te amo y te odio
by Luis gonzalez
Summary: insoportable, infantil, torpe, inútil es como Seekvaira lo describe, pero a pesar de que ella diga todo eso de el, sabe que siempre la cuidara y protegerá de todo que la amenace a pesar de que siempre lo trate mal...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Los Demonios son seres poderosos que vienen desde el Inframundo. Los demonios de Clase Alta (conocidos como demonios puros) gobiernan sobre otros demonios dependiendo del rango de su familia y destreza, pueden tener hasta 15 "esclavos", los cuales están representados por cada pieza del juego de ajedrez (torre, caballo, peón, etc.).

Normalmente esto es lo que se dice, por que digo esto, bueno es por que hay sus excepciones y una de ellas es Seekvaira Agares, la próxima heredera del Clan Demoniaco Agares...

Seekvaira es una hermosa joven demonio que vive su adolescencia, posee un largo y hermoso cabello rubio con un leve toque de luz verde y ojos rosados. Ella usa lentes, tiene motas y tiene una mirada fría y penetrante.

Tiene una personalidad seria, temperamento corto y lengua afilada, gracias a esto no ha podido conseguir ni un solo siervo para su nobleza...

su carácter había asustado a todos los posibles candidatos que alguna vez se presentaron para formar parte de su nobleza, desde inmortales, Dragones/ humanoides o seres sobrenaturales con habilidades extraodinarias..

Ninguno se había atrevido a formar parte de la nobleza de la joven demonio que se frustraba cada vez que recibía un no por respuesta de cada ser que había invitado para ser su siervo, a pesar de que a cada uno le había prometido riquezas inimaginables, territorios en el mundo demoníaco o mujeres para complacer sus mas mundanos deseos...

Nada de esto había funcionado hasta ahora, a pesar de que es la heredera del segundo clan de mayor rango entre los 72 Pilares y tiene el rango de Archiduque. nadie se atrevía a servirle por temor a ella..

Para colmo ningún varón de su edad se atrevía a pedir su mano para casarse con ella o de mínimo a invitarla a salir para intentar conocerla mejor, esto la enojaba pero a la vez le alegraba, enojaba por que la catalogaban de Tirana con un carácter horrible y le alegraba ya que así no perdería tiempo con seres indignos y cobardes que jamas la entenderían...

esto preocupo a sus padres en muchos sentidos, no querían que su hija fuese una amargada, ¿pero que podían hacer para evitar que su hija terminase de esa manera?, presentarle jóvenes demonios de clase alta para que saliera con ellos ya estaba completamente descartado y conseguirle una nobleza para que fueran sus sirvientes aun mas...

lo único que les queda por probar era mandarla al mundo Humano a estudiar a la academia Kuoh, donde son estudiantes las hermanas de 2 de los actuales Maous Sirzechs Gremory que ostenta el titulo de lucifer y Serafall Sitri que ostenta el titulo de leviatan, mandarla a esa academia esa era su única opción de salvar a su hija de una vida de amargura y soledad, también para que ella buscara su propia nobleza y si es posible un buen chico que le quitara el mal carácter a su pequeña seekvaira o al menos que la tolerara..

después de que ambos tomaran esta difícil decisión, les costo algo de tiempo el decirle a su hija que de ahora en adelante viviría en el mundo humano para cambiara su carácter, extrañamente en cuanto le dijeron esto a su querida Seekvaira, esta inmediatamente formo rápidamente sus maletas ya lista para irse..

Al parecer el querer ir al mundo humano era uno de sus deseos, cosa que ninguno de sus padres sabia, pero independientemente de esto se sintieron aliviados ya que se evitaron una discusión innecesaria con su hija...

ahora lo único que les faltaba por definir era el donde se quedaría vivir su querida hija, no es como si no pudieran darle una mansión cerca de la academia en donde iba asistir, pero el problema era que su hija al no tener siervos propios que la protegieran de los otros seres sobrenaturales, quedaba completamente expuesta a que alguien de otra facción intentara asesinarla sin la mas mínima piedad, también evitaban darle esa mansión para evitar que peleara con la servidumbre de su familia o que los echara a patadas sin no cumplían con sus expectativas...

la única opción era mandarla a vivir con una de las 2 encargadas que vigilaban la ciudad de Kuoh, primero pensaron en Sona Sitri, pero desecharon esa idea inmediatamente al darse cuenta que era igual de amargada que su hija y también por que ninguna de las 2 se lleva bien con la otra...

Ahora solo les quedaba esa otra opción Rias Gremory la que se dice que es muy amable y atenta con todo mundo a excepción que con su prometido Riser Phenex, pero volviendo al tema, su única opción era la heredera Gremory, tenían que pensarlo detenidamente para no cometer un error que los metiera en problemas con el actual gobernante del inframundo, aun que no había mucho que pensar... Rias siempre había sido una chica muy dulce y amistosa con su pequeña Seekvaira...

Así que esa fue su decisión, la mandaron a vivir con Rias Gremory que en cuanto supo que iba a vivir junto con la heredera Agares, preparo una habitación especial en su Mansión exclusivamente para ella para que se sintiera lo mas cómoda posible, lo mas extraño es que esa habitación estaba justo al lado de la habitación de la pelirroja que se mostraba un poco mas que ansiosa...

Después de que la rubia llegase a vivir en la actual residencia de Rias Gremory, esta al dia siguiente asistió a la academia Kuoh como una estudiante de nuevo ingreso que proviene del extranjero.

Todo el mundo se emociono (principalmente los varones) al ver a una nueva belleza en el lugar vestida con el uniforme femenino de la Academia Kuoh que esta compuesto de una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada, con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con unas medias negras que están mas arriba de las rodillas dándole un toque algo seductor, inmediatamente le llovieron un sin fin de preguntas a seekvaira acerca de su persona, las mas sonadas eran ¿si tenia novio?, ¿exactamente donde vivía?, ¿cuales son sus gustos y preferencias? también ¿ que tipo de comida le gustaba?..etc., para desgracia de todos ellos simplemente les respondió con un "no son cosas de su incumbencia grupo de idiotas"...

A partir de ese momento la vida estudiantil de seekvaira se volvió mas difícil, ya que todo el mundo comenzó a tenerle miedo por su actitud tan frívola e indiferente, también se gano un apodo el cual es ..."La Reina de Hielo",

Cada estudiante del lugar comenzó a evitarla para no cruzarse en su camino, .. pobre tonto el que se cruzara con ella ...si se hacia algo que le molestase recibirías comentarios tan ácidos e hirientes que te dejarían traumado de por vida o al menos eso era lo que se decía que pasaba cada vez que se hacia enojar a la rubia sin emociones...

Días después de su terrible primer día en la Academia Kuoh y su mala primera impresión, comenzó a frecuentar todo tipo de lugares como Mangas Stores, tiendas de videojuegos o maids cafés solo para quitarse el estrés y también por diversión...

Los que la conocían bien (o sea casi nadie), sabían que Seekvaira es una mecha otaku. Se convirtió en un hobby suyo, ya que esto es lo que usa para aliviar su estrés que conlleva ser la futuro jefe del clan Agares. Su interés en mecha es tan inmenso que cuando empezó a hablar sobre ellos, se entusiasma y entusiasma, perdiendo por completo todos los signos de su personalidad tranquila y seria habitual.

pero volviendo al tema, el visitar diariamente estos lugares se volvió un habito común en Seekvaira (aunque lo hacia disfrazada), bueno no tenía otra cosa que hacer, sin siervos no podía apoyar a Rías ni a Sona en vigilar la ciudad de Kuoh y tenía mucha pereza como para hacer contratos por su propia cuenta..

Tampoco tenia ánimos como para buscar candidatos para que formaran parte de su nobleza, ni si quiera tenia ánimos para buscar a alguien para tener una relación al menos amistosa...

todo el tiempo se le podía ver sola y amargada, sin nadie con quien platicar, hasta cierto día...

Academia Kuoh - Almuerzo

la hora preferida de Seekvaira por fin había llegado, el almuerzo, el momento cuando puede ser ella misma sin ser juzgada por los demás, a que me refiero con esto pues cada vez que llegaba tan sagrada hora, se ponía a leer sus mangas preferidos y del mes de la franquicia Gundam, comía dulces y gomitas de su gusto estando recostada en el suelo, aun que hacia todo esto en la soledad de la azotea del edificio en el cual se encuentra en este momento lista para comenzar su actividad favorita, pero...

-¡Maldición!..¡¿donde esta?! - exclamo la rubia desesperada mientras buscaba algo en su bolso... -¡no puede ser que lo haya olvidado!...¡¿donde esta?! ¡¿donde esta?!..

en su desesperación seekvaira vació su bolso completamente y la sacudió con fuerza intentando sacar ese preciado objeto que buscaba con aflicción, sin darse cuenta ese preciado objeto salio volando en dirección opuesta a ella y cayendo en las manos de alguien que llegaba al lugar sigilosamente...

"¡oh vaya este número no lo había leído, ni siquiera sabía que ya había salido el número de este mes!" - exclamo una voz con cierto tono juguetón haciendo que Seekvaira se paralizara y volteara hacia atrás de forma mecánica...

Seekvaira inmediatamente vio a un adolescente de pelo corto castaño algo revuelto de ojos marrones. vestido con el uniforme de varonil de la academia, aun que el suyo era un poco diferente a los demás, lleva una playera roja debajo de su camisa y chaqueta, y lleva zapatillas de deporte blancas y azules en lugar de zapatos de vestir.

"¡no pensé que la senpai que todo el mundo le teme fuera una amante de los Mangas del género Mecha , esto si que es una sorpresa!" - dijo nuevamente esa persona con tono juguetón haciendo enfurecer a la rubia que inmediatamente camino hacia el y le arrebato su Manga..

-¡cierra la boca, no es algo que te importe imbécil! - espeto Seekvaira encarando al chico que no se intimidaba por su actitud tan fría y grosera, pero extrañamente no respondía a sus insultos... - si ya no tienes algo que decir...vete y déjame disfrutar de mi almuerzo en paz...

Seekvaira inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia donde estaban sus cosas tiradas para luego comenzar a recogerlas ignorando completamente al adolescente que la observo algo confundido...

-¿disfrutar tu almuerzo?...dudo que puedas hacerlo - dijo el adolescente mientras señalaba el almuerzo de la rubia que estaba tirado en el suelo - cuando agitaste tu bolso no solo tu manga salio disparado, también lo hizo tu almuerzo y por como veo que esta, dudo que seas capaz de comerlo a menos que seas un perro y te guste comer cosas directamente del piso - mientras tenía una sonrisa de Idiota en su rostro..

"¿perro?...¿este imbécil me acaba de llamar perro?...¡¿quien demonios se cree?!" - se cuestionó la rubia mentalmente con mucha furia..

por primera vez en la vida de Seekvaira alguien la había insultado sin la mas mínima pizca de arrepentimiento, al parecer sin querer seekvaira se encontró con alguien que no le teme en lo mas mínimo, bueno por que no sabe quién es..

-¡oye imbécil, mas vale que te disculpes por haberme dicho perro, si no lo ha...! - amenazo Seekvaira pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el chico frente a ella le estaba ofreciendo un bento que contenía varios onigiris y unos cuantos sandwiches ...

-Mira, puede que tu almuerzo se haya desperdiciado, pero al menos te puedo compartir algo del mio para que no te quedes sin comer - ofreció el chico con una sonrisa ...

-¡no necesito de tu lastima Idiota, puedo sobrevivir perfectamente el tiempo restante de clases sin probar bocado!... - exclamo Seekvaira pero...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

un fuerte rugido de hambre proveniente del estomago de la rubia se pudo escuchar en ese momento...

-c-creo que solo te aceptare algo de tu almuerzo por educación, de-después de todo me lo estas ofreciendo de buena voluntad - musito la rubia con timidez mientras toma unos cuantos onigiris del bento de aquel chico que solo la veía amistosamente .. -¡¿q-que tanto me vez?...

-nada, solo que acabo de comprobar que todo lo que escuche es falso...

-¿q-que quieres decir con eso?...

-nada en especial, solo que eres muy diferente a lo que dicen de ti - respondió el chico para irse a sentar al lado de la puerta de acceso de la azotea dejando confundida a la rubia que no sabía que decir - bueno ven siéntate aquí, dudo que te guste comer ahí parada - mientras palmeaba el suelo con su mano derecha..

-¡eres un desgraciado, nadie se había atrevido a hablarm...!

-ya esta bien me disculpo, perdón por ofenderte, pero debes reconocer que tengo razón, a nadie le gusta almorzar de pie, así que por favor ya no pelees y siéntate...

Seekvaira no pudo responder, sabia que ese chico insoportable tenia razón y no le quedo de otra mas que sentarse al lado de el, no por que el se lo pidiera si no por que estaba cansada de estar parada...

-¿y bien?... - pregunto el adolescente mientras observa comer a la rubia que inmediatamente frunció el ceño...

-¿y bien que?..

-¿esta delicioso?... - volvió a preguntar señalado el almuerzo

-aaaaah...¿esto?..., es muy soso y aburrido, pero tampoco esta tan mal como para no comerlo...

-ja...vaya forma de decir que si te gusto, si que eres difícil de complacer, no esperaba menos de la senpai más temida de la Academia Kuoh - dijo el chico de forma jocosa...

-si que tienes agallas para hablarme de esa manera tan descortés, Irrespetuosa y vulgar - expreso la rubia con disgusto, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin dejar de comer - desde que puedo recordar, jamas nadie me había hablado de esa manera tan informal e irrespetuosa, ni si quiera mis padres lo habían hecho...tu has sido el único que lo ha hecho...

-Me alegre ser el primero en molestarte jejejejeje...

"pobre idiota, sin tan solo supieras que soy una demonio muy poderosa e influyente que podría borrarte de la faz de la tierra en un instante, no estarías tan son sonriente y tan calmado" - pensó la rubia con arrogancia...

-ya vez que si te gusto mi comida, incluso ahora estas sonriendo del gusto - comento el adolescente repentinamente estando muy cerca del rostro de Seekvaira- jejejeje... no te costaba nada decir que te gusto - señalando la sonrisa orgullosa de la rubia...

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡I-I-Idiota!...¡¿que crees que haces?! - exclamo con mucha vergüenza mientras retrocede hasta el otro lado de la azotea...

"¡no llevamos ni una hora de conocernos y ya me habla, trata y se me acerca como si fuera lo mas común entre nosotros... este tipo es extraño!"

-¿que te pasa? ¿por que retrocediste? ¿y por que tu cara esta tan roja?...

-¡¿por que haces preguntas tan estúpidas?!...¡¿acaso para ti es normal estar cerca del rostro de una chica que apenas conociste?!...

-no...

-¡¿entonces por que lo hiciste estúpido?!..

-mmmmmm...no lo se...

Seekvaira quedo en shock al ver la estupidez del chico frente a ella, no sabia como actuar ante esto, era la primera vez que se topaba con una persona tan densa, con falta de sentido común y difícil de comprender, ni siquiera los demonios mas antiguos del inframundo le resultaban tan complicados...

-ah se me olvidaba - dijo repentinamente golpeando una mano con el puño en forma de mazo- no me he presentado,soy Hyoudou Issei, voy en segundo año de esta preparatoria, asi que soy tu kohai...estaré a tu cuidado... - para luego hacer leve reverencia...

-¡si que eres estúpido!...¡¿como se te ocurre presentarte después de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir imbécil?! - reprendió la rubia con severidad - por lógica y educación, antes de comenzar una platica con alguien debes presentarte primero...

-¿en serio? - pregunto inocentemente el identificado como Issei haciendo una cara de idiota..

-¡si imbécil!... - espeto la rubia con mucha furia...

"¡¿que demonios le pasa a este tipo?!"

-ahora preséntate tu, yo ya lo hice ahora es tu turno... - pidió el castaño...

-¡¿por que demonios debo presentarme contigo?! ¡cuando tu fuiste el que apareció de la nada!...

-porque es de sentido común y educación decirle tu nombre a la persona que ya te dijo el suyo...

-¡tú no tienes derecho a decir eso! - reclamo la rubia para respirar, logrando calmarse por un momento - pero tienes razón, me presentare...soy Seekvaira Agares, estudiante de tercer año...un placer...

-eso ya lo sabia, después de todo eres la senpai más conocida y temida del lugar...

-¡¿entonces porque rayos me hiciste decirte mi nombre?!...

-porque quería ver el cómo te presentabas, aunque también quería ver las expresiones que harías después de que te hiciera enojar - dijo Issei como si nada...

esto lo confirmaba, Seekvaira había encontrado a su talón de Aquiles...

-¡eres un hijo de...!

-ese pequeño surco entre tus cejas, esa forma en que arrugas tu nariz, esas mejillas que enrojecen con facilidad y ese puchero que hacen tus labios reflejando tu indignación, es lo que te hace la más hermosa senpai de toda la Academia Kuoh... - comento Issei sonrojando a la rubia hasta mas no poder

¿había escuchado bien?...un chico común la estaba alagando por sus más grandes defectos, por los cuales la mayoría de los chicos habían huido al verla...era algo inverosímil, nadie además de sus padres la habían alagado, bueno también uno que otro chico lo había hecho, pero solo había sido porque lo obligaron o porque era un pervertido que solo se fijaba en su cuerpo...

pero esta vez...era completamente diferente, un chico le gustaba sus gestos más feos…¿acaso el mundo había conspirado para que alguien que la soportara apareciera frente a ella?...para nada solo era estúpida casualidad...pensó ella que era eso

-una estúpida y muy linda casualidad, solo es eso - murmuro seekvaira con cierta vergüenza después de haberse recuperado de la impresión.

-¿dijiste algo?...

-nada - respondió la rubia dándole la espalda - me voy...

Seekvaira inmediatamente abrió la puerta, bajando las escaleras de forma elegante

-o-oye espera, ni siquiera ha terminado la hora del almuerzo...

-para mi si, así que ya puedes dejarme en paz Hoyudou Issei kun...

-o-ok...- dijo Issei - ¿p-pero nos veremos mañana?... - mientras seguía a seekvaira

-tsk...que insufrible eres... -respondió Seekvaira sin mirar al castaño -pero esta bien, nos veremos mañana en la azotea... - alegrando a Issei..

-¡Genial!...

"¡¿porque rayos dije eso?!...¡ya me contagio su estupidez!"..

-¡entonces nos vemos Seek chan senpai, te prometo que tendremos un buen día como el de hoy y para hacerlo mejor que hoy traeré mis mangas personales para que puedas leerlos!...¡nos vemos!

En ese momento Issei se fue con alegría, dejando a la rubia algo confundida por todo lo que había pasado, pero más que confundida se sentía alegre ya que por fin había hecho un...¿amigo?...un estúpido amigo que es más especial de lo que se ve.

De ahora en adelante la vida de Seekvaira se hará mas agitada de lo que se imagina y conocerá cosas que incluso como demonio desconoce...

-Tsk...esa Seekvaira, se me adelanto, ahora me costara mas trabajo convencerlo - musito una persona que observo todo desde lejos...

también nacerán rivalidades y romances, también algo de envidia junto con otras cosas mas...

fin del capitulo 1

bueno que tal, hace tiempo que no nos vemos mis queridos lectores, pues como vieron este es uno de mis nuevos proyectos y espero que les guste, bueno creo que era tdo lo que quise decir, por cierto si estoy escribiendo black hero y leyenda dorada por si lo preguntan pero este fic ya lo tenia ganas de publicarlo, despues de todo nos comun ver un fic sobre Issei y Seekvaira..

bueno creo que era todo, si tiene alguna duda pueden mandarme un mensaje...

hasta pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente después de su desagradable primer encuentro de Seekvaira con Hyoudou Issei, esta como le prometió se vieron en la azotea del edificio para poder almorzar juntos, cosa que le ¿desagradaba? completamente a Seekvaira ya que tendría que volver a convivir con ese chico que se encargo de sacarla de sus casillas en tan solo unos minutos..

Lo único bueno que saco de todo esto, es que pudo leer todos los mangas que el trajo consigo como prometió, algo curioso es que cada uno de sus mangas eran de la franquicia Gundam, desde números que ella no había leído antes hasta ediciones especiales que eran muy difíciles de conseguir incluso para alguien como ella que es una demonio de clase alta...

Extrañamente ese día Seekvaira olvido su almuerzo y como si hubiera sido planeado por el universo, el curiosamente ya le había preparado un bento especialmente para ella...al parecer ese chico llamado Hyoudou Issei no era tan malo y molesto como se veía...eso fue lo que mas le molestaba y le hacia hervir la sangre como no se tenia idea, no podía creer que ese chico estaba intentando hacerse cercano a ella o de mínimo ganarse su confianza, simplemente le resultaba algo imposible de creer..

Un humano cualquiera, vulgar, informal, irrespetuoso, molesto, con falta de sentido común, sin la mas mínima educación y que no siente algún respeto por ella estaba intentando hacerse su amigo, cosa que jamas nadie había intentando en el pasado, ni siquiera jóvenes demonios de su misma edad lo habían hecho por temor a ella.

Su horrible carácter la había condenado a una soledad constante desde pequeña, muy pocos podían soportarla a medias y eso no se quedaban mucho tiempo a su lado por que simplemente les resultaba incomodo suportar mucho tiempo el mal genio de esta, pero ahora estaba pasando todo lo contrario con este simple humano que al parecer disfrutaba de la compañía de Seekvaira.

Esto la hacia dudar de ese chico, sabia que había algo mal en el pero no lograba saber que era o a lo mejor estaba planeando algo, como por ejemplo que haya apostado que podía acercarse a ella con algún grupo de idiotas o que intentara enamorarla para luego hacer algo lujurioso..si a lo mejor era eso, Issei Hyoudou tenia malas intenciones y no podía haber otra explicación para que el se acercara de la nada..

En ese momento dejo de leer su manga, se levanto del lado del castaño y se puso frente a el para poder encararlo e intentar sacarle la verdad sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, pero cuando estaba apunto de decir alguna palabra miro sus ojos...esos ojos marrones que por alguna razón la hipnotizaron y de alguna forma mostraban un brillo como nunca había visto antes..

Seria que quedo hipnotizada ya que por primera vez alguien la miraba directamente a los ojos o simplemente era la primer vez que conocía a alguien que se alegraba con tan solo verla ..

-¿pasa algo Seek chan senpai? - pregunto Issei

-n-no...n-no pasa nada, solo me levante por que ya me canse de estar sentada - expreso ella con cierta vergüenza

-entiendo..por cierto Seek chan senpai ¿que te parecieron los mangas que traje? - pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa juguetona

-¿eh?.. s-son interesantes, tienes números que ni siquiera había leído...

-me alegra que te hayan gustado jejejeje...

-¡nunca dije que me gustaron Hyoudou Iss...mmmmmmm!

Seekvaira no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Issei la silencio al ponerle su dedo indice sobre sus labios..

-Ise...dime Ise - pido este mientras mira con alegría a la rubia que estaba completamente ruborizada por su acción

Después de unos segundos este retiro su dedo de los labios de la rubia que estaba avergonzada, confundida y definitivamente furiosa por la impetuosidad de Issei al haberla callado de esa manera sin su consentimiento..

-¡¿por que demonios hiciste eso?! ¡¿quien te crees que eres como para tocar mis labios con tus sucias manos y para pedirme que te llame por un sobrenombre?! - espeto la rubia...

-no me creo nadie, pero me pareció una buena idea el poner mi dedo sobre tus labios - respondió Issei como si nada, provocando que la rubia lo quisiera despellejar vivo en ese momento - aparte creo que no tiene malo que me llames así, incluso yo te digo Seek chan y lo mas natural es que tu me llamaras por un sobre nombre, después de todo somos amigos...

-¡amigos mi trasero!..¡tu fuiste el comenzó a llamarme de esa manera por que tu lo decidiste así, ni siquiera me pediste opinión para saber si podías hacerlo!...

-oh mira un avión - expreso el castaño mientras miraba el cielo ignorando completamente a la rubia que estaba apunto de cometer un crimen..

-¡tu maldito! - dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba lentamente al castaño que aun seguía viendo el cielo, todo con la intención de ahorcarlo..

Poco a poco las delicadas manos de las rubia se acercaban al cuello de Issei que seguía distraído viendo el cielo..

"No me importa si me meto en problemas por dañar a este humano..pero..¡lo haré pagar por todas sus ofensas!" - pensó la rubia ya casi agarrando el cuello de Issei, pero desgraciadamente su objetivo estaba destinado a fallar...

*oh Seekvaira con que aquí estabas* - exclamo una voz desde la entrada de la azotea sorprendiendo a la rubia que se alejo de Issei ..

Seekvaira después de alejarse del castaño inmediatamente volteo a ver a la persona que interrumpió su venganza, era una hermosa adolescente de sus edad con una figura muy hermosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta, también viste el mismo el uniforme que ella...

-Rías - exclamo la nombrada con cierto tono neutro - ¿que necesitas?..

-¿que que necesito? - pregunto la pelirroja - no necesito nada, pero como ya no regresaste a clases después de que termino el almuerzo me preocupaste, así que decidí buscarte en cuanto terminaron las clases... - explico la pelirroja para que Seekvaira inmediatamente se quedara petrificada..

-¿y-ya te-terminaron las clases? - pregunto la rubia estando en shock mientras mira a la pelirroja

-ya te había dicho que si - respondió la pelirroja dejando aun mas impactada a la rubia..

"¡MIERDA...soy una estúpida, me entretuve tanto con los mangas que no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo paso!" - se reprendió la rubia mentalmente mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos para que después se diera cuenta de cierto detalle - "¡o no lo mangas, si los ve esta tarada se va a enterar de cuales son mis gustos y mi reputación e imagen como la demonio mas dura del inframundo se va ir a la basura!"

disimuladamente vio en dirección hacia donde se suponía que estaban los mangas que había leído junto con el bento que le había dado Issei , pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que ya no estaba ninguno de esos objetos...

"¿eh?..¿adonde se fueron? estoy mas que segura que los deje donde estaba sentada" - pensó la rubia para que luego postrara su mirada sobre Issei que parecía que guardaba algo en su mochila, extrañamente aun seguía viendo el cielo -"¿los habrá recogido el?..¿pero en que momento y como lo hizo sin que me diera cuenta?"

Seekvaira se encontraba un poco confundida con respecto a lo que había sucedido, no entendía como es que ese simple humano se movió sin que se diera cuenta, eso era algo imposible incluso para alguien como ella, solo había una explicación y era que esa persona insoportable no fuera humano al menos o al menos fuera uno que esta fuera de lo común..

-Bueno Seek chan senpai, fue una buena lección - expreso el castaño que se dio la vuelta y miro directamente a la rubia, ignorando completamente a la pelirroja - te agradezco que me ayudaras con los temas que no entendía, lamento que por eso tuvieras que perder clases, espero poder compensarlo mas adelante...

La mentira del castaño tomo por sorpresa a Seekvaira que no entendía por que la estaba encubriendo, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando decidió seguir con su mentira...

-n-no tienes por que disculparte, de-después de todo eres un kohai y si me pides ayuda, como senpai mi obligación es ayudarte - dijo la rubia con cierto nerviosismo pero de alguna forma logro escucharse convincente - s-si necesitas nuevamente mi ayuda Hyo...quiero decir Ise kun puedes pedirla..

-creo que te tomare la palabra Seek chan senpai pero no sera ahora, bueno me retiro...

En ese momento el castaño se dirigió hacia la puerta pasando de largo a la pelirroja que por un momento sonrió de una forma encantadora al ver castaño que simplemente la ignoro...

-bueno creo que yo también me retiro - dijo la rubia - no sirve de nada que me quede aquí, después de todo vas a irte a patrullar y a hacer contratos con tus siervos, así que nos vemos después... - se despidió la rubia pero...

-un momento Seekvaira - detuvo la pelirroja sujetando la muñeca de Seekvaira que desconcertó un poco por su acción..

-¿Rias se puede saber que estas haciendo?..

-no finjas Seekvaira, se que tu también lo notaste...ese chico no es normal.

-no se de que hablas, yo no vi nada - expreso la rubia soltando su muñeca del agarre de Rias - lo único que se es que ese kohai es muy molesto...

Después del leve rose que tuvo con Rias, Seekvaira inmediatamente abandono la azotea dejando a Rias completamente sola y que por alguna razón extraña estaba sonriendo..

-Hyoudou Issei.. - exclamo la pelirroja mientras observa el atardecer con una sonrisa enigmática que la hacia ver bastante hermosa..

Momentos después - En alguna parte de la ciudad de Kouh

Seekvaira en cuanto abandono la academia en vez de ir hacia a la mansión de la pelirroja extrañamente opto por vagar un poco por los alrededores, bueno era lo único que podía hacer por el momento, si iba directamente a la mansión de Rias Gremory no haría otra cosa que estar acostada aun que podría buscar alguien de su clase que le prestara los apuntes de lo que vieron en clase el dia de hoy para pudiera ponerse al corriente pero prefirió no hacerlo..

De por si ya era una molestia tener que lidiar con ese tal Hyoudou Issei que por alguna razón desconocida se acerco a ella, ahora tener que lidiar con alguien que le tiene mal catalogada le resultaría un fastidio total..

En cuanto el nombre de Issei se cruzo por su cabeza pudo sentir un punzón de un creciente dolor de cabeza en sus sienes, a pesar de que lo conoció el día de ayer ya le resultaba completamente molesto, no solo por que simplemente no le tenia en lo mas mínimo respeto si no también por que se atrevía a darle ordenes..a ella la gran heredera del prestigioso clan demoníaco Agares...

En su vida jamas le habían hecho semejante cosa tan ofensiva como el darle ordenes, ni siquiera sus padres u otro demonio de igual rango lo había hecho, pero como dicen para todo hay una primera vez y desgraciadamente todas esas primera veces se las estaba dando un simple y vulgar humano corriente...

Pero a pesar de que una parte de su cabeza le dijera eso sobre ese humano molesto, otra le decía lo contrario...le decía que era amigable y gracioso, con cierto encanto que extrañamente le gustaba, pero sobre todo amable...

al darse cuenta sobre lo que estaba pensando, Seekvaira inmediatamente comenzó a revolverse el cabello en un intento de borrar aquellos pensamientos sobre ese humano y todo lo que tuviera con el, pero desgraciadamente sus intentos eran inútiles ya que entre mas intentaba no pensar en aquel chico de cabello castaño mas aparecía en su mente..

Esto le resultaba tan confuso, no entendía por que un simple humano logro hacer que se sintiera de esa forma tan extraña..¿acaso en tan solo un día logro ganarse su afecto?...¡no claro que no!...un humano tan simple y fastidioso no podría tener semejante derecho y privilegio, si algún día tuviera que darle su afecto a alguien optaría por dárselo a un ser muy poderoso que sea educado y de buena familia que la beneficiara a ella y al gran clan Agares..

Si..solo alguien con esas características podría darse ese privilegio, pero bueno en el corazón no se manda y cuando uno se enamora simplemente se olvida todo eso, incluso se olvida el que tan insoportable, fastidioso y vulgar sea esa persona...

Ahora estaba peor que antes, el tan solo pensar que pudo haber sentido algo de aprecio hacia ese chico la ponía furiosa, lo único que podía hacer para calmarse un poco era jalarse el cabello y pisotear el suelo con enojo, para desgracia de ella estaba siendo observada por la gente que pasaba por el lugar, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando alrededor, decidió inhalar profundamente para luego exhalar, se arreglo el cabello y se alineo su ropa para luego por fin retomar su rumbo hacia al hogar de Rias Gremory...

-tsk... si no hubiera pensado en ese estúpido no habría hecho el ridículo hace unos momentos - musito Seekvaira mientras seguía caminando - mañana en cuanto lo vea, le diré todo lo que se merece... - tomo nota mental

Desgraciadamente se iba a encontrar con Issei mas pronto de lo que creía...

Al llegar a un puente que servia para cruzar un pequeño rió que atravesaba la ciudad de kuoh, Seekvaira inmediatamente visualizo a cierto adolescente castaño que se encontraba en medio de este pero no estaba solo, se encontraba acompañado de un pequeño grupo de niños y curiosamente se encontraba ¿jugando con ellos?...

Por muy extraño que parezca, a Seekvaira esto no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo...

"no me sorprende que este jugando con niños, después de todo tiene la misma edad mental que ellos" - pensó la rubia con aburrimiento mientras muestra un rostro sin emoción...

-¡oh miren niños quien esta ahí... es la Onee chan amargada sobre la cual les había contado y que conocí ayer! - exclamo Issei con cierta diversión en cuanto la vio, mientras señala a la rubia que tenia un tic en su ceja derecha y muchas venas se marcaban en su rostro después de haber escuchado el como la llamo..

"escuche bien..¿me dijo amargada?...¡es un bastardo, ahora si lo mato!"

En ese momento Seekvaira corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el castaño parado, en cuanto llego con el intento golpearlo con su bolso pero Issei esquivaba fácilmente cada ataque de la rubia que no se detenía por nada...

-¡estúpido!..¡estúpido!..¡estúpido!..¡estúpido!..¡estúpido!..¡queda quieto para que pueda golpearte!

-jejejeje ni por un segundo pienses que haré eso Seek chan senpai, si lo hago lo mas seguro es que intentaras matarme...

la sonrisa burlona de Issei y su actitud tan despreocupada que mostraba ante ella la puso de peor humor del que estaba y eso es decir poco ya que sin querer estaba liberando su poder demoníaco, pero por su enojo no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sucedía..

-je..veo que tienes la cabeza bastante caliente, así que voy a tener que enfriarte... - dijo el castaño para correr hacia ella, quitarle su bolso y la cargara en sus brazos de forma nupcial..

-¡desgraciado suéltame!...¡¿quien te crees para cargarme de esta forma?! - espeto la rubia mientras jalaba la cabellera castaña de Issei...

-o-oye Seek chan senpai, cálmate me estas lastimando - se quejo Issei un poco pero no soltó a la rubia que ahora estaba pataleando para soltarse

Muchos varones de varias facciones ya hubieran cedido ante la furia de Seekvaira y se hubieran dado por vencidos al intentar calmarla, pero desgraciadamente para Seekvaira se encontraba en los brazos del único varón que no cedería ni un paso para apaciguarle ..

Issei poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al barandal del puente, al llegar se subió a este mientras aun tenia a la rubia en brazos..

-¿q-que vas a hacer I-Idiota?..

-pues que mas...vamos a lanzarnos al rió para enfriarte la cabeza

La simple declaración dejo sin palabras a la rubia y provoco que quedara atónita, después de un momento de silencio Issei se impulso hacia el frente para caer hacia el rio pero sin soltar ni por un segundo a la rubia que se sujeto fuertemente del cuello de este..

-¡IDIOTA!..¡IDIOTA!..¡IDIOTA!..¡IDIOTA!..¡IDIOTA!..¡IDIOTA!..¡IDIOTA!..¡IDIOTA!..¡IDIO...

SPLASHHH

Las ofensas de Seekvaira hacia issei fueron silenciadas en cuantos ambos se introdujeron en el pequeño rió..

-¡whoooooooo! ¡ese fue un buen salto Issei nii san! - exclamaron el grupo de niños mientras ven salir a la superficie al par de adolescentes que ahora flotaban en el pequeño rió...

-¡¿que demonios te pasa estúpido?! ¡¿por que rayos hiciste eso?! - reclamo la rubia al castaño que simplemente nadaba alrededor de ella ignorando completamente lo que decía.. - ¡maldita sea escúchame!

-te vez hermosa..

-¿eh?

-dije que te vez hermosa..

La cara de Seekvaira comenzó tornarse roja tan roja como un tomate, para disimularlo simplemente hundió la mitad de su rostro en el agua y miro a otro lado.

-ahora veo que estas mas calmada..eso me alegra - comento el castaño para nadar hacia donde estaba ella flotando - aun que me gusta mucho tu rostro cuando te enojas, disfruto mas verte calmada, ya que así puedo ver lo desgarradoramente bella que eres - mientras pega su frente a la de ella..

Seekvaira estaba consternada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado...¿le estaban diciendo bella? ¿bella?, un simple humano le había dicho que es desgarradoramente bella y lo había dicho por voluntad propia..

-perdón por habernos lanzado al rio, pero creo que es una buena forma para relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas que nos acongojan cada día, yo lo hago cuando me siento tenso o preocupado..

-¿y e-era ne-necesario que nos lanzaras a ambos al rió?

-si, ya que si te hubiera obligado a lanzarte al rió no lo hubieras disfrutado por el simple hecho de que sentirías vergüenza por ello, así que decidí acompañarte para que no te sintieras sola..todo es mejor cuando estas acompañado Seek chan senpai, así no tienes que disimular nada..

¿todo es mejor cuando estas acompañado?..era la primera vez que Seekvaira escuchaba una frase como esa, normalmente siempre escuchaba de sus padres que debería comportarse como una señorita refinada que posee una excelente educación y elegancia, ahora este tipo molesto le estaba diciendo lo contrario..

Pero por alguna razón sabia que esa simple frase tenia un mayor significado..

-te veo confundida, pero realmente es muy sencillo, solo soy un chico idiota que por alguna razón quiere verte sonreír

DONG

Estas sencillas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Seekvaira diera un fuerte latido como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, es mas si quiera en su vida jamas había sentido que su corazón hiciera eso y gracias a eso, los ojos de Issei parecían los mas hermosos del mundo ante Seekvaira..

Después de unos segundos de tener sus frentes pegadas, Issei finalmente se separo de la rubia y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla..

-¡o-oye!..¡¿a donde vas?!..

-¿como que a donde voy?..pues a la orilla para poder secarme, ya que no me quiero resfriar...no estoy loco para quedarme aquí todo el día...

Y por fin Issei regreso a su forma habitual de ser, arruinando tan bello momento...

-¿que pasa Seek chan senpai? ¿cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte ahi?..se que esta fresca el agua, pero a menos que seas un perro amante del agua no te recomiendo que te quedes ahí mas de una hora, te puedes enfermar..

Si era definitivo, Issei arruino el bello momento que se había dado entre los 2

"¿me volvió a decir perro este idiota?...¡lo voy a matar!"

Seekvaira comenzó a nadar a toda velocidad hacia el castaño que apresuro el paso al ver que la rubia comenzó a perseguirlo, pero no fue suficiente Seekvaira nadaba tan rápido como una nadadora olímpica, no de hecho era aun mas rápida..

En cuanto alcanzo al castaño lo tomo por la cabeza y se la hundió en el agua para ahogarlo...

-¡muérete tu estúpido, idiota, vulgar!... - exclamo la rubia mientras intentaba ahogar al castaño...

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a acumularse en el puente para observar el como la rubia intentaba ahogar al castaño, para algunos fue algo extraño ver esto, para otros solo era una pelea pasional de una pareja enamorada que por alguna razón extraña termino adentro del pequeño rió, después de unos momento la multitud decidió seguir con su camino para darle su espacio al par de adolescentes que ahora parecían disfrutar de estar en el agua..

De toda la gente que se había ido, solo una se había quedado para seguir observando a Issei y Seekvaira, pero extrañamente lo hacia desde el techo de un edificio y estaba sentada en la orilla de este..

-Seekvaira, juro por el nombre de mi familia que yo me quedare con ese chico...¡yo Rias Gremory te lo juro! - exclamo la auto nombrada mientras observa al par de adolescentes que ahora habían salido del rio..

Pero no era la única que observaba esto, una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos purpuras también lo hacia...

Fin del capitulo 2

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios, sin mas que decir me despido


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Días después

El tiempo paso con rapidez desde que Issei decidió lanzarse desde el puente hacia el pequeño rió mientras cargaba a Seekvaira en brazos y desde que ella por fin decidió aceptar como su amigo a Issei, aun que podría decirse que fue obligada por el después de que salieran del rió..

Aun ella recordaba con cierto fastidio y enojo el como la obligo..

* * *

 _"¿entonces Seek chan senpai ya te decidiste?"_

 _"¿decidirme a que?"_

 _"a que si vamos a ser amigos o no..."_

 _"¿hah?...¡acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije idiota no somos amigos!..."_

 _"y todavía sigues diciendo que no somos amigos, incluso después de que nos lanzamos al rió juntos"_

 _"¡eso fue tu culpa imbécil, simplemente me cargaste entre tus brazos y nos lanzaste a ambos al agua!"_

 _"pero te divertiste cuando lo hicimos, debes admitirlo fue divertido"_

 _"¡eres un estúpido, jamas me divertiría con algo tan infantil y quiero que te quede claro que no soy tu amiga!"_

 _"tu boca dice eso, pero se que es mentira..puedo verlo en tu rostro, me dice que te gusto que te cargara y nos lanzáramos juntos al rió, "_

 _"vuelves a decir eso y te juro que ahora si te mato idiota"_

 _"ya ya, no es necesario que te enojes, te volverás muy fea si sigues te enojando de esa manera"_

 _"¡oye maldito, ¡¿quien mierdas te crees para decirme fea?!"_

 _"como te he dicho hasta el momento, no me creo nadie y disculpa por ser muy franco, pero enojarse constantemente hace que salgan arrugas con mayor rapidez, por eso..."_

Issei en ese momento pego su frente nuevamente a la de seekvaira que intento alejarse, pero no pudo ya que este la sujeto de las manos para evitar que se fuera..

 _"he decidido que de ahora en adelante me dedicare en cuerpo y alma a hacerte sonreír, para que finalmente sacar a la verdadera Seek chan senpai a flote"_

Nuevamente el corazón de Seekvaira comenzó a latir con fuerza por estas palabras, pero a pesar de eso se sentía confundida al respecto, no entendía por que ese simple humano quería hacerla sonreír o mejor dicho por quería estar con ella...la demonio amargada del inframundo que a la vez es la reina de hielo de la academia Kuoh.

Una parte de su ser quería preguntarle los motivos el cual lo impulsaban a querer estar cerca de ella, otra parte de ella le decía que no hiciera nada y que solo disfrutara de la compañía de este humano y que se dejara llevar, pero otra parte le decía que le aflojara los dientes con un puñetazo en la cara y lo dejara estéril con un rodillazo en su zona suave, esponjosa y especial..

 _"por eso te pregunto...Seek chan senpai...¿quieres ser mi amiga?"_

Seekvaira en ese momento comprobó que este humano no estaba jugando y que estaba hablando enserio, en cuanto miro de cerca esos lindos ojos marrones que lo caracterizan noto ese brillo que lo había estado hipnotizando desde que lo conoció...

Quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que no estaba interesada en ser su amiga, pero esa estúpida e inocente sonrisa, ese brillo en los ojos y esa actitud torpe e infantil provocan que quisiera quedarse mas tiempo a su lado...al menos para averiguar que traía entre manos ese humano..

 _"tsk...e-esta bien, seremos amigos"_

 _"¡genial!..¡me alegra tanto que ahora si me consideres tu amigo!"_

No pasaron ni unos minutos después de que ambos habían salido del agua cuando Issei nuevamente los lanzo adentro del agua aun que esta vez fue cerca de la orilla, esto enfureció a la rubia pero antes de que pudiera reclamar algo Issei este la tomo por la cintura y la levanto como si nada, algo extraño ya que la rubia pesa alrededor de 58 kilos..

 _"¡o-oye idiota podrías bajarme, la gente va a pensar mal si ve lo que estamos haciendo!"_

 _"no hasta que lo repitas nuevamente"_

Seekvaira quiso darle un rodillazo en la cara al castaño después de escuchar su petición, pero prefirió no hacerlo por que sabia que el hacer eso empeoraría su situación, asi que accedió a lo que pedía ese humano..

 _"tch..soy amiga de un rarito...¡wohoaaaaaa!"_

En ese instante Issei la soltó y la atrapo pero cayo en sus brazos quedando en una cargada nupcial..

 _"pero de ahora en adelante seré tu amigo rarito y no me despegare de ti hasta que sonrías por voluntad propia, no me importa si me insultas o te enojes conmigo, pero te haré sonreír a como de lugar..._ _"_

* * *

Desde ese día aquel humano conocido como Hyoudou Issei jamas se separo de Seekvaira, a pesar de sus protestas, insultos hacia su persona y berrinches contantes, nunca se separo de ella..

No fue ni una ni dos veces en la que su voz se alzo para insultar al castaño, su voz resonaba constantemente en las pacificas calles de Kuoh y en la misma academia de esta preciosa ciudad..

Por otra lado en la academia fue una tremenda sorpresa el ver que la Reina de Hielo de la Academia Kuoh tenia un amigo o mejor dicho alguien que estaba feliz de estar cerca de ella, desde el primer momento que los vieron juntos comenzaron a escucharse muchos rumores sobre el por que Issei se encontraba al lado de Seekvaira..

Unos decían que este era un masoquista que le gustaba ser maltratado por la rubia, otros decían que ella le pagaba fuertes cantidades de dinero al castaño para que se quedara a su lado y otros decían que Issei era un desequilibrado mental por no tenerle miedo en lo mas mínimo a la rubia, este ultimo llego a los oídos de Seekvaira y extrañamente estuvo de acuerdo con ese rumor..

Pero incluso con esos rumores que circulaban a su alrededor, Issei no se separo de Seekvaira en lo mas mínimo es mas podría decirse que intento hacerse mas cercano a Seekvaira, se preguntaran el como lo hizo, bueno eso es fácil de responder, la cargaba entre sus brazos constantemente cuando llegaban a la academia, la esperaba en el puente donde se lanzaron al rió para ir a la academia juntos, la llevaba del diario a un pequeño maid café después de clases para que comer algo juntos y de vez en cuando iban a un pequeño parque que no estaba muy lejos de ese maid café para subirse a los juegos...aun que desgraciadamente para Seekvaira hacia todo esto en contra de su voluntad..

Hubo momentos en los que ella quiso borrarle la memoria o atacarlo con sus poderes de demonio por obligarla a hacer todo eso, también había días en los que deseaba haberlo estrangulado desde el primer momento que se acerco a ella y pero incluso con eso, había momentos que se alegraba por el simple hecho de que Issei no se separaba de ella..

También todo ese tiempo le sirvió para que ella conociera los puntos buenos y malos de Issei, en su mayoría malos (según ella) pero también tenia cosas buenas, como por ejemplo cuando simplemente se sentía deprimida o no quería ver a nadie, Issei de alguna forma lo notaba e intentaba sacarle una sonrisa a ese bello rostro que hacia todo tipo de expresiones menos el sonreír, aun que siempre fallaba en sus intentos pero al menos la hacia sonrojar..

Pero como todo había ciertos momentos que quería asesinarle por que a veces el se pasaba del limite o sobre exageraba su afecto hacia ella, como por ejemplo este momento que Issei corre despavorido, huyendo de Seekvaira que lo perseguía a toda velocidad y con una ¿katana en mano? intentando rebanarle la cabeza al castaño que hábilmente esquivaba cada ataque de la rubia..

-¡Hyou-dou-I-sse-i-kun...mas vale que te detengas, si no quieres que te vaya peor! - espeto la rubia mientras agitaba la katana intentando golpear al castaño

-¡ya te dije fue un accidente!...y ¡¿que puede ser peor que me persigas con una katana en mano intentando reclamar mi cabeza Seek chan senpai?!..

Ambos adolescentes estaban mas que animados desde temprano, cosa que no sorprendía en lo mas mínimo a quien observaba la persecución, bueno ya era algo común el que Seekvaira intentara matar a Issei por su impetuosidad y el que lo hiciera enfrente de sus compañeros de la academia Kuoh ..Era casi tan común y natural como el respirar..

En ocasiones Issei lograba apaciguarle al decirle linda o hermosa, pero esto no siempre funcionaba y tenia que huir de ella para no salir herido, aun que realmente el disfrutaba hacer esto con ella, lo disfrutaba casi tanto como el meterse con ella para que hiciera todas esas expresiones en su rostro que tanto le gustaba ver..

Desgraciadamente para Issei hoy es de esos días en los que Seekvaira no se apaciguaría tan fácilmente con un simple halago y lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario para cobrar venganza por meterse con ella..

-¡ver mi ropa interior no es un accidente y te voy a mostrar que puede ser peor que el te persigan con una katana, solo detente para que lo veas!

-¡yo no tuve la culpa que el viento soplara tan fuerte justo cuando estabas enfrente de mi!..

-¡mentiroso, lo tenias todo planeado, ahora detente para que te pueda matar!

Issei aumento la velocidad para dejar atrás a la rubia que seguía persiguiéndolo, después unos momentos Seekvaira se detuvo justo enfrente de la entrada de la academia para tomar un poco de aire ya que el perseguir a Issei le resulto bastante agotador, aunque debía reconocer que era un buen ejercicio que la ha ayudado bastante para mantener una buena condición física..

-haa...haa...haa...tsk...rayos se escapo, bueno no importa de todas formas lo castigare a la hora del almuerzo, ahí lo matare - dijo la rubia asi misma mientras desaparecía la katana con un pequeño circulo mágico - aun que si lo pienso bien, creo que tiene razón no tuvo la culpa de que el viento soplara tan fuerte en ese momento, bueno ya no importa..

*ooh pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, justo a la persona con la que quería hablar* - exclamo una voz con un tono juguetón desde atrás de la rubia que inmediatamente reconoció..

-Rías - dijo la rubia con cierta indiferencia - ¿puedo saber de que quieres hablar conmigo?..

-de algo muy importante, pero no es el momento, hablaremos en el almuerzo...¿de acuerdo?

Seekvaira inmediatamente noto algo en la mirada de Rías que no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, pero no supo que era y menos el como describirlo, pero le resultaba bastante desagradable, pero de algo si estaba segura y es que esa platica de alguna forma se relacionaba con Issei..

-d-de acuerdo..

-bien, con eso dicho creo que lo mas conveniente es que vayamos a nuestra aula para comencemos a tomar clases...¿me acompañas Seekvaira?

-¿eh?...c-claro

En ese momento ambas chicas se adentraron en la academia y se dirigieron a las aulas mientras eran observadas por todos los estudiantes en general, hombres y mujeres por igual..

Algo curioso es que mientras caminaban varios gritos de emoción y felicidad se escucharon a su alrededor, también eran acompañados por halagos que eran para la pelirroja que caminaba de forma elegante..

(no lo había notado, pero esta tonta es mas popular de lo que imaginaba, aun que creo es algo obvio ya que muchos de estos humanos solo la admiran por su belleza y su supuesta amabilidad e inteligencia) pensó la rubia

-por cierto Seekvaira, no se si lo notaste pero a pesar de que vivimos bajo el mismo techo, ni una sola vez has venido conmigo a la academia ni tampoco almorzamos juntas como lo harían adolescentes normales..

-b-bueno yo...

-no es necesario que te expliques, se que has estado últimamente muy ocupada con ese kohai con el que te vi la ultima vez..

-¡¿c-como sabes que he estado con el?!..

-no hay que ser adivina para saber que tu y el se ven del diario para almorzar, he escuchado algunos rumores que dicen que los han visto llegar juntos a la academia e incluso irse juntos, pero no pude comprobarlo hasta hace unos minutos atrás cuando te vi como lo perseguías, al parecer se llevan mejor de lo que se dice...fufufufufu

-¡¿jaaa?!...¡ni loca me llevaría bien con ese estúpido!

-fufufufufu...Seekvaira si tanto te molesta, por que simplemente no le dices que se aleje de ti y te deje en paz, ese chico se ve que es alguien bastante razonable y no dudo que si se lo pides amablemente el te dejara en paz..

¿Que la dejara en paz?...este simple comentario hizo que Seekvaira se detuviera por un momento dejando un poco confundida a la pelirroja que solo la observaba con una sonrisa..

Por alguna razón el solo pensar que Issei la dejara en paz y que ya no estuviera en su vida cotidiana no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, podría decirse que repudiaba esa idea, pero no podía decírselo a Rias, su orgullo se lo impedía..

-n-no dije que sea tan molesto como para que se aleje, pero hay momentos que se pasa del limite... - musito Seekvaira con timidez -

Esta actitud tímida dejo a Rías completamente perpleja, era la primera vez desde que la conoce que veía a la rubia actuar de esa manera, pero rápidamente se recupero de su impresión y retomo su actitud habitual..

-e-entiendo, pero si te sigue molestando puedes hacérselo saber o si gustas yo puedo hablar con el en tu lugar - sugirió la pelirroja

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación y brillo desagradables que desprendía la pelirroja, al parecer hablar de ese humano provocaba algo en Rias ..

-mejor vamos al salón de clases , no quiero llegar tarde - dijo Seekvaira ignorando completamente la sugerencia de Rias

(ya se a donde va todo esto, de algún modo quiere acercarse a ese humano y ya se para que lo quiere) pensó Seekvaira bastante seria

Después de que Seekvaira ignorara la sugerencia de Rías, ambas se dirigieron al salón de clases, pero en el camino no se dijeron nada.

Academia Kuoh - almuerzo

Por fin había llegado el momento que ambas herederas estaban esperando, el cual era hablar sobre algo muy importante según Rias, aprovecharon que ambas estaban solas en el salón

-bien Rias...¿que es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar?..

-lo siento pero no podemos hablar eso aquí, prefiero que hablemos en un lugar mas cómodo, así que por favor sígueme...

Momentos después - fuera de las aulas..

Después de caminar por unos minutos ambas herederas llegaron a un edificio viejo rodeado de varios arboles que esta cerca de la academia, Seekvaira por unos momentos quedo atónita al ver que la heredera Gremory la llevo a lo que podría decirse una pocilga...

-¡¿que rayos significa esto Rias?!...¡¿por que me trajiste a un lugar tan deplorable?! - cuestiono la Rubia con bastante furia..

-tranquila Seekvaira, este lugar no es lo que parece, pero si no me crees entremos y lo comprobaras tu misma..

En ese Instante ambas chicas se adentraron al lugar y como había dicho, ese lugar no era lo que parecía, en cuanto entraron Seekvaira pudo ver varios sofás, una ducha, una mesa, también noto que estaba iluminado por velas, aunque también tiene una ventana que conecta con el exterior...

Pero no estaba solo este lugar, esta siendo ocupado por 3 personas en este momento y eran los siervos de la pelirroja, su reina, caballero y torre...

-Ara Ara..llegaron mas rápido de lo que esperaba Rias - comento una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rias con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas

El cabello de esta chica esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Como la mayoría de las chicas en la Academia Kuoh, ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla.

-lo mismo digo Akeno - respondió la mencionada

-Buchou, ya hice todos los encargos que me pidió - dijo un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises que viste una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés.

-es bueno saberlo Kiba

-Buchou, yo también hice lo que me pidió - exclamo una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana que comía algunos dulces. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros.

-que bien Koneko, eso me alegra - dijo la mencionada para ir a sentarse a uno de los sofás del lugar, por otra lado Seekvaira se quedo parada mientras tenia cruzado los brazos - ¿por que no te sientas Seekvaira?

-no vine a este lugar para hacer una charla amena contigo o con cualquiera de tus siervos, solo dime de lo que quieres hablar y que sea rápido, tengo un compromiso con cierto humano idiota que lo mas seguro que en este momento me esta esperando..

-a eso voy, solo no te enojes y por favor lee lo que tiene esto - pidió la pelirroja con un tono condescendiente y amable mientras le entrega una carpeta que contiene varias hojas donde se puede leer información de varios seres sobre naturales..

Seekvaira estaba completamente confundida con lo que estaba sucediendo..¿por que la pelirroja le había dado eso? o mas bien ¿con que objetivo lo hizo?.

-¿R-Rias que significa esto?..

-pues que mas puede ser...te estoy ayudando a conseguir tu propia nobleza - explico la pelirroja como si no fuera la gran cosa - como puedes ver ahí están los perfiles de varios seres que quedarían perfectos como tus siervos..

-¿m-mis siervos?..

-si, se que siempre has tenido problemas para conseguir buenos siervos que cumplan tus expectativas, así que como un buen regalo de buena fe, decidí ayudarte un poco con eso - seguía explicando la pelirroja - todos estos seres yo los rechace ya que no eran lo que buscaba y necesitaba, pero no estamos hablando de mi si no de ti, como puedes ver muchos son descendientes de seres muy poderosos y provienen de buenas familias que podrían darle mucho prestigio a la casa Agares y principalmente a ti...

Ahora estaba mas confundida, no entendía el por que Rías se había tomado la molestia de conseguirle candidatos para que formaran parte de su nobleza

-se que esto es muy repentino, pero quiero que sepas que solo lo hago por que somos amigas y me gustaría que tu también avanzaras como demonio, aun que...

-¿aun que que Rías?...

-solo necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor a cambio de que te de esta lista de candidatos para tu nobleza...Aléjate de Hyoudou Issei para que pueda realizar mis planes... - pidió la pelirroja con una sonrisa enigmática - se que es una petición un tanto egoísta de mi parte, pero puedes verlo como un intercambio de favores

Por fin Rías mostró sus colmillos y verdaderas intenciones, esto confirmo las sospechas de Seekvaira que simplemente se mantuvo seria pero tranquila...

(Ya se había tardado en que hiciera aparición tu verdadera naturaleza Rias...la famosa demonio por saber negociar) pensó Seekevaira (siempre en primer lugar pones una supuesta intención real con base en principios, haciendo mas difícil que rechacen tu oferta mostrando tu sinceridad mas tarde, después muestras tus verdaderas intenciones, no titubeas en usar cualquier truco para salir triunfante en tus negociaciones...no esperaba menos de la heredera de la casa Gremory)

-lamento tener que pedirte esto después de todo lo que has pasado con ese chico, pero solo necesito que te alejes el suficiente tiempo para que suceda todo lo que ya había planeado...

-Rías...

-¿si?..

-antes que te de mi respuesta, solo quiero que me digas una cosa...¿a que te refieres con lo que tienes planeado Rias?...

-sabes que no tengo la obligación de decírtelo...

-y yo no tengo la obligación de acceder a tu petición de alejarme de Hyoudou Issei...así que me dices que rayos planeas o fingimos que nada de esto paso y seguimos con nuestra vidas como antes, tu con tu nobleza y yo con mi problema llamado Hyoudou Issei..

-haaaaa ¿por que me pones las cosas difíciles?, solo te estoy ayudando y tu te niegas a solo hacerme ese pequeño favor a cambio - musito la Rias con fastidio - pero esta bien te diré mis planes, quiero convertir a ese humano en mi siervo...

(¡lo sabia!)

-pero para que pase eso necesito de 2 cosas..

-¿2 cosas?

-si, la primera es que tu te alejes..

-¿y la segunda?

-es que el muera...

Seekvaira quedo en shock al escuchar eso, pero después de unos segundos se recupero y se puso tan furiosa al punto que sin querer liberaba una cantidad considerable de su poder demoníaco que lentamente rodeaba su silueta...

-¡¿Hyodou Issei...tiene...que...morir?!

-Ara Ara...parece que la hiciste enojar Rias..

-Haaaa sabia que podía suceder esto..

-paso esto por que simplemente no le explicaste bien las cosas Rias

-Tienes razón Akeno, Seekvaira escucha se que dije que tiene que morir pero yo no seré la que lo asesine ni ninguno de mis siervos, lo hará alguien externo a nuestro grupo..

-¡que descaro tienes Rías, incluso contrataste alguien para que lo mate!...

-no no Seekvaira no es así, lo que quiero decir es que desde hace tiempo cierto grupo de Ángeles caídos lo han estado vigilando y siguiendo constantemente - explico la pelirroja pero Seekvaira no daba ningún signo de poder calmarse - estoy muy segura que sus intenciones no son nada buenas...

-¡¿entonces por que mierda no le avisas que esta en peligro?!..¡o mejor dicho!...¡¿por que rayos no evitas que pase eso?!...

-es algo extraño que preguntes eso Seekvaira, acaso se te olvida que no podemos interferir en la vida de los humanos y mucho menos decirle de nuestra existencia

Al señalar esta verdad contundente Seekvaira ya no pudo decir u objetarle algo a la pelirroja..

-Se que es muy egoísta de mi parte el permitir que ese chico muera, pero es lo mejor ya que así podre atrapar ha aquellos caidos en el acto y podre llevarlos ante sus lideres para que les den un castigo adecuado por agredir a un humano...

-tsk...me repugna que lo digas con una tranquilidad..

-en este momento ante tus ojos soy alguien malvada, pero recuerda que al igual que tu soy una demonio y como tal debo buscar satisfacer mis propios deseos egoístas, pero si lo que te preocupa es que trate mal ese chico entonces debes calmarte puesto que yo misma me encargare de cuidarlo, curarlo y hacerle olvidar ese trago amargo que la harán pasar esos caídos o en otras palabras le compensare todo lo que le suceda...

-te equivocas

-¿que dijiste? - cuestiono la pelirroja

-dijiste que harás que se olvide de lo que le va a suceder, entonces yo digo que te equivocas ya que yo no permitiré que el muera.

-Seekvaira ¿por que haces esto?

-¿preguntas por que? bueno te lo diré, se que ese chico es extremadamente molesto, insufrible hasta no tienes idea, tiene la cara de un idiota y me hace enojar del diario pero pesar de eso se que puedo confiar en el y el en mi, si permito que continúes con esta estupidez sera como si yo traicionara su confianza, así que de una vez te que digo que no me alejare de el, no me importa si es un humano con poderes como tu crees o que simplemente sea un idiota insoportable, no dejare que el muera solo por un capricho tuyo...

En ese momento la rubia se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida..

-¡Seekvaira detente, estas cometiendo un terrible error!..

-¿un error?...ja te equivocas Rias, si uso tu lógica solo hago lo que me es mas conveniente para satisfacer mis propios deseos egoístas y me deseo es estar al lado de ese humano para evitar que muera sin importarme lo que tu pienses y por cierto gracias por buscarme siervos, pero ninguno de esos seres es digno de estar a mi lado y dudo que sean capaces de soportar mis exigencias ..

Después de callar la boca de la pelirroja, Seekvaira salio del lugar sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes que la observaron desconcertados...

-Ara Ara al parecer Seekvaira san se encariño con ese humano, creo que ya no podrás convertir a ese chico en demonio como tenias planeado...

-s-sabia que podía suceder esto si le decía la verdad a Seekvaira, pero no importa al final solo es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda todo lo que había previsto...

-Parece que ya tienes todo planeado Rias, solo espero que esto no te cause un problema grave con Seekvaira san o a un peor que haya un problema entre el clan Gremory y Agares solo por ligero rose entre ustedes...

-no le creo Akeno, al final todo se solucionara, cuando Seekvaira vea que ese chico esta mas que feliz al estar bajo mi mando, no le quedara otra que aceptar que tengo razón aparte no me gustaría que ella se molestara conmigo después de todo también es mi otra amiga de la infancia...por cierto Kiba ¿que te respondió Sona respecto a lo que le ofrecí a cambio de que desistiera de querer convertir a ese Hyoudou Issei en su siervo?..

-dijo que lo pensaría, si encuentra un candidato mas viable en la lista de seres sobre naturales que le envió, inmediatamente se lo hara saber - respondió el mencionado

-muy bien solo me queda esperar su respuesta, koneko ..¿le dejaste eso a Hyoudou Issei en sus cosas sin que se diera cuenta?..

-si buchou, todo esta listo para cuando eso suceda..

-perfecto todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado y por ultimo..Akeno ¿que tanto has podido averiguar de Hyoudou Issei?

-no mucho, he intentado seguirlo para saber donde vive pero de alguna forma siempre lo pierdo de vista a medio camino o simplemente desaparece de la escuela en cuanto terminan las clases, la única información que pude obtener por medio de los maestros es que no ve mucho a sus padres debido a que ellos trabajan en el extranjero, también que solo es un alumno promedio aunque muchos maestros dicen que es un genio pero aun no lo he confirmado..

-tsk...solo es un contratiempo, si tan solo supiera donde vive podría enviar a koneko para que lo vigilara, eso nos ayudaría para obtener mas información..

-tienes razón Rias, desde que ese chico llego a la academia a penas hace unos meses atrás, no hemos podido averiguar nada de el y para tu mala suerte, la única que nos podría ayudar a obtener información sobre Hyoudou Issei es la propia Seekvaira

-eso es lo que mas frustra Akeno el tener que depender de ella para poder acercarme a Hyoudou Issei, pero no lo haré prefiero averiguar todo lo que necesito por mi misma antes de pedirle ayuda a Seekvaira.. - expreso la pelirroja con molestia..

-creo que debes reconsiderarlo Rias, recuerda que no te queda mucho tiempo antes de que esa fecha llegue, yo que tu intentaría convencer a Seekvaira para hacerle entender que solo quieres lo mejor para ese chico...

-créeme que soy consciente de eso, no me queda mucho tiempo antes que esa fecha llegue, por eso quiero que ya pase lo de Hyoudou Issei..

-Buchou...he querido preguntarle algo desde hace tiempo...¿por que quiere que Hyoudou Issei se una a nosotros? - cuestiono el rubio a Rias que inmediatamente volteo a verlo - en lo personal lo he observado desde que llego a la academia, pero no veo algo especial en el..

-es una buena pregunta Yuuto, veras desde la primera vez que lo vi en la academia Kuoh tuve un presentimiento..

-¿un presentimiento? - preguntaron los presentes

-si, ese presentimiento me dice que ese chico es mas especial de lo que se ve y que es la llave para obtener mi libertad - explico la pelirroja - cuando tengo presentimientos así jamas me equivoco, por eso lo quiero en mi nobleza..

-¿pero es necesario que espere a que muera? no seria mas fácil que se lo llamara ante usted y le ofreciera algo a cambio de que se vuelva su siervo..

-eso seria inútil..

-¿eh? ¿pero por que Buchou?

-la verdad no lo se, pero algo me dice que si lo hago de esa forma no saldrán las cosas como deseo, por eso dejo que todo siga su curso...

(es cuestión de unos días o mejor dicho horas para que esos caídos hagan su movimiento y cuando eso pase, Hyoudou Issei pasara a ser parte de mi propiedad, aun que sera una lastima que tenga que alejarlo de Seekvaira para que yo pueda explotar su verdadero potencial y así pueda liberarme de ese bastardo)

Momentos después - azotea

Después de su rose con cierta pelirroja, Seekvaiara por fin llego a su ya común cita para almorzar con Hyoudou Issei que extrañamente en este momento estaba recostado en el suelo boca a bajo estando muy cerca de los barandales del lugar mientras usa binoculares para poder observar el patio de la escuela, ademas de que tenia al lado una pequeña bolsa de papel...

-¿y a ti que te pasa Idiota? - pregunto la rubia con cierta confusión al ver el como estaba Issei en este momento

-shhhhh...guarda silencio - susurro el castaño pero sin mirar a la rubia.

-disculpa ¿que rayos me dijiste?

-que guardes silencio, no vez que esto es muy importante..

y eso era todo, la paciencia y cordura de Seekvaira se había ido a la basura, bueno era natural que pasara ya que jamas en su vida la habían callado..

-¡oye imbécil mas vale que te disculpes si no quiere que te... mmmmmmmmm!

Desgraciadamente para ella Issei la hizo callar poniéndole su mano en la boca y enseguida la llevo con el al suelo, pero en ningún momento quito su mano de su boca..

-¡shhhh...te dije que guardaras silencio, si sigues gritando se dará cuenta de mi posición!.. - reprendió para que el castaño a Seekvaira que en ese momento quito la mano de su boca que le impedía hablar

-¡¿de que rayos hablas?! ¡¿quien se dará cuenta de que estas aquí?! - susurro la nombrada con enojo

-ella..

Issei en ese momento le presto sus binoculares a Seekvaira y le señalo hacia el patio de la Academia o mas bien le señalo a una persona que estaba parada en el lugar..

En cuanto Issei señalo a la persona, Seekvaira pudo ver inmediatamente a una adolescente bastante atractiva, alrededor de la misma edad que el castaño, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta que esta vestida con un uniforme escolar que consiste en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro y con una falda de color verde..

-¿te estas escondiendo de una chica, idiota? - pregunto un tanto incrédula mientras mira con aburrimiento a Issei

-no es una chica común - respondió Issei con seriedad sorprendiendo a la rubia

(entonces Rias tenia razón, este chico no es alguien normal...¿pero como es que sabe que esa chica no es alguien común? ¿acaso este imbécil pertenece a alguna facción?)

-esa chica es una acosadora..

(creo que me equivoque, solo es un idiota) - pensó la rubia con mucha decepción mientras sentía como un fuerte un punzón crecía en sus sienes (no entiendo por que Rias quiere a este idiota, simplemente es un idiota sin sentido alguno)

Mientras Seekvaira se preguntaba mentalmente el por que Rias quería a Issei, este por otro lado contemplaba a Seekvaira que no se percataba en lo mas mínimo de que estaba siendo observada

En cuanto sintió que estaba siendo observada, frunció el ceño y miro directamente a Issei a los ojos..

-¿que tanto me vez imbécil?

-nada, solo que te vez muy linda cuando piensas - declaro el castaño

Seekvaira sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, a pesar de que Issei la alagaba constantemente y ya había pasado mucho tiempo con el, simplemente aun no se acostumbraba a que el hiciera esto..

-¡ca-cállate!...mejor dime por que piensas que esa chica es una acosadora..

-por que soy irresistible y se enamoro de mi, por eso me siguió hasta la academia

-¡Irresistible mi trasero!...¡¿como alguien se podría enamorar de alguien tan estúpido como tu?!

Seekvaira ya estaba completamente exasperada por la actitud de Issei, por el contrario de Issei que se mostraba alegre y tranquilo disfrutando de las expresiones que hacia el rostro de la rubia...

-pues soy muy guapo, por eso es que has estado a mi lado desde que nos conocimos..

-¡eso es tu culpa, tu me has obligado a estar a tu lado! - grito la rubia bastante exasperada mientras señala al castaño..

-oh mira que perro tan bonito - dijo el castaño mientras ve a un perro a través de los binoculares ignorando completamente a Seekvaira

-¡deja de ignorarme! - reclamo la rubia mientras hacia un puchero

-ya ya tranquila, no te enojes pero hablando enserio esa chica me ha estado siguiendo constantemente desde antes de que te conociera, por suerte siempre logro perderle antes de que me alcance...

-no creí que fueras tan cobarde con las chicas Hyoudou Issei kun, de milagro no has huido de mi..

-¡oye!..no es que les tenga miedo, pero simplemente no me gusta la idea que alguien como ella se me acerque y con respecto a que no huya de ti, bueno hay un motivo aparte del que te quiera hacer sonreír..

-¿un motivo aparte?

-si, yo no te veo como una chica, para mi solo eres como un mejor amigo con pechos grandes, caderas exuberantes, buen trasero, cuerpo extremadamente sensual, bastante hermoso y con mal genio, por eso no me alejo de ti..

Ahí se fue el orgullo de Seekvaira como mujer, a pesar de que Issei había mencionado todos los puntos buenos de su apariencia física, simplemente le dolía el que Issei no la veía como mujer, aun que a la vez se alegraba un poco así no tendría que soportar algún intento de coqueteo de su parte o ¿eso quería ella?.

-S-Seek chan senpai ¿pasa algo? - pregunto Issei al ver que la rubia estaba algo ¿deprimida?

-n-nada..

-s-si tu lo dices, bueno ahora que sabes el por que me oculto, necesito que me ayudes..

-¿que te ayude?..

-si, necesito que finjas ser mi novia, es para quitarme a esa acosadora de encima ...

-¡¿jaaaa?! ¡jamas en mi vida fingiré ser...!

Momentos después - patio de la Academia

-Mucho gusto yo soy la novia de Hyodou Issei - se presento Seekvaira a la chica que Issei le había señalado momentos antes mientras sujeta del brazo al ya nombrado -

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - gritaron todos los presentes bastante sorprendidos después de escuchar a Seekvaira que se presento como la novia de Issei

(¡maldición!...¡por los Maous! ¡¿como rayos me deje convencer por este estúpido para que fingiera ser su novia?!

flashback - minutos atrás

-¡¿jaaaa?! ¡jamas en mi vida fingiré ser tu novia estúpido!..

-por favor..

-¡me rehusó!

-por favor

-¡ya te dije que no!

-por favor, solo sera por un momento..

-¡que no y ya no insistas!, tsk ya mejor me voy, si sigo aquí lo mas seguro que me contagiaras con tu estupidez..

Con paso elegante Seekvaira inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta de la azotea para poder abandonar el lugar..

-haaaa es una lastima que te vayas y yo que pensaba darte esto - declaro Iseei mientras levantaba la bolsa de papel y sacaba algo del interior de esta,

En cuanto el objeto estuvo fuera de la bolsa, Seekvaira ya no pudo despegar su vista de este, llego al punto de que miraba con anhelo dicho objeto..

-u-un mobile suit de la serie Gundam edición especial - expreso Seekvaira mientras se acercaba lentamente para tomar la figura - ¿co-como es que lo conseguiste?, si se acabaron muy rápido, ni siquiera yo pude conseguirla cuando salio a penas hace unos días

-digamos que estoy muy bien conectado en la tienda akihabara, por eso es que la conseguí, pero volviendo al tema ...¿la quieres?

-¡claro que si, muchas gracias! - dijo la rubia con emoción mientras se lanzaba para tomar su nueva figura que añadiría a su colección, pero antes de que lograra tomarla Issei la quito de su camino para evitar que lo hiciera. -¡¿pero que rayos te pasa?! ¡¿por que no me das mi regalo?!

-ah ah ah, nunca dije que fuera un regalo, mas bien digamos que es tu pago a cambio de que me hagas este pequeño favor que te estoy pidiendo...

-¡eres un desgraciado, me estas chantajeando para que haga lo que tu quieras!

-no claro que no, si quisiera chantajearte usaría otra cosa como información de algo que no quieres que sepa nadie, como por ejemplo podría decirle a todo el mundo que usas ropa interior con estampado de fresas - expreso el castaño como si nada, por otro lado Seekvaira estaba completamente avergonzada ya que al parecer Issei había notado perfectamente el estampado de fresas de la ropa interior que usa en este momento - pero yo jamas haría algo así, por eso prefiero darte esto a cambio de tu ayuda, así que por favor ayúdame pero si crees que el pago no es suficiente puedo añadirle algo mas..

-¡te ayudare solo no le digas a nadie sobre que tipo de ropa interior uso! - espeto la rubia - ¡pero aun así me quedo con la figura! - mientras le quita la figura a Issei de las manos

fin del flashback

(me prometió que no iba a decir nada a nadie sobre el que tipo de ropa interior uso, pero no debo confiarme)

-¿t-tu eres su novia? - pregunto la supuesta acosadora con algo nerviosa..

-s-si, solo es que estaba de viaje y por eso no pude estar con el anteriormente - explico la rubia - pero ahora que ya estoy aquí me gustaría que dejaras de seguir a mi cariño, no se que intenciones tienes al hacer esto pero para evitarnos algún problema futuro te pido que lo dejes de seguir..

-y-yo solo quería invitarlo a salir por que pensé que no tenia novia por eso lo seguía, pero ahora que veo que me equivoque, perdón - expreso la pelinegra mientras hace una pequeña reverencia..

-n-no tienes por que disculparte, solo que me sentía raro cuando hacías eso, pero como no hay ningún daño, no hay problema - expreso Issei tranquilizando a la chica frente a el - pero eso no quita que podamos ser amigos...

-¡¿en serio?!

-en serio, por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?..

-Amano...Yuuma Amano, ese es mi nombre..

-y el mio es Hyoudou Issei un placer - dijo el nombrado mientras le extiende la mano a Yuuma que inmediatamente la estrecho - espero que podamos llevarnos bien y podamos ser buenos amigos...

-yo también espero que seamos buenos amigos y si quieres como disculpa podemos salir el dia de mañana, después de todo es sábado

-claro por q...¡ayyyyyyyyyyyy! - grito Issei con mucho dolor después de que Seekvaira pisara uno de sus pies con uno de sus tacones

-lo siento este idio..quiero decir mi cariño mañana tiene un compromiso conmigo, sera para después - expreso Seekvaira - bueno como ya se arreglo todo este asunto creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ¿no lo crees así?...¡cariño! - mientras tallaba con fuerza su tacón en el pie de Issei..

-s-si, nos vemos después Amano san - dijo para irse al lado de Seekvaira que lo jalaba de la mano

(ahora confirmo que la estúpida de Rias tenia razón, Ángeles caídos han estado siguiendo a este idiota y esa chica es una de ellos su aura la delata, pero mientras yo este cerca no podrá hacer nada, aun que ese no es el problema habrá un momento en el que yo no este cerca donde harán su movimiento)

calles de kuoh - Horas después

Después de un rato de que Seekvaira analizara cuidadosamente la situación y pensara todo lo que podía suceder, tuvo que tomar una decisión que era sumamente crucial que afectaría permanentemente la vida del humano Hyoudou Issei..

Le tenia que revelar la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales para que se alejara del Ángel caído que lo estaba acosando y se mantuviera vivo, aun que eso significara que el se alejara de ella permanentemente...

Pero ¿como podía decírselo sin que sonara como una demente que tiene mucha imaginación?, ella sabia que debía escoger las palabras correctas para sonar convincente ante Hyoudou Issei que caminaba junto a ella mientras la sujeta del brazo..

-Seek chan senpai ¿por que estas tan seria?, se que te obligue a ayudarme con mi problema hace rato pero te dije que lo compensaría con algo mas que solo la figura que te regale o acaso ¿estas enojada por que te obligue a que caminaras junto a mi mientras sujetas mi brazo?

-¿eh? n-no, no es nada de eso solo que estoy agotada solo es eso..

En ese momento Issei detuvo y sujeto por los hombros a Seekvaira que se sorprendió por su acción tan repentina

-Seek chan senpai, se que eso no es verdad, desde que vimos a Amano san hace un rato te has estado comportando algo extraño y eso no me gusta, por favor si tienes algo que decir solo dilo..

-¿estas seguro?..

-¿eh? ¡claro que estoy seguro!

-¿incluso si eso significa que tu y yo ya no podremos ser amigos otra vez?..

-no digas tonterías Seek chan senpai, no hay nada que me pueda alejar de ti, ya te lo había dicho antes no me despegare de ti hasta que sonrías por voluntad propia, no me importa si me insultas o te enojes conmigo, pero te haré sonreír a como de lugar..

-haaa como me hubiera gustado que no dijeras eso, pero ya no importa asi que ven..

Seekvaira sujeto fuertemente la mano de Issei y lo llevo adentro del parque o para ser mas especifico a la parte mas boscosa de este, donde no se pudiera ver nada aprovechando el que también estaba oscureciendo..

Después de adentrarse todo lo posible en la parte mas escondida del parque y que revisara que no hubiera nadie que los observara, Seekvaira por fin estaba lista para decirle todo a Issei..

-Hyoudou Issei kun te preguntare algo, ¿crees en lo sobrenatural? - cuestiono Seekvaira con mucha seriedad al castaño

-si..

-ya me lo imaginaba, esperaba que alguien como tu no creye...espera ¿que dijiste?

-te dije que si

-pe-pe-pero yo esperaba que..

-que no creyera en ese tipo de cosas, si lo se parezco un tipo un tanto extraño pero puedes estar mas que segura que creo en ese tipo de cosas Seek chan senpai, es mas estaría feliz de conocer a un ser sobrenatural en este momento..

Seekvaira no se la creía, ese estúpido humano le estaba diciendo que creía en los seres sobrenaturales, pero se recompuso rápidamente de su impresión y tomo la decisión de comprobar si era cierto lo que decia, le mostraría su verdadera forma..

-b-bien, espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras - musito Seekvaira mientras extendía sus alas de demonio y dejaba expuesto algo de su aura - ¡Hyoudou Issei kun, debes sentirte honrado ya que estas en la presencia de Seekvaira Agares una demonio de clase alta!..

Issei miro estupefacto por unos momentos a Seekvaira que inmediatamente alzo el vuelo y se postro enfrente de la luna que le dio una apariencia algo imponente

(esta en shock, es natural creo que le cuesta asimilar el que yo sea una demonio) pensó la rubia cerrando los ojos por un momento (ahora solo me queda advertirle sobre el grave peligro que lo asecha, para que pueda cuidarse y no dudo que inmediatamente se aleje de mi en cuanto se lo diga) pensó con cierta tristeza

-y bien Hyoudou Issei kun, ¿tienes algo que decir?.. - cuestiono la rubia al nombrado que por un momento guardo silencio y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su cabellera

-Seek chan senpai yo...

-¿si?..

-¡te ves increíblemente preciosa Seek chan senpai! - expreso el castaño de forma jocosa - ¡pensé que eras la mentira mas hermosa que había visto, pero veo que me equivoque eres una realidad!

-¿eh? ¡¿eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh?!

El grito desconcertado de Seekvaira se pudo escuchar en todo el parque y mas haya de este, asustando a mas de uno, pero después de eso inmediatamente se puso seria y descendió hacia donde estaba Issei viéndola ..

-¡¿Que pasa con esa lamentable sonrisa en tu cara?! ¡¿no crees que asusto?! - pregunto enojada

-em...si, no das miedo

-¡¿que?! ¡de ninguna manera, nadie me había dicho que no daba miedo!

-espera un segundo, tu cara se ensucio - dijo Issei mientras limpiaba el rostro de la rubia con un pañuelo..

(este idiota ¿por que no me esta tomando enserio?, ¡soy la demonio mas temible que hay en el inframundo!)

-¡maldito bastardo haré que me tengas miedo!..

Seekvaira invoco varios círculos mágicos a su alrededor que poco a poco comenzaron a brillar con mucha intensidad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un pequeño gato apareció en los pies de Issei..

-nyaaaaaa

-g-ga-gato...¡HIIIIIII! ¡los gatos si dan miedo! - grito el castaño mientras se lanzaba hacia Seekvaira que lo atrapo y lo cargo entre sus brazos

Extrañamente Seekvaira se había quedado petrificada por esto, literalmente su orgullo como demonio había sido hecho añicos por ese humano que le tenia mas miedo a un gatito que a ella..

Si pudiéramos representar de alguna forma el como fue hecho añicos el orgullo de la joven demonio, la mejor forma correcta seria con un meteorito con forma de la cabeza de un gato que choca con un planeta que dice orgullo..

momentos después

al final Seekvaira alejo al gato de Issei llevándolo lejos de donde estaban, después de eso regreso a donde estaba el..

-fiuuuuuu..gracias por quitarme a ese gato..

-¡vete lejos estúpido! ¡no entiendo por que le tienes mas miedo a un estúpido gato que a mi!

-bueno eres una chica linda, no hay motivo para que te tenga miedo..

-¡cállate, soy tenebrosa no linda! ¡debes tenerme miedo estúpido y enclenque humano! - grito la rubia con enojo mientras lo sujetaba por la camisa y lo agitaba

Esto lo confirmaba Issei no era un humano al menos nada común en cuestión de ciertos aspectos que tratan de tenerle miedo a lo desconocido y para desgracia de Seekvaira el no se iba a separar de ella por mas que intentara alejarlo..

-oooh pero mira que tenemos aquí, el par de idiotas que planeaba matar y que me humillaron hace rato - dijo una voz desde el cielo que fue reconocida por ambos adolescentes..

-Amano san - dijo Issei mientras mira hacia el cielo, pero quedo un poco atónito al ver que la nombrada cambio su ropa drásticamente, ahora consta de correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos. También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos. - no pensé que fueras una dominatrix..

-y yo no pensé que tuvieras gustos tan horrendos, pensar que te gusta un ser tan repugnante como esa demonio me hace sentir asco y lastima por ti..

-¿asco y lastima? - pregunto el castaño

-asco por que en el momento que comenzaste a relacionarte con esa demonio te volviste tan asqueroso como ella y lastima por que si hubieras dejado que yo me acercara te hubiera dejado disfrutar de todo esto y te habría hecho sentir un placer tan maravilloso como no te hubieras imaginado.. - expreso la pelinegra con indiferencia - bueno ya hable mucho, es hora que los mate..

-¿matarnos?..ja, que buenas bromas haces para ser una simple Ángel caído - Seekvaira se burlo mientras extendía sus alas y su aura rodeaba toda su silueta - ¿que te hace pensar que puedes si quiera hacerme algún rasguño?, puede que seas una Ángel caído pero la diferencia de nuestros niveles es muy grande como para que lo logres..

En la mano de la rubia apareció un pequeño circulo mágico que tenia el símbolo de su familia en el centro y de este se desprendía una gran cantidad de energía..

-No se cuales sean tus intenciones como para que te hayas acercado a este idiota insufrible, pero de una vez te advierto que si le haces algún daño..¡no te lo perdonare! - Declaro mientras un rayo de energía salio disparado del pequeño circulo y que casi impacta con la Ángel caído que apenas logro esquivarlo -

-¡maldita demonio me las vas pagar!

-eso fue solo una advertencia, si no quieres que en verdad te golpee con mi poder y te mate, te recomiendo que te retires antes de que se me acabe lo bondadosa..

-tch...maldita demonio - declaro la Ángel caído con enojo, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a sonreír - jajajajaja, si que eres estúpida al creer que estaría yo sola en este lugar..¡Kalawarner, Mittelt, Dohnaseek Ahora!

De entre los arboles salieron varias siluetas que si dirigieron al cielo y se pusieron encima de Seekvaira e Issei..

La primera Ángel caído era una mujer alta y rolliza con ojos marrones y cabello largo azul marino que oscurecía su ojo derecho. Su atuendo consiste en una blusa granate con cuello ancho, minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negro. La parte superior de la gabardina estaba abierta en su pecho, dando vista a sus senos y escote. Ella también llevaba un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello. Parece que usa una camisa blanca debajo de la parte superior, pero solo se ve desde abajo.

La siguiente Ángel caído era una chica con el pelo rubio peinado en twintails y ojos azules. lleva un atuendo gótico de Lolita , que consiste en un vestido negro de Lolita con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en el frente y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos hasta el muslo y zapatos negros. también lleva un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello.

El ultimo Ángel caído era un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro corto y ojos azul oscuro..su atuendo consiste en una gabardina gris claro sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un ascot a juego, pantalones y zapatos negros, un par de guantes negros y un sombrero de fieltro negro..

-¡Ataquen! - declaro la rubia para que los otros generaran en sus manos lo que parecían ser lanzas pero hechas a base de luz y se las arrojaran a Seekvaira..

-¡Maldi...!

BOOOM

Antes de que si quiera pudieran tocar a la rubia, las lanzas de luz explotaron justo a un metro antes de que impactaran con su objetivo, los 4 caídos quedaron impactados pero no por que explotaran si no mas bien por ver al responsable que había hecho que explotaran..

-Ise kun - Musito Seekvaira bastante incrédula al ver a Issei que estaba parado frente con el brazo derecho extendido hacia arriba con la mano abierta.. - ¿como es que...?

-¿como es que lo hice?, bueno es difícil de explicar, digamos que no solo tu tienes secretos - respondió Issei con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa juguetona que le gustaba tanto ver a Seekvaira - bien ahora, creo que es hora de que me encargue de ustedes, espero que estén preparados para lo que viene..

-¡maldito humano!.. - expreso la pelinegra

-el que debería estar enojado soy yo, por que se atrevieron a tocar a mi linda Seek chan senpai - espeto Issei mientras lentamente dobla sus rodillas y se inclina un poco hacia el frente - ¡Ahora!

CRAAAACK

Issei dio un poderoso salto que destruyo el suelo y lo impulso hacia donde estaban los 4 Ángeles caídos, dejándolo justo en medio de ellos, quedaron completamente aterrados al ver al humano que planeaban matar justo en medio de ellos..

-les recomiendo que aprieten bien los dientes, ya que esto les va doler!

Hyoudou Issei el humano que conoció Seekvaira hace semanas atrás, ahora estaba mostrando que no era tan normal como pensaba, ahora la pregunta es ¿que tan lejos pueden llegar sus habilidades?

fin del capitulo 3

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios, sin mas que decir me despido


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Seekvaira Agares (18 años)

Estatura: 170 cm

La Rubia nació de una pareja de demonios de clase alta y fue criada en el inframundo, actualmente vive en japón y estudia en la Academia Kuoh.

Con un gran pecho izquierdo, una gran actitud y gran pecho derecho.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron y conoció a Hyoudou Issei, han estado juntos por un tiempo, pero aun no lo conoce bien o eso era hasta ahora...

-¿como es que lo hice?, bueno es difícil de explicar, digamos que no solo tu tienes secretos - respondió Issei con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa juguetona que le gustaba tanto ver a Seekvaira - bien ahora, creo que es hora de que me encargue de ustedes, espero que estén preparados para lo que viene..

-¡maldito humano!.. - expreso la pelinegra

-el que debería estar enojado soy yo, por que se atrevieron a tocar a mi linda Seek chan senpai - espeto Issei mientras lentamente dobla sus rodillas y se inclina un poco hacia el frente - ¡Ahora!

CRAAAACK

Issei dio un poderoso salto que destruyo el suelo y lo impulso hacia donde estaban los 4 Ángeles caídos, dejándolo justo en medio de ellos, estos quedaron completamente aterrados al ver al humano que planeaban matar justo en medio de ellos..

-les recomiendo que aprieten bien los dientes, !ya que esto les va doler! - sugirió el castaño para por fin...

PAAAAW

Darle un fuerte puñetazo a la pelinegra en el rostro que inmediatamente salio disparada hacia el suelo, impactando con gran fuerza y destruyendo varios arboles en el proceso.

-¡Raynare! - exclamaron los otros 3 ángeles

-oh, así que su nombre real es Raynare y no Yuuma Amano, es un lindo nombre - comento el castaño así mismo

-¡¿pero que demonios fue eso?! - exclamaron los otros 3 ángeles restantes que me miraron con terror al adolescente que quedo suspendido en el aire y sonreía de forma socarrona.

(no solo con un salto logro alcanzar con facilidad la altura en donde se encontraban esos caídos, si no también golpeo a uno ellos con una fuerza monstruosa... ¡¿quien demonios eres Hyoudou Issei?!) se cuestiono Seekvaira mentalmente mientras observa a Issei que lentamente comenzó a caer

-¡maldito humano! ¡te matare! - exclamo el único hombre que había entre el grupo de ángeles - ¡muereeeeee! - para arrojar una lanza de luz a Issei pero...

POOOM

la lanza exploto a un metro exactamente de Issei que seguía cayendo con una sonrisa e inmediatamente volteara a ver a la rubia.

-Seek chan senpai - exclamo el castaño - quiero que me digas algo

-s-si, ¿que quieres saber? - respondió la nombrada que aun no podía salir de su asombro

-¿quien quieres que sea el siguiente que golpee? - pregunto para que la rubia inmediatamente volteara a ver a los 3 caídos que ahora estaban aterrados y que para después de unos segundos que los observara detenidamente se pusiera seria

-golpea a la que esta vestida de prostituta barata - señalando a kalawarner

-¡¿a mi?! - se pregunto la señalada con terror - ¡¿y que quieres decir con que estoy vestida como prostituta?! - pregunto ofendida

-y después acaba con esa mala imitación de lolita y al final has lo que quieres con el que tiene cara de pervertido

-esta bien sera como tu digas Seek chan senpai - respondió Issei con alegría para que con las piernas pateara el aire y se impulsara a toda velocidad contra la peli azul que se paralizo al verlo.

-lo siento, pero Seek chan senpai dijo que tu seras la primera así que... - dijo el castaño

-¡no, espe...!

PAAAAW

Kalawarner no pudo terminar te hablar ya que Issei le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que le mando directo al suelo con mucha violencia dejando un muy llamativo rastro de destrucción a su paso

-¡Kalawarner! - Grito con preocupación la ángel caído rubia - ¡desgraciado!

-ahora vas tu - dijo Issei para volver a patear el aire impulsándose hacia donde estaba su otro objetivo y le diera una fuerte patada giratoria que la mando al suelo y pasara lo mismo que con Kalawarner.

-¡n-no puede ser, también Mittelt! - exclamo con terror el único ángel caído que quedaba para que viera a Issei desaparecer en el aire - ¡¿a donde se fue?! - pregunto aterrorizado

-¡aquí estoy viejo ! - respondió el castaño que apareció encima de el ángel que lo miro con horror

-¡espera por favor, ¡en verdad lo sien...

POOOOM

Issei le asesto un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al Dohnaseek que cayo al suelo de la misma forma que sus compañeras que estaban esparcidas por todo el parque.

(¡¿como es que logro desaparecer y reaparecer tan rápido encima de ese ángel?! ¡¿acaso se habrá teletransportado?!, ¡no, no fue eso!, ¡si hubiera hecho eso habría sentido la fluctuación de energía gracias a la barrera que levante antes de que golpeara al primer caído!, entonces lo que hizo fue moverse a una velocidad superior a la del sonido) Analizo la rubia mientras ve caer al suelo a Issei que comenzó a caminar hacia a ella.

-bueno ya esta listo Seek chan senpai, acabe con ese trió de pervertidas y el viejo raro - comento el castaño mientras se sacudía las manos - bueno creo que es hora de irnos - para que después comenzara a caminar pero...

-¡¿como que es hora de irnos idiota?! - pregunto Seekvaira con enojo mientras sujetaba a Issei por el cuello de su camisa - ¡¿acaso piensas dejar a estos ángeles caídos tirados así nada mas?!

-si, ¿porque?

-¡eres un idiota, si dejamos esto así como esta, puede traerme muchos problemas con la estúpida de Rías! - exclamo furiosa para que después de unos segundos se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho - ¡olvida lo que dije! ¡olvídalo por favor!

-¿eh? ¿por que debería olvidar lo que dijiste?, o mejor dicho ¿porque te meterías en problemas con Gremory senpai? - pregunto el castaño a Seekvaira

-Haaaaa - suspiro la rubia - veras es que.. - para que después comenzara a contarle todo

Momentos después

-haber si entendí, Gremory senpai es una demonio de clase alta al igual que tu - relato el castaño

-así es...

-y ella es una de las que se encarga de vigilar la ciudad junto Sitri senpai que también es una demonio.

-exacto

-pero la única diferencia es que a pesar de que tu también eres una demonio y cuentas con la misma posición, tu no vigilas la ciudad y si haces algo que perjudique o afecte la seguridad de Kouh, te pueden castigar o en el peor de los casos, te hagan regresar a tu hogar que es el inframundo.

-entendiste perfectamente

-no le veo algún problema a esto

-¡¿como que no le vez algún problema Idiota?! ¡¿acaso se te hace poco haber destruido parte del parque y haber matado a esos ángeles caídos?! - reclamo Seekvaira

-tranquilízate Seek chan senpai - pidió el castaño mientras sujeta por los hombros a la rubia - en primera como tu dijiste yo fui el que ocasiono esta destrucción, así que por lógica es mi responsabilidad, segundo no mate a nadie solo los golpee leve, así que lo mas seguro están muy malheridos y con varios huesos rotos pero no están en peligro de muerte... creo y tercero te vez tan hermosa cuando te enojas - y abraza por la cintura a la rubia que se sonrojo

-¡Idiota, este no es momento para que digas esas cosas! - reclamo Seekvaira mientras esta muy ruborizada mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo pero era inútil, Issei era mucho mas fuerte.

-tranquila, todo tiene una solución y si viene cualquiera de las 2 senpais en este momento, les diré que todo fue mi culpa y listo.

-tsk...como si fuera tan fácil - refuto la rubia

-¿que quieres decir?

-veras, hay una cosa que no te he dicho y es que Rias estaba esperando a que fueras asesinado por estos ángeles caídos, para poder reencarnarte en demonio y convertirte en su siervo, pero como sabemos su plan fallo y si tu le dices que eres el responsable de la destrucción de este lugar, lo mas seguro es que te obligue a convertirte en su siervo a cambio de que no haga en mi contra, así siempre ha sido Rías, aprovecha cualquier situación para sacar ventaja - explico Seekvaira con amargura para que luego Issei la soltase -

-sabes, no creo que pueda hacer eso en este momento - comento Issei repentinamente sorprendiendo a la rubia

-¿a que te refieres?

-te explico, si lo que dices es cierto Seek chan senpai, la que esta en problemas es Gremory senpai - dijo el castaño - ella sabia que esos cuervos querían matarme, pero no hizo nada y dejo que siguieran con su objetivo para después sacar provecho de esto, en cambio tu me protegiste y me advertiste de ello o en otras palabras tu cumpliste con el trabajo que no estaba haciendo ella.

-s-si, pero no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar.

-en resumen, si tu le dices a su superior lo que estaba haciendo Gremory senpai

-la que se meterá en problemas sera ella - completo la rubia

-exacto, hasta donde me explicaste las encargadas de vigilar la ciudad no pueden interferir en la vidas de los humanos, solo protegerlos de otros seres que los amenacen y si ella sabia de sus planes de estos cuervos, por lógica la hace su cómplice o en otras palabras, Gremory senpai esta yendo en contra de sus propias reglas.

-t-tienes razón - respondió la rubia

(no puedo creerlo, este idiota es mas astuto de lo que se ve, se dio cuenta de las fallas del plan de Rias en tan solo unos momentos)

-y en caso de que quisiera obligarme a trabajar para ella o algo por el estilo, a cambio de que no te haga nada a ti debido a que me contaste sobre la existencia de los seres sobre naturales, nosotros podemos amenazarla de que le diremos a su superior todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer e incluso podemos añadirle mas cosas para que no se vea a un mas culpable, pero...

-¿pero que?

-supongo que ese no es tu estilo para hacer este tipo de cosas y siendo ser sincero tampoco el mio, así que se me ocurrió algo mas para poder vengarme

Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa aunque algo cómica, se formo en el rostro del castaño, dejando un poco sorprendida a Seekvaira ya que era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-¿q-que se te ocurrió?

-algo que al final le dará a Gremory senpai su merecido - dijo el castaño - pero antes de que te diga que es, solo puedes responderme una cosa ¿puedes hacer espejismos?

-¿eh? ¡por supuesto que puedo hacer eso, después de todo soy una demonio de clase alta y hacer ese tipo de cosas, no significan ningún reto para mi!

-me alegra escuchar eso, porque si no fuera así, no podríamos vengarnos de Gremory senpai jejejeje - dijo el castaño con cierta malicia - pero antes de llamarla para comenzar nuestra venganza, ayúdame ha arreglar todo mi desastre - mientras señala toda destrucción a su alrededor

-¡¿JAAAA?! ¡¿y por que debería ayudarte ha arreglar todo lo que tu hiciste?! - pregunto Seekvaira con enojo

-porque me quieres y te protegí hace un rato - respondió Issei - aparte tu también estas involucrada en esto...

Seekvaira inmediatamente inflo sus mejillas por la indignación que sentía en ese momento, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada a Issei ya que este tenia razón, no sobre que ella lo quiere a el, si no que ella también esta involucrada en el problema.

-pero tranquila, a cambio de que me ayudes te daré esto - dijo Issei mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su camisa, que era ni mas ni menos que..

-boletos para la nueva película de la franquicia Gundam, que se estrenara la próxima semana - musito la rubia mientras mira atónita el par de boletos - ¡¿como rayos los conseguiste, si se supone que se agotaron muy rápido?!

-se-cre-to - dijo Issei de forma burlona - pero eso no es lo importante, si quieres ir a ver esta película conmigo, tienes que ayudarme a limpiar mi desastre

-¡eres un desgraciado Hoyudou Issei kun, me estas chantajeando para limpiar tus desastres! ¡¿como te atreves hacerme eso a mi?! ¡la gran demonio Seekvaira Agares y heredara como futura líder del clan Agares!

-bueno, si no quieres ayudarme con ello, creo que tendré que buscar a alguien mas para que me acompañe a ver la película la siguiente semana, nos vemos - comento el nombrado mientras se guarda los boletos y se da la media vuelta, para luego irse.

-¡espera! - grito la rubia para que Issei se detuviera en el instante - e-esta bien te ayudare con este desastre - dijo con vergüenza mientras da un chasquido y todo a su alrededor comenzara a reconstruirse mágicamente.-

Esto dejo impresionado al castaño que miro con asombro lo sucedido

-¡Increíble! - musito el castaño con emoción - espera, si podías hacer eso, entonces... ¿por que querías obligarme a limpiar? - pregunto el castaño algo enojado

-porque quería que te hicieras responsable al menos una vez por tus actos, ademas esto consume mucha de mi energía y termino cansada por ello - comento mientras cae sobre sus rodillas - sabes no es fácil crear una barrera donde el flujo de tiempo en el interior es diferente al exterior, aparte de controlar Gunplas para soportar la barrera de tiempo y para colmo reconstruir lo que había dentro de esa barrera. - y hablaba con cansancio

-¡eres increíble Seek chan senpai! ¡no pensé que pudieras hacer eso tipo de cosas y mas que pudieras controlar el tiempo! - dijo el castaño con alegría mientras cargaba a Seekvaira de forma nupcial - aunque me pregunto si Gremory senpai es capaz de hacer lo mismo que tu...

-ella no puede hacer eso, los único demonios que podemos hacer eso somos los miembros del Clan Agares, que poseen el rasgo único para controlar el tiempo hasta cierto punto y por lógica, yo también poseo el poder de manipular el tiempo, aunque solo en un pequeño grado. estar una hora adentro de una de mis barreras equivale a unos minutos afuera.

-Increíble no espera menos de ti Seek chan senpai, por cierto ¿crees que aun te quede algo de energía para llevar a cabo mi plan?

-eres un estúpido Hyoudou Issei kun, ya te dije que use mucha de mi energía y solo me queda la suficiente para mantener la barrera que ya no tardara mucho en desaparec...¡¿eeeh?!

Seekvaira quedo completamente consternada al ver que Issei repentinamente beso su frente sin su permiso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de la nada y sentía que su energía volvía a su cuerpo.

(¿que es esto?, mi cuerpo se siente muy cálido y a la vez tan relajado, es la primera vez que me siento así) pensó la rubia mientras un leve rubor invade sus mejillas (¿que eres Hyoudou Issei?)

Después de unos momentos, Issei separo sus labios de la frente de Seekvaira y su cuerpo dejo de brillar.

-con eso es suficiente, supongo que ya recuperaste tus energías - dijo el castaño mientras bajaba a seekvaira de sus brazos que solo lo miraba confundida - ¿pasa algo?

-¿como pudiste hacer eso? - pregunto la rubia con seriedad

-mmmmmmm ... no lo se - respondió el castaño para que la rubia se fuera de espaldas y después se levantara furiosa

-¡¿como mierda no lo sabes?! ¡¿acaso no sabias que podías darle energía a los demás?!

-para ser sincero, desconozco muchas cosas sobre mi cuerpo, así siempre ha sido mi vida desde niño - se excuso el castaño - la fuerza, la velocidad, la resistencia como otras cosas mas, son cosas que han aparecido en mi con el pasar del tiempo, pero la verdad no me molesta en lo absoluto que haya cosas extrañas en mi.

-si es verdad lo que dices, ¡¿entonces por que rayos me besaste en la frente si no sabias lo que iba a pasar?!

-mmmmm... creo que por que simplemente se me antojo besar tu frente - dijo el castaño mientras pone una cara de idiota, haciendo enojar a la rubia - ademas algo me decía que si hacia eso, te ayudaría de alguna forma.

-¡eres insufrible imbécil! ¡¿que clase de chico besa la frente de una chica sin su consentimiento?! - grito Seekvaira mientras pisoteaba el suelo teniendo la cara roja - ¡ni siquiera somos novios como para que me abraces o me cargues entre tus brazos cuando se te de la maldita gana Hyoudou Issei kun, pero aun así te tomas ese tipo de libertades sin pedirme opinión y lo peor es que aun sabiendo que soy una demonio de clase alta, no me tienes en lo mas mínimo miedo o respeto. no entiendo por que haces todo eso ¿que clase de humano insufrible eres?

-bueno pues... - dijo el nombrado mientras pega su frente a la de la rubia - solo se que soy un humano que posee un gran sin numero de habilidades extrañas dentro de si, que es amante del anime mecha y que adora estar a tu lado sin importar lo que digan los demás, esa clase de humano soy.

Seekvaira a partir de ese momento se calmo, a pesar de su respuesta extraña, de alguna forma se sentía satisfecha con ella y el tan solo mirarlo a los ojos hacia que ya no quisiera decir o preguntarle nada mas.

Aun que no se lo dijera, Seekvaira le gustaba que Issei juntara su frente con la de ella, también le encantaba mirar esos ojos marrones de cerca pero lo que mas le gustaba es que el acariciara su rostro con delicadeza, obviamente nunca se lo diría a el ni a nadie, era su secreto y se lo llevaría a la tumba.

-veo que ya estas mas calmada Seek chan senpai, eso es bueno ya que es hora de que comencemos nuestra venganza contra Gremory senpai - comento el castaño separando su frente de la de Seekvaira

-esta bien, ahora dime cual es tu plan..

-primero necesitamos a una de esos cuervos, para ser mas especifico la necesito a ella - señalando la ángel caído Raynare - y después haremos ... - mientras le susurra su plan en el oído de la rubia - solo nos quedaría llamarla para que venga a este lugar, pero no se como hacerle para llamarla.

-tienes razón, sin tan solo tuviéramos el símbolo de su familia podría llamarla a este lugar, así se vería muy realista y nuestra trampa funcionaria.

-¿símbolo?

-ah es cierto, no te he explicado esa parte, los demonios de clase alta nos dividimos en 72 familias y nos identificamos con un símbolo, que también nos sirve para ser invocados por los humanos cuando nos quieren hacer una petición o en otras palabras es cuando vamos hacer un contrato.

-no entiendo muy bien lo que dijiste Seek chan senpai sobre eso de las familias y los demonios, pero si hablas de símbolos creo que ya se que te refieres - dijo mientras sacaba un cuadro de papel de su bolsillo, que tenia dibujado en el centro una rosa encerrada en forma circular y es de color carmesí -

-e-ese es el símbolo de familia Gremory, ¿como lo obtuviste?

-bueno eso es fácil de responder, casi desde que llegue a la academia Kuoh, siempre me han dejado este papel en mi casillero, aunque al principio pensé que solo se trataba de una broma por el estilo, pero después de un tiempo comenzaron a aparecer en mi mochila, en mi pupitre y exactamente en el lugar donde solía almorzar antes de conocerte Seek chan senpai, también en el sanitario, camino a mi casa...

(veo que la estúpida de Rias esta muy determinada en tenerte bajo su mando, aun que eso la hace parecer una acosadora cualquiera) pensó la rubia con aburrimiento

-co-comprendo, bien ya que tenemos el símbolo solo queda llamarla, pero antes de eso trae a esa caído que golpeaste para hacerlo lo que dijiste

Momentos después

Un gran destello carmesí comenzó aparecer en el parque, justo enfrente del cuerpo de ¿Hyoudou Issei? que se encontraba inconsciente y tenia una gran herida en el abdomen, después de unos momentos ese brillo carmesí desapareció y dejo ver a cierta demonio pelirroja que se veía mas que contenta al ver el cuerpo de Issei

-tu eres quien me llamo ¿verdad? - pregunto la pelirroja en un tono juguetón al castaño que no respondía - parece que te estas muriendo, tu herida... oh parece que la situación se esta poniendo interesante.

Rias comenzó a reír levemente mientras se acercaba a Issei y comenzaba a acariciar su rostro con cierta delicadeza, para que después se recostara junto a el y lentamente acariciara su cuerpo.

-no sabes cuanto tiempo tuve que esperar para que llegara este momento tan maravilloso, en el que por fin pasaras a ser parte de mi propiedad - declaro la pelirroja mientras le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y lamia su mejilla con sensualidad haciendo que se estremeciera - lastima que tuvo que ser así, si tan solo hubieras leído lo que decía atrás de cada papel que te dejaba, te habría protegido de esa horrible ángel caído, bueno ya no importa, veo que te estas muriendo, entonces me ocupare de ti..

En ese instante lo que parecía unas piezas de un tablero de ajedrez o para ser mas especifico eran 2 piezas de peón aparecieron en su mano y se lo introdujo al cuerpo del castaño a través de un circulo mágico.

\- tu vida me pertenecerá ahora y vivirás para servir a mi causa - declaro la pelirroja mientras desaparecería el circulo mágico - bien ahora eres mio Hyoudou Is...

POOOF

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Issei exploto dejando una cortina de humo que inmediatamente se disperso, dejando ver a...

-¡¿pero que rayos estas sucediendo?! ¡¿por que Hyoudou Issei se convirtió en la caído que lo estaba acosando?! - se pregunto la pelirroja con gran desconcierto - ¡¿que significaba esto?!

-¡caíste! - grito Issei que salia de un arbusto señalando a la pelirroja

-¡¿pero que?! ¡tu eres Hyoudou Issei!

-sabia que estabas tramando algo y el que eras diferente a la demás gente, pero no pude confirmarlo hasta que lo escuche y te vi- declaro el castaño mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja - no pensé que dejarías que me asesinaran Gremory senpai para después esclavizarme, sabes eso es muy cruel.

-¡¿como es posible?!, ¡se supone que debiste ser asesinado por esta ángel caído!

-bueno, no soy tan débil como para ser asesinado por esta chica, pero eso ahora no es lo importante, lo que realmente importa es que estoy bien y que al final nada de lo que habías previsto se cumplió. - declaro el castaño pero...

PAF PAF PAF PAF

Rias comenzó a aplaudir repentinamente, esto dejo confundido al castaño que solo observaba a la pelirroja que no dejaba de aplaudir mientras tenia dibujada una sonrisa.

-puedo saber el por que estas aplaudiendo Gremory senpai - dijo el castaño

-pues porque mas seria, superaste mis expectativas

-¿eh? ¿supere tus expectativas?

-así es, en primer lugar venciste a una ángel caído tu solo, ese me confirma que eres mas fuerte que cualquier persona normal y segundo resultaste mas astuto de lo que pensé, de alguna forma lograste convocarme a este lugar y me engañaste para que reencarnara a esta caído en tu lugar, pero hay un pequeño detalle que no tomaste en cuenta.

-¿un pequeño detalle?

-si, no debiste haberme visto llegar y ver que reencarne a esa caído, así que por las leyes del inframundo tengo que matarte para no poder en riesgo a mi especie

Una radiante energía roja comenzó a rodear a la pelirroja que extrañamente se veía bastante seria

-sabes a pesar de que pudiste derrotar a esa ángel caído, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que logres vencerme a mi, así que sera mejor que te disculpes por hacerme desperdiciar una pieza y te arrodilles ante mi - declaro la pelirroja mientras aparecía un circulo mágico en su mano que expulsaba varios rayos rojos , apuntando hacia el castaño - te recomiendo que lo hagas rápido, si lo haces te daré un trato especial como mi lindo siervo a partir de mañana.

-pfff... jajajajajajajajajajajaja

-¡¿que es tan gracioso?!

-na-nada es que.. jajajajaja

-¡deja de reírte!

-e-es-esta bien - dijo Issei calmándose mientras se limpia las lagrimas que le salieron mientras se reía - jaaaaa, sabes Gremory senpai jamas me arrodillare ante alguien tan egoísta. prepotente y caprichosa como tu

-¡¿que dijiste?!

-a pesar de que eres la Idol de la academia y muchos te ven como la chica perfecta, para mi solo eres una egocéntrica que jamas ha recibido un "no" por respuesta, así que déjame ser el primero..."yo Hyoudou Issei, alumno de segundo año de la preparatoria Kuoh te digo que ¡No! seré tu sirviente ni hoy ni nunca. - dijo el castaño mientras mira directamente a los ojos a la pelirroja - ¿grabaste todo Seek chan senpai?

En ese momento la rubia descendió desde uno de los arboles del parque, para que luego se acercara a Issei

-¡Seekvaira!

-Rias - dijo la nombrada con indiferencia - y si, si grabe todo.

-¡¿Seekvaira que significa esto?!

-pues tu que crees, te tendimos una trampa para conseguir las pruebas necesarias que demuestran que tu tenias planeada la muerte de este idiota

-e-es mentira, es imposible que tu me hagas esto a mi Seekvaira.

-no, no es imposible Rías, a pesar de que somos amigas estoy completamente en desacuerdo en que quieras obligar a este imbécil a ser tu siervo sin importarte lo que el piensa.

Poco a poco Rías estaba retrocediendo mientras miraba de forma amenazante a la rubia y al castaño

-y si no me crees que tengo todo grabado en esto, pues te equivocas - dijo la rubia mientras mostraba una cámara de vídeo - aqui tengo grabado el como admites que tenias planeado la muerte de este idiota, pero lo que te pone en una peor posición es el como lo amenazas para obligarlo a someterse a ti.

-¿por que? ¿por que me haces esto Seekvaira?

-preguntas porque, bueno es simple de responder, creo que si lo conviertes en tu siervo sera terrible y no quiero que te ocasione problemas - dijo la rubia con indiferencia para después volteara a ver a Issei - eso es todo.

(Aun que la verdad es que no quiero compartir tu tiempo con alguien mas, tú has hecho que sienta apego al tiempo que pasé contigo Hyoudou Issei kun) pensó la rubia (La persona que amplió mis horizontes, fuiste tú, desde el momento en el que te conocí, mi vida ha cambiado. todo lo que he visto, todo lo que sentido, todo lo que escuchado, todo el paisaje a mi alrededor ha comenzado a tomar color, mi mundo comenzó a brillar)

-e-eso es..una estupidez Seekvaira

-estupidez o no, es la verdad y no me interesa lo que digas - dijo la rubia - y si no quieres que le envié a tus padres o Sirzechs sama este vídeo, sera mejor que desistas en querer convertir a Hyoudou Issei en tus siervo, Rias. - amenazo mientras mira fijamente..

-e-esta bien - dijo la pelirroja mientras un circulo mágico aparecía en sus pies - desistiré por ahora, pero recuerda esto Hyoudou Issei kun, desde este momento haré lo que sea para que seas parte mi propiedad, después de todo eres la llave de mi libertad

-¿soy la llave de tu libertad?

-si y por eso te quiero a mi lado, pero por ahora me retirare, por cierto Seekvaira mientras te sigas poniendo en mi camino para llegar mi llave... no te quiero viviendo bajo mi techo - declaro la pelirroja mientras da un chasquido, haciendo aparecer un circulo mágico encima de la rubia y de este cayera toda su ropa como sus maletas - el día que decidas quitarte de mi camino, podrás regresar... - y después desapareciera dejando al par adolescentes solos.

Issei se encontraba un poco confundido por lo sucedido y por otro lado Seekvaira estaba en shock, no podía creer que ahora se había quedado sin hogar en mundo humano y si le decía a sus padres lo sucedido, cabía la posibilidad que hubiera un problema entre sus familias y ella no quería eso, debido a que el clan Gremory y el clan Agares siempre habían sido grandes aliados como amigos, y solo por un problema entre sus herederas, no seria justo que esa relación desapareciera.

-creo que esto no salio como esperaba Seek chan senpai - comento el castaño

-me... quede sin casa ¿y ahora que hago? - se pregunto la rubia mientras aun se mantenía en estado de shock

-bueno, supongo que tendrás que ir a vivir a mi casa

-¿eh? ¡¿eeeeeeeeh?! - grito la rubia con sorpresa - ¡ni loca me iré a vivir contigo! ¡prefiero vivir bajo un puente el resto de mis días, antes que pasar un día viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tu! -

-¿eh? ¿dijiste algo? - pregunto el castaño mientras terminaba de acomodar las prendas de la rubia dentro de las maletas que por suerte no eran muchas

-¡eres un idiota!

-ya, ya, no te enojes, deberías alegrarte ya que ahora en adelante pasaras mas tiempo conmigo

-¡¿eso como podría alegrarme?! ¡¿y que no escuchas?! ¡yo jamas viviré con...!

Momentos después - residencia Hyoudou

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seekvaira Agares, gracias por permitir que viva en su hogar - se presento la rubia mientras hacia una leve reverencia a los que parecían ser los padres de Hyoudou Issei que se veían muy felices

-¡Papa, nuestro hijo por fin trajo una chica a casa! - comento la señora Hyoudou con alegría

-¡si, por fin paso, no podría haber esperado mejor regalo de bienvenida que el ver que nuestro único hijo tiene novia y una muy hermosa! - lloro con alegría el señor Hyoudou -

El par de adultos comenzaron a llorar comicamente mientras se abrazaban, extrañamente esto no sorprendió a Seekvaira que se mantuvo callada y observaba con aburrimiento al par de adultos.

(ahora entiendo por que este idiota es tan raro, lo saco de sus padres)

-¡s-se equivocan, Seek chan senpai no es mi novia! - refuto el castaño con ¿vergüenza?

-¡Incluso la llama por un sobre nombre tan lindo, esto me hace sentir muy feliz querido!

-¡a mi igual cariño, al fin ya no tendré que preocuparme de que nuestro hijo quede soltero y virgen por el resto de tu vida!

-ya no digan tonterías por favor, me es tan dejando en ridículo - reclamo el castaño con pesadez

(no necesitas que ellos digan algo para que quedes en ridículo, tu eres lo suficiente tonto como para ponerte en ridículo) pensó la rubia mientras observa a Issei

-¡creo que ya hablamos mucho, por favor pasa a instalarte a la habitación de huéspedes para que puedas acomodarte y si no tienes ningún problema, puedes bajar a cenar con nosotros! - ofreció la madre de Issei - la verdad seria un honor para nosotros el que nos hagas compañía durante la cena

-¡s-se equivoca, el honor es para mi, a pesar de que soy una desconocida me han permitido vivir aquí con ustedes, incluso me ofrecen su comida... así que me sentiría honrada al compartir la mesa con personas tan amables y atentas como ustedes! - respondió la rubia rápidamente

-veo que eres una chica muy educada, eso me alegra ya que me dice que mi hijo hizo una buena elección - comento el padre del castaño repentinamente - bueno como dijo mi querida esposa, creo que ya hablamos mucho y ya tengo algo de hambre, pero supongo que ustedes también, así que por favor pasa a instalarte e Issei lleva sus cosas y enséñale cual sera su habitación...

-si - respondió el castaño mientras se llevaba varias maletas

-¡por cierto no vayan a tardar, voy a preparar algo delicioso! - grito la madre del castaño con alegría

Momentos después - comedor

Después de que Issei le mostrase su habitación, se instalara y se asease, Seekvaira bajo a cenar con los padres del castaño como había prometido y como le había dicho la madre del castaño les preparo algo delicioso, no era otra cosa que un estofado de carne.

En este momento todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor disfrutando del estofado que había preparado la madre de Issei, principalmente la que disfrutaba de esto era Seekvaira que se encontraba mas que sorprendida

(el sabor de este estofado es profundo, prefiero un sabor mas rustico como el que hay en el inframundo, pero a pesar de eso... es cálido y sabroso) pensó la rubia mientras un leve sonrojo se marcaba en sus mejillas

-Ara, veo que te gusto, eso me alegra - dijo la madre de Issei

-s-si, es muy sabroso, jamas había comido algo asi

-ya veo y gracias, ah lo olvide, hijo puedes ir a traer un poco de leche de la tienda por favor...

-si mama - respondió el castaño - ahora vuelvo Seek chan senpai

En ese instante el castaño se levanto y se fue rápidamente, dejando sola la rubia

-Seekvaira san, nos gustaría agradecerte - dijo el padre del castaño

-¿agradecerme a mi? ¿porque?

-por cuidar tanto de nuestro hijo en nuestra ausencia - respondió el señor Hyoudou sorprendiendo a la rubia

-desde que te conoció, no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti - complemento su esposa - nos ha dicho que siempre has sido muy amable y atenta con el, a pesar de que luego es muy molesto.

-nosotros conocemos a nuestro hijo perfectamente y sabemos que es muy enérgico como alegre, pero es la primera vez que lo vemos tan feliz de estar cerca de alguien...

-aunque tiene muchos amigos, jamas lo habíamos visto de esa manera y por eso queremos agradecerte... gracias por cuidar de nuestro hijo y hacer que sonría mucho

Seekvaira quedo estupefacta por unos momentos, no creía lo que estaba pasando, era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le agradecía algo, esto hizo que su pecho se sintiera extraño, ¿era a lo que llamaban sentimiento de alegría? ¿o era culpabilidad?

Desde que conoció a Issei siempre lo había insultado, se había burlado de su posición social e ignorancia como otras cosas mas, todo lo contrario a el que siempre la trato bien aunque a veces se metía con ella, pero nada mas, nunca la había insultado o dicho algo malo sobre su apariencia física, esto la hacia sentir muy culpable ya que Issei se encargo de hablar maravillas de ella ante sus padres...

Inmediatamente la rubia mostró un rostro un tanto afligido que preocupo a los padres del castaño.

-¿pasa algo querida? - pregunto la madre del castaño haciendo reaccionar a la rubia

-¡n-no es nada! ¡solo que me sorprendió un poco su comentario y b-bueno es la primera vez que alguien me agradece algo, normalmente la gente tiende a huir de mi por mi carácter!... así que se siente raro que me agradezcan

-querida todos tenemos algo malo, nadie es perfecto.

-si la gente huye de ti por tu carácter y te juzga, significa que son unos idiotas que no valen la pena.

-pero mi hijo es diferente, el tiene la capacidad de ver lo mas hermoso que hay dentro de las personas

-¿ve lo mas hermoso de las personas? - pregunto la rubia

-así es querida, es capaz de ver mas haya de lo físico y de sacar lo mas hermoso que hay dentro de ellos, y si acerco a ti es por que el vio algo muy, pero muy especial que hace que le agrades mucho y no se despegue de ti.

-¿c-cree que sea por eso señora?

-por favor no me llames así, dime oka san y si, mi hijo vio lo que nadie mas había visto en ti.

-e-entiendo, o-o-oka sama

-bueno es un avance, por cierto me gustaría saber que piensas de nuestro hijo

-tienes razón cariño, también me gustaría saber lo que piensas de nuestro Issei, se que es medio idiota pero es que se me cayo de cabeza cuando era chiquito, así que es justificable - comento el padre del castaño

(¡ahora entiendo todo!)

-b-bueno cada pequeña acción que toma, es un viaje en montaña rusa, es justo como un gato, se acerca sin hacer ningún ruido, es impredecible, siempre esta jugando. Me toma por sorpresa, siempre llevándome a su ritmo o para que me comprendan es alguien único como especial, creo que se merece tener cerca personas mucho mas amables que yo.

-querida, si mi hijo quiere estar cerca de ti es por que el quiere, al no le importa el carácter de la gente, ni siquiera el dinero o cosas materiales, simplemente se acerca a la gente que es mas especial para el y con toda seguridad puedo decir esto, tu eres la persona mas especial para mi hijo en todo el mundo.

DOCK

La declaración de la madre Issei, hizo que el corazón de la rubia comenzara a palpitar con mucha fuerza, al punto de que podía oír sus propios latidos directamente en sus oídos.

-¡gracias por la cena! - declaro repentinamente la rubia mientras se levanta y se iba corriendo directamente a su habitación -

-¿eh? ¿dije algo malo querido? - pregunto la castaña algo confundida

-para nada, solo dijiste la pura verdad - respondió el nombrado para que en ese momento Issei llegara

-ya regre... ¿eh? ¿donde esta Seek chan senpai?

-ya se sentía cansada y se fue a descansar - dijo su madre

-entiendo, por cierto ¿que les pareció? - pregunto el castaño para que sus padres se miraran y sonrieran

-hiciste una excelente elección - comentaron ambos - esperamos muchos nietos

-jaaaa, no digan tonterías, a pesar de que adoro con toda mi alma a Seek chan senpai, puedo decir con total seguridad que ella tiene muchos pretendientes que son mejores que yo, un simple chico de preparatoria que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con ella.

-fufufufu no estoy tan segura de eso hijo

-¿por que lo dices mama?

-por nada, ahora ve a verla, lo mas seguro es que ella quiera hablar contigo antes de dormir

-esta bien, buenas noches mama y papa que descansen - dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Seekvaira que se encontraba en el segundo piso

-ese chico es tan tonto que no se ha dado cuenta que esta completamente enamorado de ella - comento el padre - le falta madurar

-pienso igual, le paso lo mismo que a ti - se burlo su esposa -

-jejeje tienes razón, pero ahora mi duda es... ¿que clase de historia de amor desarrollaran nuestro hijo y su querida senpai?

Momentos después - habitación de Seekvaira

La rubia estaba cubierta por la manta que se encontraba en su cama, pero lo mas notorio de ella en este momento, es que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas

(¿soy la persona mas especial para ese idiota?, pero si me la he pasado insultándolo todo este tiempo) pensó Seekvaira (concéntrate Seeekvaira, no es el momento para pensar ridiculeces, lo mas importante ahora es si decirle o no a Ise sobre eso) mientras mira lo que parecía la pieza de reina del tablero de ajedrez

TOC TOC TOC

Alguien llamo repentinamente a lo puerta asustando un poco a la rubia, pero se calmo al ver a la persona que entro, no era otro que Issei

-¿Seek chan senpai puedo pasar?

-eso se pregunta antes de entrar a la habitación, no después, pero esta bien puedes pasar después de todo es tu casa

-mas bien es de mis padres, pero gracias y dime ¿te sientes cómoda?

-¿eh? s-si, puede que no sea una gran mansión con muchos lujos, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que si es un hogar muy cálido, cualquiera se sentiría cómodo y mas con lo atentos como amables de tus padres.

-me alegra que te gustara mi hogar, bueno es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que hice que Gremory senpai te corriera de su mansión

-jaaaa ya no me lo recuerdes, tan solo pensar en ellos me da migraña, pero ahora que lo mencionas quiero preguntarte algo... si Rias te lo hubiera pedido correctamente ¿te habrías convertido en su siervo?

Issei se acerco lentamente a la rubia y la miro directamente a los ojos, ademas hubo un silencio entre ambos que se prolongo por unos momentos hasta que Issei decidió hablar.

-Gremory senpai me agrada, pero como le dije jamas me arrodillare ante alguien tan egoísta, prepotente y caprichosa como ella, pero si tuviera que arrodillarme solo lo haría ante ti - declaro mientras cerraba el poco espacio que había entre ellos - y si tu me lo pides, te entregare mi vida... - haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a la rubia

Club del ocultismo/ despacho de Rías Gremory- mientras tanto

Enojada y frustrada, era poco para describir el como se sentía Rias Gremory en este momento, realmente el que Hyoudou Issei la rechazara e hiciera un plan para engañarla, le había enfadado y mucho.

Pero lo que mas le enfadaba es que Seekvaira ayudara a ese plan.

-Ara Ara Rias, con esa mirada das mucho miedo - dijo la Reina de la pelirroja - al parecer te afecto mucho todo esto, pero debes verle el lado bueno, ahora tendremos otra compañera, aunque desgraciadamente es una ángel caído - comento con cierta amargura

-asi es, al menos le sacara provecho a esto, puede que me sirva cuando me enfrente a ese desgraciado, por eso mande a Koneko y Yuuto a recogerla

-tal vez, por cierto koneko y Yuuto ya se tardaron en traerla, ¿me pregunto por que tardaran tanto? - se pregunto así misma la pelinegra para que ene se momento los nombrados aparecieran en circulo mágico - oh vaya al fin llega... ¿eh?

Akeno que un poco sorprendida al ver que sus kohais no llegaron solamente con la ángel caído Raynare, si no con otros 3 mas.

-Buchou los encontramos muy cerca de donde estaba la caído que nos mando buscar - dijo el rubio

-todos apenas estaban conscientes pero muy malheridos, aunque nos dijeron algo extraño - dijo Koneko

-¿algo extraño?

-si Buchou, cuando les preguntamos que quien los había dejado en este estado, dijeron que fue un chico castaño que protegía a una demonio malhumorada - respondió kiba pero...

-fufufufufufu

Repentinamente la pelirroja comenzó a reírse levemente, esto desconcertó un poco al trió que miraba con confusión a Rias

-¿de que te estas riendo Rias? - pregunto Akeno

-fufufufufufu... ¡lo sabia no había error en mi predicción! ¡aunque sea un poco diferente a lo que pensé! ¡este resultado ya lo había esperado! - declaro la pelirroja de forma enérgica - ¡debo tomar provecho cuanto antes de este acontecimiento destinado y ahora mismo te diré que me pasa! ¡yo deseo mas que nunca a Hyoudou Issei kun! - grito con emoción la pelirroja

-¿eh? ¿lo desea Buchou? - pregunto Koneko

-si, es mucho mas poderoso, astuto y especial de lo que pensé, si fue capaz de dejar a estos caídos en este estado con facilidad, no me quiero imaginar que puede hacer cuando vaya enserio

Rias se dio cuenta que no estaba mal y por otro lado Seekvaira se encuentra atónita al ver que Hyoudou Issei le esta ofreciendo su vida, a partir de aquí se desataran muchas cosas que cambiaran la vida de todos.

fin del capitulo 4

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios, sin mas que decir me despido


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Residencia Hoyudou - Al dia siguiente

En este momento la rubia se encontraba desayunando en el comedor de la residencia Hyoudou junto a sus anfitriones que desayunaban plácidamente, el único que faltaba era Issei que aun no salia de su habitación.

Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de los progenitores de Issei, si no mas bien era su invitada que atraía su atención completamente, esto era debido a que ella mostraba un rostro un tanto complicado de describir.

Incomoda, Furiosa y ¿avergonzada? era como se sentía Seekvaira en este momento, esto era debido gracias a las acciones de nuestro querido e imbécil protagonista que el día anterior la había dado una ¿decepción?.

-¿querida te encuentras bien? - pregunto la señora Hyoudou un poco preocupada

-¿eh? s-si O-O-Oka sama

-¿segura? - pregunto el señor Hyoudou - si hay algo que te molesta, puedes decírnoslo con toda confianza

-n-no e-es eso, es solo que...

-¡¿no me digas que?! - pregunto la señora Hyoudou mientras se levanta de su lugar asustando un poco a la rubia - ¡¿ya sientes algunos signos del embarazo?!

-¡¿de cual embarazo habla?! ¡¿y porque me pregunta eso?! ¡ni siquiera estoy embarazada y aun sigo siendo virgen! - exclamo la rubia avergonzada para que luego se calmara - s-solo que no dormí bien, eso es todo.

-¡lo siento querida es que después de que los escuche hacer un poco de ruido en tu habitación, me emocione y pensé que se había dado...!

-¡s-se equivoca Oka-sama, Ise y yo no hicimos nada de eso, solo tenemos una relación de kohai/senpai!

Seekvaira estaba bastante ruborizada por el comentario de la madre de Issei, al punto que su cara tenia el mismo color que el cabello de Rias Gremory

-cariño no apresures las cosas entre ellos 2, deja que se conozcan bien para que después puedan dar ese gran paso y por fin nos den a nuestro lindo nieto o preciosa nieta, pero volviendo al punto y reitero si hay algo que te incomode o moleste, puedes decírnoslo con toda confianza.

-s-si Otou-sama

(como me gustaría que fuera tan sencillo como dice, pero no me atrevo a decirles lo que paso ayer con el idiota de su hijo) pensó la rubia para que en ese momento recordara lo que paso la noche anterior

Flashback

habitación de Seekvaira

Issei se acerco lentamente a la rubia y la miro directamente a los ojos, ademas hubo un silencio entre ambos que se prolongo por unos momentos hasta que Issei decidió hablar.

-Gremory senpai me agrada, pero como le dije jamas me arrodillare ante alguien tan egoísta, prepotente y caprichosa como ella, pero si tuviera que arrodillarme solo lo haría ante ti - declaro mientras cerraba el poco espacio que había entre ellos - y si tu me lo pides, te entregare mi vida... - haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a la rubia

DOCK

Seekvaira de nueva cuenta sentía el como palpitaba su corazón con bastante fuerza, pero esta vez era con mucho mayor fuerza que las veces anteriores, era algo molesto porque la hacia sentir extraño pero de alguna forma la alegraba que Issei le dijera eso, no porque el le estuviera entregando su vida y se volvería su primer siervo en su séquito,no... era por el simple hecho que el había dicho esas palabras.

-¡n-no digas tonterías, ese tipo de cosas se puede mal interpretar! - reclamo la rubia - a-ademas, ¿te estas dando cuenta de lo que dijiste?, le estas dando tu vida a una demonio para servirle por el resto de la eternidad.

-lo se - respondió el castaño como si nada alejándose de la rubia - sera interesante vivir como demonio y por siempre, aunque...

-¿aunque?

-¿que es lo que hace un siervo de una demonio?

Seekvaira quedo un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, no espero que el chico que se había encargado de fastidiarla desde que la conoció le preguntara el como servirle...

-mmmm ¿como te lo explico?, es algo difícil de decir ya que seras mi primer siervo...

-espera ¿como que seré tu primer siervo?

-si, ¿hay algún problema con ello? - pregunto la rubia con enojo

-no, pero ya que presumes que eres la gran demonio Seekvaira Agares, pensé que tenias varios sirvientes a tu disposición o no me digas que...

-¿que?

-¿tu ropa interior con estampado de Ositos los asusto y por eso ya no tienes sirvientes? - pregunto Issei en tono burlón mientras muestra la prenda de la rubia que esta en sus manos, pero...

PAAW

Seekvaira le dio una fuerte patada en la cara al castaño, estrellándolo en el techo y haciendo vibrar un poco la casa.

sala de estar - mientras tanto

-mmmm, que extraño sentí que la casa se movió un poco ¿estará temblando? - pregunto el padre del castaño

-no es eso querido, son Issei y su senpai demostrándose su amor - dijo la madre de Issei mientras tejía - así que déjalos, no hay que interrumpirlos para que puedan darnos a nuestro nieta o nieto.

habitación de Seekvaira - momentos después

Después de haber recibido la fuerte patada de Seekvaira en el rostro, Issei inmediatamente se levanto como si no hubiera pasado nada para luego sentarse al lado de la rubia que se mantenía cruzada de brazos, teniendo una mirada de indignación e inflaba sus mejillas mientras esta sentada en posición seiza sobre su cama, pero no miraba al castaño.

-vamos no te enojes Seek chan senpai, solo erauna broma - dijo Issei con una sonrisa - vi tu ropa interior y no pude resistirme a molestarte.

-te odio Hyoudou Issei kun, eres insufrible... juumm - musito la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a Issei con reproche - discúlpate

-¿eh?

-nada de eh, dije que te disculpes

-p-pero...

-¡sin peros, si no te disculpas te dejare de dirigir la palabra Hyoudou Issei kun!-

Por primera ocasión Issei quedo sorprendido en su vida, bueno era natural que lo hiciera ya que era la primera vez que Seekvaira lo amenazaba de esa manera, así que tuvo que resignarse...

-Estoy esperando - dijo la rubia que se enderezó y seguía cruzada de brazos, con un tono frío como el hielo y sus ojos como dagas que se clavaban fijamente en los ojos marrones del castaño que lo hicieron esbozar el fantasma de una sonrisa.

Issei estiró su brazo y apenas pensando realmente en lo que hacía, con sus dedos índice y pulgar hizo que el labio inferior de Seekvaira sobresaliera un poco más que el superior, completando su puchero. Al verla así él rió y ella enrojeció, sorprendida y avergonzada. Él no apartaba sus dedos y podía sentir lo calientes que estaban.

-¡¿Qué...?! - balbuceó Seekvaira como pudo pues él seguía sujetando su labio inferior y riendo.

-te ves tan adorable...pfff... jajajajaja

Issei se carcajeo fuertemente pero sin soltar el labio inferior de la rubia que seguía ruborizada e indignada por el comportamiento del castaño, así fue por unos segundos hasta que Seekvaira aparto su mano por la fuerza.

-¡eres un inmaduro Hyoudou Issei kun! - reclamo volteando la mirada a otro lado

-l-lo siento... jajajaja

-¡si no dejas de reírte, me iré ahora mismo de tu casa!

En ese momento como por arte de magia Issei dejo de reír, esto desconcertó un poco a la rubia ya que era la primera vez que veía alguien parar de reír si en el mas mínimo problema, así nada mas.

(si que es extraño, pero al menos dejo de reírse de mi)

-lo siento Seek chan senpai, pero es que la verdad era primera vez que te veía poner una cara así y como dije cuando vi tu ropa interior, no pude resistirme a molestarte - explico el castaño con una leve sonrisa - así que lo siento.

-jum... tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para que pueda disculparte -

-jaaaa - suspiro cansado - bien, si me disculpas no solo iremos al cine a ver la película que te había prometido en el parque, después iremos a un Arcade y yo pagare todo lo que consumas en el cine...

-¿disculpa no te escuche?

-también te comprare lo que me pidas antes de llegar al cine y después de que salgamos de este...

-¿puedes hablar mas fuerte?, aun no te escucho.

-jaaaa, esta bien te daré masajes y te cepillare el cabello todos los días, a partir de mañana...

-acepto tus disculpas Hyoudou Issei kun... por ahora - dijo la rubia para que mirara a Issei - ahora volviendo al punto, ¿en verdad estas dispuesto a convertirte en mi siervo?

-si

-¿harás lo que yo diga?

-si

-¿pelearas por mi?

-si

-¿me protegerás?

-por supuesto, te cuidare con mi vida

-¿dejaras de hacer cosas sin mi consentimiento, como el cargarme, besarme la frente y ese tipo de cosas estúpidas que normalmente haces contra mi?

-no, eso jamas.

Seekvaira se fue de espaldas al escuchar la ultima respuesta del castaño

-íbamos tan bien, aunque bueno respondiste la mayoría como yo quería, ya hablaremos después sobre tu comportamiento hacia mi persona - dijo Seekvaira resignada - pero volviendo al tema, ahora que aceptaste ser mi siervo ya no hay vuelta atrás, me pertenecerás a partir de este momento y por el resto de la eternidad

-de acuerdo

El símbolo de la familia Agares comenzó a brillar en el pecho del castaño, mientras que la rubia sostenía su pieza de Reina

-Hyoudou Issei, vive para cumplir solo mis objetivos a partir de este momento - declaro para que en ese momento la pieza brillara y flotara hacia el símbolo que esta en el pecho del castaño.

Cuando la pieza estaba apunto de introducirse dentro del símbolo se detuvo y de repente el símbolo se desvaneció, esto dejo completamente confundida a Seekvaira que inmediatamente tomo la pieza de ajedrez.

-¿pe-pero que paso? - se pregunto a si misma mientras observa la pieza de ajedrez en su mano - seguí el ritual de reencarnación como me habían enseñado, pero aun así no funciono ¿que rayos estará pasando?...

Lentamente Seekvaira postro su mirada en Issei que la observaba un poco confundido.

(¿acaso es tan poderoso como para no poder ser reencarnado?) se cuestiono mentalmente (¡no, debe ser un error, los únicos seres a los que no se les puede reencarnar son a aquellos que tienen un poder similar o mayor al de los dioses, así que debe ser imposible que este idiota sea igual o mas poderoso que un ser divino, lo mas seguro que el no sea apto para ser mi Reina, tal vez debe ser un Caballo, una Torre o un Peón... ¡si, eso es, lo que pasa es que es mas apto para ser otra pieza!)

Al terminar de sacar sus propias conclusiones, Seekvaira saco otra de sus piezas de ajedrez la cual era la torre y de nueva cuenta comenzó con el ritual de reencarnación, pero paso lo mismo que la primera vez la pieza se detuvo cuando estaba apunto de entrar, así que cambio de pieza otra vez y lo volvió a intentar, pero seguía pasando lo mismo.

Una y otra vez repitió el ritual con sus Evil piece, pero seguía pasando lo mismo, no entraban al cuerpo del castaño. Esto enfureció a Seekvaira al punto que intento meter todas sus Evil piece al mismo tiempo al cuerpo de Issei pero de nueva cuenta no funciono.

-¡¿porque?! ¡¿porque?! ¡¿porque no funciona?! - se pregunto rubia mientras caía sobre sus rodillas

-¿que no funciona Seek chan senpai?

Inmediatamente la rubia comenzó a murmurar algo por unos momentos hasta que volteo exactamente hacia donde estaba Issei sentado esperando pacientemente a que lo reencarnara como su siervo.

-voltéate y bájate los pantalones - dijo con un tono frío como el hielo

-¿disculpa?

-dije que te voltees y te bajes los pantalones - volvió a repetir con mismo tono pero esta vez hizo estremecer un poco a Issei que retrocedió instintivamente unos cuantos pasos

-¿pa-para que quieres que haga eso Seek chan senpai?

-¡para que pueda meterte esto en el trasero! - declaro la rubia con un tono de ultratumba - ¡ya que no funciono con el método tradicional, ahora voy a comprobar si se puede reencarnar a alguien si le metes las Evil piece por el trasero!

-¡no, espera debe de haber algún..!

Pero Issei no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en ese momento la rubia se le fue encima para someterlo

-siéntete afortunado Hyoudou Issei kun, seras el primer ser humano que le meterán las Evil piece por el trasero para ser reencarnado como un demonio

-¡¿porque debería sentirme afortunado por eso?

Por fortuna Issei logro voltearse para quitarse de encima a la rubia, cuando se levanto intento salir del cuarto pero no lo logro ya que ella lo sujeto por las piernas, pero Issei en un hábil movimiento logro quitar su agarre de Seekvaira para que luego corriera hacia la ventana, pero de nueva cuenta ella evito que escapara al ponerse en su camino.

Ambos estuvieron soltando y atrapando durante un buen rato hasta que Seekvaira se canso.

Fin del flashback

(Afortunadamente no logre meterle mis Evil piece por el trasero a ese idiota, aunque hubiera sido una buena venganza)

-buenos días - exclamo cierto castaño que se digno a hacer acto de presencia aunque ya estaba vestido con su uniforme de la academia - buenos días Seek chan senpai.. - saludo sentándose al lado de la rubia

-jum...

Seekvaira volteo repentinamente la mirada a otro lado cruzando sus brazos, extrañamente se le podía ver disgustada, esto desconcertó un poco al castaño y a sus padres

-Issei ¿que le hiciste? - pregunto su madre con enojo

-¿eh?, y-yo no lo hice nada, t-te lo juro mama

-no seas mentiroso, si no le hubieras hecho nada no estaría enojada...¡así que discúlpate!

-pe-pe-pero

-nada de peros jovencito, obedece a tu madre y discúlpate - ordeno el señor Hyoudou - es enserio discúlpate, a pesar de que no hayas hecho nada, las mujeres tienden a enojarse sin motivo alguno y mas cuando están en sus días, tu madre es un claro ejem...¡ay, ay, ay ay!

La madre de Issei jalo con fuerza la oreja de su querido esposo, esto asusto al castaño menor

-fufufufufu, oh querido deja de decirle tonterías a nuestro hijo y tu jovencito, sera mejor que te disculpes con nuestra invitada si no quieres que destruya toda tu colección de mangas - amenazo la mujer con una sonrisa retorciendo con mas fuerza la oreja de su esposo

En ese momento Issei se levanto de su asiento y se paro exactamente donde estaba mirando la rubia.

-jaaa, perdón por lo que quiera que haya hecho que te ofendió Seek chan senpai - dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia

(¡wow, Oka-sama es increíble es capaz de controlar a este idiota, hizo que se disculpara a pesar de que no sabe que hizo!) pensó la rubia con alegría (aunque no es justo que deba aprovecharme de ella de esa manera, creo que lo mas justo es que se lo compense con algo, le comprare un pequeño pastel de la cafetería a la que normalmente voy con este tarado cuando regresemos de la Academia)

-esta bien, acepto tus disculpas Ise kun

-eso esta mejor, una pareja joven nunca debe estar enojada, siempre deben darse amor sin importar que pase - declaro la madre del castaño - asi debe ser el amor adolescente

-mama, ya te dije que...

-Ara, Issei ya es hora de que se vayan a la escuela...

-pero mama...

-dije, es hora de que se vayan a la escuela jovencito, o es que ¿quieres escarmentar lo mismo que tu padre cuando se vayan?

-n-no - respondió Issei con miedo - nos vamos - para levantarse, tomara sus cosas y se fuera al lado de la rubia

-nos vemos Oka-sama - se despidió la rubia haciendo una reverencia

academia Kuoh - Momentos después

Durante el camino hacia la academia Kuoh ninguno de los 2 había dicho ni una palabra, cosa que realmente extraña ya que normalmente Issei siempre rompía el silencio para platicar con su adorada senpai, esto sorprendió un poco a la rubia pero a la vez la preocupo un poco.

Por un momento pensó que el estaba enfadado con ella por haber intentado meterle sus Evil piece por su retaguardia o porque fingió estar enojada para que la madre del castaño lo reprendiera, no podía haber estado mas equivocada en ese momento.

Lo que realmente pasaba es que Issei no quería que Seekvaira se enfadara mas con el por haberla molestada la noche anterior, ademas de que provoco que Rias Gremory la echara de su casa, forzándola a vivir con el hasta que ella encontrara un lugar donde quedarse sin depender de la pelirroja, también estaba el hecho de que no lo pudo reencarnar como su siervo.

Así que para evitar que se enojara mas la rubia y se sintiera mas estresada, decidió guardar silencio absoluto hasta que ella se sintiera mas relajada.

Si ella supiera esto en este momento no se sentiría tan acongojada, o al menos no la haría pensar que esta enfadado con ella.

-sabes - dijo Seekvaira rompiendo el silencio entre ambos que se mantuvo justo antes de llegar al edificio escolar - lamento haber hecho que tu madre te regañara sin ningún motivo, en verdad lo siento - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia ante el castaño que quedo perplejo por semejante acto.

Pero en ese momento Issei la tomo por los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos

-¡¿Seek chan senpai te sientes bien?!

-¿disculpa?...

-¡¿estas enferma?! ¡¿te duele algo?! ¡¿quieres que te lleve de regreso a mi casa para que descanses?!

Seekvaira estaba confundida por las repentinas preguntas de Issei que la miraba con mucha preocupación.

-n-no me siento enferma, de hecho me siento muy bien.

-¡eso es mentira, la Seek chan senpai que conozco jamas se disculparía conmigo por cosas tan triviales y mucho menos haría una reverencia ante mi, siempre se comporta como una amargada orgullosa, lo mas seguro es que te sientes algo enferma!

-óyeme estúpido, ¡¿como mierdas me tienes catalogada?! - pregunto con furia la rubia.

Issei inmediatamente sonrió feliz después de escuchar como la llamo.

-fiuuu, al parecer me equivoque pero en verdad me asustaste, pensé que en verdad estabas enferma o te sucedía algo malo

-pues ya vez que no es así, ahora puedes responderme ¿porque rayos no hablaste durante nuestro camino hacia aquí?

-aaah eso, pues pensé que estabas enojada por todo lo que paso el día de ayer en el parque y en tu habitación conmigo - dijo el castaño pero...

*¡¿como que en el parque y en su habitación?!*

*¡¿acaso esos 2 ya cruzaron la linea?!*

*¡que envidia le tengo a Hyoudou!*

*¡yo también, a pesar de que Agares senpai es muy temida debo de reconocer que es increíblemente erótica, pero Hyoudou la domo y ademas la volvió su novia e incluso ya hicieron eso, como te odio por tu suerte Hyoudou!*

Varios murmullos comenzaron a escucharse a su alrededor, algunos estaban llenos de envidia, otros de curiosidad y otras estaban llenos de sorpresa, bueno no era para menos ya que la declaración de Hyoudou Issei se podía interpretar de varias maneras.

No ayudaba el hecho que el día anterior ella se presentara ante Yuuma Amano (Raynare) como su novia.

-¡s-se equivocan, no he hecho nada con este idiota, solo es un mal entendido! - negó con vergüenza mientras movía las manos a un lado al otro - (¡¿porque rayos me pasa esto?!) - pensó con vergüenza

En sus intentos de negar su relación con Hyoudou Issei, comenzaron a escucharse mas fuerte los murmullos, al parecer nadie le creía que no tuviera una relación amorosa con el castaño.

"no es ni medio día y ya hay alboroto, que molesto" - se quejo alguien muy cerca del par de adolescentes que voltearon inmediatamente.

Inmediatamente vieron a una joven, aparentemente de la misma edad de Rias, de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh.

-yo no diría el que haya un poco de actividad entre los alumnos sea algo molesto Sona - comento Seekvaira con un tono irritado -

-¡oh, hola Kaichou, buenos días! - saludo Issei alegremente -

-buenos días y tu Seekvaira no estoy en contra de que haya algo de actividad entre el cuerpo estudiantil, solo que no me gusta que sea una actividad donde se pueden dar mal entendidos y estimulen cosas inadecuadas o indecentes en los estudiantes de la Academia - refuto la pelinegra mientras miro fríamente a la rubia que la miraba de la misma manera

Un ambiente hostil y amenazante se podía sentir entre ambas herederas, cosa que asusto a mas de uno, pero no a nuestro protagonista que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

Aunque era natural que se diera este ambiente tan hostil entre ambas, desde pequeñas jamas se habían tolerado ya que las 2 tienen un carácter similar aunque en el caso de Sona siempre fue mas tolerable y educada que la rubia o en otras polos iguales se repelen.

-Sabes Seekvaira, Rias ya me contó lo que paso el día de ayer, ¿te gustaría saber lo que opino al respecto?

-no

-aun así te lo diré, fuiste una gran idiota Seekvaira

-¡¿que dijiste?!

-lo que escuchaste, no puedo creer que hayas dejado ir una oportunidad tan grande como la que te dio Rias, sin tan solo hubieras pensando la propuesta, revisado la lista adecuadamente y no hubieras puesto tu orgullo en medio, te habrías encontrado con algo muy interesante que por fortuna yo encontré y ya lo hice mio...

Seekvaira lanzo una mirada fría y penetrante a la peli negra que no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, sin querer comenzó a expulsar su aura demoníaca, esto Issei inmediatamente lo noto así que decidió intervenir para calmar las cosas o tal vez para empeorarlas.

-oye kaicho - dijo Issei ganándose la atención de Sona - no se cual sea tu relación con mi Seek chan senpai y no me importa, pero al menos si vas a hablar con ella evita decir estupideces.

-¿disculpa?, repite lo que dijiste Hyoudou

-esta bien, solo dices estupideces y ademas le tienes envidia ya que ella fue capaz de oponerse a los caprichos de Gremory senpai, ademas de no dejarse manipular por ella

*¡como se atreve a hablarle a Kaichou de esa manera y decir que Rias Onee-sama es una manipuladora caprichosa!*

*¡ese bastardo, solo por que domo a Agares senpai cree que debe tratar de la misma manera a kaichou y Rias senpai!*

Varios comentarios de desaprobación y disgusto se comenzaron a escuchar en ese momento, Sona noto esto rápidamente, así que para evitar algún problema le ordeno a todos los presentes que se retiraran a sus aulas.

Estos inmediatamente obedecieron y dejaron solos a los 3 adolescentes

-dices cosas muy extrañas Hyoudou

-yo no diría eso Kaichou, si te lo pones a pensar Gremory senpai lo único que hizo fue ofrecerte lo mismo para que voltearas a otro lado y así no interfirieras en sus planes.

-hablas como si conocieras muy bien a Rias, Hyoudou...

-pues después de lo que paso ayer, digamos que conocí a la verdadera Gremory senpai y si te lo preguntas, si ya se lo que son tu, Gremory senpai y Seek chan senpai

Las palabras de Issei consternaron completamente a Sona ya que sabia a lo que se refería.

-Seekvaira, ¿que rayos paso ayer?

-jaaaa, ¿porque tenias que abrir la boca idiota?, pues veras lo que paso fue...

Seekvaira le relato todo lo que había pasado con Rías en ese momento, desde como le ofreció una lista que contenía información de varios seres sobre naturales para ser sus siervos solo para que se alejara de Issei, también de su plan de permitir que Ángeles caídos mataran a Hyoudou Issei para volverlo su siervo y el como la corrió de su mansión por oponerse a que reencarnara a Issei en contra de su voluntad.

-de-debe ser una mentira, ¿Rías hizo todo eso solo con tal de reclutarlo?

-desgraciadamente no es mentira Sona, Rias fue en contra de las reglas solo con tal de convertir a este imbécil en su siervo o según ella la llave de su libertad, pero como vez no funciono ya que sigue siendo humano, ademas,te mintió sobre lo que paso entre nosotras.

Sona miro detenidamente por unos segundos al castaño para confirmar si era cierto lo que decía la rubia, desgraciadamente para la pelinegra no sintió nada extraño o diferente en Issei, esto le confirmo que Seekvaira tenia razón.

-Seekvaira suponiendo que todo lo que dices es verdad, ¿que quieres ganar con todo esto?

-es muy obvio, quiero evitar que Rias siga haciendo estupideces que la puedan meter en problemas y empeore su situación con ese imbécil.

-¿su situación? - pregunto el castaño

-no es nada importante Hyoudo, pero volviendo al punto Seekvaira, si en verdad no estas mintiendo entonces yo me encargare de hablar con Rias

-de acuerdo, con dicho eso nos retiram...

-espera, aun tengo algo que hablar contigo Hyoudo

En ese instante Sona se acerco peligrosamente al castaño mirándolo muy seriamente

-¿pasa algo Kaichou?

-si, me podrías explicar eso de que te escapas a media clase - comento la pelinegra seriamente poniendo tenso al castaño -

-disculpe Kaichou, no se de que me esta hablan...

-¡no te hagas el inocente Hyoudou, se que te has salido de clase en mas de una ocasión!

Seekvaira quedo bastante sorprendida por la severa acusación que hacia Sona al castaño que la miraba un poco atónito, pero después recupero su sonrisa habitual

-lo siento Kaichou, pero creo que esta equivocada yo jamas haría algo así y ademas no hay ninguna prueba que respalde su acusación.

Contrario a lo que el esperaba, una leve sonrisa de seguridad se formo en el rostro de la pelinegra.

-en eso te equivocas Hyoudou Issei, si tengo pruebas - comento para que sacara algo que su bolso - ¡el día de ayer se te olvido recoger tu estúpido peluche que tiene tu forma y que usas como tu reemplazo en clase para que puedas salir sin ningún problema! - mostrando un peluche que era una versión mas pequeña del castaño, aunque era mas cabezón y tenia las extremidades mas cortas.

Un leve tic comenzó a formarse en la ceja de la rubia que estaba estupefacta por lo que veía, no podría creer semejante estupidez que había escuchado

-rayos se me olvido recogerte mini-Issei, ¡¿pero quien te entrego a Kaichou?! - se pregunto el castaño

-eso no te incumbe, pero de una vez te advierto que si vuelves a escaparte de clase juro que te impondré el peor de los castigos Hyoudou Issei y destruiré este estúpido peluche... ¿quedo claro?

-s-si, tan claro como el cristal Kaichou, te prometo que ya no lo haré

-me alegra escuchar eso, aunque sabes me sorprende bastante que tengas las notas mas altas de tu clase a pesar de que te escapas a cada rato para hacer quien sabe que, pero la verdad no me interesa saber que haces - dijo Sona fríamente - pero bueno, ya no importa porque me prometiste que ya no lo ib...

-Sona no te escucho, el ya se fue - Seekvaira interrumpiendo a la pelinegra que frunció el ceño del enojo

-¡¿pero cuando se fue?!

-no me lo preguntes, el hace ese tipo de cosas constantemente, siempre es impredecible...

-e-entiendo...

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ambas chicas que ya no supieron que decir, esto se prolongo por unos segundos hasta que Seekvaira decidió hablar.

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien que Seekvaira?

-¿no intentaras convertir a Hyoudou Issei kun en tu siervo? - pregunto la rubia sin mirar a Sona que la miro un tanto confundida por unos segundos hasta que...

-no

-¿que?

-te dije que no, es cierto que Hyodou es diferente a alguien común, aunque no solo lo digo por su forma de ser, si no porque puedo sentirlo... - declaro la pelinegra - pero a pesar de que diga eso, la verdad no estoy interesada en reclutarlo, es cierto que estuve un poco interesada antes cuando recién llego a la Academia Kuoh pero cuando tu apareciste y comenzaste a convivir con el, decidí hacerme a un lado...

-¿eh? ¿porque?

-¿acaso no es obvio gran idiota?

-¡¿como me llamaste?!

-I-dio-ta, pero respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, me hice a un lado porque no estoy interesada en reclutar a alguien que no tiene el mas mínimo interés en obedecer, seguir y cuidar a otra persona que no sea su amada Seek chan senpai.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Sona y por el otro lado Seekvaira sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, ademas de que sentía su corazón latir aun mas rápido...

-¡n-no digas tonterías Sona, si le ofreces algo que le interese mucho no habrá duda que el se convertirá en tu siervo y eso seria un gran alivio para mi, así no tendré que lidiar con el ya que lo tendrás muy ocupado!

-puede ser pero no lo haré, ademas como te dije antes yo encontré en la lista que me dio Rias algo muy interesante de lo cual ya me apodere - dijo la pelinegra - y también es todo un espectáculo ver como Hyoudou te hace enojar sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, por fin te encontraste a tu archinemesis señorita Seekvaira-soy-perfecta-e-inalcanzable-Agares...

-¡oye!

-ya tranquila, mejor me voy a clase y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo

Sona simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando sola a la rubia que mantenía su rubor ademas del enojo por sus palabras, pero repentinamente se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta.

-lo olvide, toma esto - dijo Sona para lanzar al mini-Issei a Seekvaira que la miro confundida -

-¿porque me das esta cosa?

-yo no lo necesito, incluso si lo conservo Hyoudo seguirá escapándose de clase de algún modo y respondiendo a tu pregunta, algo me dice que tu le puedes dar un mejor uso que yo, tal vez te puede hacer compañía durante las noches o lo puedes usar como muñeco budu, pero es tu decisión - comento para irse dejando confundida a la rubia.

-tsk... usarlo como un peluche para dormir, yo jamas haría semejante estupidez y menos con esta cosa, pero debe reconocer que estas muy bien hecho - mascullo la rubia mientras mira detenidamente el peluche - tal vez podría usarte como muñeco budu para vengarme de ese idiota por cada vez que me ha molestado o simplemente te desecho...

Después de unos momentos de reflexión sobre que hacer con ese peluche, simplemente lo guardo en su bolso y se dirigió clases, aunque ahora su bolso se podía ver mucho mas grande que antes y atrajo la atención de varios, después de eso el día para ella e Issei transcurrió con normalidad.

Al terminar su día en la Academia, ambos regresaron a casa pero no sin antes pasar a comprar un pequeño regalo para los padres del castaño que no era otra cosa que un pequeño pastel y en cuanto llegaron Seekvaira se los entrego.

Esto sorprendió un poco al castaño ya que no se imagino que Seekvaira fuera de ese tipo de personas que fueran tan agradecidas con las personas que la ayudaban, al parecer le faltaba conocerla un poco mas.

También esa misma noche Seekvaira, intento de nueva cuenta convertir a Issei en su siervo pero nuevamente fallo en el intento, seguía pasando lo mismo que la primera vez y de nueva cuenta volvía a frustrar a Seekvaira.

Pero esto no detuvo a la rubia, así que desde ese día continuo intentando convertir a Issei en demonio, día tras día, tras día, tras día, así fue hasta que se le hizo costumbre.

La rutina diaria de Seekvaira era ir a la Academia, estudiar, regresar a su nuevo hogar, convivir con los padres del castaño, en la noche intentar convertir a Issei en demonio para fallar y finalmente que el castaño le diera masajes ademas de cepillarle el cabello.

Aunque debes en cuando, cambiaba un poco la rutina con el castaño cuando iba algún lugar de sus interés o que le llamara su atención, una de estas actividades fueron ir al cine para ver la película que Issei le había prometido a Seekvaira, después ir al Arcade que estaba cerca de ahí ademas que le compro todo lo que le pidió, pero por muy extraño que fuera para la misma Seekvaira, ella se sentía feliz de algún modo por esto.

El convivir con gente tan sencilla y alegre, de alguna forma la hacia sentir un sentimiento cálido en su pecho y todo gracias a ese humano insoportable llamado Hyoudou Issei.

tiempo después

Ya había transcurrido casi un mes desde que Seekvaira se mudo con la familia Hyoudo y se convirtió de alguna forma en miembro de ella, independientemente de que los padres de Issei la consideraban su novia y futura Mama de su nieta o nieto.

En este momento ambos regresaban de su largo día en la Academia Kuoh y caminaban por las calles de Kuoh, aunque era noche...

-¡eres un idiota Hyoudo Issei kun, por tu culpa vamos a llegar a casa mas tarde de lo usual! - reclamo la rubia

-¿mi culpa?, si fuiste tu la que dijo que quería ir al Arcade para ganarse un llavero en unos de los juegos y la que se gasto todo su dinero en todos sus intentos, ademas de que no ganaste nada y salimos de ahí mas tarde de lo previsto...

-¡cállate! - espeto la rubia - ¡ese juego estaba trucado para que no ganara mi llavero!

-jejejejeje, sabes que eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que eres pésima en ese tipo de juegues - refuto el castaño con una sonrisa - pero no deberías quejarte, al final yo fui el que gane el llavero que tu querías...

Seekvaira sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban después de escuchar el comentario del castaño, así que para que no viera eso simplemente volteo el rostro a otro lado.

-¡ca-cállate, no es lo mismo ganarse uno mismo las cosas a que alguien lo haga por ti!

-me alegra que te haya gustado

-¡no te estoy dando las gracias idiota!

PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF

Repentinamente el sonido de unos aplausos algo lentos se hicieron audibles en las vacías calles del lugar, ademas la silueta de lo que parecía una persona se iba acercando al par de adolescentes.

"que bonita escena romántica, la típica escena de la pareja adolescente enamorada que discute" - se bufo la persona que se iba acercando mientras seguía aplaudiendo - "la verdad me dan asco... ¡por eso los matare!"

En cuanto se acerco lo suficiente, ambos inmediatamente pudieron ver a un joven con el pelo corto y blanco de ojos rojos, vestido como un sacerdote, ademas de que tiene una peculiar sonrisa psicópata.

-¿un sacerdote? - pregunto Issei

-tsk... ¿porque siempre tienen que aparecer personas raras cuando estoy cerca de este idiota? - se pregunto Seekvaira mientras se masajea las sienes - ¡haber imbécil escucha bien, en primera no estábamos haciendo una típica escena romántica como dices, ademas de que este idiota no es mi novio, no tiene tanta suerte, segundo el que morirá aquí seras tu si no sales de mi camino ya que no estoy de muy buen humor!... ¡¿quedo claro?!

-jajajajaja eres una perra graciosa jajajajajaja

-¡¿como me llamaste?!

Su aura demoníaca comenzó a salir a flote debido a su enojo, haciendo un poco evidente el que era una demonio.

-uy, ya se enojo la perra demoníaca, creo que debería asustarme jajajajaja...

-¡¿como es que sabes que soy?! - pregunto la rubia con sorpresa

-eso es fácil de responder, primero tu sucio hedor a perra demonio se puede percibir en todo el lugar, en segunda tu misma estas expulsando tu aura eso te delata mas y tercero, alguien me mando tu foto junto con la de ese imbécil para que los matara - explico el sacerdote teniendo su sonrisa psicópata sorprendiendo un poco a ambos adolescentes - si hago bien mi trabajo y llevo sus cabezas ante la persona que me pidió ese favor, tendré una buena sesión de sexo salvaje.

-entonces te contrataron ¿eh?

-así es perra demonio

-bueno, bueno, bueno ¿y como piensas matarnos sacerdote? - pregunto Issei en un tono tranquilo mientras se pone enfrente de Seekvaira -

-aaaah que lindo, proteges a la perra y me alegra que preguntas - dijo el sacerdote mientras metía ambas manos en su gabardina - ¡lo haré con esto! - para que luego sacara un par de pistolas y disparara contra el castaño.

-¡Idiota hazte a un lad..! ¡¿eh?!

Seekvaira quedo muda al ver que Issei no esquivaba las balas, simplemente movía una de sus manos a gran velocidad para atraparlas con demasiada facilidad, así fue por unos segundos hasta que las balas se le agotaron al sacerdote que se encontraba de la misma manera que Seekvaira en este momento.

-¡¿pero que rayos?! ¡¿como mierdas hiciste eso?!

-no es difícil de entender, solo atrape las balas con una mano...

-¡¿que?! ¡eso es imposible!

-no lo es, las balas se movían demasiado lento y por eso no fue difícil atraparlas...

El sacerdote poco a poco comenzó a retroceder por la impresión, también su sonrisa de psicópata se perdió por un momento, pero sacudió su cabeza en negación para quitarse las dudas.

(¡eso es imposible, nadie en el mundo es capaz de hacer eso y menos un estúpido!) pensó el sacerdote (¡yo Freed Sellzen nunca he fallado en matar a alguien, no importa si es demonio, humano o cualquier otra cosa, jamas he fallado, de seguro tiene un truco oculto y ahora mismo lo descubriré!)

La sonrisa psicópata de Freed nuevamente apareció en su rostro, pero esta vez era mas grande.

-¡jajajaja, si que eres divertido estúpido, esta bien ahora iré enserio!... ¡espero que te guste esto!

Freed ahora había sacado lo que parecía una espada que resplandecía, esto altero un poco a Seekvaira.

-¡maldición, creía que solo traía esas pistolas que Disparaban balas de luz, pero me equivoque! - musito la rubia con ciertos nervios

-¡muere estúpido!

Freed inmediatamente se impulso hacia el frente para atacar al castaño con sus espada, intentando darle una estocada directamente el pecho.

-¡este es tu f...! ¿eh?

Pero se paralizo al ver que Issei de nueva cuenta había detenido su ataque al parar su espada con los dedos medio e indice de su mano derecha

-ese fue un buen ataque, pero te recomiendo ser mucho mas rápido cuando ataques de esa manera, así no seria fácil para tu oponente el detener tu ataque de esta manera.

Crash

Issei simplemente presiono un poco con sus dedos la parte de la espada de donde la tenia sujeta, para que esta se rompiera completamente con mucha facilidad.

-¡mi espada!

-jejeje perdón, intente agarrar tu espada con suavidad pero creo que me excedí al ponerle mas fuerza a mis dedos -

-¡eres un idiota Hyoudou Issei kun, no debes disculparte con el enemigo y menos cuando este quiere matarte de verdad! - regaño la rubia - ¡ahora aprovecha que esta cerca y desarmado para atacar!

-¿eh? esta bien

PAAW

-¡AARGGH!

Issei de dio un leve golpe en el abdomen a Freed que no solo lo hizo retroceder varios metros, si no también lo hizo vomitar algo de sangre

(¡siento como si me hubiera golpeado una bola de demolición!) pensó Freed mientras se sujeta el abdomen (creo que este bastardo me rompió unas cuantas costillas, ¡lo haré pagar por eso!)

-¡jajajajaja, ahora si te lo ganaste hijo de perra, te haré sufrir como nunca!

Freed saco lentamente de su gabardina lo que parecía otra espada pero esta era un poco diferente a la anterior, este tenia una forma como una Kris larga, la hoja se ve ancha con un espacio en forma de diamante a través de ella y picos en ambos borde.

-¡te presento mi Excalibur Rapidly!

-¿Excalibur Rapidly?

(¡¿porque rayos ese estúpido padre trae una de las siete Excalibur?!) pensó Sekkvaira algo nerviosa

-si, es una espada sagrada que le otorga al que la usa una velocidad increíblemente mejorada, lo suficientemente rápida como para crear imágenes de uno mismo. también le da al su portador una mayor flexibilidad, lo que facilita evitar los ataques a gran velocidad. - explico de forma arrogante - ¿que te parece? ¿no estas impresionado? ¿y ahora si estas temblando de miedo?.

-Seek chan senpai, ¿quieres pasar por algo para cenar antes de que lleguemos a casa? - dijo el castaño ignorando completamente al sacerdote que se enfureció

-¡oye no me ignores, maldito hijo de...!

PAAAW

CRAAAACK

Freed se estrello violentamente después de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Issei

-primera regla en una pelea, nunca le expliques a tu oponente lo que puedes hacer tu o tu arma, esto es para evitar que tu oponente sepa como contraatacar..

-¡cállate estúpido, eso díselo a alguien que nunca ha peleado, no aun profesional como yo! - reclamo Freed mientras se levantaba pesadamente

-si fueras tan profesional como dices, hubieras atacado inmediatamente en cuanto sacaste tu espada - refuto la rubia haciendo enojar mas a Freed

-¡cierra la boca maldita perra, ahora morirás por eso!

En ese momento Freed se levanto completamente y empuñando su espada, se movió rápidamente desapareciendo de la vista de ambos chicos y reapareciendo atrás de ellos, listo para atacarlos a traición.

Pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento Issei apareció enfrente de el, Freed al ver esto inmediatamente ataco al castaño con su espada en forma horizontal, pero...

CRASH

Issei solamente se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo y en cuanto la espada hizo contacto, esta al instante se quebró en varios pedazos, esto hizo que Freed se cayera de espaladas por la impresión.

(¡la espada se rompió!) pensó Seekvaira con asombro

-¿co-como es posible que s-se rompiera? ¿q-qu-que demonios eres tu? - pregunto aterrado mientras retrocedía

-te moviste muy lento, solo era palabrería que decepción y con respecta a tu pregunta - respondió el castaño que se acercaba lentamente teniendo una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro - veras, yo soy un simple adolescente que quiere proteger a linda senpai, para que pueda sonreír.

-¡¿que?! ¡eso es una mierd...!

PAAW

POOOM

Freed no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Issei le dio una fuerte patada en la mandíbula que lo mando a volar varios metros, cuando estaba en una altura considerable Issei apareció arriba de el y lo golpeo con algo de fuerza en la cara para que cayera dentro del pequeño rio que estaba cerca.

Momentos después

Después de derrotar con facilidad al padre, Issei lo saco del rio para que no se ahogara y muriera, aunque no hizo esto voluntariamente fue por ordenes de Seekvaira.

-esto fue mas aburrido que cuando me enfrente a esos cuervos - comento Issei mientras exprimía su camisa -

-hablas como si estuvieras completamente decepcionado - dijo Seekvaira dándole la espalda a Issei, esto era porque sentía vergüenza de verlo sin camisa -

-pues la verdad si estoy decepcionado y vamos Seek chan senpai voltea no es para tanto, ¿en que te puede afectar el que me veas sin camisa?

-¡no digas estupideces, mi madre me enseño que al único hombre que puedo ver desnudo, sera a mi futuro esposo! - espeto la rubia - ¡no a un idiota cualquiera con cuerpo de lagartija!

-eso es un poco exagerado, el que este sin camisa no significa que este desnudo y no tengo cuerpo de lagartija como dices ni siquiera me has visto - dijo el castaño - ademas no estoy así porque yo quiera, tu fuiste la que me obligo sacar a ese tipo del rio.

-¡eres un idiota, claro que no iba permitir que muriera ahí ahogado, ya no quiero mas problemas con las idiota de Rias! - reclamo la rubia que seguía sin mirar - ¡aparte ya apúrate a vestirte, no quiero ver tus vergüenzas!

-jaaa, pero solo es mi abdomen no es una vergüenza ¿no quieres tocar?

-¡ya cállate y ponte tu camisa!

-esta bien - respondió el castaño poniéndose su prenda - ya me la puse, ahora la pregunta ¿que vamos a hacer con el?

-Lo llevaremos con Sona - respondió Seekvaira seriamente - ella sabrá que hacer

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices Seek chan senpai

Al día siguiente - después de clase

Como había dicho la rubia, entregaron al sacerdote a Sona para que lo interrogara y averiguara quien lo contrato para matarlos, ahora solo estaban esperando saber lo que averiguo.

\- Seek chan-senpai - Dijo el chico mientras van camino en el pasillo

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto la mencionada

\- Me he estado preguntando esto desde lo que paso por Gremory-senpai - Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Te refieres a...? - Pregunto la rubia al darse cuenta lo que quería preguntar

\- ¿Por que ella usa ropa interior tan erótica? -

PAAF

\- Era una broma, no te lo tomes tan a pecho - Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras que tiene la mano de su amada senpai marcada en su mejilla

\- ¡Idiota, siempre es lo mismo contigo! - Rugió Seekvaira furiosa

\- Pero ya en serio - Dijo el chico - ¿Por que me llama "la llave"? ¿Y por que quiso reencarnarme con tanta desesperación? -

\- Pense que no lo preguntarías, pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo - Dijo la rubia - Es debido a un compromiso que ella no acepta y la tiene muy estresada - comento con algo de comprensión a pesar de como es la pelirroja

\- ¿Compromiso? - Pregunto el castaño para que fueran al tejado del edificio donde la rubia le explico la historia detrás de todo el problema que armo Rias para tenerlo. Se trataba de un compromiso con el mayor de los patanes de los 72 pilares, Raiser Phenex, Rias no lo soportaba, realmente odiaba tenerlo de prometido. Pero le dieron una salida, enfrentarse a él en un Rating Game. Sin embargo, ella tenia solo a su [Reina], su [Torre] y su [Caballero] mientras que el papanatas tenia su sequito completo - Realmente lamento que esa estúpida te haya metido en un lió que no tiene nada que...- pero vio como estaba durmiendo mientras tiene una burbuja en su nariz para que se reventara

\- Wam - Dijo el chico mientras se estaba - Perdón, me quede dormido -

PAW

\- auch...- Se quejo el chico al ver como nuevamente tenia un chichón de parte de su querida rubia

\- ¡No me ignores! - Exclamo la heredera Agares - rayos, no se como puedo pensar que tienes un lado serio si eres un imbécil de primera categoría -

\- Gracias -

\- ¡No es un cumplido, idiota! -

\- Bueno, dejando eso de lado, tengo una idea -

\- ¿Idea? -

\- Si, a pesar de que me dormí, escuche todo. Realmente me siento mal por Gremory-senpai, la juzgue antes de conocer sus motivos -

\- Y-Ya veo...-

\- Seekchan-senpai, ¿me podrías acompañar a su club? -

\- Si te soy honesta, no, no quiero ver la cara de esta retrasada mental que tiene mas pecho que cerebro - Dijo la rubia desanimando al chico - Pero te puedo esperar en la entrada -

\- Edificio del club de ocultismo - momentos después

\- ¿Es aquí? -

\- Si, aquí esta el centro neuralgico de Rias y sus siervos, suerte -

\- Fuuu...aquí voy - Dijo el castaño para entrar y ponerse frente a la puerta que tiene un letrero que dice "Club de Investigación del Ocultismo" - Espero que no tenga que lastimarlos - comento así mismo para tocar

*Adelante* Dijo la pelirroja para ver como entraba el castaño

\- ¡Hyodo Issei! - Exclamo la pelirroja para fruncir el ceño - ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡¿Acaso vienes a extorsionarme?! - mientras sus siervos se pusieron alertas

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho! - Exclamo el castaño poniendo su frente en el suelo - ¡La prejuzgue sin saber por lo que pasaba, Gremory-senpai! -

\- ¿E-Eh? - Pregunto la pelirroja bastante confundida

Issei inmediatamente le explico lo que sabia gracias a cierta rubia que lo observaba desde afuera por una de las ventanas.

\- Aunque fue su culpa por hacer todo eso, debería aprender moderación, tal como siempre me dice Seekchan-senpai - Dijo el castaño haciendo que la pelirroja se sonroje avergonzada de su actuar - Si tenia ese problema, me hubiera dicho desde el principio y la ayudaba con gusto -

\- ¿E-En serio? - Dijo Rias tímidamente para ver como el chico se acerca a ella y le acaricia la cabeza

\- Claro, al principio pensé que era una manipuladora y engreída, pero realmente necesitaba ayuda pero no sabia como expresarlo. Si es por que una guapa senpai este feliz, ayudare con gusto -

\- ¿G-Guapa? - Pregunto la pelirroja con la cara muy roja y echando humo de las orejas

\- Si, eres una belleza, muchos chicos dicen que junto con Himejima-senpai son las chicas mas hermosas de la escuela. Quien sea su novio, sera muy afortunado - Dijo el chico sin pudor, sonrojando también a la morena, por alguna razón le gusto lo que dijo su kouhai y empezó a verlo como alguien muy lindo - (Si Seekchan-senpai fuera un poquito menos violenta y poco mas como ellas, aunque veo con claridad que ha estas 2 les encanta ser alagadas, pero que arrogantes...) - pensó para si mismo

En ese momento vio como la pelirroja lo abrazo y este correspondió el gesto mientras le acaricia el cabello

\- Gracias, gracias...- Dijo la pelirroja pero.

PAAAF

La puerta del lugar había sido abierta violentamente por cierta rubia que se veía mas seria de lo normal y también daba fuertes pisadas mientras se acercaba al castaño, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca separo a la pelirroja del castaño.

-Ya es hora de irnos a casa Hyoudou Issei kun - declaro con tono frió y sin emoción mientras jala a Issei por la oreja para sacarlo del lugar - oka-sama nos esta esperando

-¡espera, me estas arrancando mi oreja Seek chan senpai ay, ay, ay, ay!

Casi todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina y curiosa escena que se dio hace unos momentos, la única que no estaba de esta manera era Rias

-tsk... maldita Seekvaira, tuvo que meterse justo cuando mi llave se estaba entregando a mi...

-Ara Ara, se nota que Seekvaira esta mas que encariñada con Hyoudo kun

-si, sera difícil quitarla del camino, pero en cuanto mi llave vea que tan buenos son ustedes y mis nuevas siervas, se unirá a mi por voluntad propia

Afuera - momentos después

En cuanto salieron del edificio del club de ocultismo Seekvaira siguió caminando siguió caminando por un rato sin soltar la oreja de Issei, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo en el puente donde se lanzaron al agua y volteo a ver la hermosa puesta de sol.

-Ise dime - musito la rubia repentinamente - ya que decidiste ayudar a Rias con su problema, ¿significa que de ahora en adelante estaras con ella y me harás a un lado?

-¿disculpa?

-lo que escuchaste, ¿estarás con ella en vez de conmigo?

-mmmm...no, no lo creo, solo la voy a ayudar, no me estoy entregándome a ella...

-¡no seas mentirosa, claramente te veías muy feliz cuando te abrazo y sentiste sus pechos de vaca!

-Seek chan senpai cálmate, es verdad que me abrazo pero la verdad no sentí nada lujurioso o algo por el estilo, ademas tu también tienes pechos de vaca..

-¡¿a quien llamas vaca, grandisimo idiota?! - reclamo la rubia mientras estiraba las mejillas del castaño

-l-lo sheento - dijo Issei para sujetar tocar las mejillas de la rubia con sus manos, pero no lo hacia con la intención de jalarlas si no mas bien de acariciarlas

-suéltame - espeto la rubia mientras pequeñas lagrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos

-tienes un rostro tan bello como no tienes idea, una mirada fría y penetrante que asustaría a cualquiera, unos hermosos ojos rosados y un cabello rubio que parece estar hecho de fibras de oro - describió el castaño con una sonrisa sin apartar sus manos de las mejillas de Seekvaira - ¿crees que cambiara el ver esto todos los dias, solo por unos pechos grandes como dices?

Seekvaira no supo que responder, así que simplemente aparto la mirada avergonzada, aunque tenia un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas

-hemos estado juntos casi alrededor de 2 meses y creo que ese tiempo ha sido mas que suficiente, como para que sepas que yo no me moveré de tu lado hasta que cumpla mi objetivo de verte sonreír

-¿enserio?

-enserio, ademas te prometí la primera noche que pasaste en mi casa que haría lo que tu me dijeras, te protegería con mi vida y pelearía por ti ¿o me equivoco?

-no

-entonces no debes dudar y menos estar celosa porque voy a ayudar a Gremory senpai con su problema...

-¡te equivocas, y-yo no estoy ce-celosa! - espeto ella

-entonces ¿porque me sacaste arrastras del club de Gremory senpai?

-b-bueno yo...

-¿lo vez?, estas celosa

-¡que no estoy celosa idiota, te saque de ahí porque ya estaba cansada de esperarte y porque me prometiste que en cuanto saliéramos de la academia, iríamos a comprar unas crepas!

-claro lo que tu digas - dijo Issei aburrido mientras se da la media vuelta y pone sus manos en su nuca - no recuerdo haber hecho esa promesa, pero vamos a comprar unas crepas para comer, también si quieres vamos un rato al Arcade después de haberlas comprado..

-s-si

-pues ya esta decido vamos a comprar nuestro postre y después vamos al Arcade, para que te frustres en uno de los juegos, siempre es divertido ver como te desquitas con los pobres juegos después de perder

-se nota que quieres pelear conmigo, bien si yo te gano en uno de los juegos te voy a meter todas mi Evil piece por el trasero, mejor aun vamos a casa ahora mismo para que te las pueda meter y así reencarnes como mi siervo - declaro la rubia con un tono frió poniendo nervioso al castaño

-jajajaja que graciosa eres Seek chan senpai, como te gusta bromear - dijo Issei algo nervioso

-no es una broma, prepara tu trasero porque ahora te voy a meter mis Evil piece por donde no te da el sol

Al escuchar eso issei corrió tan rápido como pudo para huir de la rubia que comenzó a perseguirlo por las pacificas calles de la ciudad de Kuoh

Ahora que se aclararon los mal entendidos entre ambos adolescentes, solo queda saber que hará el castaño para liberar a Rias Gremory de su compromiso y también si alguna vez le mostrara su verdadera cara al castaño

fin del capitulo 5

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios, sin mas que decir mas me despido


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Habitación de Issei - noche

Después de su larga persecución ambos adolescentes llegaron a casa, aunque en el camino llovió así que llegaron completamente mojados, extrañamente los padres de Issei no se encontraban, esto fue aprovechado por ambos adolescentes para ver una maratón de películas hasta que llego la noche, donde ambos se fueron a descansar, pero Seekvaira inmediatamente fue a la habitación del castaño para hablar con el sobre el asunto en el cual Issei ya se había involucrado voluntariamente.

-Seek chan senpai ¿que haces aquí?

-¿no es obvio?, vine para...

Pero ella dejo de hablar cuando vio que Issei retrocedió repentinamente y ponía sus manos para cubrir su retaguardia

-espera Seek chan senpai, déjame descansar hoy, no creo que mi trasero resista otro de tus intentos para que le metas tus piezas de ajedrez

-¡no vine a eso idiota! - espeto ella con enojo para que luego se calmara - veras vine para hablarte sobre tu oponente y sobre como te enfrentaras a el.

-fiuuuu, me alegra escuchar eso y yo que pensaba que habías desarrollado alguna clase de fetiche o te habías vuelto una pervertida

PAAM

Seekvaira golpeo a Issei cuando le arrojo uno de sus zapatos justo en el rostro.

-cierra la boca idiota, yo no soy la estúpida de Rias como para que digas que soy una pervertida

-¿eh? ¿Gremory senpai es una pervertida?

-no te lo puedo asegurar, pero le encanta dormir sin nada de ropa y ademas le gusta usar ropa interior demasiado lasciva - respondió la rubia - pero no estamos hablando de eso, si no de tu oponente

-e-entiendo Sek chan senpai.

-ya que lo entendiste, ahora te hablare de Riser Phenex, es el descendiente del Clan Phoenix y es su actual heredero - comenzó a explicar la rubia - aunque es un egocéntrico y confiado debido a su inmortalidad. No tiene respeto hacia las mujeres ni hacia cualquier demonio de clase baja o demonio de sangre impura. un detalle importante es que todas su nobleza esta compuesta por mujeres algo que debes tener en cuenta cuando debas enfrentarte a el.

-¿eh? ¿porque Seek chan senpai? ¿y a que te refieres a que es inmortal?

-como dice su nombre, proviene de una familia que representa al Fenix y como miembro del Clan Phoenix, Raiser Phoenix comparte la habilidad familiar de la regeneración, al punto de que puede regenerar las extremidades perdidas y recuperarse de las heridas de forma instantánea, aunque también es capaz de usar ataques basados en el fuego.

-en pocas palabras son habilidades problemáticas, pero aun no explicas eso de que debo tener en cuenta a su nobleza.

\- a eso voy, aun que no me guste reconocerlo, su nobleza esta muy bien organizada y como tal harán cualquier cosa para asegurarle la victoria a ese idiota, incluso se usarían a si mismas como escudos solo para protegerlo, aun sabiendo que el no se los agradecerá o reconocerá.

-entonces lo que dices, es que debo deshacerme de todo sus sirvientas para que pueda luchar con el sin interferencias.

-así es - respondió la rubia - ahora, en donde te enfrentaras a el, es en una batalla que se conoce entre nosotros los demonios de clase alta como Rating Game.

-¿Rating Game?, creo que me habías hablado un poco de eso cuando me estabas explicando el problema de Gremory senpai, aunque no entraste en detalles en ese momento.

-Ara, entonces no tienes tan mala memoria como pensé - se mofo la rubia - pero si, no entre en detalles, así que te explicare que es un Rating Game...Los Rating game son juegos en los que participan Demonios de Clase Alta que han ganado un Título de Nobleza, estos se asemejan al juego del ajedrez, en donde cada sirviente del Rey adopta la posición de una de las piezas del Clasificación de juego, también se utiliza para medir la fuerza de un demonio que reflejará su posición social en el mundo terrenal. De hecho, la Clasificación de juego es tan famosa que el Top 10 clasificado son considerados como héroes de los demonios.

-eeehhh, es un juego interesante en el cual no solo se debe usar fuerza si no ademas estrategia - dijo Issei con interés - aunque es obvio el que tenga a los mejores guerreros gana...

-en eso estas mal - dijo la rubia mientras se acomoda sus gafas - es cierto que tener piezas fuertes te hace alguien peligroso en los Rating game, pero si no tienes una estrategia adecuada, un plan de contingencia y un arma secreta con la que no cuenta tu oponente, entonces no te servirá solo tener gente fuerte a tu alrededor.

Issei quedo sorprendido por la declaración de Seekvaira que se mantenía estoica ante su mirada.

-esta parte nunca la ha entendido Rias, ella solo se enfoca en el poder bruto y habilidades únicas, por eso es que tiene tan pocos siervos...

-Seek chan senpai, creo que tu no eres nadie para criticarla, no tienes ni un solo sirvien...

Issei no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la rubia le puso unas tijeras cerca del cuello que amenazaban en cortar su garganta si decía algo indebido.

-¿decías algo Ise kun? - pregunto la rubia mientras le acercaba un poco mas aquellas tijeras...

-jajaja, decía que si mañana querías ver una película después de la escuela - dijo el castaño algo nervioso - se estrena en el cine la película de Darling in the franxx...

-eso pensé que dijiste y si vamos - comento la rubia mientras retira las tijeras del cuello de Issei - desde que se anuncio que se estrenaría su película, he querido ver su... ah...ah...¡ACHOOOO! - pero estornudo fuertemente repentinamente.

-Seek chan senpai...¿te sientes bien?

-s-si solo fue un...ah...ah...ah ¡ACHOOO!

De nueva cuenta la rubia estornudo con fuerza, esto preocupo algo al castaño que inmediatamente pego su frente con la de Seekvaira...

-eso no es un estornudo normal, lo mas seguro que te resfriaste por estar bajo la lluvia durante varios minutos - dijo el castaño pero en ese momento Seekvaira lo empujo para alejarlo de ella.

-¡estas mal, yo soy una demonio de clase alta y la heredera del clan demoníaco Agares, es imposible que me haya enfermado! - espeto la rubia - ¡así que quítate la estúpida idea de que me enferme idiota! - para salir de la habitación de issei

Al día siguiente -

-¡ACHOOO!

Seekvaira había estornudado fuertemente de nueva cuenta como la noche anterior, pero esta vez ya se veía completamente enferma, ademas que yacía en su cama

-te dije que te habías resfriado Seek chan pensai -

-cállate - musito ella sin fuerza - ademas ¿de quien es la culpa de que yo este así?

-tuya, tu fuiste la que se quedo parada bajo la lluvia - respondió el castaño -

-dije que te calles, si no te hubieras escondido para que no te metiera mis Evil piece en el trasero esto no me habría sucedido

-sabes que eso es mentira Seek chan senpai...

Flashback

Después de unos minutos de persecución, Issei por fin había logrado escapar de la rubia que aun intentaba de meterle ciertos objetos en el trasero, para mala suerte de la rubia había comenzado a llover en ese momento y no tenia alguna sombrilla que la cubriera de la lluvia, así que decidió recomenzar su camino hacia la vivienda del castaño donde se encontraría con el.

Pero en el camino se encontró con algo peculiar, era un cachorro que se encontraba sentado esperando a alguien y estaba al lado de la entrada de una florería, por muy extraño que parezca Seekvaira se compadeció del pequeño cachorro.

A que me refiero con esto, pues ella cubrió al pequeño cachorro con su saco para protegerlo de la lluvia, lamentablemente la lluvia no paraba, así que Seekvaira tuvo que seguir cubriendo al cachorro, así fue durante unos minutos hasta que...

-¿Seek chan senpai? - dijo una voz que inmediatamente fue reconocida por la rubia

-¡WAAH! - exclamo sorprendida la rubia al ver a Issei que traía un para aguas - ¡Ise kun!

-¿a donde estabas?, te estuve buscando por todas partes cuando vi que ya no me estabas persiguiendo, ¿y porque no has ido adentro de la florería para cubrirte?

-bu-bueno, es que yo...

Issei bajo la mirada y vio lo que estaba cubriendo la rubia con su saco de la academia

-oh, un cachorro... - dijo el castaño para sonreír - veo que eres muy amable - sonrojando fuertemente a la rubia

-¡b-bueno es un alguien pequeño, es decir, yo estoy bien bajo la lluvia ya que soy una demonio, pero el sigue siendo muy pequeño y seria terrible si se resfriara, así que!...

-entiendo, entiendo - comento el castaño que seguía sonriendo pero...

*oh disculpen* - dijo una voz para que el castaño viera una mujer madura que estaba usando un impermeable

-oh, hola

-saben yo atiendo esta florería y ese ornamento de jardín es de aquí, estoy apunto de cerrar ¿les importaría si me lo llevo?

Seekvaira quedo en shock en ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que todo ese tiempo estuvo protegiendo de la lluvia a un adorno para jardín, por otro lado la encargada de la florería se llevo el adorno y dejo solos al par de adolescentes.

-jajaja...- se rió un poco el castaño pero en ese momento la rubia comenzó a ahorcarlo con ambos brazos - ¡espera, espera voy a fingir que no vi nada!, ¡golpear a la gente no la hace olvidar, no funciona!

Fin del flasback

-al final tu tuviste la culpa por no distinguir a un cachorro de un ornamento de jardín

-¡ACHOOO!

-vez Seek chan senpai, te has resfriado totalmente

-¡¿que?! - pregunto la rubia con enojo

Seekvaira en ese momento se levanto de su cama y miro con enojo al castaño.

-tu...¿acaso piensas que soy un pequeño y débil humano? - volvía a preguntar con enojo - no soy como tu, tan débil y flacucho y...

-¿hola hospital general de Kuoh?, ¿puedo hacer una cita para esta tarde? es que tengo a una Onee san con un resfriado en casa - dijo el castaño que estaba hablando por teléfono

-¡manos arriba, yo te enseñare una lección!... - exclamo la rubia que sostenía una escoba

-de hecho, ¿podemos hacerlo antes?, ella trata de iniciar una pelea conmigo usando una escoba...

Hospital de Kuoh/entrada - Momentos después

-Mama quiero ir a casa, no quiero que me piquen con una aguja - exclamo un pequeño niño que llegaba con su madre que le sujetaba su mano

-Vamos kazu, ahora eres un hermano mayor y tienes que ser valiente...

-p-pero mama...- exclamo el pequeño niño que estaba apunto de llorar pero...

PAAAAM

Las puertas del hospital de habían abierto violentamente y de ellas salia cierta rubia que corría con todo lo que tenia, ademas que estaba vestida con ropa deportiva.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA! - grito la rubia - ¡no quiero, no quieroo ser apuñalada con una aguja, quiero ir a casa!

-¡rápido Issei kun ayúdame a sujetarla! - dijo una doctora que había perseguido a la rubia y sujeto uno de sus brazos

-tranquila Seek chan senpai, vas a estar bien - comento Issei para que junto a la doctora metieran a Seekvaira de nueva cuenta al hospital.

Por otro lado el pequeño niño que había llegado con su madre para que lo vacunaran, se dejo inyectar sin poner resistencia o llorar en el proceso, aunque su rostro se podía ver algo sombrío ademas de que tenia un pensamiento en su cabeza.

(no quiero que ellos me hicieran lo mismo que ha ella) pensó el pequeño niño mientras recordaba como se llevaron a Seekvaira de regreso al hospital.

consultorio

En cuanto lograron sujetar a la rubia a una mesa usando una cuerdas (aunque estaba boca abajo y parte de su trasero estaba expuesto), la doctora que la estaba atendiendo preparo todo para inyectar a la rubia que se veía completamente asustada.

-bien, unas cuantas inyecciones deben ayudar con la fiebre... - dijo la doctora

-¡no por favor, no lo haga!

-tranquila Seek chan senpai, todo estará bien...

Seekvaira volteo a ver a Issei completamente asustada en ese momento

-¡¿cuanto me va a doler?! ¡estoy segura que sera peor que una lanza de luz!

-no te va a doler nada te lo aseguro, así que tómalo con calma Seek chan senpai...

-¡dime cuando entre Ise kun!

-bien, lo haré

-¡¿lo prometes?!

(podría prometerlo...pero ella ya la pincho 3 veces y no ha sentido nada) pensó el castaño mientras observa a la doctora

-¡estoy tan asustadaaaaa!

Después de perder casi todo el día en el hospital, Issei llevo a la rubia de regreso a su hogar para que descansara y tomara lo que le recetaron para que se mejorara, aunque también el haría lo mismo ya que estaba completamente rasguñado.

a la mañana siguiente - habitación de Seekvaira

Issei ya se había alistado para irse a la Academia, aunque primero paso a ver a su linda senpai que se veía un poco mas recuperada, pero aun no tenia fuerza para regresar completamente a sus actividades Académicas.

-Me voy a la academia, estarás bien tu sola - dijo el castaño - te prepare el desayuno, así que puedes comerlo cuando gustes y te deje unos cuantos mangas para que te entretengas...bueno creo que era todo, me voy...

-¡ni lo pienses! ¡¿porque rayos te vas a la Academia?! - espeto la rubia que sujeto la camisa del castaño con todo lo que tenia

-no te preocupes estaré de vuelta en la tarde

(su actitud ha sido mas suave desde el hospital)

-bien, pero te meteré mi pieza de reina en el trasero y te matare si no lo haces

-¿disculpa?

-dime que volverás pronto, tienes que prometerlo..

Seekvaira extendió su mano y formo un puño, pero dejo su meñique libre.

(ohh, ella quiere una promesa de meñique)

-muy bien, lo haré...

Issei entrelazo su meñique derecho con el de Seekvaira en ese momento.

-con tu mano en tu corazón...y la esperanza de morir ¿lo juras?

-¡lo juro! - dijo el castaño pero...

PAAAAF

Seekvaira aprovecho que Issei bajo la guardia para cerrar la puerta tras de el para que así no se fuera.

-dije que lo prometo, ¡Seek Chan senpai, si no me dejas ir no puedo ir a la Academia! - declaro el castaño mientras intentaba quitar a la rubia del camino -¡estoy hablando muy enserio acerca de la promesa del meñique, de verdad!

Academia Kuoh - minutos después

-haaaaa - suspiro Issei con cansancio - si que fue difícil convencer a Seek chan senpai el que me dejara venir a la Academia, si hubiera tardado mas tiempo en convencerla habría llegado tarde..

Issei había tardado varios minutos en salir de la habitación de Seekvaira que a pesar de que estaba enferma en ese momento, mostró ser muy hábil para evitar que el castaño saliera del lugar.

Por suerte el castaño logro convencerla cuando le dijo que le traería unos canelés de su pastelería favorita cuando regresara de la Academia, obviamente el dijo eso para salir rápidamente del lugar, pero sabia que estaba obligado a cumplir esa promesa, ya que si no lo hacia algo le decía que le iría muy mal en cuanto llegara.

Pero antes de concentrarse en cumplir esa promesa, sabia que tenia que pasar a ver a cierta pelirroja para hablar sobre cuando tendría que presentarse con ella para ayudarla a liberarse de su problema.

Lo que no sabia el en este momento, es que esa pelirroja lo estaba observando caminar desde el viejo edificio de la Academia kuoh, donde se ubica el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y donde ella es la presidenta.

-Yuuto - dijo la pelirroja para que el rubio se acercara

-¿si buchou?

-trae ante mi a Hyoudou Issei, necesito hablar con el... - ordeno la pelirroja

-como usted diga - respondió el rubia para que saliera del lugar en ese momento

salón de clases de Hyoudou Issei - momentos después

Por fin Issei había llegado a su destino, su salón de clases, donde todo el mundo en cuanto lo vieron llegar lo saludaron, incluso algunas de las mujeres.

Después de que todo el mundo lo saludo se fue directamente a su pupitre para tomar asiento, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo alguien lo llamo...

*Hyoudou Issei kun* - pronuncio una voz varonil desde la puerta

Todo el mundo en ese momento vio a un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises. Al igual que Issei y el resto de los chicos presentes, lleva el uniforme escolar masculino, que consiste en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés.

-¡es el príncipe de la Academia! - exclamo una con emoción - ¡Kiba Yuuto KYAAAAA!

-¡soy tan afortunada de poder verlo de cerca!

Las mujeres inmediatamente mostraron su emoción inmediatamente en cuanto vieron al rubio, una reacción contraria a la de los hombres (a excepción de Issei) que se mostraban enojados

-¡¿que rayos hace aquí el príncipe de la Academia?! - cuestiono un de los varones

-¡lárgate de aquí, ninguno de nosotros de aqui te queremos!

-¡no vez que nos quitas las posibilidades de tener novia!

Los insultos hacia el rubio se hicieron mas fuertes, pero este los ignoro y simplemente camino hacia Issei que lo miraba confundido

-¿que necesitas de mi? - pregunto el castaño

-Buchou me pidió que te llevara con ella - respondió el rubio - dijo que tiene que hablar contigo...

-¡¿Onee sama quiere hablar con el raro de Hyoudou?!

-¡¿porque alguien tan importante como Rias senpai quiere hablar con un raro como Hyoudou?!

-¡te odio por tu Suerte Hyoudou, primero tiene a la Reina de Hielo como su novia y ahora va tras Rias senpai!

Ambos lados estaban desconcertados y en desacuerdo por el que Rias Gremory quería hablar con Issei, por el otro lado el castaño no le tomo importancia a sus comentarios...

-así que si eres tan amable, ¿me podrías acom..?

-me rehusó - contesto Issei antes de que el rubio terminara su pregunta -

-¿t-te rehúsas? ¿podría saber porque? - pregunto el rubio que aun mantenía su sonrisa pero se le podía ver confundido por la respuesta de Issei

Bueno era natural que estuviera confundido, pero no era el único todos los presentes se encontraban de la misma manera, para todos ellos el que alguien se negara a ir con Rias Gremory mientras es acompañado por Kiba yuuto podría decirse que esta loco o significa que no conoce a las personas mas famosas de la Academia Kuoh

-es obvio, la clase esta apunto de comenzar y ademas tengo pereza - contesto el castaño mientras se sienta en su lugar -

-e-entiendo

-me alegra, porque odiaría repetirte lo mismo 2 veces - dijo el castaño para que volteara a ver el patio de la academia - pero si Gremory senpai dice que quiere hablar conmigo, dile que pasare a verla después de clases para que me preste sus apuntes de su clase, es que se los voy a llevar a Seek chan senpai a casa ya que no pudo venir porque se enfermo...

-e-esta bien -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa - le pasare tu recado, nos vemos...

En ese momento el rubio salio del lugar mientras todos lo miran con cierto desconcierto y después de unos segundos pasaron a miraron al castaño.

-¡¿como se atreve a tratar de esa manera al dulce príncipe de la Academia?!

-¡tienes razón, pero es un idiota al rechazar una invitación de Rias senpai!

-¡aun mas importante que eso, si mañana vienes resfriado Hyoudou, pensare que tu y Agares senpai hicieron eso!

Issei no hacia caso a sus comentarios y simplemente siguió mirando el patio de la Academia con aburrimiento.

Club de Investigación de lo Oculto - después de clases

Como había prometido, Issei fue ver a Rias a su club donde ella lo esperaba alegremente mientras bebía te y comía galletas, estando acompañada por su séquito Kiba Yuuto, Akeno Himejima y Koneko Toujo...

Ademas había otras 3 chicas presentes que Issei inmediatamente reconoció al verlas, eran Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawaner, 3 de los 4 Ángeles caídos que intentaron asesinarlo hace tiempo atras.

Las primeras 2 vestían como estudiantes de la Academia, pero Kalawarner vestía un suéter verde debajo, una falda y medias largas, al parecer se había vuelto una profesora.

-Dominatrix (Raynare), Lolita (Mittelt) y Prostituta barata (Kalawarner), hola - saludo el castaño como si nada, pero Kalawarner se levanto ofendida y encaro a Issei

-¡¿a quien demonios llamas prostituta bara...?!

PAAM

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar Kalawarner, Rías la empujo con sus caderas fuertemente haciendo que se estrellara contra un muro del lugar.

-¡que bueno que viniste Ise kun! - dijo la pelirroja con alegría mientras sostiene las manos de Issei que se puso algo nervioso por la repentina alegría al verlo -

-s-si, es que no tenia otra opción ya que Seek chan senpai se enfermo y no pudo venir a la academia, así que si eres tan amable ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes para que Seek chan senpai pueda usarlos?

-ooh es una pena que Seekvaira se haya enfermado y claro, no hay problema - dijo la pelirroja que estaba apunto de entregarle sus cuadernos - pero antes, ¿no te gustaría tomar algo? - pero luego los retiro de sus manos -

-n-no gracias, sabes tengo algo de prisa, aunque me gustaría que me dijeras cuando sera el día que...

*oh Hyoudou kun, ¿que haces aquí?* - exclamo una voz que interrumpió a Issei -

El castaño y la pelirroja inmediatamente reconocieron la voz y vieron a cierta estudiante que es conocida de ambos...

-Sona/Kaichou - exclamaron ambos

-hola Rias y tu Hyodou te hice una pregunta

-pues vine por los apuntes de Gremory senpai, se los llevare a Seek chan senpai que esta en enferma y no pudo venir...

-¿Seekvaira esta enferma? - pregunto la pelinegra - esto si que es una sorpresa, pensaba que esa cabeza dura mataba a los virus con su mal genio, pero veo que me equivoque...

-yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo - comento la pelirroja

-pero bueno, volviendo al punto, si necesitas los apuntes de la clase, puedes llevarte los míos y dárselos a esa cabeza dura - dijo Sona mientras le entrega sus cuadernos al castaño... - cuando se los entregues, dile que me debe una...

-gracias kaichou y claro se lo diré... - dijo el castaño para darse la media e irse, pero justo a unos metros de la entrada se encontró con alguien

Era un joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises. Lleva el uniforme de chico de la Kuoh Academia, aunque sin la chaqueta y tiene las mangas arremangadas, este lo miro detenidamente por unos momentos.

-¿eh? ¿disculpa de casualidad tu nombre es Issei? - pregunto el rubio

-¿eh?, s-si ¿quien lo pregunta?

En ese momento en el rostro del rubio de formo una sonrisa socarrona...

-¡viejo, ¿acaso te olvidaste de mi?, veme bien! - pidió el rubio para que el castaño hiciera lo que le solicito y lentamente abrió los ojos sorprendido y dijera...

-¡Saji! - exclamo el castaño con alegría soltando sus cosas

-¡Issei! - exclamo el rubio de la misma manera

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro y en cuanto estuvieron enfrente del otro comenzaron a chocar ambas palmas arriba y abajo varias veces.

-jo...jo...jo...jo...jo - exclamaban ambos chicos mientras chocaban ambas palmas

-¡hay Issei! - exclamo el nombrado como Saji para que...

PAAAW

le diera un fuerte puñetazo al castaño en la cara que lo impulso hacia atrás, haciéndolo que se estrellara con librero, ademas de que atravesó el muro que estaba atrás de este ...

-¿pero que rayos esta pasando aquí? - se pregunto la pelirroja con confusión, pero en ese momento el castaño salio del muro que había atravesado.

Pero no era la única que estaba perpleja, Sona, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba se encontraban también perplejos por el repentino suceso que se había dado

-¡ahora voy yo Issei! - pidió el rubio mientras daba varios saltos de alegría

-¡jejejeje ahí voy! - dijo el castaño para impulsarse hacia el frente y...

PAAAAW

le diera un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago al rubio que salio disparado hacia afuera y se estrello con varios arboles que derribo casi al instante debido a la fuerza con la que fue impulsado.

-jajajajaja - reía el rubio que se encontraba entre los escombros

-jejeje - también reía al castaño

Poco a poco el identificado como Saji se fue levantando hasta que se reincorporo completamente y se adentro de nueva cuenta al viejo edificio para ir a saludar formalmente a Issei que lo estaba esperando.

-carajo hace tiempo que no te veía Issei - dijo Saji - me alegra saber que estas bien

-lo mismo digo, ya tenia tiempo que no nos veíamos, realmente extrañe verte Saji - comento el castaño para saludar de forma fraternal al rubio - por cierto ¿que haces aquí?

-pues veras...

Una explicación mas tarde

-¡¿eeeh? ¡¿ahora eres un demonio que forma parte del Séquito de Kaichou y viniste aquí con ella junto al resto de sus siervas para que los presentaran ante Gremory senpai?! - pregunto el castaño impresionado

-bueno, eso es a grandes rasgos Issei - respondió el rubio con cierta vergüenza...

\- increíble, pero lo que me gustaría saber es el porque...

-eso es muy simple de explicar, ella me busco para ofrecerme ser su siervo a cambio de que me ayudaría a encontrarme contigo Issei, ademas de que me ofreció otras cosas mas que no vale la pena mencionar, aunque hay un motivo muy especial por el cual me uní a ella...

-¿un motivo en especial?

-si Issei, pero no lo diré aquí - respondió el rubio seriamente - ahora que ya te respondí, ahora dime porque tu estas aquí...

-bueno, vine para que Gremory senpai me diera los apuntes de su clase de hoy para que pueda llevárselos a otra linda senpai que no pudo venir a clase, ya que esta convaleciente

-entiendo, bueno ya no te quito mas el tiempo Issei, ve con esa senpai que dices - dijo el rubio mientras sujeta por los hombros al castaño - ve amigo

-claro - respondió el castaño con una sonrisa mientras alzaba el pulgar - pero antes ten - dijo mientras le entrega un trozo de papel..

-esto es...

-así es, es mi dirección para cuando quieras ir a verme - respondió el castaño - ahí platicaremos lo que nosotros queramos sin interrupciones ¿de acuerdo?

-¡de acuerdo Issei!

-bien dicho, nos vemos después... - dijo el castaño para tomar los cuadernos de Sona y saliera pero...

-¡un momento, tu no te vas a ir de aquí! - expreso cierta pelirroja - ¡¿acaso piensas irte sin compensarme Ise kun?!

-¿compensarte Gremory senpai? ¿porque?

-¡destruiste parte del edificio de mi club y ademas me ignoras, por eso merezco una compensación! - dijo la pelirroja firmemente - no espero que me pagues los daños con dinero o que los repares tu, así que puedo aceptar como compensación el que te vuelvas mi lindo siervo y como extra, también puedes decirme donde vives...así que vamos Compénsame - pidió la pelirroja con arrogancia pero...

-Rias hace mucho que Hyoudou Issei se fue - señalo Sona para recibir un asentimiento de los demás para confirmar lo que decía -

-¡¿queee?! ¡entonces que tu siervo repare todo lo que hicieron el e Ise kun!

Sin que se dieran cuenta ambas herederas, Saji lentamente se había escabullido hacia la salida pero justo cuando estaba apunto de salir, alguien lo sujeto por los hombros...

-¿a donde crees que vas Saji? - pregunto Sona en un tono de ultratumba para que este mecánicamente volteara a ver a su ama - vas a reparar lo que hiciste junto a Hyoudou...

-pe-pe-pero...

-nada de peros, si no quieres que te azote el trasero como castigo

Un pequeño circulo mágico de color azul que tenia el símbolo de la familia Sitri en centro, apareció en la mano de Sona...

-así que ponte a trabajar...

-s-si

Residencia Hyoudou - Minutos después

En cuanto Issei logro salir del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, este fue a una pequeña pastelería para comprar los canelés que le había a su senpai, al terminar con ese asunto se dirigió a su hogar, para seguir cuidando de Seekvaira.

Curiosamente en cuanto llego a su casa, noto que aun no había llegado ninguno de sus padres, pero dejo eso de lado y subió a la habitación de Seekvaira para que luego entrara sin tocar.

-hey, Seek chan senpai ya regrese y traje tus...

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron bastante al punto de que parecían 2 grandes platos, esto era debido a que vio a Seekvaira de pie y casi desnuda, lo único que la cubría era su cabello que ocultaba solo un poco sus enormes pechos y ademas solo usaba unas bragas rayadas que parecía no tener mucho de habérselas puesto ya que aun conservaba ambos pulgares en el resorte.

Los 2 se miraron por unos segundos, Seekvaira se sonrojo completamente pero no dijo nada e Issei estaba de la misma manera pero el simplemente cerro la puerta.

(¡esto es malo, justo ahora eso fue malo!) pensó Issei con nervios (¡me matara, seguramente me matara o peor aun me meterá todas sus piezas de ajedrez por el trasero)

-ya puedes entrar - dijo la rubia desde adentro del cuarto -

Issei lentamente abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza, aunque estaba bastante temeroso por lo que le podía suceder en ese momento.

-¿que hacías allí parado idiota? - pregunto la rubia con enojo que ya se había recostado en la cama y se cubría con la gran cobija de esta - si no fuera por este estúpido resfriado, ¡te habría dado un codazo en un ángulo doloroso!

(después de todo, si estabas pensando en castigarme por mi error)

-ah...

-no quedes ahí parado, di algo imbécil y también ¿me trajiste lo que me prometiste?

-s-si - dijo el castaño para mostrarle sus canelés, aunque también los cuadernos de Sona - también pase por los apuntes de tu clase para que no te retrases...

-tsk...que fastidio

-puede ser, pero debes seguir siendo una estudiante ejemplar aun estando enferma -

-tsk...lo que sea - bufo la rubia - pero gracias...

-de nada, aunque Kaichou dijo que le debes una por enviarte sus apuntes...

-¿entonces estos cuadernos son los de Sona?, maldita sea no le quería deber nada a ese idiota...

-ya, ya todo esta bien -

-¿que esta bien?...¡ACHUUU!

Issei puso su mano en frente de Seekvaira, esta no protesto por esto extrañamente.

-tranquila, por ahora solo debes enfocarte en descansar...

(caliente, para que Seek chan senpai este así, esta condición esta mal) pensó el castaño con preocupación

(su mano es fría pero a la vez tan confortable, es culpa de este resfriado, pero me gusta esta sensación) pensó la rubia

PAAAF

La puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente de forma repentina y dejo ver cierto par de personas...

-¡hemos regresado! - exclamo la madre del castaño que venia acompañada de su esposo - ¡hijo, querida espero que no se hayan preocupado por nuestra repentina salid...oh vaya! - exclamo cuando vio lo cerca que estaban el par de adolescentes

-¿porque nadie toca la puerta? - musito la rubia

-¡kyaaa, ¿intentas atacar una chica resfriada y que no puede moverse?! - pregunto la madre del castaño - ¡eso es demasiado atrevido hijo!

-¡estas equivocada Mama!

-oh, hijo no tienes porque avergonzarte, después de todo es natural - comento el señor Hyoudou - tu madre me ha hecho lo mismo cuando me he enfermado en todos los años en que hemos estado juntos

-¡no quiero saber nada de eso papa! - exclamo el castaño para sacar a sus padres de la habitación y cerrara la puerta - haaaaa, ¿porque siempre me hacen esto?, lamento si te incomodaron con sus comentario raros Seek chan senpai

-no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre un poco...

PAAAF

La puerta de nueva cuenta había sido abierta violentamente por la madre del castaño.

-¡mama, abre la puerta como la gente civilizada!

-no - respondió su madre - hablando de otra cosa, tienen visitas...

-¿visitas?

-así es, por favor pasen chicos -

En ese momento ambos vieron a Sona que venia acompañada de Saji

-Sona/Saji - exclamaron la rubia y el castaño -

-espero que tengan una buena charla como amigos, bajare y les preparare un poco de te

-Gracias Oba san - dijo Sona respetuosamente para que en ese momento se fuera la madre de Issei - entonces era cierto lo que dijo Hyoudou, estas enferma Seekvaira

-cállate, eso a ti no te importa...

Mientras ambas herederas se miraban fijamente, Issei y saji platicaban felizmente

-que bueno aceptaste mi invitación de visitarme en mi casa, aunque no pensé que lo harías tan pronto...

-bueno, no es algo que yo decidiera, Kaichou me trajo a la fuerza después de lo que sucedió hace un rato cuando nos saludamos, aunque también me uso para que la trajera hasta aquí...

-¿sucedió algo después de que salí del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto?

-si Hyoudou - interrumpió Sona - a los 10 minutos que te fuiste y presente mi séquito a Rias, apareció Riser Phenex...

Seekvaira estaba sorprendida, en realidad no tanto. Mediante la red de información de los 72 pilares, creada por Naud Gamigin, supo que Raiser había estado moviendo sus influencias para saber donde se encontraba la heredera Gremory

\- Tardo más de lo que pensaba, pero sabiendo que es de los idiotas que piensan con la cabeza de abajo que con la de arriba, era de esperarse – Dijo la rubia -¿y ya le pusieron fecha al Rating Game?

-Si, sera dentro de 10 días, este tiempo Rias lo aprovechara para entrenar al lado de sus siervos, se irán a las montañas para hacerlo si te lo preguntas - explico Sona -aunque eso no es todo, dijo unas cosas de ti cuando supo que estabas viviendo en Kuoh gracias a Rias, espero que te lo tomes con calma, Seekvaira – Dijo la morena

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto la rubia levantándose mientras que tiene puesta una pijama rosa con solapas

\- El idiota de Raiser te llamo una perra y dijo que después de que te volviera una mujer, te sodomizaría, para domarte, volviéndote su perra personal. Sumado a que sus siervas dijeron que eras una zorra, apretada, culo virgen y otras cosas – Dijo la morena viendo como estaba cabizbaja apretando los puños y liberando su aura color lavanda

\- ¡Ese imbécil! – Mascullo la rubia, dejando ver como se encontraba llorando - ¡Cuando entre a los [Rating Game], lo voy a destrozar! – exclamo sollozando

Realmente se sentía enojada, humillada, insultada, frustrada e impotente en ese momento, pero no podía hacerla nada, si no iniciaría una guerra entre el clan Phenex y Agares

Tampoco tiene sus piezas, para retarlo abiertamente y hacer que se trague sus palabras

Sona se sentía mal, pero era necesario que ella se enterara, realmente no se lo perdonaría si una de sus mejores amigas viviera en esa ignorancia, Saji se sorprendió de ver por primera vez llorar, no espero que la dura y aterradora Seekvaira Agares se pudiera comportar como una chica normal. El rubio miro como el castaño apretó con fuerza sus puños y sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos como carecían de brillo

Si lo pensaba bien, en los dos años que lo conocía jamás lo había visto de esa manera, no sabría qué pasaría

\- Bien, Kaichou, Saji. Dejemos que Seek-chan-senpai reposar – Dijo el castaño para cambiarle la toalla que tenía en su frente y la recostó como la tapo. Haciendo que la chica cierre los ojos, dándole un beso en la mejilla, que la hizo sonrojar – Descansa, Seek-senpai. Vayamos a mi habitación – pidió el chico cambiando a un semblante más serio

\- Habitación de Issei -

El castaño estaba con sus invitados que tenían diferentes reacciones; Saji se sorprendió que el lugar estuviera limpio, la última vez que vino estaba algo desordenado. Mientras Sona estaba sonrojada y tímida, porque era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de un chico

\- Kaichou, le pediré amablemente que si viene a ver a Seek-chan senpai, no lo haga con el motivo de hacerla llorar – Pidió el castaño seriamente mientras saca una caja de madera – Pero quiero que me diga que fue exactamente lo que esos infelices expresaron sobre ella –

Los Sitri estaban sorprendidos porque nunca habían visto al chico tan serio, sentía como su aura era liberada y en su voz había una gran cantidad de ira marcada

Lo que no sabían es que lo que pasaría en el [Rating Game] entre Rias y Raiser

Día del encuentro - Dimensión del juego

Rias se encontraba repasando su estrategia mientras que el castaño se encontraba recargado cerca de la ventana con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados desde que llego y fueron teletransportados. Ya con todos los preparativos, la pelirroja miro al chico

\- ¿Realmente estas bien con esto? – Pregunto la pelirroja que todo el tiempo miraba al chico que no participo en la reunión táctica

\- Si, escuche todo y lo he memorizado – Respondió el castaño – Te dije que te llevare a la victoria, y eso haré, Gremory-senpai –

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijo a la pelirroja – Entonces, siéntate aquí – extendiéndole la mano

\- No es necesario

\- ¿E-Eh? – Pregunto la pelirroja desconcertada

\- No quiero que tengas ideas equivocadas, Gremory-senpai. La ayudare, porque usted lo necesita, pero a mí solo me importa Seek-chansenpai – Respondió Issei tajantemente – Si me disculpa...- retirándose el uniforme para dejar ver como traía un keikogi de color blanco con las mangas arrancadas, guantes rojos de combate, un cinturón negro de artes marciales y sus pies descalzos.

\- ¡¿Llevabas eso debajo de tu uniforme?! – Pregunto Rias

\- Si, en un combate real, la ropa convencional estorba mucho – Explico el chico – Creo que debe saberlo, estamos en gran desventaja por el número de miembros. Así que tienes que debe estar lista para cualquier improvisto. Si perdemos tan solo a uno nosotros, estaremos en una situación difícil -

\- Lo tengo presente – Dijo la pelirroja mientras que la lolita caída no se imaginó que aquel chico con cara de idiota pudiera tener ese lado tan serio, analítico y estratégico. Viéndolo así, realmente le pareció un tanto atractivo

\- Listos, Koneko, Rayanre, Kalawarner e Ise. No podrán evitar combatir una vez lleguen al gimnasio. Muévanse como acordamos. Ese lugar será importante -

\- Sí, lo haremos – Dijeron los 4

\- Entonces yo también me voy – Dijo el rubio que guardó su espada en la vaina y se alistó.

\- Yuuto, haz lo que acordamos -

\- Afirmativo –

\- Mittelt se quedará conmigo. Pero nos moveremos luego de la señal de Ise y los otros. No pueden ser vencidas ustedes 3, su elemento sacro nos da una amplia ventaja -

\- S-Si – Dijeron las nuevas siervas Gremory

\- Akeno, confío en ti para realizar tu movimiento cuando creas que es el momento correcto –

\- Sí Buchou -

\- Ahora, mis queridos sirvientes. ¿Están listos? Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Nuestro enemigo es Raiser, quien se dice es un genio de la casa de los inmortales Phenex con un futuro prometedor. ¡Ahora! ¡Destruyámoslos! -

\- Si – Dijeron los Gremory mientras que el castaño simplemente la miro para hacer una reverencia e irse con sus compañeras

Issei iba junto con Koneko, Raynare y Kalawarner que se dirigían al gimnasio. Las 3 chicas estaban bastante expectantes sobre qué haría este chico que en si era poder bruto, pero su mirada no parecía ser la misma. La entrada principal está conectada con el edificio nuevo de la escuela así que no podían entrar por ahí ya que serían atrapados

\- Tenemos que entrar por la puerta ubicada al lado opuesto – Dijo el castaño con una voz seria y firme

\- S-Si – Respondió las [Peones] y [Torre] Gremory para que llegaran al lugar indicado. El castaño agarro la cerradura, notando que estaba abierta y no tenía seguro. Pero noto como ese gimnasio... luce exactamente igual que el real. Realmente era una réplica exacta, incluso estaba aquel hoyo que hizo una vez cuando golpeo a un grupo de matones que molestaron a sus kohais. Entraron por la plataforma de atrás. Ya que la cortina no estaba cerrada, el interior se podía ver. Intento mirar al campo desde la esquina, en tanto dio unos saltitos antes de que Koneko dijera...

\- ...Presencia enemiga –

En el acto, Issei no espero a que lo llamaran las siervas Phenex, por lo que se sorprendieron, porque no pensaron que fuera tan directo. El chico era muy confiado o muy idiota, desde su perspectiva

\- Se de primera mano que nos vieron entrar – Respondió el castaño mientras que las siervas Gremory se mostraron

En la cancha había cuatro demonios. La chica con un traje chino, las gemelas y una la loli que sostiene un báculo.

\- Hyoudou-senpai. Encárguese de esas [Peones]. Yo me encargaré de la torre – Dijo la loli – Raynare-senpai, vaya por la chica del báculo. Kalawarner-sensei, vaya con Yuuto-senpai – indico con su voz lúdica

\- ¡Entendido! – Exclamaron las caídas y el castaño; la morena invoco una lanza, Koneko e Issei se pusieron en posición de combate

La chica china tomó una postura de kung fu y la loli una con su báculo. Y al final las gemelas tomaron sus motosierras

 _¡GIRA! ¡GIRA! ¡GIRA! ¡GIRA!_

Las motosierras comenzaron a girar mientras emitían un peligroso sonido.

\- Hora de desmembrar – Exclamaron las gemelas felizmente

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

Koneko y la chica del traje chino comenzaron su combate alejadas del castaño y las lolis con motosierras. Parecía un combate de un torneo de artes marciales. Cada golpe se veía bastante fuerte debido a que son torres.

 _SWISH_

La chica con el báculo lo movió rápidamente, haciendo un sonido con el aire. Raynare que había invocado una lanza, lo contrarresto. En ese momento aparecieron las gemelas en bloomers, arrastrando sus armas hacia él

\- ¡Cortar, cortar, cortar, cortar! – Exclamaron las dos chicas blandiendo sus armas contra él. El castaño se preparó, dio un paso al frente con el puño en su costado para entrar en el espacio de la chica y hace un pivote para realizar un golpe Seiken rompiendo una de las motosierras como si fuera un mondadientes, la hoja salió contra el escenario. Esto sorprendió a una de las gemelas que respondían al nombre de Ile y Nel. La otra no perdió tiempo y ataco a Issei

 _¡DRILL!_

Se escucho un sonido espantoso cerca del oído del chico, que esquivo el ataque al moverse a un lado. Preparo el mismo golpe para romper la otra sierra como si nada. Ambas peliverdes estaban con los ojos abiertos, porque jamás habían visto cómo sus armas fueran rotas con un solo golpe, esto también detuvo los ataques de ambas chicas

\- _[Kawakami Ryu...]_ (Estilo de pelea Kawakami) – Dijo el castaño para saltar sobre las chicas – _[¡Kokuhyou!]_ (Granizo Negro) - y ataca con un aluvión de golpes fuertes a sus enemigas, que se volvieron partículas de luz verde

 _[Dos [Peones] de Raiser-sama han sido derrotadas]_

La chica china, Koneko, la chica del bastón y Raynare estaban asombradas de ver como derroto a las gemelas como si nada

\- Sala de Espectadores –

Los espectadores estaban con los ojos abiertos y la boca levemente abierta, puesto que el chico había usado un estilo de pelea bastante especial

\- ¡¿La Escuela Kawakami?! – Exclamo Seekvaira porque era un estilo de artes marciales muy conocido entre las [3 facciones]

\- Pensar que había más practicantes a parte de "esos dos" – Dijo una castaña muy parecida a Rias mientras los demás seguían observando

\- Dimensión del juego –

\- Raynare-senpai – Dijo la peli blanca – Siga a Kalawarner-sensei y ayúdela –

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijo la mencionada que estaba algo aturdida por lo que acababa de presenciar

\- Haa – Clamo la identificada como Mira lanzando una estocada, hacia el castaño, dejando escapar a su enemigo. Mientras el chico se posiciona y prepara su cuerpo; colocando su pierna izquierda frente a su cintura mientras utiliza la derecha la usa como punto de apoyo, esperando a que el ataque llegue - ¡Daa! – exclamo con fuerza

\- Fuu... _¡[Kawakami Ryu: Hōkusunaifu]!_ (Escuela Kawakami: Cuchillo de halcón) – Respondió el chico, dando una patada circular, cortando por la mitad el bastón

 _¡CRACK!_

Mientras esta recibe el resto de la fuerza del golpe en la parte de las costillas flotantes, cuarteándola

\- ¡Kyaa! – Chillo la peli azul rodando

\- ¡Ku! – Mascullo la chica del qipao teniendo las ella tenía las manos en el suelo, y Koneko aún mantenía su postura de combate - ¡Maldición! No pensamos...que ese humano fuera tan fuerte –

\- (A decir verdad, ninguno de nosotros espero que mostrara esa clase de técnicas) – Dijo la peli blanca – Hyodo-senpai, ¿Cómo es que rompió las hojas de las motosierras? – pregunto seriamente

\- _[Goutaijutsu]_ (Arte del Cuerpo Rígido) – Respondió Issei - Es una de las versiones mejoradas de la técnica de karate conocida como Seiken. Para llevarlo a cabo, un luchador tiene que endurecer su cuerpo hasta los límites máximos en el momento del impacto. Cuando el luchador lo usa en el momento correcto durante un golpe de seiken, todas sus articulaciones serán reparadas. Es muy difícil de hacer, pero si lo logra, su puño golpeará con el peso de todo su cuerpo. Pero no es una técnica que se aprende de la noche, solo se obtiene con el tiempo en el campo de batalla. Incluso a mí me costó trabajo dominarla –

La peli blanca estaba con los ojos abiertos, puesto que ella era experta en artes marciales y jamás había oído de una técnica que te permita golpear con la fuerza del mismo peso del usuario

*Ise, Koneko, ¿Pueden escucharme? Soy yo*

\- Sí, estamos bien – Respondió la peli blanca - De hecho, estamos en una buena situación ahora mismo -

*¡Me alegro de escuchar eso, pero Akeno está lista! ¡Quiero que se muevan de acuerdo al plan! * Indico la pelirroja para que su [Torre] asintiera

 _DASH_

Koneko-chan tomo al chico y corrió hacia la entrada, ignorando a las chicas.

\- ¡¿Están huyendo?! ¡Se supone que este lugar es importante! – Exclamo la chica china sorprendida por las acciones de ambos

Sí, es correcto. Este lugar es importante, una conexión entre ambos edificios. En el ajedrez, este sería el centro. Al parecer es bastante importante. Es por eso que ambos grupos enviaron piezas aquí, para tomar este lugar. Pero lo que no sabían es que también la indicación de la heredera Gremory es que fueran un señuelo, Issei entonces aprovecho que se encontraban en la entrada por lo que se detuvo

\- _¡[Kawakami Ryu: Nagareru Shunkan]_ (Estilo Kawakami: Arena Movediza que Fluye) – Exclamo el castaño golpeando con su puño el suelo del gimnasio, cambiando la estructura de la tierra y la madera, convirtiéndola en arena suave que hunde a ambas chicas, restringiendo sus movimientos

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamaron Mira y la chica llamada Xulean, al terminar, el castaño y la peli blanca salieron por la entrada principal

 _FLASH_

Se vio el resplandor de un relámpago.

 _¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Un gran rayo cayó sobre el gimnasio haciendo un estruendo. Cuando los relámpagos cesaron, el gimnasio estaba totalmente destruido.

\- Tomen eso – Dijo Akeno desde el aire que estaba sonriendo, teniendo su mano derecha levantada y rodeada de electricidad

 _[Un [Peón] y una [Torre] de Raiser-sama han sido derrotadas]_

La voz del árbitro, Grayfia Lucifuge, retumbó por todo el campo.

\- [La sacerdotisa del relámpago], ese es el nombre dado a Akeno-senpai. Ya que Buchou aún no tiene la edad para jugar [Rating Games] no hay mucha gente que la conozca. Pero ella es famosa entre cierta gente – Dijo la peliblanca

\- Parece que lo logramos, Toujou-chan – Dijo el castaño

\- Si – Dijo la peli blanca con su "expresividad" de siempre para que ambos chocaran levemente los puños

*¿Pueden oírme? Akeno realizó un ataque perfecto y las acabó. Con esto, la primera parte del plan ha terminado. ¿Qué te ha parecido, Ise-kun?. Akeno puede ser sádica y despiadada con los enemigos. Pero es linda y amable con sus compañeros, cuando te unas a nosotros, haré que te consciente mucho* Dijo Rias de forma jactanciosa

\- Gracias, eso creo – Dijo el castaño bastante confundido mientras que escucho eso mediante el transmisor – (¿Y yo para que quiero que Himejima-senpai haga eso?) se preguntó a si mismo

* Ese rayo necesita tiempo para cargarse luego de usarlo. Así que no es posible usarlo repetidas veces. El enemigo aún nos supera en número. Saldremos cuando Akeno haya recuperado su poder. ¡Así que quiero que pasen a la siguiente fase! *

\- Si – Dijo la peliblanca

 _WISH_

El castaño apareció frente a la peliblanca mientras que retrae sus brazos a sus costados

 _¡BANG!_

Koneko oyó una explosión cerca de ella para ver como una nube de humo se levantó frente a ella, dejando a la peliblanca con ojos abiertos y temblando levemente. Frente a ella se encontraba una figura posterior de una persona que usa un keikougi

\- ¡Hyodo-senpai/kun! – Exclamaron Akeno y Koneko al mismo tiempo preocupadas

\- Tomen – Dijo una voz para vieran una sombra en el aire volando con alas. Es una mujer vestida como una maga y llevando una capucha - Fufufu. Cuando cazas una presa, el mejor momento de atacar es cuando logra algo, ya que es el momento en que está con la guardia baja. Es suficiente para nosotros sacrificar nuestras piezas con tal de acabar con una de las suyas. Su grupo tiene menos miembros para empezar. Incluso esto basta para poner a su grupo en una situación difícil. Incluso si nos derrotan, no serán capaces de derrotar a Raiser-sama. Es inútil resistirse – comento divertida

La morena y la peliblanca vieron furiosas a la peli morada que no se inmutaba ante eso

*Realmente creo que debes dejar de ser tan arrogante, Onee-san* Dijo una voz para que vieran como el humo se disipaba, dejando ver como el castaño se encontraba bien pero cubierto de polvo y con la parte de su keikougi completamente deshecha

\- ¡¿C-Como...?! – Pregunto la [Reina] Phenex incrédula

\- _[Sanchin]_ , es un estilo de defensa del karate que consiste en endurecer todos los músculos del cuerpo para reducir el impacto de un ataque – Respondió Issei – Mi _[Sanchin]_ es más resistente que los promedios por lo que puedo recibir el disparo de una bazuca o de un tanque y no me pasa nada. Onee-san, le daré un consejo... -

\- ¡¿Ha?! – Exclamo la peli purpura ofendida - ¡No te pongas arrogante porque solo detuviste una de mis explosiones! – comento irritada para atacar de nuevo...

 _FLASH_

Un rayo detuvo a la mujer fue un rayo cortesía de la [Reina] Gemory que estaba con su sonrisa habitual

\- Ara, Ara. Yo seré tu oponente, [Reina] de Raiser Phenex-sama, Yubelluna-san. ¿O debería llamarte [Reina Bomba]? –

\- No me gusta ese nombre, no es nada elegante, [Sacerdotisa del Relámpago]. Quería enfrentarme a ti – Dijo la mencionada

\- Ise-kun – Dijo la morena - Reúnete con Yuuto-kun. Koneko-chan, sigue con la siguiente fase del plan. Yo me encargaré de ella –

\- ¡Pero...! – Exclamo la peliblanca

\- Koneko-chan, tienes tu propia misión. Ve. Este es mi trabajo – Dijo la morena seriamente - Está bien, yo responderé a la afrenta que te hizo. ¡Derrotaré a esta [Reina] con todo lo que tengo! – envolviéndose en un aura dorada

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡Dejo todo en sus manos, Akeno-senpai! – Exclamo la peli blanca

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a correr hacia los campos deportivos donde el [Caballero] Gremory esperaba. Luego de eso, ambos se separaron porque Rias mando a la loli con las caídas. Poco después, se escucharon muchos sonidos de relámpagos y explosiones. El encuentro ya se encontraba en su fase media.

 _[Tres [Peones] de Raiser-sama fueron derrotados]_

Cuando escucho el anuncio, empezó a analizar quien fue de todos sus "compañeros"

Raynare y Kalawarner estaban en una situación desconocida

Koneko en dirección hacia ellas

Akeno estaba combatiendo con la Reina

Mittelt se encontraban con Rias en camino a donde se estaba dirigiendo, dejando a solo una única opción...

Yuuto Kiba

7 piezas del Phenex han caído, solo quedan otras 9 piezas incluyendo a Raiser. Su equipo tenía 8 miembros.

Aún no podían bajar la guardia

De pronto alguien intento agarrar la mano del chico por lo que se detuvo y le aplico un _[Oogoshi]_ , viendo que se trataba de Kiba

\- Ah, eres tú – Comento estoicamente el castaño

\- Sip – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa fresca para luego observar los campos desde la parte trasera del almacén, el cual es un punto ciego desde al campo.

\- Kiba – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Nada. Debemos seguir – Dijo Issei - Escuché el anuncio. ¿Fuiste tú quien derrotó a los [Peones], no es así? –

\- Sí. El cuarto del club ubicado en los campos deportivos es un lugar importante. Así que es normal que haya varios enemigos. Logré atraerlas a este lugar y las derroté. Pero la persona a cargo de esta zona ha estado calmada y no ha caído en mi provocación. Bueno, parece que ella usó los peones para observar mis movimientos. Parece que a Raiser Phenex le gusta luchar sacrificando sus sirvientes. Es algo que solo él puede hacer debido a su inmortalidad y al número de sirvientes que posee - Respondió Kiba con una sonrisa pero sus ojos eran todo lo contrario - Los enemigos a cargo de esta zona son un [Caballero], una [Torre] y un [Alfil]. Un total de tres piezas -

\- Una sólida defensa – Dijo el castaño

\- Esa es la forma en que mantienen el lugar seguro. Ya que acabamos con el gimnasio, ellos pondrán mayor oposición aquí – Comento el rubio

Las dos rutas que sirven de camino entre las bases. La ruta del gimnasio y la de los campos deportivos. Rias eligió destruir un camino, así que ellos solo necesitan vigilar el otro. Por lo que es obvio que aumentarían la vigilancia en este lugar. Debido al plan, la [Reina] ha salido a las líneas frontales

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – Pregunto el rubio

\- No, durante un tiempo mi abuelo me llevo por varios lados junto a mis primas – Respondió el castaño – Por lo que pasamos por muchas situaciones. ¿Qué me dices tú? –

\- Mira – Dijo el rubio enseñándole sus manos - Como tú, tengo mucha experiencia en combate. Pero esta es mi primera vez en un [Rating Game], un combate serio entre demonios. Incluso si este encuentro es un caso especial, no quita el hecho de que es un combate serio. Fuimos involucrados en este combato, nos guste o no, y es nuestra primera vez. No podemos mostrarles la más mínima abertura en nuestra guardia. Es algo que será importante incluso en el futuro. Me siento emocionado pero a la vez asustado. No quiero olvidar la sensación de mis manos temblando, esta sensación de nerviosismo, la intensa atmósfera. Quiero sentirlo todo y hacer que se convierta en experiencia –

En ese momento, sintieron una presencia mientras que se escucha voz decir...

\- Soy un [Caballero] de Raiser Phenex-sama, ¡Caramine! ¡Ya me aburrí de intentar identificar sus estrategias! ¡[Caballero] de Rias Gremory! ¡Te reto a un duelo! – Exclamo la chica haciendo reír al rubio

\- Ya que se presentó, no puedo seguir escondiéndome, como [Caballero] y como espadachín – Dijo el rubio para salir de donde estaban - Soy el [Caballero] de Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto –

El castaño apareció junto al rubio mientras que miraba la escena entre ambos [Caballeros]. La chica parecía estar feliz de ver a ambos jóvenes

\- Estoy feliz de que haya guerreros como ustedes dos en el grupo de Rias Gremory. Venir de frente, eso es algo que la gente cuerda no haría – Dijo la joven

\- Así que no estamos cuerdos, eh – Comento el castaño

\- Pero me gustan los idiotas como ustedes. Entonces, comencemos – Comento Caramine sacando su espada de la vaina. Kiba también se alistó para sacar la suya.

\- El encuentro entre [Caballeros]. He estado esperando por esto. Personalmente me gustaría combatir en una intensa batalla entre espadas – Dijo el rubio lanzando un comentario agresivo mientras sonríe

\- ¡Bien dicho, [Caballero] de Rias Gremory! - Exclamo Caramine comenzando a blandir su espada como si estuviera bailando.

 _KATCHIN_

Las espadas de ambos chocaron, los dos tenían una velocidad sorprendente ya que ambos eran [Caballeros]. Intercambiaban estoques con la espada que el castaño veía mientras movía sus ojos, teniendo los brazos cruzados

*Pareces aburrido* Dijo una voz para que viera a una chica con una máscara que cubría la totalidad de su cara. Si no recuerdo mal, esta chica es una [Torre] Entonces otra persona llegó quejándose

\- Cielos. Ella solo piensa en espadas, espadas y más espadas. Su batalla parece una guerra con barro. Caramine estaba molesta cuando los [Peones] fueron sacrificados. ¿Acaso no le gusta la estrategia de su amo, el [Rey]? Y justo cuando pensaba que había encontrado a un chico apuesto, este resultó ser otro maniático de las espadas. Qué mala suerte – Dijo una chica de cabello rubio que viste un traje como los que llevan las princesas occidentales. Creo que era un alfil de Raiser. Ella tenía el cabello peinado en forma de taladro en ambos costados, parecía una princesa de verdad.

El castaño noto como se encontraban rodeados por las piezas del enemigo. El castaño noto como una de ellas se le queda viendo fijamente

\- Ummmm. Entonces este es el tipo que tanto adoran Rias Gremory y Seekvaira Agares. ¿Acaso tienen tan mal gusto por los hombres? – Comento la rubia como si nada usando una lengua ponzoñosa

\- Sigh...- Suspiro el castaño para ponerse en posición de combate mirando a ambas chicas

(Nota: Es la posición de combate de Ryu de Street Fighter)

\- Tendré que dejar de ser espectador – Comento el castaño, en cambio el [Alfil] solo suspiró

\- No seré tu oponente. Isabella. ¿Por qué no luchas con él? – Dijo la rubia

La chica de la máscara, Isabella, asintió. La chica del vestido retrocedió al ver a la [Torre]. Nos observará desde lejos.

\- Estaba planeando intervenir desde el comienzo. Luchemos ya que ambos estamos aburridos – Comento la [Torre] Phenex

\- No tengo problema con ello – Dijo el castaño - ¿Pero en verdad esa [Alfil] no luchará? – pregunto curioso

Ante eso, la sierva Phenex puso una mano en su frente con una mirada decepcionante.

\- Ah, no te preocupes por ella. Esa chica es especial. Solo va a observar – Dijo la mujer - Ella es...No, esa persona es Ravel Phenex. La hermana menor de Raiser-sama. Ella se convirtió en el sirviente de Raiser-sama usando un método especial, pero sigue siendo su hermana menor –

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto el castaño auténticamente confundido

\- Bueno, según Raiser-sama...- Comento Isabella rascándose la cabeza – "Tener a tu hermana en tu harem tiene un propósito. ¿Conoces las ventajas de tener a un familiar cercano en tu harem? ¿Sabes que hay gente que aspira a eso e incluso lo envidia? Bueno, no soy un siscon, así que la tengo en mi grupo para solo mostrarla y jactarme", Eso fue lo que dijo – dejando al castaño perplejo

\- De acuerdo, no tengo nada que decir de los fetiches de ese degenerado – Comento con simpleza Issei, haciendo enojar a la mencionada

\- ¡Isabella! – Exclamo la identificada como Ravel - ¡Acabalo! – sentencio fríamente

Issei empezó a girar las manos para terminar sosteniendo su puño derecho con su mano izquierda para volver a su posición

\- Ahora, ¡Aquí voy! ¡Sirviente de Rias Gremory! – Exclamo la [Torre] Phenex

 _SWIFT_

Hizo una finta de que vendría de frente, pero lanzo un rápido golpe que se detuvo, por lo que retrocedió

\- Sí, parece que puedes esquivar un ataque como este. Lo siento, te subestimaba. Creo que aumentaré uno...no, ¡Dos niveles! – Dijo la peli naranja para realizar un movimiento extraño

 _¡SWISH! ¡SWISH!_

Comenzó a atacar desde ángulos y posiciones impredecibles. Cuando uno creía que fallaba, otro venía en camino. Issei los identifico como golpes de boxeo para luego realizar una patada, pero la peli naranja no lo decía

¡¿Ninguno de sus golpes conectaban mientras que él aún se encontraba en la posición de saludo?!

Por lo que sonrió

\- Te tomé muy a la ligera – Comento la peli naranja - A decir verdad creí que te había derrotado cuando recibiste mi patada. Parece que Rias Gremory te ha entrenado bien. En especial tu resistencia, es enorme –

\- Bueno, en realidad...- Decía el castaño para ser interrumpido

\- En una batalla de verdad, lo más importante es la resistencia. Incluso los idiotas pueden combatir. Pero necesitas resistencia para poder hacerlo por varios minutos. Los combates consumen mucha energía y concentración. Solo el evadir ataques requiere un gran esfuerzo. Así que haberlo logrado hacer hasta ahora quiere decir que has entrenado tu cuerpo bastante bien -

\- De hecho, Gremory-senpai jamás me entreno – Respondió el castaño, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Isabella curiosa

\- Desde que puedo caminar, mi abuelo me ha entrenado – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Y cómo se llama? – Pregunto Ravel curiosa, por alguna razón le llamo la atención

\- Kawakami Tesshin – Respondió Issei como si nada

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo Isabella - ¡¿Eres nieto del gran maestro Kawakami Tesshin?! ¡¿Entonces eres un experto en el legendario estilo de combate: [Kawakami Ryu]?!

\- Eh, si – Respondió el castaño algo nervioso para ponerse serio - ¿Y creo que te has dado cuenta? – pregunto mientras separa sus manos

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir? – Pregunto la peli naranja aturdida

\- Tus golpes no me han tocado – Respondió Issei

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la rubia

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – Pregunto la peli naranja algo asustada

\- _¡[Kawakami Ryu Hiougi: Suusenju!_ ] (Postura Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Mil manos) – Exclamo el chico mientras que una figura de energía de un Buda de 1000 manos se cierne sobre él

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Preguntaron las siervas Phenex

\- Es una posición secreta que me permite crear este Buda que puede ser invisible para cualquier persona, lo que le protege de cualquier tipo de ataque. Cuando gire mis manos y termine con el saludo, en realidad use una variante de esta postura, que normalmente termine en una plegaria – Explico el castaño – Ahora es mi turno – para poner una pierna al frente y lanzarse en un estallido de velocidad

 _[La segunda [Torre] de Raiser-sama fue derrotada]_

\- _¡[Kawakami Ryu: Yamata no Orochi]!_ – Dijo el castaño – Un ataque que consiste en golpear al enemigo por los 7 puntos ciegos y el último golpe es una patada en el "Korui", que es donde la defensa se ha aislado, siendo el subconsciente que la forma. Esa parte en la que uno no es consiente que no se defiende. El punto clave de esta técnica es ese ataque...¡La ultima cabeza de la serpiente! -

 _¡BUZZ!_

Se escuchó el sonido del aire siendo cortado. Cuando el castaño miro, vio la espada de oscuridad de Kiba dispersarse. Parece que fue destruido por el [Caballero] enemigo.

\- Desafortunadamente, tu [Sacred Gear] no funcionará contra mí – Dijo la [Caballero] Phenex con su espada envuelta en llamas, haciendo sonreír al rubio

\- Entonces te diré esto. Desafortunadamente este no es todo lo que hace mi Sacred Gear – Dijo el rubio

\- ¿Qué? Tonterías. [caballero] de los Gremory, se ve patético cuando un caballero... - Comento la chica

\- ...Congela – Indicio el "Príncipe de la Academia"

Cuando Kiba dijo eso, algo se formó en la hoja de la espada, Issei sintió un ligero escalofrió. Entonces se percató como la espada del rubio se comenzó a congelar. El hielo se juntó y tomó la forma de una espada.

 _¡BREAK!_

Con el sonido del hielo rompiéndose, la espada de Kiba se transformó en una espada de hielo.

\- Frente a esta espada, [Flame Delete], todo tipo de fuego desaparecerá – Dijo el [Caballero Gremory]

\- ¡A...Absurdo! ¡¿Acaso quieres decir que tienes dos [Sacred Gears]?! – Exclamo la chica blandiendo su espada, parecía impaciente

 _CRUSH CRUSH CRUSH_

En el momento en que la espada de la castaña tocó la espada del rubio, su espada se comenzó a congelar y el fuego se volvió sólido. Entonces se escuchó un crujido y se rompió, y luego desapareció. Pero ella no dejó de atacar. Arrojó su espada, y tomó una pequeña cuchilla que llevaba en su cadera

\- ¡Nosotros somos miembros de la familia Phenex, gobernamos sobre el viento y el fuego! ¡Toma esto! ¡Un tornado de fuego! – Exclamo la [Caballero] Phenex

 _¡GUUUUUUUU!_

Había una tormenta de viento y fuego en el campo de béisbol con Kiba y Carlamaine en medio. El aire era tan caliente que quemaba la piel

\- ¡Esa Carlamaine! ¡¿Acaso olvida que sus compañeros también están aquí?! – Exclamo Ravel

El hielo de Kiba comenzó a derretirse al recibir dicho ataque. Aun así este no parecía molestarse en lo más mínimo.

\- Ya veo – Comento Yuuto - Intentas quemarnos con la tormenta de fuego. Pero...- pone su espada sin hoja en frente de él - ...¡Para! -

 _¡ABSORBE!_

El viento estaba siendo absorbido por la espada de Kiba mientras hacía un ruido estruendoso. El viento se detuvo y el campo de béisbol se quedó en silencio.

\- ... _[Replenish Calm]_ \- Dijo el rubio - Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que mostrar dos de mis espadas demoníacas en la misma pelea – mientras sostiene una espada con una forma única en las manos de Kiba. Había un extraño remolino en la mitad de la espada

\- ...Varios [Sacred Gears] – Dijo la chica impresionada - ¿Eres tú aquel poseedor de un [Sacred Gear] quien toma los [Sacred Gears] de otros y los vuelve suyos? – recibiendo una negativa

\- No tengo varios [Sacred Gears]. Además, no tomo los [Sacred Gears] de otros. Los creo -

\- ¿Los...creas? -

\- Sí. [Sword Birth]. Puedo crear cualquier espada demoniaca. Ese es el nombre de la habilidad de mi [Sacred Gear] –

\- Parece que subestimamos a ese humano – Dijo la castaña

\- ¡Caramaine! – Exclamo la rubia - ¡No te confíes! ¡Ese chico es un usuario del [Kawakami Ryu]! – alerto a su compañero

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Exclamo la mencionada mirando al castaño – Interesante. Pero encontrarme con un usuario de espadas demoniacas, qué suerte. Parece que mi destino es encontrarme con espadachines que usan espadas especiales y a dos usuarios del [Kawakami], con esa usuaria estuve a punto de morir –

(Seguramente fue Momo-nee o Kazu-chan) Pensó el castaño porque conocía bien a esas dos personas

\- Hmmmm, ¿Así que hay alguien aparte de mí quien usa espadas demoniacas? –

\- No, no era una espada demoníaca. Era una espada sagrada -

 _¡!_

Todos pudieron ver cómo la expresión de Kiba cambió al escuchar eso. Se puede sentir un gran instinto asesino proviniendo del [Caballero] Gremory

Kiba preguntó con una voz muy baja y con una mirada fría.

\- Dime sobre ese espadachín -

\- Parece que esa persona tiene alguna conexión contigo. Pero ya que somos espadachines, hablar sería grosero. ¡Te responderé con mi espada! -

\- ...Entiendo... Si tu boca aún pude moverse, entonces no habrá problema si te dejo al borde de la muerte -

En ese momento, los ojos del rubio fueron opacados para que caiga de cara inconsciente viendo como el castaño tenía el pie levantado y el pulgar sobrepuesto de los demás

\- _[Kawakami Ryu: Dai Kouzui no Hari]_ (Estilo de Combate Kawakami: Ajuga de Cataclismo) – Dijo el castaño – Lamento haber intervenido tu pelea, pero mi compañero se le calentó un poco la cabeza, espero que pueda aceptar la compensación de luchar contra mí. No te preocupes, solo lo deje momentáneamente inconsciente -

\- Así que estaba aquí -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Isabella-nee san? -

\- ¿No me digas que fue derrotada? -

Varias chicas comenzaron a aparecer. Issei dedujo que debían ser las siervas restante de Raiser Phenex. Estaba en desventaja, solo era el y Akeno, que debería estar combatiendo contra la [Reina] Phenex ya que aún se ven relámpagos en el cielo. Rias y Mittelt deberían estar en camino a la base enemiga...

\- Oye, el tipo del keikougi – Dijo una de las Phenex - Raiser-sama dijo que iba a pelear contra tu princesa. Mira – apuntando a lo alto del cielo. Cuando el castaño en aquella dirección, había una sombra con alas de fuego y una con alas negras, la persona con las alas negras tenía el cabello carmesí

*¡Hyodo! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?!* Dijo una voz que identifico como de la lolita

\- ¡Mittelt! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es esa Gremory-senpai?*

*Sí. Estoy con ella en el techo de la escuela. Raiser Phenex la retó a un duelo y ella aceptó. Gracias a ello pudimos entrar a la escuela sin ningún problema*

\- Parece que Onii-sama la retó ya que ella estaban luchando sorpresivamente bien. Si hubiéramos luchado normalmente, ya hubiéramos ganado, así que tuvo compasión. A este paso ella será derrotada antes de que puedas combatir contra él. Ohohohoho – Dijo Ravel Phenex riendo como una ojou-sama

\- Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder aquí – Dijo el castaño por que recordaba que le dijo Seekvaira sobre Rias

 _"Rias es muy engreída, orgullosa y cabeza dura. Cuando es retada abiertamente, actúa sin pensar y cree que nadie la puede vencer, por lo que acepta esas provocaciones...aun cuando es una trampa. Debes cuidar de que no tenga un enfrentamiento directo contra Raiser Phenex sin que todos sus siervos o tu estén presentes"_

\- Gremory-senpai y Himejima-senpai son fuertes. Kiba tiene un artefacto interesante y como viste Ravel Phenex, no soy un oponente que debes subestimar – Respondió el castaño mientras se posiciona para pelear

\- [La princesa de la destrucción], [La sacerdotisa del Relámpago], [Sword Birth] y el [Kawakami Ryu]. Solo escuchar esos nombres me da escalofríos. Pero tu oponente es [El Ave Inmortal]. Sin importar cuánto poder tengan, no significa nada contra la inmortalidad –

\- Entonces el Tigre Blanco clavara sus colmillos en el cuello del ave inmortal y destrozara su cuerpo con sus zarpas – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Van a derrotarlo una y otra vez hasta que pierda la voluntad de luchar? ¿O van a acabarlo con un ataque tan poderoso como el de Dios? ¿En verdad pretenden ganar este encuentro? No me hagas reír –

\- ¿Quieres ser la primera en probarlo? – Dijo el castaño

\- Por favor, desde un principio no tenían oportunidad de ganar. Esa es la desesperación que la palabra "inmortal" trae consigo – Dijo la hermana de Raiser chasqueando los dedos. Inmediatamente los sirvientes los rodearon a él y a Kiba que acaba de despertar

\- Caramine. Te dejaré ese [Caballero], pero si pierdes no lucharemos uno contra uno. Lo atacaremos entre todos. ¿O acaso intentas manchar el apellido Phenex? – Dijo la otra [Caballero] Phenex

\- Sieris – Dijo la mencionada - Afirmativo -

La que dio un paso adelante era una mujer con una apariencia salvaje. Ella llevaba una espada en su espalda.

\- Ella es la otra [Caballero] de Onii-sama. A diferencia de Caramine, ella no lucha por el honor de un caballero. Ella simplemente derrotará a su oponente –

\- Parece que ya despertaste – Dijo el castaño – Enfría tu cabeza, la situación se puso a un peor de lo que imaginamos – señalando al cielo

\- ¡¿Buchou y Raiser Phenex?! – Exclamo el rubio

\- Pero ella puede dar el último golpe. Ni, Li –

\- Nya -

\- Nya-Nya -

Quienes respondieron a su llamado fueron dos chicas con orejas de animal.

\- Ellas son guerreras bestia. Su combate mano a mano es bastante sorprendente –

\- No interfieras, Kiba – Dijo el castaño recibiendo una afirmación del mencionado

 _SWISH_

Las dos chicas desaparecieron de la vista del castaño En ese momento iba a recibir un golpe en el estómago y la cabeza. Pero lo que recibieron fue un contraataque, la primera que ataco el estómago recibió una pisotón que la mando contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter con su cabeza y la otra una patada que la regreso a donde estaba la princesa Phenex, sangrando de la boca y de la nariz

\- _[Kawakami Ryu: Muso Insatsu]_ (Estilo de Combate Kawakami: Sombra Asesina Inconsciente) – Dijo el castaño – Es una técnica que me permite realizar contraataques instintivos, pude ver en qué dirección apuntaba – tomando de la cabeza a la peli azul para golpearla -

 _[Un [Peón] de Raiser-sama han sido derrotadas]_

\- _¡[Kawakami Ryu: Yamata no Orochi]!_ – Exclamo el castaño

\- No se confíen – Dijo Ravel seriamente – Ese ataque elimino a Isabella -

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron las demás siervas sorprendidas por que era de las más fuertes del sequito

\- Parece ser el que lo que se dice del [Kawakami Ryu] no es ninguna broma – Comento Seiris

\- No tenemos tiempo, quiero que hagas esto – Dijo el castaño susurrándole un plan, que lo sorprendió – Debemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo, si no estaremos en graves problemas –

\- ¿Qué probabilidad tiene que funcione? -

\- Menos del 30%, pero no se me ocurre nada mas –

\- Entonces hagámoslo –

En ese momento ambos chocaron sus puños para que el rubio liberara su [Sacred Gear]

\- _[¡Sword Birth!]_ –

 _¡PING!_

El suelo comenzó a brillar y muchas espadas demoniacas salieron de él.

\- Es mi turno – Dijo el castaño para golpear el suelo – _[¡Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Byakko Tsuin Kiba no Nagare!]_ (Tecnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Flujo de los Colmillos Gemelos del Tigre Blanco) – creando dos grietas que abarcaron el área de las espadas

¡¿Qué trata de hacer?! – Exclamo una chica vestida con un kimono"

\- ¡HAAAAA! – Exclamo el castaño levantando el suelo para lanzarlo aire y este de un salto – _[¡Kawakami Ryu: Tousou Tsuki!]_ (Estilo de Combate Kawakami: Luna Fugaz) - dando patadas en el aire, rompiendo fragmentos de piso que iban con espadas, clavándoselas en el cuello de varias de las presentes

\- Imposible – Dijo la nekomata peli rosa antes de caer al suelo y desaparecer

\- ¿Es este el poder de ese humano? – Dijo Ravel aterrada

 _[Un [Peón], los 2 [Caballeros] y un [Alfil] de Raiser-sama fueron derrotados]_

Pero antes de que Kiba dijera algo, el castaño desapareció y apareció frente a la [Reina] Gremory recibiendo el impacto

\- Es todo – Dijo la [Reina] para ir a donde estaba Kiba, sin notar como en la nube de humo había una figura entre ellos de piel gris

\- _[Kawakami Ryu:_ _Jūkinzoku]_ (Estilo Kawakami: Metal Pesado) – Dijo el castaño volviendo a la normalidad, para que ambos descendieran

\- ¿Cómo es que...? – Pregunto la morena

\- Cuando sentí como tu aura estaba debilitándose, supe que estabas en problemas, pero acabo de hacer un sacrificio por salvarte – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto la [Reina] Gremory, que cuando tocaron el suelo...

 _¡BANG!_

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión y se vio como había una nube de humo en la dirección de la que provino, como si fuera un presagio...

 _[El [Caballero] de Rias Gremory ha sido derrotado]_

\- Para salvar a la pieza más fuerte, tuve que sacrificar a mi compañero de armas en ese momento – Dijo el castaño

\- No puede ser...- Dijo Akeno cayendo de rodillas incrédula

\- Puedes llorar después, por ahora debes ir con Gremory-senpai. Ya mande a Koneko-chan y a las otras dos con ellas – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué harás tú? – Pregunto la [Sacerdotisa del Rayo] limpiándose las lágrimas

\- Ir por la [Reina] y Ravel Phenex – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡Pero...! – Exclamo la morena negándose a dejarlo solo por esas dos

\- El deber de una [Reina] es estar junto a su [Rey], ¿no es así? – Pregunto el castaño

\- S-Si, sin embargo...- Dijo Akeno replicando

\- ¡Entonces ve con ella, Koneko y las 3 caídas ya están yendo hacia allá! – Dijo Issei firmemente - ¡Vete! –

\- Tsk – Mascullo la [Reina] Gremory – Prométeme que nos encontraremos con Rias – recibiendo una afirmación para que alzara vuelo. Sin embargo, no noto como la [Reina Bomba], la vio

\- No...¡No lo harás! - Exclamo el castaño dando un salto hacia Yubelluna, usando sus piernas, agarra al enemigo por el cuello – _[¡Kawakami Ryu: Hayabusa no Genshou Eikou!]_ (Estilo de Combate Kawakami: Descenso Glorioso del Halcón Peregrino) - y se deja caer bruscamente de espalda, agarrando la cabeza de la [Reina] Phenex con las piernas para dar una voltereta mientras le sostiene las piernas retrayéndolas ligeramente hacia su espalda, descendiendo en picada

 _POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW_

El impacto provoco un cráter de 15 m de diámetro y levanto una cortina de humo

 _[La [Reina] de Raiser-sama ha sido derrotada]_

Ravel que se encontraba en ese lugar, no lo podía creer

La pieza más fuerte de su hermano

¡¿Derrotada por un humano?!

Viendo como el chico salía del cráter y la miraba seriamente, cosa que lo estremecer su cuerpo, por lo que retrocedió

\- Ahora sigues tú – Dijo el castaño señalándola para que dando un paso, dejara su huella marcada en el suelo, quedando a centímetro de ella en un paso - _[¡Kawakami Ryu: Kazoe Nukite!]_ (Escuela Kawakami: Golpe de Mano – Cuenta Regresiva) – Exclamo el castaño – ¡8!... –

\- ¡Kya! – Chillo la heredera Phenex

\- ¡7!... -

\- ¡Kyaa! –

\- ¡6!... -

\- ¡Kyaaa! –

\- ¡5!... -

\- ¡Kyaaaa! –

\- ¡4!... -

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! –

\- ¡3!... -

\- ¡Kyaaaaaa! –

\- ¡2!... -

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! –

\- ¡1! –

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! –

Este último grito fue suficiente para que escupa sangre y quede muy mal, por lo que jadea pesadamente. Puesto que los golpes fueron directos en su torso

\- Te recuperaras, eso lo sé, pero antes de haré sentir de primera mano mi técnica especial – Dijo el castaño liberando un aura color blanco

\- Dame...Onegai...- Suplicaba la hermana de Raiser aterrorizada - ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – chillo de dolor mientras que por todos lados se escuchó ese grito

\- Edificio de la academia – Momentos antes -

Rias se encontraba con Mittlelt que usaba magia curativa militar en ella, sentía que era la único bueno que aprendió en [Grigory]. Sus manos liberaban un aura verde que curaba a la pelirroja. En tanto, Koneko y Raynare luchaban contra el rubio

\- En comparación con [Twilight Healing], la taza de curación es menor pero es más rápida – Dijo la lolita

\- No te preocupes por eso, me alegro que seas tan hábil – Dijo la pelirroja acariciándole la cabeza con cariño

 _ZAS_

Un relámpago se interpuso entre un ataque que iba hacia la [Peón] y [Torre] Gremory

\- ¡Akeno! – Exclamo la pelirroja aliviada de verle

\- Buchou, lo lamento, Ise-kun tuvo que tomar una decisión y Kiba-kun...- Decía la morena cabizbaja

\- Lo sé, escuche el anuncio, sé que Yuuto hubiera hecho lo mismo – Comento Rias con cierta amargura

\- ¡Imposible! – Refuto Raiser - ¡Se supone que Yubelluna tuvo que derrotarte usando las [Lagrimas de Fénix] a su favor! – tapándose la boca

\- ¡Maldito! – Gruño la pelirroja - ¡¿Asi que de esa forma ganas tus [Rating Game], eh?! –

\- "El fin justifica los medios" – Comento Raiser

 _[La [Reina] de Raiser-sama ha sido derrotada]_

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el rubio incrédulo

\- Si tú no fuiste y tampoco nosotras...- Decía la pelirroja sorprendida

\- Si, fue Ise-kun – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa y un leve rubor marcado en sus mejillas

\- Akeno...- Dijo la pelirroja al verla por primera vez de esa forma y más que sea por un hombre

\- Momento Después –

Raiser combatía con Akeno mientras que Mittelt curaba a Koneko y Raynare como Kalawarner protegía a Rias a pesar de estar muy golpeada

\- _[¡Ikazucho!]_ \- Exclamo la morena lanzando un rayo contra Raiser que lo recibió

\- Eres fuerte, [Reina] de Rias... - Dijo el Phenex - ¡Pero con esos ataques no me vas a lastimar! – lanzando una bola de fuego contra la morena, que al estar en contacto con ella, la engullo...provocando que quede algo chamuscada

\- ¡Akeno! – Exclamo la pelirroja mientras es curada por la lolita

\- Saben, se están volviendo bastante molestos – Mascullo el rubio viendo como apareció su hermana sumamente herida y sangrando de la boca - ¡Ravel! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! – pregunto molesto

\- F-Fue el hu-humano...ten cuidado, Onii-sama...no es...- Decía la mencionada para desaparecer en partículas de luz

 _[El otro [Alfil] de Raiser-sama ha sido derrotada]_

Esto hizo enojar mucho al rubio que libero una gran aura de llamas para mirar gélidamente a los Gremory

– Pensaba usar esto con los más pesados de los [Rating Game], pero lo probare con ustedes – Dijo Raiser malévolamente dando un golpe al suelo, expulsando erupciones volcánicas que van en dirección a Rias. Al ver esto, Akeno y las demás la rodean para protegerlas, quedando atrapadas en los pilares de fuego

En ese momento una herida apareció en su mejilla y la potencia del ataque fue contra él mientras que las llamas fueron ahogadas. Viendo a cierto castaño de keikougi blanco girando las manos

\- ¡Tú! – Exclamo el rubio viendo al chico

\- Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, pero me conocen como el "Pecado de la Ira"...Soy "Issei, el Dragon" – Se presentó el castaño para ponerse en posición de combate

\- ¡Bastardo! – Exclamo el Phenex apareciendo un par de alas en su espalda. Había un remolino de fuego rodeándolo y el tejado fue cubierto con fuego -¡Recibe este fuego con tu cuerpo y muere! - lanzando una enorme bola de fuego que se formó sobre él

El castaño como respuesta, coloco la palma de su mano derecha frente a él, esperando el ataque entrante. Cuando la enorme bola de fuego estaba a centímetros de él...

\- _[¡Counter Vanish!]_ (Desvanecer) – Exclamo el castaño doblando el pulgar y el dedo meñique. Haciendo desaparecer por completo la bola de fuego

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamaron Rias y Riser al mismo tiempo, pensando de que ataque acabaría al chico

Lo que la pelirroja no sabía y el rubio desconocía es que tuvo un entrenamiento especial con su senpai, dos días antes del encuentro

Flashback

 _Encontramos a la rubia y al castaño en la zona boscosa de la ciudad mientras que el castaño realizaba un entrenamiento de sombras, la chica lo miraba detenidamente_

 _\- Yo que tu dejaba eso – Comento la heredera Agares_

 _\- ¿Por qué? Seek-chansepai – Pregunto el castaño_

 _\- La mayoría de los demonios [Rey] ni si quiera se dignan a atacar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo conozco a uno y no es precisamente lo que esperaba de un heredero de uno de los 72 pilares – Respondió la nombrada - ¿Acaso no tienes una tecnica para reflejar ataques? –_

 _\- En realidad conozco una que aprendí hace tiempo – Dijo el castaño_

 _\- ¿Y esa es? – Pregunto la rubia_

 _\- Se llama [Aiki] –_

 _\- ¿[Aiki]? –_

 _\- Es un principio o táctica de artes marciales japonesa en el que el defensor se mezcla (sin chocar) con el atacante, y luego domina al atacante mediante la fuerza de su aplicación de la dinámica interna o la energía Ki para afectar las técnicas. Mezclarse con los movimientos de un atacante permite al practicante Aiki controlar las acciones del atacante con un mínimo esfuerzo. Uno aplica Aiki al comprender el ritmo y la intención del atacante para encontrar la posición y el tiempo óptimos para aplicar una técnica contraria –_

 _\- Wow, no sabía que existía, pero sería bueno que no solo fuera para ataques físicos – Comento la rubia analíticamente - ¿Por qué no lo intentas con ataques mágicos? -_

 _\- Es una buena idea. ¿Pero quién me puede ayudar? – Pregunto el castaño a si mismo pensativo_

 _\- Te ayudare, te lanzare ataques y tú los trataras de reflejar -_

 _\- Jajajajajajaja, que buen chiste, Seekchan-senpai -_

 _\- No es broma... ¡Empezamos ahora! ¡Esto va por que me llevaste al hospital y me inyectaron! -_

Fin del Flashback

(Al final Seek-chan senpai descargo todo lo que traía y descubrí que como Goku, le tiene miedo a las agujas e inyecciones) Pensó el castaño riendo nerviosamente

\- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – Pregunto el rubio molesto

\- Nada, solo recordaba algo que paso no hace mucho – Respondió el castaño con simpleza

\- ¡Si mis ataques no van a ser suficiente...! – Exclamo el Phenex para cubrir sus cuerpo en una capa de fuego que tomo la forma de una ave - ¡Ave de fuego y Fenghuang! ¡Y las llamas de nuestra casa, las cuales son admiradas por ser el ave inmortal, el fénix! ¡Ahora muere frente a tu amada Riaaaaaaaaaaaas! – yendo hacia su adversario, las llamas tomaron la forma de un ave gigante de fuego.

\- ¡ISE-KUN! – Exclamaron las Onee-sama

\- Tranquilas, Gremory-senpai y Himejima-senpai – Dijo el castaño relajadamente mientras hace una plegaria con los ojos cerrados

\- ¡¿Estás asustado?! ¡¿Me temes?! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Sin nada que te proteja, estas muerto antes de que mi puño te alcance! – Exclamo el rubio arrogantemente - ¡Solo eres una basura, misero humano! - mientras el castaño estiro las manos, una hacia atrás en lo alto y la otra al frente

\- ¡Esto acabo! – Exclamo el castaño - _[¡Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Kento Shadan!]_ (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Estadillo del Puño Protector) - realizando un golpe de tajo para penetrar a través de la defensa del rubio, provocando que su fuego desaparezca y recibe una patada con la tibia del castaño, que lo hace sangrar mientras nota como no se recupera

\- ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! – Exclamo el rubio alterado al ver que su regeneración no funciona

\- _[Kento Shadan]_ , es un secreto de mi arte marcial que permite atravesar cualquier defensa o habilidad especial, debilitándola. Ahora mismo...¡Le extinguí su fuego al ave inmortal! – Exclamo el castaño impactando a los presentes

\- ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Soy un Phenex! ¡No puedo perder contra un simple humano! – Exclamo el rubio retrocediendo

\- No, solo eres un hombre que tenía la habilidad de sanar y quemar...¡Pero ahora no tienes nada! – Refuto el castaño avanzando paso a paso – Te daré la primera de dos oportunidades de rendirte –

\- ¡No me jodas! – Exclamo Raiser lanzándose contra el castaño para usar el _[Aiki]_ , lanzándolo contra la torre de la escuela. Con su fuerza sobre humana, tomo la campana y la lanza contra el castaño

 _[¡Kawakami Ryu: Kazoe Nukite!]_ (Escuela Kawakami: Golpe de Mano – Cuenta Regresiva) – Exclamo el castaño empezando a golpear el objeto – ¡8!...¡7!...¡6!...¡5!...¡4!...¡3!...¡2!...¡1!-

 _CRACK_

La campana se cuarto y se fragmento en varios pedazos que cayeron frente al castaño que tenía su mano extendida con un dedo

\- ¡Maldito monstruo! – Exclamo el rubio sudando - ¡Estás loco!... Tú no puedes ser humano... eres escalofriante. Por primera vez siento temor de ti. ¡Es por eso que...! – bramaba pero vio como sus piernas no se movían

\- Es por eso... ¿qué? – Pregunto el castaño – Bien, yakitori, ahora te mostrare porque me llaman el [Pecado de la Ira] – mientras su ojo derecho brilla de un color rojo sangre

\- ¡E...Espera! ¡¿Acaso no lo sabes?! ¡Esta boda es necesaria e importante para el futuro de los demonios! ¡No es algo en lo que un niño como tú deba inmiscuirse! – Dijo el rubio tratando de apelar al lado razonable del castaño

\- Es cierto, no me debería importar y no me importa – Dijo Issei fríamente – Puedo tolerar que me insultes o que Gremory-senpai haya sido tan insufrible como para llegar a hacer eso. Pero lo que no te voy a perdonar a ti y a tus siervas como a la bastarda de tu hermana, es que hayan insultado y difamado el nombre de Seek chan senpai. ¡Cuando Kaichou le dijo lo que tú y tus perras dijeron sobre ella!... ¡Seek-chan senpai empezó a llorar! ¡Cuando la conocí y vi la tristeza en sus ojos, jure que nunca la vería llorar y tú la hiciste sentir mal, al punto de derramar lágrimas! ¡He esperado este [Rating Game] desde ese momento!... ¡PORQUE ESO FUE SUFICIENTE COMO MOTIVO PARA HACERLOS PEDAZOS!... _[¡Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Zero Zone]!_ (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Zona Cero) – chocando sus puños mientras que el ambiente cambia a un color negativo, ralentizando el tiempo. Issei relaja todos sus músculos como si fueran hechos de agua. Luego, procede a realizar una posición en la que se ve similar a una bestia, baja la parte superior del cuerpo y eleva la parte inferior del cuerpo – Recibe el asalto del tigre blanco... _[¡Kawakami Ryu Hiougi: Byakko Totsugeki!]_ (Posición Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Embestía del Tigre Blanco) – tensa su cuerpo y se lanza hacia adelante a una velocidad increible. La velocidad que alcanza es de 168 MPH con una aceleración de 0.001 mili-segundos. Al hacer esta técnica, se cancela al anterior

\- ¡PUARRGH! – Exclamo Raiser vomitando sangre por que el chico lo aprisiono, golpeándolo con el impulso para atravesar la torreta de la escuela. Detuvo el ataque con una de sus piernas

\- ¡Y el golpe de gracia! – Exclamo el castaño – _[¡Kawakami Ryu: Ten to ji no Kumiai!]_ (Estilo Kawakami: Unión entre el Cielo y la Tierra) – realizando un ataque rápido de golpes de corte, puños y golpes con los dedos a quemarropa. Luego de eso, en una explosión de velocidad se posiciona en la parte superior del oponente y deja caer una serie de patadas boca abajo hacia el oponente desde atrás - ¡Toma esto! – para girar con las piernas extendidas al frente y retraídas, conectando una doble [Roll Kick], clavándole el impacto como lanzas, infligiendo un daño grave al enemigo. El impacto lo manda a la planta baja, mientras se golpea con los pisos superiores

(¡Es un maldito monstruo! ¡¿Este es el hombre que protege a Seekvaira Agares?! ¡¿Por algo como esto...yo...?!) Pensaba el rubio para desaparecer en partículas de luz

 _[Raiser-sama ha sido derrotado]_

 _[La Ganadora es Rias Gremory]_

Pero la pelirroja y sus siervas no prestaron atención al anuncio mientras ve como el castaño estaba de espalda a ellas, estando de pie con orgullo para levantar su brazo derecho mientras inclina un poco su cabeza

\- Sala de Espectadores –

Los patriarcas Phenex, los líderes Gremory, Sirzechs y Seekvaira estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de salírseles de los orbitales, puesto que el chico, anulo la "regeneración" de clan Phenex y en un solo "paso", golpeo de forma magistral a rubio para "atravesarlo con una lanza". Esto fue lo que decidió el duelo, el castaño simplemente se encontraba con su brazo en lo alto, dándole un mensaje a su querida senpai

"Nadie te hará llorar de nuevo, te lo juro Seek chan senpai"

El corazón de Seekvaira empezó a latir con fuerza, un rubor carmín se marcó en su rostro y una calidez nació de su pecho. Era la primera vez que defendían su honor de esa forma y que luchaban por ella

(Realmente eres un idiota...) Pensó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa (Gracias, Ise) llevándose sus manos a su pecho

Momentos Después - Club de Investigación de lo Oculto

Rias se encontraba platicando alegremente con un par de personas que parecían ser sus padres, su hermano y su maid personal de este, pero no solamente estaban ellos, también se encontraban los siervos de la pelirroja, Issei y sorpresivamente Seekvaira, estos 2 últimos estaban en un rincón del lugar platicando...

-¿y bien? - pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa

-¿y bien que?

-¿ya estas mas tranquila?

-¿a que te refieres?, no te entiendo idiota...

-pues con respecto a Gremory senpai - respondió el castaño de forma juguetona - era muy obvio que estabas preocupada por ella...

-¡cállate, eso no es verdad! - espeto la rubia - s-solo que no creí que fuera justo que la obligaran a casarse con un patán como Raiser Phenex - musito estando un poco sonrojada...

-no te creo, si fuera así como tu dices, no me habrías dicho el como era mi oponente y menos me hubieras ayudado a entrenar...

-¡cierra la boca! - espeto la rubia mientras jala con fuerza las mejillas de Issei - ¡si hubiera sabido que ibas a fastidiarme después de que vencieras al imbécil de Raiser, mejor no te hubiera ayudado, así ese infeliz te hubiera quemado el trasero!

-jejejejeje - reía el castaño -

-¡deja de reírte!

Todo el mundo poso su mirada en la pequeña escena que Seekvaira e Issei estaban protagonizando, principalmente Rias que poco a poco se fue acercando al par de adolescentes...

-¡¿y tu que quieres?! - pregunto la rubia con enojo pero sin dejar de estirar las mejillas de Issei - ¡estoy muy ocupada como para hablar contigo!

-no vine a hablar contigo Seekvaira, si no con el - respondió la pelirroja mientras señala a Issei que repentinamente fue soltado por Seekvaira

-auch, eso dolió Seek chan senpai - se quejo el castaño - ¿y de que quieres hablar conmigo Gremory senpai?

-pues solo quería darte las gracias - contesto la pelirroja - si no hubieras decidido ayudarme, mi destino seria otro, pero gracias a ti ahora soy libre de poder escoger el como sera mi vida de ahora en adelante e incluso con quien puedo salir...todo gracias a tu ayuda Ise kun.

-no hay de que, ahora que tu problema ya esta solucionado, creo que es hora de irme junto a Seek chan senpai, nos vemos después - dijo el castaño para caminar al lado de la rubia hacia la salida, pero en ese momento la pelirroja lo sujeto por la muñeca así evitando que se fuera - ¿pasa algo?

-si, me gustaría agradecerte adecuadamente por tu ayuda...

Rias lentamente se fue acercando al rostro del castaño teniendo los ojos cerrados, esto era con el objetivo de besarle, pero justo cuando iba a hacer contacto con sus labios, sintió que fue detenida por un par dedos en su frente, esto sorprendió a la pelirroja.

-¿que supone que haces Gremory? - pregunto el castaño

-pues agradeciéndote - respondió la pelirroja mientras tenia un rubor en sus mejillas -

-mmmmm, preferiría que me agradecieras de otra manera...

-¿de otra manera? ¿como que quieres entonces? - pregunto Rias avergonzada para que en ese momento se imaginara un montón de cosas pervertidas - ¡¿no me digas que quieres que te agradezca con mi cuerpo?!

PAAAM

Issei le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la pelirroja que inmediatamente sujeto su cabeza por el dolor...

-¿porque me golpeaste?

-¿eres idiota? - pregunto el castaño con simpleza - no soy un pervertido como para pedirte que me agradezcas de esa manera, veras la manera en la que quiero que me agradezcas es que te disculpes con ella... -

Issei tomo por la muñeca a Seekvaira y la puso entre el y Rias...

-esta hermosa senpai todo el tiempo estuvo preocupada por ti, incluso se tomo la molestia de describirme a mi oponente y ademas de que me ayudo a entrenar para prepararme para mi pelea - explico el castaño - en otras palabras ella fue el motivo por el cual me decidí a ayudarte Gremory senpai, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darle las gracias y disculparte por haberla corrido cuando descubrimos tu plan de permitir que me mataran esas cuervos para que me pudieras reencarnar como tu sierv...

Issei ya pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rias puso sus manos en su boca para evitar que siguiera diciendo cosas que la comprometieran mas ante sus padres...

-¡SHHHHHHH, CÁLLATE YA NO DIGAS NADA MAS! - dijo la pelirroja

PAM

Pero lo que no se espero es que el hombre joven pelirrojo pusiera una de sus manos en su hombro derecho.

-vaya Rias, lo que dijo este jovencito es algo muy interesante - dijo el pelirrojo de forma tenebrosa - me podrías explicar eso de que permitiste que ángeles caídos lo atacaran con lujo de detalle...

-¡O-O-Onii sama! - expreso la pelirroja con miedo pero...

PAAAM

Ahora la mujer castaña que se parecía a la pelirroja puso su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡O-O-Oka-sama!

-Oh hija, yo que pensaba que te llevabas bien con Seekvaira san y resulta que la corriste de tu mansión - dijo la castaña teniendo una mirada ensombrecida - creo que vendrás conmigo a casa al menos unos días para que hablemos de eso...

-¡no espe...

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que desapareció junto a su familia y siervos en un circulo mágico, dejando solamente a Issei y Seekvaira que no entendían que paso...

-¿y que fue todo eso? - pregunto el castaño

-pues no fue nada importante, lo único que paso es que a Rias le van a dar su merecido y no debiste decirle que se disculpara conmigo, eso jamas me importo - contesto Seekvaira - bueno vayámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...

Con ese comentario final, ambos salieron del edificio para regresar a su hogar. extrañamente Seekvaira entrelazo su brazo con el de Issei que se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada

-así que el "Pecado de la Ira"... "Issei, el Dragon" - comento la rubia..

-¿no esta genial mi titulo?, me lo pusieron hace años atrás

-diría que es demasiado genial para un idiota como tu, a ti te queda como el "el pecado de la estupidez" "Issei el idiota"

-hay yo también te amo Seek chan senpai jejejeje...- dijo el castaño de forma burlona

-¡cállate, yo te odio! - espeto la rubia - ¡¿como que me amas?! ¡¿que quieres decir con eso?!

-solo estaba bromeando - respondió el castaño pero...

PAAAW

Seekvaira le dio una fuerte patada al castaño justo en la entrepierna, esto hizo que Issei cayera al suelo...

-¡eres un estúpido! - espeto la rubia para irse mientras da fuertes pisadas dejando solo al castaño que yacía en el suelo.

Ahora que el problema de Rias Gremory estaba solucionado y se supo lo que hizo Rias, ¿que le deparara el futuro para este par tan extraño?

fin del capitulo 6

Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que tuvo la colaboración especial de **_ZEROKAIEN,_** por cierto voy a responder una pregunta la cual me han hecho constantemente desde que inicie este fic, ¿que si soy el mismo escritor que el de wattapad? y la respuesta es "SI", si lo soy...

Bueno creo que era todo, hasta la proxima...


	7. Chapter 7

Capituló 7

Residencia Hyoudou -Varios días después

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Issei libero a Rías Gremory de su compromiso con Riser Phenex y el que se supiera que pertenece a una familia de guerreros importante.

Algo curioso es que desde ese día, no se sabía nada de la pelirroja ni de su séquito que fueron llevados de regreso al inframundo por los que parecían ser la madre y hermano mayor de ella.

Aunque esto no le importo en lo mas mínimo a Issei ni a la misma Seekvaira, bueno era natural que no les importará después de todo lo que les hizo pasar a ambos.

Ahora ambos en este momento se encontraban viendo la televisión, viendo una película de terror, mientras están sentados en el sofá de la sala y estando muy cerca uno del otro, además de que usaban pijamas.

Algo curioso es que desde que Issei defendió el orgullo de la rubia, ella voluntariamente se acercaba a el pero sin decir nada, además de que recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Ise - musitó la rubia sin dejar de ver la película - dame palomitas - mientras abre la boca esperando hacer alimentada

Otro curiosidad, desde que Issei la defendió, ella prácticamente obliga a Issei a que la consienta, cosa que el no se niega a hacer.

Issei en ese momento puso unas cuantas palomitas en la boca de la rubia que inmediatamente comenzó a masticar.

-¿deseas otra cosa Seek chan senpai?

-dame un masaje

-¿segura?, si te lo doy, no podrás prestar atención a la película...

-¡dije que me dieras un masaje, no tu opinión!

-esta bien, solo no te enojes

Issei inmediatamente puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia y procedió a masajear suavemente, tocando los puntos mas rígidos de la rubia para relajarlos y así aliviar su estrés.

-que tal ¿como se siente?

-mmmm...no eres muy bueno, pero tan poco se siente tan mal...

-jejeje...me alegra saber que te gusta mi masaje...

-¡oye, no estés diciendo cosas que no son ciertas y muchos menos cambies lo que dije, si no quieres que...

BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el celular del castaño comenzó a vibrar repentinamente.

-oh una llamada - dijo el castaño viendo su celular - Seek chan ¿podrías esperar para insultarme?, es que Saji me está llamando... - para contestar el celular

(¿prefiere contestar la llamada de ese idiota que hablar conmigo?) - se cuestiono mentalmente - (¡es un maldito!)

-si, estaremos ahí en unos minutos. ..

Issei inmediatamente colgó y paso a mirar a la rubia que no se veía nada contenta...

-¿pasa algo Seek chan senpai?

-nada - respondió en un tono inconforme y volteando la mirada, mientras infla las mejillas en señal de disgusto

-¿de verdad? ¿entonces porque no me miras?

-porque simplemente no quiero ver tu horrendo rostro

-e-esta bien, si tu lo dices...- respondió el castaño algo dudoso - hablando de otra cosa, necesitó que te a listes lo mas rápido que puedas, vamos a salir

-¿salir?..., pero es nuestro día de descanso y además hoy estará un maratón de Gundam...

-lo se, pero Saji me pidió que fuera a ayudarle en su trabajo en Akihabara...

-¿y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

\- pues mientras mas manos haya para ayudar, acabaremos mas rápido..

-¡estas loco si crees que voy a ir ayudar a alguien que a penas conozco!

-vamos Seek chan senpai, solo sera un par de horas, además sera un trabajo muy sencillo, solo vamos a repartir unos cuantos volantes para promocionar la nueva figura de Darling un the fraxx que saldrá en unos días...

-¡¿JAAAA?!, ni muerta haría un trabajo tan denigrante como el repartir volan..

Tienda Akihabara - momentos después

-por favor pase a akihabara a ver nuestros juguetes y también para que pueda apartar su figura de Zero Two que saldrá en unos días - decía Seekvaira en un tono que carecía de emociones, además de que estaba vestida con un traje de maid negro con delantal blanco, aunque la falda le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y sus piernas estaban adornadas por unas medias negras que le daban un toque algo atrevido, añadiendo que el escote del traje estaba demasiado ajustado para sus enormes pechos que parecía estaban apunto de desparramarse, estos atraían la mirada de muchos varones que acercaban para tomarle fotos, pero se retiraban inmediatamente al ver que la rubia les daba una mirada asesina..

(¡maldito Hyoudou Issei kun, te odio por hacerme pasar esta vergüenza!)

-te ves tan adorable Seek chan senpai - expresó cierto castaño que vestía el uniforme de la juguetería

-GRRRR...¡enserio quieres morir Hyoudou issei kun, esta bien en cuanto termine esta humillación que me estas haciendo pasar, haré que conozcas a tu creador! - amenazo mientras libera su aura

-tranquila Seek chan senpai, no es necesario que te pongas de ese humor solo porque estamos ayudando a Saji con su trabajo

-¡no me enoja el que tengamos que ayudar al idiota de tu amigo, lo que en enoja es que me obligaste a usar este estúpido disfraz de maid para repartir volantes! - espetó la rubia

-no te quejes, te vez hermosa vestida de esa manera - comentó Issei como si no nada, haciendo que se sonrojara Seekvaira - además ya casi terminamos con el trabajo, aunque no he visto a Saji desde que te dio el uniforme de maíd...

-t-tienes razón, no he visto al inútil de tu amigo desde hace un rato, lo más seguro que se largo a descansar para que nosotros hiciéramos su trabajo por el...

-no lo creo Seek chan senpai, ¿pero a donde se habrá ido?

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a buscar al rubio con la mirada para encontrarlo en ese momento, pero...

*Eso fue muy grosero Seekvaira senpai, yo jamas le haría algo tan malo a mis amigos como el dejarles hacer mi trabajo* - exclamo cierta voz en desacuerdo para que en ese momento ambos voltearan a la derecha y vieran a Saji que estaba acompañado de una chica que se escondía detrás de el

-Saji - pronunció el castaño-...¿a donde rayos te fuiste?, pensé que nos habías abandonado para que hiciéramos tu trabajo

-como le dije a Seekvaira senpai, yo jamás le haría eso a mis amigos y sobre a donde fui, bueno fui a repartir volantes un poco lejos de aquí, pero no lo hice solo, ella me ayudo...

Saji intento moverse a la derecha para mostrar a la persona que le había ayudado, pero esta seguía cubriéndose detrás del rubio.

-Kaichou no te escondas detrás de mi, si lo haces no podrás saludar a Issei y Seekvaira senpai...

-¡Idiota, no les digas quien soy! - bufo Sona

-eh...¿kaichou esta aquí?

-¿porque te escondes Sona? - pregunto la rubia sin recibir respuesta

En ese momento Seekvaira camino hacia al lado de Saji y lentamente asomo la cabeza, para comprobar que Sona sitri se encontraba detrás del rubio, sujetando fuertemente su camisa y pegaba su rostro a su espalda para cubrir su fuerte rubor.

Algo curioso es que Sona usaba el mismo uniforme de maid que Seekvaira

-¿así que a ti también te obligaron a vestir este estúpido uniforme? - preguntó la rubia aburrida sorprendiendo a Sona

-¡te equivocas, nadie me obligo a hacer esto, yo solo estaba ayudando a mi siervo con su trabajo eso es todo! -

-aja, ¿de cuando acá te rebajas a ayudar a uno de tus siervos en cosas tan triviales como esta?, perfectamente pudiste mandar a alguien mas para que ayudara a este tonto

Sona se quedó sin palabras en ese momento por no saber que responder, pero en ese momento Saji decidió hablar.

-Kaichou decidió ayudarme porque mis hermanos menores se lo pidieron - comento el rubio

-Ara...¿ Sona sitri la gran dama de hierro se dejo convencer por un par de niños? - pregunto Seekvaira en un tono burlón - que patético...

-Seek chan senpai, tu no tienes el derecho de burlarte de Kaichou cuando aceptaste ayudar a Saji, después de que te dije que nos ofreció un 20% de descuento en cualquier producto de Akihabara, incluyendo la figura de Zero Two

Este comentario de Issei quito su actitud arrogante y burlona que había tomado contra la pelinegra que en ese momento se le formo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Ara...¿La perfecta Seekvaira Agares se dejo convencer por un descuento en juguetes? - pregunto Sona en el mismo tono que le había hablado la rubia - que patético

-¡¿que hay de patético en querer conseguir una figura de colección a un buen precio Sona?!

-¡lo mismo va para ti!, ¡¿que hay de malo en querer cumplir la petición un par de niños Seekvaira?!

PAAM

Ambas herederas en ese momento se sujetaron por las manos y pegaron sus frentes para que después comenzaran a forcejear, pero inconscientemente comenzaron a expulsar su aura demoníaca.

-¡en este momento te voy a demostrar porque muchos demonios me temen en el inframundo Sona, así que prepárate!

-¡lo mismo digo Seekvaira, en este momento te demostrare quien es Sona sitri "la dama de hierro"!

Ambas comenzaron a liberar mas aura, esto llamo la atención de gente a su alrededor que poco a poco fue acumulándose para saber que pasaba

Cuando ambas estaban a punto de expulsar su poder sin ninguna restricción para que intentaran comenzar a remeter una contra la otra...

BOOOM

Un fuerte estallido se genero en una fuente cercana a la jugueteria y de esta saliera un chorro de agua que fue hacia arriba, mojando a toda la gente que inmediatamente comenzó a dispersarse, olvidándose por completo de la pelea de la herederas que también se tranquilizaron al sentir el agua.

-¿porque rayos la fuente estallo? - se pregunto Seekvaira mientras se cubre del agua

-¿me pregunto lo mismo?, no sentí el aura de algún caído u otro ser que pudiera ocasionar esa explosión repentina

Mientras ambas se preguntaban que había pasado con la fuente, Issei jugaba disimuladamente con un par de piedras que tenia en su mano derecha

(si no hubiera lanzado esa piedra hacia la fuente para distraer a la gente, Seek chan senpai y Kaichou habrían mostrado sus verdaderas identidades) - pensó el castaño

-jaaaa, ya se jodió esto - dijo Saji - Si esa fuente no hubiera estallado, la gente no se habría ido

-pero si no hubiera sucedido eso, Seek chan senpai y Kaichou habrían expuesto sus identidades como demonios debido a su pelea - dijo el castaño - bueno ya no importa

(¿Que acaba de pasar?) Se preguntaron ambas herederas (¡¿Acaso fue Hyodo/Ise kun?) viéndolo mientras se cuestionaban que tan poderoso era, pero en ese momento la rubia noto algo que colgaba del cuello del castaño

\- Oye Ise kun, ¿De donde sacaste ese collar? - Pregunto la rubia

\- Oh, tenia un tiempo desde que no le veía - Comento Saji - ¿Donde lo metiste? -

\- Estaba en uno de mis cajones, dice mi mamá que lo encontró entre mi ropa sucia y lo guardo ahí pero se le olvido decirme, por eso ya no lo usaba. Según mi mama, nací con ella y es una reliquia de su familia -

Sona le daba curiosidad ese accesorio en especial por que tenia una magatama junto a unas cuentas de rosario budista que tenían escritas cosas en japones pero por su tamaño y la tinta que se uso, por lo que no era fácil ver que decían. Si no mal recordaba Seekvaira vio un collar exactamente igual a ese en la madre del castaño pero su magatama no era aguamarina si no blanca

-entiendo, hablando de otra cosa ¿Sona ya lograste sacarle información a ese sacerdote psicópata que intento matarnos el otro día a mi y al bufón de Ise kun?

-Si, pero hablemos de eso en otro lado mas privado por favor... - pidió la pelinegra para que con mala gana aceptara y se fueran a otro lado mientras son seguidas por Saji e Issei.

Residencia Hyoudou / Habitación de Seekvaira - momentos después

Ambas herederas habían llegado al hogar del castaño para platicar mas cómodamente y para quitarse ese traje de maid que les habían obligado a ponerse, algo curioso es que cierto castaño y su idiota amigo no estaban presentes.

-mmmmm ¿Seekvaira porque venimos a la casa de Hyoudou?

-pues dijiste que querías que habláramos en un lugar privado, así que se me ocurrió venir aquí para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente sin ninguna interrupción...

-s-si tu lo dices, pero ¿no crees que exista el riesgo de que los padres de Hyoudo nos escuchen?

-no te preocupes, Oka sama esta comprando víveres el distrito comercial que esta cerca de aquí y Otou sama se encuentra en el trabajo.. - explico la rubia

-¿Oka sama? ¿Otou sama? - pregunto Sona algo confundida - ¿desde cuando llamas a los padres de Hyoudo de esa manera?

Seekvaira en ese momento se ruborizo bastante al punto que el color de su cara tenia el mismo tono que el cabello de cierta pelirroja

-¡bu-bu-bueno, ellos me pidieron que los llamara de esa manera desde el primer momento que llegue a vivir aquí, un simple formalismo entre nosotros!

-aja, ¿no sera porque ya los consideras tus suegros?

Esta pregunta hizo que la cara de Seekvaira tuviera un tono a un mas rojo y humo saliera de su cabeza.

-¡no,no,no,no,no,no! - negó la rubia con rapidez - ¡solo es una forma amable y respetuosa en la que yo me dirijo a ellos, yo en ningún momento los he considerado mis suegros ni nada por el estilo, a pesar de que ellos piensan que estoy saliendo con el idiota de Ise kun!

-ya, ya solo era una pregunta, no era necesario que te exaltaras de esa forma Seekvaira - dijo la pelinegra con aburrimiento - aunque, mientras mas te esfuerzas en negar que Hyoudou y tu son novios, mas lo parecen, si en verdad no te gusta solo dilo y ya con eso es suficiente...

-s-si

-pero sabes, debo reconocerle algo a Hyoudo y sus padres

-¿que cosa?

-el que gracias a ellos, tus expresiones se han suavizado bastante y te vez mucho mas relajada que cuando vivías en el inframundo

Sin saber que responder, la rubia volteo el rostro que estaba teñido de carmín en las mejillas para evitar ver a Sona

-ahora hablando de otra cosa que no es tu relación amorosa con Hyoudo...

-¡oye!...

-ya solo estaba bromeando, lo único que pude averiguar es que su nombre es Freed Sellzen, un exorcista muy buscado por la iglesia debido a su gran numero de crímenes que ha cometido...

-¿lograste averiguar de donde saco esa Excalibur?

-si, al parecer se la dio Valper Galilei otro criminal muy buscado por la iglesia...

-¿el que estuvo encargado del proyecto de la espada Sagrada?

-si, ese mismo

-¿averiguaste quien lo mando matarnos?

-no, solo que estaba aliado con una de las nuevas siervas de Rias que al parecer tenia la intención de robarle su Sacred Gear a una monja que iba venir a Kuoh, pero por una extraña razón jamas llego a la ciudad - explico Sona seriamente - aunque fue un golpe de suerte para nosotros, ya que habría sido una ventaja para los caídos.

-ya veo, pero supongo que eso lo supiste a través de la misma Rias ¿o me equivoco Sona?

Ambas herederas se miraron seriamente por un momento mientras guardaban silencio absoluto, eso fue por unos segundos hasta que...

-tienes razón, Rias fue la que me informo esa parte pero...

-¿pero?...

-pero fue una mayor suerte que Hyoudou fuera el que derrotara a los caídos y ha ese exorcista - completo Sona - si el no te hubiera protegido en ambos casos te habrían lastimado, eso hubiera puesto aun mas tensión en la actual relación que tiene el inframundo con Grigory y el cielo...

-supongo que si, si Ise kun no hubiera estado conmigo en esos momentos... quien sabe que habría sucedido en este momento

-lo mas seguro que tu familia habría hecho lo imposible para saber quien te lastimo, sin mencionar que ademas le hubieran exigido a los Maous que tomaran represalias contra los que osaron tocarte, pero como no fue así podemos estar tranquilas...

PAAM

-¡todo gracias a mi, tu kohai favorito! - exclamo Issei que entro repentinamente a la habitación de la rubia que se sorprendió al igual que Sona

-¡grandisimo idiota!, ¡¿porque rayos entras a mi habitación de esa manera!? - espeto Seekvaira mientras jala las mejillas del castaño -

-lo sheeento...

-¡nada de que lo sientes, te he dicho muchas veces que no entres a mi cuarto de esa manera! ¡¿y que hacías escuchando nuestra conversación?!

Sona miro la pequeña escena que estaba protagonizando este singular par que si no los viera y supiera cual es su relación, diría que solo es una pequeña discusión de novios

-PFFFF...fufufu

Sona repentinamente comenzó a reírse, cosa que confundió a Seekvaira y sorprendió un poco al castaño

-¿quien lo diría? el estar al lado de Hyoudou te ha sentado muy bien Seekvaira, realmente estoy feliz por ti...

-¡¿qu-qu-que quieres decir con eso Sona?!

-nada en especial - respondió la nombrada - por cierto Hyoudo ¿trajeron lo que les encargue hace un rato cuando veníamos para acá?

-si

Issei mostró una bolsa de plástico bastante que contenía varias cosas, como películas, palomitas como otras cosas mas.

-Saji rento las películas que le dijo y yo me encargue de traer los bocadillos para que pudiéramos disfrutarlas...

-¿eh? ¿películas? ¿bocadillos? ¿que rayos esta pasando Ise kun? - pregunto la rubia

-oh lo siento Seek chan senpai se me olvido avisarte...

-¿avisarme? ¿de que?

-de que vamos a retomar nuestro maratón de películas que pospusimos hace un rato por ayudar a Saji en su trabajo - explico el castaño - lo único diferente es que seremos acompañados por Kaichou y Saji, yo los invite si te lo preguntas...

-¿eh? ¡¿eeeeeeh?! - grito Seekvaira sorprendida - ¡oye un momento Ise kun, no puedes invitar a alguien mas a nuestras actividades sin mi consentimiento!

-¿uh? ¿porque no Seek chan senpai? - pregunto el castaño inocentemente

-¡p-pues porque, me gusta estar a solas cont ...

Pero cuando estaba apunto de responder, se quedo callada y miro a otro lado avergonzada.

-¿Seek chan senpai?

-¡o-olvídalo y ya vayamos a la sala para continuar viendo la maratón!

Sin mas que decir Seekvaira salio de su habitación, pero se veía completamente disgustada, era como si le molestara el que Sona y Saji estuvieran presentes.

-¿ahora porque se enojo Seek chan senpai?

-eres un tonto Hyodo, no eres capaz de entender el corazón de una chica y eso te costara muy caro - espeto Sona para salir también de la habitación -

-¿También Kaicho se enojo? , ¿pero que hice?, no dije o hice algo que las molestara... simplemente no entiendo a las mujeres

Al día siguiente - Academia Kuoh/patio

Después de tener una maratón de películas incómodamente junto a sus invitados y su linda senpai Seekvaira Agares el día anterior, por fin ambos adolescentes regresaron a sus actividades académicas en la Academia Kuoh.

Aunque ella aun estaba completamente enojada con el castaño, tanto que se fue a la Academia sin el.

-jaaaaa..., pensé que Seek chan senpai se tranquilizaría después de que Kaichou y Saji se fueran cuando terminamos de ver la maraton, pero tal parece que me equivoque - musito el castaño con fastidio - enserio, a veces no entiendo a las mujeres...

*opino lo mismo, a veces se enojan sin razón aparente y nos hacen sufrir a nosotros los hombres por ello* - expreso alguien muy cerca del castaño que inmediatamente vio a...

-Saji - musito el castaño mientras ve al rubio parado al lado de el -

-Hola Issei, veo que estas preocupado porque Seekvaira senpai aun sigue enojada contigo...

-mmmm...podría decirse que estoy solo un poco confundido, ella nunca se había enojada mas de un par de horas conmigo e inmediatamente me volvía a hablar cuando le daba algo que le gustaba...

-¿y porque no haces lo mismo para que se reconcilie contigo?

-pues porque ya lo intente esta mañana, pero Seek chan senpai salio antes de que si pudiera lograr hacer algo que la pusiera de mejor humor...

-mmmmm...entonces es mas complicado de lo que pensé - exclamo el rubio -

-si... supongo que debo seguir intentando cuando la vea a la hora del almuerzo y esperar a que me perdone por lo que sea que haya hecho esta vez...

-espera...¿haces enojar constantemente a Seekvaira senpai?

-podría decirse que si, a veces lo hago sin querer pero normalmente lo hago a propósito ...digamos que es como mi Hobby - explico el castaño dejando incrédulo al rubio - es que me gusta ver todas las expresiones y reacciones que hace cada vez que la molesto...

-¿e-es enserio?

-enserio...

Saji mostró un rostro bastante sorprendido por la tremenda honestidad de Issei al admitir que realmente molestaba a Seekvaira a propósito y no sin querer como muchos pensaban

-jaaaa...no has cambiado nada, ahora entiendo porque Seekvaira senpai esta enojada contigo, no mides las consecuencias de tus tonterías cuando estas con ella - bufo Saji - solo espero que te des cuenta del porque se enojo y busques la manera para que te perdone...

-yo también espero lo mismo, bueno basta de charla tengo que ir a clase...nos vemos después - dijo el castaño

-te acompaño Issei, mi clase esta al lado de la tuya...

-esta bien, sera menos aburrido el trayecto si voy con mi mejor amigo...

Con ese comentario final, ambos se retiraron a su clase mientras platican de forma amena pero lo que no sabían es que eran observados desde distintos puntos de la Academia.

Una de esa personas que los observaban caminar era la misma Seekvaira que estaba escondida atrás de un árbol que estaba cerca de donde Saji e Issei se encontraron hace momentos atrás.

Al parecer la rubia había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado ambos adolescentes sobre ella y ademas en este momento le sostenía la mirada al castaño mientras tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Por otro lado, la otra persona que observaba también al castaño era cierta pelirroja que había sido llevada de regreso al inframundo por su familia hace unos días atrás y se encontraba en este momento en el edificio de su club y miraba de forma enigmática al castaño que ese instante se adentro al edificio escolar junto al rubio.

Minutos después - hora del almuerzo/azotea

-jaaaa...ni siquiera vino a tomar el almuerzo conmigo como siempre lo hacemos - dijo el castaño con cierta decepción al ver que la rubia no se había presentado en su punto de reunión habitual - y yo que le había preparado el almuerzo...jaaa, supongo que tendré que comerme todo yo solo...

Sin perder tiempo, Issei inmediatamente se sentó donde normalmente lo hace junto a la rubia para que comenzara a comer su almuerzo pero sin la compañía de ella, asi fue hasta que...

PAP PAP PAP PAP

De repente se escucharon leves sonidos de golpeteos, provenientes de atrás del edificio escolar, para ser mas especifico donde se encontraban las canchas de tennis donde practican normalmente muchas de las féminas de la Academia de todos los grados.

Esto llamo un poco la atención del castaño, ya que a pesar de que el edificio escolar se encontraba cerca de esas canchas, el ruido era demasiado fuerte como para escucharse a esa distancia, así que decidió levantarse y fue al barandal para ver que sucedía.

En cuanto visualizo las canchas, pudo ver que un gran numero de estudiantes e incluso profesores de la academia estaban reunidos observando atentamente y emocionados el partido que se estaba dando en ese momento en aquel lugar.

-¿mmmmm?

Issei miro detenidamente por un momento a las jugadoras que estaban dando el tan formidable espectáculo...

-una de ellas es Kaichou - dijo el castaño al ver a la nombrada que usaba en este momento la vestimenta para jugar Tenis - y si no olvide lo que me dijo Seek chan senpai, su compañera de juego es su Reina, ademas de que es la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil...Tsubaki Shinra - dijo mientras observa a la adolescente de 1,70 cm. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaño claro, al igual que Sona viste ropa para jugar Tenis.

PAP PAP PAP PAP

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, el juego se estaba poniendo mas intenso, al parecer las oponentes de la Sona y su Reina Tsubaki shinra eran mas hábiles de lo esperado...

*¡Akeno Onee sama!* - exclamaron los varones al ver a la Reina de Rias Gremory que había dado un revés a la pelota.

-¿eh? ¿Himejima senpai cuando regreso? - se pregunto el castaño al ver a la pelinegra que participaba en el partido.

Pero no estaba sola, hacia equipo con una joven hermosa, con una figura voluptuosa, un tono de piel claro, ojos azules y cabello color rojo carmesi. Su característica más distintiva es su largo cabello rojo carmesí que llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale en la parte superior. Su cabello también tiene flequillos sueltos que cubren la frente y flequillos laterales enmarcando su rostro, también estaba vestida con ropa para jugar tennis

-¡¿también Gremory senpai regreso?! ¡¿pero en que momento lo hicieron?!..

Mientras Issei estaba impresionado por el repentino regreso de la pelirroja y posiblemente de su séquito, en la cancha de Tennis vecina cierta rubia de lentes curiosamente también se encontraba vestida con ropa para jugar tennis, pero en vez de competir contra alguien recibía los saques de una maquina lanza pelotas.

Pero a diferencia de sus vecinas, ella no era observada por ninguno de los alumnos o profesores que se habían reunido en el lugar para observar competir a las Idols de la Academia.

Issei la noto inmediatamente y la miro acongojado mientras ella seguía practicando sus tiros con aquella maquina, sin que nadie le hiciera compañía...

-Seek chan senpai - musito el castaño mientras la ve practicar - haaaa...como me gustaría que me dijeras que fue lo que hice como para que te enojaras, así sabría que hacer para que me disculpes o mínimo me dejaras acercarme lo suficiente para saber que te pasa...mmmm, a veces eres tan complicada, orgullosa y caprichosa ¿como le haré para que me disculpes?

Después de clases

Al finalizar sus actividades académicas, Issei procedió a retirarse del lugar con la ligera esperanza de encontrarse con Seekvaira en la entrada de la Academia, que lo había esperado para que por fin pudieran aclarar las cosas entre ellos y todo volviera a la normalidad...

Desgraciadamente para el este no seria el caso, ella no lo había esperado en la entrada de la Academia para que pudieran arreglar las cosas, la realidad era otra, la persona que lo estaba esperando era cierta pelirroja que en cuanto lo visualizo lo dedico una mirada y una sonrisa encantadora que enamoraría a cualquiera menos a el.

-hola Ise kun - dijo la pelirroja alegremente -

-Ho-Hola Gremory senpai...

-vamos Ise kun, no es necesario que me llames por honoríficos, con que me digas Rias es mas que suficiente...

Rias cerro la distancia entre ella y el castaño, al punto de que parecía que ella esta apunto de besarle, pero eso no era lo peor...ella pegaba descaradamente su cuerpo al del castaño o mejor dicho frotaba su cuerpo sobre el.

-lo siento Gremory senpai, no haré eso..

Pero el la alejo suavemente al tomarla por los hombros.

-veras Gremory senpai me agradas como persona y te juzgue mal por como actuaste en el pasado - declaro el castaño indiferentemente - pero a pesar de eso, yo no te veo como alguien cercana a mi, ni si quiera como una posible amiga, así que por favor no me vuelvas a pedir que te llame de esa manera...¿de acuerdo?

Rias se quedo muda, en ningún momento se espero una respuesta tan fría y una actitud tan indiferente por parte del castaño, aunque era natural que estuviera así.

Normalmente todos los chicos que había conocido en su vida, desde demonios hasta humanos, siempre la habían tratado amablemente y accedido a todas de sus peticiones, sin importar cual fuera, todo debido a su belleza, sensualidad y posición social.

Para su mala suerte, en este momento estaba enfrente del único varón que no le interesaba nada de eso y que se la pasa pensando en formas para molestar y hacer reír a la heredera del clan Agares...Seekvaira Agares

-e-entiendo - musito la pelirroja con cierta amargura - p-perdón por pedirte eso Ise kun, pero es que desde que me salvaste pienso que tu y yo tenemos una relación especial...

-mira Gremory senpai no quiero ser grosero, solo dime que quieres...se que no es ninguna casualidad el que tu estés aquí parada...

-eso es una acusación muy grave Ise kun ¿como puedes estar seguro que yo estaba aquí parada con un propósito?

-jaaaa...bueno fue fácil de deducir porque traes una banda para la cabeza que tiene escrito mi nombre - respondió el castaño señalando el pedazo de tela que colgaba de la mano de pelirroja - por eso supuse que tenias algo planeado.

-¡jajajajaja!

La pelirroja comenzó a reír repentinamente pero se le podía ver bastante nerviosa, al perecer el castaño había acertado en su suposición

-¡hay Ise kun, a ti no se te escapa nada, por eso no me sorprende que seas el chico mas listo de tu clase! - elogio la pelirroja que aun seguía nerviosa -¡pe-pero tienes razón, en verdad estoy aquí para pedirte algo!

-¿y eso es?

-¡q-que te unas a...!

-me rehusó...

-¡¿eeeeeh?! ¡¿como que te rehúsas?! ¡pero ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de hablar para que supieras que te voy a decir!

-pues no es necesario que lo digas, puesto que ya se que ibas a decir que me uniera a tu séquito y así a cambio obtendré riquezas como otras tonterías que realmente no me interesan...

-¡eso no es lo que iba a decir Ise kun! - refuto la pelirroja - ¡te iba pedir que te unieras a mi equipo y juntos derrotáramos al equipo de Sona en un partido de dodgeball!

-gracias pero no estoy interesado - dijo el castaño que ya estaba afuera de la academia...

Pero antes de que el castaño fuera mas haya de unos simples pasos, Rias lo sujeto por una de sus piernas y después paso a mirarlo directamente a los ojos

-¡espera por favor, a cambio de que me ayudes a derrotar a Sona y sus siervos, podrás acompañarnos al bosque de los familiares para que puedas obtener tu propio familiar!

-¿familiar? - pregunto el castaño curioso al no entender de lo que hablaba la pelirroja que inmediatamente se levanto y lo miro a los ojos

-¿no sabes que es un familiar? ¿acaso no te lo ha explicado Seekvaira?

-no - respondió el castaño con simpleza - aunque si lo pienso bien, Seek chan senpai no me ha explicado muchas cosas que realmente me tienen muy intrigado

-Oh vaya, eso es una pena pero no debería sorprenderte el que Seekvaira no te haya contado sobre los familiares como otras cosas mas Ise kun...

-¿eh? ¿porque lo dices Gremory senpai?

-porque Seekvaira no tiene un familiar - explico la pelirroja sorprendiendo al castaño - esto le da tanta vergüenza admitirlo a Seekvaira, tanto como el que no tiene siervos, aun recuerdo cuando intento capturar uno en el bosque de los familiares, todo comenzó cuando...

Mientras Rias relataba la historia de porque Seekvaira no tenia un familiar, Issei por otro lado estaba completamente centrado en sus propios pensamientos, al punto que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía la pelirroja...

-esa mala experiencia hizo que Seekvaira desistiera en que querer regresar al bosque de los familiares para intentar capturar algún otro familiar, pero volviendo al punto Ise kun ¿me ayudaras?...

-si...

-¡¿enserio?! - pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida y emocionada - ¿no me estas mintiendo?

-no, te ayudare con una condición

-¿condición? ¿cual condición?

-pues mi condición para que te ayude Gremory senpai, es que...

Club de Investigación de lo Oculto - noche

Todos los presentes se encontraban celebrando su aplastante victoria que tuvieron sobre Sona Sitri y sus siervos minutos atrás en un juego de dodgeball donde se decidiría que heredera llevaría primero a su séquito al bosque de los familiares, todo gracias Issei que curiosamente no estaba presente...

-Ara Ara, Ise kun estuvo mas que excelente en ese juego - comento Akeno felizmente - quien hubiera imaginado que solo necesitaríamos que el tomara la pelota para que eliminara una a una a las siervas de Sona, aunque su nuevo siervo le dio algo de pelea al final...

-si, eso si que fue una sorpresa, pero al final Ise kun se alzo con la victoria y gracias a eso seremos nosotros las que vayamos al bosque de los familiar - dijo la pelirroja con felicidad pero de repente cambio a un rostro algo mas serio..

-¿pasa algo Rias?

-si Akeno, ahora tengo que cumplir con la condición que Ise kun me puso a cambio de ayudarnos.

-¿condición? ¿Ise kun te puso una condición para ayudarnos?

-si Akeno, la cual es...

PAAAAF

La puerta del lugar se abrió violentamente gracias a una patada que le dio el castaño que tenia varios arañazos en el rostro y venia cargando algo o mejor dicho a alguien que venia pataleando, esta persona fue reconocida por todos los presentes inmediatamente...

-¡bájame gradisimo idiota no vez que se me sube la falda y estas mostrando mi ropa interior, si no quieres que maldiga tu alma por el resto de la eternidad bájame de una maldita vez! - amenazo Seekvaira que pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas para que Issei la soltase, pero sus intentos eran inútiles el no la soltaba - ¡¿por que mierda me trajiste aquí?!

-Seek chan senpai por favor cálmate y en un momento lo sabrás...

Nadie supo que decir por la repentina aparición de Issei que venia cargando Seekvaira, por otro lado Rias suspiro cansada.

-La condición que Ise kun me puso, fue que a cambio de darme su ayuda yo permitiría que Seekvaira viniera con nosotros para que pueda capturar a su propio familiar en el bosque de los familiares...

-¿eh? ¡¿EEEEEHHH?! - gritaron todos sorprendidos incluso la misma Seekvaira, pero la rubia se recupero rápidamente de la impresión y se bajo del hombro de Issei para que después le comenzara a jalar las mejillas

-oye estúpido, ¡¿quien mierdas te crees para tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin mi consentimiento?!

-lo sheeento - respondió el castaño que le estaban estirando las mejillas -

-¡un lo siento no basta para reparar las ofensas que me has hecho! - declaro la rubia soltando las mejillas del castaño - ademas aun estoy enfadada contigo por lo de ayer, así que si quieres que te perdone entonces tendrás que hacer algo mejor que intentar llevarme a capturar un estúpido familiar-

-¡vamos Seek chan senpai, no desaproveches esta oportunidad, te prometo que capturaras un buen familiar! - pidió el castaño abrazando a la rubia que inmediatamente se sonrojo por su acción tan atrevida

-¡estúpido suéltame!

Seekvaira puso ambas manos en el rostro de Issei para evitar que este la abrazara completamente, pero parecía que a el no le importaba esto...

-por cierto Gremory senpai ¿que es una familiar? - pregunto el castaño alegrando a la pelirroja que estaba apunto de responder pero...

-Los Familiares son monstruos y seres sobrenaturales que ayudan a demonios como sus siervos o aliado - explico Seekvaira repentinamente ganándole la palabra y la atención de Issei a Rias -

-oh, ¿y para que sirven Seek chan senpai? ¿cuales son sus habilidades? ¿y como se obtienen?

-Los familiares son usados normalmente para diferentes tareas encargadas por sus dueños ya sea entregar un mensaje o recopilar información. Las habilidades de cada Familiar varían dependiendo del tipo que éste sea y su forma de obtención es bastante concreta: durante una noche de luna llena, los demonios deberán ir a un bosque especial con la ayuda del Maestro de los Familiares para capturar a un familiar que pueda ser apropiado y que éste lo acepte como amo, mas sólo puede ser capturado un familiar por cada noche de luna llena.

-¡eres increíble Seek chan, sabes mucho de los familiares! - adulo el castaño haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeran de carmín

-y-ya lo se, no tienes que decirlo - comento la rubia tímidamente

-¡si ya terminaron de hablar ustedes 2, ya es hora de irnos! - espeto Rias que separo a Issei de Seekvaira - solo podemos ir al bosque de los familiares las noches de luna llena

De repente un gran circulo mágico de color carmesí, con el símbolo de la familia Gremory apareció en el suelo

-Rias tiene razón hay que apresurarnos - apoyo Akeno

Bosque de los familiares - momentos después

Un destello carmesí apareció en el centro del bosque por unos segundos hasta que se desvaneció y dejo ver a Rias su sequito, Issei y Seekvaira.

-¿que es este lugar? - pregunto el castaño que miraba el lugar con curiosidad

-es el bosque en donde son creados los familiares - respondió Akeno

-nosotros encontramos los nuestros aquí - apoyo Kiba

-no me sorprende...parece que algo podría aparecer en cualquier momento - comento Raynare algo nerviosa -

-e-es verdad - apoyo Kalawarner que se encontraba de la misma manera

Por otro lado Issei no se veía nada sorprendido ni siquiera fascinado y Seekvaira seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero no se separaba del castaño

-¡los encontré! - exclamo alguien repentinamente

-¡¿quien es ?! - pregunto Mittelt para que todos voltearan a ver hacia la ramas de un enorme árbol cercano y vieran aun hombre algo mayor que vestía unos shorts, una camisa sin mangas, guantes en ambas manos y un gorro que ademas cargaba una gran mochila

-¡soy el maestro de los familiares, Zatouji! -

-¿maestro?... - pregunto Raynare

-¿de los familiares? - completo Kalawarner

-que hermosa luna llena tenemos esta noche, es perfecta para cazar familiares - dijo Zatouji con alegría - ¡conmigo a su lado pueden conseguir cualquier familiar que quieran!

-es un profesional en cuanto a familiares se refiere - explico Akeno pero..

-Ahora, ¿que clase de familiar desean? ¿uno rápido? ¿uno fuerte? ¿uno venenoso?

-veamos yo quiero...¡que cierres tu estúpida boca, maldito charlatán de mierda que no sirve para nada! - espeto Seekvaira repentinamente haciendo enojar a Zatouji que bajo del árbol

-tsk...ahora te recuerdo, eres esa demonio la que no pudo capturar ni un familiar en todas veces que vino - comento Zatouji - ¿acaso no te dije que tenias prohibido venir aquí hasta que cambiaras esa actitud tan amargada y calmaras esa lengua afilada tuya?, pequeña demonio todos los familiares me temen y no hay ninguno digno de mi...

Seekvaira por el enojo comenzó a liberar su aura demoníaca y amenazaba con atacar al maestro de los familiares que retrocedió instintivamente por el miedo.

-¡yo no tengo la culpa que los seres de este bosque sean un montón de cobardes, débiles de carácter y el que tu no supieras encontrar un buen familiar para mi, ademas de que no hay ninguna criatura digna que sea capaz de representar a la casa Agares! - espeto la rubia que invoco varios círculos mágicos que amenazaban con disparar varios rayos de energía a Zatouji, que se paralizo

Esto puso en alerta a Rias que inmediatamente comenzó a libera su poder para realizar un ataque contra la rubia para calmarla, pero cuando ambas estaban apunto de atacar...

-Seek chan senpai cálmate - dijo el castaño que sujeto la muñeca de la rubia - no es momento para este tipo de cosas, se que te molesto el comentario de ese tipo raro..

-¡oye, no soy ningún raro!

-si, si lo que digas, pero a lo que voy Seek chan senpai es que no le hagas caso a sus comentarios y le demuestres a todos los presentes que eres capaz de capturar a tu propio familiar o en dado caso que no puedas, yo lo capturare por ti...

Seekvaira miro al castaño por unos segundos, para que después respirarse profundamente y se calmara, pero aun veía con molestia al castaño.

-esta bien me calmare e ignorare a ese idiota, pero aun sigo enfadada contigo y de una vez te digo que no quiero que hagas algo imprudente que arruine mi oportunidad de capturar a mi futuro familiar...¡¿quedo claro imbécil?!

-s-si Seek chan senpai

Con eso en claro todo el mundo se calmo y procedió a moverse para encontrar a los futuros familiares de las ex-caídas, la heredera Agares y posiblemente de Issei.

Desgraciadamente momentos después fueran atacados por un grupo de Slimes que ama comer ropa y lamentablemente ataco a las mujeres, dejándolas casi desnudas ...

-¡desaparezcan! - exclamaron Seekvaira, Rias y Akeno destruyendo a los Slime...

-jaa...jaa...jaa ¡es por eso que odio este estúpido bosque y los seres que habitan en el! - espeto Seekvaira que usando su magia aparecía ropa nueva

-comparto tu opinión un poco, no es que odie el bosque pero hay algunas criaturas molestas en el - apoyo la pelirroja con disgusto

-Ara, Ara... esas criaturas si que fueron atrevidas, pero por otro lado me pregunto que pensó Is kun de ver nuestros cuerpos - dijo Akeno de forma coqueta - realmente me gustaría saber su opinión

-a-a mi ta-también me gustaría saberlo - dijo la pelirroja de forma tímida -

-¡ni se te ocurra decir algo de mi cuerpo grandisimo idio... ¿eh?...

Cuando Seekvaira estaba apunto de reclamar algo, noto que el castaño ya no se encontraba parado a su lado ni en ningún lugar cercano.

-parece que ese chico aprovecho el alboroto para irse, ojala y no se meta en ningún problema o se encuentre con alguna criatura peligrosa de bosque - comento Zatouji

-Ara, Ara ¿a donde habrá podido Ise kun?

-¡Kiba, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Akeno, Mittelt sepárense y busquen a...

Flussshh

Pero Rias ya no pudo decir algo mas, ya que Seekvaira extendió su alas y emprendió el vuelo para buscar a su idiota favorito.

-¡le dije claramente que no hiciera nada imprudente que me impidiera capturar a mi familiar y es lo primero que hace, ya me las pagara por causarme problemas! - se dijo la rubia a si misma

Momentos después.

Seekvaira había fallado en encontrar a Issei por el cielo, así que para no desperdiciar mas energía volando decidió ir por tierra, buscando en todos los lugares posibles que pudo haberse metido el castaño.

-¡¿donde rayos pudo haberse metido ese idiota?! ¡si se encuentra con alguna criatura peligrosa su vida puede correr peligro y si le paso algo, no se que le voy a decir a Oka sama y Otou sama para explicarles que su hijo idiota esta muerto!

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Repentinamente enormes cantidades agua brotaron del suelo como si la hubieran lanzado hacia arriba, esto pudo verse a lo lejos.

-eso es...¡no puede ser!...

Seekvaira de nueva cuenta extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo rápidamente para llegar lo antes posible al lugar de donde había botado esas enorme cantidades de agua, algo le decía que ese suceso estaba relacionado con Issei...

En cuanto estuvo cerca pudo ver una gran lago y en la orilla de este se encontraba parado sobre una roca cierto castaño que miraba el lago pacientemente, pero repentinamente volteo hacia atrás al sentir la presencia de Seekvaira.

-oh...Seek chan senpai ¿como les fue con esos Slime?, supongo que bien porque tu ropa esta intacta - comento el castaño con normalidad pero la rubia lo miro enojada

-¡¿porque mierda viniste tan lejos grandisimo estúpido?!

-pues pensé en recorrer el lugar en lo que ustedes estaban ocupadas jugando con esas cosas come ropa - contesto el castaño con simpleza - así que no te enojes.

-¡¿que no me enoje?! ¡me preocupaba que hicieras una estupidez que me metiera en problemas!

-ya, ya tranquila, no hice ninguna estupidez que te metiera en problemas...

-menos mal, de todos modos como estas bien y no hiciste nada estúpido que me traiga algún problema, podemos regresar con los...

-pero si me involucre en una pelea - interrumpió el castaño a la rubia..

-¿eh?..

-con uno de los monstruos de este lugar...- dijo como si nada

BRURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRM

De repente empezó a temblar el suelo y el lago comenzó a agitarse violentamente, asi fue por unos segundos hasta que...

FUAAASHH

De este saliera un enorme dragón occidental azul pálido que expulsaba un aura extremadamente poderosa de su cuerpo y ademas se veía bastante furioso.

-[¡No...aun no termina este juego niño!] - rugió el gran Dragón con furia

-¡¿un dragón?! - se pregunto sorprendida la rubia - ¡¿que rayos le hiciste para que se enojara tanto?!

-me dijo de forma arrogante que escogiera un juego y se le ganaba aceptaría el trato que hicimos, así que le dije que si podía luchar conmigo...

-Ise kun - Musito la rubia algo preocupada...

-[no seas tan presumido humano, ¿crees que puedes vencerme tan fácilmente?] - pregunto el Dragón molesto mientras expulsa su aura

-¡Ise kun retrocede, hay que retirarnos, este dragón este fuera de tus limites!

Pero Issei no hacia caso y no se inmutaba por la repentina expulsión de energía del enorme Dragón, por el contrario volteo a mirarla con mucha seguridad.

-¿que estas diciendo?, la que tiene que retroceder eres tu Seek chan senpai - dijo el castaño bastante confiado - elegí esta batalla y el quiere terminarla

Seekvaira ya no dijo nada mas y miro sorprendida a Issei que ahora se veía aun mas confiado

-[Tienes agallas, ¿sabes?] - alabo el dragón que miraba de forma desafiante al castaño - si puedes aguantar este golpe, te otorgare la victoria.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, una pelea no termina al decidir quién es el ganador, termina cuando se decide quién es el perdedor - exclamo el castaño de forma arrogante -

-¡[Esa es la ultima estupidez que saldrá de tu boca!...]

Enormes tornados de agua que se mezclaron entre si y con el increíble poder del gran dragón comenzaron a formarse de la nada, para que después fuera rápidamente hacia el castaño que no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Ise kun! - exclamo la rubia con mucha preocupación

-ja...¡claro que no!...

PAAAAW

Issei golpeo con bastante fuerza el tornado de agua que inmediatamente se desvaneció en cuanto hizo contacto su puño.

-¡Imposible! - exclamo la rubia con incredulidad

-[¡no puede ser!] - exclamo el dragón de la misma manera

CRAAACK

Issei dio un poderoso salto hacia a la cara del dragón que ahora lo miraba aterrado

-bueno, lo hiciste bastante bien...te felicito - dijo el castaño para que...

PAAAW

Le diera una increíble patada entre los ojos al dragón que resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo que inmediatamente cayera noqueado al lago

(¿un humano venció a un poderoso dragón?) - se pregunto la rubia mentalmente - (no puede ser)

-¡rayos!, ya me moje mucho - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa que le pareció encantadora a la rubia que no tardo mucho tiempo en sonrojarse

Pero inmediatamente se recompuso agitando la cabeza y camino rápidamente hacia donde estaba el castaño mirándolo de forma amenazante, para que...

PAAM

Le diera una fuere bofetada en el riostro al castaño, dejando la marca de su mano en este.

-Auch...

-¡te dije que no hicieras nada imprudente, imbécil! - espeto la rubia - ¡te pierdo de vista un maldito segundo y causas un gran alboroto!

-¿es para enojarse tanto? - pregunto el castaño aburrido

-¡¿realmente crees que es posible no enojarse después de que hiciste todo esto?! - pregunto con furia la rubia, pero...

-¡EHHHHHHHHHH!

De repente varias voces gritaron sorprendidos desde atrás de este peculiar par, llamando la atención de ambos que inmediatamente voltearon y vieron a Rias, sus siervos y Zatouji que estaba en el suelo con la boca bastante abierta...

-ah, hola perdón si me fui sin avisar pero es que estaba buscando algo especial y como ven lo encontré - explico el castaño castaño como si nada a sus espectadores pero estos aun no salían de su asombro

-i-im-imposible, pu-pudo vencerla - decía Zatouji con mucha dificultad - e-e-esto debe ser una pesadilla.

-¿e-e-enserio no te equivocas de Dragón? - pregunto Rias de la misma manera

-n-no, el Dragón que venció ese chico no es otra que Tiamat la única Dragona entre los Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragón, el Dragón del Karma del Caos - explico Zatouji que aun seguía impresionado -

-disculpa, ¿puedes repetir eso? - pidió la rubia

-que tu amigo derroto a uno de los Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragón y la mas poderosa de ellos - musito Zatouji dejando en Shock a la rubia que miro a Issei..

-ehh y yo que creía que era un dragón común y tal parece que termine derrotando a uno legendario - dijo el castaño que tenia ambas manos en la nuca - ¡esto lo hace un mejor regalo de disculpa!

-¿eh? ¿regalo de disculpa? - pregunto la rubia haciendo una cara graciosa - ¿que quieres decir con eso?

-¿pues que mas? ¡yo luche con este dragón para que se volviera tu familiar! - explico el castaño que sujeto ambas manos de la rubia

-¡¿m-mi familiar?!

-¡si, si yo la derrotaba en batalla en la pelea, ella se convertiría en tu familiar, ese fue el trato que hicimos!

Todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta por la impresión de haber escuchado al castaño que miraba alegremente a la rubia, que de por si no sabia que decir por ver como Issei derroto a un dragón legendario y ahora mas porque el lo había hecho con el objetivo de dárselo como su familiar.

Pero había un problema con ello, a Seekvaira no le gustaba que Issei escogiera a su familiar sin su consentimiento, pero a la vez se sentía increíblemente alagada porque le estaba dando un regalo de disculpa único, cosa que jamas le habían hecho en su vida.

No sabia que decir, pero sus dudas iban a desaparecer en cuanto Issei abriera la boca para hablar otra vez.

-solo piénsalo Seek chan senpai, ¿no crees que tu familia sentirá mucho orgullo de saber que su futura líder tiene a una dragón legendaria como su familiar?, ademas de toda la envidia que sentirán otros demonios por saber que tienes una familiar muy poderosa...

Seekvaira comenzó a imaginarse por unos segundos lo que había dicho el castaño, esto hizo que el ego y arrogancia de la rubia se alzara hasta las nubes.

-c-creo que tienes razón, si la tomo como mi familiar le dará mucho renombre a mi familia - dijo la rubia dándole la espalda al castaño para que no viera su sonrojo...

-entonces...

-¿entonces que idiota?

-¿entonces significa que me perdonas?

Seeekvaira miro al castaño por unos segundos, después lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.

-si - respondió la rubia en voz baja - pero si vuelves a hacer cosas sin consultarme antes, te juro que haré que sientas el peor dolor físico de tu vida ¿quedo claro Hyoudou Issei kun?

-si

-es bueno escuchar que lo entendiste, ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer...

Momentos después

Lentamente la enorme dragón comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a cierto castaño que estaba parado frente a ella observándola, pero al lado de el estaba cierta rubia parada...

-veo que despertaste, eso es bueno porque es hora de que cumplas con el trato que hicimos - dijo el castaño haciendo suspirar a la enorme dragón

-[ya lo se, solo espera un momento] - bufo la dragón para que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar y lentamente se hiciera mas pequeño.

Cuando el brillo de su cuerpo desapareció, dejo ver a una mujer hermosa con cabello largo, hermoso, azul claro, ojos azul oscuro y una atmósfera fría que irradia de su belleza, además de poseer un aura de dragón extremadamente poderosa dentro de su cuerpo. Ella usa un vestido azul marino.

Issei se quedo con la boca abierta al verla, incluso la misma Seekvaira estaba sorprendida.

-bien continuemos en lo que nos quedamos - dijo Tiamat con simpleza mientras agitando su cabello pero noto como ambos adolescentes la observaban sorprendidos - ¿que?

-na-nada, solo que no pensaba que fueras mujer y mucho menos que podías cambiar de forma - respondió el castaño con mucha sorpresa

-ja...humano tonto, si sigues pensando de esa manera jamas comprenderás lo que es el mundo sobrenatural - dijo Tiamat con sorna - bueno no importa, al final solo eres un simple humano, aunque me intriga un poco tu poder, jamas en mi vida había visto a un ser con semejante fuerza...

-no eres la única que me lo ha dicho, esta hermosa senpai a la que le servirás de ahora en adelante se ha preguntado lo mismo desde que nos conocemos - relato el castaño con una sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara Tiamat levemente - bueno basta de charla, ya perdimos mucho tiempo y es hora que reclames a tu nueva familiar Seek chan senpai...

-s-si...

Seekvaira invoco un circulo mágico con el símbolo de su familia que apareció en los pies de la Dragón que cerro los ojos

-E-En mi nombre y el del clan Agares, yo Seekvaira Agares te tomo como mi familiar - dijo la rubia terminando el ritual - listo, de ahora en adelante me servirás y representaras orgullosamente el nombre del clan Agares Tiamat Dragón del Karma del Caos

-si...

-bueno ahora que tienes a tu familiar Seek chan senpai y la verdad yo no quiero uno, creo que es hora de irnos ...

-tienes razón, todo esto me genero un enorme estrés y fatiga - dijo la rubia mientras se masajeaba uno de sus hombros - Ise kun en cuanto lleguemos a casa me darás un masaje y me cepillaras el cabello ¿entendido?...

-claro Seek chan senpai...

-también me prepararas la cena y me alimentaras, mas lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, tienes que consentirme por causarme tantos problemas...

-esta bien, ¿aunque no ya me habías perdonado?...

-si, pero solo te perdone por escoger a mi familiar, por lo otro aun no...¿tienes alguna queja?

-no, estoy encantado en consentirte...

-eso espero, si haces mal tu trabajo te pateare el trasero...

Todos miraban sorprendidos el convivir de Issei y Seekvaira, nadie podía creer que alguien pudiera aguantar todas las exigencias de la rubia y lo peor que lo hiciera gustoso...

Pero de entre todos ellos, Rias miraba con envidia esto y mordía su labio para expresarlo

-oigan, oigan antes de que sigan haciendo planes, díganme donde viviré yo - comento Tiamat interrumpiendo la platica del castaño - supongo que viviré con ustedes...

-estas mal - bufo la rubia - tu vivirás en el territorio Agares con mi familia...

-pe-pero..

-pero nada, esa es la decisión de tu señora ¿alguna objeción?...

-n-no mi ama - respondió la dragona con enojo

-se dice mi fabulosa ama Seekvaira Agares dragona idiota...

-s-si mi fabulosa ama Seekvaira Agares - volvió a responder la dragona de la misma manera...

-nada mal, pero te falta practicar - comento la rubia - ahora ten, si necesitas algo llámame... - entregándole un sello de invocación con el símbolo Agares

-si

-bien nos veremos después...- dijo la rubia desapareciendo en un circulo mágico junto a Issei

Ahora que Seekvaira consiguió su primer familiar ¿sera capaz de conseguir una nobleza? ¿y que tan fuerte es Issei?

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capituló 8

Residencia Hyoudo /habitación de Issei - días después

Todo los residentes de este lugar aun se encontraban descansando plácidamente en sus habitaciones a excepción de Issei que se movía mucho en su cama, se le podía ver con un rostro de dolor, pero no físico extrañamente, ademas de que sudaba mucho

-¡Genryuu-chan! - Grito el castaño que repentinamente se levanto de su cama - jaa...jaa..jaa..jaa, que sueño mas vivido...¡estoy sudando frió! - y se observaba su pijama

Durante unos segundos el castaño simplemente observo a la nada, hasta que se levanto y salio de su habitación para que luego se dirigiera al baño.

(no, eso no fue un sueño...fue mi recuerdo, a pesar de que la escena era tan clara, hubo una cosa que no me quedo claro...) pensó el castaño que se adentro al baño y luego se quitara la ropa -

Pero cuando abrió la puerta corrediza para darse una ducha, se encontró con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Esa persona era Seekvaira que estaba de pie y completamente desnuda, ademas de que sostenía la regadera en su mano derecha y miraba con sorpresa al castaño que lentamente bajo la mirada.

Issei noto como el hermoso y largo cabello rubio de Seekvaira cubría casi nada sus enormes pechos, pero principalmente el lugar mas intimo de la joven demonio que no podía articular ninguna palabra y estaba completamente ruborizada.

-que demonios, ¿este es otro sueño? - se pregunto el castaño con fastidio - si tengo un sueño como este, debo estar realmente jodido.

-¡IDIOTAAAA! - grito la rubia con furia - ¡FUERAAAA!

-¡¿que no es un sueño?!...

PAAAW

Seekvaira silencio al castaño al golpearlo en el rostro.

Comedor - minutos después

La madre del castaño se encontraba atendiendo las heridas del rostro de su hijo, que habían sido hechas por Seekvaira que en este momento tenia una toalla en su cabeza y usaba un Yukata.

-Oww...¿porque me diste un codazo y me rasguñaste en el rostro Seek chan senpai? - se quejo el castaño - Todavía es muy temprano como para que me golpees como siempre lo haces, al menos espera al desayuno.

-¡ya es medio día grandisimo estúpido!

-¿y porque estabas en el baño principal si tu habitación cuenta con baño propio Seek chan senpai?...

-¡eso no te importa! - respondió la rubia con furia - ¡ademas!... ¡¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir después de ver mi cuerpo perfecto?! ¡¿solo piensas en quejarte?!

-Seekvaira chan me estaba ayudando a preparar el almuerzo, pero le cayo un bote de miel en su cabeza cuando estábamos preparando el encurtido. - explico la señora Hyoudo con una sonrisa - por eso estaba usando el baño principal de la casa hijo...

-jejejeje que torpe eres Seek chan senpai...

-¡cállate chico grosero!

-ya, ya tranquilos, por cierto seekvaira chan tu ropa se esta secando en este momento, mientras tanto usa este Yukata que por cierto querida te queda muy bien...

-si Oka sama.. - respondió la rubia amablemente - esta es la primera vez que he utilizado un Yukata, estoy muy feliz - para levantarse y dar una vuelta...

Issei se sonrojo por un momento, realmente le gustaba el como se veía la rubia...

-debido a que Seekvaira chan es alta se le ve bien ¿Verdad hijo?

-s-si - respondió el castaño algo sonrojado

-Wow..¡que sincero! - dijo la rubia sorprendida

-si que eres honesto y aparte estas avergonzado, es raro viniendo de este chico tonto - comento la madre del castaño

-oh..tenemos que irnos Ise kun - dijo la rubia mientras mira el reloj - Oka sama, gracias por la comida, regresaremos en unas horas, es que tenemos un compromiso con unos compañeros de la Academia

-fufufufufu...no te preocupes querida, ustedes son jóvenes y deben de disfrutar de su vida con sus amigos...

-Gracias por su comprensión Oka sama... - dijo la rubia amablemente haciendo una reverencia para que después se fuera a la salida

Issei inmediatamente se levanto para seguir a senpai, pero cuando dio un par de pasos...

-tuviste otra pesadilla sobre lo que paso esa día ¿verdad hijo? - pregunto la mujer pero el castaño no respondió - sabes, ver tus expresiones cuando estas con Seekvaira chan me hacen sentir aliviada...ya no finges tu sonrisa, en verdad eres feliz...

-nos veremos después Mama - dijo el castaño que salio sin ver a su madre que simplemente suspiro..

-aun te atormentas por lo que paso hace un par de años atrás hijo...por eso ayudas a Seekvaira chan a cambiar, para lavar tus propios pecados...

Parque de Kuoh - momentos después

-Dijiste que teníamos un compromiso con unos compañeros de la escuela, pero yo no sabia nada de nada - comento el castaño con algo de confusión -

-Sona dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo, por eso tenia que salir...

-eres increíble

-¿soy increíble?

-quiero decir... tu normalmente no aceptas las invitaciones de Kaichou, pero ahora las aceptas como si nada...

-bueno tenia que aceptar, dijo que tiene un mensaje para mi de parte de mi madre...

-eh...¿tu madre?...

-si, mi madre...¿tienes algún problema con ello?...

-n-no, pero es la primera vez que la mencionas, mejor dicho es la primera vez que ella te manda un mensaje

-en eso te equivocas - refuto la rubia que seguía caminado sin mirar al castaño - normalmente mis padres, pero principalmente mi madre me mandan mensajes para saber como estoy...

(no sabia que Seek chan senpai estaba en comunicación con sus padres...increíble)

-ahí están - señalo la rubia que inmediatamente visualizo a Sona y cierto rubio que venia acompañándola que se encontraban parados en la fuente del lugar, ademas usaban ropas de civil-

-te tomaste tu tiempo Seekvaira, pero ya veo el porque te tardaste - comento la pelinegra que observo de pies a cabeza a la rubia - realmente te hace ver hermosa este Yukata... - que inmediatamente se sonrojo

-g-gracias, Oka sama me ayudo a ponérmelo...

-ya veo, la madre de Hyoudo da clases para enseñar como usar la ropa tradicional japonesa.

-s-si..sabe mucho sobre estas cosas..

-wow, ¿que te parece que en año nuevo ambas usemos Kimonos Seekvaira?

-¡¿eh?!...¡su-supongo que estaría bien, después de todo seria una buena oportunidad para seguir aprendiendo de la cultura de este mundo!

Ambas herederas platicaban de forma amena mientras son observadas por sus acompañantes, Issei se sentía feliz y orgulloso ya que la rubia poco a poco estaba cambiando, todo gracias a sus esfuerzos

-parece que cada vez se llevan mejor - comento el rubio que se acerco al castaño que inmediatamente volteo a verlo - ¿no lo crees que Issei?

-supongo que si, poco a poco Seek chan senpai se abre mas a ser mas sociable, eso me hace sentir tranquilo...

-se nota, por cierto ¿quieres ir por un par de bebidas en lo que ellas hablan?...

-por supuesto...

Momentos después

En lo que ambas herederas platicaban sentadas en la fuente, Issei y su querido amigo bebían un par de jugos mientras están sentados en una de las bancas del lugar...

-Saji ¿como conociste a Kaichou? ¿y porque te uniste a ella?... - pregunto el castaño repentinamente sorprendiendo al rubio - dijiste que me contarías el motivo en especial por el cual te uniste a Kaichou...

-pues veras Issei, todo comenzó un par de semanas después de que llegamos a la ciudad y tuvimos un problema con mi padre...

Flashback

En alguna parte de Kuoh - un par de meses atrás

"Estaba lloviendo el primer día que conocí a Kaichou, la sangre goteaba de mi cuerpo junto con la lluvia, después de haber sido apuñalado por mi padre"

(es doloroso...mas que solo palabras) pensaba el rubio que sujetaba su abdomen y observaba a un par de hombres que habían sometido a su padre

-hey, ¿quien es ese que esta sangrando por allí? - cuestiono uno de los hombres

-solo es un adolescente - respondió uno de los hombres - ¿puedes creer que este tipo acuchillo a su propio hijo?

(¡papa, para mi...es!)

-¿pensaste que podías ocultarte después de todo lo que hiciste?

PAAAM

Uno de ellos le dio un fuerte puñetazo al padre del rubio

-¡gyaaaa! - se quejo el hombre

-primero llevemoslo a la oficina, ahí nos dirán que haremos con esta escoria...

(¿papa?...¡n-no!...¡déjenlo!)

-¡Noooo¡...¡por favor no lo maten!...- exclamo el rubio - ¡por fav...!

*que idiota* - interrumpió una voz repentinamente

El rubio inmediatamente vio a una joven con gafas, con una figura delgada, cabello negro con un corte corto y ojos violeta que vestía con el uniforme escolar de la Academia Kuoh que tenia una sombrilla que la cubría de la lluvia y que bajo de una limusina.

Esta se acerco a el cuando estaba de rodillas por el dolor.

-alguien que acuchillaría a su propio hijo, intenta imaginar cuantos problemas debe haber ocasionado a su propia familia - comento la pelinegra - aun así ¿le ayudarías? ¿para que? ¿porque eres su familia? ¿o solo porque quieres salvar su patética existencia?...

(una chica...¿quien es?) se cuestiono mentalmente el rubio

-no lo se, pero...si mueres todo se acabo...- respondió el rubio que a pesar de que llovía se podía notar que estaba llorando - ¡si estas muerto, no puedes arrepentirte de nada!

-entonces quieres salvar la vida de esa persona para que reflexione por sus acciones, ¿eso es amabilidad? ¿o es vivir con arrepentimientos?

-¡no lo se!...

La pelinegra uso su para aguas para cubrir al rubio que abrió los ojos sorprendido

-la información que me dio Rias sobre ti esta mal, eres completamente diferente - dijo la pelinegra que miraba a los ojos al rubio - ...esta bien, escuchare tu plegaria a cambio me protegerás con esa excesiva amabilidad...

Fin del flashback

-El hombre quien era mi padre, incluso ahora esta viviendo en algún lugar Gracias a Kaichou que pago todas sus deudas, incluso me prometió apoyar a mi madre y mis hermanos menores que la adoran como una hermana mayor, ademas me ayudo a reencontrarme contigo, por eso es que me volví su siervo...

Issei miro con sorpresa al rubio que realmente parecía adorar a su ama que platicaba tranquilamente con su amiga de la infancia, extrañamente Issei sentía que le dijo la verdad a medias..

-¿q-que pasa? - pregunto el rubio algo nervioso

-¿seguro que solo es eso?, siento que me estas ocultando algo Saji... - dijo el castaño de forma acusatoria

Mientras el castaño miraba sospechosamente al rubio, las jóvenes demonios seguían con su conversación que por suerte era mas ¿tranquila? que la de sus acompañantes

-¡¿mis padres le dijeron a todo el inframundo que ya obtuve mi primer familiar?! - pregunto con furia la rubia - ¡no puede ser!

-tranquila Seekvaira, es natural que se pusieran felices después de saber que su única hija obtuviera un familiar y no cualquiera familiar por cierto, casi nadie puede decir que tiene a su servicio a la mas poderosa de los 5 reyes Dragón... - comento la pelinegra como si nada - por eso me dijeron que te felicitara en su lugar ya que estarían muy ocupados informándole a todas las facciones tu logro...

-¡noooooo!

-no exageres, pero hablando de otra cosa ¿como convenciste a la Dragón Karma del caos para que fuera tu familiar? - pregunto la pelinegra seriamente - Rias no me quiso decir el como lo lograste ¿acaso Hyoudo tuvo que ver?

-em...yo..es que...

Seekvaira se había puesto nerviosa, bueno era natural, realmente le resultaba molesto pensar el que si no fuera por Issei jamas habría obtenido su primer familiar, pero no tenia de otra que decirle a Sona, de todas formas se iba enterar, pero cuando estaba apunto de decirle algo sucedió...

-¡esta bien ya te lo diré! - grito Saji repentinamente distrayendo la atención de ambas herederas - ¡el motivo principal porque me uní a Kaichou, es por su trasero perfecto!

-¡¿mi/tu/su trasero?! - preguntaron ambas herederas e Issei con desconcierto

-¡si!, ¡pero no solo por su trasero la sigo, si no también por sus caderas perfectas que son el símbolo de la dedicación!

-¿n-no crees que estas exagerando Saji? - pregunto el castaño

-¡claro que no Issei, ver todos los días ese trasero firme y delgadas caderas han sido mi motor y motivación por el cual he seguido a Kaichou todo este tiem...

PAAAM

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar el rubio, lo que parecía una banca del parque lo golpeo violentamente directamente en el rostro...

-¿eh?

Issei lentamente volteo hacia atrás y vio con ciertos nervios a la perpetradora del cruel ataque que no era que la misma Sona que se veía completamente furiosa y sonrojada...

-¡Idiota no grites esas cosas en publico! - regaño la pelinegra con un tono frió que hizo sentir un escalofrió al castaño -

(veo que Kaichou es muy poco tolerante con Saji o mejor dicho con los pervertidos) pensó el castaño con nervios mientras ve como Sona con paso firme se acerco a ellos

Issei inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y comenzó a orar por el alma de su amigo que se tenso cuando vio a su ama después de haberse recuperado

-¿q-que pasa ka-kaichou? - pregunto el rubio con miedo pero...

-ve a casa.

-¿eh? ¿como dijo?

-dije que fueras a casa - volvió a decir la pelinegra que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta -

-¿pa-pa-para que quiere que vaya a mi casa?

-¡ahí te castigare, así que prepárate! - respondió Sona con un tono de ultra tumba para que después caminara - yo me adelantare, por mientras reflexiona sobre lo que hiciste por un par de horas, Seekvaira mañana seguiremos hablando en la Academia... - pasando al lado de la rubia que solo observaba el como se alejaba...

-y dice que yo tengo mal carácter - comento la rubia con fastidio - es igual o peor que yo..

Mientras Issei y Seekvaira miraban el como la pelinegra se alejaba, el rubio simplemente sonreía con alegría como si no le importara para nada el saber que va a ser castigado por la demonio...

-¿y tu de que te ríes pervertido? - pregunto Seekvaira bruscamente

-de nada, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que Kaichou fue a ser ella misma - respondió el rubio - (la Kaichou que no es tan fuerte como todo el mundo cree que es)

-¿ella misma? - preguntaron Issei y Seekvaira

-verán, no puedo responder con palabras, para que lo entiendan tendrán que verlo con sus propios ojos ¿que tal si esperamos unos minutos en lo que Kaichou se adelanta un poco mas? - pidió el rubio amablemente - les comprare algo delicioso si aceptan...

-¡de acuerdo! - respondieron Issei y Seekvaira

Residencia Saji - momentos después

Por fin la joven demonio había llegado al hogar de su siervo, extrañamente no entro por la puerta principal, mas bien la rodeo para ir directamente al patio trasero donde se encontraban jugando una niña rubia y un niño rubio, los cuales parecen tener seis y siete años...

En cuanto visualizaron a la pelinegra, inmediatamente se les formo una sonrisa de alegría...

-¡es...Sona nee chan! - exclamaron el par de niños - en sus marcas, listooooos...¡fuera! - y corrieran hacia Sona que fue derribada y empujada varios metros hacia atrás, quedando inerte en el suelo por unos momentos - ¿huh?

Ambos niños se preocuparon que Sona no se levantaba, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a levantarse con dificultad hasta que...

-¡me atraparon Gosei y Kouho! - dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa

-es porque eres demasiado ligera Sona nee chan - dijo Gosei

-Gen-nii chan no ha llegado aun - dijo Kouho

-es por eso que vine en este momento - comento la pelinegra mientras es sujetada de las manos por ambos niños - para cuidarlos en lo que viene y para jugar con ustedes como se los había prometido

-¡lo sabemos!...

-que bueno que lo recuerdan pero también recuerden que no pueden decirle a Genshirou ni a nadie que vengo a jugar cuando el esta afuera, ¿entendido? - ordeno la pelinegra con cierta seriedad - ¡si mantienen este secreto, les comprare Choux rellenos de crema de nuevo!

-¡entendido! - respondieron ambos niños con alegría

-¡Hoy Sona nee chan es la niña! - dijo Kouho - ¡yo seré la mama!

-Awww...esta bien - dijo Sona que se puso un gran moño rosa en la cabeza

-¡y yo seré el papa!

Lo que no sabían es que Issei, Seekvaira y el Hermano mayor de ambos niños, habían escuchado todo desde la habitación del rubio mayor...

-lo siento, me hubiera gustado que vieran mas de cerca, pero kaichou se habría dado cuenta de nuestra presencia - se disculpo el rubio pero fue ignorado por el castaño pero principalmente por la rubia que estaba atónita...

-¡¿que, que es esta asquerosamente dulce escena que esta desarrollándose en frente de mi?! - se pregunto Seekvaira con desconcierto

(parece que jugar a la casita es un pasatiempo de Kaichou) pensó el castaño

-esta inconsciente de nuestra presencia aun cuando nuestras auras están chocando una con la otra...no puedo creerlo, ¡tu guardia esta completamente baja Sona! - dijo Seekvaira con sorpresa

-si ella esta en medio de una batalla o en su propia casa, Kaichou siempre esta estresada - comento el rubio repentinamente mientras observa a su ama jugar con sus hermanos - así que estoy contento de que ella tenga un lugar donde pueda bajar la guardia y relajarse...

El comentario de el rubio dejo bastante sorprendidos al par chicos, principalmente a Seekvaira que por primera vez había visto el lado oculto de Sona.

Momentos después

Los 3 ya habían salido del lugar para no ser descubiertos por Sona que seguía jugando con los hermanos menores del rubio

-ya que parece que están manteniendo esto en secreto de mi, vayamos a pasar el tiempo en otro lugar en lo que llega la hora de mi castigo

Pero cuando dieron unos cuantos metros, vieron algo en el suelo que les dio mala espina y que los puso en alerta.

Residencia Saji - mientras tanto

Un grupo de mujeres vestidas como magas se habían adentrado en el hogar del rubio y se había parado enfrente de Sona que protegía al par de niños.

-¿que quieren? - pregunto Sona pero sin recibir respuesta - ahora que las veo bien, me parece recordar que las he visto merodear por los alrededores estos últimos días

-¿t-tu eres una de las encargadas de vigilar la ciudad no es así? - pregunto una de las invasoras algo nerviosa

-s-si vienes ahora y sin oponer resistencia...un grupo que nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos...nos dará..¡¿huh?!

Mas dejaron de hablar cuando vieron a Sona mirarles con una mirada afilada

-pequeños entren a la casa - ordeno Sona

-¿Sona nee chan estas bien? - pregunto kouho asustada

-¡por su puesto! - respondió la nombrada con una sonrisa que tranquilizo un poco a los niños - ahora vayan adentro y quédense en su habitación, no salgan hasta que se los indique, estas señoritas y yo tenemos algo que hablar...

Inmediatamente el par de niños rubios corrieron hacia su hogar y fueron a su habitación tal y como les había ordenado Sona que seguía mirando seriamente al grupo de invasoras.

-hmp...

(...honestamente, justo cuando quería concentrarme en el castigo del tonto de mi siervo) pensó con fastidio la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba sus lentes (es por eso que los inhumanos son tan estúpidos... )

-ahora ven con nosotras si no quieres que esos niños... - dijo una de las invasoras que iba a agarrar la muñeca de la demonio

PAAAF

Pero Sona evito que la sujetara al abofetear a la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella.

-no me toques - dijo Sona con desprecio - ¡no quiero ser tocada por gusanos que solo pueden vivir por la generosidad y poder de las demás facciones!

-¡e-estúpida! - exclamo otra que formo un espado de hielo en sus manos y...

FLUUUUSHH

Le dio una estocada a la demonio que apenas logro cubrirse al poner un circulo mágico frente a ella, pero fue derribada por la fuerza.

-¡uuhhgg! - se quejaba Sona en suelo - (¡para mi una demonio de clase alta, ser derrotada por una simple espada..es tan humillante!)

PUUF

Una de las invasoras pisoteo la muñeca de Sona que solo pudo hacer gestos de dolor.

-Deberías pedir ayuda Ojou chan - dijo una de la invasoras con sorna - ¡cuando no puedes hacer nada por ti misma! ¡¿ahora quien es la que depende del poder de los demás?!

-¡a-así que no te adelantes a los hechos estúpida demonio y rindete! - grito otra de las invasores que pateo a Sona

-...nunca desee ser una demonio, ni tener este poder - decía la pelinegra débilmente - pero...¡no tengo ninguna intención de ser utilizada por unas idiotas descerebradas como ustedes!

El comentario de Sona puso furiosas al grupo de invasoras que inmediatamente sacaron varios artefactos de tortura.

-¡nos dijeron que te lleváramos sin lastimarte, pero..!

-s-solo unos cuantos golpes deberían estar bien, ¿verdad? - completo otra

-¡le enseñaremos al cuerpo de esta Ojou chan, que no es bueno ser terc..! ¡¿eh?!

Lamentablemente el siervo de Sona conocido como Saji Genshirou había hecho aparición para proteger al sujetar a la invasora que tenia la espada hecho de hielo

-¡¿que?! ¡¿como...donde están las demás?! - pregunto la invasora desesperada al ver que ya estaba sola

-unos amigos ya se encargaron de ellas, solo quedas tu... - respondió el rubio mientras tomaba a Sona en sus brazos - ¿te encuentras bien Kaichou?

-¡Saji, tienes mi permiso para utilizar esa habilidad! - ordeno la pelinegra - ¡mata a esa idiota que ha osado tocarme!

-kaichou...¿en serio esa chica es tan despreciable?

-¿que si es tan despreciable? - pregunto la pelinegra con enojo - ¡estoy muy molesta como para que me importe, ahora acabala!

-¡¿que?! - pregunto asustada la mujer pero se recupero - ¡no bromees conmigo, este tipo no es en absoluto malo, lo se porque hemos estado investigándolos!

PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF

Aquella invasora comenzó a patear al rubio que usaba su cuerpo para proteger a Sona que se preocupo que su siervo no hacia nada para defenderse.

-¡Saji, te dije que tenias mi permiso! - reclamo Sona con preocupación -

-aquel día...

-¿eh?

-aquel día, cuando Kaichou uso el "poder" de su familia para ayudarme, también me dijo que tenia que protegerla...

(siempre me he preguntado...si es que me ayudas solo por lastima, porque realmente te soy de utilidad o simplemente quieres protegerme con tu poder?)

Sona miro algo en los ojos del rubio que le gusto mucho y la hizo sonrojar levemente

El rubio simplemente se levanto y volteo a ver a la invasora que poco a poco retrocedió.

-ahora es mi turno de proteger a Kaichou de lo que le esta causando este sufrimiento - dijo el rubio con mucha determinación -

-ugh...¡¿que demonios estas diciendo?! - reclamo la mujer - ¡muereeee! - y que estaba apunto de darle una estocada al rubio pero...

FUAAASHH

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! -

El fuerte grito de la invasora se escucho en todo el lugar, después de haber sido atacada por un enorme Dragón negro hecho de energía que salio de la espalda del rubio, por lo que cayo inconsciente al suelo muy mal herida...

Por otro lado Seekvaira e Issei se encontraban parados enfrente del resto de las invasoras que yacían en el suelo inconscientes...

-los poderes de los siervos no pueden ser utilizados contra la gente ordinaria, así que si un Rey le dice a su siervo que puede hacer cualquier cosa que sea necesaria...entonces lo podrá hacer... - explico Seekvaira - ademas Sona, pudo deshacerse de esas molestias por si misma, pero como esos niños estaban dentro la casa observando, ella opto por no defenderse para no exponerlos.

-es bastante sorprendente..Saji hizo lo que era necesario para proteger a Kaichou y ella protegió a sus hermanos..

-verdad que si...

(Sona tiene un siervo que la protege con todo su cariño...en verdad es sorprendente) penso la rubia (me pregunto si algún día me encontrare un siervo así de devoto) para luego asomarse a ver a su amiga de la infancia que estaba siendo ayudada por el rubio que la sujetaba con delicadeza

-a pesar de que mi familia tiene muchos enemigos en otras facciones, realmente los quiero a todos - dijo Sona que estaba siendo cargada en estilo nupcial - aunque se que es una vida muy peligrosa, me gustaría que tu y las demás algún día tengan felicidad como las personas normales...

-es por eso que por el bien de aquel día, aun no puedo considerar el perder contra nadie..

-por favor Saji, hasta que ese día llegue...

-siempre estemos juntos...ya lo se, después de todo soy el Peón de Kaichou...

Sona se sonrojo fuertemente en ese momento.

-...um Saji...¡estoy diciendo esto por si acaso, pero no puedes decirle a nadie lo que sucedió hoy!

-¡¿huh?!

-¡especialmente a Seekvaira! ¡¿entendido?!

El rubio lentamente miro hacia otro, era como si ocultara algo.

-¡¿que?! ¡¿porque miras hacia otro lado?!

-erm...yo

*OHOHOHOHOHOHO*

Repentinamente se comenzó a escuchar una risa burlona de una mujer.

Sona inmediatamente escucho la risa y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Seekvaira e Issei que se asomaban desde una de las esquinas de la casa.

-¡¿que haces aquí Seekvaira?!

-eres bastante buena jugando a la casita Ojousama - dijo Seekvaira con sorna y una sonrisa burlona

-¡oh es Gen nii chan! - exclamaron Gosei y Kouho que por fin salieron al no ver a las invasoras

-¿ahora quien seras esta vez Sona? - pregunto Seekvaira con burla

-¡n-no se que hablas Seekvaira!

Unos días después - parque/después de clases

Issei y su querida Seekvaira se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque bebiendo un par de jugos mientras observan el atardecer que se observaba perfectamente desde donde estaban sentados.

-Seek chan senpai...

-dime

-¿crees que Kaichou este enamorada de Saji?

Seekvaira no respondió inmediatamente, simplemente se puso a pensar...

-¿porque crees que esta enamorada Ise kun?

-no lo se, el ver como interactuan entre ellos me hizo pensar que a lo mejor se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro...

-mmmm...ya veo - musito la rubia - pero desgraciadamente no te puedo responder esa pregunta...

-eh...¿porque?

Seekvaira suspiro cansada y volteo a otro lado, pero aun así decidió responderle al castaño

-veras, yo jamas me he enamorado y lo mas cercano que he visto a lo que se refiere al tema del romance, es en los mangas que he leído durante todo este tiempo o en otras palabras no se como luce alguien enamorado...

-¿nunca te paso?, pero si eres una chica muy hermosa - dijo el castaño repentinamente sonrojando a la rubia - tanto o mas que Gremory senpai - pero se enojo cuando fue comparada con la pelirroja

Asi que se levanto de la banca, se paro enfrente del castaño y...

PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF

Comenzó a pisotearlo y darle varias patadas.

-¡¿porque mierda siempre me comparas con esa idiota pechos de vaca?! - espeto la rubia

-¡ay, ay, ay...Seek chan senpai cálmate, solo es un comentario, pero tu igual tienes pechos de va...¡AY!

Seekvaira no detenía su agresión hacia al castaño que extrañamente sonreía, esto puso mas furiosa a la rubia que comenzó a pisotear mas fuerte al castaño.

Todo las personas que los observaba a lo lejos, pensaron que era una pelea amorosa de una pareja enamorada, por lo que se alejaron para que pudieran arreglar sus asuntos, pero antes de que algo mas sucediera...

-¡WAAAHH!

PAAAF

Una persona cayo frente a ellos, esta era a una chica de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás.

Su traje consiste en un traje de monja azul oscuro con detalles en azul claro, un velo blanco sobre su cabeza con detalles en azul claro, un sachel marrón colgado a la derecha de la cadera (donde ella tiene su Biblia), y botas marrones con correas negras en un patrón de X, ademas también lleva un collar con una cruz de plata alrededor de su cuello

Pero lo que mas destacaba de ella, es que tenia la falda levantada, por lo que se podía ver su ropa interior que era blanca

(¿una monja?) pensaron ambos en sincronía

-¿huhouuu...porque me tropecé? - se pregunto la monja que aun seguía en el suelo

-¿E-Estas bien? - pregunto el castaño algo preocupado mientras le ofrece su mano a la monja que inmediatamente la sujeto

-ah...muchas gracias...

(es linda) penso el castaño pero...

PAAM

Seekvaira lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejandole un enorme chichon en este.

-ve a recoger tu maletín monja torpe - ordeno Seekvaira a la monja que inmediatamente se puso nerviosa

-¡s-si!

-deja que te ayude - dijo el castaño que se acerco

-¡ah, esta bien, p-puedo hacerlo sol...!

Pero se quedo muda cuando vio lo que había agarrado el castaño que no era otra cosa que su ropa interior.

-¡ah wah! - exclamo la monja que le arrebato la prenda al castaño - ¡lo siento, lo siento!

(¿porque se disculpa?) se pregunto Seekvaira mentalmente (es una idiota)

-¡ah...viste mi ropa interior, fue mi error...ahahahahaha!- Rio la rubia nerviosa y sonrojada

(¡si que es una imbécil en su totalidad!)

-eh...ah...¿estas viajando? - pregunto el castaño algo nervioso

-no...vengo con unas compañeras en una peregrinación...- Comento la rubia difícilmente por que no habla bien japones - Busco...una...iglesia...reunirme...con ellas...allá...

-Entiendo - Dijo el castaño - Probablemente te pueda ayudar ¿quieres que te acompañe y sea tu traductor? También se donde esta esa iglesia. Te puedo llevar - interrumpiendo a la monja que se puso algo nerviosa

-G-Gracias...ese era nuestro punto...encuentro... - explico la monja - Como no conozco...mucho esta ciudad, me perdí... -

\- Ya veo...pero es algo tarde como para que sigas buscando ¿que te parece si te quedas en mi casa para que descanses?

-¡¿de verdad?! - pregunto la monja con felicidad

-jejeje por supuesto...¿que clase de hombre seria si permito que una chica indefensa vague sola por la ciudad?

-¡gracias, el señor te recompensara tu generosidad! - exclamo la monja mientras tenia su cruz en sus manos pero...

-¡aaaarrrgghhh! - se quejo Seekvaira repentinamente que se tiro al suelo

-¡¿que te pasa?! - pregunto la monja con preocupación

-¡nada...no me pasa nada, solo aléjate de mi por favor! - pidió Seekvaira que lentamente se levanto

\- D-De acuerdo - Comento la monja confundida

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos, ya se esta haciendo noche - Comento el castaño para que los 3 se fueran mientras que el castaño llevo cargando de estilo princesa a Seekvaira, que se puso roja pero le gustaba, por lo que para esconder su rubor...escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico

Residencia Hyoudo - momentos después

Los 3 por fin habían llegado al hogar del castaño por lo que procedieron a entrar, pero Seekvaira se detuvo cuando dio un paso y se le veia nerviosa...

-¿pasa algo Seek chan senpai? - pregunto el castaño pero no recibió respuesta de la rubia por lo que entro primero

(siento una sensación extraña...como la de ese padre psicópata que intento asesinarnos el otro día) pensó la rubia nerviosa mientras recordaba a Freed

En ese momento la rubia entro rápidamente al lugar con un rostro de preocupación.

-¡OKAA SAMA! - exclamo la rubia mientras corría hacia el comedor pasando por encima del castaño, pero cuando llego se encontró que la madre del castaño estaba bien, pero no estaba sola, se encontraba acompañada por un par de chicas.

La primera es una joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei con un largo cabello castaño claro y ojos de color violeta. Su cabello esta agarrado en dos coletas, cada una con una liga azul, pero en algunas ocasiones de deja el cabello suelto que trae puesto una capucha blanca y Su traje principal es el traje de batalla de la Iglesia, que consiste en un leotardo ceñido de manga corta con hombreras, largos guantes sin dedos que se extienden hasta sus bíceps y botas hasta los muslos, todo adornado con cintas. Este equipo se usa debajo de un manto blanco con capucha con detalles en oro y azul, pero lo que mas destaca es un crucifijo que cuelga de su cuello.

La otra también es una joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei con el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café. Su traje principal es el traje de batalla de la Iglesia, que consiste en un leotardo ceñido de manga corta con hombreras, largos guantes sin dedos que se extienden hasta sus bíceps y botas hasta los muslos, todo adornado con cintas. Este equipo se usa debajo de un manto blanco con capucha con detalles en oro y azul. Ella también llevaba un crucifijo alrededor del cuello.

-¡oh bienvenida a casa querida! - dijo la mujer con un sonrisa - ¿porque estas tan pálida?

-¡p-por nada Okaa sama! - respondió la rubia con nervios pero veía con hostilidad a las invitadas de la mujer. - (¿que hacen aquí esas exorcistas?)

En ese momento entro el castaño que era seguido por la monja

-Seek chan senpai eso me dolió - se quejo el castaño mientras se agarra la parte de su espalda - si vas entrar de esa manera al menos avi...

-¡Ise kun! - exclamo la castaña de coletas mientras se lanza hacia Issei que se sorprendió por la repentina bienvenida - ¡ya llego tu zorra personal de la avaricia! ...CHUUUU - y le diera un beso inocente en la mejilla

Seekvaira se sorprendió o mejor dicho se enfureció por la acción tan repentina de la exorcista

-¡e-encantado de conocerte! - musito el castaño con desconcierto mientras tiene un gran sonrojo - ¿y co-como sabes lo del zorro de la avaricia?

-¿eh? ¿no te acuerdas de mi? - pregunto la castaña de coletas

-esta chica es Irina Shidou chan, antes era un chico, pero ahora luce definitivamente como una chica - explico la madre del castaño - yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta quien era.

-¿eh? ¡¿eeeeehh?! ¡¿no eras un chico?!

-¿ahora si te acuerdas? - pregunto la nombrada como Irina - bueno es inevitable que pensaras que era un chico, en aquel entonces hacia cosas de niños y no lucia nada femenina...aun así, muchas cosas han pasado antes de que nos reencontráramos ¿o no?

Irina inmediatamente paso a ver Seekvaira que no dejaba de ver a ambas exorcistas, principalmente a la chica de cabello azul que sostenía un objeto envuelto

(su presencia me inquieta, parece una persona peligrosa no es alguien ordinaria) pensó Seekvaira mientras mira detenidamente a la peli azul (ademas...siento un gran peligro proveniente de ese objeto envuelto...probablemente sea algo para destruir demonios)

-en verdad uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a ocurrir en una reunión - dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa que puso nerviosa a la rubia

(ella se dio cuenta...sabe que soy una demonio)

Irina comenzó acercarse hacia Seekvaira que inconscientemente libero su aura, pero la castaña solo dio unos pasos debido a que...

-ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería Irina - dijo Issei que había sujeto a la nombrada por su hombro derecho - en verdad te puedes arrepentir

-ah, no te preocupes ya nos íbamos de todas formas - respondió Irina mientras voltea a ver al castaño y después se dirige a la puerta mientras es seguida por la peli azul y extrañamente tambien por la monja - volver a japón después de tanto tiempo me puso nostálgica, así que solo pase por aquí para saludar, aunque ya es hora de que nos despidamos, xenovia..

-si

-son bienvenidas en quedarse mas tiempo Irina chan - ofreció la madre del castaño con una sonrisa -

-gracias, pero sera en otro momento, nos vemos luego Ise kun - se despidió la castaña con una sonrisa - y gracias por encontrar a Asia chan por nosotras - para salir del lugar ante la mirada de todos los presentes

-oh, asi que se llama Asia - dijo el castaño con una cara graciosa olvidando por completo el tenso ambiente que se había desarrollado - en verdad es un buen nombre

(algo me dice que no sera ultima vez que veremos a esas 3) pensó Seekvaira con preocupación (iré a ver a Rias mañana para advertirle )

Al dia siguiente - Academia Kuoh / club de la investigación de lo oculto

Issei y Seekvaira habían llegado al viejo edificio de la academia Kuoh, extrañamente no fueron recibidos por nadie, esto sorprendió un poco a ambos, pero no le tomaron importancia por lo que decidieron entrar y dirigirse hacia la oficina de la pelirroja.

Cuando estaban apunto de llegar a la puerta de la oficina, esta se abrió dejando ver al par de exorcistas, la monja y cierta pelirroja que venia atras de ellas.

-ya hemos terminado con lo que vinimos a hacer, volvamos a casa Irina - dijo la identificada como xenovia

-Oh, ¿no quieren un poco de te? - ofreció la pelirroja

-no lo necesitamos - dijo la peli azul - y menos si es de una demonio.

-perdón por eso.. - se disculpo Irina que era seguida por Asia

Pero las 3 se detuvieron al ver a Issei y Seekvaira que miraba hostilmente al trió.

-quien habría imaginado que nos encontraríamos de nueva cuenta con el chico que ayudo a nuestra compañera y amiga - bufo xenovia para que en ese momento volteara a ver a Seekvaira - pero lo ultimo que hubiera esperado es que vendría acompañado de esta sucia demonio que quiso robar las habilidades de nuestra compañera...

Seekvaira inmediatamente se enfureció y libero su aura sin control alguno...

-¡¿como mierdas me llamaste estúpida exorcista?! ¡¿y porque dices que quería robarle sus habilidades a esa estúpida monja?! - pregunto con furia la rubia -

-no finjas, es natural que tu sepas quien es esta chica - dijo Irina que se unió a su compañera - Asia Argento o como muchos la conocen, la "Dama santa"...

-¿Dama santa? - pregunto el castaño

-es el titulo que le dio la gente de donde vive - explico Irina - todo gracias a sus increíbles poderes de sanación que pueden curar todo tipo de heridas...

-entiendo.. - dijo el castaño

-¡por eso es que no dudamos ni un poco que esta estúpida demonio pelos de escoba, amargada, egocéntrica y mal humorada intentara apoderarse de ese poder mientras estaba cerca de ella! - acuso la castaña...

-debido a eso, la matare justo ahora - dijo que Xenovia que revelo su espada que estaba envuelta - te decapitare en nombre de dios, para que pagues por tus pec... - pero se detuvo cuando vio la mirada del castaño que se puso enfrente de la rubia y no se veía nada contento..

(¿que me pasa? ¿porque no puedo moverme?) se pregunto la peli azul (¿tan solo basto con mirarme para paralizarme?...no, debe ser un truco de esa demonio que lo acompaña) .

-¿que te pasa? ¿acaso te molesto lo que dijo Irina? - pregunto Xenovia en un tono desafiante pero no recibió respuesta - ¡¿acaso estas desafiando a la iglesia?!, esta bien...acepto tu desafió, pero una simple persona como tu no sera capaz de derrot...

*lo que estaba esperando, yo seré tu oponente* - dijo una voz que interrumpió a Xenovia que inmediatamente volteo hacia atrás y vio al caballero Gremory

Kiba llevaba su espada y había una enorme intención de matar que salía de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto la peli azul para que el rubio sonriera

\- Yo soy tu senpai. A pesar de que aparentemente era un fracaso - Respondió Kiba

\- Parece que tendremos que pelear, Ise-kun – Comento Irina seriamente mientras que el castaño realiza el saludo de Kenpo Chino

En ese instante un sinnúmero de espadas demoníacas aparecieron en el salón del club.

\- Momentos después -

Issei estaba de pie en la par te trasera del club, que era un área despejada y perfecta para el combate. El rubio estaba de pie un poco lejos del castaño que se quitó sus zapatillas deportivas y sus calcetines como retiro su saco y su camisa. Shidou Irina y Xenovia Quarta estaban de pie en frente de ellos. Lo que los envuelve y los rodea era una barrera hecha de aura roja. Los otros miembros nos miraban desde fuera de la barrera junto a los integrantes del club de ocultismo y Seekvaira que fue informada por Sona de la pelea de su "siervo"

\- Entonces vamos a empezar – Dijo la identificada como Xenovia mientras que ella como Irina tomaron su manto blanco apagado y vestían ropa de batalla. Ellas no estaban mostrando su piel pero se podían ver las curvas de su cuerpo

Xenovia tomó la ropa de su arma y reveló su Excalibur. La Excalibur que Shidou Irina también se había convertido en una katana.

El combate se dio cuando la peli azul aceptó el desafío de Kiba y dijo que queria ver el poder de su llamado "senpai". Asimismo, añadió que de esta batalla no se informaría a la Iglesia. Al parecer, ellas entendieron la posición de los Gremory un poco, así que lo hicieron de modo que no sería un problema si no era una lucha a muerte. Para evitar daños innecesarios y hacerse notar por otros, Akeno puso una barrera para ellos. Con esto podríamos pelear un poco más temerariamente. Issei realmente no quería pelear contra Irina pero al ver como estas insultaron y difamaron a Seekvaira, tuvo motivos para meter sus manos en el fuego

\- ¡Incluso si es sólo una pelea amistosa, tengan cuidado de las espadas sagradas! – Exclamo Rias preocupada

\- Si...- Dijo Kiba gélidamente mientras que sostiene su espada al frente

\- Xenovia, el rubio no será problema, pero ten cuidado con el castaño – Dijo su compañera

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Él es miembro del clan Kawakami y maestro del [Kawakami Ryu], incluso "eso" no funcionaría contra él y te podría ir muy mal – Respondió la castaña sorprendiendo a Xenovia

\- De acuerdo, tomare eso en cuenta - Dijo la peli azul seriamente

\- Sobre todo, cuida lo que dices, a menos que...- Dijo Irina

\- ¿De que? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- De que quieras terminar el borde de la muerte – Respondió Irina haciendo que su compañera alce una ceja en señal de escepticismo

—... ¿Te estás riendo? – Pregunto la peli azul mientras que Issei simplemente suspiro por que el rubio se reía de forma extraña. Una sonrisa que hizo que el ambiente frío.

(Por lo que me comento Gremory-senpai, Kiba tuvo un pasado fuerte con las Excalibur. ¿Tanto es así su odio hacia ellas?)

\- Sí. Lo que quería derrotar y destruir apareció justo en frente de mí. Estoy feliz. Fufufu, yo había oído hablar de que cerca de un demonio y un dragón, los poderes se reúnen. Pero para mí encontrármelo tan pronto – Respondió el [Caballero] Gremory

\- ... [Sword Birth], eh. El poseedor puede crear cualquier espada demoníaca que imagine en su cabeza. Es único entre los engranajes sagrados relacionados con las espadas demoníacas...me enteré de que había un sujeto que evitó ser eliminado por el [Proyecto Espada Sagrada]... ¿Eso es verdad? – Pregunto la peli azul tranquilamente, cosa que le hizo recordar a Issei un suceso de su vida que ha sido el más triste de su vida

Kiba no respondió a la pregunta de Xenovia. Él sólo dirigió su instinto asesino hacia ella.

\- Hyodou Issei-kun – Dijo la castaña que se puso frente - Cuando encontré al chico que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo, y vi que se convirtió en un demonio...me sorprendió – comento muy deprimida.

\- Shidou Irina...- Dijo el castaño – No tenemos que luchar...no, no debemos luchar. A pesar de todo, eres un miembro de la [Familia Kazama]. E incluso, si perdí condición, tú no puedes vencerme. Sabes bien, que si colman mi paciencia, esto terminara mal para ti y tu amiga – advirtió seriamente mientras que realmente no quedaba nada de esa marimacho y frente a él estaba una hermosa señorita

Irina no era estúpida, ella sabía que si Issei luchara en serio, estaría a un pie de la tumba. Pero la castaña lo miro con una cara triste y de cierta lastima. Más bien había una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

\- Es lamentable Hyodou Issei-kun. No, te llamaré Ise-kun porque te conozco desde hace mucho. ¿Qué tramó el destino con nosotros? ¡Fui a Inglaterra porque me enteré de que podía usar una [Espada Sagrada] para ser el nuevo [Pecado de la Avaricia]! ¡Pero en el camino mi meta cambio y pensé que podría ser una representante de Dios! –

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Issei completamente perdido del hilo de la conversación

\- Aaah, ¡Esto también debe ser una prueba que Dios me ha dado! ¡La tierra a la que no había vuelto por tanto tiempo! ¡Un destino cruel dónde mi amigo de la infancia se ha convertido en un demonio! ¡La forma con la que el tiempo avanza es cruel! Pero para seguir adelante, ¡Me convertiré en una persona con verdadera fe hacia Dios! ¡Ahora Ise-kun! ¡Voy a juzgarte con esta Excalibur! ¡Amén! – Exclamo Irina derramando lagrimas mientras parecía muy ansiosa por hacerlo y apuntó su arma hacia él.

Mientras que el castaño no espero que su ex-subordinada tuviera la idea equivocada de que él era un demonio

\- Entonces termino la conversación – Dijo el castaño mientras se pone en posición de combate (La postura de Ryu de Street Fighter) – ¡Genryuu-chan sigue siendo el [Pecado de la Avaricia] incluso después de su muerte! –

(¡¿Genryuu-chan?!) Preguntaron Rias y Seekvaira celosas pero se preguntaron por qué mencionaron eso del "[Pecado de la Avaricia]". Antes la castaña menciono algo de un zorro, si no mal recordaba la rubia. No era la única, también tenían esa duda el resto de los Gremory y todo el grupo Sitris e incluso la dama santa Asia Argento

\- ¿Entonces aun mantienes la memoria de Genryuusai? – Pregunto Irina seriamente - (Realmente no espere ver esa postura de nuevo, entonces ha luchado antes, realmente está volviendo a ser el [Pecado de la Ira]) –

¡CLASH!

Kiba continuaba atacando a Xenovia. La espada sagrada y espada demoníaca hicieron chispas. La peli azul sonrió después de bloquear el ataque de Kiba.

\- El [Sacred Gear] [Sword Birth] – Dijo la peli azul - Se dice que es una herejía para nosotros. Tal vez era natural que te convirtieras en demonio – comento socarronamente

\- ¡Mi poder es también el poder hecho por el odio de mis compañeros, que fueron asesinados mientras se llenaban de remordimiento! ¡Voy a vencer a aquellos que poseen la [Excalibur] con este poder, y la destruiré! – Exclamo Kiba recordando su juramento de venganza por los sujetos de prueba que fueron asesinados por ese proyecto.

\- ¡Aquí voy, Ise-kun! – Exclamo la castaña que se precipito a atacarlo, el chico se posiciona y prepara su cuerpo; colocando su pierna izquierda frente a su cintura mientras utiliza la derecha la usa como punto de apoyo, esperando a que el ataque llegue - ¡Daa! – exclamo con fuerza

\- Fuu...¡[Kawakami Ryu: Hōkusunaifu]! (Escuela Kawakami: Cuchillo de halcón) – Respondió el chico, dando una patada circular, que hizo retroceder a la chica

\- Si no fuera porque me di cuenta, seguramente mis manos hubieran sido lastimadas – Dijo la castaña

\- Esa técnica...- Dijo Sona recordando el [Rating Game] de Rias vs Raiser - ¿Pero por qué no rompió su espada como lo hizo con el bastón de esa chica? – pregunto confundida

\- Es por que el [Cuchillo del Halcón] es una técnica de desarme que usa cualquiera de las 8 extremidades - Dijo la rubia Agares, ganándose la atención de todos

\- ¿Técnica de desarme? - Pregunto Rias y los Gremory

– Ise-kun me explico que esa técnica tiene como objeto romper o lesionar los dedos, manos o brazos del usuario de arma para que la suelte y crear una abertura. Cuando lo uso contra la chica llamada Mira, iba con el objetivo de atacar sus dedos pero como dio una estocada, es por eso que partió su arma a la mitad. En el estilo Kawakami, existe una técnica para romper armas, pero se debe tener la determinación de sacrificar lo que sea, incluso la vida misma –

\- Veo que aun puedes hacer la [Hōkusunaifu] – Comento la castaña – Si peleo normalmente, estaré perdida, creo que tendré que volver a mi tiempo de la [Despiadada Kamatachi], [Pecado de la Ira] - mientras cambia de posición y su [Excalibur] crea dos katanas para ponerlas en cruz al frente; la espada de la mano derecha tiene el filo al frente mientras que la espada de la mano izquierda mira el filo en el mismo lado. Agregando de que la chica se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás - Ira del viento flor y rugido del dios flor. Ira de viento celestial y burla de demonio celestial – recitando esa oración con una voz seria y poco lúdica

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Pregunto el rubio viendo el cambio de postura de Irina

\- Tu amigo está perdido – Comento Xenovia con una sonrisa confiada – Cuando Irina usa esa posición, su objeto es eliminado en un 100%, solo una chica sobrevivió pero perdió un ojo y un brazo antes de escapar -

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu: Harefurīdansu]! (Estilo Kawakami: Danza de la Liebre de Hare) – Exclamo la castaña moviéndose rápidamente siendo que apenas se notaba la presencia de la chica, aparecía y desaparecía a una gran velocidad que apenas era perceptible para los demonios, cosa que les sorprendió bastante

\- ¡¿Es una usuaria del [Kawakami Ryu]?! – Exclamaron los demonios

\- Irina-san solo usa ese estilo de combate cuando su enemigo es fuerte, entonces Hyodo-kun es alguien de temer, por lo que debe ser eliminado – Comento la monja rubia fríamente

\- ¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Mikazuki no Mai]! (Estilo de Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: La Danza de la Luna Creciente) – Exclamo la castaña creando dos bunshin para atacar a su oponente desde tres direcciones distintas simultáneamente mientras alinea las hojas de sus espadas. Debido a la forma en que se ataca al adversario, se le hace muy difícil evitar el ataque, ya que como es golpeado desde varios puntos ciegos, es muy complicado evitarlo. Además, el movimiento realizado es en un patrón orbital, haciendo parecer que se forma una luna creciente. Mientras que Issei pone una mano al frente, para que al momento del impacto, la Irina real salga volando hacia atrás mientras los clones atraviesan a Issei sin dañarlo

\- ¡[Aiki]! (Técnica de los Caminos que se Cruzan) – Exclamo Issei mientras la mencionada se recompone en el trayecto para caer de pie

(No pensé que podría usar el [Aiki] para ataques con arma) – Pensó la castaña – (Se ha vuelto más fuerte) – dando una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¡¿Detuvo el ataque de Irina?! – Exclamo Xenovia incrédula como Asia porque jamás habían visto que fallara al usar ese ataque – (¿Entonces no bromeaba al decirme que no lo subestimara?) – se preguntó algo nerviosa mientras ve como nuevamente usa la [Danza de la Liebre Hare] pero a mayor velocidad

\- ¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Tsuki no kage ]! (Estilo de Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: Sombra de Luna) – Exclamo la castaña para realizar un corte doble al castaño

\- ¡HAAAAAA! – Exclamo Issei lanzando una ráfaga de aire a presión desde su voz que anulo el golpe de la chica - ¡[Kiai Keshi]! (Borrado de Ki) -

\- ¡Irina-san! – Exclamo la rubia preocupada

\- E-Estoy...- Decía la castaña para perder el equilibro – (¡¿El ataque me afecto más de lo que pensé?!) se preguntó impactada

\- ¡[Shougekiha]! (Onda de Impacto) – Dijo el castaño - Consiste en lanzar un golpe que crea una corriente de aire para impactar al contrincante desde lejos con la presión de la misma. Pero yo apunte a tu barbilla que es uno de los puntos vulnerables del cuerpo humano. Creo que sabes que no te queda otra salida – comento seriamente

\- Si, tendré que usar esa técnica que apenas perfeccione – Declaro Irina mientras transforma sus espadas en una de dos manos y posa la hoja en su hombro mientras el ambiente se vuelve rojo como la sangre y la imagen de la luna aparece a las espaldas para posicionarse - ¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: San no Tachi: Rangetsu]! (Técnica Secreta del Estilo de la Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: Luna Caótica) – saltando y arrojándose al enemigo mientras lanza un tajo de energía para atacar al enemigo

\- Fuuu...- Exhala el castaño mientras se posiciona en el suelo como si se anclara a este. A continuación, toma una postura y utiliza ejercicios de respiración para prepararse para el impacto - ¡[Kawakami Hiougi: Yata no Kagami]! (Postura Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Espejo de Yata) – Issei primeramente, enfoca la energía de su fuerza vital para acelerar el metabolismo de modo que las células del cuerpo se regeneren a una velocidad increíble. Luego de eso usa el [Mawashi Uke], una defensa de Karate que consiste en que desde cualquier posición de inicio, se ejecuta el primer movimiento que consiste que el brazo adelantado ejecute un movimiento parecido al Uchi uke que consiste en un bloqueo donde debe quedar alineado con el hombro de su mismo lado, ayudado por una rotación del cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera, esto es para que el cuerpo, objetivo del ataque del adversario, quede fuera de la línea de ataque, y del punto de pegada, aunque con un giro menor con la diferencia de que la mano va abierta totalmente flexionada hacia afuera. Mientras que la otra mano, (abierta) se coloca debajo del otro brazo con el dorso hacia arriba. Ambas manos se mueven en un movimiento circular cruzándose a la altura del cuello para quedar la que estaba arriba estirada abajo con la palma mirando hacia adelante y la que estaba debajo en una posición similar a uchi uke pero con la palma de la mano abierta, y contraída hacia atrás. Se realiza el mismo movimiento anterior pero a la inversa. Seguidamente cada una de las palmas abiertas se lanza con potencia hacia adelante, quedando ambos brazos estirados uno a nivel medio y otro a nivel inferior. Puede detener lanzallamas o balas. En adición a esto se usa el [Aiki] que es un principio o táctica de artes marciales japonesa en el que el defensor se mezcla (sin chocar) con el atacante, y luego domina al atacante mediante la fuerza de su aplicación de la dinámica interna o la energía Ki para afectar las técnicas. Mezclarse con los movimientos de un atacante permite al practicante Aiki controlar las acciones del atacante con un mínimo esfuerzo. Uno aplica Aiki al comprender el ritmo y la intención del atacante para encontrar la posición y el tiempo óptimos para aplicar una técnica contraria. Repeliendo la estocada mortal de Irina

\- Realmente no pensé que crearías una técnica de esa magnitud – Comento la exorcista de cabello castaño seriamente – Entonces usare esto...- para usar la [Danza de la Liebre Hare]

\- ¿Qué trata de hacer? – Pregunto Sona viendo cómo se arroja contra Hyodo

\- Entonces yo responderé de la misma forma – Dijo Issei mientras se pone en posición de Iaido

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu Kenjutsu Ougi: Gengetsu]! (Técnica Secreta del Estilo de Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: Luna Fantasma) – Exclamo Irina para empezar a girar con su espada horizontalmente mirando al flanco derecho

\- [Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Tenpa Shōjin]! (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Gran Espada del Señor de los Cielos) – Exclamo Issei usando su mano para lanzar un ataque muy rápido y potente.

Irina usando el impulso giratorio, golpea desde todas las direcciones a alta velocidad, para quedar a espaldas de su víctima. Ambos quedaron de espaldas a metros del otro. Pero de un segundo a otro, Irina escupió sangre y tenía una fuerte herida en su cintura como de un corte de espada mientras cae inconsciente, sorprendiendo a los espectadores como a los otros dos combatientes

\- ¿Venció a Irina que uso dos de sus mejores técnicas? – Pregunto la peli azul incrédula como Sor Argento

\- ¡Es mejor que no le pongas muchas atención a Hyodo-kun o te arrepentirás! – Exclamo el rubio - ¡Fuego! ¡Hielo! ¡[Brand Flare] y [Frozen Fog]! -

Una de las espadas demoniacas creó un torbellino de llamas, mientras que la otra hizo una ventisca helada. Kiba es un [Caballero]. El rasgo del [Caballero] es su velocidad. Él estaba atacando con una velocidad divina. Pero Xenovia estaba evadiendo el ataque de Kiba, que venía de todas direcciones, con movimientos mínimos.

\- La velocidad de un [Caballero], el fuego y el hielo de las espadas demoníacas – Comento la peli azul - ¡Pero eres demasiado ingenuo!

¡KACHING!

Un solo golpe de Xenovia hizo a las dos espadas demoníacas polvo. Mientras Issei se puso en posición de loto con las manos en sus muslos

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Akeno

\- Rias, tu [Caballero] ha perdido antes de iniciar la pelea – Dijo Seekvaira, irritando a la mencionada

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto la aludida

\- Ise-kun lo ha predijo, él ha decidido descansar para su siguiente batalla – Dijo la rubia

Mientras tanto, Kiba se quedó sin palabras, porque sus espadas demoníacas fueron destruidas con un solo golpe.

(Qué poder tan destructivo ¿Así que eso es una espada sagrada?) Pensó el castaño

\- ¡Mi espada es una masa de destrucción. No hay nada que no se pueda destruir! – Grito Xenovia que giraba su espada. Luego apuntó hacia arriba y luego la metió por el suelo.

¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

De pronto, el lugar donde estaba el castaño tembló y el suelo retumbaba. Había nubes de polvo alrededor, incluso tierra fue volando hacia él, que rechazo al liberar un aura azul blanquecina.

Se encontraba un gran agujero en el lugar donde Xenovia había colocado su espada

(¿No me digas que hizo un cráter de un solo golpe? ¿Sólo con un golpe de la espada?) Pensó Issei ligeramente sorprendido porque cuando apuñaló el suelo con su espada, no parecía como si hubiera tomado mucho poder.

\- Esta es mi [Excalibur]. Puede destruir cualquier cosa que se le presente. No se llama Excalibur por nada – Dijo la peli azul - ¡Incluso el [Kawakami Ryu] es inefectivo ante [Excalibur Destruction]! –

\- Oh...- Dijo el castaño con un tono interesado

-...Tal poder destructivo cuando no es la verdadera Excalibur. Así destruir las 7 espadas será un camino difícil - Comento el rubio que en sus ojos no habían perdido el color del odio todavía - ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! – exclamo elevando su espíritu y trató de hacer algo en la mano. Se convirtió en la forma de una espada, pero...

\- ¡El poder destructivo de esa espada sagrada o el poder destructivo de mi espada demoníaca! ¡Veremos cuál es el más fuerte! – Clamo el rubio creando una espada gigante que sostuvo con ambas manos mientras se libera un aura siniestra.

\- Es una vergüenza. Has tomado la decisión equivocada – Dijeron Issei y Xenovia al mismo tiempo mientras la chica relajo su cuerpo y respira, para desaparecer y aparecer detrás del [Caballero] Gremory

¡GACHIN!

¡Un sonido violento del metal! Un gran fragmento de la espada se fue arriba en el aire. Era la espada de Kiba que se rompió. La Excalibur de Xenovia fácilmente destruyó espada demoníaca de Kiba.

\- Tu arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y la velocidad. Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de fuerza para blandir una espada gigantesca como esa y perderás la velocidad, de la que estás orgulloso. ¿Estás buscando poder destructivo? Con tu estilo de lucha, es algo innecesario. ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? -

¡BANG!

El pomo de la espada sagrada golpeó profundamente en el estómago del rubio. Fue un movimiento tan simple como ese, sin embargo, creó una onda de choque. Eso significaba que incluso un solo ataque con la empuñadura tiene un poder destructivo.

\- ¡Gaha! – Mustio el rubio para caer al suelo después de haber vomitado sangre de la boca.

\- Incluso si no es un golpe con la empuñadura, el golpe de hace un momento será suficiente para tumbarte durante un tiempo – Murmuro Xenovia mirando al rubio y dio la vuelta – Es hora de terminar con esto – mirando al castaño que la miro fijamente

\- [Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Yuurei ken] (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Golpe Fantasma) – Dijo el castaño – Es una técnica secreta que combina fuerza demoledora, precisión suprema y velocidad cegadora para atacar al contrincante, el más mínimo roce hace que el oponente salte por los aires y el daño es devastador si da de lleno. La cualidad de esta técnica es que es versátil, se puede usar tanto sin armas como con armas. Para ello se debe tener una respiración adecuada, gran control de los músculos y una bien trabajada parte inferior del cuerpo – tomando un rol de maestro para levantarse

\- Creo que no podía esperar menos de un experto en el [Kawakami Ryu] – Comento Xenovia con una sonrisa confiada

\- Sin embargo...- Decía el castaño pero fue interrumpido

\- ... Wa... ¡Espera! – Exclamo Kiba levantando sus manos hacia ella, pero aquí todo el mundo sabía que el partido había terminado.

\- Senpai, le sugiero que luche con frialdad la próxima vez que peleemos – Comento la peli azul – Creo que es turno de derrotar al dichoso [Pecado de la Ira] – viendo como el castaño se levanta

\- Adelante – Dijo Issei mientras realiza una postura que esta muy abierta para el ataque, luego comienza a caminar hacia la chica

\- Parece que me estas subestimando, entonces te acabare – Dijo la chica para prepararse nuevamente – Fuuu...- para desaparecer y aparecer nuevamente pero para sorpresa de todo, Issei atrapo del cuello a la chica para golpearla con un rodillazo en la espalda baja y el cuello. Da un giro y caí de cara hacia el cielo

\- ¿Q-Que acaba de pasar? – Pregunto Asia mientras que Xenovia estaba atónita estando sangrada de boca y nariz

\- Eres bueno, pero voy a usar la técnica que aprendí de Irina, pero mi propia versión – Dijo la chica apuntando su espada al frente - ¡[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Yuurei ken]! (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Golpe Fantasma) – lanzándose contra el castaño mientras este comenzó a avanzar

Los dos estaban de espaldas a unos metros, los dos no se movían, hasta que la peli azul cayó de lado inconsciente con dos cortes en formas de alas que le dejan leves quemaduras, dos golpes que se hundían en su abdomen, dos zarpazos en los costados y 7 golpes que tenían el patrón de la Osa Mayor como tenía roto la parte posterior de su traje dejando ver su espalda

La barrera puesta por la [Reina] Gremory se disperso, Asia atendió a los 3 heridos mientras que todos los presentes mostraban sorpresa, temor, confusión y duda

\- Hyodo Issei – Dijo la monja – Quiero saber cuál fue la técnica que usaste para derrotar a mis compañeras, en especial a Xenovia-san –

* La primera fue una versión mejorada del [Aiki], ¿no es así?* Dijo una voz para que vieran como la castaña se recuperó – No pensé que llevarías esta técnica a tal nivel – comento poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Y la técnica que uso contra mí? – Dijo la peli azul mirando como su traje tenía muchas rasgaduras como se encontraba completamente arruinado

\- [Udonde] – Dijo Irina, ganándose la atención de todos - También conocido como [Udundi], es una técnica de lucha secreta de la Familia Real Ryukyu. Es un movimiento de lucha secreto transmitido solo a los hijos mayores de la Familia Real. El usuario a simple vista hace una postura que parece muy abierta para el ataque, luego comienza a caminar hacia su oponente. En el momento en que el oponente realiza un ataque, el usuario usa sus reflejos para atacar instantáneamente a su oponente. Esta técnica solo puede hacerla alguien que tenga muy buenos reflejos, como Issei. Sin embargo, esa es solo la primera forma de la técnica por la cual Ise-kun se hizo conocido como el [Pecado de la Ira] –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Rias

\- [Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Itsutsu no Shinseina-juu no Ikari] (Técnica Secreta de la Escuela Kawakami: Furia de las 5 Bestias Sagradas) – Dijo Irina – Usando el [Udonde], Ise-kun emplea un arte militar de los arcanos del [Kawakami Ryu], que solo el gran maestro Kawakami Tesshin creo y ha dominado –

\- ¿Y esa es? – Pregunto Saji curioso

\- [Kawakami Ryu Hiougi: Tengoku Kōtei Ōshitsu no Gyōretsu] (Postura Secreta de la Escuela Kawakami: Procesión Real del Emperador de los Cielos), consiste en que el usuario se mueve tan rápido que el enemigo no lo puede seguirle el paso, concentrándose en atacar solo al enemigo que tenga delante. Por eso es que no es una pelea uno contra varios, sino una pelea de uno contra uno en varias ocasiones. Esta técnica sirve para pelear contra ejércitos y pandillas si se sabe dominar a la perfección – Explico Issei – El aletazo del ave bermellón, el doble impacto de la tortuga negra, los devastadores zarpazos del tigre blanco, las patadas del dragón azul y el impacto del dragón dorado. Ese es el poder de las 5 bestias sagradas que pueden destruir a cualquiera, tuve que contenerme para no dejarte brutalmente lastimada o matarte – comento firmemente con una mirada gélida

Tal respuesta asombro a los demás jóvenes, dándoles a entender por qué es llamado el [Pecado de la Ira]. Mientras Xenovia, sentía que dios fue generoso al dejarla ver otro día luego de ese brutal ataque que sufrió, como no debía subestimar a Hyodo Issei cuando lo enfrentara de nuevo

\- Rias Gremory, confío en lo que hablamos antes. Además, debes entrenar a tus sirvientes un poco más. Hay un límite para pulir su estilo de lucha – Dijo la peli azul mientras que la rubia termina de curar a Kiba que la miraba con odio y luego pasó a mirar al castaño – Hyodo Issei, eres un rival al cual respeto y le debo pedir perdón, pensé que todas las historias que me contó Irina eran una exageración. Fui ingenua. Ahora compruebo porque te llaman el [Pecado de la Ira]. Sé que con un poderoso aliado como tú, podremos subir un poco nuestra probabilidad de éxito –

\- No prometo nada y menos con quienes hablaron mal de Seek-chan senpai – Dijo el castaño seriamente decepcionando a las 3 chicas

\- Eres alguien fuerte, sería bueno que usaras ese poder en nombre de nuestro señor – Dijo la monja antes de hacer una reverencia

\- Espérenme Xenovia, Asia-chan. Realmente pensé que te debilitarías al convertirte en esclavo de esa perra pelos de elote, pero me equivoque. Perdóname, mi amado [Pecado de la Ira] – Dijo Irina para mirarlo y volver a su forma de ser - Hasta entonces Ise-kun. Dime cuando quieres que te juzgue. Amén – sosteniendo su cruz y guiñando un ojo.

\- Recuerda tu lugar, [Kamatachi] – Dijo el castaño haciendo que la castaña hiciera una reverencia, disculpándose por su impertinencia

Luego salió de la escena. Rias cerró los ojos, seguramente ella no se sentía bien. Kiba fue derrotado e Issei le hacía ver que Seekvaira había conseguido a un poderoso elemento y algo le decía que no sería el único. Era algo que la irritaba mucho, mientras que las 3 chicas eclesiásticas...

\- ¿Por qué no usaste eso contra él? – Pregunto Xenovia

\- Contra él, no hubiera cambiado mucho la diferencia del resultado – Respondió Irina - ademas aun no lo he controlado a la perfección

\- Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar las [Excalibur] y que Irina-san se prepare para la batalla contra esa persona – Dijo Asia

\- Permíteme – Dijo la rubia para que le masajeara los hombros del castaño, que se sentó para hacerlo por sí mismo

\- Gracias Seekchan-senpai, eres muy amable – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡N-No digas tonterías! – Exclamo la mencionada sonrojada, lastimando al castaño al presionar sus hombros - ¡Esto es para que aprendas a como darme un masaje!...C-Cielos, me defendiste nuevamente, realmente pareces cada vez más mi novio – susurro tiernamente con un fuerte tono carmín en sus mejillas

\- Entiendo, entiendo, pero no aprietes tan fuerte – Comento el castaño – No soy el de antaño – comento como queja

\- ¿Antaño? – Pregunto Seekvaira mientras que vuelve al masaje - ¿Qué no toda tu vida has sido un flacucho escuálido? – pregunto con sarcasmo mientras que el castaño miraba a la pelirroja y al rubio

\- ¡Espera! ¡Yuuto! – Exclamo Rias enojada al ver como Kiba parecía como si estuviera tratando de salir - ¡No voy a perdonarte si me dejas! Eres el [Caballero] del grupo Gremory. También voy a estar preocupada si te conviertes en un renegado. ¡Detente en este instante! – clamo con firmeza

-...Tuve la oportunidad de huir de allí, gracias a mis compañeros. Es por eso que tengo que centrarme en las espadas demoniacas...- Dijo el rubio, pero antes de retirarse, se escuchó un fuerte ruido para ver el rubio se encontraba en el suelo sangrando de su boca. Quería hablar pero no podía. La pelirroja no entendió que pasaba

\- [Kawakami Ryu: Yamata no Orochi]. Te acabo de fracturar la tráquea, rompí tus muelas como tus 8 extremidades, con eso ni siquiera te podrás mover. ¡Jamás podrás realizar tu delirio de venganza, por más que quieras! ¡Puede que tu espíritu sea fuerte pero tu temple y espada no! ¡No puedes forjar una espada con odio! Eres débil, recuérdalo – Dijo el castaño para pasar al lado de Mittelt – Lolita, cura a ese idiota, pero procura hacerlo meticulosamente -

Rias en ese instante "comprendió" el por qué llego Issei a ese extremo, sabía que si Kiba iba por ahí cegado por su sed de venganza, moriría pronto. Realmente no pensó que ese chico llegara a tal extremo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y su corazón latía rápidamente viendo al castaño como el chico más genial del mundo

\- Creo que es todo, vámonos – Dijo la rubia mientras entrelaza el brazo del castaño mirando altivamente a la pelirroja y sonriéndole enigmáticamente, cosa que le molesto mucho. Viendo con muchos celos y envidia como se iban, realmente parecían novios

\- Ara, ara, conozco esa mirada Buchou, ¿le quitaras a Ise-kun, verdad? – Pregunto Akeno con un tono sádico

\- Me conoces bien, Akeno, él será mío. Cueste lo que cueste – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa seductora - ¿Te gustaría unirte? –

\- Fufu, parece que te vas a portal mal, Rias – Comento la morena divertida – Sabes, tengo una gran simpatía hacia Issei-kun –

\- ¿Akeno? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Primero pensé en él como un lindo joven. Pero es diferente últimamente. En la lucha contra Fénix, vi como lucho contra Raiser usando una gran ira. Además se vio muy sexy cuando dijo sus títulos "El Pecado de la Ira...Issei, el Dragón". ¡Incluso me excite si viendo a un hombre que lucho tan maravillosamente! Ufufufu. A veces pienso en ese chico y el área alrededor de mi pecho se calienta. No puedo evitarlo, pero cuando me imagino que lo complazco, mi instinto intimidante se eleva... ¿Sera que lo que siento es amor? – pregunto con un dedo en su mentón curiosa

La pelirroja tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia, sorpresa de que ella se interese en un hombre cuando ha dicho de los odia por ser egoístas y descarados. Pero molesta, al ver como Akeno realmente decía eso en serio y la conocía bien, ella sería una rival fuerte, casi al nivel que tiene Seekvaira actualmente, por el cariño del castaño

Al día siguiente - parque

Seekvaira e Issei se encontraban dando un paseo en el enorme parque después de haber terminado sus actividades escolares, lo curioso es que la rubia aun se sujetaba del brazo del castaño que no decía nada.

Ambos disfrutaban del paseo y de la compañía del otro, pero ese sentimiento de comodidad y relajación que sentía la rubia desapareció cuando vio cierto trió que usaban sus túnicas y parecían estar pidiendo ¿limosnas?

-dos ovejas descarriadas piden su bendición - decía peli azul

-por favor tome el papel del señor y denos su bendición - decía Irina

-dios se los recompensara - decía la monja

-¡e-eh ustedes 3! - dijo el castaño repentinamente - va-vamos a comer ¿vienen chicas?

Cambio de escena

Después de que Issei les extendió su invitación a comer (aunque Seekvaira se negó al principio) todos fueron a un pequeño restaurante donde en este momento el trió de la iglesia devoraba cada platillo que les servían, haciendo que la billetera del castaño temblara de miedo.

-es delicioso Irina - decía Xenovia que devoraba un udon - ¡la comida de este país, es...Increíble!

-¡lo es, lo es! -apoyo la nombrada - ¡no me canso de la comida de los restaurantes familiares!

-¡estoy de acuerdo, esto es el sabor de esta tierra! - dijo la monja

Seekvaira veía con desagrado al trió que había olvidado completamente los modales al comer y solo se enfocaba en devorar los platillos

-¡que asco me dan, parecen cerdos...no, los cerdos todavía son mas refinados al comer! - espeto la rubia para que en ese momento se acercara una mesera -

-¿quien ordeno el filete? - pregunto la empleada

-¡Aquí! - dijo la monja que inmediatamente comenzó a devorar al pobre filete

Después de que las tres acabaron con la comida, se les pudo ver un rostro de arrepentimiento.

-¿que ha pasado con este mundo? - se cuestiono la peli azul - para tener que aceptar la ayuda de los demonios, apoyados en nuestra fe..

-¡hemos vendido nuestras almas a los demonios! - dijo Irina como si estuviera orando

Pero en su cabeza había otro pensamiento que era todo lo contrario a sus palabras...

(¡ahora pediré el postre...ese si sera un verdadero reto!) pensó la castaña de coletas

-¡que mal agradecidas, ni una sola palabra de agradecimiento!

-Seek chan senpai tranquilízate - dijo el castaño calmando a la nombrada

-t-tienes razón, es inútil que me enfade por estas cabezas huecas...de todas formas no agradecerán nuestra ayuda...

-Dios...bendice a estos demonios bondadosos... - dijo Asia

-¡AAAARRGGGHH! - se quejo Seekvaira con fuerza mientras se sujeta la cabeza - ¡su maldito señor puede quedarse con sus bendiciones!

-Oh lo siento... es la costumbre - se disculpo la castaña

-¿y bien? ¿que los trae ante nosotras? - cuestiono Xenovia con seriedad -

-nada - respondió el castaño de forma tajante sorprendiendo al trió - solo quisimos ayudarlas

-¿eh? - dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-pe-pensé que nos estabas buscando para ayudarnos con nuestra misión que es recuperar las Excal... - decía Asia pero...

-lo siento, pero no es así - interrumpió el castaño - yo se que a lo mejor pensaron que las ayudamos solo porque queríamos algo de ustedes...no pudieron estar mas equivocadas...

El trio de la iglesia miraban confundidas al castaño que simplemente tomaba un jugo.

-realmente no estoy interesado en involucrarme en asuntos que no me conciernen, simplemente les ayude porque vi que lo necesitaban y punto, no hay intenciones ocultas ni nada por el estilo - explico el castaño con simpleza - ahora como ya terminaron, creo que nosotros nos...

-espera - interrumpió Seekvaira - pasare al sanitario antes... - para levantarse y se fuera

-e-esta bien, te esperare afuera Seek chan senpai

Issei inmediatamente se levanto de la mesa y procedió a irse, pero cuando solo dio unos pasos, noto como alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

-¿que quieres Irina? - pregunto el castaño sin mirarla

-quiero hablar contigo afuera de algo muy importante - respondió la nombrada - solo te tomara un par de minutos

-haaaaa...bien, pero que sea rápido, Seek chan senpai se molestara si la hago esperar

Cambio de escena

Ambos ya habían salido del restaurante para poder hablar mas cómodos, Issei se veía serio e Irina extrañamente lo veía de forma cariñosa

-¿y bien de que quieres hablar?

Irina respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y procedió a responder.

-sabes Ise kun hable con tu madre y me dijo que has sido un excelente estudiante en la Academia Kuoh - respondió Irina pero Issei no entendía que quería decir - eso me hizo sentir orgullosa y muy feliz, porque ahora se que puedo ofrecerte esto - para mostrar un folleto que era de...

-¿una academia privada en Italia? - pregunto el castaño mientra lee el folleto

-si, esta academia solo acepta a los mejores y no dudo que si tu haces el examen de admisión, entraras fácilmente...

-paso...- dijo el castaño lanzando el folleto al suelo

-¡¿porque dices eso?! ¡¿acaso no te gustaría conocer el mundo?!

-no, estoy muy feliz en esta ciudad, incluso con la gente que me rodea - respondió el castaño mientras recuerda a Seekvaira- no cambiara eso, solo por una Academia que esta en otro pais, ademas tengo una promesa que cumplir...

Irina inmediatamente se puso triste, por lo que dejo caer una que otra lagrima que mostraba su tristeza

-ya veo...entonces no te interesan esas cosas...

-asi es, espero que lo entiendas

-lo entiendo, pero si no es por esas cosas que no quieres ir...entonces al menos hazlo por mi...que te necesito tanto - dijo Irina que se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del castaño - realmente te he extrañado todo este tiempo y me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos...CHUUUU - y le diera un beso al castaño que no pudo decir nada y se paralizo

Después de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron, hasta que el castaño decidió hablar

-Irina lo siento yo no...

PLAF

Pero en ese momento se escucho que algo cayo al suelo, era el sonido de un par de bebidas que fueron tiradas al suelo y la culpable de eso había sido Seekvaira que fue vista por ambos chicos...

Al parecer había visto el beso de ambos, eso uno hubiera pensado, pero la realidad es que no solo había visto como se besaron, también había escuchado su conversación

-Seek chan esto no es lo que...

Pero Issei se detuvo al ver como la rubia comenzó a sollozar y dejaba correr lagrimas por su rostro...

-¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh?

Era lo único que podía decir Seekvaira mientras lloraba, hasta que se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo

-¡Seek chan senpai! - exclamo el castaño intentando seguir a la rubia pero sintió como alguien lo había sujetado - ¡Irina suéltame!

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH! - gritaba Seekvaira mientras corría y lloraba desconsolada

(¡¿porque?! ¡¿porque?! ¡¿porque me duele tanto el pecho?!) se cuestiono mentalmente la rubia que no se detenía ...(¡¿porque no soporto el pensar que ese idiota este junto a esa niña estúpida de coletas?!...¡estúpido, estúpido Issei vete a donde quieras con tu maldita amiga!)

Poco a poco Seekvaira iba bajando el ritmo pero seguía llorando de la misma manera, pero no podía evitar pensar en Issei

(¡¿porque siempre me causas problemas idiota?!...¡es un chico muy molesto!...un chico que no es capaz de dejarme sola y siempre se la pasa intentando animarme...un chico que pensé que siempre estaría a mi lado...Un chico que quiero que este siempre a mi lado)

Seekvaira se detuvo completamente y miro al cielo, pero en ese momento recordó el rostro del castaño

" Seek chan senpai..."

Y escucho claramente como la había llamado con alegría, esto hizo que abriera los ojos aun mas y posiblemente se diera cuenta de un hecho innegable.

Lentamente todo lo que había vivido con el castaño, desde lo bueno hasta lo malo hasta el día de hoy ...llego a su mente...

-yo soy la estúpida - se dijo la rubia mientras seguía llorando

Fin del capitulo 8

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios

Fin del capitulo 8

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios

Nota: Este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda con la ayuda de _**Zerokaien**_

Nota2 : siguiente historia en salir...¡ahora si sera leyenda dorada capitulo Final!


	9. Chapter 9

nota:solo es una corrección del capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Días atrás

Issei y Seekvaira iban juntos a la escuela como siempre, desde que la rubia se mudó a la Residencia Hyodo. Sin embargo, la heredera Agares se le quedaba viendo fijamente al castaño y al collar que traía con él colgado en el cuello.

-Ise kun - llamo la rubia repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Seek chan senpai? - Pregunto el mencionado - ¿Quieres que nos besemos? Wow, eres muy atrevida Seek chan senpai, jajajajaja era broma no te preoc... –

PAWW

Pero en respuesta de su burla, esta lo golpeo en la cabeza fuertemente, tirándolo al suelo al instante.

\- ¡¿Q-Quien dice que te quiero besar, pedazo de idiota?! – Pregunto la rubia sonrojada - ¡Y eso no era lo que te iba a preguntar! – exclamo tímidamente

\- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto el castaño mientras se levantaba

\- Ise-kun, tu dijiste que no sabías de donde viene tu fuerza, pero mostraste un estilo de artes marciales durante el [Rating Game] contra Raiser Phenex, incluso derrotaste a la más fuerte de los 5 Reyes dragón con facilidad ¿no es algo contradictorio? - Pregunto la rubia

\- En realidad, no - Dijo el castaño simplonamente - Es cierto que no sé de donde proviene mi fuerza, pero es lógico que tuve que entrenar en algún estilo de artes marciales o de alguna forma para dominar mi fuerza. Pongamos un ejemplo, supongo que tuviste que practicar mucho para usar magia como en las ilusiones -

\- Por supuesto, es algo que nos enseñan a los herederos de clan y tenemos que practicar - Dijo la rubia

\- En mi caso, desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido esta gran fuerza por lo que mi abuelo me empezó a entrenar en el estilo de artes marciales Kawakami para que pudiera controlarla y manejarla adecuadamente desde que empecé a caminar. Si no en cada golpe que diera, me estaría lastimando los brazos al punto de que algún día los dejaría inutilizados como llenos de cicatrices, o peor aún, podría matar a alguien. Ningún objeto o cosa viene de la nada, naces con ella y te entrenas para dominarle o practicas hasta obtenerlo - Respondió el castaño

Seekvaira se puso a pensar detenidamente la postura del chico que sería su "primer siervo", por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con él. Ella tenía la capacidad de manipular el tiempo, debido a que era el poder especial de su clan y tuvo que practicar mucho para lograr controlarlo. Pero, aun así, sentía curiosidad de dónde provenía esa descomunal fuerza

Algo le decía que muy pronto lo sabría...más de lo que ella se podría imaginar.

Pero ese pensamiento paso de lado, cuando el castaño la tomo la por la cintura y la abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo mientras la mira a los ojos con ese brillo que desprendía una gran alegría.

-¡¿Q-Que crees que haces estúpido?! - espeto ella con un gran rubor en su rostro.

-no tienes que preocuparte - dijo Issei confundiendo a Seekvaira

-¿no tengo que preocuparme? - pregunto la aludida - no entiendo lo que dices Ise kun -

-No es tan difícil de comprender - respondió el nombrado con esa típica sonrisa socarrona que Seekvaira odia y a la vez le gusta tanto - puede que no sepa de donde viene mi fuerza, pero de lo que debes estar completamente segura, es que siempre la usare para protegerte de todo lo que te amenace...

-¿eh?

En ese momento el rostro de la rubia se puso tan rojo como el cabello de cierta molestia pelirroja.

-Ya que lo único que me interesa es hacerte sonreír - decía el castaño de nueva cuenta - Después de todo eres mi hermosa Seek chan senpai de la cual nunca me separare. - mientras pega su frente con la de ella

Ahi estaba otra vez, esa actitud tan despreocupada y relajada, sin nada de miedo hacia ella que le hacía latir su corazón con bastante fuerza y le hacía sentir cosas extrañas.

Esto a Seekvaira molestaba tanto y a la vez le gustaba, molestaba debido a que la hacia sentir raro y le gustaba debido a que estas sensaciones que despertaba Issei en ella, de alguna forma la hacían sentir segura, pero entre este raro mezcla sensaciones había algo de inseguridad...una inseguridad que se volvía miedo...un miedo que le hacia pensar el que pasaría si un día Issei se va de su lado.

Tal vez su vida seria peor que antes de conocerlo, seria mas amargada y solitaria o peor aun, sentiría un gran vació que la mataría lentamente, pero esa inseguridad desaparecía cuando miraba ese brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Claro que era imposible que el la abandonara o la reemplazara por alguien que tiene mucho mejor carácter, que es mas linda y amable con el, después de todo el le prometió que siempre la protegería y nunca se separaría de ella.

Regreso a la actualidad

Residencia Hyoudou/habitación de Seekvaira - horas después

Después de haber visto como el imbécil de Issei se beso con aquella exorcista que a la vez es su estúpida amiga de la infancia, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su actual hogar e inmediatamente entro a su habitación para estar a solas.

Por suerte no estaban los padres del chico, al parecer tenían una cita de trabajo que los obligo a salir, así no tendría que hablar con ellos sobre lo que sucedió con su imbécil hijo.

Ahora Seekvaira en ese momento estaba sentada en su cama mientras abrazaba sus piernas, extrañamente el peluche que tenia la forma de Issei o mejor conocido como mini Issei estaba enfrente ella y lo miraba detenidamente.

-Eres un estúpido - musito la rubia con desprecio - me haces sentir extraña ...pero yo soy mas estúpida, ¿porque me enfurece tanto el que te besaras con esa estúpida exorcista? - y recuerda el beso de Issei con Irina - solo es una niña estúpida, ni si quiera tiene tan buen cuerpo como el mio ni tampoco es tan bella como yo...¿acaso serán esas tontas coletas que llamaron tu atención estúpido Issei?...¡Eso es!

Seekvaira en ese momento se levanto y se sentó en el tocador de su cuarto, tomo unas cuantas cintas purpuras, también un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, después de unos momentos de cepillar ademas de arreglar su larga y hermosa cabellera rubia, por fin consiguió su peinado el cual era unas simples coletas como las de cierta exorcista.

Pero las de la joven demonio eran mas gruesas y grandes, debido a lo largo de su cabello, esto lo hacia ver extraña en vez de adorable e inocente como Irina, cosa que la desanimo y.

PAM

Se golpeo en la cabeza para olvidarse un poco de su fracaso de peinado.

-¿porque rayos hago esto? - se cuestiono la rubia con desanimo - lo único que estoy provocando es que me vea como una imbécil, tal y como esa estúpida exorcista...

Aunque estaba molestaba, de alguna forma su personalidad agresiva y arrogante se encontraba muy apagada, al parecer aquel beso entre Issei e Irina le había afectado mas de lo que demostraba o admitía.

En ese momento la rubia vio en el espejo de su tocador una foto que la hizo sentir peor...una foto la cual se había tomado tiempo atrás, una foto que pesar de que era un simple trozo de papel pegado en el espejo era especial, una foto donde ella e Issei salían juntos..

Pero no solo salían juntos en esta foto, había algo mas, en esta se podía ver claramente a la rubia con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un delantal, mientras el castaño sostenía con una sonrisa lo que parecía un excelente plato de estofado de carne.

-esta foto...

Seekvaira tomo la foto y la miro por unos segundos, hasta que recordó y resoplo con cansancio.

-ya lo recuerdo, esta foto es de cuando ese imbécil me obligo a entrar a esa estúpida clase de economía domestica que dan en la Academia, la cual odio porque siempre termino creando un desastre con los ingredientes y por eso siempre la evito ...

Flashback

Academia kuoh - un mes atrás/clase de economía domestica - tercer año

Cada estudiante presente miraba con algo de desconcierto al par de estudiantes que se encontraban justo en el medio del salón, uno de ellos era Seekvaira que extrañamente usaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y un delantal que le daba cierto encanto que le gusto mucho a los hombre que por miedo a ella no decían nada.

Pero ella no era la que atraía completamente la atención de los presentes, el que se gano la atención por completo era su acompañante que encontraba sentado al lado de ella en uno de los banquillos del lugar observando con alegría a la rubia.

-Hyoudou kun - nombro cierta heredera Sitri que también se encontraba presente en el lugar -

-¿si?...

-¿q-que haces aquí?... - pregunto cierta pelirroja que también esta presente al igual que su Reina

-ah eso, pues bueno Seek chan senpai no quería entrar a esta clase debido a que es un completo desastre en ella, por eso vine a hacerle compañía para que sienta mas confianza en si misma y no se atreva irse... - respondió el castaño con simpleza - seria malo si sus faltas constantes a esta clase afecten sus excelentes calificaciones y por si se lo preguntan, si...si me salte mi propias clases.

-E-Entendemos - respondieron Sona, Rias y sus reinas al unisono.

Sin mas que decir o preguntar las 4 chicas y el resto de los presentes se fueron a sus estaciones de trabajo y comenzaron a cocinar con tranquilidad, a diferencia de Seekvaira que se movía torpemente...

-¡Vamos Seek chan senpai, tu puedes! - animo el castaño con una sonrisa

-¡Cállate imbécil! - bufo la rubia - tsk..que fastidioso es todo esto, no es como si molestara a alguien si no puedo cocinar...El ramen instantáneo o cualquier cosa que se pueda preparar en microondas es mil veces mejor que mi cocina.

Pero entre sus quejas la rubia no se había dado cuenta que estaba apunto de...

-Tshhhh...me corte un dedo - se quejo la rubia mientras lleva su dedo indice derecho a la boca -

-permiteme Seek chan senpai - dijo el castaño mientras toma la mano de la rubia y le pone..

(¿una curita?) pensó la rubia al ver lo que le había puesto el castaño en su dedo -

*¡que lindo !* dijeron unas de las chicas al ver lo amable que es el castaño con la rubia.

*¡como me gustaría que mi novio fuera igual de atento y amable conmigo, como lo es Hyoudou con Agares san!*

-¡no te pedí que me pusieras esta estupidez en mi dedo! - reclamo la rubia teniendo un rubor en las mejillas - pero gracias

-de nada - respondió el castaño - ahora deja que te muestre como se cocina para que tu lo intentes después...

Issei en ese momento tomo los utensilios y procedió a cocinar, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Sona y Rias, aunque también a Seekvaira pero ella no lo demostró ya que mostraba un rostro inexpresivo.

*¡el es bueno cocinando!* - exclamaron las chicas -

Al terminar de cocinar lo que era un estofado y servirlo, Issei tomo una cuchara y...

-¡ahora di Ah Seek chan senpai! - dijo Issei mientras esta intentando alimentar a la rubia

*¡Agares san se encontró un buen futuro marido ...que envidia!*

Seekvaira inmediatamente puso sus manos en su rostro para cubrirse de la vergüenza que sentía y también para ocultar su rubor.

(¡¿que pasa con este chico?!) - pensó la rubia con vergüenza - (¡¿que pasa con el?!)

En este punto Seekvaira ya no quería decir nada, sabia que si decía algo su situación empeoraría y provocaría mas malos entendidos sobre su relación con Issei, que ya que para los ojos de muchos su relación era amor puro y sincero.

Fin del flashback

-Después de cocinaste ese estofado e hiciste que lo comiera, me obligaste a tomarnos una foto juntos para recordar el momento - dijo la rubia asi misma -

Sin darse cuenta mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos las cuales cayeron sobre la foto que lentamente Seekvaira apretaba, intentando romperla, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a hacerlo sin importar lo enojada que se encontrara en este momento.

-Idiota - musito la rubia - te odio Hyoudou Issei kun... - para que luego se fuera acostar y abrazara a mini Issei con fuerza a su pecho.

Academia Kuoh/Al dia siguiente - Clase de Hyoudou Issei/almuerzo

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos en este momento, aunque era normal el que estuvieran de esa forma, después de todo no siempre se puede ver al chico mas animado e inteligente de toda la clase o mejor dicho de toda la academia, extremadamente deprimido.

Asi es, Hyoudou Issei se encontraba deprimido y mirando al cielo con aburrimiento, cosa que era muy extraña para muchos ya que desde que el llego a la Academia Kuoh a estudiar, siempre mostró un gran entusiasmo y alegría diariamente, incluso esa formo de ser se había intensificado desde conoció a cierta demonio en la azotea del edificio escolar.

Pero ahora era diferente, se encontraba completamente apagado y sin ganas de hacer algo, bueno era comprensible el que se encontrara de esa manera.

El haber tenido de cierta manera la culpa el que su adorada Seekvaira Agares llorara, le había bajado bastante el animo y no saber como arreglar las cosas con ella lo hacia sentir peor, no había ayudado en nada que cuando fue a buscarla a su hogar el día de ayer para arreglar las cosas, esta lo rechazara bruscamente y le amenazara al decirle que pronto se iría de regreso al inframundo para que ya no le molestara mas.

(¿que estará haciendo Seek chan senpai en este momento?) - se cuestiono el castaño mentalmente mientras observa el cielo azul desde su asiento

*es raro ver a Hyoudou de esa manera*

*es cierto, es muy raro*

*¿se habrá peleado con la Reina de Hielo?*

*escuche un rumor que el día de ayer ella lo vio besándose con otra chica enfrente de un restaurante y que ahí termino su relación con el*

Este ultimo comentario lo escucho Issei e hizo que se sintiera peor en ese momento, realmente le deprimía el recordar el como Seekvaira había llorado.

Desgraciadamente estaba tan concentrado en deprimirse por lo que había pasado que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera

PAAM

En ese momento 2 chicos entraron volando al lugar a traves de la puerta , cayendo al suelo pesadamente, estos eran Motohama y Matsuda el dúo pervertido de la Academia kuoh, ambos se les podía ver con muchos moretones y golpes en sus cuerpos que parecían no tener mucho tiempo de haber sido hechos.

Esto llamo la atención de muchos, principalmente de la mujeres, a pesar de que varias si no es que todas los golpean casi del diario por que las espian cuando se cambian de ropa en los vestidores, nunca llegarían a tal grado de dejarlos de esa manera.

-I-I-Issei - musito Motohama intentando levantarse para que después de unos momentos lograra incorporarse completamente y viera a los ojos al castaño que se sorprendió un poco - ¡¿como rayos lo soportas?!

-¿eh? - pregunto castaño - ¿a que te refieres Motohama? - con cierta confusión

-¡¿como que que me refiero?!...-pregunto el nombrado con enojo - ¡¿a que mas me iba a referir?!

El enojo del pelinegro dejaba mas confundido a Issei que por mas que lo pensara, no entendía sus palabras

-no te entiendo Motohama, si no eres mas claro no podre responder lo que me preguntas

-¡a lo que el se refiere es que como aguantas a esa desquiciada de Agares senpai! - comento Matsuda repentinamente -

-ah eso...pues simplemente me enfoco en todo lo bueno que tiene - respondió el castaño con simpleza

*¡¿tiene algo bueno?!* preguntaron todos en sincronía

-¡nos golpeo brutalmente y nos insulto cuando intentamos acercarnos! - exclamaron Matsuda y Motohama mientras señalan sus heridas

-bueno, ella es muy agradable siempre y cuando no la hagan enojar...

-¡solo intentamos saludarle y nos golpeo! - volvía a decir el duo pervertido

-lo mas seguro que estaba siendo cautelosa pues no siempre se acercan un par de raros para saludarla - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa -

-¡¿que parte no entiendes de que nos golpeo brutalmente?! - espeto Matsuda - ¡si no hubiéramos huido de ahí, lo mas seguro que nos mata!

-¡De seguro que ella estaba intentando romper el hielo con ustedes al darles unos cuantos golpes amistosos! - decia el castaño ya algo nervioso - ¡fue una buena idea de Seek chan senpai!

-a nosotros nos pareció que estaba diciendo muy claramente "piérdanse o mueran par de pervertidos" - dijo Motohama sin emoción pero luego se enojo de nueva cuenta - ¡no debí hacerte caso Matsuda, todo esto es tu culpa!

-¡¿mi culpa?! - pregunto el calvo con enojo - ¡si tu fuiste el que sugirió que nos acercáramos a Agares senpai para saber sus medidas adecuadamente y sacar buenas fotos!

-¡si, pero tu fuiste el que dijo que intentáramos saludarla para hacernos sus amigos! - respondió el pelinegro de lentes - ¡pero lo único que conseguimos es que fuéramos golpeados por esa bruja amargada, tirana, manipuladora sin cerebro, orgullosa, malhumorada y narcisista!

-¿quien, Seek chan senpai? - pregunto el castaño interviniendo en la pelea de ambos chicos que se pusieron azules del miedo

(¡se nos olvido por un momento que este raro estaba aquí!) pensaron ambos con temor...

-Matsuda, Motohama - nombro el castaño que tenia los ojos cubiertos por su cabello -

(¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!...¡nos a matar por hablar mal de esa bruja!) pensaron ambos

-¿s-si? - preguntaron ambos

-¡ustedes si que entienden el atractivo de Seek chan senpai! - exclamo el chico con alegría

(¡este tipo tiene algo mal en la cabeza!) pensó el duo pervertido

Pero ese pensamiento no solo estaba en la cabeza del Duo pervertido, también en el resto de la clase que no entendían lo que Issei veía de bueno independientemente de su cuerpo a la Reina de Hielo.

Claramente había algo mal en Hyoudou Issei, pero no sabían que era, pero como dicen siempre hay un roto para un descosido, en este caso Issei el roto y el descosido o mejor dicho la descosida era Seekvaira que en este momento observaba a Issei desde afuera del edificio.

Aunque lo hacia de una forma algo particular, lo hacia mientras volaba con sus alas de demonio y ponía una barrera mágica para que nadie pudiera verla.

(Ese idiota...¡¿Por qué ve mis defectos como mis virtudes?!) Penso la rubia sonrojada

Oficina del Consejo estudiantil - momentos después

Al terminar su vigilancia sobre Hyoudou Issei, la rubia inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina del consejo estudiantil a ver Sona Sitri que en este momento estaba algo sorprendida pero principalmente desconcertada al por la repentina visita de esta.

Algo en Sona le decía que algo andaba mal en la rubia y eso estaba relacionado con Issei, pero no podía confirmarlo hasta que se lo preguntara directamente a ella, así que procedió a hablar.

-ah...Seekvaira..¿porque estas aquí? - pregunto la pelinegra con confusión - ¿sucedió algo?..

Pero la nombrada no respondía, simplemente estaba sentada en el sofá del lugar mientras mira una taza de te que tenia en sus manos

-Seekvaira - Pronuncia Sona de nueva cuenta

-Sona - dijo la rubia que paso a verla a los ojos - quiero preguntarte algo, ¿como te sentirías si ese peón amigo de Ise kun es besado por alguien que no eres tu? - sonrojando fuertemente a la mencionada

-¡yo jamas me he besado con Saji! - respondió la pelinegra con vergüenza - ¡aunque si alguien lo besara, supongo que me sentiría incomoda...!

-¿segura?

-s-si - volvía a responder la peli negra que se calmo - pero sabes Seekvaira, yo no gobierno su vida a pesar de que es mi peón...

-Pero su vida te pertenece, por lo tanto el no tiene derecho a recibir cariño de otra persona que no seas tu y ademas...

-No es así Seekvaira - interrumpió Sona silenciando a la rubia - el que yo sea el Rey de Saji, no significa que me pertenezca en su totalidad, es cierto que cuando nosotros reencarnamos a alguien esa persona pasa a servirnos por el resto de la eternidad, pero eso no significa que tenga que olvidarse de todo para cumplir nuestros objetivos y/o caprichos, cuando se tiene un siervo, no obtienes un esclavo ...por el contrario, obtenemos a un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia el cual nos ayudara a cumplir nuestros objetivos y tu le ayudaras a cumplir los suyos sin importar cuales sean, pero principalmente se vuelve alguien en el que puedes confiar y querer, como un amigo, una hermana o alguien especial que puedes querer.

Seekvaira agacho la mirada y guardo silencio, debido a que no sabia que responder a la pelinegra.

-yo comprendí esto completamente cuando Saji se volvió mi siervo, supe que se siente que alguien te acompañe, el que te cuiden y te vea de forma especial, ...

-¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Seekvaira confundida - ¿acaso estas enamorada de el...?

-¡para nada, s-solo es un buen amigo que me escucha y me comprende mejor de lo que esperaba! - exclamo Sona con un fuerte rubor - p-pero a lo que voy, sea siervo o no, nadie tiene el derecho de gobernar la voluntad del otro y si Hyoudou kun quiere besarse con otra chica que no seas tu, puede hacerlo, porque tu y el solo son amigos.

-¡y-yo jamas mencione a ese idio...!

-no es necesario que lo menciones para saber que este asunto esta relacionado con él - dijo la pelinegra - Hyoudou Issei han influido mucho en ti desde que lo conociste y el que lo besara alguien mas o para ser mas especifica una de esas exorcistas lo besara, te enfureció demasiado...no se si sea porque no quieres que lo alejen de ti ya que es el primer chico que no sintió miedo después de conocerte o porque estas celosa...

-¡n-no estoy celosa! - refuto la rubia con vergüenza - ¡¿y como supiste que una de esas exorcista lo beso?!

-toda la Academia esta hablando de que Hyoudou se beso con alguien que no eras tu, pero yo supe exactamente con quien fue gracias a mis fuentes - respondió Sona como si no fuera la gran cosa dejando callada a la rubia -

En ese momento un silencio se formo entre ambas, hasta que Sona decidió volver a hablar.

-Seekvaira no se si sirva de algo lo que voy a decir - dijo la pelinegra para inhalara un poco de aire para tomar confianza - pero puedo decir con total seguridad que tu eres lo mas especial y querido para Hyoudou Issei.

DONK

El corazón de la rubia latió fuertemente en ese momento y un sentimiento de alivio lleno su pecho por un momento, aunque ese sentimiento desapareció cuando recordó el beso entre Issei e Irina, eso la lleno de rabia de nueva cuenta.

-¡n-no digas tonterías, es mas que obvio que el esta loco por esa estúpida exorcista!

Con en ese ultimo comentario, Seekvaira se levanto del sofá y salio del lugar azotando la puerta, Sona simplemente suspiro y negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Seekvaira si sigues con ese orgullo tonto...no te darás cuenta que todo es un mal entendido - dijo Sona a si misma - debes aprender a ser mas honesta contigo misma, así aprenderás a valorar mas a Hyoudou, aunque creo debería seguir mi propio consejo, si soy mas honesta conmigo misma creo que valorare mas a Saji. Realmente me gusta...pero no se como decírselo – poniendo una mano en su mejilla

Ciudad de Kuoh/casi de noche - alguna parte

Después de un largo día de clases y reflexionar sobre lo que iba hacer durante este tiempo, Seekvaira por fin regresaba a su actual hogar en la residencia Hyoudou que a pesar de que era pequeña, era muy cómoda y cálida.

Aunque realmente no quería llegar, ya que quería evitar encontrarse con esa molestia de cabello castaño que la había estado haciendo que se sintiera rara, pero sin que lo notara tomo el camino que normalmente ella e Issei usan para regresar a casa.

Ahora había llegado al puente desde donde Issei la obligo a lanzarse junto con el al riachuelo el día después que lo conoció.

Por un momento se detuvo en el medio de este y se paro donde exactamente se habían lanzado, para observar el atardecer y recordaba lo que Issei le dijo cuando estaban dentro del agua mientras tenia su frente pegada a la de ella.

"aun que me gusta mucho tu rostro cuando te enojas, disfruto mas verte calmada, ya que así puedo ver lo desgarradoramente bella que eres "

Seekvaira miro su reflejo en el agua y en ese momento vio lo que siempre le decía la gente...su rostro era muy duro y frió casi sin expresiones.

Aunque Issei siempre le decía otra cosa "si sonríes te veras mas bella de lo que eres", así que puso sus dedos indices en las orillas de su boca e intento hacer que sonriera.

Pero al notar que se veía rara, simplemente quito sus dedos de su boca y volvió a su actitud habitual

-¿porque hago esto?, simplemente me veo estúpida - bufo la rubia - no necesito sonreír para ser bella, si este idiota no lo entiende es su problema, las caras de miedo son el punto culminante para alguien como yo, la orgullosa demonio Seekvaira Agares.

*eso es cierto, pero no necesariamente siempre tienes que mostrar ese tipo de caras, eso te hará ver fea* - comento una voz muy cerca de la rubia que inmediatamente reconoció la voz.

Pero para confirmar quien era volteo hacia atrás, ahí vio a un joven en sus años de adolescencia con un cuerpo promedio, de pelo corto castaño con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus cejas y dos extensiones de cabello que cuelgan paralelamente a su nuca y ojos marrones.

Así es, no era otro que Hyoudou Issei que a pesar de que ella lo miraba con enojo, este mantenía su sonrisa.

-hola - saludo el castaño con alegría

En cambio Seekvaira no correspondió el saludo, ni siquiera lo insultaba para recibirlo como usualmente lo hacia, solo se quedo ahí parada viendo con enojo al castaño.

-parece que tienes problemas para entender que significa sonreír Seek chan senpai - comento el castaño con su actitud tan alegre - haber, deja que te ayude...

En ese momento el castaño se acerco, tomo el rostro de la rubia y estiro sus mejillas.

-vamos a aflojar un poco ese hermoso y frió rostro para que puedas sonreír... - dijo el castaño mientras tira de las suaves mejillas de Seekvaira

("Sonreír" dice este imbécil...pero no tenia que tirar tanto de mi cara de esa manera) pensó la rubia con furia mientras sujeta las manos del castaño con las suyas para quitarlas de su cara.

Pero en vez de quitarlas las manos de Issei de su cara, las sujeto con suavidad y las sentía con tranquilidad, disfrutaba la sensación de suavidad que desprendían, lo cálido y tranquilizadoras que eran.

(quiero quitar sus manos de mi cara, pero mi cuerpo hace otra cosa) pensó la rubia viendo sus acciones (sus manos son tan suaves y tibias, no quisiera que me suelten nunca...¡pero aun siento tanta rabia del solo recordar como se beso con esa exorcista de coletas!)

Sin quererlo, Seekvaira comenzó a derramar lagrimas sin cambiar su expresión frente a Issei que ya no estiraba sus mejillas, solo la miraba de forma cariñosa.

-Vamos no tiene que llorar Seek chan senpai, no jale tan fuerte tus mejillas - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa - mejor tratemos con otra cosa...veamos, piensa en algo que te guste y que te haga feliz, así seguro que sonreirás naturalmente o mejor aun, puedes pedirme que haga lo que quiera por ti en este momento para que puedas sonreír...después de todo soy de tu propiedad...

-¡mentiroso! - exclamo repentinamente la rubia sorprendiendo al castaño - ¡si fueras de mi propiedad, jamas te habría permitido besarte con esa imbécil de coletas, en mi vida jamas he permitido que alguien tocara a mis cosas, ya que solo son mías...!

-entonces debes marcarme como tuyo - sugirió el castaño que lentamente estaba cerrando la distancia entre el y Seekvaira que ya estaba completamente ruborizada - yo se que te molesto el que Irina me besara y a lo mejor pensaste que me alejaría de ti después de eso, pero debes creerme que eso jamas pasara, te jure que estaría a tu lado hasta que sonrieras por ti misma e incluso estaré a tu lado después de que eso pase, siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Con ese comentario final del castaño, Seekvaira estaba mas roja que antes, pero no dijo nada.

-¡d-deja de decir tonterías, si quieres ser novio de esa idiota estas en tu derecho, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, eres libre de salir con cualquier chica que sea mas linda, amable y menos grosera que yo, después de todo yo no soy tu dueña, solo eres un kohai muy molesto que me ha ofrecido todo lo que tiene para verme sonreír...jumm estoy muy segura que serias feliz con cualquier chica que no sea...¿eh?!

Pero dejo de hablar cuando vio que Issei ya estaba muy cerca de ella.

-te equivocas - refuto el castaño que estaba nada de tocar sus labios con los de la nombrada que estaba en Shock - si mi Seek chan senpai no esta conmigo no soy feliz...

Ambos ya se encontraban a nada de tocar sus labios aunque se les podía ver nerviosos, Seekvaira a pesar de que mentalmente quería empujarlo para alejarlo de ella, su cuerpo hacia todo lo contrario, ella ya lo habia abrazado.

Lo abrazo como si fuese una novia amorosa y fuera lo mas normal del mundo, intento luchar para que su cuerpo dejara de hacer eso, al final fue derrotada por lo que se rindió y acepto lo que tuviera que pasar entre ella y Hyoudou Issei.

Sus labios se rozaron por un momento y tuvieron un suave contacto, que hizo sentir un sentimiento de calidez a ambos

Cuando estaban por profundizarlo...

*¡pero que lindo, el bastardo y la perra demoníaca se van a besar!* - dijo una voz con sorna repentinamente interrumpiéndolos, cosa que puso alerta a Seekvaira ya que reconoció la voz...

-Freed Sellzen - musito la rubia con seriedad al ver que el nombrado aparecía de entre las sombras mientras se acercaba con una espada de luz en mano - ¿como es que estas aquí?, se supone que Sona te entrego a las autoridades de la iglesia - mientras lo mira de forma amenazante

-¡uy, la perra demoníaca esta enfadada! - exclamo divertido el sacerdote ignorando lo que dijo la rubia - ¡tal parece que te molesto el que interrumpiera tu momento romántico con el bastardo! - haciendo sonrojar a la rubia que no tardo en separarse del castaño al darle un rodillazo en el estomago...

-¡t-te equivocas, yo no tenia ningún momento romántico con este estúpido, no tiene tanta suerte!

-¡jajajajaja no se que es peor, el que niegues todo lo sucedido o el que ese sujeto tenga que soportarte todo el tiempo! - Bufo el Freed - ¡aunque eso no importa, porque ahora los matare ambos de la forma mas dolorosa posible en venganza de la humillación que mi hicieron pasar la ultima vez !

-tsk...tienes muchas agallas para hablarme de esa manera sacerdote estúpido - comento la rubia enojada - ¡bien, ahora este idiota no sera tu oponente ...lo seré yo y te mostrare el significado de dolor y el gran error que cometiste al hacerme enojar a mi, la grandiosa demonio de clase alta, Seekvaira Agares.!

-¡jajajajajajajaja!

La risa socarrona de Freed desconcertó a Seekvaira que también comenzó a molestarse.

-¡¿que es tan gracioso?!

-¡jajajajaja...es que...jajajajajaja!

-¡habla de una maldita vez! - ordeno Seekvaira con furia

-¡jajajajaja, ya me calme! - dijo freed mientras se calma - ¡es que me resulto gracioso el que pienses que eres capaz de hacer algo sin ese bastardo! - y señala a Issei - ¡los he estado observando desde hace mucho y puedo decir que no eres capaz de hacer algo sin que ese idiota te ayude, eres una simple demonio inutil que necesitan que la protejan!

\- Maldito - Gruño la demonio para elevar su aura - ¡Suéltame, idiota! - para golpear al castaño en la cara y ponerse al frente

\- Jajajajaja...veamos que puedes hacer, demonio de mierda - Dijo el sacerdote para que aparecieran varios tipos encapuchados eran como 100

Seekvaira empezó a usar su magia de tiempo como el poco o casi nulo conocimiento de combate, recordando como veía las katanas del castaño. Issei simplemente esquivaba y golpeaba con su puño con una gran fuerza en punto vitales de sus atacantes, dejándolos fuera de combate

¡PAW! ¡PAW! ¡PAW! ¡PAW! ¡PAW! ¡PAW! ¡PAW!

En ese momento el 60% de los atacantes estaba en el suelo completamente inconscientes, el albino estaba sorprendido, pero paso de la sorpresa a la irritación

\- ¿eh? ¡¿Que demonios piensan que están haciendo?! ¡¿Acaso esa demonio de mierda es demasiado para ustedes?! - Exclamo el albino furioso para que lanzara un circulo magico en un papel al aire, haciendo que brille y aparezcan mas de 200 caidos

\- Espero que nos hayas invocado para algo bueno, inútil - Dijo una caída hoscamente al albino

\- Lo lamento, ángel caído-sama, pero esa mierda resulto ser más fuerte de lo que se ve y el bastardo castaño me está dificultando todo - Dijo Freed sumisamente

\- Tsk, simplemente no debimos dejar que Kokabiel-sama confiara en estos fracasados - Dijo un caido de piel bronceada

\- ¡Vamos a matarlos, kekekekeke! - Dijo un caido estéticamente feo

¡SLASH!

En ese momento, el caido feo cayo inconsciente para que el albino lo revise, viendo como se encontraba muerto y con un arrañazo que dejaba ver como su carne interior.

*En verdad son unos idiotas egolatras, realmente no se si me dan risa o lastima* Dijo una voz

Otros 40 caidos cayeron al suelo, igualmente muertos y de la misma forma pero con daños en sus órganos vitales

*Kochou-neesan, no debes bajar la guardia*

*Kou-tan, no debes confiarte, sabes que Ojii-sama siempre nos ha dicho eso*

El castaño reconoció esas voces por lo que se sorprendió de que ellas estuvieran aquí, pero de pronto sintio como dos presencias llegaban. Mientras que otros 40 caídos

*Oigan, debieron esperarnos*

*Fuimos a ayudar a Shidou-san que estaba siendo atacada, pero nos entretuvimos con un grupo grande de caídos*

*Inuzuka, Persia. Hasuki estaba preocupada por ustedes*

(Si, son esas 3 con otros dos que no conozco) Penso el castaño para ver como detrás del sacerdote se encontraban 5 personas

La primera era una chica de cuerpo atlético que tiene los ojos verdes-dorados y cabello negro en coletas. Lleva una chaqueta negra sobre su vestido chino blanco con calcetines largos negros y zapatos marrones.

La segunda era una chica de cuerpo voluptuoso para su edad que tiene los ojos verdes-dorados y cabello negro en largo hasta debajo de sus omoplatos con dos bollos a los lados de su cabeza y mechones largos algo ondulados que enmarcan su rostro. Lleva una chaqueta negra sobre su camisa blanca junto con largos calcetines blancos y zapatos rosas.

La tercera era una adolescente de estatura media, con el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo lateral, ojos como los del castaño y posee una figura bien dotada. Viste una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra con un chaleco guinda, una lazo rojo con rayas negras atado en su cuello, una falda blanca con una linea negra que rodea todo el borde, calcetas negras hasta por debajo de la rodilla y botines negros con agujetas blancas

Estas 3 chicas usaban una capa blanca con capucha y manga que cubre los hombros y el brazo derecho, mientras que el brazo izquierdo y la mano se vuelven delgados y negro, vestidos con armadura y unas afiladas garras. Una máscara de estilo mascarada que cubre la mitad superior de sus rostros y tiene en diversos grabados. Su atuendo consiste en un traje negro con bordes de plata, compuesto por; una camisa blanca con chaleco, corbata roja, gakuran-gabardina, pantalones y botas de combate

Los otros dos son...

Una adolescente muy hermosa que tiene el pelo rubio y liso, en el cual amarran una cinta negra en la parte superior izquierda como tiene ojos azules

El otro era un joven que el pelo de punta negra y ojos marrones, por lo general tiene una expresión intimidante. Es bastante alto

Ambos usan un traje ajustado a su cuerpo de color azul con lineas de color plata, gabardina-gakuran y un antifaz del mismo material siendo que la chica usa una espada occidental a dos manos y el otro nudilleras color plata que están en sus puños

Los 3 que tenían la mascareta tenían un lente, el cual muestra un ojo derecho con la esclerótica negra y la pupila en forma de pentagrama de color carmesí. Los otros dos era un parche sobre uno de los orificios del antifaz, pero con 3 lentes que parecían girar.

\- Mas insectos – Dijo una peli magenta disgustada

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu: Souseiji Tsubasa Kenpou]! (Escuela Kawakami: Kenpo de las Alas Gemelas) – Exclamaron Kochou y Teria para que la primera tomara de las piernas de su hermana y empezó a girar muy rápido para lanzarla contra los caídos mientras que en el trayecto mato a 5 caídos - ¡[Kubikiribouchou]! (Cuchillo de Decapitador) –

En ese momento, Hasuki fue rodeada por 6 caídos por lo que respiro para realizar una media luna con su pierna mientras usa la posición de manos del Wing Chu

\- Kukuku, ¿Qué piensa esa mocosa que hace? – Pregunto un caído burlonamente

\- Vamos a violarla y luego a matarla – Dijo otro caído para que fuera ambos contra ella, entonces la chica salto, para evitar las lanzas que la iban a atravesar

– [Kawakami Ryu Kudo ...] (Kudo de la Escuela Kawakami) – Dijo la chica de la coleta lateral sus manos en los lados de la cabeza de su oponente y levanta su cuerpo hacia arriba para mantener el equilibrio sobre ellos. Luego gira su cuerpo para romperles el cuello, retorciendo sus cabezas a 180 grados hacia atrás – ¡[Inyo Satsu]! (Sombra del Sol Asesino) –

\- ¡Desgraciada! – Mascullo una caída de peli rosa pinchado junto a otros 3, entonces la atacante, posa 2 dedos mientras abre sus piernas en un ángulo de 180° y usando la barbilla, se impulsa con la barbilla del muerto, para girar a una velocidad cegadora que la hace desaparecer mientras que apenas se ven las calcetas negra de la chica, cuando las caidos se acercan, son cortados desde el cuello y el brazo, limpiamente

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu Kudo: Tatsumaki Katta]! (Kudo de la Escuela Kawakami: Cortador Tornado) –

El chico alto los golpeaba, mientras que se creaba una onda, que los hacia explotar y la rubia los cortaba con gran habilidad con su espada. El líder del grupo estaba incrédulo de ver como solo bastaron 5 mocosos para vencerá a su brigada

\- Es hora de que mueran – Dijo el caído mientras crea varios círculos, de los cuales salen puntas de lanzas color ébano-sangre

\- ¡Eso es lo que tú crees!... ¡[Kawakami Ryu: Souseiji Tsubasa Kenpou]! (Escuela Kawakami: Kenpo de las Alas Gemelas) – Exclamaron ambas para que realizaran con corte entrecruzado al cuerpo del enemigo por lo que descendieron quedando de espaldas a unos metros de distancia - [Double Slash] (Doble Corte) –

Al terminar el ataque, el caído fue dividido en 8 cortes limpios que cayeron al suelo. El castaño sonreía al ver el desempeño de las 3 chicas, en cambio, la rubia estaba aterrada de ver como unas niñas tan pequeñas, sean tan sanguinarias y despiadadas.

\- Grrrrr – Gruñía el albino mientras que temblaba de terror, de pronto noto como las asesinas del caído alpha del grupo estaban por apuñalarle la cabeza desde arriba y abajo

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu Souseiji Tsubasa Kenpou: Kurai Kiba]! (Kenpo de las Alas Gemelas del Kawakami Ryu: Colmillo Oscuro) – Exclamaron las gemelas

\- Malditas...- Dijo el sacerdote para lanzar una bomba de luz de último momento, cegando a todos mientras él escapa apenas del ataque y las dos niñas entra lanzan sus garras mientras se toman de la mano

\- Tch, ese tipo es más escurridizo que una rata de cloaca – Comento una de las niñas, la que usaba coletas

Seekvaira no sabía que estaba pasando, pero con el humor que se cargaba, estaba lista para reclamarles a las "enanas" por quitarle su presa. Pero se puso nerviosa al ver cómo las 3 jóvenes de la mascareta se encontraban en posición ofensiva, cargando contra ella. La rubia que no se esperó el ataque, por lo que no pudo defenderse. Entonces...

\- ¡[Kawakami-ryū, jūjutsu katachi: Suzaku tsubasa no yūdaina tenkai]! (Estilo Kawakami, forma jiujitsu: Despliegue majestuoso de las alas de Suzaku) - Exclamo el castaño cruzo sus manos, sujetando a ambas niñas, giro su cuerpo y las mano a volar por sus costado. A la mayor que eleva por los aires al empujarla de la barbilla con ambas manos

\- ¡Desgraciado! - Mascullo el moreno para que fuera estampado de cara contra el suelo con una mano, luego de esquivarlo con un juego de pies y una media vuelta

\- ¡Inuzuka! - Exclamo la rubia - ¡Maldi...! - pero no termino la frase al ver como estaba siendo levantada por los aires y luego tenía una mano en la cara, para ser azotada contra el suelo

Seekvaira de la impresión de una muerte segura, se desmayó por lo que fue atrapada por el castaño que la recostó con suavidad

\- Momentos después -

Las personas que Issei ataco para proteger a Seekvaira comenzaron a reincorporase lentamente después de recuperar la consciencia.

\- Itai - Se quejó la chica de las coletas - ¡Oye, Onii-chan, ¿porque me atacaste cuando te estoy protegiendo de esa demonio? ¿Que no te da gusto vernos?! - pregunto molesta

\- En primer lugar, esa demonio es mi senpai y se está quedando en la casa. Segundo, ¿cómo quieres que les explique a nuestros padres y a los de ella que mi temeraria imotou mato a mi linda senpai? Tercero, ¿cómo no voy a estar feliz de verlas - Dijo Issei con una sonrisa - ¿Acaso no van a darme un abrazo? Teria, Kuchou y Hasuki - comento para que las 3 deshicieran su indumentaria

\- ¡Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~ - Exclamaron las 3 mencionadas para lanzarse a los brazos del chico

\- Bienvenidas, hermanas mías - Dijo el castaño abrazándolas - ¿Y quién son esos dos? – viendo a la pareja dispareja de estatura

\- Son el prometido de Hasuki-neesan, Romio Inuzuka y la primera pareja de este, Juliet Persia - Respondio Teria

\- ¡T-T-Teri-chan! - Dijo la primera mencionada con la cara roja

\- Lamento haberlos golpeado - Dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia

\- N-No te preocupes - Dijo la identificada como Juliet - Es un gusto conocer al hermano de esas 3, realmente es fuerte Hyodo-san -

\- Dime, Issei, Persia-san - Dijo el castaño - Tiempo sin vernos, Romio-kun -

\- Lo mismo digo, Issei-aniki - Dijo el moreno para que ambos estrechen, pero el castaño aplico algo de fuerza al punto de que se escucho como crujió su mano

\- Si te atreves a romperle el corazón o lastimar a Hasuki, te aseguro que conocerás mi peor lado - Comento el mencionado con una sonrisa tenebrosa, asustando al joven - ¿entendido?

\- ¡S-Si! - Exclamo Romio asustado

(Realmente es sobre protector con sus hermanas) - Penso la rubia

Issei en ese momento les dio la espalda y camino hacia Seekvaira que seguía inconsciente, por lo que la cargo entre sus brazos con suavidad como si fuera una princesa.

-Onii chan - musitaron las hermanas del castaño

-Issei Aniki ¿que piensas hacer con esa demonio? - Pregunto Inuzuka

-¿que pienso hacer con ella? - dijo el castaño sin mirarlos - no es obvio, me la llevare a casa y cuidare de ella hasta que despierte, ademas quiero verificar que no este herida -

Sin mas que decir Issei en ese momento procedió a caminar sin mirar atrás mientras es observado por los presentes que no supieron que decir.

-es extraño - dijo Hasuki repentinamente ganándose la atención de los demás

-¿a que te refieres? - pregunto el varón del grupo con desconcierto

-Onii chan nunca había tratado a una mujer de esa manera...

Los demás no entendían a lo que se refería la chica, ella inmediatamente noto esto por lo que decidió explicarles más a fondo.

-Verán, a él jamás en la vida había mirado a una chica de esa manera como lo hace con esa demonio - explico la pelinegra - Nunca le importo alguien que no fuera miembro de la familia...no ha cuidado a nadie de esa manera como lo hace con esa chica, es como cuando una vez se enfermaron Hasuki y las gemelas, pero de forma más cariñosa. El cómo se expresa, la mira y la trata a ella...es la primera vez que actúa así... -

-Entonces Hasuki chan él esta... - Dijo la rubia

-No lo sé Persia - dijo la nombrada negando con la cabeza - Es la primera vez que actúa de esa manera, por lo que no se puede asegurar nada. Pero si así fuera creo que Hasuki se opondría...

-¿porque? - pregunto Romio

-ella es una demonio y por lo que vi una de muy mal carácter, demasiado arrogante y narcisista - respondió la nombrada con seriedad - tiene demasiada suerte que Onii chan la vea de una manera especial. Por eso, si le rompe el corazón, la voy a destripar - apareciendo su garra negra que parecía afilada..

Residencia Hyoudou/habitación de Seekvaira - momentos después

Seekvaira lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, hasta que los abrió de sorpresa al ver donde se encontraba, por lo que se levanto repentinamente y noto como se encontraba en su cama.

-¿como llegue a mi habitación? - se pregunto la rubia a si misma para que en ese momento recordara todo lo sucedido, desde la pelea con Freed hasta justo el momento donde iba a ser asesinada por un grupo misterioso de guerreros - ¿quienes eran ellos y porque atacaron al desquiciado ese?...

*eso no importa, lo importante es que estas bien y que no te sucedió nada malo* - exclamo una voz sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia que inmediatamente reconoció la voz...

Seekvaira inmediatamente volteo hacia la puerta y ahi lo vio, recargado en la entrada con una su tipica sonrisa socarrona que lo caracteriza, vio a el estúpido de Issei

-¿que haces aquí? - pregunto la rubia enojada - claramente te habia dicho que no acercaras a esta habitación y me dejaras en paz si no quieres que me vaya de regreso al inframundo...

-si es cierto lo que dices, te habrías ido desde el primer momento que me viste en el puente y sujete tu rostro -

Issei se dirigió a la cama de Seekvaira y se sentó junto a ella que no dejo de sostenerle la mirada que a pesar de que era penetrante e intimidante, no tenia ningún efecto en el.

-Seek chan senpai...por favor deja de evitarme y entiende que todo lo que paso es un mal entendió, lo único que quiero es protegerte y...

Pero en ese momento Seekvaira recordó lo que le dijo Freed durante la pelea.

"¡los he estado observando desde hace mucho y puedo decir que no eres capaz de hacer algo sin que ese idiota te ayude, eres una simple demonio inútil que necesitan que la protejan!"

PAAF

Lo abofeteo con toda su fuerza, dejando la marca de su mano el rostro del castaño que la miro con sorpresa.

-¡yo no necesito que me protejas! - exclamo repentinamente Seekvaira - ¡no necesito nada de ti ni de nadie, estaré bien por mi cuenta como lo hacia antes y puedes hacer lo que se te de la maldita gana con esa estúpida exorcista! - levantándose de su cama y extendiera sus alas y...

CRASH

Destruyera la ventana usando un circulo mágico y se fuera volando dejando atrás al castaño que en vez de estar enojado por la acción de Seekvaira, simplemente se quedo ahí parado viendo como se alejaba volando en la noche. Pero no pudo reaccionar al sentir otras presencias, por lo que llamo a sus hermanas que le dijeron que necesitaban su ayuda

Momentos después - en alguna parte de Kuoh

Seekvaira aun seguía volando por los cielos de la pacifica Ciudad de Kuoh, aunque se le podía ver en su rostro algo de amargura y aun varias lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-tsk...estúpido, estúpido, estúpido - repetía la rubia con enojo - yo no te necesito, estaba bien antes de conocerte y lo seguiré estando cuando me vaya de regreso al inframundo para ya no ver tu estúpido y...lindo...rostro...

En ese momento Seekvaira recordó todas las veces que Issei pego su frente a la de ella, donde podía contemplar a la perfección cada detalle del rostro de este, por lo que se sonrojo.

-¡maldita sea, deja de pensar estupideces Seekvaira y concéntrate! - dijo la rubia mientras agitaba los brazos mientras aun volaba - ¡antes de irme al inframundo, le demostrare a ese idiota que no lo necesit...

Pero antes de que dijera algo mas, en ese momento un circulo mágico color azul que tenia dibujado el símbolo de la familia sitri en apareció al lado de su oreja.

*Seekvaira, necesito que estés alerta ya que los ángeles caídos y exorcistas aliados a ellos que se encuentran en la ciudad* - ordeno repentinamente la aludida a Seekvaira que inmediatamente detuvo su vuelo para escuchar

-¿ángeles caídos?... - pregunto la rubia para que en ese momento recordara lo que sucedió horas atras donde ella e Issei fueron atacados por miembros de la iglesia - (entonces por eso aparecieron tan repentinamente y nos atacaron)

*si, pero eso no es lo peor*

-¿que quieres decir con que no es lo peor?

*Veras, vienen acompañados por uno de los lideres de los Caidos*

-¿un Lider? ¿de quien se trata?

*Kokabiel*

Seekvaira se quedo muda en ese momento por la impresión, por lo que sabia Kokabiel es uno de los líderes de Grigori y uno de los pocos Ángeles Caídos que sobrevivieron a la Gran Guerra de las 3 facciones y que es muy poderoso

*hace un rato Rias y yo junto a nuestros siervos estábamos en las afuera de la ciudad, buscando a las exorcistas que se aliaron con Rias la cuales nos habian llamado solicitando nuestro apoyo, ya que posiblemente encontraron la base de Valper Galilei, pero fueron emboscadas*

-entiendo - dijo la rubia analizando todo lo que decia Sona- ¿y las encontraron?

*si, estaban bien gracias a que recibieron la ayuda de un grupo misterioso de 2 chicas y un chico, desgraciadamente Irina Shidou san le arrebataron su excalibur que estaba en su poder...*

Por alguna razón Seekvaira sabia quien le había arrebatado esa espada a Irina, algo se lo gritaba dentro de ella, pero decidió confirmarlo

-fue Freed la que le arrebato esa excalibur ¿no es asi? - pregunto Seekvaira dejando en Shock a Sona

*¡¿c-como lo sabes?!*

-solo es un presentimiento - respondió Seekvaira sarcásticamente - (¡¿que tal si me hubieras dicho que ese imbécil se te escapo para buscar venganza?! ¡asi nos hubiéramos preparado!) -

*L-Lo que sea, pero cuando veníamos de regreso Kokabiel nos intercepto y amenazo con que iba atacar nuestra base en la Academia Kuoh, solo para atraer a nuestros hermanos a este lugar y así comience una nueva guerra, por eso Rias, yo y nuestros siervos estamos en la Academia para evitar que eso suceda*

-Ya veo - dijo la rubia - iré para allá

*¡¿que?!, ¡espera Seekvaira no te conté esto para que vinieras si no para que estuvieras alerta y no te pasara nad..*

Pero ya no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Seekvaira deshizo el circulo mágico al tocarlo y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad en dirección a la Academia Kuoh

-¡esto es perfecto! - se dijo la rubia asi misma - ¡si derroto a ese estúpido caído con mis propias manos, le demostrare al tarado de Ise kun que no lo necesito!

\- Del otro lado de la cuidad -

Hasuki, las gemelas se encontraban frente a un gran grupo de jovenes que usan con protección en puntos vitales mientras portan armas como espadas, lanzas, alabardas, naginatas, etc. Algunos ya estaban en el suelo y otros tercamente se levantaban. Entre ellos se abrió paso una hermosa joven extranjera con cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo. Ella viste una gakuran de chica, con una armadura encima.

\- No pensé que la gran [Academia Dahlia] enviara a unos novatos – Dijo la rubia – ¡Debieron venir Airu Inuzuka o Cait Sith para pelear contra nosotros! – clamo confiadamente

\- Ara, ¿no crees que estas siendo arrogante? – Pregunto una albina de ojos cafés que usa el mismo traje que Persia mientras usa unas botas largas que le llegan al muslo de tacón de plataforma alta del mismo color y diseño de su traje

\- ¿Eso crees? – Dijo la morena para blandir su espada, creando del suelo una gran cantidad de espadas hacia la albina que estaba preparada para el impacto

*¡[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Naiteki Bakusai Ken]! (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Puño de Explosión Interna) – Exclamo una voz para que las espadas antes de que siquiera toque a la albina, estas explotaron en un estallido, volviéndose limadura de hierro

\- ¡Onii-chan! – Exclamaron las gemelas y Hasuki

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la rubia molesta

\- Soy Issei Hyodo – Respondió el castaño

\- Entonces eres el famoso maestro del [Kawakami Ryu] que venció a un hijo de los Phenex – Comento con una sonrisa seductora la rubia

\- Academia Kuoh – Momentos después -

Toda la [Academia Kuoh] había cierto cubierta por un domo de energía que había sido hecho por Sona Sitri y sus siervos que se encontraban en ciertos puntos de la Academia.

\- Hemos creado una barrera protectora alrededor de la Academia, si todo va bien debería contener el daño - Decia la pelinegra que se encontraba ayudando a sus siervos con la barrera

-Gracias, esto realmente ayudara Sona - decia Rias que no estaba muy lejos de la nombrada

-Sin embargo, no puedo garantizar que sucederá si la situación cambia Rias -

-Entiendo Sona...

En ese momento la Reina de Sona apareció en ese momento en circulo mágico y se acerco

-Tsubaki...¿localizaste a Hyoudou? - pregunto Sona

-No, fui a su hogar pero no se encontraba ahi, ni él, ni Seekvaira san - respondió la nombrada para que en ese momento se uniera a los demas para ayudar a mantener la barrera

-tsk..en buen momento a ese tonto se le ocurrió salir - bufo Saji -

-con o sin él debemos salir avantes ante esta situación - decía Rias que se unió a la platica - aunque todo sería más fácil si estuviera aquí.

-eso no lo sabemos Rias - refuto Sona seriamente - puede que haya derrotado al imbécil Raiser Phenex, pero no garantiza que el pueda vencer a un Cadre

Rias en ese momento se quedo callada pero sonrio por debajo

(FUFUFUFU...eso tu crees, pero la verdad que el es increíblemente poderoso, tanto que sometió a la mas fuerte de los 5 reyes Dragón sin ningún problema) pensó Rias algo arrogante ( pronto ese poder y todo su ser me va a pertenecer)

En ese momento Irina iba llegando aunque tenia unas cuantas vendas en su cuerpo, pero no venia sola llego junto con Asia.

-¿como te sientes Shidou san? - pregunto Rias al ver a la castaña de coletas

-estoy bien, solo fueron unos cuantos golpes los que recibí - respondió la nombrada - aunque también me ayudo mucho el que Asia me curara y esa albina me hiciera recobrar mi energia - mientras acaricia a la rubia

-es bueno escuchar eso, aunque no podrás ser de utilidad ya que no tienes alguna arma para defenderte...

-en eso te equivocas Gremory - refuto la castaña con una sonrisa - tengo algo que nos sera de mucha utilidad y mas contra este enemigo, nos dará mucha energia - mientras realza su brazo izquierdo dejando un poco confundida a Rias que no le quedo de otra que aceptar que Irina estaría peleando al lado de ellos

-haaaa, si tu lo dices, por cierto ¿donde esta tu compañera?

-Xenovia fue a buscar alguna señal del bastardo de Freed - respondió la castaña - espero que llegue pronto para ayudarnos ¿y donde esta ese espadachin tuyo?.

-esta dentro de la Academia, esperando a nuestra llegada - dijo la pelirroja - es hora de que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por el bien de la ciudad

-¡si! - respondieron los siervos de Rias

-Nosotros haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para mantener la barrera - decía Sona - pero el edificio de la Academia no podrá permanecer intacto, es una perdida muy lamentable.

-no voy a dejar que eso suceda - comento Rias determinada sorprendiendo un poco a Sona -

-Rias, todavía tenemos tiempo - dijo Sona - llama a tu hermano - haciendo que Rias sonria y niegue con la cabeza

-en ese caso, ¿no deberías llamar a tu hermana también?

-mi familia no...estoy segura que tu hermano te ama, Sirzech sama seguramente actuara - Decia Sona sin mirar a la pelirroja - así que por favor...

-Ya he contactado a Sirzechs sama - decia Akeno que se acerco en ese momento -

-¡Akeno, nunca te pedí que hicieras eso!

-Rias, aunque comprendo que no deseas causar problemas a tu hermano, nuestro enemigo es uno de los lideres Ángeles caídos...un enemigo que esta fuera de tu alcance... - dijo la pelinegra seriamente - echemos mano de satan

Rias miro la determinación de su reina, por lo que suspiro.

-Aprecio tu aprobación, Buchou - dijo akeno con una sonrisa - Los refuerzos de Sirzechs sama deberían llegar en una hora.

-cielos, siempre estas un paso delante de mi, Akeno - decía Rias resignada - ¿entonces una hora?, bien no es mucho tiempo, asi que creo que podremos resistir.

*Opino lo mismo, pero hay que tomar en cuenta muchos factores* - dijo una voz desde atrás que Rias y varias de las presentes reconocieron inmediatamente, por lo que voltearon y vieron a...

-¡Seekvaira! - dije Rias sorprendida por la repentina llegada de la rubia - ¡¿que haces aquí?!

-tsk...no tengo que explicarte nada a ti... - dijo la rubia molesta - pero vine porque quiero mostrarles el como se derrota a un cadre... - mientras avanza hacia adentro de la Academia ignorando completamente a ambos grupos...

Pero se detuvo cuando vio que Irina se interpuso en su camino para entrar a la Academia.

-¡¿tu que rayos quieres?!...

-¡quiero que te largues de aqui! - respondió la castaña - ¡Por tu culpa Ise kun me recha...!

-¡ya basta ustedes 2! - ordeno Sona repentinamente - ¡no es momento para discutir por tonterías, estamos pasando por una situación critica la cual pone en riesgo la seguridad de la ciudad y la vida de todos sus habitantes, no debemos permitir que mueran injustamente, tu deberías saber eso principalmente Seekvaira ya que estas viviendo en el hogar de unas personas muy amables y las cuales te abrieron las puertas de su casa sin ponerte peros!

Seekvaira en ese momento se calmo, no podía negar que Sona tenia la razón, seria muy injusto que los padres de Issei murieran injustamente solo porque no se actuó rápidamente

-tsk...dices puras tonterías Sona - bufo la rubia - pero esta bien, me calmare.

-bien dicho...

En ese momento Seekvaira continuo con su camino ignorando a Irina completamente mientras es seguida por Rias y sus siervos ademas de la par de exorcista, aunque obviamente Irina se le podía ver que quería pelear con la rubia, parecía que le tenia rencor.

(¡por su culpa Ise kun me rechazo!) Penso la castaña para recordar lo que paso después de que Seekvaira se fue cuando la vio besando a Issei

Flashback

-¡Seek chan senpai! - exclamo el castaño intentando seguir a la rubia pero sintió como alguien lo había sujetado - ¡Irina suéltame!

Irina lo sujeto fuertemente de su brazo, no quería dejar ir al castaño para que no alcanzara a Seekvaira que ya había desaparecido de la vista de ambos.

-¡¿porque rayos me sujetas Irina?! - pregunto Issei enojado -¡tengo que ir a aclarar las cosas con Seek chan senpai!

-¡no, deja que se vaya! - respondió la castaña mientras añade mas fuerza a su agarre -

-¡pero que tonterías dices Irina, no voy a dejar que Seek chan senpai se va...!

PAAF

Pero el castaño fue interrumpido por Irina cuando esta le dio una bofetada

-¡¿porque te importa tanto esa demonio?! - reclamo la castaña dejando atónito a Issei - ¡no merece que seas tan condescendiente ni amable con ella, solo se la pasa tratándote mal, te grita todo el tiempo, hace cumplas sus caprichos, incluso tu madre me dijo que la cuidaste cuando enfermo, aunque no lo necesitase y ademas la tienes viviendo bajo tu techo sin pedirle nada a cambio!

Issei en ese momento solto su brazo del agarre de Irina que aun seguia molesta y le dio la espalda

-¿y que con eso? - pregunto Issei sin mirarla - a mi no me molesta el que ella me ofenda, ni tampoco el cuidar de ella cuando enferma, tampoco el que viva conmigo o el que me exija que cumpla todos sus caprichos, nada de eso me molesta...

-¡¿como dices eso Ise kun?! - reclamo Irina con furia mientra hace que Issei la voltee a ver - ¡nadie puede aguantar semejante trato de alguien como esa demonio que es una amargada y egoísta que solo piensa en si misma!

-te equivocas - refuto Issei con calma

-¿me equivoco? ¿q-quieres decir?

-he vivido bastante tiempo con ella para saber que todo lo que dicen de ella esta mal, no es tan cruel o despiadada como se pintaba - respondió el castaño mientras mira el atardecer - Ella puede ser tan compleja a veces, pero tan fácil de leer otras tantas, lo se por que he vivido durante varios meses bajo el mismo techo con una de las demonios más temibles y lo único que he descubierto es que puede ser increíblemente cálida.

Irina no supo que decir, era la primera vez que Issei hablaba de alguien de esa manera, era como si el viera mas allá del duro y frio rostro de Seekvaira.

-a veces puede comportarse como una especie de hermana mayor muy mandona y quejica, pero siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita - relato Issei - se preocupo mucho por Gremory senpai y busco formas para ayudarla a liberarse de su compromiso forzado, tambien le gusta jugar mucho con los niños principalmente con los hermanos de Saji cuando vienen de visita a mi casa para que los cuidemos aunque no lo admite, le gusta leer mucho todo tipo de mangas, incluso ha ayudado a animales callejeros aunque a veces los confunde con los ornamentes de jardin...

-Ise kun - musito Irina

-Me gusta meterme con ella porque disfruto ver todas las distintas expresiones de su rostro, los diferentes tonos de su voz, también me gusta el ver todas las mañanas cuando esta acostada su largo y rubio cabello desparramado como una cascada de oro a su alrededor mientras son golpeados por los rayos de sol que parecen arrancar destellos de ella.- decía el castaño para sacar una foto de su chaqueta en donde ambos salen - a pesar de verla día tras día, de conocer sus puntos buenos y malos, me sigue sorprendiendo lo increíblemente hermosa que es la Demonio mas temible del inframundo, tanto que parece una muy preciosa mentira...

(¿porque habla de ella como si fuera un ángel?) se cuestiono Irina mentalmente

-La quiero, aunque no se explicar en qué sentido exactamente, pero la atesoro como no recuerdo haberlo hecho con nada ni nadie en el pasado - comento Issei - Por eso quiero protegerla con todas mis fuerzas, de los enemigos, tanto mágicos como los que no, de los comentarios cargados de envidia que ella dice no le afectan, pero yo se que sí, de la tristeza e incluso de la soledad que le gusta autoimponerse de vez en cuando al ver que el mundo la rechaza solo por su caracter.

Issei lentamente camino dejando sola a Irina que intento sujetarlo de nueva cuenta, pero no pudo ya que su cuerpo se detuvo por voluntad propia

-si tu no entiendes eso Irina, entonces te pediré amablemente que te alejes de mi - pidio el castaño sin mirarla - en cuanto termines tu misión en esta ciudad, vete y no te preocupes puedes irte sin despedirte, no me enojare.

Con dicho eso, Issei siguio su camino, pero solo dio unos pasos cuando...

-¡¿y que hay de mis sentimientos Ise kun?! - pregunto Irina repentinamente - ¡¿acaso no te importan?!

Issei simplemente suspiro, y volteo a verla con una sonrisa

-no es que no me importen, pero no puedo verte como tu lo deseas ya que antes que todo esta primero mi deber de hacer feliz a mi Seek chan senpai - respondió el castaño amablemente - y si eso incluye olvidarme de la posibilidad de tener novia, entonces esta bien... daré todo lo que esta en mi para hacer feliz a Seekvaira Agares mi preciosa senpai.

\- ¡¿Y que pasa con Genryuusai?! ¡¿Acaso vas a traicionar...?! -

PUM

En el suelo se formo un hoyo en forma de puño, para ver al castaño con mano cerrada al frente y una mirada sombria con ojos de pez muerto

\- Jamas hables de Genryuu-chan a la ligera, no debo de recordarte porque tengo estas heridas - Comento el castaño quitándose la camisa, revelando unas cicatrices de arañazos en su pecho, abdomen, brazos, ante brazos y hombros - Tambien las tengo en las piernas pero uso un arte secreto de mi familia para esconderlas de Seekchan-senpai y de las demás personas –

Irina estaba sorprendida de que Issei usara el [Kobushi no Shōgekiha] (Puño de Onda de Impacto) sin pensar que estaban en un lugar público, pero al ver las heridas apretó los puños mientras rechina los dientes mientras el castaño se va. Era porque ella conocía el motivo de tales heridas y verlas le afectaba mucho

Fin del flashback

Todo el equipo Gremory, Seekvaira, Irina y Asia se habian adentrado en la Academia para combatir a los invasores.

Rias le había solicitado a Irina que fuera su apoyo, el cual les daría ese poder el cual les brindaría mucha energía como había dicho con anterioridad la castaña, solo para proteger la Academia y la ciudad, esta acepto inmediatamente, realmente quería mostrarle a Seekvaira que era superior a ella.

En cuanto llegaron al patio principal de la academia, pudieron ver como una estela de luz se alzaba desde el suelo con majestuosidad hacia el cielo, que provenía de la fusion de 4 espadas excaliburs, la cual era ejecutada por un hombre de apariencia de anciano, corto y con gafas, de cabello gris, bigote y ojos negros, que vestía un traje de sacerdote.

Este hombre era Valper Galilei, el enemigo principal de Kiba Yuuto.

-¿que es...eso? - pregunto Asia, pero en ese momento...

*Me entere que este hombre se moría por fusionar estas 4 excaliburs en una, por eso lo traje aqui*

Se escucho la voz de un hombre que se encontraba arriba

Todos en ese momento voltearon hacia arriba y vieron a un hombre que tiene cinco pares de alas negras. Tiene el pelo oscuro y largo, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas, frente amplia, su boca muestra un juego de dientes triangulares y usa una vestimenta negra en forma de tunica, Este estaba sentado en un trono flotante viendo al grupo de chicos con desprecio.

-¡Kokabiel! - exclamo Rias

-¿va a venir Sirzech? - pregunto el nombrado - ¿o sera serafall?

-En lugar de mi hermano y leviathan sama hemos venido nosotros - respondio la pelirroja

Pero Kokabiel chasqueo los dedos y apareció una lanza de luz en su mano derecha la cual lanzo hacia uno de los edificios y

BOOM

Explotara completamente sin dejar rastro, solo dejando un enorme cráter en su lugar

-¡El gimnasio! - exclamaron Mittelt y Raynare con impresión

-que aburrido - comento el cadre - oh bueno, nos divertiremos un poco...

-pero que poder - comento Kalawarner que estaba igual de impresionada que sus compañeras - nos esperaria menos de aquel que lucho contra Dios y contra Satan y sobrevivió, después de todo -

{parece que todas tus aliadas tienen miedo compañera} - le dijo una voz mentalmente a Irina - {si las cosas se ponen feas, convertiré la mayor parte de ti en una dragón para que puedas tener mas tiempo para el [Balance Breaker] y puedas derrotarlo}

(no gracias, estoy segura que esa apariencia no le gustaría a Ise-kun) respondió la castaña de la misma forma

{te preocupas mucho por tonterías, incluso si transformaras una parte de ti en dragón, él seguirá siendo un mayor monstruo que tu} respondió la voz de nueva cuenta

-Ya que vinieron hasta aquí ¿porque no juegan con mis mascotas? - pregunto el hombre para que en ese momento un rayo luz saliera disparado desde su trono hacia el suelo, dejando un crater del cual salio una fuerte llamarada de donde también salia una bestia de 3 cabezas...

-¡GROOOAAR!

-¿Cerberus? - dijo la pelirroja consternada

-¿que? - pregunto Irina

-El perro guardián de las puertas del infierno - respondio Akeno

-las puertas del infierno... - musito Asia mientras observa a la bestia

-¡ese bastardo lo convoco a mundo humano! - dijo Seekvaira

-¡vamos Akeno, koneko, Kalawarner, Raynare y Millet!

-¡si! - respondieron todas las nombradas que se prepararon para atacar

-¡Shidou san, usa eso que dijiste para darnos poder! - ordeno Rias

-¡esta bien! - respondió la nombra - ¡Boosted Gear! - para que en ese momento un guante más parecido al brazo de un Dragón cubriera su mano izquierda y la mayor parte de su brazo

[BOOST]

Rias y Seekvaira se sorprendieron mucho en ese momento, jamas se esperaron que Irina tuviera en su poder una de las 13 longinus

(entonces ella es la actual sekiryuutei) penso Rias (por eso estaba tan confiada)

(tsk...no puedo creer que esa estúpida fuera la actual portadora del dragon de gales)

Akeno por otro parte cambio su ropa a el del tradicional traje de Miko, el cual consiste en un Haori blanco con mangas sueltas, un Hakama rojo y un par de Zōri con un Tabi blanco.

-¡Asia retrocede! - ordeno la castaña mientras se pone enfrente de la nombrada

-s-si

-no te preocupes, estoy segura que ellas domaran a ese perro en poco tiempo...

[BOOST]

El perro de 3 cabezas comenzó a lanzar fuego de sus bocas para atacar a Rias, Seekvaira y las demás, pero ellas se defendían al atacar al perro con lanzas de luz, rayos eléctricos y poder demoníaco que por suerte derribaron a la bestia.

Pero en ese momento apareció otro Cerberus que se dispuso a atacar al grupo de demonios, pero Koneko lo recibió con una patada en la cabeza del centro mientras Akeno la atacaba con energía Eléctrica.

Desgraciadamente sus no surtieron mucho efecto en ambas bestias ya que se reincorporaron inmediatamente

[BOOST]

-¡todavía no es suficiente! - decía la castaña con frustración - ¡necesito darles mas poder!

(¡maldición si tan solo fuera tan fuerte como Ise kun, podría hacer algo con esas bestias)

-¡KYAAAAA!

Un grito saco a Irina de sus pensamientos, este grito provino de Asia que se asusto al ver que otro Cerberus apareció atrás de ella y que estaba dispuesto a comerla.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Irina la salvo al cargarla y a llevara a un lugar seguro

-¿hay otro? - pregunto la castaña

[BOOST]

-atacar y ser atacado ha hecho que me agote - comento la castaña así misma - voy a tener que actuar como señuelo, ¡por favor Asia huye! - mientras corre hacia la bestia

-¡Irina san! - exclamo Asia con preocupación

Irina esquivaba los ataques de la bestia que intentaba golpearla con sus patas, con ráfagas de fuego y con sus otras cabezas, pero ella era muy ágil.

PAAF

En ese momento la torre de Rias Gremory apareció y le dio una patada a la bestia para que luego se sujetara de la cabeza de en medio.

-¡oye no podrás tu sola! -

-no te preocupes, solamente lo retrasare - dijo la abina

[BOOST]

-¡entonces te lo encargo!

Irina se fue en ese momento dejando sola a Koneko que ya estaba siendo agitaba por la bestia que quería quitársela de encima hasta que lo logro al lanzarla cuando movia bruscamente su cuerpo y atraparla en el aire con la boca de la cabeza del centro.

Pero lentamente la boca comenzó a abrirse hasta que dejo ver a Koneko que usaba sus piernas para mantener abierta la boca de la bestia, hasta que finalmente se libero al dar una patada giratoria, rompiéndole los dientes en el proceso y al final le diera un puñetazo que lo derribo por completo.

Cuando estuvo fuera, Asia comenzó a curar a la albina, pero no duro mucho tiempo esto ya que de nueva cuenta la bestia se levanto e intento atacar...

BOM BOM BOM

Pero fue interrumpido por Irina, Raynare, Kalawarner y Millet que le lanzaron un bombardeo de energía proveniente del guantelete y lanzas de luz, lamentablemente eso no fue suficiente ya que la bestia no se detuvo e intento seguir con su ataque...

FLUSH

Lamentablemente para Cerberus, su cabeza de el centro le fue cortada por una espada de cierta espadachín que Irina inmediatamente reconoció

-¡Xenovia! - exclamo Irina feliz

-Vine ayudar - dijo la peli azul para que en un movimiento cortara por la mitad al perro haciendo que se desvaneciera.

-como era de esperar, estos demonios no son rivales para el poder una espada sagrada - comento Akeno

-Odio admitirlo, pero me alegra que vinieras - dijo Rias de la misma manera

FLUSH

En ese momento Xenovia corto a otro de los Cerberus por la mitad haciendo que de desvaneciera por completo.

-¡I-Increíble! - comento Irina impresionada para que en ese momento el cristal que estaba en el guante brillara intensamente - ¿que pasa...?

[tu poder se ha duplicado muchas veces para ser útil en combate] - decía la voz desde el guante

-¡no sabia que podias hacer algo asi! - comento Irina - ¡pero sera muy útil!

[tu y la sacred Gear crecen cada día, por lo que acabo de darte lo que necesitabas]

-¡muy bien, es hora de lo bueno...oigan demonios reciban esto!

En ese momento Irina comenzó a correr hacia Rias, Akeno y Seekvaira para que después diera un salto y...

-¡GIFT!

[TRANSFER]

Les transfiriera la energía que había acumulado durante todo este tiempo, haciendo que aumentara su poder al menos por un instante.

-oh...¿asi que esa es una de las habilidades de la [Boosted Gear]? ...interesante - comento Xenovia interesada

-¡podemos hacerlo! - dijo Rias confiada mientras expulsaba su poder

-¡si! - apoyo Akeno

\- Parece que lo que hizo esa estupida exorcista fue muy útil - comento Seekvaira

-Akeno...

-si, ¡Trueno sacude la tierra! - exclamo la nombrada mientras lanza varios rayos.

-tu también Seekvaira...

-¡no me des ordenes! - espeto la rubia para que de mala gana hiciera aparecer varios círculos mágicos y comenzara a acumular energía al igual que rias que se hizo lo mismo

Koneko en ese momento le hizo una suplex a Cerberus sin ningún problema, pero este se levanto y miro a Asia por lo que se lanzo, pero antes de que llegara a tocarla, varias espadas salieron del suelo y lo atravesaron.

En ese momento el espadachín Gremory apareció y se paro al lado la monja que en vez de verlo como un enemigo, lo vio como un amigo.

-¡Yuuto! - exclamo Rias con alegria - ¡Akeno, Seekvaira! - para que en ese momento viera a su reyna

-¡Si, Buchou!

-¡Ya te dije que no me des ordenes!

Akeno comenzó a acumular electricidad en su dedo indice derecho y la rubia apuntara los círculos mágicos hacia Cerberus, al final ambas dispararon sus ataques al mismo tiempo y se combinaron con el de Rias que también lanzo su ataque e...

BOOOM

Impactaran con Cerberus y lo destruyeran de un solo golpe.

-¡lo lograron! - exclamo Irina feliz

-eso fue todo un espectáculo - comento Kokabiel repentinamente

-Kokabiel - dijo Rias furiosa - ¡Toma esto! - y le lanzara su poder de destrucción

-¡esa energia es enorme! - dijo Irina impresionada

Pero cuando ese poder llego con kokabiel, este simplemente la desvio son su mano hacia las canchas de tenis que fueron destruidas al instante

-ya veo - dijo kokabiel que se levanto de su asiento - El poder del Sekiryuutei puede hacer esto mucho mas fuerte, interesante, muy interesante...

FUASH

La estela de luz se hizo mas intensa

*¡esta completo!* exclamo una voz repentinamente la cual era de Valper Galilei que había conseguido lo que quería

-¡Oh no! - exclamo Kiba preocupado

-¡Por fin! - decía Valper con emoción mientras veia como de la estela de luz salia una espada

-Ahora que la fusión de las espadas sagradas esta completa, tomare la energía que sera liberada - decia Kokabiel - ese fue nuestro trato

-¿pusiste un hechizo en la tierra como un interruptor? - pregunto Rias - ¡es muy grave!

-¿no me digas que esta ciudad...la ciudad donde vive los padres de Ise kun desaparecerá? - pregunto Irina preocupada

-jejeje váyanse antes de que eso pase - dijo Valper burlonamente - Esta ciudad sera arrasada hasta los escombros en veinte minutos...

Todos en ese momento se posicionaron para atacar a Valper Galilei...

-si quieren evitar que eso pase tendrán que derrotarme - dijo Kokabiel que por fin se levanto de su lugar - ¿que es lo que harás? - y se quitaba la túnica para extender sus alas - ¡Rias Gremory!

-¡¿necesito responder?! - pregunto la pelirroja de forma desafiante para lanzar su poder de destrucción contra el Cadre que simplemente lo detuvo con su mano

En ese momento Akeno hizo lo mismo que Rias, le lanzo rayos pero Kokabiel los detuvo sin ningún problema con la otra mano y fusiona ambos ataques, creando una enorme esfera de energía carmesí.

-¡son unas tontas! - exclamo Kokabiel para lanzar la esfera de energía a la pelirroja

-¡Rias! -

Akeno en ese momento se interpuso en el camino de la esfera para proteger a la pelirroja al poner una barrera, pero fue inútil...

-¡KYAAAA! -

Ambas recibieron el ataque de lleno y lastimo gravemente, aunque Rias soporto mas

-¡Akeno! - grito Rias preocupada

Cuando estaba apunto de caer violentamente al suelo, alguien la atrapo, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

La quien la salvo de caer era Seekvaira que la bajo suavemente al suelo

-¿Seekvaira san?...

-¿esta bien Himejima? - pregunto la rubia con seriedad...

\- Si, gracias – Dijo la morena

\- Debes darlo todo, si no, vamos a morir aquí –

\- Entiendo -

\- ¡Fujajaja! ¡Bien! ¡Ese flujo de poder demoníaco! El poder demoniaco que puedo sentir en este momento es el de un demonio de clase suprema. ¡Un poco más y podría llegar al de un Rey Demonio, Rias Gremory! ¡Parece que tienes un gran talento como tu hermano! – Dijo el carde que rio como si estuviera realmente disfrutando. Su expresión era de éxtasis.

Sentía placer para la guerra

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

-¡GIFT!

[TRANSFER]

Les transfiriera la energía que había acumulado durante todo este tiempo, haciendo que aumentara su poder al menos por un instante.

\- ¡Aquiii vamos de nuevo! – Exclamo Rias para liberar una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco que formo un bloque y lanzo una rafaga de su [poder de la destrucción]

¡GOOOOOOOOON!

Hizo una onda de choque que parecía que sacudió la tierra, y el potente disparo se dirigía hacia Kokabiel. Con la mano No, con las dos manos puestas delante de él, trató de desviarlo.

\- ¡Interesante! ¡Esto es algo interesante, hermanita del Rey Demonio!- Dijo el [Cadre] mientras junta luz sacra en su mano derecha

¡DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Tomó el poder de la pelirroja sucesivamente. Su expresión pasó de normal a una terrible

\- ¡Nuuuuuuuuuun! – Exclamo el caído haciendo que el ataque de la pelirroja quedara relegado de nuevo y comenzó a perder su forma

(¿No puede ser derrotado a pesar de esa cantidad de poder demoníaco?) Pensó Irina

{Compañera, necesitamos que ese chico este aquí, puede que sea pretencioso, pero si le das un [Gift] podremos poner la balanza a nuestro favor} Dijo el [Welsh Dragon}

Aunque en esta ocasión, Kokabiel tampoco resultó ileso. Su traje negro estaba hecho jirones en algunos lugares, y sus manos ensangrentadas. Pero su capacidad de bloquear la energía demoníaca ciertamente disminuyó. Posiblemente debido al ataque que acaba de realizar, la respiración de Rias era desigual. Sería imposible para ella disparar el mismo ataque. También, debido a la cantidad de poder demoníaco que acaba de utilizar, seguir disparando sería riesgoso...por que dejaría a la pelirroja sin energía y vulnerable a cualquier ataque

(Demonios, incluso con el [Balance Breaker], no podre hacerle un daño considerable si paro ese ataque de Rias Gremory) Pensó la castaña de coletas frustrada

\- ¡[Ikazucho]! – Exclamo Akeno que envió un rayo hacia Kokabiel que estaba concentrado en el ataque contra la heredera Gremory. Pero lo disipó con un solo movimiento de sus alas

\- ¿Va a estar en mi camino? ¡La que heredó su poder de Baraqiel! - Exclamo el caído

\- ¡No me pongas en el mismo grupo que él! – Exclamo la [Reina] Gremory que abrió mucho los ojos y se puso furiosa. Ella continuó utilizando sus rayos, pero todos fueron desviados por las alas de Kokabiel.

Baraqiel es un líder de los ángeles caídos. Un usuario de un trueno llamado El Santo Rayo. En términos de capacidades básicas de combate, que se dice que está a la par con el virrey del ángeles caídos, Azazel.

\- Necia – Dijo el caído creando una enorme lanza de luz que fue contra la morena, destruyendo sus ataques

\- ¡Akeno! – Exclamo Rias creando un círculo mágico

\- ¡Idiotas! – Exclamo la rubia para ayudar a la pelirroja

\- Valeroso...¡pero inútil! – Exclamo Kokabiel mientras que su gran lanza fue contras las barreras, que rompía como si nada, cuando estaba por llegar a la última...

*¡[Kawakami-ryū, jūjutsu katachi: Mizu no Mirah Genbu]! (Estilo Kawakami, forma jiujitsu: Espejo de Agua de Genbu)* Exclamo una voz para desviar la lanza hacia la barrera, el impacto apenas lo pudieron soportar los Sitri

Fuera de la Barrera

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Pregunto Reya, [Alfil] de Sona

\- No lo sé – Dijo Ruruko, la otra [Peón] de Sona

\- ¡Deben de resistir, el nombre del clan Sitri está de por medio! – Dijo la heredera de la familia mencionada

\- ¡Si, Kaichou! – Exclamaron sus siervos al mismo tiempo

\- Dentro de la Barrera –

Koneko, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Kiba, Kalawarner, Raynare y Millet seguían combatiendo contra los [Cerberus] hasta que de pronto...

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡POW! ¡DOGO!

En ese momento, 7 cabezas cayeron rebanadas a corte limpio y dos fueron aplastadas brutalmente. Entonces los demonios y las exorcistas vieron a 3 chicas con mascaret chicos con antifaz que usaban atuendos llamativos

\- Parece que llegamos a tiempo – Dijo la albina

\- Realmente Hyodo-san es muy fuerte - Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto la [Torre] Gremory

\- Por el uniforme de esas 3, deben ser de [Dahlia], ¿no es así? – Dijo Irina

\- Si – Respondió Hasuki

\- ¿Te refieres a la prestigiosa [Academia Dahlia] en Italia? – Pregunto Kiba recibiendo una afirmación de la castaña de coletas

\- Es una academia que recibe alumnos de oriente y occidente – Respondió Persia – Debajo de su gran demanda academica, es una academia que entrena en artes mágicas y espirituales. Las más famosas de salir de esta academia son Erica Brandelli y Liliana Kranjcar, grandes hechiceras -

Entonces miraron al cielo donde se encontraba Kokabiel que sonreía, entonces noto como frente a ellos se encontraba cierto castaño con una camisa sin mangas roja, muñequeras negras, pantalones azules y zapatillas negras, siendo estas últimas de wushu. Mientras un aura azul lo cubre

Las 3 chicas se sonrojaron al ver como las defendió del ataque del caído, mientras que las Onee-sama estaban enternecidas, la heredera Agares quería reclamarle de que no la necesitaba. Pero guardo silencio al sentir el aura llena de ira en el castaño, era como si aquel tonto sonriente desapareciera y se volviera alguien bastante intimidante

\- Interesante – Dijo Kokabiel sonriendo mordazmente – Un hechizo de vuelo, realmente no espere ver eso de nuevo. Tú debes ser el maestro del [Kawakami Ryu] que vencio a un Phenex y a la [Telos Karma] Tiamat, Hyoudou Issei – quitándose la tunica, revelando un traje de los 70's negro con el pecho descubierto

\- Y tú debes ser el [Cadre] Kokabiel – Respondió el mencionado - ¿Se encuentran bien? – sin mirarlas

Los Sitri estaban sorprendidos de esto, pero Sona no se lo tomo muy bien, por lo que se contactó con sus amigas de la infancia mediante un círculo mágico en su oído

*¡¿Cómo es que Hyoudou-kun pudo vencer a Tiamat y nadie me lo dijo?!* Grito la morena aturdiendo los oídos de la pelirroja y la rubia que hacían una cara graciosa *¡No es como si fuera a querer reclutarlo después de que me enterase, no soy la idiota de Rias!*

-¡Oye! - Reclamo la pelirroja

\- A partir de ahora, esta es mi pelea – Puntualizo Issei – Si interfieren, las voy a matar – comento fríamente

\- ¡¿Quién te crees...?! – Pregunto la rubia furiosa

De pronto de la espalda del castaño se creó una onda de energía que fue contra ellas, mandándolas hacia el suelo, dejándolas estampadas contra el piso de la pista de carreras

(¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?) Se preguntó Seekvaira mientras sale del cráter con la forma de su cuerpo

\- ... Está completa – Dijo Valper mientras que las 4 [Excaliburs] que se colocaron en el centro del campo de la escuela comenzaron a emitir una increíble cantidad de luz.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

\- Las [Excaliburs] van a convertirse en una – Dijo el [Cadre] aplaudiendo

Comenzó dando luz divina que se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela. Debido a su brillo, los presentes se taparon la cara con las manos mientras que Issei y Kokabiel se miraban fijamente. El castaño con una expresión fría y seria mientras que el caído tenía una sonrisa mordaz. Los chicos veían como las cuatro [Excaliburs] fueron puestas una encima de la otra.

La [Excalibur], que fue originalmente una. Se dividió en siete, pero cuatro de ellos se van a convertir en una. Cuando se fueron las luces brillantes, había una espada sagrada en el centro del campo dando un aura azulada

Debido a la luz creada, cuando se convirtió en una, el hechizo en la tierra está también completo. Esta ciudad se vendrá abajo en 20 minutos. La única forma de detenerlo es venciendo a Kokabiel.

(La ciudad colapsará en menos de 20 minutos, eso dijo ese maldito) Pensó Seekvaira (Okaa-sama...Otou-sama...¡No puedo dejar que ellos mueran por culpa de ese infeliz!) mirando con rabia al [Cadre]

El círculo mágico se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela, comenzó a brillar intensamente y la recolección de energía se activo

\- Esto es malo – Dijo la albina

\- ¿Char-chan? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Parece ser un sello de 7 puntos con detonación, ese maldito arzobispo es asusto. Puedo detenerlo más de 20 minutos, pero necesitare toda la ayuda posible para detenerlos hasta que el Onii-san de esas 3 venza al [Carde]. Intentare anular el efecto pero no prometo nada, es la primera vez que lo hago con un sistema simple pero con inscripciones tan complejas –

Entonces miro a los Gremory y a las exorcistas que comprendieron el mensaje y siguiendo las instrucciones de Char, se pusieron en las 7 esquinas. Koneko, Inuzuka e Irina golpearon el suelo con su puño, pero la loli sintió una poderosa descarga de energía sacra que la lastimo. Sin embargo, resistió olímpicamente tal sufrimiento. Raynare, Kalawarner, Milletl y Persia clavaron sus armas en el suelo. En el centro, la identificada como Char libero un panel con grabados antiguos

Valper rechino los dientes al ver como una mocosa estaba alterando su mayor obra. Kokabiel vio esto con interés mientras que se le ocurrió una idea malévola

\- Freed- Dijo el líder de los caídos

\- ¿Qué pasa, jefe? – Dijo el albino saliendo de la oscuridad.

\- Usa la [Excalibur] del círculo. Este será tu último entretenimiento. Lucha utilizando la espada que se ha creado con los 4 fragmentos -

\- Sí, sí. Caray. Mi jefe usa a la gente de forma imprudente. ¡Pero, pero! ¡Estoy muy honrado de utilizar la [Excalibur]-chan que se ha vuelto súper maravillosa! ¿Algo por el estilo? ¡Uhejeje! ¡Me limitaré a cortar algunos demonios ahora! – Exclamo el mencionado con una sonrisa loca mientras sostenía la espada sacra

\- [Caballero] de Rias Gremory. Si la cooperación es aún válida, vamos a destruir esa [Excalibur] juntos -

\- ¿Está bien? -

\- En el peor de los casos, no será un problema si recojo el fragmento que actúa como el núcleo de la misma. Desde que Freed la está manejando, desde que es una espada sagrada, pero ya no es una espada santa. Incluso si es una espada sagrada, es lo mismo que cualquier otra arma. Esto cambia en función de la persona que la usa. Es una espada de herejía –

\- Kukuku...- Rio el arzobispo genocida

\- Valper Galilei. Soy un superviviente del [Proyecto Espada Sagrada]. No. Yo soy el que fue muerto por ti, para ser más precisos. He continuado viviendo siendo reencarnado en un demonio – Dijo Kiba con calma, incluso Issei se sorprendio, pero noto como en sus ojos estaban llenos de llamas de odio.

\- Hou. El superviviente de ese proyecto. Esto es una desgracia. Para conocerlo en un país del lejano oriente como este. Siento que fue el destino. Fufufu – Dijo el arzobispo riendo de forma desagradable, como si se estuviera burlando de los chicos - Ya ves. Me gustan las [Espadas Sagradas]. Me gustan tanto que aparecen hasta en mis sueños. Posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de [Excalibur] desde que era un niño. Por eso, cuando me enteré de que no podía usar a [Excalibur] me deprimí. Admiraba a aquellos que podían empuñarlas, porque yo no podía. Esa sensación se hizo tan poderosa que empecé un experimento para crear gente que pudiera utilizarlas. Luego fue completada. Es gracias a usted y a los demás -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se completó? Se deshizo de nosotros después de enterarte de que éramos un fracaso -

Kiba alzó las cejas, aparentemente en duda. Irina, Seeekvaira, Rias y Xenovia también escucharon la historia sobre que el experimento fracasó.

\- Me di cuenta de que no era un factor esencial que se necesita para manejar las [Espadas Sagradas]. Así que usé el valor numérico de los factores para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos tenían los elementos, pero no tenían el valor numérico necesario para empuñar la [Excalibur]. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de tomar los elementos y reunirlos? -

\- Ya veo. Ahora lo entiendo. Lo que estaba dentro de la [Espada Sagrada] cuando recibió su bendición es...- Dijo Xenovia al enterarse de la verdad y apretó los dientes con odio

\- Entonces, de lo que tanto estaba orgullosa, es...- Dijo Irina mirando sus manos, estando aterrada, realmente su fe hacia la iglesia era tan ciega como su antigua arrogancia – Nuevamente, mi estupidez, esta...- rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños

\- Así es, la [Espada Sagrada] que lleva esa chica. Sacamos todos los elementos santos y los cristalizamos. Al igual que esto – Dijo Valper sacando un orbe que estaba dando una luz - Con esto, la investigación sobre los usuarios con espadas sagradas mejoró. Aun así, esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por hereje y se llevaron mis informes sobre la investigación. Al mirarte, veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más. Ese Michael. ¿Él me hizo quedar como un criminal y este es el resultado? Bueno, es ese ángel del que estamos hablando. Incluso si se toman los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, creo que no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Esa parte sólo le haría más humano que yo. Kukukuku –

\- ¡Que desgraciado! – Mascullo Persia furiosa

\- Solo espera un poco más, Per-chan – Dijo Char – Pronto le podremos dar a ese imbécil una lección – comento con sadismo, porque incluso ella estaba furiosa por lo que supo

-... ¿Mataste a mis compañeros y sacaste los elementos necesarios para empuñar las [Espadas Sagradas]? – Pregunto Kiba con una voz llena de instinto asesino.

\- Eso es correcto. Esta esfera es de esa época. He utilizado tres de ellas en Freed, sin embargo. Este es el último –

\- ¡Hyajajajaja! ¡Los otros chicos, además de mí, murieron porque sus cuerpos no se pudieron sincronizar con los elementos! Hmmmmm. Si lo pienso de esa manera, eso me hace especial – Dijo Freed - Pensabas que los tipos como yo acaban siendo difíciles, ¿no Irina-chan? No, no. No moriré tan fácilmente como esos – comento burlonamente

\- ¡No leas mis pensamientos, hereje! – Exclamo la mencionada enojada

\- ...Valper Galilei. ¿Cuántas vidas has sacrificado por tu codicia y experimentos? -

Las manos de Kiba estaban temblando y había un aura de ira saliendo de su cuerpo.

\- Hm. Si dices eso, entonces te voy a dar este orbe a ti. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que es posible producir en masa en el entorno adecuado. En primer lugar, voy a destruir esta ciudad con Kokabiel. Y entonces, voy a recoger las legendarias [Espadas Sagradas] guardadas alrededor del mundo. Entonces voy a producir en masa usuarios sacros y empezaré una guerra contra Michael y el [Vaticano] con las [Excaliburs] combinadas. Les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los tontos ángeles y sus seguidores, que me han condenado.

(Así que esa fue la razón por la Kokabiel y Valper se unieron. Ambos tenían odio hacia los ángeles. Ambos buscaban la guerra. ¡No los perdonare por esto!) Pensó molesto el castaño mientras toma la postura de combate que consisten en una mano arriba con el dedo pulgar y meñique hacia la palma y otra mano abajo, pegada al costado con el puño cerrado, estando retraído. Sus piernas están una frente a la otra, donde la planta del pie atrasado toca totalmente el suelo, mientras el pie adelantado se apoya sobre la punta. El peso del cuerpo se carga en la pierna atrasada y el pie adelantado permanece relajado – [Kawakami Ryu: Hyou neko taisei] (Estilo Kawakami: Postura del Gato Leopardo) –

\- ¡Adelante! – Exclamo el caído para que ambos empezaran a pelear

Valper tiró el orbe, como si hubiera perdido el interés en él. Rodó en el suelo y se fue a los pies de Kiba. El rubio se inclinó en silencio y lo recogió. Acarició el orbe con tristeza, amor, y cariño

-...Todo el mundo... – Dijo el [Caballero] Gremory mientras había una lágrima en la mejilla del chico.

Su expresión se llenó de tristeza y rabia. Entonces sucedió. El orbe que Kiba sostenía, todo lugar empezó a iluminarse. Las luces comenzaron a extenderse y con el tiempo cubrieron todo el campo de la escuela. Desde el suelo había luces que salían y se empezaron a formar una figura. Entonces, se moldearon de forma adecuada. Tomó la forma de personas. Había chicos y chicas que las luces azuladas crearon y rodeaban al chico

\- Los diversos poderes que están presentes en este campo de batalla hacen que aparezcan los espíritus dentro de las esferas – Dijo Akeno mientras que la rubia solo se limitaba a observar el combate entre el caído y el castaño. Era un auténtico intercambio de golpes. Issei estaba completamente concentrado en lo que hacía y Kokabiel sonreía salvajemente, parecía que disfrutaba la pelea con el miembro del clan Kawakami. Por un momento pudo ver en los ojos del chico dos figuras que lo intimidaron. Pero en ese momento de debilidad, Issei aprovecho para realizar un codazo en el estómago, patada al hígado, patada frontal a la boca del estómago y golpe de látigo al cuello, que lo aturdió – ¡[Kawakami Ryu, Dai Go Kata: Aguni no Sasayaki]! (Estilo Kawakami, quinta forma: Susurro de Agni) – entonces empuja su cuerpo contra el [Carde] con velocidad divina y utilizando el impulso, lanza una poderosa patada hacia su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar al oponente volando hacia atrás – [Saigo no Ichigeki: Kuuwokiru-fuu] ( Golpe Final: Viento que corta los cielos) - Sin embargo, Kokabiel la esquivo por centímetros, pero obtuvo una cortada en el centro de la barbilla

\- Mmm...nada mal, eres mejor de lo que dicen los rumores – Comento el caído

Mientras tanto, los seres de luz miraron a Kiba con una expresión querida y triste.

\- ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Yo...yo...! – Decía el rubio sollozando -...Yo siempre... siempre pensé en ello ¿Estuvo bien ser el único que sobrevivió...? Había quienes tenían más sueños que yo. Había quienes querían vivir más que yo ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tiene una vida pacífica ? -

Entonces el espíritu de un muchacho sonrió y parecía como si quisiera decir algo, por lo que movió sus labios

\- "No te preocupes por nosotros. Estás vivo por lo menos" Es lo que dice – Comento Persia desde donde estaba

Había lágrimas saliendo de sus dos ojos, ya que parecía que sus sentimientos lo alcanzaron. Entonces los espíritus de los niños y las niñas comenzaron a mover sus labios en un ritmo determinado

-...El canto sagrado – Murmuro Asia

El [Caballero] Gremory comenzó a cantar mientras derramaba lágrimas. Cuando pasaban por una dolorosa experiencia, eso era lo único que conseguía mantener sus esperanzas y sueños. Ese fue el único apoyo que tenían para seguir viviendo durante su dura vida. Kiba y sus compañeros tenían la sonrisa de unos niños inocentes. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar azul-blanco. Esas luces eran cada vez más brillantes, con Kiba en el centro.

"No éramos sólo el bien"

"No teníamos suficientes elementos para manejar las [Espadas Sagradas]. Pero..."

"Estará bien si estamos juntos"

Todos oían la melódica que en un principio al ser un canto sagrado, los demonios presentes sufrirían. Tal vez porque había diferentes tipos de poderes en este lugar, no sentían ningún dolor en absoluto. En vez de eso, la sensación era de un calor. Algo cálido que le hacía recordar a viejos camaradas de su pasado. De repente, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de los ojos de todos.

"Tienes que aceptar las espadas sagradas"

"No tengas miedo"

"Incluso si Dios está mirando"

"Nuestros corazones estarán siempre..."

"UNIDOS"

Sus espíritus se fueron arriba en el cielo y se convirtieron en una gran luz que cayó sobre Kiba.

{Compañera}

(¿Qué pasa?) Pregunto la mencionada de que el dragón interrumpiera un momento tan emocional

{Ese [Caballero] lo ha alcanzado} Dijo el [Sekiryuutei] {Los [Sacred Gear] cambian y evolucionan durante el uso siendo los sentimientos de los poseedores la clave. Pero hay un territorio más allá de eso. Cuando los sentimientos y los deseos de su poseedor cambian dramáticamente, cambia la corriente de este mundo. Sí. Esto es el... [Balance Breaker]}

La luz que resquebraja la noche en abismo parecía que estaba dando bendiciones a Kiba.

\- Pero no es que todo esté resuelto – Dijo el rubio - Valper Galilei. Mientras no te haya matado, habrá quienes sufran la misma suerte que nosotros -

\- Mmm. Se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que la investigación siempre viene con sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta ya? ¡Por supuesto que está mal! -

\- ¡Yuu...to-senpaiiiiiiiiii! ¡Reduce por completo a Freed y [Excalibur]! – Exclamo la albina

\- Koneko-chan...-

\- ¡Eres el [Caballero] del grupo Gremory y mi compañero! ¡Lucha y no pierdas tus sentimientos como el espíritu! –

\- Raynare-san -

\- Tú me has ayudado. Incluso si no sacabas nada con ello –

\- Kalawarner-sensei -

– Aunque puede que haya recibido el castigo de nuestra ama...-

\- Milltelt-san -

\- ¡Yuuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tienes que terminar esto tú mismo! ¡Supera a [Excalibur]! ¡Eres el siervo de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi [Caballero] no va a perder por una simple [Excalibur]! –

\- Buchou -

(Definitivo, esta es una retrasada mental) Pensaron Hasuki y sus compañeros con una póker face graciosa (-_-^)

\- Esa idiota. Tenía que salir su vena de cabeza hueca a flote – Dijo Seekvaira con una mano en su rostro

\- ¡Yuuto-kun! ¡Yo creo en ti! -

\- Fuku-buchou –

\- ¡Kiba Yuuto! – Exclamo el castaño mientras detiene con una defensa cruzada la patada del caído, llamando la atención del rubio – Recuerda lo que te dije, aun cuando seas fuertes, si tu temple es débil...no sirve para nada. Es tiempo de mostrarme que estoy equivocado – para alar la extremidad del moreno para que le dé una patada que este detiene con sus alas

\- ¡Hahaha! ¿Por qué lloras? Estabas cantando de alegría con el fantasma-chan. Eres realmente una molestia. Eres totalmente lo peor. Sabes que odio esa canción. ¡Sólo escucharla me pone la piel de gallina! No quiero oír más. ¡Estoy totalmente en mi límite! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos y calmarme! ¡Con esta última [Excalibur] que se ha fusionado con las otras cuatro! – Exclamo el albino con una sonrisa desquiciada

-...Me convertiré en una espada – Dijo el rubio con determinación en sus ojos - ¡Me convertiré en la espada de Buchou y mis compañeros! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡[Sword Brith]! -

\- [Balance Breaker: Sword of the Betrayer] – Dijo el [Caballero Gremory] - Recibirán el poder de esta espada que tiene tanto el poder de la luz y como el demoníaco en su propio cuerpo – corriendo hacia el albino

\- Parece que el llorón lo logro – Dijo el castaño mientras ve como el caído está molesto - ¿Sucede algo? –

\- Realmente estoy decepcionado – Dijo el [Cadre]

\- ¿Eh? –

\- ¡No estás en óptimas condiciones y te atreves a luchar contra mí! ¡Es un insulto para mi persona! –

\- Jeje, pensé que no te darías cuenta –

En ese momento, las heridas del castaño se empezaron a abrir mientras que este respira un poco errático, a pesar de que podía seguir con esas heridas. El estrés por los daños que tenia de su pelea anterior con esa rubia le estaba pasado la factura

Estos años que no ha entrenado, realmente lo está pagando caro

Se maldijo por solo practicar lo básico y no las artes secretas de su familia que dominaba cuando era el [Pecado de la Ira]. Aun puede usarlas, pero no con el esplendor por las cuales son temidas

HYYYYUUUUU

Seekvaira lanzo un rayo de energía demoniaca para separar a ambos contendientes, el caído le enojo eso aún mas

\- No estoy de humor para tratar con una basura como tú – Dijo el caído creando con su mano una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos – ¡Vuélvete cenizas!... ¡[Holy Javelin]! (Jabalina Sacra) – para disparar varias lanzas de luz que fueron contra la rubia que levanto una barrera para protegerse mientras que el edificio de la escuela como gran parte del campus era destruido. El caído extendió su mano y aumento la densidad de los proyectiles hasta que rompieron su escudo.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Exclamo al sentir como su barrera era destruida

Entonces giro su mano para crear una lanza gigante con remolino de broca que termina en una punta muy filosa, mandándola contra la heredera Agares que trato de levantar sus brazos, pero estaban entumecidos por los poderosos golpes de las lanzas de luz que fueron directo su protección. La rubia cerró los ojos esperando su inminente final, pero no sintió nada, cosa que se le hizo extraño.

GOTEO GOTEO GOTEO

Abriendo los ojos con horror vio cómo se trataban de gotas de sangre y más cuando vio que era el líquido vital del castaño que tenía atravesada la lanza en su abdomen. La rubia no decía mientras derramaba lágrimas y se encontraba anonadada

(¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!) Se preguntaron sus hermanas mentalmente por que pudo usar [Yata no Kagami], [Sanchi Dashi] u otra técnica defensiva

\- ¡Hazlo, Hyodou-kun! – Exclamo la albina viendo como detenía la lanza, que laceraba sus manos para sacarla y lanzarla donde se encontraban los chicos de [Dahlia]. Estos se retiraron junto a los Gremory, anulando el círculo mágico

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el moreno incrédulo

\- Ese fue nuestro...plan...- Dijo el castaño mientras que tiene el agujero que le atraviesa desde el abdomen hasta la espalda baja – Teníamos que esperar hasta que Char-san hiciera una abertura a tu círculo mágico y lanzar una gran cantidad de energía para anularlo... Ya no tengo más cadenas que me aten – para liberar un aura blanca de gran tamaño que llega a la cúpula, haciendo sonreír a Kokabiel

En tanto, Hasuki y sus hermanas menores miraron a su hermano mayor seriamente. Char, Romio y Persia estaban completamente asombradas de que con esas heridas, pueda liberar semejante poder

\- Increible...- Dijo Raynare mientras siente la ráfaga de aire golpear su rostro, cubriéndose con las manos

\- Es un monstruo...- Dijo Xenovia imitando a la morena

Kiba y Freed detuvieron su pelea al sentir el gran poder que libero el castaño, mientras lo miran atentamente

\- Realmente es muy fuerte –

\- Kugh. Ese bastardo realmente me molesta –

Las Onee-sama estaban asombradas del vigor del castaño, porque pocos podían hacer la demostración de poder que hacia el chico

\- Se ha vuelto más débil – Comento Hasuki seriamente

\- ¿Cómo que se ha vuelto más débil? – Pregunto Inuzuka confundido

\- Ese tonto, tiene menos poder que hace 5 años cuando era el [Pecado de la Ira] y en su pelea contra Genryuusai-san – Respondió Teria en reproche

\- ¡¿Era más fuerte?! – Pregunto Persia

\- Si fuera el de antes, aun con esas heridas, podría acabar con ese bastardo sin problema – Respondió Kochou - Debido a que dejo el oficio de guerrero, el muy haragán no se puso a entrenar ni un poco – comento con los mofletes inflados y le sala vapor de la cabeza como olla a presión

\- ¿Heridas? – Pregunto Irina

\- Antes de venir hasta acá, se enfrentó a un grupo que tenían portadores de [Sacred Gear] y vestían gakuran con armaduras en punto vitales – Respondió Inuzuka – De su lucha con una que invocaba espadas, tiene hemorragias internas y lacerados muchos de su órganos como su cuerpo está muy lastimado, sumado a esa herida del abdomen...- mascullo mientras aprieta los puños. Irina, las caídas, Asia, Koneko y las Onee-sama que llegaron al lugar. Al escuchar eso ...se preocuparon por el chico.

\- ¿Y qué paso con esos tipos? – Pregunto la monja

\- Fueron repelidos por él y se retiraron mientras que la espadachina creo un dragón para que escaparan – Respondo Juliet

Seekvaira que estaba absorta en la escena frente a ella, reacciono al oír eso, mientras lo ve con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo mientras luchaba contra un adversario muy fuerte

Y fue herido mortalmente...tan solo por protegerla

\- ¡Empecemos, Kokabiel! – Exclamo el castaño

Kiba al ver esto, decidió reanudar su batalla, usando la característica que tiene como [Caballero]: La velocidad

Freed trató de captar sus movimientos con los ojos, pero lo confundio con algunas fintas.

¡GINNNNNNNNNG!

Aun así, el albino bloqueó su golpe.

(En serio...eres todo un exorcista exiliado experto) Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa retadora, viendo como el aura que cubría su [Excalibur] estaba siendo borrado por su espada.

\- ¿Esa espada supera al creador de [Seiken]? - Dijo el albino con una voz sorprendida

\- Si esa fuera la verdadera [Excalibur], entonces no podría haber ganado. ¡Pero esa [Excalibur] no puede cortar los sentimientos míos y de mis compañeros! – Exclamo el rubio

\- Chi – Chasqueó la lengua Freed y dio un paso atrás después de empujarlo para hacerlo retroceder - ¡Estiraaaaar! – exclamo para que su espada comenzara a retorcerse como si estuviera viva

Se movía al azar y se dirigió hacia Kiba con una velocidad intensa.

\- ¡La capacidad de [Excalibur Mimic]! – Exclamo Irina

(Ya veo. Tiene cuatro de las habilidades) Pensó el [Caballero] Gremory

Entonces la espada se partió en dos en la punta de la hoja y empezó a venir hacia él a velocidad divina.

(Esta es la capacidad de [Excalibur Quickly]. Si mal no recuerdo, su rasgo era su velocidad)

Trató de perforarle con precisión desde todas las direcciones, pero bloqueaba cada golpe.

(Su instinto asesino era fácil de leer. Si sabe en qué dirección del instinto asesino está viniendo, bloquearlo es muy fácil) Pensó Issei mientras mira un poco la pelea del rubio mientras detiene una patada de hacha de Kokabiel para jalarlo hacia él y darle un brutal cabezazo, que sangro al [Carde] mientras ambos se miran con fiereza

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo está golpeando? Se supone que es la [Espada Sagrada]-sama sin igual, ¿no es así? ¿No se supone que tiene un montón de leyendas de ser la última espada? - Freed gritó, dejando ver que su expresión estaba llena tanto de gozo como de impaciencia. - ¡Entonces! ¡Entonces tengo que añadir esto también!

(La punta de la espada sagrada desapareció. ¿Se hizo invisible?) Pensó Kiba (Este es el poder de [Excalibur Transparent]. La capacidad de hacer la hoja transparente. Pero si no cambia la dirección de su instinto asesino, aunque no pueda ver la hoja...)

¡GIIN! ¡GIN! ¡GIN! ¡GIIIN!

\- Irina, ten esto – Dijo la peli azul dándole a [Excalibur Destruction]

\- ¿Acaso vas a usar tu otra espada? – Pregunto la castaña de coletas impactada

La espada transparente y mi espada hicieron chispas. Estaba parando todos sus ataques.

\- ¡...! -

Freed entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

Xenovia de repente se entrometió. Sostuvo su espada sagrada en la mano izquierda y puso su mano derecha en el aire.

\- Si no te molesta, quiero luchar a tu lado, senpai – Dijo la peliazul – [San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. San Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz] – recito un canto pero el espacio de delante de ella se distorsionó. La chica puso la mano en el centro del espacio distorsionado, metiéndola y sacó algo justo fuera de la brecha dimensional. Lo que apareció era una sola espada que emitía aura sagrada. – ¡[En el nombre de los santos a los que residen en esta hoja, voy a liberarte]! ¡[Durandal]! –

\- ¡¿La espada del legendario comandante histórico de los francos al servicio de la Marca Bretona, Roldan?! – Exclamo Persia - ¡La espada que derroto al gigante Fierabrás y se dice que puede matar 100 demonios con un tajo, esa es [Durandal]!

\- La espada equivalente a [Excalibur? -

\- ¿Durandal? – Pregunto Balba

\- ¿No eras la dueña de [Excalibur Destruction]? – Pregunto Kokabiel anulando el forcejeo con el chico

\- Mal. Yo era originalmente la portadora de [Durandal]. También fui elegida como la titular de la Excalibur. Eso es todo – Dijo la peli azul mientras usa una posición de Kenjutsu y pone su espada al frente como si hiciera una postura de estoque

\- [Kawakami Ryu Kenjutsu Hiougi: Meiyo Nichibotsu] (Postura Secreta del Kenjutsu del Kawakami Ryu: Ocaso Honorable) – Dijo Hasuki – Pensar que esa chica conoce tal postura...-

\- ¿Ocaso Honorable? – Pregunto Char

\- Es una postura del estilo de Kenjutsu del [Kawakami Ryu], en la cual el usuario está dispuesto a perder la vida misma, Charteux-hime – Respondió Teria

\- ¡Absurdo! ¡Según mi investigación, no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda manejar [Durandal]! – Exclamo el arzobispo genocida - Incluso en el Vaticano, no han hecho una persona que pueda manejar a [Durandal] artificialmente. ¿Entonces por qué? -

\- A diferencia de aquellos que usan las [Espadas Sagradas] artificialmente como Irina, yo soy una poseedora nata – Respondió Xenovia enmudeciendo a Balbal

A diferencia de la castaña, el rubio y sus compañeros fallecidos, Xenovia era alguien que fue bendecida para ejercer naturalmente las [Espadas Sagradas]

\- [Durandal] es una espada que causa estragos más allá de lo que la gente pueda imaginar. Corta todo lo que toca. Ni siquiera me escucha casi todo el tiempo. Es por eso que tengo que guardarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, su usuaria, paso un mal rato con ella. Ahora, Freed Zelzan. Gracias a ti, podemos tener la batalla decisiva entre Excalibur y Durandal. En este momento, estoy temblando de placer. ¿No te mueras de un solo golpe, bien? ¡Por lo menos utiliza la [Excalibur] al máximo! -

La hoja de Durandal comenzó a emitir más aura sagrada que la [Excalibur] de Freed.

Esa aura...

¡Tenía más poder que la [Espada Sacro-Demoníaca]!

\- ¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¡Eres una maldita! ¡No necesito nada de eso para este entorno! – Exclamo el albino y movió su intención matar hacia Xenovia. Y dirigió su espada transparente hacia ella.

¡GAKIIIN!

Con un solo golpe, la [Excalibur] se hizo añicos. Debido a la presión dada por el poder de la espada usada por Roldan, había un gran agujero en el campo de la escuela.

\- Así que ahora es sólo una espada sagrada rota, eh. Ni siquiera puede competir con mi [Durandal] – Dijo la peli azul con un suspiro mientras miraba aburrida.

(¡Qué increíble poder! Ni siquiera puede compararse con su [Excalibur Destruction]) penso Irina

\- ¿En serio? ¿Hablas realmente en serio? ¿La legendaria [Excalibur]-chan se rompió en pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Kaaaa! ¿Fue un error el usar algo que se rompió desde el principio? La superficialidad de los seres humanos. La locura de la Iglesia. ¡Yo quiero crecer, sabiendo algo de eso! -

Su instinto asesino se debilitó y Kiba fue directamente contra él, sin responder al ataque del [Caballero] Gremory.

\- ¡Jaque mate! – Exclamo el rubio mientras que el albino trató de bloquear su [Espada Sacra] con los restos de su espada, pero...

¡BAAAKIIIN!

Un sonido demoledor superficial hizo eco. Era el sonido de la [Excalibur] que se desmorona.

\- ¿Lo has visto? Nuestros poderes han superado a [Excalibur] – Dijo el rubio luego de cortar al albino, al romper la espada sacra, agarrando la [Espada Sacra-Demoniaca] y mirando hacia el cielo. Más que un sentimiento indescriptible, se sentía como si perdiera su mayor objetivo. Se sentía como si la única razón por la que estaba viviendo... la única razón que se le permitió vivir...desapareció.

\- Cuando vives por la venganza y la culminas, no te queda nada – Dijo Kochou – Ahora a ese aho (tonto) le toca decidir si vive o muere -

Freed cayó mientras la sangre salía de la herida que hizo en su hombro al lado de su estómago.

\- ¿Ho... [Espada Sacro-Demoniaca]...? Imposible... Dos elementos opuestos no se pueden combinar... – Dijo Balba Galilei haciendo una fuerte expresión.

\- Valper Galilei. Prepárate – Dijo el rubio mientras apunta su espada hacia él y trato de cortarlo con la mirada – (Ahora mis compañeros. ¡Vamos a terminar con esto! ¡Vamos a terminar todo!) -

\- ... ¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Santo y demoníaco! ¡Será una explicación, si los seres que representan ambos se desequilibran! Entonces no sólo el Rey Demonio sino Dios también...

DETENER

\- [Kawakami Ryu Nihon Buyo Kenpou: Odoru Mizu no Nagareru Yōna Ugoki] (Estilo del Kenpo Nihon Buyo del Kawakami Ryu: Movimiento fluido del agua danzante) – Exclamo Teria mientras crea unas alas de halcón con su capa mientras desvía la lanza hacia el caído que se cubrió con sus alas, dispersándola

\- Hou...- Dijo el anciano

SLASH SLASH

Pero de un momento su lengua y sus manos cayeron al suelo, horrorizándolo

\- Eres menos molesto así – Dijo Kochou fríamente, para apuñalarle los muslos y gemelos para que no pueda caminar

\- Valper. Fuiste de provecho. El hecho de que llegaste a esa conclusión lo demuestra. Pero, no me importa si estás conmigo o no. Podría haberlo hecho por mí mismo desde el principio – Se mofo Kokabiel que estaba en el aire - ¡Jajajaja! Kajajajajajajajaja! - se rió en voz alta y ambos aterrizaron al suelo

\- Chica [Sekiryuutei] – Dijo el caído llamando la atencion a Irina – Aumenta del poder del miembro del clan Kawakami, aunque no lo diga, está en su límite. Si se desmaya tan pronto, no sería divertida esta pelea – comento con una sonrisa fanfarrona

(¡Se dio cuenta!) Pensaron las hermanas de Issei nerviosas

\- ¿Estás tratando de darnos una oportunidad? ¡No pierdas el tiempo! – Exclamo la pelirroja

\- ¿Que no pierda el tiempo? Jajaja. Ustedes son los que están jugando. ¿Ustedes creen que me pueden vencer? – Pregunto el caído burlonamente

(Esta es la presión de un ángel caído que se ha registrado en la Biblia desde la antigüedad) Pensó el castaño

(...Batalla a muerte. No se podía estar en este lugar a menos que esté dispuesto a morir y hay que aceptar el hecho de que no será raro perder la vida. Tengo que cambiar mi motivación. Incluso si mi rencor desapareció, la batalla no lo ha hecho. Mis compañeros querían que sobreviviese. Tengo que vivir. Voy a ir a través de esta batalla. ¡Voy a vivir como un demonio y como parte del grupo Gremory! Por favor, préstame tu fuerza, ¡[Espada Sacra-Demoniaca] creada por sentimientos de mis camaradas y yo!) penso Kiba

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Usted tiene grandes siervos, Rias Gremory! ¡La [Sekiryuutei]! ¡El hijo de los Kawakami! ¡Los restos del proyecto [Espada Sagrada] que alcanzó el [Balance- Breaker]! ¡Y la hija de Barakiel! ¡Usted tiene gustos extraños, al igual que su hermano! -

\- No soy su siervo/ ¡No es su siervo!/¡No soy su sierva! – Respondió Issei y exclamaron Seekvaira como Irina -

\- ¡No te voy a perdonar por insultar a mi hermano...nuestro Rey Demonio! ¡Más que eso, los insultos que has dirigido a mis siervos te costarán la vida! – Kokabiel rió con su nariz en la ira de Buchou.

\- ¡Que no somos tus siervos! – Exclamo Irina irritada

\- ¡Vamos, intenta destruirme! ¡Hermanita del Rey Demonio! ¡La ama del El Dragón Galés! ¡[Ruins Princess] de pelo carmesí! ¡Aquel a quien te enfrentas es alguien que ha sido un enemigo mortal de los demonios desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Si no ves esto como una oportunidad, entonces tu reputación caerá! – Exclamo Kokabiel.

Xenovia y Kiba fueron mientras que Irina solo miraba con furia al [Carde], entonces de su brazo izquierdo se escuchó...

[¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!]...

Ambos chicos comprendieron que Irina iba a darle una gran cantidad de energía al castaño herido. La rubia trato de cerrar sus heridas, pero su proceso era lento, se maldecía por no entrenar antes

Los dos espadachines, Gremory y del [Vaticano] atacaron al mismo tiempo. Pero, Kokabiel creó una espada de luz con la mano y la bloqueó usando una parte de la misma.

\- ¡Mmm, [Durandal] eh! ¡A diferencia de la [Excalibur] que ya se rompió una vez, esta luz es algo real! ¡Perooo...! – Dijo el caído

\- ¡...! -

¡BOOOOOOM!

El aire tembló y un zumbido llegó a los oídos de todos. Kokabiel emitió una onda de aire con la otra mano e hizo flotar el cuerpo de Xenovia. Entonces Kokabiel pateó el estómago de la chica

\- ¡Gaa! – Exclamo la peli azul que voló de vuelta con un grito de angustia.

\- Depende del portador. ¡Niña! ¡Todavía no puedes controlar a [Durandal]! ¡El portador anterior era alguien que tenía una resistencia incomparable! – Exclamo el caído mientras que Xenovia ajustó su postura en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo. Entonces, atacó hacia él una vez más como lo hizo Kiba

\- ¡Kokabiel! ¡Yo te eliminaré con mi [Espada Sacro-Demoniaca]! ¡No puedo darme el lujo de perder a nadie más! – Exclamo el rubio

{Compañera, pronto llegaras al límite, tienes que darle esa energía el chico Kawakami} Dijo el dragón

\- ¡Ho! ¡Los ataques al mismo tiempo de una espada sagrada y un arma sagrada demoníaca! ¡Interesante! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ven! ¡No me podrás derrotar a menos que hagas mucho! – Exclamo el caído creando otra espada de luz con la otra mano y se enfrentó con sus espadas, tomando los ataques como si no fueran nada.

(¡Ku! ¡Incluso en términos de espadas, Kokabiel estaba por encima de nosotros!) Pensó el rubio

\- ¡No! – Exclamo Koneko mientras lanzo un golpe detrás de él

\- Naïve (Ingenua) – Dijo Kokabiel mientras que sus alas negras se convirtieron en cuchillas afiladas para cortar el cuerpo de la loli albina

Cuando la pequeña estaba por recibir el ataque, una de las chicas de la mascareta la protegió

\- No seas impulsiva, pettanko – Dijo la chica de la mascareta, que resultó ser Kochou

(Tú eres igual de plana que yo) Pensó la [Torre] Gremory molesta

\- ¡Hey, mirando a otro lado mientras luchan van a conseguir que los mate fácilmente! – Exclamo el caído yendo contra ambos espadachines. Por lo que Juliet y Romio se pusieron frente a Kiba y Xenovia, respectivamente

\- Debemos darle tiempo a Aniki y a esa chica – Dijo el moreno

\- ¿Aniki? – Preguntaron el rubio y la peli azul

\- ¡Entendido! – Exclamaron los demás para empezar a luchar contra el caído

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu Kudo: Haka Kurosu]! (Kudo del Estilo Kawakami: Muerte en Cruz) – Exclamo Hasuki para tratar de golpear sus puntos vitales con su garra, logrando su objetivo

\- ¡Que débil! – Exclamo para patearla en el estómago, al no sentir nada

\- ¡Gaa! – Espeto Hasuki mientras pierde el aire, pero sonrió levemente

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Kokabiel al verse crucificado en una cruz de luz blanca

\- ¡[Deathpecker]! – Exclamo Persia dándole una potente estocada de golpes múltiples con su espada, haciéndole hacer retroceder varios metros a donde esta Charteux que prepara su pierna derecha y el tacón de plataforma de su bota derecha brillaba con intensidad

\- ¡[Ankylosaurus Kick]! (Patada Anquilosaurio) – Exclamo la albina realizando una patada en la que se balance la pierna usando el cuerpo como eje en un movimiento semicircular para golpear con la parte frontal de la pierna o el pie como un latigazo, mandándola a rompió

\- ¡[Uzuryuu Ken]! (Puño Dragón Huracán) – Exclamo el moreno de cabello alborotado realizando un gancho que lo eleva

\- ¡Es su turno! – Exclamo la castaña de la coleta lateral

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu: Souseiji Tsubasa Kenpou]! (Escuela Kawakami: Kenpo de las Alas Gemelas) – Exclamaron ambas para que realizaran u giro mortal agraciado mientras que su garras esta preparada - ¡[Hisho Hakurei]! (Despegue majestuoso blanco) - cuando aterrizan, sus uñas filosas rebanan verticalmente la parte delantera del cuerpo del caído - ¡Imposible! – exclamaron ambas al ver como el caído uso sus alas como escudo, para luego convertirlas en cuchillas afiladas mientras las niñas convirtieron su gabardina en alas, esquivando los proyectiles

\- ...Irina...por favor – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡Aquí vaaaaaaaaaa! – Exclamo la castaña – ¡[Gitf]! – golpeando con un manotazo su espada media, transfiriéndole todo el poder

\- ¡Si no puedo darles a ustedes dos...! – Exclamo el [Cadre] para lanzar sus plumas como proyectiles contra Charteux, Juliet, Romio y Hasuki. Entonces la primera hija de los Kawakami creo un escudo con su capa al frente. Las gemelas entendieron la estrategia de su hermana por lo que llegaron a donde estaban sus amigos para que Kochou cubriera la parte superior y Teria la parte trasera. El caído no se detuvo y disparo con mayor potencia, hasta que...

*¡[Kawakami Ryu: Ushi no Kenkaku]! (Estilo Kawakami: Espada Cuerno de Toro)* Exclamo una voz para saltar y arremeter a su rival a toda velocidad, lanzándolo por los aires con su gran cabezazo en el estómago, mientras que vuelve a flotar en el aire al caído que se tocó dónde había sido alcanzado, notando como tenía el área roja e hinchada

\- Ese fue un buen golpe – Dijo Kokabiel mientras ve como vuelve a volar el castaño - ¡Continuemos en donde lo dejamos! –

\- Fuaaaah – Suspiro la castaña de coletas cayendo de trasero al suelo – (Al final solo le pude dar 20 [Boost], espero que sean suficientes) –

{Que así sea, compañera} – Dijo el dragón mientras ve como usa la posición de piernas de la [Postura Alta del Puño del Dragon], Largo de anchura de hombros, piernas flexionadas, pie trasero mirando al frente apoyado por el arco metatarso con un 40% del peso del cuerpo, pie delantero mirando al lateral apoyado sobre toda la planta con un peso del 60%, espalda recta, costado en posición de 90° grdos pone una mano en frente a su costado mientras que la otra está protegiendo su quijada, estando a la altura de su barbilla

\- [Kawakami Ryu: Ten'nou Ryuu Taisei] (Estilo Kawakami: Postura del Dragón Emperador Celeste) – Dijo el castaño

En ese momento el caído creo con su luz una espada mientras el castaño junta sus brazos de manera que un puño este más adelante del otro. Entonces fue contra el caído, que ataco con su espada. El castaño preparo un tirabuzón, iniciando el golpe con la palma de su mano del puño cerrado viendo hacia arriba, antes de golpear la espada, él gira el puño a sentido de contra-reloj (cuando usa el puño derecho), lo que le permite a su pulgar ir hacia arriba además de pasar de largo la espada, por detrás de su puño sin tocarlo. Es entonces que él termina la rotación, usando su hombro para extender el alcance y golpear a su oponente en la cara

\- ¡[Shiraha Nagashi]! (Hundimiento de la Espada Desenvainada) – Exclamo el castaño para realizar otro golpe pero usando su mano izquierda y girándola en sentido horario y empezando a usarlo desde diferentes ángulos, mientras que el caído apenas puede responder

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Koneko

\- Está usando [Meotoude], un movimiento de Karate antiguo – Explico Hasuki – En el Karate deportivo actual, la mayoría de las posturas usan la mano que está a cierta distancia y su mano inactiva llamada "la mano de la muerte" se pone en la cintura para defenderse. Sin embargo, esto toma más tiempo para atacar. Esta técnica se usa para solucionar ese fallo. El oponente ve el ataque frontal y en menos de un segundo la segunda mano lanza un ataque que los hace toser sangre. Esta técnica involucra ambas manos para atacar y defender –

\- ¿Atacar y defender? – Pregunto Xenovia

\- El puño que está más adelantado es usado para la defensa y el ataque, mientras el otro es usado para la defensa y para realizar un ataque sorpresa – Explico Kochou – La versión del [Kawakami Ryu], puede realizar esta técnica con una mano, por lo que se dan 4 golpes que pueden ser más, lanzándose desde todos los ángulos. Pero...

\- ¡Son buenos golpes, pero no es suficiente! – Exclamo el caído para elevarse al cielo y disparar sus plumas como proyectiles contra el chico

\- Haaaaaaaa.- Exclamo el castaño girando las manos para devolver los proyectiles contra su usuario

\- [Nishi Shinku Ha] (Capturar la vida entre dos dedos) – Respondió Teria sin esperar se lo esperara - Esta técnica permite al usuario atrapar un objeto entre el índice y el dedo medio atrapando y/o desviando los cuerpos lanzarlos de vuelta a la misma velocidad y la trayectoria de donde vino. La versión del [Kawakami Ryu] permite devolver cualquier proyectil, sea físico o de energía -

En ese momento ambos empezaron un intercambio de golpes...

Patadas

Golpes

Codazos

Rodillazos

Golpes Bajos

Golpes Underground

Era una pelea que pocas veces se veía en el mundo sobre natural entre seres de alto rango. Desgraciadamente, para Issei Hyoudou estaba pasándola mal. Los ataques eran recios y su cuerpo ya no tenía la resistencia de antes. Realmente había perdido forma, a pesar de tener la fuerza descomunal que lo caracteriza...con esfuerzos, seguía el ritmo de Kokabiel

\- ¡Puagh! – Exclamo el castaño al recibir una patada del caído, luego un derechazo, lo eleva con un upper y lo remata con un golpe en el abdomen que esta sensible por la herida que tenía el chico en esa área del cuerpo

\- ¿Por qué no deja de pelear a pesar de las heridas que tiene? – Pregunto Yuuto

\- Él es especialmente obstinado y cabeza dura, cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza, no hay poder humano que se la pueda quitar – Comento Hasuki

Kokabiel lanzaba dagas de luz sacra que el castaño esquivaba a una gran velocidad, casi divina, haciendo la ilusión de que se multiplicara, confundiendo al caído. Entonces salto y fue contra el caído, quedando sobre él

"¡[Kawakami Ryu: Jinsokutsu]! (Estilo de Pelea Kawakami: Rapidez)"

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu: Kokuhyou]! (Estilo de pelea Kawakami: Granizo Negro) – Dijo el castaño un aluvión de golpes fuertes contra el caído que detuvo con sus alas para cambiar a punta pies – ¡[Kawakami Ryu: Mure Tora no Hachi]! (Estilo de pelea Kawakami: Enjambre de Abejas del Tigre). ¡Eres muy molesto!... ¡[Kawakami Ryu: Raiouken]! (Estilo de pelea Kawakami: Puño de Trueno Real) – exclamo para dar una serie de golpes rápidos a una velocidad mayor que el granizo negro

\- Realmente eres, bueno, pero...- Dijo el caído para apuñalar con sus alas, el cuerpo ya herido del castaño - ¡Te faltan años para que tome en serio, idiota! –

\- ¡Eso crees...tú! – Exclamo el castaño - ¡[Kawakami Ryu: Tetsu Tenohira]! (Estilo de pelea Kawakami: Palma de Hierro) - envía una poderosa onda de choque hacia el caído y le aplasta al contacto, dejando una gran marca de mano en la pared donde lo estampo mientras que fuertemente fueron retiradas las alas de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sangrar

*¡Kajajajajajaja! ¡Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso!* Exclamo el caído - ¡Este es el clamor de la guerra! ¡Incluso después de perder a los señores que servían, demonios y seguidores de Dios todavía pueden pelear, eh! – mientras sale de la cortina de humo que se formo

\- ... ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Rias haciendo que Kokabiel se echara a reír en voz alta, como si lo encontrara realmente divertido.

\- ¡Fujajaja, fujajajajajaja! ¡Eso es! ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! ¡La verdad no fue revelada a ustedes, los rangos más bajos! Entonces voy a decirte. En la guerra entre las tres grandes fracciones, no sólo Los [Cuatro Reyes Demonio], sino también Dios murió – revelo el caído, sorprendiendo a todos - Es normal para ustedes que no lo sepan. ¿Quién puede decir que Dios ha muerto? Los seres humanos son un grupo incompleto. Sin Dios no pueden controlar su corazón y obedecer las leyes, ¿sabes? Incluso nosotros, los ángeles caídos y demonios no podíamos decirles esto a aquellos por debajo de nosotros. Ustedes sabrán dónde está la información acerca de Dios que se filtró. Incluso entre las [Tres Grandes Facciones], sólo la gente de arriba lo sabe. Aunque parece que Balba lo notó antes -

\- ... ¿Dios ya no existe? No...No puede ser...Es imposible...- Decía el rubio - Entonces, ¡¿en qué nos hacían creer cuando vivíamos en ese instituto?! – exclamo furioso y frustrado

\- Después de la guerra, los que quedaron fueron los ángeles que había perdido a su Dios, los demonios que perdieron a la mayoría de demonios de clase alta y a sus Reyes Demonio, y los ángeles caídos que perdieron a la mayor parte de los ángeles caídos, aparte de los líderes. Así que no se agotaron simplemente. Todas las facciones cayeron tan bajo, que tenían que depender de los humanos para continuar sus generaciones. Especialmente los ángeles y ángeles caídos que sólo podría continuar su estirpe apareándose con humanos. Los ángeles caídos pueden aumentar si los ángeles caen. Pero los ángeles puros no pueden aumentar su número después de perder a Dios. Incluso los demonios puros son raros, ¿no?

\- ... Mentira... es mentira... – Dijo Xenovia que empezó a perder fuerza con expresión de pánico, demasiado insoportable de ver

(La creyente activa. La sierva de Dios. Una persona que vivió sirviendo a Dios y su misión. Si la existencia de Dios era rechazada y pierde la razón para vivir, sería natural para ser de esa manera. Incluso yo... yo estaría mordiendo mis labios pensando en lo que significaba mi vida) Pensó el rubio

\- ¡Es imposible! – Exclamo Irina como si estuviera a punto de perder la cordura - ¡¿Dios no puede...?! – pero Kochou golpeo sus sienes con las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que se desmaye brevemente

\- Es mejor que no lo sepa – Dijo la 2° hija de los Hyodo

\- La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no se provoca a propósito. Esto significa que los tres bandos pasaron por el infierno de la guerra pasada. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si el comienzo de todo, Dios y los Reyes Demonio, estaban muertos. ¡Incluso ese bastardo de Azazel ha declarado que "No habrá una segunda guerra", después de perder la mayoría de sus hombres en la guerra! ¡Es difícil de soportar! ¡Realmente es difícil de soportar! ¿Bajar las arma una vez que ya disparaste? No jodas. ¡No jodas! ¡Si hubiésemos seguido a partir de ahí, podríamos haber ganado! ¡Aun así él...! ¿Hay algún valor en ángeles caídos que sólo pueden vivir invitando a los seres humanos que poseen [Sacred Gears]?- Exclamo Kokabiel mientras que su rostro expresaba ira – Hubo un

Asia se cubrió la boca con las manos, abrió mucho los ojos y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Ella que era una [Dama Santa], Dios era el centro de su mundo

-... ¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios...está muerto? Entonces el amor nos dieron por él es... - Dijo la rubia

\- Eso es correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios ni su protección divina. Dios ya se ha ido. Michael sin duda lo hace bien. Está tomando el lugar de Dios y está al cuidado de los ángeles y los seres humanos. Bueno, si el sistema usado por Dios sigue en funcionamiento, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios y el exorcismo funcionarán. Pero si se compara con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba presente, el número de creyentes se redujo. Ese mocoso y la [Espada Sacro-Demoniaca] de allí que fue capaz de crear, es porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Rey Demonio se rompió. En realidad, los poderes santos y demoníacos no pueden fusionarse. Si los que gobiernan ambos poderes, Dios y el Rey Demonio, desaparecen, ocurren un montón de fenómenos únicos – Dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa, haciendo que la monja caiga de rodillas

No era extraño para ella recibir un shock. La mayor parte de su vida fue dedicada a servir a Dios. Ella sacrificó su vida porque creía que Dios existía. Un montón de cosas deben estar pasando en su interior.

\- Incluso si me rebelé contra Dios, la mayor parte de mi vida también creí en Dios. Incluso mis compañeros... – Dijo Kiba apretando los puños para que la heredera Agares...

PAF PAF PAF

Seekvaira abofeteo a ambas chicas y al rubio, que estaban sorprendidas de la acción, mientras la miran incrédulas

\- ¡Dejen de llorar! - Exclamo la rubia - ¿Qué dios murió? ¿Y? ¡Nosotros perdimos a los [Yondai Maou] originales y no estamos como ustedes! ¡Si, tuvimos que sufrir y por no decir de la guerra civil, pero avanzamos! ¡Lo importante no es su Dios, si no el legado y la obra que les dejo a ustedes, sus estúpidos creyentes! ¡Es por esto que no soporto a los idiotas de la Iglesia como ustedes! – espeto con lengua ponzoñosa

Las palabras de la rubia de lentes hicieron mella en ambas chicas...

Era cierto

Incluso si Dios no existe, todavía están los testimonios de su obra y aún siguen vigentes sus enseñanzas

Entonces Kokabiel levanto su puño al aire, clamando...

\- ¡De ahora en adelante, voy a empezar una guerra! ¡Voy a tomar sus cabezas como un regalo! ¡Incluso si estoy solo, voy a continuar desde donde lo dejamos! ¡Les voy a mostrar a Sirzechs y Michael que nosotros, los ángeles caídos, somos los seres definitivos! –

\- ¡¿Crees que te voy a permitir que lastimes a inocentes por tu estúpida obsesión?! – Exclamo el castaño para recibir un golpe en la herida que le dolió como nunca, luego de eso, bloqueo con los antebrazos cruzados un golpe de martillo que lo hundió un poco en el suelo, para ser atacado por una combinación de patadas, pero no bloqueo un rodillazo que le dio de lleno en el mentón y lo hizo caer al suelo. Cuando estaba en el aire, agarra las piernas del chico estando boca arriba en la lona y las sitúa bajo sus axilas, empezando a girar sobre sí mismo hasta levantar al oponente de la lona y luego soltarlo, mandándolo contra lo que quedaba del campo de tenis

– ¡El primero en morir serás tú! – Exclamo el caído desatando una ráfaga de lanzas de luz

\- ¡Ise-kun! – Exclamaron Rias, Akeno, Seekvaira, Hasuki, Kochou y Teria aterradas

\- ¡Hyodo-san! – Exclamaron los demás preocupados

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una gran cortina de humo se levantó en el lugar, poco a poco se asentaba dejando ver como el castaño estaba de pie, pero sangrando, negándose a caer

\- Aun...¡Aun no! – Exclamo el castaño - ¿Guerra? ¿[Tres Facciones]? ¡Absurdo! ¡No voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras, bastardo! –

\- Me gusta esa mirada – Dijo el moreno - ¡Pero no dejare a ningún gusano con vida! – para disparar de su dedo una chispa que fue directo a Asia y la hizo levitar

\- ¡Dama Santa! – Exclamo Irina que se había recuperado, viendo con horror como esa chispa se volvió una espada de luz que le atravesó el corazón

\- ¡Asia! ¡No! – Exclamo el castaño viendo a la joven

\- ¡Kajajajajajaja! – Rio el caído - ¡Y la siguiente será esa detestable rubia! – apuntando a la heredera Agares que estaba paralizada de miedo

\- ¡Grrrrrr! ¡No te lo...perdonare! – Exclamo Issei mientras esta encorvado, temblando de rabia - ¡¿Cómo te...atreves?! –

\- ¡Fujajajajajajaja! – Rio Kokabiel

En ese momento, los escombros del campo de tenis empezaron a levantarse en el aire mientras que la tierra temblaba mientras rayos pasaban por el cuerpo del castaño

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto Akeno

\- E-El poder de senpai...- Decía Koneko impresionada

\- ¡Eres...un maldito! – Exclamo Issei mientras que el piso que quedaba se desmoronaba y elevaba al cielo mientras que poco a poco aparecen hilos azules como la noche y grises como el metal que se empieza a entrelazar mientras sus ojos parpadean entre café y verdes-dorados como aparecen varias cicatrices en el cuerpo del chico y su cabello se vuelve negro crece un poco más mientras se desalinea...ondulándose. Mientras que poco a poco sus ojos son cubiertos por una mascareta – ¡GURRRRGH!...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – liberando una gran onda de energía y luz, que hizo que todos se cubrieran

Cuando se dispersó la luz, todos vieron como fullbody azul rey con líneas blancas como marfil, una capa blanca con forma de gabardina de cuello ruso con capucha y manga que cubre los hombros como el brazo derecho. El brazo derecho que es de color blanco y cuenta con una línea negra en forma de dragón, que lo surca verticalmente. También las puntas de los dedos son de este color, en el hombro tiene un tatuaje de un sol que en el centro tiene los kanjis "Yata" (やた).También que en dorso de su mano tiene escrito "Dios del Rio" (川神). Mientras que el brazo izquierdo y la mano se vuelven delgados y negro, vestidos con armadura y unas afiladas garras. Una máscara de estilo mascarada que cubre la mitad superior de su rostro color blanco marfil y tiene en diversos grabados en plata. Todos estaban asombrados de ver esa vestimenta, pero el caído se encontraba impactado y anonadado, porque cuando vio a los ojos, reconoció a dos personas...a las cuales en su vida inmortal olvidaría. Incluso juro verlas a los costados del castaño

\- ¡Esto es...Imposible! – Exclamo el moreno mientras retrocede unos pasos – Recuerdo esos ojos, esa mirada tan intimidante...¡Recuerdo esos ojos y esa mirada! Ese poder...esa energía espiritual...¡¿Hasta cuándo se interpondrán en mi camino Makyouin Ouga ...[Martillo Negro]?! – grito con rabia, frustración y terror

\- ¿Eh? ¿Makyouin Ouga? ¿[Martillo Negro]? - Pregunto el castaño confundido

\- No sé porque me suenan esos nombres – Dijo Rias pensativa

\- ¡Idiota! – Exclamo Seekvaira - ¡Es lógico que te suenen sus nombres! - comento enojada

\- ¿Sabes quiénes son? – Pregunto Koneko – Seekvaira-sama -

\- Al menos tu tiene modales, [Torre] de Rias – Dijo la rubia de lentes algo sorprendida - Makyouin Ouga es la llamada [Sexta Generación de los Yatahagane], una de las [3 Grandes Familias], 3 clanes del mundo Youkai que se dicen que son capaces de luchar contra los dioses y su homónimo en el mundo de los humanos son las [5 Grandes Familias]. La única que fue capaz de luchar contra Serafall-sama, la [Serafín] Gabriel, la [Cadre] Penemue, la líder de los Youkais de Kyoto: Yasaka y la reina de tu hermano por si sola. Mientras que [Martillo Negro], o más conocido como [Asura], debido al instinto sanguinario de pelea y se hizo conocido por que hizo estragos en el inframundo, mato a muchos herederos y ancianos de los 34 pilares del inframundo. Estuvo a punto de matar a Azazel, Shemhazai y Tamiel. Destrozo completamente solo la Casa Naberius y sus ramas. Derroto a Ajuka-sama y a Sirzechs-sama como a Diehauser Belial, Roygun Belphegor, Bedeze Abaddon, Lord Bael y a Lord Phenex como si nada. Siendo que también es llamado el [Dios de la Guerra]. El sobre nombre viene de [Martillo Negro] proviene de que cubre su brazo con un material oscuro y de un golpe, era capaz de aplastar hasta un orcus desde arriba como si nada. Lo más sorprendente es que ambos son humanos –

Todos estaban impresionados de escuchar eso, realmente no esperaron que existieran seres tan fuertes entre la "raza más débil de la creación"

\- Gremory-senpai, revive a Asia, por favor – Pidió el castaño seriamente

\- ¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Por qué se lo pides a esa idiota?! – Pregunto la rubia molesta

\- ¡Porque tu no traes tus piezas! – Respondió Issei firmemente, callando a la rubia que no espero que le hablara de esa forma tan firme e inflexible mientras la pelirroja hace el ritual de reencarnación. En tanto, la rubia se dio cuenta que por salir como lo hizo, no jalo sus piezas que están en su cuarto de la casa de los Hyoudou. Pero su pregunta era...

"¿Cómo es que lo supo?"

En ese momento Issei empezó a combatir contra Kokabiel, que no se esperó el contraataque, recibiendo un derechazo que hizo una onda de choque que paso atraves de él como si fuera gelatina. Luego recibió una patada a la barbilla que lo envió a volar por los aires. Entonces apareció sobre él con un golpe cargado de Ki, mientras se expande esa energía por todo el cuerpo

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu Ougi...]! (Técnica Secreta del Kawakami Ryu) – Dijo el castaño quedando debajo del enemigo en el aire, emulando una hoja que baila en el aire seguida por su sombra, de tal manera que no pueda escapar..

\- ¡¿[Kage Buyou]?! (Danza de las sombras) – Exclamo Teria

\- ¿Acaso...? – Pregunto Hasuki aterrada

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Grito Kochou

\- ¿Saben que va a ser? – Pregunto Rias

\- ¡Es una técnica suicida del [Kawakami Ryu] y con esas heridas, no lo va a soportar! – Exclamo Kochou angustiada

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron las interesadas en el chico horrorizadas

El castaño aprisiona al caído que se intentaba soltar. Entonces...con el ki de su cuerpo empieza a girar con su oponente a una velocidad increíble mientras brilla intensamente

\- ¡[Bakudan Renge]! (Loto Explosivo) – Exclamo el castaño para que se estrellaran contra el suelo, creándose una luz que hizo una gran explosión

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Todos estaban mudos al ver semejante técnica, que cimbró el terreno de la academia mientras que Sona se preguntó que había pasado y que sus amigas estuvieran bien. Debido a la gran fuerza ejercida, a la potente rotación y la poderosa explosión, levanto una gran cortina de humo causa daños devastadores al terreno del plantel. Cuando se asentó la nube de polvo...vieron con horror como Kokabiel estaba flotando en el aire con la ropa hecha girones y sangrando pero no parecia para nada herido o agoto mientras que el castaño estaba en el suelo, sangrando de todas partes y en un charco de su sangre

\- No...No... ¡IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Grito Seekvaira aterrada de ver al castaño de esa manera

\- Fue verdaderamente honorable que realizaras esa técnica tan peligrosa a costa de tu propia vida con el propósito de vencerme. Esa es la madera de la que está hecha una verdaderamente un guerrero de antaño – Dijo Kokabiel – Por eso, no sonreiré cuando te mate y te recordare como uno de mis grandes adversarios previo a la guerra. Lamento que alguien tan talentoso como tu tenga que morir...¡Pero es mi acto de piedad ante un peleador tan increible como tú! – lanzando una enorme lanza

Todos vieron como el tiempo iba más lento mientras que la rubia abrio sus alas y fue hacia donde estaba el castaño

(¿Esto es mi culpa, verdad?) Pensó la rubia (Si no fuera porque las palabras de ese bastardo me afectaron...nada de esto pasaría. ¡¿Por qué fui tan increíblemente cabeza hueca para pensar que podría con este monstruo?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que sacrificarse por mi?! ¡Lo lamento tanto, Ise-kun! ¡Si puedo dar mi vida por ti...yo...!)

En ese momento, cuando la rubia estaba por recibir la lanza del caído

POW

¡CRASH!

La lanza fue destruida por un golpe, mientras que la rubia vio una melena oscura como el mismo ébano y a una mujer con una llama en el lado derecho de su cabeza, vestida con un atuendo militar junto a él un hombre vestido con un gakuran- gabarina con protección en los puntos vitales de color negro con líneas doradas y un fullbody del mismo color

Rias y los demás vieron a una mujer joven con el pelo largo negro desaliñado y una máscara que deja ver sus ojos verdes-dorados como tiene un fuego fatuo en el lado derecho de su cabeza. De figura voluptuosa; pechos considerablemente grandes, superando incluso a Akeno, cintura de reloj de arena y caderas prominentes con músculos desarrollados pero estéticos. Ella también lleva un collar de magatama a juego como Issei. Con la persona se encuentra un hombre alto y cuerpo delgado pero bien trabajado, tiene el cabello de color marrón, el cual sobresale en todas direcciones, sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Usa lentes, tiene una tez clara y tiene varias cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo como en la cara, en la cual tiene dos cicatrices que van desde el mentón hasta los pómulos.

\- Makyouin Ouga ... [Martillo Negro]...- Dijo el caído frunciendo el ceño en señal de frustración

La morena cargo al chico mirándolo, pero por debajo de la armadura se encuentra mirándolo con aflicción mientras llora por no poder abrazarlo y decirle que "todo está bien, ahora estoy contigo"

\- Issei...- Susurro el castaño mientras mira al [Cadre] con ojos de auténtico odio mientras libera su aura, derribando a los Gremory, Irina, Xenovia y Seekvaira

\- ¡Desgraciado! - Rugió Ouga libreando su aura que crea grandes olas de energia y vendavales mientras mira a muerte a Kokabiel

\- Kokabiel...maldito bastardo... - Dijo el castaño – Juro que vas a pagar por esto – mientras vuelve su brazo negro como las penumbras con un brillo reluciente como la plata

\- Anata, cuida de los gaki y las niñas, yo iré por ese imbécil cara de goblin - Dijo la morena con una gran ira en su voz para levitar mientras le da a su esposo al hijo de ambos en los brazos - ¡Debes tener los suficientes cojones para venir a mi territorio y montar semejante espectáculo, luego de que casi te castro, Kokabiel! –

-...- el mencionado solo la miraba molesto

\- Entonces voy a regresarte el favor –

De un momento a otro apareció la morena con un puño frente a él, para darle un golpe certero a la cara, continuando una serie de patadas y puñetazos a una velocidad inhumana en todas direcciones. Kokabiel trato de usar sus alas para defenderse pero las 10 alas fueron atravesadas por los ataques de la morena, al punto de ser mutiladas sin piedad, continuando la masacre de golpes que recibía. La mujer girar sus manos mientras acumula su ki y energía espiritual

\- [Yatahagane Ryu Ougi...] (Técnica Secreta de Estilo Yatahagane) – Dijo la morena – [Byakko no Yari] (Lanza de Byakko) – lanzando de su mano una cabeza de tigre con colmillos largos que mordió al caído para estamparlo al suelo mientras 100 ondas de energía golpean al caído para crear un pilar de luz que se disipa, dejando ver al caído herido con las 10 alas destrozadas e inconsciente

*Fufufu. Interesante* Dijo una voz del cielo

Los primeros en darse cuenta fueron Martillo Negro, Makyouin, Hasuki, Kochou, Teria y Akeno, que tenía una buena lectura de los diferentes tipos de flujo de energía. De pronto levantaron la vista. Las siguientes en darse cuenta de qué era, fueron Rias y Seekvaira. Ambas levantaron la vista hacia el cielo oscuro, al mismo tiempo. Irina dudaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que después de eso, un miedo desconocido y nerviosismo recorrió todo su cuerpo

Esa cosa cayó del cielo mientras los abrumaba con su presencia y la diferencia de poder, lo que hizo que se desesperara la castaña

¡FLASH!

Descendió cortando el cielo dejando el rastro de una luz blanca. Descendió a tanta velocidad, que sacudió la tierra e hizo un cráter. Seguramente levantaría mucho polvo.

Pero eso no sucedió. Había una cosa blanca en la mira. Una cosa blanca era brillante, que no tenía ni siquiera una leve sombra en esta noche oscura. Estaba flotando sobre el suelo por una pulgada. Una armadura plateada de color blanco. Había joyas en diversos puntos de la armadura. También tenía una armadura en la cara, así que no pudieron ver la expresión de este usuario. Las ocho alas de luz cada vez mayores de la parte posterior estaban dando un resplandor divino en la noche oscura. Pero Irina estaba familiarizado con la persona cubierta con una armadura blanca. Posiblemente todo el mundo a su lado debió de pensar lo mismo. Así que todos entendieron al mismo tiempo, la cosa en frente de ellos era...

\- El opuesto al Dragón Galés, el Dragón Efímero. El [Vanishing Dragon], Albion – Dijo la identificada como Ouga

\- Uno de los 13 [Longinus], [Divine Dividing]. Si estas con esa armadura significa que estás en el dichoso [Balance Breaker]: [Divine Dividing Scale Mail] – Dijo Martillo Negro - Así que fuiste atraído por el Rojo, [Vanishing Dragon] –

\- Kokabiel, esas alas rotas es un símbolo de que has caído. No hay necesidad de alas para los que se inclinaron hacia abajo incluso por debajo de la tierra, ¿no? ¿Sigues pensando en volar? – Pregunto el [Hakuryuukou] – Parece que no me hace caso, supongo que esta inconsciente, ¿acaso esta es la fuerza de la famosa [Sexta Generación de los Yatahagane] Makyouin Ouga? - mirando a la morena

-...- La mencionada solo lo miraba fijamente estando cruzada de brazos

\- Pensaba llevarme a este idiota y a Freed también. Hay cosas que tengo que preguntarle. Nos ocuparemos de él después de esto – Dijo sujeto de blanco – Pero me gustaría comprobar la fuerza de tan figura histórica -

– Piérdete, eres un mocoso al cual no le voy a enseñar como limpiarse el trasero – Dijo fríamente la morena

\- Entonces, permíteme presentar mis cartas credenciales – Dijo el sujeto de la armadura para ir contra la morena. Pero alguien detuvo el ataque y fue...- Vaya, vaya, no pensé que sería recibido por el temido [Martillo Negro] – sarcásticamente

\- Una de las habilidades de la [Dividing Divine]. Reduce a la mitad el poder de aquellos que toca cada 10 segundos. Su poder se convertirá en el poder del usuario Realmente es una habilidad muy ventajosa en combate, pero...No eres digno de mi tiempo - Dijo el castaño para tomarle la cabeza y poner su puño derecho a unos centímetros de distancia en su abdomen...liberando una onda de choque, destrozándole las placas del abdomen de su armadura como le hace sacar sangre de sus niñas, oídos, fosas nasales y boca - Vuelve cuando seas más fuerte, mocoso - lanzándolo hacia el cielo, estrellándolo contra la barrera que termino por caer pesadamente al suelo

\- Increible...- Dijo Irina al ver el poder del legendario [Martillo Negro], viendo como el [Vanishing Dragon] se levanto pesadamente, se acercó a Freed, que estaba en el suelo y lo llevó con su brazo. Luego trató de volar mientras extendía sus alas de luz después de mover ambos ojos.

[¿Me estás ignorando, eh, Blanco?]

[Así que estabas despierto, Rojo]

\- Los dragones celestiales...¿están conversando? – Dijo Irina viendo su guantelete mientras su joya verde brilla

[Por fin nos conocemos, pero en una situación como esta.]

[Eso está bien. Es nuestro destino el luchar algún día. Este tipo de cosas suceden.]

[Pero Blanco. No puedo sentir la hostilidad de ti como antes.]

[Rojo. Tu hostilidad es muy baja también.]

[Parece que ambos tenemos cosas que nos interesan más que luchar.]

[Eso es lo que parece. Deberíamos divertirnos por nosotros mismos por un tiempo. No estaría mal, ¿no? Nos vemos de nuevo, Ddraig.]

[Eso también sería divertido, ¿eh? Hasta entonces, Albión.]

La conversación fue entre [Sekiryuutei] y [Hakuryuukou] . Ambos se despidieron, mientras Irina parecía molesta y dio un paso al frente

\- ¡Maldito! – Mascullo la castaña – Por tu culpa no pude mostrar mi verdadera fuerza a Ise-kun para dejarle ver que puedo ser el nuevo [Pecado de la Avaricia]. ¡No entiendo porque estás aquí! –

\- Se necesita fuerza para entender todo. Vuélvete más fuerte, mi rival-kun, pelearé contigo un día de estos – Respondió el Hakuryuukou

Con eso dicho, se elevó para desaparecer en una estela de luz blanca en el firmamento. Y cuando Sona llego, los dos adultos desaparecieron antes de que las 3 herederas pudieran hablar con ellos

\- Entonces ese es tu rival, Irina – Dijo la peli azul

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra la [Dama Santa]? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Esta bien – Respondió Rias

Se acabó.

Incluso si alguien se entrometió, esta ciudad se salvó.

Entonces, Kiba observo como una de los chicos misteriosos tenian atado con una camisa de fuerza a Balba.

\- Lo llevaremos ante el [Vaticano], ellos sabran que hacer con esta basura – Comento Hasuki para que los 7 desaparecieran en un círculo mágico mientras Romio tenia a Issei en sus brazos

\- ¡E-Esperen! ¡¿Por qué..?! – Pregunto la pelirroja pero no los pudo detener, al ver como desaparecieron en un círculo mágico

Momentos Despues

Rias se encontraba enfrente de Kiba que estaba hincado ante ella

\- Yuuto.- Dijo la pelirroja que lo recibió con una sonrisa - Me alegro de que volvieras. Además de alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]. Me siento orgullosa.

\- ... Buchou. Yo... Todos en el club... Por encima de todo, yo te traicioné aunque me salvaste la vida una vez... no puedo encontrar las palabras para expresar mis disculpas... -

\- Pero has vuelto. Eso es suficiente. No puedes perder los sentimientos de tus compañeros –

Rias acaricio la mejilla de su siervo, era la forma en la que consolaba a su [Caballero]

\- Buchou. Te prometo una vez más. Yo, Kiba Yuuto, te protegeré a ti y a mis compañeros por el resto de mi vida como el Caballero del grupo de Rias Gremory.

\- Ufufufu. Gracias. Sé que será así...pero recuerda que mi corazón es de alguien mas, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo la pelirroja con un guiño

\- Ahora... -

VOOOM.

La mano de Rias estaba cubierta por un aura roja que hacía un sonido peligroso.

\- Yuuto. Es un castigo por actuar por tu cuenta. 1.000 azotes -

Los refuerzos del Rey Demonio llegaron treinta minutos después de que todo terminó. Sirzechs se sorprendió al saber que esos dos "monstruos" estaban como le comento la aparición de unos chicos con atuendos llamativos. El pelirrojo les dijo que probablemente eran de Dahlia y le explico que era ese lugar. Mientras Rias le da un resumen de la situación, realmente el chico excedía sus expectativas, debería comentarles esto a sus padres

\- Himejima-san – Dijo la rubia – Necesito que me hagas un favor –

\- ¿Are? – Pregunto la mencionada

Residencia Hyoudou - Horas Despues

Cuando la rubia llego, la madre del castaño la recibio como si nada, para que Seekvaira la abrazara sollozando un poco mientras decía que se alegraba que estuvieran bien. Cuando le cuestiono que donde había estado a estas horas de la noche, ella le dijo que habia salido y probablemente Issei la estaba buscando, por lo que la señora Miki Hyoudou le respondio que...

\- Que raro – Dijo la castaña – Issei está durmiendo en su habitación – posando una mano en su mejilla

Sin perder tiempo, corrió rápidamente a la habitación del chico, encontrándolo durmiendo mientras que sus heridas estaban sanadas pero no curadas al 100%

\- Realmente no quiero usar esto, pero se lo debo – Dijo la rubia para cambiar su ropa al bikini que le presto Akeno. Era un verde agua con líneas azules pero consistía en uno de hilo dental y el sostén solo cubría sus pezones - (¡Esto es realmente vergonzoso! ¡¿Cómo puede esa vaca tetona de Himejima use esto como si nada?! ¡Es más pervertida que Rias!)

No le gustaba verlo de esa manera, realmente le dolía, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que retar a Kokabiel fue la peor decisión en su vida, no porque casi haya perdido la vida en el proceso, si no por que hizo que su protector jurado e idiota favorito estuvo a punto de morir. El solo recordar cuando recibió esa lanza y uso esa técnica suicida...era algo que no le gustaba ni siquiera recordar

Entonces, se acostó con él, abrazándolo mientras libera su aura, recostándose en el pectoral del chico mientras que enreda los brazos del joven en su curvilínea cintura

\- Al día siguiente –

El castaño poco a poco empezaba a despertar debido a que los rayos del sol atravesaban las persianas de su habitación. Aun recordaba la pelea contra Kokabiel, ahí se maldijo y chasqueo la lengua.

Realmente no espero que usara la técnica [Kawakami Ryu: Bakudan Renge] para derrotar a un enemigo, pero antes de perder la consciencia pudo ver como el [Cadre] se encontraba herido pero no estaba afectado por la explosión. Trato de levantarse, pero no pudo...debido a que sintió un peso en su cuerpo, mirando su cobija, uso una ráfaga leve de ki para removerla. Al ver la causa de su parálisis, se sonrojo fuertemente, era porque su preciada Seek-chan-senpai estaba durmiendo con él usando un traje de baño muy diminuto.

\- Mmmmmm- Gruño la rubia para despertar poco a poco y ponerse sobre él, sin darse cuenta. Dejando ver al castaño su exquisito cuerpo iluminado por la tenue luz del día - ¿Ya es de día?...- pregunto somnolienta

\- S-S-Seek-chanse-senpai – Dijo el castaño con la cara roja -¡¿q-que haces aqui?!

\- ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?! ¡¿Ya se curaron tus heridas...?! – Exclamo la rubia preocupada, pero al ver la cara del chico que estaba completamente roja miro su cuerpo, para que su cara se pusiera así de roja - ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO ME MIREEEEEEEEEEEESS! – lanzándole una esfera de energía a la cara

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

\- Umph, ¿c-como te encuentras? – Pregunto la rubia que se puso una camisa del castaño de manga larga, para cubrir su cuerpo y se colocaba sus lentes

\- Bien, gracias, Seek chan senpai – Dijo el castaño con la cara llena de polvo debido a la explosión - ¿Y cómo te encuentras tú? – pregunto mientras la mira directamente a los ojos

A pesar de que se sentía bien, por alguna razón le dolía el pecho, no era por dolor físico o enfermedad, era por otra cosa, el ver esa de preocupación en Issei la hacía sentirse mal, la entristecía y preocupaba

\- E-Estoy bien... – Dijo la rubia haciendo que una sonrisa de alegría se formara en el rostro del castaño, pero esto era acompañado por varias lagrimas...lagrimas que por primera vez eran vistas por Seekvaira, que se sorprendio de ver Issei de esta manera. Desde que lo conocio, el jamas habia llorado, ni por sus insultos o porque lo obligara a cumplir sus caprichos, siempre mostró una sonrisa en cada ocasión, pero ahora lloraba por ella.

\- ¡Que bueno escucharlo! - Exclamo el castaño mientras se limpia las lágrimas para abrazarla - ¡Estuve a casi nada de perderte, pero que bueno que no fue así! -

\- ¿Por qué...? – Pregunto la rubia cabizbaja

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto el castaño confundido

Por alguna razón esto molesto a Seekvaira, realmente le enojaba saber el que Issei la salvo, pero le enojo más que el estuviera preocupado por ella.

\- ¿Porque me salvaste?, que ingenuo - Espeto la rubia que tenía unas cuantos lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos – Suéltame, por favor, no me puedo mover – pidió de forma amable y tsundere

\- De acuerdo – Respondió el chico

PAAAF

Repentinamente Seekvaira abofeteo con bastante fuerza al castaño que se sorprendió y se sujetó la mejilla

\- ¿Seek-chan-senpai? – Pregunto Issei

\- ¡Tu...Tu...Tú no tienes el derecho de irte de mi lado, eres de mi propiedad! ¡¿te quedo claro?! – Exclamo la mencionada que sin querer cambio el tema

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tu Propiedad? –

\- ¡Si, en el momento que aceptaste ser mi siervo, protegerme y vivir para mí, perdiste tu libertad! ¡Incluso el derecho de poder mirar a otra chica que no sea yo, no me importa que sea solo de palabra y el que no te haya reencarnado, eres mío y solo mío! ¡A-Así que no te voy a permitir que te vayas sin mi autorización!...¡¿quedo claro Hyoudou Issei?! – Exclamo la rubia

\- S-Si... ¿P-Pero porque t-tomaste esa decisión tan de repente? – Pregunto el castaño completamente perdido

-¡¿Como que porque?! - pregunto la rubia con enojo - ¡Solo un sirviente iría a salvar a su amo sin importar la situación en que se encuentre y tú me confirmaste que eres mi sirviente en el momento que tomaste la decisión de venir a salvarme! ¡Por eso si no te dejo claro a quien le perteneces, iras a salvar a cualquier chica que este en apuros sin mi consentimiento o estarás besándote con cualquiera, de hoy en adelante le perteneces a Seekvaira Agares y eso significa que todo tu ser es mío! ¡En otras palabras, tendrás que dedicarte a mí en cuerpo y alma, no tendras derecho a tener vida social o amorosa! ¡Te tendré tan ocupado que ni siquiera podrás pensar en ello y si tienes alguna objeción no me importa!

Contrario a lo que muchos hubieran pensado, Issei mostro una sonrisa más que complacida, es como si hubiera esperado a que Seekvaira lo reclamara nada más para ella.

\- Si, tan claro como el cristal - respondió el castaño con una sonrisa - de ahora en adelante te pertenezco a ti, desde mi tiempo, cariño incluso mis besos solo serán tuyos...-

Seekvaira se sonrojo hasta más no poder, al punto que de su cabeza salía vapor.

-¡no hables como si fueras mi novio, solo eres un estúpido sirviente que solo tiene que pensar en como complacer todos mis caprichos!

-jejeje...esta bien, mi querida Seek chan senpai...

-¡ya cállate! –

\- Pero puedo preguntarte algo

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!–

\- ¿P-Por que estas vestida de esa manera tan atrevida? –

Ante esto, la rubia se puso aún más roja, porque realmente no espero que le hiciera esa pregunta

\- U-U-Use mi energía para sanar tu herida - Respondió la rubia timidamente - El proceso duraba una noche, por eso dormiste conmigo ayer. Y la ropa estorba el proceso de transferencia -

\- Entiendo –

Al ver esta timidez del castaño teniendo el rostro bastante rojo, decidió que era hora de tomar venganza por todos esos momentos en que la hizo sentirse avergonzada. Al menos ella esperaba que tuviera un lado seductor...

\- Sabes...- Dijo en un tono sensual para pegar su cuerpo al del chico, quitándose la camisa - No eres tan molesto cuando duermes. Pero me gusta más lo ruidoso que eres cuando estas despierto, ya que siempre me haces olvidar todo...

Seekvaira paso a ver la boca de Issei y de repente comenzó a sentir un impulso muy fuerte, por lo que comenzó a acercar su sus labios a los de él. Issei respondió de la misma manera para tomar con su mano izquierda su mejilla y con la otra entrelazar su mano con la de ella, ambos querían terminar lo que comenzaron...

Pero cuando estaba a punto de comenzar el beso, teniendo sus labios rosando los del otro...

PAAF

La puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente gracias a que alguien la patio y esa persona era...

-¡Hijo, es hora de que te levantes! - Comento alegremente Miki Hyoudou que fue la responsable del estruendoso ruido - ¡Por cierto nos has visto a Seekvaira-cha...oh vaya! - pero dejo de hablar cuando vio a la rubia usando un bikini diminuto mientras que ella y su vástago estaban por besarse. Se sonrojo para luego poner un rostro picaro – Ufufufufu. Perdón por interrumpirlos y ánimo, sé que me darán un nieto muy fuerteeeee~ - comento jocosamente para cerrar la puerta

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – Preguntaron ambos

-¡Querido, por fin va a pasar! - Grito la castaña con alegría mientras baja las escaleras corriendo - ¡Seekvaira-chan y nuestro hijo nos darán a nuestro primer nieto! –

POOF

Ese fue el tiro de gracia, ambos se desmayaron, quedando la rubia encima del castaño. Los dos se encontraban con la cara roja y espirales en los ojos

\- Momentos despues -

Después de haber sido vista por la madre de Issei encima de este hace horas atrás, Seekvaira por fin había despertado y olvidado su vergüenza por lo sucedido, gracias a que se dedicó a ver la televisión todo el día. Aunque extrañamente la otra persona culpable del mal entendido no se encontraba presente, cosa extraña ya que era su dia libre de la Academia, donde prácticamente se la pasan juntos viendo televisión o ayudando en las labores del hogar. Por alguna razón, le preocupo esto por lo que decidió preguntarle a la madre del castaño el paradero de su inútil hijo.

-Okaa sama - nombro la rubia

-¿Que pasa querida?... - pregunto la nombrada que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala tejiendo pacíficamente

-¿Donde esta Ise-kun? - pregunto la rubia - no lo he visto desde que nos v-v-v-vio d-de e-esa ma-manera tan ve-vergonzosa esta mañana...

-Oh querida, no tienes que sentir vergüenza después de todo algún día tú y mi hijo tendrán diario ese tipo de contacto fufufufu - dijo la castaña socarronamente haciendo que la rubia e pusiera roja y comenzara a sacar vapor de la cabeza - Pero respondiendo tu pregunta, mi hijo fue con Irina-chan al aeropuerto, dijo que la iba a... ¿eh?-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando esta se levanto de inmediato y salio de la casa

\- Esa estúpida... - Espeto la rubia mientras corría - ¡De seguro que lo convenció para que se fuera con ella! ¡Pero no voy a permitir que eso suceda, Hyoudou Issei-kun es mío y de nadie más, es mi propiedad! ¡Y si él aun no lo entiende eso, tendré que hacer que lo entienda! -

Un círculo mágico en ese momento apareció en sus pies a pesar de que estaba en movimiento, el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente que desapareció junto con la rubia.

Aeropuerto - momentos

Encontramos a Xenovia Quarta y Asia Argento vestidas con el uniforme de la [Academia Kuoh] y a Issei con ropa de civil. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga azul marino, pantalones de mezclilla, tennis a juego

\- Creo que es la despedida, Irina-san – Dijo Asia abrazando a la mencionada que vestía un traje empresarial gris perla, la camisa gris, camisa negra y corbata negra. Pero se veía incomoda

\- S-Si – Dijo la castaña para separarse hoscamente de ella, cosa que la sorprendió

En ese momento diviso a su amiga y ex-pareja de combate, ambas chicas se miraban fijamente, hasta que la peli azul hablo

\- Se han recolectado las 4 [Excalibur] rotas – Dijo Xenovia – Con la ayuda de la alquimia, volverá a su normalidad como [Espadas Sagradas]...Irina cumpliste con tu misión -

\- Me da lástima no haberlo hecho juntas – Dijo la mencionada con tristeza en su voz

\- Yo también pensó lo mismo – Dijo la peli azul con amargura

\- Pero, ¡¿Por qué?!...¡¿Por qué se volvieron demonios?! – Exclamo la castaña - ¡¿Y la iglesia admitió tal cosa?! –

Las 3 se miraron sin decir nada o argumentar algo, entonces miro al castaño

\- ¿No vas a reconsiderar la propuesta de ir a la [Academia Dahlia] en Italia? – Pregunto la castaña tratando de que reconsiderara la oferta, puesto que ella más que sería mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo, quería estar a su lado por el amor que le tiene

\- Lo lamento pero mi respuesta es no, estoy feliz de estar aquí y tengo a una persona especial a quien cuidar – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Es esa demonio, no? – Pregunto la castaña de coletas secamente

\- Si, es por ella – Respondió el castaño sin chistar para que la exorcista suspirara derrotada

\- De acuerdo, no puedo obligarte a nada, no tengo ni la fuerza para enfrentarte o hacerte cambiar de opinión. Gracias por todo, Ise-kun – Dijo la castaña para darle un beso en la mejilla para mirar a sus ex-compañeras - Traidoras...- espeto para darle la espalda a Xenovia y a Asia

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos enemigas, Irina – Dijo Xenovia junto a Asia

\- Bien creo que es hora de irnos - Dijo Issei - Ya terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer aquí -

-si -dijeron ambas...

Los 3 chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero en el camino las 2 chicas vieron varios lugares donde comer, por lo que...

-¡Hyoudou-san tengo hambre! - exclamo Asia

-igual yo - apoyo Xenovia - ¿no te gustaría que fuéramos a comer al..? ¿eh?

-¿a donde se fue? - pregunto la rubia

Ambas buscaban con la mirada en todas las direcciones, buscando a Issei que misteriosamente desapareció.

Buscaron rápidamente con la mirada hasta que lo encontró Xenovia

-¡ahi esta! - señalo Xenovia

-¡que bien! - dijo Asia - ¿pero porque esta siendo Arrastrado? - mientras ve como alguien lo jalaba por el cuello de su camisa a todo prisa

Esa persona en ese momento lo metió al baño de las mujeres, cosa que consterno a ambas.

-quédate aquí Asia - ordeno Xenovia - iré a ver que esta sucediendo

-Si

En ese momento Xenovia corrió hacia donde fue Issei llevado, por otro lado Asia simplemente se quedo viendo preocupada lo que sucedió

Dentro del baño

Lentamente Xenovia abrió la puerta para que la persona que se llevo a issei no se diera cuenta de su presencia, la peli azul estaba lista para pelear, pero se detuvo al ver detenidamente a la responsable

Esta había acorralado a Issei con sus brazos, mientras lo mira seriamente a los ojos.

-Seek chan senpai - musito el castaño - ¿eh? - pero yo no dijo nada mas cuando vio que la rubia comenzó a llorar y..

ABRAZO

De repente lo abrazo

\- ¡Te prometo ya no ser tan enojona e irascible como pasar todas tus tonterias por alto y ser como amable y tan delicada como Rias e Himejima, pero...por favor...snif...baaah...snif...¡Por favor,no me dejes! ¡Eres el único que ha sido incondicional en toda mi vida! ¡No quiero que te alejes de mi! ¡eres mio! - Exclamo la rubia para darle un profundo beso en la mejilla. Todos los presentes vieron la escena y se enternecieron por lo que dejaron que ellos siguieran en su mundo

Seekvaira lentamente se separo y vio al castaño que estaba sonrojado pero con una sonrisa

\- Seek-chan senpai, te lo prometí, jamas me alejare de ti y luchare contra quien nos quiera separar - Dijo el castaño - Ademas, no me iré a ningún lado -

\- ¿Eh? - Pregunto la rubia sorprendida

\- Solo vine a acompañar a Irina al avión junto con Xenovia y Asia, trato de convencerme de unirme a la iglesia y me fuera con ella, pero me negué por que le dije que jamas dejaría a mi querida Seek chan senpai -

En ese momento la rubia estaba con la cara roja y puso su cara en el pecho del chico, por que se sentia muy tonta al pensar que se iba a ir con esa castaña de coletas cabeza hueca. Por lo que lo miro, para usar sus poderes de demonio y alterar su memoria

\- ¿Eh? - Pregunto el chico - ¿Seek-chansepai, que haces aquí? pensé que odiabas a Irina-chan - Comento el castaño

\- Si, pero solo quería ver que esa cabeza de chorlito se fuera sin causar problemas, bueno, tenemos que irnos. Prometiste llevarme a comprar unas crepas - Dijo la chica para entrelazar su brazo con el del chico y sostener su mano suavemente

\- Si lo prometí, supongo que lo debo cumplir - Dijo el chico aplicado un poco de fuerza al agarre de su mano, haciendo sentir segura a la chica - (Parece que Seek-chan senpai quiso hacer lo mismo que Gremory-senpai, le seguiré el juego, pero no espere que Seek-chan sepai me besara en la mejilla, realmente me siento feliz) – mientras que la peli azul y la rubia vieron esto, por lo que les causo mucha molestia, sin saber el motivo

Tal parece que relación entre esta pareja tan dispareja, avanzaba, lenta pero segura

Fin del capitulo 9

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios

Nota: Este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda con la ayuda de Zerokaien


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10

\- Sala de Reuniones Especial – Academia Internado Dahlia – Isla Dahlia – Región de Toscana – Italia – 11:00 am –

Encontramos a Hasuki, las gemelas, Charteux, Pesia y Romio frente a dos personas mientras reportaban lo que paso durante su misión en Kuoh. La primera era un rubio nieve con el cabello alborotado pero sujeto con una trenza que pasa por su hombro izquierdo, ojos azules que reflejan una expresión relajada como jovial y vestido con el uniforme de la [Casa de los White Cats] con una banda en el brazo izquierdo, teniendo su gabardina cerrada. Junto a él se encuentra un hombre joven de gran constitución, con cabello corto y negro que se desplaza hacia la izquierda y los ojos marrones. Casi siempre tiene una expresión seria e intimidante. Él tiene un par de guantes negros en sus manos, una corbata roja con el uniforme normal de la escuela de los [Black Doggies], solo con la diferencia de tener una banda en su lado izquierdo y tener un poco más largo el saco que el de los otros estudiantes. Estos sujetos eran Cait Sith y Airu Inuzuka, hermano mayor de Romio, respectivamente. Son los perfectos principales de la escuela y de su respectiva casa como los capitanes del escuadrón especial de [Dahlia]. Pero el chico de blanco los interrumpió…

\- Pensar que esa pequeña perra nos conoce y nos retó abiertamente, pero si fue vencidas por ustedes, entonces…- Dijo el rubio nieve relajadamente

\- No es así – Dijo Persia en posición de descanso, llamando la atención de los jóvenes frente a ella – Quien venció a esa misteriosa guerrera como combatió al [Carde] Kokabiel hasta la llegada de Makyoin Ouga y el legendario [Martillo Negro] fue Issei Hyoudou –

\- ¡…! –

Esto sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, porque no esperaron oír ese nombre en algo relacionado en combate de seres sobrenaturales como de los otros dos que son leyendas conocidas en el mundo paranormal. Entonces Hasuki termino de dar el reporte como entregar a Balba que se encontraba encerrado en una [Dama de Hierro], dada a ellos por Anne Sieber, la teniente general y perfecta con el cargo de secretaria en jefe de los [Gatos Blancos]

(Nota: Chequen el anime de Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet, para saber cómo son mejor los personajes)

\- Es por eso que no soporto estar cerca de ti, eres más molesto que la urticaria – Dijo el identificado como Airu acomodándose los lentes

\- Lo mismo digo, no me gusta ver tu insoportable cara, A-i-ru-kun – Dijo el identificado como Cait con una sonrisa descarada

*Es suficiente, representantes* Dijo una voz, dejando ver a una hermosa chica de ojos cian, cabello castaño rojizo degradado atado en coletas con una diadema de volantes, vestida con el uniforme de los [White Cats] pero usa una falda larga negra con calcetines que tienen volantes y zapatos cafés. Tiene un ceño parecido al de Airu – Representante, le he dicho muchas veces que no puede estar metiéndose con su homónimo. Por favor, láncese de un risco -

\- Sieber-chan…– Dijo el mencionado algo intimidado

\- ¿Journey viene contigo? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Dijo que está muy ocupado volviéndose fuerte y lindo como para venir a reuniones – Respondió la identificada como Seiber, haciendo suspirar a Airu

\- Si es el caso…- Dijo el moreno de lentes – Kochou, Teria…¿Cuáles es su veredicto? –

\- Yo, Kochou Hyoudou, teniente general de los [Black Doggies]…Doy mi aprobación y mi recomendación para que salen de [Recluta de Primera Categoría] a [Sargento Mayor] – Dijo la loli de las coletas

\- Yo, Teria Hyoudou, 3° oficial general de los [Black Doggies] doy mi aprobación como la misma recomendación, estos chicos mostraron que están preparados para el cargo – Dijo la loli de pechos grandes

\- Entonces, serán promovidos a [Sargentos Mayores] – Dijo el moreno

\- Antes de continuar – Comento la identificada como Sieber – Hyodo Hasuki, ¿podemos contar con que su Ojii-sama nos reciba para el campamento de entrenamiento de la [Academia Dahlia] para el verano? –

\- Si, mi abuelo estudio el plan de entrenamiento que me dio y dejara a cargo a mi hermano mayor como el instructor en jefe – Respondió la Hyodo mayor

\- ¿Tu hermano? – Pregunto la senpai

\- Si, el [Pecado de la Ira] Hyoudou Issei – Respondió la castaña oscura de la coleta lateral. Sorprendiendo a la castaña de coletas, al escuchar ese nombre

– Sieber, acompaña a los chicos para llevar al prisionero con las representantes del [Vaticano], Irina Shidou y Kaori Kanzaki – Pidio Airu

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada para que los chicos la siguieran. Entonces Cait se levantó de su asiento para mirar por la ventana detrás de él

– Pensar que el famoso [Pecado de la Ira] de la [Familia Kazama] saldría de su retiro para enfrentar a tal enemigo – Dijo el rubio nieve

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo – Dijo Airu – Pero…¿Qué motivos tendrían esos dos? Dejando de lado la afrenta del [Carde] Kokabiel – refiriéndose al castaño y la fantasma, comentando esto de forma analítica

\- Templo de Akeno – Cuidad de Kuoh – Japón – 3:00 pm –

Issei se encontraba haciendo flexiones en vertical mientras usa el pulgar derecho y con rocas sobre sus pies. El castaño estaba en ese lugar debido a que la [Reina] Gremory le dijo que no lo molestaba que él estuviera ahí, la chica observaba con lujuria el cuerpo trabajado del chico que usa solo un pantalón de wushu color verde oscuro. Esto se debió a una plática que tuvo con cierta pelirroja molesta hace un par de días

Flashback

Issei se encontraba con Rias y Akeno. Kiba y Koneko estaban ayudando a Asia como a Xenovia a adaptarse a la cuidad como a su vida de demonios. El castaño no se encontraba con su querida senpai, debido a que tenía una reunión con Sona.

\- Es una sorpresa que pidieras tener una cita conmigo, Ise-kun – Dijo Rias amablemente mientras bebe su té y Akeno estaba con su encantadora sonrisa mientras ríe "ufufufu", estando sentada junto a Rias

\- Ok…- Dijo el mencionado tomando el líquido – Gremory-senpai, antes que nada, quiero saber por qué Kiba se comportó de esa manera tan impulsiva. La venganza nunca es buena, eso debería saberlo. ¿Tiene que ver con el [Proyecto Espada Sagrada]? – recibiendo una afirmación de una Rias sorprendida como la morena

\- Sí. Yuuto es una sobreviviente de ese proyecto – Respondió la heredera Gremory - ¿Pero cómo sabes sobre ese tema? – pregunto de forma investigadora

\- Tengo mis contactos – Respondió el castaño mientras a sus mente vienen sus 3 hermanas menores que le contaron por qué estaban en Kuoh y a quienes buscaban

Según Hasuki, buscaban al [Arzobispo Genocida] Valper Gallilei o más conocido como "Balba". Autor intelectual y ejecutor del [Proyecto Espada Sacra]

Teria empezó a explicar que hubo un proyecto hace varios años dentro de la iglesia cristiana, que tuvo como objetivo hacer que ellos pudieran usar la espada sagrada [Excalibur].

[Espadas sagradas], son las últimas armas contra los demonios. Si los demonios, tocan esa arma, entonces vamos a quemarse a ellos mismos. Si son cortados con ella, entonces serán eliminados sin dejar rastro. Podría decirse que es el arma definitiva para los que creen en Dios y ven a los demonios como el enemigo.

A pesar de que hay numerosas espadas sagradas procedentes de todo el mundo, sigo pensando que la más famosa sería [Excalibur]. Incluso en Japón, se habla de ella en muchos libros. Es un arma sagrada que se crea a través de la magia y la alquimia de los que llegan al territorio de Dios. Pero las espadas sagradas pueden elegir sus usuarios. La hermanita del [Pecado de la Ira] dijo, que según la red de inteligencia de su academia, sólo una persona en una década puede ser elegida.

\- Entiendo – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Si tenemos en cuenta de que Kiba es un poseedor de un [Sacred Gear] que puede crear espadas demoniacas…– Cuestiono Issei - Así que ¿No hay un [Sacred Gear] que puede crear [Espadas Sagradas] en su lugar? -

\- No es como si no los hubiera. Pero si se compara con las [Espadas Sagradas] que ya existen, que son un poco escasas – Respondió Rias - Por supuesto, no estoy diciendo que sea débil. Entre ellos hay un utensilio sagrado incluido en los [Longinus], al igual que tu [Boosted Gear] de Shidou-san. El más famoso es el [Sacred Gear] que fue ejercido por la persona que mató a [Jesucristo], el [True Longinus] (Verdadero Longino). También se dice que el nombre Longinos se deriva de ella – Explico la [Ruin Princess] – [Longinus]. Es un [Sacred Gear] que tiene el poder de matar a un dios. Dejándolo claro, a estas alturas no hay un [Sacred Gear] Santo que pueda competir con [Excalibur], [Durandal], [Coure Di Leone], [Il Maestro] o [Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi], porque estas espadas sagradas son demasiado poderosas. Es lo mismo con las espadas demoniacas –

\- Entiendo el punto, continua – Dijo el castaño poniendo su pierna izquierda en la rodilla derecha

\- Yuuto recibió tratamiento artificial para adaptarse a una espada sagrada en particular, [Excalibur] -

\- ¿Así que Kiba es capaz de utilizar las [Espadas Sagradas]? -

Issei pregunto ante esta curiosidad que nació en su pensamiento, pero Rias sacudió la cabeza

\- Yuuto no pudo adaptarse a la [Espada Sagrada]. No sólo él, pero parece que todos los que recibieron un tratamiento similar al de Yuuto tampoco pudieron...-

(Incluso Kiba que es un experto en el uso de espadas y puede manejar todas las espadas demoniacas no podía usar espadas sagradas) Pensó el castaño analíticamente

\- La gente de la Iglesia decidieron ver a los que no pudieron adaptarse a las [Espadas Sagradas] como "productos defectuosos" y se deshicieron de ellos – Dijo Rias molesta - La mayoría de la gente del experimento murieron incluyendo a Yuuto. Sólo porque no pudieron adaptarse a las [Espadas Sagradas]. Ellos, la gente de la Iglesia, nos llaman a nosotros los demonios, existencia del mal, pero creo que las malas intenciones de los seres humanos son el mayor mal en este mundo –

\- No puedes juzgar a todos los humanos por igual, Rias Gremory – Dijo el castaño – Existen seres que son más puros que un ángel y más amable que una monja – recordando a cierta albina con su radiante sonrisa

Al ver el rostro de aflicción del castaño, la pelirroja sintió un dolor en su pecho, por lo que se disculpó y prosiguió con el relato

\- Cuando Yuuto reencarnó en un demonio… ese chico juró su venganza, incluso cuando estaba en una situación crítica. Debido a su talento, él estuvo siendo entrenado para las espadas sagradas desde que nació, yo quería hacer uso de sus talentos como un demonio. El talento de Yuuto en el uso de espadas sería un desperdicio usarlo sólo para las [Espadas Sagradas]. Ese muchacho no podía olvidarse de ello. Las espadas sagradas. Los que estaban involucrados con las espadas sagradas. Y la gente de la Iglesia... -

\- Es como dijo una vez mi abuelo, "El que vive por la venganza, vive una existencia vacia. Al punto, de que cuando se culmina…no se tiene nada" -

\- Me limité a velar por él – Dijo la pelirroja - En ese momento su cabeza está llena de los sentimientos que tiene hacia las [Espadas Sagradas] –

\- ¿Pero que pudo causar esa reacción? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Creo que vio una foto en tu casa, o eso fue lo que me dijo Koneko –

\- ¿Pero qué hacían esos dos en mi casa?-

\- Yo los mande a dejar unas de cosas de Seekvaira a tu casa, mientras que ella veía uno de tus álbumes de fotos –

Esto sonrojo al castaño, realmente esperaba que la rubia no hubiera visto sus fotos bochornosas que su madre guarda en ese libro de fotos

\- Supongo que vio la foto que tengo con Irina de niños – Comento el castaño mientras que le muestra la imagen en su smartphone

\- Issei-kun. ¿Conoces alguien relacionado con la Iglesia? – Pregunto la pelirroja seriamente

\- No, mi familia es shinto y budista – Dijo el castaño – No creemos en los dioses pero seguimos las tradiciones de estas dos religiones. Irina era católica, porque si no me equivoco…su padre era el cura de una iglesia de Kanto que estaba en la zona del [Templo Kawakami] -

\- Por lo tanto, había una cerca de ti…una [Espada Sacra] hace unos 10 años. Es aterrador – Dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa

\- ¿Y ésta es realmente una [Espada Sagrada]?- Pregunto el castaño

\- Sí, es una de las [Seiken] (Espadas Sagradas). No es tan poderosa como la legendaria [Espada Sagrada] que he mencionado antes, pero es una real. Entonces debería decir que este hombre es el portador de la espada sagrada Ahora lo entiendo. Me enteré de que mi predecesor, que era el encargado de este área se desvaneció, pero tendría sentido si esa fue la razón. Pero si mal no recuerdo...- Respondió Rias analíticamente – Perdóname, divague. Supongo que también te debo una disculpa –

\- ¿Una disculpa? – Pregunto Issei confundido

\- Por culpa de mi inexperiencia como la de Akeno, te viste involucrado en este asunto y fuiste herido mortalmente cuando nos protegiste a las 3. Incluso usaste una técnica suicida para vencer a Kokabiel. Si no fuera por [Martillo Negro] y Makyouin-san, no sé qué habría pasado – Dijo la pelirroja sollozando – Lo siento mucho, Ise-kun – para hacer una reverencia como Akeno

El castaño no espero ver esta faceta de las aclamadas "Onee-sama", realmente eran unas chicas normales, a pesar de actuar como señoritas refinadas. Entonces se acercó a donde estaban ambas, para acariciarles la cabeza, revolviéndoles el cabello

\- No digan tonterías – Comento el castaño amablemente – Tuve mis razones para enfrentar a Kokabiel, nada de lo que me paso en esa batalla es su culpa, todo es debido a que me volví débil. Realmente estos 5 años sin entrenar correctamente me han pasado la factura – comento suspirando pesadamente

Las dos chicas levantaron la cabeza y al ver la sonrisa cálida que les daba, se sonrojaron mientras que este les limpia las lágrimas

\- Son muy bonitas para tener lágrimas en sus rostros – Comento el Kawakami sonrojando fuertemente a ambas senpais – Si es todo, me tengo que retirar, debo de buscar un lugar para entrenar sin que Seek-chansenpai me encuentre –

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que te encuentre? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- A pesar de que amo estar con ella, molestarla, meterme con ella y hacerla sentir emociones que no conoce…- Comento con una sonrisa especial, cosa que puso celosas a las dos chicas – Ella también canaliza todo mi tiempo y concentración, por lo que si quiere estar en forma plenamente, debo dedicarme a mi entrenamiento completamente, porque me distraigo fácilmente –

(¿E-Es consciente de eso?) – Preguntaron las Onee-sama con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Sobre el lugar, puede ser…- Dijo la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por…

\- El templo donde vivo – Dijo la morena – Seekvaira-san sabe que vivo en ese lugar, pero no conoce su localización exacta –

\- Un templo, ¿eh? – Pregunto el castaño interesado – Gremory-senpai, si puede ayudarme con unas cosas…-

\- ¡Lo que sea que me pidas, lo conseguiré! – Comento la pelirroja entusiastamente

Fin del Flashback

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde, debía llegar a tiempo a su casa para la cena, su madre se enojaría y su senpai favorita estaría sospechando. Decidió usar un cubo de madera de que estaba en el lugar y sacando agua del pozo, decidió refrescarse un poco

\- Haaaa…realmente extrañaba hacer esto después de un entrenamiento, sea ligero o no – Comento el castaño para darse cuenta de que olvido su toalla

*Ara, ara, no pensé ver a Ise-kun tan sexy, ufufufufu* Comento una voz para ver a la morena que traía su toalla y su botella deportiva

\- ¡H-Himejima-senpai! – Dijo el castaño algo nervioso

\- ¿Ara? ¿Qué sucede, Ise-kun? – Pregunto la morena pegándose peligrosamente al chico, que se puso aún más nervioso - ¿Ves algo que te gusta? – pregunto pícaramente mientras dejar ver su escote a propósito

\- N-No…es eso…- Dijo Issei tímidamente

\- Ufufufufu, realmente te ves muy lindo, haces que quiera revivir mis días de acosadora – Dijo la morena sensualmente, pegando su busto contra los pectorales mojados del castaño – Neee~, Ise-kun –

\- ¿S-Sucede algo? – Pregunto el mencionado mientras trata de no mirar a sus pechos

\- No me llames de esa forma tan fría, llámame por mi nombre – Dijo la morena

\- N-No pue-puedo ha-hacer algo así, no somos tan…- Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Eeeeehh~? – Dijo la morena "dolida" - ¿Pero has estado viniendo a mi casa y te invito a pasar a descansar? ¿Acaso eso no nos hace cercanos? –

\- B-Bueno, t-tiene razón, Akeno-senpai – Dijo el castaño como una última salida

\- Eso está mejor – Dijo la morena conforme…por ahora, separándose del chico para secar su cuerpo

\- Le…te agradezco mucho por permitirme entrenar en tu templo y dile a Gremory-senpai que también le agradezco por ayudarme a conseguir el material que le pedí – Comento el castaño para ponerse su camisa y tomar sus cosas – Gracias, nos vemos mañana –

\- Cuídate y vete con cuidado – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa mientras se queda con la toalla y aspira su aroma, sacando en ella una sonrisa lasciva con un fuerte sonrojo, pero recordó algo - ¡Demonios, olvide decirle sobre lo de la piscina! Rias se va a molestar conmigo – suspirando derrotada

\- Residencia Hyoudou – mas tarde ese dia

El castaño llegaba mientras que su madre se encontraba terminado la cena y su padre lee un libro en la sala junto a la rubia que veía la tele completamente aburrida. Issei, sin hacer ruido, entro a la casa para subir a su cuarto. Miki, la madre del castaño, noto esto por lo que no dijo nada.

Sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía.

Entonces Gorou, el padre de Issei miro a su esposa y con un leve asentimiento, decidieron que era hora de revelar la verdad

\- Cuarto de Issei –

El castaño se recostó en la cama, mientras mira el cielo de su habitación, pensando que si hacia lo correcto o no

Actualmente es tan débil como para que no pueda proteger a su querida senpai, Kokabiel se lo hizo ver en esa batalla

Durante estos dos días que han pasado de la batalla, sus pesadillas con Genryuusai han aumentado como se maldice de haber dejado su camino marcial

(Tan solo espera, Seek-chansepai, te prometo que me volveré tan fuerte como para que no vuelvas a verme en esa forma tan lamentable) – Pensó el castaño alzando su puño al techo para cerrar su puño

\- 12:00 am –

Issei había terminado su tarea y se fue a duchar para descansar, pero en la entrada de su cuarto vio a su madre, por lo que bajo a la sala donde se encontraban su padre y madre

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño – Es raro que me llamen a hablar estas horas –

\- ¿Seekvaira-chan está dormida? – Pregunto la castaña

A pesar de tener más de 30 años, la apariencia de Miki Hyodo era envidiada por muchas de las vecinas del barrio donde vivía. Puesto que ella corría todos los días y se mantenía joven como hermosa. Además de que su cuerpo era algo que los varones y jóvenes del condado no podían dejar de ver

\- Si, ella se duerme antes de las 12 – Respondió el castaño – Se ve tan linda – comento jocosamente

\- Ya veo, pero…- Dijo la castaña con la mirada entrecerrada

\- Si, por si acaso, presione el punto [Teishin] de Seek-chansenpai. Me sorprende que los demonios tengan en la misma posición todos sus [Keiraku Hiko] como los humanos – Respondió el castaño mientras se sienta a tomar el té de cebada casero de su madre

\- Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu batalla contra Kokabiel? Supongo que fue difícil, no todos los días te enfrentas a un [Carde] y salvas a una ciudad – Dijo la castaña mientras trae unos dopplings

\- Era un oponente formidable, pero me hizo ver cuán blandengue me volví, es por eso que estoy retomando mi entrenamiento. A pesar de que desperté un nuevo...- Decía el castaño para notar algo que le llamo la atención - ¡Espera, ¿Cómo sabes de la batalla contra [Kokabiel]?! -

\- Por favor, hijo, se podía sentir el choques de aura desde aqui. Aun cuando despertaste la [Crown Clown Yatagahane] como tus hermanas, no fue suficiente. De todos modos, le regrese la cortesía a ese vestigio de urraca y goblin pálido - Respondió la mujer apretando el vaso, aplastándolo, volviéndolo polvillo

\- Querida, vamos a tener que comprar otro juego de vasos si no te controlas - Dijo Gorou - Y no serias la única, yo realmente iba a ir a patearle el trasero a ese pollo negro, si tu madre no hubiera intervenido -

\- E-Es verdad, sería el 3° en estos años - Comento la castaña con una mano en su mejilla mientras suspira

\- ¡No cambien la conversación!- Exclamo el castaño

\- Tranquilo, hijo - Dijo el castaño - Miki, es tiempo de decirle -

\- Lo sé, anata - Respondió la castaña mientras que tenía en sus manos un raro medallón, con el que golpe su cuerpo, liberando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro ondulado y largo, ojos verdes-dorados con el mismo cuerpo de siempre, vestida con un atuendo militar de la segunda guerra mundial junto a una mirada de matona buscapleitos y una cicatriz que va desde el lado derecho de su mentón hasta su pómulo del mismo lado

\- ¿Mamá? - Pregunto incrédulo el castaño mientras que madre se rascaba la mejilla nerviosa

\- S-Sí, soy yo hijo, en realidad soy una fantasma que ha vivido más de 100 años - Dijo la morena - Mi nombre real es Makyouin Ouga, la [Sexta Generación de clan Yatahagane] -

\- Entonces... -

\- Si, eres un Yatahagane -

\- Por Genryuu-chan sé que los [Yatahagane] son parte de las [Grandes Familias], 3 clanes del mundo sobre natural que han obtenido el poder de superar a los dioses. El clan [Yatahagane] es conocido por su monstruosa fuerza a pesar de ser humanos...¡Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que mis imotou y yo somos Yatahagane?! – Pregunto Issei sorprendido

\- Correcto, pero, Hasuki-chan es más Yatahagane y Kochou-chan como Teria-chan son mas Kawakami, el único que ha obtenido el poder de ambos clanes en un equilibrio perfecto, eres tu - Respondió la morena – Esto se vio en los guanteletes de tu [Armadura Espiritual] -

\- Vaya...- Dijo el castaño entendiendo por qué el salió castaño, sus hermanas gemelas con el cabello negro y Hasuki castaña oscura. A pesar de que sus padres eran castaños. Siempre se le dijo que era herencia paterna

\- ¿Y cómo se conocieron? - Pregunto el castaño curioso

\- Fue una noche de verano, como siempre, estaba de viaje de entrenamiento. Cuando vi a tu madre peleando contra un majin de nivel medio. Yo no sabía que era un fantasma, por lo que la defendí - Respondió el castaño

\- Entonces me dijo que era hermosa, por lo que como reacción…lo golpee - Dijo la identificada como Ouga sonrojada

\- Realmente tu madre tiene una buena derecha - Decia el castaño tocándose la mejilla - Después de eso luchamos mucho tiempo, luego comenzamos a viajar juntos. Hasta que terminaron mis vacaciones, pero en ese tiempo nos hicimos íntimos y un día...-

\- ¡Sáltate esa parte, no quiero que termines la frase! - Exclamo el castaño alterado

\- De acuerdo, ¿pero qué tiene de malo?, algún días tendrás esa clase de contactos con Seekvaira-chan - Dijo la morena abrazando a su esposo por el cuello mientras flota y lo mira amorosamente, poniendo rojo a su vástago - Nos volvimos novios, cuando me presento ante sus padres, estos estaban sorprendidos de que su hijos se quería casar con un fantasma, aun así aceptaron...importándoles poco que sea una [Yatahagane ]o una youkai. Naturalmente no podía tener hijos con esta forma, así que contactamos a un amigo mío especial que es tu padrino -

\- ¿Y esa persona es? - Pregunto el castaño

\- Su nombre es Kisuke Urahara, vive en Karakura - Respondió Ouga

\- Le hizo un [Gigai], un cuerpo usado para contener las almas de los [Shinigamis], para ella. Con ello, pudimos empezar a tener relaciones con el propósito de embarazar a tu madre - Dijo el castaño - Nos casamos cuando terminamos la universidad -

\- En ese tiempo tu abuela me enseñó a ser una Yamato Nadeshiko y una Amanzona China, algo difícil porque no era lo primero y lo segunda se me daba mejor - Comento la morena fantasmal - Desgraciadamente, mi poder como [Yatahagane], me provoco 2 abortos naturales, como bien sabes. Por lo que tome un tratamiento de 4 años. Al año te tuvimos, al año siguiente tuvimos a Hasuki, y dos años después, antes de que terminara el tratamiento, a Kochou y a Teria -

\- Pero si eres tan fuerte, ¿porque no nos los dijiste antes? - Pregunto el castaño con reproche

\- No es que no quisiera...si no que no podía - Respondió la morena

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Pregunto el moreno

\- Cuando me embarace de ti, use todo mi poder espiritual para que no te abortara y asimilaras mi poder de [Yatahagane], por lo que mis poderes quedaron sellados y ese sello aumento con la llegada de tus 3 hermanas. Pero el sello se empezó a desvanecer estos últimos meses y el día de la batalla, se rompió por completo. Volvieron mis poderes y puede salir del [Gigai] sin el temor de ser una [Hollow], [Majin] o [Plus] - Explico la morena - Lamento si no te lo dijimos antes, cariño - haciendo una reverencia

\- No te preocupes, mamá – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa – No estoy molesto – aliviando a sus padres

\- Es bueno escuchar eso, cariño – Comento Ouga

– Mamá, papá, quiero pedirles un favor…- Dijo Issei llamando la atención de los mencionados mientras su madre vuelve a su [Gigai]

\- Al día siguiente - Tarde –

Issei regresaba de su entrenamiento cuando se encontró a un hombre rodeado de varios yankees que parecían no querer dejarlo ir. El castaño suspiro pesadamente para desaparecer y aparecer detrás de los tipos, que cayeron inconscientes

\- Parece que no eran la gran cosa – Dijo el castaño - ¿Se encuentra bien, Oji-san? – pregunto curioso

\- Si, gracias por salvarme, muchacho - Dijo el hombre que era un castaño con el cabello rubio en la parte superior, era fornido y de piel bronceada que llevaba una yukata

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, vaya con cuidado – Dijo el castaño – Señor...Ángel Caído –

\- Veo que me reconociste, Hyoudou Issei-kun – Dijo el hombre

– Vayamos a otro lugar a hablar - Comento el castaño mientras las personas se les queda viendo

\- Parque –

Issei y el identificado como A zazel fueron al parque donde Raynare intento matarlo, siendo que el chico no bajo la guardia, porque era un enemigo que no debía subestimar. Entonces el hombre revelo sus 12 alas

\- Es como dijiste, soy Azazel, el líder de los ángeles caídos. Mucho gusto en conocerte, [Dragón Emperador Rojo], Hyodou Issei – Dijo el [Carde]

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto el castaño – Creo que te confundes, yo no soy el [Dragón Emperador Rojo] –

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto el identificado como A zazel incrédulo - ¿Entonces como…?

\- Bien, aclarado eso, me voy – Dijo el chico para seguir su camino – Nos vemos – dejando consternado al caído

\- Residencia Hyoudou -

\- Ese A zazel, ya hizo de las suyas – Dijo Ouga mientras su ceja se crispa –Ese idiota esta extremadamente interesado en los [Sacred Gears]. En definitiva, contactó a Ise porque pensó que poseía el [Boosted Gear]. En verdad no sé si reírme o sentir lastima – comento bromistamente

\- ¿Y Seek-chansenpai? – Pregunto el castaño al no verla por ningún lado

\- Dijo que tenía que volver a casa unos días – Respondió la morena en su verdadera forma

\- Entiendo – Dijo Issei algo desanimado

\- Puede ser el caído más chiflado que haya conocido, pero tiene un conocimiento profundo de los [Sacred Gears]. También escuche que está reuniendo poseedores capaces. Pero vas a estar bien ahora que sabe que no eres un poseedor de [Sacred Gear]. Pero si insiste, yo hablare personalmente con él. Sabe que si nos hace enojar, le ira muy mal – Comento el castaño

\- Día de descanso – 8:00 am –

El castaño había salido de su casa a correr desde la madrugada, era una rutina que tenía siempre, pero la hacía con peso. Desde que empezó a retomar su entrenamiento, volvió a tener esta costumbre

Mientras tanto, vemos en la puerta de la [Residencia Hyoudou] a Rias y Akeno que se encontraba vestidas de forma casual pero elegante. Ambas chicas se encontraban nerviosas hasta que la morena toco el timbre

*En un momento abro* Dijo la madre del castaño por el intercomunicador de su timbre

Las Onee-sama se encontraban en la sala mientras que Miki les sirvió un poco de té a ambas

\- ¿Entonces son senpai de mi hijo, eh? – Pregunto la castaña mientras se sienta - ¿A qué debo su inesperada visita? – cuestiono con una sonrisa maternal

\- Ara-ara, es un gusto conocer a la madre de Ise-kun. Realmente se ve joven, ufufufu – Comento Akeno

\- Oh, gracias por el cumplido, realmente no espere que mi torpe hijo fuera tan popular con las chicas, sobre todo con chicas mayores que él – Respondió la identificada como Miki

\- Ise-kun es un buen kouhai y alguien a quien aprecio mucho – Dijo la pelirroja con una suave sonrisa – Sobre el motivo por el que vine es…- comento para ponerse en seiza frente a la madre del chico, colocando su frente en el suelo - ¡Por favor, déjeme vivir en su casa! -

La castaña no espero esto y menos ver a la morena que pedía lo mismo, se preguntaba si eran las rivales de amor de Seekvaira o estaba al menos consciente ella, porque el despistado de su hijo dudaba que lo supiera. Al ver esto, suspiro y miro con una póker face a las dos jovenes

\- Sigh. Lamento decirles esto, pero no puedo aprobar su solicitud – Comento la madre del castaño – Debido a que no tengo más habitaciones disponibles y no puedo dejar que otras jovencitas, que no sean mi futura nuera, se queden en mi casa como si nada. Realmente me conmovió hasta donde llegaron para que yo aceptara su petición y me duele en el alma decirles que no –

La pelirroja no espero que fuera tan contundente y que ya aceptara a la rubia malhumorada como parte de su familia, por lo que decidió usar su arma secreta, por lo que la miro a los ojos mientras estos brillan de color rojo

\- ¿Esta segura? – Pregunto Rias – Probablemente haya alguna habitación libre para mí y mi compañera de cuarto – usando su [Charm], una técnica de hipnosis de demonios que se usa para manipular la mente de otras personas

\- Como les dije antes no puedo aceptarlas en mi casa, discúlpenme – Dijo la castaña amablemente mientras ambas chicas toman el té para hacer una reverencia e irse muy molestas y confundidas, en especial Rias, porque hasta ahora su [Charm] no le había fallado – Vaya niña, pensar que intento hipnotizarme, que tonta es –

\- Más tarde ese día -

Issei se encontraba caminando en dirección a la academia, su dirección era el [Club de Ocultismo]. La pelirroja le pidió que pasara por sus dos nuevas siervas. Ambas fueron reclutadas, cuando la rubia fue asesinada y la peli azul por causas desconocidas. Estaba frente a un complejo sencillo de departamentos que había en el vecindario. Según Akeno, ese complejo era exclusivo para demonios, siendo que algunos de los que viven en la cuidad residen aqui

\- Buenos días – Dijeron ambas chicas

\- Buenos días – Dijo el castaño para que ambas para que los 3 empezaran a caminar

\- Asia, ¿pudiste terminar la tarea de anoche?

\- Sí. ¿Tú pudiste, Xenovia-san? -

\- Bueno, no sé algunas cosas que hay en japonés. ¿Me enseñarías? –

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por favor déjamelo a mí! Pero, el Kanji es un poco… -

\- Yo también. Es aterrador que los japoneses aprendan estos caracteres tan complejos. Estoy siendo testigo de un poder de economía mayor -

Las dos conversando son Asia y Xenovia. Al parecer tenían una relación de custiodia-custodiada. Pero de alguna manera, el hecho de que las dos eran partidarias de la Cristiandad fue probablemente la principal razón de que su relación se profundizara. Incluso entre los chicos, la callada Asia y la enérgica Xenovia, son llamadas las "Dos Bellezas Extranjeras"

\- Ya veo. Este también es el deseo del Señor -

\- Sí, el deseo del Señor -

\- Amen… ¡Ouch! -

De esa manera, mientras hacen algo de oración, al mismo tiempo…ambas reciben daño.

\- ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos? – Pregunto el castaño – Sobre la caligrafía, si quieren le pido a mi mamá que les dé asesorías. Ella da clases particulares a algunas vecinas del barrio, incluso algunos alumnos y alumnas de la academia le piden consultas. Es un pasatiempo suyo…y resulta que dos de sus alumnas del pequeño grupo de 10 personas que tiene a cargo… ya se casaron recientemente, por lo que ya no van, a falta de tiempo –

\- ¿P-Podrías hablar con tu madre para que nos acepte en su clase? – Pregunto Asia tímidamente

\- Si, deja hable con ella, pero necesito mostrarle su escritura – Dijo el castaño – Por lo que les pediré que escriban un haiku –

\- ¿Haiku? – Preguntaron las dos confundidas

(Están peor de lo que imagine) – Pensó el castaño suspirando cuando llegaron al club, los demás lo esperaban. Issei fue al vestidor de chicos y las demás al de las chicas. Kiba no había podido ir porque tenía trabajo pendiente después de estar fuera esos días que busco a Balba, Freed y las [Seiken]. También Seekvaira estaba fuera, desde ayer.

El Consejo Estudiantil le ordenó al [Club de Investigación de lo Oculto] o el [Club de Ocultismo], limpiar la piscina. Ya es verano y la escuela tiene que abrir la piscina, e Issei también fue adjuntado. Sona estaba furiosa con él debido a que destruyo el campo de tenis y como Seekvaira no estaba para poner cara por el castaño, la morena le impuso como castigo que debía de ayudar a los Gremory a limpiar la piscina. Rias estuvo más que de acuerdo, con la condición de que fueran los primeros en usar la piscina, así que se encargan de quitar los remanentes del agua.

El castaño asombro a todas de que podía quitar los restos enlamados con facilidad, era como si hubiera hecho esto antes. Lo que no sabían es que estaba recibiendo desde hace días un entrenamiento especial de sus padres y uno de esos entrenamientos era haber limpiado una piscina pública. Al terminar…

\- Entonces, todos. Será la apertura de la piscina – Dijo la pelirroja mientras que Akeno invoca un circulo mágico para llenarla de agua - Oye, Ise-kun. ¿Cómo luce mi traje de baño? – pregunto, mostrando un traje de baño que está enseñando demasiado. La pequeña tela que tiene es como su brasier, deja ver la parte baja de sus pechos. Como resalta sus curvas y las líneas de sus piernas

\- Ara ara. Buchou, en verdad te pusiste en marcha. Ufufu, en verdad querías mostrárselo a Ise-kun. Por cierto, Ise-kun, ¿Cómo se ve el mío? – Dijo la morena vistiendo un traje de baño blanco puro pero su tela es pequeña

El castaño se sonrojo fuertemente, mientras desvía la mirada, realmente era demasiado para él.

\- S-Si, se ven muy bien – Dijo el castaño rascándose la mejilla y estando nervioso

*Hy-Hyoudou-san. T-También vine de cambiarme* Dijo una voz para que el chico viera a Asia que llevaba el traje de baño escolar que tiene su nombre escrito en su pecho

\- Te ves linda, Argento-san – Dijo el castaño acariciando su cabeza mientras que la rubia le recordaba a Kochou

\- Ehehe. Estoy feliz de que dijera eso. Koneko-chan también está vistiendo el traje de baño escolar – Dejando ver a la mencionada con un gorro de piscina que tiene sus prendedores

\- ….¿No va a decir algo? – Comento la albina tímidamente, viendo la figura de su 3° hermana menor, por lo que decidió darle una caricia en su cabeza

– Te ves bien – Dijo el castaño, sonrojando a la chica

Pero de repente, se encontraba gruñendo con un sentimiento de decepción, cosa que confundió al castaño. Al ver esto, Rias pone una mano sobre los hombros de la loli y mientras sonríe, dice:

\- Ise-kun, lamento abusar de tu amabilidad, pero…- Dijo la morena tímidamente

\- ¿Si? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Momentos después –

\- Sí, 1, 2. 1, 2 – Dijo el castaño que sostenía las manos de la [Torre] Gremory y ayudándola con sus pies haciendo ejercicios de pataleo.

Le recordaba cuando él aprendió a nadar con ayuda de sus padres como le enseño a sus hermanas menores. Koneko se encontraba tomando respiros pequeños y está pataleando con esfuerzo. De alguna manera, verla esforzarse le recordaba mucho a Teria, ella fue de esa manera cuando le enseño. Recordaba el puchero que hicieron las 3 cuando su madre les quiso enseñar y dijeron que solo dejarían que su Onii-chan les enseñara

\- ¡Tú puedes, Koneko-chan! – Exclamo Asia desde el borde de la piscina, también debía enseñarle a Asia. Estaba agradecido con su madre de que el enseñara a nadar correctamente, porque solo conocía el método [Noshi] cuando empezó a aprender a nadar.

\- Puwa. …. Senpai, perdón por hacerte ayudarme… - Comento Toujou en un tono de disculpa.

\- No, no, está bien. Ayudar a una linda kouhai en sus particas de nado es divertido, no me preocupa – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa - Oops, alcanzamos el final -

Pataleando completamente durante 25 metros y con aún energía, Koneko colisiona con él. Incluso a pesar de que es una coincidencia, la percepción general seria que se abrazaban

\- Ise-senpai, inesperadamente eres amable. A pesar de que eres un idiota –

(Ok, no sé si me esta alagado o no. ¿Es solo mi imaginación que las mejillas de Koneko-chan estén un poco rojas?) Se preguntó el castaño curioso – No te preocupes, me gusta ayudar a mis juniors – comento alegremente mientras recuerda como el año pasado ayudo a sus kouhais con un trabajo de carpintería

¡SPLASH!

Para que el castaño notara como Rias estaba nadando elegantemente, se sorprendió que a pesar de tener un cuerpo tan voluptuoso, pudiera nadar de esa manera, junto a ella estaba Akeno por lo que empezaron a competir, haciendo que riera nerviosamente

\- ¿No va a ayudar a nadar a Asia-senpai? – Pregunto la peli blanca curiosa

\- Es verdad, la siguiente es Argento-san. ¿Estas lista?

\- Sí. Estaré bajo tu cuidado – Dijo la mencionada para que le ayudara a la rubia

\- Más tarde –

A un lado de la piscina, Asia se preparaba para dormir en la toalla que extendieron antes. Luego de la práctica de pataleo sosteniendo su mano, pero tal vez fue porque ella estaba muy emocionada, terminaron el recorrido varias veces. Después de todo, los ejercicios de piscina requieren de más energía que ejercicios de tierra. Para Asia, quien se notaba que no es buena en ejercicios, debe de haber sido agotador. Koneko-chan también está a un lado de la piscina descansando en una sombra mientras lee un libro. Issei vio como Asia dormía y Koneko leía, decidió sumergirse en el agua para empezar a meditar en posición de loto

(Limpia tu mente) Pensaba el castaño (Calma y serena tu corazón) mientras entra en un estado de concentración absoluta

"Ha pasado tiempo desde hace tiempo desde que meditaba de esta manera. Si lo pienso bien, sería interesante saber si Seek-chansenpai sabe nadar o no. Si no, la molestia un poco y le ayudaría. ¡No, debo de concretarme!. Pensar en ella me hace que no pueda enfocarme correctamente. Me recuerda un poco a esos días que pase junto a Genryuu-chan"

El castaño nuevamente repito el mantra y entro en un estado de concentración al punto de que ni el agua se movía, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo, todo estaba en calma. Era uno con el agua, no había nada que lo interrumpiera, o eso creía

"¿Hmmm? ¿Qué son estas vibraciones? Parecen nados agitados, puedo sentir la errada respiración por cansancio"

*¡Akeno! ¿Lo encontraste?*

*No, Koneko-chan, ¿estas segura de que se sumergió al agua?*

*Si, yo lo vi*

*¡¿Entonces se fue?! ¡E-Esto es tu culpa Akeno!*

*¡¿Por qué mi culpa?! ¡Tú fuiste quien lo abrumo!*

"¿Las Onee-sama están discutiendo? Pero para que estén así, ¿habré mediato mucho? No lo creo, como sea mejor salgo, o van a estar muy preocupadas e incluso se les va a ocurrir vaciar el agua para buscarme"

El castaño estaba saliendo el agua lentamente, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas, al verlo pasaron de la sorpresa y terror a tener la cara roja. Era porque hasta ahora notaron que el torso del castaño estaba bien trabajado como los demás músculos de su cuerpo

\- Perdonen si los preocupe, pero me puse a meditar tanto en el agua, que entre en un estado de armonía – Dijo el castaño con una mano detrás de su cabeza para nadar de limite a limite, a gran velocidad

(E-Eso fue raro) Pensaron las chicas Gremory mientras ven al castaño nadar a gran velocidad

\- Momentos después -

Issei se encontraba algo agotado de sus 200 vueltas a la piscina usando el [Noshi], realmente le gustaba ese estilo, el único inconveniente es que muchos se le quedaban viendo de forma compleja cuando lo implementaba. Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no noto a cierto murciélago que estaba frente a él, hasta que este le dio un tope

\- ¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?! – Pregunto el castaño enojado para ver al pequeño ser - ¿Oh? ¿Si no me equivoco eres el familiar de Gremory-senpai? – recibiendo una afirmación

Después de sentir una repentina mirada sobre él, volteo su cabeza alrededor, en el otro lado de la piscina está Rias. Hay algo que parece como una botella pequeña en su mano. Mientras sonríe, ella le hace señas. Su boca se mueve silenciosamente con una mirada seductora…

"Ven aquí"

\- ¿Hmmm? – Pregunto el castaño – Dejando de lado el aire misterioso, si entendí bien, quiere que vaya, ¿no? – recibiendo una afirmación del familia con una gota de sudor a lado de su sien

\- Viniste – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Y esto? – Pregunto el chico cuando le dio la botella la senpai

\- A los demonios no se les quema la piel. Pero la luz solar es un enemigo exterior – Explico la pelirroja - Ese es un aceite especial de belleza. ¿Me lo aplicarías en la espalda? –

\- Esta bien…- Dijo Issei confundido

\- Entonces, ¿deberíamos prepararnos inmediatamente? – Dijo Rias mientras retira el sostén, haciendo que sus grandes pechos reboten

\- G-Gremory-senpai, por favor no haga eso, soy un hombre, ¿sabe? – Dijo el castaño sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados

\- No te preocupes, ya que no hay otro chico además de ti, estoy bien con eso – Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, que al verla, el castaño se sonrojo levemente

Era la primera vez que la veía actuar como una chica, en lugar de la malcriada princesa ricachona que es siempre.

La pelirroja se recuesta en la toalla, retirando su cabello carmesí y mostrándole su espalda. El castaño empezó a frotar el aceite en su cuerpo, pero se detuvo al sentir algo peculiar

-…-

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto la pelirroja curiosa

\- ¿Puede invocar a su familiar? –

\- Eh, ¿s-si? –

La pelirroja hizo lo que le pidió el castaño y lo invoco, este le pidió papel y un lápiz, procediendo a escribir y darle una lista. Luego de 15 minutos, regreso algo agitado el murciélago con todos los ingredientes

\- Lamento haberte hecho trabajar mucho – Dijo el castaño para untar algo que relajo de inmediato a la criatura – Gremory-senpai, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho –

\- N-No te preocupes - Comento la pelirroja para que el castaño empezara a masajear su cuerpo - ¡AaahN! ¡AaAh! ¿Q-Que me estas poniendo? ¡HaaaAH–

\- Es un aceite especial que ayuda a relajar los músculos y cuida la piel – Dijo el castaño – El clan Kawakami también nos especializamos en herbolaria y medicina tradicional –

\- ¡Aah! ¡HaaaAH! – Gimio Rias mientras sentía como esparcía por toda su espalda, empezando por sus hombros y cuello - ¡¿GyaaaaAH?! – al sentir como era demasiado hábil para dar un masaje tan integral como el que le hacia

\- Debido a su bien desarrollado pecho, es que los músculos de su espalda tienen mucha carga y como esos músculos no están ejercitados, es que tienen un gran estrés como los deberes que tienen…es que tenía muchos nudos en su cuerpo. El masaje que le di fue para que se relaje, en un momento sentirá el efecto – Explico el castaño

\- Por eso es que no hay ningún lugar en mi cuerpo que no hayas tocado. De alguna manera, este cuerpo se siente controlado por Ise-kun –

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Si, eres muy bueno – Comento con una voz sensual

\- Por favor, trate de no moverse, si no, no podrá relajarse correctamente –

\- Entiendo, pero…¿También podrías esparcirlo por mis pechos? – Pregunto seductoramente

\- Gremory-senpai, yo…-

*Ise-kun ~, ¿me lo podrías aplicar también?*

SQUEEZE

El mencionado fue interrumpido cuando algo suave y elástico se está pegando a la espalda, sonrojadlo de sobremanera. Al escuchar la voz, volteo para ver la cara de la [Reina] Gremory apareció inesperadamente sobre su hombro

\- ¡¿Akeno-senpai?! – Pregunto el castaño que no espero que ella fuera tan agresiva

SQUEEZE

Ella esparce sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo incluso más y lo estaba abrazando por atrás. Pero al sentir una textura suave y elástica, dedujo que…

\- Ara-ara, es injusto que solo sea Buchou – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory como si estuviera criticando a su ama, mientras presiona sus pechos contra su espalda mientras que estos se mueven como quieren, entonces noto como las estaba presionando a propósito, sonrojando a un más al castaño

\- O-Oye, Akeno. Todavía no terminan de ponerme aceite. A-Además, te dije que no tentaras a mi Ise-kun de esa manera, ¿verdad? –

\- Momento, aclaro que yo le pertenezco a…- Decía el castaño para que la morena pegue su mejilla contra la de él

\- Oye, Ise-kun. Buchou es aterradora. Normalmente corro alrededor y me canso, pero ahora quiero liberar todo mi estrés en mi lindo kouhai – Dijo Akeno

HAHM

\- G…Guh – Musito el castaño mientras trataba de suprimir su gemido, inútilmente

\- En verdad Ise-kun es lindo. Buchou, ¿no me lo podrías dar? Después de todo, en el futuro, cuando me independice de Buchou, quiero que este chico venga conmigo -

\- ¡No! ¡Este chico es mío! ¡En definitiva, no te lo daré! –

\- No hay ningún chico tan maravillosamente lindo como él. Entonces, está bien ocasionalmente ser afectiva con él de maneras ecchi, ¿verdad? -

\- ¡Eso está prohibido! No quiero que el Ise de ahora conozca a otras chicas además de mí. B- Bueno, si es Seekvaira, no se puede evitar, pero…Pero, si se empareja contigo, Ise realmente se convertirá en una bestia –

\- Ara-Ara, esa es una manera extrema de decirlo. ¿No piensas que los chicos son mejores cuando son bestias? Mientras Buchou está dudando….la castidad de Ise, Yo la…-

\- ¡No te lo daré! ¡Eso no es una broma! –

(¿Por qué presiento que esto va a terminar de forma caótica?) – Pensó el castaño

\- Por cierto, Ise-kun…- Dijo Akeno hablando muy cerca de sus oídos y sopla un poco - ¿Has chupado los pechos de Seekvaira-sama? –

\- ¡¿EEEEEEH?! – Pregunto el mencionado completamente alterado - ¡¿C-Como puede hacerme esa clase de preguntas cuando sabe que Seek-chansenpai no es una pervertida?! –

\- Ara ara, pobrecito. Realmente, Seekvaira, incluso a pesar de que es tan mala y mandona…no puede consentir a Ise-kun – Comento la mencionada preocupada - Si ese es el caso, como remplazo, voy a dejar que chupes los m-í-o-s –

\- ¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿P-Por que…? – Pregunto el castaño completamente muerto de la vergüenza

\- Que lindo te ves, ufufufufu. Justo ahora, la cosa que se está deslizando por la espalda de Ise-kun, te permito que los sostengas con tu boca. Fue lo que dije, ¿verdad? ¿Me entendiste? Mientras mueves tu lengua, alrededor de la punta, puedes chuparlos como un niño, chúpalos salvajemente con tus instintos como un animal. Es la primera vez que tendría a un chico chupando mis pechos, así que no puedo imaginar que ocurrirá -

¡HYU! ¡BON!

Algo recorre a su lado, atrás Issei puede escuchar algo rompiéndose en pedazos, observando como uno de los trampolines desapareció. Viendo hacia donde está la pelirroja, observado una esfera de poder demoniaco en la mano de esta

\- Akeno. ¿No te estas sobrepasando? ¿Estás olvidando que eres mi sirviente? – Dijo Rias que dejo salir su voz que sonó como dos.

\- Ara ara, si te pones de esa manera, estaré en problemas. Rias, ¿no retrocederás? – Dijo Akeno mientras sonríe, sus ojos y los vuelve a abrir, desbordando ira. Se envuelve su alrededor con un aura dorada y chispas están recorriendo a su alrededor

Ambas levantan sus cuerpos, sin que tengan algo para tapar sus grandes pechos mientras liberan su aura de poder mágico

\- No te daré a Ise, sacerdotisa vulgar del trueno – Dijo Rias lanzando una esfera del poder de la destrucción

\- ¿No está bien ser afectiva? Princesa virgen carmesí – Respondió Akeno lanzando una esfera de relámpagos

\- ¡Tú también eres virgen! –

\- Ara, si vas a decir eso, entonces voy a dejar que Ise-kun tome mi virginidad ahora mismo -

\- ¡No! ¡Ise tomara mi virginidad! –

Inmediatamente después de eso, un sonido destructivo empezó a retumbar, ambas volaron al cielo y empezaron una pelea de chicas que no podría ponerse al nivel de otras peleas.

\- En primer lugar Akeno, ¡tú odias a los hombres! ¡¿Porque de todas las personas estas interesada en Ise?! -

\- ¡Incluso si tú dices eso, Rias, tú no tienes interés en los hombres, dijiste que todos se veían igual para ti! -

\- ¡Ise es especial! ¡Él es lindo! -

\- ¡Incluso para mí, Ise-kun también es lindo! ¡Finalmente conocí a un chico por el que me siento de esta manera, así que estaría bien que me dieras a Ise-kun y pueda entender a los hombres! -

¡BAM!

El poder demoniaco de la pelirroja voló muy cerca de él, para ver como uno de los lados de la piscina fue golpeado

\- Yare, yare – Dijo el castaño mientras relaja sus hombros y se truena el cuello - ¿Por qué siempre tengo que meterme en una pelea de faldas? – recordando las peleas que han tenido sus primas y hermanas para aparecer el guante y la garra afilada como la capa blanca. Cuando ambas lanzaron sus ataques, el castaño los detuvo con sus manos, para aplastarlos - ¡Es suficiente! – haciendo que las 2 senpai pararan

\- ¿Ise? – Preguntaron ambas al verlo preparar más aceite

\- Recuéstense ambas – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntaron las Onee-sama

\- A ambas les daré masaje – Dijo el heredero del clan Kawakami y Yatahagane para empezar con la pelirroja que empezó a gemir, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a la morena – Ahora…- para voltearla y empezar con sus pechos

\- MMMMM….AAH…¡Ah!...¡AaaaH!...- Gemía de placer la pelirroja mientras que Akeno parecia ansiosa - ¡AaaaaaaaaAH!~ - al terminar, fue recostada con suavidad

\- Ise-kuuun~….rapido~… - Pidió la [Reina] Gremory con voz extasiada para que empezara por su espalda, pero la morena tomo sus manos y le dijo…- Empieza por mis pechos –

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño para empezar con el masaje

\- ¡AaaaAH!... ¡HaaaAH!... – Empezó a gemir la morena mientras que castaño recorre ahora su espalda para que ella se perdiera en el placer

\- Minutos después –

Ambas senpais se encontraban completamente relajadas y tranquilas, al punto de que dormían boca abajo. Sus pieles brillaban mucho y se veían tan tersas como piel de bebé. Parecía que el masaje fue tan intenso que dreno sus energías y actualmente descansaban. El chico al terminar, decidió ir por un poco de agua y fue al cuarto de servicio donde dejo sus maletas para calmarse un poco y olvidar vergüenza que toco los pechos de ambas chicas

*Oh vaya, si es Hyodou Issei. ¿Qué ocurrió? Y, ¿no estaba un poco ruidoso allá fuera?* Pregunto una voz para que el castaño viera a Xenovia en el pasillo

\- Es una larga historia – Comento el mencionado suspirando – Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –

\- Esta es la primera vez que uso un traje de baño, así que me tomé mi tiempo en ponérmelo. ¿Me queda bien? -

(Incluso a pesar de que hay camarines para chicas, ¿ella vino hasta aquí para cambiarse? Realmente la gente de la iglesia son unos completos idiotas)

\- Si, pienso que te queda bien. ¿Qué, esta es tu primera vez usando un traje de baño? Es porque las reglas de la iglesia son estrictas, ¿ese tipo de cosas ofensivas están prohibidas? –

\- Bueno, eso es cierto. Aunque antes de decir eso, Yo no tenía interés en cosas como esta. Aunque las chicas a mi alrededor, las mujeres soldados dejaron ver su insatisfacción de no poder tocar cosas como esta. Pero, no solo cambio mi futuro, incluso si es un poco, yo también quiero sentir el entretenimiento propio de las chicas, así es como me siento. Eso es lo que he empezado a sentir recientemente -

(¿A qué viene esa mirada?)

\- Hyodou Issei. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar –

\- De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? –

\- ¿Tendrías un hijo conmigo? –

\- ¿Ha? -

\- ¿No me escuchaste? Muy bien. Hyodo Issei tengamos un hijo los dos –

\- A ver…creo que escuche mal, ¿acabas de decir que…? -

\- Tengamos un hijo los dos -

\- ¿¡EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeH!? -

\- Shh. No grites tan alto. Nos notaran –

La [Caballero] Gremory le tapó la boca debido a que grito demasiado y no quería que nadie la interrumpiera

\- ¡¿C-Como quieres que tome con calma lo que me acabas de decir?! – Pregunto el castaño nervioso - ¿Y-Y a qué viene esa petición? -

\- Nací y fui llevada a los cuarteles generales de la iglesia en Roma. Así, el elemento de poder usar espadas sagradas nacería, desde la infancia, por Dios, por la religión, yo me empeñe en mi entrenamiento y estudios. Desde mi infancia, mis sueños y objetivos, todo estaba entrelazado con Dios y la fe. Por ejemplo, derrotar demonios era por el bien del Señor, y el que propagaba eso era el [Vaticano], mientras creía eso, nunca dude. Es por eso que después de convertirme en demonio, ahora puedo decir que mis sueños y objetivos desaparecieron –

\- Entiendo ese punto, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo otro, ¿eh? – Pregunto el castaño algo alterado

\- Sí, mientras servía a Dios, tiré esa parte de mí, la felicidad de una mujer. Mi cuerpo, mi corazón, sellé todo por el bien de la fe. Sin embargo, actualmente soy una demonio. Qué debería hacer, al principio, no entendí. Después de preguntarle a mi ama actual, Rias Buchou…

"Los demonios son seres codiciosos, satisfacen su codicia, dan codicia y desean la codicia. Intenta vivir como quieras"

Haciendo que el castaño se vaya de espaldas, porque no espero que la pelirroja le dijera eso y esta cabeza hueca viniera con tal petición

\- Es por eso que me siento libre de sacarlo, lo que estaba sellado dentro de mí y hacerme diestra en eso. Y entonces, mi nuevo objetivo, mi sueño es… es dar a luz a un hijo –

\- Si entendí bien…quieres hacer algo que una chica puede hacer, ¿es lo que estás diciendo? Hasta ahora, debajo de tu religión, ¿tu sentimiento de virtud era tan fuerte que no podías hacerlo? -

Xenovia asiente.

\- Sí. Quiero dar a luz a un hijo. Para ese propósito también se necesita un hombre, pero es genial, ¿no? Tener un hijo y al mismo tiempo nos podemos conocer mejor –

\- No, no, no. E-Entendí la historia, pero ¿por qué yo? -

\- ¿Estas descontento? Incluso yo tengo un poco de confianza en mi cuerpo como mujer. Mis pechos no son tan grandes como los de la presidenta Rias, pero son más grandes que los de Asia. Pienso que vale la pena verlos, ¿o no? - Dijo la peli azul mientras acaricia sus pechos, que eran de un tamaño aceptable

\- Esperas que al escuchar que me permites hacerlo, sienta ganas de brincarte encima ¿no? – Pregunto Issei mientras pone una mano en su cara - ¿P-Pero está bien hacerlo conmigo? ¡No soy tu novio y no he pensado en tener un hijo a esta edad! -

\- Hyodo Issei…no, Kawakami Issei está bien. Creo que no te has dado cuenta, pero has liberado un gran poder que no explico de donde viene y tienes sangre de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo. Lo sentí desde que nos conocimos por primera vez. Más que tener hijos, quiero que sean hijos fuertes. Un poder especial en los genes de su padre, o de otra manera, quiero más fuerza. Y es ahí donde pienso que eres es el más apropiado. El poder del legendario Kawakami Tesshin, conocido como [Mahesvara] o el [Dios de la Destrucción]. Incluso si los niños no heredan tu fuerza, tal vez puedan aprender el estilo de combate de tu clan, ¿no? Esta es una buena oportunidad. En definitiva, esta es la guía del Señor… ¡Uh! Sin querer, recé y recibí daño, pero así es como es. Y es perfecto que no haya presencia humana aquí. Intentémoslo aquí mismo. Mientras más rápido mejor -

Repentinamente, sin dudarlo para nada, Xenovia empezó a quitarse su bikini frente al chico

\- ¡T-Ten algo de pudor! – Exclamo el chico

\- También sé sobre el nacimiento de demonios. Parece ser que es difícil tener hijos. Especialmente si ambos son de sangre pura, es difícil, pero afortunadamente, ambos somos demonios reencarnados. Al principio, ambos éramos humanos, y tu deseo sexual es fuerte. Si lo hacemos a diario, entonces dentro de 10 años podría ser capaz de concebir. No, si es con tu fuerte deseo sexual, entonces en un día, ¿Qué número de veces sería posible? Si incluyes eso, entonces pienso que sería posible en 5 años. Aah, tampoco hay problema con los niños. Básicamente, yo los criaré. Sin embargo, si los niños desean el amor de su padre, entonces me gustaría que jugaras con ellos. Después de todo, para los hijos, ambos, padre y madre son necesarios -

\- ¿¡Ya tienes la imagen de un futuro planeado!? -

\- Desafortunadamente, no tengo experiencia con los hombres. Tengo planeado aprender a partir de hoy, pero por ahora, aprenderé contigo. Ise, que pareces tener abundantes conocimientos sobre el sexo –

-….-

Issei estaba con la cara roja como metal caliente y no podía responder, o mejor dicho, gesticular palabra alguna

\- Abrázame. Si procedemos apropiadamente en hacer hijos, no me importara hacerlo como quieras –

Al decir eso, Xenovia se lanzó hacia el chico mientras se aferra a él, pegando sus pechos al cuerpo trabajado del castaño

\- P…Por favor…- Pidió con apenas fuerza el chico mientras levanta su mano - ¡Aléjate de mí, por favor! – Exclamo para realizar una técnica que mando a volar a la peli azul contra la puerta mientras que le saca el aire y se le cae las cajas encima - ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Demonios, use [Madan] (Bala Espiritual) en ella sin querer! – dijo preocupado para tomar su sostén, cargarla y dejarla en el vestidor de chicas, por lo que se cambió rápido para salir de la academia sin que nadie lo viera

\- Entrada de la Academia –

\- Demonios, espero que no se alarmen por lo que le hice a esa chica llamada Xenovia – Comento Issei suspirando pesadamente – Este día fue pesado, hubiera sido peor si Seek-chansenpai hubiera venido – comento para sí mismo. Mientras abandonaba el edificio escolar, un brillo plateado llegó a sus ojos.

Un joven casi de su misma edad está viendo al edificio escolar. Cabello plateado, pero en un tono denso, es más, es un color más oscuro. Daba la apariencia de ser un extranjero. Parecía que solo miraba el edificio escolar. El castaño sentía que era el único que podía verlo por lo que decidió poner sus manos en los bolsillos, al sentir como focalizo sus ojos hacia él. Aquellos ojos color mostaza son tan transparentes que podrías dibujar en ellos. El castaño no era de lo que se dejaban llevar por las apariencias por lo que decidió usar una técnica que aprendió de niño y le sirvió mucho cuando era el líder de la [Familia Kazama]

Con una sonrisa angelical, le habló mientras caminaba hacia a él

\- Hey, es una buena escuela –

\- Si…-

\- Yo soy Vali. El [Dragón Emperador Blanco], el [Vanishing Dragon] –

-…-

Issei había escuchado de sus padres el nivel que tiene la persona frente a él, realmente no se sentía listo, en su estado actual, para enfrentar a alguien que fue descrito por sus padres como un "prodigio"

\- Esta es la segunda vez que no encontramos aquí, pero que nos vemos cara a cara, miembro del clan Kawakami, Hyodou Issei. Es cierto. Por ejemplo, si usara magia sobre ti aquí…- Dijo el albino con una sonrisa inapropiada para acercar su mano, cerrándola enfrente de su nariz. Notando como el castaño estaba impasible

¡ZAAA!

Dos espadas se dirigieron en dirección al cuello del albino, notando como Kiba y Xenovia aparecieron en ese instante. Kiba estaba usando su [Sacro Espada Demoníaca y Xenovia, su [Espada Sagrada Durandal]

El castaño no movió un dedo debido a que sintió como esos dos estaban llegado y usando su velocidad de [Caballero[

[Sacro-Espada Demoníaca]

[Espada Sagrada]

Juntas están emitiendo una fuerte aura.

\- No sé qué planeas hacer, pero ¿no crees que tu broma llego muy lejos? – Dijo el rubio

\- No puedo permitir que inicies aquí una lucha con el padre de mi futuro hijo, [Dragón Blanco] – Dijo Xenovia

\- Es mejor si paran con eso. Sus manos están temblando – Dijo el identificado como Vali - Está bien alardear. El no saber la diferencia entre la fuerza del oponente y la tuya es una gran evidencia de eso. Entre nosotros dos hay una decisiva diferencia de poder. Los que no pudieron ganarle a Kokabiel, tampoco serán capaces de ganarme -

Contra Kokabiel.

Él es líder de los ángeles caídos quien incluso derroto a la familia Gremory junta. Solo recordar esa pelea, hace que el castaño apriete los puños de frustración. Era un oponente que no pudo derrotar, a pesar de tener esas heridas, su yo de antaño habría acabado con él sin problemas. Aún recuerda cuando peleo contra un tal Tamiel y lo repelió con heridas que ni cosquillas le hacían

\- Hyodou Issei, ¿en qué puesto de fuerza crees que estás en este mundo?

\- Mmmmm…no lo he pensado, pude derrotar a la gran [Reina Dragón] Tiamat – Dijo el castaño – Pero al enfrentar a Kokabiel, aun mermado, no pude hacer mucho. Tengo un buen ataque pero una pésima defensa. Y con Tia-chan, claramente me subestimo como se dejó llevar por la rabia, si hubiera luchado enserio y con todo su poder, creo que no estaría vivo –

Vali se sorprendió mucho, incluso cuando A zazel se lo comento, pensó que era broma

\- Contando desde el primero, en tus condiciones actuales, sería un numero de 4 dígitos… entre el 1000 al 1500. No, para alguien tan débil como tú, ¿sería aún más bajo? –

-…- Realmente el albino estaba jugando con fuego

\- Hay mucha gente fuerte en este mundo. Incluso el [Satán Carmesí], Sirzechs Lucifer, no entraría en los primero diez. Los únicos que no están entre los 10 primeros pero son temidos de igual manera que estos son [Martillo Negro], la [Yatahagane] Makyouin Ouga y el [Dios de la Destrucción] Kawakami Tesshin. Sin embargo, el primer lugar está decidido… Es una existencia fija -

\- ¿Cuáles tu punto? – Pregunto el castaño

\- De alguna manera lo sabrás. Sin embargo, no soy yo. Hyodou Issei, eres una existencia valiosa. Es mejor si es criado bien, Rias Gremory – Dijo el albino viendo a la mencionada con una cara de disgusto

Alrededor de ella, estaba Asia, Akeno y también Koneko. La rubia estaba inquieta contrastando con la morena y la albina, que parecían listas para pelear

\- [Dragón Blanco], ¿qué significa esto? Si tienes lazos con los ángeles caídos, entonces más contacto es….- Dijo la pelirroja pero el miembro del clan Kawakami puso una mano frente a ella

\- Hablas demasiado. No me importa tu destino o lo que tengas con Irina, solo te digo que si te pasas de listo…- Dijo el castaño mientras tiene sangre escurriendo su guantelete blanco que tiene garras pequeñas pero curvadas como las de un felino – No me hare responsable si termino por matarte –

El albino noto como tenía un arañazo en la cara, viendo como de este salía su líquido vital, por lo que en lugar de enojarse o intimidarse, solo sonrió

\- No vine a pelear hoy. Solamente quería ver la escuela que visite la última vez. Vine a Japón mientras escoltaba a A zazel, pero estaba aburrido. No voy a pelear contra el llamado [Pecado de la Ira] aquí. Sin mencionar que… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – Dijo Vali para darse la vuelta e irse

Kiba y Xenovia envainaron sus espadas, pero no tenían una expresión de alivio, Asia se aferró al chico mientras que Rias tomo su mano con fuerza. El castaño noto como estaba sudando y la mirada nerviosa de la rubia

\- Les agradezco por la ayuda, pero es mejor que descansen el día de hoy de su trabajo de demonios, no sería cómodo que estén liberando su aura con los clientes. Aunque es solo mi opinión personal – Dijo Issei para seguir su camino mientras los Gremory no supieron que decir y la pelirroja tomo su recomendación. Por lo que era el primer día libre que tenían los sirvientes de Rias Gremory en mucho tiempo

\- Templo Himejima -

El castaño se encontraba en el patio de la entrada haciendo Taichi, había terminado su meditación dentro del templo. Realmente no sentía que podría vencer a Vali en su estado actual, el entrenamiento le estaba ayudando mucho, aunque por este tuviera mucho sueño en el día. Por más que le daba vueltas, no había otra solución, si lo hacía…tendría que separarse de su Seek-chansepai, y eso no le agradaba. Mas sin embargo, necesitaba recobrar su fuerza de antaño, su infalible y afamado sexto sentido le decía que en el futuro vendrá con sucesos turbios. Si quería vivir en el mismo mundo que la heredera Agares y poder protegerla sin hacerla llorar o preocuparse, debía volver a ser el [Pecado de la Ira] y superar ese poder por el que fue temido en el pasado

(Realmente me duele hacerle esto, pero no tengo otra opción…) Pensó Issei con mucha resignación

*Ara, ara, te esfuerzas mucho, Ise-kun* Dijo una voz para que el mencionado visualizara a la semi-ángel vestida de miko

\- Akeno-senpai…- Dijo el castaño

\- Cuarto de Ceremonia del Té -

\- Aquí tienes, bebe un poco – Dijo la morena mientras le ofrece la bebida y ambos están en seiza

\- Ah, gracias – Dijo el castaño tomando el líquido después de girar la tasa tres veces

\- Ara, veo que sabes mucho sobre tradiciones japonesas – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory

\- Mi abuela que es China, pero naturalizada japonesa. Sin embargo, conserva las tradiciones e incluso da curso de arreglos florares, ceremonia del té, caligrafía, nihon buyo y para tocar el koto –

La morena no pensó que el castaño tuviera tan arraigadas sus raíces niponas como saber que su abuela es del país del dragón. Incluso su seiza era tan perfecta que opacaba la de una Japonofilica como Rias o de una chica tan versada en las tradiciones como ella

El castaño recordó algo que desde que empezó a entrenar en el templo, no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, era algo difícil, porque jamás tuvo que tener tacto en toda su vida. Y este era un tema delicado para la senpai

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –

\- Sí, por supuesto.-

\- Estos días he querido preguntarte esto, pero no soy bueno con el tacto – Dijo el castaño rascándose su nuca – Entonces lo hare directamente y me disculpo por ello…-

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres preguntarme? – Cuestiono la morena intrigada

\- ¿Eres la hija de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos? – Pregunto Issei haciendo que Akeno cambiara a una expresión sombría.

-…Así es. Nací de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Baraqiel y una humana – Respondió la morena mirando al castaño - Mi madre era la heredera de un santuario de este país. Escuché que en un cierto día, mi madre salvo a Baraqiel, quien había colapsado por sus heridas y por el destino de ese día, yo nací – para desplegar sus alas

Eran diferentes a las dos alas de demonio, una de sus alas era de demonio, la otra era una ala negra de un ángel caído.

\- Estas plumas sucias. La ala de un demonio y la de un ángel caído, yo tengo ambas – Dijo Akeno como si despreciara las plumas negras de los ángeles caídos, ella las agarró con su mano - Mientras odiaba estas plumas, conocí a Rias y me convertí en demonio. Pero lo que obtuve fueron las plumas de un ángel caído y un ala de demonio, la criatura más repulsiva que tiene ambas. Fufufu, esto tal vez me quede ya que tengo sangre sucia fluyendo por las venas – comento menospreciándose

-…- el castaño estaba cabizbajo por esto

\- ... ¿Cómo te sientes, Ise? Después de escuchar eso. Odias a los ángeles caídos, ¿verdad? Ellos intentaron matarte a ti, saliste lastimado por Kokabiel y asesinaron a Asia-chan. Además, trataron de destruir la ciudad, no hay manera de que pienses bien de ellos –

Entonces el castaño se levantó para mirarla a los ojos con una expresión seria y sombría, preparo su mano….

PAF

Le soltó una bofetada recia que la hizo mirar al otro lado, para que la chica se sostuviera la mejilla con su mano, mirando al castaño seriamente pero molesta

\- Te lo dije, realmente no soy bueno con eso de tener tacto – Dijo el castaño tomando una postura contundente y poco empática – Te hare una pregunta. Si odiara a los caídos… ¿no crees que debería odiar a Seek-chansepai o Rias-senpai? Digo, la primera me trata como quiere y la segunda organizo todo para que me dejaran morir y me reencarnara. De igual forma, ¿no debería odiar a Quarta?, hablo mal de mí senpai favorita y la juzgo sin tener pruebas. ¿No debería odiar a la iglesia como a los ángeles?, dejaron morir a inocentes y sus lacayos tienen una fe tan ciega, que son irritantes y los dejan apañárselas como puedan. Deja de hacerte la víctima, realmente no te queda. He conocido a personas que tienen una vida más trágica. Y sin embargo, en lugar de sentir asco por ello o llorar como bebes, viven. Viven por que saber que es todo lo que les queda. ¿Qué? Cuando te digan que eres "una sucia perra caída" o "una golfa vaca urraca" te vendrás abajo mientras que te meces y chupas tu dedo como una niña pequeña. A pesar de todo, me agradas. No voy a preguntar más detalles sobre tu pasado, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. Solo quería confirmar algo… como te dije, no tengo nada de tacto y delicadeza, realmente me calienta la cabeza al ver llorones como tú –

\- No es así, tengo la sangre de un ángel caído. ¿Podrías perdonarme? Aunque reencarné como demonio, eso no cambia el hecho de que tengo sangre de ángel caído. Puede que me acerqué a ti, sólo para ser odiada. No, estoy segura de que ese es el caso. Soy el peor tipo de mujer que… - Decía la morena

\- ¡Yakamashi! (Cállate) – Gruño el castaño sorprendiendo a la [Reina] Gremory - ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Eres una senpai amable y linda, Akeno-senpai, algo atrevida pero muy madura. A mí no me importa que seas una hibrida, siempre he pensado que eres diferente. Incluso si tienes la sangre de un ángel caído, Akeno-senpai es Akeno-senpai, eso jamás va a cambiar. Si bien estuviste de acuerdo con lo que hizo Gremory-senpai, no estoy enojado contigo. Siempre enorgullécete de lo que eres. Fuiste concebida con amor y ese amor aún está presente, mi abuela siempre dice que "una flor siempre es hermosa porque el jardinero vierte el amor de un hijo a ella". Eres una en un millón, así que deja esos lamentos y pensamientos negativos como empieza a quererte un poquito. Porque para amar, tienes que amarte a ti mismo. Genryuu-chan me dijo una vez: "Una persona no vale por lo que tiene o de donde vino, si no por sus acciones en la vida" – acariciando la cabeza de la morena con ternura y cariño, haciendo que esta derrame lágrimas, preocupando al chico

Sin embargo, Akeno dio una sonrisa y se limpió sus lágrimas.

\- Dices unas palabras impactantes…Después de escuchar eso...como no me llegaría a enam…- Dijo la morena lanzándose hacia el chico y abrazándolo, derribando a ambos en el proceso, pegando sus grandes y desnudos pechos en los pectorales del castaño

\- ¿A-Akeno-senpai? -

\- Ya me decidí. Yo ya me decidí. Ise-kun, ¿te gusta Seekvaira? –

\- ¿E-Eh? ¡N-No lo sé! ¡Si bien me gusta estar con ella, no sé cómo responder tu pregunta, nun-nun-nunca he tenido novia! –

\- …Eso está decidido. Bien, ella también es timida pero tiene en mente lo que quiere, así que ser la esposa legal es imposible. También está la posibilidad de que Rias luche hasta el final para que sea la esposa legal, así que supongo que la primera y segunda posición no puede ser tomada... –

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

\- Oye, Ise-kun -

\- ¿¡S-Sí!? -

\- No me importa ser la tercera -

\- ¿La tercera? –

\- Sí, la tercera. Creo que es un buen lugar. Además, está el sentimiento de infidelidad, así que estaré ardiendo. Ufufu, Ise-kun. ¿Está bien si te mimo más? Incluso te daré una almohada de regazo como no te la da Seekvaira-sama –

\- ¿Ah? –

\- Oye, Ise-kun, ¿Podrías llamarme Akeno? –

\- ¿Eh? ¡No puedo llamar a mi superiora de una manera tan familiar! –

\- Entonces, solo una vez está bien. Por favor –

El castaño noto como hacia la petición con sus ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que querían salir, se veía tan hermosa que no pudo resistir

\- A-Akeno…-

\- Estoy tan contenta. Ise...-

GYU

El castaño estaba confundido, si bien no hacia eso la rubia, no era la primera vez que recibía esa clase de detalles de una chica. Se encontraba su cabeza en el regazo de la morena

\- Ufufufu, robe uno de los privilegios de Seekvaira-sama y me adelante a una de las fantasías de Rias. De alguna manera, siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Ise-kun, ¿se siente bien? –

\- S-Si. Lo bueno que Seek-chansenpai se encuentra fuera, porque si viera esto…-

*¿Qué pasaría si "Seek-chansenpai" viera esto, eh? Ise-kun*

(Esa voz…) – Pensó el castaño alterado, levantando la mirada y volteo rígidamente hacía atrás. Encontrándose con la mencionada con una cara que era la de siempre pero con una sonrisa y un aura negra surgiendo de su cuerpo

\- Ara, ara, bienvenida a mi humilde residencia – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory – Seekvaira-sama –

\- Solo vine para devolverte esto – Dijo la mencionada dejando caer una bolsa

\- Seek-chansenpai, yo…- Dijo el castaño

POW

\- ¡Cállate, maldito mentiroso! – Exclamo la rubia dándole un golpe que lo mando contra la morena, pero en lugar de enojarse aún más, estaba atónita y sonrojada

\- ¡¿Mmph?! – Exclamaron Issei y Akeno que se encontraban en un beso, mientras que los pechos desnudos de la morena son aplastados por el torso del castaño, enfureciendo más a la rubia

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras! – Exclamo la rubia yéndose molesta

\- ¿Q-Que acaba de pasar? – Pregunto el castaño cuando se levantó y vio como la morena reía sensualmente mientras toca sus labios

\- Academia Kuoh – A la mañana siguiente -

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente con kokabiel como del entrenamiento de Issei, por lo que Rías y Sona se podrían concentrar en otras cosas más importantes...

Como por ejemplo, el preparase para no quedar en ridículo enfrente de su respectiva familia los cuales vienen a verlas estudiar, aunque no eran las únicas que tendrían esa visita

Muchos se les podía ver muy nerviosos, otros de muy mal humor pero a cierto castaño le daba igual esto.

Al parecer al no le preocupaba el evento que estaba por darse en la Academia, aunque se le podía ver desanimado y somnoliento. Lo segundo era porque su madre lo ha estado entrenando intensamente en sus sueños y sumado al entrenamiento con ambos como el individual, se encontraba algo agotado

Bueno era natural que estuviera así, después de todo no tenía la compañía de su querida seek chan senpai ..

La rubia había salido desde muy temprano de la residencia Hyoudou para ir a la Académia, al parecer ella también estaba muy nerviosa porque tendría una visita de algún miembro de su familia en la academia que observaría su desempeño académico...

Por alguna razón Issei estaba emocionado por esto, sería la primera vez que conocería a alguien de la familia de Seekvaira...

-¿Cómo y quién será la persona que vendrá a ver Seek chan senpai? - se preguntó el castaño - será interesante conocer a un miembro de su familia...aunque me pregunto si esa persona sera igual de malhumorada que Seek chan senpai...

Issei sin darse cuenta había llegado a la academia, realmente estaba muy concentrado imaginando como seria la persona que vendría a visitar a su querida senpai...

-¿Mmm? -

Pero salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

Ese alguien era una joven hermosa que parece estar en su adolescencia, con cabello largo y rubio con un ligero toque de ojos verde claro y rosa, lleva puesto una túnica azul que exponía muy poca piel, una ropa que es muy adecuada para las mujeres nobles que tienen un diseño llamativo, con accesorios que tienen el sello Agares los cuáles desprenden un ambiente elegante, lleva una minifalda y botas altas que se combinan con su ropa elegante.

Issei sonrió al verla y corrió hacia esa persona a toda velocidad

CRACK

Sin querer destruyó el piso cuando comenzó a correr..

-¡Seek chan senpai! - exclamo el castaño con alegría

En cambio la mujer volteo sorprendida al escuchar como la habían llamado, intento decir algo al chico que venia hacia ella a una velocidad extraordinaria.

ABRAZO

Pero ya no pudo decir nada ya que Issei la abrazo de una forma tan cariñosa que la hizo sentir bien.

-pero que chico tan dulce - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa - lamentablemente no soy la persona que buscabas.. -

Issei se separo de la mujer y vio detenidamente su rostro y otras partes del cuerpo de la mujer, a pesar de que era idéntica a su querida Seekvaira su presencia era diferente...

-Tú no eres mi Seek chan senpai! - exclamo Issei mientras señala a la mujer - ¡mi seek chan senpai tiene el trasero mas gordo!

PAAM

Pero Issei ya no pudo decir nada mas a la mujer idéntica a Seekvaira, debido a que la verdadera aparecio de la nada y le dio una patada en el rostro

-¿¡Que mierdas haces abrazando a mi madre, imbécil?! - reclamó la rubia furiosa - ¡¿Y quién dices que tiene el trasero gordo?, responde si no quieres que te mate!...

\- Eh… ¿tú no? – Dijo el castaño con la suela aun en su cara

\- Eso pensé – Comento la rubia para que alguien quitara su pie de la cara del chico, viendo que era su madre que estaba enojada

\- Seekvaira, ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a la persona que salvo tu vida? ¿Acaso esa es la educación que te he dado? – Pregunto la mujer

\- ¡P-Pero Okaa-sama…! – Exclamo la rubia

\- ¿Te atreves a cuestionar a la mujer que te cambio los pañales cuando pude dejar que lo hiciera una nana? – Pregunto la rubia mayor, sonrojando y abatiendo a su hija

(¡Woah!, la madre de Seek-chansenpai es increíble) Pensó el castaño sorprendido - ¡Ite! – se quejó mientras que la mujer le jalo la oreja

\- Y tu jovencito, ¿Cómo es que puedes decir que los cuadrantes de balkemy de una dama o señorita, en este caso, son gordos? – Pregunto la mujer reprendiéndolo con elegancia

\- L-Lo siento – Dijo Issei

\- Seekvaira, por favor…- Dijo la rubia soltando al castaño mientras que este se masajeaba la oreja

\- Sí. Ise-kun te presento a mi madre, la actual matriarca del clan Agares, Rhalia Agares – Dijo la mencionada para que el castaño viera a una versión mayor de Seekvaira que tiene el mismo color y largo de cabello, pero sujeto con una cola lateral que le llega al abdomen, aunque ella tenía los pechos más grandes que la senpai y un trasero menos voluminoso ademas de una cintura un poco más cerrada. A pesar de ser madre, ella se veía como una mujer que inicia sus 20's, se podría decir que era como su hermana mayor, su traje se le ajustaba a sus curvas perfectamente - ¿Qué tanto te le quedas viendo? – pregunto irritada

\- Perdóname, Seek-chansenpai, pero al ser tu mamá…pensaba que iba a usar lentes – Respondió el castaño

\- Oh, es eso, estoy usando mis nuevos lentes de contacto – Dijo la identificada como Rhalia – Pero me irritan, más tarde me los quitare. Hyoudou Issei-kun, ¿cierto? -

\- Si…pero, ¿Cómo me conoce? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¿Cómo no conocer al hombre que hizo que la gran [Telos Kharma] Tiamat se volviera el familiar de la heredera Agares? – Dijo la rubia mayor – Todo el [Inframundo] habla de ello, incluso por eso mi hija y tu son famosos. Quisiera agradecerte por proteger a mí querida hija cuando se comportó como una estúpida –

\- ¡Madre! –

\- Sabes perfectamente que no podías enfrentar a un enemigo del nivel de Kokabiel. ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡¿Crees que si Ise-kun no hubiera estado ahí, habrías salido con vida?! –

\- Yo…-

\- ¡No quiero ir tus excusas! ¡Ve adelantándote a la escuela! ¡Quiero que mi futuro yerno me muestre el plantel –

Seekvaira vio cómo su madre entrelazo su brazo con él de su sirviente, por alguna razón sintió una punzada en el pecho, cosa que su madre noto de inmediato. Por lo que descaradamente pego sus pechos en el brazo del chico

\- Vamos, mi querido yerno, muéstrame la academia y el salón de mi poco femenina hija –

\- ¿E-Eh? –

\- ¡E-Esperen! –

\- Seekvaira…espero que muestres un mejor desempeño académico que la exhibición falta de modales que presencie antes –

La rubia vio incrédula como su madre arrastraba al castaño mientras este se encontraba completamente abrumado por esta. Ya lejos de esta…

\- Gomenasai, Ise-kun – Dijo la rubia cabizbaja

\- ¿Oku-san? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Rias-chan y Sona-chan me contaron todo lo que paso en la pelea, mi hija fue muy arrebatada y por su culpa casi pierdes la vida. Realmente me falto educarla en la prudencia, por lo que una persona inocente como tú tuvo que salir lastimada para ver mi error. Pero a pesar de eso te pido que cuides de ella, desde que vino con Rias-chan al mundo humano, he estado preocupada y al saber que esa niña la corrió de su mansión, me preocupe más. Pero cuando supe que tú y que tus padres la acogieron…realmente me hicieron sentir aliviada. Siempre me habla de ti y de tus padres, pero a pesar de que se refiere a ti de manera tsundere, lo hace con cariño. Como dice que tus progenitores son buenos y amables con ella, incluso tu madre le está enseñando a cocinar - Dijo la identificada como Rhalia - Te lo pido como su madre y una mujer, sé incondicional para mi irracional hija, ella te necesita más de lo que te imaginas o ella pueda aceptar- haciendo una reverencia

\- Oku…Rhalia-san, no se preocupe, yo cuidare de su hija – Dijo Issei poniendo una mano en su cabeza - Después de todo se lo prometí a ella y a mí mismo – para que la mujer viera una sonrisa radiante que la sonrojo

(Ahora sé porque Seekvaira se enamoró de él, es mucho más lindo y encantador que cualquier hombre que me haya cortejado antes, incluso mi marido no es como él cuando era joven) Pensó la rubia con una sonrisa

\- Salón 2-B –

El castaño llego mientras es mirado a muerte por los chicos y las chicas murmuraban cosas sobre él, no entendía que pasaba hasta que…

\- ¡Maldito Hyoudou! – Exclamo el [Dúo Pervertido] para golpear al castaño, que esquivo sus golpes y los ataco con golpes del canto de sus manos, dejándolos con la cara hinchada

\- ¿Y ahora a ustedes que les pasa? – Pregunto el castaño para sentarse

\- ¡No solo tiene a Agares-senpai, sino también a una bella rubia en sus 20's! – Dijo el calvo

\- ¡¿Por qué no te enfermas o te mudas lejos y nos dejas a los no populares a las nenas como esas?! – Gruño el de lentes

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto Issei

\- Todo el mundo te vio que estabas paseando con esta belleza mientras que recorrías la academia con ella – Respondió Motohama mostrándole su cámara y una foto de Issei con Rhalia Agares

\- Ah, ella, es la Okaa-san de Seek-chansepai – Respondió el castaño como si nada

\- ¡¿La madre de Agares-senpai?! -

De alguna manera, la clase empezó y de la puerta trasera, los padres de los alumnos de la clase continuaron entrando.

La clase es inglés. El profesor, quien de alguna manera parecía más emocionado de lo usual, por alguna razón estaba distribuyendo un objeto rectangular envuelto en una bolsa a los estudiantes.

(¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Este tipo de cosas ocurren en el inglés?) – Pensó el castaño

A pesar de ser un idiota, despreocupado, distraído, se duerme en clases e hiperactivo…tenía las mejores notas de todo 2° año, por debajo de Rias y Akeno, en toda la academia. Los alumnos y docentes no se explicaban como es que el chico sacaba los casi los 100 puntos en todos sus exámenes parciales. Incluso el director estaba pensando en recomendarlo para que pase a 3° año el próximo semestre

(¿Por qué nos dio un bloque de arcilla?) Se cuestionó el castaño

\- Listo, intenten hacer lo que quieran con esa arcilla que le di. Un animal, una persona, una casa también está bien. Cualquier imagen que se les venga a la mente, intente darle forma. Una conversación en inglés también se incluye en eso – Dijo el profesor regocijándose - ¡Let's Try! (Intentalo) -

\- E-Es difícil – Dijo Asia mientras que está haciendo su figura

*¡Asia-chan, sigue haciéndolo, te ves muy linda!* Exclamo una voz para que el castaño viera a una mujer joven que tiene cabello castaño corto, ojos de color lila y se parece demasiado a Rias Gremory

(¿Acaso esa mujer es…?) Pensó el castaño recordando algo y observo los alrededores, todos estaban amasando la arcilla de mala manera – Bueno como dicen en Occidente "Al mal paso, darle prisa" -

AMASAR AMASAR

El castaño empezó a amasar como si nada, mientras a su mente viene ese día cuando uso el bikini diminuto la rubia de lentes. Era algo que no había podido olvidar y se grabó en su mente, a pesar de que le era vergonzoso recordar eso

La imagen llegaba a su mente, era como si fuera un disco rayado que repetía la misma canción, una y otra vez.

\- Hyo-Hyodou-kun… - Dijo el maestro mientras pone una mano en el hombro de Issei, haciéndole abrir sus ojos y vio a su tutor de clase de lengua extranjera. De alguna manera, con una asombrada expresión, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto el castaño al ver como hizo una estatua de Seekvaira usando aquel traje de baño mientras esta se encuentra en una posición sexy, estando hincada en la arena, sosteniendo su pelo, sosteniendo su pelo que viene hacia abajo

\- ¡Ooh! – Exclamaron todos al ver la figura

\- M-Maravilloso… Hyodou-kun. Y pensar que tenías tal talento… Esta clase fue la correcta después de todo. Una vez más fui capaz de sacar a relucir la habilidad oculta de un estudiante… - Dijo el maestro mientras sus ojos están húmedos con lágrimas, haciendo que el nombrado se ría nerviosamente

\- ¿E-Esa es Agares-senpai? ¡Mierda! ¡Como lo pensé, maldito Hyodo! ¡Si es tu novia…!

\- ¡¿Realmente ellos dos están saliendo?! –

Muchos empezaron a decir cosas como que cuando se casarían, si estaban comprometidos o no, que el castaño tenía la suerte de verla como otras cosas hasta que…

\- ¡¥5000! -

Y la clase empezó a cambiar.

\- ¡No, ¥6000! -

\- ¡Pagaré ¥7000! ¡Seré diestro con el cuerpo de Agares-senpai! -

\- ¡No bromees! ¡Yo la compraré! ¡Me hará compañía esta noche! ¡Te doy ¥8000! -

La clase de inglés, en la que se estaba usando arcilla, cambio completamente y se convirtió en una casa de subastas por la escultura de la senpai más gruñona en versión gravure idol que hizo el chico

\- Receso –

\- Está bien hecha – Dijo Rhalia mientras tocaba la escultura de arcilla que hizo el chico en la clase. No la vendio al ser una escultura de su senpai favorita. Cuando salió a comprar algo para beber, se encontró con Seekvaira y su madre enfrente de la máquina expendedora – Fufufufu, como esperaba de mi querido yerno, quien mira y toca el cuerpo de mi hija todos los días -

\- ¡O-Okaa-sama/¡R-Rhalia-san! – Exclamaron la rubia y el castaño sonrojados

\- Pasillos –

Rias y la castaña de la clase de Issei, que era la tutora de Asia, se encontraban en una zona donde casi ningún alumno pasa. Porque en ese pasillo se encontraba el territorio del [Consejo Estudiantil] e ir ahí era sinónimo de problemas

\- ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Ya hable con los padres de Seekvaira-chan después de tu graciosa de correrla de la mansión donde estas viviendo – Dijo la castaña – Tuvimos que disculparnos por tu error, espero que en el futuro no vuelva a pasar esto –

\- E-Entiendo, pensaba disculparme con ella cuando estemos en el inframundo durante las vacaciones –

\- Cambiando de tema. Rias, ¿cómo es tu relación con Hyoudou-kun? –

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –

\- Es necesario saber si eres la primera o tienes que arrebatarle el puesto a Seekvaira-chan -

\- ¿Porque, Okaa-sama? -

\- Ese chico demostró ser un experto en el legendario y temido arte marcial [Kawakami Ryu] como ser nieto del temido Kawakami Tesshin. Seekvaira ahora tiene a un guerrero que supera por mucho a los demonios de clase alta como tú o Sona-chan. Me atrevo a decir que es capaz de luchar contra los [Yondai Maou]. Su abuelo estuvo a punto de matar a tu hermano algunos años. Como recientemente Ruval Phenex casi muere a manos de una tal Kawakami Momoyo cuando la quiso reclutar y esta se negó. Si obtienes a ese chico y se casa contigo, sus genes y el secreto del arte marcial de su familia, serán de los Gremory. Con ello, seremos unos de los clanes más fuertes. Además que no creas que los demonios se quedaran cruzado al saber de la existencia de Hyoudou Issei-kun como de su hazaña de vencer a Tiamat. Seguramente [Grigory] y el [Cielo] mandaran a sus elementos por él, para que se una a ellos o para matarlo –

\- De vuelta con Issei y las rubias -

Entonces los 3 se dirigieron al plante para que continuaran las clases, pero conforme avanzaba, Issei visualizo a una hermosa pequeña que estaba vistiendo un disfraz de un personaje de anime. Si recuerdo correctamente, era Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative. Su hermana Kochou era fan de esa serie desde niña.

La rubia llegó detrás del castaño después de salir de la multitud; tan pronto como vio a la chica, se asustó.

\- ¡¿Na…?! – Exclamo la heredera Agares como su madre que hacia un gesto de una dama; tapando su boca junto a una mirada de sorpresa

\- ¡Oe, Oe! ¡Tú, la que está haciendo una sesión de fotografías en camino público! – Exclamo Saji que hizo acto de presencia, abriéndose paso entre la multitud junto a chicas que parecían ser miembros del [Consejo Estudiantil] - ¡Ey, ey, dispérsense, dispérsense! ¡Hoy es el día de demostración de clases al público! ¡No hagan un lío en este lugar! -

Esa gran multitud fue desapareciendo como arañas bebes dispersándose. El joven con las cámaras que estaba fotografiando también se estaba yendo a regañadientes con los empujones del rubio. Solo quedaron las agares, Issei, el grupo de Saji y la chica del disfraz.

\- Usted también, por favor no vista ese tipo de traje. Espere, ¿acaso es un apoderado? Incluso si es así, sabe que hay un código de vestimenta de acuerdo al lugar. Esto es problemático – Advirtió el [Peón] Sitri

\- Eh~, pero este es mi uniforme~ – Dijo la chica Mil Kiss, mientras hacía lindas posturas, sin prestarle atención, provocando que el chico del grupo de Sona rechinara los dientes

\- ¿Ise-kun? – Pregunto la rubia menor al ver como el castaño se pone frente a la cosplayer

\- ¿Issei? – Pregunto Saji sorprendido de verlo

\- Presta atención, maldita – Dijo el castaño con una voz al estilo de Jotaro Kujo, haciendo que la chica le preste atención y se intimide un poco al ver el rostro de matón que tenía, le recordó a una persona que le había dado una monumental paliza y la dejo muy mal

*¿Qué está pasando?* Pregunto una voz femenina para que las Agares vieran a Rias con su hermano, a la castaña que estuvo en la clase y sus siervos

\- Oh, es Rias-senpai. Vino en el momento correcto. Estaba guiando a la [Maou] y al padre de senpai – Dijo el rubio, que al giro de su cabeza hacia atrás, bajo la guía de la presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil] Sona Sitri, dos hombres de cabello carmesí se acercaron.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Saji, siempre te he dicho que soluciones las cosas consistentemente…- Dijo la Kaichou

\- ¡Sona-chan! Te encontré - Exclamo la chica cosplay se le colgó de la heredera Sitri

\- Aah, eres tú, Serafall. También viniste – Dijo Sirzechs

(¿Serafall…? C-Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes…) Pensó el castaño (¡Espera! ¿No es el nombre de una de las personas que mamá venció en el pasado?)

\- Ella es la [Maou] Serafall Leviathan-sama – Respondió Rias mientras que el castaño recordó quien era

\- Si no me falla la memoria es uno de los [Yondai-Maou] actuales: Serafall Leviathan – Comento Issei

\- Y también es la hermana mayor de Sona – Agrego la rubia

\- ¡¿Ah?! – Pregunto el castaño sorprendido de saber que la chica cosplay es la hermana de alguien tan estricta como la morena de cabello corto

\- Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo – Dijo la rubia

\- Ara, Seekvaira-chan~. Cuanto tiempooo~ ¿Has estado bien? – Dijo la mencionada inquietando a la rubia

\- S-Sí. Gracias. ¿Vino a visitar la clase de Sona? -

\- Sí~ Sona-chan es mala. ¡Ella no me dijo sobre lo de hoy! ¡Cielos! ¡Debido a la sorpresa, ya pensaba en atacar el Cielo! -

(¿¡Por esa causa iba a atacar el Cielo!? ¡No sé si está bromeando o está hablando en serio!) Pensó el castaño

\- Ise-kun, tienes que saludar – Indico la madre de Seekvaira

\- Mucho gusto en conocerla, soy Hyodou Issei, sirviente no oficial de Seekvaira Agares-senpai, estoy bajo su cuidado - Dijo el mencionado haciendo una reverencia

\- Gusto en conocerte. Soy la [Maou] Serafall Leviathan. Llámame Levi-tan – Dijo la chica adorablemente mientras gira y hace una señal de paz, cerca de su ojo – Ne-Ne, Sirzechs-chan. ¿Esté es el rumorado joven del clan Kawakami que venció a la [Reina Dragón] Tiamat? –

\- Si, es él – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Hoooo~ - Musito coquetamente la morena para invocar un circulo mágico en su mano y congelar al castaño en un bloque de hielo

\- ¡Ise-kun! – Exclamaron Seekvaira y Rias

\- ¡¿Qué te propones, Onee-sama?! – Reclamo Sona

\- No se preocupen, lo liberare hasta que muera por hipotermia y lo reencarnare como mi siervo – Dijo la morena de coletas como si nada

CRACK

En ese momento el hielo se cuarteo, empezó con más cuarteaduras hasta que finalmente..

CRASH

El bloque se rompió mientras libera al castaño que parecia estar bien, pero cabizbajo, cuando todos pensaron que estaba muerto…

POW

\- ¡Ite! – Exclamo la [Maou] - ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! – se quejó mientras tiene un chichón en la cabeza, mientras pone sus manos para cubrirse y estaba llorosa

\- ¡Urusei! (Silencio) - Exclamo el castaño - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a congelarme pedazo de [Maho Shoujo] de 5 pulgadas?! ¡Vuelve a hacer eso y te voy a mandar al inframundo de un solo golpe, ¿oíste?! – haciendo un rostro intimidante que a la Sitri mayor le recordó a cierta persona

\- Ara-ara, Tío y tía Gremory – Saludo la identificada como Serafall, ignorando al castaño, cosa que le molesto mucho a Issei…pero lo dejo pasar, o sentía que le iba a doler la cabeza

\- Sí, Serafall-sama. ¿Este es otro uniforme de novela ligera? De alguna manera, intento pensar en la presión de ser [Maou], pero… -

\- Ara, tío ¿No lo sabes? Esta es la moda de este país -

\- Heh, así que es eso. Parece que soy ignorante -

\- Hahaha, padre, no le creas –

\- Serafall-sama, debe imponer más autoridad y ser menos excéntrica -

\- Este ambiente relajado está más allá de mi imaginación, pero, Serafall-sama es…como decirlo…- Comento el castaño

\- Olvide decirlo… No, no quise decirlo, pero los [Yondai Maou] actuales, todos son de esta forma. Cuando están a solas, son muy relajados, de una manera muy extrema – Respondió la rubia disculpándose

El castaño observo como la cara de la Kaichou, la cual también estaba completamente roja! El ver a su hermana mayor, su manera de hablar y su conducta, parecía que se encontraba completamente avergonzada. Notando eso, Leviathan miro a la cara de su hermana menor con preocupación.

\- Sona-chan, ¿qué ocurre? Tu cara está completamente roja, ¿sabías? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tu onee-sama, yo, ¿no sería mejor que estuvieras más feliz? "¡Onee-sama! ¡So-tan!" ¡Llamándonos de esa manera y abrazándonos de forma cariñosa, ese tipo de desarrollo está bien conmigo, ya que soy tu hermanita mayor! -

\- Onee-sama. Esta es mi escuela y se me confío el trabajo de presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil] No importa que tan cercanos sean los familiares, su conducta es demasiado…. No puedo aprobar ese tipo de traje – Dijo la mencionada con una expresión insatisfecha mientras desviaba la mirada

\- ¡No puede ser, Sona-chan! ¡Si me lo dice Sona-chan, tu hermana estará triste! ¡Sona-chan no sabe que su hermana es admirada como la chica mágica! Ya que con mi bastón brillante, borraré a los ángeles y ángeles caídos~

(Mamá y papá tenían razón, los actuales [Maou] son unos completos chiflados) – Pensó el castaño haciendo una cara graciosa

\- Onee-sama, por favor sea prudente. Si mi hermana usa su bastón de [Maou], entonces este pequeño país será destruido varias veces. Pero antes de eso, haría que Kawakami Tesshin venga por su cabeza y esta ciudad no soportara el choque de sus ataques – Dijo la morena preocupada

\- Hey, Saji. Cuando uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos invadió, Kaichou no llamó a su hermana… Mirándola, ¿ellas no están en buenos términos? – Pregunto Issei

\- Es lo opuesto. Ya que Serafall Leviatán-sama adora mucho a su hermana menor, si hubiera sido llamada, hubiera sido algo terrible. Parece ser que si se hubiera enterado que su hermana menor fue herida por un ángel caído, no sabemos cómo reaccionaría. Probablemente hubiera sido una guerra instantánea. Fue la decisión correcta llamar a Lucifer-sama, y no a Serafall-sama. Sin embargo, yo también la estoy conociendo por primera vez, pero esto es…- Comento el rubio desconcertado – Por lo que me conto Kaichou, ella a las únicas personas que le teme son a tu abuelo, a [Martillo Negro] y a Makyouin Ouga -

\- Uuh, ¡No lo soporto! – Exclamo la morena de cabello corto tenía sus ojos húmedos y corrió lejos del lugar.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Sona-chan! ¡Qué estás haciendo dejando a tu hermana atrás! – Dijo la morena de coletas corriendo detrás de ella.

\- ¡Por favor no me sigas! -

\- ¡Noooooo! ¡No abandones a tu hermanaaaaa! ¡So-taaaaaaan! -

\- ¡Te he pedido muchas veces que no añadas el "tan" a mi nombre! –

(Ok, no está loca, solo es una siscona extremista con tendencias yuri) – Pensó el castaño con una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Sí. La casa Sitri es pacífica. ¿No lo crees también, Ria-tan? -

\- Onii-sama, no añadas el "tan" y tampoco me llames así por favor -

\- No puede ser… Ri-tan. A pesar de que antes me seguías todo el tiempo mientras decías: "Onii-sama, Onii-sama"…Estas en una edad rebelde, eh… -

\- ¡Cielos! ¡Hermano! Porque me recuerdas mi infancia... -

FLASH

El señor Gremory tomó una foto de ella mientras estaba molesta. Era una expresión llena de emoción.

\- Esa en una linda cara, Rias. Es bueno, el haberte criado tan espléndidamente… Cumpliré con estar entusiasmado por mí y tu madre – Dijo el pelirrojo mayor

\- Es verdad, serás una buena esposa, ¿no lo crees, Hyoudou Issei-kun? – Pregunto la castaña

\- ¡Otou-sama! ¡Okaa-sama! ¡Cielos! – Dijo la pelirroja menor sonrojada

\- ¿Y quién es usted? – Pregunto el castaño – Recuerdo que la vi en mi salón, animado a Argento-san -

\- Es verdad, Ise-kun, te presento a mi madre…Venelana Gremory – Presento Rias – Y las dos personas que venían con Sona, son mi padre Zeoticus Gremory como mi hermano mayor Sirzechs Lucifer, el líder de los [Yondai Maou] -

\- Es un gusto conocer al chico que venció a Tiamat y nieto del gran Kawakami Tesshin – Dijo la mujer

\- Realmente lamento los problemas que te haya causado nuestra hija – Dijo el hombre

\- Como mis padres y yo te agradecemos por haberla protegido de Kokabiel, ¿cómo te encuentras? – Comento el pelirrojo menor

\- S-Si, no hay problema, y estoy bien…me recupere rápido – Respondió el castaño

\- Los [Maous] y sus familias tienen características comunes interesantes – Dijo Akeno felizmente con una sonrisa

\- ¿Características comunes? -

\- El [Maou] y todos los demás son divertidos. Y Buchou no es la excepción, aunque siempre actúa seria. Ufufu, en definitiva. Es porque su hermano, que es de naturaleza relajada, se convirtió en [Maou], ella tuvo que hacerse seria cuando llego a la adolescencia. Debes de estarla pasando mal, Buchou y también Kaichou como sus familias también. Y, por ahí…-

\- Oh, Ise – Dijo Gorou

\- Papá – Respondió el castaño

\- Hyodou Issei-kun, ¿Estas personas son tus padres? – Dijo el nidificado como Zeoticus

\- S-Sí. Ellos son mis padres. -

\- Ya veo, sí. -

\- Mucho gusto. Soy el padre de Rias -

Mientras buscaba un apretón de manos, Zeoticus extendió su mano al padre de Rias. En ese momento, al estrechar las manos, el pelirrojo empezó a sudar mientras que el castaño mayor simplemente lo saludaba amigablemente

\- Igualmente, soy el padre de Issei -

\- Sí. Me gustaría hablar en un lugar más calmado. Este lugar es bullicioso. Además, mi hija parece avergonzada, bien. Kiba-kun -

\- Sí -

\- Perdón, ¿pero podrías llevarnos a un lugar más calmado? -

\- Sí. Entonces, por favor síganme -

Kiba entonces llevará a los padres del castaño, los padres de la pelirroja y a la madre de la rubia a otro lugar más calmado.

\- Bien, entonces, Rias, Hyodou Issei-kun. Volveré después de hablar un poco. Sirzechs, ¿te puedo dejar el resto?

\- Sí, padre. -

\- Ise, tu madre y yo vamos a regresar en un rato -

\- Aah, papá, por favor no digas nada raro, ¿de acuerdo? -

\- Déjamelo a mí. -

Bajo la guía de Kiba, los cinco adultos se fueron

\- Rias -

\- ¿Qué pasa, Onii-sama? -

\- Hay algo de lo quiero hablar contigo un poco. Perdón, Ise-kun. Me llevare a mi hermanita un rato. Akeno-kun, ¿te importaría venir con nosotros? -

\- Sí – Dijo la morena

En ese momento, los 3 se fueron dejando al castaño y las dos rubias, pero la de lentes recibió un mensaje por smartphone con una sonrisa, por lo que se retiro

\- Hyoudou-san, deberíamos…- Dijo la [Alfil] Gremory para notar como este se fue

El castaño sin que se diera cuenta la rubia, empezó a seguirla hasta la entrada donde encontró a un joven un tanto mayor que ella de cabello verde y ojos a juego rasgados de la pupila que vestía elegantemente. Ambos se dieron un abrazo y se fueron juntos mientras la rubia sonreía. Esto hizo que el castaño se molestara y como no podía hacer nada, decidió volver a su salón

\- Tarde –

Issei estaban esperando a la rubia en el parque donde Raynare intento asesinarlo a él y a Seekvaira, recordaba ese momento ya que a partir de ahí empezaron a vivir varias cosas juntos, sin secretos.

\- ¿Por qué me llamaste, Ise-kun? – Pregunto la rubia molesta – Estaba ocupada enseñándole a Alivian la cuidad –

-¿Alivian? - pregunto Issei confundido - bueno no importa, Seek-chansenpai… ¿Cuál es su relación con ese sujeto? –

\- Es mi [Reina], lo conocí cuando fui al inframundo hace unos días atrás – Dijo la rubia entristeciendo al castaño – Tch... Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, realmente te tengo mucho aprecio y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero Alivian es mi sirviente adecuado, a pesar de que es un [Dragón] que puede tomar forma humana, si pude reencarnarlo como mi [Reina] y ha demostrado ser eficiente desde el primer día que empezó a trabajar para mí. Por eso hable con mi padre, pronto dejare tu casa y me iré a un departamento con él. No me gustan las despedidas, por lo que recogeré mis cosas cuando tus padres no estén –

\- ¿Estas segura de tu decisión? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Ese sujeto no me da confianza, no te merece. Puede que ahora no lo veas pero, sé que él tiene otras intenciones, es una corazonada. Por favor, aléjese de él, no es alguien de fiar -

PAF

La rubia había abofeteado al castaño mientras estaba molesta de ver como estaba dudando de su decisión y juzgaba a su nuevo siervo sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de conocerlo antes

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de Alivian?! - Pregunto la rubia con enojo - ¡Lo único que ha hecho él es que ha sido muy amable y atento conmigo, además él quiere que progrese como la demonio de clase alta que soy y si tu no quieres eso para mí Ise-kun, entonces por favor vete de mi vida y deja que sea feliz con Alivian!

Issei quedo impactado por las palabras de Seekvaira, jamás espero que ella de entre todas las personas se lo dijera, pero si eso era lo quería no podía hacer nada, siempre haría lo que fuera para su Seek chan senpai fuera feliz.

\- Si es tu deseo, así será - Dijo el castaño cabizbajo mientras que la rubia lo miro confundida, por lo que decidió no prestarle atención y pasa de lado al chico. Al hacer esto, sintió una punzada en su corazón. Lo que no sabía Seekvaira es que pagaría caro esta decisión

\- Residencia Hyoudou – Noche -

Los adultos se encontraban viendo los videos de sus hijos que hacían un espléndido trabajo mientras bebían sake

\- ¡Ahí esta nuestra querida Ri-tan esforzándose al máximo! – Dijo Zeoticus

\- Es verdad, nuestra niña es una mujer hecha y derecha que no solo sabe valerse por sí misma, si no que sabe cocinar y hacer los quehaceres – Dijo Venelana

\- Esa es mi querida Seekvaira – Dijo la Rhalia – Ella es una chica diligente que siempre pone empeño en aprender algo nuevo –

\- Mi hija es muy educada y delicada, no como cierta niña rubia –

\- Al menos mi hija no es una loca obsesiva que hace cosas viles como tu hija…comprenderá –

\- Ara, ¿no crees que estas exagerando? Rhalia-chan –

\- No lo creo, Venelana san...

Ambas mujeres se vieron por unos segundos con una sonrisa mientras eran cubiertas por un aura negra, hasta que chocaron sus frentes mientras que los demás los veían con caras graciosas

\- Por favor no peleen en la sala de mi casa – Dijo Miki con una sonrisa pero el rostro estaba muy sombrío y traiga unos bocadillos para acompañar el sake, intimidando un poco a las dos matriarcas

\- Oh, encurtidos – Dijo la castaña contenta

\- Sushi casero, que bien - Comento la rubia de la misma forma

En ese momento, el castaño entro cabizbajo, por lo que Miki y Gorou se miraron para que asintiera, diciéndoles a sus invitados que lo lamentaban pero tenían que retirarse, debido a que surgió algo inesperado. Los 4 demonios comprendieron y decidieron dejar la fiesta como agradecieron la hospitalidad. Miki fue al segundo piso y entro en la habitación de su hijo, mirando como este se encontraba cabizbajo con una mano en su mejilla

\- ¿Quieres que hablemos en la sala? – Pregunto la castaña, recibiendo una afirmación

Al bajar, el castaño mayor levanto la mesa de estar para que su hijo les contara lo que paso

\- Realmente no espere esto de Seekvaira-chan – Comento la castaña incrédula – Si no fuera porque me lo dices tú, hijo, no lo podría creer. Seekvaira-chan, nuestra Seekvaira-chan…no me podría imaginar antes que haría algo así… –

\- Sinceramente, estoy decepcionado de ella y por eso duele más la traición, realmente la llegue a querer como una hija – Comento el castaño desilusionado

\- Mamá. Papá, me regreso a voy a ir al templo antes. No tengo nada que me ate a Kuoh – Dijo el castaño triste

\- Si es el caso, nosotros también nos vamos, dejaremos las cosas de Seekvaira-chan con Rias Gremory-chan – Dijo Miki mientras abraza a su hijo – Pero primero debes hablar con Sona-chan y con el director –

\- Si, pero... -

-¿Pero? - Preguntaron ambos para que en ese momento el castaño levantara la mirada donde ambos quedaron impactados

Esto se debía a que Issei estaba llorando aunque se encontraba sonriendo, pero podían notar que era una sonrisa triste.

\- Por favor no odien a Seek-chansenpai - Pidió el chico consternado a sus padres - Ella está en todo su derecho de decidir a quién quiere en su vida para ser feliz y si no quiere que yo este ahí para que lo sea, entonces está bien, siempre y cuando sea feliz.

\- Issei… - musitaron ambos

\- Está bien, no la odiaremos y respetaremos su decisión, tratándola con cariño cuando la veamos de nuevo... - Dijo Miki para seguir abrazando al castaño.

\- Al día siguiente - Academia Kuoh/oficina del consejo estudiantil –

\- Entonces…¿quieres adelantar tus exámenes? – Pregunto la heredera Sitri

\- Sí, he decidido regresar al templo de mi familia antes de lo previsto – Respondió el castaño

\- Supongo que ya sabes sobre el nuevo sirviente de Seekvaira, ¿no? – Pregunto la morena entrecerrando los ojos

\- Si…- Comento el castaño con melancolía

\- Lamento por lo que pasas, por mí no hay problema, te debo una por cubrirnos a mi como a Seekvaira aquella vez durante ese evento en el trabajo de Saji-kun. Te daré un papel, iras con el director como con demás profesores para que te hagan el examen antes en una semana o en 3 días a más tardar – Dijo Sona dándole el documento y sellándolo como firmándolo

\- Te lo agradezco – Respondió Issei

\- Hubiera deseado que fuéramos juntos al inframundo como amigos – Dijo Saji – Te veo después de las vacaciones –

\- Si…- Respondió el castaño en soslayo

\- Momentos después –

El castaño se encontraba en los pasillos mientras se dirigía a su casa para empacar todo e irse al atardecer al [Templo Kawakami]

*Ise-kun* Dijo una voz para ver a la pelirroja

\- Gremory-senpai…- Dijo el castaño

\- Puede que abuse de tu amabilidad, pero necesito tu ayuda…- Comento la mencionada tímidamente.

\- Mas tarde ese día -

Estaba en la planta baja del viejo edificio escolar, enfrente del cuarto que siempre había sido el "cuarto sellado". Todos los del club e Issei se reunieron. Incluso desde afuera, este cuarto estaba cerrado fuertemente para que se pudiera ver dentro de la habitación Una cinta que tiene escrito "NO ENTRAR" estaba pegada junto con varios sellos mágicos.

\- El niño está aquí. Durante el día, el [Alfil] vive aquí. Para la noche, sus poderes son liberados y si solo es en el antiguo edificio, puede salir del cuarto, pero se rehúsa a hacerlo – Comento Rias

Por alguna razón, llamó a la puerta y entonces empezó a expandir su círculo mágico

\- ¿Esta persona es un hikikomori? – Pregunto el castaño, haciendo que Rias afirmara mientras suspiraba. Kiba removió la cinta, Akeno también ayudo a remover el sello.

\- El niño dentro es el que más ha ganado entre los sirvientes – Comento Akeno - A través de una computadora, el niño hace pactos especiales con los humanos. Francamente, es una persona que no quiere estar con nosotros. Ese tipo de gente negocia de una manera diferente y hace relaciones de igual manera. Resuelve cosas a través de la computadora. Usando la computadora, incluso siendo un sirviente demonio nuevo, este niño consigue suficientes números como los de rango superior -

\- Bien entonces, voy a abrir la puerta - Dijo Rias mientras que los sellos mágicos pegados en la puerta también desparecieron, se volvió una puerta común. La pelirroja abrió la puerta

\- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! – Exclamo un grito femenino, haciendo que Rias suspirara mientras entra junto con Akeno

\- Buenos días. Es bueno verte tan energético – Dijo la pelirroja

*¿P-P-Por quéééééé?*

\- Ara ara, ¿sabes? Se removió el sello. Eres libre de salir. Ahora, ¿salimos todos juntos? – Dijo Akeno con gentileza

*¡Noooooooooooooooooo! ¡Este lugar esta bieeeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡No quiero ir afuera! ¡No quiero ver a la genteeeeeeeeeee!*

Asia y Xenovia intercambiaron miradas e inclinaron sus cabezas mientras que la peli azul parecía tener una mirada de intriga mientras que las caídas no entendían que estaba pasando. Solo Kiba y Koneko entendían las circunstancias. Kiba está sonriendo amargamente y Koneko-chan dejo salir un suspiro. Los 4 miraron como el castaño se sobaba sus cienes con el dedo corazón y pulgar de su mano derecha.

Por lo que decidió entrar, al hacerlo noto como las cortinas estaban cerradas estrechamente. Inesperadamente, el cuarto está decorado de manera linda, parece un cuarto de chica. También había muñecos de peluche.

\- ¿Un ataúd? – Pregunto el castaño con la ceja alzada al ver un féretro que parece ser de los que usan en los funerales, arrinconado en una esquina. Entonces se acercó a donde estaban las Onee-sama, lo que vio fue aparentemente una pequeña petit con apariencia de noble, cabello dorado y ojos rojos que parecían de muñeca. Sentada en el suelo, con una pose que lucía como si quisiera escapar de ambas chicas. Está temblando mucho. Pero al verlo detenidamente, Issei simplemente suspiro - Yare, yare daze. No otro como Yuki – musito para tomarlo de su cuello y sacarlo de la esquina

\- ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeek! ¡Lo siento, lo sientoooooooo! – Chillo el trapito rubio pálido - ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – exclamo asustado

\- ¡Yakamashi! – Grito el castaño - ¡Deja de llorar como una chica cuando eres un hombre, me molesta! ¡¿Y porque vistes como chica cuando eres un chico, eh?! – pregunto rudamente

\- P-P-P-Pero, las ropas de chicas son súper lindas – Respondió el rubio intimidado

\- Ugh – Mascullo el castaño al sentir como le punzaba la cabeza, soltándolo con brusquedad

\- P-P-P-Por cierto, ¿quién es esta persona? – Pregunto el trapito mientras apunta su dedo índice hacia él, para que este con su meñique lo baje y se ponga a su altura

– No me gusta que me señalen – Respondió el chico fríamente

\- ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeek! ¡Lo siento, lo sientoooooooo! – Chillo el rubio pálido

\- Ellos son mis nuevos sirvientes quienes llegaron mientras tú estabas aquí. La [Caballera], Xenovia Quarta, igual que tú, el [Alfil], Asia, las [Peones] Milletl, Kalawarner y Raynare. Y el chico es un amigo y compañero de la academia, Hyoudou Issei-kun –

\- ¿E-Es el que dicen que es un raro y el único que soporta a la amargada de Seekvaira-sama? – Pregunto el niño

\- Gusto en conocerte – Dijeron las chicas

\- Eeeeek, ¡el número de miembros aumentó mucho! - Exclamo el rubio

\- Que llorón – Mascullo la lolita

\- Por favor, ¿podemos salir? ¿Bien? Es bueno que ya no tengas que seguir sellado, ¿verdad? – Dijo Rias gentilmente, pero…

\- ¡Noooooooo! ¡El mundo exterior es imposible de ver para míííííííí! ¡Estoy asustado! ¡Estoy asustado del exterior! ¡En cualquier caso, incluso si salgó, solo les causare problemas a los demás! –

\- ¡Pequeño escoria…! – Exclamo el castaño para tomarlo de la solapa nuevamente

\- ¡Eeeeeek! – Exclamo para que viera como el escenario frente a él se volvió gris

\- ¡¿Crees que vas a escapar de mí?! – Exclamo el castaño chocando sus puños, haciendo que todo vuelva a la normalidad y lo pesque de la cabeza

\- Esto es extraño. Algo en este momento… -

\- Ciertamente algo ocurrió -

Asia y Xenovia estaban sorprendidas como el trio de ángeles caídos por el misterioso fenómeno, pero el resto de los miembros simplemente dejaron salir suspiros. Por supuesto, Kiba y los otros lo sabían.

\- ¡No te enojes! ¡No te molestes! ¡Por favor no me pegueeeeees! – Pidio clemencia el chico-chica

\- ¡Te dije que te callaras! – Gruño el castaño para soltarlo nuevamente con brusquedad

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto la peli azul caída

\- Ese niño posee una [Sacred Gear] que cuando esta exaltado, el tiempo de todo lo que esté en su campo de visión puede ser detenido por un intervalo de tiempo – Respondió la morena - Debido a que no puede controlar su [Sacred Gear], por órdenes de la casa del [Archiduque] y el [Maou] Sirzechs, fue sellado – mientras la pelirroja abraza por detrás al chico

\- Este chico es Gasper Vladi. Es mí [Alfil]. Actualmente, es un estudiante de primer año de la [Academia Kuo]. También, antes de ser reencarnado, él era mitad humano y mitad vampiro -

\- ¿Cuál es su [Sacred Gear]? – Pregunto Issei

\- El llamado, [Ojo del mal, Forbidden Balor View] – Respondió Kiba

\- ¿[Forbidden Balor View]? ¿Balor, cómo el dios de la oscuridad de la mitología Celta? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Entonces él es su portador actual – Comento Raynare analíticamente

\- Sí. Ese es el nombre del [Sacred Gear] que Gasper posee. Es muy poderoso – Comento Rias

\- Detener el tiempo, ¿eso no es romper las reglas? -

\- Sí, es verdad. Pero, ¿sabes? Tu poder descomunal como tus conocimientos del [Kawakami Ryu] y la reducción del [Dragón Emperador Blanco], ambos también van contra las reglas -

\- El problema es que él no es capaz de manejarlo. Debido a eso Gasper estaba sellado hasta ahora. Activar inconscientemente su [Sacred Gear] fue visto como un problema.

\- Sin embargo, Gremory-senpai, fuiste capaz de convertir a un chico con tan poderoso [Sacred Gear] en tu sirviente. Sin mencionar que lo hiciste con solo una pieza -

Ante las palabras del castaño, Rias hizo aparecer un libro en sus manos, pasó las páginas del libro y se lo dio abierto. Mirándolo, el castaño observo que es una página de explicación sobre las [Evil Pieces].

\- Es una [Mutation Piece] -

\- ¿[Mutation Piece]? -

\- Es diferente de la [Pieza Maligna] usual, cuerpos que claramente necesitan más de una pieza para ser reencarnados pueden reencarnar con una sola pieza, es una pieza que puede hacer que ocurra tal suceso -

\- Buchou posee esa pieza -

Fue lo que Akeno dijo, a lo que Kiba continúo.

\- Usualmente, entre los demonios de clase alta, uno de cada diez poseen esa pieza. Es una irregularidad creada cuando el sistema de las [Evil Pieces] fue creado, es como un fallo, pero parece ser que fue mantenido como diversión. Gasper-kun es el que usa esa pieza -

\- El problema es la habilidad de Gasper – Comento Rias

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Él posee una habilidad rara y parece ser que el poder de su [Sacred Gear] aumenta cuando esta inconsciente. Tal vez se deba a eso que su poder está aumentando cada día. A partir de la anterior conversación, podemos decir que en el futuro hay una posibilidad de que consiga el [Balance Breaker] –

\- Oh… -

\- Sí. Es una situación crítica. Sin embargo, debido a que mi evaluación fue aceptada, parece que consideraron que soy capaz de controlar a Gasper. Tal vez se deba a que hice que Yuuto consiguieran el [Balance Breaker] –

\- Error, fueron los espíritus de los amigos de Kiba. No se adorne con hazañas que no son suyas, por favor -

La pelirroja se sonrojo al ver que nuevamente se comportó como una engreída frente al castaño

A pesar de eso, incluso cuando el [Dragón Efímero] intervino, los chicos de Kuoh capaces de defender su base sin crear mucha destrucción durante el incidente con Kokabiel.

\- Uh, n-n-no me gusta que hablen de mí… - Dijo una voz detrás de una gran caja de cartón

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Pregunto el castaño dándole un suave puntapié

\- ¡Eeeeeeeeeeek! – Chillo la caja

\- Yare, yare – Musito el castaño con desgana al descubrir que el identificado como Gasper estaba dentro del objeto – No puedo creer que este tan asustado del mundo exterior, como para meterse en una caja de cartón -

\- A juzgar por la habilidad, tal vez él sea el siguiente después de Akeno. Incluso si dije que es mitad vampiro, el viene de una familia de vampiros pura sangre con un buen linaje, y tiene una poderosa [Sacred Gear] debido a su mitad humana. Está bien dotado de habilidades vampíricas, y su especialidad es la magia humana usada por hechiceros. Al ser así, entonces no hubiera sido capaz de hacerse alfil con una sola pieza – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Buchou, los vampiros son débiles contra el sol, ¿verdad? ¿Él está bien? –

\- Él posee la sangre de un vampiro especial conocido como [Daywalker] con la cual puede moverse durante el día, así que no hay problema. Sin embargo, le disgusta la luz -

\- ¡Odio la luz del día! ¡Sería mejor si el sol desaparecieeeeeeeeera! –

\- Sigh – Musito el castaño nuevamente sobando sus sienes

\- No vas a clases, ¿verdad? Si no controlas tu poder y sigues así, no será bueno, ¿lo sabes? - Comento Rias

\- ¡No! ¡Estoy bien dentro de esta caja de cartón! ¡El aire y la luz del exterior son mis enemigos naturaleeeeees! ¡Por favor déjenme seguir como un chico que vive en una caja de cartóóóón! –

\- También, ¿no necesita sangre? Después de todo es un vampiro –

\- Ya que es medio vampiro, no necesita la sangre tan seguida. Si bebe sangre una vez cada 10 días, no hay problema. Aunque a él no le gusta beber sangre. -

\- ¡Odio la sangreeeeee! ¡También odio el pescadooooo y el hígadoooo! -

\- Que llorón y quisquilloso -

\- Vampiro bueno para nada – Dijo la [Torre] Gremory

\- ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Koneko-chan es malvadaaaaaa! –

\- Sigue llorando y voy a patear la caja tan fuerte como pueda en dirección al sol, ¿me oíste? –

\- ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Hyoudou-senpai es un monstruooooooo! -

\- Por ahora, hasta que vuelva, Ise-kun, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, les dejo a cargo del entrenamiento de Gasper. Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawaner, tienen contratos. Akeno y yo iremos al lugar de la reunión de las [Tres Grandes Facciones]. Y Yuuto, parece ser que mi hermano quiere escuchar en detalle sobre tu [Balance Breaker], así que deberías acompañarnos – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Sí, Buchou – Respondieron el rubio y las caídas

\- Ise-kun, perdón, pero te dejo a Gasper-kun –Dijo Rias

\- Les aclaro algo a todos ustedes, solo lo entrenare 3 días, porque tengo cosas que hacer. Me quedare esta noche para ver cómo puedo ayudarlo, mañana le daré a Tojo un régimen de entrenamiento y el resto lo harán ustedes – Comento el castaño viendo a las Onee-sama

\- E-Entiendo – Dijeron los Gremorys viendo como este se va con el [Alfil], que lo lleva arrastrando del cuello de su camisa

\- Gasper-kun, deberías empezar a acostumbrarte al exterior, ¿no crees? – Dijo Akeno hablando con la caja de cartón.

\- ¡Akeno onee-samaaaaaaaa! ¡Por favor no diga cosas como esaaaaa! – Exclamo el mencionado

\- Ara ara, eso es preocupante. Ise, te lo encargo – Dijo la morena

\- Sí. Entonces, Ise, ¿debería disciplinarlo duramente? Un hombre débil no sirve. También, desde que era niña quería enfrentarme a un vampiro. Déjamelo a mí – Dijo Xenovia

\- ¡Eeeeeeeeeek! ¡N-N-N-No hay manera, no quiero pelear contra la usuaria de la [Espada Sagrada Durandaaaaal]! ¡S-Seré destruidooooo! -

\- No grites, Gasper. Si gustas, puedo preparar una cruz y agua bendita, y también atacarte con ajo –

\- ¡Eeeeeeeeeeek! ¡Ajo, nooooooooooo!

(Tal vez Vladi-kun fue desafortunado al conocer a Quarta) Pensó el castaño

\- Más tarde ese día -

\- Hey, empieza a correr. Si eres un [Caminante Diurno], entonces deberías ser capaz de correr durante el día – Dijo la [Caballero] Gremory

\- ¡Eeeeeeek! ¡No me persiga mientras balancea la [Durandaaaaaaal]! -

Mientras se acercaba el anochecer, el vampiro estaba siendo perseguido por la usuaria de la espada sagrada. Mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, era completamente como una cacería de vampiros. Durandal también estaba dejando salir un peligroso sonido mientras emite un aura sagrada.

Gasper también estaba huyendo desesperadamente. Bueno, eso es porque si es atrapado, será destruido en un instante. Parece ser que Xenovia lo entrena empezando con la fuerza física con el pretexto de Un espíritu saludable empieza con un cuerpo sano. Ella es tan animada como siempre. Parecía feliz de perseguirlo blandiendo su arma legendaria.

Después de acostumbrarse a vivir aquí, Xenovia dijo que lo que hiciera y lo que tuviera que hacer, todo lo haría disfrutándolo.

\- Aunque para mí, era un honor conocer al otro [Alfil]-san como yo, no nos hemos visto las caras apropiadamente… (Sollozo) -

Entonces Koneko estaba persiguiendo a Gasper junto a Xenovia mientras sostiene ajo.

\- Gya-kun, si comes ajo, le hará bien a tu salud -

\- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Koneko-chan me esta molestandoooooo! -

Estos dos estudiantes de 1er año parecían llevarse bien. Una vez escucho que Koneko podía ser algo irritante.

Pero…

¿Es una abusadora? Y además, lo está llamando "Gya-kun".

\- Yare, yare daze –

Al castaño esta situación le provocaba un verdadero dolor de jaqueca, ni sus hermanas eran igual de escandalosas o molestas que el trapito, las dos cabezas huecas y la loli

*Oh, oh, ahí están*

Con esa frase, el miembro del consejo estudiantil…Saji, apareció.

\- Oh, eres tú, Saji -

\- Hey, Hyodo. Después de escuchar que había un sirviente hikikomori al que se le levanto su prohibición. Vine un rato a conocerlo -

\- Ah, él está por ahí. Es el que está siendo perseguido por Quarta y Koneko-chan -

\- Hey, hey, Xenovia-san está ondeando su espada legendaria, ¿está bien eso? ¡Oh! Espera, ¡es una chica, eh! ¡Sin mencionar que es rubia! -

\- Perdón por decirte esto, pero ese es un chico travestido -

Escuchando eso, Saji parecía estar completamente deprimido. Se le rompió el corazón.

\- Esto es una estafa. Digo, si está usando ropas de chica, sería para mostrárselo a alguien, ¿no? Pero al ser un hikikomori, es una gran contradicción -

\- Es cierto. Es un incomprensible hábito de travestismo. También no puedo decir nada sobre que le queda bien, Y, ¿Qué estás haciendo, Saji? -

Saji está usando una sudadera, guantes de algodón y también lleva una pala pequeña de jardinería.

\- Justo lo que ves. Le daré mantenimiento a las flores del jardín. Fue una orden de Kaichou desde la semana pasada. Hey, recientemente ha habido muchos eventos en la escuela ¿verdad? Y además, el [Maou] y los otros vendrán aquí. Es el trabajo del [Peón] del [Consejo Estudiantil], hacer que la escuela se vea hermosa – Dijo el rubio – Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Por lo que me dijo Kaichou, tú ibas a dejar de venir a la escuela, pediste un permiso especial –

\- Gremory-senpai me pidio ayuda con Vladi-kun – Respondió el castaño

ZA ZA…

Después de esa conversación, hubo una presencia de alguien acercándose. El castaño uso la posición de siempre, mirando a la dirección se encontró con alguien conocido

\- Heh. Los sirvientes demonios de la familia del [Maou] están jugando por aquí – Dijo un hombre vestido de kimono con apariencia de malo, que reconoció el castaño

\- A zazel…– Dijo Issei fieramente

\- Hey, chico Kawakami. Ha pasado tiempo desde esa ocasión – Comento el nombrado

Todos estaban mirando dudosamente a aquel que apareció repentinamente. Con la simple palabra que dije, la atmosfera cambio completamente.

¡GIII!

Xenovia preparo su espada. Por la densa atmosfera, Asia se escondió detrás del castaño,

\- ¿¡Que hace el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos en un lugar como este!? – Pregunto el castaño firmemente. Saji, mientras estaba igual de sorprendido que nosotros, hizo aparecer la cara deformada de un lagarto en su mano derecha. Es el [Sacred Gear] del rubio.

\- ¡Hy-Hyodo, con A zazel te refieres a…! – Exclamo el [Peón] Sitri

\- Hablo en serio, Saji. He estado en contacto con este tipo antes -

Tal vez sea por su respuesta del castaño seria que él entendió, también hizo una pose de batalla. A zazel sonríe amargamente a sus posturas. Dejando de lado la sed de sangre, no sentí la presencia de que intentara pelear.

\- No tengo ganas de pelear. Hey, relajen sus posturas, [Demonios de Clase Baja]. Deben de saber que incluso si se reúnen muchos, no me podrán ganar, ¿verdad? Incluso yo no pienso molestar a personas de su categoría. Además, no estoy tan loco como para hacer enojar a ese monstruo que tienes de abuelo, Kawakami Issei. Ya que estaba dando un paseo, vine a visitar el lugar en donde están los demonios. ¿Está el portador de la [Sacro-Espada Demoníaca]? Vine a verlo -

\- Si te refieres a Kiba, entonces él no está aquí – Respondió el castaño – Supongo que vienes a ser de las tuyas, realmente eres como me contaron -

\- En serio. Si no pudieron ganarle a Kokabiel, entonces no hay manera de que me puedan ganar. Ya veo, el portador de la [Sacro-Espada Demoníaca] no está. Esto es aburrido – Dijo el caído mientras se rasca su cabeza, para apuntar a un árbol.

\- El vampiro que se está ocultando por ahí – Dijo el rubio bronceado, asustando al trapito vampírico - Tú eres el poseedor de la [Forbidden Balor View], ¿verdad? Si no puedes usarlo apropiadamente, entonces se convertirá en algo que cause perdidas a otros. Como un [Sacred Gear] de tipo de apoyo, si puedes complementar los aspectos deficientes, debería estar bien, pero…Ahora que lo menciono, la investigación de los demonios sobre los [Sacred Gears] no ha avanzado mucho. Si lo invocas con tus 5 sentidos y si entonces la capacidad del dueño no es suficiente entonces, se descontrolara naturalmente y será extremadamente peligroso -

Como si mirara la cara de Gasper, más bien, Azazel está viendo a sus ojos. El rubio estaba temblando conforme el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos se le acercaba. Creo que es una reacción obvia. Sin embargo, no siento nada extraño o malicia viniendo de Azazel. Su expresión se ve como si estuviera lleno de interés. Tal vez los otros sintieron lo mismo, no sabía cómo responder.

\- ¿Esa es la [Absorption Line]? Si estás practicando, intenta usarla. Conéctala con este vampiro, si él invoca su [Sacred Gear] mientras tu absorbes el exceso de energía, probablemente no se salga de control tan fácilmente -

\- M-Mi [Sacred Gear], ¿también puede succionar el poder de los [Sacred Gears] oponentes? Pensé que simplemente absorbía el poder del oponente y lo debilitaba… - Dijo el rubio con una expresión compleja mientras mira su afectacto

\- En serio, es por esto que recientemente los dueños de [Sacred Gears] no intentan conocer su poder o el de sus [Sacred Gears] lo suficiente. La [Absorption Line] posee el poder de uno de los 5 legendarios reyes dragón, el [Dragón del Calabozo, Vritra]. Bueno, esto fue encontrado gracias a las investigaciones recientes. Esa cosa puede ser conectada a cualquier objeto y puede dispersar ese poder. Si es en pequeño lapso, es posible separar la línea del lado del dueño y conectarla a otra persona u objeto -

\- En-Entonces, la línea de mi lado….por ejemplo, ¿puedo conectarla a Hyodo u otra persona? ¿Y entonces el poder fluirá dentro de él?

\- Sí, si creces, el número de líneas también incrementaran. Si haces eso, la potencia de absorción también incrementara varias veces. -

Saji se quedó callado, por la explicación de A zazel sobre el [Sacred Gear] que posee

\- En mejorar el [Sacred Gear], el modo más rápido sería beber la sangre del contenedor del [Dragón Emperador Rojo]. Si bebe esa sangre, entonces ganara poder. Bueno, hagan el resto ustedes mismos – Dijo el líder de los caídos y con una sola mirada se da la vuelta y se retira. Sin embargo, solo paró una vez, y giró su cara hacía ello - Me disculpo por Vali… pido disculpas porque nuestro [Dragón Blanco] haya entrado en contacto contigo por su cuenta, a pesar de que ese par metio sus narices y dejaron medio muerto a uno de mis mejores generales. Estoy seguro que debes de haberte sorprendido, ¿verdad? Bu…Bueno, él es un chico raro, pero no piensa saldar la rivalidad entre el rojo y el blanco inmediatamente – con eso ultimo dicho se fue

\- Por ahora, debería usar mi [Sacred Gear] en el chico nuevo de por ahí. En ese estado, intenta usar tu [Sacred Gear] y práctica. A cambio, me ayudaran la próxima vez con la jardinera – Dijo Saji mientras que todos aceptaron.

Saji conecto la línea de su [Absorption Line] con Gasper y succionó el exceso de poder. Y como A zazel dijo, la absorción fue posible. Después de eso, en el momento que el balón de voleibol que se lanzó…entro en el campo de visión de Gasper, fue detenido. Los objetos solo pueden ser detenidos completamente por un intervalo de pocos minutos. Si es un balón y es detenido en el aire se quedaría así. Si es un ser viviente, sus movimientos serán detenidos y conservara la misma postura.

La gente que es detenida completamente, en ese intervalo, al punto de que no son conscientes de ellos y no tienen memoria del intervalo en el que fueron detenidos.

(No hay problema con que las cosas entren en su campo de visión, pero no hay duda de que es un [Sacred Gear] poderoso. Mientras más cerca estés en su campo de visión, más tiempo serás detenido, mientras más lejos estés, el rango de visión aumenta, pero el tiempo de detención se hace menor) Pensó el castaño viendo al chico vestido de chica (Debido a que Gasper es incapaz de usar efectivamente su [Sacred Gear], solo unas cosas dentro de su campo de visión pueden ser detenidas)

Ya que le es imposible que lo use conscientemente, hubo algunos accidentes donde en el momento en el que miraba hacía alguien, algunas partes de su cuerpo eran detenidas levemente.

\- En serio, perdóname por haberla invocado inconscientemente – Dijo el vampiro mientras gritaba disculpándose "Perdóóóóón" e intentaba huir, recibiendo un rodillazo del castaño que lo arrastraba de vuelta

\- Bien creo que es todo, tengo que irme y como tengo una idea para el entrenamiento del chico como del tu [Sacred Gear], Saji – Dijo el castaño para estirarse

\- ¿Cómo van? ¿La práctica está dando progresos? – Dijo la pelirroja quedando frente al castaño mientras trae unos sándwiches para nosotros.

(Parece ser que después de todo, estaba preocupada por Vladi) Pensó el castaño

\- Eek, Eek – Dijo el vampiro trapito mientras su poder es absorbido

\- ¡Esto esta delicioso, Rias-senpai! – Comento el castaño

\- Fufufu, Gracias. Los ingredientes no eran muchos, así que solo pude hacerlos sencillos – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¡Incluso así son deliciosos! – Comento el castaño halagando a la senpai

\- ¡Delicioso! – Grito Saji

\- Bien, gracias por la comida. Dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy y ustedes dos, cabezas de chorlito – Dijo el castaño mirando a la peli azul y la peli blanca - Bajen esa espada y esos ajos, el niño no va a soportar lo de mañana si lo siguen hostigando y le estoy golpeando para evitar que huya –

\- ¿Y-Ya te vas? – Pregunto la pelirroja confundida y decepcionada

\- Si, Vladi-kun, descansa. Al atardecer te daré el régimen de entrenamiento que harás para mejorar tu [Sacred Gear] como el tuyo, Saji – Comento Issei para desaparecer después de dar 3 pasos

\- ¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso? – Dijo la pelirroja

*Bien, ya vine, espero que no me hagan perder el tiempo* Dijo una voz para que todos vieran a la rubia llegar sola

\- Residencia Hyoudou –

\- Entonces tendremos que quedarnos esos 3 días, hasta que termines de ponerles el entrenamiento a ese vampiro y a Saji-kun – Comento Ouga que usaba su forma fantasmal y vestia como ama de casa

\- Lo lamento, pero…- Decía el castaño apenado

\- Para nada, hijo, con eso me das tiempo de dejar todo en orden en la oficina – Comento Gorou

\- Departamento de A zazel -

\- ¿También debo asistir a la conferencia de mañana? –

\- Por supuesto, Vali. Ya que eres el [Dragón Emperador Blanco] -

\- Oye, A zazel. ¿Ya no ocurrirán más guerras? –

\- Tú solo buscas pelea. En verdad estas atado a los ideales de los dragones. Eres del tipo de persona que no vivirá mucho -

\- Eso está bien. No tengo ningún interés en vivir mucho. Sólo me arrepiento de nacer en esta era. Un mundo sin Dios. …Quería intentar derrotar a Dios -

\- Eso en verdad suena a como es el [Dragón Emperador Blanco]. Y, después de vencer a todos los tipos fuertes, ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

\- Moriré. No tengo interés en un mundo tan aburrido. Pero con [Martillo Negro] y Makyoun Ouga vivos, dudo que pase eso –

\- ¡Hahahahahaha! Realmente te has puesto una vara muy alta, sabes –

\- A la día siguiente – Atardecer –

Luego de ayudarle a hacer estiramientos a Gasper y dar una pequeña carrera al bosque cerca de la academia, el rubio empezó a detener piedras que le lanzaba el castaño que se empezaba a acercarse a él

\- Guuuuu... Ise-senpai… Estoy cansadooo – Dijo el rubio pálido frotándose los ojos

\- Bien, usa estas gotas y descansa 30 segundos, lo que viene es menos molesto – Comento el castaño

\- Hyodo-san, aquí están las pelotas de tenis que le encargaste a Buchou-san – Dijo la [Alfil] Gremory mientras que trae una caja.

\- Bien, te lanzare las pelotas de izquierda a derecha y lo único que debes hacer es detenerlas antes de que caigan – Dijo el rubio - ¿Listo? – pregunto

\- S-Si – Dijo el rubio nerviosamente para empezar a lanzarlas, deteniendo las primeras 2, pero la 3°…

\- Concéntrate, no siempre alternare entre izquierda y derecha – Reprendió el castaño

\- Oh, de acuerdo – Dijo el rubio pálido

\- Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo –

\- ¡S-Si! –

\- ¡Rápido, Vladi-kun, estas muy lento!

\- ¡E-Esta bieeeen! -

Había logrado detener una pelota de cada 20, no era algo para celebrar

Pero, es un progreso.

\- ¿Intenso, no? –

\- Más que intenso –

\- Esto no arreglara tu problema del todo, pero ira corrigiéndolo –

\- H-Hagámoslo de nuevooooo-

\- Afueras de Kuoh – Amanecer –

\- Vamos, no te distraigas – Dijo Ouga mientras que realiza una combinación de golpes hacia su hijo que responde

ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA

Madre e hijo al unisonido, empezaron un intercambio de golpes a una gran velocidad que ni Kiba o Xenovia podía igualar

\- Realmente le está poniendo empeño al entrenamiento – Dijo Gorou viendo a su hijo y mujer pelear al mismo nivel

\- Bien, terminamos – Dijo la morena – Debemos prepararnos para ir al templo –

\- ¿Se le fue informado al abuelo? – Pregunto el castaño menor

\- Si, como sé que tus hermanas llegaran al templo – Dijo la Yatahagane

\- Pero, esperen, tengo que quedarme un poco más – Dijo el castaño

\- Es verdad, los exámenes – Comento Ouga mientras pone una mano en su cara

\- Según Kaichou, me harán los exámenes después de la reunión – Comento Issei suspirando

\- Bosque de la Academia – Noche –

Continuaban el entrenamiento de lanzar pelotas mientras que solo Asia estaba con él, debido a que las demás se encontraban haciendo contratos pendientes. Desde el incidente con un cliente, el rubio había perdido la confianza y pidió que el castaño lo entrenara de nueva cuenta. Al terminar, el castaño se encontraba meditando mientras que el rubio se recostó a su lado

\- No digo que no me importe, incluso si detuviste a tu cliente. Pero estamos en el centro de entrenamiento y eres un principiante, así que está bien. Bueno, si fuera todo el tiempo que estuvieras congelando al primero que se pase enfrente de ti, entonces estarías en problemas. Lo importante es que recuerdes que ese poder es tuyo y no que tú eres del poder, si es así, en algún punto te consumirá -

\- P-Puesto que soy incompleto, tanto como un ser humano que tiene un [Sacred Gear], así como un vampiro… Lo único que hago es causar problemas a todo el mundo...Yo tengo que controlar más mi poder...¡Soy un ser incompleto yo soy sólo un bastardo! – Gimoteo Gasper

\- Si, eres un bastardo débil y llorón – Dijo el castaño desanimando aún más al pequeño – Porque tú quieres –

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Una amiga mía dijo una vez, "Un verdadero hombre es el que nunca se rinde y perdura siempre. Voy a decirte algo: sólo hay una cosa que importa cuando eres un guerrero, y no es el número de técnicas o la fuerza que poseas. Todo lo que necesitas, es el valor de nunca rendirse. Muchos piensan que el destino de los hombres es flotar en un flujo continuo como las nubes. Pero al menos para mí, es seguir el flujo que la persona elija. De cualquier forma, puede terminar en el mismo lugar. Pero al escoger, la gente puede trabajar duro por el propósito de vivir. Y las personas que lo hacen son las verdaderamente fuertes" –

Ante esas palabras, el vampiro empezó a derramar lágrimas pero con una sonrisa, nadie le había dicho jamás que podía cambiar su destino si él lo deseaba y trabajaba en ello

\- Ise-senpai, ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo! – Dijo el rubio

\- De acuerdo, vamos a empezar – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡Entendido! E-Entonces, voy a llevar esta bolsa de papel y haré que mi potencia aumente hasta que pueda cambiar mi destino -

\- Bien, creo que este es el adiós – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿E-El adiós? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Me agradas, Gasper. Pero mi tiempo de entrenarte termino, tendrás una nueva instructora como Argento y el trio de caída te ayudaran con tu entrenamiento antes de la reunión. Hice que Koneko-chan y Quarta no meta sus narices en esto – Dijo el castaño – Sé que lo lograras, cuídate y no seas tan llorón –

\- P-Perooooo…- Lloraba el rubio

\- Gasper. ¿Quieres ser alguien fuerte? – Pregunto el castaño recibiendo una afirmación – Entonces lo primero que debes aprender es aceptar las despedidas –

\- ¿A-A dónde vas? –

\- Si prometes no decírselo a Rias-senpai, te lo dire

\- Lo prometo, t-te d-doy mi palabra de hombre

\- De acuerdo, estaré estudiando para mis exámenes, saldré antes de la escuela e iré a donde vive mi abuelo para entrenar mi cuerpo –

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es asombroso, Ise-senpai! –

\- Gracias – Dijo el castaño revolviendo el cabello del chico, hasta que sintió una presencia que se volvieron varias – Es tiempo de irme. Toma esto – lanzándole un objeto

\- ¿Un amuleto? – Pregunto el vampiro

\- Siempre que lo tengas contigo, estaré a tu lado – Dijo el miembro del clan Kawakami

*¿Ise-kun?* Pregunto una voz dejando ver a la rubia de lentes

\- Nos vemos, Gasper – Dijo el castaño mientras se despide con un gesto en la mano – Buenas noches, Agares-senpai –

\- ¿Agares-senpai? – Pregunto Seekvaira desconcertada por qué jamás la ha llamado así, aumentando la intensidad de aquella punzada que le dio la otra vez

\- ¡Le prometo cuidar el amuleto que le dio! – Exclamo el trapito rubio, poniendo celosa y malhumorada a la chica

\- Estación del Metro de Kanto - Días después -

Issei y sus padres llegaban encontrándose con que dos chicas peleaban y se encontraban semi desnudas. La primera era una chica voluptuosa de piel blanca y cabello rubio fresa mientras que la otra era igual una chica voluptuosa de piel bronceada con el cabello azul amarrado en la parte inferior. Cuando su disputa iba hacia los pasajeros, el castaño se puso entre ellas para desviar la hoja de la naginata de la segunda, estampando la cabeza de ambas jóvenes contra el suelo

\- Sonsaku, Unchou, no les había advertido que pasaría si volvían a luchar frente a mí, ¡¿eh?! – Pregunto Issei con una voz firme y directa

\- Esta fuerza…- Dijo la peli azul

\- ¡¿Has vuelto a Kanto, [Pecado de la Ira]?! – Pregunto la rubia fresa sorprendiendo a los presentes que hicieron una reverencia mientras lo dejaban pasar, dejando a ambas chicas en el suelo

Al salir del lugar, simplemente suspiro, jamás pensó que el dejar esta cuidad…esta se volvería un verdadero desastre. Realmente tenía que arreglar muchas cosas mientras estuviera en este lugar

\- Yare, yare daze – Mascullo con desgana el castaño para empezar a avanzar mientras masacra a los revoltosos sin piedad

*¡¿El [Pecado de la Ira] ha vuelto?!*

*¡Es él! ¡El Dragón de la [Familia Kazama]!*

*¡¿Qué hace aquí ese monstruo?!*

Todos los vándalos, vagos, pandilleros y demás empezaron a correr para no ser alcanzados, el rumor de que la persona más temida de esa región había regresado, se expandió como musgo en terreno húmedo. La gente temerosa, por primera vez en años abría sus ventanas para ver como 3 personas caminaban por el lugar, al reconocerla empezaron a salir mientras hacen una reverencia

\- Templo Kawakami –

Ouga, Gorou e Issei se encontraban frente a un Torii grande a las faldas de una gran montaña. Al entrar se encontraron con varias personas vestidas con gi mientras que realizaban katas de karate como de otras artes marciales. Entonces la pareja de castaños tomó a su hijo de los hombros y se convirtieron en una estela de luz que llego hasta la cima

\- Bienvenidos Gorou-sama, Ouga-sama e Ise-sama – Dijo una kitsune de una cola vestida con un kimono de mangas largas, Hakama, corona con encaje y delantal – El amo y la señora los esperan –

\- Gracias y tiempo sin venos, Lorna-san – Dijo el castaño mientras que en la entrada se encuentran más de 80 personas entre trabajadores, mayordomos y sirvientas. Al final de estas dos filas, había una puerta corrediza, al ser abierta por un mayordomo y una maid, vieron a 2 personas sentadas en seiza.

La primera es una mujer mayor con arrugas en su rostro, que a pesar de su edad mantiene una postura perfecta, su cabello es de color rosa claro el cual está atado con un nudo. Viste un kimono de colores naranja, blanco y rosa con un decorado soberbio y hermoso

El segundo es un hombre mayor que es calvo, pero tiene el pelo blanco, su barba es larga como sus brazos y sus cejas son lo suficientemente largas para el punto en que están a la altura de sus pómulos. No se sabe de qué color son sus ojos ya que los mantiene cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo

\- Chichi-ue, Haha-ue – Dijo el castaño mientras que usa su verdadera apariencia como Ouga usa un [Gigai] con su forma verdadera

\- Gorou, hijo mío, han pasado años desde que se fueron – Comento el venerable – Como has crecido querido Issei, pero…te has vuelto débil – puntualizo seriamente

\- Lo sé, Ojii-ue – Dijo el castaño – Es por eso que le pido que me dé el [Entrenamiento Secreto de los 3000 soles] – poniendo su frente en el suelo

Esto tomo por sorpresa a los 4 adultos, porque no esperaron que el castaño hiciera tal petición luego de 5 años de ese terrible incidente

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que implica esa petición? – Pregunto el castaño mayor

\- Una vez que empieza…no hay vuelta atrás – Dijo Tesshin abriendo los ojos, revelando como estos brillan como faros de coche y no tienen pupila

\- ¿Aun así aceptaras? – Pregunto la anciana como su esposo

\- Si, Obaa-ue, quiero volverme más fuerte para que nunca nadie más sufra por mis errores y no volver a perder ante nadie, ni preocupe a mi familia, amigos como las personas que me importan. Sobre todo, reparar el daño que le hice a la gente de Kanto al dejarla sin protectores jurados como era mi grupo – Respondió Issei mientras recuerda todo lo que paso desde el incidente con Genryuusai hasta la decepción con Seekvaira

\- Si es el caso, empieza el calentamiento con Kazuko y Momoyo – Dijo la peli rosa veterana

\- Si, Mei-Ling-obaaue – Respondió Issei

\- Templo de Entrenamiento –

Encontramos al castaño con su gi de entrenamiento, el cual uso en el [Rating Game] contra Raiser Phenex mientras que realiza el saludo. Al verlo entrar, los discípulos se sorprendieron mientras observan como dos personas se paraban frente al castaño

La primera era tiene una joven de figura delgada pero curvilínea de ojos de color rojo con el pelo rojo hasta la cintura que normalmente está atado en una cola de caballo. Viste un gi azul rey y un Hakama mientras sostiene una naginata

La otra era una joven alta de ojos rojos, cabello negro hasta la cintura y una figura voluptuosa con pechos grandes pero el físico bien trabajado. Este vestía un dougi blanco con una cinta negra que sostiene el kimono, como Issei, se encontraba descalza

\- Mira quien se tomó la molestia de entrenar con nosotros – Comento la morena con sarcasmo

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Momo-nee, Kazu-chan – Respondió el castaño

\- Lo mismo digo, Ise-nii – Comento la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién…? – Pregunto un discípulo con aspecto de gamberro para que un superior lo jalara hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera seguir - ¡¿Por qué hizo eso, Sugurou-senpai?! – gruño molesto

\- Bakamono, mira frente a ti – Dijo el mencionado

El delincuente observo como había varios cortes en el tatami, como apuñaladas y golpes, cosa que lo consterno

\- Esos 3 están peleando a una velocidad que es imposible seguir, incluso para los ojos de los siervos tipo [Caballero] de los demonios – Explico el identificado como Sugurou-senpai - Concentran tu energía vital en tus ojos y veras aunque sea por poco tiempo, un instante o un destello de sus ataques, Kubota-kun –

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijo el llamado Kubota haciéndole caso a su superior, para ver más de 1000 ataques…entre patadas, puños, codazos, rodillazos y cortes como golpe con el arma de la pelirroja - Los veo….¡Veo sus ataques! –

\- Es por eso que si te dejaba pasar a esa pelea, terminaras hecho puré o picado, literalmente hablando, muriendo irremediablemente – Comento Sugurou asustando a Kubota

\- Parece que no has perdido el toque, Ise-nii –

\- Tch -

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nee-san? –

\- ¡Te has vuelto más débil, Ise! –

\- Como esperaba de Momo-nee, se dio cuenta –

Al terminar, el castaño tenía varios cortes en sus ropas, cuerpo y cara mientras que las chicas solo tienen simples roces. Los estudiantes estaban completamente impresionados de ver como "un recién llegado" podía tocar a las 2 mejores del clan Kawakami

\- ¡Gracias por su arduo trabajo! – Exclamaron todos los presentes haciendo una reverencia

\- Que ruidosos son – Mascullo hoscamente el castaño

\- ¿P-Por que todos se inclinan? – Pregunto el yankee

\- ¡Idiota! – Exclamo el superior haciendo al chico poner su cabeza en el suelo – Frente a ti está el llamado [Pecado de la Ira] y 1° en la línea de herencia del templo, Kawakami Issei-sama –

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo Kubota - ¡¿Él es el legendario peleador callejero que derroto a los despiadados [Ángeles de Media Noche] de Shonan, a los [Gemelos Oni] de Kyoto, a los [Guerreros de Susano'o] de Okinawa y acribillo a Daiya Oowada de los [Crazy Diamonds] en una pelea de motos?! -

\- Sugurou, amigo… ¿pero qué has comido? – Pregunto el castaño – Recordaba que eras un enano que apenas me llegaba a las costillas –

\- Me da gusto verlo, Ise-sama – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Ellas se encuentran en el templo? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No, volvieron a la [Villa Chuuma] un año después de la desintegración de la [Familia Kazama] – Respondió la llamada "Momo-nee"

\- Ya veo, continuemos, por favor – Dijo el castaño para usar su postura de combate estándar

\- Más tarde ese día –

Issei, que se encontraba con varios parches y vendas, estaba caminando con sus padres, excepto su madre que usaba su verdadera forma. Al terminar su andar, Issei noto como estaban frente a una gran puerta que tiene escritura antigua shinto con imágenes de un dragón, un tigre y un fénix

\- ¿Qué este lugar? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Es la [Habitación de las Eras] – Dijo el anciano – Hace años encontré una piedra con el espíritu de un ser superior que no es japonés, el cual controla el tiempo de ese lugar –

\- Entiendo eso, pero…¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Pregunto Issei

\- Antes del [Entrenamiento de los 3000 soles], debes de recuperar tu fuerza de antaño que tanto te hará falta. Estos 5 días será que recuperes lo que perdiste en este lustro en el que viviste una vida pacifica – Respondió Gorou

\- Los 3 te entrenaremos – Dijo Ouga chocando sus puños emocionada

\- 5 días después – Sala-Comedor – Mansión de Gorou – Templo Kawakami -

\- ¿En serio quieren que uso esto? – Pregunto el castaño mientras lleva un pequeño arete en cada oído. Viste un uniforme escolar japonés gakuran oscuro modificado. Su chaqueta se ajusta a su cuerpo, extendiéndose hasta la mitad de su muslo, acompañado de un par de pantalones de piernas anchas. Mantiene su chaqueta desabrochada y apartada a los costados, revelando una camiseta clara con una cremallera corta en cada lado de su pecho. Luce emblemas metálicos dorados a la derecha e izquierda de su pecho. A la izquierda del cuello de su uniforme lleva la cara de un dragón oriental y a su derecha un fénix con las alas abiertas mientras forma un círculo. Apoyando su chaqueta abierta contra su pecho a su derecha está con los kanjis de "Kawakami" (川上), y en la izquierda esta una magatama junto con el collar que siempre trae. Lleva vendas blancas amarradas hasta su antebrazo. Lleva unas botas militares como unos guantes de cuero. También lleva un gorro de la segunda guerra mundial. El cuerpo de Issei se modificó, paso de medir 167 cm a 178 cm, su musculatura aumento levemente volviéndose mas atractivo

\- No te quejes, tu abuela te lo hizo con todo el cariño del mundo y además es personalizado – Respondió Ouga

\- ¿Personalizado? – Pregunto el castaño

\- El arete es en realidad un comunicador holográfico, la tela que se uso en este atuendo está hecha de tu [Reiki] y fibras de tu cabello así como las otras indumentarias para que se adapten cuando liberas con tu [Crown Clown] – Explico la morena

\- Si es el caso, lo acepto por que la abuela es genial – Dijo el castaño – Pero creo que vio un manga de Jojo o algo así -

\- Si crees que es llamativo, puedes modificarlo luego del [Entrenamiento de los 3000 soles] –

\- No creo que lo haga, a menos que sea en ocasiones especiales -

\- Como gustes –

*Ise-sama* Dijo una voz para que al voltear a ver hermosa chicas, casi de su misma edad

La primera era una hermosa adolescente voluptuosa de cabello morado y ojos verdes. Se ata el pelo en una coleta lateral sujeta con una decoración en forma de shuriken. Viste un atuendo que deja al descubierto sus brazos, abdomen y piernas mientras usa una falda larga con escote como guantes, marcas en las mejillas y calzado del mismo color de la indumentaria

La segunda es una adolescente de pechos algo modestos pero curvilínea figura que tiene ojos azules y cabello azul. Su cabello está atado en dos colas unidas por adornos de pelo tipo Kunai y el resto corre libre hasta su espalda baja. Viste un caitsuit blanco de cuerpo completo con líneas fucsia

\- Hibari-chan, Sagiri-san – Dijo el castaño para abrazar a las dos chicas que se sonrojaron mientras que estaban felices de encontrarse con el mejor amo y protector que han tenido

\- No somos las únicas, Ise-sama – Dijo la peli morada para que la peli azul traiga a una chica rubia de piel pálida un poco más joven que él. Tiene el pelo largo, una cara delicada, una constitución curviliena, senos de tamaño medio y caderas prominentes. Esta chica tiene heterocromia, una condición ocular en la que los dos iris son de diferentes colores. Su ojo izquierdo es café y su ojo derecho es azul. Lleva un vestido azul de mezclilla sin mangas y mocasines marrones

\- Tiempo sin verte, Urumi-chan –

\- Lo mismo digo, Ise-sama –

Ambos se dieron un abrazo, parecía que no había perdido a todos sus seguidores y subordinados

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño mientras que la identificada como Sagiri le daba un sobre – Es un mensaje reciente de Urara, como pidió, hemos estado vigilando la reunión de las [3 Grandes Facciones] desde que inicio. Pero parece que ha sufrido un ataque –

\- Chicos…- Comento el castaño preocupado por sus amigos y su senpai - Preparen la teletransportación –

\- ¿T-Tiene modo de entrar? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- Sí. Sagiri, ¿sabes si Vladi tiene aún en su poder el amuleto? –

\- Urara ¿puedes ver si el vampiro vestido de chica tiene un amuleto? – Pregunto mediante un comunicador la peli morada que conocía al chico por medio de informes que se le dieron para su misión – Si, entiendo. Parece que lo tiene en su poder –

\- ¿Por qué pregunta eso? – Cuestiono la identificada como Hibari, la peli azul

\- ¿Acaso…? – Pregunto Urumi dándose una idea de lo que planeaba su amo

\- Me conoces bien, Kanza-chan – Comento el castaño llamándola con el sobrenombre que usaba con ella – Si, el amuleto que le di es en realidad un marcador para usar la técnica secreta de teletransportación del Clan Ameno. Por lo que se, Sagiri-san y Hibari-chan ya la han dominado –

\- Si – Dijeron ambas ninjas

\- Nosotros iremos, quiero saber que resolvieron en esa reunión esos 3 idiotas – Comento la morena – Sagiri-chan, ¿puedes…? –

\- Sabia que los señores querrían ir, por eso le pedi a Urara que lanzara otro sello, por indicación de Kanzaki-san – Comento Sagiri

\- ¡Entonces debemos irnos! – Dijo el castaño mientras invoca su [Crown Clown] a voluntad. Un aura blanca sale del cuerpo del castaño y tiene una mascareta que recae en el castaño, cambiando la apariencia de sus brazos como la de su largo gakuran y su gorro, volviéndose uno militar que se usaba durante la segunda guerra mundial

\- ¡Empecemos! – Exclamaron ambas para realizar el [Kagebushin no Jutsu] (Jutsu Clones de Sombras) creando cada una 3 réplicas mientras que Ouga y Gorou invocan sus [Armaduras Espirituales] y reciben los comunicadores como el de su hijo. Las peli moradas rodearon a Issei y las peli azules a sus padres

*¡Esperen!* Exclamaron 2 voces para que vieran a…

\- ¡Kazu-chan! ¡Momo-chan! – Exclamo Ouga

\- ¿M-Miki-obasama? – Preguntaron las dos mencionadas sorprendidas de ver la apariencia de su tía

\- Es una larga historia y no tenemos tiempo para contárselas – Comento la fantasma

\- ¡Estamos listas! – Dijeron las Sagiri

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Dijeron los Kawakami

– ¡[Ameno Ninjutsu Ryu Ougi: Hiraijin no Jutsu]! (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Ameno: Jutsu: Formación Dios Trueno Volador)…¡[Nin]! - para desaparecer en un parpadeo. Mientras que la rubia hace aparecer con un chasquido una mesa holográfica, en la cual se materializa un plano 3D de la academia

\- En línea – Dijo la rubia heterocromatica

Parece ser que la estratega no.1 de la [Familia Kazama], Urumi Kanzaki, llamada la [Diosa de la Estrategia]…volvía después de su retiro forzado

\- Salón del Club de Ocultismo – Academia Kuoh -

Issei se encontraba con Sagiri que disperso los clones y ambos estaban frente a la puerta del club. Hibari se encontraba con Gorou, Ouga, Momoyo y Kazuko

\- ¡…! ¡Imposible, se han transportado hasta aquí!

\- ¡¿Quiénes son malditos?! -

El interior de la habitación del club estaba lleno de magos que usaban ropas extrañas. Mientras que Gasper y Koneko se encontraban crucificados en una especia de cruz con runas mágicas. La loli estaba de cabeza mientras que el objeto que aprisionaba al [Alfil] Gremory, absorbía su poder

\- Entonces este es el lugar que funciona como centro de base enemiga, eh – Dijo la peli morada

\- ¡I-Ise-senpai! – Dijo Gasper, el cual estaba atado en una especie de cruz mientras esta de cabeza, mientras que el nombrado tiene un rostro de "¿Es en serio?" al ver como su kouhai tiene una bolsa con dos agujeros sobre su cabeza

\- Veo que estas bien – Comento el castaño con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Ise-senpai... Ya es demasiado tarde... – Dijo el trapito que acaba de empezar a llorar - Es mejor si... yo muero. Por favor, senpai. Por favor mátenme... Debido a estos ojos, no puedo hacer amistad con nadie... Yo no soy más que una molestia... y un cobarde... –

\- Si, lo eres, una sucia escoria la cual ni merece morir – Dijo el castaño fríamente entristeciendo al rubio y molestando a la peliblanca – Piensas que llorando y escondiéndote en una caja u ocultando tu rostro en una bolsa, todo mágicamente se arreglara. Para cobardes como tú, la muerte es una recompensa, por lo que seguirás viviendo, te guste o no –

\- Yo no puedo vivir, sólo causo problemas... Mi vida no tiene valor... – Comento el rubio lastimosamente

\- ¡Yakamashi! ¡No soporto a los llorones! – Exclamo el castaño

¡GAN!

Gasper fue golpeado por una maga. La maga tomó del pelo a Gasper y le dio una sonrisa burlona. Parecía ser que todos los magos aquí eran mujeres

\- Ustedes son tan estúpidos. Es una tontería la manera en que tratas a un medio vampiro que es peligroso por simple naturaleza. Es tal como dice la [Facción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios]. Los de la familia Gremory son tan tontos en la misma medida que son profundamente afectuosos y llenos de poder.-

-…- Issei se les quedo viendo

\- Tal vez este medio vampiro hubiera conseguido más valor si le hubieses lavado el cerebro rápidamente y lo usaras cómo una herramienta más efectiva. Si hubieras dejado que su [Sacred Gear] se saliera de control, mientras lanzabas a este chico al territorio de los ángeles caídos, podrías haber eliminado a uno de sus líderes. ¿Por qué no hiciste eso? ¿Podría ser qué tienes la intención de tratar a un siervo como tu amigo cercano? –

\- Sagiri…elimínalas – Dijo el castaño mientras toma la visera de su gorro

\- Si… ¡[Ameno Ninjutsu Ryu Ougi: Natsu Arashi]! (Estilo Ninja de Ameno: Tormenta de Verano) – Exclamo la mencionada creando varias kunais frente a ella que disparo a una gran velocidad, con la cual no se pudieron defender las magas y murieron al instante

\- No hables de la vida y de las personas como si fueras un ser superior, cuando solo eres una basura – Comento el castaño una mirada fría y seria

\- A pesar que se son un reflejo de mi alma, si deseo puedo hacer que sean tan o más letales que un arma real – Comento la ninja peli morada fríamente

En ese momento llegaron Rias y Kiba, observando a dos personas, cuando voltearon, Sagiri se preparó para enfrentar a los dos demonios. Sin embargo, su señor la detuvo, para infundir con [Reiki] su mano

\- ¡Haaaa! – Exclamo disparando la energía en forma cabeza de dragón, en dos ocasiones, que rompió las prisiones de los chicos de primer año

\- ¿Senpai? – Pregunto el rubio al ver como lo tomo del cuello de su camisa

\- Un hombre no es aquel que sea fuerte o tenga súper poderes, hombre es aquel que enfrenta sus problemas sin estar lloriqueando o queriendo el camino fácil de quitarse la vida. Morir o salir de la realidad es muy fácil, vivir es lo que pocos hacen – Dijo el castaño para irse mientras lo suelta pasando entre la pelirroja y el rubio

\- Un hombre debe proteger a sus seres queridos, no esperar bajo unas faldas a que lo protejan – Comento la peli morada siguiendo a su señor

\- Ise-senpai…- Comento el semi-vampiro – ¡Le prometo ser un hombre de verdad, por favor míreme, Ise-senpai! –

\- ¡¿Ese era Ise-kun?! – Pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida, porque si recordaba no era tan alto y atractivo

\- Afuera –

\- Oho, esos 4 se la están pasando a lo grande – Dijo A zazel divertido

\- Realmente no espere que vinieran a la reunión y en el momento adecuado – Comento Sirzechs

\- ¿Esa joven no es Kawakami Momoyo? – Pregunto Michael al reconocer a la morena

\- Makyouin Ouga – Dijo Serafall con su voz seria y llena de rabia

\- ¡Hey Serafall! – Exclamo la fantasma - ¿No sabes que es de mala educación dirigir tu instinto asesino tan traicioneramente a una persona mientras pelea? – mientras golpea a un grupo de cientos a una gran velocidad

ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA

\- ¿Magos? – Pregunto Gorou mientras golpea el aire, generando una poderosa onda de choque que produce un terremoto mientras que lastima gravemente a sus enemigos

\- ¡Con que [Gekishin] (Terremoto grave), eh! ¡Parece que Oji-sama está muy animado! – Dijo la morena Kawakami - ¡[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Sensou no Houkou]! (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Rugido de Guerra) – lanzando un poderoso grito que crea una onda expansiva que destruye los conjuros y provoca que se desvanezcan por un impacto solido a sus tímpanos y martillos

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Kokujo, O Tatsumaki]! (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Kalasutra, Gran Remolino de Dragón) – Exclamo la pelirroja de la coleta girando con su naginata, realizando un tajo, el cual crea un poderoso con cortes extremadamente fuertes que además cortan el acero con facilidad y que además dura más tiempo succionando a los enemigos y cortándolos

\- Hibari no puede quedarse atrás – Exclamo la ninja peli azul creando Shurikens blancos el mismo patrón de su atuendo - ¡[Ameno Ninjutsu Ryu Ougi: Haru no Hayate ]! (Estilo Ninja de Ameno: Vendaval de Primavera) – para lanzarlos mientras cortan a todos los enemigos, dejándolos muy heridos

\- ¡Woah! – Exclamo Xenovia

\- ¡¿Acaso este es la fuerza del llamado [Martillo Negro]?! – Exclamo Kiba

\- ¡¿Kazuko-dono?! ¡¿Momoyo-sama?! – Exclamo la castaña al ver a esa dos - ¡¿Hibari-chan?! – viendo a su amiga

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Irina-chan – Saludo algo tensa la mencionada

\- ¡Hahahaha, realmente los Kawakami están locos! – Comento el líder de los caídos jocosamente

\- ¡Que increible poder! – Exclamo una mujer alta con gafas y una figura voluptuosa. Tenía la piel bronceada con el pelo largo y castaño atado en un moño con auriculares, además de ojos morados. Llevaba un vestido de corte extremadamente bajo y una hendidura alta que exponía una gran parte de sus senos. Esta mujer era la descendiente del Leviathan original, Kataera Leviathan - ¿Realmente son simples humanos? –

\- Deberías saberlo, que los miembros de esa familia no se les puede considerar precisamente "humanos" – Comento el caído – Pero si atacan a tus soldados, supongo que quieren la paz –

\- ¡Cállate A zazel! - Mascullo la mujer

¡KAH! ¡DOH! ¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Del cielo, un rugiente sonido se puede escuchar, al igual que una luz deslumbrante. Cuando miraron arriba, A zazel y Kataera Leviathan se están atacando y defendiéndose intensamente. A zazel hace aparecer múltiples lanzas de luz gruesas y pesadas que fácilmente exceden su altura, lanzándolas contra la mujer de piel canela. Esta crea varias barreras de protección de círculos mágicos y bloquea los ataques de luz. El patio escolar está recibiendo un gran daño aquí por los efectos retardados de aquellos ataques y defensas. Si el Rey Demonio y los otros no estuvieran protegiendo el nuevo edificio escolar, el edifico se desmoronaría significativamente.

También es una fortuna que todo el territorio de la escuela este cubierto por la fuerte barrera. Si no fuera así, las áreas residenciales de los alrededores también serían dañadas.

En ese momento, Kataera saco una botella pequeña de su pecho Trago lo que parece ser una pequeña serpiente negra de su interior.

¡DON!

El espacio vibro intensamente y una onda de poder surgió a través de todo el patio. El poder mágico dado por el cuerpo de la descendiente de Leviathan se engroso y dio un aura ominosa. Una masa que está cerca a la de Sirzechs y Serafall

A zazel dispara incontables lanzas de luz hacia ella, pero son fácilmente desvanecidas solo con el calmado movimiento de la mano derecha de la mujer. El Gobernado de los Ángeles Caídos, quien estaba peleando contra Kataera en el aire. Recibió un golpe inesperado al costado.

\- Parece que la cosa se puso interesante – Comento Ouga mientras lanza como jabalina a un mago contra otros más, mandándolos a volar

\- Por cierto, Ddraig, ¿Quién es Ophis? – Pregunto Irina luego de terminar de lanzar su [Dragon Shot]

[Ophis. Ese es un nombre nostálgico. Él es el ser más fuerte entre los dragones]

\- ¿Más fuerte qué tú y el [Dragón Efímero]? -

[Sí, porque él también es más fuerte que Dios. Es el único ser a quien Dios no podría enfrentar sin tener cuidado. Es un verdadero monstruo con un poder igual al infinito.]

\- ¿En serio? ¡Así qué todavía hay un dragón más fuerte que Albión y tú! -

[Él es el único, el único que nos supera. Él es el ser más fuerte en este mundo]

¡DOGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Algo cayó delante de Rias, Kiba, Koneko, Issei con Gasper colgado de su espalda y Sagiri. Después de que la nube de polvo que envolvía el entorno se desvaneció, se escucho

\- Tch. Así que me estás traicionando en estas circunstancias, Vali – Dijo A zazel Fue el Gobernador General de los ángeles caídos quien estaba herido.

\- Así es, A zazel – Dijo el albino con su armadura mientras que emitía un brillo deslumbrante, el [Dragón Emperador Blanco] se puso delante de los chicos

\- En el instante en que se decidiera por la paz, se hicieron arreglos para invocar a los terroristas para secuestrar al mitad vampiro, forzar su [Sacred Gear] y comenzar con el ataque terrorista. El Dragón Emperador Blanco se volvió salvaje junto a mí una vez que jugamos un buen rato. Es bueno que podamos enterrar a uno de los líderes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones]. Estaba bien si la reunión se rompiera por eso. Y supongo que el chico es el famoso [Pecado de la Ira] que venció a la [Chaos Karma] Tiamat –

\- ¿Y quién es ella? – Pregunto el castaño seriamente

\- Es la descendiente del [Leviathan Original], Kataera Leviathan - Respondió Ouga poniéndose junto a los 4 chicos

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo decidiste hacer esto? – Pregunto el líder de los caídos

\- Tuve la oferta mientras estaba regresando con Kokabiel a la sede. Lo siento, A zazel. Este aspecto parece ser interesante -

\- Vali, tienes al [Dragón Efímero] y… ¿Te quedaras junto con Ophis? -

\- No, sólo estoy colaborando por mi obstinación. Me hicieron una oferta atractiva: ¿No te gustaría luchar contra los Asgard? Cuando me dijeron eso, era algo con lo cual quería poner a prueba mi poder, no podía rechazar esa oferta. A zazel, a ti no te gusta pelear con los dioses de las tierras de [Valhalla], ¿No? Ah, es verdad, a ti no te gusta la guerra -

\- Te dije lo fuerte que soy, sin embargo, déjame decirte que ser fuerte no es el único factor que decidirá la destrucción del mundo. -

\- Eso no tiene relación. Sólo quiero pelear para siempre –

\- Ya veo. No, yo podría haber previsto de alguna manera en mi corazón que él se iría de mi lado…Desde el momento en que nos conocimos hasta ahora, él quería pelear con gente fuerte -

\- Los preparativos y el suministro de información para este ataque nos lo entrego el [Dragón Emperador Blanco]. Es poco habitual en ti contenerte, querer dejarlo en paz a pesar de que entendías su verdadera naturaleza. Como resultado de ello, él te ha traicionado -

\- Mi verdadero nombre es Vali, Vali Lucifer –

\- El descendiente del Rey Demonio Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra. Sin embargo, soy un hijo de sangre mixta, nacido de un hombre que era el nieto del Rey Demonio original y una mujer humana. Obtuve el [Sacred Gear] del [Dragón Efímero] porque soy mitad humano. Fue por casualidad. Sin embargo, yo, que soy pariente de sangre del Lucifer real y también soy el Dragón Efímero. Si realmente hay tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo. Estoy bromeando –

Al momento que él dijo eso, unos pliegues de las alas de demonio salieron de su espalda junto con sus alas de luz.

\- De ninguna manera... Eso no puede ser... – Dijo la pelirroja incrédula

\- Es cierto. Si hay un ser tan ridículo, ese es él. Él se convertirá en el [Dragón Emperador Blanco] más fuerte entre todos los que conocí en el pasado y el presente, y probablemente también el de todos los tiempos. Puede que en el futuro te ponga en problemas, Gorou –

\- Puede ser, pero si quisiera…ahora mismo atravieso su cuerpo y destrozo sus entrañas… - Dijo el mencionado - ¿No tengo que recordarte lo que te hice cuando nos encontramos? Además, no podrá vencer al chico, yo mismo lo entrene junto a Ouga-san y mi padre – mientras tiene sus manos en los hombros del castaño

\- ¿Has vuelto en sí, A zazel? – Dijo la identificada como Kataera se burlaba del mechidorado

-Tch, que tu volumen de aura sea más grande que antes, ¿Significa qué la aumentaste con la ayuda de ese bastardo de Ophis? – Comento con sorna el nombrado

\- Sí, él es el dragón que posee el poder infinito. Por el bien del cambio mundial, me prestó un poco de su poder. Gracias a eso puedo luchar contra ti, incluso hay una posibilidad de que pueda vencer a Sirzechs y Michael. A esos Gobernadores Generales tontos. Así que tú eres… -

\- ...Así que soy yo. Puede que sea tonto. No puedo hacer nada sin Shemhaza. Yo sólo soy un entusiasta de [Sacred Gears]. Pero sabes, ¿De verdad crees qué puedes vencer a esos imbéciles de Sirzechs y Michael? ¿O vencer a la Yatahagane o al temido [Asura] que estuvo a punto de matarte? Al menos ellos son muy superiores a una persona mediocre como tú –

\- ¡Qué tontería! Muy bien, voy a darte el golpe de gracia aquí y ahora mismo. ¡Te destruiré, Gobernador General de los ángeles caídos, como el primer paso a la creación del nuevo mundo! -

La mujer habló en un tono fuerte. Sin embargo, A zazel parecía complacido. A zazel sacó algo que parecía un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

\- Esto es….- Dijo la descendiente del [Leviathan] mirando la punta de la daga con desconfianza

\- Yo he ido más allá de ser un simple entusiasta de [Sacred Gears]. También he fabricado el mío. He construido réplicas. Bueno, casi todas ellas son basura. Dios, quien desarrolló los [Sacred Gears], fue increíble. Eso es lo único que le respeto. Sin embargo, son incompletos porque Dios y los Reyes Demonios murieron dejando tras ellos errores que sólo pueden alterar el equilibrio del mundo… Ejemplo de eso son los [Longinus] y el [Balance Breaker]. Bueno, sin embargo, los Sacred Gears... -

\- Ten paz en tu mente. Las cosas como [Sacred Gears] de ninguna manera crearan un nuevo mundo. Incluso sin esas cosas, el mundo funciona. Finalmente, Odín hará su movimiento desde el norte de Europa y así entonces el mundo tendrá que cambiar -

Después de aumentar deliberadamente el objeto con una sonrisa complaciente, A zazel dijo:

\- Cuanto más escucho, más ganas de vomitar me dan por sus metas. ¿Valhalla? ¿Dioses de la Tierra? Por lo tanto, aquellos que están al lado de Odín tienen la intención de arrebatarle todo al mundo. Sin embargo, las personas que me roben mi placer pueden irse al infierno…-

La daga de A zazel había cambiado de forma. Se separó en piezas y una luz se derramó.

\- Parece que el idiota logro su sueño – Comento el castaño

\- ¡I-Imposible! A zazel, ¡Tú…! – Dijo la mujer de piel oscura

\- ¡[Balance Breaker]...! -

Los alrededores, todo estaba envuelto en un destello momentáneo. Después de que la luz se desvaneció, había una persona que llevaba una armadura dorada. Tuvo un resplandor dorado brillante y una forma similar a la de una criatura. Es igual a la de un dragón. Nada menos que doce alas negras salieron de su espalda. Las plumas negras ondeaban sobre los alrededores. La armadura del dragón dorado junto con alas negras, pensé que era un poco fría.

\- Estudié al Dragón Efímero y otros [Sacred Gears] dracónicos y creé esto, mi obra maestra, un [Sacred Gear] artificial. Se trata de la [Downfall Dragon Spear] (Lanza del dragón caído), en su pseudo Balance-Breaker, La [Downfall Dragon Spear Armor] (Armadura Lanza del Dragón Caído) – Respondió el mechi dorado

[No, eso no es un verdadero [Balance Breaker]] Comento la castaña

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Ddraig? – Pregunto Irina

[Él hizo un [Sacred Gear] y libero su poder en una explosión forzando su despertar. Una especie fuera de control. El [Sacred Gear] se romperá después de que la batalla termine. ¿Él va a utilizar lo que llama [Sacred Gear] artificial producto desechable?]

\- ¡Hahaha! ¡Cómo era de esperar de A zazel! ¿De verdad eres increíble? – Dijo Vali riendo mientras molestaba aún más al castaño

\- Vali, también me gustaría ser tu oponente, pero... Bueno, por favor, ve por el [Dragón Galés] – Dijo el mechi dorado

\- Pero luchar con A zazel parece divertido – Comento el albino

\- Se basa en un dragón dotado de poder ¿No? -

\- Sí, yo selle al [Gran Dragón Fafnir] en este [Sacred Gear] artificial. Lo copié de los [Sacred Gears] de los dos dragones celestiales, el [Dragón Galés] y el [Dragón Efímero]. Todavía tengo que ver si tuve éxito o no –

\- Creo que ese dragón es mencionado en la mitología nórdica – Comento la castaña de coletas pensativa

[Es uno de los [Cinco Grandes Reyes] dragones. A zazel habló de [Vritra] el otro día, ¿Verdad? En adición, está [Chaos Karma Tiamat], el [Dragón Travieso Yu Long] y el [Dragón durmiente Midgardsormr]. A pesar de eso, dicen que Vritra fue eliminado hace mucho tiempo y sellado en algún lugar. Si lo que A zazel dice es cierto, entonces también Fafnir fue sellado. Aunque en un principio eran seis Reyes Dragones. De forma inesperada, es posible que los conozcas pronto. Dado que Tiamat me odia]

\- ¡¿Por qué?! –

[No lo recuerdo]

Al oír eso, Irina se fue de espaldas, realmente le molestaba que una dragona lo odiara…y el culpable ni siquiera lo recuerda

\- ¡A zazel! A pesar de que tienes tanto poder, ¡Tú…! – Dijo la mujer

\- Kataera, tú misma has dicho que te has aliado con el Dragón Uroboros – Comento la mencionada

\- La investigación de [Sacred Gears] no se debe de haber desarrollado en este sentido... –

\- A partir de esa mirada, me hace entender que el grupo que traicionó a mi organización, sacó algunas de mis investigaciones de [Sacred Gear]. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido alguno. Sólo Shemhaza y yo sabemos una parte acerca de la verdad -

Un aura de color negro azulado cubría el cuerpo de la mujer cuando ella chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¡Yo soy la descendienta del [Leviathan original]! ¡Kataera Leviathan! ¡No voy a perder ante un ángel caído tan molesto como tú! – Exclamo la demonio provocando que A zazel le hiciera señas

\- Ven -

\- ¡No me subestimes! –

\- ¡A zazel! – Exclamo Ouga, llamando la atención del mencionado - ¡Si pierdes contra esa zorra arrogante, no solo la voy a matar a ella, si no también a ti! –

\- ¡Ke-h! – Mascullo el caído – Realmente sabes cómo motivar a tu manera, Yatahagane -

La mujer tenía un aura extra grande y voló a una velocidad extrema

¡SAN!

Kataera se zambulló ante A zazel y él también respondió con la lanza que tenía. En un instante…

¡BUSHU!

Sangre fresca brotó del cuerpo de la mujer. Ella, débilmente, cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo.

La tierra fue dividida, incluso muy por detrás de la mujer. El suelo había sido mandado a volar por el ataque de A zazel.

\- Increíble, ¡Qué poder! – Comento Hibari

\- Parece que el ataque y la defensa de esta mujer han llegado a sus límites, éste es su fin – Argumento Momoyo

\- ¡No he terminado! – Exclamo la morena transformando su brazo en una cosa como tentáculos y envolvió el brazo izquierdo del lider de los cados como un patrón de letras sospechoso emergió en el cuerpo de la descendiente de Leviathan

\- ¡Esa es una fórmula de una técnica de autodestrucción! – Exclamo Rias

El mechi dorado trató de romper el tentáculo, pero no había señales de que se fuera a romperlo tan fácilmente

\- ¡A zazel! Incluso si intentas matarme, mientras estés en este estado, ¡Es inútil! Ahora que estás conectado conmigo, ¡Esta fuerte magia se activará y te matara a ti también cuando yo muera! – Exclamo Kataera

\- Así que me vas a dar un gran daño mientras tienes una resolución de auto sacrificio. Es una manera de pensar de mal gusto, pero el resultado es una razón enorme – Dijo el líder de los caídos

\- ¡Koneko, Gasper! ¡Alejémonos! ¡Si esto sigue así, vamos a quedar atrapados en la explosión! – Exclamo Rias

\- ¡Pero, Buchou! ¿Qué pasará con A zazel? – Pregunto el vampiro

\- ¡Si él es el Gobernador General de su organización, él va a lidiar con eso de alguna manera! ¡Sin embargo, nosotros vamos a quedar atrapados en ella y moriremos! –

\- Yare, yare, realmente no espere que fueras una cobarde Rias Gremory – Dijo el [Martillo Negro] mientras pone sus manos en el suelo – [Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Rashoumon] (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Rashoumon) – creando con su [Reiki] una gigantesca puerta de metal transparente casi indestructible que tiene una forma demoníaca y unas cadenas con pesos a cada lado -

\- ¡Wah! – Grito Gasper para ver como algún tipo de patrón mágico grabado en los ojos del vampiro

\- Lo siento, pero te voy a sellar mientras tanto. Es muy molesto que detengas el tiempo ahora – Comento el albino - Pero ya sabes, si eres consciente de sus posibilidades y condiciones de activación, nos da como resultado que el [Sacred Gear] en realidad no es la gran maravilla. Está lleno de puntos débiles. Hay muchas técnicas que permiten sellar un [Sacred Gear]. Además, si la magia de estos se escurre, se volverá en una espada de doble filo que también ocasionará daños a los aliados -

\- Ese es un tentáculo especial que absorbe mi vida. No se va a romper – Dijo la mujer riendo sin miedo.

Renunció a cortarlo, A zazel encogió sus hombros. Lo siguiente que hizo ocurrió de forma instantánea...

¡BASHU!

Opto por cortar su brazo izquierdo. Sangre fresca brotó de la herida. La mano que cortó de su brazo se convirtió en polvo.

\- Eso es tener cojones – Comento Momoyo con una sonrisa mordaz

\- Tienes razón – Comentaron los Kawakami y las kunoichis

\- ¿Cortaste tu propio brazo? – Dijo Kataera sorprendida

Sin embargo, su abdomen fue traspasado por una lanza de luz que arrojó A zazel.

\- Te voy a dar un brazo por lo menos – Dijo el mechi dorado

SHUWA.

El cuerpo de la mujer estalló, luego, se convirtió en polvo y desapareció en el cielo. Debido a que recibió un gran daño de luz, fue aniquilada al instante. Puesto que para los demonios, la luz es un veneno mortal, no parecía haber ninguna excepción para esto.

Al realizar esa técnica, la armadura de A zazel desapareció. El Gobernador General de los ángeles caídos no parecía lamentarse por el brazo que había perdido, simplemente chasqueó la lengua.

\- Tch. Así que éste es el límite de un [Sacred Gear] artificial. Todavía hay mucho que investigar... Mientras la joya central esté a salvo, lo puedo rehacer de nuevo. Vas a tener que hacerme compañía un poco más de tiempo, [Gran Dragón] Fafnir-kun – Dijo el caído besando suavemente un objeto como una joya en su mano. Vali con su armadura blanca descendió desde el cielo nocturno.

\- Como era de esperar de A zazel. Sin embargo, la armadura ha desaparecido. Así que los [Sacred Gears] artificiales aún requieren más estudio -

\- Ahora bien, Vali. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Debo atacarte? Incluso si no tengo mi armadura y tengo una sola mano, puedo pelear contigo de manera adecuada –

Mientras eso ocurría, Rias dejo a Gasper en manos de su hermano, uniéndose a la batalla, Gasper al ver como todos luchaban sintió la necesidad de también ser útil en la batalla. El siempre había sido un cobarde, pero desde que entreno con Issei y las palabras tanto del castaño como de la peli morada, hicieron eco en él. Mientras caminaban, le pregunto quién le dijo esas palabras para que le respondiera Sagiri…

"Nadie me las dijo, un hombre las ha aplicado desde que lo conozco"

Y cuando le pregunto el nombre de esa persona, ella respondió…

"Es Ise-sama, el llamado [Pecado de la Ira]"

Desde ese momento, el vampiro deseó ser como Issei, un hombre protege a sus seres queridos y no espera bajo unas faldas protección alguna. Por lo que poniéndose de pie, Gasper reunió fuerza y exclamó

\- ¡Buchou! – Exclamo el [Alfil] Gremory, haciendo que su ama lo mire - ¡Yo quiero ser un… un hombre! ¡Y poder estar a la altura de tus expectativas!…- sujetó el brazalete que le dio le pelirrojo y lo retiró

En ese momento mucha energía fue expulsada del cuerpo de chico, iluminando todo el lugar y devolviéndole la movilidad a todos aquellos que estaban congelados. A su vez congelado el tiempo de los magos que aún quedaban en el lugar y también logró desvanecer el círculo mágico por el cual los magos enemigos accedían a la academia

Tras haber hecho eso, Gasper comenzó a tambalearse y casi cae de espaldas pero fue sujetado a tiempo por Asia

\- ¿Que sucede? – Preguntó Asia

\- No hay tiempo de explicaciones… Todos préstenme tu poder – Dijo Rias alzando el vuelo

\- Hai Buchou – Respondió Akeno cambiando a sus ropas de sacerdotisa

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Rias creando un enorme círculo mágico y luego lo arrojó

\- ¡[Ikazuchiyo]! – Exclamó la [Reina] Gremory, dirigiendo el relámpago contra el círculo mágico de la pelirroja que al entrar en contacto produjo muchos más relámpagos que empezaron a eliminar a una gran cantidad de magos enemigos que no podían hacer nada por defenderse

Tras esto Tsubaki y Sona entraron a la batalla, mientras que la heredera Sitr cumplía una función de escudo junto con su círculo mágico, su fiel [Reina] atacaba con su Naginata. Los demás Sitri presentes prestaron su fuerza, aunque básica, a la batalla

A zazel hizo que una lanza de luz aparezca en su mano y señaló con la hoja al Dragón Emperador Blanco.

Vali miró al caído, que tomó una postura de combate y luego hizo una pregunta.

\- Pero ¿No te parece qué el destino es cruel? – Dijo el albino - Por un lado, estoy yo, el ser más fuerte en el cual uno puede pensar, soy un Rey Demonio y un legendario dragón; y por otro lado, una chica humana algo interesante, que posee un legendario dragón también. Diga lo que diga, creo que este accidente del destino es cruel. A pesar de que somos rivales con el mismo [Sacred] Gear de tipo dragón, la brecha entre los dos anfitriones es demasiado grande –

\- ¿Te refieres a mí? – Pregunto la castaña de coletas señalándose

\- Te he investigado un poco. Tu padre es un sacerdote que fue exorcista y tu madre una empresaria que dirige un restaurante japonés en Inglaterra, antes trabajaron como traficantes. Los parientes de ambos padres completamente normales. Asimismo, no hay pruebas entre tus antepasados de usuarios o profesionales que poseyeran poder. Por supuesto, tus antepasados tampoco tenían nada que ver con los demonios o los ángeles. De verdad son ordinarios. Lo único destacable es que fuiste parte de un grupo de protectores llamado la [Familia Kazama] donde Hyodo Issei fue el líder-fundador, eras llamada la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] como provocaste la muerte de Genryuusai Tenko. Fuera de eso y de que te convertiste en una exorcista, no hay nada más interesante de ti con la excepción del [Boosted Gear], no eres nada – Comento Vali que se echó a reír con una expresión de lástima. – No vales la pena. Cuando me enteré de ti, estaba excesivamente aburrido, me reí de la decepción. Ah, así que éste es mi rival. Me doy por vencido. No pude evitar decir eso. Si tus padres al menos hubieran sido magos, tal vez tu historial hubiera cambiado un poco. ¡Eso es! ¿Qué te parece este tipo de arreglo en tu vida? ¡Te puedes volver un vengador! –

Al mencionar a la albina de la boca del [Dragón Efimero], el castaño se enfureció. Porque no dejaba que nadie…y menos el imbécil de armadura blanca, manchara la memoria de Genryuusai solo para provocar a Irina

\- No me provoques, infeliz – Dijo el castaño con la mirada entrecerrada, liberando su aura, haciendo que todos noten como se volvió más fuerte desde la pelea contra Kokabiel

\- ¡Hahahahaha! – Exclamo el albino - ¿Así que este es el poder del famoso [Pecado de la Ira] de la [Familia Kazama]? – comento impresionado

\- Te voy a matar, bastardo – Dijo Irina seriamente - Así como tú has dicho, mi padre es un sacerdote y mi madre maneja un restaurante japonés, es verdad que trabajaron de traficantes. ¡¿Pero qué sabes de ellos?! ¡¿Qué sabes si sufrimos o no?! ¡¿Qué sabes sobre la muerte de Genryuu-chan?! ¡Jamás llegue a odiar a alguien como te odio a ti, mal nacido! ¡Ni siquiera a ese despreciable Yoinozaka! -¡Qué me torturen si dejo qué mis padres o alguien que me importa muera por los caprichos de alguien cómo tú! –

[¡WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOST!]

Como si estuviera respondiendo a la ira de su portadora la [Sacred Gear] de Irina empezó a lanzar una fuerte aura de color rojo brillante. Con el brazalete que recibio de A zazel, que también actúa en ella, al tenerlo equipado parecia que podia usar el [Boosted Gear Scale Mail] sin tener que sacrificar nada.

Sin embargo, una cosa parecida a la cuenta regresiva apareció en la joya del guantelete de su brazo izquierdo. En cuanto al tiempo, no tenía ni quince minutos.

\- Peor es nada – Dijo la castaña, porque con su entrenamiento normal, solo alcanzaba los 10 segundos de una armadura imperfecta

\- Mira, Albión. El poder de Shidou Irina brotó por una cantidad incomparable. La razón es simple, la furia es la llama del detonante, pero esto es... Jajajaja, el aumento de un dragón -

[Los [Sacred Gears] sólo utilizan las emociones fuertes como alimento para liberar su poder. La rabia de Shidou Irina se encuentra en su límite total y está dirigida hacia ti. Sólo personas sencillas pueden extraer el poder de un dragón] – Dijo el Vanishin Dragon

\- Ya veo. Así que su afinidad es más grande que la mía, su dragón también le ha de haber explicado eso – Dijo Vali - ¡Sin embargo! ¡Aún no eres inteligente, Shidou Irina! ¡Tú inteligencia es insuficiente para controlar a Ddraig! Eso es un pecado -

\- ¡Deja de charlar y hablar de cosas de las cuales no entiendo! –

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que llaman un idiota! -

Irina libero un aura mágica de energía a chorros de su espalda, precipitándose hacia Vali que se cubrió el rostro con la máscara. La castaña invoco su [Excalibur Mimic]

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu Kenjutsu: Yakkodori]! (Kenjutsu del Estilo Kawakami: Desastre del Pájaro de Puerto) – Exclamo la castaña realizando lanzamientos con su espada a modo de proyectil estilo de luna creciente al oponente a gran velocidad, pero el albino esquivo - ¡Entonces usare esto!...–

[¡SWORD!]

Irina transformo su [Espada Sacra] en una pulsera y la hoja de la [Matadragones Ascalon] surgio de su guantelete

\- Entonces decidió dañarlo por su parte dragón – Comento Ouga

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu Kenjutsu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho]! (Kenjutsu del Estilo Kawakami: Cañón Fénix de 36 Libras) – Exclamo Irina sosteniendo su espada y la coloca horizontalmente detrás de su hombro, después lanza el brazo hacia adelante como si se tratara de un proyectil de aire comprimido y energía que se acerca en espiral hacia el albino

[Vali, ella lleva la espada con poderes mata-dragones. Si te golpea una sola vez, sin lugar a dudas recibirás un gran daño] Comento el dragón blanco [Sumado a que esos ataques tiene un gran poder, estarás contra las cuerdas]

\- ¿Es así, Albión? ¡Pero no tiene sentido si no me golpea! - Dijo el albino esquivando por poco el ataque que rozo su mejilla, desquebrajando parte del casco, haciéndolo sonreír – Impresionante –

(Ddraig, en este estado de [Balance Breaker], ¿es posible usar temporalmente mi capacidad de duplicación cuando y como yo quiera?) Pregunto mentalmente la castaña de coletas

[Es posible. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo utilices, tu resistencia y poder mágico van a consumirse. La capacidad de duplicación te quitará energía de forma proporcional. Ésa es mi capacidad original del [Balance Breaker]. Aunque se trate de un estado de [Balance Breaker] temporal, no acabes cometiendo un acto de locura por el agotamiento de la energía que mantiene su armadura con un solo uso. Incluso el brazalete que obtuviste de A zazel tiene sus límites, cada vez que lo utilices, el tiempo para el uso del Balance-Breaker disminuirá.]

(¡De manera que sólo el mantenimiento de este estado consume energía! ¡Vali, por otro lado debe tener un montón de superávit!)

[Tu oponente es Vali, que parece tener una enorme cantidad de poder mágico. Como el ser que es su compañero, el [Dragón Emperador Blanco] también absorbe poder a través de su habilidad, pero si la resistencia del huésped es grande, entonces el tiempo en el que se puede utilizar también será enorme]

(¡Tch...! ¡Es una realidad desagradable! ¡La diferencia de poder entre Vali y yo es decisiva! Mientras pensaba, ¡Soy mucho más débil! Eso es obvio. Tengo un [Balance Breaker] imperfecto. Y por otro lado tengo que solicitar ayuda de otros y tengo un [Balance Breaker] que está severamente limitado. No, antes de eso, para mí, ¡Las especificaciones básicas de nuestro nacimiento son muy diferentes!]

¡DON!

\- ¡Guhah...! – Exclamo Irina al atragantarse

Un fuerte golpe le dio en el pecho abdomen, realmente le fue pesado…o mejor dicho, fue demasiado rápido para verlo.

(¡Qué golpe! ¡Me temblaban las piernas por sólo esto! ¡T-También había una grieta en mi armadura! Si recibo muchos de estos golpes, ¡Se acabaría muy pronto esta pelea!)

\- ¡Así que éste es mi rival! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Débil! ¡Demasiado débil! – Dijo el albino

\- ¿Por qué no la ayudan? – Pregunto la pelirroja - ¡¿Acaso no fue tu subordinada?! – mirando dolida al castaño

\- Si lo hiciéramos, tercamente se negaría a aceptarla, debemos confiar en ella – Dijo Ouga – En todo caso, Ise-kun ya sabe cuándo debe interferir -

La pelirroja noto como se encontraba atento a la pelea como tenía las manos en su bolsillo, a pesar de estar tan abierto aun ataque, ella sentía como su defensa parecía ser más solida

[¡DIVIDE!]

Se oyó una voz del guantelete del [Dragón Emperador Blanco] y su poder se desvaneció al instante.

\- ¿Mi poder? ¿Activo su habilidad por el golpe que recibí en mi pecho antes? – Se pregunto la castaña

[¡BOOST!]

Sin embargo, Irina también activó su [Sacred Gear] y mi poder fue restaurado.

[Compañero, el poder que te redujo a la mitad, ya ha sido restaurado por mi poder, pero la capacidad del [Dragón Efímero] es problemática.]

(Ddraig, ¿Qué quieres decir?)

[Ese tipo de habilidad reduce a la mitad la energía de su oponente y luego, se agrega a él la parte menor del poder robado. En otras palabras, el poder que te quitó se convirtió en su propio poder. Es sólo potencia hasta el final.]

(E-Entonces, aunque yo vuelva a comenzar desde el signo menos, ¿El idiota ese se volverá cada vez más fuerte?)

[Así es. Sin embargo, no importa cuán impresionante es el anfitrión, él tiene un límite. El poder que va más allá de su capacidad se libera de las alas de luz en la espalda y sigue manteniendo su límite de poder sin destruir su cuerpo.]

(Así que siempre mantuvo su poder en su apogeo sin estallar y no se destruyó a si mismo...)

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! – Exclamo Vali divertido, disparando un número aparentemente indeterminable de balas mágicas, teniendo a la castaña donde queria. Después de disparar las balas ligeramente a la izquierda, éstas le generaron graves daños -

(Seguramente tengo varios hematomas) Pensó la castaña molesta

\- Tus ataques son también aburridos y acabas de sumergirte en mi poder. No tiene sentido esta pelea. ¡Qué desperdicio más grande de un tesoro! El uso de tu poder es estúpido - Dijo el albino - A este ritmo, el enfrentamiento entre los archirrivales, el [Dragón Emperador Blanco y el Dragón Emperador Rojo será… -

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar, la castaña de coletas ha hecho que el poder mágico de repente salga de los propulsores de su espalda y se sumergío en la lluvia de balas. Las balas mágicas le dieron de lleno, golpearon en varios lugares de su cuerpo. Las soluciones mágicas fueron fusiladas en su armadura y fue destruida poco a poco. Su mascara también se vio afectada y una parte de ella se rompió.

\- ¿Así qué vienes directamente? Ella que sabe muy poco, realmente suele repetir sus errores - Dijo Vali desplegando lo que parecía ser un escudo de luz frente a él y trató de defenderse, pero se detuvo

\- Soy una idiota, eso siempre me lo han dicho, pero no soy la idiota que comete el mismo error dos veces – Dijo la castaña mientras usa una posición de Kenjutsu y pone su espada al frente como si hiciera una postura de estoque - ¡[Kawakami Ryu Kenjutsu Hiougi: Meiyo Nichibotsu]! (Postura Secreta del Kenjutsu del Kawakami Ryu: Ocaso Honorable)

\- ¡¿[Ocaso Honorable]?! – Exclamo Xenovia viéndola

\- No, creo que se atreverá a usar la evolución de esa postura – Respondió Gorou

\- ¡Ddraig! ¡Transfiere el poder almacenado a [Ascalon]!

[¡Entendido!]

[¡TRANSFER!]

¡DOKUN!

Una oleada de poder masivo fluyó en el brazo donde tiene la espada, cargo energía en sus propulsores para alejarse

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Pregunto el albino para disparar una rafaga de balas mágicas, viendo cómo va de frente – (No los esquiva, ¿Qué estará planeando?)

Entonces Irina está cerrando los ojos, con la hoja de la espada al frente, alzándola sobre su cabeza y empujar más la hoja mientras hace su cuerpo al frente, la velocidad crea una capa de energía fusionada con el vacío. Este aumenta la velocidad

¡GON!

El ataque destruyó el escudo de luz sin ningún problema y una estocada fue directa a su pecho, justo en el peto

Ya fuera porque recibió un golpe inesperado o no, la postura de ese tipo se inclinó violentamente.

BAKI

Las grietas se extendieron desde los bordes del pecho metálico que abarca todo su torso, incluso llegando al casco y una parte de la cara de Vali se asomó por la parte que acababa de destruir.

\- ¡Al parecer, el efecto de tu [Sacred Gear] viene de aquí! ¡En ese caso…! – Exclamo la castaña sosteniendo sus alas

[¡TRANSFER!]

Traslado su poder hacia el [Divine Dividing Scale Mail] para que se fuera en exceso. En ese instante, le llamó la atención a la castaña la sensación de que el poder de mi cuerpo se había ido. Por lo tanto, esto consume una buena cantidad de energía y poder mágico, pensó la [Sekiryuutei], dando una sonrisa de que eso esperaba

\- ¡Voy a aumentar el poder que absorbe y el que emite al mismo tiempo! ¡Ya qué no puedo tratar con él! -

\- Kuh -

¡BIIIIIIIN!

Todas las joyas de la [Divine Dividing Scale Mail] comenzaron a emitir un resplandor blanco, rojo, azul y amarillo, repitiendo un ciclo. Como lo imagino, la energía dracónica que había sentido en su cuerpo hasta el punto de ser absurdo, había desaparecido. Le había obligado a activar la habilidad especial de su [Sacred Gear]. Su capacidad de robar el poder del oponente y utilizarlo como su propio combustible. Sin embargo, el poder que puede absorber tiene un límite, el cual depende de la capacidad del huésped. El poder que va más allá de su límite se derrama por medio de sus alas de luz y se elimina.

[¡Qué cosa...! ¡Vali, recupera tu postura ahora!] – Exclamo el dragón blanco, haciéndolo reaccionary trató de defenderse con los brazos cruzados, pero...

Golpeo con su puño izquierdo, que estaba lleno del poder de [Ascalon] y destruyo fácilmente la defensa de Vali, incluyendo los guanteletes de ambos brazos y después asesto un golpe en su abdomen. El [Divine Dividing Scale-Mail] no soporto lo suficiente y se hizo añicos.

GOBOH...

Sangre fresca salió volando de la boca de Vali. Él retrocedió tambaleándose mientras se sostenía su abdomen. Cuando la sangre escurrió por el borde de su boca, Vali sonrio como si tuviera alegría.

\- Jajaja, ¡Increíble! ¡Mi [Sacred Gear] fue desviado! ¡Así qué puedes hacerlo si lo intentas! Justo lo que esperaba de mi rival – Exclamo el albino

\- ¡Y eso no es nada! – Exclamo la castaña

[¡SWORD: REALESE!]

La espada de [Ascalon] se separa de su brazo y al mismo tiempo aparece su [Excalibur Mimic] mientras cambia de posición poniendo ambas hojas en cruz al frente; la espada de la mano derecha tiene el filo al frente mientras que la espada de la mano izquierda mira el filo en el mismo lado. Agregando de que la chica se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás

\- Ira del viento flor y rugido del dios flor. Ira de viento celestial y burla de demonio celestial – Recito la castaña de coletas esa oración con una voz seria y poco lúdica – ¡[Kawakami Ryu Kenjutsu Nanajuni Pound Ho]! (Kenjutsu del Estilo Kawakami: Cañón Fénix de 72 Libras) - exclamo mantiene sus espadas por detrás del hombro horizontalmente, después mueve los brazos hacia adelanta y lanza una ráfaga de aire comprimido contra el enemigo para cortarle, siendo que impacto de lleno contra el albino – Puede que no esté a tu nivel, pero incluso alguien como yo puede lograr lo imposible con este arte marcial – comento confiada. Sin embargo, Ddraig chasqueó la lengua, porque mientras que ella estaba haciendo esto… Una vez más, la armadura de Vali había vuelto a su estado anterior.

[La batalla no termina hasta que el anfitrión se hace incapaz de luchar. No sirve de nada luchar a ese ritmo, no llevas ningún progreso. Es casi imposible que puedas derrotarlo dentro del tiempo limitado del que dispones. El mejor plan sería huir, pero no puedes hacer eso, ¿Verdad?]

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No hay manera de qué pudiera huir dejando a nadie atrás! O más bien, ¿Cómo podría huir cuando Ise-kun me está viendo? ¡Es hora de demostrar porque soy la candidata #1 para ser el nuevo [Pecado de la Avaricia]! -

[Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? La diferencia en el poder sigue siendo amplia. Esto que lograste hacer, fue gracias a la unidad de control, pero tú tiempo es limitado. ¿Vas a renunciar?]

\- No, tengo que vencerlo – Dijo la castaña determinada - Oye, Ddraig. El [Sacred Gear] responde a los sentimientos y evoluciona, ¿Verdad? -

[Sí, es cierto, pero... ¿Por qué?]

La castaña cogio la joya que se yacía a sus pies, una joya del [Dragón Efímero]. Antes, cuando le pegué, su armadura se dañó y esto salió volando. La armadura de su cuerpo parece haber restaurado la sección destruida incluyendo la joya.

En cuanto a Vali se refiere, esta joya se volverá basura con el paso del tiempo, así que es intrascendente. Sin embargo, debe haber al menos un poco del poder del [Dragón Emperador Blanco] alojada en ella.

\- Estoy transmitiéndote mi imagen. ¡Vamos a intentarlo! – Dijo la castaña de coletas

[Compañera... Me has enviado una imagen bastante peligrosa, aun mas cuando eres humana. Pero, ¡Es interesante! Podemos morir, pero ¿Tienes la voluntad necesaria?]

\- Eso pensaba, pero por ahora no es prudente – Dijo la castaña – Quiero guardarlo para cuando sea el momento, él no lo vale, he conocido a alguien con quien personalmente quero usarlo – mientras abre un compartimiento de su [Scale Mail]

[Sé a quién te refieres, entonces será para que pague por la humillación que sufriste y su pecado] Comento el dragón seriamente

\- Gracias por comprender – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto el albino

\- No voy a dejarte con vida – Dijo la castaña – Ise-kun…- mirando al castaño

\- ¿Irina? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Lo siento, creo que veré a Genryuu-chan antes de lo pensado – Dijo la castaña derramando lagrimas con una sonrisa

\- ¡Acaso va usar…! – Dijo la morena Yatahagane abriendo los ojos

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Exclamo el Kawakami mayor

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la castaña mientras que libera una gran cantidad de aire a presión a su alrededor, cruzando sus antebrazos a la altura de su cara, emanando de su cuerpo un aura azul que se arremolina su alrededor - ¡[Dai Yon, Shoumon, Kai]! (Tercera Puerta, la puerta del dolor, abierta) – mientras su piel se vuelve roja y sus ojos blancos

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Pregunto Seekvaira que había sido protegida por Alivian del poder de Gasper y estaba viendo la pelea, habia usando su habilidad de detener el tiempo mientras su nueva [Reina] usaba aliento de fuego para incinerar a los enemigos – (¡¿Acaso esa cabeza hueca guardaba esa técnica bajo su manga?!) –

Al ver el equipo que hacían ambos, el castaño estaba con la mirada ensombrecida mientras que no decía nada y hacia algún movimiento. Seekvaira lo miro por unos segundos mientras que trataba de descifrar que emociones tenía el castaño en ese momento, pero todo era inútil…por lo que siguió con su trabajo junto a su [Reina]

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sirzechs mientras ve como Ouga y Gorou destruyen a los enemigos que los rodean con sus poderosos puños

\- Son dos técnicas de los 4 arcanos prohibidos del [Kawakami Ryu] – Explico la morena

\- La primera de las técnicas que uso para romper el escudo del blanco fue [Ten'i Muhou] (Sudario del Cielo Nulo), es uno de los arcanos del [Kawakami Ryu Kenjutsu] – Respondió Gorou - Es una técnica de espada, que está destinada a contrarrestar cualquier ataque y golpear al oponente. El usuario carga contra el oponente, evadiendo todos los ataques del oponente, con el mínimo movimiento posible. El usuario disipa todo en el mundo material mientras siente cada existencia física alrededor. En pocas palabras, la técnica está destinada a evadir el ataque de los oponentes y luego golpearlos con un fuerte ataque propio. La verdadera potencia de las técnicas radica en la evasión ya que un usuario de la técnica puede evadir casi cualquier ataque, sin importar la velocidad y la potencia de esos ataques y el golpe fue, unas de las [Nana Himitsu Ken] (7 Espadas Secretas) del [Kawakami Ryu Kenjutsu] que creo Ise-kun cuando era niño, siete arcanos extremadamente poderosos si se manejan correctamente, son una victoria segura –

\- ¡¿Ise-kun las creo?! – Exclamo Sirzechs mirando al mencionado como los demás

\- Puede que no se vea a simple vista, pero es un prodigio de la espada que supero a muchos maestros del [Templo Kawakami] que se especializan en el [Kawakami Ryu Kenjutsu] – Comento el castaño de ojos verdes – Y el nombre de la técnica es [Saigeki] (Impacto de Rinoceronte), un ataque directo que usa el control corporal a un nivel sobrehumano para enfocar el poder vectorial en su cuerpo sobre un solo punto, ya vieron los resultados -

\- Sin embargo, las que está usando ahora mismo son arcanos peligrosos debido a que…- Decía Ouga – Está usando la técnica [Ura Renge] (Loto Inverso), es una técnica que para su ejecución se deben abrir por lo menos 3 de las [Hachimon] (Ocho Puertas) –

\- A ver – Dijo Serafall que se acercó a la conversación - ¿Qué son esas puertas de las que hablan y el dichoso [Loto Inverso]? -

\- Son entradas específicas en el [Sistema de Circulación del Ki] de una persona, las cuales se encuentran limitando constantemente su flujo, localizadas donde la energía vital se concentra más fuerte. Aunque las entradas hacen más débil al usuario en la batalla, ellas limitan las funciones del cuerpo, evitando que expire antes de tiempo. Al abrir dichas puertas el usuario tiene la capacidad de sobrepasar sus propios límites físicos a costa de un daño extremo en su cuerpo. Abrir dichas puertas requiere un gran esfuerzo y una cantidad inmensa de entrenamiento así como un talento innato en el [Taijutsu] (Técnicas de Combate Desarmado) – Respondió la fantasma mirando a la castaña de coletas – Las cuales son:

• La primera puerta, la Puerta de la Apertura (開門, Kaimon) está localizada en el cerebro. Abrir esta puerta provoca que el usuario elimine los límites que impone el cerebro a los músculos, permitiendo utilizar al 100% la fuerza de los músculos en vez del 20% que suele usarse.

• La segunda puerta la Puerta del Descanso (休門, Kyūmon) está localizada en el cerebro. Cuando se abre esta puerta, la persona obtiene una carga de energía física.

• La tercera puerta, la Puerta de la Vida (生門, Seimon) ubicada en la medula espinal. El incremento de la velocidad del flujo sanguíneo vuelve la piel de color rojo y las venas empiezan a resaltar.

• La cuarta puerta, la Puerta del Dolor (傷門, Shōmon) ubicada en la médula espinal. Aumenta la velocidad y fuerza de la persona. La liberación de este gran poder causa que los músculos comiencen a desgarrarse, con un ligero resplandor verde temporal.

• La quinta puerta, la Puerta de Cierre (杜門, Tomon) situada en el abdomen. El usuario comienza a emanar un aura verde parecido al Kiutilizado por los Ninja Médicos. Esto se produce, ya que esta aura comienza a regenerar cada músculo desgarrado, produciendo un descanso mínimo en todo este esfuerzo físico.

• La sexta puerta, la Puerta de la Visión (景門, Keimon) situada en el estómago. El usuario que abre esta puerta obtiene un poder que puede hacer retroceder el agua, aunque también le hace ganar una fuerza aún mayor, siendo capaz de desgarrar el aire causando que se incendie.

• La séptima puerta, la Puerta de la Conmoción (驚門, Kyōmon) localizada en el estómago. La apertura de esta puerta causa un aumento significativo en la fuerza del usuario, llevando sus músculos casi a su límite, y provocando que el cuerpo emita un sudor que se evapora inmediatamente y envuelve el cuerpo en un aura azul que puede ser confundida con chakra. Al igual que la sexta puerta, la energía liberada puede hacer retroceder el agua e incendiar el aire.

• La octava puerta, la Puerta de la Muerte (死門, Shimon) esta última puerta está localizada en el corazón. El usuario que libera esta puerta causa que su corazón bombee sangre mucho más rápido, y además otorga la mayor cantidad posible de chakra, velocidad y fuerza, llevando el cuerpo a su límite máximo. Después de ser abierta, trae como consecuencia la muerte inminente del usuario, quien termina volviéndose cenizas después de que su kise agota. El usuario emite un vapor rojo que proviene de su sangre, envolviéndolo en lo que aparentemente serían llamas.

Estas son las llamadas [Hachimon] (Ocho Puertas), el [Ura Renge], que se encuentra en la 3° puerta ejerce tal fuerza que las obliga a abrirse, dando un poder que puede superar a los mismos dioses. Pero todo a costa de que el usuario muera –

Todos se horrorizaron al oír eso, porque no pensaron que la castaña pudiera llegar a ser tan imprudente como para usar un arte tan peligroso

\- Por lo que se ve, solo puede abrir cuatro puertas – Dijo el [Martillo Negro]

\- ¡Es hora de que termine contigo! – Exclamo Irina mientras que una capa naranja-blanca cubre su cuerpo - ¡[Kawakami Ryu Kinjutsu: Koten Zanshun ]! (Técnica Prohibida del Estilo Kawakami: Escudo del Cielo Solitario: Incisión)…. ¡Aquí voy, [Emperador Blanco]! – para atacar al albino mientras le causa un corte

\- Esta niña, está cometiendo garrafal – Comento la Yatahagane con una mirada sombría

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Makyouin-san? – Pregunto Michael

\- [Koten Zanshun], es una técnica ofensiva que usa el ki del usuario para formar una barrera delgada a su alrededor. Volando hacia un enemigo, la barrera puede rechazar cualquier cosa a ambos lados de la misma, lo que se reducirá a través de los enemigos como una espada. Mientras que puede cortar a través de básicamente todo. El usuario, si la usa fuera de sus límites de ki, puede morir en el acto cuando se disipe la barrera, sumado a la liberación de las [Hachimon]…está cavando su tumba –

\- No puede ser…- Dijo el Overlord del [Cielo]

\- Interesante. Entonces, ¡También voy a ponerme un poco serio! ¡Si no sobresales, voy a reducir a la mitad a todos ustedes y todo lo qué te rodea con el poder del [Dragón Emperador Blanco]! – Dijo Vali que flotaba en el aire y abrió los brazos. Sus alas de luz también crecieron enormemente.

\- ¿Reducir a la mitad? No es lo mismo que mi poder, pero ¿Por qué reducir a la mitad lo qué me rodea? – Pregunto Irina, provocando que el [Blanco] suelte una carcajada

\- ¡La ignorancia da miedo! ¡No puedo ser tan malo para dejar qué te mueras sin saberlo! – Dijo Vali burlonamente

[¡HALF DIMENSION!] (Dimensión Divisoria)

Rodeado de un aura resplandeciente y junto la luz de su joya, Vali apuntó con su mano hacia una arboleada por debajo de él.

¡GUBAN!

El espesor de los árboles se redujo a la mitad en un instante

\- ¡Ooh! ¿Lo redujo a la mitad en serio? – Exclamo la castaña

¡GUBABABABABAN!

Más de los árboles de los alrededores se comprimieron y se redujeron a la mitad.

\- [Dragón Emperador Rojo], Shidou Irina. Permíteme explicártelo con claridad - Dijo Azazel con claridad. - Esta capacidad reduce a la mitad todo en sus alrededores. En otras palabras, si el [Dragón Emperador Blanco] se pone serio, reducirá tu busto –

\- ¿Ah? – Pregunto la castaña confundido, a pesar de su ceño inexpresivo, por tal resolución

Ante esto, mecánicamente la castaña miro su pecho y se imaginó como era menos, casi inexistente

\- No – Dijo la castaña cabizbaja - ¡No me jodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Voy a matarte, Vali. ¡Voy a destruirte totalmente! ¡¿Entonces tienes la intención de quitarme mis encantos que me dan puntos con Ise-kun?! -

[¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!]

Las voces de las joyas en diferentes lugares de su armadura resonaron en repetidas ocasiones.

\- ¡NO VOY A PERDONARTE! ¡ERES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUÉ ABSOLUTAMENTE NO PUEDO PERDONAR! ¡VOY A DARTE UNA PALIZA! ¡TE VOY A DESTRUIR! ¡VALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Bramo la castaña

Su entorno voló

El terreno en el cual estaba parado se transformó en un cráter.

Las ventanas del edificio de la vieja escuela estaban totalmente agrietadas y la pared exterior se derrumbó.

Todo el cuerpo de la castaña estaba envuelto en una gran masa de aura que nunca había tenido sumada a la de [Koten Zanshun]

\- ¡Hahaha! ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? ¡De verdad! ¡Tú poder dracónico brotó tan pronto sólo porque tus pechos podrían llegar a ser más pequeños! – Exclamo el A zazel soltando una carcajada

\- ¡Cállate! – Exclamo la castaña - ¡No es una cosa de risa! ¡Este asunto no es para reírse! ¡Para mí, esto es más grave, incluso más grave qué si el cielo y la tierra se invirtieran! ¡Sí, luchare! ¡Está es posiblemente la mayor crisis! ¡No puedo dejar que ese maricon me quite lo único que me da algo de atención y que le puede gustar a mi Ise-kun! -

\- ¡¿Por eso se puso así?! – Exclamo la rubia Agares consternada

\- ¡Sólo trata de hacer un movimiento en ti! ¡Voy a destruirte hasta el punto en qué no serás capaz de reencarnarte de nuevo! ¡Tú, maniaco que reduce a la mitaaaaad! -

Ante la declaración de Irina, las nubes desaparecieron en el cielo nocturno y la luna llena que antes estaba escondida, apareció de nuevo.

\- Este día está lleno de sorpresas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado qué ibas a liberar mucho de tu poder por tus senos? ¡Pero es interesante! – Exclamo Vali

\- ¡Vas a morir! – Exclamo la castaña mientras va hacia él con las intenciones de atravesarlo, por lo que puso sus espadas al frente y con ayuda de sus propulsores, empezó a girar como un taladro

\- Idiota – Mascullo el castaño mientras hace un circulo con sus manos a la altura de su pecho – [Yatahagane Ryu Ougi:…] (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Yatahagane)

\- ¡Eres mía! – Exclamo el albino mientras que empieza a comprimir su cuerpo poco a poco

(No puede ser…) Pensó la castaña mientras sentia como se drenaba mas rápido su vida (¡¿Acaso voy a morir sin ser la esposa de Ise-kun?!)

¡PAW!

El albino fue mandando contra el suelo de una patada en la espalda por una figura blanca con una mascareta color plata, liberando a la castaña que volvió a la normalidad

¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAN!

Cayendo pesadamente al suelo mientras que la manifestación se revelo como el castaño que tenía alas en forma de un ángel que brillaban con la luna

\- [Yata no Kagami] (Espejo de Ocho Palmos] – Dijo Ouga – Es una técnica Yatahagane, que consiste en emitir un haz de luz desde sus manos y la refleja en cualquier superficie. Seguidamente se transforma en ese ser para llegar a su destino y atacar -

La cortina de humo se disipaba, viendo como el albino se levantaba pesadamente, para ver al castaño que lo miraba intimidantemente

\- ¡Hahahaha! – Rio Vali - ¿Entonces mi oponente será el [Pecado de la Ira]? –

\- Se acabó el chico bueno, no debiste hacerme enojar, bastardo – Dijo el castaño para desaparecer y aparecer frente al albino soltándole un golpe que lo mando al otro lado, para botar de regreso, recibiendo una lluvia de golpes en todas direcciones, haciendo que el cuerpo de Vali se sacudiera violentamente - ¡Hmph! – realizando una [Axe Kick] (Patada de Hacha) que fue directo a la coronilla del albino, mandándolo al suelo con un fuerte impacto

\- Impresionante – Dijo Irina, porque ella no había visto que su amado hiciera algo así antes

\- Como tú usaste tu [Half Dimension] es hora de mostrar mi propia técnica especial – Dijo el castaño mientras aumenta su Ki – Pensaba usarla con un enemigo que valiera la pena o un pobre diablo que me hiciera enojar, como vino lo segundo…- elevándose, hasta llegar a casi la punta del campo de fuerza. Entonces, realiza una serie de movimientos de los brazos rápidamente, antes de colocar las palmas hacia adelante, con los pulgares y los dedos índices tocándose entre sí para realizar la forma de un diamante pequeño, creándose uno 20 veces más grande

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Rias

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Yasakani no Magatama]! (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Ocho Joyas Curvadas de Shaku) – Exclamo el castaño para que el diamante se quebrara y lanza un torrente de mortales partículas de luz que causan un daño extremo en todo aquello que choquen. Causando una gran devastación en todo el terreno. Vali al ver esto empezó a volar hacia él usando su…

[¡Divide!]

El albino empezó a dividir las partículas, pero eran demasiadas por lo que empezaron a destrozar la armadura y el cuerpo del albino que cayo nuevamente al suelo. Cuando termino el ataque, notaron una densa y amplia cortina de humo que se creó. Al asentarse el polvo, vieron como los terrenos en los que se llevaba a cabo la pelea, fueron completamente destruidos. Era como si una terrible guerra hubiera iniciado y terminado en un instante

Posteriormente pasaron a visualizar al [Dragón Efimero], observando cómo se encontraba gravemente herido, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y heridas de perforaciones, que probablemente fueron causadas por las balas de energía

Realmente no esperaron que el chico pudiera usar esa clase de ataques tan devastadores, dejando un ligero trauma a los presentes en el lugar. Mientras que la rubia de lentes estaba anonadada, el dragón se encontraba aterrado de ver como "un simple humano" pudo causar tal destrucción y con un "simple" ataque

(Parece que no ha perdido el toque) Pensó Gorou

(Realmente pulió esa técnica que estuvo entrenando durante su estancia en la [Sala de las Eras]) Pensó Ouga

A pesar de su estado, Vali se encontraba feliz, al punto de soltar una carcajada estridente

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Exclamo el albino - ¡Realmente jamás pensé que un humano podría hacerme tanto daño, al punto de ver mi sangre otra vez! – comento divertido

-…- Issei solo se le queda viendo

\- Albión, ¿Crees que Hyodo Issei sea lo suficientemente digno como para mostrarle la [Juggernaut Drive] del [Dragón Emperador Blanco]? -

[Vali, no es una buena opción hacerlo en tu estado. Si imprudentemente usas la [Juggernaut Drive], podrías agotar tu vida]

\- Sabes que nunca me ha importado mi vida…simplemente quiero luchar con gente fuerte – Comento Vali – [YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTÓ, SOY EL DRAGÓN EMPERADOR BLANCO QUE…]

\- Eres un estúpido – Respondió el castaño mientras que infunde energía blanca en su puño

[¡No actúes precipitadamente, Vali! ¿Es tu deseo estar a merced de mi poder?]

\- ¡[Kawakami Ryu: Rubu no Sensou Ken]! (Estilo Kawakami: Puño Bélico de Lu Bu) – Exclamo Issei lanzando un rayo de energía en forma de un puño gigante que detuvo en seco al albino, mandándolo contra la barrera, agrietándola

Con la luna flotando en el cielo nocturno, una silueta única abatió al escenario, destrozando la barrera. Llegó con rapidez al espacio entre ambos "dragones". Era un hombre con armadura, puede ser comparada a la usada por un comandante militar del [Romance de los Tres Reinos].

\- Bikou…¿a qué…has venido? – Pregunto el albino

\- Vali, he venido por ti ¡¿Pero qué carajos te paso?!– Dijo el sujeto de la armadura preocupado - Como sea, los otros chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede. Debido a que estamos unidos para combatir a los dioses de los países del norte. Se supone que debías huir y regresar de inmediato si la misión fracasaba, ¿Verdad? Kataera falló al intentar asesinar a Michael, A zazel y Lucifer, ¿no? Eso era más que suficiente. Vuelve conmigo, tenemos que curarte esas heridas –

\- Creo que debieron pensar dos veces el hacer eso -

\- ¿De qué están hablando? –

En ese momento el identificado como Bikou recibió, mediante un círculo mágico al tamaño de su oído, un informe de que el 90% del ejército que ataco a los dioses celtas y nórdicos había sido completamente aplastado por un hombre de 60 años

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Es el descendiente del Buda que es llamado el [Luchador Victorioso] – Responio A zazel

\- Si mi memoria no me falla, es uno de los sobrenombres del [Rey Mono] Sun Wukong, el famoso simio del [Viaje al Oeste]. ¿Entonces él es su estirpe? – Pregunto el castaño intrigado

\- Para decirlo de forma correcta, es un youkai mono que ha heredado el poder del Sun Wukong Original. Sin embargo, realmente es el fin del mundo, él se ha unido a la [Khaos Brigde] (Brigada del Caos). Tanto el [Rey Mono] como el [Dragón Efímero], están bien acompañados – Comento A zazel mientras que recordaba que su abuelo le comento que habían tenido muchos roces el [Templo Kawakami] con esos despreciables sujetos

\- ¡KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! Yo soy diferente al Sun Wukong de la primera generación que se convirtió en Buda. Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta. Mi nombre es Bikou. Encantado de conocerte, [Dragón de la Ira], Kawakami Issei-kun - Saludo el mono para girar un bastón que había aparecido en su mano y con él, traspasó el suelo.

Al instante, una oscuridad negra se extendió sobre el suelo. La oscuridad se apoderó de Vali y Bikou, y les hizo hundirse por completo en ella

\- …- El castaño no hacía nada, solo miraba

\- Yo, el [Dragón Emperador Blanco], soy pariente sanguíneo del Rey Demonio verdadero. Mis enemigos no son sólo los ángeles, ni los ángeles caídos ni los demonios. Con el tiempo, vamos a luchar de nuevo, pero en ese momento, la batalla será aún más intensa. Ambos seremos más fuertes en ese entonces – Dijo el albino mientras desaparece en la oscuridad con el mono

\- Yare, yare daze – Dijo el castaño mientras sostiene la visera de su gorro

Cuando termino todo el desastre, las armadas de las [3 Grandes Facciones] habían llegado y estaban encargándose de los procesos de la post-batalla. Estaban cargando los cuerpos de los magos muertos, y limpiando los desechos de la batalla. Cuando avanzamos al centro del territorio de la escuela, las figuras de Sirzechs, Serafall, y Michael se podían ver dando órdenes a la gente que parecían ser sus subordinados. Cuando Sirzechs-sama los alcanzó a ver, alzó sus manos.

\- Así que están a salvo. Es un alivio… A zazel, ¿qué paso con tu brazo? – Pregunto el pelirrojo haciendo que la rubia Gremory aplicara su [Sacred Gear] curativo en la herida abierta del caído. Una luz verde pálida sano la herida en el brazo de A zazel, pero el brazo perdido no fue arreglado.

\- Fui capturado por Kataera y casi muero junto con ella. No tuve otra opción más que cortarlo -

\- Ya veo. Sus asuntos eran problemas con el lado de los demonios. Acerca de esa herida…-

Sirzechs intenta decir palabras para recompensarlo de alguna forma, pero A zazel apoyo su espalda con su mano y mostro que eso no era necesario.

\- Yo también… te cause problemas con Vali -

\- Así que él te traicionó -

\- Desde el principio, él era un chico que solo ansiaba poder. Si lo miras desde los resultados, es posible entenderlo y decir: Ah, ya veo. Sin embargo, es mi responsabilidad el no haber impedido que pasara. -

De alguna manera, los ojos de A zazel parecen solitarios mientras que Gorou y Ouga sabían del motivo, realmente no esperaron ver esos ojos en el bueno para nada del caído. Entonces, Michael se unió a la conversación junto a Gorou y Ouga

\- Entonces ahora, voy a regresar al cielo a trabajar en un plan del asunto de paz y en contramedidas contra la [Brigada del Caos] – Dijo el rubio nieve

\- Lo siento, ya había arreglado las cosas esta ocasión. Nosotros, que preparamos esta conferencia, nos sentimos avergonzados – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Sirzechs, por favor no te sientas responsable. ¿Sabes? Por mi parte, simplemente estoy aliviado de que las [Tres Grandes Facciones] están caminando por el camino de la paz juntos. Con esto, los altercados inútiles también disminuirá -

\- Bueno, también habrá subordinados que no estén de acuerdo – Comento A zazel de manera sarcástica

\- Eso es inevitable… han gastado demasiado tiempo odiándose unos a los otros. Sin embargo, a partir de ahora, debería haber cambiado un poco… El problema es la Brigada del Caos, ese dolor de culo – Comento Ouga

\- Entonces a partir de ahora, cooperemos y discutamos sobre ese asunto – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Entonces, voy a regresar al cielo una vez más. Regresare inmediatamente, así concluiremos el acuerdo formal de paz – Dijo el rubio nieve – También agradecemos la intervención de ustedes dos, fueron clave para detener toda esta locura como su discípulo ha demostrado que puede superar a uno de los [Dragones Emperadores Celestiales] –

\- Escuchamos que donde vivimos estaba pasando por una situación problemática, por lo que decidimos poner el orden – Dijo Gorou para fumar – A partir de ahora, díganle a todos su subordinados que quien se una a la [Brigada del Caos] sera un enemigo del [Templo Kawakami] y sera exterminado en el acto – advirtió con una mirada afilada que estremeció a los 3 lideres

\- ¡Ouga-chan, quiero mi revanc…! – Exclamo Serafall para ir contra la mujer que le solto un upper mandándola a volar para que hiciera una caída libre al regresar a tierra, quedando estampada de cara contra el suelo

\- Lo siento, no me gusta derrotar de forma humillante a la misma persona dos veces – Dijo la morena de ojos verdes-dorados – Hablando de derrotas…- para golpear a los 3 lideres

\- ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! – Se quejó A zazel al tener el ojo morado y con rollito de papel con algo de sangre en una de sus fosas nasales como los otros 2 mientras Asia los curaba

\- ¡Eso es por ser un trio de ineptos! – Respondió firmemente la fantasma

\- ¿Sucede algo, Irina-kun? – Pregunto el lider de los ángeles cuando su ojo volvió a la normalidad

\- Si, quisiera pedirle que me dé permiso de volverme parte del clan Gremory - Dijo la castaña de coletas haciendo una reverencia – Como otra cosa…-

\- Muy bien, lo primero lo considero lamentable pero lo acepto. Y sobre lo segundo, no hay tiempo, pero te escuchare - Dijo el [Overlord] del [Cielo] para tener un chichón en la cabeza cortesía de la Yatahagane

\- Es por el sistema que Asia y Xenovia reciben daño cada vez que le rezan a Dios, ¿verdad? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Sí. Si los Demonios o los Ángeles Caídos le rezan a Dios, el sistema reacciona y decide darles daño de luz. Porque eso fue incluido en el sistema con o sin la presencia de Dios, reacciona naturalmente. ¿Qué ocurre con ello? -

\- ¿No puede hacer que solo Asia, Xenovia y yo no recibamos daño cuando recemos? – Pidió la castaña

-…-

Escuchando el deseo de la chica, Michael mostro una expresión de sorpresa. Sin embargo, dio una pequeña risa y asintió en aprobación.

\- Entiendo. Si solo ustedes 3, puede que pueda hacer algo. Las dos ya son demonios y no se pueden acercar a los cuarteles generales de la iglesia. Asia, Xenovia e Irina, les pregunto. Saben que Dios está ausente, ¿verdad? Incluso así, ¿seguirán rezando? –

\- Sí, quiero rezar, incluso si el Señor ya no está – Dijo la rubia

\- Yo también. Le voy a dar las gracias al Señor… a Michael-sama – Respondió la peli azul

\- Muy bien. Lo voy a hacer cuando regrese a los cuarteles. Fufufu, será bueno que haya 3 demonios que no reciban daño cuando recen. Qué interesante. Shidou Irina-san, tendrás que entregar tu [Excalibur]. Sirzechs, te encargo mucho a la pequeña Irina-san, es alguien a quien mi hermana y yo apreciamos. Sé que tu hermana menor la cuidara bien -

\- Sobre eso, a pesar de que sería genial, no puedo hacerlo, no creo que los [Peones] que tengo sean suficientes – Comento Rias junto a Akeno, las cuales habían oído la conversación – Siendo que no se si puede ser una buena [Torre] -

\- Puedes prestarme tus piezas – Comento el [Martillo] Negro

\- ¿E-Eh? – Pregunto Rias consternada

\- Tranquila, te daré un regalo especial como agradecimiento –

\- ¿Agradecimiento? –

\- En su momento lo sabrás –

En ese momento empezó a liberar un aura verde esmeralda de su cuerpo y que absorbida por los [Peones], estas se desintegraron y se restauraron. Sin embargo, su color cambió de rojo a carmesí

\- ¡Listo! –

\- ¿Q-Que acaba de hacer? –

\- Rompí las limitantes que tienen las [Evil Piece] y las transforme en [Mutation Pieces] –

Esto sorprendió a los presentes, en especial a los 3 líderes por que no pensaron que el Kawakami hubiera descubierto una forma de convertir las piezas normales en [Piezas Mutadas]

(Ajuka se sorprenderá al saber esto) – Pensó el pelirrojo mayor para que la castaña de coletas fuera reencarnada, usando solo 2 piezas de [Peón Mutado], dejándola con 3 piezas más mientras que pensaba en pedirle al castaño convertirse en su siervo

\- Michael-sama, acerca del asunto que mencione antes, por favor hágalo como dijo – Dijo Kiba aliviando el ambiente

\- Siguiendo tu consejo, juro por la [Sacro-espada Demoníaca] que nos diste, que no permitiré que la investigación de las [Espadas Sagradas] produzca más víctimas. Fue un enorme error nuestro el haber exiliado a tan importantes creyentes – Comento el ángel

\- Kiba Yuuto-kun – Dijo la castaña para hacer una reverencia – Me disculpo por mi impertinencia de aquella ocasión, era tan ignorante y arrogante…- mascullo mientras aprieta sus puños de la impotencia

\- Michael, te encargo la explicación a los de [Valhalla]. Ya que sería malo para mí el moverme imprudentemente. Después, también debes comunicar lo que paso hoy al Mt. Sumeru –

\- Sí, ya que no habrá poder de persuasión si ambos, el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos o el Rey Demonio, lo explican, tendré que decírselos. Después de todo, estoy acostumbrado a reportarlo a Dios -

Yéndose de esa manera, Michael tomo un gran número de subordinados y voló al cielo.

\- Yo escogí la paz. A partir de hoy, los Ángeles Caídos no pelearan contra los Ángeles y los Demonios. Aquellos que no estén satisfechos, se pueden largar. Sin embargo, los matare sin duda la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Sólo aquellos que me quieran seguir vendrán conmigo -

\- ¡VIVIREMOS POR EL BIEN DEL GOBERNADOR A ZAZEL HASTA EL DÍA DE NUESTRA MUERTE! –

La lealtad de los subordinados apareció con ese grito. A zazel vio esto y expresó su gratitud

Después de que Azazel le ordenó a sus tropas, los Ángeles Caídos desplegaron sus círculos mágicos y regresaron.

Las tropas de Demonios también parecen transferirse por círculos mágicos.

El territorio de la escuela, que estaba lleno de gente con todas esas tropas rápidamente se volvió desolado, y solo unos pocos se reunieron con nosotros que quedamos.

Azazel, el único Ángel Caído que quedó, dejo salir un gran respiro y se fue en dirección de la puerta de la escuela.

\- Le dejo la limpieza a Sirzechs. Estoy cansado, así que me iré -

En tanto, el castaño y la rubia de lentes estaban frente a frente a unos metros, ambos se miraban fijamente. Era como si nadie más existiera, solo los dos. Ambos se acercaron lentamente, hasta que antes de darse cuenta estaban cara a cara, a pesar de que Issei era más alto y tenía la mascareta plateada

\- Ise-kun…- Dijo la rubia porque quería decirle algo

Después de enfriar su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo increíblemente egoísta y no pensó en los sentimientos del castaño o sus padres. Issei alzó su mano para intentar acariciar la mejilla de ella, pero retrocedió antes de tocarla, dejándola con el corazón un poco más frío y con la creciente necesidad de sentir sus manos en sus mejillas, pero quedo incrédula al ver como este le dio la espalda sin esperar a que terminara su frase

\- ¡Oye, la princesa Seekvaira te está hablando, pon…! – Exclamo el dragón en su forma humana tomando el hombro del castaño, para ser lanzado al suelo con una sola mano, usando su solapa como punto de agarre - ¡Puagh! –

\- ¡Alivian! – Exclamo la rubia preocupada para ver si su [Reina] estaba bien, mirando los ojos fríos e indiferentes del castaño, retrocedio. Viendo como Issei se pone a la altura de su sirviente y lo toma de la solapa

\- Solo te diré que no me agradas y puedo sentir tus verdaderos sentimientos, si quieres pasarte de listo…yo mismo voy a matarte, inútil dragón – Amenazo el castaño seriamente, pero cuando Seekvaira quiso detenerlo

¡SLAP!

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como el castaño abofeteo la mano de la rubia sin misericordia, tirándola al suelo, teniendo su mano roja. Issei la miro una vez más fríamente aunque solo por unos segundos

Seekvaira noto como en los ojos del castaño, a pesar de tener esa mirada, se encontraba una gran tristeza en estos, provocando una fuerte punzada en su corazón

(¡¿Qué me está pasando?!) – Se preguntó la rubia de lentes mientras se agarra la camisa con fuerza, viendo como el "humano" tira a su [Reina] al suelo con brusquedad

(¿Acaso Ise-kun…?) – Se pregunto Irina

(Ise-kun se volvió…tan sexy) – Pensó Rias con corazones en los ojos

(Ara, ara…uhuhu) – Pensó Akeno viéndolo con lujuria y con corazones en los ojos

\- Bueno, es hora de irnos – Comento la Yatahagane para que Issei se fuera a donde estaban las ninjas, las Kawakami y los dos guerreros legendarios. Entonces las kunoichis realizaron posiciones de manos para crear un tornado de hojas de sakura que hizo a todos cubrirse, al disiparse vieron como los 7 individuos ya no se encontraban en el lugar mientras que las hojas de sakura desaparecían

\- ¡Hahahaha! – Rio A zazel – Parece ser que los rumores son ciertos – comento con una sonrisa mientras posa su barbilla en una de sus manos

\- ¿Rumores? – Pregunto Rias intrigada

\- Que las [Chuuma], ninjas exorcistas, son completamente leales al clan Kawakami – Respondió el líder de los caídos

\- Entonces debemos tener cuidado de no provocarlos – Comento Sirzechs

Mientras que Rias se dio cuenta de que el castaño ya no estaba con Seekviara, por lo que aprovecharía para reclutarlo y hacerlo suyo

\- Realmente no espere que el chico fuera alumno de esos dos – Comento el caído

\- Cierto, eso le da aún más valor – Comento el [Maou]

"JULIO 20XX D.C.

EL LÍDER Y REPRESENTANTE DEL [CIELO], EL ÁNGEL MICHAEL, EL GOBERNADOR DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN CENTRAL DE LOS ÁNGELES CAÍDOS, [GRIGORY], A ZAZEL, EL REPRESENTANTE DEL INFRAMUNDO, EL REY DEMONIO SIRZECHS LUCIFER. CON ESTOS REPRESENTANTES DE

LOS TRES GRANDES PODERES, UN TRATADO DE PAZ FUE FIRMADO.

SEGUIDO, LAS DISPUTAS ENTRE LOS TRES GRANDES PODERES FUERON PROHIBIDAS, EN NOMBRE DE LA COOPERACIÓN.

ESTE TRATADO ADOPTO EL NOMBRE DE LA ESCUELA QUE SE VOLVIÓ EL ESCENARIO, Y FUE LLAMADO EL "TRATADO KUOH"

\- Departamento de A zazel -

\- Perdón por contactarte de esta manera, Shemhazai. Así que es por eso que me quedare aquí por un rato – Dijo el [Carde] principal a un holograma de un hombre guapo de unos veinte años, con cabello blanco plateado y ojos morados. Su atuendo consiste en un sombrero de boina púrpura, un abrigo morado sobre un chaleco negro, pantalones blancos y botas negras

*Entendido. Sin embargo, A zazel. También hay subordinados que no piensan amablemente de ti por esta paz…*

\- Está bien. No importa. Dejando eso de lado, estoy más preocupado por ti…Tú hijo va a nacer, ¿verdad? -

*…A zazel. ¡Yo…Yo…!*

\- Cuida de esa esposa demonio tuya. Es una buena mujer. Llegar tan lejos para estar contigo a pesar de que podría ser asesinada. Tu hijo se convertirá en el puente entre los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos -

*¡Estaría feliz si fuera el único siendo resentido…! ¡P-Para que tú lo estés…!*

\- No llores, compañero mío. Estoy acostumbrado a que sea resentido. También déjame el problema de Akeno a mí. Voy a asumir todo con estas doce alas negras, así que quédate en silencio y sígueme, ¡Shemhazai! -

*¡Sí, mi señor!*

\- Castillo de Odin – Vallahalla -

\- …Y ese es el reporte de Michael-dono, Odín-sama – Dijo Freya

\- Estos jóvenes se han levantado con seguridad. Es atrevido pretender ser un Dios, ese maldito Michael -

\- ¿Que deberíamos hacer? Fue inesperado que el Dios escrito en la Sagrada Biblia muriera -

\- Realmente, con esos jóvenes, Michael, ese falso Lucifer y ese chico revoltoso A zazel, es un juego aglomerado de pequeños mocosos –

\- Entonces, ¿deberíamos enseñarles a esos jóvenes lo que Asgard, los verdaderos Dioses, son? -

\- Thor, mi querido hijo cabeza de aserrín, no voy a ser capaz de responder a una guerra engullendo el mundo con mi viejo cuerpo. Sin embargo, la veracidad de estos jóvenes es interesante. Voy a mirar los [Rating Games] de los Demonios. Además, me metería en problemas con Tesshin-kun y saben perfectamente como es o debo de recordarles como fue la batalla entre la [Khaos Brigde] y los gigantes contra él –

\- Realmente puede ser aterrador – Comento Tyr, el dios nórdico de la guerra

\- Parecen interesantes, ¿no es así? -

\- Parece divertido. La lucha de estos jóvenes que perdieron a su Dios. Ahora, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer a partir de ahora? -

*No hacer una estupidez, querido amigo* Comento una voz para dejar ver a un hombre mayor alto y en buena forma que usa gafas redondas y que su barba tiene un estilo peculiar en su mandíbula, algo así como almenas. También tiene una cicatriz vertical sobre su ojo derecho desde hace mucho tiempo. De cabello largo y blanco.

\- Parece que has descansado, Tesshin-kun – Dijo el padre de todos los nórdicos

\- Si, realmente fue duro luchar con esos salvajes y esos mocosos, si no fuera porque Thor-kun dirigió la defensa de las murallas, no sé qué habría pasado – Dijo el hombre mayor – Me estoy volviendo viejo. De todos modos, me tengo que ir, tengo que entrenar a mi nieto –

\- Oh, así que el pequeño Kawakami que fue violado por Rossweisse retomo el camino del guerrero, eh. Interesante – Comento el dios de dioses

\- ¡O-Odín-sama! – Exclamo la mencionada que era una joven con un largo cabello blanco plateado y ojos azules. Su traje normalmente es el set de armadura de Valquiria, que consiste en un pectoral blanco con detalles en dorado y azul claro y manoplas sin dedos a juego, botas, protectores de cadera y clips para el cabello en forma de alas. Ella también lleva un maillot negro debajo de su pectoral, medias negras hasta el muslo y una envoltura de tela azul pálido debajo de los protectores de la cadera, todo lo cual está revestido con cordones rosas. - ¡S-S-Si paso eso, es p-por….! – reclamo nerviosamente

\- No te quejes, te quiste ese mote de virgen y ya eres una mujer, asume la responsabilidad por ultrajar al niño – Dijo el viejo rabo verde

\- ¡Odín-samaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Exclamo la albina con la cara roja como metal caliente

\- Templo Kawakami – Días después -

Tesshin había llegado al templo después de su viaje a [Asgard], era algo que siempre hacia y no era de preocupación para su esposa, hijo, nuera o nietos. Volvía a su forma anciana y se ponía su ropa tradicional luego de tomar un baño.

Al llegar al salón de recepción, vio a su nieto esperando con los ojos abiertos, cuando lo ataco, este detuvo con dos dedos su golpe de canto

\- Bien, llego la hora, es hora del [Entrenamiento de los 3000 soles] – Dijo el venerable

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron padres e hijo para entrar a la sala junto con los venerables

Fin del capitulo 10

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentario y sugerencias, por cierto aqui los dejo con una nota de mi colaborador

Nota de StormKing Gravity FallenAngel (antes ZeroKaien):

"Recientemente me han llegado mensajes de peticiones de retomar mis fics o le preguntan a con quienes colaboro. Les pido a mis seguidores que no lo hagan o menos escribiré mis fics. He estado pasando por una situacion muy fuerte y se los comente en el capitulo final de "Leyenda Dorada". Por favor comprendan, por ahora no voy a escribir mis fics. Cuando termine mi carrera y en mis tiempos libres tratare de escribir como tengo 2 fics algo avanzados, pero no los quiero sacar hasta que pueda escribir los que tengo. Por su atención, gracias

Y estamos fuera"


	11. Chapter 11

Hola que tal mis queridos lectores, antes que comiencen a leer este capitulo de te amo y te odio, me gustaria decir algo a la persona que me escribio esto en los comentarios del capitulo mas reciente de mas que un simple cocinero, ya lo borre pero me gustaría que lo vieran:

 ** _:Esto sigue sin tener sentido, como mi3rdas Venelana es la madre de Sirzechs cuando este weon tiene la misma edad que Soma. Este fic esta más fumados que tus otros fics._**

 ** _PD: Ya deja de hacer fics fanservice cuando se nota que no tienes amor al fandom de Shokugeki o al de DxD_**

 ** _PD2: Tu fic leyenda dorada es una mi3rda en opinión personal. Eso porque no tiene nada de la esencia de Saint Seiya y una pendej0 protagonista que los perdona porque sí. Así que espero que si alguna vez te casas, tu esposa te engañe con otro y ver si regresas con ella_** ** _:3_**

R="No soy monedita de oro para caerle bien a todos y nadie te pone una pistola en la cabeza para leer mis fics. Si los lees y no te gustan, es por algo y la verdad es tu problema. Yo hago esto por que me gusta, no para complacer a personas con tu actitud agresiva como tu. No se si no recibes atención en tu casa o algo asi, pero mejor haz otra cosa que estar criticando sin leer el fic completo, por que no eres ni Ichei o Tsukada para poner decir ese tipo de cosas. El trabajo no ha terminado por lo que no puedes dar una opinión sobre él y en leyenda dorada, si bien le di un final, no espero que a todos les guste. Ten un poco de respeto por lo que hacen otros. Veremos si el dia en que hagas tus fics y te insulten como lo haces tu hacia mi, te va a seguir pareciendo entretenido. Obviamente se que me responderás al escribir una estupidez en los comentarios, pero la verdad no eres el primero que lo hace, aun así seguiré escribiendo junto a mi colaborador para seguir trayendo nuestras historias"

Esta es mi respuesta a esta X persona, como he dicho ustedes están en su derecho a dar sugerencias y/o opiniones, si tienen alguna duda de los fics que estoy escribiendo, pueden mandarme un mensaje, aunque no les responderé en el momento, les aseguro que aclarare sus dudas pero tampoco hay que llegar a los insultos solo por algo que no les gusta.

Yo soy de los que creo que si algo no nos gusta sea un fic, Manga, Anime o cualquier cosa, simplemente lo dejo de ver y sigo con algo mas, "no insulto u ofendo" porque lo único que provocan es que se vean "¡PENDEJOS!" ademas de ridículos.

Bueno sin mas que decirles por el momento, ahora los dejo con el siguiente capitulo de te amo y te odio

Capitulo 11

\- Salón de las Eras – Día final del entrenamiento -

Issei se encontraba frente a sus padres y su abuelo mientras que el chico viste con su gi de entrenamiento estando descalzo

\- Has aprendido todo de nosotros 3 – Dijo el castaño mayor

\- Solo falta un paso más para terminar este entrenamiento – Dijo la morena

\- Es tiempo de la batalla final – Dijo Tesshin para que ellos desparecerán

En ese momento el castaño menor estaba de espaldas cuando sintió un aura conocida para voltear y ver a una persona que lleva un catsuit azul con líneas plateadas, tomando la apariencia de un zorro con 9 colas. Lleva un abrigo largo con dobladillos dentados sobre un atuendo ajustado, pelusa en las caderas y el cuello laterales, guantes oscuros y botas altas de muslo. Y una diadema real con una máscara de zorro que cubre su rostro

\- ¿Un Tenko? – Pregunto el castaño que apareció un traje militar de la segunda guerra mundial de color negro con líneas de color plata, botas de combate, guantes sin dedos, un gorro y una gabardina sobre su cuerpo

La chica invoco un círculo mágico para lanzar un rayo de energía que el castaño repelió al hacer brillar sus ojos de color blanco azulado. En ese momento, Issei apareció y desapareció para que empezaran un intercambio de golpes.

Golpes

Patadas

Rodillazos

Codazos

Cabezazos

Ambos seguían el combate sin detenerse o separarse para tomar aire

Issei recibió una patada que detuvo con sus dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha, aprisionando su pie para jalarla, conectando una patada vertical ascendente y luego giro para darle otra patada que la mando al otro lado de la habitación. La persona no se detuvo y comenzó a convocar más círculos mágicos para realizar un bombardeo mientras el castaño simplemente espero el ataque para hacer un movimiento de su mano…

\- **_[Full Counter]_** (Contraataque total) – Susurro el castaño para reflejar el bombardeo y multiplicar su poder, haciendo que el adversario use un escudo para apenas detener el poder

Nuevamente repiten el intercambio de golpes hasta que finalmente el "kitsune" sella al castaño en un marco mágico mientras deshace su [Armadura Espiritual]

*¡¿Crees que esto puede detenerme?!* Pregunto el castaño enojado *¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*

(Imposible) – Pensó la persona detrás de la máscara al ver como el castaño se liberó del sello y restauro su vestimenta, para sonreír – Se acabó – puesto que encima de Issei había un gran circulo mágico que iba a disparar una enorme esfera de poder

Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como levanto la palma de su mano a centímetros de la esfera

\- **_[Counter Vanish]_** (Desvanecer) – Susurro el castaño doblando el pulgar y el dedo meñique, desvaneciendo la técnica. Entonces, junto sus brazos, poniendo una palma frente a la otra mientras que una esfera de energía se acumula en su mano – **_¡[Kawakami Radical Beam]!_** – disparando una enorme ola de energía fuerte y enfocada al oponente, venciendo a su enemigo, desapareciéndolo. En cambio aparecieron los 3 adultos con una sonrisa de satisfacción

\- Terminaste el entrenamiento con creces, no tenemos nada más que enseñarte. Ahora eres completamente un experto del [Kawakami Ryu] y [Yatahagane Ryu]. El camino que recorrerás será para caer al nivel maestro, deberás avanzarlo por ti mismo. Es un camino que se compara al infierno en vida, pero si lo pasas serás un hombre que lleve orgulloso tus dos linajes – Dijo Tesshin para abrir las puertas del gran salón

Al salir Issei…

\- Gracias por tu ayuda y perdona si Issei fue algo agresivo contigo – Dijo Gorou mientras aparece de un símbolo el adversario del castaño intacto – Tuve que usar "eso" y una manifestación, si no habría sido difícil poder hacerlo convincente -

\- No, me alegro que Ise-san sea más fuerte. Pero lamento que haya perdido su humanidad para obtener ese poder – Dijo el zorro de nueva colas con una voz femenina, quitándose la máscara. Revelando a una chica de secundaria que tiene el pelo largo y blanco con ojos rojos. Lleva un sankaku no shiroi nuno (el paño blanco de forma triangular) y tiene lo que parece ser un fuego fatuo sobre su cabeza - Si tan solo yo…- comento con amargura

\- Él supo las consecuencias y las acepto, no tienes que sentirte culpable, Genryuusai-chan…o mejor dicho, Tenko Mahoro-chan – Comento Ouga

\- Pero…-

\- Mahoro-chan, tu hiciste muchas cosas por mi hijo y no me alcanzaría ni 10 vidas para agradecerte –

\- Gorou-san…-

\- Esperamos verte pronto por aquí y saluda a Nakai-san de nuestra parte -

\- Tesshin-san… Sí. Creo que es tiempo de volver a casa – Dijo la mencionada para dormir debido a su agotadora pelea y salir volando al lugar donde ella está atada

\- Sala del Consejo Estudiantil - Días después -

Sona se encontraba revisando los resultados del examen del castaño, había pasado una semana desde el asunto de la [Reunión de las grandes fracciones], el castaño había terminado en 3 días todos sus exámenes. Los profesores mostraban su asombro por esto como de haber sacado como mínimo 97 en una de sus materias como en las demás tenía más de estos puntos e incluso en literatura y lengua japonesa había sacado el 100. Esto se convirtió en el tema del cual no dejaban de hablar en la sala de maestros. La morena se quitó lo lentes y recordó la batalla que tuvo contra Vali, el [Vanishing Dragon]. Al verlo, no lo reconoció al principio hasta que Rias le dijo quién era…

Sabía que era fuerte...¡¿pero se ha vuelto aún más poderoso?!

Además de ser alumno de esas dos leyendas vivientes como lo son [Martillo Negro] y la [Yatahagane]

Realmente no entendía por qué la estúpida de Seekvaira cambio a tal candidato por un dragón de clase media.

"Algo estaba mal en la cabeza de esa chica", fue su pensamiento

Entonces escucho el sonido de la lluvia, mirando por la ventaba como empezó a llover, mientras se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo el chico en esos momentos

\- Jardín Imperial - Templo Kawakami -

En este momento Issei se encontraba en un remo mientras este flotaba en el lago que había en el lugar, estando en posición de loto sin que el agua tocara su keikougi. La lluvia caía sobre el mientras meditaba, extrañamente esto parecía no molestarle en lo más mínimo, desde que comenzó su entrenamiento, muchas cosas que resultarían molestas para la mayoría, para el eran cosas sin importancia.

Aunque ese desinterés por las cosas tiene un origen simple y a la vez complejo, era el resultado del [Entrenamiento de los 3000 soles]; perder todas sus emociones para poder soportarlo. Si en su pasado era alguien de pocas palabras, ahora no decía nada a menos que fuera necesario. Algo llamativo es que se volvió un poco más alto, bastante musculoso pero delgado manteniéndose estético ni exagerado, con unos abdominales bien desarrollados.

La madre de este lo observaba con preocupación desde el puente junto a Lorna que sostenía una sombrilla tradicional de gran tamaño, no estaba preocupada porque su hijo fuese a enfermar por estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia.

Más bien estaba preocupada porque el ya no actuaba como cuando conoció a Seekvaira, ahora era frió, distante, indiferente, solitario y casi carente de expresiones. Era como si todo lo humano que estaba dentro de él estuviese desapareciendo.

\- ¡Hijo! - Exclamo la mujer - Creo que es suficiente, además tu entrenamiento ya termino por el día de hoy, tus abuelos y tu padre te están esperando para convivir un rato contigo -

-...- el castaño no respondió y seguía en su meditación, haciendo que la morena baje la mira y sonría amargamente

-Y-Ya veo, s-si cambias de opinión te estaremos esperando adentro - comento la madre de Issei - te preparare el baño, para que recuperes un poco de calor...

\- Si - musito este en un soslayo, directo y sin excusas

Sin poder sacarle una palabra más a su hijo, Ouga se retiró mientras el castaño seguía sentado con su concentración recibiendo el aguacero sobre el, sin cambiar su expresión. En un momento de distracción o iluminación, algo vino a su mente. Era la imagen de...

Seekvaira Agares

Esa demonio… gruñona y mandona vino a darle lo que a él le hacía tanta falta...

Un propósito cuando cayó en un abismo de depresión y no le interesaba nada, excepto sonreír para hacerle creer a los demás que era feliz...cuando por dentro, estaba completamente hundido en la oscuridad

Flashback

Academia Kuoh/en alguno de los salones de primer año - medio año atrás

La academia Kuoh, que originalmente era una escuela privada solo para mujeres y actualmente se volvió mixta, recibía en este momento a un estudiante nuevo que se incorporaba en uno de los grupos de primer año de la División de preparatoria de la Academia.

Todos los que estaban presentes miraban a cierto joven castaño con curiosidad que se encontraba parado al lado del profesor...

-por favor preséntate - pidió el maestro

-¡m-mi nombre es H-Hoydou Issei...un placer ! - exclamo el castaño algo nervioso...-¡e-estaré bajo su cuidado de ahora en adelante, sean amables conmigo!

*FUFUFUFU... que lindo*...

*ese chico es raro*

*es natural, normalmente siempre les pasa eso a los que llegan a una escuela a la mitad del ciclo escolar*

*parece que nunca hubiera estado en una*

*no me importa que sea raro, ¡mientras no llame la atención de todas chicas lindas no tengo porque juzgarlo!*

Muchos comentarios comenzaron a resonar en el aula y los cuales se hacían mas fuertes, esto puso un poco nervioso al castaño que solo disimulo con una sonrisa. En cierto modo tenían razón, después de la muerte de Genryuusai, dejo la escuela y tenía un tutor privado que le enseñaba todo, puesto que sus padres no iban a permitir que perdiera sus estudios

 _"Todos los comentarios que lanzaron hacia mi eran extraños, aunque lo único que pude hacer ese día era sonreír ya que no se me ocurrió algo bueno para decir, aunque eso no fue lo peor del día"_

Almuerzo

La hora del almuerzo para los estudiantes había llegado, todo el mundo había ido por algo a la cafetería de la Academia o salido a algún lado para comer su propio almuerzo que habían traído desde su hogar, incluso un par de chicos apodados como el duo pervertido, andaba por ahí espiando a las chicas de la Academia

Todo el mundo anda por ahí feliz conviviendo, excepto Issei que simplemente caminaba por alguna parte de la Academia reconociéndola de esquina a esquina.

Aunque atraía la mirada y murmullos de muchas chicas que se preguntaban que hacia un chico tan común en su academia.

Sin embargo, esos comentarios y vistas curiosas Issei no les tomo importancia en lo mas mínimo, siguió caminando hasta que llego a la parte mas oculta de la Academia, en la cual había un edificio viejo.

Issei miro por un momento este edificio, el cual tenia una de sus ventanas abiertas en este momento, aunque solo era un edificio daba un toque un tanto misterioso que le gusto un poco a Issei.

Pero lo que llamo mas la atención del joven castaño era la chica que se había asomado en ese momento y la cual miro el cielo por unos segundos.

Esta era una joven hermosa, con una figura voluptuosa, un tono de piel claro, ojos azules y cabello color rojo carmesí. Su característica más distintiva es su largo cabello rojo carmesí que llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale en la parte superior. Su cabello también tiene flequillos sueltos que cubren la frente y flequillos laterales enmarcando su rostro.

Issei la observo por unos segundos, debía reconocer que era hermosa y que tenia un cabello un tanto peculiar, pero después de terminar de observarla perdió el interés en ella y siguió con su camino para reconocer la Academia.

En cambio la chica de cabello carmesí paso a verlo y observo el como Issei se alejaba lentamente, lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos hasta que hizo lo mismo que el, se dio la media y regreso adentro del viejo edificio y se sentó en uno de los sofás del lugar y siguió con un juego de ajedrez.

Pero no estaba sola, se encontraba con su leal mano derecha que era una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que la chica de cabello carmesí, con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar..

-Akeno - dijo repentinamente la pelirroja - Ese chico

-¿si? - pregunto la pelinegra...

-el que estaba parado hace un rato aquí afuera...¿que sabes de él?

-mmmm, recién llego hoy a la Academia, es de la clase 1-B...creo que su nombre es "Hyoudou" - relato la pelinegra - ¿algo en particular acerca de él?...

-no, creo que me equivoque...jaque mate... - dijo la pelirroja para poner la levantarse mientras su asistente se acercó al tablero y miro asombrada como había perdido ante ella..

\- Ara...

-era un problema simple...

\- ¿Cuántos llevamos con este?

\- Ni idea -

La chica pelirroja comenzó a desvestirse en ese momento mientras es observada por su acompañante

-aun asi, me rendí muchas veces - comento la pelinegra -

-bueno, espero con ansias la siguiente vez...

Finalmente después unos momentos de quistarse toda su vestimenta, quedo desnuda completamente la chica pelirroja y se adentro a una ducha que estaba en el lugar, para darse un baño.

Después de la escuela - en alguna parte de Kuoh

La tortura de ser el nuevo ya había terminado al menos por el día de hoy, pero sabia que tenia que seguir su tortura el dia de mañana, por eso se le veía tan cansado en este momento, por lo que dejo caer la parte superior de su cuerpo encima de el barandal del puente en el cual estaba en este momento.

\- Haaaa...que horrible juventud tengo - espeto el castaño con cansancio - esto no es como lo que vi en esos libros raros que tenia Genryuu-chan...¿como se llamaban?...Mangos...no, Mengas...¿Mangagas?...

Mientras Issei intentaba recordar como se pronuncia "Manga", una chica joven, atractiva, alrededor de la misma edad que el, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta, vestida con un uniforme escolar, que consiste en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro, con una falda de color verde se le acerco...

-D-Disculpa...¿Eres Hyoudou Issei de la Academia Kuoh? - dijo repentinamente la chica - lo eres ¿cierto?...

Issei paso a mirarla por unos segundos, hasta que se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar ignorando a la chica...

-lo siento, no te conozco - dijo Issei mientras se alejaba - no quiero problemas, adiós...

Sin mas que decirle, Issei se fue dejando a la chica que se mostró sorprendida al principio y luego se veía muy enojada..

Issei después de unos instantes, se alejo completamente del puente, pero lo que no sabia que había sido observado por alguien a lo lejos.

Era una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros

Ella comía una paleta helada y observaba el como Issei se alejaba.

(Es ingenua al pensar que no había sentido su presencia) Pensó el castaño para dejar el tema de lado

Habia dejado de ser un guerrero, pero no olvido nada de su entrenamiento. Como una vez dijo su abuelo

 _"Lo que bien se aprende, no se olvida"_

Academia Kuoh - momentos después

Esta chica había regresado a la Academia y ahora estaba enfrente de la pelirroja que jugaba otra partida de ajedrez con su mano derecha

-tu premonición era correcta, Buchou... - dijo la albina - caídos lo están vigilando

-entonces tuve razón en mandarte a que lo vigilaras Koneko - dijo la pelirroja con orgullo

-¿ahora que sigue Rias? - pregunto la pelinegra - ¿piensas advertirle?...

\- no - respondió la pelirroja - por ahora solo hay que mantener los ojos en él -

En alguna parte de Kouh - noche

A pesar de que ya era bastante noche, Issei estaba corriendo en las calles de la ciudad sin alguna razón, aunque no esta muy lejos de su hogar, ahora se encontraba cerca de una bodega abandonada. Sin pensárselo 2 veces entro al lugar, mientras dice…

\- Perro, perrito, perrito…- Dijo el castaño

Era debido a que estaba persiguiendo a un cachorro que parecía ser de la hija de uno de sus vecinos. Al verlo lo quiso llevar a su casa, pero el canino corrió lejos, haciendo que el castaño lo siguiera. La niña le agradaba, a pesar de ser algo extravagante, siempre jugaba al té con ella y era una de las pocas personas con las que era amable. Incluso sus padres agradecían de que fuera bondadoso con ella

\- Aquí estas. Si no vuelves, Kito-chan se enojara más – Comento el castaño, asustando al cachorro que sabía cómo era su dueña estando furiosa - Esto no es normal – musito para sí mismo, acariciando al cachorro. Porque era extraño que la puerta estuviera abierta, a pesar de esta abandonada. Pero solo dio un par de pasos hacia adentro, cuando...

*¿A dónde vas?* Pregunto una suave voz que provenía desde el interior, esto hizo voltear al castaño, porque esa voz había captado la atención del chico *Ven aquí, vamos a jugar un rato, te prometo que te la vas a pasar muy bien y no te vas arrepentir jejejeje*

La voz se hizo más terciopelada y tentadora, era como el canto de una hermosa sirena, extrañamente esto hizo sonreír al castaño que no tardo en adentrarse a la bodega. No le daba desconfianza, era como si alguien lo invitara a pasar a su morada. Si lo podía comparar, era un ama de casa recibiendo visitas gratas. Issei decidió ir a ver a la persona para disculparse por entrar sin permiso y contarle los motivos ademas de preguntarle que hacía en un lugar tan solitario. Entonces se adentró en el edificio, noto que está era bastante grande, aunque estaba muy oscura como para que alguien la habitara…. al menos no alguien humano.

\- Oyasuminasai (Buenas noches) – Dijo el castaño mientras miraba los alrededores, para intentar encontrar a la persona que lo llamo mientras que el perro comenzó a gruñir y se puso en guardia

*Fufufufu... ¡Te vez más apetitoso que la mayoría de los tontos que han entrado aquí* Exclamo la voz en el mismo tono

\- ¿Puede salir? Quisiera hablar con usted - pidió Issei amablemente

*Fufufu, pero que humano tan exigente, pero está bien al menos te daré una buena vista antes de que comencemos nuestro juego*

\- ¿Juego? – Pregunto el castaño curioso

En la parte superior de la bodega, se fue asomando una mujer de cabello castaño, bastante hermosa que extrañamente tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto, dejando a la vista sus pechos. Esto hizo que Issei apartara la vista un poco avergonzado.

\- ¡P-Por favor, tápese! ¿No ve que soy un chico? ¡Tenga pudor, por favor! -

\- Fufufufu, pero que inocente - Comento la mujer coquetamente - Justamente eres del tipo de chico que me encanta devorar...- para que luego se relamiera los labios

\- ¿devorar? - Pregunto issei que aun apartaba la mirada - Lo siento Onee-san, pero no estoy interesado en tener intimidad con alguien que no conozco -

\- Fufufufu...creo que no me estas entendiendo - Dijo la mujer con sorna - Literalmente te voy a comer, ¡eres mi comida en este momento! -

La mujer lentamente fue elevándose, hasta que finalmente dejo ver que la parte inferior de su cuerpo era la de un monstruo...

\- Fufufufufu...jaaaa, ¡Como voy a disfrutar esto! - exclamo la mujer Monstruo para mover uno de sus brazos de su parte inferior hacia Issei y...

BAAM

Lo aplastara con bastante fuerza, haciendo que el mismo suelo se desquebrajara por la presión

\- Fufufufu...perdón chico, tuvo que ser así - comento la mujer - Eras tan lindo que decidí darte una muerte rápida para que no sufrieras... -

*Vaya, pero que buen gesto de tu parte, Onee-san* Comento una voz desde arriba

La mujer inmediatamente volteo hacia arriba y ahí vio a Issei parado, sobre una de las vigas que sostenían el techo, este estaba de cuclillas mirando hacia abajo, aun teniendo al cachorro en brazos.

-¡¿Co-como llegaste ahí tan rápido?! - Pregunto la mujer consternada - ¡¿Se supone que te aplaste?!, yo misma lo vi, incluso sentí como tu cuerpo se quebraba por mi ataque...

-¿Estas segura?, si fuera así… no estuviera hablando aqui como un idiota contigo – Ironizo el castaño - solo alza la mano y veras que te equivocas... -

Queriendo o no, la mujer levanto su mano monstruosa y ahí noto que Issei tenía la razón, lo que destruyo con su mano eran unas cuantas cajas que había en el lugar

\- Tu ataque fue tan lento que incluso una anciana con cataratas podría haberlo esquivado – Dijo el castaño – Realmente no vales la pena, me voy, trata de que no te maten -

Issei comenzó a saltar entre varias estructuras con gran agilidad hasta que toco suelo con tranquilidad sin que nada le sucediera, luego comenzó a caminar hacia a la salida como si nada hubiera pasado...

\- Nos vemos - Dijo el castaño haciendo un gesto con la mano

La mujer/monstruo no creía lo que veía, aquel chico se largaba de la bodega como si no hubiera pasado nada y la ignoraba como si no fuera la gran cosa, esto la puso bastante furiosa

¡¿Cómo se atrevía un mísero humano a verla hacia abajo como si fuera un insecto?!

Por eso iba a devorarlo lentamente, para oír sus gritos de agonía

BAAM

Volvió a arremeter contra Issei cuando no la estaba viendo, dejando caer su puño sobre el...

\- ¡Estúpido mocoso, ¿no creíste que te iba a dejar ir después de que me viste y esquivaste mi ataque?! - Exclamo la mujer furiosa - ¡Jajajajaja, fuiste tan estúpido y ahora serás mi alimen...¿huh? -

Pero dejo de hablar cuando noto como su puño iba alzándose poco a poco, intento hacer que bajara pero era inútil, la fuerza que hacia retroceder su puño era mucho mayor. Cuando su brazo retrocedió lo suficiente, vio al chico castaño de pie mientras sostenía su enorme puño con una mano como si fuera tan liviano como una caja de cartón.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo es que...?! – Exclamo la mujer

Iba a cuestionarle a Issei el cómo había logrado levantar su enorme mano como si nada, pero guardo silencio cuando vio los ojos del castaño. No tenían nada de brillo y su rostro carecía de expresión alguna.

\- Es mejor que te vayas con Kito-chan o no te aseguro que pueda protegerte, costal de pulgas – Dijo el castaño con una voz barítona y profunda

El cachorro ni flojo ni perezoso le hizo caso, por lo que salto del brazo del castaño y corrió fuera de la bodega con todo lo que puso, en dirección a su hogar. El chico había dejado mella en el mínimo…que sería permanente

De pronto, el monstruo vio cómo se inclinaba la imagen que veía del castaño, observando que fue volteada violentamente boca abajo. Cayendo pesadamente sobre su espalda, que golpea el viento fuera de ella.

\- [Kawakami Ryu: Taketonbo] (Estilo Kawakami: Libélula de Bamboo) – Susurro el castaño - Vine a esta ciudad, porque quería vivir en paz. Ya no quiero usar mis puños. Pero no importa a donde vaya…siempre me encuentro con estúpidos como tú que solo quieren provocarme -

\- ¡Infeliz! – Exclamo la monstruosa mujer para lanzarse sobre el castaño

\- Sigh… [Kawakami Ryu….] (Estilo Kawakami…) – Dijo el castaño apareciendo frente a la bestia – [Tsukiyubi] (Dedos de Empuje) - extendiendo el índice y el dedo medio de una mano al unísono, mientras que están en contacto con la "mujer"

PLAP

POOM

Enviándola a volar varios metros de distancia, cayendo encima de varias cajas de madera que se destruyeron al instante.

\- Bien, ahora tienes toda mi atención - Dijo el castaño - Espero que no te arrepientas por ello – para usar su postura normal (La de Ryu de Street Fighter)

Las palabras de Issei fueron tan frias, que hizo estremecer horriblemente a la mujer que ahora veía con terror a Issei, mientras ve como un aura plateada surge de su cuerpo

-¡Ci-Cierra la boca! - exclamo la mujer - ¡MUERE! - para atacar de nueva cuenta al castaño, para masajear sus senos, disparando rayos de sus duros pezones

Afuera - mientras tanto

Un círculo que tiene una rosa encerrada en una forma circular y es de color carmesí, apareció en el suelo y de repente se elevó, hasta que hizo aparecer a un grupo de adolescentes los cuales usaban el uniforme de la [Academia Kuoh].

Entre ellos, la que más destacaba era la chica de cabello carmesí que se veía muy seria.

-¡Koneko, Yuuto! - nombro la pelirroja - ¡busquen en los alrededores, debemos encontrar a ese demonio callejero! -

-¡Si, Buchou! - respondieron los nombrados para que se retiraran en ese momento

-¡Akeno, buscas por el aire! -

\- Si, Buchou. – Dijo la mencionada haciendo una reverencia, desplegando unas alas negras de su espalda, emprendiendo el vuelo al instante

\- Ahora yo... – Respiro la pelirroja para liberar su aura

BOOM

Una fuerte explosión la interrumpió, esto llamo su atención inmediatamente, por lo que decidió ir al el lugar de donde provino el fuerte estruendo, para que en ese momento unas alas negras parecidas a las de los murciélagos aparecieran en su espalda y comenzara a volar.

Después unos minutos de vuelo, encontró una vieja bodega, donde ella creía que provino la explosión, así que descendió al techo, el cual tenía unas ventanas y desde ahí pudo observar algo que llamo demasiado su atención.

PAAM

PAAM

PAAM

\- ¡Maldito humano, quédate quieto para que pueda matarte! - Exclamo la mujer monstruo que golpeaba en todas direcciones, intentando darle a Issei que saltaba y esquivaba cada golpe que iba hacia a él, con mucha facilidad. Era una pluma que danzaba con el viento

"[Kawakami Ryu: Kuukyoku Ryuubu] (Estilo Kawakami: Danza del vacío)"

Rias se quedó con la boca abierta, al ver que el chico nuevo que había llegado a la [Academia], era más de lo que parecía ser.

\- ¿Es enserio? - Pregunto el castaño aburrido luego de dar una voltereta hacia atrás, quedando sobre una pila de cajas sin que estas se movieran, repartiendo correctamente su peso – ¿Para esto me hiciste perder el tiempo? Pelear contigo resulto muy aburrido -

La mirada de Issei cambio a una más fria, esta hizo temblar a la demonio que lentamente retrocedía. Pero esto no paro ahí, ya que lentamente Issei volteo hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de la pelirroja que lo observaba asombrada.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que el castaño desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja, esta lo busco por todos lados con la mirada

¡ATAH!

En ese momento vio como estaba frente a la criatura mientras golpea varios puntos de su cuerpo consecutivamente

¡ATAH!

¡ATAH!

¡ATAH!

¡ATAH!

¡ATAH!

¡ATAH!

Al terminar le dio la espalda a la criatura que quedó paralizada mientras que se forma el patrón de la [Osa Mayor] y rompe cada una de las costillas de su víctima. Al final vio como metió las puntas de sus 5 dedos de su mano derecha y luego las otras 5 puntas

\- Fuu…- Exhalo Issei para que como si abriera una bolsa de papas…

FUAASHH

\- ¡KYAAAAA!

La mujer monstruo grito fuertemente, pero no fue lo que llamo la atención de la pelirroja, sino más bien porque con una simple separación, rasgo a su oponente por la mitad de forma vertical. Cayendo las dos mitades por cada lado, matándola al instante. Esto la hizo que abriera los ojos impresionada, pero más que eso estaba fascinada.

Jamás en su vida vio tal fuerza en bruto realizando una proeza de esa magnitud

Estaba segura que ni la [Torre] de su hermano tenia tal fuerza, era algo fuera de serie para ella

Estaba extasiada, con un tono rosado en sus mejillas que delataban su éxtasis, no podía imaginar algo mas asombroso que lo que acaba de vislumbrar hace poco

El castaño aún conservaba sus manos al frente algo separadas, hasta que las bajo y se fue como si nada.

Mientras Rías sonreía de forma encantadora, teniendo un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y ponía una de sus manos en ellas.

 _"Yo no sabia quien o que era Gremory-senpai ni como había llegado al techo esa noche en ese momento, pero lo que si me quedo claro es que desde esa noche, Gremory-senpai comenzó a acosarme y verme de forma extraña"_

Días después

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Issei lucho contra la mujer monstruo, era su día de descanso y lo intentaba disfrutar como la mayoría de los adolescentes de su edad que salían de casa para hacer alguna otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con la Academia, ir al cine, alguna cafetería, ir a cantar aun karaoke o cualquier cosa divertida para un adolescente.

Incluso Issei estaba cerca de un Distrito comercial, aunque andaba solo, ahora estaba parado exactamente de bajo de un reloj, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-mmmm - gruño el castaño que tenía los brazos cruzados..- ¿ahora que supone que haga?...ya casi es medio día y no sé qué hacer...

Pero mientras el castaño pensaba en alguna actividad para distraerse, una mujer se acercó a el en ese momento y..

\- Por favor tome uno - Dijo la misteriosa chica para entregarle un trozo de papel al castaño que paso a mirarla algo confundido.

Esta simplemente le sonrió, después se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-ah, creo que no tenía opción - se dijo el castaño a si mismo para que después leyera lo que decía el papel - ¿"te concederé un deseo"?, bueno, eso no es ni un poco perturbador, es raro pero no perturbador... -

Issei doblo el trozo de papel y luego hizo bolita, para que después lo lanzara a un bote de basura.

Después de deshacerse del trozo de papel, Issei inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el Distrito y comenzó a recorrerlo para distraerse al menos un poco, lo que no sabia es que lo estaban siguen desde lejos.

30 Minutos - mas tarde

Issei ya había recorrido una cuarta parte del Distrito comercial, se había metido a varias tiendas de ropa y se probo una que otra prenda las cuales compro, Después entro a una Zapateria y se probo unas zapatillas deportivas, las cuales también compro.

Entro a otros lugares y compro varias cosas que normalmente un adolescente de su edad compraría, aunque se sentía raro ya que la mayoría de los adolescentes que también entraron a los mismo locales que el, entraron en grupos de amigos.

Alguno que otro observo al castaño vagar solo en el lugar y otros lo reconocieron ya que también asistían a la [Academia Kuoh].

Finalmente, después de caminar por un rato, Issei entro a una pequeña cafetería donde todo el mundo se le quedo viendo extrañado ya que...

*¡¿que rayos es ese Chico?!*

*¡¿enserio es humano?!*

*¡¿como pudo pedir tanto?!*

*¡¿como le puede entrar tanta comida?!*

Asi es, Issei estaba comiendo una enorme cantidad de comida o para ser mas especifico, una pila enorme de Hamburguesas con 2 grandes platos de papas fritas y las cuales eran acompañadas por una fila de 10 malteadas de fresa.

Era porque su metabolismo era 8 veces más rápido que el de las personas normales por lo que comía mucho para mantener su energía

En ese momento una camarera que era bastante hermosa se acercó al castaño y...

-¿desea algo mas mi estimado cliente?...- pregunto la camarera amablemente...

Issei paso a verla en ese instante y la miro por unos segundos mientras masticaba la parte de una hamburguesa y papas, para que finalmente lo tragara y diera un sorbo a una malteada...

-no gracias, estoy bien - respondió el castaño amablemente...

-de acuerdo, si necesita algo mas no dude en llamarme...

-claro...

Sin mas que decirle al castaño, la camarera se retiro, pero no sin antes dejarle en la mesa un pequeño trozo de papel que decía...

-"te concederé un deseo" - leyó el castaño mientras bebía una malteada - ¿otra vez este papel?, se nota que hoy todo el mundo quiere darme esta basura, mejor reciclen el papel y no lo usen para escribir tonterías en el...

Como la vez anterior, Issei doblo el trozo de papel y lo hizo bola para que luego finalmente lo lanzara a un bote de basura cercano.

Un par de minutos después.

Issei ya había terminado de comer todo lo que había pedido y pago su cuenta la cual era bastante grande, aunque aun era observado con desconcierto por todos los presentes, finalmente se levanto y procedió a retirarse.

Pero solo dio unos pasos lejos de la mesa cuando...

-¡Señor cliente! - exclamo la camarera para que el castaño se detuviera al momento.

-¿si?...

-¡Felicidades!... - exclamo la camarera alegremente

-¿eh?...

Issei no entendía porque la camarera lo felicitaba, hasta que esta alzo una charola de metal y mostró unos cupones los cuales le entrego en la mano...

-¿y esto?...

-¡Estimado cliente, estos cupones se los gano al romper el récord de comer el mayor número de hamburguesas y papas en menos de 30 minutos! - respondio la camarera - ¡los cupones son su regalo por romper el récord, estos los puede usar en la tienda Akihabara para comprar cualquier cosa que usted desee, como por ejemplo la figura Gundam de edición limitada la cual esta próxima a salir en primavera, no tienen vigencia así que puede usarlos cuando quiera y como son muchos podrá adquirir muchos productos de su gusto!

-S-Si...

 _"En ese entonces no sabia que era una figura Gundam de edición limitada, ni siquiera lo que era un Gundam, tampoco sabia que iba a hacer con esos cupones si no sabia que eran esas cosas, por lo que me supe a investigar y que mejor forma para hacerlo que comprar esos libros raros llamados Mangas"_

Al Dia siguiente - Academia Kuoh

Cada compañero de Issei miraba divertido al castaño, ya que este se encontraba dormido encima de su pupitre.

Esto era debido a que después de que salio de la cafetería, inmediatamente fue a la tienda Akihabara y compro todo una colección de Mangas de la serie Gundam, la cual leyó durante toda la noche.

Pero para recuperar sus horas de sueño perdidas tenia que dormir y que mejor lugar que la Academia durante las horas de clases, lamentablemente para Issei, a su maestro no le hacia gracia y lo observaba furioso...

-¡HYOUDOU! - exclamo el profesor furioso para que en ese momento el castaño abriera los ojos, levantara la cabeza de su pupitre y se limpiara la poca saliva que dejo salir de su boca.

-¿s-si? - pregunto el nombrado algo somnoliento..

-¡deja de dormir y responde la pregunta que le hice a la clase!...

-Buaaa...claro...em...ahh...¿cual era la pregunta?...

*JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA*

Todo el mundo comenzó a reír después de haber escuchado al castaño...

-¡SILENCIO! - ordeno el maestro - ¡AHORA HYOUDOU, LA HORA DE CLASES NO ES PARA DORMIR, SI TE VUELVO A VER A SI EN MI CLASE TE IRAS SUSPENDIDO!..

-Si - respondió el castaño aburrido mientras se talla los ojos - ¿ahora me puedes repetir la pregunta?...

El profesor en cambio, se molestó por la actitud indiferente del castaño, por lo que decidió hacerle una pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban viendo en ese momento.

-¡Si! - respondió el profesor furioso - dime ¿cual es el nombre completo de picasso?...

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados en ese momento, muchos sabían quien era y que hizo pero muy pocos o casi nadie en japón sabe su nombre completo, bueno eso creía el profesor ya que...

-Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso - respondió el castaño sin dificultad alguna..

El profesor y los otros estudiantes se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que el tiro le salio por la culata, el chico era mas listo de lo que parecía, pero el profesor no se iba a dejar humillar así sin darle su merecido al chico.

-Bi-Bien, respondiste bien - felicito el profesor algo frustrado pero luego sonrió arrogantemente - pero ahora te pondré aprueba y de esto dependerá que tus compañeros no reciban tarea extra que me tendrán que entregar el dia de mañana, si no lo hacen reprobaran el semestre...

Los otros chicos comenzaron a protestar en ese momento, pero guardaron silencio al ver la mirada enojada de su profesor, para que luego este se pusiera a escribir unas cuantas ecuaciones en la pizarra.

Desgraciadamente estas o eran ecuaciones normales, eran nivel universidad y cuales muchos no podrían resolver, esto dejo aterrados a todos, ya que ahora estarían reprobados por culpa de cierto castaño.

-Bien, Hoyoudo quiero que las resuelvas, tienes 10 minutos - dijo el profesor de forma arrogante para que el castaño pasara a la pizarra - si de pura casualidad las resuelves, tu y tus compañeros podrán irse en ese momento, ademas tendrán la semana libre y no tendrán que entregarme nada de tareas, ni tampoco tendrán ningún examen de aquí hasta que acabe el semes...

-Termine - dijo el castaño interrumpiendo al profesor...

-¡¿que?! ¡¿que?! - pregunto el profesor para voltear a ver la pizarra - ¡es imposible! - dándose cuenta que todo estaba correcto

-no son difíciles - dijo el castaño como si nada...

-¡eso no es cierto, estas ecuaciones que te puse se utilizan para analizar todo, desde la forma de una burbuja de jabón a la trayectoria de un cohete alrededor de un agujero negro y es imposible que un niño como tú la resolviera como si no fueran la gran cosa!...

-Yo diría que más que una ecuación, son una receta para generar una infinita variedad de posibles leyes de física - refuto el castaño con una sonrisa esto hizo caer al de rodillas al profesor que ahora se arrepentía por haber apostado con el castaño - ahora Sensei creo que es momento de cumplir su palabra...

El profesor suspiro derrotado y bajo la mirada frustrado para que en ese momento...

-P-Pu-Pueden retirarse...

*¡GENIAL!*

El grito de emoción de todos los adolescentes presentes que salieron del salón rápidamente, se pudo escuchar en gran parte de la Academia, mientras el profesor estaba fuera de si y lo único que podía pensar era en como le iba a explicar al director que literalmente le entrego el pase al siguiente año a sus alumnos que hasta que lleguen a segundo año, solo irían a la Academia a disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos, todo gracias al chico nuevo llamado Hyoudou Issei.

Almuerzo - pasillos de la Academia

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y como diariamente, todos estudiantes se reunieron para disfrutar de sus alimentos y compañía de sus amigos, incluso el mismo Issei tenia compañía en ese momento la cual era de un par de chicos conocidos como el Duo pervertido, Matsuda y Motohama los cuales no dejaban de alabar al castaño.

-¡En serio estuviste genial Hyodou! - felicito el calvo

-¡nadie había humillado a ese profesor perverso de la manera que tu lo hiciste! - exclamo Motohama - ¡desde que entramos a la Academia ese profesor siempre había sido malo con todo el grupo, cuando alguien no ponía atención a la clase nos ponía a resolver problemas o contestar preguntas que solo cerebritos o estudiantes universitarios contestarían fácilmente!

-Vamos, vamos no fue para tanto - dijo el castaño como si nada- solo tuve algo de suert...¿huh?..

Pero se quedo callado al sentir la mirada de alguien, por lo que volteo a ver al piso de arriba donde se encontraba parada una chica, pero esta no era chica cualquiera ya que tenia una larga cabellera carmesí y es bastante hermosa...

-¡Oh, es Rias senpai! - dijo Matsuda emocionado

-¡¿enserio?! - pregunto Motohama

Pero no eran los únicos emocionados por ver a la chica pelirroja, si no también muchos de los estudiantes de alrededor se emocionaron al verla, por lo que comenzaron a llenarla de alabanzas.

En cambio la pelirroja los ignoro y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, caminado elegantemente hasta que llego hasta donde estaba el castaño para luego pasarlo pero por un momento lo vio por un lado, lanzado una mirada seductora, en cambio el castaño no se vio afectado por esto.

-¡En verdad es hermosa!- comento Matsuda sonrojado

-¡Y su inaccesible nobleza es...Haaaa!

Mientras el par de pervertidos lanzaban alabanzas a la pelirroja, el castaño simplemente bostezo aburrido.

-¡¿no me digas que no te emocionas por ver a Rias senpai?! - pregunto Matsuda furioso

-¿Rias senpai?...

-cierto, no tienes muchos de haber llegado a la Academia por lo que no lo conoces a ella...

Motohama se acomodo los lentes y sonrió algo arrogante para que después..

-Rias Gremory, 99-58-90 - relato Motohama - De segundo año, Presidenta del Club de estudios Ocultos, se dice que es de escandinavia...

Después de escuchar lo que dijo el chico de lentes, Issei observo a lo lejos como se iba la pelirroja, pero aun recordaba esa sensación que tuvo después de que ella lo vio como derroto a la mujer monstruo.

(no se que es esa chica, pero debo tener cuidado con ella) pensó el castaño seriamente (no me gusta en la forma que me ve, mantendré distancia de ella)

 _"A partir de ahí, mantuve distancia de Gremory, sabia que planeaba algo pero no supe que era, pero también me dedique a vivir como un adolescente o mejor dicho vivir mi vida, hasta cierto día"_

4 meses Después

Desde su primer encuentro con la chica pelirroja, el tiempo transcurrió tan rápido que Issei ya había pasado a su segundo año en la Academia kuoh, aprendió muchas cosas gracias al par de adolescentes conocidos como el Duo pervertido durante ese tiempo, aunque también aprendió una que otra cosa en los clubes de la Academia.

Ahora la época donde los arboles de cerezo mostraban toda su belleza había llegado, esta la época era la favorita de muchos adolescentes ya que muchos creían que encontrarían esa alma gemela o amistad única que se ve muy pocas veces.

Incluso el duo pervertido estaba emocionado por esto, a excepción de Issei, este mostraba una mirada un tanto distante, ademas no podía dejar de observar unos de los arboles de cerezo del lugar.

(Hoy se cumplen 5 años desde ese terrible día, Genryuusai) pensó el castaño con nostalgia (Si me vieras ahora, me pregunto qué pensarías de mi)

-ahhh...ya estamos en primavera...- comento Motohama repentinamente - ya estamos en segundo grado de preparatoria Hyoudou, el tiempo se paso rápido desde que llegaste a la Academia.

Pero mientras Motohama hablaba, Issei sintió algo extraño y fijo su mirada hacia la entrada de la Academia, donde soplaba mas fuerte el viento y caían los pétalos de las flores de cerezo...

Pero no era el único, si no todos los estudiantes fijaron su mirada en la entrada quedando fascinados al instante, primero porque veían llegar a sus queridas Onee samas Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima.

Aunque esto no era lo que llamo mas su atención, si no mas bien su acompañante que venia en medio de ellas.

Esta era una joven hermosa en su adolescencia, con cabello largo y rubio con un ligero toque de color verde claro y ojos rosados, con un cuerpo tan voluptuoso como el de las chicas que estaban a su lado, estaba vestida con el uniforme femenino de la Academia Kuoh que esta compuesto de una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada, con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con unas medias negras que están mas arriba de las rodillas dándole un toque algo seductor.

-¡Woooo, otra belleza pechugona! - exclamaron Matsuda y Motohama al mismo tiempo - ¡es tan sexy como Akeno senpai y Rias senpai!

En cambio Issei no dijo nada, pero camino lentamente hacia la nueva belleza.

No podia dejar de observarla pero no era por su cuerpo, para Issei ese cabello rubio era mucho mas precioso que el carmesí de Rias Gremory, eran como delicadas fibras de Oro que se ondeaban con el viento, sus ojos eran como un par de cuarzos rosados que si los veían detenidamente, parecían que podían ver dentro de ti, una belleza comparada con la de un Ángel, pero una expresión tan fría que le daba un encanto inexplicable el cual le fascino al castaño.

Extrañamente Issei sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y ardía con tan solo verla, mas cuando veía el como caminaba mientras era bañada por los pétalos de cerezo que danzaban alrededor de ella...

-Fufufufu, estas llamando mucho la atención Seek chan - comento la pelirroja alegremente -

En cambio la rubia simplemente se acomodo los lentes con elegancia sin dejar de caminar.

-Por favor Rias abstente de llamarme así, ya no somos niñas - comento la rubia seriamente sin voltear a mirarla... -

Las 3 chicas en ese momento pasaron a Issei sin darse cuenta, en cambio este observo como se alejaban con la chica nueva, después de unos momento entraron al edificio escolar pero el castaño no podía despegar la mirada de aquel lugar, era como si esperara volver a ver a esa chica que por una misteriosa razón atrajo toda su atención.

Llego al punto de que no podía pensar en otra cosa...

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Pero Matsuda intentaba hacer reaccionar al castaño al chasquear sus dedos cerca de su rostro, pero no funcionaba, era como si su cabeza estuviera en otro mundo.

-¡Hey Hyoudou, reacciona!... - reclamo Matsuda

-es inútil -. comento Motohama - quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de la nueva senpai...

-¡Hey Hyoudou! - llamo el calvo que seguía chasqueando los dedos enfrente de Issei - ¡¿enserio te cautivo la nueva Senpai?!...

-¿eh?...ah, si - respondió el castaño que reacciono un poco - si, les presto dinero, ¿cuanto necesitan Matsuda y Motohama?...

Ambos se quedaron un poco estupefactos al oír al castaño, al parecer estaba tan distraído que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero esa estupefacción desapareció y se transformo en una sonrisa...

-¡préstanos unos 30 000 yenes! - exclamaron ambos chicos

Sin tardarse nada, Issei saco su billetera y les entrego la cantidad solicitada al par de aprovechados que sonrieron alegres después de recibir el dinero, al parecer iban a usar el dinero para comprar pornografía, aunque también estaban sorprendidos por que el chico cargaba con bastante Dinero.

-¡gracias! - exclamaron para irse - ¡nos vemos en clase!...

Cuando finalmente se fueron todos a sus respectivos salones, el único que se quedo solo en la explana de la academia fue Issei que aun no lograba estar en si de nueva cuenta.

Mas tarde ese dia.

Mas de la mitad de horario de clases ya había pasado y ahora muchos estaban presentándose con sus nuevos compañeros en su rato libre para conocerse mejor y formar nuevas amistades con las cuales formarían recuerdos gratos.

A excepción de Issei que vagaba por los todo el edificio escolar en busca de que hacer, esto era porque el Duo pervertido con los que normalmente pasa tiempo, fueron llevados con el consejo estudiantil después de que regresaron de comprar revistas porno, donde estaban siendo reprendidos por la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil por haberse saltado las clases para comprar cosas indebidas.

Ahora Issei se encontraba caminando afuera de los salones de tercer año, donde muchos de los del respectivo grado, curiosamente estaban afuera de un salón en especifico.

Esto llamo la atención de Issei, por lo que se acerco para saber que pasa, aunque le era un poco difícil ya que eran muchos los que bloqueaban la entrada, pero encontró un pequeño hueco entre la multitud de gente, intentando ver lo que estaba sucediendo...

*¿tienes novio?*

*¿donde vives?*..

*¿cuales son sus gustos y preferencias?*

* ¿que tipo de comida te gusta?*

*¿cual es tu nombre completo?*

Pero antes de que lograra ver algo, Issei logro escuchar un sin fin de preguntas hacia alguien en especial, pero no pudo ver bien a esa persona ya que había unas personas estorbando su vista, intento moverlas para ver mejor, aunque antes de que lo lograra...

*no son cosas de su incumbencia grupo de idiotas*...

Escucho como alguien le respondió esas preguntas silenciando a todo el mundo, Issei se sorprendió ya que...

-esa voz - musito el castaño al reconocer la voz de la persona responsable de responder tan descortés a todos los presentes..

Finalmente Issei logro mover a las personas y ahí la vio a la chica que lo aturdió en el momento que la vio, la chica rubia que llego junto a Rias Gremory, esta se encontraba sentada hasta justo en el medio del salón entre Rias y Akeno...

-Seek chan...senpai - musito el castaño

La rubia se levanto en ese momento de su lugar...

-no creí que fuera tan fastidioso este tipo de lugares - espeto la chica con cansancio - si hubiera sabido desde el principio que iba haber estúpidos a mi alrededor, mejor no hubiera aceptado venir a esta estupida Academia...

-S-Seek chan.., creo que estas llevando esto un poco al extre...

-¡Silencio Rias! - ordeno la rubia friamente - ¡te he dicho una y otra vez que no me llames así, mi nombre es Seekvaira Agares, puede que seamos amigas de la infancia, pero no tolerare que me llames asi y menos que lo hagas enfrente de este grupo de cerdos imbéciles!...

-P-Pero Seek...

-¡pero nada Rias! - silencio la rubia - ¡ahora, si alguno de ustedes grupo de simios molestos hoza llamarme "Seek chan" tan si quiera alguna vez, juro que lo pagaran muy caro!...¡¿quedo claro?!...

La forma en que sentencio la rubia dejo mas que impresionado a uno y lleno de miedo a otros, ya que algo les decía que si no hacían caso a la amenaza de la rubia, les iría muy mal...

En cambio Issei por alguna razón, no se intimido por esto, por el contrario se veía feliz y la única forma de demostrarlo era apretando su camisa, exactamente donde esta ubicado su corazón, aunque su sonrisa de idiota que tenia dibujada en la cara también delataba su fascinación por esa senpai tan agresiva...

DING DONG

En ese momento el timbre que anunciaba que se había terminado la hora del almuerzo, sonó en ese momento, haciendo que la mayoría de los estudiantes que se habían juntado para conocer a la nueva "Onee sama" se retiraran lentamente, incluso el castaño se retiro...

Clase 2 B - Momentos después

Issei ya había llegado a su respectivo salón, aunque aun no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, a diferencia de todos los demás que parecían tener un rostro amargo y hablaban algunas cosas...

*¿escucharon sobre lo que paso en el Salón de Rias Onee sama?*

*si, no puedo creer que la chica que llego junto con ella y Akeno Onee sama, se haya comportado tan grosera con los senpais y alumnos que fueron a conocerla hace un rato*

*¡pero que grosera, solo porque es amiga de Rias Onee sama, cree que puede tratar a los demás como basura!*

*es como una reina Malvada, no, mejor dicho...¡es una Reina de Hielo!, un ser sin sentimientos que no conoce el respeto hacia los demás, ademas es muy engreída*

*¡Si, tienes razón, es una Reina de Hielo!*

Mientras todos los presentes se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerle de apodo a la nueva, Issei no podía dejar de pensar en ella...

-¿y tu que piensas de lo sucedido Hyoudou? - pregunto Motohama

-¿crees que la nueva es tan mala como dicen los recientes rumores? - pregunto Matsuda

-bueno, yo estaba presente cuando exploto contra todo el mundo, realmente estaba muy enojada - respondió el castaño - se nota que tiene muy poca paciencia...

-rayos, no puedo creer que una belleza como ella sea así de intolerante - comento Motohama sorprendido -

-como dice una refrán, caras vemos, corazones no sabemos... - dijo Matsuda - debemos tener cuidado con ella cuando nos la topemos de frente

-ah...si, si - dijo Issei - saben, su nombre es Seekvaira, ella tiene cero sentido de la prudencia al hablar, fue breve, malhumorada y violenta, ademas nos llamo cerdos imbéciles...¡Era tan linda!

(¡¿esos fueron cumplidos?!) pensaron ambos chicos consternados por el comportamiento de Issei hacia la senpai agresiva

Después de clases

Por fin ya habian terminado las clases y muchos de los adolescentes que asisten a la Academia Kuoh vagaban por la ciudad con sus nuevos amigos, aunque el clima no ayudaba en ese momento para todos los adolescentes.

Estaba lloviendo algo fuerte y muchos no traían consigo un paraguas, ni siquiera Issei que ahora caminaba bajo la lluvia...

-tch...maldición, fue un mal dia para olvidar mi paraguas - espeto el castaño - para colmo no hay ninguna tienda cercana donde pueda comprar alg...¿huh?...

Pero detuvo sus quejas cuando vio algo o mejor dicho a alguien a lo lejos que inmediatamente reconoció, la cual se encontraba de espaldas hacia donde estaba el castaño y parada enfrente de una caja de cartón que tenia escrito "adoptame" la cual tenia un cachorro adentro.

Esta persona era ni mas no menos que Seekvaira Agares, ella cubría al cachorro con su paraguas y lo miraba maravillada.

-¡A-awwwwwwwwww! ¡que lindooooooo! - exclamo la rubia - espera, vamos, ¡Maldición! ¡¿como alguien pudo abandonarte en este día tan lluvioso?!...Ugh, me das mucha lastima pero no puedo tener mascotas en la mansión de esa estúpida pelirroja pechos de vaca!

-no sabia que le gustaban los animales - musito Issei un poco sorprendido - como dijo Matsuda, "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos"

Issei siguió observando a lo lejos a la rubia que extrañamente voltea de izquierda a derecha como si buscara algo o a alguien, Issei dedujo que no quería que nadie la viera o al menos el quiso pensar eso.

Después de que la rubia dejo de mirar en todas direcciones, esta extendió las manos hacia donde estaba la caja de cartón.

-¿Hm...? ¿que esta haciendo? - se pregunto el castaño en voz baja...- ¡¿eh?!

En ese momento las manos de la rubia comenzaron a brillar, hasta que de repente apareció un circulo purpura que tiene en el centro un símbolo extraño, para que al final de la nada aparecía una pequeña casa que protegió al pequeño animal de la lluvia...

(¡Un refugio!) penso Issei

Issei abrió la boca un poco por la impresión, pero a su ves quedo maravillado por alguna razón, no sabia si por la habilidad tan extraña de la rubia o por la amabilidad que demostró a pesar de ser tan malhumorada...

(¿que pasa con esta chica?) pensó el castaño maravillado teniendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras el latido que tuvo la primera vez que la vio se hizo mas rápido

-al menos ahora tienes donde vivir en lo que alguien te adopta - comento la rubia mientras acaricia al animal

Issei en ese instante comenzó a caminar inconscientemente hacia Seekvaira, pero solo dio unos pasos cuando...

CRASH

PAF

Choco con un bote de basura que hizo que cayera al suelo de cara, provocando un gran ruido el cual puso en alerta a la chica que no tardo en irse corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Issei al ver esto inmediatamente se levantó para intentar alcanzarla, pero cuando logro llegara en donde estaba el cachorro en su nueva casa, noto que la rubia ya no estaba, había desaparecido...

Aunque ella ya no estaba físicamente, algo dentro de Issei apareció en su interior que llenaba de calidez su pecho, algo que ella provocaba cuando la veia.

-Esto que estoy sintiendo, cuando la veo - dijo Issei repentinamente a si mismo - ¿como se llama?

Issei repentinamente se puso en cuclillas para acariciar al cachorro que estaba mas que feliz en su pequeña casa que sorpresivamente tenia un cojín muy suave en su interior, incluso tenia un plato con agua y otro con comida.

-¿como se llama este sentimiento pequeño? - pregunto Issei al cachorro mientras lo acaricia - es la primera vez que me siento asi...¿porque sera?

Días después - Tienda Akihabara

En cuanto llego el domingo, Issei como de costumbre fue a la tienda Akihabara para conseguir unos cuantos mangas, al parecer había desarrollado un gusto enorme por los productos otakus, desde mangas, hasta figuras de la colección de todo tipo de series, ahora era bastante otaku y sabia mucho sobre animes, mangas y vídeo juegos, ademas ya tenia una colección bastante grande.

En este momento se encontraba en la sección de Mangas, buscando un nuevo manga que llevarse...

-buen, bueno, bueno...¿ahora que me voy a llevar? - se pregunto el castaño socarronamente - traigo bastante dinero y aun tengo mas de la mitad de mis cupones de descuento para comprar lo que yo quie...

*¿ahora cual me llevo?* - dijo una voz repentinamente al lado de el interrumpiéndolo.

Esta voz Issei al momento la reconoció, por lo que volteo feliz hacia su derecha para intentar confirmar que se tratara de Seekvaira la senpai que lo ponía muy idiota y no de otra persona que tiene un tono de voz similar...

Desgraciadamente su felicidad se transformo en confusión cuando la vio, ya que la persona que estaba a su lado vestía muy raro, usaba una zapatillas deportivas, una falda negra algo corta, una sudadera roja la cual tenia una capucha que usaba para cubrir su cabeza y finalmente unos lentes negros que combinaban perfectamente con un cubre bocas...

Una apariencia muy sospechosa según Issei...

Pero solo pudo mirar unos segundos a la chica cuando esta ya había tomado mas de 15 mangas del librero y se los llevo hacia la caja registradora...

-me llevare estos - dijo la rubia pero la cajera la miraba extrañada - ¡¿que?!

-n-nada, solo que me sorprendió un poco su apariencia señorita clienta...

-¡eso no te importa, solo cóbrame!...

-¡S-Si!

Sin perder el tiempo, la joven cajera le cobro los 15 mangas rápidamente, no quería tener algún problema con la rubia, pero mientras escaneaba cada manga, la rubia postro su mirada en una figura Gundam que estaba atrás de ella...

-¡¿cuanto cuesta esa esa figura?!... - exigió saber la rubia...

-¡5...57 000 ¥! - respondió la cajera -

-¡¿que?! - pregunto Seevaira desconcertada

-¡Re-Recientemente salio y como es una figura de colección por eso el precio es tan alto! - explico la cajera con nervios - ¡aunque esta solo es un modelo de muestra, asi que no esta a la venta, ademas ya no me quedan en existencia!

Seekvaira inmediatamente se volteo para pensar un poco, hasta que después de unos segundos apretara los puños frustrada

-¡Rayos, esta semana he gastado mucho en mis Mangas y ahora no me alcanza para pagarla! - se dijo la rubia asi misma en voz baja - ¡ademas Oka sama me prohibió que alterara la memoria de los humanos, si se entera que he gastado mucho en figuras, mangas y he estoy haciendo cosas indebidas, hará que regrese al inframundo!...

-¿dijo algo?.. - pregunto la cajera...

-¡nada que te importe, solo cóbrame idiota!

Después de pagar lo que le dijo la cajera, inmediatamente Issei se acercó con la misma cajera que atendió a Seekvaira, mientras esta se iba rápidamente...

-¿puedo ayudarle en algo?...

-emmm, si - respondió el castaño mientras se recarga en el mostrador - mira sabes no pude evitar mirar esa figura Gundam que esta atrás de ti, creo que le habías dicho a la Onee san de hace un momento que costaba 57 000 ¥, ¿o me equivoco?...

-no señor cliente, pero como le dije a la señorita, no se lo puedo vender ya que solo es un modelo de muestr...

PAAF

*¡Arriba las mano!*

Pero fue interrumpida cuando alguien entro a la tienda violentamente y se acerco al mostrador, este era un hombre encapuchado que tenia una pistola en mano la cual apunto a la cajera...

-¡dame el dinero! - exigio el hombre mientras amenaza a la cajera con el arma, pero esta se tiro al suelo y se puso a llorar por el miedo - ¡deja de llorar y dame todo el..!

TAP TAP

Mas alguien lo interrumpió al tocar su hombro, el ladrón inmediatamente volteo hacia atrás y ahí vio a cierto castaño.

-¡¿que quieres?! - pregunto el encapuchado furioso

-sabes, yo estaba platicando con esta señorita hace un momento hasta que tu llegaste y nos interrumpiste - comento el castaño amablemente - así que por favor si no te molesta, podrías irte por donde viniste para que yo pueda seguir hablando con ella, es que es muy importante el asunto el cual estoy tratando. Si no habrá consecuencias terribles para ti...

-¡¿me estas amenazando?! - pregunto el hombre furioso pero Issei se mantuvo tranquilo - ¡si no quieres que meta una bala en la Cabeza, mejor larga...!

CRAASH

PAAM

El hombre había salido expulsado violentamente a través de una de las ventanas de la tienda y se estrello contra un poste de luz, después de haber sido golpeado en el rostro por Issei.

Los pocos clientes que presenciaron lo sucedido, tenían la boca muy abierta por la impresión, pero la mas impresionada era la cajera que ahora miraba consternada al castaño que se había vuelto a recargar en el mostrador teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿en que estábamos? - pregunto el castaño - ah ya lo recuerdo, estábamos en que me ibas a vender esa figura Gundam, pero si no puedes entonces podría hablar con el gerente para llegar a un acuerdo...

-Y-Yo s-soy la gerente - comento la chica - L-Le venderé la figura...

-¡¿en serio?! - pregunto el castaño feliz - ¡gracias, en serio me esta ayudando mucho! -

-s-son 57 000 ¥ - dijo la cajera que aun no podía salir de su impresión para que en ese momento issei pagara.. - gracias por su compra, que tenga un buen dia...

-¡Gracias! - exclamo el castaño para tomar la figura - ¡ahora podre regalárselo a ella!

(Ese chico no es humano) – Pensó la gerente de la tienda como los demás clientes

 _"Después de comprar la figura para dártelo de regalo, al día siguiente cuando llegue a la Academia me entere que comías en la azotea, estaba emocionado por eso, aunque no sabia como acercarme para hablar contigo directamente, ni tampoco la forma en que iba justificarte el que te regalara semejante figura, ¿como podía encontrar la manera de hablar contigo?, quizás comprar un sandwich o invitarte de mi almuerzo para iniciar una conversación contigo funcionaria, era la primera vez que me sentía nervioso solo por intentar hablar con alguien, no sabia que hacer, había pasado toda la noche pensando en que hacer, así que decidí que lo mejor era dejar que todo fluyera por su cuenta y resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, me sentí feliz cuando cruzamos palabras por primera vez. Ver tu rostro lleno de tristeza y soledad, me dijo que necesitabas a alguien incondicional, por eso me prometí ser esa persona. Pero ya no importa…"_

Fin del Flashback

\- Tren Agares –

El vehículo iba atravesando un portal para ir al inframundo, era la época en que Rias, Sona y Seekvaira volvían a casa por las vacaciones de fin de semestre. Al menos era la primera vez de la rubia. La heredera Agares leía uno de sus mangas mechas mientras hacía con su otra mano un diseño de un [Moblie Suit]. Antes de venir al mundo humano, ese era su pasatiempo favorito y con el que se desestresaba de ser la próxima cabeza de su clan. Después de vivir con los Hyoudou, no había tenido el tiempo y la necesidad de hacer eso debido a que ese castaño siempre encontraba de una u otra forma como hacerla olvidar todos sus problemas

*Seekvaira-hime* Dijo una voz para ver a su [Reina] - Aquí está su té –

\- Gracias – Dijo la rubia fríamente para tomar un sorbo y escupirlo - ¡¿A esto llamas té?! – espeto enojada

\- P-Perdone, su padre me dijo que le gustaba el té negro con limón – respondió nervioso el dragón en su forma humana

\- ¡Pues está completamente des-actualizado! – Gruño la rubia - ¡Te voy a enseñar cómo se hace un buen té! –

La rubia fue a donde estaba su maleta y saco unas cosas como un bote con polvo verde, un cuenco y un cepillo de fibras naturales. El peli verde observo como la rubia realizaba una preparación perfecta para que le sirviera el té al dragón

\- Pruébalo – Dijo la rubia dándoselo sin mirarlo y este diera un sorbo, sorprendiendo por que…

\- Esta delicioso – Dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa para que la rubia recordara como fue que aprendió

 _"No tan rápido Seekvaira-chan…es delicado. Bien, así se hace"_

\- Es un gran té/ _"Es un gran té, Seek-chan senpai"_ – Dijo el reptil con apariencia humana mientras que Seekvaira imagino ver a lado de este al castaño, por lo que comenzó a derramar lágrimas - ¿Pasa algo? –

\- Nada que te importe – Dijo la rubia firmemente limpiándose los ojos – De esa forma haz el té y no el residuo de cloaca que me serviste antes – para ir a su vagón, pero nuevamente sintió una punzada en su corazón. Fue por su maleta nuevamente y sacar a mini Issei de peluche para abrazarlo contra su gran pecho, derramando más lágrimas

(¿Dónde te encontraras?) – Pensó la rubia mirando con tristeza al peluche, recordando como el castaño fue increíblemente fría con ella – (Ise) – notando como ya nada era como antes

\- Sala de Reuniones – Mansión de Discípulos – Templo Kawakami –

Después del baño, Issei usaba un kimono azul liso y sandalias mientras tiene una toalla en el cuello. En el lugar se encontraban sus guardaespaldas y su estratega

\- ¿Se ha sabido algo del **_[Dies Irae]_** (Día de la Ira)?- Pregunto el castaño

\- Están buscándolos la inteligencia de las [Chuuma], Ise-sama – Dijo Sagiri

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño para ir a donde estaba Kanzaki

\- ¿Por qué los quiere de vuelta? – Pregunto Urimi confundida – Houjou Ranko y Kashii Yui se rebelaron contra usted cuando disolvió a la [Familia Kazama] mientras Yame Yukana guardo silencio, a pesar de que la nombro la líder de su batallón – recordando eso con mucha molestia

\- Puede que me haya decepcionado pero es esencial para mis planes – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Planes? – Pregunto Hibari

\- La restauración de la [Familia Kazama] – Respondió el castaño sin tapujos

Esto impresiono mucho a las 3 chicas, puesto que jamás pensaron que pudieran escuchar esas palabras proviniendo del castaño. Ese día, cuando separo el grupo a causa de la muerte de Genryuusai, dijo que no volvería a alzar sus puños jamás

\- Mi cobardía y mis malas decisiones hicieron mucho daño a Kanto, no puedo mostrar mi cara a la gente inocente – Dijo Issei – Me di cuenta al llegar el primer día, ver cómo la gente esperaba mi regreso en años de aislamiento como mucha sangre y daños colaterales. Por eso, he decidido resurgir a la [Familia Kazama] y recuperar Kanto para la gente que lo merece como castigar a quienes han lastimado a esta ciudad como a las demás – mientras mira su mano para apretarla con un deje sin expresiones

Las 3 chicas sonrieron al oír esas palabras, porque a pesar de ya no tener las emociones que mostro antes, aún conservaba ese corazón noble y ese espíritu de luchar contra las injusticias o al menos eso creían ellas.

El momento fue interrumpido por una joven tiene el pelo blanco que va hasta la cintura. En lo alto de la cabeza tiene pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas de gato. Sus ojos son de un color amarillo brillante y tiene ligeros colmillos que sobresalen de su boca. Ella está muy bien dotada de una figura curvilínea. Viste con el traje de maid del clan Kawakami pero usa una hombrera del lado derecho, a lo largo de sus muñecas tiene grandes guantes negros y botas altas blindadas color negro.

\- Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois, pide permiso para entrar, Ondoshi-sama (joven maestro) – Dijo la albina

Ella es la sirvienta a cargo del cuidado de sus hermanas gemelas menores como ayudaba como maid de Issei cuando ellas no estaban. Su nombre es Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois, o como la llama Kochou, "Leo-chan"

\- Leo-san, adelante – Dijo el castaño taciturnamente

\- Ondoshi-sama, acaba de llegar esto de la rama de inteligencia de la [Villa Chuuma] – Dijo la mencionada entregando un pergamino a Sagiri que realizo unas posiciones de manos para poner energía espiritual en su mano y abrirlo – Es todo, me retiro, tengo que preparar por 9° vez el cuarto de Kochou-sama y Teria-sama –

\- Lamento eso – Dijo el castaño

\- No se preocupe, me he acostumbrado a las órdenes de Ouga-sama con respecto a ellas – Comento Leo para retirarse

\- Ise-sama – Dijo la peli morada – Han encontrado al **_[Dies Irae]_** , se encuentran en la [Prefectura de Chiba], al poniente de la [Cuidad Kawakami] –

\- Entonces preparen todo para el viaje, iré a ver a unos viejos amigos – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿No se referirá a esos 3, verdad? – Pregunto la rubia heterocromatica algo preocupada

\- Si, son ellos 3 – Dijo el castaño para que fuera seguido por las 3 chicas

\- Santuario – Mansión Issei –

Las 3 chicas vieron como el castaño estaba frente a gran puerta con un sello en la entrada, el castaño tomo el aire y realizo el **_[Kento Shadan]_** , anulando el talismán. Ambas ninjas abrieron las puertas, provocando que una inmensa ráfaga de energía saliera, mandándolas casi a volar. Issei se puso frente a ellas para que recibiera la ola de energía espiritual. Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron la peli morada, la peli azuly la rubia observaron a un caballo blanco, con una silla de montar negra. Junto al equino se encuentra un gran dragón amarillo con una melena jade de 6 cuernos con artes con dos argollas doradas en cada uno, situado en los cuernos que tienen forma de orejas, plumas rojas en la parte superior de la cabeza con el símbolo del clan Yatahagane en su frente

\- Yukikaze – Dijo el castaño acariciando la crina del corcel – Hokuto – acariciando la frente del dragón

Ambos seres parecían estar felices de ver al castaño mientras que sobre el hombro del chico se posa un cuervo de 3 patadas con ojos dorados

\- Tiempo sin vernos, [Karasu no Tsubasa] (Ala de Cuervo) – Susurro el castaño con un ceño inexpresivo, pero con lo que parecía una tenue sonrisa dibujada

Entonces, el ave alzo vuelo y cayó sobre él. Issei es cubierto con un haori largo negro con detalles en rojo y dos botones de oro…reemplazando su gabardina con una gakuran del uniforme de la segunda guerra mundial. Pero posteriormente de eso, el castaño es cubierto por un pilar de energía mientras que en sus ojos aparece el símbolo del clan Yatahagane. Al terminar notan como sus ojos cafés cambiaron verdes esmeralda, mientras pisa lo que parece ser lentes de contacto

\- Estamos listos – Dijo el castaño – A primera hora iremos a Chiba por esos idiotas subordinados míos –

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamaron Urumi, Hibari y Sagiri

Lo que no notaron, o no le tomaron importancia, es como Momoyo y Kazuko habían escuchado todo mientras derramaban lágrimas.

El pasado fue crudo

El presente realista

Pero el futuro prometía mucho… y sabían que su primo no descansaría hasta cumplir con su objetivo. Incluso si le lleva toda su vida realizarlo

Era algo que le había ganado una lealtad incuestionable de sus antiguos subordinados y el corazón de ambas chicas

\- Sala del Té – Castillo Agares – Inframundo –

Vemos a Rhalia frente a un hombre de cabello corto rubio de traje noble, ojos lavanda, monóculo en el lado derecho de su cara y capa negra con fondo violeta. Este hombre era el padre de Seekvaira, Trowa Agares. La matriarca Agares a diferencia del mundo humano, vestía un ostentoso vestido que marcaba su hermosa figura. Ambos se encontraban bebiendo su té mientras que no decían nada

\- Me alegro que Seekvaira haya entrado en razón y haya elegido a Alivian-kun que a ese plebeyo – Dijo el identificado como Trowa despectivamente – Ese chico viene de una familia reconocida entre los dragones como es el clan Zmei, espero muchas cosas de él –

\- ¿Eres consciente de que acabas de hacer una estupidez? – Pregunto la rubia

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Ese dragón es solo de clase media, en cambio Ise-kun es un miembro del clan Kawakami, derroto a Tiamat y es alumno de dos poderosos humanos –

\- Por favor, seguramente Tiamat-dono lo subestimo y lo otro aún no se comprueba, le das demasiado crédito a ese muchachito vulgar –

\- ¿Al menos viste el reporte de la reunión? –

\- No y no me interesa. Sabes querida que no soy muy afín de la política interracial –

\- Entiendo –

Rhalia se encontraba realmente molesta de como su marido infravaloraba todo los logros del castaño como poca cosa

Lo que no sabía es que Trowa se daría cuenta de sus errores y estos le demostrarían que no es tan buen padre y líder como pensaba

\- ¿Aun crees que tienes el don para ver el verdadero valor de las cosas? –

\- Por supuesto Rhalia, mi don nunca se ha equivocado –

\- …-

\- Sé que Seekvaira llevara lejos con Alivian-kun si sabe cómo manejarlo correctamente y escucha mis consejos –

La matriarca Agares no sabía que decir o sentir, realmente le molestaba que su esposo actuara de esa forma tan arrogante. Como típico noble demonio. No aceptaría sus errores, aun cuando le cueste la vida de su hija o de él

\- Solo espero que no te equivoques, Trowa – Dijo Rhalia fríamente dejando su taza – Si mi hija empieza a desarrollar la [Enfermedad del Amor] de los Agares, el castigo que te daré será algo que jamás en tu vida olvidaras – amenazo con ojos de pez muerto a su esposo que se puso nervioso y trago saliva

Si su esposa era amable y calmada, enojada era peor que el carácter de su hija. No por nada en su juventud era llamada "La Emperatriz Implacable"

\- Templo Kawakami – Amanecer -

Issei montando a Yukikaze y Kanzaki como las Ameno sobre palomas gigantes, empezaron a surcar el cielo en dirección a la prefectura de Chiba. Lorna les dio un gran bento que les hizo Ouga un día antes para que desayunaran y comieran, porque sabía que sería un día

 _"¿Y dónde buscamos?"_ Pregunto Issei mentalmente con ayuda de un audífono bluetooth especial que usan las [Chuuma] cuando no tienen logística

 _"Según los reportes tienen como base la preparatoria de Midori-kun y constantemente tienen riñas con los [Nudillos Bomba de Inage-ku]*_

 _"¿Pero no es una de las bandas de delincuentes que Ise-sama derroto al masacrar a los de más alto rango hace 6 años?"_ Pregunto Hibari

 _"Si, pero muchas bandas que perdieron ante la [Familia Kazama]…al saber que Ise-sama dejo desprotegido a Kanto, empezaron a reconquistar sus territorios arrebatados. Los demás pecados empezaron a tomar un determinado territorio y tienen batallas con grupos enemigos como de vez en cuando entre ellos"_ Respondió Sagiri

Issei realmente no espero que pasara todo esto, tan solo por deshacer a la [Familia Kazama]. Parecía como si una guerra civil hubiera estallado cuando dejo su ciudad natal

 _"Gorou-sama nos proporcionó un departamento mientras estamos en el barrio Midori"_ Comento Kanzaki

 _"Solo espero que no sea exagerado"_ Comento el castaño con una cara de póker face

\- Barrio de Midori – Prefectura de Chiba – Región de Kanto - Japón -

El castaño y compañía descendieron fuera de la cuidad mientras que los shikigami desaparecían en una neblina. Al salir de la zona boscosa se encontraron una ciudad relativamente tranquila. Kanzaki miro su Smartphone y llegaron a un complejo de departamentos de clase media. El lugar que rento el padre de Issei era un apartamento de 3 cuartos, sala, dos baños, cocina, lavaplatos y zona para tender ropa

\- A Hibari le gusta – Dijo la peli azul

\- Bien, podemos organizarnos en la noche, por ahora desayunemos y guardemos el resto para la noche – Dijo Urumi

\- ¡Itadakimasu! – Exclamaron las 4 chicas para comer

\- Iremos al atardecer, así habrá menos problemas – Comento Urumi

\- Preparatoria Midori – Tarde –

El castaño y las 3 chicas con uniformes, que consiguieron las ninjas, entraron al lugar como si nada hasta que se toparon con una chica albina y una morena

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué grupo son? – Pregunto la joven de cabello blanco azulado

\- ¿Y usted es…? – Pregunto Kanzaki amablemente

\- Ella es Iris Kotohayashi, la Kaichou de esta academia – Respondió la chica

\- Es raro que no los haya visto en el pasillo antes – Dijo la identificada como Iris – Sanae - la chica a su lado en un rápido movimiento se encontraban frente al castaño

\- Ilusa – Dijo Hibari mientras el castaño detuvo a la chica al pasar una onda de ki devolviendo la fuerza del ataque de la chica, mandándola a volar hacia el cielo con un suave movimiento de la mano, haciendo que caiga pesadamente al suelo, levantando algo de polvo

\- **_[Kakumei to tengoku e no fukki]_** (Revolución y retorno celestial) – Dijo la rubia - Al predecir la aplicación de fuerza de un oponente y usar el arte [Aiki] atrae, amplifica y devuelve los ataques con gran fuerza a dirección hacia el cielo mientras que la misma fuerza de gravedad la retorna al suelo – Explico la rubia como si nada

Iris estaba pálida, realmente no espero que su mano derecha que es considerada como una de las mejores peleadoras de la escuela fuera vencida con un "simple" movimiento. En ese momento, cierto castaño rojizo de aspecto enclenque vio tal escena por lo que corrió con todo lo que pudo para informar la situación

\- Salón -

El chico abrió la puerta con gran fuerza para ver a un grupo de 5 chicas gal mientras estaban sentadas en los escritorios

\- ¿Qué pasa? Junnichi – Pregunto una rubia

\- ¡Yame-san! – Exclamo el nombrado - ¡Hay alguien en la escuela y venció a la Kotahayashi-kaichou y fuku-kaichou! -

Esto sorprendió a las 5 chicas, porque ningún buscapleitos de poca monta habia podio con la morena. Si era el caso, era alguien a quien no se debía de subestimar

\- Enviemos al **_[Dies Irae]_** – Dijo la gal bronceada

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo el identificado como Junnichi

\- Interior –

Issei, las ninjas y la rubia se encontraban frente a un grupo de más de 100 en formación de 5 filas mientras tienen tubos, cadenas con pesas, bates con pinchos y otras armas rudimentarias

\- Realmente no tenemos otra opción – Dijo la chica mientras invoca con un cantico un arco de luz y las [Chuuma] preparan sus armas espirituales

\- ¿Ise-sama? – Pregunto Hibari al ver al castaño frente a ellos

\- ¿Acaso…? – Pregunto Sagiri dándose una idea de lo que haría el castaño

\- No importa donde vaya, siempre hay estúpidos como ustedes que me molestan – Susurro con una voz carente de emociones mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos

\- Debemos cubrirnos – Dijo Urumi

\- ¡¿Entonces si va a ser lo que pense?! – Exclamo Sagiri alterada

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Kyojin no Gekirin]_** (Estilo Secreto del Estilo Kawakami: Ira Gigante) – Susurro Issei

 ** _BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM_**

De un estallido las ventanas de la planta baja explotaron mientras se cimbraba el edificio con una gran sacudida

\- Salón de las Gals -

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Pregunto una peli rosa de cuerpo menudo como niña de primaria pero grandes pechos tambaleándose

 ** _BOING BOING_**

Los pechos de 3 de las 5 chicas rebotaban debido al temblor, poniendo celosa a una morena, porque su busto era más modesto que el de ellas. Sin embargo, antes de decir algo fue interrumpido por un chico de piel bronceada pálida con gafas y cabello corto azul

\- ¿Qué carajos sucede, Sakamoto? – Pregunto la gal morena

\- ¡Es demasiado fuerte! – Exclamo el nombrado - ¡Acaba de derrotar a más del 60% del batallón sin tocar a nuestros subordinados! –

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamo la morena de ojos rojos

Entonces a la mente de Yame vino una escena que recordó cuando tenía 10 años

Su cuerpo se estremeció, sus ojos estaban abriendo y jadeaba erráticamente. Una gran incredulidad e vislumbraba en su rostro

"¡¿Cómo es que él esta aquí?!"se cuestionaba con terror

\- [Ikari] (Ira) – Musito Yame nerviosa

\- ¿Yukana? – Pregunto la gal bronceada para ver cómo estaba muy seria

\- [Funnu no Tsumi] (Pecado de la Ira) – Respondió la nombrada

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto una morena con un mechón rubio

\- ¡¿Estas segura?! – Pregunto la morena de ojos rojos

\- Yuuki, Yui, nunca olvidare como lo conocí a "él" –

\- ¿No puedes hablar en serio, Yukana? –

\- No podría hablar más en serio, Ranko -

\- ¿A él? -

La peli rosa no comprendía nada, porque recientemente ella había entrado al [Dies Irae] por seguir a su amigo y crush Junnichi

\- El [Pecado de la Ira] – Comento la llamada Yukana – El [Dragón de los Kazama] y heredero del [Kawakami Ryu]: Hyoudou Issei –

Yuuki, Yui y Ranko no podría creer la respuesta de su líder. El tono de su piel palideció rápidamente, por que recordaban ese día donde ellas se revelaron a las órdenes del capitán general de la [Familia Kazama], donde fueron masacradas mientras Yukana cayo al suelo y dijo por primera vez en su vida "Me rindo". De ahí dejo de ser la misma y se volvió más dulce como timida, pero aún conservaba la lealtad de sus hombres. Por eso Ranko juro protegerla y jamás dejar que luche de nuevo

\- ¿Acaso viene a vengarse de nuestra traición? – Pregunto "la llamada" Yuuki

\- No lo sé, pero debemos dar la cara – Dijo la rubia mientras toma su naginata

Las demás gal y el chico tomaron su ejemplo; Junnichi su arco, Nene un cinturón con porta Shurikens, Yuuki dos kodachis, Yui una nodachi y Ranko una lanza de hoja recta (Yari)

Al salir encontraron a 3 chicas y a un chico alto frente a ellos mientras usan [Armaduras Espirituales], la rubia, la gal bronceada, la gal del mechón como la morena de ojos rojos se quedaron heladas al ver nuevamente a su antiguo líder como lo recordaban, pero notaron como sus ojos estaban vacío y su rostro no mostraban emociones

\- Kanza-chan, Sagiri-san, Hibari-chan…no interfieran – Dijo el castaño – Exterminen al resto del grupo -

\- Si – Respondieron las mencionadas ejecutando su tarea

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Pregunto Ranko apuntando la hoja de su arma contra él, viendo como no se inmutaba ante el arma

\- Vengo a hablar con Yame Yukana – Dijo el mencionado para ver cómo los 4 chicos que se encontraban con ella, la cubrían – Hmph… ¿Aun no tienes voz como líder? ¿Incluso cuando A TI fue a quien nombre la capitana del [Dies Irae]? – pregunto fríamente, picando en su orgullo a la rubia

\- ¡No hables mal de Yukana! – Exclamo la gal bronceada

\- ¿Sigues amando en secreto a Yame Yukana? – Dijo el castaño – Houjou Ranko – deteniendo la punta de Yari con su dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto la mencionada sonrojada, para que viera como jala su arma para hacerla girar y golpearla en el estomago

\- ¡Puagh! – Exclamo la identificada como Ranko escupiendo saliva y sangre

(¡Venció a Ranko-san con una gran facilidad!...¡Cuando ella ha derrotado a cientos por si sola!) Pensó el castaño rojizo

En ese momento desapareció y apareció frente a ella

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu…]_** (Escuela Kawakami ) – Dijo el castaño para doblar su dedo indice, golpeando a la gyaru de piel morena en medio de sus pechos

 ** _CRACK_**

Mandándola a volar mientras rompe su esternón, estrellándose contra una de las paredes quedando inconsciente

\- **_[Kou no Ippon Ken]_** (Golpe de 1 Nudillo de Acero) – Dijo fríamente el castaño

\- Ranko-onee…¡Maldito! - Mascullo la loli tetona para lanzar sus shurikens - **_[Kawakami Ryu Shurikenjutsu…]_** (Técnica de Shuriken de la Escuela Kawakami – Dijo la pseudo-gal realizando posiciones de mano, creando un millar de estrellas ninja que va contra el castaño – **_[Shuriken Kage Bunshin]_** (Clones Sombra de Shuriken) –

\- Fuuu…- Exhalo el castaño mientras lanza su mano infundida de Ki al frente, creando una mano gigante que detiene los proyectiles, al dejar que se claven en esta – **_[Kawakami Ryu: Yuurei Te]_** (Estilo Kawakami: Mano Fantasma) -

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo es? – Pregunto Nene retrocediendo asustada

\- ¡Deben tener cuidado, él no se va a contener! – Exclamo la morena de ojos rojos

\- Entonces nosotros tampoco – Dijo "la gal" del mechón dorado confiadamente para desenfundar sus espadas cortas y saltar para cortarlo desde arriba. Pero el castaño simplemente retrajo su mano hacia atrás

\- ¡HMPH! – Gruño el castaño para lanzar una ráfaga de energía que estampo al chico contra el techo con gran fuerza, haciendo que pierda la consciencia y caiga al suelo inconsciente – ¿Sigues siendo el mismo travesti gal de siempre, Kashii Yuuki? -

\- **_[Kiai]_** (Cañón de Ki) – Dijo la rubia - ¡Deténganse, no pueden ganarle! – exclamo preocupada por sus hombres

\- Yame-san…- Dijo el castaño rojizo porque jamás había dicho algo así

\- Hashiba-kun …necesito que hagamos equipo – Dijo la llamada Yui

\- Kashii-san…entiendo – Dijo el nombrado para empezar a disparar flechas mientras que ella prepara su arma

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Iaido]_** (Estilo Kawakami de la Espada, Desenfundar) – Dijo morena para lanzar un tajo a gran velocidad que crea un viento que aumenta la velocidad de sus flechas – **_¡[Aki no Monsūn]!_**

\- Siempre has sido buena para aprovechar a los idiotas como él, Kashii Yui – Dijo el castaño para entrar en el área de las flechas para tomar la primera y regresarla contra la segunda y por ultimo tomar la 3° flecha del astil para lanzarla con fuerza, perforándole el hombro al chico

\- ¡Junnichi/Hashiba-kun! – Exclamaron Yukana y Yui

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu Kenjutsu…]_** \- Susurro la morena de ojos rojos para ir de frente contra el castaño realizando para hacer un tajo descendente, reduciendo así al oponente – **_[Iaigiri]_** (Decapitación Iai). Esto termino –

\- ¿Eso crees? – Pregunto el castaño – **_[Kawakami Ryu Kenjustsu Mutoryu Ougi: Shinken Shirahatori Nishi Ha]_** (Técnica de la Espada del Estilo Kawakami sin Espada: Tomando una Verdadera Espada Desnuda con Dos Dedos) – teniendo la hoja del arma entre sus dedos corazón e índice de la mano izquierda

(¡Estoy descubierta!) – Pensó la morena preparándose para el impacto

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu Kenjutsu Mutoryu…]_** (Técnica de la Espada del Estilo Kawakami sin Espada) – Susurro el castaño levantando su mano libre realizando un fuerte tajo de arriba hacia abajo cortando la ropa de la chica y lacerando su piel desde el hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda, dejándola inconsciente – **_[Suitai no Nihontaka]_** (Descenso del Halcón Japonés) –

\- Entonces no tengo otra opción – Dijo la peli rosa mientras saca un cuchillo curvo pesado y filoso

(¡¿Usara la Fuuma Shuriken?!) Pensó Yukana sorprendida para que la desplegara, lanzándola mientras que su mano esta infunda de ki mientras empieza a realizar posiciones de mano

\- **_[Fujinoki Shurikenjutsu Ougi…]_** (Técnica Secreta del Shurikenjutsu Fujinoki…) – Dijo la loli tetona para hacerla crecer haciendo que tenga más fuerza de impacto, mientras que está acortando la distancia con el castaño, aumenta mas su tamaño – **_¡[Shuriken Goshin]!_** (Técnica de la Shuriken de Cuerpo Gigante) -

La sorpresa de ambas chicas fue como avanzo al frente mientras mantiene un rostro inexpresivo y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

\- **_[Yatahagane Ryu Ougi…]_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Yatahagane…) – Susurro el castaño para detener la shuriken enorme con su mano derecha mientras que hace una tensión de su brazo, desquebrajando el proyectil poco a poco, para al final volverlo limadura de hierro – **_[Kenshi - itsutsu no shiroi tsume]_** (Destrozador de Espadas - 5 garras blancas)…patético – para juntar una bala de aire en sus dedos y dispararla a la atacante, saliendo disparada mientras queda inconsciente

\- No esperaba menos del [Pecado de la Ira] – Comento la rubia nerviosa

\- Es hora que dejes de huir del pasado, Yukana – Dijo el castaño llamando la atención de la chica – Todo este tiempo lo que has hecho es cubrirte con la ayuda de Ranko y los demás. Asi nunca podras luchar tus propias batallas. Sobre todo no podrías vencer al enemigo más fuerte e implacable…tu misma –

Esas palabras hicieron mella en la gal, por que hasta ahora habia dejado su trabajo a otros.

Era débil

Le faltaba voluntad

No era asertiva

No podía expresar sus ideas

Era muy fácil de convencer

Dejaba que Yui o Ranko tomaran las decisiones sobre el grupo

Era como un sello de aprobación de carne y hueso

Con todo estos defectos…

¡¿Por qué ella fue elegida como la capitana del [Dies Irae] y llamada la [Dama de la Ira]?!

Solo podía hacer un rostro intimidante, incluso su novio era un enclenque que ella misma lo entreno en el arte del arco y flecha

\- ¿Qué haras Yame-san? – Pregunto Issei - ¿Te esconderás detrás de unos hombres completamente derrotados o lucharas por el honor de tus subordinados caídos? –

\- Yo….-

\- ¡Responde con fuerza! –

La rubia miro al hombre que ama y a sus amigas de mucho tiempo para recordar todo lo que pasaron para ser felices como las intensas luchas que tuvieron para llegar a ser lo que son ahora

\- ¡Luchare! – Respondió la rubia sosteniendo firmemente su hoja - ¡Por Junnichi! ¡Mis amigas! ¡El [Dies Irae]! ¡Y sobre todo por mí! ¡Prepárese, Ise-Taichou! – para correr y dar un salto mientras gira su naginata... **_¡[Kawakami Ryu Naginatajutsu: Ryodan]!_** (Técnica de Naginata del Estilo Kawakami: Bisección) - Exclamo la rubia para lanzar la hoja de su arma hacia abajo con fuerza suficiente como para que se puede cortar a un oponente por la mitad.

Pero el castaño detuvo el acero con su mano izquierda solo usan sus dedos pulgar, índice y corazón

\- Buen trabajo – Dijo el castaño para poner su mano en la cara de la chica infundada por [Reitouki], una combinación de poder espiritual y touki, siendo sumamente poderoso. Entonces dio un giro para mandar a volar a la chica mientras que su cuerpo es atrapado por un tornado que la hace girar mientras chica con los pisos superiores – **_[Yatahagane Ryu Ougi: Sho Seiryuu Ha]_** (Ascenso del Emperador Celeste) – al terminar la oración, el ciclón termina…dándole la espalda, Yukana cae al suelo pesadamente mientras se encuentran inconsciente

Las 3 chicas al llegar, suspiraron porque tendría que sacar de la cuenta congelada de la [Familia Kazama] para mandar a reparar el daño provocado por la pelea

\- ¿? –

La rubia y sus demás amigos empezaron a despertar lentamente mientras tienen una toalla en la cabeza

*Veo que despertaron* Dijo una voz para ver a la peli morada con su ropa de civil

\- ¿Sagiri? – Pregunto la rubia - ¡Mis hombres…la escuela…! –

\- No te preocupes, Ise-sama se encargó de todo –

\- ¿Por qué él está aquí? –

La rubia aun no comprendía por qué el castaño que dejo Kanto volvió y ataco a su escuela, como se había vuelto aún más fuerte que antes

\- Quiere resurgir la [Familia Kazama] –

Esto hizo que Yuuki, Yui, Ranko y Yukana se cayeran del camastro donde estaban sentados

\- ¿[Familia Kazama]? – Pregunto Junnichi, Nene y el trio de perdedores que las [Chuuma] derroto

\- ¡¿Estas bromeando?! – Pregunto Ranko enojada - ¡El mismo la destruyo hace más de 5 años! –

\- Lo sé y ustedes dos lo traicionaron -

Yui y la gal bronceanda, chasquearon la lengua al recordar ese día donde ellas se opusieron a las órdenes de su maestro, siendo que ellas como el grupo fueron expulsados del [Templo Kawakami]

\- Yame-san, Ise-sama te espera en la sala de alado – Dijo Hibari para escoltarla – Hibari siempre pensó que Ise-sama hacia una locura al nombrarte la lider del [Dies Irae], pero durante esta batalla, al fin lo comprendí –

\- ¿Hibari-chan? –

\- La respuesta que buscas está detrás de esta puerta –

Al decir eso, la peli azul desapareció en un salto entre las sombras. Yukana vio la puerta para tomar el pomo…pero se detuvo

Una gran inseguridad surgió de su corazón

¿Estaba lista para encararlo despues de darle la espalda?

¿La odia?

¿Por qué llego cuando ella había hecho una nueva vida?

Tomo una respiración y empezó a girar la manija para al pecado de la ira haciendo té de match de forma tradicional

\- Adelante, cierra la puerta – Dijo el castaño para que la rubia se ponga en seiza

\- G-Gracias – Dijo Yukana recibiendo el té para girar la taza 3 veces a la derecha y luego a la izquierda – Esta delicioso, Ise-sama – dijo con una sonrisa

\- Una vez me preguntaste porque a pesar de que Houjou y Kashii tienen más fuerte de carácter que tú, te escogí a ti como líder de mi batallón – Dijo el castaño para tomar su té

\- Si, me dijo esa vez…. _"Algún día lo sabrás y veras la vida de otra manera"_ –

\- Creo que es tiempo de decírtelo –

La rubia se crispo al instante, sus ojos se abrieron levemente mientras sus manos sudaban un poco. Ella desde hace tiempo esperaba esta respuesta, y años después la tendría

\- Cuando te conocí eras una niña promedio, llorona y delicada, pero con un gran corazón. Tuviste la valentía de defender a tus amigos en aquella ocasión. Ser líder no es estar mandando o imponer tu autoridad. Es escuchar y nacer con un carisma que te gana la lealtad de tus subordinados. Durante la invasión, tus hombres no dejaban de luchar, a pesar de que era superior a ellos. Eso me demostró que no están contigo por medio o tu cuerpo, si no por una lealtad pura. Ahora te pido que me ayudes con ese poder a devolverle la paz a Kanto –

Yukana observaba incrédula como Issei imploraba su ayuda. Ella jamás pensó en su vida que llegaría a ver esto. Por lo que suspiro

\- Ise-sama... por favor – Dijo la rubia para que el mencionado observa como esta se encontraba en una rodilla – A pesar del pasado, mi lealtad ante ustedes es incuestionable. Juro por mi título y mi honor, que el [Dies Irae] le servirá hasta el final de nuestros días –

\- Gracias – Dijo el castaño poniendo una mano en su cabeza mientras está a su lado y mirando al frente

Parece ser que nuestro protagonista no estaba tan solo como él creía, este era el primer paso. Sabía que lo que venía era aún peor, pero lo enfrentaría como siempre lo ha hecho. Nunca más va a dar la espalda o huir…

Fin del capitulo 11

Hola mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de te amo y te odio, como siempre espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, sin mas que decir me despido

Nota:este capitulo fue hecho con ayuda de **StormKing Gravity FallenAngel** antes conocido como Zerokaien

Nota 2: por si se lo preguntaban el siguiente capitulo 14 de mas que un simple cocinero ya esta publicado

Nota 3: por los que aun tienen duda, Yo soy el que publica en Wattpad la historia en te amo y te odio


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

\- Sala de Reuniones - Mansión Issei - Templo Kawakami – Horas después -

Issei estaba en el lugar junto a Sagiri, Hibari, Urumi, Yui, Ranko y Yukana mientras miran un mapa holográfico de la [Cuidad de Saitama] con detenimiento. Habian vuelto de Midori-kun con el **_[Dies Irae]_** y se preparaban para otra reunión con los ejecutivos de alto rango mientras que los demás fueron a reiniciar o empezar su régimen de entrenamiento

\- ¿Entonces el [Oso Grizzly] está en esa ciudad? – Pregunto la rubia gal

\- Si, pero conociéndolo debe pasar la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo o haciéndose el tonto – Comento la rubia heterocromatina suspirando pesadamente

\- Como sea necesitamos tener a la mano al [Batallón del Sueño Eterno], son los únicos que pueden solucionar las cosas de la forma más pacifica – Dijo Issei – Seguramente Ryner sigue molesto conmigo –

\- ¿Pero que pasara con los [Argonautas] de Momoyo-sama, el [Batallon Kyuubi no Kitsune] de Genryuusai-sama, Los [Eaters] de Masataka-sama y la [Guardia del León] de Mitsuomi-sama? –

\- Los [Kyuubi] murieron hace 5 años – Dijo el castaño seriamente – De Ryner, Momo-nee, Kazu-chan, Masataka y Mitsuomi me encargo yo -

*No es necesario en el caso de nosotras* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a dos chicas

\- ¡¿Momoyo-sama y Kazuko-sama?! – Exclamo la morena de ojos rojos

\- Sabemos porque deshiciste la [Familia Kazama] – Dijo la morena – A todos nos costó trabajo asimilar la muerte de Genryuusai –

\- Pero sabes que tú fuiste él que más sufriste – Dijo la pelirroja – Fue tu incondicional y la persona que siempre estuvo a tu lado en los momentos más duros que pasamos. Nadie cuestiono la enorme lealtad que te tuvo y el cariño que siempre te profeso. Sin tan solo hubiéramos sido más fuertes en ese tiempo…- comento amargamente mientras aprieta sus puños y mira el suelo con frustración

La morena noto como el castaño no expresaba emoción alguna, simplemente miraba a su prima con esos ojos penetrantes, por lo que agacho la mirada para levantar su mano y….

 ** _PAF_**

La cara del castaño fue volteada para que luego lo abrazara mientras llora, dejando confundidos a todos

\- ¿Por qué…? – Pregunto Momoyo - ¡¿Por qué hiciste ese maldito entrenamiento?! ¡¿Por qué pediste a los abuelos y a los tíos que te pusieran el [Entrenamiento de los 3000 soles]?! – pregunto con dolor, enojo y mucha tristeza

\- ¿Ise-sama? – Pregunto Hibari mientras el mencionado no decía nada - ¡¿Entonces es verdad?! –

\- Kanzaki, ¿tú lo sabias? – Pregunto Sagiri - ¡Respóndeme! – exclamo irritada al ver como no le sostenía la mirada

\- Tenia la corazonada al verlo un día cuando meditaba bajo la lluvia, pero con la confirmación de Momoyo-sama, veo que no me equivocaba – Dijo la nombrada - Ise-sama realmente lo hizo – comento tristemente

Las dos kunoichis sabían cuáles eran las consecuencias de tal entrenamiento, lo que hizo que las 5 chicas se preguntaran que fue lo que le impulso a tomar tal elección que ni él [Pecado de la Lujuria], la 2° más fuerte del [Templo Kawakami] se había atrevido a siquiera pensar

\- Castillo Agares - Inframundo –

Encontramos a nuestra querida Seek chan senpai leyendo libros de estrategia mientras bebe té de matcha que ella misma se hizo. Pero simplemente hojeaba las páginas mientras miraba al cielo de su mundo. Había llegado ayer en la noche donde ceno con sus padres mientras presento a su [Reina]. Mientras Trowa lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, en cambio Rhalia fue increíblemente frio con él, tratándolo como menos que escoria. Volviendo al tema actual, en su cabeza aun persistía ese último encuentro que tuvo con el castaño. Si lo pensaba bien, simplemente acepto a Alivian por presión de su padre y por el beso que Issei le dio a Akeno, el cual ella causo luego de verlo acostado en el regazo de esa pervertida pechos de vaca. El solo recordar ese momento, la hacía sentirse molesta e irritada, realmente no le gusto que el castaño estuviera interesado en otra chica

*Princesa Seekvaira* Dijo una voz para ver a su [Reina] con un traje de mayordomo – Termine de limpiar su habitación como me ordeno -

\- Si, bien hecho – Dijo la rubia sin mirarlo

\- Pero me encontré con este objeto peculiar –

\- ¿Objeto? –

Al mirar vio como tenía su peluche del castaño que lo agarra como si fuera algo asqueroso, cosa que la enojo por que a ella le costó mucho trabajo reconstruirlo después de haberlo roto en un momento de furia. Muchas pinchadas de dedo que sufrió para hacerlo

\- Es algo realmente espantoso, creo que lo tirare a la basura. No, esto merece ser incinerado y luego machacar sus cenizas para tirarlas en una zona donde no estorben –

El mayordomo estaba despotricando ofensas y propuestas sobre qué hacer con el mini Issei, por lo que la rubia se levantó para ponerse frente a él con una mirada dulce

\- ¿Entonces cual escogerías tú? - Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa amable

\- Echarla a la caldera y que esta haga el resto – Dijo el dragón humanizado

\- Fufufu…- Rio Seekvaira – Es una buena idea -

\- Si quiere me encargo de esta porquería –

\- Solo hay un detalle –

\- ¿Y ese es? –

\- Que esa "porquería" como la llamas, es mia –

\- ¿Q-Que? –

 ** _PAF_**

La rubia le dio una fuerte bofetada que tiro al peliverde que no se esperó que reaccionara de esa manera, pero si lo pensaba, era lógico que se enojada

\- ¡¿Sabes cuantas noches me pase haciéndolo y deshaciéndolo?! ¡¿Cuántas veces me pinche los dedos?! ¡¿Los detalles que tuve que repetir cada noche sin descanso?! ¡¿El esfuerzo y la paciencia que tuve cuando yo me desesperaba?! ¡¿Y tienes el descaro de llamarlo una porquería?! –

\- N-No lo sabía, pensé…-

*Tu trabajo no es saber o pensar, es servir a mi hija y seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra*

Una voz apareció detrás de él mientras que le quitan el peluche, dejando ver a Rhalia que miraba despectivamente al mayordomo

\- Es un lindo peluche – Dijo la rubia mayor – No espere que tuvieras ese pasatiempo, hija –

\- ¡S-Solo lo hice por entretenimiento! ¡N-No es como si fuera un tesoro para mí o algo así! –

Seekvaira dijo eso mientras desvía la mirada y actúa como una tsundere, por lo que su madre decidió hacer algo para ver que tanto le afectaba perder ese objeto

\- Si es el caso, ¿te importa si me lo quedo? –

\- ¿E-Eh? –

\- Digo, como no te importa y este inútil lo quiere incinerar en la caldera, es mejor que lo guarde. Además, me recuerda a Ise-kun, realmente me gusta mucho el peluche –

\- ¡N-No puedes! –

\- ¿Por qué no? Digo, tú dices que solo lo reconstruiste para matar el tiempo –

\- S-Si, pe-pe-pero…-

\- Entonces está decidido, sigue con tu lectura Seek. Y tú, inútil dragón, ve a ver que se le ofrece a Tiamat-dono…¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡¿Tengo que hacer tu trabajo o enseñarte a como ir a ver a una [Reina Dragón]?! –

\- N-No señora, i-iré enseguida -

Con eso último, la matriarca Agares se retiró después de que Alivian saliera de la sala. Mientras su hija sintió como una parte de su corazón fuera arrancado de golpe mientras que se sostiene la camisa y empieza a jadear, apoyándose en la mesa de lectura

\- ¡¿Qué es este dolor que siento?! ¡Es más intenso que antes! – Pregunto la rubia

Sin que lo notara, su madre la veía desde la entrada, mirando con preocupación cómo su peor temor se hacía realidad. La obstinación de su hija y los malos consejos de su esposo, terminarían en algo catastrófico. Por ahora, solo se limitaría a observar cómo se desarrolla esta situación

\- Templo Kawakami – Ciudad Kawakami - Región de Kanto – Japón – Medio día -

El castaño se encontraba en la residencia donde viven Momoyo y Kazuko mientras que parecía que esperaba a alguien, por lo que decidió meditar para hacer que el tiempo no fuera perdido

*¿Entonces este es el famoso [Pecado de la Ira]? * Pregunto una voz para que el castaño viera a sus primas acompañadas por 4 chicas

La primera es una chica que tiene ojos púrpuras y cabello corto azul claro con un accesorio de flores en su cabello, tiene una piel suave y pálida. Vestida con un una chaqueta y falda de color blanco con negro, calcetas negras con mocasines a juego

La siguiente es otra chica que tiene ojos azules y un largo como profundo cabello verde bosque que pasa por su cintura. Ella usa dos cintas blancas para atarse el pelo. Ella tiene la piel suave y pálida. Es bastante alta y tiene una figura voluptuosa. Ella se mantiene bien y emite aura de una Yamato Nadeshiko

La 3° es una chica alemana de piel pálida con el pelo rubio hasta la cintura que se ata con dos cintas rojas en el pelo, lo que la hace tener un peinado con dos colas, ojos azules y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Identificando que ella fue quien hizo la pregunta que interrumpió su meditación

La ultima chica es una joven un poco mayor que Momoyo que tiene ojos amarillos y cabello largo hasta la cintura de color verde agua. Tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su frente, tiene la piel pálida. Viste un abrigo blanco sin mangas y pantalones blancos con zapatos negros.

Todas vieron cómo se levantó, haciendo que las jóvenes presentes notaran que era un poco más alto mientras usa una camisa lavanda de estilo chino sin mangas, pantalones azules y se encuentra descalzo

\- Ageha-san – Dijo el castaño mientras sostiene su puño derecho se toma con la mano izquierda e inclina la cabeza – Es un gusto verla después de 5 años –

\- Lo mismo digo, Ise-kun – Saludo la mencionada con una sonrisa para mirarlo con lujuria – Fufufu, te has vuelto muy apuesto – mirándolo mientras camina alrededor de él

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño viendo como la rubia lo miraba fijamente

\- ¿Realmente es tan fuerte como dices, Momoyo? – Pregunto la chica alemana escéptica

\- Es el primero en la línea de herencia después de Gorou-ojisama, además tiene corriendo en sus venas sangre de los [Yatahagane] – Respondió la nombrada

\- ¡¿Has dicho del [Clan Yatahagane]?! – Exclamo la identificada como Ageha sorprendida - ¡¿El mismo [Clan Yatahagane] de las [3 Grandes Familias]?! –

\- Si, los mismos –

La peli verde agua no sabía que decir o que decir, dado que esa familia era considerada como casi extinta, debido a que el ultimo [Yatahagane] del que se tiene registro es de hace más de 100 años. Las demás chicas no sabían de lo que hablaba su senpai, pero al ver su asombro debía de ser importante

\- Pero si no me creen, ¿Por qué no luchan contra mi primo? – Comento Momoyo mientras se recarga en el hombro del chico

\- ¿Pero no es injusto un 4 vs 1? – Dijo la peli verde bosque

\- Si, sería injusto – Comento la morena de ojos rojos Kawakami con una sonrisa socarrona – Para ustedes – picando el orgullo de las chicas

\- Área de entrenamiento grupal –

Los alumnos del templo estaban hablando entre si mientras que parecían entusiasmados

*Oye, Issei-sama enfrentara a las [Argonautas] de Momoyo-sama*

*Si, pensé que ese batallón había sido disuelto hace 5 años*

*¨Yo igual, será emocionante*

En ese momento apareció el castaño mientras que esta con las manos en sus bolsillos viendo a las 5 chicas que no podían encontrar una abertura en la postura del chico

\- Como una vez dijo el anciano Tesshin, si no hay una abertura…¡créala! - Dijo la rubia para ir contra el chico que levanto su mano al frente

\- ¡Espera, Chris! – Exclamo la peli azul pero Momoyo la detuvo

\- Creo que eres sobreestimado, [Pecado de la Ira] – Dijo la nombrada como Chris para ver como tiene una estocada en el hombro - ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – sintiendo como eran regresadas sus estocadas con el triple de fuerza

\- **_[Aiki: Full Counter]_** (Técnica de los caminos que se cruzan: Contraataque) – Dijo el castaño

(Parece que nuevamente llevo una técnica a su punto cúspide) – Pensó Momoyo – De una vez se los digo a todas, no lo subestimen – comento seriamente

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron las chicas, porque sabían que ella no bromeaba con ese tipo de cosas

\- No tienes que decírmelo, sé de qué es capaz tu primo – Comento Ageha recordando sus más de 20 derrotas frente a él

La peli azul de cabello corto empezó a disparar sus flechas con gran precisión, pero todas fueron devueltas a ella, lastimándola directamente, dejándola fuera de combate

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Nishi Shinku Ha]_** (Técnica Secreta de la Escuela Kawakami: Atrapar la vida entre dos dedos) – Dijo la peli verde agua - Esta técnica le permite al usuario atrapar una flecha entre los dedos índice y medio antes de enviarla a la misma velocidad y trayectoria desde donde vino. Pero parece que Ise-kun puede dirigir la trayectoria de las flechas a voluntad – comento interesada

\- Entonces…- Dijo la peli verde bosque para atacar con una posición battou para desaparecer y aparecer frente a castaño que acumula energía en su mano derecha, entonces usa un movimiento de muñeca para atrapar la hoja y arrebatársela

\- Eso fue…- Dijo la identificada como Ageha

\- Es una técnica que mi abuelo implemento en el **_[Kenjutsu Kawakami Ryu]_** de la escuela **_[Yagyu Shinkage Ryu]_** – Respondió Kazuko – **_¡[Yagyuu no Mutoudori]!_** (Captura de Armas Yagyu) –

\- Ahora es mi turno – Dijo el castaño para poner una pierna al frente y lanzarse en un estallido de velocidad, aparecer detrás de ella, mientras que la chica termina inconsciente - **_¡[Kawakami Ryu: Yamata no Orochi]!_** (Estilo Kawakami: Serpiente de 8 cabezas de la montaña) –

– Un ataque que consiste en golpear al enemigo por los 7 puntos ciegos y el último golpe es una patada en el "Korui", que es donde la defensa se ha aislado, siendo el subconsciente que la forma. Esa parte en la que uno no es consiente que no se defiende. El punto clave de esta técnica es ese ataque, la última cabeza de la serpiente – Explico Sagiri que veía junto al **_[Dies Irae]_** la pelea

\- Realmente no te contuviste – Dijo Ageha mientras pone su puño al frente y separa las piernas

\- … – El castaño no dijo nada y reunió energía en su mano

\- ¡No me subestimes! – Exclamo la peli verde agua enojada al ver como solo levanto un dedo para enfrentarla

\- **_[Yatahagane Ryu Ougi:_** **_Jigokuzuki, Ippon no Tate]_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Yatahagane: La Puñalada del Infierno, Escudo de un Dedo) – Dijo el castaño condensándola en su dedo índice

\- Esa técnica es de Miki-obasama…quiero decir, de Ouga-obasama – Dijo Kazuko recordando cuando la morena entreno con ellas mientras que Issei fue por su batallón

\- ¿Ouga? – Pregunto Ranko

\- La [Sexta Generación de los Yatahagane, Makyouin Ouga] – Respondió la pelirroja Kawakami

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿MIKI-SAMA ES LA [YATAHAGANE OUGA]?! – Exclamaron los presentes puesto que no imaginaban a la bella y amable Miki Kawakami como una mujer ruda y de rostro intimidante como era descrita Makyouin Ouga

Mientras tanto Issei detenía los golpes de Ageha con su dedo como si fuera un juego de niños

(¿Realmente se ha vuelto tan fuerte?) Se preguntó la peli verde agua para ver como hábilmente gira en círculos a su alrededor para ponerse detrás de ella - ¿Cuándo…? – pregunto cuando ya era tarde

\- **_¡[Kawakami-ryu, juujutsu katachi: Chichuunage]!_** (Estilo Kawakami, forma jiujitsu: Lanzamiento Subterráneo) – Exclamo Issei para poner una mano sobre ella para lanzarla directamente al suelo con toda su fuerza, dejándola fuera de combate

\- ¡Termino el combate, el ganador es Issei Hyoudou! – Exclamo Momoyo

\- Momentos después –

Las chicas poco a poco despertaban mientras que se sentaban para recordar su pelea con el castaño. Apenas asimilaban que un solo hombre fue suficiente para patearles el trasero sin que sudara ni un poco, demostrando su dominio en el **_[Kawakami Ryu]_** y en el **_[Yatahagane Ryu]_** , que aprendió de su madre

\- Realmente pensé que exagerabas, Momoyo – Dijo la rubia alemana

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran, Miyako y Yukie? – Pregunto la nombrada a la peli azul y peli verde bosque, respectivamente

\- Tu primo es alguien fuerte – Dijo la llamada Yukie

\- Es verdad, pensar que Ise-kun es tan bueno en combate – Dijo la identificada como Miyako

\- Momoyo – Dijo Ageha - ¿Acaso Ise-kun….? – pregunto mirando a la morena Kawakami

\- Si, el muy idiota lo hizo – Respondió la nombrada

\- Estúpido…- Dijo la peli verde agua mientras aprieta la sabana de su fuuton y tiene una mirada de aflicción

Mientras que las otras 3 se preguntaban de que hablaban sus senpai, puesto que estaban muy seria respecto al tema, la única que tenía conocimiento de eso al parecer era Kazuko y le preguntarían después

\- Mansión Gremory – Territorio Gremory – Inframundo -

Desde la mañana del día siguiente de su llegada… Irina, Asia y Xenovia habían sido obligadas a escuchar cosas sobre los demonios de clase alta, los niveles más altos de la sociedad y la nobleza por un tutor demonio.

Era un tutor designado en exclusivo para ellas por los padres de la pelirroja, para ellas era fácil debido a que por su entrenamiento tenían un poco del conocimiento, pero lo estaban viendo grosso modo con el profesor personal que les pusieron los padres de Rias. Mientras los demás hacían turismo por la casa, el dia de ayer la cena fue un poco incomoda y giro entorno a Issei Hyoudou como su relación con Ouga y Gorou. Ellas se encontraban Millicas que les ayudaba un poco a entender, debido a que eran un trio de cabezas huecas marca registradas de la iglesia

\- Señoritas, ¿conoce el alfabeto demoniaco? – Dijo el tutor

\- N-No – Dijeron el llamado "Trio de la Iglesia" con vergüenza

\- Muy bien. Entonces, lo recordaremos uno por uno a partir de ahora -

De esta manera, el tutor demonio, con atención y paciencia, les enseñó, ya que ni siquiera sabían lo básico.

\- Es por eso que tengo que enseñarle todo acerca de la familia Gremory. Por favor, prepárense –

\- ¡S-Si! –

\- Ahora bien, vamos a hablar de la historia de la familia Gremory a continuación –

 ** _GACHA._**

La puerta se abrió y Venelana entró para ser recibida por su nieto, mientras que las tres pensaban que era la castaña se veía muy joven como para ser llamada "abuela"

\- Irina-san, Asia-san, Xenovia-san y Millicas. ¿Sus estudios están progresando? -

Ella se interpuso entre el tutor y ellas, a la vez que sonrió suavemente. Trataron de no mostrarle su escritura de demonio mediocre, pero ella sonrió cuando vio las notas que habían escrito.

\- Es tal como Sirzechs y Grayfia me informaron. Están trabajando duro en todo, no importa lo que sea. No puedo decir que tu escritura sea muy buena, pero puedo entender su actitud de tratar de memorizar cueste lo que cueste. Si bien esto estaba preparado para Hyoudou Issei…- Decía la castaña para taparse la boca – Huhuhu. Olviden lo que dije, a veces divago, hahaha – para hacer una señal a una criada y que sirva té

\- Rias regresará pronto. Dado que no es una función habitual para la reunión de los demonios jóvenes en el territorio del [Rey Demonio] hoy -

(Ahora que lo menciona, eso había sido incluido en la programación de tareas, mientras que están en el Inframundo) Penso Irina

Los demonios jóvenes de la edad de la heredera parecían estar reuniéndose en un solo lugar. Eran todos demonios que todavía no han hecho su debut en los [Raiting Games] oficiales. Habían oído que los herederos de las viejas familias nobles de clase alta fueron recogidos por los líderes para conocerse unos a otros y saludarse.

Rias y Sona Sitri también tenían que ir. Ellos, los siervos deberian acompañarlas también. Como han estado muy ocupadas desde que llegaron al [Inframundo] no sabían que hacer después

\- Almacén – Ciudad Saitama - Prefectura de Saitama – Tarde -

El castaño llegaba junto a sus guardaespaldas acompañadas de las [Argonautas], las cuales descendían de Hokuto, el dragón familiar de Issei. El chico bajaba del caballo como si fuera un samurái

\- Según el reporte de red de inteligencia del [Conglomerado Kuki], deben estar aquí – Dijo el castaño vestido con su atuendo de combate

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Chirs mientras se siente cansada

\- Es mejor que no se duerman a menos que quieran hacerlo para no despertar nunca – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Ise-sama? – Pregunto Miyako

\- El [Batallón del Sueño Eterno] se especializa en el asesinato silencioso del sueño - Respondió el mencionado, dejando confundidas a las nuevas

\- Eso significa que matan mientras el enemigo… bwaaaaaaaah….duerme – Explico Kazuko para recibir un tirón de mejilla de su primo, despertándola

\- **_[Kuma no Toumin]_** (Hibernación del Oso), es el [Stigma] del [Pecado de la Pereza] – Dijo el castaño – Con su energía vital crea una onda con la cual provoca el sueño en sus adversarios que caen dormidos al instante. Es muy difícil, pero es posible soportarla si tienen un nivel superior al usuario o la voluntad de soportar el sueño -

\- ¿Y porque no tiene sueño? – Pregunto Yukie

- ** _[Raven Coat]_** me protege del efecto de ataques como este – Respondió Issei para liberar un campo, haciendo que las chicas que venían con él se sientan como si nada – Es mejor que salgas de tu escondite, Eris –

*Creo que no esperaba menos del [Pecado de la Ira]* Dijo una voz que venia del techo para que saltara, realizando acrobacias, cayendo con gracia al suelo, dejando ver que es una mujer joven muy hermosa, rubia de ojos azules, con buen cuerpo, este es delgado y físicamente superior al de cualquier persona con una espada occidental en la cintura mientras viste una armadura bastante reveladora – Pero si vienes a pelear…- para desenfundar su arma

\- Si viniera por pelea, hubiera usado mi **_[Ira Gigante]_** y terminaríamos todos aplastados por el derrumbe del edificio. Además, Ryner no es de los que guste pelear a menos que sea necesario – Dijo el castaño

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la rubia para guardar su arma – Sígueme –

\- A partir de ahora voy solo, no puedo dejar que se expongan. Hokuto, cualquier complicación quiero que te las lleves. La misma orden es para ti, Yukikaze – Indico el castaño recibiendo una afirmación de las dos criaturas

El castaño entro junto a la rubia encontrando en el lugar a hombres, mujeres y miembros de la comunidad LGBTTTIQA por donde mirara bebiendo, comiendo o teniendo orgias. Este motivo era por el cual no dejaba que las chicas entraran, aun no era tiempo de que vieran eso, seguramente Momoyo le reclamaría de los traumas que tendrían al ver a dos hombres o más copulando. Debido a que el [Pecado de la Pereza] es un holgazán, flojo, hedonista y liberal… su base y sus soldados siempre se les encontraba de esa forma.

\- Supongo que al no estar teniendo sexo contigo, debe estar siendo consentido por otras mujeres de su grupo o durmiendo mientras viste una bata – Comento el castaño

\- Si bien tengo relaciones con él, soy la que debe poner orden y hacer los pedidos –

\- ¿Sigues amando el dango? Ferris –

\- Desde que lo probé en su casa, se ha convertido en mi credo -

(Aun me pregunto por qué acepte que el idiota de Ryner la reclutara y sea su teniente)

Llegaron a una puerta algo ostentosa para que la llamada Ferris la abriera encontrándose con un joven de altura y complexión promedio de ojos como cabello color negro, piel bronceada pálida que era alimentado con uvas y recibía leche de un gran pecho de una chica en sus 18's. El castaño simplemente lo miro sin sentir nada o decir algo

\- Aun pasado los años, sigues siendo el mismo, Ryner –

\- ¿Eh? –

El mencionado miro, para atragantarse con la leche mientras tiene el objeto voluptuoso en su boca, haciendo gemir a la dueña

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hah! ¡Ryner-sama~! -

Saco el pecho de su boca para que otra chica le limpiara y les ordeno que se fueran mientras se recuesta en su cama, por lo que el castaño se puso en posición seiza en un cojín cercano que no olía a fluidos corporales

\- Momocchi me dijo que volviste y has estado purgando las bandas menores como los grupos de vándalos como criminales de Kanto. Me sorprende que hagas eso, cuando tu deshiciste a la [Familia Kazama] – Dijo el llamado Ryner con sorna esto ultimo

-…-

\- ¿Entonces hiciste el entrenamiento secreto de tu familia? Ya veo, ya veo –

-…-

\- Eres de pocas palabras, ¿eh? Vayamos al grano –

\- Ya sabes para que vengo, entonces necesito una respuesta –

\- Bien, te ayudare, después de todo…bwaaaaah...cuidar de un territorio es un fastidio. Como mis hombres necesitan disciplina que no tengo el ánimo de darles. Tienes mi lealtad, capitán general –

\- Te lo agradezco, Ryner –

\- Es bueno que hayas vuelto, capitán general –

Ambos estrecharon sus manos para que le diera aviso a sus hombres; imponiéndoles pudor, discreción y decencia. Después de eso, salió para que las chicas le preguntaran como le fue

\- Misión cumplida, es hora de volver –

\- ¡Si! –

Las chicas subieron en el dragón y el castaño en el cabello para volver al templo donde Ouga lo esperaba con la cena

\- Ese mismo día -

Inmediatamente después de que Rias y los demás regresaran de su visita turística por el territorio Gremory, se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente y fueron en tren a los territorios donde el [Maou] estaba. Después de pasar por varios saltos por círculos mágicos que aparecían en el aire a larga distancia, el tren siguió adelante. Tras tres horas de ser sacudido alrededor en el tren posterior, llegaron a la zona urbana. Tanto la estación como las casas eran modernas. Había incluso máquinas expendedoras en ese lugar. El diseño era un poco diferente del mundo en el que vivían, pero las casas que habían visto la rubia, la peli azul y la castaña hasta el momento parecían muy vanguardistas

\- Esta es la ciudad Lucifaad en el territorio del [Maou]. Es la antigua capital del Inframundo, donde el anterior Lucifer vivió – Explico Kiba

(Así que esta era la ciudad donde el antiguo Lucifer vivió) Penso Xenovia

Por cierto, todos estaban vestidos con el uniforme de verano de la [Academia Kuoh]. Parecía ser ya el uniforme de la nobleza de Rias Gremory.

\- Vamos a cambiar al metro desde aquí. Va a ser un escándalo si pasamos por la superficie – Dijo el [Caballero Gremory]

(¡Así que también hay un metro aquí! ¡Este lugar realmente no es tan diferente al mundo de los humanos!) Penso Irina (Ahora que lo pienso, los humanos y los demonios están estrechamente relacionados. Se podría decir que, a partir del contrato y la reencarnación de los seres humanos con las [Piezas Malignas] dentro de las familias, había una relación de convivencia entre ellos. Me pregunto si esta es la forma en la que transcurren sus vidas, mediante la adopción de otras culturas y la sublimación de ellas en su cuenta)

*¡Kyaaah! ¡Princesa Riaaaaas!*

De repente, se oyó un grito fuerte de júbilo. Cuando miro la castaña de coletas, un grupo de demonios en el andén de la estación estaban mirando a Buchou y dando sus miradas anhelantes.

\- Parece que Rias-sama es popular – Dijo la llamada [Despiadada Kamaitachi]

\- Buchou es la hermana menor del [Rey Demonio]. Lo que es más, ella también es hermosa, así que es un objetivo anhelado para los demonios de clase baja y de clase media, ¿Sabes? – Dijo Akeno

\- Hiiiiiiiiii... Tantos demonios... –

\- O-Oye no me encajes las uñas, Gasper-kun -

Desde detrás de su espalda de la [Sekiryuutei], el dhampir travesti reaccionó a las voces de los muchos demonios y entró en pánico, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del ex miembro de la iglesia. El día se ponía más complicado para el hikikomori.

\- Que problemático. Vamos a cambiar al metro con rapidez, antes de que esto se convierta en un escándalo. ¿El tren privado está preparado? – Pregunto la pelirroja a un chico vestido de negro que venía acompañado de otro igual.

Parecían ser los guardaespaldas, y muchos de ellos los habían seguido desde el castillo Gremory. Estas personas se dice que son bastante fuertes. Por supuesto, una cierta cantidad de fuerza es necesaria para la protección de la princesa de la familia y su nobleza.

\- Sí. Por favor, sígame -

Por lo tanto, siguieron detrás del guardia y se trasladaron al metro subterráneo.

\- ¡Rias-samaaaaaaaa! -

Ella era muy popular entre los hombres también. Entonces procedió a agitar la mano a un grupo de hombres mientras daba una sonrisa forzada. Después de transferirlos desde el metro, que se movió alrededor de unos cinco minutos. Cuando llegaron, estaban todos en una plataforma en el sótano del edificio más grande dentro de la ciudad.

El lugar de encuentro para la reunión de los demonios jóvenes, las familias antiguas y los líderes de la clase alta, se encontraba en este edificio. Los guardaespaldas los acompañaron hasta que llegaron al ascensor y luego se quedaron esperando en estado de alerta. Subieron por el ascensor desde el sótano con la pelirroja a la cabeza. Era un amplio ascensor.

\- Todo mundo, lo diré una vez más. No importa lo que pase, permanezcan tranquilos. No importa lo que se diga, no inicien una pelea. La gente de arriba son nuestros futuros rivales. No debemos mostrarnos violentos – Dijo la pelirroja

Las palabras de la heredera del clan Gremory tenían más espíritu de lucha que de costumbre y fueron muy intensas. Ese tono de voz fue el de alguien que se preparaba para la batalla y no tiene intenciones de perder contra nadie.

Asia e Irina tragaron saliva y calmaron sus sentimientos. Después de viajar hasta el último piso con bastante rapidez, el ascensor finalmente se detuvo y abrió la puerta.

Cuando dieron un paso fuera, se encontraron en un amplio salón. Al salir del ascensor, una persona que parecía ser un empleado estaba allí y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Rias y sus siervos

\- Bienvenida Gremory-sama. Por favor, sígame -

Después de eso, siguieron al empleado. Después bajaron a un pasaje determinado, las figuras de varias personas se encontraban en una esquina

\- ¡Sairaorg! – Dijo la pelirroja reconociendo a una de las personas en el lugar

Esa persona también parecía conocerla y se acercó a ellos. Era un joven. Sobre la base de su aspecto, parecía ser de la misma edad que los recién llegados.

Era un tipo de apariencia dura pero apuesto con el cabello corto de color negro. Tenía un aspecto enérgico y tenía un físico muy bueno con un montón de músculos. Parecía un luchador profesional. Sus ojos son extrañamente de color púrpura.

De alguna manera, Irina sentía como si su rostro fuera similar al de su ama, o mejor dicho, al de Sirzechs.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Rias -

Él estrechó la mano de la pelirroja mientras sonreía.

(Ooh, ¿Él es uno de los demonios jóvenes?) Pensó Irina (¿Él era un demonio de clase alta? En cualquier caso, incluso un demonio de clase baja como yo podía sentir la intensa oleada de poder mágico que venía de él)

Los demonios que parecían ser parte de la nobleza de esta persona dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos... Todos ellos eran demonios de aspecto fuerte...

\- Sí, lo que te perdiste. Es bueno ver que lo estás haciendo bien. También hay gente aquí que no he conocido todavía. Esta persona es Sairaorg. Él es mi primo por parte de mi madre -

(Espera, ¿Primo? Ah, es por eso que, de alguna forma, él se parece a Sirzechs-sama) pensó Irina

\- Soy Sairaorg Bael. El próximo jefe de la familia Bael -

(¡Bael! Bael, ¿Como el famoso Gran Rey que está justo después del Rey Demonio? ¡Incluso yo, como ignorante, lo sabía! Espera, ¿Eso significa que la madre de Buchou era originaria de la familia Bael?¡La familia del Gran Rey! ¡El clan del "Gran Rey"! ¡Es increíble lo que oí! ¡La familia Gremory tiene tanto al Rey Demonio como al Gran Rey!)

Haciendo caso omiso de la sorpresa de la castaña, Rias reanudó la conversación con el próximo jefe de la familia Bael.

\- Así que, ¿Qué estás haciendo en un sitio como éste? -

\- Ah, nos encontramos aquí porque buscaba a una persona –

\- ¿Una persona? –

\- Sí, creo que lo llaman el [Pecado de la Ira] –

\- ¿Qué quieres con Ise-kun? –

Irina entro en la conversación al escuchar el sobrenombre de su amado castaño, sorprendiendo a su ama de lo asertiva que fue la chica

\- ¿Lo conoces? –

\- Ella fue parte del grupo que lideraba Ise-kun como el [Pecado de la Ira]. Su nombre es Shidou Irina y era conocida como la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] -

\- ¡¿Ella es la [Despiadada Kamaitachi]?! – Exclamaron dos chicos [Caballeros] del grupo de Sairaorg

Los dos jóvenes del grupo del primo de Rias que dieron un paso al frente eran…

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos plateados, con una armadura ligera. Está armado con una espada. El otro era un joven con una armadura que tiene pelo marrón y ojos azules.

\- ¿Cómo conocen el epíteto con el que me llamaban? – Pregunto Irina alzando la ceja curiosa

\- Eres muy famosa entre los siervos [Caballero] del [Inframundo] – Dijo Yuuto – Se sabe tu hazaña de cercenar la cabeza de 200 demonios en una noche, incluso enfrentaste a Souji-shisou y quedaste empate –

\- B-Bueno, en ese tiempo era algo densa y muy arraigada a las creencias de la [Iglesia]. Además, el honor fue todo mío al enfrentar a tal maestro y samurái histórico como Okita-dono usando solo las espadas, aprendí mucho de él -

Ante eso, los dos chicos del grupo del heredero Bael empezaron a alagar su belleza como la fama que tiene la actual [Dragona Emperatriz Celestial Roja], abrumándola e incomodándola un poco. Poniendo celosa a Xenovia de que ella también fue una exorcista y tuvo grandes logros, pero no era tan conocida

\- ¿Y porque quiere conocer al [Pecado de la Ira], Sairaorg Bael-sama? – Pregunto la [Reina] Gremory

\- Quisiera poder pelear contra él. Digo, después de todo venció al actual [Vanishin Dragon] que se dice que es el más fuerte de la historia y [Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat], la [Rey Dragón] más fuerte, también deseo comprobar que tan poderoso es el famoso [Kawakami Ryu] –

\- Sería interesante ver ese duelo, aunque sea en sparring –

Mientras que Irina era cortejada o eso pensaban el par de [Caballeros] como Rias y su primo platicaban sobre las hazañas de Issei. Akeno se preguntaba dónde estaría, porque después de la reunión fue a buscarlo, pero una vecina le dijo que su familia había vuelto a su hogar, cosa que le causó consternación. Porque no sabía si había ido al [Templo Kawakami] o a qué lugar. Para acabarla, solo sabe que está en Kanto, pero no localización exacta

\- También estoy aquí por se encuentra ese idiota en la otra sala –

\- ¿Idiota? ¿Los otros miembros también llegaron entonces? –

\- Agares y Astaroth ya han llegado. Zephyrdor, parece haber llegado antes. Inmediatamente después de su llegada, Zephyrdor y Agares comenzaron a discutir -

Al mencionar esto uso un tono agrio y tenía una mirada de disgusto, parecía que esa situación le irritaba mucho

 ** _¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

El edificio se sacudió mucho y se escuchó un sonido sensacional enorme. Irina saco de un círculo mágico dos nuevas armas que se le fueron dadas por Rias,

La primera era una katana larga con un mango negro. Cuenta con un protector en forma de cruz y una funda del color negro. La propia hoja tiene una apariencia normal. Aunque sobre todo es negra, la funda y el mango fino, ambos tienen diseños de oro fino elaborados en ellos. Esta arma era la katana llamada **_[Yubashiri]_** (Carrera en la Nieve)

La segunda katana tiene un color blanco puro con una guarda de la mano circular con una funda del mismo color. Esta arma era la katana llamada **_[Wadō Ichimonji]_** (Delgada línea de la armonía)

Según lo que le dijo, fueron hechas por un [Caballero] de una familia importante que tiene un gran talento como forjador. Ambas espadas estaban en sus vainas que eran sostenidas por un cinturón especial hecho para que ahí las cargara la castaña de coletas

La pelirroja sin dudarlo fue a la puerta grande de donde el ruido había venido.

\- Bueno, esto es el por qué no se aconseja conocerse antes de la reunión – Dijo el moreno que siguió después a Rias junto con las personas que parecían ser sus siervos. Los siervos de ambos estaban preparados para intervenir

Más allá de la gran puerta que se abrió, había un salón de banquetes que estaba todo destruido. Las mesas, sillas y decoraciones fueron destruidas. Todos los demonios se dividieron en dos bandos y se fulminaban con la mirada los unos a otros en el centro de la habitación. Las armas relucieron y había un aire explosivo en toda esta situación

Uno de los lados era de aspecto como de duende maligno de demonios. El otro lado solo estaban dos personas. Sin embargo, ambos grupos dieron un aura que estaba llena de intenciones asesinas frías, hasta el punto de ser aterrador.

En toda la destrucción presente, aun se encontraba una mesa que todavía está intacta se mantuvo en un rincón de la sala, donde se podía ver una mujer joven de mirada fría que lleva consigo unos anteojos transparentes de color gris. Viste una túnica azul con pequeños detalles que muestra muy poca piel mientras bebe té. Frente a ella está un joven de ojos y cabello verde que vestía como mayordomo

\- Zephyrdor. ¿Quieres que te ayude a comenzar una pelea en un lugar como éste? ¿Quieres morir? ¿De verdad quieres morir? Incluso si te mato, no voy a ser culpada por el pueblo en la parte superior -

Irina la reconoció por lo que afilo la mirada, era la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, incluso siendo de la misma raza, la aborrecía y la detestaba como no lo hacía con nadie

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo diré de nuevo, puta! ¡Te dije que me gustaría enseñarte de un disparo en una habitación privada como resolver tus problemas! ¿A la señorita Agares no le gusta estar sin su guardia ahora? Je, ¿Es por eso que sigues siendo una virgen por qué no has dejado entrar a un hombre cerca de ti hasta ahora? ¡Caray, todas las mujeres de la familia del Rey Demonio apestan a vírgenes y son insoportables! ¡Es por eso que digo que me gustaría desvirginarte formalmente! – Dijo un joven que tenía una magia negra tatuada en la cara y el pelo verde, estaba de pie en una esquina. Como era de esperar, también hay tatuajes de magia negra en su torso, que estaba desnudo y descubierto. Los adornos en sus pantalones tintineaban - ¡Además eres increíblemente estúpida! –

\- ¿Ha? – Pregunto la rubia entrecerrando los ojos mientras detiene la taza en medio del aire

\- Había escuchado que tenías bajo tu mando a un Kawakami – Dijo el llamado Zephyrdor - ¡¿Y resulta que quien me enfrenta es un estúpido dragón de clase media?! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza al dejar ir a un tipo que venció a esa perra de Tiamat?! –

Ese tema afecto a Seekvaira, pero no lo mostro por lo que simplemente miro al sujeto con esos ojos afilados que tenia

\- Este lugar es una sala de espera donde los demonios jóvenes permanecerán en espera hasta que llegue el momento. Para explicarlo mejor, los jóvenes se reúnen aquí y se dan los saludos pequeños. Sin embargo, esto es lo que sucede cuando los jóvenes se saludan entre sí. Mediante la recopilación de mucha gente de sangre caliente, este tipo de problemas también se muestran. Los viejos demonios de las antiguas familias y los demonios de clase alta no pueden dejar de asumir que esta es una buena cosa. No quiero tener nada que ver con una cosa tan inútil, pero tendré que interferir – Dijo el moreno, pero la castaña se puso a su lado

\- Te ayudare, tengo mis razones – Dijo la castaña

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el moreno después de ajustar su cuello con un broche de presión, ambos se adelantaron a los dos equipos estaban mirando a los demás.

\- Xenovia, Asia. Obsérvenlo, miren a Sairaorg con cuidado -

\- ¿Eh? S-Sí. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es tu primo? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Él es el número #1 entre los jóvenes demonios –

La rubia se había levantado mientras liberaba su aura al igual que el peli verde por lo que invocaron un círculo mágico. Entonces Irina uso una postura mientras desenfunda las dos katanas para ponerlas en cruz al frente; la espada de la mano derecha tiene el filo al frente mientras que la espada de la mano izquierda mira el filo en el mismo lado. Agregando de que la chica se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás

\- Ira del viento flor y rugido del dios flor. Ira de viento celestial y burla de demonio celestial – Recito Irina esta oración con una voz seria y poco lúdica, llamando la atención de los [Caballeros] Bael como del mismo Sairaorg mientras infunde una energía blanca azulada a las hojas de su espada

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Jun kōhan]_** (Kenjutsu del Estilo Kawakami: Hoja de Acero Puro) – Dijo la castaña de coletas - **_¡[Kawakami Ryu: Harefurīdansu]!_** (Estilo Kawakami: Danza de la Liebre de Hare) – Exclamo la castaña moviéndose rápidamente siendo que apenas se notaba la presencia de la chica, aparecía y desaparecía a una gran velocidad que apenas era perceptible para los demonios, cosa que les sorprendió bastante a los presentes. Entonces procedió a cortar las ráfagas de energía con gran maestría, dejando atónitos ambos jóvenes demonios

\- Tú…- Dijo la rubia para enfurecerse aún más al reconocer a la castaña

\- ¡¿Quién es esta perra?! – Pregunto el peli verde enojado

Entonces Sairaorg se puso entre las dos partes, que parecían que estaban a punto de empezar a pelear. Los ojos de la chica de lentes y el delincuente se dirigieron hacia él.

\- Seekvaira, princesa de la familia Agares y Zephyrdor, hijo rebelde de la familia Glasya- Labolas. Si van más allá de esto, yo seré su oponente. Escuchen, sé que esto es repentino, pero esta es la última advertencia que les doy. Dependiendo de sus próximas palabras y acciones, voy a utilizar mis puños sin misericordia contra ustedes –

\- Escúchame bien, Sairaorg Bael, Agares es mía. No te metas – Dijo la castaña fríamente sin mirarlo mientras apunta su espada azul a ella y esta espalda con espalda con el mencionado

Una vena comenzó a latir en la frente del demonio quien recibió esas palabras, luego se puso rojo de ira.

\- Para la incompetente familia Bael de…- Dijo el peli verde

 ** _¡DOGA!_**

Un golpe resonó intensamente

Antes de que el delincuente pudiera terminar de hablar…fue golpeado contra la pared de la sala por un golpe de Sairaorg

 ** _GARA..._**

El delincuente chocó contra la pared. Parece que ya ha perdido la conciencia y cayó boca abajo en el suelo…

De un solo golpe

Mientras que la castaña lanza un tajo contra el suelo se da de abajo hacia arriba con la intención, creando una onda de aire por el golpe realizando esto con ambas espadas en un patrón de X, yendo contra la rubia. Siendo que el joven se puso en el camino, pero ambos recibieron el impacto, yendo contra la pared

\- **_¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Juuji Tobi Izuna]_** (Kenjutsu del Estilo Kawakami: Cruz del Gran Látigo) – Dijo Irina

\- Te lo dije. Esa fue mi última advertencia -

*¡Bastardo! *

*¡Maldita sea la familia Bael!*

Los siervos de la familia del delincuente comenzaron a correr hacia adelante desde el momento en que perdieron a su amo, pero cayeron con fuertes roces en su cuerpo, doliéndose como si fuera un corte real

\- Es mejor que se calmen y escuchen a Sairaorg-sama, idiotas – Dijo Irina

\- Gracias, [Despiadada Kamaitachi]. Cuiden a su amo. Eso es lo primero que deben hacer. Incluso si dirigen sus espadas hacia mí, no ganarán nada. La función importante va a empezar pronto, por lo que su amo debe recuperarse en primer lugar -

Los siervos del delincuente dejaron de moverse con esas palabras y luego corrieron hacia donde estaba su amo. A continuación, Sairaorg volvió a mirar a la chica de lentes que se quitó de encima al dragón que parecía adolorido, pero vio cómo está la ignoro. Notando el tenso y hostil ambiente que había entre la rubia y la castaña que se miraban fijamente

\- ¿Entonces realmente te uniste a Rias? – Pregunto la rubia – Parece que aun piensas que el poder puro lo es todo – comento haciendo alusión a la pelirroja sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a la castaña

\- ¿Realmente cambiaste a Ise-kun por un inútil como ese? – Pregunto Irina mirando despectivamente al dragón – Creo que le daré la razón a Zephyrdor-sama, eres una completa estúpida –

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Mascullo la rubia, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que tenía el filo de la katana blanca en su garganta

\- Recuerda esto, quien te va a matar soy yo y no dejare que me arrebates a Ise-kun – Dijo la castaña para guardar sus armas e irse con su maestra, para que el moreno se acercara a ella.

\- Todavía hay tiempo Agares. Ponte tu maquillaje de nuevo. No serviría de nada que asistas a la función, mientras usas algo tan malo – ordeno Sairaorg

\- Y-Ya entendí – Dijo la mencionada algo débil para dar media vuelta y abandonar la sala junto con su mayordomo que se le quedo viendo con un rostro de frustración y terror a la castaña, para seguir a su ama. Después de confirmar eso, Sairaorg le habló a su propia familia.

\- Llamen al personal. La sala está en muy mal estado, y no voy a ser capaz de beber el té con Rias con este desorden –

\- Si, Sairaorg-sama – Dijo una chica hermosa con cabello rubio atado en una coleta y ojos azules, que parecía ser la [Reina] del joven

En el camino, Seekvaira al escuchar el nombre del castaño de parte de la nueva sierva de Rias, empezó a recordar todas las cosas que paso junto a él y las cosas que hizo por ella. Su pecho le empezó a doler más, al punto de que se desvaneció. Pero susurro un débil…

\- Ise…kun –

\- Momentos después -

Mientras los Sitri y Gremory platicaban, Irina era cortejada o acosada por los [Caballeros] de Sairaorg. Y este como Rias y Sona bebían té luego de presentarse como lo hizo un chico de aspecto suave que se presentó como el próximo jefe de la casa Astaroth, Diodora Astaroth. Entonces dos personas se acercaron a Rias y su primo

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Saji viendo como las [Reinas] eran también informas y reunieron a sus compañeros

\- ¿Qué pasa Akeno-san? – Pregunto Asia

\- Se nos acaba de informar que Seekvaira-sama se encuentra grave y fue llevada al hospital del territorio Sitri. Por eso, Irina-chan deberás retirarte de la fiesta. Sirzechs-sama hablará en tu nombre como lo hará Sairaorg-sama. Beowulf-san te hará el favor de llevarte –

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Todos te están culpando de su estado de salud y puede que hagan algo en tu contra. Es mejor que te retires sin que nadie lo note, nos vemos en el castillo –

\- De acuerdo –

Con eso dicho apareció el mencionado que con un círculo mágico volvieron al castillo Gremory, para que ella fuera a entrenar nuevamente con Souji mientras que a pesar de lo que le dijeron, sentía una mísera chispa de culpa que desapareció al recordar cómo pudo haber hecho sufrir a Issei cuando lo reemplazo y pensó que lo que le paso se lo tenía bien merecido

\- Cuarto de Seekvaira - Castillo Agares - Mañana -

La rubia despertó poco a poco y pesadamente para acomodarse en su cama, sintiéndose mejor…notando que a su lado estaba el peluche de Issei, por lo que lo abrazo y le beso la frente

*Ara, me pregunto si harías lo mismo con el verdadero*

Dijo una voz para que Seekvaira viera a su madre que se encontraba sentada junto a ella, al verla bien la abrazo mientras lloraba, diciendo que se alegraba que hubiera despertado. Ella en respuesta le pidió perdón por preocuparla y corresponde el gesto

\- ¿Por qué estoy en mi habitación? ¿Y qué paso con la [Reunión de los Jóvenes Demonios]? –

\- Tranquila y recuéstate. Sobre lo que me preguntaste, tuviste un altercado con el hijo de los Glasya- Labolas como con la nueva [Peón] de Rias-chan. El inútil dragón te encontró desmayada en el suelo y te trajo hasta aquí. Se informó tu salida del evento y te llevaron al hospital de los Sitri. Ahí te dejaron descansar toda la noche y te trajimos al alba, traje el peluche porque pensé que ayudaría y gracias a los [Maou] que funciono. En sí, la reunión termino en que Rias-chan y Sona-chan se enfrentaran en un [Rating Game] que iniciara el [Torneo de los Jóvenes Demonios] –

\- Entiendo –

Con lo que dijo su madre, recordó lo que paso con esa idiota castaña de coletas. Realmente le frustraba que se había visto débil frente a esa pesada roba novios, pero al percatarse de esa línea de pensamiento…

(¡¿N-N-No-Novio?!) Pensó la rubia con la cara roja (¡No, Ise-kun no es mi novio! No lo es…) pensó tristemente para sentir nuevamente ese dolor

Su madre noto de inmediato esto por lo que decidió hacer una prueba y esperaba que se equivocara

\- Ise…-

\- Kugh –

\- Hyoudou…-

\- Issei Hy…Kgh -

\- [Pecado de la Ira] -

\- Aaah –

Su hija que se encontraba sentada en su cama, ahora estaba recostada mientras jadeaba erráticamente

\- Entonces es como yo pensaba, esto es malo, muy malo – Dijo Rhalia

\- Okaa-sama, duele…Ngh – Dijo Seekvaira con mucha fiebre - ¿Acaso voy a morir? –

\- Si, puedes morir –

Las palabras serias de la matriarca Agares no eran un juego, ella sabía el motivo de su enfermedad y no era algo que le gustaba que su hija pasara. "Ahora si Trowa cruzo la línea…" pensó furiosa

\- Así que lo amas, ¿no es así? -

\- ¿A quién? –

\- A Ise-kun, por supuesto -

\- ¡C-Claro que no! ¡Es solo mi…! -

Pero corto esa frase para recordar como cruelmente cambio al chico por su actual [Reina], a pesar de que no lo decía, se sentía mal por no pensar en sus sentimientos y recordó la frialdad con que la trato después de la batalla contra Vali

\- Hija, eso decimos todas las Agares al referirnos al principio a nuestras parejas. Sabes, a las mujeres de nuestro clan nos gustan los hombres fuertes y lindos, pero sobre todo que sean un poco idiotas. ¿El motivo? Por qué nos atrae y podemos moldearlo al tipo de marido que nos gusta. Sé que Ise-kun te hará muy feliz, solo abraza esos sentimientos y no los niegues –

\- Yo…no…-

\- No te presionare, pero para serte sincera me gustaría que aceptaras ese amor porque si no te arrepentirás toda la vida. Las Agares solo amamos una vez y los hacemos para toda la vida. Si Ise-kun muere, tu corazón morirá con él y si estas lejos de él... la que morirás eres tú -

\- Haha-ue… -

\- Yo trataba a tu padre como tratas a Ise-kun, pero él jamás se alejó de mí y venos ahora, nos amamos y somos felices a pesar de nuestros años -

\- Entiendo -

\- Rias-chan, la joven [Sekiryuutei] y otras más tienen sentimientos por él, lo he notado, por ello lucha con todas tus fuerzas y con todo tu corazón por él. Hoy eres el centro de su mundo, eso algo que te demuestra que te ama y eres lo más importante para e, pero quien sabe mañana. Puede que Rias-chan o su [Reina] sean su mundo, ¿quieres eso? -

\- N-No…no lo quiero -

\- Entonces, sabes que hacer, hija mía. Descansa, lo que tienes te podrá débil y te hará bien quedarte en cama -

Lo que no noto o no quiso notar es como la [Reina] de su hija escucho todo, por lo que se fue frustrado, enojado y ¿con el corazón roto?

\- Residencia de Tiamat –

El peli verde estaba frente a una mujer hermosa con el cabello liso, largo y hermoso, de color azul pálido, ojos azul oscuro, piel blanca como la nieve y una atmósfera fría que irradia de su belleza. Ella posee un aura de dragón extremadamente poderosa dentro de su cuerpo. También lleva una falda azul marino y una camisa color azul profundo junto a botas que hacen juego con la falta

\- Aquí esta lo que ordeno, Tiamat-sama – Dijo el dragón dejando una charola grande con carne y vino

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto la mencionada mientras lima sus uñas

\- ¿Bien qué? – Pregunto Alivian curioso

\- ¿Por qué entre todos las herederas e hijas que hay en el [Inframundo] aceptaste a Seekvaira-dono? –

\- ¿A qué bien esa pregunta? -

\- Sé que eres del clan Zmei, un clan de dragones que antiguamente era soberano de las tierras en la que Tannin es el líder actualmente –

-…-

\- Entonces no me vas a decir nada, como quieras –

La mujer se levantó para salir de su casa mientras cambia a su forma dragón y alza vuelo

[Yo no soy quien, para darte reproches, pero no me quedare con una estúpida chiquilla arrebatada]

\- ¿A dónde va? –

[Mi amo originalmente es Issei Hyoudou, si acepte ser el familiar de Seekvaira Agares es por él, al final de cuentas esa persona fue quien me derroto]

Infundiendo su poder, aparece una cadena con un grillete en su cuello que tiene el escudo del clan Agares como cerrojo que se ata en el patio de su actual hogar. Entonces la dragona, con fuerza jalo la cadena, liberándose y posteriormente con una de sus garras infundidas con su energía, rompiendo el cerrojo. Con eso se liberaba de su contrato y alzaba vuelo para desaparecer un círculo mágico

\- ¿Y ahora que le diré a la princesa como la señora? – Pensó Alivian notando en el problema en el que estaba metido

\- Mansión Gremory -

Todo el mundo vestía camisetas, incluso Azazel también llevaba una. Después de que todos se sentaran en los asientos alrededor de la mesa que había sido colocada en el jardín, empezaron de inmediato la reunión antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. El caído tenía lo que parecían ser documentos y datos.

\- Déjenme decir esto primero. Lo que voy a dar ahora es un menú de entrenamiento que se centra en las cosas en el futuro inmediato. Hay gente que obtiene buenos resultados de inmediato, pero también los hay que no tienen más remedio que mirar las cosas a largo plazo. Sin embargo, todos ustedes son personas que crecen como jóvenes. Incluso si pierden su dirección, se desarrollarán bien. Ahora bien, en primer lugar, hablemos de ti, Rias – Dijo Azazel - Desde el principio, has sido una demonio de alta especificación en todo, incluyendo el talento, la capacidad física y poder mágico. Incluso si vives normalmente como ahora, esos rasgos se elevarán y te convertirás en una candidata para ser un demonio de más alto grado cuando te conviertas en adulta. Sin embargo, tu deseo de llegar a ser más fuerte lo realizaras en ese futuro, ¿Verdad? – recibiendo una afirmación de la chica

\- Sí. No quiero perder – Dijo la pelirroja – Gane mi libertad gracias a Ise-kun, pero no está a mi lado, por eso debo ser fuerte –

\- Entonces, sigue el entrenamiento escrito en esta hoja con exactitud hasta el día de la batalla -

Después de mirar el pedazo de papel que se le entregó, la pelirroja inclinó la cabeza con perplejidad.

\- Sin embargo, este entrenamiento no parece tan especial. ¿Cierto? -

\- Eso es correcto. Es un método de entrenamiento básico. Eso está bien para ti. Ya has recogido todo. Es por eso que el poder sólo puede ser planteado por el entrenamiento básico. El problema es la calidad del [Rey]. Con el tiempo, el [Rey] busca cerebros de más fuerza. Sabes eso, incluso si no eres buena en la magia, los demonios pueden subir a la cima con buena cabeza e inteligencia, ¿No? Aprende todo lo que puedas sobre los [Raiting Games] hasta la fecha límite. Grábate todo, desde imágenes a datos de juegos documentados en tu cabeza. Para el [Rey], las necesidades son el pensamiento, la agudeza del ingenio y el juicio para vencer en cualquier tipo de situación. Es tu trabajo asegurarte de que los siervos de tu nobleza puedan mostrar su poder al máximo. Sin embargo, también recuerda que hasta el juego real, no serás capaz de saber qué va a pasar. Es lo mismo que un campo de batalla -

\- Akeno es la siguiente -

\- Sí –

La [Reina] del grupo parecía tener un estado de ánimo sombrío. Parece que su mentor no le agrada para nada a Akeno. Ella también había dicho que lo odiaba un poco.

\- Debes aceptar la sangre que fluye dentro de ti – Dijo el líder de [Grigory]

\- ¡…! -

Haciendo que la morena frunza el ceño, pero el sensei no le tomo importancia

\- He visto las imágenes grabadas de la batalla contra la familia Fénix. ¿Qué fue eso? Con tus habilidades originales, deberías haber sido capaz de derrotar fácilmente a la [Reina] enemiga. ¿Por qué no utilizas tus poderes de ángel caído? Simplemente te limitaste a usar sólo el trueno. Si no agregas luz sobre el trueno y creas el rayo, no podrás mostrar tu verdadero poder -

\- Puedo hacerlo muy bien, incluso sin depender de ese tipo de poder -

\- No te niegues. ¿Qué vas a hacer si no puedes aceptarte? Al final, lo único en lo cual podemos confiar es en nuestro propio cuerpo, ¿Verdad? Negándote a ti misma te haces débil. Acepta todo acerca de ti, incluso las cosas difíciles y dolorosas. Tu debilidad es la actual tú. Supéralo para el día de la batalla. Si no, te convertirás en una simple obstrucción en futuras batallas. La [Sacerdotisa del Trueno] debe convertirse en la [Sacerdotisa del Rayo] –

-…-

\- Te lo pondré fácil, si un día debes enfrentar a Kawakami Issei o a la chica que es casi tan fuerte como él…la cual es Kawakami Momoyo, perderías sin poder defenderte. ¿Por qué lo digo? Simple, ese maldito de Gorou con su brazo, repelió a golpes, los rayos de tu padre y le provoco hemorragias internas en casi todos sus órganos de un impacto. Imagínate que pasara contigo si el chico hace lo mismo en ti –

La morena no dijo nada, más bien, no supo que responder por lo que se quedó callada. Era verdad que, si luchaba contra el castaño…que ha sido entrenando por una leyenda como esa. Iba a ser derrotada…e incluso, perdería su vida. Era consciente de que debía de usar "ese poder" para ser más fuerte

\- Por eso te tengo un entrenamiento en la zona boscosa del este de la mansión Gremory como tendrás asesoría mágica con Grayfia. El siguiente es Kiba -

\- Sí -

\- En primer lugar, debes mantener el [Balance Breaker] por un día completo. Si te acostumbras a él, podrás mantenerte durante un día completo en ese estado para una batalla real. Tu objetivo es continuar con eso y llegar a ser capaz de mantener ese estado lo que dura un día. Después de eso, serás capaz de volverte lo suficientemente fuerte haciendo el entrenamiento básico, como Rias. Te voy a presentar al hombre con el que podrás aprender más sobre [Sacred Gear] del tipo espadas más tarde. Para el entrenamiento de la espada... ¿Vas a entrenar con tu maestro una vez más? -

\- Sí, pienso pedirle que me enseñe de nuevo desde cero -

\- A continuación, Xenovia. Para poder utilizar mejor a [Durandal] tienes que hacer algo distinto ahora... Tienes que ser capaz de utilizar otra [Espadas Sagrada] -

\- ¿Otra [Seiken]? -

Xenovia pareció dudar frente a las palabras del Sensei.

\- Sí, una espada un poco especial –

El profesor sonrió, pero pronto dejó de sonreír y se volvió para mirar a Gasper.

\- El siguiente es Gasper -

\- ¡S-Sííííííí! –

(Este hikikomori está un poco nervioso... Él vino a este lugar después de una buena temporada de aislamiento social, después de todo. Había un montón de gente entrando y saliendo) Penso Irina

\- No tengas tanto miedo. Tu mayor obstáculo es el miedo. Debes despojar de tu mente y cuerpo todo el miedo desde el principio. Las especificaciones de tu linaje y tu [Sacred Gear] son sustanciales. La mejora de tus habilidades, de las características especiales como Alfil y tu magia también serán un apoyo en gran medida. Dado que has construido un exclusivo plan de escape del hikikomori, primero debes tener una actitud apropiada tanto como sea posible. Incluso si salir en público por completo es imposible para ti, asegúrate de que tus movimientos no sean aburridos -

\- ¡Sííííííííííííííííííí! ¡Voy a tratar de obtener un espíritu que irá a por todas! –

\- Eso sonó extraño, Gasper-kun

\- ¡N-No diga eso, Irina-senpaiiiiiiiiii! ¡Quería sonar como Ise-senpai! –

\- ¡¿Cómo Ise-kun?! ¡No, no, te falta mucho para eso! ¡Empieza por ser como Kiba primero y veremos si pasas al siguiente nivel! –

\- Creo que nos desviamos del tema. El mismo tema va para la [Alfil] Asia -

\- ¡S-Sí! -

Asia también ha mostrado espíritu de lucha. Ella había confesado antes que no se sentía, por lo general, muy útil para todos.

\- También vas a mejorar tu cuerpo y magia con entrenamiento básico como se te enseñara algunos hechizos de defensa. Además, tu principal tarea será la de la fuerza de tu [Sacred Gear] -

\- ¿Acaso la habilidad de recuperación del [Sacred Gear] de Asia no es ya la mejor? Puede curar todo, además de enfermedades y resistencia con sólo tocar -

\- Lo entiendo. La velocidad de su capacidad de recuperación es grande. Sin embargo, el problema es la parte donde ella debe tocar a su objetivo. Ella no puede curar si no puede tocar al aliado que está lesionado -

\- ¿Podría el [Sacred Gear] de Asia ampliar su alcance?

\- Eso es correcto, Rias. Esto es como un truco solapado, pero para mostrar el verdadero valor de la [Twiligth Healing], su alcance efectivo debe ser ampliado -

\- ¿Así que es también posible para el [Sacred Gear] de Asia ser utilizado a larga distancia? -

\- De acuerdo a la teoría basada en los datos recogidos por nuestra organización. También podría usar el aura del [Sacred Gear] alrededor de su cuerpo y utilizar la recuperación en todos los aliados dentro de su propio campo. Sin embargo, el problema es que al parecer ella sanará tanto a enemigos como aliados sin distinción. No pasaría nada si se pudiera distinguir entre enemigos y aliados y curar sólo los aliados, pero... Estoy preocupado por la propia naturaleza de Asia -

\- Asia... ¿Qué te preocupa? -

\- Ella es ese tipo de persona. Al ver a un enemigo herido en el campo de batalla, Asia podría pensar en su corazón querer sanarlo. Lo que podría obstruir la capacidad del [Sacred Gear] para distinguir entre enemigos y aliados. Lo más probable es que Asia no sería capaz de obtener esta fuerza distintiva. Esta gama ampliada de curación de la que hablo en este momento puede ser un arma de doble filo para este equipo. Aun así, se debe mantener el rango de expansión en mente. Así que, si se utiliza mal, la expansión del rango de Asia también curará el daño del enemigo -

\- Es por eso que he encontrado otra posibilidad. El poder de disparar el aura de curación –

\- ¿Q-Quieres decir que podría enviar mi poder de curación a alguien que esté a cierta distancia de mí? — Dijo Asia haciendo el gesto de tirar algo

\- Sí, parece que directamente lo puedes disparar. Cuando Ise está luchando a 10 metros y se lesione, podrás lanzar tu poder de curación hacia él. Si lo que hemos utilizado hasta ahora es un campo limitado estándar, lo que estoy explicando ahora es la versión de un proyectil. Puedes curar, incluso si no estás en contacto directo con la persona -

\- ¡E-Eso es increíble! ¡Asia puede desempeñar un papel más activo de esa manera! – Dijo Irina emocionada

\- Tu poder podría ser un poco menos que con el contacto directo, pero ser capaz de curar a los aliados desde lejos sigue siendo una característica estratégica con muchos usos. Con una o dos personas estando en el frente y organizadas para la curación de Asia con alguien que la proteja en la parte posterior, serían capaces de hacer una formación ideal – Comento el caído siendo apoyado por Rias

\- Es un método fácil, pero es por eso que las formaciones tácticas son sencillas. Por lo general, el método utilizado para curar a los aliados son las lágrimas Fénix o alguna medicina curativa mixta. El [Sacred Gear] de Asia podría superar fácilmente a las personas con su característico uso para todo y fiabilidad – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Eso es correcto. El poder del [Sacred Gear] de Asia, también puede curar a los demonios, eso se podría llamar la característica distintiva de este equipo. Después de eso, no es más que una prueba de fuerza para Asia. Debes finalizar la formación básica adecuada, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo el mechi dorado

\- ¡S-Sí! ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo! – Exclamo la rubia

\- La siguiente es Koneko -

\- Sí -

\- No tengo nada que criticar, ya que posees los rasgos elementales del ataque y la defensa como una [Torre]. Tu capacidad física no es un problema. Sin embargo, hay mejores a la ofensiva en la nobleza de Rias que una [Torre] como tú -

\- Lo sé -

Koneko parecía frustrada por las palabras de respuesta que escuchó con claridad del caído

\- Los que son mejores en cuanto a ofensiva en la nobleza de Rias, en este momento, son Kiba y Xenovia. Es debido a que poseen armas brutales como su [Balance Breaker] de [Sacro-espadas demoníacas] y la [Espada Sagrada Durandal]. Y con Irina, que va a lograr aquí el [Balance Breaker]. Koneko, también mejorarás tus bases como los demás. Además, libera lo que personalmente has cerrado. Es lo mismo que con Akeno. Si no te aceptas a ti misma, no podrás alcanzar un crecimiento mayor -

La loli no dijo nada en respuesta a las palabras del Sensei. Su espíritu de lucha de antes había desaparecido de repente ante la mención de "liberar".

\- No te preocupes, si se trata de ti, Koneko-chan, podrás ser muy fuerte en un instante – Dijo Irina casualmente y trato de acariciar su cabeza, pero ella aparto la mano

\- Por favor no digas eso tan a la ligera... – Respondio la mencionada con una expresión severa

\- Koneko. Como se lo dije a Akeno, con tu yo actual, sería mejor que en tu camino no se cruzara Kawakami Momoyo o el mismo Kawakami Issei… porque terminarían matándote cuando usen toda su fuerza. Ese es el nivel de diferencia entre ellos y tú. Desde que empezaron a caminar, ellos que fueron bendecidos con una fuerza monstruosa como la de su abuelo desde su nacimiento, han entrenado en el estilo [Kawakami Ryu] y han llegado a un nivel donde pueden luchar contra un [Cadre], Un [Maou] e incluso un [Serafín] sin problemas –

La mencionada abrió los ojos para bajar la mirada mientras aprieta los puños mientras rechina los dientes, porque no le gustaba aceptar que ese raro senpai suyo era superior a ella, pero lo vio luchar contra el [Blanco] que tenía todo a su favor, venciéndolo con facilidad

\- Ellos son unos monstruos y tú tienes un poder con el que puedes luchar en igual de condiciones, aprovéchalo y fortalécelo. Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawarner, yo personalmente me encargare de su entrenamiento, pero no esperen que sea amable con ustedes. Esto será divertido, kukukuku –

\- ¡S-Si, estamos a su cuidado! -

Las 3 caídas estaban con sentimientos encontrados, por una parte, sentían que era un gran honor ser entrenada por el líder de los caídos. Pero, por otro lado, esa risita les erizaba la piel

\- Ahora bien, la última es Irina –

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada dando un paso al frente

\- La solicitud que hiciste la he aprobado, regresas al mundo humano y podrás retomar tu entrenamiento en el [Templo Kawakami] y al terminar el tiempo establecido, tendrás otro maestro que yo mismo te presentare –

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! –

Los demás miembros del clan Gremory estaban sorprendidos de que su compañera volvería al mundo humano e iría al lugar donde vive el abuelo de Issei y donde este entreno casi toda su vida

\- ¿Estás segura de tu decisión? Dudo que te reciban con los brazos abiertos –

\- ¿Entonces…? –

\- Sí, tengo unos contactos y me contaron cuando fuiste parte de la [Familia Kazama] como el verdadero motivo por el que dejaste Japón –

Irina bajo la mirada mientras aprieta sus puños, porque le dolía recordar ese día con mucho dolor, mientras toca su abdomen para apretar su camisa con fuerza

\- Todos en ese lugar te culpan de la muerte del [Pecado de la Avaricia Genryuusai]. ¿Aun con eso en mente, quieres ir de todos modos? -

Las Onee-sama como los demás se preguntaban quién era esa o ese tal Genryuusai y que relación tenía con la castaña de coletas como con el castaño Kawakami. Y que era eso de la "Familia Kazama" o del "Pecado de la Avaricia"

\- Si, mi yo actual es débil, siempre lo he sido. Puede que haya sido afortunada de haber portado una [Seiken] y tener la [Boosted Gear], pero de que me sirve si no puedo estar a la altura de él –

\- Entiendo, te llevaran a Kuoh para que vayas al templo y te recogerán en la estación el día en que se cumpla la mitad del plazo de entrenamiento. Debes ser puntual o tendremos problemas –

\- De acuerdo. Espero verlos a todos pronto – Dijo la castaña haciendo una reverencia mientras un mayordomo la escolta lejos del lugar

\- ¿Qué tanto sabes del pasado de Ise-kun e Irina, Azazel? – Pregunto Rias sin rodeos

\- Lo sé todo y cosas lo que esa chica les ha estado ocultando a ustedes dos – Respondió el nombrado mirando a Asia y a Xenovia – Pero quien me lo dijo, me prohibió hablar del tema a cambio de la información – dejando molestas a la morena y a la pelirroja como curioso a los rubios, las caídas, la peli azul del mechón verde y a la loli

\- Ciudad Kawakami –

La castaña llegaba con una maleta chica y una funda en su espalda mientras que el taxi la dejo frente de un gran Torii imponente que tiene encima en una gran placa con los kanjis que dicen "Kawakami"

\- Bien, este es el lugar, parece que no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine – Dijo la castaña de coletas mientras mira la enorme montaña para entrar y dar un par de pasos fue rodeada por un grupo de personas que usan gi blanco con hakama azul marino y zouris tradicionales que empuñan yaris, bisentos y naginatas

*El paso para seres como tú a este templo está prohibida a menos que tenga una invitación* Dijo una voz para que entre esas personas apareciera una joven hermosa, tiene ojos azules, cabello largo morado claro extremadamente largo, llegándole hasta abajo de los muslos, como posee un cuerpo voluptuoso - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la mencionada gélidamente

\- Maya-senpai – Dijo la castaña – Ha pasado tiempo desde que la vi – haciendo una reverencia

\- Lárgate, no eres bienvenida y menos cuando eres un demonio, traidora – Dijo la llamada Maya dándole la espada – Aun cuando por tu culpa murieron muchos compañeros, incluida la amable y bondadosa Genryuusai-sama… ¡¿tienes el descaro de mostrar tu maldita cara en este recinto sagrado de las artes marciales?! – comento con mucha rabia

\- ¡Lo sé, pero yo…! –

\- ¡Insensata! –

La identificada estaba lista para desenfundar su Nodachi y finiquitar a la chica, pero de pronto es detenida por el golpe de un mango que impidió el battou que pensaba realizar

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué me interrumpes en mi labor, Mayuzumi? – Pregunto la peli morada al ver quien estaba a su lado

\- Estas siendo precipitada, Natsume-san – Dijo la nombrada seriamente

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la identificada como Maya para recibir un rollo y leerlo - ¿En serio? ¿En qué piensa el maestro al permitir que esta maldita entrene aquí de nuevo? Pero no puedo cuestionar su autoridad –

\- ¿Senpai? – Pregunto la mencionada al ver como se retira con sus hombres sin mirarla o dirigirle la palabra

\- Me presento, soy una de las nuevas [Pleyades] de Momoyo-sama, mi nombre es Mayuzumi Yukie y seré tu guía –

\- ¡¿Las [Pleyades]?! – Exclamo la castaña - ¿Entonces se restauró la [Familia Kazama]? -

\- Creo que he dicho demasiado – Comento Mayuzumi tapándose la boca – Es mejor que nos vayamos – para activar con un saltillo una de los azulejos del suelo que se elevó y las llevo al templo de los discípulos residentes

\- Mansión de los Discípulos -

Encontramos en un gran patio a varios chicos, chicas, personas adultas y algunos niños entrenando tanto armas como combate cuerpo a cuerpo en katas. La peli verde bosque llevaba a la castaña de coletas a su antiguo cuarto donde en la entrada se encontraban notas pegadas que decían _"Traidora" "Muérete" "¡Mereces morir!"_ y otras cosas dolorosas que quito ella misma y abrió la entrada

\- Gracias, Yukie-san, pero necesito estar sola – Dijo la castaña cabizbaja

\- De acuerdo, tomate tu tiempo para instalarte – Dijo la mencionada para hacer una reverencia e irse

Irina dejo sus cosas y se puso en una esquina para abrazar sus piernas, empezando a llorar mientras que recordaba sus días a lado del [Pecado de la Avaricia] y las últimas palabras que le dio

\- Al día siguiente -

Issei entrenaba con sus primas mientras que usaban sus dougi, excepto Kazuko que usaba gi y hakama como una naginata de entrenamiento

\- ¡Haaaaa! – Exclamaron Issei y Momoyo para que sus **_[Shogekiha]_** choquen, entonces la pelirroja realiza un **_[Maito Izuna]_** que el castaño repelió con una patada. El combate de 2 vs 1 siguió hasta que…

\- Ise-sama, Ameno Sagiri, reportándose – Dijo la mencionada para que los 3 pararan

\- Keh, se quedó en la parte interesante…Ite – Dijo la mencionada al recibir un golpe de mano abierta por parte de su primo - ¡Eres horrible! – se quejó mientras tiene un pequeño chichón en la cabeza

\- ¿Qué tienes, Sagiri-san? – Pregunto Issei mientras se seca y toma un poco de agua

\- Hemos encontrado al [Pecado de la Gula], el [Jabalí Takayanagi Masataka] – Dijo la peli morada – Pero hemos perdido contacto con nuestras camaradas cuando buscaban al [León del Orgullo, Takayanagi Mitsuomi] –

\- Conociendo a ese bastardo, debe estar rompiendo su espíritu para doblegarlas –

\- ¿Usted cree…? –

\- Puede ser un maldito miserable pero incluso él no llegaría a eso –

\- Entiendo –

\- ¿Qué harás, Ise? – Pregunto la morena

\- Iré a verlos y hablare con ambos, si debo pelear con ellos, lo hare – Respondió el mencionado

\- Lo acompañamos – Dijeron las [Chuuma]

\- No, es mejor que vaya solo en estas dos ocasiones. En ambos casos seguramente deben tener la zona bien vigilada. Si voy yo solo, podre al menos pasar algo desapercibido – Dijo el [Pecado de la Ira] – Dame los datos – recibiendo un sello que le paso la información a la mente

Entonces Momoyo y Kazuko lo abrazaron con mucho cariño por que no le gustaba dejarlo solo o que luchara sin refuerzos, pero este las separo de sin motivo alguno

\- Cuídate y no hagas nada imprudente – Dijo la pelirroja

\- A diferencia de ella, te digo que has lo que creas que sea necesario – Comento la morena

\- ¡Yatagarasu!... **_¡[Armor Mode]!_** (Modo Armadura) – Exclamo el castaño para que el cuervo de 3 patas descienda sobre él vistiéndolo, tomando la forma de un ave humanoide con alas gigantes, una armadura de cuerpo completo negra y dorada. Entonces alzo vuelo y se fue a gran velocidad

\- Ciudad Inashiki – Prefectura de Ibaraki -

El castaño llegaba a las afueras del lugar, para deshacer su armadura y cambiar su forma. Dejando ver que porta una ropa casual que consiste en una camisa blanca lisa, una sudadera negra con un cuervo en la espalda, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos con detalles en negro. Empezó a caminar mientras mira a sus alrededores esperando ver algo extraño. Notando como una peli gris de cuerpo voluptuoso pasa a un lado para que ambos empezaron caminar al mismo lado, pero por diferentes aceras. Finalmente llegaron a un parque descuidado donde se miraron fijamente

\- Ha pasado 5 años desde nos vimos, [Ruptura Asuka] –

\- Lo mismo digo, [Pecado de la Ira] –

Ambos no decían nada mientras que parecía que estudiaban al otro con la mirada, desglosaban cada parte del cuerpo de su adversario con el cuerpo. Entonces saco una kerambit mientras que el castaño solo tenía las manos en su bolsillo

\- No vengo a pelear, quiero hablar con Masataka, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –

\- Entiendo, detén el ataque Kurumi – Dijo la peli gris

*Eres muy mala, Asuka-san* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una peli naranja vestida como un traje de enfermera rosa – Oh, es Ise-sama, ¿Cómo ha estado? –

\- Tiempo sin vernos Kuru-chan – Saludo el mencionado

\- Complejo Residencial –

Las dos chicas llevaron al castaño a un complejo de departamentos hasta uno que tenía el número 201. Al entrar vieron que se encontraba un chico extremadamente gordo que apenas se podía mover y se encontraba comiendo compulsivamente de piel pálida bronceada, cabello castaño claro con ojos a juego

\- ¿Masataka? – Pregunto el [Pecado de la Ira]

\- Oh, Ise, ha pasado el tiempo – Dijo el nombrado - ¿Te has vuelto un poco más alto? –

\- Vuelve a la normalidad –

\- **_[Shoka, Kyushu]_** (Digestión, Absorción) –

El identificado como Masataka utilizo esta técnica para volver a su estado normal después de comer muchísima comida. Dejando ver a un chico de complexión delgada un tanto más bajo que Issei

Luego de eso, Asuka les sirvio un té mientras que ambas chicas los dejan solos y les indican que las quiere reunidas en el departamento. En ese momento hubo un tenso silencio que ninguno de los dos rompió, hasta que…

\- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Masataka – Cuando deshiciste la familia, me enoje mucho contigo y deseaba matarte con todo mi ser. Me pregunte por que nos hiciste eso cuando siempre estuvimos juntos en la buena y en las malas, jamás dejaste de ayudarnos y cuidarnos como un padre. Sangraste, te levantabas una y otra vez a pesar del infernal dolor por el que pasabas, nunca dejaste de creer en nosotros. Esos días los recuerdo con mucho cariño –

En ese momento Masataka empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras que esta cabizbajo

\- Pero nadie pudo entender tu dolor, fuimos muy egoístas. Puede que nos haya dolido la partida de Genryuu-chan, pero para ti fue peor. Era tu incondicional, siempre sabía que te levantarías y por eso no dejaba de depositar su confianza. Luego de que deje el [Templo] con los demás, te odie tanto que incluso pensé que cuando escuchara que estabas muerto celebraría. Recientemente recordé como nos conocimos, me ayudaste cuando nadie de mi familia creía en mí y me disté un voto de confianza cuando me volví un [Pecado]. Me defendiste de mis abusadores y diste cara frente a mi hermano cuando me quiso sacar de la familia a la fuerza. Me ayudaste a formar a los [Eaters], me dejaste elegirlas sin que me presionaras. Pero, yo en cambio te di la espalda y no pude darte un abrazo o llorar contigo por la partida de nuestra amiga. Perdóname, perdóname por fallarte y no ser un buen amigo –

Al terminar eso, rompió en llanto que no cesaba, era como si algo dentro de él se rompiera luego de mucho tiempo de estar tambaleándose

Issei no pensó que su viejo amigo hubiera estado sufriendo solo durante tanto tiempo y que tuviera esa clase de sentimientos tan guardados en su corazón. Por eso, puso su mano en su cabeza para decirle…

\- Ya te he perdonado – Dijo Issei - Por eso te pido que me ayudes una vez más a traer la paz a Kanto. Sin ti y los [Pecados] no existiría la [Familia Kazama]. Debemos de devolverle a la gente la paz y alegría que tenían antes –

Entonces aparecieron las 5 chicas que vivían en el complejo que se hincaron frente al castaño junto su amo y exclamaron…

\- ¡Serviremos por el bien de la [Familia Kazama] y el clan Kawakami! –

\- Gracias a los 6 – Dijo el castaño

\- Templo Kawakami –

Los chicos y las [Eaters] fueron recibidos con una gran fiesta por su regreso junto al [Batallon del Sueño Eterno], el castaño de ojos cafés recordó cómo eran los viejos tiempos de la [Familia Kazama] por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero miro a Issei que sostenía una bebida

\- Issei – Dijo Masataka acercándose - ¿Qué harás con mi hermano? -

\- Esa es la pregunta. Creo tendré hablara con él y si no hay otra opción, luchare en serio en su contra. Después de todo, hace 5 años en nuestras prácticas siempre terminábamos noqueados por el otro. Pero me debe odiar debido a que use un arte prohibido en él – Dijo el mencionado – Corregiré mi error –

\- Issei…-

\- No te preocupes, no habrá muertos, se lo prometí a la memoria de Genryuu-chan y lo cumpliré –

\- Sé que lo harás –

Ryner entro en la conversación para que entre los 3 platicaran como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos. Pero los 2 [Pecados] notaron que su líder era totalmente inexpresivo, ya no era el mismo de antes. Ante eso, cuando fue por una bebida le preguntaron a Momoyo que les revelo el motivo, dejándolos tan impactados y consternados de su decisión

\- Templo Kawakami -

Issei se alistaba mientras que Yui, Yukie, Miyako, Chris y Yukana se encontraban vistiendo [Armaduras Espirituales]. Las 3 chicas del batallón de Momoyo estaban presentes por orden de su superior que les pidió que acompañaran a su primo que iba a ver al último pecado y que no bajaran la guardia. Sagiri y Hibari se quedaron entrenando con las [Eaters] por orden de su señor.

\- Es hora – Dijo el castaño para subirse al caballo y las chicas al dragón

Los 6 alzaron vuelo mientras eran despedidos por Ouga y Kazuko que les deseo suerte. Su destino era…

\- Academia Toudou – Ciudad Isesaki – Prefectura de Gunma –

Era una tarde tranquila mientras que el castaño y sus acompañantes descendían de los familiares de Issei mientras caminan al centro del lugar para encontrarse a un gran grupo de pendencieros que son liderados por una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer de cabello rosa rizado con dos rizos grandes a la altura de su espada baja que están detrás de su cabeza como tiene una hebra en la parte superior de la cabeza y ojos grises. Vestida con una sueter amarillo, camisa negra de tirantes, minifalda blanca y zapatos de tacón negro

\- Veo que tras años de aislamiento saliste al final de tu madriguera, [Pecado de la Ira] – Dijo la pelirosa rizada

\- Isuzu – Dijo el nombrado – Tawara, Tsutomu, Sagara, Tagami, Kagurazaka. Veo que la [Guardia del Leon] es la encargada de la recepción –

\- Que puedo decir – Dijo el chico bronceado travesti

\- He querido comprobar que tan fuerte es el llamado [Pecado de la Ira] – Dijo un tipo grande con mascara

\- Me dan tantos deseos de quemarte vivo. Hyahahahaha – Dijo un rubio de lentes con una mirada desquiciada

\- Creo que su deseo se les hará realidad – Dijo el castaño mientras que sus ojos se vuelven rojos

\- Y tenían que provocarlo – Dijo hombre de pelo blanco de 20 años musculoso mientras se rasca la cabeza

\- **_¡[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Kyojin no Gekirin]!_** (Estilo Secreto del Estilo Kawakami: Ira Gigante) – Susurro Issei

\- Salón de la Comisión de Ejecutores -

\- Realmente las [Chuuma] son leales al clan Kawakami – Dijo un hombre alto y muy musculoso, con el pelo corto y largo flequillo que viste con ropa muy ajustada de cuero viendo a dos chicas golpeadas y con la mirada apagada que aún lo miraban con fiereza - ¿Qué fue eso? – al escuchar gritos de sus subordinados

*Parece que has cambiado, Mitsuomi* Dijo una voz para que el mencionado viera con sorpresa a alguien que ha esperado por mucho tiempo – O debo llamarte, [Pecado del Orgullo], [Mitsuomi, el León]. Antes eras menos bastardo – mientras entra al aula

\- Issei…- Dijo el nombrado fríamente

\- Si es el caso, arreglemos esto un lugar más amplio –

El castaño empezó a caminar completamente expuesto para desaparecer y empujarlo de la cara para salir volando hacia el patio donde cayó entre Yukana y Tawara, por lo que tomaron distancia

\- Rayos y yo que estaba disfrutando ver como se agitaban las tetas de la gal que trajo Issei – Dijo el peliblanco

\- ¡P-Pervertido! – Exclamo la mencionada cubriendo con sus brazos, sus "encantos"

\- Parece que esos dos arreglaran las cosas de la manera tradicional – Dijo el moreno travesti

Ambos se posicionaron para empezar el intercambio de golpes mientras que varias ondas de energía los atravesaba a ambos, a pesar de la fuerza de sus puños como de la potencia de las ondas, no se detuvieron

\- **_¡[Ryukei Qigong Tashinkou Shinden: Gaō Sōryu Enrenshō]!_** (Forma de dragón, transmisión de aguja de hierro forjado: doble palma de dragón ardiente) – Exclamo el peliverde pálido disparando su ki en rotación con un golpe de la palma de ambas manos

\- **_¡[Kawakami Ryu: Senshi no ōchō ken]!_** (Estilo Kawakami: Puño de la Dinastía de Guerreros) – Exclamo el castaño realizando un golpe directo con mucho poder concentrado

Ambos ataques chocaron, liberando una gran cantidad de energía, creando violentas ráfagas que levantaron la falda de las chicas mientras que Tawara les tomo fotos como podía

\- Realmente son un par de monstruos – Dijo el identificado como Kagurazaka cubriéndose la cara

(El problema es el maldito sello que tiene en su corazón desde hace 5 años, si lucha así, su corazón no lo soportada) Pensó Isuzu para querer lanzar una kunai, pero su mano fue lastimada por una flecha, haciéndole soltar el proyectil

\- Esta es una lucha entre [Pecados], no te metas – Dijo la peli azul de cabello corto

Cuando salieron disparados por la explosión de su ki, avanzaron rápidamente para empezar a pelear a una velocidad casi divina mientras que esquivan. Issei recibe un golpe en la cara para darle una patada al costado a Mitsuomi que responde con un upper que el castaño le devuelve con una **_[Axe Kick]_** , finalmente, el peliverde pálido realiza una patada ascendente impulsado con su brazo derecho y el castaño un codazo descendente, para que ambas extremidades choquen haciendo que ambos nuevamente se separen

\- Parece que te has vuelto fuerte – Dijo el [Pecado del Orgullo]

\- Tú igual – respondió Issei

Los subordinados de ambos guerreros veían como los dos se encontraban serios. Entonces nuevamente desparecen para realizar un golpe simultaneo en la cara, que les hace sacar sangre de la boca. Continuaron el intercambio de golpes, para que Mitsuomi realizara uno en el cual, primero crea una onda en la cara del castaño para finalmente conectarlo, pero su sorpresa fue grande al sentir un golpe en su corazón, que lo hizo retroceder como tambalearse

\- **_[Muukuuken]_** (Puño Vacío) – Dijo el castaño – Yo fui quien te la enseño. Que no se te olvide como también te dije que, a pesar de ser tan poderoso, existe un contraataque que lo anula –

\- Ha... Ha…Ha…Ha… ** _[Muusunkei]_** (Golpe de Cero Pulgadas) – Dijo el peli verde pálido - Es un golpe de potencia total de 0 mm. Con esa mínima distancia, el ataque es devastador, por eso te dejaste atacar por el **_[Muukuken]_** –

\- Es hora de terminar con esto – Dijo el castaño mientras toma la posición que usa siempre

\- De acuerdo – Dijo peli verde palido mientras separa las piernas, realizando un caballo del kenpo con una mano en su costado y la otra al frente

En una explosión de velocidad termino con que Mitsuomi clava su dedo pulgar en la zona donde esta el hígado del castaño, atravesando su carne como si nada

\- **_[Tetsushikō]_** (Dedo de Hierro) – Dijo el [Pecado del Orgullo] para ponerse detras de su adversario – Esto termino, Ise… **_¡[Gaō Tetsushi Kikoku Ken]!_** (Dedo de hierro rugiente, puño del demonio que se lamenta) – para atrapar al chico, enterrando sus dedos en la parte baja de la espalda y lo levanta en el aire en un intento de romperle la espalda

\- No lo creo – Dijo el enmascarado – Se dice que el dolor de esa técnica es tan grande que supuestamente podría hacer que un demonio grite de dolor –

\- Eres un desgraciado, Ise – Dijo el peli verde pálido con una sonrisa socarrona

\- ¡¿Por qué su piel es gris y está en esa postura tan rara?! – Pregunto el enmascarado

\- **_[Juukinzoku]_** (Metal Pesado) – Dijo Yukana - El usuario aumenta con su ki su masa transformando su piel o cuerpo entero en metal. Una vez hecho esto, gana una gran durabilidad que le permite resistir diversos ataques. Sumado a la **_[Sanchin]_** (Tres batallas), la cual es un kata donde el usuario se concentra en la postura, la respiración y la estabilidad para recibir golpes con poco daño. Se dice que esta técnica requiere mucho entrenamiento para usarla de manera efectiva y que el usuario debe entrenar su mente, cuerpo y espíritu para resistir los golpes –

\- Creo que es mi turno – Dijo el castaño desapareciendo y apareciendo para tomarlo de la cintura de su pantalón con una mano mientras que la otra la apoya en el occipucio del [León] - **_¡[Kawakami-ryū, jūjutsu katachi: Oniguruma]!_** (Estilo Kawakami, forma jiujitsu: Rueda del Demonio) – para girarlo, usando la cabeza como punto de apoyo, pero luego de eso hizo el giro del cuerpo de su adversario, trazando un circulo para azotarlo con fuerza contra el suelo mientras cuarteo el piso, pero en lugar de enojarse, solo sonrió algo socarrón

\- Es mi derrota –

Los presentes no daban crédito, que el más fuerte de Todos había caído ante un extraño que estuvo a la par y lo supero

\- Yo destruí a la [Familia Kazama] pero la restaurare, no para mi si no para que Kanto vuelva a ser lo que era antes. Sé que tengo mucho camino por delante, pero necesito a los 7 pecados unidos para esta cruzada - Dijo el castaño para golpear su pecho con fuerza - **_¡[KAI]!_** (Liberar) –

El corazón de Mitsuomi se recuperó y empezó a tener un latido constante, nada del exterior cambio, pero se sentía mucho mejor. Por lo que se levantó para hacer unos cuantos movimientos de gimnasia como algunos ejercicios

\- Mataku, siempre sabes cómo convencer a la gente, capitán – Dijo el peli verde pálido para estrechar la mano del mencionado – ¿Acaso…? – preguntando impactado al sentir el poder que fluía por todo el ser del castaño, pero en especial la inexpresividad que tenia

\- Si lo hice –

\- Ya veo –

Ambos se miraron, el peliverde no sabía que manejar esta situación, por lo que dejo el tema de lado. Por lo que procedió el castaño a curar todas sus heridas con un arte secreto que recientemente aprendió. [El Consejo de Ejecutores] se prepararán, porque iba a ser las vacaciones y sería una buena oportunidad para fortalecerse. Se fueron en una limosina todo el viaje llegando al templo donde Masataka se reencontró con su hermano como con el amor de su vida. Donde se dieron un beso que enterneció a todos. Después de eso, Maya le reclamo un poco el que la dejara atrás, pero Mitsuomi le dijo que no podía quitarle el lugar que había sido su hogar casi toda una vida y que la ama mucho como para que sufriera lo que él tuvo que pasar

\- Mansión Issei – Templo Kawakami –

Luego de una fiesta de celebración, Masataka, Kazuko, Ryner, Momoyo, Mitsuomi e Issei estaban en seiza mientras sostenían un cuenco para beber sake. Los 6 se encontraban vestidos con yukatas que tiene su respectiva bestia grabada

\- Por la restauración de la [Familia Kazama] – Dijo Issei

\- ¡Por la restauración de la [Familia Kazama]! – Dijeron los demás para que chocaran sus cuencos y bebieran el líquido –

Al terminar la ceremonia, los 6 [Pecados] actuales salieron para que Issei diera un paso al frente

\- ¡Esta noche descansen, porque al alba empezaremos la purga de Kanto! – Exclamo Issei - ¡Perseguiremos y destruiremos cualquier amenaza, no mostraremos piedad ni cuartel alguno con aquellos que han dañado esta región! ¡Por la [Familia Kazama]! –

\- ¡Por la [Familia Kazama]! – Exclamaron los soldados y los demás pecados

\- ¿? -

Vemos a una joven alta, de cabello blanco recogido en coletas gemelas y al igual que su hermana también tiene ojos rojos, junto con otra corbata envuelta alrededor de su muslo izquierdo. También a menudo equipa a una espada de doble hoja mientras esta en una sala tradicional bebiendo té con una joven que lleva un uniforme de estudiante de secundaria. Tiene el pelo rojo y agudo ojos amarillos.

\- Rena-sama, los preparativos están listos, al alba atacaremos el [Templo Kawakami] –

\- Entiendo, dejo todo a tu cargo, Kakura-san –

\- Como ordene –

La albina abrió un guarda pelo donde había una foto de Genryuusai de pequeña con ella a su lado

\- Mi amada hermana, con ayuda de quienes fueron nuestros enemigos en el pasado, vengare tu muerte. La cabeza del [Pecado de la Ira] será mía –

\- Territorio Agares -

Vemos al dragón completamente golpeado y cansado, había recibido una golpiza de parte de Rhalia al enterarse que dejo que Tiamat se fuera como Trowa le dijo _"Creo que te sobreestime, como sea, espero que hagas un mejor desempeño en el primer [Rating Game] de mi hija. No me decepciones de nuevo"_. En cambio, la mencionada le grito muchas cosas, por lo que lo hecho de su cuarto

\- ¿Cómo podía ese humano tolerarla? – Pregunto el peli verde – Realmente se ganó mi respeto, si no fuera porque la necesito a ella y a su familia para cumplir mis objetivos, los hubiera incinerado en el acto –

*Parece que tienes problemas* Dijo una voz para ver a una persona que reconoció de inmediato – Mi líder te manda esto y espera que puedas colaborar con nosotros a futuro, mantente cerca de la princesa Agares y toma este papel, estaremos en contacto y te llamaremos cuando te necesitamos –

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Alivian sonriendo maliciosamente – Creo que iré a casa primero – tomando su verdadera forma para irse volando con un collar en el cuello

Parece que algo siniestro se acerca a la vida de la heredera Agares mientras que el castaño deberá afrontar un pasado lleno de amargura y sangre que pensó haber dejado atrás

Fin del capitulo 12

Que tal mis queridos lectores espero que le haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentaros y sugerencias, a los que no les gusto este capitulo, váyanse a la mierda con todo respeto.

Por cierto los dejo con una nota de mi colaborador

 ** _Nota de Stormking Gravity Fallenangel (antes ZeroKaien) para lectores:_**

 ** _¿Cómo están cachorros?_**

 ** _Espero que les gusten los capítulos que estoy escribiendo junto con Luis Gonzales_**

 ** _Aquí vimos como Issei empezó a reclutar a los 5 pecados que son; Lujuria, Envidia, Pereza, Gula y Orgullo_**

 ** _Se preguntarán "¿Por qué solo lucho con el [Pecado del Orgullo]?"_**

 ** _Simple:_**

 ** _Momoyo y Kazuko apoyaran siempre a su primo por el amor que le tienen como saben cuándo sufrió por la muerte de Genryuusai o Mahoro Tenko_**

 ** _La personalidad de Ryner y conociendo su poder, sabe que sería más fácil que Issei lo mate, a que él asesine a Issei_**

 ** _Masataka. como notaron, carga una gran culpa como esta eternamente agradecido. Por lo que a pesar de que un tiempo lo odio, su amistad y agradecimiento, superaron el odio que se haya en su corazón como trato de alcanzar a comprender el dolor del castaño_**

 ** _Naturalmente con Mitsuomi tuvo que luchar por su personalidad y por ser el [Pecado del Orgullo] no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y debía demostrarle su determinación por medio de los puños. Vieron el resultado_**

 ** _Por ahora empezare un poco el capítulo 13._**

 ** _Si tienen una duda (que no sea spolier), con gusto se las atenderé, envíeme un mensaje en PM con el asunto "Pregunta sobre Te amo y Te odio" o a mi pagina de face, siendo su primer mensaje el antes mencionado y hagan su pregunta._**

 ** _Para la persona X que escribió una critica muy despectiva_**

 ** _"Cachorro, no creas que escribir un fic es fácil, es fácil estar en el papel de lector y creer saber mucho para ser un "critico". Tienes que saber mucho de las series en las que se basan los fic o al menos tener una buena base sobre el tema. Te invito a que intentes hacerlo y aceptar todo tipo de criticas_**

 ** _Y para RJRP:_**

 ** _"Si tienes dudas, mándame un mensaje para que pueda aclarar tus incógnitas lo más que se pueda"_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _StormKing Gravity Fallenangel levanta en vuelo_**

 ** _En_**

 ** _"3…2…."_**

 ** _Y estamos fuera_**

Nota : por los que aun tienen duda, Yo soy el que publica en Wattpad y fanfiction la historia en te amo y te odio


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

\- Templo Kawakami – Al día siguiente -

Todos los miembros actuales de la [Familia Kazama] se encontraban listos para la batalla mientras visten sus [Armaduras Espirituales], las de las [Eaters] llamaba la atención de los varones por sus grandes pechos, pero dejaron el tema de lado. Entonces un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos para desaparecer

\- Centro de Ciudad Kawakami –

Aparecieron de la nada y comenzó literalmente una masacre con cada delincuente como pandilla que intimidaba a las personas de la ciudad. Todos corrían por sus vidas mientras que la gente empezó a salir de su aislamiento para ver a más de 100 hombres luchando mientras seguían su camino. Por lo que comenzaron a celebrarlos y darles comida para el viaje, e incluso amuletos de protección. Como dijo Issei, no les tuvieron ni la más mínima piedad, no los mataban…pero si los destrozaban al punto de dejarlos en un charco de su propia sangre. El terror se infundió como una gripe mal cuidada. Los pendencieros y vagos empezaron a correr. Los más nuevos de las células, que eran muy estúpidos, trataron de luchar…terminando así sus vidas como artistas marciales

\- Bueno, [Ciudad Kawakami] esta como antes – Dijo Ryner - ¿Qué sigue? –

\- Todas las prefecturas, posteriormente decidiremos que hacer en este caso con ellas como reclutaremos más hombres – Dijo Issei – Sigamos a la siguiente –

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron para que Sagiri y Hibari usaran la técnica de tele transportación a gran escala

\- Una semana después –

Todos los miembros de la [Familia Kazama] estaban detrás del [Templo Kawakami] se encontraban cansados, algunos heridos de menor gravedad y unos más completamente sucios. Issei infundio con Ki su mano y golpeo el suelo dejando ver un castillo imperial resurgir desde la misma tierra. Al mismo tiempo varios mayordomos salieron del bosque cercano

Esto es algo que no se ha comentado, pero el terreno del templo era casi tan grande como para abarcar el 40% de la cuidad como tenía un amplio bosque que era reserva de youkais al servicio del [Clan Kawakami]. El castillo que apareció, era la antigua base de la [Familia Kazama] que hicieron entre todos hace 5 años basados en un diseño que encontraron en la biblioteca del templo

\- ¡Bienvenidos nuevamente, amos! – Exclamaron los sirvientes haciendo una reverencia

\- Por favor preparen los baños de los [Dragones Gemelos] para el grupo como una cena amplia cuando terminemos – Dijo Issei

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron para entrar y empezar a limpiar rápidamente terminando en menos de 10 minutos

\- Baños de los Dragones Gemelos – Baño de Mujeres -

\- Aaah, que relajante – Dijo Ferris desde el baño de la chica mientras come dangos

\- Es verdad – Dijo Kazuko

\- No pensé que tuvieran estos lujos – Comento Chris

\- Pensar que la [Familia Kazama] tiene una base tan lujosa…- Dijo Iris

\- Todo esto lo hicimos los 7 primeros – Dijo Momoyo mientras bebe jugo de arroz sin alcohol – Fueron casi un mes de construcción –

\- No sabíamos nada de construcción, electricidad o plomería, pero no las arreglamos y lo disfrutamos – Dijo Kazuko – Ryner trabajo mucho haciendo estos baños como pudo aprender una técnica que hace que estas aguas sean curativas -

\- Me cuesta trabajo creer que él hizo algo tan asombroso – Comento Ferris con una cara graciosa

\- El entusiasmo siempre se nos fue dado por , ella nunca dejaba que decayéramos o nos rindiéramos – Dijo Hibari

\- Siempre he escuchado a Yukana-onee hablar de Genryuusai-sama, ¿era tan increíble? – Pregunto Nene

\- Era una chica maravillosa. Siempre pensaba en los demás antes que, en ella, nunca dejaba que decayéramos y buscaba la forma de animarnos como hacernos sentir mejor. Toda la familia la amaba, era como la madre y hermana mayor de todos – Dijo Sagiri con una mirada melancólica y una sonrisa triste – Habia ocasiones en que se sobre esforzaba y sus **_[Kyuubi]_** (Nueve Colas) la cuidaba con mucho cariño. Era una luz que iluminaba el corazón de la [Familia Kazama]. Por eso es que su muerte dolió tanto, incluso nuestro luto duro un mes e impulso a Ise-sama a deshacer la facción –

\- Ella recluto a un 40% de la familia. Entre ellas, las **_[Eaters]_** , Yui, Yuuki y Ranko fueron reclutados por ella – Dijo Yukana

\- Cuando la conocimos fue muy amable y dulce con nosotros, incluso cuando luchaba ella prefería no lastimar a nadie, pero si era necesario…ella era implacable y podría ser increíblemente de sangre fría para terminar a un enemigo – Dijo Asuka

\- Ella era una Yamato Nadeshiko en toda la extensión de la palabra que sabía hacerse respetar tanto con el poder como con la bondad – Dijo una chica peli azul grisáceo con un parche en el ojo, que era Tamara Volkova

\- Ella no merecía morir – Dijo Momoyo amargamente, rompiendo su cuenco, al apretarlo con mucha fuerza mientras derrama lagrimas – Maldita Shidou…por su culpa…Genryuu-chan…- sollozo mientras aprieta los dientes

\- De igual forma, todos los [Kazama] odiamos a la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] Shidou Irina por ese motivo – Dijo Emi

\- Entiendo…- Dijo la pseudo-gal peli rosa sorprendida

\- Irónicamente ella es considerada una **_[Dies Irae]_** y la líder del grupo cuando en realidad ella fue la **_[Saisho no bi]_** (Primera Cola) de las **_[Kyuubi no Kitsune]_** (Zorro de Nueve Colas) – Comento Asuka

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Asuka-san? – Pregunto Kurumi

\- Es como oíste – Respondió la peli morada ninja – Muchos creen que Issei-sama fue quien recluto a Shidou y se convirtió en su mano derecha. Cuando en realidad ella fue introducida a la familia por Genryuusai-sama, quien le dio la misión de cuidarlo y nunca separarse de él. Es irónico, pero su fama se le es más adjudicada al **_[Dies Irae]_** que a las **_[Kyuubi no Kitsune]_** , al batallón que pertenecía –

\- Como deben saber, cuando nos unimos a un batallón de cualquiera de los [Pecados Capitales], recibimos una marca que tiene un numero en occidental. Ese es llamado [Vestigio], que es la marca del batallón al que está afiliado uno – Explico Yukana – Cada [Vestigio] tiene su nombre –

\- El de la **_[Guardia del León]_** es llamada la [Cresta del León] – Dijo la peli rosa mostrando en su muslo derecho el dibujo tribal de un león de perfil

\- En el caso del **_[Dies Irae]_** es llamada la [Hiten Mitsurugi] (Espada Voladora) – Dijo Yui mostrando en su hombro una katana en vertical mientras que un dragón oriental se enreda alrededor de ella, siendo que las garras sostienen el mango que se localiza en su cuello

\- Para las **_[Eaters]_** es llamado [Bite] (Mordida) – Dijo la peli gris mostrando una dentadura con caninos de bestia en su tobillo

\- Para el **_[Batallón del Sueño Eterno]_** es la [Estrella de David] – Dijo la rubia de la espada mostrando en su antebrazo dicho símbolo

\- En el caso del batallón de las **_[Pleyades]_** es llamado [Aries] – Dijo Christiane "Chris" dejando ver la cabeza de un carnero en tribal de perfil en su brazo izquierdo

\- La mía es diferente a pesar de ser un **_[Pleyades]_** , debido a que soy una [Pecado Capital] – Dijo Kazuko mostrando el tribal de una cabeza de serpiente con cuernos de carnero en su hombro

\- La de las **_[Kyuubi]_** era un tribal un zorro, el número de colas que tenía determinaba su rango como en esta tenían un número que las distinguía – Explico Hibari

\- Vaya…- Dijo la loli tetona

 ** _WHIP WHIP WHIP WHIP_**

\- Baño de Hombres –

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Sakamoto curioso

\- Es la alarma que se activa cuando algo fastidioso está pasando – Dijo Ryner seriamente llegando un shikigami de color rojo sangre que se desenvolvió en las manos del moreno – Issei, es un código rojo –

\- Sala de Logística –

Los [6 Pecados] llegaban acompañados por 2 oficiales de su respectivo escuadrón. Mitsuomi con Isuzu y Tawara, Ryner con Ferris y con una nueva integrante que era su 3°oficial, su nombre es Hattori Junko. Momoyo acompañada de Kazuko y Yukie. Masataka con Asuka y Cyrus. Por último, Issei acompañado de Yukana y Yui

\- ¿Cuáles la situación, Kanza-chan? – Pregunto el castaño vestido con un yukata

\- Parece que es una invasión, Urakata-san, pon la imagen en pantalla por favor – Dijo la mencionada

\- Entendido. Enlazando con los shikigami halcones centinelas – Dijo la [Chuuma] rubia presionando unos botones de un teclado virtual - ¡Enlazados! -

\- ¡¿Tengus?! – Exclamo Junnichi

\- No son solo tengus – Dijo el peliverde pálido seriamente – Esa bandera…- apretando los puños

\- Es de la [Casa Yoinozaka] – Dijo Ryner con la mirada sombria y los ojos afilados

\- Deben ser los [Hiougi] – Dijo Sagiri - ¡¿Karura-san?! – exclamo al reconocer a la líder del grupo

\- ¿La conoces? – Pregunto Yukie

\- Si, ella es una pseudo-residente de [Yuragi-sou], el lugar donde vivíamos – Respondió Hibari - Karura Hiougi

\- Estamos recibiendo un comunicado – Dijo la ninja rubia para poner una imagen dejando ver a es una chica de piel blanca de mediana estatura que luce un marco notablemente de curvas y busto de tamaño considerable. Ella tiene ojos de color verdes y pelo largo de color negro hasta la cintura, la cual tiene en un estilo recogido en una coleta alta con flequillo vestida con un yukata de onsen

\- ¿Pasa algo, Shizuka-san? – Pregunto Sagiri

*Karura-san antes de irse nos informó que los Yoinozaka la invocaron para ayudar a Tenko Rena para atacar el [Templo Kawakami]* Dijo la mencionada *Matora-san y Oboro-san están con ella*

\- Esto no es bueno – Dijo la [Chuuma] peli morada

\- Shintou Oboro, miembro del [Clan del Dragón Negro] y espada del actual del líder Ryuugan Genshirou. Puede crear cuchillas de sus manos, portales y cuenta con una velocidad que está casi al par de los Kawakmi – Dijo Urakata mientras muestra en otra pantalla frente a los [Pecados] las estadísticas de las dos chicas – Mikogami Matora es una Nue al servicio de Karura-san. Es capaz de vencer a Arahabaki Nonko sin alcohol, considerada la prodigio de la familia Yoinozaka. Está a la par contra ella en su modo de 1 litro y vencer fácilmente la [Armadura Espiritual] de Sagiri y Hibari. Ella es lo suficientemente duradera como para que las armas de una [Chuuma] como Sagiri no puedan penetrar en su piel -

\- Con que a la par de Yoinozaka Nonko ¿eh? – Pregunto Momoyo – La última vez quedamos empates, porque salvo a su estúpido hermano de morir a manos de Ise –

\- Yoinozaka Shakuhito…- Dijo el castaño seriamente

\- ¿Pero que hace una Tenko con ellos? – Pregunto Cyrus - ¿No que eran enemigos? –

\- ¿Y por qué viene a atacar el [Templo Kawakami]? – Pregunto Sagiri

\- Tenko Rena es la hermana mayor de Genryuusai – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los pecados y sus oficiales

\- El nombre real de Genryuu-chan es Tenko Mahoro, la hija del líder del Clan Tenko -

\- ¡¿La prodigio de los Tenko?! – Exclamo Hibari

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – Pregunto el [Pecado de la Pereza]

\- Después de terminar mi entrenamiento mis padres me revelaron esta información – Respondió Issei

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Junko curiosa

\- Darles la cara – Dijo el castaño – Solo iremos nosotros – mirando a los presentes

\- Torii – Templo Kawakami -

El grupo de invasores se presentó frente a la entrada mientras que la llamada Karura extendía su abanico

\- ¡Preparen! – Dijo la pelirroja mientras que los soldados invocan un circulo mágico - ¡Fuego! –

Lanzando tornados como rayos de energía contra la estructura, yendo sin que nadie o nada lo detenga. O eso creían…

* ** _[Counter Vanish]_** (Desvanecer) ** _*_**

Los proyectiles desaparecieron a la par que muchos soldados empezaban a dormirse y otros a hincarse en una rodilla mientras intentan levantarse. Solo unos cuantos se encontraban de pie. Entre ellos eran Karura, Oboro, Matora, Rena y otros 17 más. En ese momento vieron a un grupo de 15 personas que la hermana de Genryuusai reconoció de inmediato

\- No espere ver a la [Familia Kazama] instaurada - Dijo Rena

\- No tengo deseos de pelear contra ti, Rena-san – Dijo Issei dando un paso al frente – Sin embargo, esta ciudad recientemente ha sido purgada y sería una falta de respeto destruirla en nuestra batalla, por eso lo haremos en otro lugar – lanzando una esfera de cristal negra para que un agüero los engullera a todos

\- Dimensión de Bolsillo -

En ese momento las 34 personas se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una pradera mientras que hay nubes a su alrededor. La albina reconoció el lugar para apretar los puños y rechinar los dientes

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Dijo la chica - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar un objeto de mi hermana?! ¡No tienes derecho! –

-…- El castaño solo la miraba

\- ¡¿Una dimensión de bolsillo?! – Exclamo la tengu del cabello rojo confundida

\- Genryuu-chan deseaba que terceros no salieran lastimados, así que creo estas dimensiones. Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve en una de estas, desgraciadamente…solo nos quedan unas pocas – Explico Issei – [Familia Kazama], encárguense de los demás. La Tenko, la Hiougi y la miembro del Clan del Dragón son mías. Yatagarasu, vuelve a tu forma shikigami – el haori-gakuran largo que tenía en su cuerpo tomo la forma de un cuerpo para posarse en una de las ramas altas de un árbol que se encontraba en su lugar. Dejando ver como el castaño tenia puesto una camisa y un pantalón holgado con detalles y broches en dorado. La camisa es sin mangas con breteles horizontales a lo largo del pecho de color rojo. También tiene una faja dorada con detalles en rojo. Tiene placas de armadura en sus brazos y piernas. Como calzado tiene unas botas hechas del mismo material del suénate montadas sobre suelas tipo tabi blindado haciendo una combinación de zapato y sandalia de hierro con base plana.

Entonces, el castaño se paro con el hombro izquierdo mirando hacia su objetivo. Luego, tomo una postura amplia con los pies a la altura de los hombros separados y se agacha ligeramente. Desde ahí, coloca el puño izquierdo directamente en la cara de su objetivo. Su puño derecho se mantiene bajo y se apoya contra el costado

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu Hiougi: Tetsu no Kabe Kamae]_** (Postura Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Postura del Muro de Hierro) – Dijo Issei mientras libera su aura de ki de color dorado

(Nota: A partir de ahora, esa será la postura de Issei para los combates)

\- Realmente no pensé verlo usar esa postura luego de esa tragedia – Dijo Momoyo para poner su puño dominante en su costado y su otra mano a la altura de su barbilla mientras tiene las piernas separadas a la altura de sus hombros – **_[Kawakami Ryu Hiougi: Muteki Sentouki Kamae]_** (Postura Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Postura del Luchador Imbatible) -

Los otros [Pecados] usaban sus posiciones de combates originales, haciéndolos ver bastante peligrosos

\- ¡Keh! – Exclamo Matora emocionada para realizar una patada descendente que el castaño dejo pasar al hacer un juego de pies muy leve, como en cámara lenta - ¡Imposible! – viendo como con su mano en el costado prepara un golpe de palma

\- **_¡[Suupaa Ha]!_** (Súper Ola) – Exclamaron los Kazama para golpear a su determinado objetivo con extrema fuerza usando su palma. Dejándolos fuera de combate mientras los mandan a volar

\- ¡Matora! – Exclamo la Hiougi preocupada por la youkai rubia

\- Ese fue el primero golpe que aprendimos todos y la técnica firma de la [Familia Kazama] – Dijo Mitsuomi – La aprendí de mi padre y se la transmití a mis amigos como a nuestros subordinados. Creo que nos subestimaste, Tenko Rena. Por cierto, tus hombres están en un agradable sueño –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto la nombrada

\- Ryner uso su [Stigma] y los puso a dormir mientras son custodiados por los soldados de nuestro grupo – Respondió el [Pecado del Orgullo] – Y a quienes derrotamos y cayeron, han salido de la dimensión como se encuentran en la entrada, siendo que ya deben haber sido capturados –

La albina y la pelirroja no pensaron que tuvieran ese plan todo el tiempo, es como si hubieran estado bailando en la palma de la mano del grupo

\- Ahora va la señorita Tengu – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡¿[Pecado de la Ira]?! – Pregunto la mencionada para ver como tiene su mano derecha frente al abdomen de la chica, que estaban confundida

\- ¡Quítatelo encima! – Exclamo Rena - ¡No dejes de completa esa técnica! -

\- Fuuu…- Exhalo el castaño para usar su control muscular desde su pie, concentrando su fuerza en una mano para desencadenar una poderosa onda de choque de un golpe de palma tan poderoso que la manda a volar, sacándole el aire en el proceso – **_[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Madan]_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Bala Mágica) – haciendo que caiga y salga de la dimensión

\- Monstruo… - Dijo Rena frustradamente

\- Ahora solo somos tu y yo, Rena-san – Dijo el castaño mientras que los demás miembros de su facción se mantenían al margen de esto

\- ¡Adelante, yo misma voy a córtate la cabeza! – Exclamo la Tenko mientras aparece de un círculo mágico una espada con hoja de doble cabeza mientras el castaño reúne energía en sus manos

La albina avanza rápidamente para realizar una estocada que el castaño esquivo a hacerse un lado, a pesar de esto no se detuvo y empezó a realizar cortes en direcciones irregulares, como si fueran ondas

\- Ahora entiendo porque usa ese tipo de espada – Dijo el [Pecado de la Envidia]

\- Si, con una espada normal solo se pueden realizar movimientos en línea recta. En cambio, con una espada de doble hoja es más fácil variar los movimientos haciendo ataques que el enemigo no espera – Dijo Masataka – Rena-san, alterna su espada con varias variantes de patadas del estilo de Capoeira, Muay Thai, Karate, Lima Lama y Kung Fu –

\- Maldito Issei, está usando "eso" – Comento Tawara con una sonrisa socarrona

\- ¿Eso? – Pregunto Yui

\- **_[Ryuusui Seikuken]_** (Fluir del Seikuken) – Dijo Ryner - Esta técnica es una versión avanzada del **_[Seikuken]_** (Agua que Fluye), la cual consiste en ser capaz de detectar y repeler todo alrededor de tu cuerpo, teniendo conocimiento de lo que pasa en tu radio de acción, creándose así un tipo de esfera. Dependiendo de la velocidad y la fuerza del usuario, esta técnica se puede volver un escudo impenetrable. Cuando dos **_[Seikuken]_** chocan, la pelea se rige bajo el principio de que un usuario le gane posición al otro y así rechazarlo adquiriendo ventaja. Un usuario de arma puede utilizar esta para agrandar su **_[Seikuken]_** dejando al oponente sin lugar a donde escapar –

\- ¿Pero en qué se diferencian? – Pregunto Junko

\- El **_[Ryuusui Seikuken]_** , también conocida como la técnica definitiva del Sei; es una de las más poderosas técnicas que aprendió el Gran Maestro de otro gran maestro. Se dice que esta técnica da la sensación de ser absorbido por el usuario. Solo se puede emplear teniendo tu mente tranquila y con la completa idea de tu localización en el lugar en el que te encuentres. Si llegas a realizarla, aunque solo sea en el nivel 1, permite hacer una proeza tal como pasar entre cientos de rocas que caen, como si solo fuera un paseo. Cada cambio de emoción altera el **_[Ryuusui Seikuken]_** , por lo que se debe estar calmado en todas las situaciones. Su secreto es que quien lo usa siente hasta el máximo límite cada movimiento que atraviesa el **_[Seikuken]_** alrededor suyo hasta que se convierte como una segunda piel. Como el área de control se reduce a una fina capa, se puede preveer el flujo del oponente, anticipar sus movimientos y hacer el minimo esfuerzo para esquivar.

Es tan poderosa que puede ir más allá de leer el flujo de los movimientos, llegando incluso a leer el flujo del corazón cuando lo llevas al máximo nivel. A diferencia del Seikuken, esta técnica tiene niveles de poder:

Nivel 1: Seguir los movimientos del contrincante.

Nivel 2: Combinar esos movimientos con los propios.

Nivel 3: Al final sobrepasarlos con tus movimientos

Esta técnica es perfecta para el estado actual de sus emociones, pronto terminara esta pelea –

\- Si es el caso, creo que es hora de usar mi técnica especial – Dijo la albina para usar un círculo mágico para salvar mientras infunde su arma con energía espiritual – He entrenado especialmente para esto –

\- ¡Hmm! – Dijo Issei infundiendo más energía en su puño, haciendo que el tornado de energía, se vuelvan capaz que se acumulan en su puño

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Pregunto Cyrus

\- Ese ataque…- Dijo la peli verde bosque

\- No, no es **_[Senchi no Ouchou Ken]_** (Puño de la Dinastía de Guerreros) – Dijo la morena Kawakami – Es algo 1000 veces más devastador – comento con una sonrisa

\- ¿Entonces usara ese golpe? – Pregunto Mitsuomi sorprendido

\- Woah, pensé que luego de 5 años no lo vería – Comento el peliblanco

\- ¿Golpe? – Pregunto Yui

\- Es verdad, nuestros escuadrones cayeron desvanecidos en esa batalla, por eso no lo vieron – Dijo Kazuko – Es la técnica firma de Ise-nii. Su propia y más devastadora aportación al **_[Kawakami Ryu]_** –

\- La técnica con la que destruyo un ejército de 200 hombres – Dijo Masataka seriamente

\- **_¡[Metsugen Ryuusen]!_** (Torrente Celestial del Feroz Dragón) – Exclamo para girar sobre su arma mientras crea un tornado gigante azul blanquecino que va contra el castaño

Al mismo tiempo, detrás de él se forma la figura del legendario padre del sumo del mismo tamaño

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu Ougi…]_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami) – Susurro el castaño para lanzar golpe de palma abierta mientras gira su muñeca, haciendo que la figura suelte un golpe contra el proyectil - **_¡[Nomi no Sukune Oniharite]!_** (Golpe de Palma del Demonio de Nomi no Sukune) – deshaciendo el tornado mientras que el impacto deshace la ropa de la joven mientras sale volando e inconsciente, siendo atrapada por Issei que usa la armadura de **_[Crow's Wing]_**

\- Parece que se contuvo un poco, una versión reducida de la técnica original – Dijo el moreno somnoliento

\- Creo que es hora de volver – Dijo la verde bosque para cortar un sello detrás del árbol, volviéndolos a todos al mundo real mientras Issei la cura con un fuego azul

\- Mundo real –

Al salir encontraron a sus hombres heridos como los de Rena, entonces Masataka se acercó a una peli azul con aspecto de gal

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto el [Pecado de la Gula]

\- Son fuertes…- Dijo la chica antes de perder el conocimiento

*Parece que Ren-chan no pudo con el trabajo* Dijo una voz que reconocieron de inmediato los 6 [Pecados].

\- Yoinozaka Shakuhito – Dijo el castaño mientras que la albina trae encima su haori-gakuran – Yoinozaka Jonnosuke. ¿Puedo saber porque están aquí la cabeza y el 2° en la línea de la Casa Yoinozaka? – pregunto seriamente

\- Queríamos en vivo como esa ingenua de Tenko Rena te mataba – Dijo el oni peli rosa menor – Pensar que es igual que su estúpida hermana –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Rena bajándose de los brazos de Issei, luego de haber recuperado el conocimiento

\- La causa por la que mate a tu hermana es que este miserable hizo que perdiera el control de sus poderes, en el proceso perdió un brazo como tiene muchas heridas en el cuerpo – Respondió el castaño – Yo le revente su ojo derecho y lo castre, si no fuera con Yoinozaka Nonko, lo hubiera matado –

\- No puede ser verdad, me dijiste que mi hermana fue traicionada por el [Pecado de la Ira] – Comento Ren completamente confundida mirando a Shakuhito

\- Genryuusai activo su [Modo Youko] para defender a una de sus **_[Kyuubi]_** , pero al verse abrumada, uso la **_[Resonancia de Almas]_** para liberar su poder total. Sin embargo, algo salió mal – Dijo Momoyo – En lugar de poder usar su [Armadura Espiritual] se convirtió en una bestia que no razonaba y destruía todo a su paso, ese día murieron muchas personas de Kanto como varios de nuestros hombres. Luchamos contra ella durante 7 días; 3 días los demás [Pecados] y 4 días Issei lucho contra ella, hasta que no le quedó otra que matarla para poder liberarla de su sufrimiento –

\- Realmente es hilarante recordar cómo es que lloraba y pedía que la mataran – Dijo Jonnosuke burlonamente

\- A pesar de tener tal poder, era solo una mocosa llorona y débil que terminar con su propia vida. Patético si me lo preguntan – Dijo Shakuhito de la misma forma – De todos modos, iba a convertirte en mi vertedero de esperma cuando terminas tu ridícula venganza -

\- ¡Maldito! – Exclamo Ren yendo contra el peli rosa menor, recibiendo un rayo que la deja lastimada e inconsciente, siendo atrapada por Issei

\- Debes de mantener tu defensa arriba – Dijo el lider del clan Yoinozaka - Oh, es verdad tengo que agradecerte por dejar estéril a mi hijo, [Pecado de la ira]. Y lo hare destruyendo esta ciudad, tu templo y a tu familia – lanzando unas enormes esferas de energía que estaban sobre la cuidad, pero cuando estas apenas iban a tocar la ciudad, desaparecieron luego de ser absorbidas por un agujero negro color verde

*No creo que sea correcto atacar sin avisar, Jonnosuke* Comento una voz para ver a un hombre alto y cuerpo delgado, pero bien trabajado, tiene el cabello de color marrón, el cual sobresale en todas direcciones como ojos verdes esmeralda al igual que su hijo. Usa lentes, tiene una tez clara y tiene varias cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo como en la cara, en la cual tiene dos cicatrices que van desde el mentón hasta los pómulos

\- ¡Gorou-sama! – Exclamaron los pecados

\- ¡Gorou-ojisama! – Exclamaron Momoyo y Kazuko

\- Tou-san – Dijo el castaño

\- Parece que se divierten – Comento el hombre como si nada mientras saca un cigarrillo para fumar y usa un encendedor de tapa - ¿Crees que puedes vencerme cuando yo hace 20 años mate a la mitad de tu familia? – comento fríamente

\- Kawakami Gorou… - Dijo el peli rosa mayor – Creo que es todo, no soy tan estúpido como pare enfrentarme solo al legendario [Martillo Negro] y mi hijo aún no está a la altura – para que desaparecieran ambos mientras que el peli rosa menor sonríe burlonamente al castaño que no se inmuto

\- Más tarde ese día -

La albina de coletas despertaba vestida con una yukata blanca mientras ve que se encuentra en la sala junto a Ouga en su [Gigai] que estaba en suiza a su lado

\- Parece que te has recuperado – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa maternal

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto la hermana de Genryuusai desconfiada

\- Estas en la fortaleza de la [Familia Kazama], este es el cuarto que uso tu hermana – Respondió la Yatahagane – Es mejor que descanses, tus hombres están siendo atendidos como alimentados –

\- Entiendo…- Dijo la albina

\- Veo que ya no tienes por qué preocuparte – Dijo la mujer – Ise –

\- ¿Huh? – Pregunto Rena para ver al castaño

\- Lo lamento madre, pero ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? –

\- De acuerdo, más tarde pediré que le traigan de comer -

La matriarca Hyoudou dejo a ambos chicos a solas puesto que tendrían que hablar muchas cosas. De corazón deseaba que ese problema y mal entendido se resolviera pronto

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Pregunto la albina seriamente

\- ¿Recuerdas aquel día? - Pregunto el castaño para que Rena lo mirara – He venido a contarte el resto de la historia –

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? – Pregunto la Tenko mientras recuerda como llego y encontró a su hermana en su futon mientras tenía un sudario en la cara

\- Ese día, cuando sentí la perturbación en el aura de Genryuu-chan, me temí lo peor y estaba listo para dar mi vida por salvarla – Dijo el castaño enojando a la albina

\- ¡¿Salvarla?! ¡Tú mismo la mataste! – Reclamo la albina - ¡Mahoro tenía grandes sueños y anhelos en los que estabas tú, lo último que me dijo es que quería volver más fuerte para serte útil algún día! ¡Y tú la desechaste! – bramo enojada y llorando.

Entonces el castaño saco del interior de su haori-gakuran un rollo para dejarlo en el regazo de la chica

\- La verdad que buscas se encuentra en este pergamino – Dijo el castaño

\- Por supuesto, son excusas inventadas para tu conveniencia – Respondió fríamente la albina

\- Ni yo he visto a través de ese pergamino y si eres tan buena en las mismas artes que tu hermana, no te costaría trabajo saber el motivo. Supongo que la persona que eres hoy podría comprender el mensaje que dejo –

Rena noto como el pergamino tenía un remitente con la marca de los Tenko y la letra de su hermana. Por lo que, al realizar una posición de manos, la albina libero el sello, haciendo que el mapa brille, mandando a ambos al pasado

\- Este lugar es…- Dijo Issei reconociendo el lugar - ¿Irina? ¿Genryuu-chan? ¿Miria-chan? – al ver a las mencionadas

\- ¡Maldito Shakuhito, vas a morir miserable! – Exclamo Rena para notar como no tiene su arma

\- Espera…- Dijo el castaño lanzando una esfera de energía para lanzarla, viendo como atravesaba a la castaña marimacho – Es como pensé, es uno de esos rollos que graban memorias –

\- **_[Kaku no rouru]_** (Rollo del pasado) – Respondió Rena en un susurro

\- Es inútil, puede que seas un [Pecado] pero nosotros somos 4 y ustedes solo 2 – Dijo un Shakuhito de 16 años junto a otros 4 oni con forma humana

\- Irina-san, debes ir por Ise-san y los demás – Dijo la albina

\- ¡No puedo dejarla, Genryuusai-sama, después de todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Si yo no fuera tan impulsiva! – Exclamo la castaña para ver como su señora sonriendo levemente

–Ya no será necesario, ya están llegando, debemos aguantar. Cuento contigo, Miria-san –

\- S-Si, Genryuusai-sama – Dijo una joven con ojos rojos y cabello largo plateado que tiene un cuerpo atlético pero llamativo con pechos copa B que tiene una cola de zorro y orejas. Sin que se diera cuenta la mencionada como la chica llamada Irina, la identificada como "Miria-san" se inyecto algo que Rena reconoció de inmediato

\- Hagámoslo – Dijo la albina mientras que la kitsune se vuelve un fantasmita con la cabeza de un pequeño rozo pero blanco – **_¡[Tenko Ryu Ougi: Tamashii no shoji]!_** (Técnica Secreta de la Escuela Tenko: Posesión de Alma) – para introducir el espíritu en ella

\- **_¡[Tamashii no kyoumei]!_** (Resonancia de Almas) – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo para que empezaran a sentir como pasaba algo mas

(¿Qué sucede Miria-chan?) Pregunto el [Pecado de la Avaricia]

(¡No lo sé!) Exclamo la Youkou

(¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) Exclamaron ambas para convertirse en un enorme zorro de nueve colas que empezó a lanzar llamas

\- ¿Genryuusai-sama? – Pregunto la castaña para aparecer frente a una niña que pasaba con su madre, parándola con su espada - ¡Váyanse! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – recibiendo un poderoso zarpazo que la desarmo como le dejo una fuerte herida, mientras que la madre tomo a la niña en brazos y se fue corriendo a refugiarse

\- ¡MAHOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Exclamo Ren mientras que ambos vuelven a la realidad

\- Entonces fue la cosa que se inyecto Miria-chan la que provoco esta tragedia – Comento el castaño analíticamente

\- Eso no es todo, lo que se introdujo esa niña Youko es una medicina secreta prohibida de la [Familia Tenko] -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Pregunto el castaño

\- Lo que esa niña se puso es [Éxtasis de Ira] – Dijo la albina – Es una sustancia que aumenta el poder de los Tenko en nuestro [Modo Youko], pero a cambio perdemos la razón. Se dejó de usar luego de la muerte de mi tío Tenko Yosuke ante Yoinozaka Jonnosuke –

\- ¿Quién se lo daría? – Pregunto el [Pecado de la Ira]

\- No lo sé – Dijo la albina cabizbaja – Kawakami Issei…- viendo como estaba frente a ella mientras tiene la frente en el suelo

\- A pesar de saber por qué murió, te pido perdón por no proteger a tu hermana - Dijo el castaño

\- Por favor, Kawakami Issei, no te inclines antes mi – Dijo la albina - ¿Puedes dejarme sola? –

\- Si…- Dijo el castaño retirándose, entonces noto la albina como había un poco de rollo que no desenvolvió, por lo que lo estiro, apareciendo una luz que deja ver la imagen de su hermana menor

\- ¿Mahoro? – Pregunto la albina

\- Nee-san, si has visto el rollo que le di a Ise-san y has llegado a este punto, significa que yo he muerto y han pasado muchas cosas. No soy un fantasma, es una grabación que hice para poder hablar contigo. Tu mente está llena de prejuicios en este momento, puede que el dolor de nuestra separación haya cegado tu mente y tu corazón, es una gasa en los ojos tu espíritu que no te deja ver el camino correcto. Durante mucho tiempo, me sentí sola en nuestro clan, pero cuando me volví parte de la [Familia Kazama], no era más la hija prodigio que nace en cada década del clan Tenko, Tenko Mahoro. Era el [Pecado de la Avaricia], el [Kyuubi de los Kazama], Genryuusai, algo que yo misma me gane en muchos combates junto a Ise-san. No me alcanzara una vida para agradecerle a la vida por ponerlo en mi camino. Sé que puede estar triste por mi partida, por eso te pido que cuides de él en mi lugar y le des todo el amor que no pude darle yo. Siempre me cuidaste y me diste todo, es tiempo de yo haga lo mismo– termino con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la frente – Desde ahora eres el nuevo [Pecado de la Avaricia], la [Kyuubi Rena]. Te amo, Nee-san como también amo a Rino-neechan - para brillar y hacer que la albina vuelva a la habitación, viendo el rollo con lágrimas para abrazarlo

\- Sala de reuniones – Días después -

6 de los 7 pecados se encontraban reunidos mientras se encuentran sentados de esta forma desde derecha a izquierda. En el lado este se encuentran Masataka, Ryner y al final Mitsuomi mientras que en el lado oeste se encuentran un asiento vacio, Kazuko y Momoyo

\- Si los he convocado a esta reunión es para tratar el asunto del [Pecado de la Avaricia] – Dijo el castaño, sorprendiendo a todos – Genryuu-chan siempre será el [Pecado de la Avaricia], pero necesitamos a alguien a la altura de nuestro miembro más importante – mientras que arriba de Issei está un cuadro con la imagen de la chica

\- Mi recomendación es Kuki Ageha, ella a pesar de ser la presidenta del [Conglomerado Kuki] ha demostrado un gran nivel de combate – Dijo Momoyo

\- Mi recomendación es Yame Yukana, tiene un gran nivel y puede crecer en gran medida al ser el zorro de la familia – Dijo Mitsuomi

\- Mi recomendación es Ameno Sagiri, puede que su talento la lleve lejos – Comento Kazuko

\- Mi recomendación es Ameno Hibari – Dijo Masataka – Tiene un potencial que aún no es explotado del todo y que tiene la posibilidad de crecer -

\- La recomendación que hare es una locura, pero a la vez es la más lógica – Dijo Ryner llamado la atención de todos – Esta persona conoce fue la [Primera Cola] de Genryuu-san, conoce como se desenvuelve el trabajo y es la más idónea para el puesto.

\- Ryner – Dijo la morena Kawakami – ¿No estarás hablando de ella? – pregunto seriamente

\- Si, la mismísima [Despiadada Kamaitachi] Shidou Irina - Comento el [Pecado de la Pereza]

\- ¿Irina? – Pregunto el castaño de ojos verdes

\- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de clamar?! – Bramo el [León del Orgullo] - ¡Por ella es que Genryuusai está muerta! ¡Ella lo que merece es que sea ejecutada! – golpeando su mesita

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – Exclamo Kazuko

\- Antes de que inicien una trifulca deben ser que Shidou Irina es ahora parte del [Clan Gremory], por lo que está descartada – comento Issei – En todo caso, mi candidata es conocida entre sus hombres como **_[Gentoryuu]_** (Dragón de la Ola Severa). Es la hermana de Genryuu-chan: Tenko Rena -

Esto sorprendió a los otros 5 pecados, porque no imaginaron que su lider propusiera a la persona que más lo odia y lo culpa de la muerte del anterior [Pecado de la Avaricia]

\- ¿Estás seguro, Ise? – Pregunto Masataka – Digo, dudo que acepte –

*Te equivocas, [Pecado de la Gula]* Dijo una voz para ver a Rena que estaba junto a 9 chicas para hincarse frente al castaño – Yo, Tenko Rena, cambio mi nombre a Gentoryuu para pedir el permiso de tomar el lugar de mi hermana Genryuusai como el [Pecado de la Avaricia] y presento ante ustedes los, [7 Pecados] de la [Familia Kazama] mi solicitud – poniendo una carta frente a ellas y el castaño en un pestañeo tomo al ponerse frente a ella, procediéndola a romper

\- ¿Ise? – Pregunto el peliverde

\- Tu no necesitas hacer esto – Dijo el castaño – ¿Cuál es tu motivo? –

\- Quiero honrar la memoria de mi hermana. Sé que me equivoque al juzgarte y querer destruir tu hogar, pero he cambiado, quiero seguir con el trabajo de Maho…quiero decir, de Genryuusai en su lugar. Les pido una oportunidad, por favor –

\- Levanta la cabeza, Gentoryuu – Dijo el castaño para que viera a la mencionada – Pecados, ¿Cuál es su decisión? –

\- Si, ella es la elegida – Dijeron los demás con una sonrisa

\- Si es el caso, bienvenida a la [Familia Kazama], [Pecado de la Avaricia] Gentoryuu – Dijo el castaño

\- Gracias…- Dijo la albina sollozando mientras que todos los demás sonríen, realmente era la hermana de la difunta Genryuusai

\- ¿Puedes presentar a estas chicas? – Pidio Issei

\- Si, ellas son mis ** _[Kyuubi]_** (Nueve Colas) – Dijo la albina – Preséntense -

\- Soy conocida como [Hatenko] (Tigre que Rompe los Cielos), la **_[Shodaime Bi]_** (Primera Cola), Meru – Dijo una chica joven, pequeña con el pelo largo azul atado en colas gemelas con ojos del mismo color. Ella lleva un chaleco azul oscuro con tirantes de lado, sobre una camiseta blanca, una falda azul marino con dos líneas amarillas, zapatillas de deporte, y una corbata envuelta alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

\- Soy conocida como **_[Kougouryuu]_** (Fuerte Dragón Reluciente), la **_[Niidaime Bi]_** (Segunda Cola), me llamo Kagamiin Kyouka – Dijo una joven alta voluptuosa con pechos grandes, cabello largo de color azul oscuro que se extiende hasta la cintura, y los ojos de color amarillo dorado con pupilas entrecerradas. En línea con su físico maduro, viste muy provocativamente, lleva un botón de su camisa blanca abierta que está atado debajo de sus pechos, dejando al descubierto la totalidad de su generoso escote, así como su abdomen. Ella también lleva una falda muy corta azul con dos líneas amarillas en la parte inferior, junto con una chaqueta azul que sigue atada alrededor de su cintura, y un collar alrededor del muslo de su pierna derecha. Lleva tacones altos negros con correas, que no parecen afectar a la forma en que camina o su velocidad y ni siquiera cuando ella está luchando. Lleva una gran cantidad de joyas y cosméticos, tales como; aretes, uñas largas pintadas, anillo en el ombligo, un collar con un colgante, pulseras y una pinza de pelo exótico con forma de colmillos

\- Yo soy conocida como **_[Ransuiryuu]_** (Dragón de la Tormenta Esmeralda), soy la **_[Sandaime no Bi]_** (Tercera Cola), Tenko Rino – Dijo una joven de mediana estatura con el pelo corto y rubio y lleva gafas con bordes rojos. Ella lleva un botón abajo chaleco verde sobre una camisa blanca de botón, con un lazo negro con dos líneas amarillas, una falda verde con dos líneas amarillas, medias y zapatos negros.

\- ¡¿Tenko?! – Exclamaron Momoyo y los demás

\- Si ella es…- Explicaba Rena

\- La 2° hermana mayor algo peculiar de Genryuu-chan – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡¿2° Hermana?! – Exclamaron nuevamente los 6 pecados

\- ¿Me conoces? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Si, Genryuu-chan me hablaba mucho de ti y lo preocupada que la tenías por tu fijación de superarla a ella como a tu Nee-san – Respondió el castaño sonrojando a la mencionada

\- ¿Y porque ella es rubia como de ojos verdes? – Pregunto Ryner

\- Ella es una excepción entre los Tenko, pero es nuestra hermana – Respondió la albina – Rino se parece a nuestra madre, ella saco los ojos y el cabello de ella -

\- Me presento, soy conocida como **_[Senseiryuu]_** (Dragón de la Estrella Destellante), la **_[Yondaime no Bi]_** (Cuarta Cola) Asahina Ayane – Dijo una atractiva joven de mediana estatura, con el pelo largo pelirojo que ella ata en una coleta desordenada que se extiende más allá de su cintura, y hace juego con sus ojos rojizos. Sus pechos también son bastante grandes. Lleva una camisa blanca sin manga que se divide en dos extremos en la cintura, que luego se extienden a los lados de sus piernas. Ella también lleva una corbata roja con dos líneas amarillas alrededor de su cuello, una falda corta roja con dos líneas amarillas, medias rojas, zapatos negros, puños rojos y negros en las muñecas y tobillos y guantes sin dedos también de color negro y rojo. Ella, además, también se destaca por llevar una chaqueta roja con borde negro - ¡E-Es un honor conocer a un gran maestro del legendario estilo **_[Kawakami Ryu]_**! –

\- Me presento soy conocida como **_[Zankoutei]_** (Emperatriz del Acero Cortante), la **_[Gondaime no Bi]_** (Quinta Cola), mi nombre es Kako - Dijo una adolescente normal, con el pelo largo y negro que se extiende hasta su cintura y un parche que cubre su ojo izquierdo. Ella lleva una camisa blanca que se divide en dos extremos en lo que se apresia su escote, una falda negra con dos líneas, y botas. Ella también lleva un collar alrededor de su cuello, dos pulseras de cuero en su muñeca izquierda, mientras que ella tiene uno en su muñeca derecha. Ella también lleva una porta de la espada en el pecho que lleva su espada en su espalda

\- M-Me presento soy conocida como **_[Kyuudou Eiga]_** (Gloriosa Flor de la Arquería), t-tengo el rol de ser la **_[Rokudaime no Bi]_** (Sexta Cola), mi nombre es Misa – Dijo una chica, que podría pasar fácilmente como una niña pequeña, con el pelo largo castaño hasta la cintura. Lleva un uniforme escolar típico con una diadema en el pelo. En su persona lleva un arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas.

\- Me presento, soy conocida como **_[Warikyoudo]_** (Fuerza Irrompible), soy la **_[Nanaidame no Bi]_** (Séptima Cola), mi nombre es Chiyoko – Dijo una chica alta, de cabello corto de color plateado que llega hasta su cuello y un gran busto. Ella lleva ropa de gimnasia, que consiste en pantalones cortos ajustados, un top superior y una chaqueta. Ella también lleva una muñequera alrededor de cada muñeca.

\- ¡Me presento soy conocida como **_[Netsuretsuna Gouon]_** (Rugido Ferviente), tomo el rol de la **_[Hachidaime no Bi]_** (Octava Cola), Homura Honori! – Exclamo una chica que tiene pelo de punta y una figura refinada que lleva un uniforme ōendan y sosteniendo una asta de la bandera gigante (que agita la bandera de la escuela) que es más grande y pesado que ella

\- Me presento, soy conocida como **_[Kage ni kaze]_** (Viento entre las Sombras), tomo el rol de la **_[Kyuudaime no Bi]_** (Novena Cola), me llamo Asahina Iori – Dijo una chica de cuerpo delgado pero curvilíneo que tiene el pelo largo y azul como ojos azules. Viste un kimono y hakama igual a las de las sacerdotisas. Estando detrás de la joven llamada Ayane

\- Me disculpo por ella, es tímida cuando conoce gente nueva – Dijo la [Yondaime no Bi]

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño - ¿Y quién es ella? – pregunto al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello negro, ojos morados y grandes pechos que viste el mismo uniforme que la 4° cola

\- Me presento soy Minamoto Chizuru, soy la Youko contratante de Rena-sama – Dijo morena de ojos morados revelando sus ojos rojos, cabello blanco, orejas y 3 colas – Soy la prima de la difunta Katsuragi Miria -

– Entiendo – Comento el [Pecado de la Ira] - Bienvenidas a la [Familia Kazama], pueden tomar un baño y los esperamos en la cena para celebrar el retorno de la facción como el nombramiento de Rena-san como la presentación de ustedes 9 –

\- Comedor Principal –

Todos estaban festejando el reencuentro como el resurgimiento de la [Familia Kazama] mientras que Bushinchi estaba coqueteando con Chiyoko, Emi le pedia consejos para bajar de peso a Kyouka, Ayane hablaba con Yukana sobre qué tan asombroso era Issei. El castaño noto como desde hace horas que Sagiri y Hibari estaban fuera, por lo que no dijo nada hasta que vio como Lorna apareció desde la entrada para hablar con él

\- Patio Central – Mansión de Discípulos –

Todos los discípulos del **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu]_** se encontraban entrenando mientras practicaban katas de armadas y desarmadas. Su entrenador era un maestro asistente, para que los pusiera en parejas. Irina estaba frente a la [Quinta Cola] Kako, ambas empezaban a combatir con sus bokkuto, los nuevos se sorprendían de ver al usar dos espadas mientras que los sepáis odiaban admitirlo, pero era buena

\- Es la primera que enfrento a alguien que usa el **_[Niitoryu]_** con tanta maestría – Dijo la morena del parche

\- Lo mismo digo, realmente eres buena – Comento la castaña de coletas

En ese momento aparecieron 6 de los 7 pecados que iban a entrenar con los alumnos por lo que hicieron cancha los discípulos. Pero en la vista del [Pecado de la Lujuria] y el nuevo [Pecado de la Avaricia], por lo que su mirada se volvió sombría y fruncieron el ceño

\- ¡Tienes valor para mostrar tu maldita cara! – Bramo Momoyo furiosa – ¡Shidou! -

\- Momoyo-ane…- Dijo la mencionada al ver la prima de su amado

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así otra vez! – Exclamo la Kawakami

\- ¿Entonces eres la maldita [Despiadada Kamaitachi] Shidou Irina? – Pregunto Rena elevando su sed de sangre, haciendo temblar a todos los discípulos – Kako, retírate –

\- Si…- Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Soy Gentoryuu, hermana mayor de Genryuusai y el nuevo [Pecado de la Avaricia] – Respondió la albina

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamo Irina al conocer a la hermana de su antigua capitana y saber que el puesto que quería ya estaba lleno - ¡¿Eres el [Pecado de la Avaricia]?! ¡Ese puesto era mío! – replico, negándose a aceptar lo que escucho

\- ¡¿Tuyo?! – Espeto Momoyo - ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! – temblando de ira

\- No puedo creer hasta donde llega tu cinismo, Shidou Irina – Dijo la llamada Gentoryuu – Bien…¡voy a cortarte la cabeza y llevarla a la tumba de mi hermana! –

\- Deja que te ayude – Dijo la morena de ojos rojos tronándose los nudillos para que ambas se lancen contra la chica que solo puso sus bokkuto frente a ella, infundidos por un aura azul blanquecina, esperando el impacto

 ** _PUM_**

Entre ellas y la [Peón] apareció el [Pecado del Orgullo], estampando la cabeza de ambas contra el suelo mientras que estas levantaron la cabeza pesadamente

\- ¿Por qué nos detienes, Mitsuomi? – Pregunto la [Kyuubi no Kitsune] enojada

\- Piensen dos veces en donde están – Dijo el nombrado – Este no es el momento ni el lugar, saben las dos perfectamente que no pueden matar a un miembro del [Templo]…sin importar cuan grave sea su falta, esa es decisión únicamente de los maestros –

\- Gracias, Mitsuo…- Decía la castaña

\- No me malinterpretes, ellas no son las únicas que desean matarte, pero como dije no es ni el lugar ni el momento – Respondió fríamente el peliverde para ir a donde estaba su novia, cuñada y hermano, para comenzar su entrenamiento

Irina se entristeció mucho al escuchar eso, porque a pesar de los años, aun no era perdonada por ese error el pasado mientras sujeta el estigma de su terrible pecado. Kako aun cuando escucho eso continúo practicando con ella debido a que admiraba su esgrima a pesar de ser la peor enemiga de su señora

\- Mansión Ameno - Villa Chuuma -

Las cosas se habían salido de control en la ceremonia de compromiso, Hibari había tirado la copa de Sake con la que Sagiri iba a jurar lealtad ante los Yoinozaka. Jonnosuke que parecía comprensivo, decidió exterminaría a la peli azul como castigo mientras Shakuhito la sostenía, evitando que interviniera

\- ¡Hibari! – Exclamo Sagiri – (¿Debí de haberle dicho? Ise-sama)

* ** _[Vanishing Counter]_** (Desvanecer)* Dijo una voz para que vieran como la peli verde estaba a salvo, sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la peli morada cayendo de rodillas y sollozando - ¡¿Por qué esta aquí, Ise-sama?! – viendo a su amo vestido con su haori-gakuran largo y su [Armadura Espiritural]

\- Parece que llegue justo a tiempo – Dijo el castaño - ¿Te encuentras bien, Hibari-chan? –

\- S-Si, gracias a usted Hibari se encuentra bien – Dijo la mencionada

*Yo lo llame* Dijo una voz

\- ¡Urara! – Exclamo la peli morada

*¡La noche anterior envié al [Templo Kawakami] un reporte y un talismán de tele transporte en caso de que las cosas empeoraran hasta este punto! *

\- Shigure-dono, tendrá que darle muchas explicaciones a mis abuelos sobre los motivos que tuvo para no informar al clan Kawakami sobre este incidente – Dijo el castaño

\- S-Si, yo daré cara al [Souke] (Gran Maestro) y la señora por mi imprudencia – Dijo la líder de las [Chuuma]

\- Lo mismo espero de ustedes dos, ya hablaremos sobre esta posible manía en desarrollo de ocultarme este tipo de cosas – Dijo Issei viendo a las primas

\- Si, mi señor – Dijeron Sagiri y Hibari mientras que hincan en una rodilla

\- Jajaja, vaya visita, el mismísimo hijo prodigo de los Kawakami tiene el honor de acompañarnos – Dijo el patriarca Yoinozaka - ¿No es esta una grandiosa reunión? – activando su armadura al igual que su hijo

\- Yo no lo llamaría reunión – Dijo el castaño – Es mejor dicho una declaración de ejecución –

\- ¿Ejecución? – Pregunto Shakuhito

\- Mi padre y mi abuelo ahora mismo están "hablando" con los ancianos del Clan Yoinozaka, informándoles que ustedes van a morir bajo los puños del Clan Kawakami – Respondió el castaño – Hasta que llegue alguno de los dos, yo seré su oponente – para liberar su [Reitouki]

El **_[Reitouki]_** (Alma del Espíritu de Lucha) era una energía que se enseña a usar en el **_[Kawakami Ryu]_** y que los [7 Pecados] de la Familia Kazama] dominan a la perfección. Es la unión de **_[Touki]_** (Espíritu de Luchan), **_[Reiatsu]_** (Presión Espiritual) y **_[Reiryoku]_** (Poder Espiritual)

 ** _[Touki]_** (Espíritu de Lucha), es un tipo de energía que una persona obtiene mediante el entrenamiento de su cuerpo hasta los límites más remotos, obteniendo la base de la vida misma y que lo lleva en torno a su cuerpo, dándoles un poderoso ataque destructivo.

 ** _[Reiatsu]_** (Presión Espiritual), es la energía del alma que les permite moverse y permanecer de pie, tanto a los fantasmas y como a los espiritistas. Estos pueden manejar el lanzamiento de su Reiatsu, que al emitir grandes cantidades, causan efectos devastadores. Algunas personas tienen una particular forma o manifestación de su energía cada vez que la libera lo suficiente. Cuando dos seres espirituales confrontan el que menos cantidad de [Reiatsu] posea, será el perdedor. Con el suficiente [Reiatsu], el usuario puede utilizarlo para endurecer la piel.

De igual forma tiene efectos psicológicos y ofensivos:

Miedo: El Reiatsu puede infundir miedo en los demás cuando es muy alto y esto hace que el Reiatsu disminuye (obviamente en el afectado por el miedo). Una forma de luchar contra esto es mediante la fuerza de voluntad.

Un muy alto nivel de energía espiritual puede aturdir a alguien que lo sienta..

Parálisis: Un ser de gran energía espiritual puede paralizar a su oponente con tan solo la mirada.

Dolor: Un alto nivel de Reiatsu puede hacer que un oponente sienta que esta siendo atacado, aunque no sea así físicamente.

Daño: El reiatsu era capaz de cortar la cara desde que produce o está lanzando una gran cantidad de energía a la vez o en un estado emocional.

Matar: En altas cantidades, el reiatsu puede ser letal para los demás.

 ** _[Reiryoku]_** (Poder Espiritual), es un poder alineado con la sensibilidad espiritual y la voluntad del usuario. Pueden incluso ser unido en una forma física y arrojado o disparado como un proyectil. Como una muestra de la potencia, los seres espirituales tienen la capacidad de incapacitar el movimiento del oponente y, simultáneamente, los asustan, por medio de la dispersión de Reiryoku en el aire.

La emisión de [Energía Espiritual] es un fenómeno natural y común, pero un espíritu puede llegar a controlar el grado de esta emisión, cosa que llega a requerir, a veces, un buen grado de habilidad y entrenamiento. Se puede llegar al punto de amplificar esta emisión, cosa que es conocida con el nombre de "Presión Espiritual" (Reiatsu) y es considerada como una demostración de fuerza, además de poder inmovilizar a oponentes y causar daño directo a los oponentes y entorno.

Muchos espíritus o humanos son capaces de obtener poderes súper humanos con la ayuda de su [Reiryoku]. Estas hazañas, normalmente, requieren un cierto grado de concentración y suelen cansar a la persona después de un tiempo de utilizarlos (o si los utilizan en un tiempo muy reducido).

La diferencia entre el Reiatsu y el Reiryoku es simple: Reiryoku es la cantidad de energía que un ser tiene almacenada en su cuerpo o alma, mientras que Reiatsu es la presión que una persona ejerce. La diferencia es muy similar a la energía y el poder. Potencia es la cantidad de energía ejercida por unidad de tiempo. Reiryoku es potencial, al tiempo Reiatsu es energía en uso. En general, aquellos con altos niveles de Reiryoku a menudo tienen los más altos niveles de Reiatsu también. Un guerrero experto puede superar una persona que posee mayor energía espiritual por poseer una mayor presión espiritual.

En pocas palabras, el **_[Reitouki]_** es un tipo de energía que una persona obtiene mediante el entrenamiento de su cuerpo hasta los límites más remotos, obteniendo la base de la vida misma y que lo lleva en torno a su cuerpo, dándoles un poderoso ataque destructivo. Al ser la energía del alma permite ver fantasmas como otras cosas que a los ojos del usuario no son tan fáciles de ver, siendo una versión más poderosa de la [Visión Espiritual]. De igual forma pueden manejar el lanzamiento, que al emitir grandes cantidades, causan efectos devastadores. Además es un poder alineado con la sensibilidad espiritual y la voluntad del usuario. Pueden incluso ser unido en una forma física y arrojado o disparado como un proyectil. Como una muestra de la potencia, los seres espirituales tienen la capacidad de incapacitar el movimiento del oponente y, simultáneamente, los asustan, por medio de la dispersión en el aire. De igual forma pueden obtener obtener poderes súper humanos (sentidos agudos, visión telescópica, detección de ki, reiatsu y auras tanto mundanas como divinas, ver en la oscuridad, vuelo, etc.)

\- ¿Qué tratara de hacer? – Pregunto la anciana

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exhalo el castaño mientras que libera una gran cantidad de energía, para respirar 12 veces mientras que esta entra en su interior, aumentando su masa muscular levemente

 ** _"¡[Kawakami Ryu: Koukikou]! (Estilo Kawakami: Ejercicio de respiración fuerte)"_**

\- Fuuuu – Resoplo el castaño para que use la posición de piernas de la [Postura Alta del Puño del Dragón], Largo de anchura de hombros, piernas flexionadas, pie trasero mirando al frente apoyado por el arco metatarso con un 40% del peso del cuerpo, pie delantero mirando al lateral apoyado sobre toda la planta con un peso del 60%, espalda recta, costado en posición de 90° grados pone una mano en frente a su costado mientras que la otra está protegiendo su quijada, estando a la altura de su barbilla- **_[Kawakami Ryu: Ten'nou Ryuu Taisei]_** (Estilo Kawakami: Postura del Dragón Emperador Celeste) – mientras que sus puños toman un color negro con un brillo plateado para elevarse, poniéndose a la altura de sus enemigos

*¡Imposible!* Exclamo Urara

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sagiri

*¡El poder espiritual de Issei-sama es incalculable!*

\- ¡¿incalculable?! – Exclamo Hibari para que el patriarca Yoinozaka creara desde su cuerno una enorme bola de energía enorme que cubría casi todo el cielo de la villa

-…- El castaño simplemente estiro su mano para crear una luz verde que empieza a contraerse, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento varias veces

\- Oh, ¿me pregunto qué intentas hacer? – Pregunto Jonnosuke "interesado"

\- ¡Ise-sama! – Exclamo la peli morada – Kgh…- al sentir como la ahogaban

\- ¡Papá! – Exclamo el peli rosa menor - ¡Vas a matar a Sagiri, ella es mía!, ¿ok? –

\- Estúpido – Susurro el castaño para lanzar la pequeña esfera contra la gran bola de energía – **_[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Omega Eraser]_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Desintegrador Omega) – para que esta comenzara a ser absorbida, al punto de desaparecer

\- ¡Maldito! – Exclamo el pelirosa mayor, mientras que la peli morada cortó su bufanda para liberarse

\- ¡Sagiri-chan! – Exclamo la peli azul

\- ¡No interfieras Hibari, Yoinozaka Shakuhito es mi presa! – Exclamo la mencionada con dos kunais bajo sus pies y uno en su mano, usando su [Armadura Espiritual]

-…Kuku, ¡y ahí vas, Sagiri! – Sabes lo debilucha que eres y vas desesperadamente luchando contra mí. Eres increíble…realmente increíble, ¿lo sabias? – Dijo Shakuhito – Vibro de emoción al ver tu desafiante rostro, ¡voy jugar contigo como me plazca…Sagiri! Quiero oírte llorar con esa linda voz tuya que tienes, ¿entendiste? –

\- Hmph, eres un idiota – Dijo el castaño llamando la atención del heredero Oni – La Sagiri del pasado habría perdido contra ti, pero ella ha entrenado durante los últimos 5 años con mi abuelo junto a Hibari-chan, ella te vencerá fácilmente. Es hora de que muestres el resultado de estos 5 años de entrenamiento –

\- ¡Sin duda alguna, Ise sama! – Exclamo la mencionada para usar una posición de mano ninja mientras su armadura desaparece – (Realmente me sobreestima, Ise-sama. Hasta este punto…nunca he sido sincera conmigo misma. No…tenía tanta vergüenza y me sentía inferior a él. Que puede que lo haya estado negando todo este tiempo. Pero esta gran sensación…que está quemando lo más profundo de mi pecho. Es por que…¡Te estoy enamorada de ti!)

Con esto libera una nueva armadura que consiste en un top que cubre su cuello como sus pechos y un tipo taparrabos largo que tiene por enfrente y detras, como protección en puntos vitales. Adicionalmente tiene enormes cantidades de kunai, grandes y pequeños, detrás de ella. Estos kunai están recubiertos con su [Armadura Espiritual]

\- Esas ropas… ¡¿Es la nueva armadura de Sagiri-chan que obtuvo del entrenamiento con Tesshin-goukourou?! – Exclamo Hibari sorprendida – La vi antes en la batalla durante la [Reunión de las 3 Grandes Facciones], pero se ve más imponente y diferente–

\- Parece ser que Sagiri lo creo por sí misma, realmente ha logrado superar incluso a sus padres – Dijo Shigure

\- ¡Es tiempo de que Hibari no se quede atrás! – Exclamo la peli azul juntando energía espiritual a su alrededor para cambiar su armadura por una blanca con líneas moradas mientras que tiene descubierto su vientre y viste un pescador con las zapatillas normales de su armadura y guanteletes con una serie de shuriken que forman un vajra

(Realmente han crecido mucho estos años bajo la tutela de [Souke]) Pensó la abuela de ambas con una sonrisa

(Ise…) Pensó la peli morada con una hermosa sonrisa - ¡Yoinozaka Shakuhito, yo te derrotare! – para disparar su kunais

\- No me decepciones, Sagiri – Dijo el mencionado – Me gustan las chicas fuertes, pero me enojan las estúpidas –

\- ¡No le hizo daño! – Exclamo la líder ninja

\- ¡No te reprimas, Sagiri-chan! – Exclamo Hibari

\- ¡Alto ahí! – Exclamo Jonnosuke para dejar de disparar al castaño – Ella dijo que quería estar a solas con él… ¡Y prometí darte un castigo divino! – para lanzar un rayo contra la peli azul que el castaño destruyo con un golpe, cosa que lo enfureció

\- Te dije que lucharía contra ti hasta que llegara mi padre o mi abuelo. Veamos cómo te va con esto – Dijo el castaño realizando una serie de movimientos con los brazos rápidamente, antes de colocar las palmas hacia adelante, con los pulgares y los dedos índices tocándose entre sí para realizar la forma de un diamante pequeño, creándose uno 20 veces más grande

\- ¡¿Acaso usara…?! – Exclamo la peli azul

\- **_¡[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Yasakani no Magatama]!_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Ocho Joyas Curvadas de Shaku) – Exclamo el castaño para que el diamante se quebrara y lanza un torrente de mortales partículas de luz que causan un daño extremo en todo aquello que choquen. Mientras que Jonnosuke se cubrió con su armadura que apenas resistía el embate

\- ¡Papá! – Exclamo el pelirosa menor para interferir, pero una shuriken no se lo permitió

\- ¡Tu lucha es contra Sagiri-chan, no con Ise-sama! – Exclamo la peli azul - ¡Hibari no te dejara pasar! –

(¿Cómo es que la técnica de Ise-sama no puede pasar a través de…?) Pensó la peli morada para usar su [Visión Espiritual] (No, probablemente la esté intentando dañar desde el interior. Es como esa lección que nos dio Ouga-sama) usando su [Visión Espiritual]

 _Flashback_

 _\- Si, bien – Dijo la morena – Así es como funciona la [Armadura Inversa] –_

 _\- Vaya…- Dijo la peli morada al ver como ato a una piedra un trozo de su armadura_

 _\- Parece que posees una buena habilidad. Ise tardo 1 semana en poder aprender esto, a pesar de estar versado en el [Kawakami Ryu] – Dijo Ouga mientras tiene atada la piedra al estilo shibari – Vas bien, Hibari-chan –_

 _\- Kugh…es algo difícil – Comento la peli azul_

 _\- ¡No pensé que se podía hacer esto con la [Armadura Espiritual]…! - Dijo la kunoichi_

 _\- Hace tiempo cree una técnica de atadura que impide la comunicación espiritual. Es molesto separar y sellar las propiedades de una [Armadura Espiritual], pero no es imposible. No significa que la comunicación no pueda ser cancelada, simplemente me deja de molestar. De hecho, yo no sabía que la [Armadura Espiritual] podría ser cancelada forzadamente, hasta que Genryuu-chan me lo mostró una vez. Bueno… para las personas que conocen esa habilidad, puede que alguien fuerte aparezca desafiándola, como suele suceder…entonces ellos vendrán con una contramedida para la **[Comunicación Espiritual]** \- Explico la fantasma – Pero, Gorou me enseño un método efectivo para destrozar fácilmente a un enemigo, incluso si supera tu poder o dureza de [Armadura Espiritual] –_

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- ¡Entonces no podemos ganar a menos que lo sobrepasemos en poder! – Exclamo Hibari

\- Tenemos que preocuparnos por otras cosas como cuando ellos beben alcohol – Dijo la anciana – Para que los Yoinozaka se vuelvan más poderosos deben beber una gran cantidad de alcohol y ellos no han bebido nada –

\- Por lo que leí en un libro de la biblioteca del templo, ellos pueden reservar el alcohol que injieren en su cuerpo durante dos días en caso de una batalla repentina – Explico Sagiri – Debieron preparar eso de antemano –

\- Es por eso que impusieron un día de compromiso fijo – Dijo la venerable

\- ¡¿Por qué Hibari presiente que prepararon esto para pelear contra nosotros?! – Exclamo la peli azul

\- No son tan estúpidos, planearon esto con antelación y solo muestran su poder espiritual debido a que si luchan, gastarían el licor que reservaron dejándolos en desventaja – Explico Issei

\- ¡Onis con una fuerza y supremacía superior…! – Dijo el peligrosa menor para dar un poderoso arañazo y deshacer la armadura de Sagiri - ¡Esa es la familia Yoinozaka! Demonios, ¿me habré pasado un poco? Nah, ¡no me importa si quedas invalidad el resto de tu vida! ¡En ese caso cuídate de ti…! –

\- ¡Sagiri-chaaaaaaaan! – Exclamo Hibari preocupada para ver como frente al oni se encontraba un tronco- ¡¿ ** _[Kawarimi no Jutsu]_** (Jutsu de Sustitución) – dijo aliviada mientras que la verdadera Sagiri estaba detrás de su enemigo

\- ¡No tengo la intención de ser cuidada por ti! – Exclamo la peli morada para disparar sus kunais

\- Fufu. ¡Si, si! ¡Desesperada empezar a huir con todas sus fuerzas! – Dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa burlona y un guiño – Sabes bien, que no puedes derrotarme y aun así lo internas, que linda. Sigue peleando contra mi…¡Y muéstrame ese rostro fuerte tuyo que tienes en estos momentos! –

(Que linda. Realmente piensa que puede derrotarme. ¿Cuál es su meta? ¡¿Qué intenta hacer una súper debilucha como Sagiri?!)

Pero de pronto sintió como algo paso junto a su hombro

(¡¿Ese fragmento negro me atravesó?!) Pensó Shakuhito (Espera…¡¿Qué son esas cosas moradas?!) viendo como el proyectil se le fue desprendido algo (¡¿Ella cubrió su Kunai con [Armadura Espiritual]?! ¡Pero a pesar de estar cubierto pro su armadura espiritual sigue siendo muy débil! ¡¿Qué significa?!)

-…- El castaño solo sonrió al darse una idea de lo que intentaba hacer mientras poco a poco caiga la armadura del Yoinozaka mayor

(¡Espera!) Pensó el peli rosa menor (¡¿Funciona igual que la comunicación espiritual ¿Existe una peculiaridad en la armadura de los Yoinozaka que no conozca…?)

(Es como dijo Ouga-sama) Pensó Hibari

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¿Y esa es Ouga-sama? - Pregunto Hibari_

 _\- Como deben saber la [Armadura Espiritual] puede cancelar cualquier ataque y cualquier técnica. En base a esto, para enfrentar a un usuario de este tipo de equipamiento, primero se debe cancelar su protección para derrotarlo. O eso es lo que comúnmente se asume, olvidando que en si es una técnica. Con base a esto, mi esposo se enfocó que crear aberturas a niveles microscópicos de la armadura. La mejor opción es intentar penetrarla, porque agujerarla o desquebrajarla, hará que el adversario se dé cuenta y tomara medidas para detener esa línea de ataque. Dejándolas expuestas y será un juego de afloja-tira donde ustedes o su enemigo llegara a su límite, pero siempre pasa lo primero por lo agotador que es un ataque constante. Es más fácil que se gaste energía en la ofensiva que en la defensiva – Explico la fantasma en su [Gigai]_

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _*¡A-Aguarda un momento, Sagiri-chan!*_ Exclamo la peli azul _*¡¿Vas a intentar usar tu armadura para crear un agujero…?!_

(¡Comunicación espiritual!) Pensó la mencionada _*Correcto. A partir de lo que nos contó Ouga-sama y ver el poder del **[Yasakani no Magatama]** de Ise, intente rozar dos armaduras espirituales, una contra la otra y las dos secciones espirituales que se tocaron, crearon una inconsistencia. ¡Con ello, pude comprobar que se puede crear aberturas en la barrera!*_

 _*¡Wow!* Exclamo Hibari_

 _*Nadie se da cuenta de esto*_ Explico Sagiri _*Gorou-sama y probablemente Ise, sepan que uno o dos contactos entre armaduras crean daños mínimos*_

 _*¡¿Es por eso que golpearas el mismo punto hasta crear una abertura?!_ Concluyo Hibari emocionada

 _*Así es* Dijo la peli morada_

En ese momento, Shakuhito destruye las kunais con un golpe de sus garras, sorprendiendo a ambas primas

\- Con que me engañaste usando múltiples kunais – Dijo el peli rosa – Y ahora estas golpeando el mismo punto múltiples veces, ¿huh? –

\- ¡¿?! – La peli morada no espero que su enemigo supiera de su plan

\- ¡¿Lo descubrió?! – Exclamo la peli azul preocupada

\- Si realmente puedes hacer eso…entonces no hay necesidad de que desperdicies energía espiritual arrojando esas kunais. Puede que resistas si tienes algo de energías espiritual, ¿verdad? Pero… - Dijo Shakuhito preparando un rayo de su cuerno - ¡¿Podrías soportar esto?! Estoy seguro que era tu plan…abrir un agujero en mi armadura y usar un talismán de tele transportación para atacarme en ese punto…¡Que mal, Sagiri! –

\- Tele transportación…¿huh? – Dijo la mencionada – No permitiré que eso termine así. Estas exponiendo a la [Villa Chuuma] en un gran peligro y acabas de meternos en un grave problema con el clan Kawakami. ¡Yo te daré un castigo divino! –

\- ¡Hah!...¡¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?! ¡Si por un milagro logras crear un agujero en mi [Armadura Espiritual]! ¡Y no la repare ni una sola vez, aun sin ella, poseo mucho más poder que tú! ¡Sin mencionar que tengo mi barrera defensiva! ¡Con mi barrera defensiva y mi gran poder es suficiente para acabar con esto…! No puedes darme ni siquiera un mísero rasguño, ¡¿lo entiendes?! –

\- Exactamente – Dijo Jonnosuke - ¡Su poder es extremadamente débil, al igual que todas las [Chuuma]! – comento arrogantemente

\- Hmph – Musito el castaño con una tenue sonrisa

\- Es por eso que no pudieron derrotar a Fuyuzora Kogarashi hace medio año y es el mismo motivo por el cual los Tenko como los Yoinozaka no han podido erradicar a las [Chuuma] o al Clan Kawakami. Su arrogancia es su perdición – Dijo Issei enfureciendo al patriarca Yoinozaka – Recuerda que el clan Kawakami también es llamado nos conocen como [Kimetsu no Yaiba] (Asesinos de Onis). Es como dijo una vez mi padre, si el exterior es duro, hay que intentarlo desde dentro –

\- Incluso si no logro darte un daño visible, aun puedo hacerte uno invisible – Dijo la peli morada

\- ¿Huh? – Pregunto el peli rosa menor

\- Cierto, comparada contigo puede que sea trivialmente débil, pero…- Dijo la ninja – Mientras más pequeño, menos poder gasta. Por ello, incruste un fragmento del tamaño de una aguja en tu armadura. Puede que tome millones de intentos lograrlo. Pero tarde o temprano llegare a ese punto. **_¡[Chuuma Ninjutsu Ameno Sagiri Ryu Ougi, Ameno Kiba Kantsuu Kō)_** (Ninjutsu Chuuma, Técnica Secreta del Estilo de Sagiri Ameno: Colmillo de Taladro Penetrante de Ameno)

-…- El castaño simplemente cerro los ojos mientras que espera el final de ese bastardo

\- No intentaba alargar el combate, puesto que conozco tu gran fuerza. Pero como ninja [Chuuma] que pertenece orgullosamente al [Clan Kawakami], debo constantemente pulir mi técnica y la seguiré puliendo, ahora y siempre – Dijo la peli morada mientras del cuerpo del Oni salen kunais que lo atraviesan teniendo sus dedos índice y corazón levantados como su otra mano extendida

\- ¡¿Un kunai extremadamente pequeño…?! – Exclamo Urara – Ni siquiera yo puedo detectar eso…¡Es del tamaño de una nanomáquina! ¡Eso es realmente inteligente! -

\- Se desmayó. Esos kunai son suficientes para crearle un gran dolor. Un hombre así de débil, nunca podría ser mi esposo – Dijo Sagiri para sonreír lindamente al castaño que solo asintió – (Genryuusai-sama, he cumplido mi promesa, su muerte ha sido vengada) – mientras esta cabizbaja recordando ese día fatídico

\- ¡Wow! ¡Increíble! – Exclamo Hibari – Sagiri-chan, realmente…¡Derroto a Yoinozaka Shakuhito!

\- ¡Vaya…! – Exclamo Shigure

\- Espero que, con esto, hayas aprendido la lección – Dijo el castaño para aparecer frente al peli rosa mayor, luego de terminar su técnica y soltarle una patada que lo manda a volar unos cuantos metros. Atrapando a la peli morada que jadeaba pesadamente

\- ¡¿Sagiri/-chan?! – Exclamaron su abuela y prima preocupadas

\- Probablemente utilizo mucha energía, después de todo hizo lo que estaba a su alcance y supero sus limitaciones por si misma. No es de sorprenderse – Dijo el castaño para aparecer fuego azul con naranja en su mano – Desearía que descansaras como mereces, pero aun no es el momento – para poner su mano con fuego en el cuerpo de la chica que se recuperó rápidamente –

\- ¡¿En verdad eres tan patético, Shakuhito…?! – Pregunto Jonnosuke molesto - ¿Perdiste contra una [Chuuma]? Eso ensucia el nombre Yoinozaka

\- No puede ser….¡Eso es…! – Exclamo Hibari

\- Bueno, como sea – Dijo el Oni creando más esferas – Despues de todo, el deber de un padre es limpiar el trasero de su hijo –

\- ¡¿Cuándo consiguió todos esos disparos?! – Exclamo Shigure

\- Parece ser que mientras recibía mi ataque canalizo todas esas esferas – Dijo Issei

\- ¡Si los suelta todos a la vez…! – Dijo Hibari - ¡C-Cierto, Ise-sama! ¡¿Puede usar nuevamente ese ataque con el que anulo la primera esfera?! –

\- No es tan fácil, al ser demasiadas, me tardaría más de 2 minutos para crear un **_[Omega Eraser]_** y puede que no lo detenga a tiempo – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡No puede ser…! – Exclamo la peli azul - ¡¿E-Entonces que haremos?! Esperen…¡¿No es raro que su poder sea de 60 millones?! De acuerdo con Ouga-sama, el Yoinozaka mas fuerte era de 10 millones, ¡¿no?! –

\- Ni siquiera los idiotas revelan su verdadera fuerza. No hay necesidad de ir con todo cuando tienes que deshacerte de pestes como…ese primer [Garandou] – Dijo Jonnosuke

\- Hibari no sabe lo que está pasando, ¡¿acaso el mundo no estaba en problemas?!

\- …Si, pero para los humanos – Explico Issei – Según el abuelo, solo los Yonizaka pueden controlar a los youkais complicados de occidente, así que su existencia es necesaria. De hecho, si no hubieran hecho algo tan estúpido, considerando a sus rivales y el oriente. Pero al ver como tomaron una decisión tan arriesgada, reexaminaron su situación. No crean que pueden derrotarnos, pronto el contraataque vendrá y lamentaras haberte metido con las [Chuuma], que son parte de nuestra familia desde hace 3 generaciones –

\- No soy tan paciente como para desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta – Dijo el Oni – Ademas, ¿todo esto es por una simple represalia? ¡Tal vez deberías mandarlos a todos al inferno! –

(¡¿A esa dirección?! ¡Está apuntando a la [Villa Chuuma]! ¡Donde viven Hazuki-chan y Tomoe-chan!) Pensó Hibari (¡No podemos dejar que esto pase!) – intentar detener el ataque

\- ¡Maldito…! – Exclamo Sagiri para que Issei ponga una mano en su hombro

*Yare, yare* Dijo una voz para que varias esferas de energía como el [Desintegrador Omega] de Issei fueran arrojadas contra todas las ráfagas de energía - **_[Kawakmi Ryu Ougi: Hotaru no Haka]_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Tumba de las Luciérnagas) – para que las pequeñas esferas engulleran el ataque

\- ¡¿Qué…?! – Exclamo el líder Yoinozaka

\- Llegas justo a tiempo – Dijo el castaño – Tou-san -

– Bienvenido sea a la [Villa Chuuma], Kawakami Gorou-sama – Dijeron las 3 Ameno haciendo una reverencia

En ese momento aparece el padre del castaño se encuentra con los brazos cruzados mientras un portal detrás de él se cerraba. No parecía cansado o agotado mientras que mira fijamente a la actual cabeza de los Yoinozaka, haciendo que este empiece a sudar

\- Lamento la tardanza, hijo – Dijo el castaño mayor – Tu abuelo y yo tuvimos que ponerles un alto a esos Onis arrogantes – para aparecer en cada mano un frasco grande, mostrándoselos al pelirosa

\- ¡¿Estos son…?! – Pregunto Jonnosuke incrédulo

\- Los cuernos y la sangre de los ancianos de tu clan que apoyaron tu absurda idea, ignoraron nuestra advertencia. Ahora vas a pagar el mismo precio que ellos – Dijo [Martillo Negro] dándole los refractarios de cristal a su hijo mientras estira su brazo y lo infunde con una capa de color negro como las tinieblas que tiene un brillo morado como de amatista misma - **_[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Juuryoku Ken]_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Puño de Gravitacional) –

\- ¡Maldito! – Exclamo Jonnosuke para disparar contra el castaño de lentes

\- **_[Kantsuu Kabutowari]_** (Rotura de Casco Perforador) – Dijo el castaño mientras se forma una esfera de energía morada en su puño, para golpear los ataques, dispersándolos. Mientras se acerca a él en un estallido de velocidad y se pone en su punto ciego de la cabeza– **_¡[Sutā Kurasshā Hanmā]!_** (Martillo Aplastador de Estrellas) – para golpearlo desde arriba, aplastando su cuerpo, hasta que no dejo nada de él

\- ¡Asombroso! – Exclamo la peli azul - ¡¿Acaso este es el poder del llamado [Martillo Negro]?! –

\- Realmente el Clan Kawakami es aterrador – Dijo la peli morada con una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla

\- Espero y les quede claro que, si nos traicionan, su destino será ese – Dijo el castaño mayor mirando a la anciana – Sé que eso nunca va a pasar, pero siempre es bueno recordarles como el Clan Kawakami tratamos a los traidores –

\- No se preocupes por eso – Dijo Shigure – Con su ayuda en este tema, tienen nuestra eterna gratitud y nuestra incuestionable lealtad –

\- Y como dijo mi padre, pueden seguir como hasta ahora, pero cuando necesitemos su ayuda…esperamos contar con su colaboración –

\- Así será, Gorou-sama -

\- Momentos después –

Issei curo a Shakuhito que quiso pasarse de listo, pero no sabía que había despertado a una fiera que esperaba este día durante 5 años

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo el peli rosa para ver como el castaño menor desviaba todos sus ataques mientras usa el **_[Kawakami Ryu Ougi: Juuryoku Ken]_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Puño de Gravitacional) y el **_[Kantsuu Kabutowari]_** (Rotura de Casco Perforador). Procediéndole a cortar su cuerno, desactivando su armadura y pone su puño a la altura de su pecho

– **_[Kawakami Ryu: Sunkei Kouzou Yure]_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Kawakami: Sacudida Tectónica de 1 pulgada) – Susurro el castaño golpeándolo mientras lo deja fuera de combate y lo sostiene de la cabeza, abriendo un portal para arrojarlo

\- Parece que es…. – Decía Issei pero no termino su frase cuando atrapo el rosto de Sagiri que intento llegar a sus labios – ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

-I-Ise sama Yo…

\- ¡¿HAAA?! ¡No es justo, Sagiri-chan!– Exclamo Hibari para imitarla pero también fue atrapada por la otra mano de Issei -¿I-Ise sama?...

-Lo siento, no puedo corresponderles…- dijo el castaño

Ambas vieron como el castaño levemente abrió sus ojos debido a que no espero ese gesto por parte de ambas para volver a su ceño neutro expresivo.

Fue breve… pero juraron por un momento que habían sorprendido al chico, por lo que pensaron que sus emociones aun las tenía, pero eran muy leves

\- Debemos volver, pongan todo en orden – Dijo el castaño – Sagiri, Hibari, tómense esta semana libre. Han tenido demasiadas emociones para un solo día – desapareciendo con su padre en un portal que los engullía desde abajo

\- Parece que me acabo de enterar de algo muy interesante, fufufu – Dijo la anciana sonrojando a las dos chicas

\- Templo Kawakami - Mas tarde ese día -

Issei se encontraba meditando como siempre, luego de entregar el cuerno a los pecados y que Rena se lo llevara a la tumba de su hermana menor. Todos decidieron descansar, excepto el castaño que estaba en posición de loto sobre la rama de unos de los árboles del jardín imperial del templo. Empezó desde que entrego la testa hasta ese momento, era algo que siempre hacia todos los días para despejar su mente. Pero antes de terminar sintió una presencia llena de sed de sangre

(No, son varias) Pensó el castaño – ¡[Yatagarasu]! – exclamo para que el shikigami mencionado se fusionara con él, convirtiéndose en su haori-gakuran para ir a un lugar de su mansión

\- Sala de Logística – Mansion Issei -

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Rena para que pusieran una pantalla holográfica para ver a 100 de seres reptilianos de color rojo. Con extremidades superiores en forma de par de grandes alas y posee dos cuernos verticales en su cabeza. Además de una cola espinosa - ¿Qué son esas…? –

\- Wynvers, son dragones de clase baja que no son muy listos, pero tampoco muy estúpidos – Dijo el castaño que trae una caja en mano

\- ¿Esos son…? – Pregunto el peli verde sorprendido de ver esa caja

\- Es tiempo de liberarlos – Comento el capitán comandante de la [Familia Kazama] para que se cortara la vena como lo hicieron los demás para que dejaran caer en la caja su líquido vital liberando el sello mientras deja ver a 9 pequeñas criaturas

Los primeros eran unos dragones orientales de color negro y blanco

Los segundos eran un par de carneros con cuernos retorcidos

El tercero es una cobra real de color platino

El cuarto era un panda rojo

El quinto era un youko (kitsune albino) que recordaba mucho a Chizuru

El sexto es un jabalí negro con ojos ocre

El séptimo es un pequeño león con una melena que tiene la apariencia de fuego

\- Estos son…- Dijo Rena acariciando al pequeño animal que acepto el gesto

\- Si, son nuestros familiares-armas – Dijo Kazuko acariciando a su cobra

\- Si tan solo tuviéramos sangre de dragón – Comento Ryner

\- ¿Por qué quieren sangre de dragón? – Pregunto la nueva [Pecado de la Avaricia]

\- Gorou-sama descubrió que una hoja bañada con sangre de dragón e infundida con [Reiki] tiene propiedades de [Dragon Slayer] – Respondió el [Pecado de la Gula]

[Issei-sama, aún tenemos la sangre que nos fue dada durante esa batalla contra el dragón de clase baja que enfrentamos hace 2 años] – Dijo uno de los dragones

\- Pero escuche que teníamos sangre de un [Rey Dragón] – Dijo Kazuko

\- Si, pero el abuelo no está y es el único que sabe la localización de esa sangre – Dijo Momoyo

\- ¿Cuántos son, Kanzaki? – Pregunto Masataka

\- Son aproximadamente unos 400 – Dijo la rubia heterocroma – Están por llegar en 3…2…1… -

\- Ya están aquí - Dijo el castaño – No hay tiempo, diles a los maestros asistentes que levanten la barrera especial del templo, los discípulos como expertos que peinen la zona y busquen a los civiles para que sean resguardados –

\- ¿Qué hacemos con los batallones? – Pregunto la albina

\- Que ayuden a la localización y evacuación – Respondió el castaño – Solo nosotros nos encargaremos de esas bestias. Si no quieren hacer esto aún están a tiempo de ayudar a civiles –

\- Para nada, no hemos peleado contra dragones desde hace más de 8 años – Dijo Momoyo – Estoy emocionada – chocando sus puños

\- Es verdad, si nos retiramos, el nombre de la [Familia Kazama] estaría por los suelos – Comento Mitsuomi

\- Debemos ayudar a la gente – Dijo Kazuko

\- Mi hermana jamás me perdonaría si no protejo a la ciudad que ella tanto quiso – Dijo Gentoryuu

\- Esas cosas me molestan…- Comento Ryner enojado – Vamos a acabar con ellos -

\- Protegeremos nuestro territorio – Dijo Masataka

\- Saben la estrategia, cuando maten a un dragón bañen su arma con lo más que puedan de sangre y combínenla con su [Reitouki] – Dijo el castaño lanzándoles unos goteros grandes con tapón – Traten de sacar lo más que puedan de su líquido vital –

\- ¡Si, capitán! – Exclamaron los demás pecados mientras sus familiares toman las formas de sus armas

El león de Mitsuomi toma la forma de un hacha gigante ornamentada, con la cuchilla en forma de luna creciente. Es completamente dorada. Las especificaciones de su diseño y distribución de peso son: la mayor parte del peso se concentra en la cabeza, lo que deja al arma fuera de balance, y lo que la hace aún más difícil de manejar es su peso

El jabalí de Masataka se vuelve un gran mazo con pinchos en ambos lados de color negro con llamas ocre en sus puntas

El kitsune se fusiona al arma de la albina creando una espada de dos cabezas que tienen el doble de tamaño como se pueden retraer, siendo que al ser separadas tienen una cadena que los une los mangos

El panda rojo se convierte en un kanabou de acero con grandes pinchos

La cobra se vuelve una maginara con un decorado del animal en la punta, mientras que de su boca sobresale el filo del arma, todo de color marfil

Los carneros se vuelven guantes de box con pinchos en el centro y los cuernos a los lados que se ven duros

Por último, los dos dragones se volvieron puños americanos con púas en el parte superior de los anillos

\- Ciudad Kawakami –

Encontramos calles en llamas y cubiertas por un gas venenoso mientras la gente aterrada corre por su vida. Cuando una madre e hija iban a ser alcanzadas por una llamarada, esta fue eliminada mientras que recibe un golpe de vacío en la garganta, rompiéndosela y provocando que su cabeza explote. Entre las llamas aparecen los [7 Pecados Capitales] de la [Familia Kazama] para que Rino y Ayane tomen a las madre e hija y se la lleven lejos

\- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! – Rugieron los dragones a los 7 guerreros

\- Extermínenlos, dejen a uno para…- Dijo el castaño para que un rayo de energía azul mato a casi la mitad, todos vieron que el ejecutor de ataque, para vislumbrar a un Dragón Occidental azul pálido con escamas azules celestes - ¿Tiamat? – pregunto sorprendido de verla

\- ¡¿Tiamat?! – Exclamo Rena - ¡¿Cómo la [Chaos Karma Tiamat]?! ¡¿La poderosa [Reina Dragón]?! –

\- La misma – Respondió Issei

[Tiempo sin vernos, Ise-kun] Dijo la dragona para tomar su forma humana y abrazar al castaño

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto curioso el chico - ¿Se supone que estarías en los territorios Agares, a lado de su heredera? –

\- ¿De ella? – Pregunto la peli azul enojada – Ella no vale la pena, no después de cambiarte por un perdedor como ese. Además, quien me derroto fuiste tú después de todo, no esa mocosa malhumorada y malcriada –

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿Derrotaste a un [Rey Dragón]?! – Exclamaron los demás pecados, intimidando un poco a las bestias

\- Es una larga historia. Quisiera preguntarte muchas cosas, pero debemos acabar con ellos – Respondió Issei viendo a los Wynvers – Por favor, préstanos tu fuerza, Tiamat –

\- Si me lo pides tú, no es ningún problema – Dijo la peli azul para volver a su forma dragón

\- Entonces andando – Dijo el castaño para que todos subieran en ella, yendo contra los invasores

\- Limites del Territorio Agares –

Encontramos a cierto mayordomo peli verde frente a una persona con una persona con capucha

\- ¿Para qué me has llamado? – Pregunto la [Reina] Agares

\- Es tiempo de que pagues por el favor que te hicimos-nya – Dijo la persona que resultaba ser una mujer

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –

\- Escúchame bien, porque no me gusta repetir las cosas, es un fastidio-nya -

\- Sala de Interrogación y Tortura – Fortaleza Kazama -

Kurumi y Tiamat se encontraban en el lugar con el ultimo Wynver que dejaron con vida mientras que la [Eater] usaba todos sus conocimientos en tortura psicológica, farmacológica y física mientras que la [Reina Dragón] le ayudaba con esto como era su traductora

\- Realmente es obstinado – Dijo la peli naranja mientras se rasca la cabeza

\- Los Wynvers pueden ser muy necios y fieles a sus amos, tendremos que hacer algo más – Dijo la peli azul para notar algo – Mugen, ¿puedes voltearlo?

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada para presionar unas teclas de un panel – Suerte que Ryner-sama remodelo este lugar –

\- Eso es…- Dijo la dragona viendo algo que le llamo la atención para que la [War Nurse] lo notara

Parece ser que la [Reina Dragón] ha encontrado al culpable

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Quién mando a atacar Ciudad Kawakami?

¿Quién es el amo de estos Wynvers?

Parece ser que una nueva conspiración se está preparando y pronto se develara a la luz

Fin del capitulo 13

Que tal mis queridos lectores espero que le haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentaros y sugerencias, a los que no les gusto este capitulo, váyanse a la mierda con todo respeto.

Nota : por los que aun tienen duda, Yo soy el que publica en Wattpad y fanfiction la historia en te amo y te odio


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

\- Sala de Reuniones – Fortaleza de la Familia Kazama – 2 días después -

Issei estaba reunido con los pecados y Kazanaki mientras la [Eater] Mugen Kurumi y la [Chaos Karma Dragon] Tiamat reportaban su hallazgo.

\- ¿Clan Zmei? – Pregunto Masataka

\- Si, es un antiguo clan de dragones eslavos que gobernaba las tierras que actualmente Tannin tiene bajo su mando – Dijo la [Reina Dragón] – Después de la [Guerra Civil del Inframundo], estos dragones tuvieron riñas con el gobierno actual con el propósito de ser reconocidos como una nación independiente hasta que Tannin decidió convertirse en la [Reina] de Mephistopheles y los derroco con la ayuda de los demás dragones que estaban en contra del gobierno de esa familia. No había sabido de ellos hasta que vi a ese mocoso –

\- ¿Mocoso? – Pregunto Mitsuomi

\- La actual [Reina] de Seekvaira Agares, Alivian – Dijo la dragona haciendo que Issei se crispe un poco

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es del clan Zmei? – Pregunto Kazuko

\- Es simple, esos dragones son de aguamarina con escamas de jade y ojos naranjas. Lo que me confirma que fue el clan Zmei quien ataco este lugar, además de sus características antes mencionadas, ellos tienen un gran ejercito de wynvers a su mando – Respondió la dragona – Y son tan ególatras como para marcar a sus soldados con el escudo de su clan -

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Ise? – Pregunto Ryner

\- Debemos esperar, ese dragón no actuara tan pronto – Respondió el mencionado

\- ¿Y por qué lo dices, Ise-nii? – Pregunto Kazuko

– Por que llegara el punto en que el mismo se delate si los hace constantes. Si mi intuición no me falla, esperara a un evento grande para nuevamente atacar – Respondió el mencionada

\- ¿Pero qué evento grande hay en Cuidad Kawakami? – Pregunto Momoyo para recordar algo - ¡La llegada de los alumnos de la [Academia Dhalia]! –

\- Sí. Pero dudo que esa persona sepa sobre nuestro itinerario. Debemos enfocarnos en la agenda del [Inframundo] – Comento Mitsuomi

\- La fiesta de inauguración del [Torneo de Novatos] que oficiara Sirzechs– Dijo Tiamat recordando la invitación que le había llegado a la rubia de lentes y como la fastidiaba en practicar su entrada triunfante

\- Entonces tendremos que enfocarnos en eso – Dijo el castaño – Por cierto, he sentido el aura de alguien conocido. Irina se encuentra aquí, ¿cierto? -

Nadie dijo nada porque era verdad, pero decidieron no decirle al castaño que ya tenía suficiente con todo el trabajo que conlleva su cargo y no querían que se acercara esa "asesina" a él

\- Como sea, procuren alguno de ustedes o una [Chuuma] ponerle un talismán de tele transportación para llegar al lugar cuando sea el momento adecuado – Dijo el [Pecado de la Ira]

\- Me ocupare de ello – Dijo la rubia heterocromia

– Te lo encargo, Kanza-chan. Rena –Comento el castaño

\- ¿Si? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Intenta encontrar algo que nos lleve a como Miria-chan obtuvo el [Éxtasis de la Furia] – Pidió Issei – Mientras más pronto sepamos cómo es que obtuvo eso, la causa de la muerte de Genryuusai será más clara -

\- Entendido – Dijo la albina

\- Si me permiten, voy a despejarme un poco – Dijo Issei para retirarse de la sala

Acto seguido desapareció de su lugar mientras que se preguntaban qué es lo que le pasaba, con solo mencionar el nombre de "Seekvaira Agares" parecía que lo ponía intranquilo

El castaño había llegado a su árbol favorito para descansar bajo su sombra, cerrando los ojos, recordando todo lo que paso junto a la rubia. En especial esas esporádicas sonrisas que mostraba la chica

\- Dojo – Mansión de Discípulos – Tarde -

Encontramos a Irina toda golpeada en suelo mientras viste un hakama azul como un gi blanca, empuñando dos shinsai. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer que tiene ojos azules con largas pestañas y largo pelo rubio rizado hasta la cintura el que se ve sensible en los extremos a pesar de ser de otro modo relativamente recto. Sus labios están claramente definidos y se describe como un ser completo- Aunque delgada, también tiene músculos desarrollados, que desprende un aire claro de realeza y mando. De igual manera viste un hakama y gi mientras que tiene un bokkuto a una mano

\- Levántate aún no hemos terminado – Dijo la rubia

\- S-Si, Olivier-sensei – Dijo la castaña para nuevamente atacar, pero golpes son desviados y es derribada

\- Mientras entrenas conmigo, olvida todo lo de fuera, lo único que importa es tu oponente. Recuerda, la _"Supervivencia del más apto"_ \- Dijo la mencionada

\- ¡HAAAA! – Exclamo Irina para realizar un tajo doble que es repelido

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Geiruroa]_** (Estilo de Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: Rugido de Vendaval) – Exclamo la rubia para desaparecer y aparecer con la espada extendida, dejando un fuerte roce en el hombro de la castaña que cayó en una rodilla al tatami mientras se sujeta, notando como tiene rasgado el hombro de su gi y se le hizo una llaga - ¿No sé por qué te quejas? Sabes perfectamente que ese golpe es un ataque para apuñalar el corazón en una estocada mortal. Levántate, aún tenemos tiempo antes de que la clase nocturna venga -

\- S-Si…- Dijo la castaña

Ella era una de las pocas maestras principales de **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu]_** extranjera, su nombre es Olivier Mira Armstrong. Una mujer alemana nacionalizada japonesa que debido a su carácter no se ha casado y es conocida como la _"Reina de Hielo"_. Fue en el pasado la maestra de Irina, debido a que es de una de los pocos que soporta sus infernales entrenamientos. Pero a pesar de su poca ortodoxa metodología de enseñanza, todos sus discípulos han llegado lejos en el campo de la seguridad pública, privada y en el ámbito civil

\- Vamos de nuevo -

\- ¡Sí! –

\- Con Issei –

Al despertar vio como el cielo era de color naranja, notando como se quedó dormido mucho tiempo. Lo único que recordaba de ese sueño que tuvo, fue la vez que se arrojó y se llevó consigo a Seekvaira para caer en un rio de Kuoh

\- Supongo que es un buen recuerdo – Dijo el castaño con una tenue sonrisa y una mirada serena

*Aiya, realmente no espere que hicieras esas expresiones luego del someterte a ese entrenamiento, Ise* Dijo una voz para que el castaño volviera a su ceño neutro y carente de expresiones

\- Abuela – Dijo Issei viendo a la venerable en posición de loto

\- Vamos, la comida está servida y como nos has desayunado, te servirán doble – Dijo la venerable - ¡Andando! – exclamo para llevárselo de la oreja al ver que no se movía de su lugar

\- Comedor –

Issei, Momoyo, Kazuko, Ouga, Gorou, Mei Ling y Tesshin se encontraban comiendo en familia mientras que 6 sirvientas estaban alrededor de la mesa esperando levantar los platos de quien terminara. Actualmente había más de 36 platos vacíos. Esto es debido a que todos los miembros de sangre o políticos desarrollan un hambre colosal donde comen entre 9 a 12 veces lo de una persona normal. A pesar de eso, no engordan o sufren problemas de saludo, debido a que todo lo que ingieren se convierte en energía, nutrientes y vitaminas como en [Reitouki] que pueden almacenar en su cuerpo durante 72 horas, secretos de la fisiología de los miembros del clan Kawakami

\- Por cierto – Dijo Gorou – Las niñas vuelven la semana que viene –

\- Que gran noticia. No las he visto desde que se fueron a ese internado – Comento la peli rosa

\- Es verdad, tengo ganas de verlas – Comento Kazuko

\- Espero que esas dos sigan tan adorables como siempre – Comento Momoyo

\- ¿Me pregunto qué tan fuertes se han vuelto? – Pregunto Tesshin para que escucharan un sollozo, volteando a ver se encuentran a la morena llorando como Maria Magdalena

\- ¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis nenas ya van estar en casa pronto! ¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo la Yatahagane llorando a lagrima tendida haciendo que sus suegros suspiren, su esposo y sobrinas reían nerviosamente, aunque Issei seguía comiendo.

\- ¡[Gochisōsama deshita]! (Fue un verdadero festín) – Dijeron los 7 Kawakami mientras toman te de matcha

\- Hemos terminado. Issei, Momoyo, Kazuko. Recuerden nuestra sesión de entrenamiento – Dijo Tesshin – Vayan con sus amigos y regresen para iniciar temprano e irnos a dormir antes de la media noche –

\- Si, Ojii-sama – Dijeron los 3 chicos para terminar su té y hacer una reverencia para retirarse

\- Una semana después – Mañana -

Issei y sus padres se encontraban en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio a la espera de las 3 integrantes de la familia Hyoudou. Mientras que Gorou levanta un cartel que dice "Hyoudou Hasuki, Kochou y Teria". En ese momento aparecieron 3 chicas vestidas con ropa casual que van a donde están, siendo recibidas por su madre que las pego a su pecho

\- ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis niñas! – Exclamo Ouga pegándolas a sus grandes pechos

\- Mamá, no pueden respirar – Dijo Issei para que viera como estaban las 3 chicas con la cara azul

\- ¡Waaa! ¡Gomenasai! – Exclamo la morena – Es que estoy tan feliz de verlas otra vez – para sacar le lengua con un guiño

\- Yare, yare – Dijo Kochou – Apenas nos viste en las vacaciones pasadas, Kaa-chan. Pero igual te extrañe –

\- Yo también te extrañe, Kaa-chan – Dijo Teria con una sonrisa dulce

\- Hasuki está feliz de verte de nuevo, mama – Dijo la auto nombrada

\- ¿Acaso no hay saludo para mí? – Dijo el castaño

\- Tou-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~ - Exclamaron las 3 niñas para que su padre las abrace con mucho amor

\- Mis niñas, como las he extrañado – Dijo Gorou

\- Ha pasado tiempo, hermana – Dijo Issei haciendo un leve saludo con la mano mientras les acaricia el cabello, cosa que se les hizo extraño. Por lo que pasaron a mirar a sus padres

\- Como sea, el auto nos está esperando – Dijo Ouga

\- Les contaremos todo en la casa – Dijo Gorou

\- Sala – Mansion Principal – Templo Kawakami

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas al oir todo lo que paso mientras que todavía no llegaban

\- ¡¿Aparecieron las hermanas de Genryuu-oneesan?! – Exclamo Teria

\- ¡¿Restauraste la [Familia Kazama?! – Pregunto Kochou

\- ¡¿Hiciste el [Entrenamiento de los 3000 soles]?! ¡¿Por qué tomaste esa medida tan extrema?! – Reclamo Hasuki para recordar algo - ¿Fue por esa demonio? –

-…-

\- ¡Respóndeme! –

Al exigir una respuesta, golpeo el tatami, porque ninguno de ellos…hasta ese momento, había siquiera planteándose la idea de hacer ese entrenamiento. Puesto que incluso se les había dicho hace mucho tiempo que podían perder la humanidad en el proceso

\- Tuve mis motivos y acepte las consecuencias, Hasuki – Respondió Issei – Tengo reunión con los [Pecados] – para salir de la sala usando el **_[Shunpo]_**

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "esa demonio"? – Pregunto Mei Ling

\- Onii-chan está enamorado de una demonio llamada Seekvaira Agares – Respondió Teria sorprendiendo a sus abuelos

\- Sobre eso, tenemos que decirles algo – Comento Gorou – Esperamos que se lo tomen con calma, niñas – confundiendo a sus hijas

\- Torii del Templo Kawakami – Al día siguiente -

Irina se encontraba frente a su profesora y Kako, su compañera de entrenamiento, eran las únicas que la despedían debido a que desde que llego…supo que no era querida en el lugar. Su error aun no era perdonado. Sin embargo, volver a este lugar fue un renacimiento espiritual y marcial para la castaña de coletas

\- Entrena todo lo que te enseñe, sé que te servirá para el futuro – Dijo la rubia

\- Fue un honor haber entrenado contigo y hacer que Armstrong-sensei me aceptara como su nueva discípula – Dijo la morena del parche

\- Gracias a ambas por todo – Dijo la castaña

\- Irina, creo que ya es tiempo de que desarrolles tus propias técnicas y tu propio estilo – Dijo Olivier – Pero al final, es tu decisión hacerlo o no –

\- Entiendo – Dijo la nombrada – Una vez más, gracias por todo, sensei y Kako-san –

Dio una última reverencia mientras que el chofer del taxi que pidió subía sus maletas, pero…

*Espera* Dijo una voz para que la castaña de coletas viera a…

\- ¡¿Kanzaki-san?! – Exclamo la [Peón] Gremory

\- Me pidió el gran maestro que te diera esto – Dijo la mencionada dándole una envoltura, para que la abra, sorprendiéndose – Se te iba a dar antes de esa tragedia –

\- Esto es…- Dijo la castaña viendo que es una katana normal, con un mango verde y un diseño con cuatro pétalos antes de la hoja. La propia hoja es normal. Desenvainada, la primera mitad es verde y está llena de baches. La segunda mitad es blanca y suave. Hay diseños circulares incrustados en todo el forro de la katana

\- Es la espada [Shigure] (Llovizna) – Respondió la rubia – La espada que te reconoce como una experta del **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu]_** , supongo que esperabas que Ise-sama te la entregara. Desgraciadamente esta en Saitama y no volverá en 2 días –

\- Entiendo, gracias por el detalle Kanzaki-san – Dijo la castaña

\- Como dije, el gran maestro te considero digna, no tienes por qué agradecerme – Dijo la rubia para volver al templo

Irina envolvió el arma en la manta, se despidió de su sensei como de la subordinada de Rena y subió al taxi que la llevaría a la estación de trenes de Kanto para regresar a Kuoh. Ahí en la academia, como acordaron, se encontraba Azazel que la llevo a…

\- Patio/Mansión Gremory – Horas más tarde

Azazel, Irina y Rias estaban esperando en el mismo lugar en donde se le dio su entrenamiento a cada integrante

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Por favor espera un momento. Él estará aquí pronto... – Respondió el maestro mirando al cielo

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que estar esperando? – Pregunto la castaña- Más bien, ¿Que se avecina? –

Una enorme sombra en el cielo apareciera en su visión que dirigía a gran velocidad en donde estaba ella.

\- ¡Uwah! ¡Enorme! ¿Un monstruo? ¿Un demonio? ¿Un fantasma? ¿No podría ser un ataque enemigo? ¿O sí? – Pregunto Irina

 ** _¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

La tierra tembló cuando eso aterrizó justo delante de ellos. Una nube de polvo flotaba en el aire y después de que se asentó dejando ver a una enorme criatura

Era de 15 metros de altura aproximadamente con una boca enormemente dividida, colmillos de aspecto brutales habían surgido de su boca. Gruesos brazos y piernas. Dos alas extendidas a los lados

\- ¡Un dragón! –

\- Así es, Irina. Se trata de un dragón –

La castaña recibió una afirmación del caído, viendo que cuando aterrizó, dejó escapar fuego. Como resultado, hizo que toda la zona circundante se quemara

[Azazel, te sobra valor por entrar tan abiertamente al territorio de los demonios]

\- Ah, he conseguido adecuadamente el permiso personal del [Maou] y he entrado en este territorio, ¿Sabes? ¿Tienes alguna queja, Tannin? -

[Hmph. Bueno, está bien. Especialmente vine aquí porque Sirzechs me lo pidió. No olvides tu propio entorno, Gobernador de los ángeles caídos]

\- Heheh. De todos modos, Irina. Este sujeto será tu siguiente maestro -

Azazel le dijo eso a la [Peón] de Rias mientras señalaba con el dedo al gran dragón

\- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! ¿Este enorme dragón? -

[Ha pasado tiempo, Ddraig. ¿Puedes escucharme?]

Entonces, el brazo izquierdo de la ex-miembro de la iglesia brilló de color rojo por su propia cuenta y apareció la [Boosted Gear]

[Ah, cuanto tiempo, Tannin]

\- ¿Es un conocido tuyo? – Pregunto la castaña, recibiendo un "Sí" como respuesta.

[Este tipo es un antiguo [Rey Dragón]. Ya te dije acerca de los [Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragones] antes, ¿No? Tannin aquí había sido un [Rey Dragón] cuando eran los Seis [Grandes Reyes Dragones]. El dragón llamado Tannin que aparece en la Biblia]

\- ¡¿Es él?! – Exclamo Irina recordando ese pasaje de la biblia

\- Tannin se convirtió en un demonio, por lo que los [Seis Grandes Reyes Dragones] se convirtieron en los [Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragones]. Aun entre los demonios actuales reencarnados, él es de clase suprema. Un alto grado de demonio – Explico Azazel

\- **_[Meteor Blaze Dragon]_** (Dragón de la Llamarada Meteoro), Tannin. Se dice incluso que su aliento de fuego es igual al impacto de un meteorito. Es uno de los pocos dragones legendarios que todavía están activos en este momento. Lo sentimos, Tannin, pero por favor ayuda con el entrenamiento de esta chica que lleva al [Dragón Emperador Rojo]. Quiero que le enseñes a usar el poder de un dragón desde cero – Dijo el caído rogándole al dragón

[Incluso si no lo hago, debería estar bien si Ddraig le enseña directamente, ¿Verdad?]

\- Aun así, hay un límite. Él realmente necesita un entrenamiento con un verdadero dragón –

[La forma original de combate real. Ya veo, por lo que estás diciendo que quieres que atormente a esta chica. Esta es la primera vez que entreno a alguien que alberga a Ddraig]

[Por favor contrólate, Tannin. Mi anfitriona no podría hacerte frente si luchas con toda tu fuerza]

[Estará bien siempre y cuando no se muera, ¿Verdad? Déjamelo a mí]

\- El período es de aproximadamente 10 días del mundo humano. Me gustaría que llegues al [Balance Breaker] en ese tiempo. Irina, trabaja tan duro como puedas y en lo posible, no mueras – Dijo el caído

\- ¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no muera?! – Exclamo la castaña para tomar sus espadas

[Señorita Rias. ¿Me puede prestar esa montaña? Voy a llevarla allá.]

El viejo dragón señaló a la montaña lejana de antes

\- Por supuesto. Procure enseñarle lo mejor -

[Déjemelo a mí. Voy a entrenarlo hasta el borde de la muerte]

Entonces tomo a la chica y se fue al lugar de entrenamiento para que Rias se acercara mientras ve partir a su sierva

\- ¿Lo has sentido, no es así? – Pregunto el mechidorado

\- Si, estos catorce días fueron en el [Templo Kawakami] fueron beneficiosos para ella – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Montaña – 4 días después -

 ** _¡DOGOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

Cerca de allí, los árboles salieron volando, se fundieron las rocas y un cráter se creó en el suelo mientras que la castaña esquivaba los ataques

\- ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaah! – Exclamo Irina evitando el aliento de fuego del monstruoso viejo dragón

[Vamos, chica Dragón Rojo. Si no esquivas más rápido, te carbonizaré]

Había pasado casi media semana desde que llegaron a esta montaña. Realmente Irina estaba llegando al límite de su fatiga mental y corporal, sentía que estaba por colapsar en cualquier momento. Porque habia sido perseguida día y noche por un monstruo, Incluso cuando lanzaba un contraataque de vez en cuando, nunca podría cambiar las tornas. Incluso si golpeaba las escamas del dragón con sus espadas difícilmente, no sólo no le hace ningún daño, si no que [Yubashiri] estaba con numerosas muescas en su extensión y un notable desgaste en su filo. Incluso con el **_[Transfer]_** se sentía insignificante, por lo que sólo podía pasar el tiempo corriendo y escondiéndose todos los días mientras que lo momentos de ataque, solo era para estudiar las zonas vulnerables del dragón. Ese sujeto está tratando de matarla sin misericordia, se dio cuenta desde el primer día. Por otra parte, ese ataque de aliento de fuego... había volado un tramo de la montaña con un solo aliento.

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Hiougi: Nigiri]_** (Postura Secreta del Estilo de Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: Doble Corte) – Dijo la castaña pone sus espadas paralelas una a la otra - **_¡[Tourou]!_** (Escalar una Torre) - hace un corte hacia arriba lanzando dos cortes aéreos azules, pero nuevamente las escamas anulan el ataque de la chica. Por lo que se escondió en la maleza

Una vez que el entrenamiento extenuante durante la primera parte del día terminaba, pasaba al entrenamiento básico. Se trataba principalmente de entrenamiento muscular. Usando lo poco que asimilo durante una de las clases de su maestra sobre supervivencia, no tenía más remedio que asegurar sus propias comidas. Más bien, como era ignorante respecto a los animales y las plantas del Inframundo, capturaba peces en el río sólo después de confirmar si eran comestibles o no por el dragón, luego, reunía nueces de los árboles que crecían en la montaña Había creado fuego de alguna manera con magia mediocre.

 ** _¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_**

Otra bola de fuego fue disparada, esquivando, al rodar a un lado. Para que Irina observara como la roca tras la que se escondía fue fundida y Tannin la encontró.

[Así que aquí estabas. No sirve de nada, incluso si te vuelves buena simplemente en salir corriendo. Vamos, ya lucha de una vez]

\- ¡Es imposible! ¡Eres demasiado fuerte! ¿Podrías ser incluso más fuerte que Vali? -

[Bueno, muchas veces me han dicho que mi poder desatado está en la clase de [Maou]]

\- ¡Viste! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Qué pasa con la charla de la clase de [Maou]? ¿Por qué estoy tratando de sobrevivir en una montaña con un dragón de la clase del [Maou]? – Dijo la castaña para nuevamente – **_¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Nanajuni Pound Ho]!_** (Estilo de la Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: Cañón Fénix de 72 Libras) - exclamo mantenido sus espadas por detrás del hombro horizontalmente, después mueve los brazos hacia adelanta y lanza una ráfaga de aire comprimido contra el enemigo para cortarle, apenas logrando cuartear una placa de las escamas de la frente del dragón

[Ese fue un buen golpe, niña]

*Oh, así que sigues entrenando. ¿Cómo te va? *

Dijo una voz que le era familiar. Mirando detrás de ella, el gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos estaba allí.

Momentos Después

\- ¡Están muy buenos! ¡Muy buenos! – Dijo Irina llorando después de comer lo que le trajo Azazel que era un bento hecho por Rias

\- También hay una caja de almuerzo hecha por Akeno. Cómela también. Ambas quisieron hacerte esto por lo mucho que te has esforzado por volverte fuerte. Pero, jajajaja, tu cara ha mejorado un poco en los varios días que no te he visto – Dijo Azazel dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro - ¿Y qué tal el entrenamiento? –

\- Jamás pensé conocer a alguien tan recio, después de mi maestra Olivier – Comento Irina – Pero… ¡Casi muero! ¡Realmente casi muero! ¡Este viejo dragón es increíblemente fuerte! ¡Incluso si le dijiste que me enseñaría como batalla un dragón, cuando el usa demasiado de su poder real, es simplemente absurdo! - se quejó mientras devoraba la comida – Por cierto, ¿Dónde están ese trio de caídas? –

\- Si preguntas por Raynare y las otras dos, deje su entrenamiento del día de hoy bajo la supervisión de Penemue, una compañera caída mía – Respondió el cadre

\- ¡Tannin-shishou no sabe cómo contenerse! ¡Me va a matar! ¡No quiero morir cuando todavía soy virgen y no me he casado con Ise-kun! – Reclamo la castaña

\- ¿Y cómo está el chico? – Dijo el caído – Me han llegado muchos reportes de sus acciones en la [Región de Kanto], supongo que ha estado muy ocupado –

\- No lo pude ver, después de todos, los [Pecados Capitales] no me permitieron acercarme a él – Dijo Irina amargamente - ¡Pero no cambies el tema, idiota! –

[La idiota eres tú. Has decidido no morir, ¿Verdad? Si no estuviera tan pendiente, te convertirías en carbón de leña por mi aliento de fuego. Si no quieres tener sentimientos de dolor, alcanza el [Balance Breaker] ya de una vez] Dijo el dragón con los ojos entreabiertos mientras descansa en una pared rocosa.

\- ¡Incluso si dice eso! ¡Si alguien con una base humana como yo recibe un ataque de alguien con el mismo tamaño que un monstruo como usted, voy a ser convertido en pequeñitas piezas de un solo golpe! – Replico Irina

[Hmph. Qué tontería] Mascullo Tannin [Escuche que ese chico que es llamado el [Pecado de la Ira] le pateo el trasero a Tiamat. Supongo que lo subestimo, pero ella le tuvo que dar lucha, nunca se reprime, incluso si ve a su presa como escoria. Además vi el video de como derroto al [Blanco]. Me comento Azazel que buscas estar a su altura y eres afortunada en ser una [Peón] de la señorita Rias en este tipo de condiciones. ¿Sabes cuántos demonios querrían ser siervos?] Haciendo que baje la cabeza la chica mientras Azazel suspira

\- Aun así, también incluiste el entrenamiento básico, ¿Verdad? Entonces está bien. Si no lo haces, tu cuerpo no será capaz de mantenerse al día cuando logres tu [Balance Breaker]. Hay demasiadas cosas que te faltan. No serás capaz de ganar contra Vali con magia, aunque él este parado de cabeza. Por lo tanto, no tienes más remedio que educarte a través de la fuerza física – Explico Azazel

\- Umm, en aquel entonces, Vali estaba tratando de hacer algo, pero ¿Qué era? -

Le pregunto Irina a Azazel eso. Porque recordaba que Vali huyera, trató de hacer algo, pero Issei lo detuvo. A pesar de que Albión también trató de abstenerle de hacerlo...

\- Ah, eso fue la [Juggernaut Drive] -

\- ¿Es algo que está por encima incluso del [Balance Breaker]? -

\- No, no existe nada por encima del [Balance Breaker]. La forma final y definitiva de los [Sacred Gears] es el [Balance Breaker]. Sin embargo, hay varias cosas en el interior de los [Sacred Gears] que tienen a un ser mágico sellado en ellos. Una restricción particular se aplica a aquellos. Tu [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing] de Vali son ejemplos de eso. Esos seres son fuertemente restringidos, sacando el poder mientras se encuentran en ese estado y se aseguran de que el huésped lo pueda utilizar. En el caso de los [Sacred Gears] del Dragón Rojo y el Dragón Blanco, obligando a que la restricción se libere temporalmente, se desata el poder sellado de la [Juggernaut Drive]. El poder temporal que se recibe rivaliza con el de Dios, pero el riesgo es también enorme. Se disminuye en gran medida la esperanza de vida del portador. Y también te hace perder el sentido de la razón -

\- ¿Quieres decir que te saca de control? -

\- Sí, hasta cierto punto, te vuelves violento. Uno podría destruir en la totalidad sus alrededores, e incluso comenzar a destruirse a sí mismo antes de finalmente detenerse. Es imposible que ese poder se domine en un combate real, pero... Vali puede manejarlo durante varios minutos, consumiendo una enorme cantidad de poder mágico, él debe ser capaz de hacerlo, de todos modos. Dado que Albión estaba impaciente en aquel entonces, supongo que todavía tiene peligros. Por supuesto. No me corresponde a mí decirlo como alguien que utiliza un [Sacred Gear Artificial] en un estado de ráfaga, pero la manera de utilizar una fuerza que disminuye la vida es esencialmente diferente de la manera de usar el poder del Sacred Gear. Es un método de lucha usando una maldición transmutada que sólo utiliza el poder de la gente que ha muerto. Absolutamente nunca debes copiarlo -

(Hay tristeza en los ojos de Sensei. ¿Estará preocupado por Vali? Él había hablado de enseñarle a usar su poder cuando todavía era su subordinado) Pensó la castaña

[¿Así que él [Dragón Emperador Blanco] actual puede manejar la [Juggernaut Drive]? Eso es un problema. La chica [Dragón Rojo] hubiera muerto si no se hubiera desesperado. La "forma", ya sea del blanco o del rojo, que despierte primero, sin duda sobrepasará al otro. En cierto sentido, el primero que llegue a ese estado, es el primero que acaba al otro]

\- ¡¿EEEEEH?! – Exclamo la castaña por que no espero que le dijeran eso

\- Irina, vamos a cambiar el tema –

El Sensei de una manera que nunca le había escuchado la chica, con un tono repentinamente formal me dijo.

\- ¿A qué? – Pregunto la castaña

\- ¿Sabes si el [Pecado de la Ira] tuvo contacto con Akeno? – Pregunto el caído

\- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? – Cuestiono Irina

\- Tengo que velar por ella en lugar de un amigo mío -

\- Se refiere al padre de Akeno-senpai, el cual es uno de tus subordinados, ¿Verdad? –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto el caido

\- Ella me lo conto cuando note como se entristeció al mencionar en voz alta como se encontraría mi padre en estos momentos y que le diría cuando sepa que me convertí en demonio. La vi muy afectada por lo que me disculpé con ella para que contara un poco acerca de su relación actual -

\- En lugar de un subordinado, Baraqiel es un compañero de tiempos antiguos como Shemhazai. Un amigo, un amigo. Hicimos un montón de estupideces juntos. Por lo tanto, antes de darme cuenta, todo mundo a mi alrededor, además de mí y Penemue, había llegado a tener esposas e hijos – Dijo el caído mientras suspira pesadamente - Bueno, aparte de eso, estoy muy preocupado por Akeno. Ya que Baraqiel y Akeno son de mi incumbencia -

\- Sensei, eres inesperadamente de buen corazón, o quizá debería decir una persona entrometida. También te involucraste en nuestro entrenamiento -

\- Sólo soy un Ángel Caído ordinario con tiempo libre. A pesar de que fue por eso que también crie al [Dragón Emperador Blanco].

\- En cualquier caso, estoy pensando en quizás confiarle a Akeno al chico Kawakami –

\- ¿A Ise-kun? -

\- Si, él ha hecho lo que Rias o yo hemos intentado desde hace años –

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Que abra su corazón y se acepte, aunque aún es reacia a su padre y hacia mi…ella ha aceptado ese poder que corre por sus venas y lo entrena. Cuando le pregunte por que lo hacía me respondió: _"Por qué Ise kun me hizo ver que nunca debo de negar lo que soy y siempre tener presente yo vivo por el amor de mi madre como de "ese hombre". Aceptare ese poder para demostrarle que no soy más una llorona"_. No sé qué hizo o que le dijo, pero le estaré eternamente agradecido –

\- Ise-kun siempre ha sabido que decirle a la gente para que confié en él o en sí mismos – Dijo Irina con una sonrisa 

\- Bueno, buscare al chico después – Dijo Azazel – Por ahora el problema es Koneko –

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa con Koneko-chan? -

Azazel dejó escapar un suspiro a la pregunta de su alumna

\- No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. Es impaciente, o más bien, duda de su poder.

De repente, recordó la castaña cómo la [Torre] no parecía estarse sintiendo bien últimamente. Y fue contundente cuando le trato de dar ánimos

\- Ella se pasó de la mano con el entrenamiento que le di. Esta mañana colapso -

\- ¿Colapsó? -

\- Asia puede tratar las lesiones, pero ella no puede hacer nada acerca de la fuerza física. El exceso de trabajo, en particular, sin duda perjudica la propia fuerza física y tiene efectos adversos. Debido a que el tiempo que queda hasta el juego es limitado, eso es peligroso –

\- Es cierto, incluso mi sensei en kenjutsu me ha dicho que el entrenamiento excesivo es nocivo para la salud -

\- Ahora bien, debemos irnos, se me pidió que te llevará de nuevo sólo por esta vez. Volverás al anexo Gremory una sola vez. Tannin, volveremos después de un rato. Te la voy a regresar mañana por la mañana -

[Sí, entonces voy a volver a mi territorio por ahora]

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir? ¿No sería mejor buscar a Ise-kun? -

\- Hable con uno de mis contactos para que me hiciera una cita con él, resulta que se encuentra en el [Monte Kurama] junto a los demás [Pecados Capitales] de la [Familia Kazama], no me específico para que -

\- Entiendo, pero… ¿De quién proviene la orden para que yo regrese? ¿De Buchou? -

\- De su madre -

\- Sala - Anexo Gremory -

Irina se encontraba tomando té luego de recibir unas breves clases de bailes como etiqueta de parte de Venelana Gremory. Al terminar satisfactoriamente las lecciones, dedico que debía tomar un descanso.

\- U-Umm, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? -

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

\- ¿Qué pasa con Koneko-chan...? Koneko-chan está bien ¿Verdad? –

\- Sí. Era sólo el exceso de trabajo, por lo que debe recuperarse poco a poco, si ella descansa su cuerpo por uno o dos días estará bien -

\- Estoy muy preocupada por Koneko-chan, ya que ella ha estado actuando de manera extraña desde antes de venir aquí -

\- Esa chica está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer frente a su propia existencia y poder en estos momentos. Es un problema difícil. Sin embargo, ella no será capaz de avanzar si no encuentra ella misma su propia respuesta -

\- ¿Su existencia y poder? –

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no has sido parte de la familia de Rias por mucho tiempo. Sí, es natural que no lo sepas. Te voy a contar un poco -

La madre de Rias se sentó, mientras está frente a la castaña de coletas y comenzó a contarle una cierta historia.

Era una historia de dos hermanas gatas.

Las hermanas gatas estaban siempre juntas. Cuando jugaban, cuando comían, cuando dormían. Con sus padres muertos, sin hogar al que regresar y sin nadie en quien confiar, las dos gatas luchando para vivir el día a día, mientras dependían la una de la otra.

Un día, ellas dos fueron recogidas por un determinado demonio. La hermana mayor se convirtió en parte de su familia, por lo que la hermana menor también fue capaz de vivir con ellos. Habiendo por fin llegado a una vida digna, las dos creyeron que podían pasar el tiempo muy feliz.

Sin embargo, sucedió algo insólito. Al parecer, la hermana mayor logró un rápido crecimiento después de ganar poder. Venelana comento que su talento oculto de repente comenzó a desbordarse al convertirse en un demonio reencarnado.

\- Esa gata era de una especie que, naturalmente, sobresale en [Youjutsu]. Por otra parte, ella floreció en el talento de la magia, así, e incluso usó [Senjutsu] que se dijo que sólo el último de los ermitaños podría utilizar -

Parecía que la hermana gata mayor, habiendo superado a su amo en un corto tiempo, fue consumida por su poder y se transformó en una existencia malvada que sólo buscaba sangre y batalla.

\- Como su aumento de poder no paraba, la hermana gata mayor mató al demonio que era su amo, al final, y se convirtió en un "demonio exiliado". Por otra parte, se transformó en uno de los más peligrosos entre los "demonios exiliados". Ella sola ha aniquilado a todos los escuadrones de persecución... -

Se decía que los demonios cancelaron temporalmente toda búsqueda de la hermana gato.

\- La hermana gata más joven se quedó atrás. Los demonios la cuestionaron como una existencia innecesaria. Ellos dijeron: _"Eventualmente esta gata también puede salirse de control. Es mejor acabarla ahora"._ Fue Sirzechs quien salvó a esa gata a quien planeaban eliminar. Mi hijo convenció a los demonios de clase alta que la hermana gata más joven era inocente. Como resultado, la situación fue resuelta teniéndolo a él velando por la pequeña. Sin embargo, después de haber sido traicionada por su hermana mayor en quien ella creía y torturada por los demonios de otro modo, el espíritu de la hermana menor parecía estar al borde del colapso

\- Qué historia tan triste... – Dijo Irina mientras le recordaba un poco al pasado de Issei

\- Sirzechs dejó a la hermana gata más joven, que había perdido su sonrisa y las ganas de vivir, al cuidado de Rias. Después de que la hermana gata más joven se reunió con Rias, recobró sus emociones poco a poco. Y luego, aquella gata recibió un nombre de Rias. "Koneko" -

\- ¿Esta historia que me relato es de Koneko-chan...? Espera, pues, la verdadera forma de Koneko-chan es…-

\- Ella fue originalmente una youkai. Sabes de los Nekomata, ¿Verdad? Youkai gatos. Ella es una sobreviviente de la especie más fuerte entre los youkai gatos, una Nekoshou. Son una especie de youkai de alto nivel que pueden no sólo aprender [Youjutsu], si no también [Senjutsu] -

\- Quisiera hablar con ella -

\- Adelante, seguramente te encontraras a Rias en el pasillo de los cuartos –

\- Gracias –

\- Pasillos –

\- Irina – Dijo la pelirroja acariciando su cabeza con cariño – Veo que has estado entrenando mucho –

\- Si, Tannin-shishou es alguien rudo, pero estoy aprendiendo mucho – Dijo la nombrada - U-Umm, Buchou. ¿Cómo está Koneko-chan? – haciendo que la cara de su ama tomara un semblante complicado

\- Sígueme – Pidió Rias para entrar a la habitación que estaba decorada con muchas cosas con tema de gatos

Rias había terminado de hablar con ella ya, y Akeno ya estaba dentro, así que sólo le dijeron que entrara

Al entrar la chica noto que era una habitación amplia. La [Reina] Gremory estaba sentada junto a la cama y Koneko estaba acostada

\- ¡! – La castaña de coletas no se esperó que surgieran en la cabeza de su kouhai…unas orejas de gato – (Dado que por lo general las oculta, ¿También perdió la fuerza necesaria para esconderlas cuando quedó exhausta?)

\- Irina-chan, esto es… - Dijo la morena al ver su reacción por las orejas

\- Tranquila me han contado la historia Grosso Modo – Dijo la castaña aliviando a la morena, viendo como Irina comenzó a examinarla - No tienes lesiones especialmente malas a la vista. Bueno, si fuesen sólo lesiones, eso no sería un problema con Asia aquí. Así que en realidad vino aquí porque agotó su fuerza física. ¿Cómo te encuentras físicamente? –

\- ¿A qué has venido? – Pregunto la loli con los ojos entre abiertos y un tono muy sombrío

\- ¿Está bien si te digo que es porque estaba preocupada? -

-…-

\- Koneko-chan, ya escuché tu historia. Sobre todas las cosas diferentes. En cualquier caso, el exceso de trabajo en ti misma no es bueno. Si no cuidas tu cuerpo…creo no tengo derecho a hablar mientras estoy recibiendo un entrenamiento infernal -

\- Quiero... – Murmuro la peliblanca algo en voz muy baja

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto la castaña al escucharla

Entonces, Koneko la miró directamente y habló en un tono claro. Mientras contiene sus lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Quiero llegar a ser más fuerte. Al igual que Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Raynare-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Kalawarner-sensei... Y también Irina-senpai que es conocida como la [Despiadada Kamaitachi]. Quiero fortalecer mi espíritu y mi cuerpo. Gya-kun y Mittelt-chan también se están haciendo fuertes. Tampoco tengo un poder de curación como el de Asia-senpai... A este ritmo, voy a ser inútil. A pesar de que soy una [Torre], soy la más débil... no quiero... ser inútil... –

\- Koneko-chan... (Así que se preocupaba por eso...) -

Kiba se ha vuelto más fuerte.

Xenovia es fuerte.

Akeno es la pieza más fuerte como [Reina]

Las 3 caídas entrenaban con Azazel

Gasper puede detener el tiempo.

Asia puede ser mala en la lucha, pero su capacidad de curación es genial.

Y ella que es una practicante del **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu]_** como tiene un legendario dragón en su cuerpo.

La loli Gremory continuó hablando incluso mientras derramaba lágrimas de gran tamaño.

\- Pero, no quiero usar el poder dormido dentro de mí... Mi poder de Nekomata... Si lo uso, yo... al igual que mi hermana... no quiero eso... Absolutamente no quiero esa cosa... -

Es la primera vez.

Por primera vez, Irina veía la cara de Koneko llorando como ahora. Dado que era una niña que no había mostrado directamente sus sentimientos hasta ahora, al ver esto quedé en shock.

Su hermana se descontroló por su elevado poder y termino matando a su amo demonio. Y entonces ella se fue así como así. La madre de Rias había dicho que esta chica había visto todo eso.

Porque sabía que un poder peligroso que podía matar a su amo estaba durmiendo dentro de ella también, ella tenía miedo... pero, aun así, al pensar en las situaciones en el futuro próximo, ella quería ser más fuerte. Esta chica tenía esos sentimientos en conflicto, aun cuando vino al Inframundo...

Así que ella misma se cansó con el exceso de trabajo, porque trató de ser más fuerte sin utilizar el poder dormido dentro de ella.

(Al parecer tiene un corazón cálido, con fuertes sentimientos por sus amigos. Así que estaba disgustada de que ella misma era inútil. Creo que fue difícil para ella, no ser capaz de compensarle a Buchou, que fue quien la salvó)

Irina estaba cabizbaja mientras que no sabía que decir o que hacer, por lo que recordó una etapa de su vida. Entonces alzo la mano y…

 ** _PAF_**

Abofeteo a la peli blanca, mientras que la pelirroja y la morena no se lo esperaron, al menos Rias. Akeno le recordó aquella vez donde le abrió su corazón al [Pecado de la Ira] y la hizo reaccionar así

\- Lo lamento – Dijo la castaña – Pero realmente te lo ganaste -

\- ¿Irina-senpai? – Pregunto la peli blanca con una mano en su mejilla

\- Sabes, me recuerdas un poco a mi "yo" del pasado – Dijo Irina

\- ¿A ti? – Pregunto Koneko

\- Como sabes soy conocida como la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] de la [Familia Kazama] – Dijo la castaña

\- Si…- Dijo la peli blanca sin comprender a que venía todo esto

\- Pero hubo un tiempo que odie con toda mi alma ese epíteto – Dijo Irina sorprendiendo a las 3 presentes – Mi nombre es Shidou Irina, aquel que me dieron mis padres. Pero donde iba, no era llamada Irina, sino solo veían a la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] de la [Familia Kazama]. No tenía amigos, mis amistades se alejaron de mí y me acosaban por el miedo o la envidia, no tenía compañero de entrenamiento más que mi maestra. Siempre veía a todos irse juntos a casa mientras yo iba caminando sola para el [Templo Kawakami] a mi entrenamiento. Siempre que quería ayudar a un novato, este terminaba alejándose de mí al día siguiente. Un día me harte e iba cortarme los brazos para volver, aunque sea invalida, la Irina de antes. Pero en ese momento, dos personas me detuvieron –

Las Onee-sama vieron la mirada llena de amargura de la castaña, jamás pensaron que ella misma abriría su corazón y contara una historia existencial tan triste

\- ¿Y quiénes eran esas personas? - Pregunto Koneko algo ansiosa

\- Ise-kun y Genryuusai-sama – Respondió la castaña – Genryuusai-sama me abrazo mientras que Ise-kun alejo las armas de mí. Ahí ella me dijo: _"Un nombre o un poder no nos hace quienes somos, es lo que nosotros decidamos hacer con ese poder o que nombre tener para darnos una identidad. Tu eres quien forja tu propio camino y quien quieres ser"_. Ise-kun fue contundente e insensible, pero me dijo: _"Puedes negarte y esconder lo que eres o el poder que tienes, pero siempre estará ahí. Es muy posible que logres negarte a usarlo o enterrarlo, pero al final, sólo te habrás traicionado a ti misma. Lo único nuestro en este mundo, aunque sea fugazmente, es lo que nosotros creamos para nuestro deleite o aberración"_ –

\- Senpai…- Dijo Koneko sorprendida de escuchar algo así

\- ¿Por qué piensas que te conté esto? – Pregunto la castaña mientras que ve como la [Torre] esta confundida – Tanto tú como Akeno-senpai tienen ese problema. Ella ha empezado a superarlo poco a poco, porque sabe que ese poder que odia es parte de ella y si no lo usa, solo será un peso que el equipo arrastrará. Tú no eres tu hermana, si tienes el corazón y la voluntad, podrás superarla. Todo es cuestión de ti. Quítate esa mentalidad de que vas a terminar como ella, por que más lo piensas, más probable será que se haga realidad tu peor miedo. Es como dijo René Descartes: _"Primero pienso, luego existo"_. Sé que el camino no es fácil, pero está en ti querer avanzar y superar a tu Onee-san o terminar como ella y morir lamentablemente. Cuídate, nos vemos al final del entrenamiento – saliendo de la sala

Las 3 chicas no sabían que decir, sus palabras y acciones fueron firmes, pero con la intención de que Koneko dejara sus miedos atrás. Realmente deseaban saber más sobre su pasado, el pasado de Issei y sobre esa chica llamada Genryuusai, que a pesar de ya no estar en este mundo…había dejado huella en muchas personas

\- Montaña Kurama - Kyoto - Al día siguiente -

Issei y los pecados estaban en una gran fragua mientras que los hombres no usan camisa, las mujeres tienen vendas en sus pechos, pero todos usan hakama de color rojo

\- Bien, la caldera esta lista – Dijo un hombre bajo que lleva una oscura máscara sobre su cara con una nariz extremadamente larga que parece crecer y menguar constantemente. También tiene un par de grandes alas sobre su espalda. Viste una chaqueta oscura con pequeñas borlas en los bordes interiores sobre un kimono ligero. También lleva unos pantalones amplios oscuros y unas sandalias geta extremadamente altas en sus pies. Este hombre era el forjador personal del [Clan Kawakami] como uno de los últimos maestros del [Secreto del Acero] y la [Forja del Hierro Tengu], Tenguyama Hitetsu – Es tiempo de que arrojen en cada caldera su arma, un cuerno y la sangre de los Yoinozaka, 3 garras y colmillos de Wynverns, limadura de las garras y dientes como el frasco de sangre de Tiamat-dono, arena escarlata de hierro carmesí y mineral carmesí escarlata como los minerales preparados por mis hombres que ayudaran para elemento de Youjutsu y sangre de Aesir fallecidos. Además, como último ingrediente, los restos de la legendaria [Shahur] que es una maza empuñada por el dios mesopotámico Ninurta y es una de las armas míticas más poderosas de su mitología que Ise-sama encontró en su juventud - para que aparezcan seres humanoides con cabeza y alas de cuervo, con pies y manos en forma de garra como con dientes afilados

Los comandantes de la familia vertieron los ingredientes y sus armas para que los cuervos empezaran a verter otros minerales. Por lo que al estar la lava en su punto empezaron la forja de armas. De pronto aparecieron nuevas armas que se pusieron frente a sus dueños

La primera en revelarse fue la de Masataka que era un mazo con una cabeza ancha como mango largo, al tener contacto con este se convirtió en un hacha y un martillo gigante vinculados en sus extremos por tiras de cuero delgadas como cuerda

La segunda fue la de Ryner, que era un kanabo de pinchos retractiles con la apariencia de garrote. Al tocarlo tomo la forma de abanico de guerra que está compuesto de dos mitades de forma circular unidas en el centro. Este abanico es casi del largo de su portador y su color ha variado con el tiempo. El abanico tiene pintados en sus bordes interiores tres tomoe en cada lado de la parte superior y está unido a una cadena que se fija al mango que parece haber sido conectado a su Kama. Para que tome la forma de un mayal de armas con su maza un tanto grande

La tercera fue la de Rena, que continuaba siendo su espada de doble hoja pero estaba acerrada y en punta. Cuando toca el mango, este se separa dejando ver dos espadas bastardas unidas con una cadena que permite tanto lanza como girarla

La cuarta fue la de Kazuko, consiste en su naginta pero de color plata para que al tomarla se convierta en una barra triple, un nunchaku de 3 varas con filos en las cabezas y su arma

La quinta fue la de Mitsuomi era su hacha de una mano que al tocarla se convierte en un hacha de dos hojas con la punta en la parte superior. Al agitarla, esta toma otra forma que es de una lanza pesada con una cabeza en forma de pirámide que tiene 4 bordes irregulares a lo largo de la base con un mango largo

La sexta arma es de Momoyo que se convirtieron en un arma similar a una armadura hecha de un metal que parece absorber material orgánico y lo transforma en acero, con propulsores en los guanteletes y grebas. Al tocarla, la vistió, para ver como los guanteletes tienen pequeños taladros en cada brazo capaces de extenderse como cuerno de carnero torcidos en espiral que giran a una gran velocidad, mientras que las grebas tienen pequeñas sierras que permiten cortar a través de los enemigos con patadas. De igual manera aparece una mascareta que cubre la mitad inferior de su rostro. Similar a la máscara, la armadura trasera, que se asemeja a un par de pequeñas alas metálicas de halcón que sirven como escudo o para volar en el aire

La ultima arma es la de Issei que se convirtió un conjunto de guanteletes y grebas negros con un aspecto un tanto animal. Los guanteletes se parecen vagamente a la cabeza de un dragón, con colmillos y cuernos. Las grebas parecen patas con garras de dragón. También tienen venas brillantes que tienen una luz roja que fluye a través de ellas. Al cerrar levemente las manos, estas se vuelven guanteletes con garras de dragón en los dedos y al hacerlos puños, aparecen púas anchas, afiladas y puntiagudas de 15 cm. Emite energía roja con cada golpe y patada. Son capaces de concentrar la luz en una bola y lanzarla o hacer que salga del cuerpo del usuario. También puede cubrir al usuario en la luz, como una defensa

\- Les presento mi mejor obra – Dijo el forjador – Los **_[Stigma Arms]_** (Armas Estigma) – exclamo emocionado mientras que las armas vuelven a ser sus familiares

El pequeño León de Mitsuomi se convirtió un brazalete en su bicep derecho que volvió a su forma animada

El pequeño Jabali de Masataka se convirtió un guardapelo que volvió a su forma animada

El panda rojo de Ryner se convirtió un pendiente que volvió a su forma animada

El kitsune de bolsillo de Rena se volvió una pulsera en especial que volvió a su forma animada

La cobra de Kazuko se volvió una gargantilla que volvió a su forma animada

Los carneros como los dragones de Issei se volvieron polainas que tenían grabado de su respectiva bestia

\- La primera es el Hacha que Destroza el cuerpo y espíritu de lucha, [Barong] – Dijo el Tengu mientras que Mitsuomi nota como su león se ve más robusto, en su cola esta la punta de su hacha y su melena tiene la apariencia de una Labrys

– La siguiente es el Rey Jabali que destroza cualquier defensa [Gullinbursti] –

Masataka nota como su jabalí es más robusto como se volvió gris con cuernos en forma de hacha y su cola con forma de martillo

\- El Panda Rojo que adviene el combate [Gunbai Uchiwa] (Abanico del Acuerdo de Ejercito) –

Ryner noto como su familiar era un poco más ancho que antes como la punta de su cola tenía una maza con pinchos

\- El Zorro de llamas bicéfalo que destroza, apuñala y quema, [Fudo] –

Rena noto como su familiar era un zorro de nueve colas y dos cabezas, con un grillete en el cuello de cada cabeza…unidos con una cadena

\- La Cobra poli cefalea que ataca con sus terribles colmillos [Kuzu Hebi Sen] (Serpiente de Nueve Cabezas) –

Kazuko noto como su cobra tenía nueve cabezas que volvían a ser una mientras abre su capucha

\- Los carneros gemelos que apuñalan, cortan y embisten [Hamal & Sheratan] –

Momoyo noto sus carneros eran de pelaje dorado y blanco dorado con cuernos de metal enroscados que parecían duros como varios cuernos pequeños en la cabeza

\- Los dragones gemelos que destrozan con sus poderosas garras [Tianlong & Ti-long] -

Issei noto como el dragón negro tenía melena y pelaje rojo como el dragón rojo tenia pelaje como melena negra

\- Cuídenlos mucho, después de todo son las únicas armas que pueden herir mortalmente a ángeles, demonios, caídos y dragones como causar daño a dioses – Dijo el Tengu forjador – Hechos con [Acero Tengu], [Secreto del Acero], Vibranium, Gundamium y Oricalcum. Pueden practicar donde siempre –

\- Montañas – Territorio Gremory – Inframundo -

\- ¡Oryaaaaaaah! – Exclamo Irina lanzando un **_[Maito Izuna]_** potenciado con el poder de su [Sacred Gear] que fluyó en su cuerpo y su fuerza física se elevó en un instante - ¡Trata de esquivar esto! -

Como respuesta, Tannin abrió la boca mientras que se crea una gran chispa en lo profundo de su garganta

 ** _¡GOOOOOOOON! ¡DOOOOOOOOON!_**

Con agilidad, evita y corta con sus espadas embulladas en fuego de dragón las bolas de fuego que disparó de forma continua. Entonces decidió usar una técnica que recientemente aprendió de su maestra

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Ougi…]_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo de Espada Kawakami) – Susurro Irina debido a que era algo tonta para la magia y lo que apenas aprendió fue a usar el fuego de dragón en sus espadas, no estaba para combatir de igual a igual en ataques ígneos contra Tannin. Por lo que opto por usar "eso"

 ** _[¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!]_** ** _[¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!]_** ** _[¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!]_**

[Interesante...] Dijo el dragón

\- **_¡[Nii Getsuga Tenshou]!_** (Colmillo Lunar que penetra el Cielo x 2) – Exclamo la castaña para realizar un tajo descendente con sus dos katanas

 ** _¡SLASH! ¡DOOOOOOOOOON!_**

Lanzando una enorme cantidad de energía concentrada en forma de luna creciente color rojo, capaz de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso

Entonces el ex-[Rey Dragón] abrió sus fauces para responder lanzando una poderosa llamarada

 ** _¡GOOOOOOOON! ¡DOOOOOOOOON!_**

Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una gran ráfaga que levanto la tierra como dejo sin hojas a los árboles que fueron quemados o deshidratados por la poderosa ola de calor de ambos ataques. Finalmente, el dragón lanzo su llamarada un poco por debajo de la luna de energía roja, mandándola al cielo donde ambos ataques crearon una onda de aire caliente que se sintió en la zona circundante. Irina estaba sudando mucho mientras que su gi se transparento y Tannin sacaba vapor de su cuerpo

[Buen tiro. En comparación a cuando te vi por primera vez, tu poder de dragón definitivamente ha aumentado. Tu fuerza física también lo ha hecho. Has llegado al punto en el que puedes jugar conmigo de esta forma todo el día]

La castaña respiraba con dificultad y estaba tragando agua de la cantimplora que siempre tenía preparada en su espalda. Esta cantimplora, además de sus efectos de hidratación, también fue capaz de compensar un poco y debilitar el aliento de fuego del viejo mediante el aumento de la potencia del agua a través del poder de su [Sacred Gear]. Irina había pensado también en diversos métodos de control para ello. Ahora misma usaba el gi que le pidió a Azazel que le enviara, era el 4° en la semana. Su cuerpo se modificó, sus pechos eran más grandes (95 cm), su cintura se cerró un poco más (57 cm) como sus caderas se ensancharon (91 cm) como masa muscular mientras que su figura delgada y curvilínea no se vio afectada. Había aprendido a encontrar plantas y animales en la montaña además de habilidades de supervivencia. Gracias a que sobreviví en la naturaleza con el dragón, había adquirido magia elemental de fuego que usaba para infundir sus espadas. Pero también a combinarla con la capacidad de su [Sacred Gear], podía hacer una técnica de fuego directamente que le enseñó Tannin. El tiempo volaba, debido a que el entrenamiento en lugar de ser d horas era de 12 a 25 horas, había días en los que ella debía pescar, cazar, cocinar y luchar al mismo tiempo

La batalla con la familia Sitri es el 25 de agosto. Hoy estaban a 20 de agosto. Faltan cinco días. En cuanto a tiempo, estaban en el período en el que se encontraban terminando sus asuntos. El tiempo de reunirse también se acercaba. Estaba previsto que hubiese un día para reunirse de nuevo y también para descansar un poco. Por el bien de recuperarse en ese día del cansancio que obtuvieron de su entrenamiento.

Después, parecía que también habría una fiesta patrocinada por el [Maou] antes del partido, y los Gremory, así como los otros demonios jóvenes, también estaba invitada. En otras palabras, no hay más tiempo para seguir entrenando.

[Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, así. Pero es lamentable. Podría haber sido posible si hubieras tenido un solo día más. Tu entrenamiento termina mañana, pero... es probable que sea imposible] Dijo el dragón suspirando

\- Lo sé, solo alcance el tiempo de 5 segundos – Dijo la castaña

\- Momentos después

[Entonces me iré ahora. También asistiré a la fiesta patrocinada por el [Maou]. Nos reuniremos de nuevo allí, Shidou Irina. Y Ddraig] Dijo el dragón morado mientras estaban en frente de la residencia principal de Gremory.

\- Sí. ¡Gracias, shishou! ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta! -

[Perdón por molestarle, Tannin. Nos volveremos a ver.]

[Sí, yo también me divertí. Desde que me puse a trabajar junto con Ddraig. He vivido una larga vida. Así es, ¿Quieres llegar a la fiesta encima de mi espalda?]

\- ¿En serio? ¿Está bien? -

[Sí, no hay problema. Voy a llevar a mi familia y vendré aquí para el día de la fiesta. Me pondré en contacto con los Gremory más tarde para más información]

[Entonces, vendré aquí de nuevo mañana. ¡Adiós!]

Después de decir eso, el dragón batió sus alas y desapareció en el cielo. Irina veía el cómo se iba mientras agitaba. Entonces se estiro un poco

[Qué fácil te llevas con el [Rey Dragón]]

\- Creo que es una buena persona. Cuando nos conocimos, era de temer, pero... ¡Él es genial para ser un dragón! -

[Tú y yo también somos dragones, ¿Sabes?]

(Eso es cierto, pero... creo que un dragón de verdad es realmente grande y magnífico. Tú eres parte de un [Sacred Gear] poseído por un demonio que era originalmente un humano)

[Bueno, eso es cierto]

\- Hey, Irina-chan – Dijo una voz que Irina reconocio por lo que volteo y vio al [Caballero Gremory] vestido con su camiseta, pero su camiseta estaba toda desgastada. Su cara de buena apariencia también parecía bastante desaliñada. - Te has hecho de un buen cuerpo –

\- ¿Qué? D-detente, ¿Qué pasa con esos ojos? ¡No mires mi cuerpo con esos ojos! ¡Degenerado! – Reclamo Irina que en ese momento usaba una coleta alta, haciéndola ver más madura

\- Q-Qué cruel. Sólo quería decir que tus músculos se ven muy bien –

\- Oh, era eso, gracias…supongo –

La castaña estaba avergonzada de que el rubio hiciera esos comentarios de doble sentido respecto a ella

\- Pero por lo visto, sigues igual que siempre, Kiba-kun – Dijo Irina

\- Bueno, es porque tengo un tipo de cuerpo que tiene dificultades para obtener más músculos. Estoy celoso de ti – Dijo el rubio - ¿Esa espada es…? – al ver como tiene la espada azul que le dio su ama sellada en su espada

\- Esta muerta – Dijo la castaña triste – Durante mis primeros días de entrenamiento, no soporto las llamas de Tannin-shishou, a pesar de que le infundí mi [Reiki] en ella –

\- Es una lástima – Dijo el rubio – Era una gran espada, pero al menos tuvo un final digno -

*Oh, Irina, Kiba *

Esta vez fue la voz de una chica. La cual Irina reconoció al instante, que era ni más ni menos que de Xenovia.

(Espera, ¿Tiene vendas en todos lados?) – Pensó la castaña al verla casi toda cubierta de vendas y también parece desaliñada - Pero, tú, ¿Qué cojones hiciste? – pregunto preocupada, para que su compañera mirara por encima de su aspecto de nuevo

\- Sí. Esto me sucedió porque he estado entrenado, me lesioné y me vendé yo mí misma una y otra vez. ¿Cambiaste de peinado o algo así? –

\- Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes que alguien competente haga eso por ti –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

\- ¡Pareces una momia! -

\- Qué grosera. No tengo ninguna intención de preservarme para siempre, ¿sabes? –

\- Sabes que…no voy a discutir contigo porque siempre que lo hago termino con una jaqueca –

\- Como pregunte antes… ¿Cambiaste de peinado? –

\- Ah, no, es solo que mis coletas me estorbaban durante el entrenamiento y decidí recoger mi cabello con una cola alta –

\- Ya veo, te queda bien ese peinado –

\- Gra…-

Entonces sintió como que el aura alrededor de su cuerpo era más tranquila y más gruesa que antes. De igual forma el aura de Kiba también era más densa.

(¿Eh? ¿Mi capacidad de ver el flujo de poder mágico también había mejorado comparado con antes? ¿Fue también un resultado del entrenamiento con shishou y Olivier-sensei? ¿Acaso mi sentido de detección se agudizó mientras vivía en la naturaleza del [Inframundo] y entrene en el pesado ambiente del clan Kawakami?)

*¡Irina-san! ¡Kiba-san, Xenovia-san también! * Exclamo una dulce voz para que al salir de la puerta del anexo, vieran a Asia vistiendo su ropa de monja

\- Asia-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo -

\- ¿I-Irina-san? –

La rubia se sorprendió al ver como la castaña volvía con un cuerpo aún más voluptuoso que apenas era cubierto por su keikougi. Al ver esto, la rubia se deprimió mucho, al ver como tenía un cuerpo casi al nivel de su ama

\- Mmmm – Gruño la peli azul al ver el pecho de la chica - ¿Son reales? – pregunto para presionar uno de sus pezones

\- ¡Gyan! – Chillo levemente la chica - ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – pregunto molesta

\- Entonces si son reales – Dijo la peli azul celosa - ¿Are? ¿Y esa espada? – viendo la katana de funda verde y blanca

\- Es mi nueva espada, se me fue dada en reconocimiento como [Nivel Experta] en el Kenjutsu del [Kawakami Ryu]. Su nombre es [Shigure] – Respondió la castaña

*Ara, ara, parece que llegue a tiempo* Dijo una voz para ver a Akeno que descendía del cielo con sus alas abierta. Su traje de miko se encontraba hecho girones mientras esta mallugada como con el cabello suelto, pero mantenía su sonrisa

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Akeno-senpai? – Pregunto la castaña

\- ¿Eh? Si, estuve entrenando con "ese hombre" y Grayfia-oneesama hasta ahora – Respondió la [Reina] Gremory de forma algo hosca al mencionar a la persona – Irina-chan, si no mal recuerdo Azazel dijo que irías al [Templo Kawakami], ¿no sabes si él se encuentra en ese lugar Ise-kun? – pregunto ansiosamente

\- No sabría decirte, pero parece que salió de viaje y me dijeron que regresa en unos días, por lo que no lo pude ver – Respondió la nombrada – (¡¿Acaso está enamorada de Ise-kun?!) – pensó alterada por que con ella y la pelirroja estaría reñida la competencia por su atención

*Ara, parece que todos los del grupo que salieron han regresado* Dijo una voz para que todos vieran a la pelirroja

\- ¡Si, Buchou! – Exclamaron Akeno, Xenovia, Kiba e Irina

\- Ahora bien, todo mundo. Por favor entren y una vez que hayan tomado una ducha y se hayan cambiado de ropa, nos reuniremos para confirmar el resultado del entrenamiento. Por cierto, Irina, te ves muy bien así –

\- Gracias, pero creo que volveré a mi peinado de antes, me siento más cómoda – Dijo la castaña reportándole a su ama que obtuvo el [Balance Breaker] pero en su forma imperfecta y solo por 5 segundos. Rias dijo que era un avance y que ahora era solo cuestión de práctica, parecía parcialmente complacida. Pero se sorprendió al ver como una de las katanas que le regalo, se rompió, por lo que la mando con el forjador para que le diera un funeral. Tal y como se lo pidió su [Peón]

\- Habitación de Irina -

La castaña salía de la ducha mientras que secaba su cabello para ponerse frente al tocador de su cuarto

\- Aaaah, realmente extrañaba una ducha caliente en solitario – Comento Irina relajada

Después de que Azazel les dio menús de entrenamiento, fue al templo donde no la recibieron como ella esperaba, el infernal entrenamiento con su maestra. Secuestrada por un dragón, pero parecía que todos los demás se separaron después de eso.

(Es por eso que este fue nuestro primer encuentro desde entonces) Penso la castaña para peinarse y amarrarse su cabello en coletas

Después de que los que habían entrenado afuera; Kiba, Xenovia e Irina, se habían aseado y cambiado de ropa, se reunieron todos en su habitación.

(¿Y por qué en mi habitación? Yo tenía dudas sobre eso, pero parecía que la razón era que es más fácil reunir a todos aquí. Parece que había un problema con ir a la habitación de Buchou. ¿Habrá algo ahí que no nos podía mostrar?) Pensó la castaña

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, empezaron a dar los reportes. Kiba hizo un relato detallado de su entrenamiento con su maestro. Xenovia también relató el contenido de su entrenamiento. Irina hablo de su vida de supervivencia con Tannin y su estancia en el [Templo Kawakami]

Kiba y Xenovia también han entrenado fuera, pero parecía que Kiba entrenó mientras vivía en una cabaña en la montaña y Xenovia en una villa que pertenece a los Gremory. Irina paso de dormir en una sala común, baño compartido y alimentarse en un comedor grupal a una vida sin siquiera lo indispensable para una persona civilizada

\- Umm, Sensei, ¿Fui la única que vivió una vida cruel...? -

\- Yo también estaba igual de sorprendido de que pudiste sobrevivir en la montaña. Pensé que volverías a casa a mitad de camino. Que empezaras a llevar una vida normal en esa montaña fue mucho más allá de mis expectativas –

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué pasa con eso? Me golpearon hasta en lugares que no sabía que podían doler, para luego ser perseguida, tuve que recolectar hierbas, cazaba y comía conejos mirando a los animales salvajes como un jabalí de aspecto nativo del Inframundo, ¿Sabes...? Tenía agua en una cantimplora, después de hervir el agua y de esterilizarla una vez en una sartén con hierro que hice rudimentariamente -

\- Por eso me sorprendió. Eres demasiado fuerte. De alguna manera, has superado a los demonios –

\- ¡Ahora si voy a cortarte las bolas! – Exclamo Irina desenfundando sus espadas mientras que Kiba y Xenovia la detenían - ¡Yo vivía mientras era perseguida por todas partes, día tras día, por un dragón en esa montañaaaaaa! ¡¿Sabes cuántas veces estuve cerca de la muerte?! –

\- Pero fue una experiencia gratificante – Dijo el caído como si nada

\- ¡Gratificante será cuando empale tus genitales en una de mis katanas! - Bramo la [Peon] Gremory - ¡Y tu Buchou, no digas nada que me haga sentir peor o no respondo! – mirando a la mencionada que se iba a acercar

\- D-De acuerdo, solo te iba a decir que por todo lo que pasaste, pensaba ponerle a esa zona "Monte Irina" – Dijo la pelirroja nerviosa de ver a su sierva tan iracunda

\- Pero mejor ponle, "Monte Ise-kun" – Comento la castaña más calmada mientras guarda sus armas

\- Me gusta tu idea – Comento la pelirroja de acuerdo con la castaña

\- Dejando de lado su fanatismo por ese chico – Comento Azazel mosqueado - Aun así, tu fuerza física parece haber mejorado considerablemente. Con esto, en el momento en que puedas usar la armadura del [Balance Breaker] casi ha llegado. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes soportarlo? -

\- 5 segundos sin usar los [Gift] o los [Transfers] – Respondio la castaña acongojada

\- Bueno, la posibilidad de que no lo lograras también estaba en el rango de mis predicciones, pero es un buen avance 5 segundos. Sí, aún no has recibido ningún shock, Irina. Quiero decir, es imposible alcanzar el [Balance Breaker] cuando no hay cambios dramáticos. Pensé en algo como cambiar tu estilo de vida a través de la supervivencia y al entrar en contacto con un [Rey Dragón], pero el tiempo no fue suficiente. Si hubiera por lo menos un mes más... –

\- ¿En serio quieres que darte sin esos que te cuelgan entre las piernas? – Pregunto la castaña gélidamente mientras apunta a la entre pierna del caído

\- Bueno, está bien. El informe de la reunión termina aquí. Mañana tendremos la fiesta. Están libres por todo el día de hoy – Dijo el caído para retirarse

\- Jardin Imperial – Templo Kawakami – Noche del día siguiente -

Issei se encontraba meditando sobre la parte más alta de uno de los árboles que se encontraba en ese lugar. Su estado de concentración era tan alto que apenas y sus 3 hermanas que lo observaban desde el puente, podían verlo o sentir su aura

\- ¿Por qué esta meditando? – Pregunto la gemela Hyoudou menor

\- Parece como si esperara algo – Comento la castaña oscura de la coleta lateral

\- Espero que no se resfrié – Musito la gemela Hyoudou mayor

Dia de la fiesta - Hotel – Territorio Gremory –

Tal y como se había dicho, varios demonios se reunieron para asistir a la fiesta patrocinada por el [Maou]. Muchos de los siervos presentes se divertían tranquilamente, incluso la misma Irina lo hacia y que usaba un vestido entallado.

Se encontraba platicando con Asia y Xenovia hasta que observo como Koneko salió de repente del lugar.

\- Asia, Xenovia, por favor esperen aquí – Dijo la castaña

\- Irina-san, ¿Qué pasa? El saludo del [Maou] va a empezar pronto – Dijo la rubia Gremory

\- Descuida, hay alguien a quien quiero ver. ¡Regresaré para el saludo! - Dijo la castaña

\- Está bien. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí – Dijo la peli azul

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo la castaña para levantarse de su lugar y caminar rápidamente, yendo a la misma dirección por la que se fue Koneko para tratar de sentir la presencia de la [Torre], pero apenas la percibió, realmente le hacía falta practicar su [Sentido del Ki] como le decía su maestra– Esta en la planta baja. No, está saliendo del hotel -

Una vez que confirmo que la puerta del ascensor de al lado se abrió, la abordo. Entonces alguien subió al ascensor con ella

\- ¿Buchou? – Pregunto la castaña para ver a Rias que no estaba sola - ¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí? - viendo con disgusto a Seekvaira y su [Reina]

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tu expresión cambió – Dijo la mencionada

\- Vi a Koneko-chan, como si de repente fuera a salir por algo –

\- Ya veo, así que estabas preocupada. Entiendo, yo también iré -

\- ¡Sí! Pero, ¿Cómo supiste que iba hacia el ascensor? –

\- Platicaba con Seekvaira cuando vimos como avanzaste rápidamente lejos de donde estaba Asia y Xenovia –

\- Eres una odiosa, pero sé que no eres de las personas que se retiran de un lugar determinado, a menos que sea necesario o tengas un motivo -

En ese momento el peliverde a su lado sonreía por lo bajo de forma enigmática, cosa que le causo un mal presentimiento a la castaña

Llegaron al primer piso usando el ascensor. Después de Irina, salió Rias, Seekvaira y Alivian que no encontraron a la chica, por lo que les preguntaron a los demonios cercanos si ella había salido. Después de haber descubierto que había sido vista salir a la calle por varias personas. Rápidamente la pelirroja invocó a su familiar murciélago y lo envió hacia el cielo. Las 3 chicas demonios y el dragón esperaron frente a la fuente que se encontraba fuera del hotel hasta que el murciélago volvió.

\- Si lo pienso, el comportamiento de Koneko es extraño – Dijo Rias

-Sin embargo, ¿Por qué tu [Torre] siguió todo el camino hasta aquí? – Comento Seekvaira

Después de un rato, el murciélago de la pelirroja, volvió

\- Parece que la encontró. ¿El bosque? ¿Así que ella se ha ido al bosque que rodea el hotel? -

En ese momento, Alivian decidió llevar a las 3 chicas en su lomo por lo que decidió usar su forma dragón mientras que el familiar de Rias lo guiaba

Alivian seguía las indicaciones del familiar de Rias mientras que usa su olfato para buscar el aroma de la loli. Después de haber avanzado a través del cielo, decidió descender en una zona algo clara, por lo que empezaron a caminar. Para que Irina caminaba al frente para guiarlos nuevamente, Rias la toma del brazo e hizo que se escondiera en la sombra de un árbol. Como Seekviara y su [Reina] lo hicieron lo mismo en otro árbol

Los 4 vieron como la [Torre] estaba inquieta girando la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante en el medio de la selva como si estuviera buscando algo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y volvió la mirada en esa dirección, para que las herederas y sus siervos vieran en el mismo lado

*Ha pasado tiempo, ¿No crees? *

La que apareció sin hacer ruido era una mujer que llevaba un kimono negro. De alguna manera, parecía similar a Koneko

(... Espera, ¿Ella tiene orejas de gato en la cabeza? N-No puede ser...) Pensó la castaña mientras que la pelirroja le dijo que guardara silencio y le indicó que mirara con calma.

\- Tú... – Dijo la peli blanca mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudió con la violenta sorpresa.

\- Hola, Shirone. Soy yo, tu hermana -

(¿Shirone? Esta es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre, pero ¿Tal vez sea el verdadero nombre de Koneko-chan? Ahora que recuerdo, Venelana-sama me dijo que "Koneko" era el nombre que le dio Buchou)

\- Kuroka…neesama – Dijo la loli exprimiendo con su voz esas palabras.

(¿¡La hermana de Koneko-chan!? ¡Tenía la sensación de que era así, ya que son similares, por lo que era como yo pensaba!)

Había un gato negro acurrucado a los pies de la chica, porque Irina dedujo que era su familiar

\- Tu hermana está muy impresionada de que vinieras a este punto después de que este gato negro se colara en la fiesta-nya. -

(Ya veo, Koneko-chan se encontró con ese gato negro en la fiesta y vino aquí después de eso)

\- Nee-sama. ¿Qué es esto? -

\- No pongas esa cara asustada. Acabo de tratar un asunto de menor importancia. He oído que los demonios estaban celebrando una gran fiesta aquí, ¿Sabes? Por eso que estaba un poco interesada. Nyan ~ -

*Jajajaja, ¿Acaso eres miembro de la familia Gremory? *

Una voz que había oído en alguna parte antes sonó a lo lejos. Entonces, un hombre joven vistiendo lo que parecía ser una armadura antigua china salió, si Irina no se equivocaba él era el Rey Mono Bikou

(¡Un compañero de Vali! ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? Espera. Él es un miembro de la [Khaos Brigde] (Brigada del Caos). ¿Esto es un atentado dirigido al salón de la fiesta?) Pensó la castaña mientras aparecen discretamente sus katanas

De repente, la mirada de Bikou se dirigió en la dirección donde estaban Irina y su ama

(¿Así que nos descubrieron? Seguramente se dieron cuenta cuando active mi círculo mágico, mi error) Penso la castaña chasqueando la lengua

\- Incluso si borran sus presencias, es inútil. Con gente como Kuroka y yo, que sabemos [Senjutsu], podemos detectaros con sólo una ligera variación en el flujo del espíritu -

\- ¡Tch! ¡Nos han descubierto! ¡A pesar de que hubiera preferido no luchar! – Dijo la rubia

\- Irina-senpai, Buchou – Dijo la loli – También Seekvaira-sama y su [Reina] – sorprendida de ver a esos dos

\- Hola, maldito señor mono. ¿Cómo está Vali? – Dijo la castaña

\- Jajajaja, más o menos, todavía no se recupera del todo de la paliza que le dio el [Pecado de la Ira], ni yo del todo de la paliza que nos dijo ese maldito viejo Kawakami. En cuanto a ti... Je, así que te has vuelto un tanto más fuerte, ¿Eh? – Dijo el mono con una sonrisa – Veo que no te sorprende. Como dije, también uso el [Senjutsu], y sé del flujo de tu espíritu hasta cierto punto. El volumen de aura que te cubre ha aumentado desde que nos reunimos la última vez -

\- Por cierto, Buchou, ¿Qué es [Senjutsu]? ¿Es diferente a la magia y la brujería usada por los magos? -

Suspirando, Rias iba a dar una explicación a la pregunta de su [Peón], pero…

\- ¡Eres una idiota! – Dijo Seekvaira acomodándose los lentes – Pensé que al usar el **_[Kawakami Ryu]_** lo sabrías. El [Senjutsu] es diferente a la magia y la brujería. La mayor diferencia es que hace hincapié en la importancia de algo llamado Ki, el aura que es el gran poder original que desemboca en el espíritu de uno, en otras palabras, es una fuerza vital, y lo convierte en una corriente constante. Es un poder que es a la vez similar y diferente de la magia de los demonios y el poder de la luz de los ángeles. Su poder destructivo directo no puede igualarse con el de la magia o el poder de la luz, pero con [Senjutsu] se puede hacer uso de la parte desconocida de plantas, animales y personas. Por ejemplo, si uno aprende [Senjutsu], se dice que destacará en la lectura del flujo del espíritu de alguien, de su aura, y que también puede captar los movimientos de una meta lejana, hasta cierto punto –

—También podemos controlar el flujo de espíritu y podemos reforzar el interior y el exterior de nuestros cuerpos, o molestar a los espíritus de todos los árboles de los alrededores, hacer florecer, o hacer que se marchitan-nyan. El [Senjutsu] es una habilidad que manipula el flujo de la vida, después de todo. Podemos alterar el espíritu de nuestro oponente, e infligir un daño a su fuerza vital reduciendo la misma. Debido a que los métodos para reparar el daño en la energía vital están limitados por la magia de los demonios y la magia, en comparación, este método de ataque casi siempre conlleva a la muerte-nyan – Explico la llamada Kuroka mientras Irina recordó cuando su maestra le hablo de eso, pero estaba tan distraída pensando como poder ver a Issei, que la golpeo con su bokkuto, estampándole la cara en el tatami

\- ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Acaso harán un ataque terrorista? – Pregunto Irina

\- No, no hemos venido aquí para algo así. Una orden de espera ha sido dada en el [Inframundo]. Kuroka y yo estamos fuera de servicio en estos momentos. Cuando se dio la orden, Kuroka sugirió visitar la fiesta de los demonios. Dado que probablemente no volvería con facilidad, vine junto con ella también. ¿Vale? – Dijo el mono

\- Bikou, ¿quién es esta chica? – Pregunto la morena señalando a la castaña que se preparaba para desenfundar su espada de la derecha en posición iai

\- El [Dragón Emperador Rojo] -

\- ¿En serio-nyan? Eh~. Así que ella es el actual [Dragón Emperador Rojo] que repelió a Vali antes -

\- Claro que no, quien le dio esa golpiza a Vali fue el [Pecado de la Ira] de la [Familia Kazama]. Kuroka~, ya vámonos. Puesto que no podemos participar en la fiesta de todos modos, es una pérdida de tiempo permanecer aquí -

\- Sí, vamos a volver. Pero voy a llevarme a Shirone conmigo-nyan. -

\- Arara, si la traes contigo será por tu cuenta, Vali se puede enojar, ¿Sabes? -

\- Cuando ellos sepan que el mismo poder que tengo yo fluye dentro de ella, tanto Ophis como Vali estarán convencidos, ¿Verdad? -

\- Bueno, eso puede ser así -

La llamada Kuroka sonrió ampliamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Viendo eso, el pequeño cuerpo de Koneko se estremeció.

\- Tiene miedo - Susurro la castaña para ponerse entre las dos

\- Esta chica es una amiga importante para nosotros, los de la familia Gremory. No voy a permitir que se la lleven -

Al ver sus acciones, tanto Bikou y la chica se echaron a reír.

\- No, no, eso es muy valiente por tu parte, ¿pero realmente tienes la intención de hacernos frente a Kuroka y a mí? Esta vez, vamos a salir de inmediato una vez que tomemos a esa chica, por lo que estará bien para ti, ¿verdad? – Comento Bikou

\- Esta chica es mi sierva. No voy a dejar que le pongas un solo dedo encima – Dijo Rias pasando al frente

Mientras que Seekvaira se preparaba, Alivian retrocedió como si fuera a esperar algo

\- Ara-ara-ara-ara, ¿Qué estás diciendo-nya? Ella es mi hermana pequeña. Yo tengo el derecho a amarla. Una demonio de clase alta como tú no tiene ese privilegio -

 ** _BIRI._**

Rias y Kuroka se estaban mirando la una a la otra y parecía una situación explosiva. La gata negra fue la que dejó de mirarlos primero. Hablaba mientras que hace una amplia sonrisa.

\- Ya que eres tan molesta, voy a matarte-nyan –

(Esto es malo…) – Penso Irina al sentir como la invadía una sensación indescriptible (¿Qué es esto? ¿Esta sensación de haber sido transportado a otro espacio? A pesar de que el paisaje no había cambiado, era como el aire y el estado de ánimo había cambiado o algo así...)

\- Kuroka, así que no sólo aprendiste [Senjutsu], [Youjutsu] y la magia de los demonios, ¿sino también la habilidad para controlar el espacio? – Dijo el mono

\- No fui tan lejos como para aprender a controlar el tiempo, pero he aprendido bastante sobre la forma de controlar el espacio. Si utilizo los elementos esenciales de las técnicas de barrera, es relativamente fácil, después de todo. Cubrí el bosque entero con una barrera y lo aislé del mundo exterior-nya. Es por eso que, incluso si hacemos cosas llamativas aquí, no podrán escapar fuera y los demonios de afuera no vendrán. Vas a ser gratamente asesinada aquí por nosotros y dirás adiós- nya -

\- ¿Qué? ¡Entonces hemos sido aprisionados en este bosque! ¡Lo que, es más, incluso si luchamos, nadie de afuera lo notará! – Dijo la castaña – (¡Ooh! ¿Así que estos chicos sólo podremos derrotarlos Buchou y yo? ¿Habrá que huir? ¡No, parece que no podemos huir!)

*Cuando recibí la información de que la señorita Rias y Shidou Irina habían llegado a este bosque, rápidamente vine a buscarlos, y pensar que sería sellado por una barrera en él...*

\- ¡Tannin-shishou! – Exclamo la castaña aliviado de ver al enorme Dragón

[Un aura oscura. Estos visitantes no son adecuados para esta fiesta]

\- ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Si no es el ex-[Rey Dragón], **_[Meteor Blaze Dragon]_** (Dragón de la Llamarada Meteoro), Tannin! ¡Así que viniste! ¡Esto ya es un gran problema, Kuroka! ¡No tenemos más remedio que hacerlo! - Dijo Bikou parecía encantado de ver a este dragón en el cielo

\- Pareces feliz, señor mono. Muy bien. Si tomamos dos cabezas de los que están por encima de los [Reyes Dragones], Ophis también estará de acuerdo sobre el asunto -

(¡Dos cabezas! ¿Así que yo también cuento? Yo estaba, ¿Era yo? ¡No! ¡Voy a morir!)

\- **_¡[Kintoun]!_** -

Mientras gritaba eso fuera, una nube de oro apareció a los pies de Bikou y luego voló hacia el cielo, donde el dragón estaba

\- **_¡[Nyoi-Bo]!_** –

Un arma larga apareció en las manos de Bikou y lo soltó, mientras que el objetivo Tannin

\- ¡Extiéndete! **_¡[Nyoi-Bo]!_** -

 ** _¡GYUUUUUUUUUN!_**

El arma se amplió y trató de golpear al dragón, pero él lo evitó con una velocidad que no se ajustaba a su figura enorme

(¡Qué rápido! ¡A pesar de que es tan grande, él puede moverse tan ágilmente!) Pensó la castaña

\- ¡Una vez más! – Exclamo el mono que atacó de nuevo, mientras que se amplió de nuevo su arma y persiguió al maestro de la [Sekiryuutei] que lo había evitado la primera vez. Pero el ex-[Rey Dragón] utiliza sus alas diestramente y gira en el aire, evitando eso. Entonces procedió a abrir sus fauces

 ** _¡GOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**

Una gran masa de fuego cubrió todo el cielo, haciendo notar a Irina que realmente si se contuvo con ella, porque la cantidad de fuego era incomparable a la que uso con ella. Mirando hacia arriba, el cielo no era más que fuego

(Es como dijo el Sensei. Ese aliento de fuego del viejo está al mismo nivel que el impacto de un meteoro) Pensó la castaña (Pero más impresionante es ver como evade con gran habilidad aun con ese cuerpo enorme ¡A pesar de que es un monstruo enorme, realmente puede moverse así! Ahora que lo pienso, durante el entrenamiento conmigo, él fue capaz de rápidamente moverse en torno a pesar de su enorme cuerpo)

 ** _"¡Así que un [Rey Dragón] cuenta con especificaciones altas en cada tipo de habilidad!"_**

[No, Tannin todavía está frenando el poder de su aliento.]

(¿En serio, Ddraig? ¿Qué se lo impide?)

[Se debe a que, si da rienda suelta a su verdadero aliento, no sólo el salón de la fiesta, sino que también nosotros desapareceríamos. Él es reflexivo a su manera. A pesar de que el número de personas que pueden detener a Tannin son limitadas.]

(¿Yo estaba entrenando en esa montaña con una persona tan increíble? ¡Eso es de miedo!)

Después de que la masa de fuego se desvaneció, la figura de Bikou que despedía humo de todo su cuerpo apareció en el aire.

\- ¡Ahaha! ¡No está mal! ¡Ex-Rey Dragón! – Rio el mono teniendo su armadura y su ropa están quemadas, pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien

[¡Hmph! ¡Me preguntaba qué clase de persona era este Rey Mono! ¡Pareces muy feliz de haber recibido un ataque de mí, Tannin!]

\- ¡Mi nombre es Bikou! ¡Encantado de conocerte, Dragón Jefe! -

[Kukukuku. Hablas como un verdadero mono. ¿Realmente entiendes quién es tu oponente en este momento?]

\- También soy descendiente de un monstruo legendario, ya sabes. No puedo permitirme perder tan rápido -

[En cualquier caso, yo seré tu oponente, mono. Mientras tanto, la señorita Rias y Shidou Irina derrotaran a esa gata. Son el [Dragón Emperador Rojo] y su ama, ¿Sabes? Vas a tener que superarlos]

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Te has venido arriba! ¡Estoy bien sólo por mí mismo! -

[No hables con tanta arrogancia, mono. No eres más que un solo mono. ¡No serás ningún problema! Además, ¿Qué pasó con el cerdo y el demonio sabio? ¿Rompiste tu relación con ellos?]

\- ¿Te refieres a los descendientes de Hakkai y Gojou? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ellos, incluso el pueblo de mi familia, son todos conservadores! ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos están satisfechos con el estado actual de las cosas! ¡Sin embargo, me encantan las cosas que son divertidas! ¡Es por eso que con mucho gusto acepté la invitación para unirme a la [Brigada del Caos] y ahora actúo con Vali, el [Dragón Emperador Blanco]! -

[¡Hmph! Tu temperamento puede ser el más cercano al Rey Mono de la primera generación, pero ¿Qué estás maquinando con el [Dragón Emperador Blanco]? ¡Según los rumores, sólo su unidad puede moverse por separado del resto! ¡También he oído que ustedes son el único equipo que no aceptó la serpiente de Ophis!]

\- ¡Si quieres saberlo, derrótame! -

[Cuida lo que dices, mono ¡Maldita sea! ¡Este lugar es el infierno, también llamado el mundo de los muertos! ¡Sepan que este es el mejor lugar para que gente pequeña como ustedes se arrepienta!]

 ** _¡DON! ¡DOGON!_**

Tannin y Bikou comenzaron a luchar ferozmente entre sí en el aire

\- Nyan~ - Maulló Kuroka que estaba una sonrisa cautivadora, pero había un aura bastante oscura que impregnaba todo su cuerpo

(El aura del Sensei también es negra, pero tiene una sensación más de vicio que de maldad. ¡Ésta de aquí es completamente maligna! ¡Pude sentir un fuerte rencor y una intención asesina dirigida a nosotros!)

\- Nee-sama. Voy a ir contigo. ¡Así que por favor ignora a estas dos personas! – Exclamo la peli blanca

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Pregunto Irina

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Koneko! ¡Eres una sierva de mi familia! ¡Yo no te permitiré hacer lo que quieras! – Reafirmo Rias

\- No sirve de nada. Entiendo bien el poder de Nee-sama. Nee-sama rivaliza con la energía de un demonio de clase suprema. Para Buchou e Ise-senpai... Incluso con el poder de un ex [Rey Dragón, no creo que se pueda capturar a mi hermana que destaca tanto en [Youjutsu] y [Sennjutsu] –

(¡No, aun así, estoy totalmente en contra de entregarte a esa persona! ¡Esta es la Nekomata que no trató de ayudar a la Koneko-chan que lloraba tanto! )

Mientras que la nekomata sonrió ante la ira de Rias, cosa que irrito mucho a Irina

\- Es porque un youkai no puede ayudar a otros youkai. Sin embargo, esta vez, simplemente quiero a Shirone porque quiero otra pieza bajo mi control. Puedo entender que el poder de Shirone es mayor que el de una chica pelirroja como tú, ¿Sabes? -

Pero Koneko negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de esa mujer.

\- No... Yo no necesito ese tipo de poder... Yo no necesito un poder oscuro como ese... Yo no necesito un poder que trae mala suerte a la gente como esa... – Dijo la loli mientras comenzó a temblar y derramó lágrimas. Haciendo que su ama la abrazara, incluso con más fuerza.

\- Kuroka... Tú, que fuiste cegada por el poder, dejaste una herida en el corazón de esta chica que no va a desaparecer en toda su vida. Después de que mataste a tu amo y te fuiste, esta niña vio el infierno. Cuando la vi por primera vez, no quedaban sentimientos en ella. Koneko fue traicionada por ti, que eras su única familia, la pérdida de un futuro que se basaba en ti, y fue despreciada y maltratada por otros demonios, hasta el punto en que iba a ser eliminada... Vio muchos tiempos duros. ¡Es por eso que voy a mostrarle cosas muy divertidas! ¡Esta chica es Toujou Koneko, la [Torre] de la familia de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi importante sierva demonio! ¡No voy a dejar que le pongas un solo dedo encima! – Dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que la peli blanca comenzara a desbordarse en lágrimas.

\- Yo no quiero ir... Soy Toujou Koneko. ¡Kuroka-Nee-sama, no quiero ir contigo! ¡Yo quiero vivir con Rias-Buchou! ¡Para siempre! – Exclamo Koneko con todo su corazón

En ese momento, a la mente de la castaña vino un recuerdo de cierta albina de ojos rojos con sus últimos alientos. Por lo que sonrió, para ponerse frente a las chicas

Después de escuchar eso, la chica mostró brevemente una sonrisa amarga y luego dio una risa burlona

\- Entonces, muere -

 ** _SUU_**

Una fina niebla espesa surgió desde la chica. Poco a poco se extendió y llegó a nosotros. Y la niebla no se detuvo allí y continuó cubriendo todo el bosque.

La niebla era muy espesa. Sin embargo, hubo un aire inquietante al respecto que hizo estremecer terriblemente a la castaña. Cuando entraron en contacto con la niebla

\- Ah – Suspiro la pelirroja mientras estaba en una rodilla

 ** _TON_**

\- Esto es…- Dijo la peli blanca que también cayó de rodillas mientras que cubría su boca

\- Hmm, así que esta niebla no funciona en ti, será porque eres el [Dragón Emperador Rojo] –

\- Como sospeche, es veneno – Dijo la castaña para extender sus brazos

\- Es una niebla venenosa que sólo funciona en demonios y youkais-nyan. Debido a que el veneno es delgado, se sufre un poco de tiempo mientras se extiende por todo el cuerpo. No los mataré rápido. Los voy a matar a todos poco a poco-nyan -

Antes de darse cuenta la [Sekiryuutei], la chica se había sentado en una rama de un árbol alto y estaba mirando hacia abajo sobre ellos. Parecía que por tener al [Welsh Dragón], ella no era afectada. Entonces Rias comenzó a disparar balas mágicas desde su lado

 ** _¡DON!_**

El ataque golpeó a la mujer por completo, pero su cuerpo se desvaneció

\- Ese fue un buen ataque. Pero es inútil, inútil. Puedo fácilmente hacer un clon de mí misma con los elementos esenciales de las ilusiones – Dijo la morena haciendo eco a través del bosque. De repente, aparecieron siluetas una tras otra dentro de la niebla y todas son mujeres que llevaban kimonos

\- Si no puedes leer el flujo del espíritu, no podrás tratar con las ilusiones utilizadas por expertos – Dijo la peli blanca mientras se arrodillaba con las manos en el suelo

\- Fuu…- Exhalo la castaña – **_¡[Kawakmi Mutoryu Ryu: Tatsu Maki]!_** (Estilo Sin Espadas de la Escuela Kawakami: Tornado Dragón] - para girar como si tuviera espadas para crear creando un tornado que succiono el veneno

La nekomata del kimono estaba incrédula de ver como con la fuerza de sus brazos, la castaña fue capaz de crear un tornado. Entonces se acercó a su ama para poner sus manos en su esternón, por arriba de sus pechos, dando una onda de choque que la hace sacar el gas, repitiendo el mismo proceso con la peli blanca

\- Cof, cof, cof, cof – Tosieron ambas chicas mientras sacan el gas de su cuerpo

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu: Kyousei Koki]_** (Escuela Kawakami: Exhalación Forzada). Olivier-sensei me la enseño antes de volver al [Inframundo], me dijo que sería de utilidad algún día y veo que no se equivocó – Dijo Irina – ¡[Boosted Gear]! – apareciendo su guantelete, siendo que al ver la joya parecía opaca, incluso se podía decir que era negruzca

[Compañera, el Sacred Gear no hará nada.]

(¿Qué quieres decir, Ddraig? ¿Por qué está así en un momento tan crucial?)

[El Sacred Gear ha entrado en un estado ambiguo.]

(¿Ambiguo?)

[Con ese entrenamiento que tuviste, te encuentras en una encrucijada. Creo que el [Sacred Gear] va a cambiar con un empujón más, pero no sé si ese cambio va a ser el encendido normal o el [Balance Breaker]]

(En otras palabras, ¿Mi [Sacred Gear] se ha detenido en un cruce de caminos, y está indeciso entre un encendido normal y el [Balance Breaker]?)

[Si, en pocas palabras, así es. Es una situación donde las opciones se han multiplicado, el propio sistema del [Boosted Gear] no sabe qué opción seguir]

(Así, ¿Tanto el encendido normal y el Balance-Breaker son buenas opciones?)

[Sí. Si haces un encendido normal, puedes ser capaz de lograr la victoria en un instante, pero si no nace dentro de ti un cambio drástico, no serás capaz de alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]. Pero recuerda esto. En este momento, sólo tienes una oportunidad de lograr el Balance-Breaker. El resto depende de ti.]

(¡Incluso si me dices tal cosa! ¿Qué debo hacer...? ¡No sé qué hacer, incluso si de repente dices que tengo que sufrir un cambio drástico! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para alcanzar el [Balance- Breaker]? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así, le habría preguntado a Kiba qué tipo de sentimiento tenía cuando lo logró!...Oye, Ddraig. ¿Es malo si uso el encendido normal y dejo el Balance-Breaker para la próxima vez?)

[No serás capaz de entrar en ese estado de nuevo en cualquier momento. Pueden pasar meses o años antes de que la oportunidad venga de nuevo.]

(¡Entonces me han dado una oportunidad muy importante en este momento! ¡Sería un desperdicio utilizar un encendido normal! ¿Qué necesito hacer para lograrlo? ¡No lo sé!)

\- Arara, Sekiryuutei-chan, ¿No puedes activar tu [Sacred Gear]? Pues voy a dispararte-nya~ - Dijo la gata para que una de las ilusiones de la chica sacó su mano y comenzó a disparar lo que parecían ser balas mágicas hacia Buchou y Koneko-chan. Entonces aparecio frente a la pelirroja y la peli blanca que apenas se recuperaban

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la castaña cortando el ataque, al infundir una energía blanca azulada a las hojas de su espada - **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Jun kōhan]_** (Kenjutsu del Estilo Kawakami: Hoja de Acero Puro) –

\- ¡¿[Reiki]?! – Pregunto Kuroka impresionada

\- Puede que no tenga la [Boosted Gear], pero aún tengo el **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu]_** de mi lado – Dijo la castaña

(Ddraig, ¿Cuántos [Boost] puedo hacer en mi estado actual?) Pregunto Irina

[Desgraciadamente, las funciones de la [Sacred Gear] están congeladas]

(Entonces usare todo el ki que pueda) – Pensó la castaña - ¡Prepárate para conocer la técnica que recientemente aprendí! – mientras reúne energía en su espada

Tannin al ver lo que iba a hacer, sonrió porque conocía perfectamente la técnica y esperaba que pudiera darle a tan problemático oponente

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Pregunto la morena - Pero que débil. ¿Este es el rival de Vali? – pregunto burlonamente

\- **_¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Ougi: Getsuga Tenshou]!_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo de Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: Colmillo Lunar que penetra el Cielo) – Exclamo la castaña para realizar un tajo descendente con su katana nueva

 ** _¡SLASH! ¡DOOOOOOOOOON!_**

Lanzando una enorme cantidad de energía concentrada en forma de luna creciente color blanco, capaz de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso. Eliminando clones de Kuroka, mientras que las restantes estaban sorprendidas

\- Fiuuuuu – Silbo Bikou – Pensar que esa chica puede usar un ataque así -

\- Nyaaaaaa~ fue un buen ataque, si me hubiera dado, seguro que estaría muerta – Dijo la morena para ver como la morena seguía lanzando ataques – Ite, entonces si me heriste-nya – al ver su brazo herido y su manga caída

(Ya veo, al no contar con su [Sacred Gear], está usando todo su poder para lanzar esa técnica) Pensó Seekvaira que estaba todavía algo afectada por el veneno, pero usando su habilidad de manipular el tiempo, pudo sacar la mayoría de su cuerpo

(Shidou Irina está siendo acorralada, debo de ayudarla antes de que sea tarde) Pensó Tannin para continuar su batalla

El peli verde está mirando la escena como si esperara algo, viendo como la castaña cada vez se agotaba más, pero noto como su ama estaba preparando algo

Irina sentía cada vez más su cuerpo, sudaba mucho y se veía ojerosa como jadeaba mucho. Su maestra le dijo que a pesar de ser una de las más poderosas técnicas de la espada del clan Kawakami, su uso prolongado podría ser nocivo para la salud

\- Koneko-chan... aunque tenga a un dragón legendario alojado en mi cuerpo, no puedo hacer nada. Si yo hubiera sido fuerte en esos momentos con Asia y Genryuusai-sama, si hubiera mostrado mi poder de dragón, no habrían muerto. Soy... un demonio inútil – Comento Irina con sátira mientras poco a poco perdía la consciencia

\- Irina-senpai…-

\- Cuando murió Genryuusai-sama, fue el peor dolor que sentí. Por mi inutilidad y mis malas decisiones…ella tuvo que sufrir mucho. Esa culpa no me ha dejado vivir estos 5 años. Ahora mismo, no puedo mostrar el poder de mi [Sacred Gear] muy bien... Sinceramente, no valgo nada. A pesar de que todos los anteriores anfitriones del [Dragón Emperador Rojo] lograron el [Balance Breaker] en poco tiempo... Me llevará quién sabe cuántos meses a mí. Yo entendí eso. Ya entendí eso desde el principio. A pesar de que poseo el poder del [Dragón Emperador Rojo], se desperdicia en mí. Debido a que soy inútil... No puedo hacer nada por ti, Koneko-chan. Por eso pensé en usar toda mi fuerza y mi espada para ser tu escudo, pero…- pero Koneko negó con la cabeza

\- Irina-senpai, no eres inútil... ¿Sabes? La mayoría de los anfitriones anteriores del [Dragón Emperador Rojo] eran personas que se ahogaron, y perdieron la cabeza por su poder. Creo que fueron tragados por el enorme poder que tenían... Mi hermana es igual... Incluso si se tiene poder... si no se tiene la bondad... definitivamente uno sólo se saldrá de control... Senpai es una [Dragón Rojo] gentil... Incluso si tu poder es un poco escaso... Eso es una cosa maravillosa... Eres sin duda el primer [Dragón Emperador Rojo] que es gentil entre todos los anfitriones. Es por eso que…Por favor, conviértete en una [Dragón Galés] amable –

\- Si, te juro por mi honor bushido que no dejare que Kuroka te lleve – Dijo la castaña para apuntar con su arma a las ilusiones de la morena

\- **_[Time Sight]_** (Vista Temporal) – Dijo la rubia para empezar a percibir todo de manera muy lenta – (Recuerdo que Ise-kun me dijo que sería bueno que pudiera usar mi habilidad de manipulación del tiempo sobre mí. No tengo mucho tiempo, porque se están cansando mis ojos) – para ver a las imágenes encontrando una de ellas no tenía manga, que fue cortada por la técnica de la castaña y estaba algo herida, desactivando su habilidad

\- ¿Qué pasa, [Sekiryuutei-chan]? - Pregunto la morena

\- **_¡[Time Binding]!_** (Atadura de Tiempo) – Exclamo Seekviara atrapando en bucles de tiempo las extremidades de la morena mientras que ella las mantenía activas

\- ¡Maldición! – Mascullo Kuroka

\- ¡Oye, idiota de coletas, debes atacarla ahora mismo! – Exclamo Seekvaira - ¡No resistiré mucho! –

\- ¡No te voy a agradecer! – Exclamo Irina para preparar el golpe final, pero…

 ** _WHIP_**

\- ¡KYA! – Exclamo Irina al ser golpeada por un látigo

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Pregunto Seekvaira para ser golpeada por ese mismo látigo

\- Te dije que me hicieras una señal para que te ayudara – Dijo Alivian poniéndose junto a la morena

\- ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si debía esquivar esa molesta técnica y con el brazo herido-nya? – Replico Kuroka

\- ¿Ali…vian? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Lo siento, Seekvaria-hime, pero este lado ofrece mejores cosas que tú -

\- ¿Acaso nos esta traicionado? – Pregunto Rias

\- ¿Por qué…haces esto? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Simple – Dijo la [Reina] Agares – Desde un principio acepte ser tu sirviente por que eras amiga de la hermana del [Maou], iba a utilizarte para hacer que ese bastardo pelirrojo declarara las tierras de mi clan como una nación independiente como lo han querido mis ancestros desde hace muchas generaciones. Realmente respeto a ese humano llamado Hyoudou Issei, debe ser muy estúpido o muy noble para aguantar a una amargada, odiosa, prepotente, altanera, sisañoza, egoísta, caprichosa y poco femenina que es capaz de cambiar a la gente que la aprecia por un simple arrebato. Si me dieran a elegir entre ser apuñalado por una [Dragon Slayer] toda la vida o servir a esa perra y a la zorra de su madre por la eternidad, prefiero la mata dragones –

\- ¿P-Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto la rubia dolida - ¡Pensé que teníamos algo especial! ¡Incluso pensaba pedirle a mi padre que me diera permiso de casarme contigo! – gruño derramando lagrimas

\- Pfff, por favor, ¿yo tener algo con una demonio como tú? – Pregunto el peliverde – Primero muerto –

\- ¡Maldito! – Mascullo Seekvaira para levantarse pesadamente mientras que Irina resguardaba a Rias y a Koneko, la cual protegía a la heredera Agares

\- Zmei-cchi, puedes devorar a la otras 3, solo tráeme a Shirone medio viva, la curare cuando nos vayamos – Dijo la nekomata viendo sus uñas

\- Como quieras – Dijo Alivian tomando su forma dragón

(¿Acaso este es nuestro final?) Pensó la rubia mientras a su mente vino la imagen del castaño con esa sonrisa que le gustaba mucho

(Por favor, ven a ayudarme… ¡Ise-kun!) Pensaron Rias, Irina y Seekvaira dejando caer una lagrima al suelo

[¡MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!] Exclamo el dragón mientras tiene sus fauces abiertas, yendo contra las 4 chicas que cerraron los ojos

 ** _POW_**

 ** _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_**

De pronto se oyó un sonoro ruido mientras se levanta una ráfaga de aire que hizo que se cubrieran con sus manos. Al abrir los ojos, vieron a cierto castaño vestido con un traje militar de la segunda guerra mundial color negro, guantes sin dedos, gorro militar con la estrella de cuatro puntas dorada por arriba de la visera y botas de combate. Lo que les llamo fue la prenda que tenía encima. Parecía ser una combinación entre un gakuran y un haori, llegándole hasta por debajo de las rodillas, de igual forma notaron como el cabello lo tenía un poco más largo que antes y los ojos verdes esmeralda. En sus manos y en sus pies tenía como una armadura de color negro con líneas rojas que daban la apariencia de ser las extremidades de un dragón. El chico había incrustado la cabeza del dragón de un empujón en el punto ciego de la coronilla.

\- ¡¿Ise-kun?! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas al reconocerlo

\- ¡Ise-senpai! – Exclamo Koneko

[Entonces apareció el famoso [Pecado de la Ira]] Dijo el dragón morado [¿Es él verdad, mono?] recordando lo que le conto Irina sobre el chico

\- Si, ese ese bastardo – Dijo Bikou con irritación

\- No vales la pena para que los use – Dijo el castaño mientras sus guanteletes y grebas se volvieron un par de polainas que tiene en las muñequeras. Entonces el mono apareció un círculo mágico en su oído

\- Las cosas se complicaron – Dijo el mono – Dile a Vali que el [Pecado de la Ira] apareció –

\- Parece ser que necesitan ayuda – Dijo el castaño para inmolar su mano en fuego azul, curando a las 4 chicas del veneno como del cansancio – Ahora lárguense –

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntaron Rias, Koneko, Seekvaira e Irina

\- Váyanse de aquí - Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Ah? – Pregunto Seekvaira

\- Lo que buscan estos 2 idiotas es llevarse a alguna de ustedes – Dijo el castaño – Es mejor que vayan por ayuda, esa es su misión –

Una grieta apareció en el espacio a lado de la morena, dejando ver como aparece un joven rubio vestido con un traje que usa anteojos. Tenía en su mano una espada que liberaba un aura sagrada al máximo.

\- Bikou, Kuroka – Dijo el muchacho

\- ¿No estás junto con Vali-nya? – Pregunto la morena haciendo que el rubio se ajustara sus gafas

\- Debido a estabas tardando, vine a ver. Y Bikou me dijo que la persona que buscaba Vali se encuentra en este lugar. Caray, ¿qué estás haciendo? -

[¡Todo mundo, no se acerquen a ese tipo! ¡Lo que lleva en su mano es algo realmente molesto!] Advirtió el dragón [La [Sacro-Espada Real] Collbrande. También conocida como [Caliburn]. Para Collbrande, que es llamada la más fuerte de todas las espadas sagradas, estar con el Dragón Emperador Blanco es...] dando una risa amarga.

(¡La más fuerte de todas las espadas sagradas! Solo había oído rumores sobre ella…¡Entonces él es…!) Pensó Irina mientras se prepara para pelear – Buchou, Koneko-chan, Seekvaira Agares es mejor que se vayan –

\- ¿Irina? – Pregunto la pelirroja al ver a su [Peón] tan nerviosa

\- Quien está frente a nosotros es considerado uno de los mejores espadachines del [Vaticano] y de la [Iglesia Ortodoxa Británica], llegando al rengo máximo de un exorcista, un [Seiken]. El descendiente del afamado Rey Arturo, es él Arthur Pendraron – Respondió la [Peón] Gremory

\- ¡¿El descendiente del portador original de [Excalibur]?! – Exclamo Seekvaira alterada

[Sin embargo, ¿Dos espadas? la que está en una vaina es también una espada sagrada, ¿No?] Pregunto Tannin

\- Esa es la [Excalibur Definitiva] que descubrimos recientemente, la más fuerte de las siete [Excaliburs]. La [Excalibur Ruller] – Aclaro Irina mientras desenfundando sus dos katanas para ponerlas en cruz al frente; la espada de la mano derecha tiene el filo al frente mientras que la espada de la mano izquierda mira el filo en el mismo lado. Agregando de que la chica se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás - Ira del viento flor y rugido del dios flor. Ira de viento celestial y burla de demonio celestial – recitando esa oración con una voz seria y poco lúdica

\- Esa postura y esa oración… entonces debes ser la afamada [Despiadada Kamaitachi] Shidou Irina – Dijo el identificado como Arthur

\- Para estar hablando de esa manera, estás bastante tranquilo, ¿No? – Pregunto Kuroka

\- Sí, la verdad es que yo también tengo mucho interés en los compañeros de esta chica, pero no espere que la [Sekiryuutei] fuera la espadachína que se dice que es más cercana a los grandes maestros del [Vaticano], la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] – Dijo el rubio para poner su espada al frente – No puedo dejar pasar por alto esta oportunidad

\- Tannin-dono, necesitare su ayuda para este combate – Dijo el castaño cortésmente para luego poner su mano en la cabeza de Irina, sonrojándola un poco - ¿Crees que podrás vencer al considerado como la más fuerte [Seiken] de su generación? Irina -

\- No lo sabré hasta intentarlo, contigo a mi lado no puedo perder – Dijo la castaña con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que Rias se ponga celosa, Koneko este algo incomoda por el gesto y Seekvaira sienta nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho que era más intenso que antes. Como una epifanía se revelo ante ella, notando algo que no había visto antes – Pero debo conseguir el [Balance Breaker]. Creo que entiendo un poco lo que me faltaba a mí misma para alcanzarlo. Necesitare tu ayuda –

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Pregunto el castaño viendo cómo se desabrocha la camisa y el sostén, quitando este último, dejándolo caer al suelo, revelando sus perfectos pechos copa H

– Ise-kun… ¡Manosea mis pechos y chupa mis pezones, por favor! -

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron Rias y Seekvaira

El castaño se quedó mudo por que no espero eso, realmente se sentía algo abrumado. Luego de unos segundos, respiro y procedió con algo de inseguridad mientras las manos le tiemblan.

\- Ah~ - Gimio la castaña al sentir las fornidas manos del chico en sus blancos pechos para que el castaño continuara con su labor - ¡Aaahn! ¡Hah! ¡Ahn! -

[¡H-Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo en medio de un campo de batalla?]

\- ¡Shishou! ¡Haahn! – Dijo Irina- ¡Por favor apóyame mientras Ise-kun me hace cosas pervertidas al manosearme! -

[¿Cosas Pervertidas? ¿Manosearte? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer en medio de un campo de batalla?]

\- ¡Si me hace sentir bien, cabe la posibilidad de lograr el [Balance Breaker] es alta! -

[¿Así que mi entrenamiento fue un desperdicio? ¡Realmente eres una idiota!]

—¡Oye, Bikou! ¿Es eso algún tipo de estrategia? La [Sekiryuutei] ha mostrado sus pechos y el chico que recién llego le hace cosas sucias -

—¡No me preguntes! El nivel del pensamiento de esta Dragona está en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra, ¿Sabes? -

\- ¡Mono grosero! ¡Lo digo en serio!...¡Ugh! – Exclamo Irina reprimiendo otro gemido - ¡Creo que no tengo más remedio que hacer esto con el fin de alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]! –

(Yare, yare) Pensó el castaño

\- ¡Ise-kun, adelante chupa y muerde mis pezones! ¡Aaaah! – Dijo Irina para detenerlo - ¡Shishou! ¿Cuál pezón cree que Ise kun deba chupar primero? ¿Izquierda o Derecha? -

[¡Condenada estúpida! ¡Derecha o izquierda es la misma cosa! ¡Sólo tienes que hacer que los chupe y alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]!

\- ¡No bromees! ¡Derecha e izquierda no son la misma cosa! ¡Es importante! ¡Es la primera vez que me hacen esto y encima es Ise-kun quien me manosea! ¡Es único en la vida! ¡Responde en serio! –

En ese momento se generó un silencio entre ambos, hasta que Irina volteo a ver a Issei de nueva cuenta

\- ¡Ise-kun! ¿Qué dices tú? -

\- …- El castaño, sin esperar, tomo ambos pezones para succionarlos al mismo tiempo

 ** _SUCK SUCK_**

\- ¡IYAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Gimió la castaña

\- Haaam…- Issei tomo ambos pezones para morderlos y estirarlos sin lastimarlos para hacer un sonoro

 ** _POP_**

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gimió la castaña sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo, haciendo que algo revolucionario se abriera de golpe

Se extendió.

Algo grande se hizo cargo de su mente. Dentro de ella, había muchas sensaciones placenteras mientras muestra un rostro desliñado con los ojos hacia atrás, la lengua de fuera y saliva recorriendo una de las comisuras de sus labios. Y entonces lo vio…

 ** _EL ESTALLIDO DEL ESPACIO._**

[Lo lograste. ¡De verdad lograste alcanzarlo!] Dijo Ddraig riendo en el interior de la joya y dejó escapar un grito de inocencia.

 ** _[¡WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]_**

La luz volvió a la joya, y por el contrario, comenzó a emitir una enorme masa de aura roja que no tenía hasta ahora. El aura envolvió todo su cuerpo

\- Eres de lo peor. [Dragona Emperatriz Roja] lasciva – Dijo Koneko con el ceño fruncido

\- Realmente no sé qué decir…- Comento Rias mientras tiene una mano en su cara

\- Lo sabía… ¡Eres una maldita pervertida de closet! – Reclamo Seekvaira completamente celosa y sonrojada

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Hasta ahora descubrí que soy una dragona lasciva! – Dijo la castaña

Entonces, el aura que cubría su cuerpo se transformó en la armadura y ya estaba vistiéndola

\- **_¡[Balance-Breaker Boosted Gear Scale-Mail]!_** ¡Lo he logrado haciendo que mi Ise-kun me hiciera cosas sucias!

\- ¡¿Cómo que tu Ise-kun?! – Exclamo la pelirroja y la rubia - ¡Es mío, ero dragona! – para que miraran con irritación a la otra

\- Irina-senpai, eres una lujuriosa – Reprendió Koneko

 ** _¡DOUUUUUUUUUUUN!_**

El entorno de Irina voló por el aura que libero. Un pequeño cráter se creó con ella en su centro

\- ¡Muy bien, mi cuerpo se llenó de energía! ¡Este es el [Balance Breaker]! -

[Compañera, felicidades. Pero eres terrible, dejar que te hagan ese tipo de cosas en frente de otros. Realmente voy a llorar pronto] Alabo Ddraig pero su voz era llorosa

(Sí, gracias. ¡Y lo siento por ser resultar ser tan pervertida! Entonces, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi estado actual?) Pregunto Irina

[Puedes mantener el [Balance Breaker] durante treinta minutos. Los resultados de tu entrenamiento han quedado al descubierto. Para el primer estado de Balance-Breaker, que siempre es débil, es un límite de tiempo bastante bueno]

(¿Cuántas veces puedo hacer mi doble máximo?)

[Creo que cada vez que lo uses perderás cinco minutos. Puedes hacerlo cinco veces a lo sumo. Cuando se incluyen los movimientos de otros, tu sexta vez será lo mismo que nada. Es lo mismo cuando utilizas la capacidad de transferencia también]

(Así que, si puedo usar este poder, puedo luchar durante quince minutos)

[No es necesario tanto tiempo. Mira, levanta la mano y trata de disparar una bala mágica, como de costumbre]

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Ddraig, saco la mano y la dirigí a la hermana de Koneko

 ** _¡DOH!_**

La bala de energía salió disparada en un instante, pasando justo al lado de la mujer y se fue lejos en el bosque. Al siguiente momento. Una explosión roja se desato.

 ** _¡DODDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

El estruendo de una explosión iba desde muy lejos, y la explosión incluso llegó hasta donde estaban

[¡Jajajaja! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi esa explosión de color rojo! ¡Shidou Irinai! ¡Una montaña entera lejos de aquí acaba de desaparecer por completo! ¡Además, la barrera que cubre esta área ha sido arrancada también!] Exclamo Tannin

(¿Una montaña? ¿Una montaña entera desapareció? ¿Cuándo yo ni siquiera disparé con toda la potencia duplicada?)

[Es el tipo de ataque que activa la energía obtenida de toda tu aura a través de tus manos. Puesto que la cantidad que puedes almacenar es aún poca. Sin embargo, no la puedes disparar consecutivamente]

[¡Fuhahahahaha! ¡Lo lograste al fin! ¡Ya veo! ¡Es una ola de gran potencia! ¡Esa es la condición de una buena aura!] Rio el dragón morado

\- ¡Ahahahaha! – Rio Kuroka - ¡Ja! ¡Qué interesante! ¡Entonces yo también voy a mostrarte un disparo mixto de [Youjutsu] y [Senjutsu]-nya! -

\- Debemos irnos – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Pero Buchou…- Dijo Koneko

\- Sé que quieres ayudar, pero seremos más un estorbo que una ayuda – Dijo con amargura la mencionada

\- Tch – Chasqueo la lengua la rubia de lentes – Odio cuando tienes razón en este tipo de situaciones, Rias –

Las 3 chicas dieron una afirmación entre sí para empezar a correr en dirección al hotel, para su mala suerte…

\- Oh, parece que quieren escapar – Dijo Bikou

\- Nyaaa~ Shirone, Onee-san tendrá que castigarte – Dijo Kuroka

\- Fuuu – Exhalo Arthur

Kuroka uso su [Youjutsu] para distraer a los presentes, mientras que van por las chicas que intentaban escapar. Pero el castaño apareció frente a ellos con la mirada ensombrecida

\- Con que te crees rudo – Dijo el mono - ¡Extiéndete! **_¡[Nyoi-Bo]!_** -

 ** _¡GYUUUUUUUUUN!_**

El Bo se amplió y trató de golpear al castaño, pero en lugar de evitarlo, lo detuvo con una mano

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Bikou para ver como tomaba su bastón mientras que su mano derecha que está cubierta por un aura blanca pulcra que giraba a una gran velocidad, y realiza un tirabuzón

\- ¡Esquívalo, ese golpe tiene una gran cantidad de ki! – Exclamo Kuroka, pero era tarde

\- **_¡[Ryukei Qigong Tashinkou Shinden: Gaou Souryuu Enrenshou]!_** (Forma de dragón, transmisión de aguja de hierro forjado: doble palma de dragón ardiente) – Exclamo el castaño disparando la energía de rotación que acumulo en un golpe con la palma de la mano, haciendo rotar el bastón, impactando el cuerpo de bikou mientras que el ki exploto en su cuerpo, mandándolo a volar y destrozando su armadura, además lo hace vomitar sangre

\- Interesante – Dijo el rubio para atacar con una estocada, pero el castaño entro en su espacio personal, desviando la espada para empujarlo desde la barbilla hacia arriba para luego estrellarlo con fuerza de cabeza contra el suelo, levantando una cortina de humo, al asentarse…el rubio quedo inconsciente

(Es imposible, ni siquiera está usando más allá de movimiento simples para derrotar a esos dos) Pensó la morena para ver cómo estaba frente a ella y dio una firme pisada, asestándole un ataque de codo en su estómago, mandándola a volar mientras cae pesadamente al suelo

Las 3 chicas que estaban huyendo, se quedaron estáticas al ver como el castaño derroto a los 3 miembros de la [Khaos Brigde] como si nada. El castaño noto como alguien iba contra él a gran velocidad…

PAAAM

Entonces observaron cómo respondió con un cabezazo al dragón mientras que un hilo de sangre aparecer en la frente a ambos. Mientras el dragón mira con furia al castaño, este solo tiene un ceño sombrío y ojos carentes de luz

\- Puedo ver tus movimientos, dragón – Dijo el castaño

La rubia no podía creer lo que veía, de un cabezazo Issei hirió levemente a un dragón, a pesar de que las escamas de un dragón son consideradas como uno de los materiales más duros del mundo sobrenatural, pero no salió ileso

\- Quiero ver que tan dura es la coraza de tu cuerpo – Dijo el castaño para golpear la frente de la bestia con su puño desnudo dándole un golpe en la frente de nuevo, mandándolo a volar

[¡Maldito!] Bramo el dragón para disparar una bala de rayos de la boca que el chico disperso con un golpe – [Imposible] –

\- Incluso antes de volver a estar en forma, derrote a Tiamat. Sé que me subestimo, pero no me costó trabajo derribarla – Dijo el castaño – Días antes de este evento tuve una lucha contra ella y le gané con 5 golpes –

[¡¿Cómo?!] Exclamo Alivian

[Ese mocoso no parece bromear] Dijo el dragón morado

*Y no lo está, realmente no se sabe contener y menos con una hermosa chica como yo* Dijo una voz para que todos vieran a….

\- ¡Tiamat! – Exclamo la rubia de lentes

\- Seekvaira Agares, observa bien, esto es lo que perdiste por tu mala toma de decisiones – Dijo la [Reina Dragón] seriamente

En ese momento, la [Reina] Agares recibió un golpe en la barbilla que lo levanto y rápidamente fue impactado por una violenta ráfaga de golpes que iba en dirección a los puntos vitales de su torso. Issei salto para golpear una de sus sienes, haciendo que el dragón escupa sangre de la boca. Entonces recibió una patada vertical que lo mando a volar hacia el cielo unos cuantos metros. Issei apareció delante de él usando sus piernas, agarra a la bestia por el cuello – **_[¡Kawakami Ryu: Hayabusa no Genshou Eikou!]_** (Estilo de Combate Kawakami: Descenso Glorioso del Halcón Peregrino) – luego toma con un agarre recio la cola para doblar la espalda del dragón hasta su límite y se deja caer bruscamente de espalda, descendiendo en picada

 ** _POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW_**

El impacto provoco un cráter de 45 m de diámetro y levanto una cortina de humo

 ** _CRACK CRACK CRACK_**

La fuerza del golpe fue tanta que parecía ser que rompió varias vertebras de la espalda a la bestia, cosa que le hizo vomitar sangre. Entonces lo tomo de su piel expuesta

\- Es hora de terminar contigo… **_[Kawakami Naike Kenpo Ryu Ougi….]_** (Técnica Secreta de las Artes Marciales Internas Kawakami) – Dijo Issei mientras que condensa su ki en su puño golpeando su corazón – **_[Kantsuu Naike Rekken]_** (Puño Violento Perforador Interno) – para soltarlo mientras que apuñala a la bestia para sacar una pieza de Reina color morado y tirar el cuerpo como si nada. Al terminar se acercó a la rubia

\- ¿Ise-kun? – Pregunto Seekvaira para ver como toma su mano y le da su pieza de [Reina] intacta, acto seguido, se va sin siquiera despedirse para desaparecer junto a la [Reina Dragón] en un portal que ella mismo abrió. Esto hizo que el dolor en su corazón aumentara violentamente

[Ese chico es un verdadero monstruo, su poder actual debe estar por lo menos en categoría de [Demonio de Clase Ultra]] Dijo el dragón sorprendiendo a Rias y Koneko

\- Itete – Dijo Bikou – Ese maldito humano, pega duro – mientras se curaba con [Senjutsu]

\- Realmente es tan bueno como dijo Vali, ahora entiendo porque no le venció – Dijo Arthur que recupero el conocimiento con ayuda del mono

\- Idiotas, es mejor que se vayan-nya – Dijo Kuroka

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el mono

\- El dragón fue asesinado y demonios se han movilizado debido a las llamaradas del [Rey Dragón] como del impacto que creo el chico al estrellar a nuestro colaborador –

\- ¿Puedes moverte? –

\- Claro que no idiota, ese mocoso me paralizo completamente con el golpe que me dio. No sé qué uso, pero no puedo mover ni un musculo y parece que no lograre curarme a tiempo –

\- Entonces creo que este es el adiós –

\- Si, fue divertido mientras duro. Dile a Vali que es un idiota por no aprovechar que yo tenía ganas de aparearme y que espero que encuentre a alguien mejor que yo – dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa – ahora tengo un objetivo que quiero atrapar…

Irina noto como en la mirada de Kuroka no había arrepentimiento o miedo, simplemente aceptaba su destino como si fuera algo casual para ella

\- Bikou, debemos retirarnos – Dijo el rubio – Shidou Irina ¿Podrías saludar de mi parte al usuario de la [Sacro-espada demoníaca] y la usuaria de la [Espada Sagrada Durandal]? Me gustaría hacerles frente a los 3 en algún momento, como compañero espadachín, ¿Sabes? – tomando una actitud audaz

(Me pregunto qué pensarán Kiba y Xenovia cuando se enteren de esto) Penso la castaña

El hombre cortó el aire con la espada llamada [Collbrande] y otra grieta espacial apareció y se extendió

\- Adiós, [Dragón Emperador Rojo] – Dijo el rubio mientras que con Bikou desapareció en el desgarro dimensional

-Por fin se terminó – dijo Rias aliviada

Después de eso, todos fueron atendidos por los demonios que habían detectado los problemas y el saludo patrocinado por el [Maou] fue cancelado rápidamente debido al ataque de la [Brigada del Caos]. Sin embargo…

\- ¿Seekvaira-hime? – Pregunto un soldado

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Pregunto la mencionada a la nekomata

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas? – Cuestiono la gata curiosa

\- Tienes dos opciones, ser apresada y ejecutada en el acto debido a tu alto rango de peligrosidad o…- Dijo la rubia de lentes mostrándole una de sus piezas color magenta, para que al ver esto, las saco, notando como todas sus piezas eran [Piezas Mutadas] – Pero ¿Cómo es que…? – porque ella no recordaba que tuviera 8 [Piezas Mutadas], en realidad ni siquiera tenía una

\- ¿Entonces me estas invitando a ser tu sierva? – Pregunto la morena curiosa, haciendo que la rubia se centre en la situación actual

\- Correcto. Necesito efectivos ahora que esa basura de [Reina] que tenía murió y mi primer siervo parece que no me quiere ver ni en pintura – Comento la rubia con una pizca de amargura en lo último - ¿Qué dices? Sirzechs-sama me debe una porque su estúpida hermana me corrió de su mansión en el mundo humano -

\- ¿Y sabes dónde puedo encontrar a ese chico? – Pregunto la morena

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Es extraño, pero siento que lo he visto antes – Dijo la gata – Y además es más fuerte que Vali, sumado a que no tiene un dragón, es el padre perfecto para mis hijos -

\- Entonces…- Dijo la rubia algo molesta por lo ultimo

\- Acepto, reencárname – Dijo la morena

\- Sala de Conferencias – Territorio del Maou -

\- Qué gran error – Dijo el vicegobernador de los caídos Shemhazai

(Eso es una subestimación) Pensó Azazel, bebiendo un poco de té.

En el día de la fiesta patrocinada por el [Maou], los demonios habían recibido un ataque de la [Brigada del Caos]. Para decirlo con precisión, sería mejor decir que, "es lo que se convirtió en el resultado".

Que la demonio exiliada de clase SS Kuroka, quien es buscada en todo el Inframundo, usara a un familiar para ver la fiesta, estaba fuera de las expectativas de todos.

Después de eso, la familia de Rias Gremory y Tannin, un demonio de clase suprema, se pusieron en contacto con ella. Y la llevaron lejos. La aparición del afamado [Pecado de la Ira] que detuvo la traición de la [Reina] Agares, Alivian. Que resulto ser parte del problemático clan Zmei y se unió al grupo terrorista por su ambición

La situación se saldó con un daño mínimo, excepto que el dragón fue asesinado por Issei y Kuroka se convirtió en la [Alfil] de Seekvaira Agares como todos sus crímenes fueron perdonados al recibir una amnistía de parte de Sirzechs. Pero debido a la brecha en el salón de fiestas estaba haciendo a las otras facciones dudar por la desconfianza a los demonios.

Al igual que cualquiera podía ver, Shemhazai del lado de los ángeles caídos y los Serafines del lado de los Ángeles estaban enojados.

\- Los enemigos eran miembros de la [Brigada del Caos], una unidad especial independiente, el Equipo de Vali, que consta del Rey Mono Bikou, la Nekoshou Kuroka y también el usuario de la Sacro-Espada Real Collbrande. Esas tres personas en un equipo de personas dotadas con un poder tremendo... Además, la capacidad de gestión de los demonios es… - Dijo el caído

(Ah, cuando este hombre empieza a regañar, se toma su tiempo. Ahora estamos perdidos) Penso Azazel

El incidente se controló gracias a la presencia de Issei. Rias, Seekviara y Koneko habían estado expuestas a veneno, pero afortunadamente habían sido curadas como fue innecesaria la desintoxicación y se encontraban limpias del gas venenoso

[Voy a apoyar a la señorita Rias. Dado que al [Dragón Emperador Rojo] lo entrené yo personalmente. Kukuku, es una chica interesante. Pensar que al ser manoseada tan vulgarmente obtendría el [Balance Breaker]]

\- El conocimiento que Azazel ha traído parece estar provocando una revolución en los [Raiting Games]. Si se maneja mal, puede haber un cambio dentro del grupo de alto rango dentro de medio año -

\- Eso sería bueno. Dado que los diez primeros puestos no han cambiado en los últimos diez años. Con esto, parece que vamos a ser capaces de ver algunos juegos interesantes -

En ese momento. La puerta del salón se abrió. La persona que apareció allí hizo que todos quedaran atónitos.

\- Hmm. Así que ustedes, los jóvenes, no pueden saludar a un viejo como yo, ¿Eh? –

Era un anciano tuerto que llevaba un sombrero de aspecto viejo. Tenía una barba blanca, que era tan larga que parecía tocar el suelo. Sus ropas, en lugar de ser de lujo, también consistían en una sola túnica. Él llevaba un báculo, pero no lo tiene porque se lesionó la cadera.

\- Odín – Dijeron los presentes

Sí, este hombre era en realidad el Rey Dios de todos los dioses nórdicos, Odín También hay una Valquiria guerrera con una armadura resistente que había llegado con él.

\- Oh, oh, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Cierto, viejo chiflado de la campiña del norte? – Dijo el caído

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, ángel caído mocoso. Parece que te has vuelto íntimo con las personas con las que luchaste durante tanto tiempo, pero... ¿Sigues pensando en cosas mañosas? – Dijo el anciano acariciando su barbilla

\- ¡Ah! A diferencia de los dioses del campo que hacen honor a los antiguos bonos de acuerdo a las prácticas convencionales o cualquier otra cosa, nosotros, los jóvenes, tenemos pensamientos flexibles. En lugar de apegarnos a las molestas maneras hostiles de pensar, damos más valor al crecimiento y el progreso -

\- Esa es la mentalidad adecuada para el débil, un perdedor. Después de todo, esta es una reunión de mocosos que han perdido a sus líderes, a Dios y a los Reyes Demonios -

\- Se llama ser independiente y ponernos de pie nosotros mismos, viejo -

\- Ver a un montón de mocosos que juegan en una reunión como esta, no puedo dejar de reír -

\- Ha pasado un largo tiempo, el Rey de los Dioses del Norte, señor Odín –

\- Sirzechs. He venido aquí por la invitación que me diste para ver los partidos. Sin embargo, usted también lo tenía difícil. El descendiente del original Lucifer es ahora el Dragón Emperador Blanco. Por otra parte, se convirtió en un terrorista. El futuro de los demonios no va a ser fácil -

Odín hizo esos comentarios sarcásticos, pero Sirzechs simplemente le dio una sonrisa. La mirada del viejo entonces pasó a ver Serafall sentada al lado de Sirzechs.

\- Por cierto, Serafall. ¿Qué pasa con ese aspecto? -

La mencionada está vestida como una chica mágica, como en el anime japonés. Este viejo es un amante del cosplay, después de todo.

\- ¡Ara, Odín-sama! ¿No sabes? Se trata de ropas de chica mágica~ -

Ella se volvió de lado y posó mostrando un signo de paz.

(Estás hablando con el Dios del Norte, ¿Sabes?) Penso el caído mechidorado, pensando que a la chica le faltaba un tornillo

\- Hmm. Así que esto es lo que es popular entre los jóvenes en estos días. No está nada mal. Sí, sí, bastante agradable -

(Maldito viejo pervertido) Penso Azazel mientras ve como el dios de dioses nordicos se pone una mano a la barbilla, mira las bragas de Serafall y sus piernas.

\- ¡Odín-sama, usted no debe hacer cosas tan indecentes! ¡La reputación de Valhalla va a sufrir por su comportamiento! -

\- Caray, eres tan estirada. Es por eso que no puedes conseguir a un héroe como novio – Dijo el anciano – Ni porque profanaste al nieto de mi viejo amigo, has dejado de ser tan densa. Se te quito el mote de virgen pero no cambio ni un poco tu carácter -

La Valkyria de inmediato se echó a llorar por las palabras de Odín.

(Hey, hey, ¿Qué pasa con ella?) Penso Azazel

\- ¡E-Es horrible Odin-sama! ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! ¡Lo que paso aquella vez fue…! ¡Yo también quiero tener un novio como todas las demás valkyrias! ¡Quiero casarme con "él"! ¡Uuun! – haciendo que el rabo verde suspirara

(Viejo, uno sólo debe hacer llorar a una mujer joven cuando se está en la cama con ella)

\- Lo siento. Esta persona es mi actual asistente. A pesar de que es guapa, es demasiado estirada. También es una shotacon pedófila –

\- ¡ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

La peli platina estaba golpeando a su maestro mientras este solo hacia distancia al poner su mano en la cara de la joven

\- ¿Por qué la llamas así? Por cierto... ¿Qué es pedófila y shotacon? –

Michael que estaba junto a joven que parece estar en sus años de adolescente extremadamente hermosa con cabello rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa como curvilínea. Viste una armadura como el rubio nieve como tiene una aureola sobre la cabeza. Era la hermana menor de [Overlord] del Cielo y considerada _"La mujer más fuerte y hermosa del [Cielo]"_ : la Arcángel Gabriel, quien fue que pregunto eso debido a que es demasiado inocente 

(No puedo entender cómo el Viejo selecciona a su personal. ¿Cómo puede una persona así protegerlo? Bueno, está bien decir en broma acerca de los asuntos de otras personas, pero…)

La rubia serafín, al ver cómo era ignorada, hizo un puchero mientras infla los mofletes

\- Me enteré de ella. Sirzechs, Serafall, los miembros de sus familias están luchando entre sí, ¿Verdad? Caray, por lo que sus hermanas más jóvenes y preciosas se enfrentan entre sí a pesar de que son amigas cercanas. Ustedes son tan malos. En verdad son demonios – Dijo el anciano

\- Si ella no puede superar esto, entonces sus esperanzas para su futuro como una demonio no van a nacer -

\- Ya está decidido que mi Sona-chan va a ganar -

Cada [Maou] cree que su hermana va a ganar, después de todo. Odín se sentó en un asiento vacío y habló apasionadamente.

\- Ahora bien. El asunto de la Brigada del Caos está bien, pero he venido a ver el [Raiting Game]. ¿Cuándo es la fecha señalada? -

La charla sobre el tema en la fiesta se dejó para otro día, y el tema pasó al juego que pronto se llevará a cabo. Muchas personas importantes de cada uno de los poderes habían sido invitadas a ver el partido, después de todo.

El caído se levantó de su asiento por un momento con el fin de tomar un descanso, y fue a un sofá en el pasillo. Esas discusiones y conferencias con personalidades estaban poniendo sus hombros rígidos. Pero noto como el pelirrojo se sentó junto a él

\- Azazel, ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa antes de que los juegos inicien? -

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Si tuvieras a Rias como oponente, ¿A quién retirarías definitivamente del grupo Gremory? -

\- A Irina, por supuesto. Su experiencia en combate, su dominio del **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu]_** y su [Sacred Gear], son elementos que no pueden ser subestimados -

 ** _"La tensión es importante en la batalla. A menudo es el caso de que el equilibrio se desmoronaría por un solo cambio en eso, por un lado y rápidamente pierden como resultado. A la inversa es también posible._**

 ** _Irina es conocido como la [Despiadada Kamaitachi], una guerrera que, como un viento furioso, corta de forma violenta a sus enemigos. Ella fue, entre todos los oficiales de la [Familia Kazama], una de las más temida por los enemigos de su organización. Esa chica ha experimentado todo eso de ante mano y sobrevivio a la [Desgracia de Cuidad Kawakami] de hace 5 años con solo unas heridas menores. Pero con sus conocimientos y su entrenamiento por parte de la iglesia, sumado a su [Boosted Gear] y el [Balance Breaker] recién dominado, la convierten en un enemigo bastante peligroso_**

 ** _Era habitual que un dragón atrajera a otros._**

 ** _Irina no es una excepción a eso. Ese es el resultado de que las personas se sienten atraídas por el dragón que está dentro de él también. Después de todo, se las arregló para conseguir, en un apuro, el poder para superar sus limitantes"_**

Sirzechs juntó sus manos y habló con una mirada seria.

\- Sona tendrá eso como su primer objetivo – Dijo el pelirrojo - Sí, el problema es cuando la derroten. Ella es el elemento que tiene mucha ventaja en este torneo. Los demás concursantes lo tienen claro. Experiencia en el campo de guerra, sobre llevar la presión y tener la sangre fría para aceptar con la mayor calma posible un sacrifico o derrota de un miembro del equipo. Su esgrima que mostro que pudo con una criminal SS como Kuroka. Pensar que Michael tuviera tal elemento de su lado. Rias debe saber aprovechar todo lo que viene con su nueva [Peón] o tendrá una derrota inminente. Si sucede esto ¿Acaso su fuerza de voluntad decaerá? Debido a que aún no había visto como Irina, el [Dragón Emperador Rojo], sea derrotado frente a mis ojos -

*Hohoho, parece que están muy entretenidos* Dijo una voz llamando la atención de los presentes en la sala. Dejando ver a anciano venerable, completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus cejas son lo suficientemente largas para el punto en que rebasan sus ojos. Usa un grueso bastón y se encuentra ligeramente encorvado. Viste un haori azul blanquecino encima de su gi blanco, hakama azul y zoris tradicionales

\- ¡Kawakami Tesshin! – Exclamaron los presentes

\- Tengan, traje un souvenir de parte de mi esposa – Dijo el anciano dejando una jarra y una caja grande – Es sake de cereza tradicional de la familia Kawakami y Shasami de salmón para acompañar –

\- ¡Como quiero a este viejo! – Dijo el Azazel para ser estrellado de cara contra la mesa de parte de Tesshin que solo uso un dedo – Lo…siento –

\- Irrespetuoso, soy más joven que tú, pajarraco idiota – Dijo el abuelo de Issei

\- Es bueno verte, viejo amigo –

\- Lo mismo digo, Odín -

\- Tiempo sin vernos, [Souke] Kawakami Tesshin – Dijo la rubia

\- Parece que los años no pasan en ti, Gabriel-chan –

\- Tesshin-chan, ¿Cómo has estado? –

\- Bien, veo que no has cambiado ni un poco, Serafall –

\- ¿A que debemos la visita? – Pregunto Sirzechs sin rodeos para ser ignorado por el venerable que vio a la albina

\- Oh, pero si es Rossweisse-chan. ¿Cómo has estado? –

\- ¡E-Es un gusto ver que se encuentra bien, Tesshin-souke!

\- Acércate un poco –

\- S-Si –

En ese momento, cuando estuvieron cara cara…. el venerable tomo las mejillas de la joven y las tiro con fuerza, haciendo que la identificada como Rossweisse se queje de dolor mientras tiene lagrimas formándose en sus ojos

\- No creas que he olvidado lo que le hiciste a mi nieto, por eso tienes prohibido tomar del sake que traje y mi nuera aun quiere matarte por profanar a su hijo, por eso es que vine solo o tendríamos un funeral –

\- ¡¿M-Miki-sama aun no me perdona?! –

\- No, ella puede ser algo rencorosa y te quiere masacrar a golpes con sus propias manos –

Esto deprimió mucho a Rossweisse que se puso en cuclillas en un rincón estando rodeada de un aura negra, porque ella quería ser la esposa del castaño, a pesar de su diferencia de edad

\- Sobre a que vine…Sirzechs, avísale a los patriarcas Agares y Phenex tendrán una reunión con mis nietos Momoyo e Ise en el castillo Agares a las 16:00 horas del día de mañana. Ellos dos serán puntuales. Es todo, nos vemos – Dijo Tesshin para desaparecer en un parpadeo

\- Ese anciano realmente sabe cómo sorprendernos – Comento el caído

\- Salón principal –

Rias, Sona y Seekviara se encontraban con sus siervos mientras que la rubia y la pelirroja le contaban todos los detalles sobre lo que sucedió como la repentina aparición del castaño que estaba muy cambiado a la morena. Rias y Sona esperaban a su respectivo hermano y hermana mientras que Seekvaira tenía que hacer un papeleo con el pelirrojo con respecto a su primera y nueva sirviente, Kuroka

\- Pensar que Hyoudou-kun vendría a nuestro mundo y mataría a un dragón a puño limpio. Realmente se ha vuelto un monstruo – Dijo Sona - ¿A dónde vas, Seekvaira? – pregunto curiosa al ver como la rubia se iba junto a su nuevo [Alfil]

\- ¿A dónde más? - Pregunto la heredera - Por mi sirviente Ise-kun-

(Así que realmente ya no está con Seekvaira, es mi oportunidad, fufufu) - Pensó la heredera Gremory para tomarla del brazo

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Rias? – Pregunto la rubia al ver como no la soltaba

\- Perdiste tu turno, si no supiste valorarlo, es tu problema – Dijo la pelirroja – Hablare con él y lo reencarnare con alguna de mis nuevas piezas –

\- ¡No, no lo harás! – Exclamo Seekvaira para encararla

\- Basta las dos – Dijo la heredera Sitri terminando la discusión – ¿Al menos tienen el conocimiento de que Hyodo-kun salió dos semanas antes de las vacaciones? –

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron ambas herederas

\- Pidió adelantar sus exámenes y tuvo nota perfecta por lo que salió antes como hizo el trámite de transferencia – Respondió la morena - Cierto, paso cuando TU Seekvaira Agares perdías el tiempo con ese dragón. Y tú, Rias Gremory ni siquiera pusiste atención a ese detalle – comentó haciendo sentir molesta y triste a la rubia, e irritando a la pelirroja

Era verdad, por culpa de ese maldito dragón...no, por la culpa de sus arrebatos e inseguridades, hizo a un lado a la única persona incondicional por tener a su primer siervo. Realmente se sentía como verdadera basura, no le gustaba tener esa sensación y cada momento extrañaba más al castaño. Como esa insoportable sensación en su pecho le quemaba cada vez más fuerte

\- Voy a ir a la casa de Ise-kun – Dijo la pelirroja para invocar un círculo mágico junto a sus siervos

\- No te adelantaras – Dijo la rubia para hacer lo mismo con su sierva

Ambas chicas desaparecieron al mismo tiempo, por lo que Sona suspiro y apareció un pañuelo para limpiar sus gafas

\- ¿Por qué no les dijo que volvió a su antiguo hogar? Kaichou – Pregunto Yura

\- Lo de Rias es un fanatismo, espero – Respondió la mencionada – Y Seekvaira se lo tiene bien merecido –

\- Espero que ellos pronto se reconcilien – Dijo Saji poniendo una mano en el hombro de la morena

\- Yo igual, son una linda pareja, a pesar de lo peculiares que son ambos – Dijo la morena

\- Residencia Hyoudou – Cuidad de Kuoh – Noche –

Los chicos llegaron al lugar, para ver como todo estaba oscuro y parecía que no había nadie. Entonces, la rubia busco en un arbusto cercano algo, para sacarlo y resulto ser la llave

\- Sabia que Okaa-sama siempre la deja en ese lugar – Dijo la rubia

\- ¡¿Okaa-sama?! – Pregunto Rias celosa de que ella pudiera llamar a la madre del castaño de esa manera

Entonces giro la perilla para abrir la puerta y….

Fin del capitulo 14

Hola que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Ahora respondiendo a unos comentarios que me hicieron en el capitulo anterior en fanfiction, solo responderé esto….Ni soy un fanboy ni me creo experto, yo soy de los que creo que si no les gusta una historia, simplemente ya no leas y punto, no estoy obligando a nadie a leer mi historia, tampoco me voy a retirar de escribir, lo hago por Hobby y si no les gusta como lo hago, pues lo siento, no estoy para complacer a nadie, Si creen que pueden hacer una mejor historia, adelante háganlo nadie los detiene, creo todos tienen derecho a hacer lo que les gusta

Aunque obviamente no hay que obsesionarse e insultar, todos somos personas y cometemos "ERRORES", nadie es perfecto, pero bueno con eso aclarado me despido..

Si tienen duda pueden mandarme un mensaje a perfil en fanfiction o Wattpad, obviamente solo dudas voy a responder no insultos…¡Adios!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Al abrir y entrar, noto como estaba oscuro, por lo que pensó que todos estaban durmiendo. Subió al segundo piso para buscar en el cuarto que usaban los padres del castaño, sin encontrarlos. Aun en contra de sus principios, reviso su guarda ropa y tocador, viendo como estaban vacíos. Rápidamente salió del cuarto para ir a su habitación, donde encontró en su cama maletas, que al abrirlas vio que eran el resto de sus cosas que no había recogido. Finalmente estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del castaño, con duda toco la puerta

 ** _TOC TOC TOC_**

Al no recibir respuesta, entro sin permiso mientras que nota que el cuarto igualmente estaba sin nada. Pero en su campo de visión entro un objeto. Al acercarse, observo como se encontró con un regalo que tenía una nota que decía _"Para Seek-chansenpai"_.

Al abrirlo, observo que era la figura Gundam de edición especial que el castaño consiguió hace tiempo en aquella tienda donde se toparon indirectamente mientras que a su mente vino unas palabras que su idiota favorito le dijo:

 _"¿Regalártela? Lo lamento Seek-chansenpai, pero no puedo… Si lo hago seria como decirte adiós y no nos volveríamos a ver. Y dudo que quieras eso…Vamos no pongas esa cara. Supongo que te la regalare cuando no nos volvamos a ver nunca más"_

En esa época le dijo ante lo último: _"¡¿AH?! ¡Tú eres mi sirviente y no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado cuando se te de la regalada gana, eres mi propiedad y punto!"_

Al recordar eso, empezó a derramar lágrimas y abrazar la figura para recostarse en la cama que una vez compartió con el chico, empezando a llorar mientras moja las sabanas. Esa figura dejaba ver su peor miedo

El castaño había decidido dejarla, y ella fue la que propicio este abandono, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo. Se había quedado sola nuevamente, sin su querido idiota que le alegrara el día y le hiciera ver que las cosas no son tan molestas como siempre

Ya no vería el rostro alegre de Miki mientras cocina y tararea una canción

Ya no vería a Gorou leyendo el periódico y dándole los buenos días como un segundo padre

Y no vería otra vez la sonrisa de Issei, ya no comería crepas con él, no irían a los arcades, no volvería a comer un estofado, no verían películas juntos, no volverían a comprar mangas de meccha. Esto hizo que el dolor de su corazón aumentara, pero su tristeza era tanta que ni siquiera sentía esa molestia en su pecho

Ella solo deseaba que volvieran esos días donde supo que era un hogar amoroso, donde ella era parte de una familia que la cuidaba y quería mucho como una hija. Quería aprender más de la cocina de Miki, quería jugar nuevamente shogi con Gorou y pasar mucho tiempo con su "primer siervo". Se encontraba tan desconsolada y frágil, que quien la viera y supiera como es, no la reconocería

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kuroka, Sona y sus siervos que recientemente llegaron para ver qué pasaba, subieron al escuchar el grito de llanto de la rubia, encontrándola completamente devastada mientras no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, abrazando un objeto. Al entrar y prender la luz, notaron como no había nada en ese lugar

\- ¿Seekvaira? – Pregunto la heredera Sitri para que la rubia la abrazara

\- ¡Sona, se fue! ¡Me dejo! ¡Ise-kun….snif…snif…snif…baah…baaah…se fue para siempre! ¡Yo hice que se fuera de mi lado! ¡Me ha abandonado! – Dijo la rubia desconsolada, llorando en su hombro

\- Seekvaira…- Dijo la morena para tratar de consolarla

Sona jamás pensó que vería a su amiga malhumorada de esa forma tan devastada, parecía que el castaño había hecho mucho por ella. Mucho que ella o Rias no pudieron hacer, a pesar de ser sus amigas de la infancia

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Rias que entro al cuarto para ver a la rubia llorando, quedando anonadada ante tal escena

\- ¿Por qué dice que se fue? Seekvaira-sama – Pregunto Tsubaki curiosa, consternando a la pelirroja

\- E-Es…snif…que me dejo esto…- Respondió la mencionada mientras que Momo le da un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas, mostrándoles la figura en sus manos y explicándoles la historia que tenia

\- Issei…- Dijo Saji pensando que realmente le dolió a su amigo que fuera reemplazado

\- ¿A dónde habrá ido? - Pregunto la pelirroja mientras el rubio y la morena no decía nada - ¿Ustedes saben, cierto? – pregunto acusatoriamente, confirmando su teoría…al verlos desviar la mirada

\- ¿En serio sabes donde esta Ise-kun? – Pregunto Seekvaira mirando a la morena – ¡Por favor dime, tengo que solucionar esto con él, aun no es demasiado tarde. S-Sé que no he sido buena amiga contigo, pero te lo ruego, dime donde esta Ise! -

Las otras dos herederas no esperaron ver esa faceta de chicas normal frágil en su amiga que se caracterizó por tener un fuerte carácter y lengua afilada

\- Podría decirte, pero...- Comento Sona mientras pensaba molestarla un poco por haberse comportado como una idiota con el chico

\- Probablemente en su antiguo hogar, en [Ciudad Kawakami] en la [Región de Kantō]. Ahí es donde se localiza el [Templo Kawakami] - Respondió Saji

\- ¡Genshirou! - Reprendió su ama sin usar honoríficos, crispando a Momo y Ruruko

\- Kaichou, sabe que le debo una a Agares-senpai y deseo que se arreglen las cosas entre ella e Issei - Comento el rubio haciendo suspirar a su ama

\- ¡¿Estás seguro que lo que dices?! - Pregunto Rias preocupada

\- ¿Si, por qué? - Pregunto el [Peon] Sitri

\- Esa es una zona sin ley, se dice que hace tiempo existió un grupo que eran los vigilantes de ese lugar que protegían la ciudad y a su gente de los revoltosos como instauraban el orden. Cuando ese grupo desapareció, el líder del lugar, que era el 1 ° en la línea de la sucesión del clan Vassago murió durante una guerra civil que hubo en ese lugar hace 4 años. Desde entonces [Ciudad Kawakami] es un lugar donde solo el apto vive, su gente normal es intocable pero los destrozos son pan de cada día. El ultimo que intento reclamar ese territorio fue Sairaorg, pero fue derrotado por alguien llamada el [Pecado de la Lujuria] y es el mismo lugar donde Ruval Phenex casi pierde la vida frente a Kawakami Momoyo – Explico la pelirroja -

\- Pensar que vivió en ese lugar...- Dijo Seekvaira, pensando en cómo le estaría yendo - ¡Debo ir a ahora! - exclamo mientras prepara un círculo mágico junto a Kuroka

\- ¡No iras sin mí! - Exclamaron Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia e Irina seguida de Koneko, Kiba y Gasper

*Espera Seekvaira Agares* Dijo una voz dejando ver a un hombre joven y guapo sus ojos son de color azul y cabello es color verde oscuro que se peina hacia atrás con un aura misteriosa que le hace parecer diabólico. Acompañado de Serafall y Sirzechs que aparecieron en un círculo mágico

\- ¡¿Ajuka-sama?! - Exclamo la mencionada

\- Si vas a ir a donde se encuentra el [Pecado de la Ira], ten esto - Dijo el peliverde un brazalete crema que tiene el escudo del clan Agares – Tu madre me comento la particularidad del chico por lo que estuve trabajando en esto desde entonces -

\- ¿Y esto? - Pregunto Sirzechs curioso

\- Es un dispositivo que permite una reencarnación artificial - Respondió Ajuka - Este brazalete permite que al usuario se le den las habilidades de demonio, inmunidad a enfermedades, vida casi eterna y su data registrada en el sistema sin convertirse en un demonio real. Esto nos podría dar una ventaja, de la misma forma estoy trabajando en conjunto con Raphael para poder usar esto y aumentar el número de ángeles reencarnados. Azazel también quiere usarlos para aumentar el número de caídos. Este es mi prototipo, cuando lo tenga, quiero que vengan a constante monitoreo –

Ante esto, Sona y Rias tenían mucha envidia porque ya oficialmente la rubia podría tener a Issei como su sirviente, con ello sería invencible

\- Inserta la pieza que deseas que use para activarlo, solo pónselo y listo - Dijo el peliverde

\- Sé que pieza será - Dijo Seekvaira mostrando su [Reina] para insertarla y yéndose a donde vive el castaño, pero el círculo mágico de las 3 herederas fue anulado

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Xenovia

\- ¿A dónde van? – Pregunto el [Maou] pelirrojo

\- A [Ciudad Kawakami] – Respondió Seekvaira

\- Si piensan ir allá, no pueden entrar con círculos mágicos debido a que esta resguardada por una barrera que anula la magia de transportación. Tendrán que ir por tren como los humanos – Explico el Maou

\- Pero abren el tren hasta mañana y tenemos el [Rating Game]…- Dijo Rias negándose a dejar que la rubia se salga por la suya

\- No se preocupen, atrasare el evento, pero solo podre 2 días. Tienen ese tiempo para hablar con Hyoudou-kun y tratar de convencerlo de volver con ustedes. Si no, tendrán que renunciar a él para siempre, ¿está claro? – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Si – Dijeron Rias y Seekvaira

\- Bien, por ahora deberán quedarse aquí – Dijo Serafall – Pero So-tan puede quedarse con su amada…-

\- Me quedare con ellas – Dijo la mencionada molestando a la [Maou], que se cruzó de brazos e inflo las mejillas

\- Entonces, Toujou, Yura. Ayúdenme a mover la sala. Saji, idiota de coletas, Nimura, ustedes 3 caídas y Kiba…vengan, les mostrare donde están los futones –

\- De acuerdo – Dijeron todos mientras que Irina estaba molesta de que la rubia le estuviera dando ordenes

Todas fueron a ver la casa mientras que los chicos preparaban todo para dormir en la [Residencia Hyoudou]

\- ¿Por qué trabajaste tanto en eso? – Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras que saca una cerveza de lata y otras latas para los demás – No eres de lo que te esmeras tanto por terceras personas –

\- Puede sonar raro, pero desde que vi el video de la batalla contra el blanco, ese chico me recordó a ella – Dijo el peliverde tomando un trago de la bebida

\- ¿Aun amas a Ouga-chan, no es así? - Pregunto la morena de coletas al peli verde

\- Puede ser...- Dijo el peli verde en soslayo

\- Pensar que han pasado 100 años desde el ataque de Garandou y su muerte como de la perdida de Makyouin Ouga - Comento el calvo somnoliento

\- Realmente no pensé ver a un miembro del único clan que se opuso a la guerra, lucho contra los dragones emperadores celestiales hasta vencerlos y detuvo la misma en ese tiempo. Creo que fue la única ocasión entre las [3 Grandes Familias] cooperaron para destrozarnos - Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Estación de Kuoh – Al día siguiente – 5:15 a.m. -

Rias y Seekvaira con sus respectivos siervos se encontraban esperando a Sona y sus sirvientes que se habían retrasado15 minutos debido a que fueron a recoger algunas cosas para el viaje.

*Lo siento* Exclamo una voz para que la pelirroja viera a Saji junto a Sona, las chicas del sequito Sitri y extrañamente dos niños

\- ¿Y esos pequeños? – Pregunto Irina acariciando la cabeza de la niña que sonrió

\- Son mi hermano menor, Gosei – respondió Saji

\- Mucho gusto – Saludo casualmente el niño con una sonrisa

\- Y mi hermana menor, Kouho –

\- H-Hola a todos, gracias por cuidar a Genshirou-nii – Dijo la pequeña educadamente, haciendo una reverencia

\- ¿Y porque tus hermanos están aquí? – Pregunto Kiba curioso

\- Insistieron en venir con nosotros y fueron muy persistentes, molestaron a Kaichou hasta que acepto – Explico el [Peón] Sitri mientras que la mencionada desvió la mirada

\- Entiendo – Dijo la pelirroja al saber que su amiga no era tan dura como creía

\- Yura, Reya, cuiden de Gosei-kun y Kouho-chan durante el viaje – Dijo la heredera Sitri - El tren está por llegar –

\- ¿En serio iremos en un viaje privado en tren? – Pregunto Tomoe, la [Caballero] Gremory

\- Si, Onii-sama pago un viaje redondo privado para ir y regresar de [Ciudad Kawakami] – Respondió la pelirroja

\- Oh – Dijo la chica para que subieran al tren que había estado esperando

\- Tren –

Todos se acomodaron como pudieron e incluso algunos ya estaban dormidos porque el viaje era algo largo, pero con el tren no demorarían mucho, pero como se habían despertado temprano para algunos, decidieron aprovechar para reponer las horas de sueño. En uno de los lugares se encontraban Sona y Seekvaira frente a frente. Mientras que la rubia miraba por la ventaba, la morena no la dejaba de observar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Seekvaira curiosa

\- Solo pensaba…– Comento Sona

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto la rubia desinteresada, enojando a la morena

\- Cuando llegues al templo de la familia de Ise-kun, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- ¿Cómo que pienso hacer? ¡Recuperar a Ise-kun! ¡Él no tiene derecho de dejarme! ¡Voy a recordarle que me pertenece! –

\- ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? –

\- B-Bueno…-

La rubia no había pensado en ese punto, en su mente solo estaba entrar al templo y llevarse al castaño arrastras de regreso a Kuoh como al castillo Agares. Era algo estúpido si lo pensaba bien, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás

\- Lo sabía, solo te hare una pregunta. ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre Hyoudou Issei? - cuestiono la pelinegra, pero cuando Seekvaira estaba a punto de responder se quedó callada - ¿Sabes cuál es su anime favorito? ¿Qué clase de comida le gusta? ¿Si quiera sabes qué color le gusta?... -

La rubia se quedó aún más muda, no sabía cómo refutar algo de lo que decía Sona...

\- ¿Tu sabes porque no puedes responder? - Cuestiono Sona de nueva cuenta, pero la rubia no respondió - Veo que ni tu misma lo sabes. Bueno te lo diré, es porque no sabes nada sobre él, en el tiempo que has vivido con Hyoudou-kun solo te enfocaste en que te cuidara y complaciera tus caprichos, sin fijarte ni un solo momento en quién es él para conocerlo mejor y así regresarle todo lo que ha hecho por ti. Con eso como punto principal… ¿Cómo piensas hacer que vuelva a tu lado? Por lo que me conto Shidou-san, él está muy ocupado limpiando [Kanto] de sus altos niveles de criminalidad y violencia desenfrenada. ¿Crees que dejara semejante labor altruista por una mala agradecida como tú? Espero que tengas un plan o Rias te lo va a ganar – para aparecer un libro y empezar a leer mientras dejo completamente en silencio a Seekvaira que no supo que responder, por lo que bajo la cabeza

\- Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón –

Encontramos a Kashii Yui junto a otras dos chicas vestidas de traje de oficinista que se les ajusta a sus sensuales figuras como usan pantimedias negras y zapatos de tacón que les da un aire más seductor. Parecían esperar junto a otras personas a alguien, mientras que 4 hombres sostienen un cartel que dice _"Bienvenidos, [Academia Dhalia]"_ en japonés e ingles

En ese momento vieron a varios chicos con uniformes negros y blancos bajar del avión y llegar hasta donde están ellos

\- Mucho gusto soy Inuzuka Airu, perfecto principal de la casa [Black Doggies] de la [Academia Dhalia] –

\- Hi, hi. Soy el perfecto principal de la casa [White Cats] de la [Academia Dhalia], me llamo Cait Sith –

\- Un gusto conocerlo, soy miembro del **_[Dies Irae]_** , batallón del [Pecado de la Ira], Kawakami Issei, mi nombre es Kashii Yui –

\- Soy miembro del batallón de Rena-sama, mi nombre es Tenko Rino –

\- Es un placer conocerlos, soy miembro del batallón de Kawakami Momoyo, me llamo Mayuzumi Yukie. Tenemos indicaciones de llevarlos a todos al [Templo Kawakami], dejen que nuestros subordinados lleven sus maletas y formen grupo de 27 personas para subir en los transportes que hemos implementado para ustedes –

Al salir encontraron 12 limusinas como 6 camiones de lujo para turismo, cosa que los dejo sorprendidos, porque los chicos de la academia subieron mezclados mientras platicaban amistosamente entre ellos

\- No pensé que la familia de Hasuki fuera tan rica – Comento Kohitsuji

\- Somalia está emocionada de conocer el templo más famoso de Touwa y West – Dijo la auto nombrada

\- Incluso nos están dando desayuno continental – Comento Aby

\- Realmente son muy considerados, tuvimos un largo viaje – Comento Scott

\- Estación – Cuidad Kawakami – Momentos después -

Los chicos de Kuoh al salir notaron que se trataba de una estación clásica con diseños vanguardistas, subieron las escaleras para salir encontrándose con una ciudad tranquila y llena de vida, con niños jugando, personas trabajando y adolescentes pasando el verano con sus amigos

\- Vaya, y yo pensé que tendríamos que luchar o algo así – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Ara, ara que linda ciudad – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory mientras ve como existen muchos lugares llenos de cultura japonesa antigua. Mientras varias personas usan Kimono o Yukata. Además de templos y santuarios. Pero de igual forma hay edificios de estilo occidental y contemporáneo, incluso modernidad que estaba algo adelantada para su época, al haber carteles holográficos

\- Así que esta es [Ciudad Kawakami] – Dijo Asia mientras que la loli Gremory vio un puesto de Taiyaki para ir a comprar unos con los hermanos del rubio, siendo seguidas por la otra [Alfil] y [Torre] Sitri.

Luego Kuroka los siguió, pero antes le pidió dinero a su ama, que se lo dio mientras suspira exasperada. Luego de unos minutos regresaron mientras comían sus pastelillos

\- Realmente es un lugar asombroso – Dijo Tsubaki mientras que Rias fue a ver una tienda de Yukatas, donde vio uno que le gustó mucho – Pero, ¿dónde está el [Templo Kawakami]? – mirando al rubio

\- Saji-kun, tú debes saber, ¿no? – Pregunto Momo, [Alfil] de Sona – Dijiste que conocías a un familiar de Hyoudou-kun, ¿cierto? -

\- A decir verdad…. – Dijo el rubio poniendo una mano detrás de su espalda mientras rasca su cabeza – Ya no recuerdo donde esta – haciendo que todas se vayan de espaldas

\- ¡¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?! – Exclamo Seekvaira para zarandearlo - ¡¿Debes de estar bromeando?! ¡Acuérdate! ¡Debes acordarte! -

\- ¡Oye, déjalo en paz! – Exclamo Sona para separarlos, mientras reprende a la rubia y luego le pregunta si está bien al rubio mientras acaricia su mejilla

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – Pregunto Raynare

\- Es verdad, Irina es una discípula de ese lugar, por lo que debe saber dónde…- Dijo Kalawarner pero fue interrumpida, debido a que escucharon que llamo su atención

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido? - Pregunto Yura

\- ¡Todos! ¡Protejan a Kaichou, a las senpai y a mis hermanos! - Exclamo Genshirou

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Sona

\- Ese sonido...no me puedo equivocar son motos de Bōsōzoku - Comento el [Peon] Sitri seriamente

(Nota: Bōsōzoku (暴走族, "tribu violenta") es una subcultura japonesa asociada con las pandillas de motociclistas. Zoku significa tribu clan o familia. Como un sufijo que se ha utilizado ampliamente en Japón para definir algunos fenómenos subculturales.

La subcultura Bosozoku se aplica a las bandas de motoristas de alrededor de 20 años, que comparten su interés en las modificaciones, a menudo ilegales, de sus motos, como la eliminación de los silenciadores para que hagan más ruido. Estos grupos se dedican a la conducción temeraria, no usan casco, se saltan los semáforos en rojo y circulan por las calles con exceso de velocidad, no suelen ser carreras sino, sentir como sube la adrenalina. A esta práctica se le llama esshinai boso. Estos moteros tienen un líder llamado sentōsha, quien es responsable de las actividades de la pandilla, va en cabeza y no puede ser superado cuando circulan por ningun otro miembro. Estas pandillas suelen llevar banderas imperiales japonesas y armas como, boken (espadas de madera), tubos de metal, bates de béisbol y cócteles Molotov.

Fueron vistos por primera vez en la década de 1950, cuando la industria del motor japonesa se expandió rápidamente. La mayoría de Bosozoku provenían de las clases de menor nivel socioeconómico que utilizaban este modo de vida como una forma de expresar el descontento y la insatisfacción con la sociedad. Muchos de los más incondicionales se convertirían en miembros de bajo rango de la Yakuza después de cumplir los 20 años de edad.

En la década de 1980 y 90, se podían ver bandas de Bosozoku de hasta 100 moteros que circulaban juntos lentamente en masa por autopistas y carreteras principales. Se saltaban las cabinas de peaje e ignoraban los intentos de la policía para detenerlos. A veces rompían coches y golpeaban a los demás conductores o transeúntes que se cruzaban en su camino y les reprochaban su actitud. El número de motoristas bosozoku llegó a los 42.510 miembros en 1982)

\- ¡¿Que?! - Exclamaron las 3 herederas

En ese momento un gran número de motoclistas aparecieron con varias armas peligrosas, pero él [Peón] Sitri los identifico

\- No pensé que los [Crazy Daimonds] vendrían aquí - Comento el rubio sudando frio

\- ¿[Crazy Daimonds]? - Pregunto Rias

\- Es la banda de motoristas más grande y feroz de Japón - Respondió Saji - Mi banda los _"Killer Sapphire"_ fue acabada por ellos, solo yo sobreviví y por eso me retiré. Ellos han aniquilado más de 100 bandas contrarias. Su actual líder de Owada Mondo, el más feroz y salvaje de esa pandilla -

\- ¡Sal de tu puto escondite, sé que has vuelto luego de tu cobarde huida, [Pecado de la Ira] Kawakami Issei! - Exclamo un joven alto y robusto que tiene la piel un poco bronceada, características faciales definidas y los ojos de color morado. Las pestañas en sus párpados inferiores son distintivamente largas, y a menudo se ve a Mondo manteniendo una expresión feroz y agresiva. Su color de pelo natural es castaño oscuro. La apariencia de Mondo es muy típica para un miembro de una pandilla de motoristas japoneses (暴走族 bōsōzoku), resaltando su peinado muy inusual. La parte superior del cabello de Mondo está estilizado en un característico peinado de los bōsōzoku que es una mezcla de peinado permanente mezcla entre un copete y el peinado japonés del siglo XX conocido como "punch perm" y está teñido de un color marrón rojizo. El resto de su cabello está mantenido en su color negro natural y su largo le llega hasta la nuca, detrás de él se encontraban mas de 1000 elementos - ¡Tienes cuentas pendientes con los [Crazy Diamonds]! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano Daiya! -

\- ¿Entonces realmente Issei es el temido [Pecado de la Ira] de la [Familia Kazama]? - Pregunto el rubio al escuchar a Mondo clamar el nombre del castaño

\- ¿[Familia Kazama]? - Pregunto Seekvaira - ¡Un momento, recuerdo que esta idiota lo menciono cuando el [Caballero] de Rias e Ise-kun lucharon en pareja! ¿Sabes de qué hablaba? – señalando a la castaña de coletas

\- No sé mucho de ella, solo lo que escuche en mi tiempo de [Bōsōzoku] - Comento Saji - Se dice que la [Familia Kazama] es un poderoso grupo de vigilantes que tienen su territorio en todo Kanto y su base está aquí, en [Ciudad Kawakami]. Son muy fuertes e imbatibles, han destrozado a miles de bandas como de maleantes. Los más reconocidos son los 7 líderes de este grupo, que son nombrados como los **_[Nanatsu no Taizai]_** (Los 7 Pecados Capitales); _"La Serpiente de la Envidia", "El Jabalí de la Gula", "El Oso Grizzly de la Pereza", "El Zorro de la Avaricia"," El León del Orgullo", "La Cabra de la Lujuria"_ y el más poderoso de los 7... " _El Dragón de la Ira"_ -

(¿Realmente será Ise-kun ese [Dragón de la Ira]?) - Se preguntaron Rias y Seekvaira al recordar que también el castaño se hizo llamar "Issei, el dragón" cuando se presentó frente a Raiser

\- Veo que tengo que presionarte – Dijo el líder de la banda - ¡Entonces empezare por esos mocosos! – exclamo para atacar a los hermanos del rubio Sitri que se separaron del grupo mientras Kuroka se puso como su escudo para los niños y su hermana

Cuando el golpe con el bate era inminente…

 ** _CLINK_**

Algo se interpuso en su camino para que Gosei viera una naginata que los salvo, Kuroka al no sentir el golpe, se abrió los ojos para escuchar…

*En estos momentos, [Sentousha-sama] (Jefe) no puede atenderlos. Pero con gusto yo les daré su pase de vuelta a su agujero, sucias ratas* Dijo una voz dejando ver a una chica de estatura normal con look gal, pelo rubio natural menos las puntas las cuales tienen un leve tinte rosa, grandes y llamativos ojos verdes los cuales complementa con sus complementos, también tiene grandes atributos tanto delanteros y traseros. La cual viste con una camisa blanca sin mangas que deja ver su ombligo, corbata roja, pantalones rectos negros sujetados con tirantes junto a una chaqueta militar tokkō-fuku blanca con los kanjis en vertical que dice "Kazama" abierta, botas de combate junto a ella tiene una maginara. Detras de ella estan mas de 300 tipos con camisa negra, pantalón de mezclilla con cadena como accesorio como botas de combate que sostienen armas como lanzas, bates, kanabos, zabatos, katanas, kusarigamas y Kusaris Fundo

\- ¡Imposible! - Exclamo Saji - ¡Esa chica es la [Dama de la Ira] de la [Familia Kazama], Yame Yukana!. ¡¿Entonces ellos son el batallón personal del [Pecado de la Ira]: el **_[Dies Irae]_**?! - pregunto asombrado

\- ¡¿Ise-kun tiene un batallón?! – Exclamaron todos los demás chicos

\- ¡¿Así que ese maldito manda a una de sus perras a hacer su trabajo?! - Exclamo Mondo arrogantemente

\- ¿Perra, eh? - Pregunto Yakana - Si, soy una perra de [Sentousha], pero su perra favorita y la más brava - para sonreír lobunamente

\- ¡Vamos por ellos! - Exclamo el 2° al mando mientras que prepara boken (espadas de madera), tubos de metal, bates de béisbol y cócteles Molotov. Mientras que 20 de los Kazama se pusieron al frente en 2 filas de 10

\- ¡Prepárense! - Exclamo Yukana cuando lanzaron las molotov - ¡Ahora! - apuntando su arma al frente

\- ¡ ** _[Kiai]_**! (Cañón de Ki) - Exclamaron los 10 primeros Kazama lanzando una ráfaga de aire a presión que destruyo las bombas, luego los otros 10 derriban a los motociclistas

\- ¡Ataquen! - Clamo la gal para que fueran al combate donde masacraron al grupo mientras la gente veía todo desde sus hogares y/o los locales. Desmontaron las motos y golpearon brutalmente a los vándalos - Espero que entiendas que esa es la diferencia entre la [Familia Kazama] y tu grupito - para cortar de tajo el pienado "Punch perm" de su cuero cabelludo dejándolo como Kappa

\- ¡ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamo el llamado Mondo al sentir un fuerte ardor

\- Si no pudiste contra mí, menos contra mi señor, que no tiene tiempo como para perderlo contigo – Dijo la rubia gal guardando en un cofre el cabello recién cortado, mientras que Mondo quedo como muñeca rota, para que lo remate con un golpe con la parte posterior de su arma, rompiéndole la nariz y dejándolo en K.O.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar? – Pregunto Seekvaira – Pensar que unos humanos podrían hacer eso…-

\- Ahora comprendo porque la [Familia Kazama] es tan temida – Dijo Saji

Todos estaban incrédulos de ver como un grupo menor a sus enemigos acabo con una banda tan peligrosa, atacando contundentemente y sin piedad

En ese momento llego la policía, donde detuvieron a la pandilla y confiscaron las motos como sus modificaciones desmanteladas. Mientras la gente les comenzó a agradecer a los **_[Dies Irae]_** para darles algo de comer, ayuda con sus heridas y otras cosas. Yukana era muy humilde y noble, preguntando si no había heridos y daños como los niños la consideraba como una heroína local

\- ¿Cómo están los [Nanatsu no Taizai]? - Pregunto una señora

\- Bien, ellos se encuentran...- Respondió la rubia, pero visualizo a Seekvaira y a su grupo - Todos, por favor váyanse a casa y no salgan - comento seriamente

Como si fuera un mandato, la gente dejo las ofrendas y se despidió de ellos con una inclinación entrando rápidamente a sus casas como locales cercanos que cerraron, dejando una o dos ventanas sin tapar. Las mujeres guardaron los regalos y la "ofrenda" en un arca grande. Cuando todos los civiles se refugiaron, los "vigilantes" rodearon sus armas con un aura blanca azulada que tenía la apariencia de fuego y apuntaron a Seekvaira y los demás

\- ¿Puedo saber porque unos viles demonios se encuentran aquí? - Pregunto la rubia gyaru - ¿Acaso no aprendieron con lo que le hizo Momoyo-anesama…a ese rubio con cara de payaso como a la masa de músculos sin cerebro? Y pensé que no te vería de nuevo, traidora – mirando a Irina afiladamente

\- ¡¿Dónde está Ise-kun?! - Exigió saber la rubia de lentes para recibir un tajo que partió el puente de sus lentes en dos mientras le dejo una leve herida por arriba de la frente, de la cual sale un hilo de sangre

\- Considérate afortunada, si me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono o atacarme, lo lamentaras. Ahora lárguense, antes de que colmen mi paciencia - Dijo la guerrera - ¡Cuando nos vayamos, pueden salir y seguir con su día a día, disculpen las molestias! - exclamo mientras todo el grupo hacen una reverencia para retirarse

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - Pregunto Akeno

\- Yuuto, ¿podrías vencerla? - Pregunto Rias a su [Caballero]

\- No lo sé - Respondió sinceramente - Ella es muy rápida y precisa, maneja su arma como parte de su cuerpo

\- ¿Y tú Xenovia? -

\- Podría, pero saldría mal herido o perdería la vida frente a ella, Buchou -

Rias no espero que sus dos [Caballeros] reconocieron el poder de esa chica con toda sinceridad, realmente no podía subestimar a la [Familia Kazama]

\- Los seguiremos - Dijo la pelirroja mientras Seekvaira es curada por la ex-monja, pero estuvo de acuerdo al igual que Sona

*¿Que está pasando aquí?* Pregunto una voz dejando ver a...

\- ¡Okaa-sama! - Exclamo la rubia al ver a la madre de Issei vestida con un kimono tradicional que le gustó mucho a Rias pero a pesar de que sabía que era la madre del castaño, había algo diferente en ella. Primero, su cabello era negro, largo y ondulado. Segundo sus ojos eran verde-dorados. Tercero, su piel era blanca. Y, por último, se veía más joven que antes.

\- ¡¿Estás segura que es la madre de Hyoudou?! – Exclamo la morena, porque no se veía como ella la recordaba

\- ¿Seekvaira-chan? ¿Sona-chan? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Tenía entendido que irían a casa por las vacaciones - Pregunto la mujer - Oh, veo que vienen con otras personas. Ustedes deben ser, Rias Gremory-chan y Himejima Akeno-chan. Irina-chan, Kanzaki-chan me dijo que terminaste tu entrenamiento y regresaste al extranjero, ¿Por qué volviste tan pronto? – reconocimiento a las Onee-sama y a la castaña

\- ¡Si es la madre de Ise-kun! – Exclamaron Rias, Akeno y Seekvaira, sorprendiendo a los demás

\- B-Bueno sucedió algo...- Dijo la [Sekiryuutei] tratando de no hablar de más

*Oku-sama* Dijo una voz para que apareciera una adolescente de la edad de Issei con cabello púrpura que está atado en una coleta lateral que está sostenida por una decoración de cabello en forma de shuriken, cuerpo curvilíneo, pechos grandes y ojos verdes. Viste con una blusa azul marino de manga corta, una falda corta rosa claro, medias negras y mocasines cafés claros. Junto a ella esta una adolescente de la misma edad que la peli morada que tiene ojos azules y cabello azul. Su cabello está atado en dos colas unidas por adornos de pelo tipo kunai. Se parece mucho a la primera chica, en cuanto al rostro, pero es más pequeña en términos de altura y tamaño de busto. Viene vestida con una camisa sin manga, listón rojo, una falda corta color magenta y sandalias de tacón a juego

\- Cielos, por fin encontramos a Oku-sama – Dijo la peli morada

– Mou~. Hibari le dijo a Oku-sama que no se alejara de Sagiri-chan y de Hibari – Dijo la peli azul

\- Vamos, niñas, no hay nadie tan estúpido para atacarme – Dijo la morena haciendo un gesto con la mano – Además quería ver cómo le iba a Yukana-chan en su patrullaje y como se deshizo de esos vándalos -

(Que despreocupada es) – Pensaron Gremory, Sitri y las Agares

\- ¿Qué hacen estos demonios aquí? - Pregunto la peli morada seriamente mientras esta frente a la mujer apareciendo una Kunai, poniendo nerviosos a los chicos de la [Academia Kuoh] de que supiera que son…tan rápido

\- ¡Ya recordé quienes son! – Exclamo Rias – ¡Son las [Chuuma] que estaban con Ise-kun en el día de la [Reunión de las Facciones]! – para que Hibari apareciera sus shuriken alrededor de ella

\- No dejaremos que lastimen a Oku-san – Dijo la peli azul seriamente

\- Bajen las armas – Ordeno la morena Hyoudou poniendo sus manos en los hombros de las chicas - Son compañeros y senpais de mi hijo. ¿Por qué no platicamos en un lugar más tranquilo? – comento con una sonrisa

\- Casa del Té Kawakami –

Al entrar, "Hyoudou Miki" pidió que le dieran la sala de té más grande del establecimiento para albergar por lo menos a 25 personas. Sagiri y Hibari ayudaban a la morena a servir el té a los invitados que vestían yukatas como ellas, que eran proporcionados por el establecimiento

\- ¿Es prudente que estemos aquí-nya? – Pregunto Kuroka que tenía escondidas sus dos colas como sus orejas por órdenes de su ama

\- No se preocupen, esta casa de té pertenece al clan Kawakami y yo soy su dueña – Comento la morena para beber la infusión de matcha - ¿Y puedo saber cuál es el motivo de su visita? – pregunto amablemente

\- Veníamos a hablar con Ise-kun – Dijo Saji

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero en estos momentos está en las [Cataratas Fukuroda]. No regresara hasta dentro de 3 días más o menos e iba a tener una reunión importante. Desde que vino ha estado poniendo el orden de toda la región y se encuentra ocupado casi todo el tiempo – Respondió Miki

\- Entendemos – Dijo Saji

– Seekvaira-chan, ya me puedo imaginar el motivo por el que estas aquí y conozco también la causa por la que vinieron a esta ciudad, Irina-chan –

\- ¿E-En serio lo sabe? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Si, después de todo, Ise nos contó todo – Dijo Miki - Además, desde que llegaste a mi hogar y fueron esas dos a pedir que le diera asilo a mi casa, supe que eran demonios - viendo a las dos Onee-sama que desviaron la mirada al sentir los ojos llenos de instinto asesino de la rubia

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – Pregunto Sona impactada de que supiera identidad secreta de las 3 chicas

\- Por favor, son muy descaradas al no restringir su aura como deben – Dijo Miki con una cara graciosa, reprendiéndolas un poco – Incluso sé que, tu, Shitori-san eres una demonio. O debo llamarte Sona Sitri –

\- ¿Cómo es que…? –

\- Por favor eres idéntica a tu Onee-san, pero un poco más atlética y menos excéntrica –

\- No sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada -

\- Sagiri-chan, por favor…-

\- Si, Miki-sama – Dijo la mencionada para realizar posiciones de manos y dar un aplauso, levantando una barrera. Entonces golpea contra su pecho un objeto, por lo que cae desmayada, cosa que las preocupo. Pero la preocupación paso a una gran sorpresa al ver a cierta conocida

\- ¿Señora? – Pregunto la heredera Sitri

\- Me presento, soy Kawakami Ouga o Makyouin Ouga…que es mi nombre de soltera, la sexta generación del clan Yatahagane y madre de Kawakami Issei – Dijo la morena haciendo una reverencia mientras flota

Los presentes estaban en shock mientras los dos niños veían preocupados a la mujer que no reaccionaba

\- Genshirou-nii – Dijo el niño - ¡Genshirou-nii, la señora no despierta! – exclamo preocupado

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿USTED ES LA YATAHAGANE?! – Exclamaron los demonios impactados - ¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE HYOUDOU ISSEI ES UN YATAHAGANE DE LINAJE PURO?! – mirando a la morena, aturdiendo a los niños

\- Correcto, pero para ser más exactos, Ise es un 50% Yatahagane y un 50% Kawakami – Dijo la mujer – Kawakami por parte de mi esposo, el [Martillo Negro]; Kawakami Gorou y Yatahagane, por parte mía –

\- ¡¿EL PADRE DE ISSEI ES EL LEGENDARIO [MARTILLO NEGRO]?! – Exclamaron nuevamente

Puesto que jamás esperaron que el castaño fuera hijo de legendarios guerreros, ahora entendían de donde veía su monstruosa fuerza

\- Que escandalosos – Dijo Sagiri mientras se masajea los oídos

\- No los puedes culpar, Hibari y los demás también nos quedamos en shock al saberlo – Dijo auto nombrada

\- Realmente nos decepcionamos mucho de ti, Seekvaira-chan – Comento la Yatahagane, entristeciendo a la rubia, mientras vuelve a su [Gigai] – Pensamos que contigo mi hijo encontraría la felicidad que buscábamos para él, después de ese fatídico día –

\- ¿Habla de la muerte de Genryuusai-san? – Pregunto Rias

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Ouga intrigada – No importa. Si te soy honesta, estoy con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estoy muy enojada contigo por cambiar a mi hijo por alguien a quien recién conociste y resulto ser más débil que él. Por el otro, deseo que tú seas lo que necesite para recobrar su humanidad perdida. Puesto que nuestro hijo nos pidió que te tratáramos con cariño cuando te viéramos de nuevo – mirando a la heredera Agares, que sintió ese dolor nuevamente, cosa que fue notado por la Yatahagane

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con "recobrar su humanidad"? – Pregunto Seekvaira

\- Es largo de explicar y no me es permitido decir más. Solo diré que cuando lo abandonaste, él entreno hasta que se volvió el Issei que viste contra tu siervo. Pero a cambio de su gran poder, perdió todas sus emociones fuertes en el proceso – Respondió Ouga viendo su té

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, Ouga-dono? – Pregunto Akeno preocupada

\- La ira, el miedo, la desesperación, la envidia, el odio, el asco, la gula, la lujuria, la pereza, el sufrimiento, el dolor, la tristeza…y el amor. Mi hijo actualmente no siente ninguna de ellas, como madre realmente me duele verlo así. Pero lo apoyo de corazón como siempre lo he hecho – Dijo la morena – Seekvaira-chan, mi hijo en este momento está centrado en poner la [Región de Kanto] en orden y no tiene tiempo para tratar con una niña mimada y voluble como tú o Gremory-chan, por lo que te pido amablemente a ti como a tus amigos, que se vayan y no lo vuelvan a buscar a mi hijo…jamás. Cuando terminen el té, dejen las yukatas en el mostrador y pueden cambiarse al poner una cortina que se baja con la palanca verde a lado de la puerta – para retirarse junto a las dos niñas, para que la peli morada desactive su barrera

\- Tarde –

Todos salieron con sus ropas con las que llegaron mientras estaban algo abatidos de que la madre del castaño les negó la oportunidad de ver a su amigo/interés amoroso/ amado como saber algo tan impactante. Seekvaira era la más afectada, ahora entendía todo

Por su culpa, su querido Ise-kun era un cascaron vacío de la persona que era antes, jamás se podría perdonar por semejante falta. Pero incluso si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida compensándolo y ayudándolo a sentir emociones nuevamente…lo haría

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Ruruko, [Peón] de Sona

\- Debemos buscar el [Templo Kawakami] – Dijo Seekvaira – ¡No voy a volver al [Inframundo] sin Ise-kun! –

\- Veo que pensamos lo mismo – Dijo la pelirroja

*Pasen, tenemos aún lugares para el tour de [Ciudad Kawakami], solo 500 yenes por persona. Adelante, conozcan todo los edificios, historia y lugares importantes. Finalizando nuestro tour frente a la entrada del símbolo de nuestra gran ciudad, el [Templo Kawakami] donde podrán comprar sus famosos talismanes de protección, buena suerte, revelación de la verdad, sake, dangos, té de matcha y juego de ceremonia del té, etc.*

\- Vayamos a ese tour, puede que podamos ver a Ise-kun – Dijo Akeno para que todos subieran, por lo que las herederas pagaran mientras que a cada uno de los presentes en el turi bus se les dio un folleto

\- Templo Kawakami –

Ouga bajaba de una limusina junto a sus custodias en la entrada del templo, de pronto apareció frente a ellas un pilar de energía que se dispersó en forma de llamas, dejando ver a…

\- Rena-chan, Kazuko-chan, bienvenidas – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maternal

\- Gracias, tía – Respondió la pelirroja

\- ¿Y cómo estuvo la reunión? – Pregunto la morena

\- Issei y Momoyo fueron a la reunión que tenían con los Agares y Phenex. Mientras que Masataka, Ryner y Mitsuomi aún están en Daigo, los subordinados de cada escuela están muy ásperos respecto al acuerdo de paz mientras que Sousou no quiere firmar. En unas horas se decidirá si firman o se destruye a Kyosho como a quienes no quieren el tratado – Respondió el nuevo [Pecado de la Avaricia]

\- Ya veo, espero que estén bien - Comento la madre del castaño - Bueno, voy a preparar un poco de Sukiyaki al estilo Kawakami para celebrar que han regresado ustedes con bien -

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamaron las 2 chicas para que acompañaran a las [Chuuma] y a la mujer a la cocina de la primera mansión

\- Recepción - Mansión Agares – 16:00 -

Issei y Momoyo que vestían de forma elegante, se encontraban en la sala donde se les indico que esperaran a sus anfitriones. La morena llevaba un fino kimono de color negro con detalles de un paisaje tradicional nocturno japonés. Mientras el castaño portaba un traje de etiqueta de color negro con chaleco rojo con corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca con el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Antes de que dijeran algo, entraron 4 maids que prepararon todo para una fiesta de té y aparecieron los patriarcas Phenex como Agares

\- Oh, Ise-kun, tiempo sin vernos – Dijo la matriarca Agares

\- Si…- Dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia

\- Ara, no pensé que fueras tan frio conmigo – Comento la rubia bromistamente, viendo como su picardía no funciono. Pero se sentía incomoda ante la mirada fría y neutral del castaño

\- ¿Entonces tu eres el famoso [Pecado de la Ira], Kawakami Issei? – Pregunto despectivamente Lord Agares mientras siente como los ojos del chico lo destrozan lentamente

\- Y usted debe ser la joven Kawakami Momoyo, la misma que ataco a mi hijo – Dijo un hombre rubio parecido a sus ojos con el cabello atado a una pequeña coleta que llega a su espalda alta, este era Lord Phenex

-…- Los dos miembros del clan Kawakami no decían nada para que la mencionada hiciera una reverencia. No era la primera vez que tenían este tipo de reuniones donde las otras partes trataban de provocarlos

\- Bien, es mejor que no sentemos – Dijo una mujer rubia de rizos grandes en sus veinte años con el mismo cabello rubio y ojos azules como que su cabello se alza muy alto con adornos para el pelo ornamentados

Las 6 personas procedieron a tomar asiento mientras que un mayordomo sirve el té para ellos. Los primos dejaron sin palabras a los señores al ver la gran etiqueta que tienen, a pesar de ser "plebeyos"

\- Entonces vayamos al tema que nos citó aquí – Dijo Lord Phenex – Se me informo que mi hijo te quiso reencarnar arbitrariamente y tú te defendiste, pero estuviste a punto de arrebatarle la vida en el proceso –

\- Solo actué en defensa personal ante la postura del Ruval Phenex y la negatividad a mi abdicación de su propuesta – Dijo la morena educadamente

\- Del mismo modo, Ise-kun salvo a nuestra hija de ese inútil dragón que solo la uso para sus ambiciones y al final de unió a la [Khaos Brigde], según los reportes – Dijo Rhalia – Es por eso que te lo agradezco – comento para hacer una reverencia

\- No lo mal interprete, Lady Agares – Dijo el castaño, sorprendiendo que la llamara de esa forma tan seria – El motivo por que el que luche contra Alivian, fue porque osadamente mando a su ejército para atacar el territorio de mi familia. Al haber sido miembro del clan Agares, espero una razón de ustedes por tal acto –

\- Alivian actuó por su propio albedrio, no podemos, o, mejor dicho…no tenemos por qué darte una razón, jovencito – Dijo Trowa soberbiamente

\- Así que, como Poncio Pilatos, se lava las manos – Dijo Issei – Realmente es decepcionante que un líder de los [34 Pilares] actuales del [Inframundo] sea tan débil como para que sufra insubordinaciones de sus vasallos –

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! –

\- Su ineptitud como cabeza de su familia quedo evidenciada con el ataque a [Ciudad Kawakami] como la insubordinación y la traición de la [Reina] de su hija –

\- ¡Maldito humano! ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! –

Pero cayó al sentir un golpe en su estómago, luego empezó a sentir una ráfaga de golpes por todo su cuerpo y termina con golpe en la nariz, rompiéndosela y cae al suelo mientras sangra de esa parte. Rhalia y los dos Phenex vieron como el puño del castaño estaba cubierto por una burbuja de vacío que era visible. No comprendían lo que paso, pero si sabían que el chico lastimo el rubio del monóculo

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu: Hiken Shottogan]_** (Estilo Kawakami: Escopeta del Puño Volador) – Dijo la morena para explicar – El usuario carga en uno de sus puños una poderosa onda de aire que se dispara a distancia para impactar con una enorme presión al oponente. Pero la variante que uso Ise permite que la onda de aire se repita varias veces seguidas y se dirija a puntos vitales o en dirección a la que el usuario desee – viendo como su primo toma al rubio del cuello de su saco

\- Espero que aprendan que no estamos jugando, la próxima vez no seré tan piadoso – Dijo el [Pecado de la Ira] para lanzarlo contra una pared, empotrándolo en la misma – Pudimos haberlos matado a todos los presentes sin problemas, aquí pueden ser la ley, pero no donde yo este. No me presionen, dejen de molestar a mi familia como a mi grupo y mi ciudad o les daré una guerra con la que extinguiré a ambos clanes. Recuérdenlo, no me provoquen o lo lamentaran – amenazo con su ceño neutro pero sus ojos eran de pescado muerto y su mirada estaba afilada como ensombrecida. Haciendo que los 3 líderes, que aún estaban ilesos, asintieran muy intimidados. Viendo como ambos jóvenes se retiraban en un parpadeo

\- Llamen a un doctor – Dijo la rubia Agares a una maid que acato la orden

\- Es como dicen los reportes, es un verdadero monstruo, ahora sí creo que fue quien mato al dragón del clan Zmei y venció a Tiamat – Dijo Lord Phenex sudando

\- Realmente pensé que le iba ir peor a mi marido, creo que fue considerado – Dijo Rhalia al verlo con la nariz rota e inconsciente, cayendo al suelo – De todos modos, se lo merecía. Ya lo había castigado, pero necesitaba que él lo hiciera, puesto que fue el más afectado -

\- Es un hombre fuerte, creo que puedo encargarle a mi pequeña Ravel después de todo – Dijo Lady Phenex con una sonrisa enigmática

\- Ciudad Kawakami –

Rias, Sona y Seekvaira se encontraban en el turibus mientras que escuchaban atentamente a la guía del servicio

*[Ciudad Kawakami], o llamada también [Ciudad Kanto], anteriormente se le conocía bajo el nombre de la [Ciudad de Nanyo] hasta después de la [Segunda Guerra Mundial]. En ese tiempo, muchos soldados de la marina de Estados Unidos estaban siendo muy arrogantes y abusivos con esta ciudad. Ante tal situación, el [Souke] Tesshin-sama los echo y destruyo las más importantes embarcaciones que estaban en las costas de nuestro país como destrozo más del 70% de [Pearl Harbor] por si solo al convertirse en un [Kamikaze]. Al punto de que todo presidente de Norteamérica le teme y lo respeta en gran medida. Por tal acto de altruismo, la cuidad en señal de respeto y eterna gratitud se cambió el nombre a [Ciudad Kawakami]. Del mismo modo, su familia tiene una gran influencia en la política de esta ciudad y son muy estimados por la gente. Esta cuidad combina la cultura de nuestras raíces como el vanguardismo y modernismo traídos desde tierras asgardianas. Somos la única cuidad que convive con seres sobrenaturales en armonía y paz además de que el 40% de la población es asgardiana o de descendencia asgardiana. Esto viene de la estrecha amistad e intercambio cultural entre el dios nórdico Odín y el gran maestro que fue llamado [Tratado del Valhalla]. Se puede encontrar algunos youkais pero por ley deben mantener una apariencia humana y tratar de convivir con los humanos o serán expulsado de la cuidad, el peor caso, serán ejecutados*

Los chicos demonios no pensaron que el abuelo del castaño fuera tan loco para declararle la guerra a una nación tan poderosa del mundo humana como lo es Estados Unidos él solo. Como que esta cuidad tuviera conexiones con el mundo sobre natural y fuera algo normal para ellos. Luego de eso pasaron por varios lados donde parecían ser sitios históricos donde la participación de la familia de Issei era muy relevante. Entonces se detuvieran en un lugar en especifico

*Esta es la [Academia Kawakami], una de las instituciones más antiguas de Japón como una de las más elitistas, debido a que solo del 2 al 3% son aceptados de los más de 50 000 solicitantes. Cuenta con el nivel preescolar hasta maestrías y doctorados en ciencias sociales y humanidades, ciencias biológicas y de la salud como ciencias básicas e ingenierías* Explico la guía del turibus * Además es una de las pocas escuelas que tiene clubes deportivos como de artes marciales. Entre los que destacan el club de futbol, baloncesto, salto con jabalina, natación, atletismo, judo, karate, kenjutsu, kendo, esgrima occidental (española y francesa), tiro con arco, naginatajutsu, Yarijutsu, kenpo chino, lima lama, savate, eskrima, sumo, entre otras artes marciales. Actualmente la 2° y 3° en línea de herencia del Clan Kawakami: Kawakami Momoyo-sama y Kawakami Kazuko-sama, asisten a esta institución. Pueden tomar fotos si gustan durante 5 minutos*

\- Entrada del Templo Kawakami - Crepúsculo -

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche, parecía que pronto anochecería debido a que el cielo que tenía tonos naranjas empezaba a tomar matices azulados como la luna llena empezaba a llegar al cenit del cielo junto a las primeras estrellas

*Esta es la última parada. La entrada del afamado [Templo Kawakami]: El [Torii Kawakami], el símbolo de fuerza y protección de nuestra ciudad, aquí residen todos los miembros de la familia Kawakami desde el asentamiento de Kawakami Kaido-sama y Kanroji Mitsuri-sama. El templo tiene visitas importantes como seminarios de verano, los cuales, incluso tienen más de 5 años de reservación previa. Muchas agencias y grupos de seguridad pública, privada y paramilitares solicitan que sus soldados sean recibidos para el régimen que se imparte, el cual es considerado el más arduo e implacable…pero perfecto en todos sentidos. De igual forma la [Valkyrie Corps], una agencia muy importante de [Asgard] tiene un permiso especial para mandar a sus integrantes para un entrenamiento básico con el propósito de que puedan acostumbrarse al régimen de la institución. De igual forma el lugar cuenta con maestros extranjeros como sobre naturales que enseñan muchas artes a sus discípulos residentes*

Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver una gran montaña en la cual se veían varias mansiones tradicionales que parecían combinarse con la estructura rocosa como se encontraba llena de flora, fauna y ríos como pequeñas cascadas. En la cúspide se ve un enorme templo que parecía más bien un castillo de la era Tokugawa

*Este año la famosa academia occidental, [Dhalia] ha sido elegida para ser la invitada de honor del templo. En pocos instantes se celebrará el famoso banquete de bienvenida de la familia Kawakami*

\- ¿Podemos ir más adentro? – Pregunto Seekvaira levantando la mano

*Es imposible, el Torii cuenta con un sistema de seguridad que impide tanto seres naturales como sobrenaturales entren, a menos que tengan una invitación. * Dijo la guía decepcionando a los pasajeros *Aquí termina el tour por [Ciudad Kawakami], [Agencia de turismo Mazenkai], agradece su preferencia y pueden comprar souvenirs como se les indico en la publicidad de este paseo, se les dará 2 horas para escoger lo que quieran. Que tengan buena noche y una vez más gracias por viajar con nosotros, no olviden recomendarnos en redes sociales, por favor*

Los turistas bajaron para tomarse fotos cerca de la entrada y luego comprar souvenirs en las tiendas que estaban en los terrenos del hogar de la afamada familia

Los chicos de la [Academia Kuoh], sin que nadie los notara fueron al Torii. Cuando Seekvaira atravesó un dedo por la entrada, recibió una descarga eléctrica que la tiro al suelo

\- Entonces lo que dijo la guía era cierto – Comento Rias mientras que Asia sanaba a la rubia

Pero de pronto, del bolsillo de Saji salió un amuleto que libero un círculo mágico y desactivo la barrera

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Reya, la otra [Alfil] de Sona

\- Es el amuleto que me dio mi maestra como protección cuando deje de venir aquí, siempre lo tengo conmigo desde entonces – Respondió el rubio - ¿Acaso es la "invitación" de la que hablaban? –

\- No lo sé, pero esto es oportuno – Dijo la morena de la coleta alta

\- ¿Tuviste una maestra? – Pregunto Momo curiosa

\- Es una larga historia, es mejor que pasemos – Dijo Saji – Parece que no durara mucho el acceso – para ver como la barrera se regeneraba

Todos saltaron como pudieron, y las dos siervas de la morena de lentes cargaron a los niños para no dejarlos atrás

\- Mansión de Invitados -

En el lugar se encontraban todos los miembros de la [Academia Internado Dhalia] disfrutando del gran buffet que se les preparo, había comida tanto oriental como occidental. Todos vestían ropa tradicional japonesa

\- Que delicia – Dijo un chico con peinado que le cubría los ojos comiendo un plato de yakisoba

\- Es verdad – Dijo el otro con un mohawk rubio – Maru-kun, ¿no quieres probar las crepas? – le pregunto a un chico de cabello negro corto con un candado como pendiente

\- Tch, deja de molestar, estoy comiendo un buen sashami de salmón – Dijo el nombrado

\- Esta comida es deliciosa y nutritiva – Dijo un chico alto musculoso vestido de chica mientras posa, casi desgarrando su yukata…casi, porque para sorpresa del portador, esta se estiro y se adaptó a su cuerpo

\- Journey-san, por favor no dañe la ropa que se nos fue dada por el templo – Dijo Sieber mientras come takoyaki con un mondadientes vistiendo una yukata elegante con el cabello en forma de bollo y sostenido por unos palillos para el pelo

\- Parece que todos se divierten – Dijo Hasuki vistiendo un kimono ostentoso mientras esta peinada al estilo hime como sus dos hermanas gemelas menores y sus primas

\- Es verdad – Dijo Charteux usando un kimono blanco con la imagen de un dios gato mientras come un poco de tofu – Pensar que nos harían tal fiesta, los Kawakami son muy generosos con nosotros -

\- Realmente son una familia muy hospitalaria, me gustó mucho el baño que tomamos – Dijo Persia vistiendo un kimono blanco con rosa que acentuaba su belleza como ternura mientras tiene el cabello atado en la parte inferior

*¡Persia-sama, por favor pruebe….!* Exclamo una voz para que la albina y el prometido de Hasuki le estamparan el pie en su cara

\- ¡No la fastidies, acosador de cuarta! – Exclamaron Charteux y Romio al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Hasuki, Persia y las gemelas rieran nerviosamente

*Veo que se divierten* Dijo una voz para ver a una morena de cabello corto con un kimono elegante azul marino mientras que tiene las mangas largas y no deja ver sus manos

\- Te ves muy linda, Leon – Dijo la 1° hermana menor del [Pecado de la Ira]

\- Gracias, ¿Cómo me veo, Romeo-kun? – Pregunto tímidamente la morena del cabello corto

\- Te queda bien ese atuendo – Dijo el mencionado mirando a otro lado al ver tan enojadas a sus dos novias, haciendo que Leon se ría al ver cómo le tomo el pelo, a pesar de que ella es una de sus parejas

En ese momento, algunos de los invitados escucharon varias pisadas que provenían de las escaleras de la entrada a la [Residencia de Invitados]

*Demonios, ¿Cómo pueden subir tantas escaleras solo para llegar a una casa? * Pregunto una voz femenina

*Eso te pasa por no entrenar, Seekvaira. Seguramente has subido de peso*

*¡Cállate, Sona!*

Al dar el primer paso en el recinto, líneas ley se activaron, convirtiéndose en grilletes que se colocaron en sus cuellos, tobillos, manos y cinturas. De inmediato todos fueron rodeados por varios sujetos con armas cubiertas de energía espiritual que portaban gi, hakamas y tabi de fibra natural. De igual forma los alumnos de la academia invitada les apuntaron son espadas y pistolas

\- Creo que nos metimos en un lio muy grueso – Comento Irina

\- ¿En serio? ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? – Respondió Seekvaira sarcásticamente

\- Si no fuera por las cadenas, te cortaría la lengua por tu insolencia, vaca en engorda – Respondió la castaña fríamente

*Deben ser muy valientes o muy estúpidos para entrar sin permiso, demonios* Dijo una voz para ver a es una chica hermosa y bien dotada que tiene el pelo largo y plateado que tiene ojos azules. Viste con un kimono rojo con adornos de hojas teniendo una nodachi en mano – Mi nombre es Natsume Maya. Deben saber que este es el [Templo Kawakami], no pueden entrar al menos que tengan invitación -

\- ¡Vinimos a ver a Issei! – Exclamo la rubia de lentes

\- ¿A Ondoshi? - Pregunto la peli platina levantando una ceja curiosa - ¿Que quieren con él? - pregunto curiosa

\- ¡Vine a disculparme por ser una idiota con él! - Exclamo la rubia

\- Lo lamento, pero él no puede recibirlas, se encuentra ocupado descansando después de su reunión en las Cataratas Fukuroda en Daigo, luego de dialogar sobre un tratado de paz entre las 3 escuelas de Kanto - Explico la peli platina - ¡Es mejor que regresen por donde vinieron! -

\- ¡No me iré hasta verlo! - Exclamo la rubia liberando su aura

\- No se los pedí... ¡Se los ordené! - Exclamo la peli platina mientras se pone en posición de Iado para ser detenida por…- ¿Kochou-sama? ¿Teria-sama? –

\- Entonces tu eres la maldita que le rompió el corazón, Seekvaira Agares, ¿eh? – Dijo Hasuki – Hermanas, es hora de darle un merecido castigo – apareciendo su afilada garra

\- Fufufufu, no te dolerá mucho – Dijo la loli de las coletas

\- A diferencia de ti, seremos piadosas, te daremos una muerte rápida e indolora – Dijo la loli de pechos copa F

La rubia cerro los ojos, esperando el ataque de las 3 chicas, al ver que era inútil escapar de su inminente final. De pronto alguien apareció para tomar a las gemelas y posteriormente a la 1° hermana menor de Issei. Al abrir los ojos, Seekvaira como los demás notaron que alguien detenía a las 3 chicas: Con los dedos pulgar e índice de sus manos restringía una de las garras de cada una de las gemelas, mientras que con los muslos cruzados detenía la estocada mortal de la castaña oscuro

*¿Qué creen que hacen? * Pregunto una voz, para que los chicos de Kuoh vieran que la persona que protegió a la rubia de lentes, se encontraba parado de manos usando un atuendo de kung fu que consiste en una camisa sin mangas negra y cuello redondo al estilo oriental, acompañado de varios breteles horizontales a lo largo del pecho color dorado, muñequeras doradas, pantalón holgado negro con una faja amarrada a su cintura color dorado, en esos momentos se encontraba descalzo y parado en una mano

\- ¡¿Issei?! – Exclamaron los demonios al reconocer al mencionado, que parecía que recién llevaba junto a otros chicos

(Se ha vuelto más fuerte) Penso Airu sorprendido

(Con que él es el hermano de esas 3) Pensó Cait interesado

\- Si bien no me importa matarla con mis propias manos, piensen en el problema que nos meteremos – Dijo el [Pecado de la Ira] - Tendríamos que erradicar al clan Agares y eso tomaría mucho tiempo, tiempo que sería desperdiciado en cosas sin sentido – para soltarlas y ponerse de pie

Esto hizo que el dolor en el pecho de la chica empeorara aún más, pero trataba de disimularlo para no verse débil frente al castaño

\- Pero, Onii-chan… - Reclamo Kochou

\- ¿Acaso estas cuestionando mis órdenes? – Pregunto el mencionado con sus ojos brillando con una llama roja

\- N-No – Dijo la gemela mayor intimidada

(¡Da más miedo que el perfecto Inuzuka!) Pensaron los de [Dhalia], temblando como vibradores

\- ¿Onii-chan? – Pregunto Irina

\- ¿Acaso son…? – Pregunto Nimura

\- Si, somos las hermanas de Kawakami Issei – Dijo la castaña oscura – Mi nombre es Kawakami Hasuki – haciendo una reverencia

\- Soy Kawakami Kochou – Dijo la gemela mayor realizando un saludo de kenpo chino

\- S-Soy Kawakami Teria – Dijo la gemela menor cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro con la manga de su kimono, teniendo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

Esto sorprendiendo en gran medida a los Gremory, Sitri, Kuroka y Seekvaira. Incluso la misma Irina mostraba esa expresión

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Exclamaron los demonios de Kuoh - ¡¿ÉL TIENE HERMANAS?! –

\- ¡¿No las conocías?! – Exclamo Xenovia al ver la sorpresa de Irina

\- N-No, es la primera vez que escucho eso y las veo – Dijo la castaña de coletas

\- Supongo que es normal – Dijo la castaña oscura de la coleta lateral – En esa época Hasuki era una rata de biblioteca como ella y las gemelas estaban siendo instruidas en las artes clásicas y otras cosas de alta clase, por lo que casi no salíamos del templo -

\- ¿Cómo les fue? – Pregunto Rena

\- Al final tuvimos que destruir la escuela y darles una lección a los rebeldes, Issei no se contuvo ni un poco. Hasta me dieron lastima – Comento Ryner

\- Era necesario, me recordó los viejos tiempos. Me sorprendería si hay por lo menos unos 3 que no estén traumados de por vida – Comento Mitsuomi

\- Te pasaste, Ise – Recrimino Masataka

\- Se hizo lo que se debía hacer. Ahora volviendo a este asunto, tengo que hablar con ellos. Pasemos adentro – Dijo el castaño indicando que los liberen, haciendo que Rias, Sona y Seekvaira lo sigan junto a Akeno, Tsubaki, Kuroka e Irina – Que todo vuelva a la normalidad – para que siguiera la fiesta mientras los demás trataban de pasársela bien, para que Teria cuidara a los hermanos del rubio Sitri, siendo que Gosei tuvo un flechazo por ella

\- Sala-Comedor -

\- Seekvaira Agares, ¿qué te ha traído a mi morada? - Pregunto Issei mientras se sienta en seiza, preguntando formalmente

\- Y-Yo...- Dijo la rubia intimidada por la actitud que toma el castaño pero Rias se puso al lado de el

\- ¿Qué estas intentando hacer? – Pregunto el castaño a la pelirroja

\- E-Es que tu postura seiza es buena y pensé que podría imitarla, pero es difícil – Dijo Rias sintiendo calambres en sus piernas

\- Yare, yare, Gremory-senpai…desde que antes de ser despegado del pecho de materno, mi abuelo y mi padre me han inculcado artes bushido, desde que empecé a caminar aprendí a hacer la seiza – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo la pelirroja - ¡¿En serio practicas el bushido?! – pregunto entusiasmada, estando muy cerca de la cara del castaño

\- ¿Es niponofilica? – Pregunto el castaño mirando a la rubia y a la morena

(Nota: La japonofilia o niponofilia es el interés o amor hacia Japón y todas las cosas japonesas. Varias culturas y personas han atravesado varios periodos de japonofilia, por varias razones, a lo largo de la historia)

\- Lamento eso, Hyoudou-kun – Dijo la morena para jalar de la oreja a Rias y sentarla

\- Ufufufufu – Rio Akeno burlándose de su ama

\- También me sorprende verlos todos aquí, espero que su visita sea breve tengo que arreglar otras cosas antes de que termine las vacaciones y empezar el entrenamiento de los chicos de la [Academia Dhalia]. Deshacer la [Familia Kazama] creo que ha sido mi más grande error - Dijo el castaño

*Por supuesto* Dijeron Momoyo, Kazuko, Mitsuomi, Mastaka, Rena y Ryner desde afuera

-...-

El castaño solo suspiro al escuchar a sus primas y amigos

-Y bien ¿Qué necesitan?

\- Seré directa - Dijo Rias - Ise-kun quiero que seas mi siervo, tu fuerza me ayudaría mucho para cumplir mis metas y me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que ama y sirviente – comento coquetamente

\- Solo vine para ver qué haría estas idiotas, me gustaría que fueras mi siervo, pero eres más poderoso que yo y dudo que pueda reencarnarte - Comento Sona tomando el té que trajo una maid que, al terminar de servir el insumo, se retiró haciendo una reverencia en seiza

\- Ise-kun, sé que me porte como una idiota y lo lamento, quiero que sepas que yo...- Dijo la rubia para ver como el castaño se levanta y abre la puerta para ver la fiesta

\- Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades como para perder el tiempo con un par de niñas lloronas y consentidas – Dijo el castaño mirando a los chicos en la fiesta – Pueden quedarse a la fiesta y pasar la noche, al alba los quiero fuera de las tierras de mi familia. Kaichou, en la semana enviare firmado el documento –

\- ¿Documento? – Pregunto Seekvaira

\- Hyoudou-kun se transferirá el próximo semestre a la [Academia Kawakami] – Respondió la heredera Sitri – Ya solo falta que sus padres y él firmen el documento para redactar la carta de recomendación como preparar el papeleo –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron la rubia y la pelirroja que no esperaron eso

\- Es más fácil que me quede en [Cuidad Kawakami] para continuar con la purga y vigilancia de Kanto. Después de todo, no tengo nada que me ate a Kuoh – Dijo el castaño

La pelirroja no sabía qué hacer, puesto que no solo perdía la oportunidad de tener un fuerte siervo, si no que el primer chico en el que se interesaba…se iría de su lado para siempre. En cambio, Seekvaira estaba cabizbaja mientras se sostiene el pecho por el insoportable dolor que sentía en el corazón. Era como si fuera apuñalado por 10 000 agujas calientes al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Entonces…me…haa…odias? – Pregunto la rubia algo cansada, cosa que preocupo a la morena de lentes

\- No – Respondió el castaño – No puedo odiarte, porque ya no puedo sentir odio. Incluso si me apuñalaras y me lanzaras al vacío o me traicionaras de la forma más baja como vil, no podría sentir nada en tu contra -

Seekvaira sintió como ese dolor que tenia se volvió 100 veces peor. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo la Yatahagane en la casa de té, al principio pensó que solo era una exageración. Pero, ahora…

\- ¿Así que realmente perdiste tus emociones fuertes a cambio de tu poder actual? – Pregunto Rias seriamente - ¡¿No crees que pagaste un precio muy alto?! – cuestiono insatisfecha de la decisión de su posible siervo

\- No pedí tu opinión, ni me interesa lo que pienses, Rias Gremory – Comento el castaño neutralmente, molestando a la pelirroja – Sabia las consecuencias y las acepté. Tengo la fuerza para proteger a la gente que me es importante, una vez que acepte abandonar mi humanidad. Para mí, perder tales emociones…no significaron nada – comento estoicamente

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – Exclamo Seekvaira para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa - ¡¿Sabes que no puedes gritarme lo que me merezco?! ¡¿Reclamarme por cambiarte?! ¡¿Si quiera darme un golpe por…?! – pero callo al sentir un pequeño golpe en la frente con el dedo corazón e índice

\- ¿Estás contenta? – Pregunto el castaño, soltándose del agarre de la chica para avanzar hacia la puerta que va al interior de la mansión – Debo de entrenar y proteger a esos chicos como seguir purgando Kanto. Yuri-san – llamo el castaño para que entre las sombras apareciera una belleza con un aspecto inteligente, con gafas y un collar azul ancho. Ella usa su pelo atado en un moño bajo recortada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Vestida con un kimono y un delantal. Está equipada con guanteletes claveteados de color verde y líneas de color amarillo, con soportes de color platinado en la zona inferior

\- ¿Si, Ise-sama? – Dijo la mencionada haciendo una reverencia

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Es una de los sirvientes que atienden a la familia principal que encontró mi bisabuelo durante su viaje a Europa, son llamadas [Pleyades]. Ella es la 2° al mando, su nombre es Yuri Alpha. La mayoría de ellos eran devoradores de hombres, pero con aprender sobre el valor de la vida humana de mi bisabuela y usando [Senjutsu] como se les injerto la sangre de mi bisabuelo, pueden vivir sin comer carne humana – Explico Issei – Los 9 son seres sobrenaturales y fuertes. Parece que fueron sometidos por seres poderosos en el pasado que perecieron y los encerraron para preservarlos -

\- Prefiero comida tradicional japonesa que la carne humana, que es muy sosa y vulgar – Dijo la morena – Mi yo del pasado podría comerla, pero lo creo innecesario en la actualidad como los demás. Además, Kaido-sama, cuando nos tomó bajo su cuidado y nos dio parte de su líquido vital, nos convirtió en parte humanos, siendo de mal gusto comer a los de nuestra especie y perdimos nuestra hambre de carne humana gracias a las enseñanzas de Mitsuru-sama. Podemos comerla, pero no nos sabe igual e incluso nos hace algo de daño –

-…Bien, dile a Delta y a Solution que preparen habitaciones para los Gremory, Sitri y las dos chicas Agares – Dijo el castaño para dirigirse al interior del lugar

\- Entendido, Ise-sama – Dijo la morena de lentes

\- ¡Un momento, tu no vas a ir a ningún lado, si no…! – Exclamo la rubia para tomarlo del hombro

\- Y precisamente tenía que hacer eso, Ojou-dono – Dijo la identificada como Yuri con una mano en su mejilla aun estando en seiza mientras que las micas de sus lentes reflejaban la luz

Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, mientras que los siervos de Rias y Sona platicaban con los chicos de [Dhalia] mientras algunos querían cortejar a las jovencitas, Saji era molestado por Charteux, al seducirlo y hacer que Momo como Ruruko lo lastimen. Romio, Juliet, Hasuki, las gemelas, Leon, Aby, Somalia, Kouji, Shuuna y Ameria simplemente veían la escena sin saber qué hacer y sintiendo lastima del chico. En cambio, Scott se alivió un poco de no ser la victima de la sadista princesa en esta ocasión, pero igualmente sintió lastima por el pobre rubio

 ** _BRUUUUUUM_**

Se escuchó un estruendoso ruido para ver como una puerta corrediza salió volando junto a las Onee-sama, los miembros del consejo estudiantil de la [Academia Kuoh], Irina, Kuroka y Seekvaira. Las 7 chicas cayeron pesadamente al suelo

\- Ite - Se quejó Rias sobando su trasero – Es un brusco -

\- ¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso? – Pregunto Sona – Lanzarnos una ráfaga de energía en forma de aire a presión con solo hacer brillar sus ojos… - mientras que aparece sus lentes de repuesto, porque los que traía…estaban completamente arruinados

\- ¡¿Porque demonios nos sacó de esa manera?!- Gruño Seekvaira enojada

\- Es porque te comportaste como una grandísima molestia y tocaste su hombro, él es muy sensible con su espacio personal - Reclamo Irina mientras masajea uno de sus hombros – Parece que ha vuelto a ser el de antes – comentó algo melancólica

\- ¿El de antes? - Pregunto Akeno

\- Si, el temido [Pecado de la Ira], [Issei, el Dragón]. El guerrero más fuerte de la [Familia Kazama], carente de emociones y que no conoce la piedad. Brutal e implacable para destruir a aquellos que osen retarlo abierta o indirectamente – Dijo la [Peón] Gremory

\- Ya lo vieron – Dijo Hasuki – Onii-chan no quiere verlos, es mejor que se vayan –

\- ¡No me iré sin él, es mi propiedad y…! – Dijo Seekvaira para que su cara fuera estampada de cabeza contra el suelo, cortesía de Teria

\- Jamás oses decir de nuevo que Nii-san es un objeto – Dijo la gemela menor con su mirada sombría y sus ojos vidriosos

\- Ah, ah, acaba de hacer enojar a Teria – Dijo la gemela mayor algo burlona

\- Si bien Teri-chan es tierna y tímida, cuando está enojada es tan bélica como Onii-chan – Dijo Hasuki - ¿Quieren terminar igual? – mirando a los demás demonios fríamente

\- Ara, ara, veo que son rudas – Dijo Akeno activando su modo sádico

\- Patética – Dijo Hasuki para hacer brillar sus ojos de color rojo mientras que Akeno sentía una fuerte presión sobre ella, era como si la mirada de la chica fuera capaz de matar – Mírate nada más. Si no puedes soportar mi instinto asesino, muchos menos el de mi hermano que te terminaría matándote o aplastándote sin piedad –

\- Nee-chan se ve muy aterradora – Dijo el identificado como Kouji sudando

*Basta, Hasuki* Dijo una voz para que apareciera Ouga en su [Gigai], vistiendo un kimono que resalta su escultural figura y denotando sus enormes pechos

\- Si, Hahaue – Dijo la mencionada deshaciendo su sed de sangre mientras la [Reina] Gremory cae al suelo de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, sudando y jadeando pesadamente

(¿Cómo puede una chica de apariencia tan amable liberar semejante intención asesina?) Pensó Akeno abrumada

\- Veo que no hicieron caso a mi petición – Dijo la morena – Nabe-chan – haciendo que apareciera una masa color carne que toma la forma de una belleza elegante, de piel blanca como la nieve, con cola de caballo negro. Su atuendo consiste en bonete blanco, un kimono debajo de su delantal blanco

\- ¿Si, Ouga-sama? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Prepara la habitación de reuniones para mis invitados – Dijo la mencionada señalando a los Gremory, Sitri, Agares y a Rena

\- A su orden, señora – Dijo la sirvienta para retirarse en un parpadeo

\- Síganme – Dijo la morena para entrar en la mansión

\- ¡Espere! – Exclamo Persia

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo la morena

\- Quisiéramos saber más sobre el pasado de Issei-san – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Julieta? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Realmente quisiera saber porque cambio, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo conocí era más amigable –

\- Tienes razón –

Al ver la mirada de determinación de la rubia y la albina, Ouga/Miki suspiro, realmente quería saber sobre ese asunto y parecía no ser la única. Entonces pensó que como pronto seria su sobrina adoptiva, creía que podía concederle esa petición

\- Nabe-chan, cambia mi orden anterior y pídele a Beta como a Sebas Tian que traigan el escenario como prepara el asiento con el sake – Dijo la morena

\- Entendido – Afirmo la mencionada para retirarse

\- Me he estado preguntando esto, pero… ¿Por qué Kouji-kun se refiere a Hasuki- senpai como su hermana cuando ni siquiera tienen el mismo apellido o relación sanguínea? – Pregunto la [White Cat] gal curiosa

\- La familia Inugami, la familia Komai y la casa Inuzuka son familias secundarias adoptivas del clan Kawakami en Touwa – Dijo Shuuna – De la misma forma la casa Sieber y la familia Curl son familias secundarias adoptivas en West. Por lo que escuche de Chiwa-sama, [Souke] piensa hablar con Turkish-dono para que se vuelva su hijo adoptivo y la casa Persia se vuelva parte del clan Kawakami, con el fin de que el compromiso de Romio-sama y Juliet se aceptado por las esferas políticas de ese ducado como la familia Persia sea amparada –

\- ¿Entonces Hasuki-senpai es mi prima adoptiva como lo eres tú y Kouji-kun? Shuuna-cchi – Pregunto Ameria

\- Correcto – Dijo la nombrada – Tesshin-sama paro la guerra que se propiciaría entre nuestras naciones debido al romance de Juliet-sama y Romio-sama, como hizo que las dos naciones hicieran muchas alianzas que nos han beneficiado y han traído la paz. Además, se dice que él es el presidente de la mesa directiva de Dhalia y su familia tiene mucho poder político en Touwa como en West. Pero a pesar de ser primos, pueden casarse sin problemas - comento pícaramente, sonrojando al moreno y a la rubia

\- Minutos después –

Ouga se encontraba encima un zafu estilo imperial sobre el escenario, mientras tiene un [Tokkuri] (Botella de Sake) y un [O-choko] (Taza de cerámica) junto a ella, para tomar un trago que le sirvió la maid llamada Nabe en seiza. A sus costados estaban los [7 Pecados Capitales] como las 3 hermanas del castaño que bebían té negro que de igual forma estaban sobre zafus

\- Puah…. Bien, ¿Qué quieren saber? – Pregunto la morena

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntaron todos los demonios

\- ¿Por qué creen que prepare esto? – Cuestiono Ouga – Es claro que tienen muchas dudas, si bien no esperaba verlos de nuevo, creo que desafiarme debe tener una recompensa, supongo –

\- Sobre el pasado de Ise-kun – Dijo la pelirroja - ¿Cómo por que usan un apellido tan simple si son una legendaria familia? –

\- Primero, el apellido Hyoudou es de mi madre, idiota – Dijo la fantasma irritada

\- ¡L-Lo siento! – Exclamo Rias haciendo una reverencia por su irrespetuosidad, sintiendo como perdió puntos con la mujer

\- Una de las razones por la que usamos ese apellido es debido a que para empezar una nueva vida en Kuoh y no ser reconocidos, necesitábamos un nombre para la familia y recordé el de mi madre. Este nos gustó a todos, de igual forma fue por solidaridad a Ise – Explico Ouga - Debido a que somos son tan unidos que no dejamos que cargara con ese peso por sí mismo en ese momento tan terrible en su vida. También porque así viviríamos sin que casi todo el mundo sobrenatural busque reclutarnos o poner nuestras cabezas en una pica, es molesto tener a alguien encima ti todo el tiempo, ¿saben? –

\- ¿Y porque ellas no se quedaron en Kuoh? – Pregunto Seekvaira mirando a las hermanas del castaño, que no la veían precisamente con alegría

\- Mis hijas ganaron un concurso que se realizó antes de que los cambiáramos de escuela. Obteniendo una beca para la [Academia Internado Dhalia], mientras que Ise se fue a la [Academia Kuoh], ellas fueron a Italia becadas al 100% - Respondió la Yatahagane – Y sobre el pasado de mi hijo, ¿por dónde debo de empezar? – comento en soslayo mientras mira al cielo, haciendo memoria.

 _Flashback_

\- Ciudad Kawakami – hace 10 años – Verano -

Encontramos a una niña de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que lleva un vestido blanco con sombrero a juego, el problema era que estaba rodeada por 5 chicos de secundaria con apariencia de delincuentes

\- Vamos pequeña, si nos das todo tu dinero, te ayudaremos a volver a tu casa –

\- Etto…yo…-

\- No tienes que pensarlo, solo hazlo –

\- Pero…-

\- ¡¿Ha?! ¡¿No escuchaste?! –

\- Sniff…pero yo…-

\- ¡Detesto a los llorones! -

* ** _[Kawakami Ryu: Shogehkiha]_** (Estilo Kawakami: Onda de Impacto) **_*_** Exclamo una voz para que recibiera un golpe de aire a presión que lo noqueo, entonces una silueta aprecio para patear en la cabeza a uno de los delincuentes dejándolo fuera de combate, luego golpe a otro con un codazo sacándole el aire, el siguiente recibió un golpe en la quijada con la mano abierta para luego ser estampado en el piso de un pisotón en la cara

\- ¡Maldito! – Exclamo uno de los vagos sacando un revolver - ¡Maldita rata! ¡Maldita rata! ¡Maldita rata! ¡Maldita rata! ¡Maldita rata! ...- vaciando el barril, viendo incrédulo como atrapo las balas y las aplasto, aterrando al tirador

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu: Rankyaku]_** (Estilo Kawakami: Pierna Tormenta) – Dijo la figura para dar una patada a gran velocidad y fuerza, enviando una hoja afilada de aire comprimido que puede cortar al agresor y lo daña en gran medida, dejándolo inconsciente al sujeto

\- Increíble – Dijo la niña

\- ¿Eres el siguiente? – Pregunto la figura dejando ver a un niño de la edad de la albina, que tiene los ojos marrones y el cabello con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus cejas y dos extensiones de cabello que cuelgan paralelamente a su nuca. Usa un keikougi sin mangas de color azul con una cinta atada a su cintura y usa unas zapatillas taichí irabia negras. Tiene su puño izquierdo a la altura de su barbilla y el derecho en su costado, separando sus piernas al poner una frente a la otra

\- ¡Maldito entrometido! – Exclamo una voz para que la figura desapareciera y le diera un codazo en el occipucio, dejándolo fuera de combate

\- ¿Estas bien? – Dijo la persona que la salvo

\- S-Si…gracias por ayudarme…- Respondió la niña

\- No hay problema, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el niño – No te había visto –

\- Es que…etto…ah-no….e-estaba con mi hermana, me perdí y llegue aquí – Dijo la albina

\- Es verdad, no me he presentado, soy Issei – Dijo el pequeño amablemente mientras le extiende la mano

\- Es un gusto Issei-san, yo soy…- Dijo la niña haciendo una pausa – Genryuusai…me llamo Genryuusai – para responder el gesto, estrechando su mano

\- Es un nombre muy cool – Dijo el castaño – Vamos con Anzu-baachan su tienda de dulces está aquí cerca –

\- S-Si – Dijo la llamada Genryuusai

\- Bienvenido, Bon-chan (Pequeño amo) – Dijo la anciana – Veo que trajo a una amiga – viendo a la niña que se escondía detrás de él

\- Si, su nombre es Genryuusai, le digo Genryuu-chan de cariño –

\- Oh, es un gusto conocerla, Genryuu-chandono –

\- L-Lo mismo digo –

\- Pueden sentarse si quieren, voy a preparar un té –

\- Le ayudo, baa-chan –

\- No es necesario, quédese acompañando a nuestra invitada –

La venerable se retiró a su cocina para preparar el insumo para el par de pequeños se empezaron a platicar. La venerable llego con el té, para que estuvieran en el lugar hasta que el sol se puso. Entonces Genryuu-chan dijo que se tenía que ir, para buscar a su hermana que parecía buscarla. Al verla le hizo señas

\- ¿Dónde te metiste? – Pregunto enojada – Te dije que me esperaras, Mahoro-chan –

\- Te espere, Rena-nee. Pero estabas tan metida en tus mangas que cuando voltee ya no estabas – Respondió la niña replicando

\- E-Entiendo – Dijo la llamada Rena – Debemos irnos, realmente no me gusta venir mucho a esta ciudad, pero es el único lugar donde encontré el último tomo de Boku kara kimi ga kienai –

\- Realmente te gusta el manga, Nee-chan -

\- 1 año después –

Issei y Genryuusai estaban cerca de un rio que estaba bajo un puente mientras comen sus golosinas favoritas

\- Sabes, Genryuu-chan, he pensado en algo – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Y eso es? Ise-san– Pregunto la albina

\- Como sabes, en [Ciudad Kawakami] siempre hay peleas y los niños son intimidados por los pendencieros débiles que no pueden luchar. Por eso, se me ocurrió que creáramos un grupo de guardianes que defendieran a los niños como a los indefensos de esas personas malas – Dijo Issei mirando al rio

\- ¡Seria genial poder ayudar a las personas de esta cuidad! – Exclamo Genryuusai entusiasmada

\- Pero debemos reclutar a miembros – Dijo el castaño

\- Es verdad, pero por lo menos podemos empezar nosotros dos – Dijo la albina

 _"Así ambos empezaron a ayudar a las personas desde cosas sencillas hasta trabajos algo humillantes o asquerosos, ganándose poco a poco el aprecio y admiración de la gente de esta ciudad. Naturalmente se unieron más a la causa de ellos dos, en menos de un año de ser 2 pasaron a ser 200 miembros del grupo. El cual se nombró la [Familia Kazama]"_

\- ¿Momo-nee? ¿Kazu-chan? – Pregunto el castaño mientras reciben junto con Genryuusai una carta

\- Q-Queremos unirnos a la [Familia Kazama] – Dijo la morena sonrojada mientras mira a un lado

\- ¡Ustedes han hecho cosas increíbles y si nos unimos, podremos ayudar a la gente! – Exclamo la pelirroja alegremente - ¡Además, Ise-nii se ve que se divierte mucho! –

\- ¡Bienvenidas a la [Familia Kazama]! – Exclamo la albina

\- Bosque – Templo Kawakami – 3 días después -

Vemos a varios alumnos del templo rodeando a un chico de 10 años de cabello café y ojos a juego que parecía esquivar sus ataques. Momoyo, Kazuko, Genryuusai e Issei fueron a ver eso, luego de que Miki les informara

\- ¡Maldito enano! – Exclamo uno de los discípulos - ¡Esta zona esta prohibida para foráneos como tú! –

\- Bwaaaah – Bostezo el castaño – Eres molesto – se quejó, mientras restregaba uno de sus ojos

\- ¡Miserable! – Exclamo uno de los discípulos para que su Bo fuera desviado, recibiendo un codazo, para ser derribado y luego le fuera dados dos golpes más como una patada en la cabeza

\- Eso es… - Dijo la pelirroja

\- Si, parece que es experto en Lima Lama – Dijo el castaño Kawakami

\- ¿Lima Lama? – Pregunto la albina

\- Es un arte marcial de origen polinesio creado por el Gran Maestro Tu'umamao "Tino" Tuiolosega (1931-2011) a mediados de los años 1950. EL Arte fue creado por la incorporación de las mejores características de muchas artes, comenzando con el estilo de lucha llamado polinesios LUA. El término Lima Lama fue acuñado por Tino fusionando las palabras "Lima" que significa "Mano" o "cinco" y "Lama" que significa "Sabiduría", formando así "Lima Lama". Algunas técnicas del [Kawakami Ryu] están relacionadas con el Lima Lama, puesto que Tino-san fue alumno del abuelo y le ayudo a crear su arte marcial – Explico la morena

\- ¡Alto! – Exclamo Issei

\- ¿Ondoshi? – Dijo el líder del grupo

\- Jamás van a vencerlo y si lo siguen presionando, morirán – Comento Issei

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunto otro de los sujetos

\- Ese chico fue bendecido con el [Alpha Stigma], una de las 5 ramas del mítico [Ojo del Señor] – Respondió el castaño – Con esos ojos puede analizar y copiar cualquier magia que vea, incluso con hechizos parcialmente completados. Incluso se dice que puede potenciarlos, en combate puede analizar al oponente y determinar sus movimientos futuros por lo menos en el rango de 5 minutos. Pero cuando un portador del estigma alfa sufre una angustia emocional extrema, activan la maldición de Shub-Niggurath, la diosa oscura de la fertilidad y causa que destruya cada cosa que los rodea, incluido al usuario y es casi siempre irreversible a menos que se actúe inmediatamente después de la activación – asustando a los presentes

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – Pregunto una chica que estaba presente, usando una kusari fundo

\- Yo hablare con él – Dijo el castaño para pasar al frente – Hola – saludo amablemente

\- Hola – Dijo el niño

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

\- Ryner Lute, acabo de llegar a la cuidad –

\- Ya veo, soy Kawakami Issei. Ya que nos conocemos, ¿puedo saber por qué estás aquí? –

\- Es un lugar relajante, lo encontré mientras busca un lugar para una siesta -

\- ¿Un lugar…? –

\- ¿Para una siesta? –

Issei como Genryuusai parpadearon confundidos, porque no esperaron que armara tal escandalo solo por un corto descanso

\- Como sea, este es el bosque del [Templo Kawakami], en el cual no se permite la entrada a extraños –

\- Oh, entonces porque eso que estos fantoches me atacaron –

\- ¡¿Fantoches?! –

Los alumnos del templo presentes se sintieron muy ofendidos de que los llamaran de esa forma

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! –

\- ¡Detente, Taranosuke! –

\- Estúpido…-

En ese momento el nombrado lanzo un tajo al niño llamado Ryner, con la intención de cortarlo en dos. Pero fue detenido por Issei que detuvo la hoja con su mano, teniendo una pequeña cortada. Posteriormente, le dio una patada en la cara que lo hizo derrapar, quedando inconsciente

\- ¡Te dije que esperaran, idiota! – Gruño el castaño – Lamento eso, pero hay imbéciles que no comprenden las cosas que se encuentran fuera de su entendimiento –

\- No hay problema, gracias por la ayuda –

\- Ryner-kun, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa? –

\- Si, después de todo, estoy en deuda contigo –

\- Por favor, únete a la [Familia Kazama] –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Con tus habilidades podremos hacer una cuidad más pacifica –

En ese momento y al ver como la extendió la mano con una sonrisa el castaño, el niño invasor empezó a derramar lágrimas. Debido a sus ojos, siempre había sido rechazado y temido, la única que no se separó de su lado fue una niña, que incluso vino desde su hogar hasta Japón para acompañarlo. Ahora se sentía útil y no una cosa u objeto desechable

 _"Ese día Ryner Lute se unió a la [Familia Kazama] y un mes después se uniría su mano derecha y prometida, Ferris Eris"_

\- Mansión Takayanagi – Tokio –

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunto Issei mientras toma de la mano a su abuelo

\- El clan Kawakami y la familia Takayanagi tienen una relación formal debido a que ellos fueron mis aliados en la crisis después de la [Segunda Guerra Mundial]. Siempre vengo a hacerles una visita – Dijo Tesshin

\- Oh – Dijo el castaño - ¿Y por qué viene? –

\- Dogen-kun quiere que tengas una práctica amistosa con su hijo mayor Mitsuomi, que es dos años mayor que tu –

\- Vaya…-

En ese momento el castaño vio como un niño de su edad estaba siendo intimidado por algunos grandes, al ver a su abuelo, dio una afirmación por lo que corrió para ayudar a ese niño

\- Realmente patético – Dijo un moreno de piel bronceada

\- ¿Y este es uno de los hijos del maestro? – Pregunto un gyaru-oh

\- Es solo una basura – Dijo un castaño

Los 3 seguían golpeándolos, hasta que llego un punto donde el niño acosado detuvo el golpe para empezar a masacrar a los sujetos, cuando estaba a punto de aplastarle la cabeza a uno, sintió como alguien detuvo su ataque

*Cielos, debo de decir al abuelo que me enseñe el **_[Houhou]_** (Método del Paso), correr no es tan factible en estas situaciones*

\- ¡HAAAAAA! – Exclamo el niño para atacar al castaño con una patada de hacha que esquivo con movimientos de Nihon Buyo, para que con un gran control de sus músculos, ponerse a un costado y a una velocidad cegadora golpear el costado de su adversario, hasta que este perdió el conocimiento

\- Minutos después –

El niño despertaba lentamente mientras tocaba su costado que estaba adolorido y morado, para ver a 2 de los 3 sujetos golpeados de forma salvaje, parecían estar casi muertos mientras que el que se salvó, lo veía con terror. Por lo que empezó a derramar lágrimas, para sentir una mano en la cabeza

*No debes llorar, después de todo, tu vida estaba de por medio* Dijo una voz – Mi abuelo me dijo una vez que cuando el ser humano está en peligro, desconecta su razonamiento y sus instintos primarios salen a flote. Vi todo y puedo argumentar que fue en defensa propia. Me llamo Kawakami Issei ¿y tú? –

\- Takayanagi….Masataka – Dijo el niño limpiando sus lagrimas

\- Eres un monstruo…- Dijo el castaño pendenciero

\- ¿Me pregunto quién es más monstruo? ¿El niño que lucho bajo el influjo de su instinto de supervivencia o los bastardos que lo atacaron? – Pregunto Issei

\- ¡Maldito…! – Exclamo el vago pero se detuvo al sentir como algo golpeo su cuerpo mientras que tiene una marca de un puño en su abdomen, provocando que escupa sangre

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu: Tekken]_** (Estilo Kawakami: Puño de Hierro) – Dijo el castaño

\- G-Gracias por ayudarme – Dijo Masataka

\- Masataka-kun, puede que seas débil – Dijo Issei entristeciendo al niño – Pero tiene un potencial que no ha sido explotado, te pido que uses tu fuerza para ayudar a la [Familia Kazama] como un miembro de esta –

El nombrado estaba con los ojos abiertos, porque jamás pensó que alguien le dijera que tenía talento y que necesitaba su ayuda. Sentia que no era un inútil que viviría bajo la sombra de su hermano, por lo que derramo lágrimas y al limpiarlas, dijo…

\- Acepto – Dijo Takayanagi menor con una sonrisa

\- 3 meses después – Base Secreta de la Familia Kazama -

\- ¡No voy a dejar a la [Familia Kazama]! – Exclamo Masataka

\- Ya ha sido suficiente de juegos, Masataka – Dijo un joven Mitsuomi

\- ¡No estoy jugando, he encontrado mi propósito en la vida sin que me comparen contigo! –

\- Eres hijo de la FamiliaTakayanagi, no puedes simplemente rebajarte a ser un lacayo de alguien como él. Es mejor que los inútiles como tú no hagan nada, así el sistema no es afectado –

Eso destrozo a Masataka que bajo la mirada mientras derrama lágrimas y gimotea, debido a que su hermano no reconocía lo que había hecho en este tiempo con sus amigos

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! –

Momoyo estaba a punto de golpear al peliverde, pero fue detenida por el castaño que solo había estado de espectador hasta ahora.

\- No pensé que tuvieras ese concepto de tu propio hermano – Dijo el castaño – Realmente me das lastima y pena ajena. Respeto tus habilidades, pero no tus conceptos –

\- Es mi hermano, Kawakami Issei – Dijo el peli verde - ¡No te me…! – pero no termino al ver como tenía las puntas de los dedos de la mano derecha del aludido en su carótida

\- Como te dije, respeto tus habilidades, pero no tu forma de pensar – Comento el castaño – Vamos a hacer esto, tengamos un duelo. Si ganas Masataka-kun dejara la familia, si gano…te unirás a nosotros -

\- Acepto –

\- Entrada del Templo Kawakami – Tarde –

Tanto Issei como Mitsuomi se encontraban tirados en el suelo con la cara llena de golpes y completamente sucios. Habían luchado durante todo el día y el combate termino en empate por el agotamiento de ambos

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Issei jadeando

\- Caíste 5 segundos después que yo, ganaste – Dijo Mitsuomi de la misma manera – Me uniré a la [Familia Kazama] -

\- Tienda de dulces de la señora Anzu – Planta alta (Base Secreta de la Familia Kazama) – 4 meses después -

Encontramos a los líderes actuales de la [Familia Kazama] mientras que se encontraban muy serios

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? – Pregunto Momoyo

\- Jamás pensé que, por ser tan drásticos, nos llamarían los [7 Pecados Capitales] – Dijo Ryner con una gota detrás de su cabeza mientras esta recostado y tiene apoyada su cabeza en su mano dominante

\- T-Todos cálmense, solo es un sobrenombre– Dijo Genryuusai tratando de disipar el tenso ambiente

\- Si bien no es lo que esperamos, ya estamos siendo reconocidos – Comento Mitsuomi

\- ¡Pero…! – Replico Kazuko

\- ¿Cómo procederemos? – Pregunto Masataka bebiendo una malteada de chocolate grande

\- Bueno, porque no lo tomamos por el lado positivo, puede que eso nos ayude – Dijo Issei – Ahora debemos escoger que pecado representaremos –

\- ¡¿Tan rápido lo aceptaste?! – Preguntaron los demás

\- ¿Por qué no? – Dijo el castaño de ojos verdes – Somos considerados como anti héroes o algo así – comento rascándose la nunca

\- Eso es cierto – Comento Genryuusai

\- Bien, creo que no hace falta discutir – Dijo Issei para sacar una urna

\- Dentro esta una esfera que tiene 7 esferas marcadas con una figura que representa el pecado que nos envestirá –

\- Antes de eso, quiero presentarles a mi nueva adquisición – Dijo Genryuusai dejando pasar a un niño de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca de aspecto andrógino y ojos morados – Él es Shidou Irin-kun y es mi **_[Shodai no Bi]_** (Primera Cola) –

\- M-Mucho gusto – Dijo "el" mencionado

\- Creo que te he visto en el dojo – Dijo la morena

\- Es un usuario del [Nittoryu] del **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu]_** – Respondió la albina – Su talento me llamo mucho la atención y sé que será un gran elemento –

\- Confiamos en ti, Genryuu-chan – Dijo Momoyo

\- Es verdad, tu siempre tienes buen ojo – Comento Masataka

\- Bienvenido a la [Familia Kazama], Shidou-kun – Dijo el castaño, poniendo feliz al "mencionado"

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamo el "castaño"

 _"De esa forma fue que se formaron los [7 Pecados Capitales] de la [Familia Kazama] y la adquisición de quien sería conocido como el [Despiadado Kamaitachi] y posteriormente cambiaria a la [Despiadada Kamaitachi]. Hicieron muchos viajes alrededor del mundo por entrenamiento o de viajes de convivencia, pero al final terminaban involucrados en temas sobrenaturales. Por lo que su fama se expandió como musgo en terreno húmedo. Fue una etapa que todos ellos disfrutaron como amigos, equipo y una familia. Hasta ese fatídico día. Fue cuando Issei estaba a 3 días de cumplir 12 años"_

\- Ciudad Kawakami -

Irina escoltaba a Genryuusai mientras usa bokkutos en lugar de sus espadas normales, las cuales llevaba en un cinturón con fundas. Se encontraban viendo tiendas debido a que…

\- Apenas tenemos tiempo – Dijo la albina – Debemos comprar el regalo para Ise-san –

\- ¿Qué piensa regalarle? Genryuusai-sama – Pregunto el castaño que resultó ser una chica que llegaba el cabello con una coleta corta a la altura de su cuello

\- Debo de ver…- Dijo la albina viendo un objeto que le llamo la atención para entrar a la tienda

Al salir encontraron a 4 peli rosas con una especie de joya en su frente que habían derribado a un mesero que estaba asustado

\- Te dije que quería un café irlandés, ¿acaso eres idiota? – Pregunto una peli rosa de cabello corto vestido de traje blanco y camisa lavanda

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Debemos llamar a los demás – Dijo la albina – Esos 4 son Yoinozakas y tienen 6 000 000 de unidades de energía espiritual, pero hay uno que tiene mayor cantidad de energía espiritual –

\- ¡¿6 000 000?! – Exclamo la castaña – ¡Es lo que tiene como mínimo usted como capitana de la [Familia Kazama]! ¡¿Y qué hacen miembros de una de las 3 grandes familias en [Ciudad Kawakami]?! –

\- No lo sé, pero esto no es bueno -

\- Es hora de que te diga adiós – Dijo el peli rosa del traje para sacar un cuerno y preparar un rayo

\- Shakuhito-sama – Dijo uno de los peli rosas - ¿Cree que es prudente atacar a alguien en territorio de otra familia? –

\- ¿Y qué? Son solo unos estúpidos humanos, ¿qué harán contra alguien superior como yo? -

Este comentario molesto mucho a las dos chicas, pero la albina se controló para retirarse e ir por los [Pecados] para darle una lección a ese maldito arrogante. Pero no era lo que su mano derecha pensaba…

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Irina para lanzar un tajo golpeando al agresor como a los otros 3 - ¿Esta bien? ¡Es mejor que se ponga a salvo! –

\- ¡S-Si! – Dijo el hombre para buscar refugio

\- Idiota…- Dijo la albina levantando una barrera - ¡Miria-chan! – apareciendo un círculo mágico

\- Momento después -

\- Es inútil, puede que seas un [Pecado] pero nosotros somos 4 y ustedes solo 2 – Dijo un Shakuhito junto a otros 3 oni con forma humana

\- Irina-san, debes ir por Ise-san y los demás – Dijo la albina

\- ¡No puedo dejarla, Genryuusai-sama, después de todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Si yo no fuera tan impulsiva! – Exclamo la castaña para ver como su señora sonriendo levemente

–Ya no será necesario, ya están llegando, debemos aguantar. Cuento contigo, Miria-san – Dijo la albina

\- S-Si, Genryuusai-sama – Respondio la mencionada que in que se diera cuenta la castaña y la albina, la peliblanca de orejas se inyecto un liquido

\- Hagámoslo – Dijo la albina mientras que la kitsune se vuelve un fantasmita con la cabeza de un pequeño zorro pero blanco – **_¡[Tenko Ryu Ougi: Tamashii no Shoji]!_** (Técnica Secreta de la Escuela Tenko: Posesión de Alma) – para introducir el espíritu en ella

\- **_¡[Tamashii no kyoumei]!_** (Resonancia de Almas) – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo para que empezaran a sentir como pasaba algo mas

(¿Qué sucede Miria-chan?) Pregunto el [Pecado de la Avaricia]

(¡No lo sé!) Exclamo la Youkou

(¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) Exclamaron ambas para convertirse en un enorme zorro de nueve colas que empezó a lanzar llamas, siendo que el Yoinozaka líder fue golpeado con una de las cola de la bestia que lo mando contra un edificio

\- ¿Genryuusai-sama? – Pregunto la castaña para aparecer frente a una niña que pasaba con su madre, parándola con su espada - ¡Váyanse! ¡Busquen un sitio seguro! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – recibiendo un poderoso zarpazo que la desarmo como le dejo una fuerte herida, mientras que la madre tomo a la niña en brazos y se fue corriendo a refugiarse

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto uno de los peli rosas para ser quemados vivos con las intensas llamas azules - ¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – exclamaron mientras morían lentamente

\- ¡Maldita! – Exclamo Shakuhito para atacar, pero recibió un poderoso zarpazo que atravesó su [Armadura Espiritual], dejándolo inconsciente

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Exclamo Masataka que llegaba con el resto de la [Familia Kazama]

\- ¡¿Un Kyuubi no Kitsune?! – Exclamo una de las soldados especiales del [Pecado de la Avaricia], pero sintió una energía espiritual conocida en la bestia – ¿Genryuusai-sama? –

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Pregunto Yukana

\- ¡Esa bestia es Genryuusai-sama! ¡Algo debió salir mal en la resonancia de almas! – Dijo la [Niidaime no Bi] – Pero está siendo contenida por la barrera que previamente se puso –

\- ¡¿Genryuu-chan?! – Pregunto el castaño sin poder creer lo que escucho

\- ¡Shidou-kun! – Exclamo la [Yondaime no Bi] al ver a su "compañero" con una hemorragia cerca de la zona

\- ¡Entraremos en la barrera e intentaremos hacer que Genryuusai-sama vuelva a la normalidad! – Dijo [Gondaime no Bi]

\- ¡Eso es peligroso! – Reclamo Kazuko - ¡Tenemos que llamar a los abuelos y a los tíos! –

\- ¡No hay tiempo! – Exclamo [Hachidaime no Bi] para que las [Kyuuubi] descifraran la barrera abriéndola

Las 8 chicas entraron mientras crean círculos mágicos como hacen movimientos, para empezar a recitar encantamientos

\- **_[¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta!]_** Recitaron 3 de las chicas mientras trazan kanjis – ** _¡[Bakudō número 9: Geki]!_** (Golpe) – envolviendo a la bestia en una luz roja, paralizándola completamente

Las 3 forma en el aire 27 triángulos, de los cuales se desprenden en las tres esquinas un pilar de luz puntiagudo

\- **_¡_** ** _[Bakudō #30 Shitotsu Sansen]!_** (Pico Perforador de Tres Pilares) – Exclamaron otras 3 chicas un pilar de luz puntiagudo desde las 3 esquinas de la figura puntiaguda, los cuales, atraviesan las colas…clavándolas en el suelo

\- **_[Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡con luz, divide esto en seis!]_** – Exclamo una de las chicas restantes apuntando sus dedos índices a las patadas de la criatura - **_¡[Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō]!_** (Prisión Luminosa de Seis Barrotes) - generando un destello de luz en dichos dedos, enviando hacía las extremidades seis barras de luz que las aprisionan, dejándolo completamente inmovilizadas

\- ¡Shidou-kun! – Exclamo una chica alta con una constitución esbelta. Ella tiene el cabello largo y sedoso azul hasta la cintura - **_¡[Kaidō]!_** (Vía del Regreso) – transfiriendo energía color verdoso claro, cerrándole la herida y deteniendo la hemorragia, pero no significa que pudo hacer algo con la cicatriz de su abdomen

\- ¡Saca a Shidou-kun! – Exclamo la [Kyuudaime no Bi] – ¡No resistiremos! – exclamo para que nuevamente usara una de las [Colas del Kitsune] el **_[Bakudo # 61]_** , restringiendo su boca

\- **_[Kūkanten'i]_** (Desplazamiento del Espacio) – Dijo la peli azul para crear en sus manos un pilar de luz que saca al herido fuera de la barrera para que ayudara con la restricción

\- ¡Genryuusai-sama! – Exclamo [Niidaime no Bi] - ¡Debe de despertar, por favor! –

\- ¡¿Aun no está el **_[Kidou]_** (Vía de Demonio)? – Pregunto [Rokudaime no Bi]

\- ¡Es difícil hacerlo con una sola mano! – Respondió [Kyuudaime no Bi] escribiendo letras en el aire que son de color dorado claro, llevaba unos 3000 caracteres

\- ¡No resistiremos mucho tiempo! – Exclamo una de las chicas viendo como poco a poco se liberaba de los encantamientos

\- Creo que es tiempo de usar "esa" barrera – Dijo la [Nanadaime no Bi]

\- ¡Pero, nunca pudimos hacerla completa! - Dijo [Yondaime no Bi], la peli azul que rescato y curo a Shidou - ¡Solamente Genryuusai! -

\- **_[Shijū no Saimon]_** (Puerta de las Cuatro Bestias) – Dijo [Sandaime no Bi] – Sabes que, si fallamos, no solo liberaremos a la bestia. Si no que puede costarnos la vida -

\- Lo sé, pero para mí Genryuusai-sama lo vale – Dijo la 7° cola – Ella ha hecho mucho por nosotras y por la [Familia Kazama], por esto estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida para que pueda volver a la normalidad –

Eso hizo reaccionar a las demás, que se miraron unos momentos, dándose una mutua afirmación

\- ¡Adelante! – Exclamaron las chicas para liberar su [Reiatsu]

Las primeras dos invocan varias barras blancas, las cuales lanza hacia su objetivo y estas comienzan a crecer de tamaño, luego el usuario lanza dos conjuntos más de estas barras blancas, hasta crear una especie de pentágono bastante grueso, simulando la apariencia de una puerta. Una vez creada esta "puerta", una barra azul aparece en la parte inferior de esta y un techo azul cubre su parte superior.

\- **_¡[Ryūbi no Jōmon]!_** (Puerta de la Cola del Dragón) -

Las siguientes dos comienzan a realizar movimientos con sus manos, mientras realiza estos movimientos, un círculo de energía aparece cerca de su oponente. Cuando dejan de realizar los movimientos, el círculo de energía se vuelve sólido y adopta la forma de la barrera.

\- **_¡[Kokō no Jōmon]!_** (Puerta del Colmillo del Tigre)

Las siguientes comienzan a crear una serie de hexágonos de energía los cuales comienzan a dividirse y agruparse formando un único y gran hexágono.

\- **_¡[Kigai no Jōmon]!_** (Puerta del Caparazón de la Tortuga)

La penúltima de las chicas invoca un semicírculo de fuego, del cual comienzan a salir varias barras rojas rectangulares. En la mitad de este semicírculo aparece una columna blanca. Una vez terminado el hechizo, las barras rojas que asemejan unas alas se envuelven entre ellas volviéndose un círculo.

\- **_¡[Hōyoku no Jōmon]!_** (鳳翼の城門, Puerta de las Alas del Fénix) -

\- ¡Es mi turno!... **_[¡Hermanos de armas retirándose a ocho soles de distancia y permaneciendo quietos! ¡Rayo Azul, rayo Blanco, rayo Negro, rayo Rojo! ¡Sumérjanse en el mar juntos para poder redimirse! ¡Shijū no Saimon!]_** (Puerta de las Cuatro Bestias) – Exclamo la última chica combinando todas estas creando y encerrando a su oponente en un cubo de energía negra traslucida con las otras cuatro barreras a su alrededor - ¡Entonces empezare el **_[Amaterasu no Kikan]_** (Retorno de Amaterasu)! – para recitar el encantamiento y escribir los caracteres en el aire

\- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! – Rugió la bestia para lanzar sus llamas como usar sus colas y garras con la intención de liberarse

\- ¡¿Aun no?! – Exclamo la **_[Rokudaime no Bi]_** – Genryuusai-sama esta perdiendo el control

\- Ya casi… - Dijo **_[Kyuudaime no Bi]_** terminando casi los caracteres, pero era demasiado tarde – No puede ser… - viendo como la bestia junta sus llamas y energía espiritual en su boca

\- ¡No te paralices! – Exclamo la **_[Niidaime no Bi]_** \- ¡Si lo haces, [Ciudad Kawakami] estará perdida! –

\- Es la técnica secreta de Genryuusai – Dijo Mitsuomi preocupado - ¡Si esa barrera no resiste, estamos acabados! –

\- ¡Momo-nee! – Exclamo Issei

\- ¡Si! – Respondió la mencionada para que se pusieran al frente de sus compañeros y pusieran sus manos hacia adelante, pegando los nudillos de los pulgares y los índices

\- ¿Qué intentaran hacer? – Pregunto Ferris

\- Si dejamos que **_[Amaterasu no Kaimetsu]_** (Devastación de Amaterasu) desate toda su potencia, vamos a morir todos – Dijo Issei

La esfera se convierte en un torrente de energía que va hacia la barrera que apenas resiste el ataque, las 8 chicas ponen todo su poder en la prisión para que el ataque no dañe a nadie

\- Ane-san, no hay otra opción – Dijo **_[Nanadaime no Bi]_**

\- Si, parece que tendremos que hacerlo – Comento **_[Niidame no Bi]_**

\- Quisiera haberle dicho a Shidou-kun que me gustaba – Comento **_[Yondaime no Bi]_**

\- ¿Chicas? – Pregunto Kazuko al verlas tan serias

\- ¡Esto es por Genryuusai! – Exclamaron las **_[Kyuubi no Kitsune]_** para que las 8 chicas junten sus manos en una plegaria mientras aparecen en sus manos 3 rombos uno encima del otro, entrelazados – **_¡[Oroppō Fūjin]!_** (Gran Sello de Matriz Hexagonal) – para que ellas junto a la anterior barrera, encierren dentro de una enorme barrera verde traslúcida con 48 puntas, semejando la forma de una estrella o una cruz

\- ¡Deténganse! – Exclamo Masataka mientras que Shidou empezaba a despertar, viendo "horrorizado" la situación

\- **_[Bakudo #73 Tozanshō]_** (Montaña de Cristal Invertida) – Invoco la segunda cola una barrera de cristal con forma de pirámide invertida, la cual se solidifica alrededor de la primera barrera llegando al suelo

\- Creo que es hora de que las guerreras de Genryuusai-sama terminemos nuestra última batalla – Dijo la 2° al mando de escuadrón

\- ¡Si, señora! – Exclamo las demás

\- Chicas…- Dijo el "chico" - ¡Alto! ¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – exclamo a todo pulmón

\- **_¡[Hadō #96 Ittō Kasō]!_** (Cremación de Hoja Solitaria) – Exclamaron las 8 chicas mientras que en sus cuerpos pasan líneas de color rojo, resaltando todas sus venas. Provocando una enorme columna llameante que surge del suelo con la forma de una hoja de katana. Por lo que la bestia lanza el ataque, explotando dentro de las barreras, rompiéndolas, dejando caer un objeto enorme que levanto una gran cortina de humo. Para que al asentarse el polvo vieran una enorme bola de energía blanca y los cuerpos calcinados de las 8 chicas, que empezaron a deshacerse. Mientras que el objeto colosal, se dispersó, dejando ver que se encontraba la bestia como si nada. El "castaño" de los bokkuto cayo de rodillas al suelo, apoyando sus puños en este mientras derrama lagrimas

\- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR! – Rugió el zorro para apuntar al mismo tiempo todas sus colas, rompiendo la barrera al instante

\- ¡Todos los miembros de los batallones, evacuen a todos los civiles! – Ordeno Mitsuomi

\- ¿Qué harán ustedes? – Pregunto Ranko

\- Vamos a pelear contra ella, debemos detenerla como a dé lugar, incluso si terminamos por matarla – Dijo Momoyo apretando los puños

\- Las **_[Kyuubi no Kitsune]_** nos demostraron tal espíritu de convicción, por lo que no podemos luchar con una determinación mediocre – Dijo Ryner mientras todos invocan sus armas especiales

\- ¡Yo…! – Exclamo "él" **_[Shodai no Bi]_** dejando ver que en realidad era una chica, para que Masataka le dé un golpe en el estómago, que le saco el aire, dejándola en un sitio seguro

\- Tu no mereces morir – Dijo el [Pecado de la Gula] – No después del sacrificio de todas ellas -

\- ¡Adelante! – Exclamo el castaño para que los [Pecados] fueran contra el zorro mientras derraman lagrimas

 _"En ese momento empezó una terrible batalla encarnizada donde Ise y los demás lucharon con el corazón herido, pero con una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable"_

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Mitsuomi lanzando un tajo de aire a presión, golpeando una cola, pero fue repelido, recibiendo un golpe de esta

\- ¡Toma esto! – Exclamo Masataka golpeando el suelo, creando una ráfaga de energía con forma de flecha contra la bestia

\- ¡Debes despertar, Genryuusai! – Exclamo Ryner para golpear con un kanabo el abdomen de la bestia, creando una onda de energía negra, lastimando un poco a la bestia que lo golpeo con su cola - ¡GAAAAH! – mandándolo contra un edificio

\- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo Momoyo preparando su técnica firma – **_¡[Kawakami Ryu: Senshi ōchō no ken]!_** (Estilo Kawakami: Puño de la Dinastía de Guerreros) – golpeando la mejilla de la bestia, liberando el ataque que estampo la cabeza de la bestia contra el suelo. A cambio recibió un golpe con una de las colas que brillaba con una luz blanca, estampándola contra el suelo

\- **_¡[Kawakami Naginatajutsu Ryu Ougi: Senhachiju Pound Ho]!_** (Técnica Secreta de la Técnica de Naginata de la Escuela Kawakami: Cañón de 1080 Libras) – Exclamo Kazuko impulsándose hacia adelante empujando su arma, lanzando tres proyectiles de aire y energía cortantes hacia el enemigo, que con la fuerza se transforman en cortes grandes de aire comprimido y energía contra el zorro que apenas resintió el ataque - ¡No puede ser! – recibiendo un zarpazo

\- **_¡[Kawakami Beam]!_** (Rayo Kawakami) – Exclamo Issei reuniendo una gran cantidad en sus manos que están al frente, una sobre la otra, soltándola de golpe para atacar al enemigo. Pero la bestia se protegió para usar 3 colas y estampar al castaño contra el pavimento – Maldición – mascullo para levantarse

\- ¡ROOOOOAAAAAAR! – Rugió la bestia para lanzar con sus garras, arañazos al aire que crearon unas enormes ráfagas de viento que se convierten en un enorme tornado que los atrapo

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Gruñeron los chicos al sentir como su carne era cortada, para caer al suelo mientras están sangrando en grandes cantidades

\- Maldición…es fuerte – Dijo Mitsuomi - ¿Issei? – al verlo de pie

\- A partir de ahora luchare solo contra ella –

\- ¡¿Qué…?! – Exclamo Ferris ayudando a su líder

\- ¡Es una locura! – Exclamo Momoyo

\- ¡Lo sé! – Exclamo el castaño – Es por ello que lo hare yo, por que a ella le debo muchas cosas. Es tiempo que le pague todo lo que ha hecho por mí y la [Familia Kazama]. Aunque me cueste la vida – apretando los puños para lanzarse contra la bestia, tacleándola

\- **_¡[Bakudo #73 Tozanshō]!_** (Montaña de Cristal Invertida) – Exclamo el castaño creando una barrera de cristal con forma de pirámide invertida gigante, la cual se solidifica alrededor de ambos – Ahora nadie nos interrumpirá… ¡Voy a hacerte reaccionar! –

 _"Ese día Issei empezó una batalla de 4 días contra Genryuusai-san, ninguno daba tregua alguna. A las 2 horas llegamos porque se nos informó todo por parte de Irina-chan, pero notamos como Yoinozaka Shakuhito estaba en la barrera, aunque inconsciente. Ninguno de nosotros se movió de su lugar, porque no se sabía cuándo caería la estructura y quien sería el último en pie. Sin embargo, casi al terminar el 4° día las cosas no iban bien para Ise…"_

Fin del capitulo 15


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

\- Centro de Ciudad Kawakami -

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo el castaño

\- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR! – Exclamo la bestia

Ambos intercambiaron golpes, no se detenían, a pesar de su agotamiento…su espíritu de lucha los mantenía en pie. Ouga ya no soportaba eso por lo que fue corriendo hacia la barrera…pero fue detenida por su esposo

\- ¡Gorou, suéltame! – Exclamo la morena

\- Se lo que sientes, pero esta batalla es de nuestro hijo. Además, en tu estado actual no puedes ayudarlo – Dijo el mencionado mientras que su madre viene con unas pequeñas 9 años y su padre con una niña de 11 años

\- Está llegando a su límite – Dijo Tesshin mientras revela su musculatura al retirarse el gi de su cuerpo – En el momento en que se deshaga la barrera, iras por Issei y yo detendré a Genryuu-chan, hijo –

\- Si, padre – Dijo el nombrado

El castaño apenas podía ponerse de pie mientras que su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, sangre y polvo. La bestia había opacado su pelaje con leves manchas de los puños del chico. La bestia también estaba al punto del colapso, pero aun tenia energía. El castaño finalmente cayó en una rodilla, como tenía los ojos vidriosos

 ** _"Debes ponerte de pie"_**

(¿Eh?) Pregunto Issei

 ** _"Aun no es tiempo de que caigas, tienes un poder que igual a la sangre Kawakami que corre por tus venas, un poder que debe ser despertado si quieres salvarla"_**

En ese momento apareció un hombre musculoso con el cabello negro atado a una coleta baja que le llega a los omoplatos, pulseras con cuentas grandes y un gran rosario budista que solo traía el pantalón de keikougi blanco con una cinta negra atada a la cintura

 ** _"Ponte de pie, Issei"_**

(¿Cómo sabe mi nombre) Pregunto el castaño apenas consciente

 ** _"El poder corre en ti debes usarlo, el poder que los Tenko y los Yoinozaka temen, el poder que te permite luchar contra los mismos dioses"_**

En ese momento el cuerpo de Issei empezó a liberar un aura blanca que rompe la barrera que puso el castaño antes y despeja el suelo desde el centro. Su cabello se torno color negro y le crece hasta sus gemelos. Se empiezan a crear tornado como aparecen nubes de tormenta,el cuerpo del chico surge un enorme dragón negro con ojos jade que levita sobre él. Sube al cielo para soltar un poderoso….

 ** _[¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!]_** Rugió la bestia oscura, elevándose al cielo y caer sobre el chico, dejando ver tatuajes color negro en sus brazos, hombros, abdomen, pectorales, espalda, piernas y pies. Siento que en su brazo izquierdo esta su cola y en el brazo derecho se localiza la cabeza que abarca toda su mano, sus ojos se volvieron verdes jade con la pupila rasgada

Retomaron el combate donde se quedó, el castaño atacaba sin piedad, pero sin tocar puntos vitales. La fuerza era tanta que hacia escupir sangre a la bestia. Los presentes no esperaron ver algo así. Las dos [Chuumas] se impresionaron de su poder. Ouga paso de la sorpresa a una sonrisa

 ** _*Ise-san*_**

El mencionado juro escuchar la voz de la albina, por lo que sacudió ese pensamiento y uso la **_[Postura del Muro de Hierro]_** , preparándose a luchar

 ** _*¡Ise-san!*_**

Issei abrió los ojos al ver frente a él, una imagen etérea su amiga y compañera de armas, pero parecía estar sufriendo

 ** _*¡Debes de matarme! ¡Mi caso ya no tiene remedio! *_**

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso!? – Pregunto Issei consternado

\- **¡Sé que es difícil, pero…!** – Decía el zorro como si estuviera controlándose - **¡Pero no quiero seguir lastimando a nuestros amigos, a esta ciudad y sobre todo…no quiero lastímate a ti! ¡Te lo pido, Ise-san! –**

\- ¡Debe haber otra opción! – Exclamo el mencionado derramando lágrimas, pero lo que impacto a todos, fue que el zorro lloraba

\- **¡Por favor, no quiero lastimar a alguien más!** – Grito la bestia con la voz de la chica

Al ver esa reacción y esos ojos tan tristes como suplicantes, el castaño tomo una respiración mientras levanta la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para decirle…

\- Espero que el día en que nos reencontremos en la eternidad me puedas perdonar, adiós, Genryuu-chan – Dijo el castaño para canalizar toda su energía en su puño - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – lanzando un golpe, para que la energía salga volando en forma de un dragón chino negro con ojos verdes. Atravesando el pecho a la bestia de nueve colas y rodea su cuerpo, a los pocos segundos exploto, dejando muy dañada a la albina que vuelve a la normalidad, pero con el agujero que le hizo el castaño mientras usa su [Armadura Espiritual]

\- ¡Maldita! – Exclamo el Yoinozaka para que Issei en un rápido movimiento le destrozara con su puño el brazo, el ojo derecho e hizo un splint para arrancarle los testículos al peli rosa que nuevamente perdió el conocimiento ante tal nivel de dolor que sufrió 5 segundos después de que fuera mutilado y castrado

\- ¡Muere! – Exclamo el castaño para apuñalarlo con su mano, pero un rayo lo detuvo, debido a que lo elimino de un golpe

Aparecio una mujer de piel roja, cabello blanco corto y ojos negros con la pupila roja con un gran cuerpo en la frente que lleva una armadura oscura seductora de diseño intrincado. La armadura cubre sus hombros, brazos, piernas, pecho y alrededor de sus caderas y parte inferior

\- ¿Otro Yoinozaka? – Dijo el castaño al reconocer a la joven

\- Mi hermano ya está derrotado, por ahora me retirare – Dijo la chica – Mi nombre es Yoinozaka Nonko, harás recordarlo bien, porque es el nombre de quien te va matar… Kawakami Issei –

La Oni puso a su hermano en su hombro y se retiró de ahí con un gran salto mientras que el castaño volvía a la normalidad mientras sentía que apenas tenía consciencia, al ver el estado de su amiga, con todas las fuerzas fue a donde estaba ella y la tomo entre sus brazos

Toda la [Familia Kazama] reaccionaron y fueron a ver a la albina, Ryner le pido a Kurumi que la curara. Desgraciadamente, la mencionada derramando lagrimas dijo que no podía hacer nada y le quedaba poco tiempo, incluso el [Senjutsu] seria inefectivo para su caso. Todos los presentes empezaron a llorar mientras que Irina se acercó a la albina

\- ¡Lo siento! – Dijo Shidou para tomar su mano y llorar en ella - ¡Esto es mi culpa! -

\- No…te…preocupes…salvaste…a alguien…- Dijo la albina acariciando su rostro – Por favor acércate…-

\- ¿Genryuusai-sama? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Por favor…apoya a Ise-san…y cuídalo mucho… - Dijo la mencionada en un susurro – Esa…es tu última misión…de por vida…. -

\- Si….sniff…Genryuusai-sama – Dijo la castaña

\- Ise-san…. Dijo la chica con la voz apagada y casi sin vida – Toma mi mano… -

\- Genryuu-chan…- Dijo el castaño para que se la extendiera y la presionara con la poca fuerza que le queda

\- Vacilaste al atacar…y esa duda hubiera podido ser fatal…eso siempre me decías…siempre que estés en un combate…tu vida y la de inocentes están en peligro…no lo olvides. Irina…-

\- S-Si…-

La mencionada saco un rollo donde la albina al hacer unas posiciones puso parte de su energía, grabando letras en el pergamino, lo enrollo como pudo y se lo dio al castaño

\- Cuando…mis hermanas…te busquen…dale esto a Rena-nee…-

\- No hables…mas…estas agotada…tú serás quien se lo des, e incluso le dirás todo lo que pusiste aquí de frente –

\- Sabes que no es verdad…tú y todos los presentes deberán…aceptar mi muerte… como la acepto yo. Que les sirva para enriquecer su experiencia. No olvides nuestros sueños y nuestras metas al fundar la [Familia Kazama]. Agh –

\- ¡Está muriendo! – Exclamo Ouga poniéndose junto al castaño

\- ¡No…¡Genryuu-chan! – Exclamo Issei - ¡Debes de resistir! ¡Aún hay muchas cosas que no hemos vivido! ¡No puedes irte! – dijo llorando como los demás pecados

\- ¡Por favor, no te vayas! – Exclamo Momoyo

\- ¡Dijiste que no nos harías falta nunca! – Exclamo Kazuko

\- Genryuu-chan – Sollozaron Mitsuomi, Masataka y Ryner

\- Genryuusai-sama – Lloraban los miembros de la [Familia Kazama]

\- Saben…siempre me sentí sola…durante mucho tiempo…pensé que no tenía un hogar…pero al conocer a Ise-san y los demás…supe que era un hogar…una familia…y tener a muchos amigos. Siempre recuerden los momentos de risas, alegrías, emoción como de aventuras. Porque yo nunca moriré, siempre que me lleven en su corazón. Si puedo agradecerle a dios es que me permitió conocerlos y poder morir junto a mis queridos amigos que son mi familia. Hasta siempre, los amare incluso más allá de la muerte – susurro para cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa mientras derrama lágrimas y ladear la cabeza

\- ¡Oh no! – Exclamo Issei derramando lagrimas - ¡No nos abandones, Genryuu-chan! – llorando en el cuerpo de la chica mientras todos los presentes derramaron lágrimas. El cielo de [Ciudad Kawakami] llovía, como si despidiera de la albina

 _Fin del Flashback_

Los presentes se encontraban llorando mientras que los pecados estaban cabizbajos derramando lágrimas. Rena no pensó que el castaño hubiera sufrido tanto como todos los miembros del grupo de guardianes que crearon Issei y su hermana. Realmente ella dejo mucho en todos los presentes. En la casa Tenko a pesar de que era una especie de diosa, siempre estuvo sola. Cuando ella quería jugar, sus padres no la dejaban, tuvo una infancia solitaria. No pudo hacer nada cuando era niña. Pero después de la primera vez que vino a esta ciudad, ella volvió a sonreír como cuando tenía 3 años. Con este grupo de chicos no era la gran Tenko Mahoro, heredera del clan Tenko y la prodigio que nace en cada generación. Con Issei y sus amigos era Genryuusai, no sabía cómo agradecerle al Kawakami por lo que hizo por ella. Le faltarían muchas vidas para compensarle todo el cariño y comprensión que le dio. Rino lloraba de tristeza y felicidad; tristeza de saber cómo fueron los últimos momentos de su pequeña hermana, pero feliz de que ella murió con quienes amaba a su lado y pudo sentir que era parte de algo, por lo que de igual manera estaba agradecida con el castaño

\- Genryuu-onee – Dijo Nene limpiándose las lagrimas

\- Realmente fue alguien asombrosa – Comento Junnichi como su amiga de la infancia

\- Genryuusai-sama – Dijeron los 3 vírgenes del grupo del castaño llorando conmovidos

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerla en persona – Dijo Julieta sollozando

\- Si…- Dijo Chartreux con una sonrisa de la misma forma

\- Fue una persona maravillosa – Dijo Leon dijo llorando

\- ¡¿Romio?! – Exclamo Persia preocupada al ver a su novio llorando como Maria Magdalena, por lo que lo abrazo

(Ojalá estuviera aquí, Genryuusai-sama) Pensó Kanzaki (Para que viera todo el resultado del amor y dedicación que nos dio hasta el final de su vida) derramando lagrimas con una sonrisa

Los demonios de igual manera lloraron por la historia de Ouga que seguía derramando lágrimas. Haciéndole ver que le dolía recordar ese día, por lo que pensaron que Genryuusai fue quien que dejo huella en los chicos. Seekvaira se limpió las lagrimas

\- ¿Y cómo podemos saber que esa historia es cierta? – Pregunto la rubia de lentes ganándose una mirada de desaprobación y reproche de todos

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir, maldita?! – Gruño Kochou mientras aparece su garra - ¡Voy a sacarte las entra…! – pero no termino la frase al sentir una mano en su hombro, viendo que era su hermano. Este miro a los demás pecados que dieron su aprobación

Entonces pasaron al frente, se quitaron la ropa para posteriormente usar una posición de manos

\- **_[Parade: Kai]_** (Desfile: Liberar) – Dijeron 6 de los 7 [Pecados] para que una especie de capa de polvo se quitara del cuerpo de los chicos

Seekvaira y los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como todos tenían muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo, pero el peor era Issei que tenía cicatrices incluso en la cara. Una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, otra que atravesaba su ojo derecho, cicatrices grandes en ambas mejillas, una cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla derecha, cicatrices en X en los dorsos de las manos pasa ver como tenía muchas más en el cuerpo que tienen diferentes tamaños y formas. Por instinto, Koneko se acercó a Issei y las toco

\- Son cicatrices antiguas – Dijo la [Torre]

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Sona

\- Cuando son recientes se puedes sentir la humedad de la carne, pero todas esas cicatrices fueron hechas hace años – Respondio la loli Gremory

\- Yare, yare – Dijo Momoyo para que se pusiera la ropa - ¿Estás contenta, Seekvaira Agares? – pregunto molesta siendo imitada por los demás líderes de la [Familia Kazama]

\- L-Lo siento…- Dijo la mencionada agarrándose su brazo, cabizbaja

\- Sigan disfrutando la fiesta y duerman bien, el entrenamiento será al alba – Dijo el castaño para desaparecer

\- ¿Cómo hace eso? – Pregunto la rubia gal

\- Es el **_[Shunpo]_** (Pasos Veloces) es una técnica de movimiento que permite al usuario tele transportarse de un punto determinado a otro. El punto central que determina la base de esta técnica es la velocidad de ejecución. Como la velocidad de ejecución es el principal punto de la técnica es el mejor método para llegar del punto A al punto B en la menor cantidad de pasos. Formación y habilidad es lo que determina la rapidez en un usuario del Shunpo, los de poca habilidad en la técnica o los que no han utilizado una cantidad de tiempo favorable para aprenderlo, obviamente, estarían fuera de práctica – Explico Hasuki – Desgraciadamente solo se les enseña a los discípulos residentes y a la línea directa del clan, debido a que con eso nos podemos mover más rápido entre las mansiones –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Persia curiosa para ver como ya no estaba la chica

\- Boo – Dijo la 1° hermana menor de Issei en el oído de la chica

\- ¡Kya! – Chillo asustada Juliet y sobresaltada - ¡¿Cuándo apareciste?! –

\- Esa es la ventaja del [Shunpo], velocidad que es casi imposible de seguir. Lo que les enseñaran es el equivalente a esto – Dijo Kochou mientras Teria asiente

\- Seekvaira-chan, podemos hablar a solas – Dijo Ouga a la rubia

\- S-Si – Dijo la mencionada siguiente a la madre del castaño

\- Sala –

Nabel se encontraba junto a Ouga mientras estaba miraba a la rubia que no sabía que decir o que hacer

\- Te lo diré solo esta única vez – Comento la morena seriamente

\- M-Me estas poniendo nerviosa, Okaa-sama – Dijo la rubia - ¿Qué tiene que decirme? -

\- Olvídate de mi hijo para siempre –

\- ¿Eh? –

La rubia jamás espero que le dijera algo tan directo, puesto que tenía la idea de que la alentaría a luchar por su hijo

\- Lo digo por tu bien, a menos que quieras morir – Dijo la morena – Tienes todos los síntomas de la [Enfermedad de Amor] de los Agares –

\- ¡¿Sabe sobre eso?! – Exclamo la rubia

\- Se lo necesario, por eso te pido que te olvides de mi hijo, aún es tiempo. Si te sigues negando, puede que sea tarde para que te salves. Nabel-chan, cuando terminen los chicos demonios, llévalos a una habitación y que les preparen los futones. También acompáñenlos a la estación del tren al alba –

\- Si, Ouga-sama – Respondió la nombrada para que ambas mujeres se fueran

\- ¿Dónde está, Ise-kun? – pregunto la rubia

\- En el templo – Respondió la madre del chico – Si quieres verlo, tendrás que pasar por las mansiones. Por cierto, la gravedad aumenta y el aire es más delgado mientras más subes por la montaña. Suerte con ello -

\- No crees que estas siendo algo dura con ella, querida – Dijo Gorou junto al marco de la puerta de salida de la mansión en su verdadera forma

\- Puede ser, pero es por su bien, cariño –

\- ¿Por su bien? –

\- Su yo actual jamás no podrá alcanzar a nuestro hijo y morirá por ello –

\- Tienes razón, realmente lamento que pase por esto, pero ella misma construyo su fatídico destino –

Ambos padres salieron para su propia mansión personal, esperando que la rubia pase la prueba que le han impuesto

Seekvaira al ser dejada atrás, abrió sus alas para emprender vuelo, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir hacia el templo…

\- ¡KYAAAAAAA! – Chillo al sentir como un rayo le impacto en el cuerpo, levantándose pesadamente - ¡¿Acaso no puedo volar?! – pregunto incrédula

Entonces ignoro eso para empezar a correr por las mansiones, pero era al mismo tiempo recordaba todo lo que paso con el castaño. Hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que eran recuerdos que ella atesoraba con todo su corazón. El solo pensar que lo perderá para siempre, era algo que no soportaba.

El aire le faltaba

Su cuerpo lo sentía pesado

Apenas veía el camino derecho

Sus piernas tambaleaban

Su boca estaba seca y sentía nauseas

(Debo de llegar…no dejare que me separen de él…porque yo…yo…) – Pensó la rubia, para lentamente perder el conocimiento siendo tomada por una bella mujer rubia con rizos en espiral, ojos azules y ropa que enfatiza el atractivo sexual. Viste con un kimono corto y botas de combate

\- Realmente eres una demonio problemática – Dijo la rubia – Pero en cierta forma me parece que es la indicada para Bon-chan – comento con una sonrisa

\- Al día siguiente –

Issei levanto a todos los de [Dhalia], puesto que su campamento está programado para empezar a las 5:00 am. Todos empezaron con los calentamientos, para tener una carrera a campo traviesa por los bosques del clan Kawakami donde no tenían permitido solo correr en línea recta, tenían que usar el entorno para avanzar. Muchos no estaban acostumbrados mientras que Romeo, Julieta, Chartreux, Scott, Aby, Somalia, Leon, Anne, Jorney, Cait, Airu, Maru, Kohitsuji, Tosa, Shuuna, Ameria y Kouji apenas podían seguir el ritmo de Hasuki, Kochou y Teria

\- Realmente se desenvuelven bien – Dijo el Inuzuka de lentes

\- Pensar que podrían ser así de rápidas – Comento rubio nieve de la trenza

\- Pero no es nada comparado a él – Dijo Rex al ver al castaño desaparecer y aparecer de un lugar a otro

\- Realmente es difícil – Dijo Raynare sudando

Esto se debía a que los Gremory y Sitri le pidieron permiso a Issei como a Ouga de poder participar, aunque sea dos días, en el entrenamiento que el castaño les impartiría a los chicos de Italia

Después de eso empezaron a hacer ejercicios rudos que agotaron aún más a los jóvenes. Luego de eso pasaron a las prácticas de esgrima, kenjutsu, taijutsu y tiro con arco. Issei impartía esas clases por si solo

\- ¿Por qué debemos usar arcos si tenemos armas? – Pregunto el rubio de lentes

\- Eres un idiota, es más difícil usar un arco que un arma – Respondió Hasuki

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Leon disparando una flecha, apenas dando en el blanco

\- Intenten disparar una flecha como si dispararan con su pistola mágica – Dijo la castaña oscura, por lo que Scott lo hizo, pasándose de largo – Ahora intenta disparar la pistola mágica como si fuera el arco – haciendo lo indicado, el chico de West vio como dio en el blanco, cosa que sorprendió a todos

\- A diferencia de las balas mágicas, la dirección de la flecha puede ser influenciada al hacer cortes exactos en las plumas o en la posición del culatin – Explico Sagiri estando detrás de ellos – Además el arco fortalece las manos como evita que el tirador le tiemblen cuando se fija el blanco -

(Realmente el [Kawakami Ryu] tiene todo en base a la ciencia y la experiencia, ahora entiendo porque es tan temido) Pensó Julieta para continuar entrenando con Leon mientras usan bokkutos en lugar de shinsai

Pero las cosas estaban pasándose de la mano a Airu con Romeo

\- ¡Tu eje es inestable! ¡No te detengas! ¡Tus pies! – Exclamo el moreno de lentes, cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe fatal, Julieta trato de interferir, pero…

 ** _PAM_**

Fue estrellado de cara contra el suelo mientras que una mano tomaba su cabeza

*Creo que les comenté que era un entrenamiento, no una pelea* Dijo una voz para que vieran a Issei ser quien sometió al temido perfecto de los perros negros – Puede que tengas tu manera de hacer las cosas, Airu. Pero mientras estés en el templo de mi familia, acataras nuestras reglas. Bien, creo que es una buena oportunidad de ver si no me he oxidado – para levantar una mano, para que Hibari le lanzara un bokkuto que atrapo con el filo hacia arriba mientras le hace una seña a la ex-monja para que curara al moreno de lentes

\- ¿Issei-aniki? – Pregunto Romeo

\- Te has vuelto arrogante, Airu. Recuerda quien te enseño lo que sabes y quien te molió a golpes para que lo aprendieras correctamente – Dijo el castaño

\- Eso es el pasado – Dijo el moreno de lentes – Ya no soy el mismo que podías reprender, sensei –

*¡¿Acaba de llamarlo sensei?!*

*¡¿Él es su maestro?!*

*¡Ahora entiendo por qué es un monstruo! *

\- Eso lo veremos – Dijo el [Pecado de la Ira]

Ambos contendientes estaban frente a frente, pero en lugar de usar shinsais, usaban bokkutos mientras se miraban fijamente

\- ¡El duelo de exhibición entre Inuzuka Airu y Kawakami Issei se llevará a cabo! – Exclamo la peli morada - ¡Yo, Ameno Sagiri, seré el árbitro de este duelo! ¡Se terminará cuando alguno de los dos obtenga 5 puntos o alguno termine inconsciente! ¡Todos los movimientos son permitidos! ¿Preparados? ¡Empiecen! -

En ese momento Airu se lanzó contra el castaño que atacaba con todo lo que tenía, pero este simplemente se dedicaba a desviar o bloquear los embates mientras no deja de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos como a los pies y músculos

\- ¿Qué hace? – Pregunto Somalia curiosa

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Daikyuu Kamae: Kyoka Suigetsu]_** (Estilo de la Espada de la Escuela Kawakami, Novena Postura: Flores en el Espejo, la Luna sobre el Agua) – Dijo Hasuki – Es una postura que consiste en reflejar y bloquear los ataques con el propósito de estudiar al oponente y realizar un counter. Sin embargo, para hacer esta técnica se debe tener un alto nivel en reflejos y reacción. La principal ventaja de esta postura es algo que deben observar –

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto Romio

\- Vean los pies de mi hermano – Dijo Kochou para que todos lo vieran, notando como…

\- ¡¿No se ha movido?! – Exclamo Ameria asombrada

\- Esto hace que, en algún punto, el enemigo sea predecible – Dijo la 3° hija de los Hyoudou – Como dice mi abuelo, _"Una persona que piensa, es más predecible, que un tonto"_ -

\- ¡Cambio de posición! – Exclamo Shuuna para ver el castaño como realiza una [Chuudan no Kamae]

Que consiste en el que el pie izquierdo está ligeramente detrás del derecho con el talón izquierdo ligeramente levantado, ambos pies están paralelos, las caderas están rectas hacia adelante, los hombros relajados, la columna vertebral está perpendicular al piso en todo momento. El centro de gravedad debe estar centrado entre ambos pies. El Bokkuto se sostiene con las manos delante de la cintura, con la punta del arma apuntada a la garganta del oponente, entonces ladea el arma de madera al paralelo de su hombro izquierdo, entonces gira la espada para regresar a la posición anterior.

Entonces Airu ataca su cabeza, cuando pensó que había ganado, el cuerpo de su oponente se desvaneció para recibir un corte ascendente en la cara mientras que detrás de él está el castaño de espaldas con un agarre invertido mientras el filo de la hoja mira hacia arriba. En menos de un parpadeo, el perfecto principal de los [Black Doggies] cayo inconsciente con un moretón en la barbilla y un largo roce en todo el lado izquierdo de su cara

\- ¡La pelea termino, el ganador de Kawakami Issei! – Exclamo la peli morada

Todos los de [Dhalia] estaban congelados, porque jamás habían visto una técnica como esa y que el moreno de lentes cayera ante alguien, demostrando que el castaño es superior

\- ¿Qué fue…? – Pregunto Ameria

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Ougi: Hayabusa Gengetsu no Gaeshi]_** (Técnica Secreta del Kenjutsu del Estilo Kawakami: Corte Giratorio de la Luna Fantasma del Halcón Peregrino) – Respondió Teria seriamente – Es una técnica secreta compleja que combina la **_[Gengetsu]_** del [Yagyu Shinkage Ryu] y la legendaria técnica del samurái Sasaki Kojiro, **_[Tsubame Gaeshi]_**. Al realizar el giro, con el mismo ki se crea una ilusión, para realizar un corte descendente para ponerse en una posición ventajosa mientras otro ataque llega al punto ciego del oponente, como el adversario cree que venció al usuario, se produce el segundo ataque ascendente a una velocidad cegadora, eliminando todas las opciones de escape del oponente, terminando como lo vieron –

\- Si fuera un arma real, probablemente A-chan hubiera perdido ese ojo y obtenido una cicatriz o le hubiera cortado la cara – Dijo Kochou

\- Yare, yare – Dijo el castaño mientras se truena el cuello como se masajea su hombro derecho y le devuelve el arma a Hibari cuando pasa junto a ella – Parece que si me he oxidado un poco o Airu se ha vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez.

(¡¿Eso es oxidarse?!) Pensaron todos incrédulos, por lo que empezaron a respetar a su instructor aún más

\- Espero que con eso aprenda algo de humildad. Llévenlo a la enfermería y continúen con la practica – Indico el chico

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamaron todos los estudiantes

\- Baño de Mujeres – Ocaso -

\- Ah~ - Suspiro la princesa albina – Realmente fue un día agotador y muy enriquecedor, algo extraño -

\- Issei-san es un gran maestro – Comento Juliet – Aun no creo que haya vencido a Inuzuka Airu -

\- Creo que es normal, después de Tou-san, Onii-chan es el primero en la línea de sucesión – Dijo Hasuki

\- Pero Momoyo-sama, Kazuko-sama y ustedes no se quedaron atrás – Dijo la rubia gal mirando a las hermanas Kawakami

\- ¿Desde qué edad comenzaron a entrenar? – Pregunto la morena del cabello corto

\- Desde que empezamos a caminar…mis primas, mi hermano y nosotras fuimos entrenados en el [Kawakami Ryu] – Dijeron Hasuki y las gemelas descolando a las cercanas a ellas, porque pensaban que eso era excesivo

\- Salón de Meditación Zen – Templo Kawakami –

Issei se encontraba en posición de loto mientras realiza la posición de manos de la montaña, al punto de que con su [Reitouki], levitaba en el aire. Su aura era muy tranquila como la corriente de un rio. Era como si usara el **_[Ryusui Seikuken]_** pero no para pelear. En ese momento apareció en la sala una belleza de piel morena con una apariencia atlética y cabello rojo atado en dos largas trenzas. Ella usa kimono como las anteriores maids que han aparecido, pero con una larga hendidura en su lado izquierdo, revelando medias blancas hasta los muslos y guantes negros

\- Realmente ha llegado lejos, Ise-sama – Dijo la pelirroja bronceada con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras toma aire para ponerse seria, pensando en lo que le comentaron anteriormente

Flashback

Encontramos a los [Pleyades] reunidos frente a Ouga en la mansión que comparte con su esposo, habían sido llamados por la misma Yatahagane debido a un asunto importante

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Seekvaira Agares? – Pregunto la morena

\- Gintarou-dono está ayudándola como puede, pero no da muchas esperanzas de vida para ella – Dijo uno de los sirvientes que era un mayordomo, su nombre era Sebas Tian

\- Entiendo – Dijo la morena sintiéndose culpable de que todo llegara a este punto, pensó que ella intentaría acercarse a su hijo de otra forma y no sería tan directa – Cuando termine el entrenamiento de los de [Dhalia], quiero que Beta-chan le informe –

\- ¡¿Yo?! – Exclamo la mencionada

\- Cuento contigo – Dijo la morena Yatahagane

Fin del Flashback

\- Ise-sama – Dijo la maid de cabello rojo

\- ¿Hm? – Pregunto el mencionado para terminar su introspección para descender y levantarse - ¿Sucede algo, Beta-san? –

 ** _*INHALAR* *EXHALAR*_**

La sirvienta hizo esto para mirar fijamente a los ojos de su joven maestro y decirle…

\- Es sobre Seekvaira Agares – Respondió la pelirroja ****

\- ¿Qué sucede con ella? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Sucede que… - Dijo Beta mientras en el interior del castaño surge algo que él creyó perdido

\- Habitación de Seekvaira –

Vemos como en la sala se encuentra a un youkai zorro plateado o conocido como Youko. Tiene patas mullidas que son casi del mismo tamaño que la cabeza de una mujer humana. Su pelaje es blanco y lleva brazaletes púrpuras de juzu en cada muñeca. Posee marcas en sus ojos y tiene una gran cicatriz en su frente izquierda, una cicatriz que obtuvo de su forma física. Viste como sacerdote shinto

\- ¡Gintarou-san! – Exclamo el castaño abriendo la puerta de golpe junto a la rubia de nombre Solution Epsilon y junto a Entoma, pero el chico estaba visiblemente preocupado

\- ¡No hagan ruido! – Exclamo el youkai irritado

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamo Issei

\- Sigh – Suspiro derrotado el zorro plateado – A la chica no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, su enfermedad se le ha agravado desde ayer – dejando ver a la rubia algo demacrada

\- Seek-chan senpai…- Dijo el castaño en un susurro mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba

\- ¡Seekvaira! – Exclamaron Sona y Rias entrando de golpe mientras son acompañadas de Yuri Alpha y Narberal Gamma - ¡¿Cómo se encuentra?! – preguntaron angustiadas

\- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! – Les gruño el "medico", haciendo que se sienten en Seiza y se callen – Como dije, la enfermedad de esta chica es más grave de lo que pensé, he usado [Senjutsu] para retrasar el avance de la enfermedad y curarla, pero ha sido inútil. Parece que su caso es mas allá de lo que la ciencia o las artes naturales pueden curar. Dejemos que descanse, más tarde le seguiré suministrando energía natural para poder al menos alargarle la vida –

-Todos váyanse por favor, quiero estar a solas con ella…

Todos en ese momento salieron de la habitación para dejar a solas a Issei con Seekvaira que a cada minuto que pasaba se ponía peor. El castaño al verla de esa manera empezó a sentir un dolor en el corazón mientras sus mejillas las sintió húmedas, por lo que toco una de ellas

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Issei - ¿Estoy llorando? Pero pensé que… -

Entonces a su mente vino todo lo que pensó que había olvidado, los momentos que vivió junto a ella. Por lo que miro con tristeza y dolor a la rubia

\- Perdóname Seek-chan senpai – Musito el castaño mientras sostenía de la mano de la rubia que a pesar de estar inconsciente correspondía el agarre con suavidad – Perdóname….Perdóname por no estar cuando más me necesitaste… –

Issei miro detenidamente el rostro de Seekvaira, por lo que sonrió amargamente

\- Soy un maldito bastardo, siempre termino por lastimar a quienes me importan – Misto el castaño – Ahora te vas a ir de mi lado sin que yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo… ¡Maldición!-

 ** _POW_**

En la frustración golpeo el suelo con su puño, aunque en ningún momento soltó la mano de la rubia, pero su frustración no venía sola, estaba acompañada de varias lagrimas…

-¡¿Porque?! ¡¿porque?! ¡¿porque?! – Se preguntó el castaño en voz baja - ¡¿porque no puedo salvarte de esto?!...¡¿De qué me sirve tener esta fuerza si no puedo ayudarte?! –

*No es así*- refuto una voz femenina repentinamente

Issei inmediatamente volteo hacia atrás y busco a la responsable de decir eso, pero se dio cuenta que estaba solo

\- Estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo que ahora comienzo a escuchar cosas – comento el castaño – pero eso no me ayudara a salvarte… -

*Sabes que eso no es cierto, no estas escuchando cosas*

Issei abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la voz, aunque era un poco más madura de lo que recordaba, pero su sorpresa se hizo mayor cuando sintió como alguien se recargaba en él.

*No tengas miedo, debe ser una sorpresa que después de tanto tiempo te hable, pero ese no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí* Dijo la voz en un tono amable * Sabes muy bien que la respuesta para salvarla, yace en tu interior, haz lo que sientes…no pasa nada, muéstrale lo que has sentido desde el primer día que la viste, puedes hacerlo, gracias a tu amor por ella*

Después de unos momentos la voz desapareció junto a la sensación de que se le recargo alguien.

Issei lentamente fue acercándose a Seekvaira, mientras recordaba desde el primer día que la vio hasta el momento que se separaron. Pero todos esos recuerdos se volvieron insignificantes cuando el finalmente conecto sus labios con los de Seekvaira que repentinamente comenzó a brillar.

El castaño sintió como un hormigueo lo recorría y extrañamente este lo hacía sentir muy bien, pero después de unos momentos se separó de ella.

Seekvaira abrió lentamente los ojos y vio todo a su alrededor, la habitación no la reconocía, solo sabía que era de noche por que vio la luna que se observaba a través de la ventana.

Volteo a su derecha y vio a cierto castaño que la miraba lloroso y con confusión al no entender lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Ise…kun? – Pregunto la rubia débilmente - ¿Q-Que sucedió? –

Issei sujeto con más fuerza la mano de Seekvaira, aunque sin lastimarla

\- No lo sé – Respondió el nombrado que se había limpiado las lágrimas y ahora sonreía – Pero me alegro que ya estás bien Seek-chan senpai… –

Seekvaira se dio cuenta en ese momento, ya no se sentía enferma como antes, por el contrario se sentía muy bien, no…de hecho se sentía mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo haberse sentido en su vida.

Pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando recordó el motivo en especial por el cual había llegado a [Ciudad Kawakami] y al templo de la familia del castaño

\- Sabes Ise-kun…yo…- Dijo la rubia – L-L-L-Lo s-s-s-s-siento… –

Realmente a Seekvaira le costaba mucho trabajo disculparse, aunque era natural, nunca en su vida tuvo que pedirle perdón a alguien

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Porque? – pregunto el castaño amablemente

\- Por ser una imbécil – Respondió la rubia en voz baja – Preferí estar con un bastardo que mi padre me recomendó, el cual solo fingió ser amable conmigo para poder usarme con el propósito de cumplir sus egoístas y malditos planes, además de que me humillo y se alió al enemigo en mi cara. Tú en cambio, no fingiste tu amabilidad, siempre me diste todo lo que tenías para hacerme feliz… cosa que no valore en el momento de tomar mis decisiones. Por eso, me trago mi estúpido y absurdo orgullo, pidiéndote una disculpa por ser una completa idiota. No, mejor dicho, una ser una grandísima estúpida que no sabe valorarte como te lo mereces, perdóname, Ise-kun – mientras derrama lágrimas, pero el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y limpio esas lágrimas

\- No tengo que perdonarte nada Seek-chan senpai – Respondió el castaño amablemente – Por el contrario perdóname tú a mi… –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te perdone? –

\- Si – Respondió el castaño de nueva cuenta – No me di cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta al querer evitar que te estuvieras con ese Alivian y por no protegerte de sus garras, por eso quiero que me perdones, si tan solo no me hubiera segado mis celos…seguramente no hubieras sufrido esa humillación y no habrías contraído la enfermedad del amor de tu clan -

\- ¿Entonces lo sabes? –

\- Si, mi madre contacto a Rhalia-san y me revelo todo –

\- ¡No, Ise-kun la culpa es…! –

Pero el castaño la silencio al poner su dedo índice en sus labios haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, todo por ser egoísta y no querer que tuvieras a otro chico cerca – Dijo el castaño – Lo estuve pensando cada día desde que nos separamos, pero me guste o no aceptarlo, algún día tendrás que regresar al [Inframundo] para casarte y ser feliz con alguien de tu misma clase. No siempre podremos estar juntos como quisiera ya que nuestro periodo de vida es muy diferente del otro. Tú te convertirás en la heredera del clan Agares y yo en el siguiente [Souke] del templo. ¡Por eso he decidido que dedicare el tiempo que pueda a cuidarte y hacerte feliz antes de que nos separemos, seré el mejor amigo que puedas te…! -

 ** _PAAF_**

Seekvaira abofeteo repentinamente al castaño que la miro con cierta sorpresa. A pesar de que cierta manera…había resuelto sus problemas con él, no le gusto o mejor dicho despreciaba la idea el que este le dijera que siempre serán buenos amigos.

-¿Seek-chan senpai? –

\- Te odio –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Dije que te odio – Respondió Seekvaira mientras alza la mirada dejando ver unas cuantas lágrimas - ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio! – y repite varias veces la misma frase

Issei no sabía que decir, realmente era una sorpresa el que la rubia le gritara que lo odia, pero a la vez no tanto

Si lo pensaba bien, desde que la conoció se había encargado de meterse con ella en todos los sentidos solo para molestarla. Por eso no sería tan sorprendente que lo odiara, pero tenía curiosidad de saber el motivo en especial porque lo odia, aunque eso no le impediría estar cerca de ella.

-¿P-Pero porque me odias Seek chan senpai? – pregunto el castaño algo nervioso - ¿Fue algo que dije? –

\- No – respondió la aludida con enojo para que luego lo mirara directamente a los ojos mientras lo sujeta por el cuello de su camisa - ¡Te odió, porque me haces sentir rara desde el primer maldito día que te conocí! ¡Te odió porque haces que quiera siempre estar a tu lado! ¡Te odio porque eres estúpidamente lindo conmigo! ¡Te odio porque haces que desee abrazarte todo el maldito tiempo como si fueras el ser más adorable del mundo! ¡Te odio porque a pesar de mis groserías y ofensas constantes, siempre estas a mi lado! ¡Te odio porque haces que quiera que ninguna chica te toque o vea! ¡Te odio porque haces que mi corazón lata muy fuerte! Pero principalmente… ¡Te odio porque hiciste que enamorara de ti como loca y quiera casarme contigo para que nadie pueda poseerte! –

El castaño estaba realmente atónito, no sabía que decir, aunque era normal ya que no todos los días se le declaraba alguien diciendo que lo odia y lo ama a la vez.

 ** _PAM_**

Seekvaira en ese momento golpeó su cabeza con la del castaño, haciendo que sus rostros queden muy cerca, sonrojando al castaño.

\- Itetetetetete – Se quejó la rubia suavemente, para no parecer débil frente al hombre que ama

– Seek-chan…yo…- Comento el castaño porque quería decir algo pero…

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – Ordenó la rubia - ¡Maldice tu suerte, Hyoudou Issei-kun, porque de ti se enamoró la peor de todas las princesas de los [34 Pilares Demoniacos] del [Inframundo], la cual es una virgen desesperada que esta hambrienta de amor! ¡Y si te atreves a rechazarme, te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para meterme en tu camino para hacerte a ti y a la zorra por la que me dejes, la vida de cuadritos hasta el final de tu vida! ¡¿quedo cla…mmmmmmmmmm?!

Pero en respuesta Issei la beso mientras sujeta su mano suavemente, ella cerro los ojos mientras derrama una lagrima, recibiendo el gesto de amor de su molesto y amado castaño

(Soy una idiota, siempre estoy causándole problemas, pero no puedo evitar amarlo) Penso la rubia para aferrarse a él (Perdóname, mi amor, perdóname por causarte tanto dolor y soledad. Desde ahora estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad. Te amo, Ise)

Después de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos, pero Issei se quedó mudo al ver como la rubia lloraba

\- ¿P-Porque lloras? – Pregunto el castaño - ¿Hice algo mal? – mientras se ve preocupado

\- Sniff…no es eso…sniff…es que estoy muy feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo – Respondió la rubia – Esta vez, estaremos juntos por la eternidad – poniéndole un brazalete que le dieron e introduce dentro su pieza de [Reina]

[Pieza confirmada, empezando proceso de demonificación in vitro artificial]

\- ¿Seek chan? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Es algo largo de explicar, pero este te convierte virtualmente en mi [Reina], no te convertirás en demonio, pero si tendrás nuestras habilidades y nuestra inmortalidad – Explico la rubia amablemente - ¡¿Q-Que pasa?! ¡¿Acaso hice algo mal?! – pregunto nerviosa de la reacción de su novio

\- Es que pensaba que me dolería separarme de Seek-chan cuando mi tiempo de humano termine – Dijo el castaño feliz

\- Tonto – Dijo Seekvaira limpiándole las lágrimas con una sonrisa - Dejaremos este mundo juntos cuando nuestro tiempo termine. ¿Ise-kun? –

\- Seek– Dijo Issei tomándola de las manos - ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? – pregunto, haciendo que la chica se sienta dichosa

\- ¡Si, acepto ser tu novia, Ise! – Exclamo la mencionada para lanzarse a los brazos del chico

\- Te amo –

\- Y yo a ti –

Ambos se dieron un beso con mucho amor mientras que agradecían a la vida porque les envió a esa persona que buscaron por mucho tiempo. Entonces se escucho…

 ** _CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLA CLAP CLAP CLAP_**

La pareja noto como en la entrada estaba los [Pleyades], Lorna, Leo-chan, Ameria, Kouji, Shuuna, Somali, Aby, Scott, Anne, Cait, Rex, Airu, Romeo, Julieta, los Gremory, Sitri, Kuroka, Momoyo, Kazuko, Tesshin, Mei Ling, Gorou, Ouga y sus 3 hermanas mientras que aplaudían como los felicitaban, estando sonrojados

\- Por fin te diste cuenta, tonta – Dijo Sona

– Hacen una linda pareja – Comento Reya

\- ¡Muchas felicidades! – Exclamo Ruruko

\- Realmente no espere que hicieras a Ise-kun tu siervo y tu novio – Dijo Rias celosa

\- Ara, ara, ahora Ise-kun es más prohibido…fufufu, dudo que pueda controlarme – Dijo Akeno

\- F-Felicidades – Dijo Asia

En ese momento Ouga y Gorou se acercaron a donde está la pareja para que los abracen con mucho cariño

\- Bienvenida a casa, Seek-chan – Dijeron ambos Hyoudou mayores derramando lagrimas

\- ¡Si, estoy en casa! ¡Okaa-sama, Otou-sama! – Dijo la rubia llorando, pero con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Hermanas? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Mataku – Mascullo Kochou – Realmente no esperamos ese tipo de confesión de tu parte, Seek-onee –

\- A pesar de que fue algo peculiar, ahora sabemos cuánto amas a Onii-chan, Seek-oneechan – Dijo Teria

\- Hasuki sabe que a pesar de tu carácter, eres la indicada para Onii-chan – Comento la auto nombrada – Seekvaira-nee –

\- G-Gracias – Dijo la chica algo nerviosa

\- Pero prométenos algo – Dijo la 1° Hyoudou menor seriamente

\- ¿Y eso es? -

\- Que jamás volverás a lastimar a nuestro hermano, siempre le serás fiel como incondicional, pero sobre todo… que lo cuides tanto como lo hace él contigo, eso es lo único que pedimos –

Hasuki, Kochou y Teria extendieron sus meñiques para que la rubia entendería que la han aceptado a pesar de todos sus errores

\- Se los prometo – Dijo Seekvaira para entrelazar su meñique con el de ellas

\- Bien, creo que vamos a dejar a la pareja a solas – Comento Ouga

\- ¿No están sorprendidas de ver a su madre así? – Pregunto la rubia a sus cuñadas

\- Para nada, sabemos que ella es la [Yatahagane] Makyouin Ouga y nuestro padre es el temido [Martillo Negro] – Dijo Hasuki mientras recordaba como lo supo

Flashback

Luego de hablar del tema de la rubia de lentes Agares, fueron al dojo de la mansión de Kochou donde, como a Issei, a las 3 hermanas del castaño se les revelo la verdadera identidad de sus padres

\- ¿Entonces mamá es una Yatahagane como una fantasma y papá el legendario guerrero temido por el mundo sobrenatural que es llamado [Martillo Negro]? – Pregunto la morena – Hasuki no puede asimilarlo del todo – sobándose las sienes

\- Hm – Asintio Teria

\- Pero eso es increíble – Dijo Kochou emocionada mientras le brillan los ojos

\- ¿Increíble? – Preguntaron sus 2 hermanos mayores y su hermana menor

\- Si, significa que somos como Danny Phantom – Dijo la morena de coletas para levantarse - ¡Transformación! – exclamo eso para ir hacia una pared del templo

\- ¡E-Espera Kochou-chan! – Exclamo Ouga alterada al ver como su hija iba a hacer una locura

\- ¡Kou-tan! – Exclamo Hasuki preocupada

\- Kochou-oneesan – Dijo Teria igual que su hermana mayor

\- Yare, yare – Musito Issei

 ** _POW_**

La pequeña morena se estrelló contra la pared, quedando como paloma contra para brisas mientras que cae al suelo con la nariz roja y los ojos en espiral. Su madre estaba anonadada, su padre e Issei se tomaron el puente de su nariz, Hasuki puso una mano en su cara e hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras negaba con la cabeza y Teria tenía una enorme gota de sudor. Realmente la 2° hija de los Kawakami-Yatahagane podía avergonzarlos con facilidad

\- Creo que Kochou ha visto DEMASIADA televisión occidental – Dijo Gorou con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Lo lamento – Dijo Hasuki como su padre

Fin del Flashback

Seekvaira reía nerviosamente por que no espero que la gemela que se ve más madura y responsable, pudiera ser más tonta de lo que era su hermano mayor

\- Veamos…. – Dijo la 2° hija de los Hyoudou para revisar por todos lados a la rubia que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos – Piel tersa y blanca, ojos amatista, lentes que la hacen ver sexy e interesante, rostro hermoso, pero no tanto como el de mamá o nosotras, cintura delgada…algo llenita-

\- ¡Kyaa! – Gimio la rubia al sentir las manos de la niña en su cuerpo - ¡E-Espera, ¡¿Cómo que llenita?! ¡¿Por qué de repente me estas…?! ¡Gyaaan! –

\- Caderas prominentes, muslos eróticos, buen trasero y buena delantera – Dijo la pequeña morena para manosear los glúteos y pechos de la heredera Agares

Ouga, Gorou, Hasuki y Teria estaban anonadados y sonrojados mientras Issei solo puso una mano en su cara para negar con la cabeza, debido a que veían como descaradamente la gemela mayor de su familia manoseaba a la rubia

\- E-Espera, ¿porque…? – Pregunto Rias al sentir las manos de la niña en sus pechos -¡Gyaaahn! –

\- Oh, pelo carmesí, ojos más claros que lo de papá y mi hermano, buena figura, buenas caderas, piernas, cintura esbelta y grandes pechos –

\- Ara, ara, ¡gyaaahn! – Exclamo la morena abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose al sentir las manos de la loli

\- Wow, ella sí que tiene pechos grandes, pero no se compara a mamá, pero si le gana a Hasuki-nee y a Teria –

Asi siguió con Kuroka, Irina, Xenovia, Reya, Tomoe, Momo y Tsubaki hasta que llego con Asia, desilusionándose. Lo mismo sucedió con Koneko, Ruruko y Sona. La chica empezó a gimotear y tenía sus ojos brillosos como acuosos

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto la heredera Sitri

\- ¡Hermanas del mismo dolor! – Sollozo la morena con las mangas largas de su atuendo cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cara - ¡Las 5 somos planas, pero tendremos un maravilloso esposo, se los aseguro! – haciendo que las 4 demonios tengan una vena hinchándose detrás de su cabeza

\- Issei, ¿tu hermana siempre es así? – Comento Saji completamente consternado

\- Como no tienes idea – Dijo Issei suspirando - Ahora va su remate -

\- ¡Pero como soy hija de mamá no me preocupo, porque cuando sea mayor tendré un cuerpo igual de sexy que el de ella como enormes pechos y no seré una tabla de planchar como ustedes! ¡hehehehehehe! – Rio jactanciosamente la morena enojando a las 4 chicas

(Realmente me hace enojar) Pensaron Sona, Koneko, Ruruko y Asia

\- A veces Kou-tan se pasa – Comento Hasuki mientras le jala una mejilla a su imouto

\- Creo que saco mi lado satírico – Comento Gorou haciendo una cara graciosa

Los Hyoudou nuevamente sentían una gran vergüenza por el comportamiento de la loli mayor de su familia

\- ¿Y quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto Teria escondiéndose detrás de Hasuki

\- Los presento, ellos son compañeros y senpais de mi academia – Dijo el castaño – La primera es Sona Sitri-Kaichou –

\- Mucho gusto – Dijo la heredera Sitri

\- Shinra Tsubaki-fukukaichou –

\- Es un placer –

\- Hanakai Momo-san –

\- Hola –

\- Kusaka Reya-san –

\- ¿Qué tal? –

\- Meguri Tomoe-san –

\- Hola –

\- Tsubasa Yura-san –

\- Es un gusto –

\- Nimura Ruruko –

\- Hola –

\- Saji Genshirou y sus hermanos menores –

\- ¿Cómo les va? –

\- Rias Gremory-senpai –

\- Es un placer conocerlas –

\- Himejima Akeno-senpai –

\- Ara, ara, es un gusto conocer a mis futuras cuñadas –

\- ¿O..k? La siguiente es Asia Argento-san –

\- M-Mucho gusto en conocerlas –

\- Gasper Vladi-kun –

\- Mucho gus-gusto –

\- Kiba Yuuto-kun –

\- Hola –

\- Xenovia Quarta-san –

\- ¿Qué tal? –

\- Ella es Toujou Koneko-chan –

\- Hola –

\- ¿Y esas 3 caídas? – Pregunto Kochou

\- Ah, ellas son la lolita, la dominatrix y la prostituta barata – Respondió Issei

\- ¡Que no nos llames así, idiota! – Exclamaron la morena y la peli azul sonrojadas como ofendidas

\- M-Mi nombre es Raynare – Dijo la "dominatrix"

\- El mío Kalawarner – Dijo la "prostituta barata"

\- Y yo soy Mittlelt – Dijo la "lolita"

\- Creo que saben quién soy, pero me presento, me llamo Shidou Irina –

\- ¡¿La marimacho?! –

\- ¿En ese concepto me tienen? –

La castaña estaba sonriendo nerviosamente por que no espero que las hermanas de su crush pensaran de esa forma sobre ella

\- ¿Y quién es ella? – Pregunto Hasuki señalando a la hermana de Koneko

\- Ella es mi [Alfil], su nombre es Kuroka, es la hermana de la [Torre] de Rias y antigua ex-criminal del inframundo – respondió Seekvaira

El castaño se le quedo viendo a la morena, cosa que la hizo sentir incomoda, pero al tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro…parpadeo algo curiosa. Entonces ambos retrocedieron mientras hacen un gesto de haberse reconocido. Lo que nadie espero es que el castaño se escondiera detrás de su novia mientras tiene la cara azul y Kuroka se relamió los labios eróticamente

\- Nyaaa~ - Dijo la [Alfil] Agares al reaccionar – Realmente no espere reencontrarme contigo después de eso – comento con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Y-Yo tampoco – Dijo Issei nervioso – P-Por favor, no t-te me a-acerques – pidió mientras tartamudeaba

\- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? – Pregunto Seekvaira

\- Lo que sucede es que…-

\- Nos conocíamos anteriormente-nya –

\- ¡D-D-Di-Dirás que me violaste anteriormente! –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron la abuela, madre, hermanas, novia, primas, sirvienta personal y chicas interesadas en el castaño

\- Ah, sí, sobre eso – Dijo Kuroka sin darle importancia, cosa que enojo aún más a las mujeres – Fue en mi época de celo, realmente se me paso un poco la mano. Pero a pesar de haberte montado durante 12 horas y correrte hasta llenar mi útero con esa cantidad de semen, no quede embarazada. Pero ahora que nos reencontramos… - para acercarse al castaño, pero se detuvo al sentir un instinto asesino muy grande

\- ¿Así que tu violaste a mi hermano? – Pregunto Hasuki apareciendo su garra afilada como sus dos hermanas gemelas menores

\- Con que usted fue quien traumo y profano por segunda vez a mi querido Bon-chan, ¿eh? – Pregunto Solution con una mirada asesina, recordando la tremenda reprimenda que recibió de parte de Mei Ling y Ouga por no cuidad a su amo como se debe

Esto es porque Solution Epsilon es la maid personal de Issei, en realidad los 10 miembros actuales de clan Kawakami tienen su propio sirviente personal, a pesar de que todos obedecen a los miembros de su familia de igual manera:

Tesshin – Sebas Tian

Mei Ling – Lorna Muramase

Gorou – Yuri Alpha

Ouga – Narberal Gamma

Momoyo – Lupusregina Beta

Kazuko – Entoma Vasilissa Zeta

Issei – Solution Epsilon

Hasuki – CZ2128 Delta

Kochou y Teria – Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois

A pesar de ser sirvientes, eran tratados como parte de la familia, al punto de que se les permitía comer con ellos y dar sus opiniones como ser informales a solas

\- Y le provocaste miedo a los gatos, ¿no? – Cuestiono Ouga tronándose los nudillos

\- Vaya…no espere que Hyoudou-kun tuviera miedo a algo – Dijo Ruruko

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? – Pregunto Sona mirando como su [Peón] rubio suspira

\- Si, en una ocasión salió de noche junto a Solution-san y desapareció hasta el día siguiente donde llego sucio, mojado entre las piernas y llorando con la cara azul del terror diciendo _"ya no gatos, mamá"_ en reiteradas ocasiones. Siendo que cuando vio a una sierva nekomata del templo abrazo a Solution-san asustado – Respondió Genshirou

\- Creo que voy a castigarte por primera vez, Kuroka – Dijo Seekvaira con los ojos de pez muerto

\- Nyaaaa~ creo mejor corro, pero antes de irme. Chu – Dijo la morena nekomata para besar al castaño en los labios tenuemente, sonrojando al castaño

\- ¡Ahora si voy a despellejarte viva! – Exclamo la rubia de lentes para que con las demás empezaran a perseguir a la [Alfil] Agares

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Parece que naciste con el encanto de los Kawakami – Comento Gorou – Vamos a dentro, los demás vayan a descansar, mañana será otro igual de agotador. Sebas Tian, indica a los cocineros que preparen un aperitivo nocturno ligero, por favor –

\- Como orden, Gorou-sama – Dijo el mayordomo

Kuroka recibió una verdadera golpiza mientras que la hicieron mil veces disculparse con el castaño que acepto esas disculpas. Pero le pidió que no se le acercara mucho por un rato…hasta que se recupere de sus traumas. La morena aceptó y le dijo que ella misma le ayudaría cuando fuera el momento

\- Salón de Reuniones – Fortaleza Kazama – Al día siguiente –

\- Chicos les presento a mi novia, Seekvaira Agares – Dijo el castaño – Seek, ellos son los [Nanatsu no Taizai], capitanes de la [Familia Kazama]. Mis amigos y camaradas –

\- E-Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Ise y muchas gracias por cuidar de él en mi…- Decía la rubia, pero cayó al ver las miradas frías de los mencionados

\- ¿Por qué debemos aceptarla como la novia de líder de la [Familia Kazama]? – Pregunto el [León del Orgullo]

\- Puede que sea una demonio, pero simplemente es una niña rica mimada – Comento Ryner

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a perdonarla luego de cómo te traiciono? – Pregunto Masataka

\- ¡Ella no te merece! – Exclamo Rena

\- ¿A qué viene esa actitud? – Pregunto Momoyo que fue presentada junto a Kazuko a la rubia de lentes el día de ayer como con el resto de su familia, realmente le agrado y veía como quería mucho a su primo

\- Ise-nii, es feliz con ella, no deberían ser tan groseros – Reprendió Kazuko

\- ¡Silencio, Wanko! – Exclamo la albina

\- ¡A mí no me llamas así, bakatsune! – Respondió la pelirroja

\- ¡¿C-Como me dijiste?! –

En ese momento ambas chicas empezaron a agarrarse mientras que Ryner llama a Ferris para que traiga palomitas. Issei solo suspiro mientras que iba a disculparse con su novia, pero esta ya no estaba

\- Jardín –

\- Haaaaa – Exhalo la rubia debajo de un árbol luego de salir de la habitación – Realmente me costara que ellos acepten mi relación con Ise… ¡Pero no renunciare a él! – comento con determinación

Una vez lo perdió y casi le costó la vida, literalmente. Y ahora que sabía cuánto lo amaba, no dejaría que nada ni nadie la vuelva a separar del amor de su vida

*¡HYA!* Exclamo una voz para que viera a la castaña de coletas con una cola alta y usando un shinsai mientras hace ejercicios básicos de kendo. Hizo muchas repeticiones hasta que decidió tomar un descanso. Cuando se acercó vio cómo iba a golpear un muñeco de paja…le intereso. Porque parecía que Rias había escogido una sierva decente que no era solo fuerza bruta o talento desperdiciado. Pero cambio esa admiración a un enfado al ver que había un dibujo mal hecho de ella en la cabeza del objeto que la castaña golpeaba con saña

*¿Cuáles tu maldito problema? * Dijo una voz para que la castaña viera a Seekvaira y frunciera el ceño - ¡Desde que te conocí te has metido conmigo! ¡¿Qué te he hecho?! –

 ** _PAF_**

Irina por fin había hecho lo que tanto anhelo hacer desde que conoció a Seekvaira, que la miro con furia…la había abofeteado. Pero en vez de mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción, su rostro solo mostraba enojo y frustración que eran acompañadas por unas cuantas lagrimas…

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa, estúpida?! – Reclamo la rubia a Irina mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde había sido abofeteada, pero esta no respondía

-¿porque…? – pregunto la castaña que tenía la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello

-¿eh?...

-¿porque? – Volvía a preguntar Irina que paso a mirar directamente a los ojos a Seekvaira que se sorprendió por su actitud tan agresiva - ¡¿porque Ise kun te prefiere a ti?! – y comenzó a derramar lagrimas

\- ¿Eso en que te afecta? – Pregunto la rubia – Nuestro romance nos incumbe solo a él y a mí –

\- ¡No entiendo porque te prefiere y te protege tanto, solo eres una demonio egoísta, orgullosa, mandona de mal carácter, violenta, terca y ambiciosa, aun así él te prefiere y te ve como lo más importante en su vida, la forma en la que yo y muchas otras nos gustaría que nos viera…por eso te odio!

La castaña pudo liberar todo su enojo acumulado, por el contrario a Seekvaira que se calmó a pesar de haber sido golpeada.

-¡Tu no mereces su amor, eres muy fría con él, no eres capaz de corresponderle un gesto pero de todas formas él te sigue tratando con mucho cariño! ¡Y por eso es que te detesto tanto! -

La rubia no esperaba eso, realmente se sentía feliz de que ya fueran novios y ella había aceptado a ser más sincera con sus sentimientos, a pesar que debían mantener las apariencias. Deseaba besarlo, tomar su mano, que la abrace de su cintura como otras cosas que veía en los mangas shoujo que ella lee, a parte de sus mangas meccha

\- ¡Él puede tener mi amor, el de Rena-san, Momo-anesama, Kazuko-chan, Sagiri-san, Hibari-chan u otra chica que el desee, pero solo tiene ojos para ti! ¡Una maldita amargada y desgraciada que no merece ser la novia de un chico tan increíble! –

\- ¿Tu que sabes de lo que siento? – Pregunto Seekvaira cabizbaja para tomar coraje – Yo…¡Yo amo mucho más a Issei que tú u otra chica! – grito a los 4 vientos, mirando a la [Peón] Gremory a los ojos

Irina realmente no espero eso, pensaba que simplemente se iba a poner a pelear o algo por el estilo, pero no espero tal declaración. No era la única, sin que lo notaran Hasuki, Kuchou, Teria y Ouga escuchaban la conversación mientras que la fantasma y matriarca de la familia Kawakami-Yatahagane usaba una barrera espiritual para esconder sus presencias

\- ¡He escuchado silenciosamente tu discursito egoísta barato! – Vocifero la rubia - ¡Nunca he tenido estos sentimientos y no he sido buena expresando lo que siento! ¡Simplemente no puedo, no soy como tú! –

\- ¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy una cualquiera?! – Pregunto la castaña ofendida

\- Si te queda el saco, además, ¡¿porque estás aquí?! – Cuestiona la novia del castaño - ¡Solo sobras! –

\- ¡Soy alumna del clan Kawakami, idiota y estoy aquí por mi ama, no por ti! – Respondió la castaña - ¡Vengo con la esperanza de ver a Ise-kun y decirle lo que siento, pero ahora estas en mi camino! ¡Tú no lo mereces! –

\- ¡¿Quién te crees para decir eso?! ¡No voy a dejar que nadie me lo arrebate, menos una descerebrada de la iglesia como tú! –

\- ¡Eres una espina molesta en el zapato! – Mascullo Irina

\- ¡Lo mismo va para ti! ¡Una vez intentaste separarnos, pero no voy a dejar que pase eso y me alejes del amor de mi vida, resolvamos esto ahora! – Respondio Seekvaira de la misma forma elevando su aura

Cuando estaban a punto de pelear…

 ** _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**

Ambas chicas aspiraron un polvo rosa que las hizo caer al suelo de espaldas completamente paralizadas del cuello para abajo. Para que intentaran moverse

\- ¡¿Esto es obra tuya, verdad?! – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas acusando a la otra - ¡¿Cómo voy a ser yo, idiota?! – se respondieron gritándose

*Es mejor que se calmen, a Onii-chan no le gustaría ver esto* Dijo una voz para ver a la madre y hermanas de Issei

\- ¡Okaa-sama/Oku-sama! – Exclamaron ambas chicas - ¡Teria-chan, Kochou-chan y Hasuki-chan! –

\- Onii-san las aprecia a ambas y se pondría triste si las viera lastimarse – Dijo Teria

\- Quien las paralizo fui yo, no esperaba hacer eso, pero creo que Irina-kun sabe que no puede pelear dentro o en los terrenos del templo sin permiso – Dijo Kochou – Y no sé si lo notaron, pero esta fortaleza está en territorio Kawakami –

\- Se comportan como unas idiotas, Irina-san no puedes decidir por mi hermano y tu Seekvaira-nee…Hasuki no te ha perdonado del todo por hacer sentir triste a su hermano, pero te quiere como lo hace él – Dijo la 1° hija de los Hyodo (Kawakami-Yatahagane)

Esto hizo sentir mal a la das chicas, porque no les gustaría ver el rostro afligido del [Pecado de la Ira] por causa suya

\- Si no pueden estar tranquilas, entonces preparare todo para un [Mortal Kombat] – Dijo Ouga con una sonrisa mordaz

\- ¡¿Un [Mortal Kombat]!? – Exclamaron Irina y las 3 morenas

\- ¿[Mortal Kombat]? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Como dice el nombre, las dos pelearan a muerte mediante 3 etapas; espadas, armas de madera y mano a mano – Dijo la fantasma – Solo ganara la que quede con vida o hiera mortalmente a la otra. Pueden usar cualquier técnica, simplemente es un combate donde una termina a la otra. Es una tradición del [Kawakami Ryu] y que mi suegro puso para terminar este tipo de discrepancias. Si tanto odio se tienen, ese tipo de pelea es adecuada para este caso –

\- Pero Okaa-san…- Dijo Hasuki apelando al lado razonable de su progenitora

\- He tomado mi decisión, Hasuki. Sé que Issei no la aceptara. Pero no se lo voy a consultar, ¡va a acatar mis órdenes! – Dijo la Yatahagane seriamente

– Arena de Duelo Kawakami – Templo Kawakami- Al día siguiente -

Todos los alumnos invitados y residentes como la [Familia Kazama] se encontraban en las gradas a la espera del evento que se les informo de inmediato

\- Si lo pienso bien es el primer [Mortal Kombat] que veo – Dijo Romio

\- Creo que esto es una exageración – Replico Julieta

\- Se lo dijimos, pero mamá es muy obstinada cuando se le mente algo en la cabeza – Comento Hasuki

En ese momento aparece un hombre mayor con una musculatura desarrollada que contraste con su edad de pelo se vuelve blanco con un largo bigote mientras viste un gi lavanda, pantalón café que tiene atado cinturón azul rey, zapatos taichí color negro y muñequeras rojas junto con las contendientes. Ambas contendientes visten keikougi color blanco

Mientras que los abuelos y padre de Issei se encontraban en el palco principal teniendo al castaño atado con cadenas de [Línea Ley/Rei], 10 **_[Bakudou]_** y varias agujas de acupuntura en el cuerpo estando en posición seiza

\- ¿Realmente tengo que estar así? – Pregunto Issei incomodo

\- ¿Me lo preguntas luego de cómo te pusiste al informarte del [Mortal Kombat] entre Irina-chan y Seekvaira-chan? – Pregunto Ouga

\- ¿Pues como esperabas que recibiera la noticia? –

\- Esperaba una reacción similar o hasta peor de tu parte. Ahora, calla, va empezar -

\- ¡Yo, uno de los maestros principales del **_[Kawakami Qigong Ryu]_** , Mutaito…seré el árbitro de este duelo! – Exclamo el hombre - ¡Las reglas son simples! ¡Se empezare el duelo con armas de metal! ¡Continuara con armas de madera! ¡Y al final combate cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡El ganador será quien quede de pie o infrinja una herida mortal en su adversario! ¡Se permite cualquier tipo de ataque! ¡Debido a que es un duelo extra oficial se usaran armas sin filo! -

\- Al menos no será tan peligroso – Dijo Leon aliviada

\- Error, eso es mil veces peor – Comento Kochou

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, senpai? – Pregunto Aby

\- Al no cortar, pueden provocar fuertes contusiones, romper huesos o provocar hemorragias internas – Explico Teria – Y una de las formas de ganar el [Mortal Kombat] es haciendo una herida mortal a tu rival, que es la forma más rápida. Pero…-

\- Al no tener filo, han eliminado esa opción, incitando a que…- Dijo Anne abriendo los ojos

\- A que literalmente se maten una a la otra con golpes fuertes – Completo Teria – Solo espero que ninguna quede con secuelas o muera por un trauma en una zona delicada del cuerpo –

\- ¡Tomen sus armas! – Exclamo el maestro mientras aparecen un estante con varios tipos de espadas y arma de corte detrás de cada una.

Irina tomara dos katanas iaito mientras que Seekvaira toma una espada bastarda sin filo

(Nota: El iaitō (居合刀?) es un sable largo de entrenamiento específicamente diseñado para la práctica del iaidō u otras artes marciales que requieran de la sustitución de una katana auténtica para su correcta realización sin riesgos. Es importante entender que el iaitō no es un arma auténtica. Está pensado específicamente para realizar la práctica del iaidō sin hacerse daño en la práctica individual y minímizando el riesgo en la práctica en pareja. La construcción de un iaitō debe imitar fielmente al diseño de una katana. Es de gran importancia que respete el tamaño, peso y equilibrio de una katana auténtica, así como su acabado, para practicar de la forma más real posible su manejo. Se emplea para familiarizar al practicante con el arma y facilitarle una posterior transición, cuando tenga la práctica y experiencia necesaria para manejarla sin riesgos y conservarla correctamente, hacia una auténtica katana afilada)

Ambas se pusieron al frente mientras que se miraban fijamente, entonces la castaña pone sus dos katanas en cruz al frente; la espada de la mano derecha tiene el filo al frente mientras que la espada de la mano izquierda mira el filo en el mismo lado. Agregando de que la chica se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás

\- Ira del viento flor y rugido del dios flor. Ira de viento celestial y burla de demonio celestial – Recito la castaña esa oración con una voz seria y poco lúdica

\- Entonces no luchara como Shidou Irina, si no como la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] de la [Familia Kazama] – Dijo Hasuki con una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla

\- ¡¿Ella es el legendaria [Despiadada Kamaitachi]?! – Exclamo Julieta señalando a la [Peón] Gremory

\- **_¡_** ** _[_** ** _Hakkeyoi]!_** – Exclamo Mutaito para que ambas se lancen contra la otra, deteniendo sus armas, entonces Irina posiciona su pie izquierdo como el de apoyo y empieza a atacar con una serie de cortes en todas direcciones, que apenas la rubia puede detener, sintiendo mucho dolor en sus dedos

\- ¿Por qué no usa la ** _[Danza de la Libere de Hare]_**? – Pregunto Xenovia - ¿Qué clases de técnica es esa?

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Ougi: Mouretsuna Arashi]_** (Técnica Secreta del Estilo de Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: Vendaval furioso) – Dijo Airu que estaba cerca de los Gremory y conocía la técnica – Permite al usuario lanzar más de 100 cortes por segundo al mover el cuerpo en patrones de 8 entrelazados mientras se usa el juego de pies del battou, que son técnicas de dos pasos. Quien la utiliza, puede manipular la fuerza, velocidad, dirección y cantidad de golpes que desea ejecutar. Es una de las técnicas más peligrosas de la Escuela de Espada Kawakami –

\- Se dice que la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] es uno de los pocos alumnos del templo que ha aprendido los 24 arcanos del **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu]_** , las técnicas más mortales del mismo arte – Comento Kochou seriamente – Y desgraciadamente, intentara usar las más peligrosas en Seekvaira-nee –

\- ¡Hm! – Exclamo la castaña para saltar y al estar cerca de la rubia empieza a cortar en todas direcciones, lastimando su ante brazo derecho como su mano izquierda, saliendo disparada hacia atrás

\- ¡Kyaaaa! – Chillo la rubia cayendo pesadamente al suelo – (¡Rayos! ¡¿Es tan buena?! Si no fuera porque esas katanas no tienen filo, seguramente hubiera perdido la mano como el antebrazo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?) se pregunto

\- ¿Acaso ya te has rendido? – Pregunto Irina

\- ¡Eso quisieras, cabeza de chorlito! – Espeto la rubia – (¿Realmente es una ilusión el poder vencerla?… Ilusión…) recordando algo que le enseño en el pasado su novio

Flashback

Seekvaira estaba en el suelo de duela del gimnasio de la [Academia Kuoh] que le pidió a Sona que le prestara para entrenar con su "sirviente". La rubia no pensó que fuera tan bueno. Sudaba mucho, jadeaba y le dolía lugares que no pensó que podían doler

\- Realmente estas fuera de forma, Seek-chan senpai – Dijo el castaño sentándose a su lado – Si sigues así, vas a engordar -

\- ¡Cállate, idiota! – Gruño la rubia molesta

\- Ma, ma, toma…te hará bien – Dijo Issei dándole una bebida hidratante

\- Gracias… - Susurro Seekvaira

\- Como lo veo, lo mejor es que tengas una finta para atacar –

\- ¿Finta? –

\- Si, un movimiento con el que baje tu enemigo. Creo que puedo enseñártelo, pero…-

\- ¿Pero? –

\- Deberás usarlo cuando ya no tengas otra opción y el enemigo que te supera tenga intenciones de matarte. Esto es para que huyas y te pongas a salvo –

La rubia se sorprendió de ver al castaño tan serio, por alguna razón, le gustaba ver esa faceta en su molesto y lindo kouhai

\- Quiero que observes bien, Seek-chan senpai –

Fin del Flashback

(Tengo permitida usarla, ¿verdad?) Pensó la rubia para tomar de forma invertida su espada

\- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – Pregunto la castaña curiosa

Entonces la rubia crea una serie de olas, moviendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás su espada, dejando ver imágenes de múltiples brazos. Cuando la castaña ve dichos movimientos, queda atrapada en una ilusión que la transporta a ver el movimiento de un sauce en el viento en una noche de luna llena

\- Heh – Rio levemente Hasuki – Realmente Hasuki no espero que Onii-chan le enseñara a Seekvaira-nee uno de los arcanos más fáciles de la [Espada Kawakami] –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Romio

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Ougi: Yanagi]_** (Técnica Secreta de la Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: Sauce) – Dijo Teria – Al inducir al enemigo en una ilusión, el usuario es libre de atacar, debido a que baja la guarda –

La rubia corre rápidamente frente a la castaña, que despertó apenas al ver como su enemiga estaba a un paso de darle un golpe mortal descendente con sus dos katanas

\- ¡Maldita! – Exclamo Irina para realizar un corte ascendente

 ** _CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK_**

Ambas espadas se golpearon, creando un sonoro impacto que retumbo en toda la arena. A pesar de eso, las dos jóvenes empujaban con toda su fuerza

 ** _CRACK CRACKIE_**

Las hojas de las 3 armas empezaban a cuartearse, pero aun siguieron con el forcejeo, hasta que

 ** _¡CRAG!_**

Las hojas se partieron y las dos pasaron a lado de la otra, cayendo al suelo, pero apoyaron las manos en el suelo…con el propósito de aminorar el impacto. La rubia y la castaña se levantaron, pero las manos de las dos temblaban

\- Parece que el impacto del golpe de ambas fue demasiado – Dijo Rino – Sus manos lo resintieron, pero debo de reconocerle algo a las dos –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Ayame curiosa

\- Cuando Agares vio que estaba acorralada, opto por usar la ilusión y crear una abertura que no desaprovecho. Mientras que Shidou-san, con el poco espacio utilizo su cuerpo para darle la misma potencia a su golpe, empatando el ataque enemigo – Explico Rena – Claridad contra Talento, realmente esta pelea será interesante cuando lleguen a combate cuerpo a cuerpo –

\- ¡Escojan sus armas de madera! – Exclamo Mutaito para que aparezca nuevamente el estante. Seekvaira toma las tonfas mientras que Irina toma una vara Bo

\- Esto es malo – Dijo la gemela Kawakami menor – Por como sostiene el bo con tanta seguridad, puedo decir que es buena usándolo –

\- En cambio, Seekvaira…- Dijo Rias al ver cómo veía el arma con extrañeza

\- **_¡_** ** _[_** ** _Hakkeyoi]!_** – Exclamo Mutaito para que ambas, nuevamente, se lancen contra la otra

Irina detiene el golpe de la rubia que tome el arma de madera como garrote, haciéndola sonreír, desvía el golpe para hacer para atrás el palo como si jugara billar

\- **_¡[Kawakami Bojutsu Ryu: Joōbachi pikettodoriru]!_** (Técnica de Palo de la Escuela Kawakami: Taladro del Piquete de Abeja Reina) – Exclamo para lanzar una estocada usando un tirabuzón, directo en el estómago de la rubia

\- ¡PUAGH! – Exclamo la rubia mientras se sostiene su abdomen - ¡Maldita! – para continuar usando las tonfas como garrote, pero nada funcionaba y la castaña la estaba golpeando sin piedad

(Debe haber algo que no estoy haciendo bien) – Penso la rubia para detener el ataque de su enemigo al tomar las armas por el mango principal y poniéndolas al frente mientras miran hacia arriba

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto la castaña para retroceder

(Entonces las sostenía mal, así son más cómodas) – Pensó la rubia para poner una pierna frente a la otra, poner una tonfa a modo defensivo y la otra en forma ofensiva mientras esta en su costado

\- Ara, ara no pensé que usaría la postura personal de Onii-chan – Dijo la loli Kawakami mientras sonríe de forma traviesa

\- ¿Postura personal? – Pregunto la morena del cabello corto

\- **_[Kawakami Ryu Kamae: Seiryuu no Toushin]_** (Postura del Estilo Kawakami: Espíritu de Lucha del Dragón Azure) – Respondió la oppai loli Kawakami – Es una postura que te brinda tanto defensa y ataque, Onii-chan la suma con unos saltos, para aumentar la velocidad y reducir la distancia contra el oponente –

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar la postura de Ise-kun?! – Exclamo la castaña para atacar a la rubia que se defendía mejor, viendo como desvía la estocada y le da un golpe en el costado en forma de tajo al sostener el palo de tal forma que su alcance aumenta - ¡GAAH! – gruño por el impacto, mientras se toca el costado

\- Realmente me sorprende como la chica Agares se adapta a cada arma que ha tenido, a pesar de que se nota que nunca ha tomado una – Dijo Sieber

\- **_[Kawakami Bojutsu Ryu: Kusari no Nii Atama Kuroi Ryuu]_** (Técnica de Vara del Estilo Kawakami: Cadena del Dragón Negro de 2 Cabezas) – Dijo la castaña dando un tajo que la rubia esquiva, pero no nota como toma Irina la vara con su mano retraída y luego con la dominante para pivotear con su pie de apoyo, dando un fuerte golpe en la costilla, pero nota como usa la tonfa para defenderse. Sin embargo, el impacto da de lleno. A consecuencia, el Bo de Irina se rompe y la Tonfa revienta

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Somali

 _- **[Kawakami Bojutsu Ryu: Kusari no Nii Atama Kuroi Ryuu]**_ (Técnica de Vara del Estilo Kawakami: Cadena del Dragón Negro de 2 Cabezas) – Respondió Momoyo – Es una técnica que consiste en cubrir el punto muerto de un ataque fallido como la primera cabeza que ataca y falla, entonces el usuario puede usar la inercia de ese ataque para golpear al enemigo en otro ángulo de golpe que se vuelve más fuerte por la fuerza del ataque anterior. Podría compararlo como una cadena jalando a la segunda cabeza para un ataque devastador. Si Seekvaira no hubiera usado esa tonfa para detener el golpe, seguramente hubiera sufrido una hemorragia interna y un colapso respiratorio debido a que un pulmón hubiera sido perforados por las costillas o explotado por el golpe. Pero no salió ilesa – viendo como apenas puede retraer su tonfa, deduciendo que sus costillas fueron fracturadas por la onda de choque

\- Realmente me sorprendes, con esa técnica casi mato a una sierva del Clan Phenex cuando use mis katanas, pero solo le corte un ojo y un brazo en el proceso de la batalla – Dijo la castaña

\- ¡HAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la rubia para intentar golpear a la castaña, pero esta realiza un corte horizontal con su mano, que rebana el garrote y provoca un corte en el escote de la chica - ¡KYA! – chillo de dolor mientras tiene un roce en la piel

\- **_[Kawakami Mutoryu Ryu: Agitowari]_** (Estilo Sin Armas de la Kawakami: División de la mandíbula)

\- ¡El ultimo evento, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo! – Exclamo el réferi - ¡No se permiten armas de ningún tipo, pero si técnicas de estilo desarmado! ¿Preparadas? - **_¡_** ** _[_** ** _Hakkeyoi]!_** – exclamo para que la rubia fuera contra la castaña que retrajo sus manos hacia atrás

(Eres una ingenua) – Penso Irina con una sonrisa

(Ella es mejor que yo, pero tengo todavía un as que me enseño Ise-kun. Cuando lo probé por primera vez, quise molerlo a palos…pero ahora es todo o nada) – Dijo la rubia

\- Esta pelea terminara con un ataque contundente – Dijo Airu

\- La pregunta es quien hará ese ataque - Comento Cait

\- Palco –

\- Realmente no espere que esa niña tuviera tales habilidades – Dijo Mei Ling

\- **_[Uchigawa no me]_** (Ojo Interno), también llamado _"Ojo de la Mente"_ , consiste en que el usuario observa detenidamente al oponente y memoriza sus patrones de ataque para poder reaccionar antes que el oponente pueda. Se puede usar para poder tener una puntería exacta al realizar una técnica y evitar fallar contra su oponente. De igual forma se es capaz de usar esta habilidad para seguir la pelea entre peleadores [Nivel Maestro], leyendo las orbitas de las ondas de choque que rodeaban a ambos peleadores – Dijo Tesshin - Y **_[Gitai]_** (Mimetismo), la capacidad para copiar una técnica después de verla sólo una vez e incluso puede llegar a mejorarla –

\- De alguna forma, Seekvaira-chan ha podido despertar el **_[Dousatsugan]_** (Ojo de la Percepción), a partir de esas dos habilidades que desarrollo sin darse cuenta – Dijo Ouga

\- **_[Dousatsugan]_** y **_[Gitai]_** , habilidades que los miembros de la familia despiertan durante el entrenamiento – Dijo Gorou – Parece ser que Ise ha influido en ella, a pesar de no tener un dragón dentro de él –

\- El [Ojo de la Percepción], permite que el usuario sea capaz de ver y tomar en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle a través de una perspicacia que lo abarca todo, como imitar cualquier tipo de movimiento del cuerpo entero al memorizar al instante los patrones de cualquier técnica. Esta capacidad va aumentado al par del nivel del usuario. Un nivel [Maestro Avanzado] pude ver objetos en movimiento de sobrehumana velocidad. Pero se ve que no lo ha perfeccionado – Comento Tesshin

\- Plataforma -

La rubia seguía avanzando, en tanto Irina se plantaba firmemente para preparar su golpe a quemarropa

(No puedo perder, no voy a dejar que me separen de él otra vez) – Pensó la rubia

(Mi amor es más fuerte que el de ella, yo voy a ser la esposa de Ise-kun) – Pensó la castaña

(Es por eso… ¡Que la derrotare como a dé lugar!) Pensaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

( ** _¡[Nijuu Nukite]!_** (Doble Mano Perforadora)) Exclamo la castaña para apuñalar con ambas manos a la rubia, que recibió el ataque en sus costados. Atrapando en su carne

(Lo sabía desde el principio…) Pensó la rubia mientras las manos de su adversaria se hunden más en su carne (¡Que ella es más fuerte que yo, pero ire con todo y usare el primer ataque que Ise me enseño! ¡El golpe que considero el mayor regalo que me ha dado! ¡Le mostrare que no soy débil y derrotare a la [Despiadada Kamaitachi]!)

\- ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! – Pregunto la castaña

\- Te mostrare…la primera…técnica que…me enseño...Ise – Musito la rubia – haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás - **_¡[Kawakami Ryu: Chouhigezutsuki]!_** (Escuela Kawakami: Súper cabezazo rastrojo) – dándole una poderosa cabezada de gran fuerza, que hace sangrar a ambas con la frente y con tal fuerza que lo envía a la castaña volando hacia atrás a una distancia considerable, sacándose las manos de su cuerpo. La rubia cae al suelo de rodillas mientras sangra de sus costados, todavía respirando, pero Irina…

\- No…puedo…mover mi cuerpo…maldición…- Espeto la castaña para terminar inconsciente

\- ¡Termino la batalla, es un empate! – Exclamo Mutaito

Los espectadores al escuchar el veredicto, gritaron de emoción por que nunca habían visto una batalla tan intensa y llena de determinación como emociones. Mientras tanto, el árbitro llama a los médicos de la familia para que se lleven a las dos contendientes a la enfermería

\- Irina-chan había ganado el duelo con esa doble puñalada nukite, pero el cabezazo de Seekvaira-chan dio a luz este empate – Dijo Gorou

\- Pensar que usaría la técnica firma de Ise para ganar – Comento Ouga

\- Enfermería – Tarde -

\- Realmente es molesto – Dijo la castaña con el cabello suelto mirando al atardecer desde su cama – Pensé que te vencería y podría quedarme con Ise-kun, pero demostraste cuanto lo amas y me ganaste –

\- Cállate – Dijo la rubia – El árbitro dictamino que fue empate –

\- Eso es lo que dijo Mutaito-sensei, pero lo vi cuando me disté ese cabezazo –

\- ¿Qué viste? –

\- Esos ojos llenos de vida, esa determinación de no perder, con eso es que me ganaste…a pesar de estar herida mortalmente –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Mi maestra una vez me dijo… _"Ganar no es solamente dar el golpe final, si tu enemigo tiene ese brillo verde en sus ojos, aun puede luchar y vencerte. Si quieres obtener la victoria, debes hacer que ya no tenga esa voluntad, debes cortar tanto su cuerpo como su espíritu"_ –

\- Entiendo…-

\- Te odio. Pero incluso yo reconozco que amas a Ise-kun de verdad y por eso acepto mi derrota. ¡Mas no me voy a rendir, esperare el momento en que rompan para hacer que él caiga ante mis encantos! ¡Ya verás! Si piedad. Bleeeh –

\- ¡Nunca voy a permitir que lo tengas! ¡Te recomiendo que busques a otro chico o algo así! Bleeeh –

Entre sonidos de sacar la lengua, ambas chicas platicaron lo más normal que pudieron desde que se conocieron, parecía que todo estaba en calma. Las 3 hermanas del castaño que estaban fuera sonrieron para retirarse usando el **_[Shunpo]_**

Sin que se lo esperaran, apareció la hermana de la fallecida Genryuusai desde la entrada del recinto

\- ¿Rena-san? – Pregunto la castaña para que viera como se pone frente a frente con la rubia

\- ¿Q-Que quieres? – Pregunto la heredera Agares algo abrumada

\- Reconozco tu valía como lo han hecho los demás [Pecados]. ¡Más nunca voy a aceptar que seas la esposa de Issei, ese título era de mi hermana y será mío! – Dijo el nuevo [Pecado de la Avaricia] retirándose de la sala

Parecía que la rubia tenía otra rival de amor y era alguien que estaba hablando muy en serio

\- Onsen de la Mansión de Discípulos Residentes - Noche –

Las chicas demonio se encontraban relajándose mientras disfrutaban del ambiente que existía en el lugar

\- Es un lugar hermoso, pocas veces puedes disfrutar un onsen tan tradicional – Comento Rias

\- Es verdad – Dijo Sona mientras se relaja

*Veo que todo el mundo está aquí* Dijo una voz para que viera a cierta castaña

\- Irina – Dijo Raynare - ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

\- Bien, solo fue un cabezazo. A comparación de lo que le hice a ella…esto no es nada – Respondió la [Peón]

\- Realmente no espere ver que tuvieras esa clase de habilidades – Alabo Kalawarner

\- Eres más de lo que se ve – Comento Mittlelt

\- No pensé que serias tan buena, Irina-senpai – Dijo Koneko

\- Lo mismo digo – Comento Xenovia con una sonrisa

\- Y-Yo igual – Dijo Asia

\- Ara, ara, parece que ahora sabemos porque el nombre de la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] es tan conocido – Dijo Akeno

\- Realmente estoy impresionada por tus habilidades – Dijo Rias

La castaña estaba sonrojada por los comentarios y cumplidos de su sequito, ante esto Sona se levanto

\- ¿Kaichou? – Pregunto Tsubaki curiosa

\- Termino el tiempo de relajación, debemos planear nuestra estrategia para el [Rating Game] de mañana – Respondio la mencionada

\- ¡Si, Kaichou! – Exclamaron las chicas Sitri para retirarse junto a su ama

\- Es verdad, mañana es el [Rating Game] – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Pero más importante…- Comento la [Reina] Gremory con un tono sensual

\- ¡Kya! – Chillo la castaña al sentir la lengua húmeda y suave de su senpai que se arrastraba lentamente del lóbulo de su oreja hasta su clavícula. Era algo que nunca había experimentado antes, una sensación de cosquilleo, su columna vertebral estaba temblando.

\- Hamuu... – Expreso Akeno dándole la bienvenida a los dedos de su kouhai con la boca. Ella puso su dedo índice y medio en la boca y los lamió alrededor.

 ** _*Pero Pero*_**

Como si esperara una reacción que llego, chupó los dedos con atención. Era como si estuviera tratando de exprimir algo. Entonces con su mano derecha, tomo uno de los pechos de la castaña

\- Hyann, A-Akeno-san... Han – Gimio la chica - Fuu, an, se siente bien... ¡AAAAHN! –

\- Ufufu, realmente tienes lindas expresiones, Irina – Dijo Rias coquetamente para recorrer su tronco y abdomen con su mano derecha, pero debido a lo sensible que Akeno la puso

\- Aah, Buchou...- Dijo la castaña preguntándose por que el tacto de su ama se sentía tan bien

Las chicas Gremory estaban sonrojadas, y en el caso de Asia se tapó con las manos sus ojos, pero aun podía ver el acto tan lujurioso que hacían las Onee-sama con la castaña

La piel del busto de la castaña se encontraba ligeramente húmedo debido al agua de la terma, sensación que fue notada por la palma de la mano de su ama. Durante eso, la pelirroja sintió algo que claramente tenía una sensación diferente. Había una retroalimentación desde su palma, una sensación de algo que sobresalía hacia fuera desde la punta del pecho que se sentía más duro que el de los alrededores.

\- Heeee…- Susurro levemente la heredera Gremory – Entonces…- pellizcando firmemente esa saliente con sus dedos

\- ¡HAUuAAAAAAAAAAhN! – Soltó eróticamente la [Despiadada Kamaitachi], inclinando su cuerpo tembloroso al ser golpeada con una corriente que recorría su espalda

\- Ufufufu – Rio Akeno para acercarse al pecho libre de la castaña – Hamuu - y audazmente tomo el pecho de la chica con su boca

\- ¡Hyaaun! – Chillo la chica mientras Rias ataca sus piernas al recorrerlas con la tersa piel de sus dedos, hasta que llego a la entrepierna y lo comenzó a frota

\- Aahn, aah, aah, AAAAH – Suspiro Irina sonrojada – P-Por…por favor…ya no más…estoy a punto…- pero ese fue el peor error de la chica, porque con una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa, ambas chicas tomaron con sus bocas los pechos de la chica, para succionar y chupar sus pezones, para que en el momento en que bajo la guarda…

 ** _ÑAC-GARI ÑAC-GARI_**

 ** _GÜI GÜI_**

Ambas Onee-sama mordieron los botones rosas de la [Peón] Gremory para luego estirarlos al mismo tiempo

\- ¡HAUaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~! – Gemio fuerte y eróticamente Irina haciendo que su espalda se arquee con toda su fuerza y su cuerpo se convulsione mientras dispara sus jugos de amor mostrando un rostro desencajado, mostrando sus ojos mirando casi hacia dentro, su lengua de fuera y con saliva recorriendo la comisura de sus labios

\- Bien, creo que es tiempo de revelar mi plan – Comento Rias

\- ¿Plan? – Pregunto Irina aun con el rostro desencajado por el placer que le dieron sus dos senpais

\- Hemos estado hablando de un tema importante entre Buchou y yo – Dijo Akeno alegremente – Y hemos llegado a una conclusión -

\- Irina, queremos hacerle un harem a Ise-kun – Dijo la heredera Gremory

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿UN HAREM?! – Exclamo la castaña

\- Al menos a mí me gusta Ise-kun y no quiero que Seekvaira lo monopolice – Dijo Rias

\- Ara, ara, igual yo. Quiero hacer muchas cosas ecchi con él y besarlo mucho. Y no soy la única – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory mientras ve sonrojadas a Asia, Xenovia, Koneko y las 3 caídas

\- Y-Yo pienso que Ise-san es alguien muy amable y lindo – Dijo la rubia ex-monja

\- Es alguien fuerte y digno de ser el padre de mis hijos – Comento la peli azul del mechón verde

\- Senpai…es mejor de lo que pensaba – Comento Koneko con las mejilla sonrojadas y mirando a otro lado

\- E-Es un tonto lindo, su amabilidad y calidez se sobreponen a su idiotez – Comento Raynare como una tsundere

\- L-Lo mismo pienso – Dijo Kalawarner

\- A mí me gusta como es, al menos no me ha llamado como a ellas dos – Dijo la lolita caída de forma burlona

\- ¿Qué piensas? – Pregunto la pelirroja – Sería estúpido si peleamos entre nosotras por ver quien lo ama más, a quien de nosotras prefiere, quien será la líder o cosa así. Al final se terminaría acercando a Seekvaira y esa relación culminaría en una boda como en un matrimonio monógamo. Por lo que le perderíamos para siempre -

Irina nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, desde que Rena tomo el puesto por el que tanto se esforzó, no tenía otra meta…incluso cuando fue reencarnada por Rias Gremory. Ahora ella deseaba ser la mujer del castaño, pero esa rubia desabrida se interponía en su camino. Si deseaba arrebatárselo, necesitaba aliadas y el tema del harem no sentía que fuera tan mala idea

\- Acepto – Dijo la castaña – Debemos hacer que Ise-kun abrace la idea, ya luego veremos lo de la líder –

\- Entonces comienza el plan – Dijo la morena

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Seekvaira y esa Kuroka? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Habitación de Issei – Mansión Issei -

El castaño se encontraba frente a la rubia que usa un kosode como él, su piel brillaba como porcelana debido a la previa preparación que tuvo con ayuda de Yuri y Solution. Se podía notar como la heredera Agares tenía sus mejillas teñidas de carmín

\- ¿Sucede algo, Seek-chan? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Eh…n-no…etto…es que es la primera vez que estamos de esta forma – Respondió la rubia - ¿Por qué nos encontramos aquí y vestidos de esta forma? –

\- Es una tradición impuesta por mi bisabuela que era llamada el [Pilar del Amor], siendo que dejo escrito en piedra (literal) que todo miembro político de los Kawakami tendría que consumar su amor antes de la ceremonia de compromiso. Lamento si te incomoda eso –

\- N-No, para nada, solo me sorprendí -

Seekvaira estaba completamente nerviosa, porque nunca había pasado por una situación similar en su vida

\- Es-Esto es un poco vergonzoso…me pregunto si me veo extraña – Pregunto la rubia mientras que se mira frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero y luego miró significativamente a su novio. Le tomó un poco de tiempo a Issei darse cuenta de que ella estaba esperando su impresión.

\- Realmente te ves hermosa, Seek-chan – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mencionada pusiera una cara que parecía feliz desde su corazón. Y luego, ella inmediatamente hizo una expresión de orgullo e infló su pecho.

\- Naturalmente. Este es un hermoso kimono. No hay forma de que no se vea bien en mí. De igual forma, te ves bien –

\- ¿No te molestan mis cicatrices? – Pregunto el castaño, porque sentía que le daría rechazo a la rubia ver su cuerpo de esa forma

\- No, esas marcas son de batallas que has peleado sin dar la espada a una confrontación. Solo puedo sentirme orgullosa de tener una [Reina] y un novio tan genial como tú -

\- Gracias por esas palabras -

Issei se encogió de hombros, estaba nervioso dentro de su corazón incluso mientras hacía ese gesto de broma. Lo que harían después de esto afectaría la propia vida del castaño y quienes lo rodean

\- Así que… entonces ya veo. Voy... con Ise. Err... eso... – Dijo la rubia mientras su cara se puso roja brillante hasta sus orejas y luego no pudo soportar, por lo que miró hacia abajo.

\- Nosotros, vamos a hacerlo eh... aquí mismo – Dijo el castaño que su cara se tornó color rojo brillante y bajó la cabeza.

\- Lo-Lo siento Seek-chan. Ni siquiera te pregunté tus sentimientos para algo tan importante…-

\- Creo que, en este punto, algo así no importa -

\- De acuerdo…-

Issei se paró y abrazó a Seekvaira por los hombros, para que pase a sostener con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, mientras ella se recarga en su hombro para ver el brillo de la luna que atraviesa el shouji de la habitación

(Nota: Se denomina shōji (障子?) a un tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera. A menudo las puertas shōji están diseñadas para abrirse deslizándose o doblándose por la mitad, para que ocupen menos espacio que una puerta pivotante. Se usan en casas tradicionales, pero también en viviendas de estilo occidental, especialmente en el washitsu, y ahora se ven en Japón como un requisito indispensable para que una vivienda tenga aspecto japonés. Estas puertas pueden estar en el interior de la casa o dar al exterior, si se trata de una casa tradicional japonesa. A menudo suelen colgarse de estas Fūrines)

\- De alguna manera, esto es embarazoso – Comento la rubia – Si lo pienso bien, es la primera vez que actuamos como pareja, cuando ni siquiera lo éramos y todo el mundo decía lo contrario -

\- Ti-Tienes razón...hemos hecho varias cosas hasta ahora, pero esta será nuestra primera vez, el día en que consumaremos nuestro amor -

\- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan romántico? –

\- No lo sé, fue algo que salió de la nada –

Issei se movió frente a ella removiendo lentamente la tela de su tersa piel, pero algo lo detuvo

\- …Ise, espera. ¿No hay algo que tienes que decir antes? -

\- ¿Algo que decir? -

Cuando el Kawakami hizo una ponderada expresión, la Agares hinchó las mejillas con insatisfacción.

(Ah, ya veo) Penso el castaño mirando intensamente a los ojos de su amada

\- Te amo, Seekvaira – Dijo el castaño llamándola por su nombre haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, sonriendo con satisfacción y entrecerró los ojos felizmente.

\- Yo también. Te amo, Issei -

Las dos caras se acercaron la una a la otra. Las puntas de sus narices se tocaron y ambos inclinaron la cabeza para evitar la colisión.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

Sus labios se tocaron y algo dulce brotó dentro de sus pechos.

Presionaron su cara para probar la sensación de los labios del otro. Sus lenguas respectivas se extendieron desde el espacio de sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Las puntas se tocaron.

Después de intercambiar un beso realmente suave, los labios de los dos amantes se separaron.

Ambos pensaron que tenían que decir algo aquí, pero no se les ocurrió nada. Seekvaira dejó escapar una voz brillante para ocultar su vergüenza.

\- En, entonces... err, no es bueno quedarse así ¿no? – Dijo la rubia con timidez para que el castaño, besando su piel, retirara la tela que tenía su novia.

Issei clavo su mirada en la provocativa figura de la rubia, mientras que Seekvaira abrazó su propio cuerpo un poco tímidamente

\- I-Ise, quítate la ropa ya. ¿Tu ropa también es algo como esto? –

\- D-De acuerdo –

El castaño se quitó el kosode de encima, revelando su desnudez, haciendo que la rubia vea cierta parte de la anatomía de su novio

(E-Es grande) Penso la heredera Agares (¿E-Eso estará dentro de mí?)

\- Esto es... realmente embarazoso – Comento el castaño, resacándose un poco la mejilla derecha

La rubia se rió entre dientes antes de enviarle una mirada que se burlaba de él

\- ¿Es así? Apenas lo note, pero… - Dijo la rubia para acercarse al moreno y con un dedo recorrer su musculatura – Tienes un cuerpo bien fortificado y esas cicatrices te hacen ver varonil – comento sensualmente, haciendo el corazón del chico palpitar rápidamente

(¿Qué es esta sensación? No es dolorosa…pero no me es familiar) Pensó el castaño

Sin que lo notaran había 3 espectadoras en el lugar, cerca de la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación del castaño. Eran Solution, Lupusregina y Delta

\- Mi querido Bon-chan dejará de ser un niño y se volverá un hombre – Dijo la sirvienta rubia de caireles con una sonrisa pervertida

\- Es verdad, Mei Ling-okusama me pidió que vigilara que todo saliera bien – Comento la peli naranja del parche

\- ¿Ustedes dos son conscientes de que si Yuri-sama, Sebas-sama u Ouga-sama descubren que estamos espiando para ver que Bon-chan tenga una excelente noche de consumación y que ustedes dos están grabando nos van a…? –

*¿Y exactamente que les pasaría si los descubrimos, eh? Lupus-chan*

Al escuchar eso, las 3 maids giraron mecánicamente hacia atrás encontrando a Sebas Tian, Yuri y Ouga liberando un aura negra de muerte mientras la Yatahagane se truena los nudillos

\- Saben que tenemos prohibido molestar a Seekvaira-dono y a Ondoshi – Dijo la miad morena

\- Como que grabemos la escena – Dijo el mayordomo

\- Delta-chan, te quedaras a vigilar – Dijo la Yatahagane

\- S-Si – Respondió la mencionada nerviosa

\- En cuanto ustedes dos…- Dijo la sirvienta de lentes para tomar del atuendo de la peli naranja como el viejo mayordomo el uniforme de la rubia

\- ¡Waahaa, por favor! – Exclamo la rubia de caireles - ¡Por favor, tengo que grabar eso para la prosperidad! – suplico mientras es arrastrada

Mientras tanto, Issei sonrió tímidamente para acercarse y luego abrazó suavemente a su amada rubia para que se separaran, quedando en seiza sobre el futon. Ambos quedaron sentados de rodillas frente a frente, el castaño con cariño retiro los lentes, para ponerlos en un sitio donde no salieran dañados

\- …Seekvaira

\- Ise~nnu~ -

Él la besó una vez más.

Esta vez fue diferente de antes, fue un beso apasionado y profundo.

No fue un beso que expresaba cuánto la atesoraba, sino un beso que expresaba cuánto la deseaba. Issei probó los labios de Seekvaira y el interior de su boca como si la estuviera devorando. La rubia también respondió a eso. Proactivamente extendió su lengua y la envió a la boca del castaño.

(¡Aah, Ise-, Iseee~!)

La heredera Agares se agarró reflexivamente al cuello de su novio. La emoción de la rubia se hinchó rápidamente durante el intenso beso.

\- ~~~ ¡Nnuh! -

La mano del llamado [Pecado de la Ira] acarició el cuerpo de su pareja. Sentía que su sensibilidad era más alta de lo normal cuando acariciaba cada parte de la anatomía de la joven demonio mientras se besaban. Seekvaira fue tocada por las yemas de los dedos del joven Kawakami-Yatahagane.

Ella soportó incluso cuando sus pechos eran manoseados, pero su límite llegó cuando sus pezones se frotaban con insistencia.

(… ¡Ra-Rayos, no frotes tan solo la punta de esa manera!) Pensó la rubia que ya no pudo soportar y separó sus labios

\- ¡Hhaa! AAaahn, n-no…-

\- Es aquí ¿cierto? -

Comento el castaño en broma y pellizcó fuertemente la punta del pecho de la rubia

\- ¡Hiuh! ¡AaAAAH ! -

Seekvaira frunció las cejas e hizo una expresión atormentada por el placer.

\- Mira, el lugar de Seek aquí es honesto. Está palpitando incluso desde antes de tocarlo – Comento el castaño con una fraseología que intencionalmente instigó su timidez.

\- ¡M-Mou... es embarazoso, así que no menciones cada cosa! -

\- No, pensé que tenía que enseñarte que lo estás sintiendo correctamente -

\- ¡Ya sé que están duros! E- Es porque mi cuerpo ha estado así desde que te separaste de mi lado... así que, desde entonces... -

Issei hizo una cara que parecía un poco sorprendida.

\- ¿Lo estabas esperando? -

La vergüenza excesiva de Seekvaira la hizo llorar y miró encendida hacia Issei

\- ¡Sí lo estaba! ¿¡Tienes algún problema!? -

La cara de la rubia se acercó a la suya. Él la besó suavemente y luego le susurró algo al oído.

\- De ningún modo. Lejos de eso, me hace feliz -

-…-

Seekvaira no pudo responder, a cambio abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de Issei y presionó sus endurecidos pezones en el pecho de su amado. Luego, la cosa endurecida de Issei se presionó sobre su estómago.

(¿E-Es así de grande?) – Penso la rubia sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su corazón (Pero, increíble... ¿lle-llega...hasta aquí? ¿Es-Estará realmente bien?)

La rubia miró hacia abajo a lo de Issei desde el valle de sus pechos y tragó saliva.

\- Seek, ¿puedes acostarte por mí? -

\- Bi-Bien -

Después de que Seekvaira se recostó, ella empujó hacia abajo su pecho para calmar sus pulsos palpitantes. Issei trató de darle aún más vergüenza a la heredera Agares

\- Muéstrame tu parte inferior también, cuánto ha estado esperando esto –

\- ¿¡Qu...!? -

Seekvaira apretó sus labios en una delgada línea y levantó un gemido.

\- Seek -

\- Rayos... solo necesito hacerlo, verdad -

Levantó sus rodillas, luego sus manos izquierda y derecha rodearon sus muslos desde afuera. Y luego se decidió y abrió su entrepierna. Ella estiró la parte central con sus propios dedos.

Ese lugar estaba húmedo y mojado. Se había vuelto tan caliente que parecía que salía vapor de ella.

\- Increíble...se está saliendo gradualmente -

\- Uuh... -

El cuerpo de la rubia tembló de vergüenza. Cuando él se movió entre sus piernas con fuerza, Seekvaira hizo una mueca ligeramente asustada.

\- Ah... ¿lo, lo vas a hacer? -

Issei cubrió el cuerpo de Seekvaira y arrastró su lengua sobre su cuello

\- Ahn...-

Seekvaira retorció su cuerpo desde el cosquilleo.

Issei usó su dedo para trazar la línea suave desde el esbelto cuello de Seekvaira hasta su clavícula. Y luego la acarició amorosamente para afirmar cada parte del cuerpo de Seekvaira.

\- Cuando nos conocimos, la primera vez que te toque, fue para arrojarte al rio. Recuerdo como te enfureciste –

\- Realmente me enojo que hicieras eso de la nada, pero ahora lo atesoro como el inicio de nuestra historia -

Incluso mientras conversaba así, la mano de Issei iba gentil y luego masajeaba fuertemente los pechos de Seekvaira. Estaba usando un ritmo rítmico excelente que estaba mezclando un tiempo relajado y rápido.

Seekvaira estaba experimentando ese placer, pero estaba hablando mientras fingía estar compuesta.

\- Me-Me pregunto... como es que... nh, te has vuelto hábil –

\- Solution-chan, antes de irme a Kuoh, me enseño con su cuerpo como tenía que complacer a una mujer y trataba mi trauma. Siempre pensé que era una pervertida, pero ahora le agradezco las lecciones -

Issei acarició el lado de Seekvaira mientras arrastraba su lengua debajo de sus pechos y luego en su ombligo.

\- Yah, a, allí, es cosquilloso –

\- Pero se siente bien ¿verdad? -

\- Así... es, Pero….¡Hyahn! ¡No introduzcas tu dedo en mi ombligooo~! -

Él la acarició como si sostuviera su cintura mientras arrastraba su lengua sobre su abdomen. Hubo una sensación que suavemente acariciaba su barbilla suavemente. En el otro lado del arbusto de color dorado, estaba la parte importante de Seekvaira que él acababa de ver.

\- Se empapó aún más cuando no lo estaba mirando por un momento...

La miel desbordante estaba creando una mancha en la sábana, Seekvaira levantó solo su cuello y miró a Issei con ojos llorosos.

\- ¡No-No puedo evitarlo! ¡Eso es porque me acaricias así de escrupulosamente! –

\- ¿Pero no lo sientes demasiado? -

Seekvaira levantó sus cejas y gritó enojada.

\- ¡Eso es por culpa de Ise! ¡Después de todo, antes de esto no era tan sensible! ¡Esto se debe a te fuiste de mi lado, mi cuerpo se hizo así! -

Issei sintió culpa al serle dicho así, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz. Incluso se sintió orgulloso.

\- Cómo debería decirlo... gracias -

Issei usó la punta de su lengua para hacerle cosquillas al pequeño brote que estaba pegado sobre esa hendidura.

\- ¡NNAAaAAAHNN ! ¡Por qué me estas agradeciendo-! ¡Espera, AAAAAHN! ¡Es, estoy, débil allí así que~, ah~ AAH! -

Movió su dedo medio a lo largo de la hendidura hacia arriba y hacia abajo, empujando lentamente hacia adentro.

\- Nkuh... a-aah -

Cuando él empujó su dedo ligeramente y frotó suavemente, la suave pared se apretó fuertemente en su dedo.

\- ¡N-no~... pa-para! -

\- Pero Seek, parece que te sientes realmente bien -

\- ¡Es…Es por eso que…! Así, yo…, ah, no, no, me estoy, me estoy vinien~ -

Seekvaira cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. La miel caliente surgió desde adentro de ella y bañó la mano de Issei. La rubia se relajó y ella levantó su mano para ocultar su rostro.

\- Rayos... realmente, acabé así de fácil... esto realmente es culpa de Issei -

Issei levantó su cuerpo y corrigió su postura entre las piernas de Seekvaira. Su entrepierna abierta era completamente visible, era una vista increíble.

\- Después de todo, no hay lugar en el cuerpo de Seek que yo no conozca. Después de todo te he visto desnuda -

Seekvaira levantó su cuello y miró a Issei con cara ruborizada.

\- Es-Eso... todavía hay uno, ¿verdad? Un lugar que no conoces... -

Seekvaira desvió su mirada antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar hasta el final.

Los labios inferiores de Seekvaira se abrieron como invitando a la profundidad secreta que Issei no conocía.

\- Cierto. Pero lo conoceré después de esto -

Seekvaira sintió una mirada en su lugar importante. Solo a partir de ese momento, la mancha debajo de su estómago se calentó una vez más. Sintió que algo caliente se estaba desbordando desde su interior.

\- Finalmente, perderé mi virginidad... ¿no es así?" -

\- S-Sí -

Issei sintió que estaba siendo condenado e inconscientemente vaciló.

\- Pero incluso después de verme desnuda y hacer cosas así, todavía estoy...o más bien, incluso me parece extraño que no hayamos hecho eso –

\- Ciertamente –

Issei también sonrió de repente y puso sus manos debajo de los muslos de Seekvaira, levantó sus piernas ligeramente, luego las extendió hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Y luego, su cuerpo avanzó entre ellas.

\- Ah, es, espera -

La mirada de pánico de Seekvaira hizo que Issei dejara de moverse.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? –

\- No es eso, pero...-

Issei sintió dolor en su corazón al ver a Seekvaira que estaba siendo vaga.

\- Al principio te dolerá -

Las palabras que él murmuró hicieron que Issei sintiera que iba a hacerle algo terrible a Seekvaira después de esto. Entonces esta negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Estaré bien con el dolor. Pero...tal como pensé estoy nerviosa. Además, mi cuerpo... ¿qué tal si... Issei realmente no se siente bien con eso? –

Seguramente estaría aún más nervioso si no tuviera el entrenamiento de Solution. Quería creer que había aprendido lo suficiente con ella, pero ahora, cuando su compañera cambió, le preocupó si funcionaría.

¿Qué pasaría si ella no lo sintiera en absoluto?

(Además…)

Lo que más le preocupaba era que esta sería la primera vez de Seekvaira. Con Rossweisse y Kuroka, fueron ellas las proactivas, mientras que el fue solo la victima de su lujuria. Pero esta sería la primera vez que tomara un desafío contra una chica virgen.

Cuando comenzó a pensar qué pasaría si esto no iba bien, su cabeza repentinamente se llenó de preocupación.

-… ¿Ise? -

Seekvaira miró la parte inferior de Issei con una mirada ligeramente sorprendida.

(…Ah)

Cuando Issei se dio cuenta, su cosa estaba perdiendo fuerza.

-¿E-Eh? – Dijo Issei (¡Esto es imposible! Cuando estaba con Ross y Kuroka, también estaba nervioso al principio, ¡pero nada de eso sucedió en el medio!)

\- ¿Podría ser... que es por mí? Porque dije algo innecesario…- Preguntó Seekvaira con cara preocupada.

\- No es eso. Espera un segundo, lo haré inmediatamente...-

Trató de tocarse, pero no hubo ningún cambio. Estaba chorreando sudor frío y su sentimiento se estaba convirtiendo en impaciencia.

\- ¡Por qué es esto…! Hasta ahora esto nunca... -

Su tiempo era limitado. Este cuerpo y alma podrían estar desmoronándose mientras él estaba haciendo algo como esto.

\- Ise, espera -

Seekvaira se levantó y cambió la dirección de su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro a la entrepierna de Issei.

\- ¿S... Seek? -

Sin importarle al desconcertado Issei, los dedos de Seekvaira agarraron suavemente lo de Issei. Y luego sus labios se acercaron y besaron la punta.

\- Lo siento... -

Seekvaira miró a Issei e hizo una sonrisa amable.

\- No. Usualmente es el hombre quien toma la delantera, por eso... -

Y luego bajó la cara una vez más.

\- Déjame ayudar de vez en cuando -

\- Seekvaira... -

La punta de Issei estaba envuelta en algo caliente. Seekvaira lo puso en su boca hasta la raíz, luego su lengua lamió alrededor para atenderlo suavemente.

Se sintió realmente agradable. Sintió que la fuerza se le escapaba de su cuerpo nervioso. Por el contrario, la sangre se estaba acumulando en la cosa de Issei.

Seekvaira miró a Issei con una mirada hacia arriba.

Sus ojos estaban ansiosamente preguntándole

\- ¿Se siente bien? –

Issei sonrió y acarició suavemente la cabeza de Seekvaira.

\- ...Nn -

Seekvaira sintió que la cosa dentro de su boca se estaba haciendo más grande. Lo sacó de su boca temporalmente y confirmó el tamaño. Cuando miró a Issei que sin duda estaba recuperando su fuerza, había algo dentro de Seekvaira que ardía extrañamente.

Ella lo puso dentro de su boca una vez más y entrecerró los labios antes de mover su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Estimuló el tronco con sus labios y confirmó su forma dentro de su boca con el interior de sus mejillas y su lengua. Así mismo, siguió moviendo la cabeza.

La saliva goteó por la comisura de sus labios. Se deslizó hasta su garganta. Sin embargo, Seekvaira no le prestó atención y continuó atendiendo la cosa de Issei de todo corazón.

\- S-Seekvaira, espera -

La voz de Issei era tensa. El movimiento de Seekvaira se detuvo desde eso. Sin embargo, su boca no lo soltó. Levantó la vista hacia Issei con una mirada hacia arriba mientras su boca seguía sosteniéndola dentro.

\- Si haces más que esto... vendrá algo…-

Seekvaira notó enseguida y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban de vergüenza. Se sintió feliz de que Issei lo sintiera e inconscientemente se absorbió en él. Ella olvidó el objetivo original.

Cuando Seekvaira apartó la cabeza, la cosa de Issei estaba saliendo lentamente a la vista desde el interior de su boca. Había recuperado su espléndida figura erguida y alta.

La rubia se acostó usando el muslo de Issei como reemplazo de una almohada. Y luego tocó la punta que apenas estaba levantada con la yema de su dedo y la hizo rodar.

\- Fufu... así es como terminará cuando se trata de mí No me subestimes -

Diciendo eso, Seekvaira sonrió con los ojos medio cerrados. Issei también sonrió de buen humor y se encogió de hombros

\- Exacto. No soy rival en absoluto. Como se esperaba de la heredera mas sexy del [Inframundo] -

Los dos se rieron juntos.

\- Entonces, Seekvaira –

\- Sí… ven -

Seekvaira cambió su postura y se acostó boca arriba. Issei abrió las rodillas levantadas de Seekvaira y entró entre ellas.

La punta de Issei tocó la entrada de Seekvaira.

 ** _¡!_**

El grito de asombro de Seekvaira fue audible.

Sin embargo, en contraste con el nerviosismo de Seekvaira, la mayoría de sus suaves labios estaban llenos de aceite lubricante en preparación. Parecía que estaba esperando con impaciencia que Issei viniera.

Issei sintió el calor de la miel con su sensible punta. Él tragó saliva audiblemente.

Hasta aquí era algo que él había tenido experiencia desde antes. Sin embargo, desde aquí en adelante...

Issei lentamente avanzó su cintura hacia adelante.

Su punta abrió los labios que eran la entrada de Seekvaira. Estaba un poco apretado y bien cerrado para evitar intrusos, y sin embargo el interior estaba absorbiendo lo de Issei como si no pudiera esperar más. Una sensación de estremecimiento estaba corriendo desde la punta de Issei hasta su trasero y luego trepando dentro de su cuerpo.

Y luego se movió más adentro de la zona caliente y resbaladiza.

\- ¡Kuh! -

La cara de Seekvaira fue distorsionada por el dolor.

\- Seekvaira, ¿estás bien? -

\- E-Estoy bien, así que... ve más profundo, hasta adentro -

Animado así, Issei avanzó aún más dentro de Seekvaira. Issei sintió una ligera resistencia en su punta.

(Esto es lo de Seekvaira…)

Cuando empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, la resistencia desapareció de repente.

\- ¡Ih... uaaah! -

El cuerpo de Seekvaira se tensó y ella echó su cara hacia atrás.

\- Ku...-

Después de esforzarse por un tiempo, su cuerpo se derrumbó sin poder y estaba respirando bruscamente mientras miraba a Issei.

\- I-Issei... -

\- Sí, por primera vez...nos convertimos en uno -

Después de decir eso, las lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos de Seekvaira y ella sonrió.

-…Estoy feliz -

\- Yo también -

Issei se quedó quieto esperando a que el dolor de Seekvaira se calmara. Sin embargo, incluso durante ese tiempo, la cosa de Issei luchaba constantemente contra el placer. El órgano de Issei estaba sintiendo un placer que experimentó por primera vez. Nunca había sentido algo así directamente con su propia carne.

Incluso si, por ejemplo, el placer era el mismo que en la realidad, Issei sentía que era algo completamente diferente.

Una sensación indescriptible y placer que era suave, caliente y viscoso atacaban a Issei. Seguramente Seekvaira no era consciente de eso, pero se estaba ajustando suavemente por lo de Issei.

(No, no es bueno. A este ritmo…)

\- Issei... ¿podría ser, que estás preocupado por mí? Estoy bien incluso si te mueves -

\- Ah... ¿ya estás bien? -

\- Sí, el dolor ya no es una preocupación. Además, esto no es nada en comparación con el dolor de casi perderte. Bueno... aunque es un tipo de dolor que nunca antes había sentido -

\- Es verdad ¿no es así?, lo siento –

Cuando Issei se disculpó reflexivamente, Seekvaira rio divertida.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Estoy diciendo la verdad que ya no duele. Además, Issei también quiere moverse ¿no? Después de todo… -

Seekvaira suavemente puso su mano sobre su propio estómago.

\- Está temblando como si fuera a estallar... -

\- ¿Sientes eso? -

\- Obviamente. Está dentro de mí después de todo -

\- Es, es verdad, ¿no? Jaja... ¡¿uh?! -

La cosa de Issei se apretó fuertemente.

\- Nn... podría, incluso conocer la forma de Issei... -

De repente, una sensación brotó y se precipitó desde su entrepierna hasta su cintura.

Por el contrario, parecía que Seekvaira era la que tenía más compostura aquí, estaba haciendo una sonrisa extasiada.

\- Issei está dentro de mí...de alguna manera es una sensación extraña -

Issei también se avergonzó al ver la sonrisa de Seekvaira. Cuando bajó la mirada, vio sus hermosos pechos que rebotaban arriba y abajo cada vez que respiraba. Y luego su estómago y parte inferior del abdomen que se apretaban fuertemente sobre él. Cuando pensó que en ese momento su cosa estaba enterrada en su interior, sintió que su dureza y tamaño aumentaban.

\- Nh... ¿s-se volvió más grande de nuevo? -

Seekvaira frunció el ceño y preguntó mientras soportaba el placer. Issei no respondió su pregunta y respiró profundamente.

A este ritmo, se vendría de inmediato.

Issei apretó los dientes e hizo una mirada de sufrimiento tratando de reprimir la sensación que se acumulaba en su interior.

\- I...Issei, ¿estás bien? ¡Nnh! Aahn ¿S, sientes doloroso...en alguna parte? -

Incluso mientras se sentía preocupada, Seekvaira estaba siendo atacada por un intenso placer cada vez que Issei se retorcía dentro de ella. Ella frunció las cejas con fuerza mientras miraba preocupada.

\- N-No, no es nada... me moveré. Dime si es doloroso –

Incluso mientras hablaba de una manera que demostraba que estaba tomando la iniciativa, en realidad ya estaba cerca de su límite.

Issei lentamente tiró de su cintura hacia atrás. La pared de Seekvaira se enroscaba fuertemente alrededor de Issei. Era como si le suplicara que no se fuera. Al mismo tiempo, cuando Seekvaira lo estaba sintiendo, creó un intenso placer que Issei y Seekvaira compartieron por primera vez.

\- Uh… -

\- ¡HAaAHN! Co-Como esperaba... i-increíbleeee~ -

Y luego presionó una vez más. Abrió la pared y apuntó más profundo mientras su dureza raspaba la superficie de la carne. El cuerpo de Seekvaira le dio placer a Issei desde todas las direcciones. Issei también estaba concediéndole a Seekvaira el deleite lascivo de todas las direcciones desde su interior.

\- ¡NNAAAaH! I-, Issei…aah~ -

Issei estaba casi en su límite. Pensando que sería desagradable para él a este ritmo, retiró su cosa hasta cerca de la entrada, y luego su cintura golpeó fuertemente al frente.

\- ¡KYAAAHN! -

Seekvaira levantó una dulce voz coqueta.

Issei, cuya sensación se volvió mejor, repitió su movimiento de pistón. El sonido de los cuerpos de Issei y Seekvaira colisionando entre sí estaba resonando con un ritmo agradable. Sin embargo, como se esperaba, no podía continuar así por mucho tiempo.

(¡Kuh! ¡No es bueno…!)

Cuando Issei pensó eso, su deseo se precipitó dentro de su pipa. Fue disparado de golpe desde la punta como una explosión. Y luego llegó a la profundidad dentro de Seekvaira.

\- ¡¿?! ¡HYAaAAAAHNNN! -

El cuerpo de Seekvaira se dobló como un arco. Issei agarró la cintura de Seekvaira como diciendo que no iba a dejarla escapar y su cuerpo temblaba, manteniendo su cosa colocada en su parte más profunda, con el fin de verter en ella lo más profundo posible.

La luminosidad fluía dentro de los ojos de los dos, y los corazones dentro de sus pechos brillaban. Los cuerpos de los dos brillaban con luminiscencia.

Issei puso su fuerza en su trasero y envió todo dentro de Seekvaira, incluso lo que quedó a medio camino.

\- Auhn -

El cuerpo de Seekvaira tembló con estremecimiento.

\- I-Issei... ¿te viniste? -

\- S-Sí... -

Seekvaira acarició suavemente su propio estómago.

\- Es ciertamente... cálido -

\- Quizás fue demasiado temprano... pero no necesitas preocuparte. Porque después de esto voy a hacer más… -

Seekvaira ignoró la charla de Issei para ponerlo a su altura, al abrazar su cuello

\- Demasiado pronto dices...qué quieres decir, yo... ¿te hice sentir bien? –

\- ¿Eh? S-Sí. Eso es, por supuesto. Se sintió realmente... bien -

Seekvaira hizo una sonrisa de alivio en respuesta a eso.

Cuando Issei echó hacia atrás su cintura, su cosa que todavía estaba parada fuertemente dentro de Seekvaira mostró su apariencia. Y luego, en el momento en que fue completamente sacado, brotó enérgicamente.

\- ¡Auhn! -

El capullo (clítoris) de Seekvaira que estaba asomándose debido a su excitación fue golpeado debido a que surgió la cosa de Issei.

\- Rayos... ¿lo hiciste intencionalmente? -

Seekvaira frunció el ceño mientras hablaba en protesta.

Issei sonrió levemente y miró el lugar en el que había entrado hasta ahora. Una pequeña cantidad de sangre estaba rezumando alrededor del lugar sacudido de Seekvaira.

\- Parece que no hay mucha sangre... –

Issei se acostó junto a Seekvaira.

\- ¿Puede Seekvaira ponerse encima de mí esta vez? -

Seekvaira asintió y se levantó en la cama para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Issei. Y luego ella dejó de moverse en una posición de rodillas. Luego miró fijamente a Issei.

\- Etto... ¿Lo voy a…meter yo misma? -

Preguntó Seekvaira con una mirada preocupada. Issei le respondió con una sonrisa.

-….-

Seekvaira tensó sus labios de la vergüenza y sostuvo la cosa de Issei en su lugar con sus dedos. Y luego arregló la punta en su lugar hacia su propia entrada.

\- Nh…-

Seekvaira cerró los ojos y giró la cara hacia un lado.

\- Seekvaira, espera -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- No cierres tus ojos, ponlo mientras miras mi cara –

\- ~tsu

Seekvaira hizo una expresión irritada y resopló 'hmph'.

\- Lo, lo entiendo... lo haré, solo mira -

Ella levantó una ceja y miró a Issei mientras dejaba caer su cintura. La parte más gruesa de Issei se extendió por la entrada de Seekvaira.

\- Haa... nnh -

La dulce sensación que se extendía entre sus piernas hizo que Seekvaira aflojara espontáneamente su sombría cara. Sin embargo, ella inmediatamente se recuperó y trató de mantener su mirada enojada y miró a Issei.

\- Fuh... Kuuh ah, ah, yah -

Pero ella no pudo oponerse al placer y sus ojos se estrecharon en la embriaguez. Lo de Issei frotó su pared interior mientras entraba más profundo. Cuanto más profundamente lo acogía, más se transformaba el rostro de Seekvaira en una expresión de embriaguez.

Trató desesperadamente de ajustar su apariencia, pero su boca descuidada y la dulce y jadeante voz que se escapaba de allí no podía ocultarse.

(Aah, no es bueno. Me han visto. Mi cara desaliñada por sentirlo demasiado ha sido vista por completo)

Sin embargo, esa vergüenza encendió el fuego dentro del pecho de Seekvaira. Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo excesivamente ruborizado.

\- Kuh... un poco, más -

Se sentía como si estuviera siendo perforada hasta cerca de su pecho. Aunque no fue hasta esa profundidad, la hicieron preguntarse si su corazón estaba siendo empujado hacia arriba.

\- Uh…ah -

El movimiento de Seekvaira se detuvo. Issei también sintió que su punta estaba siendo inmovilizada por algo.

\- ¡Ya está...muy adentro... nnuuh! -

Seekvaira le dijo a Issei con una mirada suplicante.

\- Solo un poco más, Seekvaira -

\- ¡NNNuh! -

Seekvaira miró a Issei con una cara que parecía que iba a llorar. Y luego finalmente bajó su cintura para posarse sobre Issei.

\- ¡Uh AAaAAAAAAH! -

Las dos manos de Seekvaira empujaron sobre el pecho de Issei y ella respiraba con dificultad al levantar sus hombros muchas veces.

\- Está completamente adentro. Lo hiciste genial, Seekvaira –

\- Es…es larga, que dolor -

Issei se puso feliz viendo a Seekvaira quejarse con una mirada avergonzada y labios temblorosos. Esa emoción hizo que la cosa de Issei se hinchara aún más.

\- ¡! I-, Issei~, no, hacerte más grande que esto… ¡ah, nnnh~! -

\- Incluso si me dijeras eso, no puedo evitarlo sin importar qué. O más bien, tú eres la culpable al ser erótica –

\- ¿¡Ah, es mi culpa!? -

Sin embargo, no parecía que ella se sintiera mal al escuchar eso. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, incluso mientras temblaban.

Issei acarició gentilmente el estómago de Seekvaira donde estaba enterrado su ser.

\- Entonces Seek, muévete como quieras... de una manera que te haga sentir bien -

\- Co-Como quiera... ¿dices? -

Ella frunció el ceño con vergüenza, pero al poco tiempo parecía que se estaba rindiendo y comenzó a balancear su cintura hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

\- Nn...haan -

Ella rápidamente comenzó a reproducir una voz eróticamente jadeante.

\- Uh, uh... nnuh... haah -

Ella no solo se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sino que giraba la cintura como para girarlas. También se movió para apartar la cosa de Issei desde la raíz y hacerla entrar y salir repetidamente. Era un placer insoportable.

En poco tiempo, Seekvaira levantó su cintura como si deseara un estímulo más fuerte.

\- ¡Aahn! -

En el momento en que bajó por la cintura y se sentó encima de Issei, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sin embargo, parecía que estaba contenta con el estímulo que acababa de hacer, porque comenzó a balancear la cintura como si saltara encima de Issei.

\- ¡Nh, ah, aah, haa, an! ¡Yahn! -

Issei también se estaba poniendo feliz mientras miraba a Seekvaira quien estaba saltando de placer. Y luego se quedó embelesado con el movimiento de sus pechos que bailaban hacia arriba y abajo en armonía con el movimiento de su cuerpo.

La mano de Issei se extendió hacia los pechos que se movían violentamente. Cogió los pechos de Seekvaira con sus dos manos.

\- ¡Aa! Ahnnh -

Y luego frotó los pechos izquierdo y derecho de Seekvaira que no podían envolverse por completo con solo una mano. La voz coqueta de Seekvaira se elevó en volumen debido a eso.

\- Aah, tocar mis pechos también así~ ah, al mismo tiempo, aah, ¡Bien~! ¡Issei, ah~!"

Seekvaira se contorsionó aún más mientras movía su cuerpo ferozmente. El sudor emanaba desde todo el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que su cuerpo brillara hechiceramente.

Issei también levantó su cintura y golpeó el cuerpo de Seekvaira que caía.

\- ¡Kyaahn! -

La cintura de Issei saltó arriba y abajo para cooperar proactivamente con el movimiento de Seekvaira. Al principio, su sincronización no coincidía entre sí, pero su ritmo se sincronizó de inmediato entre sí.

Y esta vez el clímax de repente visitó dentro de Seekvaira. El placer corrió explotando. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de eso, se sintió incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar su interior siendo llenado hasta el borde de placer.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No, no lo hagas~! ¡Esto…viene, me estoy vini... eEEENNDOOOO~! -

Seekvaira inclinó su espalda sobre Issei. Y luego su cuerpo se sacudió repetidamente y se convulsionó. Siguiendo ese movimiento, el interior de Seekvaira se contrajo tan fuertemente con toda su fuerza que era doloroso presionar lo de Issei.

\- S-Seek…-

El cuerpo de Seekvaira se estremeció enormemente una vez. En ese momento, un poco de agua tibia fluyó por encima del estómago de Issei.

(Ah)

No fue fluido sexual.

Seekvaira se ensució al sentirlo demasiado.

Esa orina se sintió realmente adorable para Issei. Y luego, esta vez el deseo se precipitó dentro de Issei, este agarró los pechos de Seekvaira y levantó su cintura.

\- Haahn -

Atornilló lo suyo lo más profundo posible, y luego lo retiró.

\- ¿I-, Issei? A, ahora mismo me vi~~ KyaaAAAANNN -

No le prestó atención a Seekvaira y repetidamente hizo un movimiento de pistón duro. Desde abajo hacia arriba. Su cintura surgió fuertemente.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Au! ¡I-Increíble Issei~! ¡AaNAaAANN! -

La sensación de algo que fluía ferozmente recorrió la parte inferior del cuerpo de Issei una vez más.

\- ¡Kuuh...! ¡SEEKVAIRAaAAAAA~! –

En el momento en que gritó, puso fuerza en sus manos que agarraban la cintura de Seekvaira y empujó su cintura lo más fuerte posible.

Él lanzó por segunda vez.

El placer insoportable y el letargo reinaban sobre Issei. Su cosa palpitó muchas veces dentro de Seekvaira y una cosa fangosa y blanca fluía hacia la parte más profunda de Seekvaira.

El cuerpo de Seekvaira se derrumbó sobre Issei.

Issei rodeó con sus manos la espalda de Seekvaira y la acarició suavemente como para agradecerle por su esfuerzo.

La respiración áspera de Seekvaira golpeaba la oreja de Issei.

\- Seekvaira... -

\- Lo- Lo siento... esta vez, lo haré... de inmediato... -

Issei abrazó y acarició la cabeza de Seekvaira, quien se estaba disculpando con la respiración jadeante.

\- No, está bien. Entonces, hagámoslo juntos -

Seekvaira levantó su cuerpo y miró a Issei. Su cabello que estaba aferrado a su rostro a causa del sudor parecía extrañamente lascivo. Seekvaira se acercó a Issei con esa cara, cuando este se acomodó, quedando en posición de loto

\- Sí -

Sus labios se encontraron con el sonido beso lleno de amor, eso elevo la temperatura de ambos, mientras nota la rubia como sigue igual de despierto

\- Ah...Issei -

El mencionado se acercó a Seekvaira y abrazó su cuerpo. Lo de Issei que estaba golpeando su estómago se curvó con la rigidez más dura hasta ahora. La rubia también rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Issei y lo abrazó. Entonces tomo la rigidez el chico y la alineo en su entre pierna para empalarse por si sola

\- Ah... – Gimió Seekvaira, pero sin que se lo esperara, el castaño empujo sus caderas con fuerza - ¡Higuh! -

Chispas se esparcieron frente a los ojos de Seekvaira. Se sintió como si el interior de su estómago fuera golpeado por un intenso placer. El impacto la atravesó desde la ingle hasta la parte superior de la cabeza.

\- ¡AaAH! ¡Haa! ¡Es…Esto es~! De-DEMASIADO INTEeNSOOOO -

Seekvaira abrazó a Issei y aguantó para no ser arrastrada por el placer que estaba avanzando sobre ella como una ola. Entonces abrazo la cintura de su amado para que se aferrara más a él

Sin embargo, cada vez que la punta de Issei que entraba y salía dentro de ella golpeaba el interior de su estómago incansablemente, se retorcía mientras dejaba escapar una voz impropia.

\- ¡FUAaANN ! ¡Es-Esto es! ¡Demasiado intenso~ AAaAHN! Issei…-

Issei también sintió que sus piernas temblarían por la suave sensación que estaba envolviéndolo dentro de Seekvaira. Sentía que había varios dedos suaves que lo acariciaban, como si hubiera una superficie que era suave y sin embargo lo estaba agarrando fuertemente, la complicada sensación estaba asaltando lo de Issei.

El interior de Seekvaira se estaba poniendo ardiente, la cantidad de líquido que secretaba aumentaba, y la forma en que lo estaba apretando era cada vez más hábil.

Estaba arrinconando a Issei, pero al mismo tiempo era también una espada de doble filo que se reflejaba en la misma Seekvaira. Seekvaira también sintió que se ahogaría por el éxtasis que alcanzó el nivel trascendental.

Pero el cuerpo de Seekvaira se deleitaba arbitrariamente en placer con avidez sin importarle la voluntad de Seekvaira.

La mente de Seekvaira iba a romperse por el placer obsceno que la estaba atacando a la fuerza.

Ya no podía sentir su parte inferior del cuerpo. No podía sentir nada más que el placer que se sentía dulcemente sofocante y sin embargo feroz.

Con una mente vacía, Seekvaira pensó que quizás era una suerte que hubiera orinado de antemano si era así. Si ella no hubiera terminado ese asunto antes de esto, seguramente se habría escapado mientras Issei lo golpeaba.

Los grandes pechos de Seekvaira estaban apretados sobre el pecho de Issei. Las puntas endurecidas cosquilleaban el pecho de Issei.

\- ¡Fuh, kuaahn! ¡Ahn! ¡Ah! -

El intenso movimiento provocó que volaran las gotas de sudor. El sudor que goteaba en su totalidad brillaba obscenamente.

Los cuerpos que estaban húmedos de sudor se pegaban uno al otro, intercambiando la temperatura corporal entre ellos. Seekvaira se preguntó si iban a fundirse el uno con el otro a este ritmo.

Ella puso fuerza en sus brazos y se aferró a Issei aún más fuerte. Quería aumentar el tamaño de la superficie de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con Issei tanto como fuera posible. Era como si estuviera tratando de convertirse por completo en una con él.

La miel de Seekvaira estaba desbordándose desde su parte conectada. Se convirtió en salpicaduras que se dispersaron alrededor por su movimiento intenso.

\- Afuh Auh ¡Nh! ¡Yaah, hau ! AaAAAAAHNN -

La miel se desbordó desde el interior de Seekvaira cada vez que Issei entraba y salía.

Cada vez que la perforaban ferozmente, la electricidad con comezón recorría su cuerpo.

Cada vez que golpeaban su profundidad, la luz estallaba frente a sus ojos.

El placer que fue como una tormenta hizo que la mente de Seekvaira se volviera confusa y se volvió incapaz de hacer una palabra significativa.

Su cuerpo solo reaccionó ante el impacto llamado placer que Issei le estaba dando.

Ella ya no entendía nada. Se sentía demasiado bien

Se sentía demasiado dichosa

Ella pensó que ya no le importaba lo que sucediera. Rayas de luz corrieron por la piel de los dos.

Los dos sintieron con su débil conciencia que el clímax llegaría pronto. Llegaron al cenit sin detenerse.

Issei apretó los dientes y exprimió su última fuerza. Lo que quedaba era solo seguir hasta el final.

Percibió claramente que muy pronto allí el deseo más grande y más elevado surgiría desde adentro.

\- ¡Seekvaira~! -

\- ¡I-Issei~! -

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro con ojos llorosos

Intercambiaron un intenso y apasionado beso.

 ** _"Te amo"_**

Con ese pensamiento en sincronía, Issei disparó su semen a la profundidad de Seekvaira.

 ** _" "_**

Llegando ambos al orgasmo, por lo que la rubia con el sudor de su cuerpo y con su entrada llena, cayó sobre el cuerpo de su amado que se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras que el miembro sin energía salió de la chica y de su "segunda boca" salía una especia esencia que se desbordaba a borbotones

\- Ise…-

\- ¿Qué…pasa? –

\- Tienes…prohibido hacerle cosas…lascivas a otra que no sea yo…y solo puedes besarme a mí como usar…exclu…sivamente mi regazo para almo…hada… ¿esta claro? –

\- Sera…un honor…-

Al decirse eso, a pesar de estar cansados se dieron un beso para que la chica se pusiera a su lado y procedieran a dormir mientras ella usa el pecho del castaño como almohada, sumiéndose en un cálido y dulce sueño

Sin que se dieran cuenta, o al menos Delta ignoro

La [Alfil] Agares había visto todo el acto, manteniéndose oculta con [Senjutsu] mientras se estimulaba sus pechos como entrepierna

Realmente era bueno

Ese sexo tan apasionado y tan amoroso, era algo que nunca vio o siquiera experimento

\- Templo Kawakami –

Era el día mas importante para las siguientes parejas, debido a que harían el tradicional intercambio de Sake para anunciar su compromiso. De igual forma, Turkish y Ragdoll Persia, Chiwa Inuzuka, Honami y Kenta Komai, Annie Curl, Dogen Takayanagi y los padres de Seekvaira como los de Anne Sieber

Los compromisos quedaron de la siguiente manera

Natsume Maya x Takayanagi Mitsuomi

Natsume Aya x Takayanagi Masataka

Ameria Curl x Komai Kouji

Kawakami Kochou y Anne Sieber x Inuzuka Airu

Inugami Reon, Chartreux Westia, Kawakami Teria, Kawakami Hasuki y Julieta Persia x Inuzuka Romio

Pero entre las parejas se encontraban una que ninguno de los presentes esperó ver

Era Sona Sitri y Saji Genshirou

La heredera Sitri se encontraba sonrojada mientras que el rubio reía nerviosamente

Luego de la presentación, pasaron a la pareja principal, quienes eran los que cerraban las presentaciones: Issei y Seekvaira. Encontramos a la rubia de lentes peinada al estilo hime con un exquisito kimono que resaltaba su figura y belleza mientras el chico usa un kimono elegante que resalta su musculatura delgada pero bien trabajada

\- ¡Bienvenidos sean! – Exclamo Tesshin a los invitados que vestían de kimonos - ¡Este día es de regocijo porque tenemos nuevos miembros en la familia (Los Persia)! ¡Amores que nacieron desde la niñez se presentan maduros para dar a luz a un matrimonio! ¡Amores que van más allá de las razas o los conflictos y pueden cambiar al mundo! ¡Amores poco esperados! ¡Y amores que nos vuelven fuertes tanto en cuerpo como espíritu! ¡Yo, Kawakami Tesshin, deseo con todo mi ser que sean inmensamente felices y que el amor que sellaran con la bebida sagrada de esta tierra, purifique y bendiga su amor! ¡Es tiempo de la ceremonia! –

En ese momento aparecieron 7 mayordomos con 14 sirvientas mientras que 7 hibagon ponían las mesas bajas como los shoji para la ceremonia. Las sirvientas traer el [Tokkuri] (Botella de Sake) y los [O-chokos] (Taza de cerámica). Los mayordomos empiezan a dejar todo en su lugar

Maya, Aya, Ameria, Kochou, Anne, Reon, Chartreux, Teria, Hasuki, Julieta, Sona y Seekvaira sirvieron el sake como les enseño Ouga 2 horas antes del evento. Demasiado apresurados, pero como había sido de golpe el compromiso como la reunión de las familias secundarias era después de la ceremonia, todos se hizo rápido.

Los hombres bebieron el sake, para que les sirvieran ahora a su respectiva conyuge, por lo que ellas también bebieron el liquido

\- ¡Con ello están sellados los compromisos, de corazón les deseo una gran felicidad! – Exclamo el [Souke] Kawakami para que empezaran a aplaudir a la par que hojas de rosas y sakura bailan al compás del viento

Las parejas y/o harem sellaron el enlace con un beso, mientras que eran felicitados. Al terminar….

\- Sala de Chicas –

\- ¿Cómo es que terminaste comprometida con Saji-kun? – Pregunto Seekvaira mientras es ayudada a desvestirse por una maid

\- B-Bueno, accidentalmente Genshirou-kun me propuso matrimonio y que fue notada por su maestra que resulto ser la abuela de Hyoudou-kun – Respondio Sona

\- ¡¿Mei Ling-obaaue?! – Pregunto la rubia al oír eso

\- S-Si, y como no podía negarme...- Respondió la morena al recordar el rostro intimidante de la anciana cuando se quiso apelar

\- Ara… ¡¿entonces ustedes hicieron…?! – Exclamo Seekvaira sorprendida mirando a la morena

\- ¡A-Aun soy virgen, tonta! – Exclamo Sona sonrojada

\- Fufufu, realmente te comportas como una virgen, Sona – Dijo la herdera Agares burlonamente

\- ¡¿Cómo si tu…?! – Replico la mencionada para guardar silencio al ver como tiene el aura del castaño - ¿Acaso…? –

\- Si, hice el amor con Ise-kun. Después de todo me casare con él luego de graduarme de la universidad – Respondió la rubia sorprendiendo a la morena como a las presentes

\- Sobre lo que comentaste – Dijo Hasuki - ¿Acaso Saji-san te prometió protegerte mientras tomo tus manos debajo de un cerezo rojo? Sitri-san –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Ese precisamente es una tradición Kawakami que se hace cuando una pareja se vuelven novios y prometidos al mismo tiempo – Comento Kochou

\- ¿Quién instauro tal tradición? – Pregunto Julieta curiosa

\- Mi bisabuela Mitsuri, era algo excéntrica pero muy buena – Comento Teria

\- ¿La conocieron? – Pregunto Chartreux mientras le ayudan a ponerse su ropa interior

\- Si, murió hace 4 años junto con el abuelo Kaido – Comento Kochou

\- Sala de Chicos –

\- Airu, les encargo la coordinación a ti y a los demás perfectos de ese evento – Dijo el castaño para terminar de ponerse su ropa – Iré a ver a mi prometida y luego a alguno de mis suegros -

\- Entiendo – Dijo el mencionado

\- Aun no creo que hayas hecho eso sin saber que la abuela te iba a comprometer –

\- Yo que iba a saber que pasaría eso, solo era mi compromiso como siervo de Kaichou. ¡No espere que terminaría siendo su prometido! ¡Y dudo que sus padres lo acepten! –

El castaño y el rubio se retiraron del lugar mientras que se van platicando tranquilamente

\- Momentos después –

Issei y Seekvaira iban con los brazos entrelazados mientras que eran felicitados por los sirvientes del clan Kawakami. Como si fuera coincidencia, ambos se encontraron con…

\- Okaa-sama/Rhalia-san – Dijo la pareja

\- Ara, que casualidad, realmente se les ve felices – Comento la mencionada – Felicidades por su compromiso. Por cierto, Ise-kun…–

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Pronto les daremos nuestro dote –

\- N-No se preocupe por eso, no es necesario, mientras pueda estar junto a Seek-cha…estoy bien –

\- Ise…-

En ese momento forman una escena romántica que empalaga a quienes lo vean, cosa que alegro mucho a Rhalia

\- Pero es bueno que la encontré, Okaa-sama –

\- ¿Hay algo que necesitas de mí? –

\- Si… ¿puede contactar a algunos de los [Maou]? –

\- ¿Eh? –

Parece que el castaño prepara algo…

Si quieren saberlo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo

Fin del capítulo 16

Que tal mis queridos lectores de Wattpad y Fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, los dejo con una de mi colaborador.

 ** _"Nota de StormKing Gravity Fallenangel – Antes ZeroKaien:_**

 ** _Cachorros, esta nota es para informarles que el nombre de la albina de Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet es "Chartreux" y no "Charteux" como lo venía escribiendo. Con este capítulo ya terminado, tomare un descanso y de aquí en 20 días empezaremos más que un simple cocinero, con el arco de las [Passantias] que promete ser muy interesante._**

 ** _Es todo por el momento…_**

 ** _StormKing Gravity Fallenangel levanta el vuelo en_**

 ** _3…_**

 ** _2…_**

 ** _Sale fuego y vuela veloz, sale fuego del cielo_**

 ** _Y…Estamos fuera"_**


	17. Chapter 17

Hola mis Queridos lectores, antes de que comiencen a leer este capitulo, contestare algunas preguntas. La primera ¿es porque aun no ha salido el siguiente capitulo de Mas que un simple cocinero?, bueno pues es simple, el trabajo me tiene ocupado al igual que a mi colaborador, segundo ¿Cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia de I.Z?, bueno eso no puedo responder, ya que al principio pensaba que fuera solo de 10 a 12 capítulos, pero como ha tenido bastante éxito, estoy planeando hacerla algo mas larga, se me han ocurrido algunas cosas que tal vez puedan funcionar en lo que se refiere a esa historia.

Por ultimo, responderé una pregunta sobre si hare otra historia, pues la verdad no lo se, no tengo inspiración o cabeza para pensar en otras historias de las que ya escribí. Hace meses tuve un par de ideas sobre hacer un crossover de Infinite stratos con Nanatsu no taizai, donde Ichika tendria el poder de Sunshine, pero me di cuenta que no funcionaria, al menos desde mi punto de vista y otra de Shokugeki no Soma, donde basicamente los personajes serian sobre naturales a excepción de Soma que seria un humano, pero uno muy fuerte, hijo de un semi inmortal (Joichirou) y una super humana con habilidades extraordinarias de combate (Tamako).

Lamentablemente perdí la inspiración y decidí dejar de lado esas historias, para concentrarme en lo que ya tengo. Bueno creo que era todo lo que tengo que decir, solo queria aclarar eso, ah...cierto, se me olvido una cosa.

Antes que todo, les doy una sugerencia, si no les gusta el capitulo simplemente dejen de leerlo y ya, no insulten, asi de simple, no tolerare una ofensa hacia mi persona.

Sin tanto les molesta a varios lectores esta historia o cualquiera que escribo, adelante son libres de dejarle de leerlas o mejor aun, son libres de hacer su propia historia como crean que les gustara a los lectores.

Esto no es para nadie en especial, pero cada quien es libre de escribir aquí lo que quiera y manejar su proyecto como le plazca...Bueno con dicho eso, pueden proceder a leer el capitulo.

Nos vemos...

Capitulo 17 : "Rias vs Sona Preambulo y 1a parte: El antiguo Jinete del Asfalto vs La Despiadada Kamaitachi"

\- Noche - En alguna parte del templo

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, desde que Issei le había hecho la petición a Rhalia de contactar a los [Maous]. Lamentablemente o afortunadamente para Issei, se le informo que estarían libres hasta dentro de 48 hrs después del [Rating Game] de Sona vs Rias.

Eso le daría más tiempo de estar a solas con su adorada y amada Seek-chan senpai, la cual es su novia actualmente. Ambos en este momento se encontraban recostados, enfrente de uno de los tantos templos, observando aquel hermoso cielo nocturno, estando abrazados. La chica recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja que la hacía sentir segura en sus fornidos brazos

Aunque no decían nada el uno al otro, se les podía ver claramente que estaban más que felices, ahora que ya no había nada que los podía separar, ya que conocían los sentimientos del otro.

\- Oye Seek chan… -

Repentinamente Issei decidió hablar con la rubia que solo volteo a mirarlo por un instante

\- ¿Que pasa Ise? -

-Dime, ¿Porque aceptaste a Alivian como tu [Reina]? -

Después de escuchar la pregunta, la rubia se levantó un poco y se sentó, aunque mostraba un rostro un tanto amargo.

\- Todo fue por tu culpa - Respondió la rubia sin mirarlo

\- ¿Mi culpa? -

\- Cuando fui a ver a mi familia días después de lo sucedido con Kokabiel, primero me reprendieron por mi imprudencia y después me felicito Chichi-ue. Si bien cometí una imprudencia al creer que podría vencerlo, chichi-ue me dijo que fue un acto audaz y significaba que quería superarme a mí misma, por lo que me alabo. Después de eso, me presento a Alivian que bien sabes era un dragón - Relato la rubia con amargura al recordar ese momento - Me dijo que era el candidato perfecto para que fuera mi siervo, aunque la verdad yo no le vi cualidades para serlo, por lo que lo rechace primero. Pero el me insistió que intentara conocerlo. Al principio fue agradable, más la verdad es que yo no lo quería como mi [Reina] ya que te tenia a ti... -

-¿Entonces porque lo aceptaste? -

\- Pues cuando regrese al mundo humano y le pregunte a Rias donde vivía su [Reina] para devolverle algo que me presto… –

\- ¿C-Cuando regresaste al mundo humano y fuiste a la casa de Himejima-senpai...? - Pregunto Issei sonriendo nerviosamente y mira a otro lado al recordar ese día

\- ¡Te encontré haciendo cosas sucias y usando el regazo de esa pervertida vaca tetona que te dejaba ver esos pechos enormes que tiene desvergonzadamente! - Reclamo la rubia para mirarlo con los ojos acusatorios - ¡Y encima la besaste! ¡Me enoje tanto que sin pensarlo lo elegí y te lastime! -

\- Seek...- Dijo el castaño que mejor se quedaría sobre que el beso con Himejima fue su segundo beso - ¡P-Pero si la bese fue por el golpe que me diste! ¡Fue un accidente! -

\- L-Lo sé, me puse muy celosa y… -

(Asi que estaba celosa de Akeno-senpai se portara muy íntima conmigo...me hace feliz) – Pensó Issei

\- Quería que sintieras el mismo sentimiento que yo, por eso hice que Alivian fuera a la [Academia Kuoh], donde descaradamente lo abracé cuando nos viste - Dijo la rubia - Hice las cosas sin pensar y ahora me arrepiento tanto de ello, casi te pierdo en el proceso…- comento con tristeza

Una pequeña lágrima traicionera escapó y recorrió la mejilla de la rubia, pero está fue limpiada por Issei inmediatamente.

\- Seek-chan, no tienes que preocuparte por todo lo sucedido, cómo te dije, yo también estaba siendo egoísta, no quería a otro chico cerca de ti. Por eso también actúe sin pensar, vine de regreso a mi ciudad natal y al templo para intentar ahogar lo que sentía. Mis celos, el enojo, pero principalmente la ira que sentía después de verte en los brazos de alguien que no era yo. Por eso acepte el [Entrenamiento de los 3000 soles], para olvidar esas sensaciones. No, para jamás volverlas a sentir en mi vida- dijo el castaño amablemente - Pero aun así fue inútil... – comento mientras encoje los hombros y cierra un ojo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Ise-kun? – Pregunto la rubia confundida ante esa revelación - Cuando nos volvimos a ver, no tenías expresiones ni emociones, era como si todo lo humano que conocí de ti, hubiera desaparecido... -

-Si eso fuera verdad, entonces no habría llorado por ti cuando te vi muy enferma - Refutó Issei - Verás, no hubo momento en el que no pensara en ti, Todo el tiempo estabas en mi mente, aparecías en mis sueños, incluso el que te mencionaran bastaba para ponerme intranquilo, por eso digo que fue inútil. Si lo pienso bien, no hay forma en que pueda olvidarme de ti, cada recuerdo tuyo que pasaba por mi mente, hacía que el único sentimiento que estaba en mi corazón se hiciera más fuerte...el amor que te tenia y que no comprendí hasta ese momento tan crítico – recordando como la voz de Genryuusai lo animo a expresar sus sentimientos

\- Ise…-

\- Ahora me alegra que no funcionara el entrenamiento, porque así puedo decirte cuánto te amó Seek chan... -

Al escuchar la palabra te amo de la boca del castaño, hizo que Seekvaira se pusiera feliz, así que se sentó sobre las piernas de él y enredó sus brazos en su cuello…

-Yo también te amo - correspondió la rubia dándole un suave beso en los labios - Pero como te dije antes y reafirmó, eres mío, me perteneces... -

\- Y tú a mí, después de todo hemos consumado nuestro amor antes del matrimonio - Dijo el castaño regresándole el beso

\- Así es, pero te moleré a palos si te veo haciendo cosas con otra chica que solo me corresponden a mí -

Ambos unieron sus labios una vez más y cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de ese lindo momento, lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo observados por uno de los [Pecados], miembros del [Dies Irae] y otros más, los cuales miraban en desaprobación al par de chicos

\- Ese demonio… - Gruñó Rena en desaprobación - Lo único que hace es que Ise-kun se olvide de la obligación que tiene con la gente de esta ciudad -

\- Hibari comparte su opinión, Rena-sama. Puede que Ise-sama la acepte como su novia, pero ella hace que se olvide de sus obligaciones y para colmo ella lo lastimó... – Gruño la [Chuuma] peli azul

\- Creo que Ise-sama ha cometido un error al aceptarla como su pareja - Dijo Sagiri - Solo lo distrae de sus obligaciones con su pueblo, con la [Familia Kazama] y las que tiene con su familia -

Mientras ellos se besan con mucho amor, el castaño sintió una presencia, por lo que se separó de ella y la puso detrás de él mientras usa la [Postura del Muro de Hierro]. La rubia se puso nerviosa, puesto que al ver tan serio a su novio, sabía que debía ser alguien fuerte. Pero esa preocupación se volvió molestia al ver a cierto pelirrojo parecido a Rias que viste con una túnica blanca y unas hombreras encima, salia de entre las sombras.

\- Si no me equivoco, usted debe ser el hermano de Rias Gremory-senpai, el [Maou] Sirzechs Lucifer - Dijo el castaño para volver a una postura relajada

\- Veo que me recuerdas, Kawakami Issei-kun - Dijo el nombrado mientras que la rubia lo ve con un ceño poker face gracioso y las mejillas infladas mientras gruñe y tiene pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus niñas, cosa que puso nervioso a Sirzechs mientras tiene una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- ¿A que debo su visita? - Pregunto el castaño - Me dijeron que ninguno de ustedes estaría disponible hasta dentro de 48 horas después del [Rating Game] entre Kaichou y Gremory-senpai -

\- Si bien era eso cierto, termine mis deberes antes - Dijo el pelirrojo - Tengo un poco de tiempo para tu solicitud, pero dispongo de poco, por lo que te pido que seas breve - comento con una sonrisa

\- Bien, entonces iré al grano - Dijo el castaño - Deseo que me den el permiso para que mi persona junto a los alumnos de la [Academia Internado Dhalia] y otros más podamos ser espectadores del [Rating Game] entre Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri – pidió cortésmente, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

\- Esta bien, no es algo que no pueda cumplir - Respondió el pelirrojo - Solo te pediré que si van al inframundo como mis invitados, se comporten y no causen problemas, solo eso pido a cambio -

\- De acuerdo. Doy mi palabra que ninguno de ellos, sin importar quien sea, se comportara a la altura. Y si hacen algo que los pueda afectar, yo mismo me encargare de patearles el trasero como aplacarlos por cualquier medio necesario -

-Lo mismo va por mi parte, si alguien de nuestra facción o aliados a ella, se quiere propasar con los invitados, yo mismo me encargare de resolver el problema -

\- Bien, ahora que están establecidos los términos para que podamos ir al inframundo, entonces ya no tenemos nada que hablar. De antemano agradezco su accesibilidad a mi solicitud tan repentina -

\- Yo no diría eso -

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? –

El castaño estaba confundido, porque si no le fallaba su memoria, la cual es tan aguda que la de un elefante…él no tenía otra cosa que tratar con el pelirrojo

\- Nada en especial, pero solo quisiera decirte algo -

\- ¿Decirme algo? -

\- Gracias por salvar a mi hermana y a sus siervas durante el día de la fiesta - Respondió el pelirrojo amablemente mientras hace una reverencia – No quiero pensar lo que habría ocurrido si no hubieras aparecido en ese momento, por lo que quiero agradecerte adecuadamente... -

\- Realmente no es nada, no necesito que me agradezca - Dijo el castaño mientras mueve su mano derecha enfrente de su rostro – Tenia mis motivos para aparecer en ese momento -

\- Hablo enserio, si hay algo aparte de este favor que quieras, tierras en el inframundo, riquezas, mujeres, etc. Puedes pedírmelo con confianza y te lo daré sin poner objeción -

-Yo también hablo enserio, no necesito que me agradezca con nada de eso - Respondió el castaño francamente - ¿Riquezas y tierras?, las tiene mi familia. Nuestras empresas generan miles de millones al mes y mi familia se puede decir que tiene un gran peso político en el [Ducado de West], en el [Imperio de Touwa] y en ciudad [Ciudad Kawakami] como en gran parte de Japón. Aunque yo no las necesito porque pienso vivir una vida modesta y tranquila resultado de mi propio esfuerzo, ¿Mujeres?, tampoco las quiero sin importar que tan bellas puedan ser... – para tomar a su novia de la cintura y la jalo hacia él en ese instante

-…- Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo que los miro seriamente por un momento.

\- Seek-chan es la única mujer que me basta para ser feliz - Dijo el castaño mientras le da un beso a la rubia en la mejilla, cosa que la hizo extremadamente feliz

\- Aun así, estoy abierto a que puedas pedirme lo que quieras - Comento el pelirrojo dándose la media vuelta y procediera a retirarse - Aunque te sugiero que recapacites esa idea de tener a una sola mujer en tu vida, por lo que he visto eres muy popular con muchas jóvenes, las cuales darían todo por ser tu prometida. Así que no dudo que en algún punto caerás ante sus encantos. Sobre el agradecimiento, creo que es como hacerlo, pero será una sorpresa -

Con dicho eso, finalmente el pelirrojo desaprecio entre las sombras, aunque dejo a Issei confundido y a Seekvaira molesta.

\- No entendí. ¿A qué se refería el [Maou] al decir que "en algún punto caerás ante sus encantos"? – Pregunto Issei con su mano detrás de la cabeza

(Tch. Entonces Sirzechs sama, quiere que Ise-kun se case con la vaca tetona de su hermana) Pensó Seekvaira enojada (Por eso hizo esos comentarios, está planeando algo para que esa descerebrada se quede con mi novio y no dudo que ya tenga un plan en marcha para lograrlo. Aunque no debería sorprenderme, ese hombre siempre cede a los caprichos de esa idiota pelirroja... ¡Maldito Siscon!)

\- Oye, Seek-chan…- Dijo el castaño

-¡¿S-Si?! - Pregunto la rubia que salió de sus pensamientos

-Tengo una duda, la otra noche que te vi antes de que me fuera a entrenar...¿Que hacías con ese Vampiro travestí de Vladi-kun? -

-Ah...eso, p-pues lo estaba ayudando a entrenar, tal y como tu lo hacías...

-¿Enserio?...

-Enserio...

-¿Y se volvió mas fuerte con lo que le enseñaste?...

-S-Si te refieres a que si ya domina mejor sus habilidades para controlar el tiempo, entonces si - respondió la rubia aburrida - (¡Rayos, había un buen ambiente romántico entre Ise kun y yo, ahora desapareció gracias al tonto de Sirzechs sama!... ¡Solo me pregunta tonterías que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!) -

-Supongo que tu entrenamiento fue mas efectivo, ya que tus habilidades son muy similares a las suyas...

-¡O-Obvio que si, no todo se trata de usar fuerza bruta, si no sabes utilizar lo que tienes en una pelea, entonces estas perdido!...

-Mmmmm...supongo que tienes razón...

-¡Por supuesto que si!...

-Aunque no esta de mas entrenar para mejorar...

-¡Si, pero cuando uno tiene alumnos hay que ser duros y mostrarles que el camino no es fácil, si les pones las cosas sencillas todo el entrenamiento será en vano y solo les causaras la muerte!...

-Tienes razón...Creo que no de debí ser muy flexible con los otros pecados y sus subordinados, cuando los enfrente. Les di una esperanza falsa de mejoramiento, al creer que hicieron moverme, cuando solo pude haber movido una mano y acabar con todos ellos en un segundo, sin siquiera utilizar el estilo Kawakami...

-¡Cierto, cierto... ves que yo tengo!...espera, ¿Que dijiste?...

-Pues básicamente me contuve en todos los entrenamientos y peleas durante todo este tiempo que he estado en mi ciudad natal... -

Seekvaira se quedo muda en ese momento, no sabia que decir sobre lo que había escuchado...

-E-E-Entonces significa que...

-Asi es, soy mucho más fuerte que cualquier persona aqui en el templo - Respondió el castaño con tranquilidad dejando en shock a su novia - Ni mis primas, hermanas, los otros pecados, sus subordinados, grupos rebeldes, sirvientes del templo, valkyrias o seres sobre naturales de esta ciudad son capaces de hacerme frente. Podría acabar con ellos sin ni siquiera utilizar los estilos Kawakami. Pero con Sebas Tian en su verdadera forma es un hueso duro de roer, cuando era niño siempre podía detener mis ataques como si nada en su forma humana, aunque creo que podría derrotarlo ahora. Brunilda-san y las [Valykrie Corps] eran muy recias cuando entrenábamos en el pasado pero ahora no se cuán grande es la brecha entre nuestras fuerzas gracias a mi entrenamiento. A mis abuelos, dudo que siquiera pueda tocarlos, antes de por lo menos recibir 1000 golpes en un destello. En cuanto a mis padres, tal vez ya los supere, en fuerza física y espiritual. Pero ellos tienen mucha mayor experiencia en combate que yo como tienen técnicas secretas que ni yo he visto. Incluso podría luchar con Sirzechs-san, pero si usara su verdadero poder, me vería un aprieto. Ese pelirrojo aparenta más de lo que se ve -

(¡Lo dice como si no fuera la gran cosa!) - pensó Seekvaira alterada, al igual que las personas que los estaban espiando

\- Así que por favor Seek-chan, no les digas nada a ninguno de ellos que he contenido mi fuerza de forma excesiva, solo para enfrentarlos y no matarlos en el proceso. Principalmente a los otros pecados que son muy orgullosos de su fuerza, aunque solo lo hice para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Empezare a subir el nivel gradualmente para que ellos mismos mejoren y se hagan más fuertes, para que llegue el punto en que no sea necesario contenerme –

\- ¿Q-Que tanto es el alcance destructivo de tus poderes? – Pregunto la rubia aun sin creerse lo que escucho - ¿Y tú defensa? -

\- Según Tenguyama-san, podría destruir una cuarta parte del territorio de la extinta [Unión Soviética] con un disparo simple de mi [Kawakami Radical Beam] si usara todo mi poder – Respondió el castaño – Sobre mi defensa, supongo que si me dispararan con un rifle de francotirador anti tanques, ni siquiera atravesaría la primera capa de mi piel o al menos eso es l que pienso yo -

Ahora Seekvaira se sentía como una inútil y debilucha, si lo pensaba bien, jamás había entrenado para hacerse más fuerte, ni siquiera un poco. El ver que su novio/[Reina] la superaba abismalmente, le causaba una sensación de pequeñez y más que él decía que superaba a sus propios camaradas sin ningún problema, además de que podría derrotarlos en solo movimiento. Su único consuelo era que aun él tiene un límite, o al menos eso afirmaba el castaño

\- C-Creo que me siento mal, mejor me voy a nuestra habitación para darme un baño – Dijo algo acongojada la rubia

-¡Déjame acompañarte! - Exclamo el castaño feliz mientras le sujeta la mano y comienza a correr, jalándola a ella en el proceso - ¡Quiero tomar un baño junto a mi novia!

-¡O-Oye, ve mas despacio! - Reclamo Seekvaira que intentaba zafarse del agarre

Mientras la feliz pareja se adentraba al templo, una de las espectadoras se mantenía en Shock al no poder asimilar lo que había escuchado.

-S-se...se...se ha con-con-contenido todo es-este tiempo...im...imposible. - intentaba decir Rena que no salía de su estupor - Entonces significa que pudo haberme matado durante nuestra batalla cuando invadí [Cuidad Kawakami] si lo hubiera querido.

\- Habitación de Issei y Seekvaira - Minutos más tarde.

La pareja ya había llegado a la habitación y tomaron juntos un baño, así como lo quería el castaño. Ambos se limpiaron mutuamente, aunque no llegaron a nada íntimo, más que unos besos llenos de amor...

Al terminar, salieron, se pudieron unos kosode (ropa interior japonesa parecida a Kimonos) y se recostaron en el mismo futon, donde se abrazaron con mucho cariño. Ahora solo observaban el techo como si no hubiera más que hacer, hasta que...

\- Oye Ise-kun... -

-¿si?...

-Antes de que nos volviéramos novios, dijiste que transferirías a la Academia de esta ciudad...

-Si, dije eso, pero no te entiendo...

-Solo me estaba preguntando si regresaras a Kuoh conmigo, después de que terminen las vacaciones...

Issei solo sonrió levemente ante esto...

-Sabes Seek chan, últimamente me dices todo cuando estamos recostados juntos, pero antes de que te responda, quiero que me digas que piensas que haré...

-Obviamente me seguirás, para que sigamos con lo nuestro...

-Entonces ya no es necesario que te responda, ya que sabes la respuesta...

-¿Y que pasara con la gente de esta ciudad?, ellos te necesitan para que los sigas protegiendo, ¿No crees que estarás siendo egoísta al irte conmigo?...

-¿que tiene de malo ser un poco egoísta debes en cuando? ¿Acaso no merezco también buscar mi propia felicidad?- pregunto el castaño sin mirarla aun teniendo una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro - Además mi batallón puede encargarse de eso, pueden proteger a la gente en mi lugar. -

Seekvaira en ese momento se levanto y miro seriamente al castaño.

-¡Pero Ise kun, aun esa gente te necesita y...!

Simplemente Issei la silencio al poner su dedo indice en sus labios y luego la beso por unos momentos, hasta que se separo.

-Por eso me enamore de ti Seek chan - comento el castaño sorprendiendo a la rubia - te preocupas por los demás sin darte cuenta y los ayudas de algún modo, a pesar de tu carácter violento, tiendes a ser alguien muy amable, algo que no se esperaría de una demonio, un ser que solo busca el beneficio propio. Tu ayudas al que lo necesita, sin importar que tipo de ser sea, no te ocultas en una mascara de una dama santa para ayudar, para quedar bien ante una deidad o para encontrar el beneficio propio, tu lo haces porque quieres, eso fue lo que me hizo caer en el encanto de Seekvaira Agares...mi preciosa senpai...

Seekvaira se puso bastante roja y solo desvió la mirada, aunque había disfrutado del gesto amoroso de su idiota.

-Pero volviendo al punto, incluso si la gente de la ciudad, mi batallón, los pecados o mi propia familia se opusieran a que me fuera, seguiría con la idea de irme solo con tal de estar contigo...

-¿E-Estas seguro?...

-Si, ahora que regresaste a mi vida, ya se que quiero en futuro, que tipo de vida, a que lugares ir, todo...- comento el castaño - quiero conocer el mundo y a la gente que hay en el, disfrutar de los viajes, ver los cielos y disfrutar los festivales que hay en las ciudades o pueblos, pero todo eso estando a tu lado -

La cara de Seekvaira ya tenia un tono tan rojo que iguala o supera el cabello de cierta pelirroja, todo gracias a las palabras de Issei.

-B-Bueno si es lo que quieres, n-no se puede evitar - respondió la rubia bastante avergonzada - ¡Pero haremos todo eso en nuestra luna de miel y yo escogeré los lugares a donde iremos, no quiero ninguna objeción después!... –

\- Esta bien, Seek chan – Dijo el castaño para darle un tierno beso de la nada – Y si aun te preocupa mi trabajo respecto a la [Familia Kazama] y mi compromiso en la ciudad como con mi familia, podemos usar "esa" opción…-

\- ¿Opción? –

\- En su momento lo sabrás, Seek-chan. También la luna de miel nos servirá para pensar el nombre de nuestro hijo... -

-¡Por supuesto que no!...- refuto la rubia rápidamente

-¿Eh?...¿Porque no?...

-¡Porque ya tengo el nombre perfecto para nuestro futuro descendiente!... - respondió ella mientras saca una pequeña pizarra y comienza escribir, para que finalmente dejara ver al castaño lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra... -

-¿Hiro?... – Pregunto el castaño

-¡Así es! - respondió la rubia con orgullo pero luego se puso seria - Aunque lo escribí asi, porque luego eres medio idiota y vayas a pronunciar mal el nombre, pero en si es Heero... –

\- ¿Ese no es el nombre del protagonista de la saga de Gundam Wing y piloto del Gundam Zero Wing, Yuy Heero? –

\- Si –

\- O-Ok…-

\- ¡Nada de Ok, dime que te parece el nombre para nuestro hijo...! -

-B-Bueno, es un lindo nombre, pero ..¿Que tal si es una niña nuestro primer bebe?...

Una vena se marcó en el rostro de la rubia que no se veía nada contenta.

-¡Eso jamás, mi primer descendiente será un varón muy fuerte! - reclamo la rubia - ¡No voy a permitir que una niña me robe la atención de mi hombre, incluso si se trata de una hija mía! ¡Puede que en unos cientos de años acepte tener una niña o que nuestro hijo nos de unas nietas, pero no antes! ¡Así que será mejor que te esfuerces para que me preñes con un varón! -

-¡¿Y-Yo?!...

-¡Si, el sexo de una persona se establece en el momento mismo de la concepción, ya que depende del cromosoma que aporte el espermatozoide. Por lo tanto, es el padre el que determina si el bebé será niño o niña! - respondió la rubia - ¡así que si no me preñas con un varón, te juro que haré que la gata ninfómana de Kuroka te viole hasta que te deje las bolas secas!...

-¡Por mi encanta de hacerlo! - exclamo Kuroka que de repente apareció en el futon, exactamente entre ellos 2 - Fufufufufu...que tal si comenzamos con un pre castigo, para que se motive en embarazarte con mi hijastro y a mí con una... – para intentar besarlo…

 ** _PAAM_**

Pero Kuroka no pudo terminar de hablar cuando recibió una patada justo en la cara que era de parte de Seekvaira que tenía una mirada asesina y la cubría un aura negra, mientras se encontraba de pie

\- ¡Era en sentido figurado, idiota! - Espeto la rubia - ¡Jamás permitiré que le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a mi futuro esposo, a menos que se lo merezca! -

Pero Kuroka no podía responder, debido a que la patada la había noqueado al instante que la recibió, esto era evidente ya que un pequeño fantasma con su forma, salía de su boca.

-C-Creo que no te puede escuchar Seek chan...

-¡Tu no me cambies el tema! - reclamo la rubia silenciando al castaño - ¡como dije tu obligación sera preñarme con un varón!...

-S-Si...

-¡No te escuche!...

-¡S-Si señora, me esforzare para preñarte con un varón! - respondió el castaño como si fuera un soldado cosa que hizo sonreír sensualmente a Seekvaira

-Buena respuesta - dijo la rubia mientras se relamía los labios sensualmente - Ahora, es mejor que comiences con tu trabajo ca-ri-ño... - mientras se quita la Yukata y pega su cuerpo desnudo al del castaño que se puso nervioso...

\- S-Si…-

El castaño en ese momento se abalanzo sobre Seekvaira que solo dio un pequeño grito erótico, pero antes de que dieran rienda suelta al acto amoroso...

\- E-Espera Ise-kun... -

-¿Que pasa Seek-chan?...

-Antes de que comencemos, saquemos la basura para que no nos moleste... - respondió la rubia mientras señala a Kuroka

Con dicho eso, Seekvaira tomo a la Nekomata por la roba y la comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la ventana de la habitación, cuando finalmente llego, la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia afuera, llegando muy rápido hacia el cielo y desapareciendo en este como si fuera una estrella fugaz.

(Realmente, Seek no le ha perdonado que me haya violado. No me quiero imaginar cómo le ira a Rossweisse-san cuando mi novia se entere de lo que hizo estando borracha) Pensó el castaño con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

Después de eso, Seekvaira se lanzó sobre el castaño y comenzaron con el acto atrevido.

\- Al día siguiente – 5:00 am – Patio de la Fortaleza Kazama -

Issei había reunido a los [Pecados], a sus hermanas y a los alumnos de la [Academia Dhalia] para informarles sobre al evento que iban asistir al día de hoy y el cómo tenían que comportarse, aunque muchos miraban confundidos al castaño que había terminado de contarles su plan para el día de hoy...

\- ¿Tienen alguna duda? - Pregunto el castaño pero nadie respondió, solo hubo miradas un tanto confundidas que eran compartidas entre ellos mismos cosa que inmediatamente el castaño noto - ¿Sucede algo?... -

Hasuki pasó al frente y procedió a responder…

(Se nota que es su hermana) Pensaron todos los chicos de la academia invitada

\- N-Nada Onii chan, pero esto es muy repentino - Respondió la 1° hermano menor de Issei algo nerviosa, por que esperaba que no se enojara por lo que iba a decir – Pero, ¿porque quieres que vayamos al [Inframundo] a observar un juego de los demonios? -

\- Es bueno que hayas hecho esa pregunta, Hasuki – Respondió el castaño – En primer lugar para que aprendan que existen diferentes estilos de pelea como guerreros que tienen una especialidad o habilidad única, esto les ayudara a mejorar un poco sus estilos de combate. En segundo lugar porque quiero que entiendan que ninguno de ustedes esta encima de cualquier otro peleador sobrenatural o manejador de [Reiki]. Desde que llegaron a entrenar los alumnos de la [Academia Dhalia] y otros más, he notado que son muy confiados de sus habilidades y creen que son invencibles...no podían ser más idiotas – bufo decepcionado

El comentario del castaño molesto a algunos en ese momento, pero no dijeron nada ya que no tenían el valor suficiente para encararlo, en especial…después sentir el poder que emana

\- En tercera, podrán ver lo que son demonios de diferentes niveles y habilidades. Creo que son conscientes que la [Ruin Princess] Rias Gremory es usuaria del [Poder de la Destrucción] y Sona Sitri tiene la habilidad de hydrokenisis, es decir que su especialidad es el manejo y manipulación como la magia de agua. El [Rayo Sacro] de la [Sacerdotisa del Relámpago], Himejima Akeno, hija del [Señor del Rayo], el [Cadre Baraqiel] de [Grigory]. La [Boosted Gear] de Shidou Irina, etc. Esas habilidades e instrumentos seguramente serán utilizadas durante esa competencia. Me gustaría que al verlos en acción tengan más amplio el espectro de lo que abarca el mundo sobrenatural para decisiones futuras. Por último, puedan al menos experimentar como espectadores, como es una representación cuasi perfecta de un conflicto bélico –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Anne curiosa

\- Yo en el pasado participe en un [Rating Game] no oficial donde obtuve la victoria – Revelo el castaño sorprendiendo a los presentes - Y pude ver como ese juego es lo más cercano a un campo de batalla. Quiero que vean y hagan consciencia de lo que pasaría si toman malas decisiones como lo hacen los adulto de sus respectivos hogares. A las generaciones de antes JAMAS las podremos cambiar, pero las nuevas generaciones podemos hacer la diferencia si nos hacen abrir los ojos, es lo que pienso -

Los de West, Touwa y Rena estaban sorprendidos de que Issei viera más allá de lo que una persona común hasta su vejez puede vislumbrar. Cada vez lo respetaban aún más como un maestro y líder

\- Este evento se dará al anochecer, por lo que el día de hoy empezaremos el entrenamiento a las 6:00 am y lo terminaremos 2 horas antes de que empiece el juego. Necesito que estén reunidas en este mismo lugar las personas que quieran ir, tampoco obligare a nadie a acompañarme. Es todo, pueden retirarse – Comento el castaño haciendo el [Shunpo]

Mientras deja a todos los presentes confundidos, principalmente a sus hermanas que no sabían que decir, hubo un grupo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por el castaño. Este mismo grupo era conformado por Rena, [Dies Irae] y las primas Ameno.

\- Tch...¿Desde cuándo nuestro líder es fan de observar las peleas de guerreros de otras facciones? - pregunto Rena con enojo - Estoy segura que esa demonio lo está manipulando para que haga lo que ella quiere –

(Y ahí vamos de nuevo) Pensaron Momoyo y Kazuko para ir con sus primas como batallón

\- ¡Hibari cree lo mismo, que está manipulando a Ise-sama para su beneficio, lo hace con el objetivo de esclavizarnos a todos! – Exclamo afirmando la autonombrada

El comentario de la kunoichi peli azul hizo pensar bastante a los [Pecados] y a los demás sobre las intenciones que ellos creían tenia Seekvaira.

\- N-No me gustaría llegar a una conclusión tan rápida, pero es muy sospechoso que Ise-sama de la nada nos quiera llevar al [Inframundo] para ver un [Rating Game] – Comento Sagiri - Así que es una probabilidad muy grande que sea cierto lo que dices Hibari. Esa demonio está manipulando a Ise-sama para esclavizar a la mayoría de los presentes y apoderarse del [Templo Kawakami] -

Lamentablemente habían sido escuchados por parte de los [Alumnos de Dhalia], entre ellos Hasuki que solo negaba con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación del como querían culpar a Seekvaira sobre cosas que no había hecho ni tenía planeado hacer. Ella iba a reprenderlos, por ser tan estúpidos, pero cuando en el momento que lo iba a hacer, fue detenida por Romio cuando la sujeto por el hombro.

\- Deja que Aniki se encargue de esto – Índico Inuzuka – Después de todo, es el líder de la [Familia Kazama] -

\- Pero si no hacemos algo, harán que Seekvaira-nee san sea culpada por cosas que no ha hecho -

\- Lo sé, pero este problema le concierne a ellos. Si tengo razón, la novia de tu hermano saldrá bien librada de este problema sin importar cuanto se opongan o digan todos ellos. Además no creo que ella sea mala como la pintan, se nota que tiene un mal carácter, pero no es mala en lo absoluto... -

Hasuki miro de forma acusatoria al chico en ese momento

\- Hasuki cree que estas alabando mucho a Seekvaira-onee, ¿Acaso te gusta?... -

\- P-Para nada, creo que estas exagerando Hasuki - Refuto el chico rápidamente - Además, por algo Aniki la protege y la ama tanto, si fuera mala creo que él la hubiera destruido hace tiempo – mientras que sus demás parejas, hermanas y primas se reían discretamente de la situación de su futuro esposo/cuñado/ primo en ley

Los 2 chicos entonces miraron a los demás [Pecados], [Dies Irae] y a las primas Ameno que ya estaban planeando algo.

\- Habitación de Issei y Seekvaira - Momentos después -

En cuanto dio a información, Issei inmediatamente fue a su habitación para estar al lado de su novia que se encontraba recostada leyendo un manga de genero meccha, pero en cuanto entro el inmediatamente se sentó y lo recibió con una sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa mientras le indica que se siente junto a ella

\- Bueno, como esperaba hubo quienes no les agrado la idea de ir al [Inframundo] - Respondió el castaño algo cansado para sentarse al lado de Seekvaira - Aunque también hubo otros que irán con nosotros, lo sé porque lo note en sus miradas. Asi que les di la opción de quedarse o ir, para que no se sintieran obligados -

\- S-Supongo que no a muchos les agrada la idea que irán al hogar de una demonio, que básicamente es donde van las almas de aquellos que cometieron muchos pecados durante sus vidas terrenales. Sumado a que esas personas no ven con buenos ojos nuestro compromiso…-

Seekvaira se acongojo un poco y abrazo sus piernas, pero Issei inmediatamente acaricio una de sus mejillas e hizo que lo mirara

-Yo no tengo problema en ir al hogar de mi hermosa novia y de que nuestro amor lo sepa todo el mundo - dijo el castaño para darle un beso a la rubia que fue correspondido, este duro unos momentos y luego se separaron - Es cierto que el decir que iremos al inframundo, no suena algo muy atractivo, pero al menos yo iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar a tu lado -

-Fufufufu...tonto -

Seekvaira le dio un leve golpe en la frente al castaño con su dedo índice y corazón

-Desde que nos volvimos novios, te has vuelto muy cursi. No es que no me guste, pero cuando nos conocimos tu no eras así -

-Eso no es cierto - refuto el castaño que se cruzó de brazos - Siempre te he mostrado afecto de esta manera, pero antes te molestaba que fuera muy cariñoso contigo, lo más lejos que llegaba contigo eran solamente los abrazos, donde debes en cuando recibía un puñetazo o unos cuantos rasguños en la cara...

-Te los daba, porque luego decías puras estupideces...

-Yo no le llamaría decir estupideces a decir la verdad, por ejemplo...el decir que tú tienes un trasero más gordo y unos pechos más pequeños que tu madre no es una estupidez, sino más bien es la pura... -

PAW

CRASH

Pero el castaño fue interrumpido cuando recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que fue por parte de Seekvaira, el cual lo saco de la habitación a través de la ventana, gracias a la fuerza de la inercia que traía el golpe.

-¡¿Que le andas viendo a mi madre?!...¡¿Que no soy suficiente para ti?! - pregunto la rubia con furia pero no recibió una respuesta debido a que Issei cayo desde el segundo piso y de cara al suelo - ¡tsk...ya se me hacía muy extraño que no dijeras ninguna estupidez! -

Mientras la rubia gruñía, Issei se levantó del suelo como si nada y se limpió toda la tierra de su ropa. Inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, pero en el momento que iba a dar un salto

*¿Issei?*

Alguien lo llamo inmediatamente, por lo que miro hacia el frente y vio a su abuela que estaba sentada tomando el té ella sola...

\- Abuela...¿Desde cuando estas...? -

\- Llevo un rato aquí, mi pequeño - respondió la mujer como si nada - Ahora veo un poco de cómo es tu relación con esa pequeña demonio y la verdad puedo decir con toda seguridad, que no hay nadie mejor para ti en este mundo...digo, es de admirar que tiene muchas agallas como para golpearte en la cara y más sabiendo las primordiales reglas que hay en el templo – puntualizo con los ojos afilados

Issei inmediatamente se sonrojo un poco y volteo su mirada un poco avergonzado.

-P-Pues es un poco de lo que me atrajo de ella abuela - apoyo el castaño con vergüenza - Aunque tiene sus buenos puntos que me gustan mucho más que su carácter violento...pero creo que yo la hice enojar -

-Si es así, entonces cuida de ella tanto como tu vida -

\- La atesoro más que a mi vida abuela - Dijo el castaño para irse a sentar al lado de la venerable - Por cierto abuela, quiero preguntarte algo...

-¿De que se trata?...

-Es sobre Saji...

La mujer cerro los ojos y solo le dio otro sorbo a su te.

-¿Qué pasa con él?...

-Bueno, es cierto que fue tu aprendiz y hasta donde sé, creo que ha sido el único ya que ni a mi has accedido entrenarme hasta el [Entrenamiento de los 3000 Soles]...

-Asi es, pero ¿Que con eso?...

-Veras, Solo quiero saber porque...

Inmediatamente, la venerable le dio otro sorbo a su te e inmediatamente miro a su nieto directamente a los ojos.

-Porque él lo necesitaba - respondió ella como si nada

-¿Lo necesitaba?...No te entiendo abuela.

-No es difícil de entender, como bien sabes el viene de una familia problemática, hijo de una madre que nunca tuvo el valor de dejar a un hombre abusador que la maltrato durante mucho tiempo, no solo a ella sino también a él y a sus pequeños hermanos - relato la mujer - ¿recuerdas el cómo llego al templo?...

-Si - respondió el castaño para bajar la mirada - Llego frente al abuelo y a mi bastante golpeado, pidiendo ayuda para que alguien detuviera a su padre que estaba maltratando a su madre en plena calle, ahí fue el abuelo a pararlo y darle una golpiza que nunca olvido, lo que hizo que se mantuviera tranquilo al menos con ellos, pero se metió con gente peligrosa -

-Asi es, por eso nosotros los aceptamos en el templo y les dimos la protección de nuestra familia para que ese mal hombre no los tocara, a pesar de tener apoyo de criminales. Tiempo después destruimos a la familia de la Yakuza de la que era miembro y el Oyabun (Jefe Yakuza) de ese grupo le corto a él como a todos sus subordinados su dedo meñique derecho como señal de disculpa

\- Aun recuerdo el como nos observaba el entrenar de todos los aprendices del templo cuando éramos mas jóvenes, pero eso no me responde lo que te pregunte abuela...

-Fufufu...a veces eres muy ingenuo Issei, solo piensa un poco... - se burló la venerable mientras le da un golpe usando la uña de su dedo corazón con un chisguete - Saji kun, siempre observaba los entrenamientos de los aprendices, porque le gustaba y siempre quiso ser como ellos, fuertes...por eso acepte como mi discípulo.

-Entiendo, pero aun quiero saber porque a el y no a mi...

-Bueno Issei, tu ya habías sido entrenado por tu abuelo, así que no tendría sentido que yo te entrenara si ibas a aprender lo mismo aunque ya tenías fuerza sobre humana, además cuando Saji llego tu habías dejado de ser un guerrero por la muerte de Genryuu chan - respondió la mujer amablemente - en cambio el, tenia un brillo en sus ojos que me gusto, un brillo que mostraba un gran deseo de superación y anhelo de proteger a los que ama...Un brillo que nunca habia visto en ti en cualquier otra persona que ha pisado este templo.

Inmediatamente bajo la mirada un poco triste ante el comentario de su abuela

-Y-Ya veo...

-No te sientas mal Issei, solo es la verdad pero volviendo al punto, ese fue el motivo por el cual acepte a Saji-kun como mi alumno y lo entrene, debo reconocer que el mocoso aprendía rápido lo que le enseñaba, casi tan rápido como tu pero le faltaba fuerza, por eso a veces no llegaba muy lejos...aun me acuerdo cuantas veces te reto para saber cuanto había avanzado.

-Yo también, la primera vez que lo hizo fue un mes después de que llego al templo de la familia, le patee el trasero, pero lo que me agrado de él es que nuca se rindió y cada vez que terminaba un entrenamiento venia conmigo para comprobar su nivel...aunque siempre barriera el piso con él

-Gracias a él, de vez en cuando te animabas a pelear y no estar en un rincón lamentándote por lo que no hiciste bien en el pasado... -

-Opino lo mismo, aunque como sabes abuela, después un tiempo me fui a otra ciudad...

-Eso fue lo que hizo que el dejara su entrenamiento y fuera en tu búsqueda porque quería recuperar al mejor amigo que había hecho en este lugar - comento la mujer - Lamentablemente el muy tonto se llevo a su familia consigo de este lugar, lo que provoco que ese mal hombre de su padre, regresara al lado de su madre y con ello, los malos tratos hacia su familia. Luego se unió a una banda motorista, por desgracia o fortuna, su vida como [Bosozoku] termino pronto, por lo que se dedicó a ser un chico normal, pero…-

Mei ling apretó la fuerza la taza de té en ese momento, cosa que Issei noto inmediatamente.

-El ya tenia la fuerza para proteger a su familia de ese mal hombre, pero no lo hacia ya que por desgracia el también amaba a su padre y jamas le correspondió un golpe...

-Tienes razón abuela, pero eso ya no es asi - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa alegre - durante su búsqueda sucedieron algunas cosas que le causaron problemas a su padre, donde Saji fue apuñalado por el pero a la vez salvado Kaichou...

-¿Te refieres a esa demonio hermana de Leviathan?..

-Si, gracias a ella la vida de Saji comenzó a cambiar, pero no solo la de él, sino también la de su madre y sus pequeños hermanos...

-Eso ya lo sé, niño tonto. Aunque no me contó que fue esa pequeña demonio que le ha estado ayudando a su familia - comento Mei ling para darle otro sorbo a su té - Quien hubiera imaginado que también mi aprendiz terminaría enamorado de una demonio -

-Ella también esta muy enamorada de el, aunque no lo admite...

-Fufufufu...por eso los obligue a comprometerse, para que ya pudieran expresarse esa amor que sienten...

-S-Si, pero con ello le trajiste muchos problemas a Saji - dijo el castaño ya algo nervioso - La familia de Kaichou aun no sabe nada sobre este tema, principalmente su hermana mayor de Kaichou no lo sabe, no me quiero imaginar que va a pasar cuando sepa que su querida hermana menor esta comprometida con un chico que ni siquiera esta en la clase alta de una facción...pobre Saji terminara siendo paleta helada

-Bueno yo no diría eso...

-¿Eh?..¿A que te refieres?...

-Pues básicamente, él tiene la protección de la Familia Kawakami, donde están los guerreros que son capaces de aplastar cualquier otra facción sin ningún problema, además si esa burla de demonio que tiene el titulo de medio pelo que tiene el titulo de Leviathan se atreve a separarlos, yo misma me encargare de ir a patear su trasero hasta que pida perdón...

-A-Abuela...

-No tiene nada de malo Issei, siempre protegeré a cualquier miembro de la familia que lo necesite...

-P-Pero Saji no es de la familia...

-Al ser mi aprendiz directo, se volvió parte de la familia...

-O-Ok - dijo el castaño - por cierto abuela, ¿nos acompañaras a ver el Rating game donde Saji participara?...

-No...

-¿p-porque no?, ¿si Saji es tu aprendiz?...

-Pues ya se cual sera el resultado de esa pelea - respondió la mujer para levantarse - lamentablemente el lado de Saji sera derrotado.

Con dicho eso la mujer se retiro, dejando a Issei bastante pensativo sobre lo que dijo.

*¿Ise-kun?*

Su novia bajo y fue a abrazarlo mientras que se pega a él, estando muy triste, cosa que confundió al chico

\- Lo lamento…creo que no debí reaccionar así…- Dijo la heredera Agares – Soy nueva en esto…nunca he tenido novio y tengo miedo que me separen de ti –

\- Todo está bien, Seek chan – Dijo el castaño para tomarla de su barbilla y besarla dulcemente – Es agua pasada. Vamos a prepararnos, debemos irnos al [Inframundo] –

\- ¿Pero cómo nos teletransportáremos? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Por la logística, no te preocupes Kanza-chan y yo nos encargamos –

\- ¿Kanza-chan? ¿Te refieres a Kanzaki-san? –

\- Si, es mi mano derecha y mi estratega –

\- Chiii…-

El castaño se sintió algo incómodo ante la mirada fija y graciosa de su novia, opto por cargarla al estilo hime y volver a su habitación de un salto

\- Habitación de A zazel – Mansión Gremory – Inframundo -

El equipo de Rias y la aludida se reunieron en la habitación del sensei para hablar de un tema importante. Akeno e Irina partieron junto con un siervo de Sirzechs en dirección a Kuoh, específicamente al templo donde vive la morena durante la tarde, por lo que recientemente llegaron y se les informo de la reunión. El tema del ataque de Bikou y la hermana de Koneko que se volvió el [Alfil] de Seekvaira fue el punto de inicio. El asunto fue resuelto gracias al [Pecado de la Ira], Irina y Tannin. Pero este tuvo una consecuencia, Sirzechs y Trowa Agares tuvieron que ir a dar la cara por las acciones de Alivian, frente a ni más ni menos que el [Souke] (Gran Maestro) Kawakami Tesshin y su esposa, la [Ooku-sama] (Gran Señora) Kawakami Mei Ling. Afortunadamente, las cosas ya se habían asentado con respecto a ese incidente, al menos en la facción de los demonios.

Se dijo que Rias Gremory, Seekvaira Agares y Kawakami Issei fueron quienes tuvieron una participación importante. Ambas herederas fueron evaluadas aún más favorablemente por el valor en esa batalla como la notoriedad del líder de la [Familia Kazama] era aún mayor. Puesto que el equipo de Vali fue echado y la heredera Gremory logro que la castaña alcanzara el [Balance Breaker]. Parece que los puntos ganados por esto serán altos.

\- Irina, ¿Cómo está tu estado de [Balance Breaker]? – Pregunto el mechi dorado

\- Me ha acostumbrado rápidamente a ese estado, pero hay varias condiciones para el mismo – Dijo la mencionada

(De algún modo, ahora soy capaz de utilizar el [Balance-Breaker Boosted Gear Scale-mail], pero se necesitan una serie de condiciones y todavía estaba lejos de poder usarlo libremente)

\- En primer lugar, cuando cambio al [Balance Breaker], se necesita tiempo para que la transformación ocurra. El tiempo hasta que la transformación se complete aparece en la joya de mi guantelete. Por otra parte, cuando entro en ese estado de espera, no puedo usar mi [Sacred Gear]. Tanto la duplicación como la transferencia son imposibles. Por otra parte, sólo me puedo transformar una vez al día, incluso si cancelo la transformación antes de que termine, mi [Sacred Gear] se verá privado de casi todo su poder – Explico la [Sekiryuutei] mientras que el caído afirmaba con la cabeza

\- Sí, es como los datos dicen. Es casi exactamente lo mismo que los anteriores anfitriones del [Dragón Emperador Rojo]. Aunque también hubo casos en los que se podía utilizar el Sacred Gear, incluso una vez que se lanzó la cuenta regresiva de la armadura. Así que, ¿Cuál es el tiempo necesario para la transformación? -

\- Dos minutos -

\- Así que el tiempo se acortó gracias al entrenamiento y te acostumbraste a él. Sin embargo, esos dos minutos son una cuestión de vida o muerte. Para decirlo sin rodeos, no es de utilidad en el combate real. Por encima de todo, el tiempo hasta la transformación, durante ese tiempo que el [Boosted Gear] no se pueda utilizar, es muy problemático. Puesto que hay un gran número de personas que pueden derrotarte antes de los dos minutos. Tienes que pensar en cómo puedes cuidar de ti mismo hasta que te transformes. Esos dos minutos son tu mayor debilidad –

\- Pero…-

\- ¿Pero? –

\- Descubrí accidentalmente que al usar el [Arte de la Respiración] reduzco el tiempo a 30 segundos y puedo usar la [Boosted Gear] por un limitado número de veces para tanto [Boost] como [Transfer] –

\- ¿[Arte de la respiración]? – Pregunto Ray

\- Es un antiguo arte que se creó para combatir a la plaga masiva de Onis devora humanos que creo Kibutsuji Muzan. Siendo el primero en su clase, que ha vivido durante más de mil años, a quien se le atribuye el origen de estos Youkais al usar su sangre como catalizador y entre otras cosas durante la era de transición del Japón feudal a la época moderna - Explico el caído – Consiste en aumentar la cantidad de oxígeno en la sangre controlando su patrón de respiración. Hacer esto aumenta su fuerza y agilidad para igualar la de un Oni –

\- Es una de las dos respiraciones base del [Kawakami Ryu] – Complemento Irina – Su forma avanzada es llamada [Respiraciones de enfoque completo], se utiliza para generar un suministro de oxígeno en la sangre y fortalecer los músculos. Otorga el poder y la resistencia necesarios al usuario para combatir Onis sin cambiar la forma física. Según me explicaron, fue aportada por la bisabuela de Ise-kun, Kanroji Mitsuri-sama. En su juventud fue una cazadora de Onis que llevaba como título el [Pilar del Amor]. Pero yo no he llegado a ese nivel, solo los maestros de las diferentes formas del [Kawakami Ryu] y la familia principal son capaces de eso –

\- ¿Quieres decir que Hasuki-chan, Kochou-chan y la tierna Teria-chan pueden hacer eso? – Pregunto Kalawarner

\- Teóricamente, si –

Los Gremorys entendieron que NINGÚN miembro del Clan Kawakami debía ser subestimado, aun cuando son seres humanos normales

\- Entiendo. La duplicación normal del [Boosted Gear] y la transferencia también son importantes, ya que tienen una amplia gama de usos. Sin embargo, el [Balance Breaker] es indispensable para luchar contra un enemigo poderoso. El estado normal y el estado del [Balance Breaker] cada uno tienen sus ventajas y desventajas. Así que, ¿por cuánto tiempo puedes utilizar el [Balance Breaker]? Tanto usando la respiración que mencionaste y en forma estándar -

\- En total, lo puedo usar durante treinta minutos. Cuando más uso mi poder, disminuye más. Cuando uso la respiración, dura 1 hora y disminuye en menor medida. Y como comenté antes, puedo usar las dos habilidades de la [Boosted Gear] por una limitada cantidad como se reduce el tiempo de transformación -

\- ¿Cuántas veces puedes usar la [Sacred Gear]? –

\- 6 veces por ambos casos –

\- ¿Entonces solo puedes usar 6 [Boosfs], 6 [Transfers] o intervalos en 6 ocasiones? –

\- Sep –

\- Eso es bastante bueno para ser el primer plazo. Ese es el resultado de tu entrenamiento. Sin embargo, en un partido oficial, eso se debe descartar. Está fuera de cuestión si son sólo treinta minutos, y lo que es más, disminuye a medida que más lo usas. También habrá juegos que pueden durar mucho tiempo. No tenemos más remedio que aumentar el límite de Irina de ahora en adelante sin depender tanto de esa respiración –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Si se descubre que puedes hacer eso, trataran de bloquear tu sistema respiratorio u obstruirte la garganta. Todo con tal de que no puedas usar tu respiración correctamente -

\- Entiendo…(¿Cuándo podre ponerme al día con Vali?) -

(Sin embargo, el [Balance Breaker] también dependía de la hora y la situación. Yo había alcanzado el poder que deseaba, pero dependiendo de las circunstancias durante la batalla, también habría ocasiones en que usar el [Sacred Gear] con la habilidad la duplicación y la capacidad de transferencia sería mejor que utilizar el [Balance Breaker])

Podría utilizar la capacidad de transferencia mientras esta en [Balance Breaker], pero las probabilidades de que se quede sin energía serían muy altas si lo utiliza imprudentemente. Si vence al enemigo antes de que me quede sin fuerza, estaría bien, pero no lo puede garantizar.

Irina trataba de entender la situación con su escasa inteligencia, por lo que Azazel se acercó a ella para decirle algo al oído que la hizo reír lascivamente. Para volver a la normalidad

\- Rias, Sona Sitri sabe acerca de la familia Gremory hasta cierto punto, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el caído recibiendo una afirmación de la pelirroja

\- Sí, ella nos entiende más o menos. Por ejemplo, ella sabe que las principales armas son Irina, Kiba, Akeno, Asia y Xenovia. Pero desconoce las habilidades de Raynare, Kalawarner y Mittelt. Las grabaciones de vídeo de nuestra lucha con la familia Phenex fueron abiertas al público, después de todo. Por otra parte, el [Sacred Gear] de Gasper y el poder de Koneko también han salido a la luz –

\- Bueno, más o menos sabe de todos ustedes. Así que, ¿Cuánto sabes de su lado? -

\- Sé las habilidades de Sona, también de la [Reina] vice-presidenta, y de varios otros de sus sirvientes. Aunque algunas de sus capacidades no las he confirmado todavía. La única que está confirmada es la de su [Peón] masculino, sé que es discípulo de una rama del [Kawakami Ryu], pero no sé cuál es exactamente -

\- Así que estás en desventaja en ese sentido. Bueno, una cosa está bien para un juego o una batalla real. Esto es a menudo el caso, tanto en los juegos como en batallas reales. También hay casos en los que un [Sacred Gear] evoluciona y se transforma durante la batalla. Debes prestar mucha atención. El número de sus oponentes es de ocho -

\- Sí, un [Rey], una [Reina], una [Torre], un [Caballero], dos [Alfiles] y dos [Peones], para un total de ocho enemigos. Parece que todavía no tiene un juego completo de piezas todavía, pero tú tienes la ventaja con 3 peones más -

La conversación continuó con el maestro mientras que la Onee-sama también, cuidadosamente, escuchaba los comentarios del [Cadre]

Por el contrario, por lo que hay ocho oponentes. Por su parte, hay 11 personas, incluyendo a Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt e Irina. Era lógico que Rias tenía en esta ocasión la ventaja numérica. A continuación, A zazel escribió algo en una pizarra blanca que había preparado.

\- Los [Raiting Games] clasifican a los jugadores por sus especialidades en la lucha en diferentes tipos. [Energía], [Técnica], [Magia] y [Apoyo]. De ellos, Rias es del tipo [Magia]. El tipo que es superior en magia, en general, por decirlo así. Akeno es lo mismo. Kiba y Raynare son del tipo [Técnica]. Pero nuestro [Caballero] pelea con [Velocidad] y [Técnica] mientras que nuestra segunda caída de pelo negro ha aprendido algunas técnicas del [Kawakami Yarijutsu Ryu] que Irina le enseño durante su estancia en el templo. Xenovia es de tipo [Energía] que sobresale en el área de la [Velocidad]. Un jugador que tiene como objetivo un golpe certero. Asia. Mittlet y Gasper son del tipo de [Apoyo]. Además, si su clasificación es aún más detallada, Asia está más cerca del tipo [Apoyo], mientras que Gasper y Mittelt se acercan más al tipo [Técnica]. Koneko y Kalawarner es del tipo [Energía], esta chica desarrollo una habilidad que te sorprendería Rias. Y, por último, Irina. También eres del tipo [Energía]. Sin embargo, también eres buena siendo una tipo [Apoyo] con tu poder de [Transferencia] y una tipo técnica, debido al estilo de [Espada Kawakami] –

La castaña estaba desconcertada por todas estas cosas que de repente tuvo que aprender y recordar, pero en otras palabras, había varios tipos dentro de las familias que juegan en los juegos.

(Así que estoy en el tipo [Energía], [Apoyo] y [Técnica], eh) Pensó la castaña

El sensei dibujó líneas en forma de cruz y escribió los nombres de los cuatro tipos dentro de cada uno de los cuatro cuadrantes de la cruz, hizo un gráfico.

Los nombres estaban escritos en la tabla de acuerdo a la ubicación de su tipo. Ella estaba situada en el tipo [Energía], mientras su proporción rozaba con [Apoyo] y tiene una gran cobertura en [Técnica]. Kiba como Ray se encuentran en [Técnica]. Xenovia estaba en tipo [Energía] y cada uno de los otros miembros se encontraba en otro lugar de la tabla, un diagrama ilustrado es más fácil de entender.

(¿No somos una familia muy equilibrada? No tenemos un mago cerca de [Poder], sin embargo. No hay uno mago de combate en nuestro grupo) Pensó la castaña

Azazel pasó a mirar a Irna, Xenovia y Koneko

\- Las cosas con las que los de tipo [Energía] tienen que tener cuidado, es con los del tipo [Contador]. Una clase problemática entre los del tipo [Técnica]. Esa es la capacidad del tipo contador. Hay contra-tipos, incluso entre los [Sacred Gears], pero cuando se lucha contra un oponente que lleva uno, un tipo [Energía] como Irina, Koneko o Xenovia, pueden tener la situación patas arriba por sólo un golpe de un contador. Es porque los contadores devuelven el poder del oponente con más poder de la persona que los contadores. Cuando uno es fuerte, es natural que reciba un daño más fuerte -

(Y-Ya veo, sin duda, da miedo cuando el ataque te es devuelto. Si yo fuera a recibir el poder de mi estado de [Balance Breaker], en particular, causaría daño, no sólo para mí, sino también a mis amigos)

\- Si hay un contador, sólo tengo que superarlo con poder – Comento Xenovia con valentía

\- Eres una idiota – Dijo la castaña - Es posible superarlo con eso, pero es otra historia cuando tu oponente es un genio en ese campo. Porque si sabe usarlo correctamente, puede devolverte el ataque recargado -

\- Evita atacar tanto como sea posible. Es mejor enfrentarse a ellos con personas como Akeno, que es usuaria de hechizos, las técnicas de Kiba, o Gasper, con sus habilidades especiales de vampiro. Todo es cuestión de compatibilidad. Los de tipo energía son simplemente fuertes. Pero el riesgo es grande para ellos cuando luchan contra los tipos [Técnica] -

Xenovia se quedó en silencio ante la explicación del Sensei. Dado que ella tiene mucha experiencia en batalla, ella entendía probablemente su significado.

\- Irina, ahora tienes el [Balance Breaker], pero ¿Crees que puedes ganar contra Kiba? –

\- Puede que sí, pero tendría que equipararlo al tipo de [Técnica] para poder dar el golpe definitivo. Si fallo, entonces con su velocidad no recibiría el ataque y buscaría el momento adecuado para darme el golpe final – Dijo Irina porque a pesar de tener el [Balance Breaker] siente que aún no puede hacerle frente a la velocidad del rubio, la cual ha afinado correctamente

\- Así es como es. Ya se trata de estar en contra de Kiba o cualquier otra persona, tienes aberturas para los contrataques. Si no creas una contra-medida contra la falsificación de los usuarios, no serás capaz de ganarle a Kiba en toda tu vida. Eso es lo que la compatibilidad de batalla significa. Rias, si hay usuarios de contadores en la familia de Sona Sitri, ellos podrían ir por ti, ¿Sabes? Si un contador se come su enorme poder, será su salida inmediata. Tienes que pensar en ello y perfeccionar algunas tácticas para ello. Por cierto, Irina, el hecho de que alcanzaste el [Balance Breaker] fue observado por las personas cercanas durante el ataque de Bikou y los demás. Sona Sitri también debe saber al respecto. Debes ser cuidadosa. Dado que la posibilidad de ser aplastado antes de transformarte en [Balance Breaker] es alta. ¿Tienes una forma de contrarrestar esa situación? -

\- Simple, me pondré seria y acabare con mis enemigos sin piedad o indulto –

La frialdad con la que respondió la castaña erizo la piel de los Gremory como crispo un poco al mechi dorado. Realmente era una guerrera experimentada y dejaba ver su bestial instinto asesino. No debía ser subestimada por su puritana y amable apariencia, o quien lo hiciera, no viviría para ver un mañana. El nombre de [Despiadada Kamaitachi] realmente era el adecuado para ella. Con eso puntualizado, el profesor cerró su pluma y dijo una conclusión definitiva

\- Yo diría que las posibilidades de que ustedes ganen este juego son de más del 80%. Creo que van a ganar, pero no voy a lo seguro con esa predicción. Y el valor de las piezas no es absoluto tampoco. Al igual que un juego real de ajedrez, el valor cambia de acuerdo a la situación en el tablero –

Todo el mundo escucha con seriedad y atención. Las palabras de esta persona tenían un gran efecto. En la raíz de la mente y el cuerpo.

\- He vivido mucho tiempo. En ese tiempo, he visto una gran variedad de batallas. Es por eso que voy a decir esto. He visto a chicos ganar a pesar de que tenían menos de un 10% de posibilidades de victoria. No subestimen incluso una probabilidad de un 1%. Creo que definitivamente van a ganar. Sin embargo, creo que ellos quieren ganar a toda costa. Este es el último consejo que puedo darles a todos ustedes en este campo de entrenamiento -

Después de eso, Azazel discutió tácticas con los miembros que se habían quedado fuera de la conversación hasta el momento de la batalla decisiva.

\- Lamento interrumpir – Dijo el pelirrojo entrando con su [Reina]

\- No te preocupes, acababa de terminar – Comento el [Cadre]

\- ¿Qué sucede, Onii-sama? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- ¿Cómo te fue con ese monstruo de Kawakami Tesshin? – Pregunto el mechi dorado

\- Realmente está enojado por lo que hizo ese maldito dragón del clan Zmei, tendré que decirle a Tannin que me ayude a ponerles un alto – Respondió el pelirrojo – Pero en si me reprendió a mi como a Trowa-dono y nos pidió que resolviéramos ese asunto en la brevedad, como me tuve que disculpar por lo que le hizo Ruval-kun a su nieta, Kawakami Momoyo – Respondió Sirzechs

\- Entonces te hicieron bajar la cabeza – Comento burlonamente el caído

\- No te preocupes, también quiere hablar contigo y con Michael por el incidente de Kokabiel – Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona

\- Keh, pensé que con lo senil que parece, se le había olvidado el tema. Maldito Kokabiel, solo me mete en problemas, incluso estando encerrado en el [Cocytus]. Debí dejar que ese Yatahagane lo matara en la [Gran Guerra] – Chasqueo la lengua A zazel y para luego suspirar – Tendré que ir luego de las vacaciones a ver al viejo – suspiro resignado

\- Creo que nos desviamos del tema – Dijo el [Maou] – Ri-tan –

\- Onii-sama, te he dicho que no me llames así – Comento la mencionada

\- Sigh…En fin, solo vengo a informarte que Kawakami Issei y la [Familia Kazama] como los alumnos de la [Academia Internado Dhalia] vendrán como mis invitados a ver tu juego contra Sona Sitri –

Esto hizo que las chicas Gremory estuvieran felices, porque ahí le demostrarían que eran tanto, incluso, más dignas que Seekvaira Agares de estar a su lado

\- Realmente sabes cómo inyectarles espíritu – Dijo el caído burlonamente

\- ¿Tanto afecto le tienen a ese chico? – Pregunto la peli platina en un susurro

\- Patio – Fortaleza Kazama – Hora del Duelo – Atardecer –

Issei y Seekvaira junto con Kuroka se encontraban en el patio junto a los alumnos de [Dhalia] al igual que algunos aprendices del templo, Sebas Tian, Solution y Shizu (CZ). Lo que lo sorprendió fue ver a todos los chicos del internado de sus hermanas, puesto que creía que solamente irían ellas y sus amigos. Pero en cambio, de su grupo solo se encontraba su estratega y mano derecha como sus dos primas junto a las [Pleyades]

\- Creo que esperaba algo así – Comento el [Pecado de la Ira] con una sonrisa tensa

(¡Cuando volvamos, esos idiotas me van a oír!) Gruño la rubia porque sabía que el castaño estaba desanimado por la postura que tomo la [Familia Kazama] – V-Veo que tenía razón, no les agrado a muchos la idea de acompañarme al [Inframundo]. C-Creo que es natural que pasara, ya que son las personas que se oponen a nuestra relación -

Issei sujeto su mano con fuerza, haciendo que se sintiera mejor pero no alivio del todo su tristeza y enojo. En ese momento Hasuki se acercó a la pareja.

\- Onii chan, ¿Quieres que Hasuki vaya a buscarlos? - pregunto la autonombrada

En respuesta Issei solo negó con la cabeza, teniendo una sonrisa suave dibujada en el rostro.

\- Ellos tomaron su decisión y yo la respeto - Respondió el castaño amablemente - No es como si fuera necesaria su presencia para irnos, además con esta gente es más que suficiente para irnos -

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Momoyo-anesama? Digo, después de todo tuviste un "roce" con Ruval Phenex – Pregunto Seekvaira preocupada

\- No te preocupes, después de todo ese imbécil con cara de payaso sabe de qué soy capaz. Y si no funciona diré que soy tu sierva no oficial como mostrare esto – Dijo la morena de ojos rojos mostrando una pulsera igual a la de su primo, misma pulsera que tenía su hermana menor. La diferencia es que la primera tiene una [Torre] y la segunda un [Peón] - Kanza-cchi se encargó de hacer una copia para nosotras – para que viera Seekvaira que la mencionada tiene una igual, pero con un [Alfil]

\- Oh – Dijo la rubia impresionada

\- Es verdad, Sirzechs-san me mando esto – Dijo el castaño dándoles una credencial con una correa

\- ¿Para qué nos das esto, Ise-anisama? – Pregunto Julieta a su nuevo primo

\- Es un pase que nos acredita como invitados del [Maou] Sirzechs Lucifer. Se traduce a que ninguno de nosotros será molestado por los demonios u otras facciones invitadas – Dijo el castaño – Ahora, les recuerdo que se deben comportar a la altura o tendrán problemas…MUCHOS problemas conmigo. Les recomiendo que no me hagan enojar. Es por el bien de su salud física y mental – sentencio fríamente, haciendo temblar a los chicos

\- ¡S-Si! – Respondió rígidamente los estudiantes y discípulos del tempo

\- Entendido, Ondoshi (Joven Maestro) – Dijeron los sirvientes

\- Bien, es tiempo ponernos nuestras armaduras - Dijo el castaño para que todos empezaran a brillar y llevaran puesta su [Armadura Espiritual] como los sirvientes sus trajes de batalla. Mientras que Seekvaira llevaba la ropa que usa en el [Inframundo], ropa muy adecuada para mujeres nobles que tienen un diseño llamativo, con accesorios que tienen el sello Agares en ellos que emiten un ambiente elegante. En lugar de un vestido, usa una minifalda y botas altas que combinan con su elegante ropa. La rubia se sonrojo al verlo usar su armadura, en especial cuando el cuervo de 3 patas cayó en picada sobre él, para transformarse en una gabardina-haori larga de color negro con detalles en rojo y ornamentas doradas – Primero iremos a Kuoh, nos iremos al [Estilo Kawakami], todos tómense de las manos – para que hicieran lo que pidieron, en ese momento fueron cubiertos por un fulgor plateado que se inmola, desapareciendo del lugar en una estela de luz

Pero no notaron como las dos ninjas, los [Pecados], las [Kyuubi no Kitsune] y el [Dies Irae] miraron la escena

\- Aun sigo pensando por que aceptamos hacer esto – Comento Yukana

\- ¡Es para que Ise-sama reaccione! – Explico Yui

\- Realmente nos vamos a meter en un problema – Dijo Ranko rascándose detrás de su cabeza

\- No peor al que Sagiri-chan y Hibari tendrán con el [Souke], Oku-sama, los padres de Ise-sama y la abuela cuando se enteren que hemos incumplido nuestro deber – Dijo la peli azul

\- Es por el bien de Ise-sama, debemos abrirle los ojos – Comento la peli morada

\- Sagiri-chan, sabes que ellos no aceptaran ese argumento – Dijo Hibari

\- Ya no pueden arrepentirse – Dijo Rena – Lo decidimos todos en unanimidad. Es por el bien de Kanto, la [Familia Kazama], el clan Kawakami y de Ise-kun –

\- Dilo por ti – Dijo Mitsuomi – Si mi hermano, el flojo de Ryner y yo aceptamos como no dejamos que nuestros batallones no fueran, se deba a que nos ganaste en el Shougi –

\- Para la [Familia Kazama] el juego del Shougi es un pilar para arreglar nuestras diferencias. Y respectar una victoria en él, es un canon primordial en la organización – Explico el [Pecado de la Gula]

\- Mientras con los Gremory –

Era el día de la batalla decisiva

Hay un gran círculo mágico debajo de la mansión Gremory, exclusivamente para transportarlos a la zona del juego. El grupo se reunió en la parte superior del círculo mágico y se prepararon para el traslado, a la zona donde comenzaría la competencia en breve. Además de Irina, Asia y Xenovia, todos estaban con el uniforme de la [Academia Kuou] de verano. Asia está con la ropa de monja y Xenovia e Irina llevaba su traje de batalla. El trio parecían estar llenas de espíritu de lucha. Y el lado Sitri también parecía estar usando el uniforme de la [Academia Kuou].

El padre de Rias, su madre, su primo, Millicas, sobrino de Rias, y Azazel-sensei hablaban desde fuera del círculo mágico.

\- Rias, ganaste en esa ocasión tu libertad gracias a la ayuda del [Pecado de la Ira] Kawakami Issei-kun. Es tiempo de que ganes por tu cuenta, asegúrate de hacerlo esta vez -

\- Libra una batalla que no deje en vergüenza a la casa Gremory y te haga quedar en evidencia como la próxima jefa de la familia. Todos los demás también, ¿De acuerdo? -

\- ¡Haga lo mejor que pueda, Rias nee-sama! -

\- Bueno, ya te he enseñado sobre las cosas que se necesitan para estar informado para este momento. Todo lo que queda es que vayan y den lo mejor -

Sirzechs y Grayfia no están aquí, pero parecía que ya se han trasladado a la sala de espectadores para el uso exclusivo de los VIP. Se dijo que no sólo los líderes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones] estaban allí, sino que también VIP de otros poderes también fueron invitados, entre ellos la [Familia Kazama] del Clan Kawakami junto a los alumnos de la [Academia Internado Dhalia]. Parece que el sensei se dirigirá hacia allá después de esto.

El juego estaba recibiendo mucha atención. Como era de esperarse, entre los prometedores demonios jóvenes, la lucha entre las dos hermanas pequeñas de los [Reyes Demonio]s estaba captando todos los reflectores Una sensación de tensión flotaba en el aire, pero el círculo mágico comenzó a brillar sin piedad.

\- Sala VIP -

El castaño, junto a sus acompañantes estaban entrando al lugar donde verían el partido entre las herederas Gremory y Sitri. Issei se encontraba junto a Seekvaira, como un [Rey] con su [Reina]. Sin embargo, la distancia en la que se encontraban era un tanta intima, pero sin estar tan pegados. El grupo estaba siendo guiado por el mismo Sirzechs. La pareja vislumbro que no eran los únicos en el lugar. En su campo de visión observaron a cierto rubio nieve que ambos identificaron como Michael, el líder del cielo. Issei por que su padre se lo presento durante su conversación después de que derroto a Vali y Seekviara lo conoció durante la [Cumbre de las 3 Facciones] Junto a él, se encontraba una mujer joven de la edad del castaño que es extremadamente hermosa con cabello rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa, así como una aureola dorada que flota sobre su cabeza. Viste con una túnica de colores bermellón y blanca con adornos y grabados en forma de cruz y una capa con unas hombreras anchas y desproporcionadas. Tiene el símbolo del corazón de las cartas del póker en el centro de las hombreras y en estas que esta remarcadas con grecas Tiene 12 alas creciendo desde su espalda como una mirada dulce e inocente

Cerca de ellos se encontraban 3 ángeles caídos que Issei reconoció debido a que sus padres durante su entrenamiento en la [Sala de las Eras] le enseñaron todo lo que tenían de conocimiento sobre el mundo paranormal, y sí que era bastante.

El primero era la apariencia de un hombre guapo de unos veinte años, con cabello blanco plateado y ojos morados. Su atuendo consiste en un sombrero de boina púrpura, gabardina púrpura sobre un chaleco negro, pantalones blancos y botas negras.

La segunda era una mujer extremadamente hermosa. Tiene el pelo largo y morado, ojos rojos fuertes que es cubierto parcialmente por un mecho, grandes pechos que superan a los de Akeno como son del mismo tamaño de la rubia de rizos y usa un vestido elegante de oficinista que resalta su curvilínea y sensual figura con medias negra con ligeros y zapatos de tacón

El siguiente era un hombre rudo de mediana edad con el pelo y barba de color negro, presentado además una buena musculatura en todo su cuerpo. Usa un traje de combate azul petróleo con protectores en zonas vitales, siendo que tiene una capa café sobre su cuerpo que es sostenida con una hombrera. Lo más característico de él es que en su rostro posee tres cicatrices localizadas en su ojo derecho

Al sentir la presencia del castaño, los adultos sintieron sus cuerpos crisparse completamente, era como si algo en su interior les dijera que ese "niño" es más peligroso de lo que se ve a simple vista

De igual forma, vio el castaño a la "Mahou Shoujo de 5 pulgadas" de Serafall Leviathan, Sirzechs y a Grayfia, estos 2 habían entrado con él y su grupo

*Hohoho, realmente te has vuelto un gran guerrero, pequeño Kawakami* Dijo una voz para que el mencionado viera tiene la apariencia de un hombre mayor con cabello largo y gris con una barba a juego. Lleva un monóculo dorado y blanco sobre su ojo izquierdo sin correa que lo sujete. Usa una túnica, que es corta y azul con un forro dorado en la parte superior e inferior del cuello, las mangas de la túnica como en la parte delantera hasta la parte inferior son del mismo color. El resto de su túnica es blanca con zapatos a juego. También usa un sombrero dorado y negro, que se divide en cinco mini secciones que lucen el color negro o dorado, la parte superior, media e inferior es dorada y las secciones en negro están debajo y por encima de la media. La sección negra presenta orbes azules en los puntos ordinales: norte, este, oeste, sur, etc., y entre los orbes azules hay puntos rojos

\- Tiempo sin verlo, Odín-sama – Dijo el castaño realizando un saludo de kenpo, tomando su puño derecho se toma con la mano izquierda e inclina un poco la cabeza

\- Puedo verlo en tus ojos, te has vuelto a curtir en el campo de batalla, realmente es bueno saber que volviste a ser el de antes – Dijo el anciano para mirar a la rubia - ¿Y quién es esta hermosa belleza de cabello dorado? –

\- Soy la heredera de la Casa Agares y novia de Kawakami Issei-kun, me llamo Seekvaira Agares – Dijo la rubia de lentes para hacer una reverencia mientras que una de las presentes se crispo ante la presentación de la joven demonio – Es un honor conocerlo, Dios Nórdico, Odín-sama –

\- Ohoho, realmente tienes buenos gustos – Dijo el mencionado mirando los pechos de la rubia que se incomodó. Pero no podría dejar en vergüenza a su novio como a su casa, frente a una deidad como Odin, a pesar de que era un viejo rabo verde

\- Odin-sama, le agradecería que dejara de devorar el cuerpo de MI prometida con la mirada – Dijo el castaño usando la mirada intimidante que heredó de su madre, mientras toma de la cintura a la chica

\- Así que eres territorial, eh – Dijo el venerable - ¿Y quiénes son estas hermosas señoritas? – mirando Julieta, Reon, Chartreux, Hasuki, Kochou y Teria

\- Son mis hermanas menores y mis primas como primos de las ramas secundarias –

\- Es verdad, Tesshin-kun me comento que iba a expandir su familia. Realmente no espere que esas pequeñas mocosas se volvieran extremadamente hermosas. Aunque a una de ellas le falta por desarrollarse -

\- Y tuvo que decir eso –

Issei solo se cubrió la cara con su mano derecha, para que en ese momento sintieron un terrible instinto asesino en el lugar, buscando al culpable notaron como la loli Kawakami era quien causaba esa terrible sensación. Hacia el mismo gesto que su hermano mayor, pero ella se encontraba sonriendo dulcemente

\- Odin-sama…- Dijo Kochou mientras que Airu y Anne se alejaron de ella - ¿Podría repetir lo que acaba de decir? – pregunto amablemente, haciendo sudar frio al dios

(Realmente es tan aterradora como su madre) Pensó A zazel, recordando el día en que hizo enojar a la progenitora de esa niña

\- Tranquila, recuerda que mamá dice que la abuela Kiyoko (madre de Ouga) se parece a ti, seguramente crecerás y te volverás igual de hermosa que las mujeres de la familia – Dijo el castaño acariciando la cabeza de su hermana, poniendo un poco celosa a su novia

\- Hehehe, tienes razón, Onii-chan – Dijo Kochou ya más tranquila – Lamento mi arrebato, mis más sinceras disculpas por mi inapropiado comportamiento – se disculpó haciendo una reverencia elegante y formal

Realmente los presentes no esperaron que la pequeña fuera tan educada y en especial que su hermano pudiera calmarla ante semejante nivel de ira que mostro

\- En ese caso, creo que es hora de las presentaciones – Dijo el mechi dorado – Creo que el anciano y la valkyria lo deben saber, pero de todos modos los presentare. Ellos son los vástagos de [Martillo Negro], Kawakmi Gorou y la [6° Generación de la Familia Yatahagane], Makyouin Ouga; La gemela menor Kawakami Teria, la gemela mayor es Kawakami Kochou, la primera hija es Kawakami Hasuki y el hijo mayor, Kawakami Issei. Junto a ellos están sus primos. Kawakami Momoyo, Kawakami Kazuko. Con ellos vienen Sebas Tian, Solution Epsilon y CZ2128 Delta, sirvientes del clan además de aprendices del templo y los alumnos de la [Academia Dhalia] -

Los presentes, excepto los Asgardianos y los acompañantes de Issei, se quedaron con la boca abierta al oír tal revelación

\- ¡D-Debes estar bromeando Azazel! - Dijo Shemazhai que no podía articular bien sus palabras - ¡E-Es imposible que un humano y un fantasma tengan un hijo!

¡Y menos aún, a semejante monstruo! ¡Pero nunca llegue siquiera a imaginar que "esa mujer" tendría 4 hijos! -

\- Y-Yo no creo que Azazel mienta - dijo Peneque que sudaba bastante - Ahora que siento bien el aura de este chico, puedo notar que es muy similar al de esos 2. Auras que tienen también esas 3 niñas – mirando a Hasuki y las gemelas

\- Vaya chico del que se fue a enamorar mi hija - Dijo Baraqiel nervioso – No pensé que sería alguien que es absurdamente fuerte -

Mientras los 3 caídos asimilaban lo que habían escuchado, los 2 ángeles examinaban al chico y sus imouto, puesto que querían confirmar la información por si mimos

\- Bueno, mientras no lo hagamos enojar, todo estará bien... supongo - Dijo Michael con duda

\- ¡Onii sama, eso fue grosero! - Reprendió Gabriel lúdicamente - ¡No porque sean hijos de esos 2, significa que son nuestros enemigos o tengan planeado hacernos daño! Debemos llevarnos bien con él, independientemente de quien sea familia. Le debemos la ayuda que nos dio con el asunto de Kokabiel y los fragmentos de [Excalibur] -

Mientras Gabriel regañaba al otro Ángel, Sirzechs miraba al castaño detenidamente que se encontraba perplejo ante la situación, al igual que sus hermanas menores y novia.

(No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, si hago que Ri-tan se case con este chico, la fuerza de su familia pertenecerá a los Gremory y nos hará la familia más poderosa)

(Así que tuvieron 4 hijos, debemos tener cuidado de ahora en adelante con los movimientos que hagamos) pensó Grayfia

La única que veía de forma amenazante era Serafall que liberaba su aura descaradamente, haciendo que el cuarto de congelará lentamente

(¿Qué hago?, So-tan corre peligro al lado de este chico, pero si le hago algo su abuelo o su madre me matarán... ¡Tch, maldición!)

En ese momento, un poderoso viento se sintió en el lugar mientras que el aire frio del lugar desaparecía como las capas de hielo se volvían escarcha

\- Le recomiendo controlar sus emociones, Serafall-dono – Dijo el castaño – Si piensa que le haré daño a Kaichou, no se preocupe por ello. Es una buena amiga y ella me ha ayudado mucho, aunque le he dado algo de problemas. Jamás la lastimaría y siempre que pueda ayudarla, lo haré. Después de todo es la amiga de la infancia de mi Seek-chan – dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mencionada, que recibió el gesto con una sonrisa

La morena se sorprendió por el comentario, dado que no espero que su hermana y el hijo de la mujer que le pateo el trasero se llevaran tan bien.

Pero se sonrojo por la sonrisa que le dio el joven

No era una sonrisa falsa o fingida

Era autentica

Una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol, una pureza que viene del corazón que deslumbraba a quienes la vieran. Las mujeres presentes en la sala se sonrojaron. Mientras la morena simplemente asintió tímidamente sin mirar al chico, movimiento sus brazos ansiosamente

\- E-En todo caso me presento – Dijo el peligris – Soy Shemhazai, vice gobernador de [Grigory] –

\- Soy Baraqiel, [Cadre] de [Grigory] – Se presentó el moreno

\- Soy Penemue, [Cadre] y Secretaria en Jefe de [Grigory] – Se presentó la peli morada

\- Me presento soy Michael, actual líder del cielo – Dijo el rubio nieve

\- Es un placer conocerlos, soy la Serafín Gabriel – Dijo la rubia de rizos

\- Yahoo~ soy la [Mahou Shoujo] querida por todos, Levi-tan – Dijo la morena de coletas mientras que se cambia de ropa

\- Soy la [Reina] de Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia Lucifuge – Dijo la peli platina maid

\- Creo que ya nos conocemos, pero me presentare, soy el actual soberano del inframundo, el [Maou] Sirzechs Lucifer – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Me disculpo por no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero debo atender un asunto – Dijo la maid que de un momento a otro se retiró mientras hacia una reverencia, tele transportándose en un círculo mágico

*E-Es un gusto verte, Ise-san* Dijo una voz para que apareciera una hermosa joven de cabello largo y liso plateado que tiene cordones rosas atados a los lados de su cabeza en algunas hebras de su cabello con ojos color aguamarina que parece estar en su adolescencia. Usa un traje sencillo de color lavanda

\- S-Si, ha pasado tiempo, Rossweisse-san – Dijo el castaño algo nervioso mientras recuerda cierto incidente

\- ¿Se conocen? – Pregunto la heredera Agares

\- S-Si, ella es Rossweisse, es una [Valkyria] guarda espaldas de Odín-sama. Estuvo viviendo un tiempo en el [Templo Kawakami] como fue la tutora de mis hermanas, mis primas y mía – Dijo el castaño – Realmente es la mejor en lo que hace – alabo francamente, sonrojando y halagando a la mencionada

La rubia hizo un puchero mientras hace una cara póker face que la hace ver adorable mirando celosa a la albina que estaba muy feliz de ser reconocida por el chico Kawakami

\- Escenario del Rating Game -

(¡Por fin, el juego va comenzar!) Pensó la castaña

El lugar al que llegaron después de saltar a través del círculo mágico era un lugar lleno de mesas.

(¿Este es un amplio restaurante en alguna parte?) Penso Irina al mirar los alrededores, parecía ser un piso de comedor, con restaurantes de comida rápida que rodeaban las mesas (¿Es esto también una réplica exacta de algún lugar real preparado en un espacio para nuestro uso exclusivo? El poder de los demonios es tan increíble como de costumbre)

(¿Eh? Siento como que ya he visto este lugar en alguna parte), pensó la [Welsh Dragon], debido a que había cosas como la disposición de la tienda corresponden a algún lugar dentro de sus recuerdos. Un lugar al que recientemente fue cuando se volvió una Gremory y fue a comprar ropa. Decidio explorar un poco y miro el lugar en su interior

Eran un centro comercial

Tiendas familiares estaban alineadas en el interior y había un atrio de cristal en el techo. La luz entraba a través del cristal. Este centro comercial prolongado y ese atrio los reconocía muy bien

\- No me esperaba que el centro comercial cerca de la [Academia] serviría como escenario – Comento la pelirroja para si misma

\- Entonces el escenario es el centro comercial, eh – Pensó Irina analíticamente

[Todo el mundo, yo, la [Reina] del grupo Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge, seré el árbitro en el [Raiting Game] entre el grupo Sitri y el grupo Gremory]

Al igual que durante la batalla con Raiser, la locutora fue Grayfia Lucifuge. En la anterior presentación, indico que era una sirvienta de la familia Gremory, pero esta vez claramente dijo que ella era parte del grupo de Lucifer

[En el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velaré por la batalla entre estas dos familias. Es un placer estar aquí. Para ir acorde con el tema principal, el campo de batalla de hoy es el centro comercial en la [Cuidad Kuoh], cerca de la [Academia Kuou] a la que Rias-sama y Sona-sama asisten, ha sido preparado dentro de un espacio separado en el campo del juego.]

Dado que el campo de juego fue una vez más, un lugar con el cual estaban familiarizados, se podría pensar que esto sería algo fácil para ellos, pero lo mismo pasa con el grupo Sitri. Puesto que también han venido a este centro comercial en muchas ocasiones.

Este centro comercial, que se había convertido en el campo de la batalla, era un edificio de dos pisos. No era muy grande en términos de altura.

Sin embargo, es un centro comercial largo a través de sus dos plantas y el atrio de cristal, por lo que era considerablemente más grande horizontalmente. La azotea era un estacionamiento. Además de eso, hay también un aparcamiento de varias plantas en otros lugares.

[Ambos grupos han sido transportados a sus respectivas bases. La base de Rias-sama es en el segundo piso del lado este, mientras que la base de Sona-sama es en el primer piso del lado oeste. Con el fin de que los [Peones] puedan promover, por favor vayan a la base de su oponente.]

Las bases de cada grupo se encontraban en extremos opuestos del centro comercial. Rias y sus chicos estaban en el lado más oriental de la segunda planta. Sus adversarios fueron ubicados en el lado más occidental de la primera planta. Alrededor de la base de la pelirroja había una tienda de mascotas, un árcade, un piso de comedor, una librería y una farmacia. En la primera planta por debajo hay una tienda sucursal de una empresa importante y una librería de segunda mano, y una tienda de suministros de deportes.

Mientras que, en el lado del oponente, había una tienda de comestibles, una tienda de electrodomésticos, una tienda de comida chatarra y una tienda de artículos en general.

Durante la batalla, cada lado tendría como objetivo respectivamente llegar hacia el otro extremo del departamento. Eso fue simple y claro, pero no iría tan así.

[Esta vez, no habrá reglas especiales. Los artículos especiales han sido enviados a cada grupo, así que por favor hagan uso de ellos. Una sola botella del ítem de curación [Lágrimas Fénix] se ha proporcionado a cada equipo. Además, el tiempo para crear una estrategia antes de la batalla es de 30 minutos. Ponerse en contacto con el oponente durante este tiempo está prohibido. El juego está programado para comenzar después de 30 minutos. Luego, llegará el momento de llevar a la práctica la estrategia]

Tras el anuncio, todo el mundo se reunió con rapidez. No podía perderse ni un minuto en este momento.

\- El campo de batalla se basa en el centro comercial cerca de la [Academia Kuoh] Así que es una batalla interior – Comento Rias mirando un mapa guía del interior de la tienda por departamentos que fue representado en la pared de la planta del comedor. También hay un diagrama personal del lugar que se divide en cuadros de ajedrez en manos de la pelirroja

Más del noventa por ciento de los estudiantes que asisten a la [Academia Kuoh] saben acerca de la apariencia del interior de la tienda. Issei y Seekvaira siempre visitan ese lugar debido a las crepas que tanto le encantan a la novia del castaño. También Asia, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia e Irina han venido aquí en sus días de descanso. La heredera Gremory miró por encima del documento en la regla especial que había sido enviado a nosotros.

\- La regla en esta ocasión es "No destruyan la tienda departamental, que se ha convertido en el campo de batalla". En otras palabras, no podemos hacer ninguna batalla vistosa – Comento la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos

\- Entonces estamos limitados – Dijo la castaña de coletas con una pose analítica – Para mí, Xen, Akeno-san y Buchou es un escenario donde no solo estaremos limitadas sino también en desventaja. No podemos hacer ataques que afecten a una amplia zona. Siendo que la mayoría de nuestros ataques son de ese tipo. El bombardeo de [Poder de la Destruccion], el [Izakucho], el [Tajo de Durandal] y mi [Getsuga Tenshou] como la técnica combinada de Buchou y Fuku-Buchou también están fuera de contexto. Supongo que la ventaja la tiene Kaichou en esta ocasión, si sabe manejarse como Kanzaki-san entonces estaremos en muchos aprietos, antes de llegar si quiera –

Los demás siempre de su equipo la vieron con los ojos y bocas abiertos, realmente no esperaron que la castaña hiciera una deducción tan aguda

\- Eso realmente es preocupante. Una batalla de ataques masivos ha sido en su mayor parte para áreas abiertas – Dijo la [Reina] que puso una mano sobre su mejilla con una cara de preocupación. Ella dio su opinión después de dejar escapar un suspiro.

\- Los ojos de Gasper-kun tampoco serán tan eficaces. Hay muchos lugares para esconderse dentro del centro comercial. Todos los bienes y productos también se han reproducido con exactitud, por lo que hay una cantidad desbordante de objetos para obstruir su visión. También existe la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa en la oscuridad. Si lo ponemos en el ámbito de la estrategia militar, estamos encasillados y eso es realmente algo de lo que debemos tener en cuenta. Este es un campo de batalla desventajoso para nuestras características especiales. Debido a que el fuerte grupo de Rias Gremory se caracteriza por la lucha destructiva, estamos completamente sellados – Comento Irina

Rias negó ante las palabras de Akeno e Irina

\- No, los ojos de Gasper no podían ser utilizados desde el principio. Pusieron una restricción aquí. "El uso del Sacred Gear de Gasper Vladi está prohibido". La razón es clara y sencilla. Dado que todavía no lo puede controlar perfectamente se consideró que sería problemático si el juego entero se echara a perder porque sus ojos se fueran de control. A pesar del entrenamiento de Ise-kun y Seek-chan, Gasper aún no puede controlar sus ojos más allá de 10 minutos como gasta demasiada energía por ese poco control que tiene. Darle la sangre de Irina también está prohibido. Parece que han proporcionado un sello a su [Sacred Gear] con gafas desarrolladas por Azazel. "Dado que se hicieron para el uso exclusivo de Gasper, no tendrá ninguna mala influencia particular en su cuerpo", por lo que dice aquí. En realidad, a él le gusta prepararse – Comento la pelirroja puesto que avanzo de los 5 minutos a los 10 durante su entrenamiento, pero gasta demasiada energía durante ese lapso y encima necesita 1 minuto de preparación. Es menos que Irina…pero de igual forma queda expuesto a un ataque enemigo

\- Entonces, ¿Gasper-kun va a luchar con el uso de la magia y sus habilidades de vampiro? -

\- Así es. Desde el principio, su habilidad para detener el tiempo es muy arriesgada. El otro lado tiene no sólo los tipos contra los cuales he mencionado antes, pero también a Saji-kun, quien posee un [Sacred Gear] que absorbe la capacidad de los demás y es alumno de la abuela de Ise-kun como esposa del Kawakami Tesshin, por lo que no sabemos qué tipo de contrataques van a utilizar o en qué nivel esta ese chico en el [Kawakami Ryu]. Al igual que la supresión de Genjutsu. También hay otra técnica que es para llevar la visión de una persona. Cuando se habla de estas cosas, se hace imposible utilizar ese poder en cualquiera de los juegos o en una batalla real. La precaución meticulosa es natural – Explico Rias mientras el dhampir se puso los lentes - El [Raiting Game] no es algo que se pueda ganar simplemente por tener una gran cantidad de energía. La situación de la batalla cambia completamente de acuerdo con el campo de batalla y las reglas. Debido a que este es un terreno en el que, incluso los demonios que carecen de fuerza, pueden depender de la sabiduría y subir más alto, se ha hecho popular en el Inframundo y entre los otros poderes. Las reglas de este tipo pueden ser perjudiciales para nosotros. Sin embargo, si no podemos compensar esto, no seremos capaces de ganar y avanzar en los juegos de ahora en adelante. Incluso un [Peón] puede acabar con el [Rey], esto no es sólo una regla básica en el ajedrez, sino también un proverbio de los [Raiting Game]. En otras palabras, implica que cualquiera puede ganar con el método apropiado –

Las dos chicas que hablaron antes asintieron a las palabras de su ama, para que esta continuara

\- Eso es correcto. Puede haber batallas interiores de este tipo en verdaderos campos de batalla de ahora en adelante. Si ese fuera el caso, no seríamos capaces de mostrar completamente nuestro poder como hoy. Esto puede ser una buena oportunidad para nosotros. La batalla de hoy es la más adecuada para acostumbrarse a las batallas interiores de equipo -

\- En todo caso, tendré que usar los [Ougi] del [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu] – Comento la castaña analíticamente

\- ¿Qué tan peligrosos son? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Los más fuertes, son ataques a puntos ciegos como hay una técnica que por fin domine, que es 100% efectiva si la ejecuto correctamente. Si no tengo opción, la usare contra Saji-kun para terminar rápidamente la batalla -

\- Esta vez, las cosas fueron completamente opuestas a lo que esperábamos. Aunque el campo de batalla y las normas se deciden al azar, este juego puede ser el peor para Irina. Tu poder es demasiado enorme. De acuerdo a la regla, destruir el edificio significa una salida inmediata. Sin embargo, no es seguro que será un lugar donde serás capaz de utilizar el [Balance Breaker]. Pero por favor, usa de nuevo tu poder tanto como sea posible en la lucha. Tampoco dispares el Draco-disparo tanto como sea posible. La tienda por departamentos podría ser destruida. Siento cargarte con muchas limitantes, me siento patética como ama –

\- No se preocupe, se cómo desenvolverme en lugares donde no puedo desatar todo mi poder –

La sonrisa dulce y calmante de la castaña…cautivo por un momento a la pelirroja que se sonrojo levemente mientras pone una mano en su pecho

\- ¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo, Buchou? –

\- N-No, no es nada. Incluso si nos atacan, el atrio de este centro comercial es un problema. Puedes entender el progreso del oponente tanto en el primer como segundo piso. Es el mismo para el otro lado – Dijo la pelirroja mirando el interior del lugar

\- He pensado en un ataque desde el sótano, también estaría buscando llevar acabo algo como eso -

\- Sí, es lo mismo para pasar de la azotea. Ya se trate de romper por el centro, desde el techo, o en el estacionamiento, tenemos que avanzar a lo largo de estas rutas. Puesto que no podemos salir del centro comercial en sí -

\- No debería haber coches en el estacionamiento. Eso es lo que siento después de ver que se reprodujo, incluso la mercancía y los estantes de mercancías. Es posible que hayan copiado los coches que estaban estacionados allí -

\- Buchou, voy a ir a mirar al estacionamiento y a la azotea. Puesto que hay escaleras cerca, voy a ir a ver hacia fuera -

\- Por favor, Yuuto -

Kiba inmediatamente salió a un ritmo rápido.

\- ¿Son importantes los coches de alguna manera? – Pregunto Irina

—Si se sumergen en el interior de la tienda con un coche, sería grave, ¿Sabes? Además, tenemos que considerar abiertamente la posibilidad de que se puede utilizar un coche en sí como una bomba. Aunque no creo que alguien como Sona haría algo como conducir imprudentemente dentro del centro – Comento la pelirroja al reflexionar sobre el tema

\- Eres muy prudente –

\- Por supuesto. Todavía siento que esto no es suficiente. También es posible que alguien se ponga a descansar y se esconda dentro de los coches. Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos visto el interior de la sala de profesores antes. Debemos ir a ver. Incluso si tenemos el [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu] de Irina, hay muchas tiendas donde puede curar sus heridas. Ya que es una tienda por departamentos, hay un sin fin de cosas a considerar –

\- Entiendo…-

\- Gasper, Mittelt, por favor cambia a los murciélagos como usa tu magia óptica para camuflajearse y vuelen en cualquier lugar dentro de la tienda por departamentos. Cuando empiece el juego, nos informarás de la situación dentro de la tienda por departamentos en detalle -

\- ¡E-Entiendo!/ Hai, Buchou -

La estrategia de planificación continuó después de eso, y así decidieron incluso en las tácticas de un minuto. Luego, una vez que la mitad del tiempo transcurrió desde que la sesión de estrategia empezó, habían solidificado su plan.

\- El partido empezará en 15 minutos a partir de ahora. Nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo en 10 minutos. Todo el mundo, por favor esperen relajándose como mejor les convenga hasta entonces -

Con eso dicho, los chicos rompieron las filas y se dispersaron para matar el tiempo. Entonces Rias llamo a la [Despiadada Kamaitachi]

\- Irina, ya que alcanzaste el [Balance Breaker], el poder de las piezas de [Peón] que coloqué en ti se ha liberado – Comento la pelirroja - Con esto, puedes ser capaz de utilizar por completo el poder de Ddraig, pero tu cuerpo todavía no puede manejar la situación. Ddraig también debe ahorrar energía con el fin de no romper tu cuerpo. Ten cuidado. Si cometes un error con el poder del [Dragón Emperador Rojo], el cuerpo del anfitrión será destruido –

\- Entiendo, seré cuidadosa, Buchou -

Después de eso, la pelirroja entró a una tienda en la planta del comedor y empezó a verter un poco de té en una taza. Gasper estaba comiendo donas en una tienda de donas. Asia y Xenovia estaban hablando de esto y lo otro en frente de una tienda de hamburguesas. Kiba estaba hurgando en la farmacia al lado del piso del comedor.

Todo el mundo estaba tratando de pasar el tiempo hasta la hora de empezar con sus respectivos métodos de relajación.

La castaña luego de comer bien, fue a la tienda de árcade donde con un círculo mágico invoco sus espadas mientras las pone en un pedestal como acondiciona todo para una ceremonia de preparación. Se pone una banda blanca como se viste con un gi blanco y un hakama rojo. Entonces saco de la caja que se encontraba ahí un pañuelo de seda con la que limpio sus espadas con esmero y dedicación, tratando las hojas de sus katanas como su fueran rosas. Luego tomo un palillo con una bola que daba la apariencia de un diente de león, con el que tintinaba la hoja con esmero y limpiaba con el paño blanco como usar una lima con mucha delicadeza para esmerilar las impurezas de las hojas, por lo que nuevamente uso el pañuelo para limpiar los restos y tintineo su arma para retirar la limadura restante. Repitió el proceso 8 veces, empezando primero con su espada [Shusui] y posteriormente con [Shigure]. Procedió a guardarlas en sus vainas y las presento, al extender sus manos mientras hacia una reverencia estando en seiza para ponerlas en el pedestal y desaparecerlas de nuevo. Entonces procedió a meditar hasta el último minuto que fuera llamada, pero…

*Irina-chan…* Dijo una voz para que la mencionada viera a su senpai y [Reina] del grupo

\- Oh, Akeno-san – Respondió la mencionada

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Pregunto la morena tímidamente

\- No, acabo de terminar hace poco e iba a meditar, pero puedo hacerlo después del juego –

\- Ya veo –

La morena estaba algo impresionada de ver como la castaña realizaba un ritual samurái con tal dedicación y respeto al código bushido

\- ¿Estas nerviosa? – Pregunto

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Puedo sentirlo. Tus inseguridades, tus dudas, tus miedos…todos esos sentimientos negativos los vislumbran tus ojos –

\- Yo…-

\- Debo cambiarme –

La castaña se volvió a poner su uniforme de exorcista, pero acondicionado con el cinturón en el que cargara sus fundas como protecciones en sus extremidades como costados que protegen los puntos importantes de su cuerpo

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, la morena la abrazo por detrás con fuerza.

\- A-Akeno-san, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

\- Estoy cogiendo coraje de Irina-chan -

La [Reina] Gremory tenía una voz dolorosa, cosa que sorprendió a la castaña, debido al repentino cambio. Podía entenderla un poco, aún recuerda su primera batalla en Qatar contra un ejército de Gules, genios malvados similares a los vampiros

\- Necesito valor para luchar... porque voy a tener que usar el otro tipo de poder que fluye dentro de mí esta vez, tengo miedo. Lo odio. Por eso, quiero tomar tu coraje, Irina-chan –

La castaña entonces se volteó y correspondió el gesto, ella sabía que estaba decidida a usar su poder de [Ángel Caído] que ella odia. Era un poder que ella deseaba que no fluyera en su interior. Sin embargo, las circunstancias aquí no permiten no usarlo. Si ella no lo acepta, no podrá avanzar.

\- Debes de aceptarte, seguramente Ise-kun te lo hizo ver – Comento la castaña – No puedes huir de quien eres toda la vida, es como si negaras la existencia de Himejima Akeno. Pero si puedo ayudarte con esto, entonces obtén el valor que necesites. Piensa que Ise-kun está abrazándonos a las dos -

\- Cuando use mi poder de luz, ¿Me verá Ise-kun? Si Ise-kun me está mirando, voy a ser capaz de usarlo –

\- Si, después de todo fue invitado –

\- También quiero pedirte otra cosa -

\- Si está en mis posibilidades, lo hare –

\- ¿Puedes verme cuando use mi poder? –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Es algo raro, pero si tú también me ves, podre usarlo sin temor a nada –

La castaña no espero tal petición, pero al verla tan frágil, algo dentro de ella no dejaba que dijera la palabra "No" o pusiera alguna excusa

\- Está bien, veré como usas tu poder -

\- Soy feliz. Si puedo estar a tu lado, Irina-chan. Puede que amemos ambas a Ise-kun, pero siempre estaré a tu lado y hare todo lo posible por que estemos junto al hombre del que nos enamoramos -

La morena se alejó de la espalda de la castaña. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Entonces, ambas acercaron sus rostros, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse

*Irina-senpai, es casi la hora de reunirnos* Dijo una voz para que ambas se separaran y vieran a la [Torre]

\- G-Gracias Akeno-senpai realmente esa basurilla estaba molestándome

\- N-No es nada –

Ante esa escena de nerviosismo tan evidente, ella atino a suspirar con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Ara-ara, Koneko-chan. Ufufu. Irina-chan, gracias. Ya estoy bien ahora – Dijo la morena con su habitual sonrisa y trato de salir de ese lugar - La próxima vez, seguro... contigo... – susurro eso ultimo con un tono de arrepentimiento

\- Llego la hora – Comento la castaña de coletas para invocar sus espadas, pero cuando iba a retirarse, sintió como alguien le jalo la mano - ¿Koneko-chan? – Pregunto curiosa por la repentina acción de la loli, pero ella estaba ruborizada

\- Por favor, dame coraje también -

\- ¿? – Irina estaba perpleja, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos avellana, entendió lo que pasaba - (Ya veo. Esta chica también iba a tratar de usar el poder que había suprimido hasta ahora. Su mano estaba temblando. Ella estaba muy asustada. Ella teme que su poder de Nekomata pueda tragársela) – pensó para acariciarle la cabeza con cariño

\- Irina-senpai, ¿No me tienes miedo como Nekomata?- Pregunto la [Mascota de la Academia] con una expresión de ansiedad

\- En absoluto, creo que te ves más adorable que de costumbre -

Este comentario sorprendió a Koneko al punto de que se sonrojo fuertemente. Sin embargo, su rostro miró hacia abajo.

\- Antes de que el entrenamiento comenzara, te dije algo horrible y me comporte como una idiota, Irina-senpai – Dijo la peli blanca para que el chico recordara ese día donde ella manejo un tema delicado como si no fuera la gran cosa y la loli se enojó.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso. También tuve la culpa en ese entonces. Aunque no sabía tus circunstancias, fui una senpai desconsiderada -

\- Eso no es cierto –

Entonces Koneko agarro con más fuerza la mano de Irina que sostenía

\- Voy a usar mi poder de Nekomata -

\- ¡! – Irina realmente no espero escuchar eso mientras ve como se pone la mano en la mejilla donde la abofeteo aquella vez

\- No me gusta lo que Nee-sama hizo, pero ella ha recompuesto el camino para volverse una sierva de Seekvaira-sama y junto a Ise-senpai se volverá aún más fuerte, de eso estoy segura. En mi estado actual, no puedo ser capaz de ser útil para todos. Por eso, lo voy a usar -

Tenía una mirada resuelta. Ya había superado su problema cuando se reunió con su hermana y declaró que iba a romper su relación con ella. Pero su relación mejoro cuando la protegió de Mondo en [Ciudad Kawakami] y cuando Issei hizo que ambas hablaran sobre lo que sentían como Kuroka le revelara el por qué mato a su amo. Desde ese día, la relación entre ambas mejoro, aunque es algo estricta con su hermana mayor, las dos gatitas volvieron a ser la familia que eran cuando solo se tenían la una a la otra en el mundo.

\- Koneko-chan, seguramente vas a superar tu poder de Nekomata en el futuro y algún día te convertirás en una Arpia -

\- ¿Arpía? -

\- ¡Sí, se entiende como "gata infernal", pero en realidad es Arpia! ¿Te gusta? También te diré esto, Koneko-chan. Incluso si te sales de control con tu poder de Nekomata, yo te detendré. Quiero utilizar el poder del [Dragón Emperador Rojo] no sólo para mí, sino también para mis amigos. Kuroka-san ahora está a salvo de esa oscuridad al estar con el [Pecado de la Ira], pero como tu senpai protegeré a mi linda kouhai -

\- De verdad eres un [Dragón Emperador Rojo] gentil – Dijo la loli para besarle la mejilla e irse rápidamente de ahí muy ruborizada mientras la chica castaña pone su mano en donde recibió el tacto de los labios de Koneko mientras estaba boquiabierta

Era la hora señalada.

Se habían reunido en el piso del comedor y esperaban el inicio del juego. Entonces, un anuncio transmitido a través de la tienda se escuchó.

[Ahora es el momento para comenzar. Por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas. Luego, sin más preámbulos, el juego comenzará.]

\- Sus instrucciones son como acordamos antes. Se dividirán en dos grupos separados: Irina, Raynare y Koneko. Yuuto, Kalawarner y Xenovia. Irina y sus compañeras avanzarán a través del interior de la tienda. Yuuto y compañia avanzarán hacia adelante a través del sótano. Gasper se transformará en muchos murciélagos mientras que Mittelt usando su habilidad de sigilo llevarán a cabo la vigilancia y presentarán los informes dentro de la tienda. Dependiendo de su progreso, Akeno, Asia y yo iremos por la vía del grupo de Irina – Dijo la pelirroja con gran espíritu de lucha mientras que tienen puesto los comunicadores - ¡Ahora bien, mis lindos siervos! ¡No vamos a perder! ¡Esta vez, vamos a ganar a cualquier costo! -

\- ¡Si, Buchou! – Exclamo el grupo

\- Entonces, Xenovia y Kalawarner-sensei, debemos irnos -

\- Sí, Kiba -

Ambos [Caballeros] y [Peón] salieron del piso del comedor y se dirigieron por el camino que conecta al estacionamiento. Según Kiba, se confirmó que había coches en el estacionamiento. Sin embargo, parecen ser meras imitaciones. Así que atacar con los coches era al parecer imposible.

\- Koneko-chan, Ray-san, es nuestro turno -

\- Sí -

Las 3 chicas salieron del lugar dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda de donde se encontraban. Koneko ya les había dicho a todos que haría uso de su poder. La predicción de Rias era esto. Que el enemigo leería nuestros movimientos como el siguiente. Irina saldría de la base, evitando el combate como fuera posible. Esto con el fin de promover a [Reina]

Los agudos Kiba y Xenovia se mueven juntos y dan la vuelta hacia atrás a través del estacionamiento a la base. Debían de perturbar la formación del enemigo y atraer su atención. Con el fin de promover a [Reina], rápidamente se distraerían y conducirían al enemigo fuera de su base. Cuando se vuelvan [Reina] Irina y las 3 caidas, todo el mundo se retiraría temporalmente y luego atacarían una vez más. En ese momento, la heredera Gremory también saldría

En cualquier caso, el hacer promover al [Dragón Emperador Rojo] a Reina fue considerado lo más importante, o al menos eso parece. Rias asumió que Sona preverá sus movimientos, así que decidieron hacer todo lo contrario. La castaña avanzaría tanto como la morena de lentes podría predecir. También recibirán un ataque. Sin embargo, el del grupo Gremory ataque principal son Kiba y Xenovia. No sería una desviación, pero sí el ataque verdadero.

(En cambio, yo seré la finta)

Dado que el oponente la tendría como objetivo y enviaría a varios asesinos, la pelirroja predijo que en el área alrededor del [Rey] habría poco personal. Por supuesto, los asesinos también se enviarán después al grupo del sótano, la castaña esperaba que logren mucho y sean atacados por Kiba y Xenovia.

(¡Mientras tanto, tendré como objetivo al [Rey] y el [Jaque Mate]!) Penso Irina

La táctica de utilizar su poder como Dragón era diferente. No estaba jugando un papel activo de energía. Dado que era de primera un miembro más de la familia de Rias, por lo que tiene que combinar su poder con todos los demás.

\- Irina, buena suerte -

\- ¡Irina-san! ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo! ¡No pierdas! -

\- Ufufu, espero ver que tan temida es la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] de la [Familia Kazama] -

Con eso dicho, las 3 chicas avanzaron a un ritmo sutil y tranquilo, puesto que el sonido hacía eco en el interior de la tienda, el oponente sería capaz de juzgar la distancia que los separa de ellos si se quedan quietos. Por otra parte, el interior del escenario bélico era un centro comercial horizontal a lo largo que se extendía en línea recta hacia ambos extremos. No tenían más remedio que avanzar, mientras se ocultaban debajo de la cubierta.

Si fuera como un gran almacén, no tomaría ni siquiera diez minutos a pie ir de punta a punta. Se trasladaban mientras que estaban atentas a eso.

No había enemigos a la vista. Cinco minutos habían pasado ya desde que comenzó el partido, como se movían hacia adelante, mientras que están en alerta, sólo progresaron a través de una cuarta parte del lugar.

A simple vista, parecía que estaban evadiendo la batalla, mientras que en realidad actuaban como distracción. Entonces de la cabeza de Koneko salieron un par de orejas que se movieron

PIKO PIKO

Al mismo tiempo que se movían sus orejas le creció una cola, Irina le pareció que se veía realmente adorable. Pero cambio de parecer al sentir un aura conocida, por lo que invoco sus espadas. Entonces la [Torre] Gremory señaló algún lugar lejano con el dedo y habló:

\- Se están moviendo. Hay dos personas que se desplazan en línea recta hacia nosotros -

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Raynare

\- Sí. Porque di a conocer un parte de [Senjutsu] en mi estado actual, puedo leer el flujo del espíritu bastante bien. Naturalmente, no puede captar los detalles finos de la misma, pero... – Respondio la loli

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo nos encontraremos con esos tipos que se dirigen hacia nosotros? – Pregunto Irina

\- A este ritmo, muy probablemente dentro de diez minutos –

\- Diez minutos, eh –

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

\- Espero que funciones, incluso para mi es una técnica que apenas aprendí. [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Ougi: Noumu] (Técnica Secreta del Estilo de la Espada Kawakami: Niebla Densa) – Dijo Irina para que sus espadas se iluminaran de color blanco, liberando una espesa neblina de las hojas

\- ¿Qué hiciste? –

\- Como deben saber, la niebla se trata de la condensación de la humedad del aire, pero todavía en suspensión, en forma de gotas de agua y estas gotas de agua no son lo suficientemente grandes como para que la fuerza de la gravedad terrestre las haga precipitarse. Esta debido a su densidad, obstruyen la visión horizontal de un 1 km. Lo que hice es que con mi [Reiki] emulé este fenómeno. Esta técnica es para asesinatos silenciosos donde el enemigo no es consciente de un ataque debido a que solo confía en sus ojos –

\- Vaya, esa es una buena estrategia –

\- ¡! – Koneko de repente alzó la vista hacia el techo por delante de ellos - ¡Encima! -

Estirada hacia arriba hasta el techo, había una cuerda, no, una línea. Bajando desde el techo como Tarzán al igual que el estilo de liana.

\- ¡Shidou! ¡El primer ataque es nuestro! – Exclamo Saji que intento atacarle mientras que se preparaba para darle una patada con la rodilla. Por otra parte, había alguien en la espalda de Saji

Irina cruzo las hojas de sus espadas para detener el golpe

¡DOGON!

El impacto de la fuerza combinada de la fuerza de su caída más la patada y más el peso de dos personas se transmitió a su cuerpo a través de las empuñaduras, que rápidamente mando al suelo

\- Fuuu… [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu…] (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami) - - Exhalo la castaña sacando vapor de su boca – ¡[Sakura no Harikēn]! (Huracán de las Flores de Cerezo) – para lanzar un tajo, que libero una energía en forma de flores de sakura brillantes que viajaron rápidamente contra el par encerrándolos en un huracán, mientras la neblina es disipada por el ataque. El rubio y la chica salieron de este con algo de dificultad gracias a una soga. Entonces el huracán se detuvo y las hojas cayeron para desaparecer

\- Apenas pude sostenerme de algo – Dijo el rubio

\- ¿Estas bien Saji-senpai? –

\- Si, esa técnica no es mortal, pero si es difícil de repeler o de esquivar, Nimura –

Junto a él, la que se había montado en su espalda era una chica. Bajita con cabello castaño en largas coletas largas y ojos verdes. Ella usa un par de clips verdes en su cabello y también usa medias verdes a rayas. Si no mal recordaba la [Sekiryuutei], su nombre era Nimura Ruruko, una estudiante de primer año y miembro del [Consejo Estudiantil]

El brazo derecho de Saji tenía una serpiente negra enroscada alrededor de él varias veces.

(¡Su forma era diferente a la de antes! Había tenido una cabeza de lagarto deforme allí antes. ¿Su [Sacred Gear] cambió?) Pensó la castaña notando como había una línea de serpiente negra alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Pero también noto que había una línea que conecta a su mano derecha, pero... no estaba conectada al [Sacred Gear] de Saji. Por el contrario, parecía estar atado a algo lejano.

\- Bueno, he hecho un poco de entrenamiento con mi maestra durante la estadía en el [Templo Kawakami]. El resultado de eso fue esto. Por lo tanto, cuando había pegado una línea en el techo y me levanté con el fin de observar el interior de la tienda desde arriba, vi a dos personas que se escondían bajo la cubierta a lo lejos. Puesto que no me pusiste en la mira, he utilizado esa oportunidad para hacer un breve ataque como Tarzán – Dijo Saji con amargura

\- Yo también entrene – Dijo Irina – Volví al templo y fui perseguida por un dragón. Prepárate. [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Tobi Izuna] (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami: Izuna Invertido) – exclamo para lanzar un tajo de abajo hacia arriba con la intención de que la onda de aire creada por el golpe avance por el aire. Hiriendo al rubio del hombro. Pero en ese momento…

[El primer Alfil de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira.]

\- El que fue derrotado lo más probable es que fuera Gasper-kun – Comento Saji

\- ¡¿Gasper-kun?! – Pregunto Irina – (Eso fue demasiado rápido, ¿No? ¿Acaso no se transformó en murciélagos y junto a Mittelt-chan se movió por el interior de la tienda para la vigilancia?)

\- Gya-suke fue capturado – Dijo Koneko seriamente

\- Estábamos en contacto y se nos dijo que el [Sacred Gear] de Gasper-kun fue sellado de acuerdo a las reglas. Como tal, era inevitable que iba a usar sus poderes de vampiro en su lugar. Se iba a cambiar en murciélagos y observar la situación dentro de la tienda. Esto es lo que pensaba Kaichou. Así que hemos utilizado nuestra base –

\- ¿Su base? – Pregunto Irina para recordar que la base Sitri era la tienda de comestibles

\- En primer lugar, uno de nuestros miembros se mueve sospechosamente en la base Sitri. Entonces, Gasper-kun, que estaba haciendo la vigilancia, naturalmente, estaría interesado y le seguiría, ¿Sabes? Entonces, cuando mostramos un comportamiento más sospechoso, él llamaría a los otros murciélagos que había lanzado y comenzaría a observar con varios de ellos. Cuando todos los murciélagos se habían reunido, es cuando sucedió. Si algo les sucede a los murciélagos cuando todos se reúnen, vuelven de nuevo al cuerpo de Gasper. Cerca del lugar donde los murciélagos se habían reunido juntos se usó ajo, la mayor debilidad de un vampiro. Nuestra base es una tienda de comestibles en el primer piso del lado oeste. Había grandes cantidades de ajo a la izquierda allí. Era fácil atrapar a Gasper con eso –

(Entonces no han detectado a Mittelt-chan) Penso la peli blanca Gremory

\- Ese travesti bueno para nada…. – Dijo la caída morena con una vena palpitando en su frente mientras aprieta uno de sus puños que estaba a la altura de su rostro

\- Es bastante simple, ¿verdad? Pero incluso si digo eso, este método de derrotarlo no va a funcionar de nuevo. Kaichou dijo eso, no importa cuánto entrenamiento hizo, aún no estaría cerca de superar su aversión al ajo, sin embargo. Fue una coincidencia afortunada que se nos entregó una base en una ubicación así. Pero, aun así, una derrota es una derrota -

\- Sala VIP –

Issei, que estaba sentado en un sillón con su novia en sus piernas, se palmeo la frente mientras que Seekvaira tenía una vena en su frente que palpitaba muy fuerte

\- Creo que debí dejar que Koneko-chan lo entrenara con los ajos en aquella ocasión – Comento el castaño

\- ¡Ese hikkikomori inútil, llorón y travestido…! – Exclamo la rubia - ¡¿Cómo se atreve a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo para simplemente perder de una forma patética?! – bramo furiosa

\- Realmente da pena que perdiera por algo como eso, fue terriblemente bochornoso y humillante – Dijo Chartreux sin una pizca de compasión

\- Dimensión de Bolsillo -

(¿Está diciendo que era su punto débil? ¡No, no importa qué tan efectiva sea, deberías ser capaz de soportar el ajo a un punto, Gasper! ¡Desde el principio, esa broma era demasiado exagerada ya!) Pensó la castaña (¡Gya-suke! ¡Después de esto, entrenaremos para hacer que superes el ajo! ¡Voy a sustituir tu comida normal por arroz con ajo y pan de ajo! ¡No puedes retirarte de la primera línea sin hacer una vigilancia suficiente!) clamo furiosa para activar la [Boosted Gear]

*Lo lamento, pero Gyasuke es muy fácil de acorralar, debí cuidarlo más* Reporto la lolita, disculpandose

[Compañera, la duplicación es peligrosa. Ahora que estás conectado con el [Sacred Gear] de ese tipo, si duplicas tu poder, él te robara una parte]

Así es, el [Sacred Gear] de Saji tiene la capacidad de succionar la energía de lo que está conectado. Ahora que ambas reliquias estaban conectadas, la duplicación es peligrosa

[Para quitar esta línea, no tienes más remedio que mandarla a volar mediante el uso de los choques después de la activación del [Balance Breaker]]

\- Realmente eres molesto, Saji-kun – Dijo la castaña para levantar su mano izquierda y aparece su [Sacred Gear]

[¡BOOSTER DRAGON!]

[¡BLADE!]

Entonces la hoja de [Ascalón] apareció del guantelete de la chica

\- ¡Es hora de mostrar mi nueva habilidad! – Exclamo Irina

[¡BLADE: SWORD REALESE!]

En ese momento apareció en la mano de la chica la espada completa, para que la pase a su mano libre y corte la línea

\- ¡¿Tienes contigo una [Matadragones]?! – Exclamo el rubio porque sabía que solo esas armas pueden cortar el cable de su [Sacred Gear]

\- Gabriel-sama me la dio antes de que partiera como guarda espaldas de Michael a la [Reunión de las 3 Facciones] y me la permitieron conservar, pero se tuvo que hacer un ritual para que pudiera usarla ahora que soy un demonio – Respondió Irina – Realmente no espere usar el [Balance Breaker] tan pronto, y eso me enoja mucho. ¡Inicio! -

[¡COUNTDOWN!]

El tiempo hasta que el [Balance Breaker] se muestre apareció en la joya y la cuenta regresiva había comenzado. No puede utilizar las habilidades normales de la [Boosted Gear]. Se encuentran inutilizadas la duplicación o la transferencia hasta que me transformara con el [Balance-Breaker]

\- [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Shodan kata: Jin Senpū・Sogi] (Escuela de la Espada Kawakami, Primera forma: Torbellino de Polvo: Corte): Exclamo la castaña realizando un ataque que se convirtió en un ciclón de tajos

\- Fuu…- Exhalo el rubio para empezar a moverse suavemente, esquivando el golpe y en un parpadeo apareció en el espacio personal de la castaña para darle un golpe recto con la izquierda y un golpe de gancho con la palma derecha abierta para poner su mano izquierda en el pecho y la mano derecha en la pantorrilla para derribarla – [Kawakami Wing Buyo Ryu, Shodan Kata: Shiberia shoki no odori] (Estilo Wing Buyo Kawakami, primer kata: Danza del Escribano Siberiano)

\- Sala VIP –

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto el [Cadre] de los rayos, puesto que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de cuando se movió el chico y ni siquiera cuando ataco

\- [Kawakami Wing Buyo] - Respondio Hasuki – Es un estilo especial de combate que combina los golpes mortales y precisos como formas del Wing Chu con técnicas del [Kawakami Ryu] junto al control total sobre los músculos de las piernas y de los brazos obtenidos de la danza tradicional Nihon Buyo. El juego de piernas de este estilo marcial permite al usuario deslizarse fácilmente en distancias cortas en un instante, haciendo que el enemigo le cueste o no pueda leer los movimientos del usuario. De la misma forma puede potencializar los poderoso impactos del estilo de Kenpo Chino –

\- Realmente no espere algo así – Comento el vice gobernador de los caídos mirando el duelo

\- Duelo entre Irina y Saji –

La castaña se levantó de un resorteo mientras se estira puesto que el ataque recibió era más de lo que esperaba el rubio Sitri. Por lo que decidió usar una técnica que no realizaba desde hace tiempo. El chico noto como su homónima Gremory, guardo sus espadas para hacer a la simulación de que sostenía una espada en cada mano pero no tenía nada

(Esa postura, no me da buena espina) Pensó el rubio mientras ve como Irina separa sus piernas flexiona estas, alineándolas con sus codos. En un instante desapareció y su cuerpo se movía como si estuviera deslizándose sobre el agua.

"¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ougi: Shinken Shimyurēshon]! (Técnica Secreta de la Espada del Estilo Kawakami: Simulación de la Espada Verdadera)"

SLASH

Saji tenía dos cortes en su cuerpo descendentes en forma de líneas paralelas que iba desde los hombros hasta los dedos meñiques. Entonces realiza un doble corte en X para dañar los hombros

\- (No esperaba menos de la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] de la [Familia Kazama], aquella que acabo con una banda de más de 300 integrantes por si misma) ¡Nimura! ¡Ponte las gafas de sol que cogimos de la tienda justo antes! – Exclamo el rubio

Ambos chicos sacaron unas gafas de sol de su bolsillo y se las pusieron

¡KAH!

Los focos de iluminación de las tiendas emitieron una luz ardiente, que quemó la visión de Koneko, Raynare e Irina

(¡Maldita sea! ¡Han sellado nuestros ojos!) Penso Irina

[Ellos te dieron. Hizo un estallido de luz por un instante mediante la conexión de su línea a un foco de luz y le envió poder mágico.]

(¡No lo expliques con tanta calma, Ddraig! ¡No es bueno! No puedo abrir los ojos) – Penso Irina - ¡No tengo otra opción! …[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Ougi: Noumu] (Técnica Secreta del Estilo de la Espada Kawakami: Niebla Densa) para que sus espadas se iluminara de color blanco liberando una espesa neblina de las hojas

Entonces tomo a Koneko y a Raynare para salir de ahí mientras buscaba una forma de que su vista volviera a la normalidad. Entonces…

¡DOGON!

¡CLINC!

El golpe que iba hacia el abdomen de la chica, fue detenido por una defensa con las espadas cruzadas. Entonces decide realiza un golpe por la espada, pero termina con el mismo resultado, siendo que [Shusui] detuvo el golpe. Entonces….

¡BAGAN!

El rubio realizo un golpe, pero la castaña espero eso para bajar el brazo y con un rápido desenfunde….

\- ¡PUAGH! – Espeto el rubio luego de que escupiera saliva al sentir un poderoso impacto que creo ondas de choque que lo mando a volar

\- [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Ougi: Saku Hasu Eikyou-gara] (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami: Impacto de la Empuñadura del Loto que Florece) – Dijo Irina

Al realizar la técnica, se llevó a ambas chicas a la tienda de libro de segunda mano mientras que camina con cuidado, encontrando el escritorio y buscando una forma de vendar sus ojos. Después de unos segundos, encontró una franela que corto en 3 tiras del mismo tamaño para hacer unas vendas rusticas. Procedió a ponérselas a la loli y a la morena mientras que ella lo hacía por si misma

\- Koneko-chan, ¿puedes curar con Senjutsu? –

\- Si. Nee-sama me enseño junto a Gintarou-sensei a usar las propiedades curativas de la energía natural en el [Templo Kawakami] –

\- Perfecto, cura a Ray-san y a ti, yo luchare contra Saji-kun y Nimura-san dándoles tiempo para ello –

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, puesto que a pesar de ser la [Despiadada Kamaitachi], incluso para ella…debería ser difícil

\- ¡Espera, Irina-chan! – Exclamo la caída

\- ¡Irina-senpai! – Exclamo Koneko

La nombrada salió de la tienda para avanzar despacio mientras usa a [Shigure] con su funda y agudiza su oído

PUUM

Se oyó una bala, por lo que rápidamente la castaña se posición en estilo Iaido paras desenfundar su espada infundiéndola con [Reiki], cortando el disparo a tajo limpio…que desaprecio. La castaña procedió a enfundar su espada para ponerla al frente

\- No está mal, Saji-kun – Dijo la castaña mientras avanza lentamente entre la neblina

\- Shidou. Lo digo en serio. De verdad voy a derrotarte, [Dragón Emperador Rojo] –

\- Entonces permíteme mostrarte la diferencia entre nosotros – Dijo la castaña para tomar postura y desenfundar su espada, creando un poderoso viento

\- Sala VIP –

\- [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Rengokusou] (Estilo de la Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: Garras del Purgatorio) – Dijo Kochou – Con el desenfunde a máxima velocidad crea una gran ráfaga de viento que es capaz de disipar 3 km de niebla con un solo movimiento, en ataque destruye todo a su paso

\- ¿Cómo puede luchar si ha sido cegada? – Pregunto Christine

\- [Kawakami Ryu Higi: Mite mimi) (Arcano Secreto del Estilo Kawakami: El oído que ve) – Explico Kazuko, llamando la atención de todos – Un ejercicio que concentra la audición, para compensar la pérdida de visión. El oído que ve permite a un guerrero identificar a un enemigo solo a través del sonido, con señales como latidos del corazón, el sonido de tela contra tela y los patrones de respiración y otros movimientos –

\- Lo segundo que usa es [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Higi: Mōmoku Ken] (Arcano del Estilo de Espada de la Escuela Kawakami: Espada Ciega) – Dijo Hasuki – Una técnica de lucha con espada menor que le permite al practicante defenderse en condiciones de baja visibilidad, que consiste en solo extender la espada, usando su vaina para tocar para compensar la pérdida de visión. La vaina permite sentir el ataque enemigo como detenerlo y al tenerlo en un punto adecuado, pueden realizar ataques certeros en corta distancia –

En ese momento, los adultos presentes comprendieron por que el [Kenjutsu] del clan Kawakami era tan aterrador y codiciado por muchos artistas marciales como guerreros de buenas o malas intenciones

\- Dimensión de Bolsillo -

Los ojos de Saji estaban llenos de resolución. Irina escucho la seriedad en su voz era tremenda. Entonces, el rubio levantó la mano y trató de disparar otra ráfaga de magia. Pero…

\- ¡GAAHA! – Exclamo Genshirou mientras que su pierna derecha tambalea

\- [Kawakami Ryu: Keramubitto-zashi] (Estilo Kawakami: Cuchillada de Kerambit) – Dijo la castaña

\- ¡Kuso! – Mascullo el [Peón] Sitri para disparar otra bala de energía. El tamaño de la misma no fue considerable, sin embargo. El problema era la regla que dice que no se podía dañar el edificio tanto como sea posible. La castaña esquivo el ataque y la tienda en la que estaba en frente antes fue destruida por la explosión de la magia.

(¿Cómo creó Saji-kun este tipo de ataque? Había oído que él tenía una magia baja como yo. Sin embargo, ¿Cuál es la forma en que fue capaz de liberar ese poder?) Pensó la castaña seriamente (¡Eso es…!) pensó sorprenda al ver como la [Sacred Gear] del rubio tiene una línea conectada a su propio corazón.

\- ¿La fuente de los ataques mágicos de Saji-kun es su fuerza vital? – Dijo la castaña - ¡¿Estás convirtiendo tu propia fuerza vital... en poder mágico?! –

\- Eso es correcto. Con mi magia baja, esta es la única manera en que puedo disparar ataques de gran alcance. Puedo convertir mi vida en poder de fuerza de la magia con la capacidad de mi [Sacred Gear]. Es así como se ve. Estoy arriesgando mi vida, por así decirlo -

\- ¿Realmente tienes la intención de morir? -.

\- Sí, tengo la intención de morir. Tengo la intención de golpearte con la intención de morir. ¡No entiendes nuestra frustración, porque se rieron de nuestro sueño! ¿Comprendes nuestra desesperación ya que creemos en nuestro sueño? Esta batalla está siendo transmitida a través del Inframundo entero. ¡Tenemos que demostrar la seriedad del grupo Sitri frente a esos tipos que se reían de nosotros! -

La mirada serena de Saji le hizo recordar lo que le conto Kiba sobre lo que paso cuando Sona dijo su sueño durante la [Reunión de los Jovenes Demonios]. Realmente le enojo saber que esos aristócratas del inframundo se rieron de un gran sueño, a su parecer. También recordó aquella batalla en Dubai contra Afriet y el ejército de Araf que convocó el demonio cuando fueron a rescatar a la hija de un magnate de Johannesburgo, amigo y socio de la Familia Kawakami. Donde no le importo perder la vida con tal de darle tiempo a los civiles de escapar como que los [Pecados] cumplieran la misión

(Entonces somos iguales, Saji-kun) Penso la castaña con una sonrisa mientras tienen una batalla feroz de disparo y corte de las balas mágicas. Nimura comenzó a buscar a Koneko y a Raynare mientras que la primera terminaba de curar a la segunda. Entonces, la castaña [Sitri] sintió un corte en su mejilla que la ardió como nunca y la debilito

\- Es hora del segundo round, tonta – Dijo la morena para empezar atacar con estocada rápidas que cortaban el cuerpo de la chica y le quemaban – [Kawakami Yarijutsu Ryu: Itami no Hoshi] (Estilo de Lanza de la Escuela Kawakami: Estrella del Dolor) – susurro para realizar estocadas y cortes con la lanza formando un pentagrama

\- El dolor es tanto que no puedo moverme – Dijo la [Peón] Sitri

\- ¡Ahora, Koneko-chan! – Exclamo la [Peon] Gremory para agacharse

\- ¡HAAAA! – Exclamo la mencionada mientras su puño estaba revestido con un aura blanca pálida y lo clavó en el pecho de su oponente

¡BANG!

Un ruido que sonó estridentemente por los alrededores. En ese instante, la kouhai de Saji cayó de rodillas

\- Ataqué con mi puño revestido con [Reiki] dentro de ti. Dado que el daño también se trasladó a los vasos sanguíneos que fluyen dentro de ti en este momento, no serás capaz de liberar más magia. Por otra parte, el daño también atravesó tus entrañas... No puedes moverte más – Explico la [Torre] Gremory

(Es tal y como dijo, Sensei) Pensó Irina

"El estilo de lucha verdadero de Koneko, que mezcla [Senjutsu] y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin duda se convertirá en un arma. Un ataque que no sólo hace daño al cuerpo del oponente, sino también a los vasos sanguíneos que circulan dentro de su cuerpo y va a romper el aura del enemigo desde su base. Sin embargo, si es consumida por el poder, tendrá que dejar de usarlo inmediatamente. El [Senjutsu] puede leer y manejar el [Ki], pero también toma la malicia y la mala voluntad que flota en el mundo. La hermana de Koneko se volvió así porque absorbió demasiada maldad también. Pero gracias al entrenamiento que recibió en el [Templo Kawakami], esa maldad se ha ido y está aprendiendo a poder clasificar que tipo de energía usar y que no asimilar"

Ella lanzó un golpe lleno de energía espiritual. Se trataba de daños externos, por supuesto, pero su poder destructivo principal era el daño en el cuerpo. Envió el [Ki] que cargó en su puño al cuerpo del oponente y trató de dañar sus órganos internos. Incluso si el daño del propio golpe no penetró, siempre y cuando la energía del espíritu destruya su interior, el efecto es enorme. Un golpe que afecta el interior del cuerpo del oponente. Si lo utiliza bien, ella puede ser la sierva con el ataque más efectivo entre los Gremory.

\- Saji-senpai, lo siento – Dijo la castaña de coletas Sitri mientras que brillo y desapareció del luchar por que había sido retirada al sufrir daños graves.

[Primer [Peón] de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira]

\- Me he convertido en una Arpía. ¡No voy a perder! – Exclamo Koneko

\- Sala VIP –

\- ¿Estas llorando, Kuroka-san? – Pregunto Julieta

\- ¡N-No digas tonterías-nya! – Exclamo la mencionada que se limpiaba los ojos, debido a que, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente estaba muy orgullosa de su hermana menor y como estaba creciendo - ¡S-Simplemente tengo una basura en los ojos, Persia-cchi-nya! –

\- Dimensión de bolsillo -

Al ver esto, entendió que era hora de dejarse de juegos, puesto que conocía la peligrosidad del rubio y su [Artefacto Sagrado].

\- Haahaa... Haahaa... – Jadeo el rubio Sitri, puesto que el agotamiento en repetidas ocasiones que dispara la magia era también muy grave, no era capaz de seguir el ritmo

\- Irina-senpai, voy a ayudarte – Dijo la peli blanca

\- No, Koneko-chan. Por favor deja esto justo entre Saji y yo – Respondió la castaña, ganándose una negativa

\- Eso no está bien. Esta es una batalla en equipo. Vamos a trabajar juntas -

\- Sí, es dices Koneko-chan. Pero, mientras él estaba luchando contra mí, Saji no te hizo ningún ataque directo. Si hubiese querido, te podría haber conectado la línea a ti o a Ray-san y hubiera absorbido su poder. ¿Por qué crees que no hizo eso aun así? -

Koneko no podía responder a la pregunta, pero Saji le contestó al tiempo que tenía una sonrisa complaciente.

\- Lo siento, Toujou Koneko-chan. Quiero ganar contra Shidou, en contra del [Dragón Emperador Rojo] en un uno-a-uno. ¿No te dije? Nuestro sueño es serio. Vamos a construir una escuela. Vamos a construir una escuela sin discriminación alguna en el Inframundo. Y voy a ser un profesor... Ese es mi sueño... Esta batalla se está emitiendo a través de todo Inframundo. Por eso, esto tiene un significado. ¡Yo, Peón! ¡Voy a ganar en contra del mismo [Peón], el [Dragón Emperador Rojo] Shidou Irina! ¡Voy a derrotar a la [Sekiryuutei]! ¡Voy a ganar y decir con valentía! ¡Qué me convertiré en un profesor! – Exclamo Saji seriamente

\- Ante tal convicción, el código bushido por el que me he regido durante mi vida como espadachín no puede ignorarlo – Dijo la castaña - ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡De lo contrario, no voy a ser capaz de mostrarle mi rostro a Buchou o a Ise-kun! -

Después de escuchar eso, Koneko cerró su puño y se alejó cierta distancia de ellos

\- Gracias – Dijeron ambos

– Gane o pierda, quiero que te vayas con Ray-san, alcancen a Xenovia y denle esto – Dijo la castaña para aparecer a [Ascalon] nuevamente y dársela, pero con una nota mas

(Pero, ¿Por qué conectó una línea no sólo a mi [Sacred Gear], sino también a mí brazo derecho directamente?)

[Él quiere evitar que la capacidad de duplicar de tu [Boosted Gear] sea restaurada y luego fluya en él al mismo tiempo que chupa su propio poder. Él sabe eso, si chupa tanto tu propio poder como el poder del [Sacred Gear] al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo no será capaz de soportarlo y va a explotar. Él planea detener la cuenta regresiva del [Balance Breaker] y hacerte volver a tu forma normal en su lugar]

(Es una buena estrategia, realmente lo he subestimado) Penso Irina con una sonrisa forzada para empezar un intercambio de golpes

Irina recibió un golpe en la cara mientras que Saji un corte superficial en su brazo derecho, pero aún seguía luchando. Mientras seguían luchando, los golpes y los cortes aumentaban en el cuerpo del otro, era una batalla de resistencia. Irina era la que tenía más desventaja debido a la distancia de su espada, pero lo compensaba con cortes poco ortodoxos que emulaban al uso de una cuchilla, kodachi o kerambit.

El rubio tenía la desventaja de cortes en sus tendones de la pierna derecha, pero solo su voluntad lo mantenía de pie.

A pesar del dolor, consiguió derribarla para darle una patada de hacha que detuvo con una defensa cruzada la castaña.

Entonces, ella rodo a un lado y dejo que su pie cayera luego de elevarlo unos centímetros, pero suficientes para moverse.

Después del intercambio quedaron a una distancia no tan lejana pero tampoco tan cercana

\- Esto no va a ninguna parte, eh – Dijo el rubio suspirando mientras aparece una gran cantidad de poder mágico. Pero, extrañamente, se comprimió y se encogió. Entonces, una bala mágica del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol fue creada entre sus manos

\- Con esto, no afectará a la zona circundante y destruirá completamente sólo tu cuerpo – Dijo el rubio que respiraba erráticamente - Estaba celoso de ti. La soberbia de tu ama y senpai. El [Dragón Emperador Rojo] y la [Despiadada Kamaitachi], dos nombres que gran peso. Todo el mundo sabe acerca de ti. Pero a pesar de que yo soy el mismo [Peón] que tú, no tengo nada. ¡Nada! Por eso obtuve el orgullo y la confianza en mí mismo. ¡Te voy a matar, [Dragón Rojo]! –

¡TOOON!

\- Bakamono – Dijo la castaña en un susurro con la mirada ensombrecida para usar su mano izquierda tomar su katana mientras con elegancia desvía el ataque hacia el techo de manera precisa hacia el tejado, rompiendo el tragaluz y la explosión fue al tejado

¡BOOOOOM!

La esfera estallo mientras crea una luz que hizo a la peli blanca y a la morena taparse los ojos mientras que el rubio estaba impresionado

[¡COUNT OFF!]

Los espectadores como el rubio, la morena y la loli estaban con la boca abierta, puesto que voluntariamente detuvo el conteo regresivo del [Balance Breaker] a voluntad

[Compañera…]

\- ¿Senpai? – Pregunto la [Torre] Gremory

\- Increible…- Dijo la otra [Peón] Gremory

\- [Haisui no Kenbu] (Danza de Espada Remanso) – Comento el [Peon] Sitri con amargura - Técnica de espada que utiliza la fuerza de sus oponentes y el impulso que ellos toman contra ella para devolvérsela y hacer que caigan derribados. Pero pensar que puedes hacer eso…-

\- Realmente no quería llegar a usar esto en un amigo, pero ante tal determinación… ¡El código bushido por cual el [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu] se rige, me impide ignorarte! ¡Entonces luchare hasta el final! ¡Yo, la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] de la [Familia Kazama] te reconozco como el luchador con más determinación al que he enfrentado! – para clavar sus katanas con las vainas en el suelo mientras toma la posición que utilizo antes, pero cruza sus manos en X, para dar un paso al frente y extender sus brazos hacia fuera en dirección a sus costados

\- Sala VIP –

\- ¿Por qué con tan solo cambiar una postura se ve más fuerte que antes? – Pregunto Serafall nerviosa

\- Realmente lo va a usar – Dijo el castaño con un tono serio

\- Pensar que demostrara porque es llamada la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] – Dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa socarrona

\- Entonces veremos una masacre como hará gala de su segundo epíteto – Dijo Kazuko con una mirada sombría

\- ¿Segundo epíteto? - Pregunto Gabriel

\- [B-Rabbit], la liebre sangrienta – Respondió Issei mientras Seekvaira nota como estaba atento al duelo

(¿Qué tan intensa es esa idiota de coletas para que haga que miembros del clan Kawakami se pongan así?) Se preguntó la heredera Agares

\- Dimensión de Bolsillo –

(¿Acaso usara…?) Pensó el rubio con una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla mientras ve como exhala vapor para arrancar el latigo de su brazo y [Sacred Gear], provocándose una hemorragia que cerró con una contracción y expansión muscular de golpe, suturando a la fuerza las heridas

\- [Kaawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Higi…] (Arcano Secreto del Estilo de la Espada de la Escuela Kawakami] – Susurro la castaña para levantar sus manos arriba - ¡Te enseñare la herencia de Kosaka Hachirobe, Sasaki Kojiro y Musashi Miyamoto a mi arte de espada! – mientras que el rubio entra en su espacio personal mientras la golpea a una velocidad cegadora con el movimiento de golpes continuo de Wing Chun combinándolo con patadas, abriendo las heridas de las hemorragias del brazo de la castaña

"[Kawakami Wing Buyo Ougi: Rokubōsei wa, 64 shi-ten o suisoku shimasu] (Técnica Secreta del Wing Buyo Kawakami: Hexagrama de Adivinación de 64 puntos)"

(Ten calma, resiste los impactos, recuerda que no duele…nada duele…) Pensaba Irina mientras repetía ese comando en su mente

"[Kawakami Ryu Higi: Arashi Mentariti] (Arcano del Estilo Kawakami: Mentalidad de la Tormenta)"

Cerro los ojos para agudizar su "tercer ojo" mientras que examina cada movimiento del rubio. Cuando este quiso agarrarla para un derribe, da un paso adelante mientras infunde sus manos con [Reitouki] y contrarresta efectivamente golpeando a su oponente con la mano en golpe de canto. Pero primera golpea con su mano izquierda hacia la derecha de forma ascendente

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

La mano del rubio fue deformada mientras sus huesos fueron rotos con un espantoso crujido, que crispo a la caída y a la neonata presentes, dejando a todos helados. El rubio no se detuvo y ataco con su otra mano para que hiciera un corte cruzado con el mismo efecto en la otra mano

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

El rubio sintió un gran dolor mientras que sentía como sus brazos estaban inutilizados, entonces decidió nuevamente conectar un hilo en una de las venas de la chica para que combatiera con patadas. Entonces Irina cruzo ambos brazos y exhalo para desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo, pero lo que paso a continuación fue algo que impresiono a todos. Al hacer ese estallido de velocidad, el espacio donde se encontraba desapareció

(Este es el golpe que definirá esta pelea…¡Este es el golpe que representa mi respeto hacia él como oponente!) Pensó Irina (¡Reuniré todo mi poder en un segundo, en un solo corte! ¡Daré todo por ese momento de victoria!) mientras sus venas se reventaron, dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre sumada a la que provoco el desprendimiento de golpe del hilo de la [Sacred Gear] de Saji. La energía vital y espiritual de la castaña tomo forma de una criatura similar a un dragón que emite fuego y truenos, la cual libero un poderoso y brillante fulgor. Cuando se disipo la luz, ambos contendientes quedaron de espaldas, el rubio…

\- ¡Kuso! – Mascullo Saji para ser rebanado en 3 secciones mientras la sangre salía como fuente y caen para brillar, desapareciendo en partículas de luz

[El segundo [Peon] de Sona-sama ha sido eliminado]

\- […Niten Honoikazuchi no Kami Rasetsu] (Corte Rakshasa del Dios del Trueno Llameante a Dos Manos) – Dijo Irina para levantar su mano y cerrar su puño

\- Sala VIP

Los presentes, excepto Issei, sus hermanas y sus primas biológicas, estaban con la boca abierta debido a que la [Peón] de Rias Gremory uso una técnica extremadamente poderosa, pero no daño el lugar

\- Pensar que usaría…- Dijo Rossweisse recordando como una de sus superiores demostró en un torneo esa técnica para ganar la final

\- Ese es una de las técnicas más devastadoras del estilo de la espada de nuestra familia – Dijo Kochou orgullosa – Pero no llega a los talones del usuario original y creador. Me sorprende que ella misma lo desarrollara, puesto que no ha sido incluida en el [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu] –

\- (Que no lo digaaaaa….) Rogaba mentalmente el castaño

\- ¿Su creador? – Pregunto Gabriel

\- Si, nuestro Onii-chan – Dijeron las 3 hermanas mientras su hermano mayor suspiraba pesadamente

3…2…1…

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron los adultos, porque no esperaron que la técnica - ¡¿LA CREO ÉL?! – señalaron al chico

\- Si, mi hermano es un gran prodigio de la espada – Dijo Hasuki

\- Si eso es cierto…¿Por qué no te he visto con una espada? – Pregunto Seekvaira

\- Es simple, la espada que uso es extremadamente poderosa y por ese motivo no la cargo todo el tiempo conmigo – Respondió Issei – En realidad solo mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo, mi padre y yo la hemos podido usar. La espada que puede atravesar los infiernos: ¡[Enma]! (Diablo) -

\- Dimensión de bolsillo – Estacionamiento -

Xenovia, Kalawarner y Kiba avanzaban con cautela hacia adelante mientras miran a través del estacionamiento con poca luz. Debido a que los 3 encontraron una gran cantidad de espías en sus misiones, avanzar así era su punto fuerte. El rubio fue adelante. Después de que confirmo que no había nadie escondido por delante de ellos, llamo de nuevo a las dos peli azules detrás de él, para que se movieran hacia adelante. Repitieron muchas veces, y poco a poco avanzamos por el estacionamiento.

El plan consistía en descender por los pasajes de los autos en el segundo piso y bajar al primer piso. El ascensor también funciona, pero temían ser atacados mientras lo usaban. No tenían más remedio que avanzar con el método más fiable. Recorrer el pasillo del segundo piso para poner un pie en el primer piso del estacionamiento. Había una silueta delante de ellos

Mirando de cerca, esa era una chica con lentes y largo cabello negro.

La Reina de Sona Sitri, la vice-presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil], Shinra Tsubaki. Ella sostiene una naginata en la mano.

(Había oído que era una usuaria de naginata. Y que tiene también un considerablemente alto rango) Penso el rubio

\- ¿Cómo están, Kiba Yuuto-kun, Quarta Xenovia-san y Kalawarner-senei?. Sabía que ustedes vendrían por aquí – Dijo la [Reina] Sitri con indiferencia. Había dos chicas a su lado. Una chica con una figura alta y una chica delgada con una espada japonesa

La primera era Yura Tsubasa, una [Torre]

La segunda era Meguri Tomoe, un [Caballero]

Yura destaca en las técnicas de combate mano a mano, mientras que Meguri era una miembro de un clan que se ganaba la vida en el exterminio de los malos espíritus. Pero supo que la primera aprendió unas técnicas del estilo Kawakami como la segunda aprendió un par de técnicas de la espada Kawakami

(Ya veo, por lo que Sona-Kaichou envió a tres personas al estacionamiento. Ella predijó bien nuestras acciones. Ella había asegurado este lugar... predijo que íbamos a ser los más propensos a atacar) Penso el rubio mientras que Xenovia desenvainó la espada que llevaba, Kalawarner invoco una lanza y Kiba creo una [Sacro-Espada Demoníaca] en su mano.

Xenovia no utilizó [Durandal]. Con esta regla especial, ella no sería capaz de actuar bien con su espada. Dado que su poder no puede ser controlado, imprudentemente destruiría el edificio.

[Primer Alfil de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira]

La derrota de uno de sus compañeros se supo por el anuncio. Era difícil pensar que se trataba de Asia. No entendía cómo sucedió, pero las probabilidades apuntan a que fuera Gasper quien fue sacado.

\- Estas bastante tranquilos -

\- Sí, ya no voy a ser capaz de soportar si no me acostumbro a algo como esto –

El rubio respondió muy tranquilo a la afirmación de la morena de lentes, pero dentro de su corazón estaba hirviendo. Porque incluso sentía la frustración y pesar en la pérdida de un amigo.

\- Caray, es porque él no entrena a su cuerpo lo suficiente – Dijo la [Caballero] Gremory – Creo que Kawakami Issei fue muy blando con él – suspiro

\- Sacaron a mi lindo estudiante y compañero. Voy a tener que vengarme por él – Dijo Kalawarner mientras ella como la otra peli azul liberaban una terrible presión

(Ella es sorprendentemente gentil hacia sus amigos) Penso Kiba con una sonrisa

Juntos prepararon sus armas especiales y mientras acortan la distancia entre ellos y sus adversarios, se lanzaron hacia delante

¡GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Kiba y Tsubaki, Meguri y Xenovia, los 4 cruzaron armas al mismo tiempo. Las chispas brillantes salían de la fuerza del choque de las cuchillas y sonidos metálicos intensos sonaron. Para sorpresa de los espadachines, la profesora de educación física y la tomboy Sitri chocaron patadas que aplicaban gran fuerza

\- Sala VIP –

\- Entonces la pelea de Kiba, Quarta y la sensei va a empezar – Dijo el castaño

\- Supongo que por fin veré por qué Sona eligió a Shinra como [Reina] – Dijo la rubia

\- Shinra…supongo que es parte del clan Shinra, uno de los [5 Grandes Clanes] – Dijo Teria – Si no mal recuerdo, en ese tiempo la madre de Sagiri-san nos informó de que en esa familia un miembro nació con un [Sacred Gear] que no podía controlar por lo que fue aislada y de un día para otro dejo la casa principal –

\- Entonces debe ser ella…- Dijo Kochou analíticamente

Un nuevo duelo está por comenzar, los protagonistas son los [Caballeros], [Reina], [Torre] y [Peon] de su respectivo grupo.

Mientras que Koneko, Raynare e Irina seguían avanzando mientras que Mittelt hacia reconocimiento para encontrar la base de la heredera Sitri e informarle a su ama

Apenas habían pasado unos 25 minutos del duelo y habíamos visto una gran batalla

¿Cómo será los siguientes duelos?

¿Akeno será capaz de usar su poder?

Eso lo veremos el próximo capitulo


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Rias vs Sona 2da Parte: El peligro del espejo de Alicia y la caída del Dragón Emperador Rojo

\- Camino Principal –

\- ¡Irina-senpai/Irina-chan! – Exclamaron Koneko y Raynare preocupadas por sus compañeras que estaba muy herida mientras que loli trataba de curarla con [Senjutsu], pero era demasiado para el nivel que tenia

Realmente se maldecía por no fortalecer esa parte de su poder, pensó que con solo lo básico sería suficiente para esta batalla

\- No se preocupen, solo necesito un descanso – Dijo la castaña - Mittelt-chan, ¿Cómo vas? –

*Parece que encontrado la localización de Sitri-Kaichou, ya le envié la información a Buchou, Akeno-san y Asia-chan*

\- Entiendo – Dijo la castaña – Bien, vamos a hacer lo acordado. Mittelt-chan, búscanos para que te lleves a Ray-chan y a Koneko-chan al estacionamiento –

*¿Y tú? * Pregunto la caída lolita preocupada

\- Estaré bien, necesito solo un poco de descanso, hare que Asia me cure más adelante – Dijo la castaña

*Entiendo, ya estoy en su posición* Dijo la lolita para aparecer - ¡Por los [Maou], ¿Qué te paso?! – exclamo alterada

\- Nada importante, es hora de irse – Dijo la castaña para recargarse sobre una pared cercana mientras jadea pesadamente – Suerte…- para empezar a meditar mientras respira profundamente, liberando su [Ki]

\- Estacionamiento –

En ese instante, Meguri se dio cuenta de lo que Xenovia tenía en la mano y se sorprendió. Porque era una espada larga con una empuñadura roja con un pomo dorado y tachuelas del mismo color a lo largo del mango, tiene una guarda cuadrada dorada mientras que la vaina es de color blanco con un protector dorado en el extremo que está decorado con un pequeño diseño de un dragón del mismo color y una cuerda de color rojo atada en la sección inferior de la saya

\- ¿Una Katana? – Pregunto la [Caballero] Sitri

\- Si, es una espada larga que es conocida como Nodachi. Irina la llamo [Fugutaiten] (Archienemigo) – Respondió la [Caballero] Gremory – Esta es la espada de su maestra, realmente es muy resistente –

A zazel recomendó que Xenovia usara otra espada aparte de [Durandal], con el tiempo en contra, Irina contacto a su maestra que accedió a prestarle su Nodachi sin problemas y entrenar a su amiga. Olivier la entreno cuanto pudo todo el tiempo previo al juego. El caído se sorprendió al ver que la espada era muy resistente pero también muy pesada. Usando su otra [Sacred Gear], fue el compañero de entrenamiento de la peli azul del mechón verde, con ellos tenían una estrategia que podría descolocar al grupo Sitri

\- ¿Entonces debes estar versada en un estilo de Kenjutsu? – Dijo la pelirroja degradada

\- Solo conozco algunas técnicas del [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu] que Armstrong-sensei me enseño improvisadamente – Respondió la "cabeza de musculo", alterando a la "Shotacon"

\- Deberías dejar de decir cosas innecesarias, Xen-san – Dijo la sensei

\- Lo siento, estoy muy emocionada – Dijo la mencionada mientras que a su mente vino el día en que la conoció a la hermosa rubia

Flashback

\- Área de Entrenamiento de Xenovia - Territorio Gremory -

Nos encontraba con Irina, A zazel y Xenovia a la espera de cierta persona. En ese instante, vemos a dos mujeres. La primera era una adolescente normal, con el pelo largo color negro que se extiende hasta su cintura y un parche que cubre su ojo izquierdo. Tiene una figura voluptuosa como una belleza deslumbrante. Lleva un cait suit azul de cuerpo completo con líneas plateadas. Ella también lleva un collar alrededor de su cuello, dos pulseras de cuero en su muñeca izquierda, mientras que ella tiene uno en su muñeca derecha. Lo que llama la atención es que una vaina en la espada donde tiene la hebilla en su escote.

Junto a ella viene una hermosa mujer de ojos azules con largas pestañas y largo pelo rubio rizado hasta la cintura el que se ve sensible en los extremos a pesar de ser de otro modo relativamente recto. Sus labios están claramente definidos y se describe como un ser completo. Aunque delgada, tiene músculos desarrollados, que desprende un aire claro de realeza y mando. Viste un cait suit negro con líneas plateadas acompañado de una gabardina como de una banda del mismo color con una nodachi enfundada en una porta vainas que lleva en la cintura.

Las dos tienen el cabello amarrado en una coleta, pero a diferencia de la primera, la mujer tiene un collar con 13 magatamas de diferentes colores

\- Tiempo sin verlas, shishou, Kako-san – Dijo la castaña que estaba vestida con un gi, hakama y zoris mientras tiene amarrado su cabello con una cola de caballo alta

\- Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte, Irina - Dijo la rubia

\- Es un gusto verte, senpai – Dijo la morena del parche

\- ¿Quiénes son ellas? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- Ella es mi maestra en el [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu] y una de las maestras principales del templo en la rama de la espada Kawakami, Olivier Mira Armstrong. Con ella viene mi hermana discípula y miembro del batallón de las [Nueve Colas del Zorro] de la [Familia Kazama], Kako-san – Presento la castaña

\- Entonces ella es tu amiga – Dijo la rubia – Si bien accedí a esto porque eres mi mejor discípula, tengo que ver qué nivel tiene esa chiquilla. ¿Y qué haces aquí, ángel caído? – mirando afiladamente al mechi dorado

\- Nada, solo vine a ver el entrenamiento. Realmente estoy sorprendido de que el maestro de Irina sea una mujer tan hermosa – Dijo A zazel galanteándola para besarle la mano

\- ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? – Dijo Irina mientras se da un palmface

\- Esta muerto – Dijo Kako con una cara póker face (¬¬)

\- Soy hermosa, ¿eh? – Dijo la rubia para sacar su espada de la funda y golpear con la parte sin filo el cuello del caído para derribarlo, estampándolo con fuerza contra el suelo – Vuelve a decir hermosa, y despídete de lo que tienes entre las piernas. El único que me puede galantear es Gorou-sama –

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Pregunto Xenovia

\- Olivier-sensei tiene una gran aversión a ser considerada femenina. Siendo que, por un evento del pasado, fue que cerro su corazón y con el único que se comporta como una mujer normal es con Gorou-sama -

\- Keh, maldito suertudo – Dijo el caído - ¿Puedes quitar la hoja de mi cuello? –

\- Tienes razón. La próxima vez, te cortare el cuello – Dijo la rubia guardando su espada

\- Esa técnica no la había visto antes – Dijo la [Caballero] Gremory

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu Higi: Chimamire no Tsuki Odori]_** (Arcano del Estilo de Espada Kawakami: Danza de la Luna Sangrienta) – Dijo Irina – Es una técnica donde se ataca el cuello, mientras se gira a gran velocidad para aumentar la fuerza del corte sumado a la fuerza centrífuga del movimiento y la proyección en picada, la cabeza del enemigo es fácilmente cercenada de un tajo –

\- Bien, tu oponente será Kako, es mi actual estudiante como una de las mejores – Dijo la rubia – ¿Estás lista?, Xenovia Quarta –

\- ¡Si! – Exclamo para usar a [Durandal]

\- 5 minutos después –

La peli azul se encontraba en el suelo completamente agotada y lleva de polvo como con varios roces en su piel. En cambio, la morena se encontraba tan fresca como una lechuga

\- Eres débil – Dijo la rubia mirando con reproche a la castaña mientras reprende a la peli azul – Irina te enseño nuestras técnicas, pero apenas puedes usarlas en un 5%, Kako solo lleva 2 meses entrenando conmigo, pero viste la diferencia entre ambas –

\- ¿Cómo es que…ha…me…vencio? – Pregunto Xenovia exhausta

\- Simple. Ella tiene las bases del [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu], en cambio tu no –

\- ¿Bases? –

\- Es increíble que le enseñaras técnicas como la [Danza de la Liebre Hare], pero no las bases de nuestro arte, Irina –

\- Quise, pero esta cabeza de musculo nunca escuchaba y se volvió arrogante cuando pudo usarlas y vencer sin problemas a nuestros objetivos –

\- Supe que luchaste contra Ise-sama…-

\- Que me derroto de una forma humillante, haciéndome ver que tan débil y patética era –

Xenovia se encontraba en el suelo derrotada, abatida y con su orgullo completamente aplastado

\- De acuerdo, aprendió la lección. Es hora de enseñarte correctamente las bases – Dijo la rubia – Primero lo primero – para quitarse el collar e infundirle [Reiki]

En ese momento cada una de ellas se separó de la cuerda para brillar de su respectivo color mientras que la imagen de la armadura de un samurái vacía aparecía debajo de ella

\- Pero ¿qué…? – Pregunto la cabeza de musculo al ver como cada una de las joyas curvadas tienen diferentes colores

La primera magatama es de color azul celeste (Aliento del Agua)

La segunda era roja (Aliento de la Llama)

La tercera era verde (Aliento del Viento)

La cuarta era amarilla (Aliento del Trueno)

La quinta es gris (Aliento de la Roca)

La sexta era color rojo naranja oscuro (Danza del Dios del Fuego)

La séptima era rosa claro (Aliento de las flores)

La octava era morada (Aliento de la Serpiente)

La novena era rosa fuerte (Aliento del Amor)

La décima era blanca (Aliento de la Niebla)

La décimo primera era de color añil grisáceo (Aliento de la Bestia)

La décimo segunda era violeta (Aliento del Sonido)

Y la última de color lavanda (Aliento de los Insectos)

\- Estas son las [13 magatamas sagradas de la Espada Kawakami], cada una tiene en su interior, el [ki] y [reiatsu] de los 13 maestros del [Arte de la Respiración]. Estas fueron legadas por Kamado Tanjirou y los 12 pilares del [Cuerpo de Asesino de Onis] a Mitsuri-sama. Con ellas se decide el aliento le corresponde aprender al aprendiz. En estos momentos te encuentras en la situación donde es como si tuvieras una moto, pero si no la sabes encender, no sirve de nada mostrarla a todos. Los alientos son los senderos que el aprendiz del **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu]_** seguirá toda su vida que será la base de su pilar como kendoka y samurái Ha habido casos en que alumnos usan más de un aliento, pero al cambiar de aliento de un momento a otro es perjudicial para el cuerpo del usuario. Hay algunos alientos que se derivaron otro aliento – Explico la maestra

\- Yo soy del [Aliento del Viento] – Dijo la morena del parche

\- Y yo del [Aliento del Trueno] – Comento la castaña – Mientras sensei es del [Aliento de la Llama], del [Aliento de la Roca] y el [Aliento del Amor] – sonrojándose la mencionada en lo ultimo

\- Para esto realizaras 9 respiraciones y controla tus ansias. _"Limpia tu mente, calma y serena tu corazón"_ , ese es el mantra que conforma la columna vertebral de las artes marciales Kawakami. Ahora que hiciste eso, has una respiración honda y toca la gris – Dijo la rubia

Como le indicaron…se calmó, respiro hondo y se acercó a la armadura gris, pero esta desapareció cuando la toco como la magatama dejó de brillar

\- Prueba con la verde –

Haciendo el mismo procedimiento, para que pasara lo mismo, procedió a decirle que tocara la amarilla, la azul y la blanca. Pero paso lo mismo

\- Intenta con la rosa clara y luego con la lavanda – Indico Olivier

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijo la peli azul desconfiada, para ver como la primera le paso lo mismo que a las anteriores. Pero al tocar la segunda, esta brilló como de la armadura salieron varias mariposas rosas brillantes que la rodearon para dejar una sobre su dedo índice que parpadeaba, por lo que sonrió - ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto algo tímida al ver la mirada de estupefacción de su compañera y la maestra de esta

\- No, es que me sorprendió saber que eres afín al [Aliento de los Insectos] – Comento Olivier

\- ¿Es tan sorprendente? – Pregunto Xenovia

\- Si, es un aliento relativamente nuevo como el [Aliento de las Flores], que fueron creados por las hermanas Kochou, Kanae y Shinobu – Respondió la sensei

\- ¿Y en qué consiste? – Pregunto la peli azul para que le fuera explicado

\- Entonces ese [Aliento] es para los guerreros de tipo [Técnica] – Dijo el mechi dorado analíticamente con una mano en su mentón – Pensar que nuestra "cabeza de musculo" podría ser de una clase contraria a la suya – comento incrédulo

\- ¡Oye! – Exclamo la aludida ofendida

\- Kako, préstale tu [Daito] – Dijo la rubia

\- Hai – Dijo la mencionada para darle su arma a la peli azul

\- Irina será tu oponente – Dijo la rubia

\- ¡Hai! – Respondió la mencionada

\- ¡Comiencen! – Exclamo Olivier, pero en dos movimientos Irina la desarmo - Como lo pensé…- comento seriamente

\- ¿Sensei? – Dijo la castaña

\- Prueba con esta – Dijo la rubia desenfundando su nodachi y dándosela a la peli azul

\- ¡¿L-Le prestara a esta novata su espada [Archienemigo]?! – Preguntaron Kako e Irina incrédulas

\- No será necesario – Dijo A zazel – Mande a forjar unas espadas para ella, 3 de ellas son nodachi –

\- Minutos después –

\- Es increíble que haya roto espadas hechas con Oricalco y una aleación cercana al Mithril – Dijo el caído al ver las 3 espadas largas japonesas rotas

\- Entonces tendré que prestarte mi espada después de todo para su [Rating Game] – Dijo la rubia dándole su nodachi – Ten cuidado, esta espada es muy destructiva y es una "niña caprichosa", pero compensa ese mal comportamiento con una gran resistencia y peso que te ayudara con tu esgrima. Pero…

\- ¿Pero? – Pregunto Xenovia para aterrarse al ver el aura negra y ojos rojos que mostraba la mujer

Fin del flashback

 _"Si te ocurre romper o siquiera hacerle un mísero rayón a MI katana, ¡voy a matarte, ¿oíste?!"_

 ** _GLUP_**

Xenovia tenía la cara azul mientras tragaba fuertemente, puesto que no imagino que esa mujer tan elegante y bella fuera ser tan aterradora

\- ¡Adelante! – Exclamo la peli azul del mechón verde ascendiendo su cabeza, desenvainado el arma y guardando en una dimensión de bolsillo la funda - **_¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Tobi Izuna]!_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami: Izuna Invertido) – para lanzar un tajo de aire a presión que Meguri esquivo, pero le dejo una cortada en la mejilla

\- Parece que te falta precisión – Dijo Tomoe confiadamente, pero sudando – (Ese ataque es fuerte, si me da, estaré perdida) – pensó algo insegura

Se aseguraban de evitarse unos a otros, mientras que la [Torre] Yura Tsubasa, intercambiaba patadas con la profesora. Kiba continuaba atacando a la Fuku-Kaichou mientras que Xenovia combate contra la [Caballero] Sitri que parece tener una amplia ventaja sobre ella, pero lo compensaba con fuerza y velocidad. La espada del rubio emita una ola sagrada.

(Si conseguimos un golpe en nuestros adversarios, sería inevitable un gran daño. Si eso sucediera, tendrían que retirarse, ya que las técnicas de curación fueron limitadas) Penso el rubio (Un solo golpe de la espada. ¡Si sufren un solo golpe de las espadas, se convertiría en nuestra victoria!) para continuar atacando

A medida que cambia entre la ofensa y la defensa, Xenovia de repente hizo un agujero en el espacio. Normalmente, cualquiera pensaría que iba a materializar a Durandal aquí. Pero eso no fue todo.

Un aura sagrada deriva fuera de la fisura en el espacio y se envolvió en torno a la [Nodachi Archienemigo] que Xenovia tenía en manos

\- ¿Mientras mantienes a [Durandal] encerrada en el espacio, estás sacando sólo su aura sagrada? – Pregunto Tsubaki al entender lo que hacia la [Caballero] Gremory

\- Sí, me sugirieron una forma interesante de usar a [Durandal]. Me las arreglé para lograrlo en mi entrenamiento. Ahora bien, lo puedo usar más que suficiente. Sumado a las técnicas que recientemente aprendí, es que logre desarrollar un nuevo estilo diferente al que uso -

Rias y A zazel consideraban también muy apreciada la [Durandal] de Xenovia. Al mismo tiempo, se afirmó que era un desperdicio que no pudiese controlar la espada. Era una [Espada Sagrada] que se jactaba de una nitidez tremenda. Por lo tanto, cuando su dueño no podía controlarla, se convirtió en la hoja de un asesino. En realidad, Xenovia utiliza a [Durandal], pero también era un hecho que ella también estaba bastante agitada por su poder destructivo. Se puede llegar a ser capaz de controlarla con el tiempo. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento también era peligroso hacer pivotar simplemente la hoja como un asesino imprudentemente. Por lo tanto, el Sensei tuvo una idea.

 _"¿No se puede soltar sólo el aura de [Durandal] desde el espacio por separado? Entonces podrías revestir otra espada o a una espada sagrada demoniaca creada por Kiba"_

El rubio Gremory estaba maravillado por esa idea increíble de utilizar el aura de [Durandal] y sus espadas de esta manera. La [Seiken] (Espada Sagrada) se mantuvo sola en ese espacio y emite continuamente su poderosa [Aura Sagrada]. Sólo el aura se sacó del espacio separado y la potencia se vertió sobre otras espadas.

\- Sala Vip –

\- Veo que aprendió algo interesante – Dijo Kochou con una sonrisa enigmática

\- ¿Interesante? – Pregunto Scott sin comprender las palabras de su superior

\- Aprendió a canalizar el poder sacro de [Durandal] a una espada cualquiera – Respondió Teria tímidamente – Es una hazaña que no cualquiera puede realizar –

\- Creo que entreno mucho para poder hacerlo – Comento Hasuki

\- Tendremos que ver los resultados con el entrenamiento de último momento de Olivier-san y esta nueva habilidad – Dijo Issei

\- Dimensión de bolsillo

No era [Durandal] en sí misma, sino una potencia igual a su propio poder, esa se vertió sobre una espada ilimitadamente diferente. Ese era el nuevo poder era el que tenía en sus manos. [Archienemigo] demostró ser una espada realmente temible

El Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, A zazel. Él había mostrado todas estas posibilidades para ellos. Ese ángel caído había sido su enemigo. Pero ahora el equipo Gremory estaba encantado de que sea su aliado.

Xenovia atacó a su oponente con el de aura de [Durandal] y el poderío de [Archienemigo], que era suficiente como para cuartear sus alrededores con solo un choque

 ** _¡GIIN! ¡GIIIIIIIIN!_**

La luz y las chispas de plata brillaban en la oscuridad del estacionamiento. La habilidad y la espada que posee el [Caballero] Sitri Meguri Tomoe, eran bastante especiales, pero poco a poco fue siendo acorralada por la velocidad y el poder de Xenovia

\- ¡Toma esto! – Exclamo Xenovia lanzando un tajo

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que entró en el espacio entre ellos y es la [Torre] Sitri, Yura. Para que viera como Kalawarner se dolía del costado, para que la chica tomboy pusiera sus manos al frente

\- **_¡[Reverse]!_** (Inversión) – Exclamo Xenovia lanzando su ataque, pero el aura sagrada había desaparecido y se transformó en un aura demoníaca

El ataque de Xenovia se convirtió en un ataque atrapado por el impulso, y en ese momento, su espada fue capturada por Yura y se desvaneció. La [Torre] Sitri trató de seguir en ese estado, pero la [Caballero] Gremory recuperó el equilibrio y evitó su patada.

 ** _¡GASSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_**

La patada voló varios coches con su fuerza. Un golpe directo sería peligroso. Esto dejo a la peli azul mayor y al rubio sin palabras

\- Sala VIP –

\- Entonces Sona Sitri le enseño ese hechizo a sus chicos – Dijo Shemhazai seriamente

\- ¿Sabes que uso Yura-san, vice gobernador? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Si – Respondió el mencionado - La magia de reversión es un tipo de magia contraria que convierte los efectos de cualquier poder u objeto en todo lo contrario. Es una técnica en la que los [Ángeles Caídos] hemos estado trabajando y que parece ser que Armaros y/o Sahariel le otorgaron eso al grupo Sitri. Sin embargo, todavía estaba en las primeras etapas del nivel de investigación, por lo que es peligroso en su forma actual. Como dije antes, es un tipo especial de magia que es capaz de revertir las características y efectos de varios hechizos y objetos como [Sacred Gears], causando un efecto inverso. Sin embargo, el reverso coloca una gran carga en el cuerpo del usuario, lo que resulta en una vida útil más corta y la destrucción de las habilidades del individuo -

\- Realmente Sona quiere obtener la victoria, ¿tanto le importa ese sueño suyo? – Pregunto Seekvaira, puesto que incluso ella no usaría algo tan peligroso y menos en su amado

\- Esos demonios nobles se rieron del sueño de So-tan – Dijo Serafall – Ella quiere demostrarles la valía de esa meta que se ha puesto. Realmente me duele ver que tan lejos llega y usa una magia que pone en peligro a sus siervos. A pesar de ello, sus chicos no le replican nada y la apoyan de corazón – comento derramando lagrimas

\- Kaichou…- Dijo el castaño mientras ve que ella es muy decidida

\- Sona…- Dijo la rubia de lentes mirando el duelo

\- Dimensión de Bolsillo -

(Yura-san había dicho "Inversión". En otras palabras, ¿transformó un aura santa en un aura demoníaca? ¿Era esa la capacidad de Yura-san? ¿O la de un Sacred Gear? Yo no entendía la razón de ello, pero esto es problemático) Penso Kiba (Parece que es una [Counter]. Es un caso especial, pero sería malo si se utilizase mientras que Yura-san y Meguri-san trabajan juntas)

El poder sagrado de [Archienemigo] se invirtió y se convirtió en poder demoníaco. Esto sólo provocaría daño ordinario a un demonio. Dado que el origen de los demonios era la magia demoníaca. Se convirtió en sólo un ataque ordinario.

Xenovia también posee increíbles habilidades, pero su lucha se vería perturbada por haber entrenado y luchado sobre la base de espadas sagradas. Si recibía un ataque de un contador, incluso ella caería.

\- ¡Xenovia! ¡Cambiemos! – Exclamo Kiba para que intercambiaran oponentes mientras que él fue donde está la profesora – ¿Se encuentra bien, sensei? –

\- Si…esa [Torre] es problemática – Dijo la peli azul mayor – Esa magia que usaron es algo en lo que [Grigory] trabaja. Algo escuche durante nuestro entrenamiento en la sede. Debemos tener cuidado. Xen, es hora de revelar eso –

\- Entendido – Dijo la peli azul menor seriamente

(Esto estaba bien) – Pensó el rubio debido a que con sus [Sacro-Espadas Demoníacas], el efecto de [Reverse] no tendría sentido. Porque no había nada para revertir cuando el poder de lo santo y lo demoníaco se mezclan entre sí

 ** _[Primer [Peón] de Sona Sitri-sama-sama, se retira]_**

\- Ruruko-chan…- Susurro la [Caballero] Sitri luego de un rato

 ** _[Segundo Peón] de Sona Sitri-sama-sama, se retira]_**

\- Saji-kun…- Dijo la [Torre] Sitri

\- Parece que también nosotros hemos perdido a camaradas. Eliminamos a Vladi-kun, pero a cambio, ellos eliminaron a nuestros [Peones] – Dijo la [Reina] Sitri seriamente mientras aprieta el mango de su arma – Yura-san, Meguri-san, saben que hacen –

\- ¡Si, fuku-kaichou! – Exclamaron las mencionadas

\- ¡Irina-san, Koneko-chan y Ray-san vencieron a dos de nuestros enemigos, no podemos quedarnos atrás! – Exclamo Kiba

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron los dos peli azules

La [Torre] Sitri ataco junto a la [Caballero] del mismo equipo al [Caballero] Gremory. Xenovia había comenzado el combate contra la vice presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, ambas se encontraban atacando a la otra sin detenerse. Los furiosos ataques de la portadora de [Durandal] fueron intensos y al final se las arregló para acorralar a la senpai frente a una pared

Xenovia levantó a [Archienemigo] y entró en una postura para terminar el ataque

(¡Ella puede hacerlo! ¡Si tomamos a la [Reina] toda la situación se volverá mucho más fácil!) Penso el rubio

\- ¡Con esto, este partido se decidirá! – Dijo la peli azul que arrojo el arma contra Tsubaki, asestando un golpe directo. Pero…

\- [Sacred Gear] – Dijo la [Reina] Sitri – [Alice Mirror] – apareciendo un enorme espejo adornado frente a ella

El ataque de la peli azul menor impacto el espejo sin detenerse y…

 ** _¡ZUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

 ** _¡¿?!_**

Una ola de energía salió del espejo roto y atacó a Xenovia. Con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, la sangre de la chica brotó por todo el lugar.

\- Cuando este espejo es destruido, el impacto del ataque se duplica y regresa a su oponente. Yo soy una usuaria [Counter]. Kiba Yuuto-kun, fue un error al enviar a una persona de tipo [Energía] como Xenovia- san en mi contra – Dijo la [Reina] Sitri con una mueca de desprecio

\- ¡Gahah! -

Situada en la superficie del camino, Xenovia tosió sangre de su boca con aparente dolor.

(¡Ellos nos dieron! Su capacidad era diferente de lo que había oído. ¿Si ella hubiera logrado el cambio en el crecimiento y alcanzado una nueva habilidad?)

\- El único que queda eres tú, Kiba Yuuto -

*Me alegro de haber aprendió hacer eso* Dijo una voz para ver a Xenovia que estaba junto a la sensei mientras que saca un vendaje que aprieta fuerte en el costado de su compañera – Resiste. Eres una profesora, deberías ser más confiable, ¿no crees? -

\- ¿Cómo…? – Pregunto la morena de lentes sorprendida para ver como la sangre y la imagen de la peli azul herida, se volvían niebla

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Mushi no kokyū, Hakanai no Mai: Shinki sasori no kemuri]_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami, Aliento de los Insectos, Danza Efímera: Espejo del Humo de Escorpión) – Dijo Xenovia – Combinando una gran velocidad, reflejos sobrehumanos y el [Ki], el usuario puede crear una ilusión tan real para engañar al oponente como poder atacar al enemigo con la guardia baja o en un punto ciego –

\- ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? – Pregunto la sensei

\- En realidad, la semana previa al duelo, la maestra de Irina me enseño estas técnicas. De las 10 técnicas que me enseñaron solo aprendí 6 de ellas, incluidas las 5 formas del [Aliento de los Insectos] – Respondió la [Caballero] Gremory – Cuando vi el ataque, enfoque mi respiración y usé la quinta forma. Por fortuna, Irina me dio esta venda antes de que nos separáramos, contiene una fórmula que ayudara con el dolor que es secreto del clan Kawakami -

\- ¡Eso es hacer trampa! – Exclamo Meguri

\- No es verdad, dijeron que los métodos curativos estaban restringidos, nunca hablaron de los analgésicos no fueran permitidos – Dijo Kiba

\- ¡Kuso! – Exclamo Yura para que las 3 se acercaran a los Gremory

\- Kiba, toma a Kala-sensei y llévala a un lugar donde se recupere –

\- ¿Y tú? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Estaré bien, les daré tiempo – Dijo la peli azul menor

\- ¿No crees que estas siendo…? – Pregunto Meguri para ver como salto encima de ellas mientras que la pelirroja degrada junto a sus compañeras vieron como detrás de la peli azul salían mariposas para entrar en una ilusión donde un gran grupo mariposas de color violeta pasaron junto a ella mientras crean un viento, para ver cómo se van mientras desaparecen. Yura y Tsubaki están en la misma ilusión. Entonces 5 de esas mariposas se posaron sobre ellas. Tomoe tenía una sobre el dedo, Tsubaki sobre sus dos brazos y Yura sobre sus dos muslos, se volvieron de color sangre mientras el líquido vital se derramaba sobre sus pieles y estaban manchadas de sangre en la cara. Al despertar, la [Caballero] tenia una puñalada en el corazón, la [Torre] en las piernas y la [Reina] en los antebrazos mientras que la ejecutante rueda sobre el suelo mientras queda en cuclillas de espaldas

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Mushi no kokyū, Chou no Mai: Tawamure]_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami, Aliento de los Insectos, Danza de las Mariposas: Jugueteo) – Dijo la peli azul

(No tengo heridas mortales) – Pensó Tomoe – (¿Se está burlando de mí?) – para atacar, pero nota como tiene la parte de su pecho donde está su corazón, contaminada para escupir sangre

\- No debes confiarte solo porque tienes unida la cabeza con el cuerpo – Dijo la peli azul menor – El [Aliento de los Insectos] se especializa en las estocadas, empujes y cortes superficiales que inyectan venenos mortales al enemigo. Lo que te inyecte fue el aura sagrada de [Durandal] directo al torrente sanguíneo –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la chica para sufrir los efectos de un envenenamiento - ¡Puagh! – vomitando sangre mientras tiene manchas moradas en el cuerpo para caer inconsciente

 ** _[El primer [Caballero] de Sona Sitri-sama-sama ha sido retirado]_**

La tomboy y la morena de lentes de cabello largo estaban impresionadas, puesto que nunca imaginaron que alguien de tipo [Poder] como Xenovia fuera capaz de cambiar al tipo [Técnica]

(Parece que Sona-Kaichou tenía la intención de aplastarnos por completo en primer lugar. Así que, naturalmente, había predicho que sería probable que los atacáramos. Ciertamente, ellas eran una amenaza para nosotros, que sólo somos rápidos en nuestros pies y somos usuarios de espadas sagradas. Kaichou había complementado su estrategia por nuestras respectivas debilidades haciéndonos que se unieran contra nosotros y nos impulsó a usar poder. ¿Predijo todo hasta este punto? Pero no espero que Xenovia aprendiera uno de los senderos de la espada Kawakami]. Tenemos ventaja y con la eliminación de Meguri-san, podemos seguir) Penso el rubio - ¿Cómo te encuentras, sensei? –

\- Ya mejor, esa venda ha anestesiado el dolor, puedo luchar – Dijo la peli azul mayor – Pero tenemos que hacer algo con el [Sacred Gear] de Shinra –

\- Lo sé, es algo peligroso, pero debe tener una debilidad –

\- Si no es visible, la revelaremos –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? –

La peli azul mayor le comento un plan improvisado, que impacto al rubio, puesto que…

\- ¡Debe haber otra forma! –

\- Sabes que no la hay, si es por la victoria de Rias-sama, estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme –

\- Sensei…-

\- Si te soy honesta, al principio pensé que sería una mandona. Bueno, lo es. Pero también es una buena chica, es la mejor jefe y líder con quien he trabajado. Si puedo hacer con mi sacrificio obtenga la victoria, lo hare. Quiero demostrarle que no se equivocó al reencarnarme -

Al ver la determinación de la peli azul, el rubio no tuvo más opción de aceptar la propuesta de su profesora y compañera

Mientras que Xenovia luchaba contra Tsubaki y Yura, ambas eran cuidadosas de no caer en el ataque que elimino a su compañera. Realmente no esperaron que la [Caballero] Gremory mostrara tal nivel de gracia en sus movimientos, en especial al manejar una espada tan larga. Incluso Kiba quedo por un momento cautivado por los gentiles y agiles movimientos. En ese momento, Kalawarner lanza energía en forma de Shuriken contra la [Reina] Sitri para que esta intente esquivarlo, pero…

\- **_[Kawakami Shurikenjutsu Ryu: Sōshuriken]_** (Técnica de Shuriken del Estilo Kawakami: Shuriken Manipulable) para jalar un hilo extremadamente delgado para clavarle uno de los proyectiles en el hombro

(¿Desde cuándo puede…?) Pensó la morena mientras recordó verla platica con un maestro del templo especialista en ese arte - ¿Entonces aprendió a usar el estilo Shuriken, sensei?

\- Si, apenas pude aprender 4 técnicas con muchos esfuerzos, incluso terminé de entrenar en secreto 2 horas antes del [Rating Game] – Dijo la profesora

\- Interesante – Dijo la [Torre] Sitri pero tuvo que esquivar la estocada del rubio

\- ¡Debes dejar de distraerte! – Comento el rubio

Kalawarner decidió que era tiempo de implementar su plan. Pero tenía dudas, hasta que…

*Kala, soy yo*

\- Mittelt –

*Irina-san vencio a Saji-kun, vamos en camino para llevarle a Xen [Ascalon]*

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Irina? –

*Está muy herida, pero aun no es retirada, esa chica sí que es persistente*

\- Entiendo…que bueno –

La sensei estaba preocupada por la castaña desde que empezó el duelo, pero parece que ella se las arregló para obtener la victoria en su primer combate

\- Mittelt, supongo que soy la siguiente –

*¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? *

\- No puedo dejar que los demás hagan todo el trabajo –

*¡Esp-!*

La comunicación se cortó mientras que la peli azul mayor mostro una mirada llena de determinación. Kiba noto como el aire alrededor de su profesora cambio. Por lo que apretó los puños, cosa que noto Xenovia

\- Xenovia, tendremos que poner atención a lo que va a pasar –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

\- ¡Allá voy! - Exclamo Kalawarner – **_[Kawakami Shurikenjutsu Ryu: Samidare Sōshuriken]_** (Técnica de Shuriken del Estilo Kawakami: Shuriken Manipulables de la Lluvia de Verano) – para lanzar varias shurikens a la vez, cambiando su trayectoria y dirección de vuelo a placer

\- ¡Kala-sensei! – Exclamo la peli azul

\- ¡Aun no termino! – Exclamo la mencionada para realizar unas posiciones de mano – **_[Kawakami Shurikenjutsu Ryu: Shuriken Kage Bunshin]_** (Técnica de Shuriken del Estilo Kawakami: Clon de Sombra Shuriken) – creando un centenar de estrellas ninja al lanzar una sola, los clones de sombra son ilusiones reales en su mayoría, todas las hojas de sombra que vuelan alrededor del enemigo son igualmente letales. Debido a que los clones se forman en un instante, es casi imposible lograr esquivar esta técnica. Sin embargo…

\- **_[Mirror Alice]_** (Espejo de Alice) – Dijo la morena para aparecer varios espejos

\- ¡Sensei! – Exclamo la peli azul pero Kiba la detuvo mientras que le niega con la cabeza

\- Esta acabada – Dijo la peli azul Sitri mientras se aleja

 ** _CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_**

Los proyectiles impactaron contra los espejos, quebrándolos

 ** _¡ZUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

Una ola de energía salió del espejo roto y atacó a la sensei que sonrió por lo bajo. Entonces recibió el impacto de su golpe al doble, la sangre de la mujer brotó por todo el lugar

 ** _GURU GURU_**

Se escuchó el sonido de un giro, viendo en la dirección de donde provenia, la [Reina] Sitri…

 ** _CHAC_**

En ese momento una shuriken cubierta de un aura verde le apuñalo el muslo derecho mientras que la profesora cae al suelo muy mal herida

\- He terminado con mi misión – Dijo la peli azul mayor para volverse partículas de luz

 ** _[El primer [Peón] de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira]_**

Kiba, Xenovia y los demás sufrieron por esa perdida, en especial los dos [Caballeros] que presenciaron el final de su compañera en el juego

(¿Cómo es que Shinra-senpai no detuvo esa shuriken con su [Sacred Gear]?) Penso el rubio para recordar las palabras de su compañera (¡Entonces su debilidad es que no puede usar su [Sacred Gear] tan seguido! ¡Seguramente necesita un periodo de descanso! La pregunta es… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita?)

\- Es mi turno – Dijo la peli azul menor para continuar con el feroz ataque, había dejado de lado su elegante esgrima mortal, para volver a su viejo estilo de combate

\- ¡¿Crees que dejare que me lastimes?! – Exclamo la [Torre] Sitri esquivando un tajo mientras se aleja - ¿Eh? – pregunto desconcertada al ver como la peli azul enemiga corre a toda velocidad cegadora en un patrón en zigzag, creando un patrón errático, que la dejo expuesta, por lo que la [Caballero] Gremory, la apuñalo con su espada al usar el poderoso impulso que obtuvo…asestándole una certera y mortal estocada al corazón

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Mushi no kokyū, Gokō no mai: Hyakusoku Jabara]_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami, Aliento de los Insectos, Danza del Ciempiés: Zigzag de Cien Patas) – Dijo Xenovia sufriendo los mismos efectos que su compañera, volviéndose partículas de luz

 ** _[La [Torre] de Sona Sitri-sama, ha sido retirada]_**

(Realmente no esperamos que Quarta-san pudiera usar esos movimientos, Kaichou) Pensó la morena del cabello largo mientras estaba frente a los dos [Caballeros] – No se confíen, no son los únicos que aprendieron algo en el templo – deteniendo el golpe de ambos con un golpe ascendente y luego los ataco con un segundo golpe descendente, que apenas pudieron esquivar por su velocidad

\- **_[Kawakami Naginatajutsu Ryu: Agito]_** (Estilo de la Naginata Kawakami: Agito) – Dijo Tsubaki

\- Sala VIP –

\- Un momento… - Dijo Issei

\- Ese ataque…- Dijo Momoyo

\- ¡Es uno de mis ataques! – Exclamo Kazuko - ¡¿Cómo lo aprendió?! -

\- Parece que te estudio mucho para poder emular el estilo Kawakami de la Naginata – Dijo Kochou

(¿Qué tanto se han fortalecido esos chicos al ir al templo de los Kawakami?) Se preguntó Sirzechs intrigado

\- Estacionamiento – Centro Comercial – Dimensión de Bolsillo –

\- Xenovia tenemos que atacarla y eliminarla antes de que el tiempo de enfriamiento se termine – Dijo el rubio

\- ¡Lo sé! – Exclamo la peli azul

*¡Xen! * Exclamo una voz para que vieran a Koneko, Raynare y Mittelt

\- ¡Chicas! – Exclamo Kiba

\- ¡Te envía esto Irina-senpai, Xenovia-senpai! – Exclamo Koneko para arrojarle la espada

\- ¿[Ascalon]? – Pregunto la [Caballero] Gremory al recibir el arma – Irina…tu…- mientras que la mencionada se encontraba meditando

\- Primer escenario –

(Maldita sea. Los temblores aún continúan) – Pensó Irina mientras que sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo (¿Fue un efecto por el uso de la técnica?)

Ciertamente, realizar el último golpe a esa velocidad y en una distancia tan corta, le había hecho recibir una gran cantidad de daño en la batalla contra Saji, pero no fue en la medida de que no podía luchar.

 ** _[El [Caballero] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[La [Torre] de Sona-sama se retira]_**

(De nuestro lado hemos perdido solo a Gasper, mientras que de lado enemigo han perdido a sus dos [Peones], un [Caballero] y una [Torre]) Penso la castaña mientras se alegraba por sus amigos

Mientras que del lado Gremory aún tenían 9 elementos, del lado Sitri solo contaban con 4. Esos fueron los números que deben ser tomados en cuenta. Entonces esa extraña sensación la sintió de nuevo, para abrir los ojos mientras ve como se encontraba otra la línea adjunta a mi brazo derecho, probablemente Saji se la haya puesto antes de ser derrotada

(Esta línea definitivamente está conectada a la base Sitri) Penso la castaña (Seguramente le puso un montón de pensamientos y sentimientos en esto... Saji-kun, ¿Qué me has hecho?)

En ese momento, todos fueron contactados a través de sus dispositivos de comunicación.

*Equipo de ataque, ¿Me escuchan? Ahora estamos avanzando hacia la base enemiga también* Dijo la pelirroja

(Ya veo, así que Buchou había comenzado a moverse también. ¡Las etapas de apertura y media habían terminado! ¡Y nos dirigíamos al último esfuerzo de una vez!) Dijo Irina para nuevamente arrancarse el tentáculo, pero este se encontraba muy aferrado a su carne

\- Cielos…- Se quejó Irina para avanzar mientras toma 9 respiraciones y avanzar rápidamente

[Compañera, debes tener en cuenta esa línea, después de todo fue hecha por el poder del [Dragon Prision] Vvitra] Dijo el dragón rojo

\- ¿No es ese uno de los [Reyes Dragones]? – Pregunto Irina por qué hace tiempo la [Familia Kazama], después de la pelea con Apophis, investigaron todo lo que se sabía sobre los dragones

[Correcto. Si bien no es el más fuerte de ellos, tiene una gran variedad de técnicas que lo hacen muy peligroso]

\- Estacionamiento –

La peli azul miraba seriamente a la morena que había detenido las formas del [Aliento de los Insectos] con las técnicas que copio de Kawakami Kazuko

(Realmente el [Kawakami Ryu] es aterrador) Pensó Xenovia (Tendré que jugarme el todo por el todo) Kiba –

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Abandóname –

\- ¿Huh?

\- Voy a desaparecer de este lugar de todos modos cuando realice la siguiente técnica. Te daré una abertura, creo que descubrí el punto débil de [Sacred Gear] de Fuku-Kaichou, úsalo sabiamente -

\- No puedo hacer eso, prometí que no abandonaría a un aliado así, sin más -

\- Qué amable. Eres igual a Ise-kun -

\- Eso me hace feliz. Debido a que parte de mí también piensa que me gustaría ser como él. Así es, yo quería un espíritu que nunca se rindiera, como Ise-kun

\- ¿Ser como Ise-kun? ¿Te refieres a convertirte en un poderoso guerrero que es extremadamente despiadado en combate? -

\- Eso es cosa de Ise-kun. Quiero obtener sus agallas y fuerza de voluntad –

Ante aquellas palabras, la peli azul dio una sonrisa forzada, puesto que realmente debía admitir que admiraba al [Pecado de la Ira]

\- Eso se adapta mejor a ti, sin embargo. También pensé en eso -

\- Es cierto. Pero, ¡siempre que pueda mover un solo dedo, no voy a caer! -

\- Ya veo. ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien como yo puede moverse ya que aún puedo mover un solo dedo? Qué hombre tan cruel -

\- Si me caigo, voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, incluso si no me puedo mover un solo milímetro o pulgada. ¡Porque de otra manera, el arrepentimiento de no hacer nada sería tan doloroso que moriría! –

Esas palabras resonaron en el lugar

También han tenido que aguantar, Xenovia, Koneko, Raynare e Irina han tenido que aguantar

El sonido de los pasos del enemigo se acercaba.

\- Xenovia. Antes de que termine tu tiempo en el juego, voy a mostrarte algo -

\- ¿Te has resuelto? – Pregunto la [Reina] Sitri, preparandose para usar su naginata mientras se acerca

Un pequeño desgarro en el espacio apareció detrás del rubio. Xenovia fue capaz de formarlo. No podía ser visto así, como el destello en el lugar, deslumbrando a la morena de lentes. Entonces, el aura de [Durandal] fluyó en Kiba

(Ahora bien, Xenovia. Te lo mostraré. ¡Esta técnica creada por los dos [Caballeros] de Rias Gremory-sama!) Pensó el rubio

 ** _¡ZAZAZAZAN!_**

Sacro-espadas demoníacas surgieron por todas partes dentro de este estacionamiento. El aura sagrada y demoníaca que las cubría podría haber sido poca. Pero, si el aura de [Durandal] también se les añade, es otra historia.

\- ¡Asciende! ¡[Durandal]! – Exclamo la peli azul mientras que ella usa… - **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Mushi no kokyū, Gokō no mai: Hyakusoku Jabara]_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami, Aliento de los Insectos, Danza del Ciempiés: Zigzag de Cien Patas) – para moverse a gran velocidad sobre las espadas sin lastimaran sus pies

\- Inútil – Dijo la morena apareciendo el espejo

\- **_¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Mushi no kokyū, Shūryō no mai: Taigā bītoru furasshu]!_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami, Aliento de los Insectos, Danza Final: Destello del Escarabajo Tigre) – Exclamo Xenovia aumentando aún más la velocidad, dejando a su paso un rastro de luz similar a un cometa. También produce un efecto de sonido similar a una estampida supersónica, dando una poderoso y mortal estocada.

 ** _CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_**

El empuje impacto contra el espejo, quebrándolo

 ** _¡ZUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

Una ola de energía salió del espejo roto y atacó a la peli azul que salió disparada, siendo atrapada por Kiba

La morena opto por escapar por la izquierda en el estacionamiento, mientras mascullaba de ver cómo había caído en la trampa de la [Caballero] Gremory. En los brazos del rubio, el cuerpo Xenovia comenzó a brillar.

\- Kiba. Eso fue un buen ataque -

Su expresión fue cubierta con una sonrisa mientras ella desaparecía frente a él. Así que también sonrió y ella desapareció.

 ** _[El primer [Caballero] de Rias Gremory-sama, ha sido retirado]_**

\- Sí, cuando los dos trabajamos juntos, podemos hacer florecer más las espadas sagradas – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triste

 ** _PARIIIIIIIN._**

Después de un ruido de corta duración, las espadas sagradas que había florecido por todo el lugar se desmoronaron y se disolvieron a nada.

\- Sala VIP –

\- Ahora comprendo por qué Sona la eligió – Dijo Seekvaira – Tiene a una [Reina] de cuidado –

\- Es verdad, pero aún no ha demostrado porque es miembro del clan Shinra – Dijo el castaño – Me siento algo decepcionado, que solo dependa de la [Sacred Gear] y el estilo de Naginatajutsu de Kazu-chan – comento rígidamente

\- Plaza Central – Alameda de Compras -

Irina llegaba rápidamente con Raynare y Koneko que se alegraron de verla, pero se preocuparon por el tentáculo en el brazo de la chica. Pero notaron que este parecía estar conectado a algo

Rodeado por un banco circular, había un pilar de reloj en el centro de ella. Los compradores que se cansan de las compras con frecuencia se sientan allí. Una vez que había avanzado suficientemente lejos, se detuvieron las 3 chicas.

\- ¿Cómo están?, Shidou Irina-san, Toujou Koneko-san y Amano Raynare-san. Ya veo, así que esa es la apariencia de la famosa [Despiadada Kamaitachi] de la [Familia Kazama]. Siento una terrible ola de energía de ti, aun cuando no uses el [Balance Breaker]. Es natural que todo el mundo te considerara peligrosa – Dijo la heredera Sitri con una voz serena y calmada mientras estaba rodeada por una barrera. Los generadores de la barrera son las dos [Alfiles] miembros del consejo estudiantil.

(¿Y la línea que se adjuntó a mi brazo derecho está conectada a una de los [Alfiles]?) Penso la castaña (Entonces su plan consistía en canalizar mi energía a través del [Alfil] y en la barrera ¡Fue bueno que el poder del Dragón Emperador Rojo fuera vertido en ella!)… Pero realmente me enoja que hagan ese tipo de cosas – comento disgustada, esperando a Kiba, puesto que en el camino escucho el anuncio de que Xenovia fue eliminada

Pronto, la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil apareció. Corriendo detrás de ella, Kiba apareció desde la dirección opuesta de donde había venido

*Sona, eres muy atrevida. Haber llegado hasta el centro* Dijo una voz para ver a Rias junto a Akeno y Asia que habían llegado al lugar

\- Tú, el [Rey], también te trasladaste personalmente, ¿eh, Rias? -

\- Sí, pues ya hemos llegado a la etapa final de cualquier manera. A pesar de que parece haber resultado muy diferente de lo que esperaba... -

Rias tenía una expresión rígida. Ciertamente, el objetivo del plan era que Kiba y Xenovia acabaran con ella. Se suponía que debía ser el cebo para el bien de eso, pero ella anticipo y leyó cada uno de sus movimientos

(¿A-re? ¿A-rere?) Penso Irina mientras que estaba en su lugar, la turbidez de su mente se estaba volviendo más fuerte, poco a poco. A pesar de eso, se negaba a caer

Era la [Despiadada Kamaitachi]

Encima, su amado Ise-kun la estaba mirando

\- ¿Irina? – Pregunto Rias preocupada al notar el cambio y Asia activó su [Sacred Gear] de curación sobre ella. Mientras que presenta un color verde pálido, eso envolvió el cuerpo de la castaña con una luz suave y el dolor desapareció, pero su consciencia se distanciaba.

(¡No te vayas!) Exclamo mentalmente la castaña mientras mira con fiereza a sus enemigas para mantenerse de pie sin mostrar signos de debilidad, aunque sus piernas estaban por flaquear en cualquier momento

La pelirroja intentó sacar las [Lágrimas Fénix], pero se detuvo. Ella consideró que, si algo no podía curarse por completo mediante el [Sacred Gear] de Asia, las lágrimas también tendrían poco efecto.

Todos los otros miembros del grupo habían notado el cambio en mí, y llegaron a estar confundidos. Entre ellos, sólo Kaichou estaba dando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ni el [Sacred Gear] de Asia-san, ni las lágrimas Fénix tendrán efecto. Rias, vi las grabaciones de vídeo de cómo la batalla con Raiser terminó. Lo que entendí de esto fue que Shidou-san es un chico que no se dará por vencido en la batalla, hasta el punto de ser aterrador. Por el bien de sus compañeros, por sí mismo y sobre todo por Rias – Explico Sona - Puede que no seamos capaces de derrotarlo con sólo daños. No importa cuántas veces nos concentremos en derribarlo, él sólo volverá a levantarse. Para nosotros, lo llamado "agallas y espíritu" son tan increíbles como el poder del [Dragón Emperador Rojo]. Sí, si no te das por vencido y sigues de pie, crees que finalmente vas a derrotar a tu enemigo. Esa voluntad se conecta directamente al poder del [Dragón Emperador Rojo] y aumenta su energía por varias veces también. Esa es la mayor arma de Hyodou-kun -

\- …- Irina simplemente estaba cabizbaja con los ojos ensombrecidos

\- Es por eso que no tenía más remedio que atacarlo con un método diferente – Dijo Sona mientras que una de las [Alfiles] tenía una bolsa, sostenía un paquete.

El interior del envase era de color rojo. Como la sangre. La línea estaba conectada a la bolsa y en el interior del paquete había...

\- Es tu sangre. Eres un demonio reencarnado que tiene la base de un ser humano. Es letal si un ser humano pierde la mitad de la sangre que fluye a través de su cuerpo. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? La regla del [Raiting Game]. Cuando el demonio llega al punto de no poder pelear durante el juego, es obligado a transportarse a la sala de médicos -

(¡Saji! ¡Tú…! ¡¿Esto es lo que te proponías desde el principio?!) Penso la castaña mientras que la castaña empezaba a ver borroso

 ** _¡HYUH!_**

Kiba sacó una sacro-espada demoníaca y cortó la línea que se conectaba a la castaña. Pero, la sangre roja salió de la línea cortada en el suelo.

(Ah, así que mi sangre se extrae a través de la línea) Pensó el castaño

\- Es demasiado tarde. Ya ha perdido suficiente sangre como para ser transportado a la sala de médicos – Dijo la morena fríamente con una gran ira en su voz

\- Sona. ¡Tú…! – Exclamo la pelirroja con una expresión envuelta en impaciencia

\- Eso es correcto, he usado el [Sacred Gear] de Genshirou para chupar la sangre de Shidou-san poco a poco. Hasta que entró en un estado peligroso. Para poder utilizar de forma continua un [Sacred Gear], cuya capacidad original es la capacidad de succionar la energía como meta, para chupar la sangre en su lugar, una formación considerable y un control preciso eran necesarios. Pero él logró llevarlo a cabo.

(¡Así que él lo hizo, incluso en ese estado, no sólo por sus agallas y espíritu, sino también para ganar tiempo! ¡Dado que sólo podía aspirar mi sangre poco a poco, él sacrificó su propio cuerpo en ese entonces con el fin de obtener más tiempo! Pero podría haber obtenido más tiempo huyendo de mí. En su lugar, se enfrentó conmigo cara a cara. ¡Saji! ¡Tú…! ¡Así que todo era por el bien de este plan y jugó conmigo cara a cara!)

\- Shidou-san. Estás cerca de caer. Sólo debes ser capaz de hacer uno o dos ataques ahora. La razón es la pérdida de sangre. Tu fuerza es descomunal para resistir algo asi. Tu poder ofensivo es muy grande. Sin embargo, cuando busqué la manera de derrotarte, no eran muchas. Incluso si físicamente no te puedo derrotar, las reglas de juego tendrán en cuenta que no puedes combatir -

-…-

\- Rias, ¿Qué cosa estás dispuesta a apostar en esta batalla? Estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida. Mi sueño es muy difícil. Si no destruyo los obstáculos uno a uno, no puedo cortar y abrir un camino de solución – Dijo Sona encarando a su amiga - ¡Rias, voy a destruir tu orgullo y estimación! -

A palabras de la Kaichou, la pelirroja tenía una expresión de amargura, como si hubiera cometido un error amargo. Ella debe haber sido completamente mortificada.

\- Sala VIP -

\- Ciertamente, Rias tenía la ventaja en esta batalla. La ventaja le había parecido tan grande, que creyó que era muy natural para ellos el ganar – Dijo Seekvaira – Eso es uno de los grandes defectos que tiene – comento condescendientemente por su amiga de la infancia

\- Si bien en esa situación, esto había sucedido. Si Gremory-senpai fuese derrotada simplemente por un enemigo que había tomado medidas en su contra, su estimación se reduciría como consecuencia. Kaichou había apuntado también a eso, interesante – Comento Issei - Pero acaba de cometer un error garrafal que le costara su propia derrota -

\- Dimensión de bolsillo -

(¡Sona Sitri! ¡Hasta dónde puedes calcular las cosas!) Penso la castaña para que la aludida pasara a mirarla

\- Genshirou se puso la meta de superarte y poder encarar a Hyoudou-kun, realmente le afecto saber que derroto a Tiamat. Para Saji, eres un [Peón], una amiga, y un objetivo que quiere sobrepasar – Dijo la morena de lentes y cabello corto - Sin embargo, tienes un dragón legendario dentro de ti. Con sólo eso, él poseía un complejo de inferioridad hacia ti. Quería transmitirle a ese chico que él podía luchar al mismo tiempo llorando por una cosa así. Y que se le transmita. La línea no desapareció, incluso cuando Saji estaba agotado. Lo que lo llenó eran muchos sentimientos intensos. Te voy a decir que estás a punto de desaparecer de este campo de batalla pronto. Al igual que apuntaban solamente a la parte superior, Saji fue corriendo con el objetivo de derrotarte. ¡No eres el único [Peón] que tiene un sueño y vive intensamente! ¡El que te golpeó fue Saji Genshirou! -

\- No tienes derecho - Dijo Irina levantándose mientras mira furiosa a Sona - No sabes nada sobre mi... ¡NADA EN ABSOLUTO! ¡¿Que todo lo que tengo es por el [Sekiryuutei]?!, ¡No me jodas, perra! ¡Todo lo que soy ahora se lo debo a mi shishou y no algo que se me dio al nacer! ¡Mi maestra vertió todo sus conocimientos y experiencias en mí! ¡¿Y osas decir que todo eso fue no vale nada?! ¡Jamás había odie a alguien como lo hago contigo en este juego! ¡Realmente me has cabreado, Sona Sitri! ¡Reza porque tu estúpida estrategia termine conmigo antes de que vaya por tu cabeza! – exclamo con todas sus fuerzas mientras saca vapor de su boca y libera su Ki, pero era de color rojo. Era porque actualmente habia desarrollado el [Matouki] (Ki del Espíritu Demoniaco)

Un [Ki] que combina el [Touki] y el poder demoniaco, energía que le permitía usar sus técnicas de mejor manera que forzarse a usar el [Reiki] que tiene elemento purificador

\- Irina…- Dijo la pelirroja mientras que empieza a sentir como el ambiente se vuelve pesado y cuesta trabajo respirar, era igual para todos. Todo el edificio fue teñido por ese color rojo como la sangre. La mencionada se encontraba mirando a sus enemigos ferozmente

(¡Que sed de sangre!) Pensó Kiba

(¡¿Esta es la verdadera cara de Irina-senpai?!) Pensó Koneko

Mientras que todos juraron ver como detrás de ella aparecía un enorme conejo de pelaje negro, penetrantes ojos rojos y colmillos. Porta una guadaña gigante y lleva una chaqueta roja con motivos de rombos blancos, pantalones negros, botas blancas y un gran lazo blanco alrededor de su cuello

[¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!] Rugió la bestia para lanzar un tajo con su arma hacia Sona que se tomó del cuello, por que sintió como era decapitad por la bestia, pero luego se calmó, aunque aún sudaba

\- Fuuuuuush – Exhalaba profundamente mientras que sus heridas se cierran, toma su corazón – Si solo me quedan pocos ataques… ¡Entonces pondré mi título en esos ataques! ¡Sona Sitri, prepárate! - dijo mientras usa una postura y realiza 27 respiraciones

\- Irina-san…- Dijo Asia preocupada

\- Fuuuu – Suspiro la castaña para desaparecer y aparecer frente a la barrera – **_¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Ryodan]!_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami: Bisección) – exclamo mientras levanta su espada por arriba de la cabeza y la arroja hacia abajo con fuerza suficiente como para que se puede cortar a un oponente por la mitad.

\- Es inútil, esta barrera fue hecha con parte de tu poder de dragón – Dijo la [Rey] Sitri - ¡No la puedes romper! -

\- ¡Cosas así no me han detenido antes y no lo harán ahora! – Exclamo Irina - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito mientras que la barrera es cuarteada

\- ¡Resistan! – Exclamo Tsubaki para atacar a la castaña, pero el rubio Gremory la detuvo con su [Sacro-Espada Demoniaca] y las dos [Alfiles] trataron de disparar magia, pero Akeno y Rias protegieron con barrera a la castaña

\- ¡Es demasiado fuerte, a pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre! – Exclamo Reya

\- ¡Incluso si mi cuerpo es destrozado, yo me levantare, porque soy la [Despiadada Kamaitachi] de la [Familia Kazama] y el [Peón] de Rias Gremory – Exclamo la castaña

\- Irina-chan…- Dijo Akeno sorprendida de su fuerza de voluntad

\- ¡IKUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! – Exclamo Irina

 ** _CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_**

Para incredulidad de todo, y sonrisa de Issei, la barrera se estaba partiendo desde el centro

\- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! – Exclamaron las 4 chicas mientras ven como la barrera desaparece en residuos de cristal que se desvanecen

\- Temee – Mascullo Irina al descubrir que todo el tiempo estuvo peleando contra un holograma - Todo el mundo, la barrera de Kaichou... es un señuelo. Ella es sólo una imagen holográfica creada por las dos [Alfiles] dentro de la barrera –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos los Gremory

Entonces vieron como clavo sus espadas en el suelo para ponerse en cuclillas mientras estira sus manos con las palmas abiertas y cierra los ojos. Entonces una especie de radar

- ** _¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Kedamono no kokyū, Shichi no kiba: Kūkan Shikikaku]_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami, Aliento de la Bestia, Séptima Forma: Conciencia Espacial) – Dijo Irina para recorrer todo el centro comercial desde el estacionamiento hasta el techo

\- Se encuentra en el techo – Dijo la castaña – Puedo deducir que quiso que nos desgastáramos para que pudiera luchar contra nosotros. Es por eso que no la sentiste antes – mirando a la loli de su grupo

\- Irina-senpai…- Dijo la [Torre] mientras que la castaña empezaba a tambalearse

\- ¡Irina-san! – Exclamo Asia que corrió hacia ella pero Tsubaki se puso en su camino

Entonces realizo una oración desde donde estaba y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar débilmente, tratando de difundir su aura.

(¿Era esta la ampliación de la superficie de la capacidad de curación de Asia? ¡Este fue el fruto de su entrenamiento!) Penso Irina (Ella debería haber entendido que la curación no tendría ningún efecto en mí en este momento. Aun así, su dulzura natural hace que se preocupe por mí. Es una buena chica)

\- ¡Estaba esperando eso! – Exclamo Reya para entrar en la zona – **_¡[Reverse]!_** (Inversión) –

\- ¡No, no lo haras! – Exclamo Raynare para volar - ¡Lo siento! - rápidamente y empujar a Irina a un lado, sacándola del área verde

\- ¡Ray-san! – Exclamo Irina apoyándose en una de sus espadas

 ** _¡DON!_**

La luz cambió de color verde pálido al instante y se emite algo rojo como peligroso en su lugar. Entonces la morena apareció dos lanzar. Clavo una en el estómago de Kusaka mientras va hacia Asia para detenerla mientras derrama lagrimas

\- Es hora de irnos, perdóname Asia – Dijo la caída con una sonrisa - ¡Sangra conmigo, hermana mía! -

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Exclamo Rias

 ** _CHAC_**

Raynare y Asia fueron apuñaladas por una lanza en sus vientres mientras que ambas escupen sangre

\- Ah – Dijo Asia antes de que su cuerpo brillará y desaparecerá

\- Perdóname, Buchou…- Dijo Raynare antes de que su cuerpo brillará y desaparecerá – Irina, termina tu misión, no pierdas de forma tan patética –

\- Ray-san… - Dijo la mencionada verlas desparecer a ambas

\- Lo opuesto de la curación es el daño... la capacidad de curación de Argento-san es inmensa... Si se invierte... – Dijo la [Alfil] con un rostro de satisfacción - Acabé a la sanadora de Gremory... Kaichou... -

 ** _[El segundo [Alfil] de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira.]_**

 ** _[Un [Alfil] de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira.]_**

 ** _[El [Segundo] Peón de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira.]_**

Después de que Raynare y Asia-san desaparecieran del campo de batalla, sólo había 5 de los Gremory; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Koneko y Kiba. En el lado enemigo quedaban tres personas. Sona, Tsubaki y Momo

Habían perdido la misma proporción de compañeros de equipo. Un juego donde se suponía que uno de los lados que debía dominar estaba lleno de sorpresas importantes desde el principio. El lado que se decía que era superior también había perdido la mitad de sus miembros. Ya se podía escuchar los comentarios de los demonios de clase alta que están mirando desde arriba.

(La estimación de Buchou seguramente caerá. Pero no podíamos dejar que caiga más por debajo de esto) Pensó el rubio

Asia fue sacada e inesperadamente eliminada por Raynare en pro de salvar de salvar a Irina. El llamado [Inversión], que había sido elegido para ser usado cuando se activara la capacidad de curación y, además, su versión de área de expansión. Ya que lo opuesto a la curación era el daño... la capacidad de curación de Asia fue enorme. El daño causado por la [Inversión] también debe haber sido inimaginable.

Más importante aún, Asia había salido en un instante. La [Alfil] Kusaka Reya, también había desaparecido desde el ataque que dio. Lo más probable es que habían predicho de antemano que la capacidad de curación podría ser ampliada y eso sería utilizado, e hicieron tácticas en contra de ella. Deben también tener en cuenta que la zona ampliada de curación de Asia sanaría sin distinguir entre enemigos y aliados. Si la [Inversión] se hubiera activado cuando más de un aliado se estaba curando... Podríamos también haber sido completamente eliminados.

(Qué terribles tácticas) Penso el rubio (Así que Sona-Kaichou pensó a la larga. Sin embargo, aun así, tener la intención de sacrificar a sus sirvientes... pude sentir que su poder de unidad es mayor que el nuestro. Porque ella cree en sus miembros, que ellos pueden mostrar tales proezas de fuerza. Sona-Kaichou no se había dirigido a ganar con un inmenso poder, sino con el uso de los contadores que hicieron uso de nosotros, que poseemos un poder inmenso. Este fue el original [Raiting Game]. ¡No es fácil ganar con sólo poder! Sin embargo, Irina-san me sorprendió, dijo que antes de empezar el entrenamiento que estaba fuera de forma y que Ise-kun es mejor espadachín que ella… ¡¿Qué tan poderosa era la [Familia Kazama] en su auge?!) se preguntó sorprendido

Rias se levantó y miró por encima. Ella debe haber estado centrada en su contraria que estaba en el techo.

(A pesar de que vio a una de sus siervos sacrificarse, Buchou estaba calmada. Como era de esperar de un [Rey]. Porque si el [Rey] no funciona, el juego se vería afectado)

\- Koneko, ¿puedes sentir su espíritu? -

\- Sí. No pude detectarla antes, pero ahora puedo sentir el espíritu de Kaichou en el techo. Creo que la barrera de antes era falsa y esa ilusión hacía parecer que Kaichou estaba dentro de ella, y también era un señuelo especial que hizo que nadie fuera capaz de percibir el espíritu de la persona real y la ubicación. Irina-senpai tuvo razón, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

\- Cuando libere mi sed de sangre, por un ínfimo momento, la imagen de Kaichou se distorsiono. Eso se me hizo extraño, si fuera la verdadera…no debería pasar cosas así -

Sus orejas de gato se movían tímidamente, al parecer, buscando el espíritu de Kaichou.

\- Entiendo –

Comento Rias para que Kiba señalara a Tsubaki y a la otra sierva del grupo Sitri

\- Ahora bien, ¿cómo hacemos esto? Hay tres usuarios de espadas, ¿tendremos que decidirlo por las espadas? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Eso también está bien. En el ajedrez, cuando un [Peón] se promueve, en la mayoría de los casos, se convierte en [Reina]. Sin embargo, la situación cambia en la batalla, si ellos promueven a [Caballero] en lugar dependiendo de la configuración. También hay muchas diferencias entre el ajedrez actual y los [Raiting Games], pero este será un buen partido -

\- ¿Irina-chan? – Pregunto el rubio al ver a la castaña frente a ella

\- Solo me queda un ataque – Dijo la castaña la mencionada para desaparecer a [Shigure] como a [Ascalon] y quedarse con [Shusui] mientras la guarda en su funda y esta la pone en su cinturón especial – Si fallo… continua la pelea Kiba. ¡Akeno-san, quiero que uses tu poder!… ¡Ise-kun te está mirando! ¡Él te mirara por los dos! –

\- ¡Irina! – Exclamaron Rias y Akeno

\- Irina-chan! – Exclamo Mittelt

\- ¡Irina-senpai! – Exclamo Koneko para ir a ayudarla, pero…

\- No pueden intervenir – Dijo el rubio

\- ¡Yuuto! – Reprendió su ama

\- Se cómo se siente Buchou, pero este ataque es el último ataque de la [Peón] de Rias Gremory, Shidou Irina… ¡Este último ataque es el respeto y la disculpa que le ofrece a usted por no llegar más lejos! - Exclamo el rubio mientras que la pelirroja nota como aprieta el mango de su espada, dándole a entender que le duele de igual manera esta situación, pero respeta la determinación de su compañera

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Pregunto la morena mientras pone su arma al frente

\- ¡Voy a darle la victoria a mi equipo y cobrarme la enfrenta de Kaichou! – Exclamo la castaña para poner su pierna de apoyo hacia atrás mientras se sostiene con los dedos, se agacha a la altura de su cadera mientras exhala vapor de su boca – Shussssssssssssssssssssssssssssh -

\- ¿Qué es este ruido? – Pregunto la [Reina] Sitri – Su aura ha cambiado –

\- Irina-chan…- Dijo Kiba

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Kaminari no kokyū, Higi kata no Shidou Irina: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki Hekireki Issen]_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami, Aliento del Trueno, Forma Secreta de Irina Shidou: Destello Trueno del Vuelo del Dragón del Cielo) – Dijo la castaña para dejar una estela de un rayo para realizar un corte battoujutsu a una velocidad que ni siquiera le hizo reaccionar a la morena de lentes

\- Tch…falle – Dijo la castaña mientras mantiene su espada apuntando hacia abajo mientras está a un lado – Pero al menos, me llevo algo conmigo –

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Tsubaki para luego sentir un gran dolor - ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – viendo como su brazo derecho fue cercenado

\- Kaichou, lamentara haberse metido conmigo - Dijo la castaña - **_¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu: Yakkodori]!_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami: Desastre del Pájaro Portuario) – exclamo lanzando un tajo a modo de proyectil estilo de luna creciente al oponente a gran velocidad y fue directamente al techo

 ** _slash_**

Un leve corte se oyó en el aire, mientras que Rias mira a la castaña de pie, pero su mirada se veía cansada. Irina fue caminando hacia sus compañeros poco a poco, pero cuando estuvo a punto de caer, Akeno rápidamente la recibió entre sus brazos

\- ¡Irina-chan! – Exclamo la [Reina] Gremory

(¡Realmente eres una aterradora oponente, Shidou Irina!) Penso Tsubaki luego de caer de trasero por el dolor para cerrar la herida con magia y evitar una infección por que corto su brazo desde el hombro, exponiendo el hueso como prevenir una hemorragia (¡Si hubiera estado en mejores condiciones, seguramente estaría eliminada!) pensó aterrada

\- Lo lamento, Akeno-san…no poder cumplir mi promesa…sea fuerte y supere ese miedo…haga ese poder suyo y no que ese poder la haga suya a usted…senpai…- Dijo Irina para brillar y desaparecer en partículas de luz - (¡Saji-kun, realmente fuiste un gran oponente, pero aun te falta mucho para superar a Ise-kun! ¡Siéntete orgulloso, derribaste a la [Despiadada Kamaitachi], al [Dragón Emperador Rojo] con tu determinación!) - Pensó antes desaparecer en los brazos de la [Reina] Gremory

 ** _[El tercer [Peón] de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira]_**

Todos los Gremory estaba cabizbajos debido a que al final de su batalla, ella demostró porque es tan temida y termino su tiempo en el juego de forma honorable, como toda una samurái

Koneko y Mittelt estaban derramando lagrimas

Kiba apretó el mango de su espada mientras se muerde el labio

Rias estaba tratando con esfuerzos titánicos mantener la compostura

Akeno se encontraba de rodillas mientras derrama lágrimas y estaba cabizbaja

Solo que daban la [Reina] que estaba limitada a un brazo y la [Alfil] Hanakai Momo, pero…

En ese momento, Akeno caminaba mientras desprendía un aura de color dorado de su cuerpo. Tenía una mirada fría, sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas y estaba emitiendo un aura extraña.

\- A pesar de que traté de mostrarle a Irina-chan mi determinación... -

Ella dio un paso adelante con sus piernas temblorosas. Pude sentir una fuerte presión en ese paso que no pude expresar con palabras.

\- A pesar de que traté de superar esto... a través de este odioso poder en frente de él... – Dijo la morena lentamente levantó las manos en frente a ella - No voy a perdonarlos -

Ella mostró la cara natural de su lado sádico

La número uno del grupo, Himejima Akeno, colapso sentimentalmente. Era imposible pensar que ella, que generalmente era calmada, iba a reaccionar así ante la pérdida de la [Peón] Gremory

\- Desaparezcan – Declaro la morena de la coleta llena de ira, lanzando una gran masa de truenos que estaba brotando de sus manos de y se abalanzó sobre Momo

 ** _¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

\- **_¡[Reverse]!_** (Inversión) – Exclamo la [Alfil] que, en el instante del impacto, extendió las manos y trató de revertir el trueno, pero…

 ** _¡BIGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!_**

Los truenos violentamente envolvieron a la chica que no pudo revertir el trueno y recibió directamente el ataque. Provocando que al mismo tiempo fuera envuelta en la luz y desapareció

\- Parece que fue inútil. Ella trató de revertir el trueno, pero lo que ahora disparé era un rayo. El trueno y la luz. El inverso de la parte de la luz no fue suficiente para revertir todo esto – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory

 ** _[El segundo [Alfil] de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira.]_**

\- El poder no puede ser reversado cuando la energía proviene de dos fuentes diferentes, deberías saber eso – Dijo Akeno fríamente para señalar a su homónima del grupo Sitri - ¡Ahora sigues tú! -

(¡Akeno-san ha hecho caso omiso de la batalla entre senpai y yo! ¡Me había olvidado debido a su shock por la pérdida de Irina-chan y su rabia por no ser capaz de mostrar su poder de rayo delante de ella!) Pensó Kiba (Puede ser eso, como resultado, Akeno-san fue capaz de conquistar ese temor, pero eso fue un acontecimiento inesperado. ¡Pensar que Shidou Irina significaba tanto para Akeno-san!)

\- Kuh – Gruño la [Reina] Sitri para correr lejos del lugar

 ** _¡KAH!_**

 ** _¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

El rayo se extiende en línea recta hacia la morena de lentes. Si un demonio se viese afectado directamente por eso, no se salvaría. Dado que se mezcló el poder del trueno y el poder de la luz, la debilidad de los demonios, imaginar ser golpeado por aquel poder era aterrador.

Sin embargo, Shinra evitó el rayo y trató de escapar hacia el interior de la tienda por departamentos.

\- ¡No escaparas! – Exclamo Kiba para perseguirla

\- Sala VIP –

\- Realmente, Saji-kun y Shidou lucharon como grandes guerreros, han hecho que me emocione – Dijo Momoyo tronándose los nudillos

\- Irina-san ha puesto el nombre de la [Familia Kazama] en alto – Dijo Kazuko satisfecha

\- Hohohoh, que batalla tan interesante – Dijo Odín - Sirzechs-

\- ¿Sí? -

\- Acerca de esa persona que tiene el [Sacred Gear] del dragón –

\- ¿Habla de Shidou Irina-san? Ella es la anfitriona del [Dragón Emperador Rojo] y fue miembro de la [Familia Kazama], organización creada por Tenko Genryuusai y Kawakami Issei

\- No, me refiero al [Peón] de la familia Sitri – Dijo el anciano – Si bien, la mocosa demostró su supremacía, ese chico es un buen demonio. Debes cuidarlo bien. Él va a ser fuerte. Él logró golpear a la niña Rojo enormemente. Mirar los [Raiting Games] de los demonios es divertido, porque de esto. El cambio débil en el medio de un partido. Esto es lo que es un partido, realmente -

Odín estaba dando el mayor de los respetos a alguien cuya existencia ni siquiera conocía hasta hace varias horas.

\- ¡Así es, eso es correcto! El anciano Odín realmente entiende las cosas, después de todo – Dijo la [Maou] – Su nombre es Saji Genshirou, es alumno del clan Kawakami y poseedor de uno de los [Sacred Gear] que contienen el alma del [Rey Dragon Vvitra] -

Este juego había sido transmitido a través de todo el Inframundo. Inesperadamente, el nombre de este usuario de [Sacred Gear] de dragón desconocido pudo haberse hecho más famoso que el del [Dragón Emperador Rojo].

(Irina, Rias. El mundo en el que están tratando de sumergirse tiene muchas dificultades en el camino para todos ustedes) Penso el caído

\- Realmente no esperaba menos de Sona, ella llevo su determinación a este punto – Dijo Seekvaira – Barajo las posibilidades e hizo planes para obtener la victoria. Realmente sus siervos confían en ella, pensar que Saji-kun llegaría tan lejos por ella -

\- Esta ha sido una gran demostración de un combate real – Dijo Airu

\- Creo que subestime y desestime estos juegos, me disculpo por ello – Dijo Cait

\- Debemos aprender mucho de ellos, cada uno de los integrantes del grupo mostro una gran determinación y hambre de victoria hasta el final, excepto Vladi-kun – Dijo Anne

\- ¡Este [Rating Game] ha hecho a mis musculo vibrar de emoción! – Exclamo Rex

(Pensar que esos chicos se ganarían el respeto de los perfectos de la [Academia Internado Dhalia]) Penso Kochou mientras Teria dio una afirmación al estar de acuerdo con su gemela

\- Realmente me han hecho emocionarme – Dijo Issei con una leve sonrisa mientras que sus hermanas y primas esperaban que no fuera a querer luchar con ellos y se le pasara la mano mientras ven como levanta su mano al frente - **_[Solomon's Gate]_** (Puerta de Salomón) – apareciendo un cerrojo con una joya negra que libera llamas moradas oscuras. Tiene en el centro el [Sello de Salomón] que brilla con un color plata y una cadena en cada extremo con puntas en forma de octaedro alargado

\- ¡¿Onii-chan?! – Exclamo Hasuki al ver lo que invoco su hermano

\- ¡¿Podría ser…?! – Exclamo Romio

\- ¡¿Realmente está pensando en usarla?! – Comento Airu sudando

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Julieta al ver tan alterado a su cuñado

\- Aniki va a liberar su espada – Respondió su promedio sudando frio

\- ¿Te refieres a esa espada llamada [Enma]? – Pregunto Leon curiosa

\- ¿Y ese objeto? – Pregunto Char

\- Es **_[Solomon's Gate]_** (Puerta de Salomón), podría decirse que es la funda de [Enma]. Cuando no es usada, ella duerme en una dimensión y ese cerrojo es la llave para liberarla – Respondió Momoyo sudando – Al ser liberada, la [Puerta de Salomon] se convierte en la vaina de la espada. Por si sola, es una poderosa defensa como un fuerte ariete que puede destrozar un muro de acero templado como si nada y sus llamas pueden quemar incluso el alma, no se apagan hasta que la víctima desaparece, ese fuego es conocido como [Las llamas del Purgatorio] -

\- ¡¿En serio vas a liberar a [Enma]?! Ise-nii – Exclamo Kazuko

\- ¡Debes pensarlo bien, ella debe estar enojada por estos años de encierro! – Exclamo Kochou

\- ¡No sabemos cómo reaccionara cuando la invoques! – Replico Teria

\- ¿Tanto miedo le tienen a un arma? – Pregunto Scott socarronamente

\- La última vez que fue invocada y estaba furiosa, destruyo el 60% de [Pearl Harbor] con solo su liberación después de la [Segunda Guerra Mundial], este es uno de los principales motivos del porque el Estados Unidos no se mete con nosotros – Respondió Hasuki – Incluso es capaz de eliminar las bombas nucleares y destruir las armas biológicas. Incluso las [Barreras Klein] son inútiles frente a [Enma] – comento alterando a todos, comprendiendo que esa espada es un arma muy peligrosa

Este juego está en su etapa final, Irina cayo, pero demostró por qué fue alguien casi tan temida como los [7 Pecados Capitales] de la [Familia Kazama].

(Irina-chan, chicos, juro que derrotare a Shinra-senpai y obtendremos la victoria) Pensó Kiba para acelerar su paso y rastrear a la [Reina] Sitri

Fin del capitulo


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Rias vs Sona, Parte Final: Victoria , el Stigma del Pecado de la Ira y abriendo los ojos

\- Estacionamiento –

Kiba corría persiguiendo a la senpai mientras crea una [Sacro-espada Demoníaca] y cuando se dispuso a atacarla, su hoja fue bloqueada por la naginata de la morena que apenas podía usar su mano. Pero, Kiba no sabía cuándo iba a usar la [Sacred Gear] en su contra. Entonces, la [Reina] Sitri tenia una pequeña botella de su boca que se encontraba abierta

(¡[Lagrimas de Fénix]!) Penso Kiba (¡Así que ella tenía la suya! Pero…¿Por qué no unió su brazo?) viendo como lo ingiere

Entonces escupe el líquido hacia el rubio y se separa del choque de metales, para cortarla con su naginata, el líquido en su interior se vierte hacia él

\- **_¡[Reverse]!_** (Inversión) – Exclamo Tsubaki mientras que Kiba descifro sus intenciones

Quería cambiar el inmenso poder curativo de las lágrimas en daño como lo hicieron previamente con Asia. En el instante en que se dio cuenta, rápidamente el rubio Gremory cambio la [Sacro- Espada Demoníaca] en una espada de agua.

 ** _¡BISHA!_**

La ola de agua se mezcló con las lágrimas. Cuando se mezcla con otras cosas, las lágrimas pierden su efecto. Y como resultado, la Inversión también perdió su significado

\- ¡Si haces una apertura, aunque sea un poco…! – Exclamo la morena para lanzarse abruptamente hacia Kiba con su hermana

(Ya veo, el ataque de ahora era para que yo lo bloquease y saliese. Sin embargo…)

 ** _¡CLINC!_**

La hoja de la espada fue bloqueada por otra hoja que tenía un agarre invertido que estaba a espaldas

\- **_¡[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Nitoryu tachi: Hachi-zashi]!_** (Estilo de la Espada de la Escuela Kawakami, Forma a Dos Espadas: Aguijón de Abeja) – Dijo Kiba

 ** _¡ZAN!_**

[Sacro-espadas demoníacas] florecieron en abundancia alrededor de la morena. Las múltiples hojas que brotaron desde el suelo habían destruido la naginata de su enemigo

\- Mi yo actual no tiene aberturas – Dijo el rubio que aun con cansancio, tomo aire y lo contuvo para empezar un segundo combate de espadas con ella, haciendo que el espejo de antes apareciera delante suyo. El rubio debilito las espadas tanto como fuera posible y apuñalo con el poder suficiente para destruir el espejo.

 ** _¡BARIN! ¡DOOOOOOOOO!_**

El espejo de corta duración se rompió y el impacto se volvió hacia él con el doble de daño, pero pudo soportarlo, al usar ese aire que contuvo para endurecer su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, el dolor era intenso y procedió a levantar el brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo.

Lo que uso fue una técnica del **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu]_** llamada **_[Osagame no kōra]_** (Caparazón de Tortuga Laúd). Consiste en que usando el principio de la [Kashima Shinden Ryu, usa la respiración para contenerla y esparcir ese espasmo muscular a todo el cuerpo para aumentar su resistencia como densidad muscular. Sin embargo, esta técnica no es tan simple, debido a que si no es usada correctamente puede afectar el ciclo de respiración y provocar vértigo, dejando al usuario vulnerable. Era algo de alabar que el rubio pudiera usar esa técnica con solo un par de días practicándola. Pero en comparación de un maestro como Mayuzumi Yukie o Olivier Mira Amstrong, aún le faltaba demasiado camino por recorrer en ese tipo de artes

\- **_[Pedro, Basileo, Dionisio, Santa María. ¡Por favor, escuchen mi voz!]_**

El espacio se curvó y una fisura fue creada y el rubio metió su mano mientras que empieza a sacarla poco a poco

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eso es…! – Exclamo la [Reina] sorprendida

\- **_[En el nombre del santo presentado en la hoja sagrada, te libero. ¡[Durandal]!]_** – Exclamo Kiba mientras que aparece la [Seiken] legendaria - (¡Xenovia! ¡Voy a despejar tus lamentos, aquí y ahora!) – pensó con gran determinación que, tras el impulso de la espada, procedió a atacar – (Si la espada sagrada la golpea, provocara un daño grave a Shinra-senpai) -

Incluso en esa situación, ella no ha activado su Sacred Gear. Así que era incapaz de usarlo de forma continua, parece que la peli azul tenía razón después de todo

\- Fue una sugerencia de Xenovia. Eso, en el caso de que ella llegue a ser incapaz de continuar en la lucha, ella me transferiría el derecho de usar la espada, ya que esta espada es demasiado buena para ella – Comento el rubio mientras recordaba cómo le enseño su compañera a usar [Durandal]

(¿Y cómo podría yo, que poseo las sacro-espadas demoníacas, utilizar a Durandal?) fue lo que se pregunto el rubio

\- Tu aptitud es sacra y demoníaca – Dijo la morena mientras estaba envuelta en la luz de la teletransportación.

\- No tenía pasado. Por eso, he visto el infierno, pero... yo soy diferente ahora. Gracias a obtener el [Balance Breaker], parece que también puedo manejar a [Durandal] como ahora. En aquel momento, "él" me hizo ver que tan débil era y observarlo luchar contra Kokabiel a pesar de estar herido mortalmente me hizo fijarme una meta…-

 ** _BUUUUUUUUUUUUN..._**

Durandal emitía un aumento de nergia tranquilo y pacífico. No estaba dejando escapar una oleada de violencia ni arrasadora como lo hizo con Xenovia.

\- ¡Kuh! ¡Esto es...! ¿Puedes manejarla mejor que Xenovia-san? -

\- Dado que el aura de Xenovia tiene temperamento que desea el poder, [Durandal] puede también haber reaccionado a eso. Pero prefiero la certeza antes que el poder. La capacidad sobre la fuerza. Es por eso que se le presto la katana [Archienemigo] que es capaz de causar una devastación igual o superior a [Durandal] -

Tenía la intención de suprimir su poder, pero aun así, la planta del piso había sido cortada en dos mitades iguales a bastante distancia de la onda de choque que roza a la morena. Parecía que iba a recibir una evaluación negativa debido a esto.

\- Esto es como un caballo terco que no escucha las palabras de su jinete, pero en realidad parece ser cierto. Corta más de lo que pensaba... Así que el control sigue siendo difícil -

\- ¡...! ¡Esto estaba fuera de nuestros cálculos, Sona-sama! ¡Incluso más que Shidou-san...! ¡Su verdadero as era...! ¡El siervo al que debíamos prestar atención era... Kiba Yuuto! – Exclamo la morena esas palabras de despedida y desapareció de este lugar.

 ** _[La Reina de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira]_**

\- ¡Superare a los [Pecados Capitales] de la [Familia Kazama] como al propio [Pecado de la Ira] y prodigio del clan Kawakami, Kawakami Issei-kun! – Declaro el rubio con fuerza

\- Sala VIP –

\- Valientes palabras para un estúpido como él – Dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa socarrona

\- Puede tener talento, pero el talento no es nada si no puede superar la fuerza de cada uno de nosotros, los [Pecados] – Comento Kazuko seriamente

\- ¿Qué piensas ante el reto del [Caballero] de Rias, anata? – Pregunto Seekvaira mientras se recarga en su hombro

\- Todo se dirá el día en que crucemos espadas – Dijo el castaño mirando la pantalla

\- Techo – Dimensión de Bolsillo -

El único oponente que quedaba era el Rey, Sona Sitri-Kaichou.

El techo de la tienda por departamentos. El cielo de afuera era blanco, vacío de cualquier cosa. Debido a que estaba dentro del espacio del juego.

Los 5 miembros restantes del equipo Gremory había ido hacia allá, frente a ellos se encontraba Sona. La mirada de la morena se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió con amargura

\- Sona, ¿Por qué en el techo? -

\- El [Rey] debe sobrevivir hasta el final. Ese es el deber del [Rey]. Si el [Rey] fuese derrotado, el juego habría terminado, ¿verdad? -

\- Sí, no puse en duda la profundidad de eso -

\- Rias, Saji ganó contra el [Dragón Emperador Rojo]. Tampoco Irina-san, ni tú cometiste ningún error. Por favor, no hagas que la luz de esa chica sea en vano. Ustedes no son los únicos que están desesperados -

\- Sí, yo podía sentirlo con mi cuerpo. Ahora bien, vamos a resolver esto, Sona – Dijo la pelirroja dando un paso adelante con intenciones de encararla

Entonces Mittelt noto como algo iba hacia la pelirroja, por detrás, parecía ser una anaconda hecha de agua que fue contra su ama. Entonces, se puso frente a ella

 ** _SPLASH_**

La caída entro en la bestia mientras sentía como la temperatura del líquido descendía

\- Lo lamento, pero Onee-sama insistió que usara ese hechizo secreto de la familia Sitri, incluso convenció a Chichi-ue que me lo enseñara – Dijo Sona con una sonrisa amarga y tensa

 ** _CRACK_**

La bestia junto con Mittelt dentro se rompieron mientras que la lolita desaparecia en partículas de luz

 ** _[El ultimo [Peón] de Rias Gremory se retira]_**

La pelirroja simplemente apretó los puños para mirar a su amiga de la infancia seriamente

\- Si tengo la sensación de que está en peligro, entraré a ayudarla de inmediato. No voy a escuchar su egoísmo – Dijo el rubio mientras que la heredera Gremory no reaccionaba a sus palabras, pero debe entender eso (Si Buchou estaba a punto de perder, no prestare atención a sus protestas y entrare a ayudarla. Si el [Rey] es derrotado, todo habría terminado. No puedo dejar que te saquen, Rias-Buchou)

Entonces, la batalla entre las mejores amigas comenzó.

Un aura de agua se reunió alrededor de Sona y poco a poco formó algo. Esto era una cantidad normal de agua. En cuanto a ella, el agua parecía ser recogida de todas partes dentro de la tienda por departamentos.

Como era de esperarse de la familia Sitri, cuya especialidad es la magia elemental del agua. Ya había oído que la especialidad de la hermana mayor era el hielo, mientras que la hermana menor era el agua.

En su magia, Rias lleva el [Poder de la Destrucción]. Un ataque que destruye al oponente.

Sin dudarlo, la pelirroja disparó balas mágicas a su amiga. El número de balas era interminable como el de una ametralladora

Las balas eran sólo del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, pero se podía sentir magia de alta pureza en cada una. Parecía que los resultados de la formación de Rias Gremory también estaban saliendo. El que ella no esté atacando ostentosamente fue a causa de las reglas.

 ** _ZABUN._**

 ** _ZABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN._**

Sona manipuló el agua y la convirtió en un muro, detuvo los ataques de Rias. En el instante en que la magia de la pelirroja tuvo contacto, el agua fue aniquilada también, al mismo tiempo, sino porque eso era lo que estaba recogiendo de todo el edificio, el agua era ilimitada.

\- Ahora bien, Rias. Deberé mostrarte mis técnicas de agua – Dijo la morena transformando una gran cantidad del agua con magia, convirtiéndose en muchos halcones que volaban en el aire, serpientes que se deslizaban sobre el suelo, leones valientes, lobos que se juntaban y varios dragones enormes también.

(Así que puede hacer muchas cosas diferentes a la vez) Penso el rubio Gremory (¡Su habilidad mágica supera a la de Buchou!)

\- ¡Eso era lo que yo deseaba, Sona! – Exclamo Rias mientras que junta las manos sobreponiendo una contra la otra y acumula mucho poder de la destrucción - ¡Te mostrare la técnica que aprendí al ver entrenar al [Pecado de la Ira]! -

\- Sala VIP -

\- ¿Cómo es que conoce esa técnica? – Pregunto Momoyo

\- ¿Técnica? – Pregunto Leon

\- Si, la técnica que solo conocen Momo-neesama y Onii-chan – Dijo Hasuki

\- Pensar que esa idiota tendría los suficientes para imitarte – Dijo Seekvaira con el ceño fruncido

\- Veamos que nos mostrara, Gremory-senpai – Dijo Issei con una leve sonrisa para que su novia le jale la mejilla por los celos

\- Dimensión de Bolsillo -

\- **_¡[Gremory Radical Beam]!_** (Rayo Radical Gremory) – Exclamo la pelirroja disparando un poderoso rayo de energía hecho del [Poder de la Destrucción] que destruyo a las bestias y Sona apenas pudo esquivar, al rodar a un lado

\- Me rindo – Dijo la morena mientras cae en una rodilla

 ** _[Renuncia confirmada. La victoria es de Rias Gremory-sama.]_**

\- Enfermería –

Después de que el juego había terminado, Irina despertó en el centro médico. Se encontraba en una cama. En su caso esta vez ha sido más una cuestión de pérdida de sangre que de lesiones. Parecía que le hicieron una transfusión de sangre inmediatamente después de eso y ahora podía moverse. Bebia algo que le dieron para que se recuperara más rápido

Habían ganado.

Sin embargo, la mayoría del grupo, que consiste en: Kalawarner, Xenovia, Asia, Raynare, Mittel, Gasper y ella, habían sido sacados mientras que solo quedaron Kiba, Koneko, Akeno y Rias. Se decía que la estimación antes del partido fue abrumadoramente superior.

Con esto parecía haber bajado, sobre todo por la forma en que Gasper fue derrotado con tanta rapidez desde el inicio, así como el [Dragón Emperador Rojo], había sido vencida. Como consecuencia natural, la evaluación de los de arriba, que se había producido, fue dura. Sin embargo, demostrar porque Irina es llamada la [Despiadada Kamaitachi], las nuevas habilidades de Xenovia al usar el [Aliento de los Insectos] del [Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu], el manejo de Kiba con [Durandal] como las técnicas de las 3 caídas además de la poderosa técnica de Rias, habían reducido ese impacto de cierta forma

Rias parecía estar mortificada ante esta situación, a pesar de los logros mostrados por todos. Parecía que al final, el partido había sido ganado por una confrontación directa entre [Reyes].

Esta había sido la primera victoria sin depender del castaño...

De alguna manera, no habían sido bendecidos con una victoria completa. Atravesaron, sin duda, una dura batalla. A pesar de que el grupo tenía un poder enorme, estaban muy lejos de una victoria perfecta

(Es una situación mala) Penso la castaña (Aun cuando fuimos los vencedores, fuimos contrarrestados en cada uno de nuestros roles, realmente debió ser duro para Buchou. ¡Rayos, pensaba enseñarle como podía luchar contra Shinra-senpai a Ise-kun! ¡Enfrentar a un miembro del clan Shinra hubiera podido ayudar más!)

Irina al sentirse como nueva, simplemente se cambió de ropa, usando gi, hakama y zoris mientras se amarra el cabello con la única liga que le quedaba luego de usar la técnica con la que venció a Saji. Al estar lista, fue a la habitación del rubio Sitri

Sus lesiones también se habían curado por completo ya. En el juego, eran enemigos, pero una vez que había terminado, volvían a ser los amigos de siempre.

*Por favor, toma esto* Dijo una voz para que apareciera Sirzechs en la habitación donde encontraba Sona y Saji que estaba recostado en su cama. Estaba recibiendo una pequeña caja de aspecto caro en sus manos.

\- U-Umm... ¿Esto es...? – Pregunto Saji temblando nervioso.

\- Esto es algo que se le da a la persona que más sobresalió y luchó contra el más impresionante en el [Raiting Game] – Respondió el [Maou] mientras sonreía

\- Y-Yo... perdí... contra Shidou. Por eso no debería estar recibiendo esto – Dijo el rubio mientras agarra las sábanas de su cama con aparente frustración y arrepentimiento

*Es cierto, pero por tus acciones, es que recibí mi primera derrota como un demonio. Seguramente recibiste buenas críticas por nuestro encuentro*

\- ¡Shidou! – Exclamo el rubio mientras ve a la mencionada recargada en el marco de la puerta

– Yo me mantuve por pura fuerza de voluntad, espíritu de lucha y terquedad, pero tu tuviste algo que me supero – Dijo la [Peón] Gremory

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto el [Peón] Sitri

\- Enfoque y determinación. Tu tenías en mente todo este tiempo tu misión y la ejecutaste antes de ser retirado – Respondió la castaña – Esa medalla es tuya por derecho -

\- Vimos su batalla con entusiasmo desde la habitación de espectadores. Causo tal conmoción que incluso Odín, de los nórdicos, te alabó – Dijo el pelirrojo para sacar una medalla de la pequeña caja y la puso en el pecho al rubio - No debes sentirte humillado. Incluso un demonio como tú puede aspirar a la cima. Estoy contento de poder ver demonios jóvenes prometedores para el futuro. Esfuérzate más. Espero grandes cosas de ti – comento mientras le da unas palmadas en la cabeza

\- Está bien, no importa cuántos años o décadas se necesite. Continuaré con el objetivo de ser un profesor de los [Raiting Games] y ayudare a Sona-san en su sueño – Dijo el rubio mientras trataba no romper en llanto, a pesa de que sus lágrimas corrían sin cesar

\- Genshirou-san, mostraste una figura gallarda ante mucha gente. Debido a que te enfrentaste en una batalla espléndida. Estoy orgullosa de ti – Dijo la morena abrazándolo mientras estaba feliz también, sin duda. Ya que su siervo del que se enorgullecía y su prometido había ganado una gran estimación. Como dijo que la apoyaría en su sueño

Saji acarició la medalla en su pecho y luego se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y asintió con la cabeza con fuerza

\- Sí... ¡Muchas gracias! –

\- Creo que es todo, me retiro – Dijo la castaña mientras pone su puño al frente - ¡La próxima vez no perderé! –

\- ¡Yo tampoco! – Respondió el rubio chocando los puños con ella para que la chica se retirara, momentos después…

 ** _PAM_**

El castaño empujo la puerta de golpe, abriendo de forma estridente mientras que Seekvaira tuvo una retrospectiva de como su suegra hacia lo mismo en la residencia de Kuoh

\- ¡Saji, tuviste una gran…! – Exclamo el castaño, pero no termino su frase debido a que vio como Sona estaba sentada en el regazo de su prometido mientras lo abraza del cuello y este sube su mano por su trasero dejando ver una sexy panti negra de encaje. El castaño decidió taparse los ojos mientras que Seekvaira admitía que era muy adulta su amiga de la infancia

\- ¡Y-Yo…! – Exclamo Sona sonrojada

\- Tranquila, no debes sentir pena, después de todo será tu futuro esposo – Dijo la rubia – Saji-san, deja de subirle la falda, el único trasero sexy que puede ver este tonto es el mío – pidió amablemente liberando un aura negra

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijo el rubio mientras que la morena se pone a su lado musitando "Que vergüenza", para que ambas parejas se acomoden para hablar

\- Venia a felicitarte, seguramente mi abuela estaría orgullosa de tu desempeño. Demostraste ser un gran alumno del clan Kawakami – Dijo el castaño – Antes de que se me olvido, si se preocupan de como reaccionara tu hermana o tus padres por el compromiso, denle una de estas a tus familiares, Sona-san – entregándoles 2 cartas a la morena

\- E-Entiendo – Dijo la heredera Sitri confundida

\- En fin, Ise quiero hablar con Sona a solas, espérame aquí – Dijo la rubia de lentes

\- De acuerdo, yo también quiero hablar con Saji – Comento el castaño para que se dieran un beso muy tierno

Las dos herederas salieron de la sala para ir a hablar al pasillo mientras que los dos chicos se quedaron platicando

\- ¿Por qué no luchaste en combate mano a mano? – Pregunto Seekvaira seriamente

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto la morena – Fue lo que hicimos –

\- Por favor, ambas aprendieron combate cuerpo a cuerpo y como usar el poder demoníaco para aumentar el daño de sus golpes y patadas en el [Templo Kawakami] con Mutaito-dono –

\- No luche por que ya no podía - Dijo Sona desabrochándose la camisa y quitándose el sostén, dejando ver como tiene una cicatriz diagonal profunda que va desde su hombro derecho hasta su ombligo - Esta herida me dreno demasiada sangre, use magia para lavar la sangre y poder curarla para no parecer débil frente a Rias sumado a la trampa que puse y anulo esa caída. Yo deseaba vencerla, pero Shidou me mostró que fui arrogante y la subestimé a ella como al [Kawakami Ryu], ese fue mi mayor error y mi derrota. Pude hacer que la estimación de Rias bajara, gane el encuentro, pero Shidou Irina gano la batalla –

\- Eso no importaba, debiste luchar, yo lo hubiera hecho. Si perdía, hubiera perdido con honor y no con una fachada de ser fuerte. ¿Quieres alcanzar tu sueño?, con esto ni siquiera te acercas a ello - Dijo Seekvaira para empujarla con el hombro quedando a unos pasos de espaldas con su amiga - Sona, solo te advierto que si haces lo mismo conmigo cuando nos toque luchar, jamás te lo perdonare. Luchare con todo hasta el final. Porque mi sueño es ser la mejor estratega del inframundo y llegar a ser una consagrada en los [Rating Games]. No con poder puro, si no con estrategia y planeación. Rias quiere llegar alto en las ligas mayores, yo también lo haré, la destronare y la superare para cumplir mis metas, además...

\- Además… ¿que? -

Seekvaira se quedó callada por un momento hasta que se volteó para ver a Sona que quedo sorprendida al ver que la rubia le sonreía amablemente, todo lo contrario, a su actitud brusca de hace un momento…

\- Sería una pena cambiar a la demonio que escogí para ser la madrina para mi boda, todo porque no tiene agallas –

La morena se sonrojo mientras no esperaba esa declaración de parte de su amiga de la infancia mientras ve como entra en la habitación del rubio para irse aferrada amorosamente de su prometido

\- Realmente ha cambiado – Dijo Sona para ir con su novio

\- Lo sé, creo que ellos siempre estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro – Dijo Saji mientras ambos se acuestan en la cama

\- Te amo, Gen-san –

\- Y yo a ti, Sona –

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso para recostarse mientras que se abrazan amorosamente. Al principio, la morena estaba insegura de su relación, pero en estos días, ella pudo ser sincera con sus sentimientos y empezó su romance de buena manera. Aun no consumaban su amor, pero eran más abiertos a decir lo que sienten

\- Seek-cha, iré a ver a Irina – Dijo el castaño - ¿Quieres venir? –

\- No, sabes bien que esa cabeza hueca y yo no somos precisamente amigas. Incluso si la odio, no quiero molestarla luego de un duelo tan difícil – Respondió la rubia – Además, quiero hablar con ese travestí inútil. Felicítala de mi parte -

\- Entiendo, nos vemos en la sala de invitados – Dijo el castaño para besarse con su novia dulcemente e ir a ver a su antigua subordinada

Después de terminar de platicar con su homónimo Sitri, Irina encontró a su ama justo antes de que ella entrara en su habitación del hospital.

\- Buchou – Dijo Irina que se fijó en ella y sonrió para que ambos entraran a la habitación de la chica para charlar amigablemente

\- Irina, gracias por tu arduo trabajo en el juego. Lo has hecho bien. Pero no vuelvas a usar esa técnica – Dijo la pelirroja haciendo referencia a como elimino a Saji – Es peligrosa –

\- Si lo sé, no sé cómo Ise-kun la usa sin sufrir los daños – Dijo la castaña

\- Pero, por fin obtuvimos la victoria. En comparación con la última vez, fue mejor, pero aun así perdí a Irina, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Raynare y Gasper. Aun cuando nuestra familia se dice que fue bendecida con capacidad y rebosante energía, si ese poder no se puede mostrar en los momentos críticos, no tiene sentido. A pesar de que la probabilidad de victoria era alta, cuando se pierde, se pierde – Dijo Rias

Si acababa cometiendo un solo error, podría haber perdido. A pesar de que sus posibilidades de ganar eran menos que las nuestras, los oponentes pelearon desesperadamente contra ellos. Debido a que también se movieron hacia adelante creyendo que iban a ganar.

Si uno se rinde y es descuidado, también se perderán los partidos en que se podría ganar.

Irina y Rias se habían dado cuenta de este hecho evidente una vez más. Son difíciles estos juegos. Lo mismo con las batallas reales.

La castaña que había pisado un campo de batalla en incontables ocasiones con la [Familia Kazama], fue arrogante al subestimar a los Sitri

Debía de reconocer eso

Muchas veces confío en su título y creía que podía vencer a cualquiera cuando no es así o subestima a sus oponentes más inexperimentados

\- Pero, Irina. Tanto Akeno como Koneko superaron sus límites en este juego. Eso es algo por lo que estar feliz – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa envuelta en ternura.

\- ¡Sí, yo también lo creo! ¡Estoy contenta de que Akeno-san y Koneko-chan hayan podido avanzar! -

\- Es gracias a ti, Irina y a Ise-kun. Gracias a ustedes dos, pero sobre todo a ti, todos en el grupo están avanzando a través de las penas que cargan. Has roto a través de todas las cosas que me han preocupado, Irina. Te estoy muy agradecida –

\- No hice nada en particular, simplemente era dejarles ver que no pueden vivir en el pasado, aún falta mucho camino -

\- Irina, me alegro de que seas mi sierva... por favor, quédate conmigo para siempre –

\- Asi será, mi ama –

Por alguna razón que ella no supo, tomo la mano, se hinco y la beso. Entonces de un momento a otro, Rías la jalo hacia ella y se besaron como una pareja, la castaña se dejó llevar. Cuando terminaron, un hilo de saliva conectaba sus lenguas

*Ara-ara, se divierten sin mi* Dijo Akeno apareciendo para lanzarse sobre Irina abrazándola - ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte bien, sentí mucho dolor al encontrarte llena de heridas y desaparecieras en brazos! ¡Esto es un [Rating Game] pero si no fuera asi…yo…yo…! – sollozaba alterada

\- Tranquila, todo está bien, no moriré tan fácilmente. Genryuusai-sama jamás me lo perdonaría – Comento la castaña con una sonrisa para recibir un beso de la morena más erótico que de la pelirroja

\- ¡Akeno! – Exclamo Rias para que empezaran una guerra de besos entre ellas con Irina que estaba cada vez más roja

El beso de las 3 chicas, era bastante intenso, al punto que no le daban importancia a su alrededor, pero estaban tan concentradas en lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta se movia.

\- Irina, fue una buena pelea y...¿eh? – Dijo el castaño que entraba a la habitación, más dejo de hablar cuando vio que las 2 Onee-sama se estaban besando con Irina que parecía disfrutarlo a pesar de que estaba siendo dominada, cuando Issei cerro la puerta, la castaña reacciono y separo rápidamente a ambas chicas...

-¡¿I-I-I-Ise kun?!...¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que haces aquí?!...

Pero Issei no decía nada solo se quedo ahí parado teniendo un gran sonrojo en rostro, intentando asimilar lo que había visto...

-¡I-Ise-kun!...

El que lo volviera a llamar la castaña hizo reaccionar a Issei en ese momento...

-¡Eh...ahh...p-pues vine a decirte que…ah...eh, ya no se que decir!...

Issei aún no podía asimilar del todo lo que vio y el solo recordarlo le causaba gran vergüenza, no por el beso si no porque nunca pensó que Irina tuviera ese tipo de preferencias y más cuando ella misma hizo que le chupara los pechos para alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]

-B-Bueno Irina, nos veremos después...

-¡E-Espera Ise kun..!

Irina sujeto al castaño por el brazo e hizo que la volteara a ver a los ojos...

-¡L-Lo que viste, n-no es lo que parece...solo, solo es...!

-¡No te preocupes Irina, Yo no juzgo tus preferencias, las de Gremory-senpai, ni tampoco de las Himejima-senpai, si son felices así, yo no tengo ningún problema!...

Con dicho Issei salió a toda prisa con el rostro bastante rojo, dejando al trio de chicas atrás...

-¡E-Espera Ise kun! – Exclamo la pelirroja

 ** _KON-KON._**

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación en el hospital. Entrando en la sala, apareció un hombre viejo que llevaba un sombrero y sólo tenía un ojo. Por otra parte, tenía una larga barba blanca.

\- Viejo, ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Irina para que se echara a reír el aludido

\- Yo soy el Viejo de la Montaña del Norte. [Dragón Emperador Rojo, parece que necesitas estudiar un poco más. Bueno, eres dedicado – Dijo el venerable

(¿Quién era esta persona muy vieja y qué está diciendo tan de repente? Pero, ¿Cómo sabía que yo era el [Dragón Emperador Rojo]?)

\- Usted es Odín-sama, ¿Verdad? Esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos. Soy Rias Gremory -

(¿Odín? Hmm, siento como que he oído ese nombre en alguna parte antes...)

\- Ya veo, ya veo. La hermana pequeña de Sirzechs, eh. Te vi en el juego. Bueno, también hubo algo así. Pero, ya veo, eh. Tan grande. Cuando estaba viéndote, estaba fascinado por sólo estos – Dijo el anciano mirando lascivamente los pechos de la pelirroja

 ** _POW_**

\- Odin-sama, por favor absténgase de comportamientos obscenos frente a menores de edad – Dijo Issei luego de estampar de un puñetazo la cabeza del dios contra el suelo

\- ¡Por dios! ¡Ya le he dicho que las miradas indecentes están prohibidas! ¡Cómo va a haber una reunión importante en este momento, por favor, serénese como el Dios Rey de los nórdicos! – Dijo Rossweisse que había venido con la deidad y entro para reprenderlo

\- Verdaderamente una Valkyria sin aperturas. Ya lo sé. Se trata de una conferencia sobre las contramedidas del terrorismo con los ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos, Zeus de Grecia e Indra del Monte Sumeru – Dijo el anciano sobándose el chichón del golpe de Issei mientras tiene un ojo cerrado

-…- El castaño solo atino a suspirar

\- Bueno, está bien. Hermana de Sirzechs, Dragón Rojo. El mundo no está sólo lleno de pruebas, también hay muchas cosas divertidas. Avancen hacia adelante, mientras tanto, disfruten plenamente y sufran a través de todo. Ser imprudente es la única manera para que los jóvenes crezcan. Hohoho – Dijo el anciano – Por eso mismo, hable con el pequeño Kawakami y con tu hermano, que acepto un evento extra oficial –

\- ¿Evento extra oficial? – Pregunto Rias

\- Para resumirlo – Dijo el castaño mientras encontraba la forma de decirlo sin tapujos – Odin-sama quiere ver el poder de **_[Enma]_** por lo que pidió que me enfrente contra tu equipo y el de Sona-kaichou, Gremory-senpai -

\- ¿[Enma]? – Pregunto la morena

\- ¡¿EH?! – Exclamo Irina porque conocía ese nombre a la perfección

\- Nos vemos en la dimensión de bolsillo – Dijo el castaño para irse con el dios y la semi diosa - Bueno, iré por algo de beber, nos vemos más tarde – separándose de los asgardianos

El castaño se encontraba tomando un té frio de matcha de una lata mientras que trataba de olvidar lo que acababa de ver hace poco

\- Realmente no manejo bien ese tipo de situaciones – Comento el castaño suspirando

*H-Ha pasado tiempo, [Pecado de la Ira* Dijo una voz para que el chico viera a una niña con un vestido refinado que lo miraba fijamente

\- Oh, la hermana del yakitori degenerado ese – Dijo el castaño mirándola somnoliento – (Cuánto tiempo. Han pasado varios meses desde entonces, ¿No?) – pensó calmadamente

\- ¡Mi nombre es Ravel Phenex-desu! – Exclamo la rubia - Esta es la razón por la que los demonios de clase baja, son tan lentos y desagradables – musito tímidamente

\- Oh, lo lamento…no suelo recordar a los insectos que aplasto por mucho tiempo – Dijo el castaño fríamente mientras sus ojos brillaron levemente, intimidando a la chica - Por cierto, ¿Cómo está tu hermano? – cambiando el tema, volviendo a ser el chico de fácil trato de siempre

\- Gracias a ti, ha estado sin ánimo de hacer nada. Parece que su derrota y haber permitido que Rias-sama le fuese robada de su compromiso fue un gran shock. Bueno, ya que él siempre había confiado en su talento, era su mayor orgullo, eso debe haber sido una buena lección para él – Dijo Ravel duramente

\- No tienes piedad con tu Onii-sama, que dura eres – Dijo el castaño recordándole un poco a su hermana menor Kochou - ¿No crees que estas siendo un tanto cruel con él? Después de todo eres parte de su nobleza, ¿verdad? -

\- Acerca de eso, ya he terminado mis asuntos con su grupo y me he convertido en sierva de mi madre. Okaa-sama comerció con mi hermano una pieza sin usar que tenía a cambio de mí. Dijo que ella me cambiaría de nuevo cuando me encuentre con alguien de cuya nobleza yo quiera ser parte, esencialmente soy una [Alfil] libre ahora. Dado que mi madre no participa en los juegos – Explico la rubia

\- Si, algo de eso me explico Seek-chan – Dijo el castaño - De acuerdo con las reglas de los [Raiting Games, es posible el intercambio de piezas entre los demonios [Reyes]. A condición de que sea el mismo tipo de pieza – recordando las lecciones que le daba cuando no tenían sexo en las noches

\- V-Veo que Seekvaira-sama te ha instruido en temas importantes – Dijo la princesa Phenex - A-A propósito, [Pecado de la Ira] –

\- Por favor deja de llamarme por mi epíteto, me haces ver como una especie de asesino o mercenario, mi nombre es Issei. Tú eres casi de la misma edad que yo, ¿no? Entonces hablarme de manera normal está bien. Todo el mundo me llama Ise, ¿sabes? – Dijo el castaño algo incomodo

\- ¿E-E-Está bien que te llame por tu nombre? – Pregunto la chica con tímida alegría - C-Cough. E-Entonces, me voy a obligar y te llamaré "Ise-sama" sin reservas -

\- ¿Sama? No, no, está bien sin tanta formalidad – Comento el castaño

\- ¡No, esto es importante! – Exclamo la rubia

\- D-De acuerdo, si te hace sentir cómoda, hazlo – Respondió el castaño mientras mira a otro lado y se rasca la cabeza algo incómodo por el trato de la pequeña rubia

\- Tenga esto, por favor – Dijo la chica dándole un contenedor en forma de capsula alargado con el símbolo del clan Phenex – Este es un símbolo de amistad – comento dulcemente

(Tsundere) Pensó el castaño guardando el objeto – Te lo agradezco – tomando su puño derecho con la mano izquierda

Ravel-sama. El amo la llama* Dijo una voz para ver a la [Torre] Isabella junto a las demás siervas que lo veían fijamente

\- Entiendo. Ise-sama, la próxima vez que nos encontremos, ¿Le gustaría beber un poco de té conmigo? Y-Y-Y-Y-Y si está bien con eso, ¿Le gustaría probar una tarta hecha en casa p-p-preparada por mí? – Pregunto la chica mientras que de repente levantó el dobladillo de su vestido, hizo una reverencia y luego se fue

\- Oye, [Pecado de la Ira] Kawakami Issei – Dijo la [Torre] Phenex

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el chico mientras se preparaba para el combate – Oh, eres Isabella, [Torre] de Raiser Phenex. Veo que contigo vienen los [Caballeros] y esas dos chicas que no he visto –

\- Me presento, soy Bülent – Dijo una joven con cabello castaño hasta los hombros, vestida con un uniforme de mucama francés sin mangas que expone el escote de sus senos con un diseño de cordones blancos en los bordes, así como un casco de sirvienta, medio delantal y guantes sin dedos hasta el antebrazo

\- Y yo, Marion – Dijo una joven con cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y ojos marrones oscuros, vestida con un uniforme de mucama francés abotonado, sin mangas, con un diseño de cordones blancos, junto con una pieza de cabeza de sirvienta, puños y un medio delantal blanco para llevar con el conjunto, también usa medias gris claro.

\- Me diste un buen golpe en ese entonces. Todavía lo recuerdo. Parece que te has vuelto aún más fuerte. Realmente tiemblo cuando estoy cerca de ti, creo que puedo ser capaz de presumir de mi historial también – Dijo la peli naranja

\- Supongo que eres la escolta de Ravel – Comento el castaño

\- Bueno, algo así. Debido a que ella tiene cosas que no puede comprender como una niña, como nuestro maestro Raiser-sama. Desde el [Rating Game, Ravel-sama sólo ha hablado de ti. Ella parece haber encontrado tu lucha contra Raiser-sama muy impresionante junto con tus hazañas de vencer a la [Reina Dragón] Tiamat y de salvar a Rias-sama como a Seekvaira-sama de esos criminales –

\- ¿Entonces no vino a quejarse? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No, es todo lo contrario. Bueno, está bien. Entenderás con el tiempo –

\- ¿? – Issei solo alzo una ceja - En cualquier caso, por favor dile que beber el té con ella está bien para mí -

\- ¿En serio? Gracias por eso. Ravel-sama estará feliz. Ahora bien, si me disculpas, me tengo que retirar – Dijo la chica para que se retirara junto a las demás que le daban una sonrisa coqueta

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Pregunto el castaño con una mano detrás de su cabeza

\- Momentos después –

Los Gremory y Sitri recién recuperados estaban en una dimensión de bolsillo que parecía ser un enorme tablero de ajedrez mientras Issei aparece con su armadura mágica en su forma de traje de la segunda guerra mundial y su haori-gakuran mientras que camina frente a los chicos junto a la gata morena

Flashback

\- Hohoho, esa cosa libera un gran poder – Dijo el venerable – Me ha dado curiosidad ver esa espada en acción. Sirzechs, ¿Qué dices? –

\- Realmente estoy como usted, Odin-sama – Comento el [Maou]

\- ¡¿Acaso no han escuchado nuestra advertencia?! – Reclamo Kochou haciendo un berrinche

\- C-Cálmate, Kochou-oneesan – Dijo Teria

\- Bien… ¿pero quienes serán mis oponentes? – Pregunto curioso el castaño – No sé si accederán los primeros lugares de los [Rating Games] –

\- Eso tardara mucho, ¿Qué te parece a los mocosos del duelo que vimos, pequeño Kawakami? – Propuso Odin

\- ¿No sería exagerado? – Cuestiono Kazuko porque sentía que era demasiado para esos chicos enfrentar el arma de su primo

\- ¡So-tan puede con el reto! – Exclamo Sona determinada

\- Rias está capacitada para enfrentar cualquier desafío – Comento Sirzechs mientras que las hermanas y primas de Issei se fueron de espaldas ante tales respuestas como los alumnos de [Dhalia] estaban anonadado y hacían caras graciosas

\- Maldito siscones – Mascullo Momoyo para levantarse de un resorteo como los demás miembros de su familia

\- Yare, yare – Dijo el castaño - ¿Y qué piensas de esto, Seek? – pregunto viendo a su novia

\- Dejemos que ellos aprendan a las malas – Dijo la rubia – Este sería tu debut como mi [Reina], pero no iras solo. Kuroka – mirando a su [Alfil]

\- ¿Diga? Seekvaira-sama-nya – Pregunto la morena usando los modales que aprendió en el pasado

\- Serás la dama de compañía de Ise para este encuentro – Indico la morena

Fin del Flashback

El castaño se encontraba frente a sus compañeros mientras que a su lado iba la hermana de Koneko, cosa que hizo que se pusieran más alertas

\- Realmente no me gustaría luchar contra todos en su actual estado – Comento el castaño – Antes de empezar tómense de las manos y hagamos un circulo –

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntaron los chicos

\- Solo háganlo – Ordeno Issei

Los chicos dudosos hicieron caso, para que Issei y Kuroka cerraran el circulo al tomarse de las manos. A pesar de estar nervioso por tener contacto con la nekomata, soporto esta situación

(Es cálida…) Pensó la [Alfil] Agares

\- Entonces…- Dijo el castaño para inmolarse en fuego que adquiere colores tonos azulados, celestes y un aspecto llameante con partículas luminosas amarillas. Entonces lo paso a todos, mientras sentían como sus dolencias y cansancio se desvanecía

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –

\- Un arcano secreto del clan Kawakami. Con eso hecho, empecemos – Dijo el [Pecado de la Ira] mientras todos miran a la morena

\- Sobre mí, no se preocupen-nya – Dijo Kuroka – Solo seré una observadora, estoy como acompañante de Ise-nya – para ponerse encima de una de las piezas de ajedrez gigantes mediante un portal, aliviando a todos

 ** _[El duelo extra oficial entre los Grupos Gremory y Sitri contra el [Pecado de la Ira] Kawakami Issei comenzara en…]_**

*Esperen* Exclamo una voz para que aparecería la [Maou] junto a un pequeño dragón azul con peluche en pecho

\- ¿Serafall-sama? – Pregunto Rias

\- ¿Tannin-shishou? – Pregunto Irina al reconocer al pequeño dragón

\- No puedo soportar que So-tan tenga dos derrotas en un día y me tiene intranquila el poder de esa dichosa [Enma]-chan –

[Yo quiero comprobar si ese chico realmente derroto en 5 ocasiones a Tiamat] Dijo el dragón para volver a su tamaño original

 ** _[El duelo comienza ahora]_**

\- Entonces empecemos – Dijo el castaño – **_[Solomon's Gate]_** (Puerta de Salomón) – apareciendo el objeto

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Tomoe

\- Ese es el cerrojo de la dimensión donde se encuentra **_[Enma]_** – Respondió la castaña de coletas tomando a **_[Wado Ichimonji]_** y a **_[Shigure]_** mientras las manifiesta

\- ¡¿Te refieres a la katana de Issei?! – Exclamo Saji que durante su estancia en el templo en el pasado, escucho sobre esa arma muchas veces

En ese momento el castaño eleva su ki mientras que la joya del centro empieza a brillar de color morado y azul

\- **_¡[Atraviesa el mismo inferno, [Enma]!_** (Diablo) – Exclamo el castaño mientras que el cierre se transforma en la entrada de una dimensión donde Issei mete la mano para sacar el mango de la espada que es de color negro ébano con broches dorados cuadrados; el primer trío en la mitad de la espada y el segundo al final de esta, en la mitad se encuentra el patrón de una flor de 6 pétalos y en la punta un patrón negro de un trébol de 4 hojas. Luego revela una tsuba dorada en forma de trébol de 3 hojas con un orificio en medio de las "hojas". Al sacar esta, la dimensión se distorsiona, transformándose en una vaina negra con patrones de flores doradas que termina en una punta dorada con una greca de un trébol de 4 hojas teniendo los lazos dorados amarrados a ella. El castaño toma la postura Iaijutsu de Miyamoto Musashi y respira hondo

\- **_¡[Ban…Kai]!_** (Liberación Completa) – Exclamo Issei para desenfundar la espada, liberando una gran cantidad de energía que corta y destruye todos a su alrededor

\- ¡Que poder! – Exclamo Sona mientras ella como Rias, sus [Reina] y [Alfiles] levantan una barrera reforzada con la coraza de alas de Tannin y la barrera de hielo de Serafall

\- Sala VIP –

\- ¡¿Tan poderosa es?! – Exclamo Persia al ver la luz

\- Creo que subestime su poder – Comento Scott

(¡¿Entonces no lucho en serio contra nosotros?! ¡¿Qué tan poderoso es?!) Penso Ravel Phenex que se encontraba con ellos junto a Isabella, Mira, Marion, Bülent, Kalamine y Siris que rechinaron los dientes por la indignación que sentían en estos momentos

La joven Phenex insistió en quedarse para ver el duelo particular luego de encontrarse con Issei y entrarse del evento, cosa que Seekvaira acepto para que vislumbrara la diferencia entre la basura de hermano que tiene y su amado castaño

\- Dimensión -

Cuando la luz se disipa se ve a dos hermosas chicas de curvilíneas y voluptuosas figuras. La primera es una adolescente alta de piel clara con cabello plateado hasta la rodilla, sus ojos tienen una apariencia demoníaca ya que tienen iris rojos con pupilas rajadas, de expresión severa, seria y un tanto engreída, tiene colmillos de vampiros pronunciados. Lleva puesto un vestido de coctel rojo sangre con guanteletes negros y zapatillas a juego del vestido.

Junto a ella esta una joven mujer esbelta con un gran busto, piel oscura y cabello largo y blanco, así como orejas cortas y puntiagudas. Su atuendo consiste en un vestido blanco corto de una pieza que expone sus hombros, espalda y caderas, guantes de ópera y botas de muslo con puños napolitanos. Mientras que la peli blanca estaba timida, la peli platina se encontraba mirando a Issei severamente

\- ¿Y quiénes son esas dos? – Pregunto Saji con una mirada de pervertido, para que Sona le jale la mejilla enojada

\- La peli platina es la forma humana de **_[Enma]_** – Explico Irina – Han pasado más de 8 años desde que la vi. Y la otra, no la conozco –

\- Veo que has dejado de ser un cobarde y un llorón, Issei – Dijo la peli platina hoscamente

\- Ha pasado tiempo, **_[Enma]_** – Dijo el castaño

 ** _SLAP_**

La identificada como **_[Enma]_** abofeteo al castaño, para luego patearlo en estómago y al final lo abrazo fuertemente

\- Tonto, debiste usarme en la batalla contra Genryuusai-san – Dijo la espada humanizada – Si lo hubieras hecho, no hubieras sufrido todo este tiempo y no habrías hecho ese maldito entrenamiento –

\- Lo siento – Dijo el castaño correspondiendo el gesto – Pero he cambiado y estoy dispuesto a luchar con quien sea con tal de proteger lo que me importa, por eso te pido que me ayudes de ahora en adelante –

\- Si, Ise-sama – Dijo la espada con una sonrisa amable

\- ¿Y quién es ella? – Pregunto el [Pecado de la Ira]

\- Ella es una chica que conocí en mis viajes trascendentales – Respondió la chica – Si nombre es **_[La Espada Imperial Negra Judecca]_** , la llamo, Jude-san -

\- Es un placer, Ise-sama – Dijo la llamada Judecca – Es un honor conocer al amo de [Enma]-san – haciendo una reverencia

\- Ise-sama, quiero que haga un contrato con Jude-san – Dijo la espada humana

\- ¡¿Contrato?! – Exclamo el castaño

\- Piénselo, con ello puede usar el **_[Kawakami Ten'nō Kōtei no Nitō Ryu]_** (Estilo Kawakami del Emperador Celestial a Dos Manos) sin problemas – Dijo [Enma]

\- Tienes razón – Dijo el castaño recordando las katanas que ha roto durante este tiempo al usar ese estilo de espadas – Pero… ¿se puede convertir en una katana? – pregunto por qué sabia manejar espadas occidentales y de medio oriente, pero era más afín a las espadas japonesas

\- No se preocupe, puedo adaptarme a las necesidades de mi contratista – Comento la espada de piel bronceada con una sonrisa

\- Adelante – Dijo el castaño para que la morena se hinque y lo tome de la mano derecha para introducirlo a su boca, empezando a succionarlo de forma erótica mientras el chico tiene la cara roja y trata de no gemir

En tanto, Seekvaira estaba muy celosa, pero se calmó un poco cuando Momoyo le explica que las espadas humanizadas hacen de esa forma sus contratos

\- El contrato está terminado. Yo, la [Espada Imperial Negra Judecca], estoy al servicio de Kawakami Issei, [Pecado de la Ira] y líder de la [Familia Kazama] – Dijo la joven peli blanca en una rodilla

\- Ok, creo que eso fue muy específico – Dijeron la espada principal y su amo para que Judecca lance de su brazo hay un cordón esquelético largo que se clava en el brazo izquierdo de Issei mientras los ojos de Judecca brillaron de color azul celeste

[Empezando análisis]

[Reconociendo capacidades para la sincronización]

[Análisis Terminado]

[Sincronización 100%]

[Cambiando a modo katana]

En ese momento se transformó en una espada japonesa negra con un borde rojo distintivo y la empuñadura tiene un borde de flor, tiene el diseño de hoja en forma de escama espinal de dragón color magenta y el filo morado con el lazo adherido a la hoja negra, la empuñadura está envuelta en seda negra mientras que esta guardada en una vaina negra, decorada con círculos rojos oscuros divididos en tercios

\- Es hermosa – Dijo Issei – Ite – musito al sentir las garras de su principal arma en su cara

\- La única espada a la que le puedes decir hermosa es a mí, no lo olvides – Dijo Enma con una sonrisa tenebrosa y varias venas marcadas en su cara

(Es igual de posesiva que Seekvaira-sama) Penso Kuroka con una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Jude-san, por ahora quiero que observes el combate, si uso "ese estilo", seguramente matare a estos chicos –

[Entiendo, Ise-sama] Comento la espada volviendo a su forma humana y yendo a sentarse a una de las piezas enormes que aún estaban de pie

\- Primero veamos si pasan la prueba… – Dijo el castaño mientras sus ojos se vuelven de color rojos y aparece el símbolo de su bestia en estos para que se libere una onda de energía que vuelve todo el ambiente rojo mientras que los Gremory, Sitri, Serafall y Tannin cae al suelo pesadamente, sintiendo que son aplastados

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Pregunto Yura

\- Es como si fuera pisada por un elefante – Dijo Ruruko

\- No puedo mover mis brazos – Dijo Kiba

\- ¡Dejen de resistirse! – Exclamo Irina - ¡Entre más lo hagan, peor será para ustedes! -

\- M-Mi cuerpo pesa mucho – Dijo Asia a punto de perder el conocimiento

\- Kyaaaa – Chillo Gasper mientras el musculo de su brazo izquierdo explotara

\- ¡Gasper! – Exclamo Rias

\- ¡Les dije que no resistieran! – Regaño Irina

\- Sala VIP –

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Seekvaira por qué jamás ha visto a Issei usar su técnica

\- Eres un desgraciado, Ise – Dijo la morena de ojos rojos

\- ¿Sabes que está usando, anee-san? – Pregunto Anne

\- El [Stigma] del [Pecado de la Ira: **_[Teikoku Ryu no ikari]_** (Furia del Dragón Imperial) – Respondio Kazuko

\- ¿[Stigma]? – Pregunto Rex curioso

\- Es una habilidad desarrollada por cada general de la [Familia Kazama] a partir del [Pecado] que representa – Respondio Hasuki

\- ¿Y qué función tiene el de Ise-anisama? – Pregunto Persia

\- Con su ki crea una onda expansiva que envuelve a sus enemigos, a los cuales encierra en un "pilar de gravedad" donde reciben un fuerte aumento de la "gravitación"; ataques y objetos mediante la intimidación como Ki del usuario. En el momento en el stigma se pone en marcha, toda técnica, arma, armadura, persona ( espíritu/alma) que atente contra el usuario se verá afectado por la "gravedad" que aumentara al doble de lo que pueda resistir en intervalos de tiempo cortos hasta que son brutalmente aplastados. De igual forma puede expandirlo para cubrir una ciudad entera, de igual forma levantando un campo o barrera gravitacional a su alrededor para proteger a él y sus compañeros del ataque de su adversario como afectar a un gran grupo con la fuerza de gravedad – Explico Kanzaki

\- Increíble…- Dijo Leon mirando el encuentro

\- Dimensión de Bolsillo -

 ** _[Un [Peón] de Rias Gremory-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Un [Peón] de Rias Gremory-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Un [Peón] de Sona Sitri-sama se retiran]_**

 ** _[Un [Caballero] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Un [Alfil] de Rias Gremory-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Un [Alfil] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Un [Alfil] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Una [Torre] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira]_**

En ese momento solo quedaban Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Gasper, Irina, Sona, Tsubaki, Genshirou, Serafall y Tannin. Sin embargo, se encontraban muy sudados como cansados. A las chicas se les transparentaba sus sostenes por el sudor

[Pensar que ese chico me haría caer de rodillas con solo liberar su energía] Comento el antiguo [Rey Dragón]

\- Es muy fuerte – Dijo la [Maou] sudada y desalineada - ¡Iyaaaaah! – chillo angustiada

\- ¿Qué pasa, Onee-sama? – Pregunto Sona

\- ¡Ese tonto arruino mi traje de [Mahou Shoujo] favorito! – Reclamo la morena de coletas a punto de llorar, haciendo que todos se fueran de espaldas

\- Esa enana es una estúpida - Mascullo [Enma] levantandose

\- Puede ser, pero Seek-chan me ha dicho que ella es 10 veces más fuerte que su predecesor – Dijo Issei - ¡Es hora, **_[Enma]_**! – exclamo para que ella se recargara en Issei y tome su forma de katana envainada

\- ¡Adelante, mis lindos sirvientes, demostrémosle de que estamos hechos al [Pecado de la Ira]! – Exclamo Rias

\- ¡Si, buchou! – Exclamaron los Gremory

\- Debemos obtener la victoria a cualquier costo – Dijo Sona

\- ¡Entendido, Kaichou! – Exclamaron Saji y Tsubaki

Los primeros que atacaron fueron Kiba y Xenovia, mientras que usa la [Sacro Espada Demoniaca] y [Durandal, respectivamente. Cuando, iban a dar un tajo, varios cortes los lastimaron, dejándoles heridas profundas

\- ¡Akeno/Tsubaki! – Exclamaron las herederas

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron las dos chicas para que lanzaran la naginata de la chica infundida con el rayo sacro de Akeno, aumentando su velocidad y poder de penetración

 ** _CLINC_**

El arma fue rebotada y cortada por la mitad, cosa que impresiono a las dos [Reinas]

 ** _SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH_**

Las chicas recibieron varios cortes en el cuerpo en puntos vitales a la vez de un fuerte tajo que…

 ** _[La [Reina] de Rias Gremory-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[La [Reina] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira]_**

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos que "sin hacer nada", el castaño elimino a las dos piezas más fuertes de ambos sequitos, bifurcándolas

\- **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Tsuki no kokyū, Yamizuki: Yoi no Miya]_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami, Aliento de la Luna, Luna Oscura: Santuario Nocturno) – Dijo el castaño

\- Irina, ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Rias

\- El estilo que solo puede usar Ise-kun con **_[Enma]_** : **_[Tsuki no kokyū]_** (Aliento de la Luna) – Respondió la castaña - ¡No bajen la guardia, tan solo un movimiento y estaremos eliminados! -

 ** _GLUP_**

Todos los chicos tragaron saliva, porque sabían que no debían tomar en costal roto las palabras de la castaña de coletas

\- ¿Crees que puedan resistir "esa" técnica? **_[Enma]_** – Pregunto Issei

[Es demasiado para esos mocosos] Dijo la espada

\- Tienes razón – Dijo el [Pecado de la Ira]

 ** _CLINC_**

Tomoe, Xenovia y Kiba atacaron al castaño, pero no pudieron hacer nada, puesto que una barrera invisible detenía sus espadas

\- ¡Estúpidos! – Exclamo Irina

En ese momento, Issei tomo la empuñadura de su espada y se preparó para atacar

- ** _[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Arashi no kokyuu, Roku no kata: Dengō Ryūshi Kaden]_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami, Aliento de la Tempestad, Sexta Forma: Lluvia de Partículas Cargadas) – Susurro Issei realizando un iai rápidamente en un tajo lateral, del cual se libera varios rayos negros condesados que van contra los [Caballeros, destrozando sus cuerpos

\- ¿Cómo es que lo hace? – Pregunto Sona

\- **_[Enma]_** domina tanto el vacío, el fuego fatou, oscuridad, agua, el rayo negro y el viento – Explico Irina - Para proteger a su dueño, crea una barrera de vacío y su vinculación es tal, que no necesita desenfundar su espada para hacer algunas técnicas. Pero esa técnica es del [Aliento] personal de Ise-kun – viendo como enfundo su espada luego de que esta hiciera "clic", sus compañeros…

 ** _[Un [Caballero] de Rias Gremory-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Un [Caballero] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Un [Caballero] de Rias Gremory-sama se retira]_**

\- Entonces debemos hacer que desenfunde – Dijo la "princesa tomboy"

\- Tiene razón, Yura-senpai – Comento la loli

\- ¡Esperen! – Exclamo Irina – Idiotas…- mascullo mientras mira a otro lado

Las dos chicas, se lanzaron contra el castaño mientras que realizan un plan improvisado

\- **_¡[Reverse]!_** (Inversión) – Exclamo la peli azul para usar la magia que su ama le enseño, cambiando el vacío por calor

\- ¡Nya! – Exclamo Koneko para intentar golpearlo

\- Fussssh…- Exhalo vapor el castaño – **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Tsuki no kokyuu, Yuurei no kata - Kamu: Shinkū kiba]_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami, Aliento de la Luna, Forma Fantasma - Mordisco: Colmillo de Vacío) – mientras se forman 4 hojas de energía encima de la vaina, para ser lanzados en combinación con el calor y la luz al usar el castaño su mano

\- Puagh – Espetaron las dos [Torres] mientras vomitan sangre, teniendo las hojas de energía en puntos vitales

 ** _[Una [Torre] de Rias Gremory-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Una [Torre] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira]_**

\- ¿Acaso es…invencible? – Pregunto Sona impresionada

\- Siempre había oído que era temible cuando Issei usaba a **_[Enma]_** … – Dijo Saji mientras que no creía lo que pasaba

[¡Deja de jugar con esos mocosos y termínalos de una buena vez!] Reprendió la espada

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño algo descolocado de que su arma lo regañe para tomar una postura Battou – **_[Kawakami Ten'nō Kōtei no Nitō Ryu, Ittoryu, Saishū kettei…]_** (Estilo Kawakami del Emperador Celestial a Dos Manos, Forma de una Espada, Desenvaine Definitivo…) – dando un salto y desenfundando un 15% de su espada

\- ¿Qué hará? – Pregunto Rias

\- ¡No puede ser…! – Exclamo Irina al reconocer la técnica - ¡Debemos…! – alertando a todos, pero era tarde

\- **_¡[Serann Kaguya]!_** (Tormenta de la Noche Brillante) – Exclamo Issei para realizar el battou y lanzar miles de rayos contra los chicos que se convirtió en una poderosa ola de energía que fue contra ellos

 ** _[Un [Peón] de Rias Gremory-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Un [Peón] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Rias Gremory-sama se retira]_**

 ** _[Sona Sitri-sama se retira]_**

El dragón y Reina Demonio se quedaron sin palabras al ver como con un "simple" ataque, elimino a dos demonios de clase alta, al [Sekiryuutei] y al portador de una parte del [Dragón Prisión]. En ese entonces, algo dentro de la morena de coletas se rompió

(Pensar que el solo elimino a las hermanas de 2 de los actuales [Maou] sin problemas…¡Realmente es un monstruo!)

\- ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Rugió Serafall - ¡NO TE PERDONARE POR LASTIMAR A SO-TAN! – liberando una gran cantidad de poder que creo un fuerte vendaval y sacudió la dimensión mientras que muestra un ceño somnoliento, pero con el rostro ensombrecido y los ojos carentes de brillo como su cabello ondea levemente

\- Sala VIP –

\- ¡Debemos parar la lucha! – Exclamo Persia - ¡Ani-sama no podrá con ella! –

\- ¡Es verdad, ya es suficiente! – Dijo Romio

\- ¡Tranquilícense! – Exclamo Momoyo mientras todos la miran que estaba con los brazos cruzados

\- ¡Pero…! – Exclamo Chartreux alterada

\- Esa enana de coletas, sabrá por que no debe hacer enojar al [Pecado de la Ira] – Dijo Hasuki como si nada

\- Dimensión de bolsillo -

[¿Qué harás? A esta ya se le calentó la cabeza] Dijo Enma

\- No hay otra opción – Dijo Issei mientras toma una gran respiración

(El aire alrededor de ese chico está cambiando, parece como si lo atrajera) Penso Tannin

\- Limpia tu mente, calma y serena tu corazón – Dijo el castaño mientras que varias venas aparecen en sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo que no eran vistas e incluso en su cara habían otras mas, liberando grandes cantidades de [Reitouki] para que este tomara la forma de un tornado de gran tamaño

[¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!] Pregunto Tannin

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exhalo el castaño para respirar 12 veces mientras que esta entra en su interior, aumentando su masa muscular levemente y aparecen un tatuaje en su espalda que no es visible de un dragón negro de ojos dorados mientras tribales de escamas negras aparecen en su rostro y sus ojos se vuelven verdes-dorados

 ** _"¡[Kawakami Ryu Higi: Koukikou: Gōkei fōkasu]! (Estilo Kawakami: Ejercicio de respiración fuerte: Enfoque Total)"_**

\- Fuuuu – Resoplo el castaño liberando un denso vapor de su boca mientras que tiene un aura tan delgada que parece una segunda piel – Empecemos con el festival – para que el dragón lo golpeara, pero Issei rechazo el puño con una patada, repitiendo el mismo proceso con su otro brazo y cola que intentaron golpearlo, logrando el mismo resultado.

Entonces Issei se apoyó en el abdomen de Tannin y se impulsó para darle un upper, haciendo que escupa sangre. Luego…

 ** _SLASH_**

Desenfundo a **_[Enma]_** y corto el brazo derecho del antiguo [Rey Dragón] como si nada cuando este le intento golpear como le dejo un corte algo profundo en el pectoral derecho

[Realmente eres bueno, mocoso] Dijo Tannin tocándose la herida con su mano izquierda y lamiendo la sangre de sus dedos [No espere que anticiparas eso]

\- Debía esperar el momento adecuado – Dijo Issei – Si los atacara de frente, ambos estarían muy atentos. Bajo esas circunstancias, realmente me derrotarían sin remedio. Vine a este evento como espectador para que mis actuales alumnos aprendieran y se enriquecieran al ver lo más cercano a un combate real. Si bien, la [Familia Kazama] decidió no venir, los chicos de [Dhalia] crecerán aún más luego de esto. Estoy agradecido. ¡Por eso en agradecimiento, es que me pondré serio! – para liberar su aura en una explosión de calor

Cuando estaba por preparar una técnica, un enorme tempano de hielo estaba sobre él.

 ** _SLASH_**

Este fue cortado de manera tan veloz y precisa que se volvió escarcha que cayo mientras enfunda de espada nuevamente

(¡¿Incluso puede defender ese punto ciego que se encuentra en la cabeza?!) Pensó Serafall

\- Creo que me subestima, [Maou Serafall Leviathan] – Dijo el castaño – A diferencia de usted y otros demonios de clase alta, yo no veo simplemente con los ojos de mi cuerpo, es mejor que se rinda…no tiene ninguna oportunidad -

\- Es irónico, es lo mismo que tu Okaa-chan me dijo cuando estaba tendida en el suelo, luego de la golpiza que me dio hace más de 110 años – Comento la morena de coletas – Y que su hijo me lo diga, realmente es humillante. El destino juega muy rudo, ¿no te parece? – para ver como saca algo de su gabardina y se lo lanza

[¿[Lagrimas de Phenex]?] Pregunto el dragón

\- Cúrate, no me gusta luchar con inválidos o que se justifiquen que perdieron ante mí porque estaban debilitados – Dijo el castaño – **_¡[Yatagarasu]!_** – el haori-gakuran se volvió el cuervo de 3 patas mientras su atuendo se vuelve un traje de Kenpo chino sin mangas con su espada en la cintura en una funda y sin el sombrero

\- Sala VIP –

\- Esto es todo – Dijo Seekvaira

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Sirzechs

\- Esa mirada…-

\- ¿Mirada? –

\- Si, es la mirada que pone cuando se fija una meta y no para hasta culminarla. Si bien, Saji-san fue reconocido por su enfoque y determinación. Ni siquiera le llega a la voluntad, enfoque y determinación de Ise –

Todos los espectadores miraron la pantalla mientras que se preguntaban que iba a pasar a partir de ahora

\- Dimensión de bolsillo –

\- ¡Ingenuo! – Exclamo Serafall para lanzar un rayo de energía demoniaca - ¡Toma, Tannin-chan! – para verter las gotas en la herida y pegara su brazo, volviendo a tener movimiento

[Gracias, Serafall-sama] Dijo el dragón

\- Tannin-chan…- Dijo la morena cabizbaja – No pensé llegar a usar esto con un niño, seguramente Ouga-chan vendrá a matarme –

\- Sea lo que sea que estés planeando, es mejor que te rindas - Dijo el castaño

\- No te preocupes, te reencarnare cuando mueras, serás mi lindo y adorable sirviente – Dijo la Maou levantando una mano al frente mientras un círculo mágico aparece - **_¡[Celsius Cross Trigger]!_** (Gatillo de Cruz Celsius) – para lanzar una ráfaga de convierte el suelo en un mundo de hielo y la gran ventisca iba contra el castaño

[Es mejor alzar vuelo] Dijo el dragón para elevarse

\- Shuss – Exhalo el castaño - **_[Kawakami Ten'nō Kōtei no Nitō Ryu, Ittoryu, Shūryō kettei…]_** (Estilo Kawakami del Emperador Celestial a Dos Manos, Forma de una Espada, Desenvaine Final…)

\- ¡Esto acabo! – Exclamo la morena

\- **_¡[Ichidai Sanman Daisen Sekai]!_** (Treinta Mil Billones de Cosmos de Mundos) – Exclamo Issei para realizar un iaido que elimino el ataque de la Maou como si nada

\- Imposible – Dijo Serafall cayendo de rodillas

\- Sala VIP –

Trowa y Rhalia, que habían llegado luego de ser llamados por su hija para ver el duelo de su prometido, estaban con la boca abierta mientras que el rubio sudaba

(¡¿Realmente es así de poderoso?!) Pensó el líder del clan Agares sudando frio

(Parece que mi marido ya aprendió su lección) Pensó Rhalia con una sonrisa (Aun así me cuesta creer que…) mirando la pantalla

\- Dimensión de Bolsillo -

[¡¿Elimino el ataque más poderoso de Serafall-sama con un solo movimiento?!] Exclamo el dragón en shock como los demás presentes en el lugar y los espectadores [¡Cuidado!] al ver que el chico estaba cerca de la Reina Demonio con la katana sobre su cabeza

Entonces Tannin tomo con su cola a la morena y la alejo del golpe, puesto que reconoció la técnica

 ** _¡[Meteor Shotgun]!_** – Exclamo Tannin lanzando de sus fauces varias bolas de fuego que golpeo una a Issei, pero no le paso nada, empezándolas a esquivar. Cubriendo sus manos con un aura morada - **_¡[Meteor Rain]!_** (Lluvia de meteoros) – dejándolos caer sobre el castaño

\- **_¡[Serann Kaguya]!_** (Tormenta de la Noche Brillante) – Exclamo Issei para realizar el battou y lanzar miles de rayos contra las rocas, volviéndolas pedazos y realizar un corte **_[Iaido]_** en el hombro izquierdo del dragón para quedar detrás de este y nuevamente haga un battou - **_[Kami Chigiri]_** (Mil cortes divinos) – realizando el desenfunde y creando una gran llamarada de energía color plateada que fue contra el dragón, pero al disiparse, este junto con la [Maou] fueron envueltos por las alas de Tannin que parecían ser de un material muy resistente

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Tannin-chan? – Pregunto la morena

[Si] Respondió el dragón [Si hubiéramos recibido ese ataque, seguramente estaríamos eliminados] viendo leves cortes en sus alas

\- Es hora de pelear en serio – Dijo la morena pero se sorprendió al ver a Issei tan cerca de ella, por lo que abrió sus alas y se alejó - ¡Maldito! – pero el [Pecado de la Ira] se encontraba tras de ella, infundio su bastón de [Mahou Shoujo] en aura demoniaca y comenzaron a luchar donde la morena esquivaba y detenía sus golpes

-…- Issei solo observaba a su enemiga

\- Ahí…- Susurro serafall para golpearlo con su cetro, pero recibió un codazo que la hundió en el suelo antes de que si quiera pudiera tocarlo, entonces…

\- **_¡[Tetsu no o]!_** (Cola de hierro) – Exclamo el dragón para golpear al chico desde abajo con un upper con su cola infundida en una luz morada. pero Issei uso esto para impulsarse y darle un patada invertida con el talón mientras vuela hacia él - ¡Puagh! – exclamo luego de ser mandando a volar

\- Realmente tiene la fuerza de sus dos padres…- Dijo la morena, viendo incrédula como el castaño tenia nuevamente la espada sobre su cabeza y no podía esquivar el golpe, debido a lo cerca que estaba

\- **_[Getsuga Tenshou]_** – (Colmillo Lunar que penetra el cielo) – Dijo el castaño para dar un tajo descendente en el punto meridiano de la morena de coletas

 ** _¡SLASH! ¡DOOOOOOOOOON!_**

Lanzando una enorme cantidad de energía concentrada en forma de luna creciente color blanco platinado, capaz de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso

 ** _[¡Serafall Leviathan-sama ha sido eliminada!]_** Los espectadores, excepto los del templo, estaban sin habla.

Con un simple ataque…

Tan solo con un simple ataque, venció a un [Maou]

A la demonio más poderosa del inframundo

(Esa espada es muy peligrosa) Pensó el pelirrojo Maou mientras que se toca el cuello pensando en que era atacado por la katana (Mas aun con ese chico empuñándola)- Dimensión de Bolsillo -

[Monstruo…] Mascullo Tannin

\- Es hora de terminar con esto – Dijo el castaño para enfundar su arma e ir contra el [Dragón Demonio de Clase Ultra] que empieza a disparar sus bolas de fuego que Issei evita con gran facilidad - **_[Kawakami Kenjutsu Ryu, Tsuki no kokyū, Shingetsu…]_** (Estilo de la Espada Kawakami, Aliento de la Luna, Luna Nueva…) –

[¡Ríndete, eso no funcionara!] Exclamo el dragón para que el castaño desenfundara a [Enma], clavándola al suelo y es cubierto por un manto de oscuridad.

\- ¿? -

El antiguo [Rey Dragón] miraba como apareció una luna nueva y miles de estrellas rojas, pero al verlas fijamente noto que eran miles de espadas rojas como la sangre que lo rodeaban junto al castaño que no tenía su espada en manos

[¿Dónde estamos?] Pregunto el dragón

\- **_[Chimatsuri - Akumajōdorakyura]_** (Festival de Sangre – Algarabía de Castlevania) – Explico Issei – Estamos en la oscuridad misma de mi katana, que es más profunda que las eternas tinieblas… **_[Requiem]_** – para desenfundar su espada para dar un corte ascendente que mando a volar al dragón mientras la luna revela un ojo gigante que lanza una luz roja como la sangre que lo paraliza mientras que el castaño parece multiplicarse en 8 clones para cortar en 16 ángulos para que las espadas rojas fueran arrojadas contra a él. Al final, se pone a espaldas de él, poniendo la hoja de **_[Enma]_** en su cuello para llevarlo de cabeza contra el suelo

El espacio se distorsiono y dejo ver a Issei dándole la espada al maestro de Irina, antes de que siquiera pudieran decir algo. Issei enfundo su katana

 ** _CLIC_**

 ** _[¡Tannin-dono ha sido eliminado!]_**

 ** _[¡El ganador es Kawakami Issei!]_**

Kuroka no daba crédito de lo que veia, el chico con movimientos simples de su espada le gano a dos elementos fuertes de la facción de los demonios

\- Sala VIP –

Todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta, excepto Seekvaira, Momoyo, Kazuko y las hermanas del castaño. Realmente no esperaron que el castaño mostrara ese nivel de fuerza en un duelo de exhibición

Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo, el cual de repente brillo y se elevó, haciendo aparecer a Issei que estaba tan fresco como lechuga, a pesar de haber estado luchando con los Gremory y Sitri, pero en especial con Tannin y Serafall Leviathan que en este momento estaban siendo curados por las fuertes heridas que recibieron...

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio absoluto, aunque era natural que pasara, cada persona, demonio y seres de otras facciones estaban más que sorprendidos por el terrible poder de Issei que caminaba lentamente hacia su amada Seekvaira...

-Bueno ya termine Seek chan, creo que es hora que...

 ** _PAAM_**

Pero el castaño no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la rubia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a mano abierta.

-¡¿Pero rayos pasa en tu cabeza?! - Bramo la rubia con furia después de haber golpeado a su novio

Issei simplemente se tocó en el lugar donde fue golpeado, pero no mostró alguna señal de estar enojado por esto, por el contrario le mostro una sonrisa a Seekvaira.

-Lo siento - respondió el castaño amablemente...

-¡Con un lo siento no basta para justificar lo que hiciste idiota, casi matas a 2 de los seres que tiene un gran peso en la facción de los Demonios!...

La mayoria de los presentes se quedo boquiabierto al ver como la rubia le gritaba al chico que le había pateado el trasero a Tannin y a Serafall, lo que muy pocos habían hecho en el pasado.

Pero lo que mas impresionaba, era que ella no mostraba algún miedo de hablarle de esa forma tan altanera y que el solo le respondiera amablemente, como si fuera un perro que escucha a su dueño.

-B-Bueno, solo quería comprobar unas cosas que me habían dicho papá y mamá, como mostrar mi agradecimiento, así que no tienes que enojarte Seek chan...

En cambio Seekvaira no mostraba algún signo de tranquilizarse, a pesar de que Issei mostraba algo de arrepentimiento.

-¡Aun asi, eso no justifica tus acciones, pudiste haber ocasionado una guerra donde habría muchas víctimas! - Reclamo la rubia - ¡¿Que habrías hecho si Serafall sama y Tannin hubieran muerto?!...

-B-Bueno yo, pues...

-¡Cierra la boca!...

-S-Si, si…-

-¡Ahora discúlpate por lo que hiciste!...

-S-Si..

Issei suspiro derrotado y se dio la media vuelta, para luego caminar hacia donde Serafall estaba siendo tratada como el dragón, sus heridas fueron peor que las de los chicos por lo que los cuidados tenían que ser en ipso facto. Ante esto, decidieron mandarlos a la sala de espectadores donde un grupo de doctores estaban preparados para darles los primeros auxilios. Cuando finalmente llego con la pelinegra que solo lo miro confundida, se hinco y procedió a decir...

-¡Perdón! - Exclamo el castaño

-¿Eh?...

El escuchar la palabra perdón de la boca de Issei, hizo que Serafall quedara mas confundida.

-¡No debí excederme de esa manera en nuestra batalla! - Volvio a decir el castaño -

-¡¿Y que mas tienes que decir?! - pregunto Seekvaira con enojo como si le estuviera ordenando

-Q-Que debí ser mas prudente a la hora de pelear y no atacar como si quisiera matarlos...

-¡Te falta algo!...

-Y-Y le pido una disculpa por mi manera de actuar durante la pelea - Dijo Issei mientras sujeta la mano de la pelinegra con suavidad - asi que perdóneme...

Serafall se sonrojo bastante e intentaba decir algo, pero la vergüenza que sentía le impedía hacerlo, bueno era normal que pasara, ya que era la primera vez que un hombre era tan educado y amable con ella.

-Por favor, si necesita algo de mi, puede pedírmelo mientras este en mi alcance, si con eso puede perdonarme lo haré con gusto...

Issei en ese instante beso la mano de la Maou que se puso mucho mas roja, hasta que...

 ** _PUFF_**

Su cabeza exploto, liberando mucho vapor, lo que provoco que se desmayara al instante y tuviera un par de remolinos en los ojos.

-¿eh? ¿Porque se desmayo? - se pregunto Issei confundido -

 ** _PAW_**

De repente Seekvaira lo golpeo en la cabeza con mucha fuerza, pero no le hizo nada, solo un poco de vapor salia del lugar que habia sido golpeado

Issei volteo hacia atras y vio que que la responsable de eso, habia sido Seekvaira que estaba mas furiosa.

-¿Ahora porque me pegaste Seek chan?...

Pero la nombrada no respondio, solo se dio la medio vuelta y comenzo a caminar dejando atras al castaño.

-¡Muévete Ise kun, ya es hora de irnos, tengo algo muy importante que hacer! -ordeno ella sin mirarlo...

-S-Si...

Issei se levanto y siguió a Seekvaira...

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían, realmente era algo único ver el como Seekvaira Agares le daba ordenes a Issei un humano con un poder incomparable, el cual la seguía sin objeción alguna.

La única que sonreía divertida por debajo era Rhalia Agares.

(Fufufufu...al parecer aun le cuesta a mi yerno identificar los celos de mi hija) penso Rhalia (espero que aprenda a identificar eso, sino tendrán muchos problemas en su relación en el futuro)

Rhalia en ese instante vio que la escolta del Dios Odin, camino hacia Issei hasta que se puso en medio de su camino.

-¿Pasa algo Ross?...

-Ise kun, yo...

Rossweisse intentaba decir algo muy importante, asi que estaba reuniendo el valor para decirlo, pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer

-¡Muévete Ise kun! - Ordeno Seekvaira interrumpiendo a Rossweisse

-L-Lo siento Ross, pero tengo que irme, mi novia me esta llamando - dijo el castaño - luego hablamos.

Issei paso de largo a la peli platina en ese instante, pero el solo dio un par de pasos cuando Issei sintio como ella lo sujeto por un brazo.

-¿Ross?... -

-Ise kun, por favor escúchame, tengo algo que decirte...

-¿Algo importante?...¿eh?...

Pero Issei confundido al ver como ella se hinco enfrente de el y le extendio el brazo derecho, mostrando una pequeña caja negra en la mano y abriéndola, mostrando un anillo

-¡Ise kun, por favor casate conmigo!...

-¿eh?...¡¿EEEEEEHHHHH?!...- Exclamo el castaño - ¡¿Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo?!...¡¿Porque?!.

-¡Ise kun, hace 5 años te profane por beber mucho y no tome responsabilidad de ello, pero ahora es diferente, quiero afrontar mis errores del pasado! - respondió Rossweisse - ¡Por eso, quiero formar una familia contigo, te juro que te haré muy feliz!

-¡E-Eh, Yo, eh!...

Todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta, al ver como la valquiria le pedía descaradamente matrimonio al castaño que no sabia que decir, puesto que era la primera vez que una mujer le pedia matrimonio, incluso el dios Odin no sabia como reaccionar a esto.

Nunca se espero que su guarda espaldas shotacona tomara responsabilidad por lo que había hecho, realmente era algo único de ver digno y de respetar, principalmente cuando cierta demonio de cabello rubio y lentes se presento como la prometida del chico, la cual en este momento estaba en silencio absoluto, lo que preocupo a muchos, principalmente a cierto maou pelirrojo.

-Tal vez, ya acepto que Ise kun tenga un harem... - Comento Sirzechs algo nervioso, pero..

 ** _PAAAW_**

Repentinamente Seekvaira le dio una fuerte patada en la cara a Rossweisse, alejándola rápidamente del castaño que miro a su novia con algo de nervios...

-S-Seek chan..¿P-Porque?...

 ** _MIRAR_**

Pero guardo silencio cuando la rubia volteo a verlo. Sus ojos estaban en un tono tan rojo y brillaban tan fuerte que hacían palidecer al cabello de cierta pelirroja.

-Parece que te equivocaste Sirzechs - Comento Azazel con sorna - Se nota que esa chiquilla es muy celo...¿eh?..

Pero el lider de los ángeles caídos se quedó callado cuando vio que Seekvaira repentinamente lanzo al suelo todos los bocadillos y vinos que estaban sobre una gran mesa...

-¿Que piensa hacer esa niña? - Pregunto Gabriel mientras ve como Seekvaira se acerca a Rossweisse que se estaba incorporando difícilmente después de haber recibido semejante golpe

-Tsk, tsk...si me dolio - Se quejo Rossweisse - ¿Quien fue la persona que me...?..¿ah?...

Repentinamente Rossweisse sintio como alguien la habia abrazado por la cintura, la cargo y camino un poco hacia atrás, justamente hacia donde estaba la mesa.

Rossweisse volteo hacia atras y vio que Seekvaira era la persona que la estaba cargando...

-¡¿Pero que rayos haces?!...- Pregunto la albina mientras se intentaba zafar del agarre pero era inútil, la fuerza de Seekvaira por alguna razón era mayor a la suya - ¡Te dije que me suel...whoooaaahoooaaa!..

 ** _CRACK_**

Seekvaira le hizo una **_[Germany Suplex]_** a Rossweisse sobre la mesa que se partió a la mitad en cuanto la valquiria le cayó encima. Entonces se levanto y fue con su novio, para tomarle de la solapa de su traje, diciéndole…

-Mas te vale que sea la única que te pida matrimonio, porque si vuelve a pasar lo mismo, te juro que primero la acabo a golpes y luego te corto las bolas por no decirme de su existencia –

\- E-Entiendo – Comento el castaño algo intimidado

\- Momentos después –

La albina se reincorporaba lentamente mientras que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, viendo como la rubia de lentes la ve con mala cara

\- ¡¿Con que derecho te atreves a pedirle matrimonio a MI prometido enfrente mío?! – Exclamo Seekvaira mientras que la mencionada apenas estaba consciente, pero la frase "mi prometido" la centro, a pesar de estar aturdido

\- ¡¿T-Tu prometido?! – Exclamo la albina levantándose y encarándola - ¡Yo soy su mujer! – dejando en shock a la rubia de lentes que miro a su novio para preguntarle

\- ¡¿Es cierto Ise-kun?! –

\- Si..- Dijo el castaño suspirando – Paso luego de medio año que empezó a vivir en el templo después de haber sido olvidada por Odin, era año nuevo y aun no me mudaba a Kuoh...-

Flashback

El castaño se encontraba viendo el cielo mientras que recordaba los años anteriores que paso con Genryusai viendo las estrellas y pidiendo deseos. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a derramar lágrimas que limpio, para no preocupar a alguien

 ** _PAM_**

En ese momento entro cierta albina de golpe mientras estaba sonrojada y ebria, jadeando pesadamente y sale vapor de su boca

\- Gijujujuju -

\- ¿Rossweisse-san? –

\- ¡Vamos hacer el amor, carajo! -.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿P-Por que me dices eso?!

De un momento a otro lo derribo mientras le arranco la ropa por completo y se desnudaba rápidamente mientras el chico lloraba

\- ¡Vamos, maldición! Tienes un cuerpo muy sensual -

\- ¡E-Espera, Rossweisse-san….! ¡Detente, por favor!

Pero ella no escucho, comenzó con el acto atrevido sin importarle lo que decía el castaño

-E-Esto es una desgracia…ya no poder casarme… -

Issei se encontraba derramando lágrimas por cómo iba a ser su primera vez, sin darse cuenta que la albina se encontraba montándolo sin piedad.

No era como en los libros raros que encontró en la habitación de la difunta Genryuusai

Fin del Flashback

\- ¡Dime que no es cierto! – Reclamo Seekvaira indignada mientras ve como el castaño se tapa la cara de la vergüenza y la albina la mira con una sonrisa ganadora

Las chicas presentes, enamoradas de Issei, querían despellejar viva a la valkyria por robar su primera vez del castaño. Incluso Kuroka se sintió como una "segundona"

\- Además… - Dijo Rossweisse encarando a Seekvaira - Soy mejor mujer para Issei, puesto que no tengo ningún problema para ser un ama de casa y tengo el aprecio de Hasu-chan y las gemelas –

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Reclamo la rubia, confirmando lo que le dijo la albina asaltacunas al ver como las hermanas de Issei miran a otro lado riendo nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla (Hasuki y Kochou) mientras Teria se cubre con sus mangas

\- De hecho, ya habíamos asimilado que Rosseweisse-san se iba a casar con Onii-chan porque pensamos que vendría a reparar su error, pero con tu llegada...etto...creo que nos precipitamos, jeje – Dijo Hasuki

Esto se debía a que violo a Issei y como fue "mancillado" por la albina, la "única" mujer para él debía ser Rossweisse, puesto que tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de sus excesos

\- ¡Eso es injusto, ella lo viola y la consideran su esposa, es demasiado injusto! – Chillo la heredera Agares - ¡¿Y-Y- Y Kuroka que pinta en esto?! – pregunto mirando a Teria

\- T-Técnicamente es…una amante - Comento algo asustada la menor de las hermanas Kawakami - Yatahagane

\- ¡¿Amante?! – Exclamaron las Agares

\- Bueno, no es tan malo-nya – Dijo la morena nekomata relativamente conforme con su papel en la vida de Issei

\- P-Pero tranquila, Seekvaira-nee – Dijo Kochou aminorando la situación – Tú al menos tienes la bendición de mama, de papa y los abuelos. A diferencia de estas dos – mirando a la nekomata y a la valkyria

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Bueno…- Dijo Issei

Flashback

\- ¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamo la albina mientras amanecía - ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto estando aturdida

 ** _PAM_**

La madre del castaño abrio la puerta de golpe, estando enojada debido a que su hijo nuevamente se saltaba el entrenamiento

\- ¡Ya basta, Ise! – Gruño la morena - ¡Sé que la muerte de Genryuu-san te duele, pero no puedes…! – pero no termino su frase al ver a la albina desnuda montando la entrepierna de su hijo mientras un líquido blanco salía de este. La albina estaba con la cara roja, en cambio el castaño se encontraba demacrado y con la cara azul

Momoyo, Kazuko, Hasuki, Kochou y Teria trataron de ver qué pasaba con su hermano y primo. Pero Yuri, Solution, Shizu, Lupusregina y Nabel les taparon los ojos mirando a muerte a la huésped. Sin embargo, callaron al ver como la esposa de Kawakami Gorou se abrió paso mientras libera una poderosa aura

\- ¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hijo, maldita violadora de pacotilla?! – Rugio la morena

\- ¡M-Miki-sama, le juro que no es lo que…! – Decía Rossweisse justificándose pero se quedo callada al sentir como algo recorre sus muslos, notando como es un líquido blanquecino espeso y luego paso a ver al castaño que era tapado y abrazado por Lorna - ¡Tomare la responsabilidad de mis actos, me…! –

 ** _CRASH_**

La mitad de la habitación se volvió polvo mientras que Rossweisse corría por su vida, siendo perseguida por algo que parecía un fantasma que golpeaba sin piedad todo lo que se encontraba en su camino

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Chillo la chica

\- ¡DEVUÉLVEME LA CASTIDAD DE MI HIJO! – Exclamo Miki sin piedad

Fin del flashback

\- Si no fuera porque el abuelo conoció a Odin-sama 3 semanas antes del incidente, seguramente Kaa-san hubiera matado a golpes a Ross-san – Dijo Issei – Y para compensar el daño ocasionado por la culpa de mama como mi profanación, se hizo el [Tratado del Valhala] en [Ciudad Kawakami] -

Al menos, la rubia tenía el consuelo de que los adultos de la familia de su prometido la consideraban a ella como su mujer y no a la pedófila nórdica

La rubia y la albina se miraban con mucho rencor, una por que profanaron a su hombre mientras que la otra porque le arrebataron a su futuro esposo

\- Supongo que es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo semestre – Dijo Issei para irse junto a los miembros de la [Familia Kazama], los siervos del clan kawakami y los alumnos de la [Academia Internado Dhalia] junto a la heredera Agares, que se aferró a su brazo, causando enojo en Rossweisse y las demás enamoradas de Issei

– Patio Central/ Fortaleza Kazama – Horas mas tarde

En cuanto regresaron de ver el [Rating Game] de Sona Sitri vs Rias Gremory, Seekvaira le pidió a Issei que reuniera a cada miembro de su batallón y al resto de los pecados para hablar un asunto del cual, incluso el propio Issei desconocía.

Ahora cada [Pecado] que no los acompaño y sus respectivos batallones estaban reunidos en la fortaleza, esperando a que su lider hablara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para que nos reuniste a estas horas Ise kun? - Cuestiono Rena al castaño..

-Lamentablemente ni yo mismo se para que es esta reunión - Respondio el castaño mientras pasa a mirar a su prometida que estaba cruzada de brazos - la que solicito que los reuniera fue Seek chan, ella quería hablar algo muy importante con ustedes...

La rubia paso al frente en ese momento, mientras es mirada con algo de desprecio por varios, entre ellos principalmente los que se oponen a su compromiso con su lider. Extrañamente Seekvaira no decia nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes.

-Me dan lastima todos ustedes - Dijo la rubia repentinamente haciendo que varios se molestaran - Realmente no puedo creer que los que se hacen llamar los supuestos protectores de esta ciudad, sean unos egoístas y cobardes con su amable líder -

Rena y las primas Ameno en ese momento dieron un salto hacia donde estaba la rubia para encararla..

-Disculpa, creo que escuche mal...¿acabas de llamarnos egoístas y cobardes? - Pregunto Rena en un tono burlón - Porque si es asi, me voy a molestar mucho...

Lentamente el aura de Rena se fue haciendo mas fuerte e incluso su instinto asesino se podía sentir, pero esto no intimido ni un poco a la joven demonio que seguia cruzada de brazos y le sostenía la mirada al pecado que estaba frente a ella.

-Si, los llame egoístas y cobardes, porque eso es lo que son...

Rena solo se rio un poco después de escuchar a la rubia, hasta que...

 ** _PAAAF_**

Esta le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara a Seekvaira que la derribo al instante y mando a volar sus lentes. Extrañamente Issei no hizo nada para defenderla, pero apretaba uno de sus puños para calmarse un poco.

-No te des un valor que no tienes solo porque eres la prometida de nuestro Lider, demonio estúpido - Espeto Rena - Aun no entiendo porque Ise kun te tiene como su prometida, cuando no eres digna y mas cuando tu lo cambiaste por un estúpido dragón mas débil que el, realmente no vales nada.

-¿Entonces como le llamas a lo que hiciste tu y el resto de los pecados que no nos acompañaron? - Pregunto Seekvaira mientras se levanta

-¿Ahh?...

-No finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo, tu y los demás le dieron la espalda hace rato cuando no asistieron para acompañarnos para ir al inframundo a ver el Rating Gam...

-¡Cierra la boca!- Exclamo Rena interrumpiendo a Seekvaira - ¡A mi no me interesa ir a ver una batalla de demonios debiluchos que no tienen ningún valor al igual que la demonio que tengo frente a mi ser!...

-Hablas como si tu fueras alguien grandiosa, Rena san...

-Por supuesto que lo soy y por eso soy mejor candidata que tu para ser la esposa de Ise kun...

-Tsk...que estupidez - Espeto la rubia - Si fueras tan buena como presumes ser, jamas habrías querido asesinar a Ise cuando te reencontraste con el, todo por una absurda venganza sin sentido...

-¡El querer hacer hacer pagar a los responsables por la muerte de mi hermana, no es algo absurdo y de todas formas, ¿como rayos sabes eso?!...

-Ise kun me contó todo lo que le ha pasado desde que regreso a este lugar - Respondió Seekvaira seriamente para que Rena viera a Issei -

-¡¿P-Porque le constaste sobre mi venganza?!...

-Desde que me reconcilie con Seek chan, nos hemos contado todo sin guardarnos ningún detalle - Respondio el castaño seriamente - Por eso es que lo sabe...

-¡A-Aun así, no tenias porque decirle del porque llegue aquí!...

-Y tu no tienes motivo para meterte entre Ise kun y yo, ni menos hacer que sus camaradas le den la espalda - Comento Seekvaira -

-¡Ellos jamas harían eso! - Refuto Rena -

-¡¿Entonces como le llamas a lo que hicieron todos ustedes?!...

-¡Ellos solo comparten la misma idea que yo! - Respondio Rena - ¡Tu no mereces ser la pareja de alguien como nuestro líder, ni tampoco mereces ser reconocida por ninguno de nosotros como tal, solo eres una demonio cobarde que lo usa para apoderarse del templo Kawakami!...

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decidir eso y menos cuando intentaste asesinarlo! - Refuto Seekvaira silenciando a Rena - ¡Llamar cobarde a alguien que manipulo a sus propios camaradas es algo que un verdadero cobarde haría!...

-¡¿Que dijiste?!...

-¡No solo eres sorda sino también estúpida! - Exclamo Seekvaira - ¡Pero no solo eres tu, todos los que estoy viendo aquí, son unos estúpidos!...

-¡No voy a permitir que no insultes de esa manera! - Exclamo Sagiri para intentar atacar a Seekvaira con un Kunai, pero en el momento que lo hizo la atravesó

 ** _PAAW_**

De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara que la derribo violentamente, pero extrañamente Seekvaira no había hecho algún movimiento para golpearla, cosa que la desconcertó mas.

-¡El no apoyar a su líder que básicamente es el héroe de esta ciudad, es lo mismo que apuñalarlo por la espalda, todo porque no les agrada la pareja que el escogió, si me lo preguntan para mi eso es un comportamiento demasiado infantil! -

Todos los batallones estaban demasiado molestos con Seekvaira, pero no fueron capaces de decir algo para callar a la rubia que se mantuvo firme.

-Solo porque yo no les agrado, no debe ser motivo para que no apoyen a Ise kun, no saben como se entristeció cuando vio que ninguno de ustedes lo acompaño para ir al inframundo, lo se porque pude verlo en sus ojos, el solo queria que aprendieran de otros guerreros para que se enriquecieran con ello para mejorar sus habilidades, no porque realmente yo la haya manipulado para que los llevara como muchos piensan, yo jamas haría eso con el hombre que amo...

-¡¿Porque debemos creerte a ti cuanto lo traicionaste?!... - Pregunto Yukana que dio un paso al frente - ¡Tu fuiste el motivo por el cual casi perdió sus emociones!

-Es cierto que yo provoque el que Ise kun casi perdiera sus emociones y reconozco que solo actué por celos, aun me arrepiento de ello como no se imaginan, pero por eso vine a buscarlo a esta Ciudad, para recuperarlo y quedarme a su lado para siempre sin importar que...

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Eso tu no lo sabes - Refuto Seekvaira - de todas formas, no tengo porque darle mis razones a alguien que no sabe serle leal a su superior.

-¡Yo soy muy leal a nuestro líder y fundador! - Exclamo Yukana - ¡No por nada me escogió como la líder de su batallón!

-Si fuera cierto lo que dices, entonces tu lo habrías acompañado independientemente si yo te agradaba o no, así es como debe actuar la mano derecha de alguien...

Yukana ya no pudo decir, porque sabia que Seekvaira que tenia toda la razón, por lo que agacho la mirada y rechino los dientes.

-A mi no me hablen de una lealtad la cual no tienen y me critiquen, cuando ustedes están haciendo lo que quieren y no respetan el deseo de su líder...- Dijo Seekvaira

-¡Todos nosotros respetamos a Ise kun y le somos muy leales, ademas solo estamos actuando asi porque queremos lo mejor para el, la ciudad y sus habitantes! - Dijo Rena seriamente - ¡Por eso queremos que se separe de ti y busque a alguien que en verdad si lo merece!

-Déjame ver si entendí, entonces solo quieren que yo me separe de el porque según ustedes yo no soy digna de estar a su lado, pero si estuviera con Rena, Sagiri san o Hibara san no actuarían de esa manera ¿Me equivoco? - Pregunto Seekvaira sin recibir respuesta - Veo que tengo razón, ahora veo con disgusto que solo son un montón de hipócritas que solo actúan bajo sus propios intereses...

-¡Hibari y los demas no somos hipócritas!... - Exclamo la autonombrada

-Lo son, si son tan héroes y buenos guerreros como presume ser la familia Kazama, jamas se habrían opuesto a mi romance con Ise kun y no actuarían de esta manera tan infantil, por el contrario lo apoyarían para que fuera feliz, independientemente de que les agradara o no la pareja de su lider - Dijo Seekvaira para darle la espalda a todos - Al menos los demonios somos avariciosos y seres malignos que actúan solo por sus propios intereses, todo por nuestra naturaleza, a diferencia de ustedes que solo actúan por conveniencia propia fingiendo ser héroes mientras juzgan en silencio y miran hacia abajo a aquellos que no creen dignos de estar a su lado...realmente me enferma esa actitud tan hipócrita...

-¡Cierra la boca! - Exclamo Rena pero Seekvaira la ignoro y la paso sin verla - ¡No hables como si fueras mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, solo te comportas arrogante porque tienes el apoyo de Ise kun, pero jamas seras como mi hermana Genryuusai, nunca podrás reemplazarla!...

Seekvaira en ese momento se detuvo y volteo a mirar a Rena

-Me gustaria preguntarte algo que me tiene muy intrigada - Dijo Seekvaira mientras se acerca lentamente a Rena - A esta tal Genryuusai de la que tanto se habla con gran fervor y pasión, ¿Crees que le hubiera gustado que se comportaran como unos imbéciles egoístas con su líder?...

-¡No menciones el nombre de mi hermana con tanta familiaridad!...

-¡No cambies el tema y responde! - Exclamo Seekvaira pero Rena no respondió - Ya veo que no puedes responder, entonces yo lo hare por ustedes...¡Ella no le hubiera gustado que jamás se comportaran de esta manera bola de estúpidos!...

Muchos miembros de cada batallón ya parecían estar muy enfadados por lo que dijo Seekvaira, estaban a punto de irse sobre ella, pero se calmaron un poco cuando vieron que Issei los miro directamente.

Su mirada era como una advertencia que les decía que si movían un simple dedo para tocar a la rubia, encontrarían un destino peor que la muerte.

-¡T-Tu no sabes nada de como hubiera pensado mi hermana!...

-¡Tal vez así sea, pero por lo que he escuchado ella era como una santa que se preocupaba por todos ustedes, grupo de estúpidos!. ¡Jamás habría aprobado su manera de actuar en este momento, quiero pensar que ella habría sido la primera en apoyar la relación de su lider, sin importarle sí es una demonio o no la pareja que escogio el! - Dijo Seekvaira seriamente - ¡Ise kun y Momoyo ane sama, me contaron que ella no discriminaba a nadie y que ustedes seguían ese ejemplo con gran devoción para que su legado no muriera, pero saben algo, ella se moriría de vergüenza al ver como su hermana se comporta como una niña mimada al manipular a todos para lograr sus egoistas objetivos!...

-¡Tu no tienes derecho de decirle asi a Rena sama! - Exclamo Sagiri que ya se habia levantado y estaba lista para volver a intentar apuñalar a Seekvaira con un Kunai. - ¡Ahora veo que no me equivoque, eres solo escoria que no merece estar al lado de Ise sama!...

-Tu no te des baños de pureza kunoichi de cuarta - Refuto Seekvaira haciendo enojar mucho a la pelimorada - ¿Que pensaría Genryuusai si supiera que te quisiste aprovechar de tu lider cuando estaba vulnerable sentimentalmente?...

-¡Y-Yo jamas haria algo como e-eso..!

-¿A no?, por lo que me conto "Mi" prometido, es que tu quisiste besarlo al igual que esa idiota de ahi - Refuto Seekvaira mientras señala a Hibari - ¿Como le llamarías a eso?, de donde yo vengo se llama ser oportunista...

-¡Cállate, no soy ninguna oportunista!...

-Lo eres, aprovecharte de un chico que esta mal sentimentalmente solo para que te vea a ti, se le conoce normalmente como una oportunista...

-¡No llames a Sagiri chan oportunista! - Exclamo Hibari que se lanzo para atacar a Seekvaira teniendo un Kunai en mano pero en el momento que lo hizo - ¿Eh? - traspaso su cuerpo como si no estuviera, pero...

PAAAW

Sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago proveniente de la rubia que claramente le estaba clavando su puño.

-Quiero preguntarles algo ninjas ameno, ¿que les dolió mas?...¿Mis golpes o que les dijera la verdad?...

Mientras las primas ameno miraban furiosas a Seekvaira, las primas de Issei veian con bastante interés a la rubia.

-Oh, de alguna forma logro esquivar sus ataques de esas 2 fácilmente y luego ataco sin ningún problema - Dijo Momoyo con mucho interés -

-¿Es una ilusión? - Pregunto Kazuko - No, es mas que eso, pero lo mas extraño es que pese a estar físicamente, por breves instantes desaparece y aparece su presencia como si abandonara esta dimensión...

-También hay momentos que no puedo ver sus movimientos, es como si se moviera demasiado rápido - Dijo Hasuki - Hay algo raro en su forma de pelear...

-O tal vez - Dijo Issei repentinamente para sonreír un poco divertido al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo la rubia - Vaya entonces eso es lo que hace Seek chan, tal parece que logro encontrar la forma para poder pelear con personas como Sagiri y Hibari, incluso podría ser capaz de derrotar a los mejores exponentes del [Kawakami Ryu] si lo perfecciona...No me equivoque al escogerla como mi prometida...

Momoyo, Kazuko y Hasuki no entendieron lo que decía Issei, tal parece que sabia lo que hacia la rubia y lo más extraño es que reconocía, que tal vez seria capaz de derrotar a los mejores peleadores del temible estilo Kawakami.

Pero Issei olvidaba que el estilo principal que solo los miembros del clan Kawakami conocen, es considerado como invencible y es algo que Seekvaira aún no conoce

Las ninjas en ese momento activaron sus armaduras espirituales e intentaron atacar a Seekvaira al lanzarle sus Kunais, lamentablemente estos la traspasaron como si nada, sin dejar una herida o rasguño en ella.

Seekvaira en ese momento alzo sus brazos y los puso en una posición de boxeador.

-Es mi turno...

Seekvaira en ese momento se impulso hacia al frente, pero mientras lo hacia parecía que se movía pausadamente, despareciendo y apareciendo por breves instante en diferentes lugares. Cada vez se movía mas rápido directamente a las primas que intentaron cubrirse con sus proyectiles, pero...

 ** _PAAW_**

-¡PUGAHH!...

Seekvaira apareció atrás de Hibari y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda, haciendo que escupiera sangre...

-¡Maldita!...

Sagiri intento apuñalar a Seekvaira, pero en el momento que su Kunai iba a tocarla la volvía atravesar como si no estuviera ahi...

-¿eh?...

*Aquí estoy estúpida!* - dijo una voz haciendo que Sagiri volteara hacia atrás y mirara con bastante desconcierto a Seekvaira que tenia sus manos recargadas en su espalda y formaba un circulo mágico con ellos - ¡Se termino!...

 ** _BOOM_**

Seekvaira había juntado una considerable cantidad de energía en el circulo mágico y luego lo hizo explotar con fuerza sobre la kunoichi.

\- ¡Sagiri-chan! – Exclamo Hibari al ver a su prima inconsciente - ¡Maldita! – exclamo para lanzar su shuriken

*¡Fallaste!* Exclamo una voz para ver como la rubia le suelte un puñetazo en la boca del esófago cargado de energía demoníaca que le saco el aire, dejándola fuera de combate - ¿Alguien más? – viendo como la hermana de Genryuusai se pone al frente

\- Realmente te subestime – Dijo la Tenko seriamente – Por lo tanto, no voy a contenerme. Chizuru – pidió taciturnamente

\- Si, Gentoryuu-sama - Dijo la youko para tomar su forma real y volverse un espíritu que posesiono a la albina

Viendo como Rena toma la forma de un zorro de nueve colas con orejas líneas rojas debajo de sus ojos, ojeras rojas. Lleva un abrigo grande con dobladillos irregulares sobre un atuendo ajustado a la piel, pelusa en las caderas y el cuello, guantes oscuros y botas de cuña altas hasta el muslo. Su cabello se vuelve rubio y sus ojos de color verde como usa una diadema imperial. Al mismo tiempo, [Yatagarasu] se posó en el hombro del castaño

\- ¡Adelante! – Exclamo la rubia para desaparecer

\- Tonta…- Dijo la rubia para activar varios sellos alrededor de ella y detener a la rubia

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Pregunto la rubia de lentes

\- Debiste informarte – Dijo Gentoryuu – Una de las habilidades especiales del clan Tenko son las [Técnicas de Sellado] –

\- ¿¡Que?! – Exclamo Seekvaira

\- Supongo que aprendiste a manipular el tiempo o algo por el estilo, debo decir que me impresionas, pero no lo suficiente – Dijo el [Pecado de la Avaricia] – **_[Fūin Kekkai]_** (Barrera de Sellado). Es un arte de mi familia que aplica un sello alrededor de su oponente el cual se eleva desde la superficie y lo rodea completamente causándole gran daño y privándolo de poder hacer sus más poderosas habilidades. Este sello se puede hacer tanto individual como colectivamente. Es hora de realizar mi último movimiento – mientras sus ojos se vuelven de color rojos y aparece el símbolo de su bestia en estos

\- ¡¿ ** _[Kitsune no Handan]_** (El Juicio del Zorro)?! – Exclamo Momoyo

\- ¿Po-Porque están tan preocupados?! – Pregunto Junnichi nervioso - ¿Qué es eso del [Juicio del Zorro]

\- Es el [Estigma]…de Genryuusai-sama – Respondió Sagiri recuperándose lentamente

\- Con su ki crea una onda que amplifica cualquier pensamiento oscuro (la ira, la malicia, la agresividad, la arrogancia, etc.) y la convierte en pura energía negativa, que se expande en el cuerpo de la víctima hasta que su corazón explote – Explico Yukana sudando

\- ¡Que terrible! – Exclamo Nene

\- Es todo. Adiós, Seekvaira Agares – Dijo la Tenko para que la onda de ki estuviera a centímetros de tocarla

 ** _DOOOOON_**

Otra onda de ki fue arrojada contra la que libero Rena, viendo como frente a la rubia se encontraba el líder de la [Familia Kazama] lanzando su [Estigma]

\- ¡Todos!- Exclamo Masataka - ¡Detrás de nosotros! –

Los demás [Pecados] se posicionaron a forma de crear un pentagrama con su [Reitouki] y liberar su aura

\- **_¡[Solomon's Seal]!_** (Sello de Salomón) - Exclamaron los [Pecados] restantes mientras que Kanzaki saca a Seekvaira antes de quedar encerrada

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto la rubia Agares

\- Es un [Éxodo] – Dijo Kuki

\- ¿[Éxodo]? – Pregunto la heredera Agares

\- En si se le llama [Éxodo] a la marcha de un pueblo o de un grupo de gente del lugar en que estaban para buscar otro lugar en que establecerse – Explico Kanzaki - Pero en nuestro caso, un [Éxodo] es el choque de dos [Estigmas, es un espacio donde terceros al quedar atrapados pueden perder la cordura, al punto de matarse. Al darse un [Exodo] se inicia la [Batalla de la Raíz del Pecado, una confrontación entre generales de la [Familia Kazama] que dura 100 días. Solo hay 3 opciones; empatan y el poder se sale de control, ocasionando una gran desgracia, la onda de energía se expande hasta teñir una cuidad completa en sangre o se disipan por el agotamiento. Segundo ambos pecados terminan muertos. Y el último es que uno de los [Estigmas] le gana al otro y la victima recibe el daño de ambos poderes. Ha pasado dos veces. La primera vez fue cuando se nos encargamos de una manada de goblins salvajes, donde Genryuusai-sama e Ise-sama discutieron entre si matar a los niños de esas bestias o no. Se dio un [Éxodo, que termino en que los niños por el poder de ambos, perdieron la cordura y se mataron uno a otros. El segundo…-

\- Fue contra Mitsuomi – Dijo Maya – En esa batalla, él perdió y su corazón fue sellado por Ise-sama –

\- Ise…- Dijo la rubia al ver la batalla que tiene contra la hermana de Genryuusai

\- Nee-san... – Dijo Rino

\- ¡¿Acaso este es el poder de los [Pecados]?! – Pregunto Christine

Issei y Gentoryuu se veían fijamente mientras continúan con su batalla y sus auras chocaban con fuerza. Detrás de Issei aparecia el dragón negro mientras que detrás de Rena un Zorro de 9 colas de pelaje dorado. Cada oleada, la comprimían y la lanzaban en forma de una esfera de energia muy densa que colisionaba en gran medida

\- ¡Debemos detenerlos! – Exclamo Kazuko

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea? – Pregunto Ryner

\- ¡Dejen de distraerse! – Reprendio Masataka

\- ¡Momoyo, entraremos y usaremos nuestros [Estigmas]! – Exclamo Mitsuomi

\- ¡¿Eso si quiera funcionara?! – Exclamo la mencionada

\- ¡No lo sé, pero al menos podremos hacer la lucha a 4 bandos y encontrar en qué punto podemos anularnos entre nosotros! -

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Issei para que la barrera y el [Exodo] se destruyeran mientras como su cabello se volvió negro como sus ojos tomaron un tono verde-dorado

\- ¡Hazte aun lado Ise kun , esta pelea es solamente entre esa demonio y yo! - Exclamo Rena pero Issei no se movió para seguir protegiendo a Seekvaira - ¡Ise kun!...

-Tu boca dice eso Gentoryuu, pero tus acciones no concuerdan en nada... - Dijo el castaño repentinamente

-¡¿Q-Que quieres decir?!...

-Estaba ciego y no quería ver la realidad cuando te permití vivir en este lugar junto a los otros pecados, pensando que ese odio y egoísmo se irían de tu corazón, pero la verdad es que realmente te estas comportando como una estúpida egoísta, que ni si quiera merece llamarse así misma una de las protectoras de kanto - Respondió el castaño para mirarla a los ojos dejando en Shock a Rena...

-N-No te entiendo Ise kun, ¿Porque dices que no merezco llamarme como una las protectoras de Kanto?...

-Te responderé tu pregunta con otra...¿Que clase de heroína que es miembro de la familia Kazama, pone en contra a todo su batallón y amigos solo porque no le agrada la prometida de su lider?...

-Y-Yo, Yo...

-Comprendo que no les agrade Seek chan a varios de ustedes, pero no es excusa para comportarse como lo estan haciendo ahora y menos enojarse cuando ella les esta diciendo la verdad, yo no creo que alguien que se dedique a proteger a la gente deba actuar de esa manera...

-¡P-Pero Ise kun, solo estábamos intentando hacerte reaccionar! - Se excuso Rena - E-Estaba segura que si todos nosotros nos poníamos de un solo lado, nos escucharías y te haríamos ver lo cobarde que es esa demonio al manipularte...

-¿Manipularme?...Seek chan jamas haría eso en la actualidad, tal vez cuando recién nos conocimos lo intento en un par de ocasiones para poder controlarme y asi ya no la fastidiara tanto o para que olvidara las veces que vi su ropa interior por culpa del fuerte viento - Comento el castaño recordando todo lo que vivio con Seekvaira que ya estaba roja - Pero ahora que ya somos novios, dudo que si quiera intente eso...ademas los unicos cobardes que hay aqui son todos ustedes, que tuvieron que unirse para intentar deshacerse de una simple demonio, lo cual jamas lograran mientras este yo aqui...

-¡Escuchate Ise kun, lo que dices son puras incoherencias, me niego a creer que tu le hayas visto por error la ropa interior a esa demonio!...

-N-No, de hecho es verdad - Dijo Seekvaira con verguenza - Los primeros meses que Ise kun se hizo mi amigo, el vio mi ropa interior incluso me vio desnuda en varias ocasiones mientras vivimos juntos...

-M-Mentira...- Dijo Rena negandose a perder - A-Aun asi, ella te traiciono al cambiarte por otro hombre...

(Haaaaa y otra vez con lo mismo) Pensaron las hermanas y primas de Issei

-Sigh, ¿Porque eres tan obstinada? - Se pregunto el castaño - Queria hablar de esto con Seek chan cuando estuviéramos a solas, pero tendré que decirlo enfrente de todos para terminar con esta tontería...Pero yo también traicione a Seek chan en 3 ocasiones..

-¡¿La / Me engañaste?! - Pregunto Seekvaira y Rena al mismo tiempo...

-Si, La primera vez fue cuando fui a la piscina de la Academia Kuoh con Gremory senpai y Himejima senpai, a ambas les di un masaje en su cuerpo, pero principalmente en sus pechos, haciendolas gemir - Respondio el castaño con verguenza - la segunda vez fue cuando fui al templo donde vive Himejima senpai, donde use su regazo y la bese accidentalmente y la tercera vez fue cuando Irina me hizo que le chupara los pechos y manoseara para que alcanzara el [Balance Breaker], en esta ultima ocasion lo hice enfrente de ella, asi que si comparo lo que hizo Seek chan que nada mas fue un simple abrazo, realmente yo he sido el infiel y ella la victima todo este tiempo...

Despues de escuchar lo que dijo su lider, nadie de los presentes supo que decir, incluso la misma seekvaira que se habia petrificado.

-Si lo pienso bien, el que siempre estuvo mal y actuó impulsivamente fui yo, Seek chan en cambio vino a disculparse conmigo hasta este lugar cuando incluso ella no hizo nada malo...

-P-Pero...

-¡Ya acéptalo, ya no hay peros que justifiquen tus acciones!...

-¡Tu cierra la boca estúpida demonio, no me importa lo que tu digas, yo se que puedo ser mejor esposa de Ise kun que tu! - Exclamo la tenko con enojo - ¡Ahora Ise kun, piensa bien las cosas, no puedes dejar tu ciudad y a sus habitantes que tienes que proteger, solo por una demonio que en cualquier momento te puede traicionar...!

-¿Traicionar?...Ya no cometeré ese mismo error - Refuto Seekvaira - ademas que bajo estas cayendo, usar a la gente de esta ciudad solo para retener a Ise..eso incluso es bajo para un demonio...

-¡Tu cállate maldita sea!...¡Ise kun escoge, la ciudad Kawakami, la familia Kazama y el templo o esa demonio!...¡s-se que escogerás sabiamente!...

\- Seekvaira, escojo a mi novia Seekvaira Agares - Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a la [Familia Kazama] y a la rubia - la escojo por que es el amor de mi vida y la mujer con la que decidi pasar el resto de mi longeva vida -

\- ¡¿C-Como?! - Exclamo Rena sin aceptar la situacion

\- Y no crean que no sé del acoso que ha recibido Irina cuando regreso al templo, no decía nada porque no lo vi necesario, ella se antepuso y termino su examen con Olivier-san, pero es tiempo de que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa - Dijo el castaño - ¡Si deben acosar o ejecutar a alguien es a mí, después de todo, yo soy quien le arrebato la vida de Genryuu-chan! -

\- ¡I-Ise-sama, usted lo hizo por no tener otra...! - Exclamo Yukana

\- ¡Pero la asesine! -

Los miembros del grupo de Issei estaban sin habla, estaba diciendo las cosas sin censurar nada u omitir detalles en sus palabras

\- ¡Ese fue uno de los motivos principales por el que deshice a la [Familia Kazama]! - Declaro abiertamente el [Pecado de la Ira] - ¡No podía guiar al grupo después de matar a quien fue mi confidente y mi hermana del corazón, una de las fundadoras! ¡Era lo mismo que ser un hipócrita! ¡Lastime a Matsuena al poner el [Sello Yin] en su corazón, dejándolo incapacitado y muy afectado en su sistema cardiaco! ¿Quieren saber algo más para que me quieran ejecutar? -

*Por fin tomas el control, pequeño tonto* Dijo una voz para que aparecieran la madre y la abuela del chico – Era tiempo de que vieras que no todo estaba bien en tu grupo – comento la anciana seriamente

\- No quisimos meternos, pero cuando sentimos como había un [Exodo], vinimos rápidamente – Dijo Ouga

\- La [Familia Kazama] recibirá un castigo por su insubordinación – Dijo la anciana – Ameno Hibari, Ameno Sagiri y Tenko Rena, den un paso al frente. Ustedes tienen un castigo más severo –

\- V-vamos, Okaa-sama – Dijo Ouga para ponerse detrás de las ninjas y la kitsune – Se que ellas se equivocaron pero tenían buenas intenciones, deje…-

\- ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Ouga! ¡No trates de justificarlos! – Reprendió Mei Ling - ¡Estos mocosos como estas 3 gakis traicionaron a Issei y todo lo que significa ser parte de la familia Kawakami, necesitan un castigo ejemplar! ¡No trates de encubrirlos! ¡La mayoría, por no decir todos, son alumnos del templo! ¿Al menos son conscientes de que por esto pueden ser expulsados del templo y que sus puños sean sellados? – mirando a la [Familia Kazama]

\- S-Si, si – Dijeron los guardianes de Kanto acongojados

\- Es por eso que Ameno Sagiri y Ameno Hibari, están suspendidas en su cargo como guarda espaldas de mi nieto en lo que resta de las vacaciones como volverán con Shigure-kun que les pondrá otro castigo y al inicio del semestre conocerán su castigo principal. Lo mismo va para ti, Tenko Rena. Tú, junto a estos indisciplinados, prepárense. Los quiero en una hora frente en el templo principal con su gi puestos –

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamaron los miembros de la [Familia Kazama]

\- Patio Central – Templo Kawakami – Amanecer

\- Gracias, Rena-sama – Dijo Ranko sarcásticamente

\- ¡Cállate, Houjou! – Exclamo la nombrada

\- Es la última vez que le hacemos caso, Gentoryuu - Dijo Tamara

Todos los guardianes de [Kanto] se encontraban cargando sobre su cabeza una piedra de 3 toneladas teniendo cuchillas en la parte inferior de sus brazos como un incienso puntiagudo con una punta caliente debajo de sus traseros. Siendo que si no mantenían los brazos levantados o parados correctamente, se apuñalarían con los cuchillos o con la punta de metal caliente

\- ¡Y asi se quedaran 3 días y 3 noches! – Exclamo Mei Ling mientras que Gorou, Ouga, Hasuki, Kochou, Teria, Issei y Seekvaira pasaban adentro

\- ¿Por qué nosotros entramos? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Es hora de que mi esposo hable contigo – Respondió la anciana

 ** _GLUP_**

Seekvaira trago saliva sonoramente, puesto que estaba a punto de tener una entrevista al llamado "Hombre más fuerte y poderoso del mundo", conocido entre las 3 facciones y el mundo sobrenatural como [Mahesvara], [Dios de la Destrucción] o Souke] (Gran Maestro): Kawakami Tesshin. Había oído mucho de él en el pasado como en el tour que tomo para llegar al templo

\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra el abuelo? – Pregunto Issei

\- Recientemente volvió de la reunión con Corea del Norte luego de ir al encuentro con la [Triada Mortal] – Respondió Ouga

\- ¿[Triada Mortal]? – Pregunto la demonio rubia

\- Es el nombre que les han dado a Yujiro, Hayato-dono y a mi padre – Respondió Gorou – En el mundo de los humanos existen 3 poderosos peleadores que han superado a todo los demás rangos y arte marcialistas del mundo. [La Criatura Viviente más Poderosa del Mundo] Hanma Yujiro. [El Súper Hombre Invencible: Hayato Furinji y el [Souke] (Gran Maestro): Kawakami Tesshin. Ningún gobierno o grupo terrorista se mete con ellos, si quieren vivir o si quiera poder caminar. Cada década ellos se reúnen para luchar y demostrar quién es el mejor en la [Isla Death Queen] –

\- ¡¿Acaso no es esa isla volcánica donde se dice que es el sitio más cercano al infierno?! – Pregunto Seekvaira

\- Correcto, ellos luchan durante 10 días y 10 noches sin descanso hasta que hay un vencedor – Comento la peli rosa de la tercera edad – Pero en los últimos años, han quedado en un punto muerto, terminando en un triple empate. Los gobiernos del mundo ven esa lucha para ver con quien hace tratos o quien es el arma definitiva para conseguir su favor. Realmente son un fastidio – comento molesta

\- Fuera de eso, pocas veces colaboran y tratan de no meterse en el asunto del otro – Explico Ouga – Pero este año fue diferente –

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Kochou

\- Estados Unidos, Corea del Norte y Pakistan los intentaron asesinar – Dijo la morena mayor – Termino nuevamente en un punto muerto y destrozaron los ejércitos como acordaron luchar en 5 años como ir a "intercambiar unas palabras". Yujiro fue a América, Hayato a Pakistan y mi suegro a Corea del Norte -

La rubia estaba impactada de saber que existen guerreros que puedan pelear contra alguien tan poderoso como su futuro abuelo político.

Siguieron caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron a una ostentosa puerta para que al abrirse, encontraran a un anciano venerable, completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus cejas son lo suficientemente largas para el punto en que rebasan sus ojos. Usa un grueso bastón y se encuentra ligeramente encorvado. Viste un haori azul blanquecino encima de su gi blanco, hakama azul y zoris tradicionales. Lo mas llamativo era que tiene una cicatriz en su calva, otras 3 en su ojo derecho como una en el ojo izquierdo, siendo que las 4 iban desde la ceja hasta el pómulo. Se encontraba meditando mientras liberan una gran aura azul como el cielo y levita en el aire estando en posición de loto como haciendo el sello manual del valle

\- Bienvenido de vuelta, Oji-sama – Dijeron el castaño, sus hermanas y sus primas mientras hacen seiza junto a una reverencia

\- Bienvenido a casa, Otou-sama – Dijeron Gorou y Ouga para hacer lo mismo

\- Bienvenido de vuelta a casa, anata – Dijo Mei Ling mientras se acerca a donde está su esposo

[Estoy de vuelta, mis nietos, hijos míos y esposa mía] Resonó una voz por todo el salón para que el anciano descendiera, poniéndose en seiza - ¿Acaso no van a darme un abrazo, mis niños? – pregunto alegremente a sus nietos

\- ¡Abuelito! – Exclamaron los nietos Kawakami para abrazarlo con mucho cariño

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la batalla? – Pregunto Mei Ling para que se dieran un amoroso beso ella como su esposo

\- Gane – Respondió Tesshin con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a sus familiares

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Seekvaira

\- ¡Pe-Pero se nos dijo que fue un empate! – Comento Ouga

\- En parte es cierto, pero sucede que antes del ataque, Yujiro y Hayato cayeron en una rodilla, por lo que aceptaron eso como su derrota – Explico Tesshin – Luego de eso, empezamos la masacre –

\- ¿Cómo te fue en Norcorea? – Pregunto Hasuki

\- Digamos que podrán vivir en paz y su presidente orinara su cama todas la noches por el resto de su vida – Dijo el anciano

\- Fuiste amable, abuelito – Comento Kochou

\- Por cierto, pase a surcorea y traje souvenirs – Dijo el anciano para que Lorna y otros youkais sirvientes pasaran a la sala con cajas dándoselas a su familia - Por cierto…¿Quién es esta señorita? – pregunto curioso

\- Es mi prometida, Seekvaira Agares – Respondió Issei

\- Oh me disculpo, es que como en la ocasión de la ceremonia de compromiso te maquillaron, quitaron los lentes y recogieron tu pelo, no te reconocí antes. Ademas que en tu batalla contra Irina casi no preste atención a como eras – Dijo el anciano – Bien, ya que estas aquí, quiero decirte algo…-

La rubia se puso nerviosa, pasaban muchos posibles escenarios en su mente y solo quería que al menos uno no se cumpliera

\- Debes saber que los Kawakami solo nos enamoramos de mujeres con un fuerte carácter. Puede que no me creas, pero mi esposa en su juventud era una chica muy hermosa pero con un fuerte carácter al igual que mi nuera Ouga como mi difunta nuera Kanae, ella era dulce…pero cuando se requeria, tenia un fuerte carácter – Comento Tesshin, afligiendo un poco a Momoyo y a Kazuko – Te pido que hagas feliz a mi nieto y trates de sobrellevar su actitud, me disculpo si es algo idiota…es de herencia - riendo jovialmente

(No puedo creer que este orgulloso de eso) Pensó la rubia con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza – E-Entiendo, y no se preocupe, me dedicare a ser feliz a mi futuro esposo – dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Oh, ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Ouga - ¡Me haces tan feliz, Seek-chan! – comento sollozando

\- ¿Eh? ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- ¡Al fin nos darán un nieto el tonto de mi hijo y tú! – Comento Ouga para tocar el abdomen de Seekvaira que noto como su vientre se abulto, sonrojándola de sobre manera

-¡Y-Yo no estoy embarazada Oka sama, es solo mi abdomen!...

\- Te dije que ibas a engordar si no entrenabas o hacías ejercicio, Seek-chan – Comento el castaño

 ** _POW_**

La rubia enojada le soltó un golpe en medio de la cara mientras exhala pesadamente

\- ¡Cállate, idiota! – Gruño la rubia

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces no tendré un nieto? – Pregunto Ouga decepcionada

 ** _SLAP_**

Mei Ling le dio un zape a su nuera mientras jala la mejilla de su futura nieta política

\- ¡Basta de tonterías! – Sentencio la peli rosa - ¡Seekvaira-chan, vas a empezar tu entrenamiento ahora! – para llevarse a Ouga como a la chica fuera del salón

\- Esto será divertido – Comento Kochou para que Teria, Hasuki, Kazuko y Momoyo se fueran rápidamente detrás de las 3 mujeres

\- Ha pasado tiempo en que los 3 platicamos, mientras ellas hacen cosas de mujeres, nosotros pasemos tiempo de calidad – Comento Tesshin

\- Segunda Mitad de Agosto – Territorio Gremory- Inframundo -

Los del grupo Gremory, estaban recibiendo una despedida del [Inframundo] en la estación en frente de la residencia principal.

\- Bueno, entonces, Irina-san. Espero con ansias el día en que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente.– Dijo Zeoticus – Como agradécele al joven Kawakami Issei, todo lo que ha hecho por mi hija de mi parte. Dile que puede venir de visita aquí en cualquier momento y sin vacilación. Que piense en la familia Gremory como si fuera su propia familia -

\- ¡Muchas gracias! P-Pero, eso es un poco exagerado… - Comento la castaña sonriendo amargamente

\- No, en absoluto. Irina-san. Por favor cuida de Rias en el mundo humano. Dado que mi hija puede ser muy egoísta a veces, me preocupa – Dijo Venelana – Te pido que le pidas lo mismo a Kawakami Issei, sé que al tener un hombre excepcional a su lado, ella podría mejorar mucho sus defectos -

\- ¡M-Madre! ¿Q-qué estás diciendo? – Dijo la pelirroja con un tono de color rojo oscuro en su rostro

\- De acuerdo…- Dijo Irina algo perdida

\- Rias, envíanos una carta durante las vacaciones de verano que les quedan – Dijo Sirzechs con Millicas en sus brazos

\- Sí, Onii-sama. Cuídate mucho también, Millicas – Dijo Rias

\- ¡Sí, Rias-Nee-sama! – Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo estando con Grayfia a lado de ellos

(Parece que son una familia, es bueno saberlo) Pensó Irina mientras parte el tren

Parece que su aventura durante las vacaciones término para los Gremory, pero esto era la calma antes de la tormenta. Una terrible sombra los acecha y se levantara el telón del inferno sin final.

¡Es tiempo de que los jóvenes demonios comprendan que aún no han vivido nada del mundo sobrenatural!

Lo de Kokabiel y Vali no fue nada en comparación con lo que vendrá a partir de este momento


End file.
